Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang
by Switch - On - 97
Summary: After Aang was nearly killed by Fire Lord Ozai, he wakes up in a strange world where Benders don't exist and where Magic plays a huge role in the world. What role will he have to play in this new world and will he manage to cope with the changes while he fights together with his new friends, and discover the reason for his existence in this new world? (Co-written with Iron117Prime)
1. Avatar Aang

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

This was the turning point for the Hundred Year War; the sky over the Wulong Forest was different shades of orange, red and maroon. As the comet cut through the sky over the Earth, the power of Firebenders had increased exponentially and just in time for Fire Lord Ozai to begin his quest to burn down the Earth Kingdom, but he would encounter resistance as expected, but if he was able to slay the Avatar then he would begin his new reign as Phoenix King. His opponent a twelve year old boy, was able to match Ozai for the moment by utilizing all four elements at his disposal, but he was mostly on the defensive. Soon Ozai turned his hands in a circular motion and he pointed with two fingers and out of that circular motion was a hot flash of lightning which the boy avoided, but another flash of lightning was speeding towards him and he stretched out two fingers, caught the energy generated from the lightning and he would have been able to finish the battle, but his traditions prevented him from initiating the final blow and he redirected the flow of energy into the sky. Ozai being spared went on the offensive and with the use of his super charged fire he was able to force the boy off the last rock pillar and send him falling to a shallow lake. The boy managed to save himself by frantically waving his arms to have the water break his fall. Ozai now seeing his chance ignited fire from his feet and they acted as boosters and he flew to end the battle. The boy was now scared, fear was now seen in his eyes as he could lose his life in this battle. He instinctively encased himself in a sphere made of rocks and he had to hold it together and he could see that he could not beat him in his current state. This cowardess only made the Fire Lord laugh as he stood over him. He began to taunt him before his hands had fire jets on them

"You're weak, just like the rest of your people! They did not deserve to exist in this world – in my world!" Ozai lifted his arms preparing to shatter the bock barrier. "Prepare to die!"

He slammed his arms on the spherical earth object and as he did the shield shattered and the boy blew a blast of air to distance himself from the Fire Lord but he quickly saw a flash of light blue light energy and he encased his arms in rocks and he crossed his arms but the flash burst through it and he was in tremendous pain and he flew back and he now had a burn mark on his right arm that matched the one on his back and he was forced to his back by the burst of energy and he looked up into the red sky and he saw an aurora in the sky and his tattoos flickered and cycled between their pulsing white and their normal sky blue colours same was said for the space for his eyes but they faded to show his grey eyes and the aurora began shining brightly and he was encased in the same bright glow and he began turning to particles and he soon faded into the sky. Ozai saw the Avatar perish and he began laughing as he flew to assist his airship fleet, the world was now going through reformation and it now belonged to Phoenix King Ozai.

* * *

Approaching the town of Magnolia, were six mages who are retuning from destroying the demon form of the flute Lullaby. The second shortest of the six was an old man who was dressed in a casual manner he wore a white shirt with a black fairy symbol on it, he wore an orange hoody, he had orange shorts ,matching orange shoes and he had a jester hat that was blue and orange striped. He had white hair that was off his scalp and had a white moustache.

Walking ahead of the group was a person who was had short spiky pink hair with a slightly tanned skin tone, he had black eyes. He wore a black and gold trimmed waist coat which was open, revealing his toned chest, he had knee high length trousers that were white, he had a thick black wristband on his left wrist, he also wore black open toed shoes, and he also has a white, scaled woven scarf-patterned scarf that he had around his neck. Flying above him was a blue cat with white like angelic wings; he had a green pack on his back.

Behind him was a girl who was the age of seventeen, she had blonde hair with brown eyes, she had medium length hair that was tied to the side with a red ribbon, she wore an orange sleeveless shirt with dark blue shorts, she had a whip with a heart shaped end, she had a brown belt and also hanging from it was a set of keys that consisted of gold and silver ones. Finally she wore black boots

Walking near the back was a male who had dark blue hair, with dark blue eyes, he wore a long white jacket with dark olive green jeans with black shoes. He had a necklace with a cross on it.

At the back of the group pulling a cart with huge supplies and other stuff that no one knows was a woman with scarlet red hair, and brown eyes. She wore a plate of armor on her torso, along with gauntlets on her arms, she wore a dark blue skirt and had a black boots and she was pulling the huge weight behind her with little difficulty.

Suddenly in the blue sky, an aurora begins to light up in the sky.

This caught the attention of the winged cat. "Look Natsu." The cat sounded and he pointed a paw into the sky.

The pink haired teen looked into the sky. "Oh, what is that Happy?" he asked.

"It's an auo-ring!" the cat exclaimed.

"You mean aurora." The blond girl muttered.

Later an explosion was heard in the sky and coming out of the aurora was a huge flash of light and a figure was seen falling out of it and the one called Natsu saw that he had a light blue line on his back. "Someone's falling to the lake!" he looked to the blue cat. "Lets go, Happy!"

"Aye!" He replied and Natsu ran to the location while Happy flew after him.

"Natsu!" the blonde girl yelled and she ran after the two.

"Natsu, Lucy, Wait!" the scarlet haired girl yelled out

"Grey, Erza!" the short old man said. "Let them go, they can take care of themselves. We shouldn't chase after them all the time." He said.

"Yes, Master." The scarlet haired girl said.

* * *

Natsu was in the middle of several trees and he was sniffing the air with his nose and he looked around. "I smell someone close." He said and he continued running and he got to the lake and he saw a human lying on the side of the lake and the other two joined him.

"What did you find?" the blonde haired girl asked and she and Happy saw a boy who looked like he was unconscious he was bald and looked young; around twelve, and was wearing nothing but dark maroon pants that had charred bits on it. He also had like blue arrow marks ending on the crown of his head, both the top his hands, and his feet, he had bruises and some scratches on his body, he also had a burn mark on his right arm. "Who is he?"

"I don't know." Natsu said as he went to his knees and he lifed the boy up by his shoulder. "HEY WAKE UP YOU!" he yelled and he was shaking him violently.

"Hey! Don't shake him so violently!" Lucy yelled while her eyes popped out of her head.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, revealing a grey colour. "W-where am I?" he asked as both Natsu and Lucy were looking down on him.

"Close to Magnolia." Lucy said and he sat up and he was confused

"Never heard of a place like that, is it part of the Earth Kingdom?" he asked.

"Earth Kingdom?" Happy questioned.

The boy suddenly saw a vision of Fire Lord Ozai and his smirk, his eyes widened and he looked at the three and he jumped high into the air releasing a small vortex of air underneath him and he landed a fair distance from the others but he fell to his one knee because he still felt his injuries from his previous battle with Ozai. "Get away from me!" he yelled as his eyes showed fear and he ran deeper into the forest.

"That kid is like Erigor." Natsu said.

"The kid uses wind magic!" he exclaimed.

"But why did he run?"

"He was scared away by Lucy's face." Happy simply said.

"THAT WASN'T IT YOU STUPID CAT!" she yelled. She saw Natsu walking from them. "Where are you going?" she asked looking at Natsu.

"I'm going to find him. I want to know why he fell from the sky." He said and he ran after him. Happy and Lucy then followed.

The boy was running through a forest and he began hearing voices behind him. "_Where am I? This certainly isn't the Fire Nation for sure._" He thought.

"Hey, kid! Where are you?" he heard.

"Leave me! I don't want to hurt you!" he yelled.

He still hears his footsteps and he jumped out into the open and he sees the pink haired mage speeding towards him. "I found ya!"

The boy got in a stubborn and stiff stance and suddenly a huge curved wall made of earth came out of the ground and this blocked the path Natsu had to the boy and he didn't see it coming, yet strangely enough he didn't stop running and he slammed into the wall and he fell on his back. The boy was sitting on the ground panting and he looked at his bruises and he saw the burn mark on his right arm and he looked around. "_How did I end up in a place like this? I thought Ozai killed me._"

"Hey! How did you do that?!" Natsu yelled from the other side of the wall.

"Where am I? How did I get to the Earth Kingdom!?"

"You fell from the sky! I don't know how you got here." He began pounding on the rock comically. "Let this wall down!" he yelled.

"Not until I know what's going on? What happened during Sozin's Comet? Where are my friends?"

"You're talking funny, and how can you use Wind and Earth magic? You tell me that!"

"Magic? What are you talking about. It's called Bending, not magic!"

Suddenly the rock was being punched and Natsu punched though the rock and his fist was on fire as he walked through the it. "What is bending?" he asked and he saw that his fist was on fire.

The boy's eyes grew wide in fear. "Y-you're a firebender?" he asked and he flashed back to when his battle with Ozai and when he was defending against his super charged firebending. He glared at Natsu and a piece of the ground rose into the air and he threw it at Natsu and it hit and he flew into a tree with the rock. The boy runs further into the forest. Happy and Lucy see Natsu behind a rock.

"Natsu!" both Lucy and happy yell and they manage to get the rock off him and they see that he is dazed but he shakes himself back to normal.

Happy then points his paw upwards. "He also knows to use Earth Magic."

Natsu looked mad. "That hurt!" he muttered to himself and he engulfed his fists in flames. "WHERE IS HE!?" he yelled

Meanwhile outside the forest, Grey, Erza and the one Erza called Master. Heard Natsu screaming in rage. "What has Natsu gotten himself into?" the short old man asked.

The boy has gotten himself some distance from his pursuers he sat down on a rock and he began to think. "_This is not right, if Ozai did kill me? Is this another realm of the Spirit world._" He heard footsteps. "I have to keep moving." He said to himself. He began running but he suddenly ran into a figure and he fell back to the ground. He rubbed his head and he saw that he ran into Lucy and he jumped and got into a fighting stance and he glared at her. "I'm not running this time! I know I'm not in the Fire Nation, and I know that I didn't beat Ozai so where am I!?" he exclaimed and Lucy's face was filled with confusion. The boy then realizes something. "Hold on a minute, you don't look Fire Nation do you? Your hair isn't right."

Suddenly endless tears fell from her eyes. "What's wrong with my hair?" she said and the boy sweatdropped.

"N-nothing. I didn't mean it like that!" the boy began waving his arms in front of him. "It's just that I thought you were part of the Fire Nation, but… I really have no idea what's going on." He said holding his head.

"Hey you!" Natsu yelled and he looked back and he saw Natsu running to him. "That rock hurt!" he then punched his fists together and his eyes looked reptilian and he jumped up and rings of fire surrounded him as he jumped and a figure of a dark maroon dragon flew alongside him and his right hand was on fire. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** and he was flying towards the boy but he jumped back and he avoided the attack and he made a pillar shoot out underneath Natsu and he flew into the air and the boy jumped up high and he was above the pink haired mage and he blew a huge blast of air from his feet and this forced him down to the ground and he got back up and he rubbed his head.

Happy flew from the bushes. "Natsu is fighting?" he asked.

"Will you listen to me?! I don't want to fight you!" the boy yelled.

"How can you use Earth and Wind magic?" Lucy asked

"What are you people talking about, I don't use magic, nor do I know what kind of magic you people are talking about."

"How can a mage not know about magic?" Happy questioned and the boy looked to the blue cat.

"Hey, you talk. Are you a spirit?"

Happy shakes his head. "No…"

"This kid must have hit his head harder than we thought." Natsu said.

"Well he _did _fall from the sky." Happy said

"How much do you know about spirits?" Lucy asked sounding interested.

"Well I can communicate with spirits, but you should know this, I am the Avatar."

"Happy, this kid is really crazy." Natsu commented.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Okay, pretend we don't know what an avatar is." Lucy said.

"The Avatar is a powerful person who has the ability to master all four elements. The Avatar's role is to maintain balance in the world, and I have the ability to meditate into the spirit world."

Lucy simply looked confused while Natsu was sleeping and Happy was trying to wake him up. "But I'm a Celestial Wizard, so how come I've never heard of someone who can enter the Celestial Sprit World."

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Natsu asked.

"My name is Aang, and…" he then sat down. "I may have crossed over into another world."

All three of them gasped. "WHAT!" they yelled in unison.

"What's going on here?" a female stern voice asked and Natsu, Happy and Lucy had chills going down their spine. Reaching them was Erza, Grey and the short old man. "Who are you?" she asked looking at Aang.

"I'm the Avatar, that's all you need to know." Aang said looking at her but with less fear than the other three.

"I've never heard on an Avatar before." Erza said.

"He uses Earth and Wind magic." Natsu said.

"We've already talked about this. I don't use magic!" Aang exclaimed starting to get slightly annoyed by their assumptions, but he thought he would ask Natsu a question that would convince him of his situation. "So I'm guessing that you are a Firebender." Aang said pointing to Natsu.

"Fire…what?"

"I thought so."

"Look here pal. I'm not a fire whatever. I'm a Dragon Slayer."

"A dragon slayer?" Aang quickly shook his head. "It doesn't matter I have to leave." He turned around but he saw the short old man from before.

"Hey." He said in a casual voice.

"Look I can't stay here! I'm in another world right now and I have to get back to mine before it's too late!" he said as he began panicking.

"Calm down. You may call me Master Makarov, I may be able to help you if you come with me." Makarov said.

"Come with you? To where?"

"To Fairy Tail."

"What place it that."

"You haven't heard of a Wizards Guild before?" Grey asked.

"One; no I haven't. Two, weren't you wearing a jacket just now?" Aang asked as now all that was showing of Grey's attire was his dark olive green jeans.

"WHAT!" he yelled out.

Aang thought about what Makarov told him, for all he knew if he was going to leave this world, this old man would probably be his best bet. "Fine. I'll come with you if you think its best." Aang quickly realized something. "My Friends. I-I need to get back to them or they might…"

Suddenly Natsu put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll figure this out." He assured.

"Thanks… Natsu was it?"

"Yep." He said with a smile and he pulled a thumbs up while performing a slight chuckle.

* * *

The group finally reaches the town of Magnolia, Aang looks around as he is surprised at what he sees. "I've come to a world where no one is divided?"

"What do you mean by divided?" Grey asked

"Well, how do I put this…? In the world I came from there are four nations, as there are four bending elements. Each of those four nations have their own cultures and traditions, but some places are weary of outsiders, and some nations just want the world to themselves. Me being the Avatar, I was supposed to stop them but, well I'll explain that later."

"That seems like a lot of responsibility for one kid." Erza pointed out.

"I thought the same thing too, but I guess I learned to accept it. No matter how much I didn't want it to be true."

They soon approached what looked like a three story building and it had white walls along with maroon tiles being used for the roof close to the top floor there seemed to be three flags and the orange one in the middle was the biggest and was the guild's emblem. Natsu quickly remembered something.

"Hey, you still have to fight me Erza!" he yelled and he charged at her with one of his flaming fists but he was punched in the face and the pink haired mage flew back into the wall and she glared at him.

"Now is not the time, Natsu!" she exclaimed and he slowly got up.

"What's with him?" Aang asked.

"The idiot likes picking fights." Grey said and suddenly Natsu sped up to him.

"What did you say!?" he asked getting in Grey's face.

"I called you an idiot! You got a problem?!"

Both of their foreheads were colliding and in the back ground red and blue sparks could be seen.

"Yes, I do you bastard!"

"Well do something, flame brain!"

Aang simply sweatdropped. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"This is normal for Natsu and Grey." Happy said.

The group entered the guild hall and Aang saw once again that the members didn't seem attributed to one Nation apart from that their appearances weren't obvious normally he would be able to tell the difference between people from other nations just by looking at their appearance, but here, it was completely different. "Maybe this world will be more peaceful than mine." He commented.

"Welcome back, Master." A woman who was dressed in a dark maroon dress with long white hair said to Makarov.

"_She almost looks like, Yue. I guess that is the only similarity I've found in this backwards world so far._"

"Hey who is the kid?" a man with purple hair asked as he was sitting next to another person who had brown hair that protruded forwards and he had a cigarette in his mouth.

Erza looked at the two. "He is our guest and you will treat him with respect!" she exclaimed and the two began cowering.

"Will you keep it down? I cannot drink with all this noise!" Aang turned to see a young woman with long brown hair drinking alcohol from a huge barrel.

"Uh… are you sure you should be…"

"Should be what, kid?!" she replied glaring back at him.

"Uh never mind." "_Yep not as peaceful as I first thought._" He thought. "_Not even close._"

"Aang!" Makarov said. "Come with me." Makarov led Aang to a back room and it only had one window and, he stood in the centre of the room. "So, tell me what's going on?"

"To make an incredibly long story short, I was supposedly killed by someone in my world by the person I had spent close to a year training to defeat, then suddenly I end up here. I don't know what brought me here. I'm also not a mage, nor do I use any sort of magic. I can control the elements, which is what we call bending in my world."

"So you can't tell me how you got here?"

Aang shook his head. "Just tell me how I can get back, I can't stay here! If I can't get back then a huge part of my world will be burned to a crisp."

Makarov lowered his head slightly. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any knowledge yet on any spell that can take you back to your world." He said. Aang then leaned on the wall and tears were coming from his eyes. "Mirajane and I will work hard to find something that will return you back."

"Thanks…" Aang said and he was about to walk out of the door.

"Wait!" he yelled and he looked back thinking what he was about to say would be important. "You should probably get some clothes." He said and Aang remembered that he was still wearing nothing but the worn down pants he left his world with. The Avatar quickly blushed.

"Yeah you're probably right." He said

* * *

Aang who was now wearing a dark jacket with a high collar he wore the same pants from before he was later on the bar counter and he was still sad and he saw Mira looking at him. "What is wrong Aang?" she asked.

He sighed. "Unless I get back soon, my friends are going to be captured or worse..." He suddenly stood up. "I have to be alone for a while." He jumped forwards with his airbending and he quickly sped out of the doors.

Natsu and Lucy see him retreating from the guild hall.

"Happy, we're going to find Aang!" Natsu said and he was running out of the door.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled as he flew with Natsu.

* * *

**Next Time: Dragon Slayer**

While Aang figures out what to do next, he is later captured by some mages from a Dark Guild. Natsu and Happy find out and rush in to try and save him.

* * *

**A/N: This is just something that was on my mind for a while. Please tell me what you think, and if I should continue it.**


	2. Dragon Slayer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**  


* * *

**Natsu: **_Previously on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang.  
_Natsu fell to the ground after being blown from the air by Aang

**Happy: **_We met a boy who fell from the sky.  
_Aang is shown falling from the sky from an aurora in the sky and to the ground below.

**Natsu: **_Oh yeah, wasn't his name Angle?  
_Natsu is shown shaking Aang violently to wake him up.

**Lucy: **_Have you forgotten he's from another world?  
_Aang is fighting Ozai and he shot a blast of lightning into the sky, refusing to kill the Fire Lord.

**Happy: **_I hope that world has fish._  
Aang was shot with a bolt of lightning that he blocked by crossing his arms that were encased in earth.

**Lucy: **_You have a one track mind don't you?  
_Aang faded into particles and crossed over into another world.

* * *

Aang was looking down on the town of Magnolia from a high area close to a mountain and he sighed. "_By now, Ozai must have succeeded in his plan to burn down the Earth Kingdom by now. I can only hope Katara and the others made it out okay._" He thought to himself. "I can't believe I failed the world again…"

He heard voices coming up to him and he saw Natsu, Happy and Lucy coming up to him as he turned around.

"Oh, it's you three. Why are you looking for me?" he asked but with a sad face.

"We saw that you were sad." Happy said. "So I brought you a fish." Happy presented a fish that was gift wrapped with just a red ribbon that was tied around it.

"Uh…thanks, but I'm a vegetarian." Aang said uneasily

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Lucy asked

"I'm just wondering how things are back in my world." He replied.

"Hey, I told we would figure this out, didn't I?" Natsu said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I remember that, but I would like to be alone for a while if that is okay." Stood up and he jumped high up into the air from them and he was closing in on Magnolia. Meanwhile a huge distance away a person wearing a dark cloak was looking at Aang descending to the town, and he turned to a gang of six people wearing dark casual clothing.

"So we have found them, all we need to do is find their guild, and we can have our revenge on those Fairies!"

* * *

Aang was meditating in the East Forest that was close to the town of Magnolia. "_No matter how much I try I can even get into the spirit world…_" he thought. "I knew I would be stuck, but I can't even get help from my own world… unless…"

He began to meditate and a blue wisp appeared in front of him and it later materialized into Avatar Roku who was now meditating in lotus position with the current Avatar.

"Roku, I need your help."

"Yes, Aang. What wisdom do you seek from me?"

"I've crossed over to another world, Roku!" Aang said sounding panicked. "And I don't know if I can get back. I need help, isn't there a way for an Avatar to get back or something."

"I have no way of understanding your predicament Aang, in the first place I've never heard of any Avatar or anyone for that matter travel to another world, nor have I heard of them coming back."

"There has to be a way. Roku, you and I both know I can't stay here, I've already disappeared for a hundred years before. I can't run away and just stay here!"

"I wish there was more I could tell you so I could help you, but I am as lost about this place as you are… Aang have you ever thought that you were brought here for a reason?"

Aang folded his arms and closed his eyes in annoyance. "And let me guess, you don't know what that reason is?"

"You were unable to go into the Avatar State, because you held onto that attachment, which made you unable to defeat Fire Lord Ozai."

Aang glared as his Avatar predecessor. "You should be the last one to tell me about holding onto attachments, Roku! I'm not the only one who messed up; let's not forget whose fault it is that the Hundred year war exists in the first place! If you were in the same situation, can you honestly tell me you would choose power that the Avatar State grants over Ta Min?!"

"I guess you make a good point. However, there is nothing that can be done by me or any of the other Avatar Spirits to aid you at this time."

"At least tell me this; before I disappeared I saw an aurora in the sky. Do you know anything about an aurora appearing in the sky before anyone disappeared?" Roku shook his head and Aang sighed.

"Don't give up hope; Aang if you can cross to one world, the possibility exists that you can cross back to yours."

"I guess you're right." Roku then disappeared into blue smoke. "But what am I supposed to do here other than sit here with my tail in between my legs." He heard people walking through the part of the forest he was in. he jumped into the tree branches above him and he watched below and saw some shady looking characters.

"Once we deliver that letter we will do a surprise attack of Fairy Tail when that Dragon Slayer is gone, then our guild Eisenwald will be reborn!" one of them said.

"Fairy Tail?" Aang said and he remembered the place he was taken to where Makarov said he was the guild master there. "Why would they want to attack Fairy Tail?" he asked. "Dragon Slayer? They must mean Natsu, well I can't just sit here waiting for them to attack." He jumped from the tree and he made a huge chunk of earth rise in front of the Eisenwald grunts so their path would be blocked. "I don't know what your problem with Fairy Tail is, but if you want to get to them, you'll have to first get though me!" Aang said getting in his fighting stance.

"W-who are you?" one of them asked.

"That doesn't matter he is in our way, so we must eliminate him." One of the grunts said and he outstretched his arms forward and a yellow magic circle appeared in front of their hands and they blasted a beam of light yellow light energy towards Aang but he made an earth wall that blocked them though it collapsed, and coming through the smoke was a huge stream of fire and the quickly dodged them. Aang jumped up and out of the smoke and he blew a huge gust of wind from his mouth and this blew most of the Eisenwald members back to the wall he made earlier, he landed on the ground and he restrained them into the ground so their heads were sticking out of the ground.

"What do you want with Fairy Tail?" he asked.

"That is simple…" said a voice that was behind Aang and the Avatar looked back and he saw a man who had white long hair that stuck upwards and had bangs that covered his left eye. He wore nothing but what looked like the bottom part of a robe and it was torn up and he had nothing on his torso, he had a black scarf and had odd blue tattoos on his body, he had black eyes, and he held a scythe in his right hand and he held it behind his back. He began to float up into the air. "I want vengeance on those flies, and the Salamander!"

"The Salamander?"

"And you will be my bait to lure him here! After you both go down, your guild of flies will be defenceless." he flew into the air and he made a light purple magic circle appear in front of him and he then blew several invisible blades of wind at Aang in a huge wind blast but Aang backflipped and jumped off the wall he made to block the path of the Eisenwald mages he was high in the air and he made an air vortex underneath himself and lifted his legs and he kicked to vortex to the Wind mage and he hit the ground. Aang floated down the ground and he looked at him.

"Out with it! Who are you?"

"Don't get cocky kid, only one has even been able to defeat Erigor, and a lousy Wind mage will be powerless against…" Aang sped towards him and he punched him in the face and Erigor was sent flying back as he followed up with a wind blast from his fist and the Eisenwald mage slid back and he rubbed his cheek, he chuckled as he levitated into the air and.

Aang jumped high on top of a tree and he saw him flying into the air. "So he told me he is a Wind Mage, so in all accounts, he is an airbender to me, only with more of an intent to kill."

Erigor got ready to use his staff and he held it in his right hand and he floated back. "**Storm Bringer!" **Erigor made a light purple magic circle appear in front of him and he blasted a cyclone of wind at Aang which made a purple glow and suddenly he was engulfed in a huge tornado that spun in the forest and he flew out of it and he was heading to grass land far outside the forest and he fixed himself in the air and he landed on the ground with his feet and he glared at the Wind mage that was flying towards him.

Aang made several boulders float into the air and he threw them at Erigor but they missed as he was flying around them.

"I have no time to waste with you." He made a light purple magical seal and he fired blades of wind at Aang but the Avatar made a hemispherical barrier out of air and this kept the blades from hitting and after the attack ceased he flipped and he sent a blazing ring of fire at Erigor by frontflipping and sent it with his right foot. "What?! Is he a fire mage too!" he said but he sent another huge blast of purplish wind with smaller blades inside it and the fire ring fizzled out. "Don't you know. Flame can never beat wind. What kind of mage are you, you can use Fire, Wind and Earth Magic?"

Aang ignored his question and he shot pillar like earth projections at Erigor but he avoided it. "I can't waste my magic on you, I'm saving it for the Salamander!" he flew down to Aang and he swung his scythe but Aang jumped high over it but he suddenly saw beams of light approaching him and they hit and Aang fell to the ground and he slowly looked up but he saw more beams of light approaching him and he made an earth barrier to protect himself but it burst through and he slid back. The Eisenwald members who shot those light beams were walking closer to Aang and a yellow seal appeared in front of them and the fired all their magical energy in the form of light blasts at Aang. The Avatar managed to jump over all the magical energy thrown at him and he made a huge earth platform throw them into the air and his arms were now swirling with air and he spun around and he made a cyclone that grabbed them and he forced his hands to close and the cyclone grabbing them slammed to the ground, the Eisenwald grunts had now had lost their irises in their eyes signaling their defeat. Aang he landed on the ground and he faced Erigor.

Erigor smirked. "You could actually be useful, you are a powerful mage."

"You'll be shocked to hear this, but I'm not magic!" Aang yelled as he kicked a fire stream from his foot and it missed Erigor, the wind mage jumped up and he outstretched his left arm and a purple magic seal appeared.

"**Storm Bringer!**" he made a tornado rise from the ground and Aang was now inside it and he was being spun inside it and Erigor flew to the tornado with a smirk on his face and he kicked Aang in the gut and he sped out of the tornado and he grinded on the dirt and Erigor floated back to the ground and he lifted Aang up by the high collar of the jacket he was given. "Time for those flies to pay!" he said to himself.

* * *

Lucy later got back to the guild and she looked inside and Natsu and Happy weren't there. She walked over to Mirajane at the counter. "Mira, have you seen Natsu?"

"Oh, a letter came here earlier addressed to Natsu and as soon as he read it, he and Happy ran off." She explained.

Lucy put her hand on her chin. "Where is the letter?"

Mira handed the letter to her and the blonde haired mage began to read it. Lucy quickly gasped as she read it. "Natsu, Aang!" she yelled out.

"Hey, what's wrong Lucy?" Grey asked as he was sitting at a table.

"The remainder of Eisenwald has kidnapped Aang." She said and Grey stood up.

"Where is Natsu?" Grey asked.

"If I know him, he must already be trying to find them." Lucy said.

Grey sighed. "Geez, I'm going to have to save that idiot. Lucy lets go and find them." Grey said after his jacket disappeared again leaving just his jeans.

"Why did you strip!?" she asked and her eyes were sticking out of her head.

* * *

Natsu was running through town with Happy flying above him. "Did you find him Natsu?" Happy asked

"Yeah, and I smell someone else familiar who is close." He said and he began to enter into the East Forest and he caught a whiff of someone close and he pointed to a bush. "YEAH! Someone is here!" he said with flames in mouth and he grabbed the Eisenwald grunt and lifted him to his head. "Hey! Where is Angle!" he said putting him close to his head.

"I think you mean, Aang." Happy corrected.

"Hey! Tell me!" Natsu yelled.

"The boy is deeper in the forest." He said as he was scared as he was facing a glare from the Dragon Slayer. He pointed in the direction that his guild was holding Aang and he threw him and Natsu began walking there and as he got closer the smells were becoming familiar.

"I'm getting closer to them." Natsu said and he began running to the scent and he got to the area and he ran through a couple of bushes and he saw a team of five mages and Erigor standing close to a tree and Aang was tied too that tree. "Angle! I found you!"

"Natsu, it's a trap!" suddenly his foot was caught in a snag and he was lifted upwards and was upside down and he saw the Eisenwald grunts preparing yellow seals to throw light blasts at Natsu.

"It's over, little fly." Erigor taunted.

Aang stepped on the ground and it made a wave that put the mages off balance and their blasts missed.

"Nice one Angle." Natsu said as he smiled.

""Who said I needed my hands to bend! and it's Aang!" Aang said as he sweatdropped and he burned the ropes that were holding him and he broke out of them and he jumped on the tree and he made a huge air swipe which hit them and only two of the grunts were blown away. "Hey Happy, can you help me out?"

He stood next to Aang. "Aye sir!" Erigor walked up to them and he unleashed his scythe.

"HEY LET ME DOWN!" Natsu yelled as he was struggling to get down.

"Happy what magic can you use?" Aang asked

"Aera!" Happy exclaimed and his wings appeared in a light green flash and he began to fly.

"Please tell me that isn't, all you can do?"

"What is the problem?" he asked.

"Okay, first objective we beat this guy and then free Natsu."

"HEY DON'T LEAVE ME OUT OF THE FIGHT!"

Aang sighed. "Since you want to get down so badly…" Aang shot a thin stream of fire at the rope and it snapped and he fell to the ground and he quickly got back up.

"Thanks, Aang."

"I helped too!" Happy exclaimed.

"You didn't do anything." Aang stated. He then looked at Erigor. "We have to deal with this guy."

"No problem, I beat him once before!" Natsu said cracking his fists.

"Yeah only he has." Suddenly two light beams came towards them and there was an explosion and a rock wall covered them and Aang let it down. "…Backup." He finished.

"**Storm Mail!**" Erigor flew up into the air and he began to spin his scythe and a light purple magic seal appeared and he made a huge gust of wind blow in front of him and he was now engulfed in a hurricane like armour and he was floating above the ground.

"That again?" Natsu asked but he was quickly punched and he flew back. "Aang you can use fire magic?"

"...Let's just say I can. Then what?" he asked deciding not to correct the pink haired mage.

Natsu put his fist on his chest. "Throw it at me."

"Are you crazy!? I made the mistake of burning some before, I'm not going to do it you have a death wish?" Aang exclaimed taken back by Natsu's request.

"Don't worry, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, I eat fire."

Aang now had a confused look on his face, out of all the things he has heard in this world. This was now by far the most insane of them all.

"I won't do it! I can't risk burning you no matter how crazy you are." Suddenly Erigor flew to them and he was still in his wind armor and he slammed into Natsu and he bounced back and he slid on his feet.

"Aang! Do it!" Natsu yelled.

"Fine, but I won't burn you." He shot a stream of fire in front of Natsu and he heard a suction noise and he saw the flames flowing into Natsu's mouth. "Oh. My. Gosh!"

"That's the power of a Dragon Slayer!" Happy exclaimed.

"Keep it coming Aang!" Natsu yelled but Erigor floated up and he summoned a magic seal from the Storm Mail.

"**Storm Shred!**" he then shot light blue wind like blades at Aang but they were being blocked by a wall that was summoned from the ground but it was being cracked and the beams broke through and Aang slid back and he slid on his feet and he glared at Erigor and there were some tears in the jacket he was wearing and he stood tall.

"I won't lose to you!" he blasted a powerful stream of fire and it suddenly swirved around Erigor.

"That missed and plus fire won't hurt me!"

"Who said that was for you?" Aang said as he smirked and the stream of fire hit Natsu and he was engulfed in flames and they began to disappear into his mouth.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up!" Natsu said and his whole body was engulfed in flames.

Erigor was looking at the Dragon Slayer but he felt his Storm Mail fading away and he saw Aang sucking his wind armor into his mouth and he blew on the ground and he landed next to Natsu.

"You shouldn't have brought us together." Aang said.

"Because, if you threaten my friends. I will burn you to a crisp!" Natsu yelled.

Aang punched his fist into the ground and his right fist was covered in clumps of stones and it was in the form a huge rock gauntlet.

Natsu punched his fists together and he jumped up and his fist was covered in flames and Aang jumped with him and he launched in front of the Dragon Slayer. Erigor made another Storm Mail as the two approached and as soon as Aang's rock fist touched it began shattering and it and all the while Aang was sucking the wind from the Storm Mail and he kicked off Erigor and he back flipped over Natsu who was charging towards Erigor.

"Natsu now!" he yelled and he flew landed on his feet and Natsu was sprinting to Erigor whose Storm Mail was weakened and his flames grew and he was engulfed in flames.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**" he yelled and he ran towards Erigor and he headbutted while flying towards him and he flew back and he slammed through several trees and he had no pupils in his eyes.

"Did you have to overdo it?" Aang asked. They both looked at what was left of Erigor's grunts. Natsu's hands were engulfed in flames. "No, Natsu! Leave and take your master with you!" Aang said sternly.

They nodded and they all ran and lifted Erigor and left the forest.

"Hey, come back here!" Natsu yelled.

"We already defeated their leader, so I think that's punishment enough." He said. "By the way Natsu. Who were those guys?"

"Natsu, Aang!" they both heard and saw Grey and Lucy running to them and the former had the side of his left palm, and Lucy was holding a gold key in her right hand.

"Grey, Lucy!" Happy exclaimed.

"What happened to you two?" Grey asked.

"Erigor came back, but me and Aang sent him packing!"

"You forgot about me." Happy said as endless tears strummed down his face.

Aang then turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey Aang. Where are you going?" Natsu asked

"Who knows? Until Master Makarov and Miss Mirajane find a way to return me, I may just find a way to sustain myself in this world."

Natsu put his hand on his shoulder. "Aang, come with us." Natsu said.

"I can't stay here… I have to find a place where I can be on my own."

"You don't have to be alone, Aang!" Lucy exclaimed. "You can come with us, you can join Fairy Tail!"

"What? But why, I can't do magic, nor do I know anything about magic."

"Just come with us, master said he wanted to see you back anyway." Grey said.

"You mean, he found a way for me to get back home?" Grey shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, I'll go with you guys one last time." He said.

* * *

The group of Natsu, Aang, Happy, Lucy and Grey were now back at the guild entrance and Makarov was waiting near the entrance and he was still in his jester outfit and he had a wooden staff with a pink face on top and he saw the five heading towards him. "Yo!" he said.

Aang walked to the front of the group. "Have you found it Master Makarov?" Aang asked.

He sighed. "Mirajane and I are still looking into it." Aang began walking away. "Wait Aang!"

"W-what is it?"

"You should join the guild, become part of our family."

"Family?" Aang asked.

"Yes." Makarov nodded. "I treat each and every one of the guild members as my children." He said and he outstretched his arm. "What do you say, Aang?"

"B-but, I'm not magic."

He closed his eyes. "You may not have the ability to use magic, but that doesn't mean that you don't have magic inside you. Magic can be anything can think of. You don't have to have magical abilities, you already have other skills that we can pass of a magic." He said as he winked.

"You mean my bending?" Makarov nodded. "Uh… I appreciate the offer really I do, but it wouldn't feel right if I were to just start over in this world, it wouldn't be fair to my friends back home."

"I see. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need to."

"Thanks for the hospitality, but your offer isn't completely out of the question, just... give me some time to think about it."

"Mmmhmm." He said as he nodded.

* * *

Aang was later in the guild and he began to see a person who wore a mysterious outfit and he had a mask on his head and had a dark green bandana on his mouth and he had many staffs on his back walked in and everyone began to feel drowsy and even Aang saw he was falling asleep but he as well as everybody else tried to stay awake. The figure took a request from the board and as soon as he did everyone was asleep, everyone accept for Makarov and he looked at the figure.

"Putting everyone to sleep again, Mystogan?" the figure slowly nodded and he walked out of the guild hall.

Suddenly everyone rose from their short slumber.

Aang got up. "What happened? What was that?"

"That was Mystogan." Makarov said. "He doesn't want anyone to see his face so everytime he comes he puts everyone to sleep so they can't see his face."

"Well that's real, mysterious…" Aang thought about it for a second. "Then again, it does explain the first part of his name." he muttered. Suddenly he saw Natsu charging up to a person on the second floor who was wearing a coat that had fur on the outsides and he wore a black jeans and Natsu was charging towards him.

"Fight me! Laxus!" he yelled but Makarov stretched his arm and slammed Natsu down with his fist that grew exponentially in size and forced Natsu to the ground.

"Hey! Natsu! No one is allowed on the second floor without my permission!" Makarov yelled.

Laxus smirked. "I won't lose to anyone. Not Mystogan or Erza." He then took a look at Aang. "Who is the weakling?" he asked and Aang glared slightly.

Natsu got up and he quickly charged towards Erza. "Lets go, Erza!" Natsu yelled and his right fist was engulfed in flames. "**Fire Dragon's Iron…**" as he charged towards Erza she punched him and he slammed into Grey and they both flew to a wall in the guild hall.

"Watch where you're flyin, idiot!" Grey angrily said getting into Natsu's face.

Suddenly a fight between the two erupted and a huge dust cloud was formed.

"Okay, now I am sure we should stop this!" Aang said and he got up from his seat.

"Don't worry about it, this kind of this happens regularly see?" Aang and Lucy turned to see Macao and Wakaba fighting as well and Erza tried to stop Natsu and Grey but they both ended up kicking her and he got up and there were flames in her eyes. Suddenly a magenta seal appeared in front of her hand and appearing from that seal was a sword.

"That can't be good." Aang said but he sweatdropped as soon as she joined the fight.

"This happens often, trust me." Lucy said.

"So this is what Fairy Tail is like?" Aang said to himself. "What have I gotten myself into this time?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

**Next Time: The Cursed Island**

After Happy steals an S-Class request and him and Natsu convinces Lucy and tricks Aang into doing it with them.


	3. The Cursed Island

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Natsu: **_Previously on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang.  
_The scene where Aang first battled with Erigor is shown

**Happy: **_Eisenwald tried to get revenge on Fairy Tail, but they were stopped by Natsu and Aang, but Aang still won't join our guild.  
_Both Natsu and Aang are seen working together to defeat Erigor, later Aang declines Makarov's offer.

**Natsu: **_Yeah something about leaving his old friends or something like that?  
_Aang was talking to Avatar Roku and it was revealed he couldn't help him.

**Aang: **_Uh what are you two doing?_  
Natsu gives Aang, a thumbs up after assuring him they would figure out the situation.

**Natsu: **_Let's do job a Aang!_  
Natsu is seen trying to fight Laxus but is stopped by Makarov.

**Aang: **_I'm not part of your guild remember, plus I kinda have other things to worry about.  
_Aang wonders what he got himself into after seeing several guild members fighting.

* * *

It was not long before Aang had gotten acquainted with everyone in the guild and he learned of their very destructive nature, though he could relate on a smaller scale as his group have also had their fair share of chaos in destroying fire navy vessels, assaulting the capital city of the Fire Nation, but destroying an entire town, was something he thought the bad guys would be capable of, but Fairy Tail are much more that capable, as destroying a huge mass of lands can be considered as collateral damage, never the less Aang was stuck here so he figured he would at least get to know the members of Fairy Tail.

He made friends with Lucy and Mira right off the bat as they weren't amidst the chaos that would befall the guild on a regular basis, he was also on good terms with Natsu, enough to call him his friend, but wouldn't like to spend long amounts of time with him, although he would never tell Natsu that to his face, he was on neutral terms with Grey as the two never talked much, same could be said for Erza, he still couldn't understand why many of the guild members referred to her in a scary tone, he was especially surprised when Lucy told him that Erza is one of the most powerful mages she has ever seen. And the fire eating Natsu was the strongest person he had come into contact with so as much as she reminded him of a certain blind earthbender, he did his best to stay out of her way.

Aang despite all the noise was meditating on one of the tables and he sensed the presence of a person he knew far too well already despite only being in the world for a couple of hours. "Hey Aang, what are you doing?"

"I'm meditating, if there is a way I can get out of here, hopefully it will come to me while I'm focusing. Anyway, what brings you here?"

Natsu pointed at him. "I want you to fight me?" He said and Aang simply sweatdropped.

"We've been through this before, Natsu I'm not going to fight you." Aang said after a long sigh.

"Too bad because here I come!" he yelled and he ran over to Aang ready to punch him and he jumped high and he was now on one of the support beams on the roof.

"I'm not going to fight you, besides if we did, I'm pretty sure the guild hall would be destroyed in the process."

"He can is three mages in one Natsu, you can't win." Happy stated.

This suddenly got several guild members interest. "What did you say, Happy?"

"Aang can use Fire, Wind and Earth magic." Happy explained.

"Is this true?" Grey asked

"Well yes and no. I can actually manipulate the four elements, but I don't use magic to do it, they don't exist in your world, but I'm what's called a bender. But not everyone in my world can bend at all, in fact most people are just ordinary people."

"Who is this Fire Lord you keep talking about?" Natsu asked

"Well, I'll give you a glimpse of it, but he is the leader of the Fire Nation in my world, they have been trying to take over my world for a hundred years, and Fire Lord Ozai is the most powerful Fire Bender there is."

Natsu punched his fist into his left hand. "This Fire Lord Onion sounds powerful." A smirk later appeared on his face.

"You mean Ozai, Natsu." Happy corrected

"Our worlds are seprate there is no way you'll be able to meet, and say you do try to fight him, he can kill you unless you can eat lightning. Anyway, this world seems kind of peaceful accept for those Eisenwald guys, so why do you guys form guilds anyway?"

"Guilds are here to assist people in need and also to sometimes catch fugitives and do other jobs here and there." Erza said.

"Okay, I understand, but what's in it for you though?"

Lucy began to speak "Each job comes with a reward, and we can use that money to sustain ourselves. I use the money I earn to pay for my rent."

"Why don't you just live here?" Aang asked.

"It's much more expensive to live in Fairy Hills. It is much more expensive than my rent."

Aang's eyes and his arrows glowed white for a second and he ran outside. "Aang what is it?" Grey asked and the Airbender saw a similar aurora he saw before he was brought to Earthland, after he ran out of the guild hall.

"I know I've seen that before." He said but he saw it quickly faded. "I would never have gotten there fast enough to see what happened." Aang said to himself.

* * *

Later Aang was trying to sleep in the storage closet but we wasn't able to as he was tossing around because of the discomfort of the floor. Deciding the act of sleep would be futile he got up and he put on the heavy black jacket he was given and he walked into the guild hall and he saw that the moon, high in the sky was shining through the windows and he heard a creak of one of the floor boards and he figured it would have been an intruder and he heard it on the second floor of the building, he made a small vortex below his feet to enhance his jump and he glared at the possible enemy but what he was looking at was the shadow of a feline with wings and Aang got out of his fighting stance as he saw both Natsu and Happy taking a request off the board.

"Natsu, Happy? What are you doing here?"

"We're doing a job!" Happy said.

"At this time? And didn't your master say you weren't allowed up here on the second floor?"

"Gramps gave us permission just now, right Happy?"

"Aye!" the blue cat exclaimed.

"You should come with us, Aang."

"I'm not really part of you guys; don't I have to be part of this guild to do jobs with you?"

"Who said so?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt to come with you two. Who knows it could even be fun." Aang said to himself

* * *

Later the three were now outside of Lucy's apartment. "I don't know if we should be sneaking in like this?" Aang told Happy and Natsu.

"Lucy lets us come in whenever we want." Happy lied.

"I guess that would make it okay, but we have to have a talk about why it is necessary to sneak into her place like this."

Happy tried picking the lock with his claws but it wasn't working.

"I have an idea, but it's a very reckless one."

"Tell us Aang!" Natsu happily exclaimed. Aang got in a stiff stance with his legs bent and he made a hole in the ground.

"We can get to Lucy apartment this way."

"Great job, let's get inside!"

"Aye!"

About thirty minutes later Lucy opens the door to her home and she finds Natsu and Happy exercising in her room and Aang was floating on an Air Scooter in the corner of her room. She performed a high pitch squeal and she.

"Well Lucy's here." Aang said as he got back to his feet.

"What are you doing here!?" she yelled demanding an answer.

"We're getting ready for a job, you want to come?" Natsu asked as he was doing sit ups.

"LEAVE!" she screamed out. Happy walked in front of her holding the request they took off the request board.

"S-Class." Happy said showing it to her and her face of irritation turned to complete fear and she screamed as her blonde hair began standing up on end.

"I don't get it, why are you screaming like that?" Aang asked

"Do you know how much trouble we will be in if we do this! I want no part of this!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean trouble?" Aang asked

"Only S-Class wizards can do those requests, if you guys go out there Master will kill you three!" she exclaimed.

"What!" Aang exclaimed. "I thought you said you had permission!"

Happy began pushing his paws together. "We kinda lied."

Natsu opened the window and Happy flew to his side. "You coming Lucy?" he asked

"I want no part of it!" she exclaimed and the two jumped out. "At least use the door!" she yelled but she saw a hole in the corner of her room and she gave a scary look at Aang.

"Hey, in my defense they told me that you normally allowed them in here, but I guess I should have thought this through. I'll fix the hole when I get back."

"You're going with them?"

"From the vibes those two give off, it sounds like they are bold or dumb enough to even try this job, I at least have to go with them to make sure nothing happens to them, oh and when the Master finds out, you tell him it was my idea." He jumped out the window as well and Lucy began thinking about what they said.

She picked up the request and she looked at the reward. "_One of the_ _rewards is one of the twelve Zodiac Keys!_" she exclaimed in her mind.

Meanwhile the three attempting the job were walking down the street from Lucy Apartment. "I can't believe that Lucy didn't want to come with us." Natsu said.

"I can, she just doesn't want to get in trouble with the guild, you do know what you two are doing is reckless right?" Aang asked

"So why are you coming with us?"

"I'm going to make sure that you don't get killed, besides I want to see some of this world for myself anyway."

"I thought Lucy would have liked the reward."

"Guessing that seven million jewel is worth loads in this place, I don't think that's worth getting kicked out of the guild, besides I told Lucy that if anyone found out she would tell them that it way my idea."

Endless tears began coming out of Happy's eyes. "You're so nice!" he exclaimed.

"Natsu, Aang!" a familiar voice exclaimed and they saw Lucy running towards them and she held the request in her hand.

"I thought you wouldn't come with us." Aang said.

"I thought about what you said before you left, I can't just leave you guys to do this by yourself."

"Liar." Happy simply said. "You just want to get one of the 12 Zodiac Keys don't you?" Happy said.

"SHUT UP! CAT!" Lucy yelled as she got in Happy's face.

Aang began to think why she would risk her life for a key, but he figured he would get his answer soon. Soon the four began to travel down Magnolia so they could begin the job.

* * *

The next day at Fairy Tail was very much uneventful although they noticed that Aang had left and most figured he would be going out to explore the world, he wasn't obligated to stay with them since he wasn't rooted to their guild.

Makarov was drinking his beer and Mirajane ran down the stairs looking panicked. "Master! One of the S-Class requests are missing!" she exclaimed.

Makarov didn't look like he heard her but he later spit out his drink as what Mira told him had finally finished processing in his head. "WHAT!" he yelled.

Suddenly many members of the guild began to speculate as to who would have taken the request, and the figured someone either really stupid or really strong, but the deliberating was stopped by a buff figure with a purple shirt and spiked headphones spoke up. "I saw a blue cat with wings fly up and rip it off."

"That was Happy? So that means it was Natsu who took it!" Mira figured.

"All I said that I saw a cat with blue wings take it, I never said that it was Happy, oh and I also caught a glimpse of a bald kid going with them."

Both Mira and Makarov's eyes widened. "Aang went with them?!" Makarov exclaimed. "This is not good, Aang has never done an request before, let alone an S-Class request, he can't handle it!"

"Why didn't you stop them Laxus?!" Mira questioned glaring at him.

"I never thought Natsu would break the rules like that, and I never thought the kid would be dumb enough to go with them. I assume that he will be expelled, and that is if he ever comes back."

"Laxus! You will go after them!" Makarov yelled.

Laxus performed a chuckle. "As if I have much better things to do, besides isn't everyone in Fairy Tail supposed to take care of themselves?"

"You are the only one who is strong enough to bring back Natsu and Aang."

Grey suddenly stood up from his seat. "Gramps, I'll have to disagree with you there! I'll be the one to bring them back." The ice mage walked out of the building to find Natsu and Aang.

* * *

The Haregon port in Haregon City was filled people and it was also filled with sailors taking people to their destinations that would be across the sea.

In the Meanwhile Aang was holding the request and he began reading it. "It says that we have to head to Galuna Island, so we might want to take a boat to get there."

"Forget the boat let's just swim there!"

"WHAT!" Lucy exclaimed. "We are not swimming!" she angrily exclaimed.

"Well it's not a horrible option; we could just get across using my waterbending." Aang added.

"Huh? You can control water too?!" Happy asked. Aang made a large drop of water stand up and he froze it to demonstrate is control of water. "That's perfect! We can swim Lucy!"

"WE'RE NOT SWIMMING!" she said with her hair standing up on end again and flames were behind her.

"_Even Lucy can be scary at times… make a mental note of that._" Aang thought. "Okay, you win. We'll find a boat to take us there." He said as he held the request.

Aang began asking around with the three following him asking for a boat to take them to Galuna Island, but the reaction they got was the same, the sailors were too scared to take them to the Cursed Island, one boater after another refused to take them, even when Aang told them they would get a split of the reward much to Natsu and Lucy's annoyance. Aang began looking out to sea.

"Right now, swimming doesn't seem like such a bad idea anymore." The Air Nomad said.

"NO WAY!" Lucy yelled.

"So you can control Air, Earth, Wind, and Water huh, Aang?" Natsu asked

"Well yes, but I assumed you already knew that, but why are you asking?"

Natsu punched his fist into his hand. "When we get back, we are going to fight you and me!"

"I'm not going to fight you! First of all we have no reason to fight in the first place. Geez why do you like fighting so much?"

"I want to become stronger, so that I can find Igneel." Natsu said.

"Igneel? Who is that?"

"Igneel is the Dragon that trained me. He is the one who taught me my Fire Dragon Slayer magic. He disappeared a long time ago without saying anything."

"Natsu was raised by Igneel." Happy said. "When you bring up dragons, Igneel is all he thinks about." Happy said.

"How convenient, we have dragons in my world too. They were the ones who taught Firebending to humans in ancient times, In fact. I've met them masters and they helped me realize that I could use Firebending to protect rather than destroy, and the Avatar before me had a Dragon too."

"Perfect! Maybe they know where Igneel is." Natsu said with confidence

Lucy sweatdropped. "They are in another world so he may not have the chance to ask them." She muttered.

"Aye." Happy agreed while sweatdropping too.

"_I should probably leave out the part that Dragons were slain by Firebenders and that they are very rare to find._" Aang thought. "So let's continue our search. To get to this cursed Island."

"Not so fast." A familiar voice said and he put his hands on Natsu and Lucy's shoulders giving them a fright and forcing them to scream out in fear.

"Grey? To be honest I didn't expect anyone from the guild to find us so soon." Aang said

Natsu began glaring at Grey. "What are you doing here, Grey?" he asked.

"Gramps sent me to bring you back and to stop you from doing something stupid, if you come back now you might not be kicked out." He told Natsu.

"Kicked out!" Lucy said as she began to panic. "I don't want to be kicked out of the guild."

"That tears it. If this will risk your positions in the guild, then this is a bad idea, I say we go back." Aang now knew to gravity of the situation. If he went along with them he figured he would take most of the blame but if the consequence was them getting kicked out, he wouldn't risk it even if he was going to take most of the blame in the first place.

"Forget it! If we complete this request Gramps will have to make us S-Class mages." Natsu said.

"As much as I don't want to agree with that logic, I don't think it will play out that way. You should really go back."

"Listen to him, besides you don't want Erza coming after the three of you." Grey said turning to a serious face.

Suddenly Natsu, Lucy and Happy's face became frozen with fear. "Erza will come after us!" Happy said. "Help me Grey, I didn't want to do this, but they forced me."

"You Lying Cat!" Lucy screamed at Happy.

"You're the one who stole the request in the first place!" Aang exclaimed.

"I'm doing this and you can't stop me." Natsu said and flames surrounded his fist.

"I'll drag you back to the guild if I have to!" Grey said while glaring back and he put the side of his right hand to the palm of his left hand and a cold wind was seen from the space in between them.

Suddenly a person walked up to them. "Excuse me, but are you wizards?" he asked. "Did you want to go to lift the curse?"

"Yeah." Natsu replied.

"That would be us." Aang added

"Uh, yes." Lucy said hesitantly

"Come with me." He said directing them to his boat.

"Not so fast!" Grey yelled but Natsu punched him in the gut and this knocked him out in the process.

"You wanna tell me why you did that?" Aang asked.

"We can't let him get back to the guild, if that happens. They will send Erza after us." And he, along with Happy and Lucy began to shudder in fear.

* * *

Night fell and The four were still on the boat and Aang looked forwards as he sat next to Lucy. "Uh was tying Grey up really necessary, I mean even if he did go back and got Erza, what could she do. She is your friend, right?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Erza is not that kind of person, I can only imagine what she will do to us if she finds us."

"Erza is the scariest person ever." Happy stated.

This now got Aang to think of Azula and of course Ozai, and Zuko on a previous encounter on the numerous times the Firebender tried to capture him. "I don't know, she does seem strict but not scary, however scary Erza is, I've known worse." He looked and he saw Natsu moaning and his cheeks were hugely puffed and a part of his face was blue as he looked over to the side of the boat. "Hey, what's wrong with Natsu?"

"He has trouble with transportation." Happy said.

"You mean motion sickness?"

Happy nodded. "If Natsu gets on some form of transportation, then he gets sick."

"Well that's a weakness that is… well uncommon."

"I'm gonna hurl…" he moaned as he looked into the sea.

Aang looked to Lucy who looked nervous. "About being kicked out of the guild don't worry about it. If it comes down to it. I'll just tell them that it was my idea and that I begged you guys to come with me."

"But why would you do that?" Lucy asked now surprised that Aang would take the fall for them.

"That's just who I am, besides this way it will cause less conflict within the guild and hopefully you guys will be left off the hook."

"That's not going to work." Grey said and they looked to him as he was tied up. "Laxus saw Happy take the request and he also saw you go with him, you might want to take the blame but they will never take your word over an S-Class wizard."

"Laxus? The guy with the scar on the right side of his face? He's an S-Class wizard too?"

"Yeah, so is Erza and Mira."

"Mira is an S-Class wizard? She looks like she wouldn't hurt a fly."

Grey began to chuckle. "That is where you are wrong , Mira used to be scary and her and Erza used to fight all the time, but that was before, Lisanna…"

"Who's Lisanna?" Aang and Lucy asked.

"...Never mind." Grey said as he tried to move around to get more comfortable in his restraints. "Anyway why are you helping us?" Grey asked the sailor taking them to their destination.

"My name is Bobo, I used to live on Galuna Island."

"But why are you here now?" Lucy asked.

"I had to leave because of the curse, anyone who steps on the island will have tragedy fall upon them, unless you can find some way to lift the curse." Bobo then took off a part of his cloak and his left arm was dark and he had very jagged fingers and joints which outlined their demonic appearance.

"This is the curse of the demon." And Aang, Lucy, Grey and Happy had shocked looks on their faces, but this was not uncommon to Aang, this wouldn't be a hard case to solve it this was the cause of a upset spirit, but since the kind of spirits don't exist in this world it wouldn't be so easy. It wasn't a surprise as there are angry spirits would do this because of their hatred of humanity, besides he dare not bring up Koh the face stealer. "We are almost there." He told them

They all noticed something odd about the island as they got closer. "Uhh, why is the island glowing?" Lucy asked.

"Okay, I've seen many things but glowing islands are pretty new to me!" They all looked to Bobo, but they saw that he disappeared and he was gone and Aang's eyes widened while Lucy, Grey and Happy looked surprised.

They all looked back and they saw a huge wave behind the boat and it was going to crash right on them.

"It's a tidal wave!" Happy yelled.

"Don't worry!" Aang made to boat ride on top of the wave and Aang was trying to concentrate but he couldn't do it very well over Lucy and Happy's screaming and he moved in a flowing motion and the wave got smaller but it was still very difficult to manage and water was starting to seep into the boat as it was slowly breaking apart he then got it to slow but they were quickly appoarching the shore and the were approaching a rock and Aang had to move the rock out of the way but in doing so the boat was about to be hit by the wave and he froze the huge wave that was about to engulf them and the boat slid gently to shore. He panted and he saw that his friends had now fallen unconscious, from the panic.

"I guess I should just wait until the come too. I won't get a better chance than now." He said to himself as he distanced himself away from the boat and he sat in the sand and he began to meditate.

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and she found that she was in the boat and she saw Grey, Natsu and Happy were still asleep. She noticed that Aang was missing. "Where is he? Huh." she noticed him farther away from the boat and he looked like he was meditating. She walked in front of him and she waved her hand in front of his face to make sure he wasn't sleeping and he opened his one eye and she quickly backed away.

"Lucy… how are the others doing?" he asked

"They are asleep, but they should be okay."

"That's great." He said and Lucy looked to the water and found the wave was frozen.

"Did Grey do that?" she asked

"Huh? Grey can control ice, that would explain why he and Natsu don't get along, but no that was me." She got shocked. "It's just a variant of Waterbending, I can turn water to ice and vice versa, if there is water in anything then it is possible to control it, but that depends on the power of the waterbender of course." He explained and he sighed.

"What is wrong, Aang?" she asked and she kneeled next to him

"The thought chakra…" he muttered to himself.

"The what?"

"It's a kind of Chakra that I wasn't able to unblock... well at the right time."

"Okay, what is a Chakra?"

Aang began to think about how he could explain it to her. "Think of it like pools of energy, it's like a stream and the water that flows through it is the energy itself, but the fallen trees and the rocks in the way are… let's call them emotional blocks, they prevent the energy from flowing freely."

"I think I get it."

"Anyway, I needed to unblock all of them so I could get into the Avatar State, before you ask…" Aang started knowing Lucy would ask him. "It's a power that grants me all the power and knowledge of all the past Avatars, it's when I am at my most powerful."

"That's awesome!" Lucy exclaimed while winking at him

"Not really… I was able to fully gain control of it, but I was shot with lighting in the back by one of my enemies, because of that, the Chakra is blocked and I can't get into the Avatar State anymore." He said as he threw a pebble into the water. If only I unblocked it sooner, then maybe I wouldn't have been shot in the first place and I would have been able to defeat Azula and possibly the Fire Lord too. Now I've been defeated by the Fire Lord and I've ended up here."

"It can't be your fault you're here." Lucy said.

"Yes it is, if I let go of Katara sooner, then maybe…" Aang jumped up onto his feet. "Actually never mind, forget what I said, let's just say ultimately I wouldn't be here if I hung onto something that was a long shot in the first place." Lucy remained on the sand on her knees.

"Aang…" she muttered to herself.

Suddenly they both saw Happy walking up to them with a simple look on his face. "You liiiike him." He said while rolling his tongue.

Lucy did a high pitched scream and yelled at the winged feline. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Later Natsu and Grey now out of his restraints got up and walked to the three of them. "So whatcha gonna do now? You have no way to get back!" Natsu said.

"I'm going to help you guys." He said.

"Really Grey?" Aang asked sounding a bit skeptical.

"Natsu had a point, if we complete this mission, Gramps will have to acknowledge us for completing it." He told them. "Besides I can't let you and Lucy reach S-Class before me." He said while smirking.

"Should have seen this coming." Aang muttered. "If that is the case, I might as well help you guys out, I wouldn't feel right if I just left you guys here to do this all by yourselves, I want to help as much as I can."

"Yeah, I'm getting fired up!" Natsu said and he began running down the beach. "Let's do this, Happy!"

"Aye Sir!" he happily yelled

"Wait Natsu!" Grey yelled running after them.

"You get used to it, you say… well it's slowly happening." Aang said to Lucy.

* * *

The group of five traveled for a couple of hours until they got to huge gates that looked made of huge wooden pillars put together the same was said for the gates that let people in and out and on the doors of the gate were the words 'keep out'

"Well that's kind of ominous." Aang muttered.

"Is anyone there?!" Lucy began to yell. "We came to help you!"

After some time, they got no answer. "Maybe they are all sleeping." Aang guessed.

"I saw we bust in!" Natsu said.

"You just live for breaking things, don't you?"

They heard a voice from behind the wall. "Who goes there?"

Lucy decided to answer the voice. "We are wizards from Fairy Tail, we are responding to your request."

"We weren't notified that you'd accepted the request?" the voice said.

They all tried to come up with a reason and as Aang was about to come up with a reason. Grey walked forward.

"Let me see your guild emblems. Right now!" the voice demanded.

In response Lucy lifted up her right hand and the Fairy Tail emblem was imprinted on her right hand, Grey unbuttoned his blue shirt and lifted his black shirt and it revealed the guild emblem that was imprinted on the right side of his chest. Natsu turned to reveal the dark red emblem of the guild on his right shoulder. Happy moved the pack on his back and it revealed his green guild emblem on his back.

"How come I don't see yours!" the voice asked in an intimidating voice.

"I'm not part of any guild. If want me to leave I can do that, but by sounds of this request you'll need all the wizards you can get, I just came across these guys on my way here."

The person didn't answer and the door to the village opened and the five walked in to see a crowd of villagers assembled in the middle of the village the villagers were wearing some cloths and cloaks that were concealing parts of their bodies. A short old man walked into the middle of the crowd with a staff with a silver crescent moon rock on the end of it. "I am Moka, the village chief." He said.

Aang walked to him and he put his right fist to the lower part of his left palm and he bowed to Moka. "Greetings chief. It's great to meet you."

"Uh Aang, what are you doing?" Happy asked.

"Oh sorry, must be force of habit." He told his friends behind him.

"All greetings aside, there is something we must show you. Now, my people." He said and all the villagers took down their robes and cloaks and just like Bobo that had demonic parts on their bodies, this consisted of horns to demonic limbs, and even children were afflicted with this.

"They are just like the guy on the boat." Grey said as the group wasn't hugely surprised as they saw this apart from Natsu.

"There defiantly is something up with this island." Aang added.

Natsu walked up to the chief. "Oh wow! Your sideburns are huge!" he exclaimed as his sideburns stretched down and were half the length of his body.

"Seriously, that is what you notice out of… oh wow, they really _are _huge!" Aang exclaimed. "That's longer than anything I've ever seen, it's even longer that Roku's beard!"

"Who?" Natsu asked

"NOT THAT YOU IDIOTS!" Moka yelled at the two as an anime vain was on his forehead. "I'm talking about my arm!" as he held up his purple claw. "Everyone on this island is suffering from the curse."

"Can you tell us what happened, how did this happen?"Grey asked

Moka began to look up. "It started when the moon fell under an evil spell."

"An evil spell?" Lucy said.

"Ever since ancient times this island has absorbed the light of the moon, which caused it to glow as bright as the moon itself." Moka began to explain. "But as of three years ago, the moon's light turned purple and it covered this island in its glow."

"Look! The moon is coming from behind the clouds!" Happy exclaimed and the moon what was now a purplish white colour and this now made a glow that spread down to the village.

"Stand back! The change is upon us!" Moka yelled. The villagers began to change and they all suddenly became terrifyingly looking demons from the moon's glow they also gained horns and more demonic features on their bodies. "I am sorry if our appearance frightens you."

"Well if going back was an option, it isn't now! We have to help them." Aang said.

"These poor people." Lucy said to herself while having a slightly horrified face.

"Oh man." Natsu started before going on. "YOU GUYS LOOK SO COOL!" he happily exclaimed. "Your horns look so awesome!" he said and Aang and Grey sighed

"Natsu!" Lucy said before slapping the back of his head. "That's mean! They don't want to be like this!" she angrily said.

"Really? Well we should help them then."

"As you can see, whenever the moon comes out everyone turns to a demonic form but we return to normal before the sun rises, but some of us lose our minds and we never change back." His voice began to sound sad. "The only thing we can do for those poor souls is put them to death."

The group now was terrified but Aang's face turned from terror to one of anger. "That is…" the group then looked at him. "That is unacceptable!" he yelled in anger. "They may have lost their human form but inside they are still themselves inside! Maybe they were dangerous, but to kill people that you have spent your entire lives with because of a curse is… is just unthinkable!" he yelled and suddenly a very faint glow was seen from the visual parts of his Air bender tattoos and only Lucy saw this. The faint glow died down and Aang calmed down and he sighed.

"I'm sorry you feel that we, but if we wait too long they will kill us all." Moka said. "We've tried to capture them but they always break free." He said as he began to cry. "There is no way to reverse this curse, it has even forced me to take the life of my own son." He said as he pulled out a photograph and he dropped it letting the others see the person and they recognized the person as Bobo who brought them to the island.

"That's the guy who took us here on the boat. We just saw him yesterday and…" Lucy said as she realized a scary fact.

"WE SAW HIS GHOST!" Natsu, Happy and Lucy exclaimed in fear

"Or his spirit…" Aang added and now he began to feel bad for yelling at him before as it hurt him the most as he made a very hard decision.

"Please, lift the curse. If you don't it will only be a matter of time before we fall victim to it and die!"

Aang walked to him. "I'm sorry for what I said before. You had to make a very tough decision. Whatever this curse is, I'm not leaving this island until it's broken."

"You and me both Aang!" Natsu said. "We're going to fix this, I promise."

"There is only one way to lift the curse." Moka told them and they began to listen. "The Moon… the moon must be destroyed!" he told them and all of their eyes widened as they had just heard they were now tasked with the impossible task of destroying the moon.

* * *

The group was no in a cabin and they were contemplating what to do about destroying the moon as they all knew destroying the moon was an unrealistic solution.

"I'm not sure about this job." Natsu told them with a frustrated voice.

"How would we be able to destroy the moon?' Grey asked

"I wonder how many punches it will take?" Natsu asked and he raised his fist while holding his forearm.

"You're joking right?" Aang asked. "There is no way that anyone can destroy the moon. No matter how powerful they really are, it can't be done!" Aang exclaimed.

"But if we don't it will make Fairy Tail look bad!" Natsu exclaimed

"It's impossible Natsu." Lucy said in a shallow voice. "How would you even get there?" she asked

"With Happy, of course!" Natsu said pointing at the blue feline.

"Huh?! Not going to happen." Happy said while turning his head.

"Even trying to destroy the moon isn't an option, we'll all be old before we can even figure out how to get to the moon, much less destroy it. No there has to be another way…" Aang said.

"Maybe we will find something if we investigate around the island." Lucy said Suddenly a shirt was thrown in her face and Grey was now in his silver necklace and his boxers and both Aang and Lucy shared disturbed looks on their faces.

"We'll do that tomorrow, right now I'm sleeping." The ice mage said.

"I agree, lets sleep now and we will investigate tomorrow, right Happy." Natsu said and he plopped down on one of the mats.

"Aye!" Happy said and he plopped down next to Natsu.

"Well, I guess some sleep wouldn't be such a bad idea." Aang said and he soon after Lucy fell asleep as well as, the group was going attempt to find out the roots of the island curse and on how to fix it.

* * *

Aang woke up and he saw that he was now in a grassy field and he looked around and the area looked familiar and he knew that this landscape was familiar with what is seen from the Earth Kingdom. "Hold on? I've made it back?"Aang said to himself and he got up and he looked around and he saw Toph putting down her Earth tent and she looked angry. "Toph! I can't believe it's you!" he yelled and he saw that she didn't hear him. "Wait, Toph can't you hear me!?" he exclaimed.

"Can't believe this happened! Where did you disappear to Twinkle Toes?" Toph said to herself in a soft voice.

"What do you mean? I'm right here?" Aang said and he looked to his left and she saw Suki was wrapping Sokka's wounds in bandages.

"She's still taking it hard…" Suki said.

"Yeah, but we just have to get her and Katara to accept it, Aang is gone and he's never coming back." Sokka said in a serious voice. "Even Appa knows that." He said and Appa had a very sad look on his face and next to him Momo didn't look as cheery and full of energy.

"But guys I wasn't killed! I was dragged to another world, I'm fine!" Aang said to himself. "Hold on? Where is Zuko?"

Katara walked out of her tent with the same glum look on her face that had befallen everyone else. "Katara? How is Iroh doing?" Suki asked.

"Oh… he's still worried about Zuko… but I can't believe he left himself get captured just so I could get away, and after taking a lightning bolt to the heart like that… I really hope he's okay."

"Well from what we knew about him, I doubt it." Toph said walking to them.

"Well we just have to get on with life." Sokka said.

"What are you talking about?" Toph asked

"Isn't obvious? The Fire Lord announced that he had killed Aang, without him I'm not sure how much of a chance we have left." Sokka truthfully said.

"What are you talking about Snoozles…" Toph said looking down at the ground and her eyes couldn't be seen. "Twinkle Toes is alive!" she said and she tried to hold back the tears. "Even though he was a bit of a coward, he wouldn't leave us like this!" she yelled and tears were now falling down her face.

"Toph…" Suki began but Toph stood on the ground with one foot and raised a barrier between her and the Kyoshi warrior.

"Don't try to tell me otherwise, he's alive out there, I know he is." Toph said.

"I know this is not ideal but this is one of the few places not burned or taken over by the Fire Nation, I think we have to head back to the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka said.

"Hold on! Why!? We can't just let the Fire Nation…"

"We'll get killed if we stay here!" Sokka yelled as he interrupted the blind Earthbender. "If we don't leave now we'll be captured for sure. And that is the last thing we need to happen right now!" Sokka yelled.

"I'm not leaving!"

"Just accept it Toph! Aang is gone and he is never coming back!" he screamed. "Hoping that he will come back isn't a viable solution, we need to leave now."

"And if he really is gone, the next Avatar will be a Waterbender, so we need to make sure that he or she is protected before my brother attempts to attack the Water Tribes." Iroh said.

"I agree, that means we have to head back now." Sokka said.

"The White Lotus members and I will head to the Northern Water Tribe, while you head to the South."

"Right."

They began packing for their excursion and Aang just stood there watching them and he tried numerous times to call out to them but his calls fell on deaf ears as he couldn't be heard by his friends.

"Now is not the time Aang." He heard from a female voice and suddenly the entire area became covered in darkness.

"What do you mean now is not the time?! Who is that?" he asked.

"You will soon find out, all hope isn't lost Aang, even in the darkest cloud there is always a silver lining." The female voice said and he saw a glimpse of a grave with a yellow flame on it and it zoomed out and he saw a huge tree on an island.

* * *

Suddenly Aang's eyes shot open and he rose and looked around and he heard Natsu's snoring and was surprised he could sleep like that. He looked out of the window and saw that dawn was slowly approaching.

"_What was all of that! Was that a real dream. I sure hope it was. If things have gotten that bad, then I don't know how I can fix this._" He thought to himself.

Later on the everyone was awake and they were about to leave to set off to find the source of the curse. "So, is everyone ready?" Aang asked

"I could use some more sleep. I hate waking up this early." Natsu said.

"You kept me up all night with you snoring so you can't complain!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well at least it's not like the one time where my friends and I were hunted and we barely got any sleep at all for almost the entire day." Aang said as he put on the black jacket that was the only thing covering his upper body.

"Well are we leaving?" Grey asked

"Almost, just one thing." Lucy said and she took out a silver key. "**Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation: Horologium!**" Lucy yelled as she swung the silver key and the sound of a doorbell was heard and a whitish blue magic seal appeared and what looked like a grandfather clock fell from above and he popped out black arms and legs, he popped out his head which was the clock itself.

"The time is, seven forty-eight." The spirit said.

Aang was pleasantly surprised. One he had never seen a clock like that, and two he had defiantly never seen a spirit like that. "So that's how you summon spirits?" Aang said. "Nothing like the Spirit World I can tell you that. So what can he do?"

Later on they were walking down the path and Lucy was inside the clock and it was walking with them. "So she travels inside it?" Aang said to himself.

"Yep, it's because she is lazy." Happy simply said.

"But why though I mean, the only people that are here are the villagers, I think."

"Yes, but this curse is freaking me out! She says." Horologium said.

Aang sweatdropped. "Great even the clock talks for you."

"Anyway we come up with another way, destroying the moon just seems too impossible." Grey stated.

"What! I told you Happy and I would destroy it, right Happy?" Natsu said.

"I told you. That is not going to happen… the cat says." Horologium said.

"So what usually happens on these S-Class requests anyway?" Aang asked before he realized. "Oh wait you stole the request." He remembered.

Suddenly they heard large footsteps coming towards them from behind and way above the trees they saw a huge figure and they saw its eyes were glaring at them and they heard a very loud hiss.

"Woah! Now that is huge!" Aang commented and as it got closer they realized it was a rat coming towards them, however it still maintained its huge size.

"It's a giant rat! She says." Horologium said.

The humongous creature was a rat but had light green fur and it looked like it was wearing a maid's outfit.

"Yeah, there is something you really don't see every day." Aang said to himself as the rat took a huge breath and it blew a huge and Grey stood in front of everyone.

He put his right fist to his hand and cold winds came from the space in between and a light blue seal appeared in front of him. "**Ice Make: Shield!**" and he pressed his palms on the ground and the a fan shaped barrier was made in between them and the rat belched a very foul gas and everyone covered their noses. Natsu was on the ground and he was covering his nose

A typical alarm clock ring was heard and Horologium disappeared in a puff of white smoke and he was gone leaving Lucy and Happy out in the open.

Aang made a small vortex that was carrying the smell away and he threw it back at the rat, however he wasn't surprised to see that it wasn't affected. "This thing is almost as big as a lion turtle, how can we beat it?"

Natsu quickly got up after covering his nose from the stench. "Aang how high can you jump?"

"Very high, but why?"

"I have an idea!" Natsu said and jumped on Aang's back and this surprised the airbender. "Now jump!"

Aang struggled to his feet but he jumped high up and made a cyclone that raised him even higher. Natsu jumped off Aang shoulders and he was now high above the rat. He held his hands in front of his mouth leaving open a for him to blow between his fists. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" he blew a huge stream of fire from his mouth as an orange seal was in between his mouth and hands the flames hit the rat in the face but it didn't look affected and Natsu realized how high he was and he began falling to the ground but Aang made a cushion of air that softened his fall.

"This thing is tough, I'll finish it! **Ice Make: Lance!**" and he made a light blue seal appear in front of him and he made lances of ice that flew towards the rat's face and it made impact but it looked even more agitated and he swung his arm towards Grey but Aang made a thick wall of Earth come out of the ground blocking the hit and Aang looked at the rat. He looked behind him and he saw Natsu's fists on fire and Grey being surrounded by a cold mist.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Aang yelled out. "I have an idea." He said and he began walking up to the rat and as the rat tried to crush him he avoided the attack and he was now at the rat's side and he began rubbing it's fur underneath and it's eyes widen and he turns over to the side and Aang begins rubbing its huge belly and he was running back and forth very fast so the rat could be comforted, eventually it started moving its right hind leg like a dog as it was enjoying the attention Aang was giving it.

"What did you do?" Lucy asked in awe.

"I'm kinda good with animals." Aang said as the giant mouse became docile and began to sleep but it was awakened when both Natsu and Grey knocked it unconscious and they began kicking and punching it as it was on the floor. "What are you doing!?" Aang yelled and his eyes were bulging out of his head and he made an earth barrier that kept both Natsu and Grey away from the mouse. "It's not a threat so why is that necessary?"

Grey looked at Aang. "You're too soft you know that."

"Whatever, you say what you want?"

They all continued walking and Lucy and Happy were ahead and they spotted what looked like an ancient temple in the walls.

"There are moon symbols on these walls, reminds me a lot of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Were they all Waterbenders?" Grey asked

"Not all of them, but yeah. You would assume that most waterbenders come from the North and South poles of my world, maybe we can find something in here that will tell us about the curse."

Natsu stepped on a particular spot on the floor. "Hey, I don't think this floor is sturdy enough to hold us." He said.

"Then don't step on it so hard!" Lucy yelled as the Dragon Slayer was stepping on the ground continuously and suddenly cracks began to form and they could all see it and the ground collapsed and everyone fell through and Natsu and Grey hit the ground on the bottom while Happy floated down and Lucy hung on to Aang as he was blasting gales from his hands to slow his fall.

"Not one for listening, are ya?" Aang rhetorically asked referring to Natsu.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Grey said as he got up from the rocks.

Aang made a flame in his one hand and he saw that there was a path they could take that would lead them deeper into the cave. "Well we have two options, I find a way back up or keep moving forward, I can get up there no problem but I'm not going to be able to carry you guys on my back one at a time, already knowing how heavy Natsu is, I'm not willing to go through that again.

"Especially since Lucy is heavy." Happy said with a smile on his face.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Lucy yelled to the winged feline.

"Can't you take us back up one at a time, Happy?" Grey asked

"No, that would be way too many trips for me." Happy said.

"Yeah! So let's keep going!" Natsu yelled and he began running down the cave. "This is awesome!"

"Hey, would you stop running around like that!?" Grey yelled.

"Well I guess we better go after him." Aang said as he sighed. So the rest of the gang ran after Natsu and they saw that he stopped and he was looking up at something.

"There you… are…" Lucy said as now they were both looking at something that was huge, Grey, Happy and Aang joined them and the big structure was a huge demon shaped creature accept it was imprisoned in a huge mound of ice that took a very complicated shape, the monster looked utterly menacing to the group, but one member of the group found it extremely traumatizing even though it was in a state of suspended animation.

Grey began to step forward "T-that's impossible." He said to himself as he walked to the ice prison

"Grey what's wrong?" Aang asked trying to comfort him.

"It's Deliora."

"Deliora?" Happy repeated.

"How? How could this happen?" Grey began to say loudly. "How is it here!? What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island!?" he yelled.

"You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked

"T-There is no way…" Grey said as he looked like he was slightly panicking, but he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Grey, try to calm down." Lucy said as she was trying to calm the Ice wizard.

"Grey; I know this will be hard for you, but can you tell us more about this Deliora?" Aang requested.

"This is Deliora, the Demon of Destruction." Grey said. "But why is it here? It doesn't make any sense?"

"I don't think anyone knows, and I for one don't want to stick around to find out." Aang said. "Hold on, this may have something to do with that curse?"

"You really think so?" Lucy asked

"Clearly from Grey's reaction, this Deliora is not supposed to even be here, so this may be a stretch but someone may have brought him here." Aang deduced. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them. "There are others here?" he whispered to himself and he saw the others heading to a hiding spot behind some boulders, Aang made more huge rocks slid in front of them using his Earthbending to ensure they wouldn't be found.

After they hid two figures entered the cavern. One of them was a young man with blue hair and he was quite short, he wore a green coat that stretched to his knees, one feature that stood out was his thick eyebrows, the other figure was even weirder and he had a dog like face and he only wore a pair of blue jeans and he also had dog ears which completed the canine look.

The blue haired figure began to speak "The voices seem to be coming from down here, I hate being awake during the day." He sighed. "So, Toby you were exposed to the Moon Drip? I mean, you have those pointy ears."

"I told you, they're a fashion statement you jerk!" the dog faced human yelled

"I was just teasing you." He said while chuckling.

"You don't have to be so mean about it."

"Moon Drip? Could be that the name of the curse?" Lucy whispered.

"Hold on, they might tell us more if we listen." Aang said

"Yuka, Toby." A feminine voice called out and a young woman joined the two in the cavern and she had violet hair and wore a pink and black dress, she had long black boots and a scarf that gave the appearance of feathers. "Something terrible has happened."

"What is it, Sherry?" Yuka asked

"It's Angelica, she has been attacked, and I'm so sad." She sadly said.

"It's name is Angelica?" Natsu whispered and he saw Aang glaring at him and Grey. "What?"

"We would be fine if you two didn't decide to attack Angelica after I calmed her." Aang scolded.

"I didn't know it was on a first name basis now." Happy muttered

"You're sad because someone beat up your stupid pet rat?" Toby said

"Angelica is not a rat." She said defensively. "She is a brave hunter, prowling the jungle to protect us. She is… love." And a pink heart was suddenly seen above her and Aang, Lucy and Happy sweatdropped.

"Wow, she's crazier than Sokka on Cactus Juice." Aang muttered.

"Aye." Happy agreed, even if he didn't know who Sokka is or what Cactus Juice was.

"Intruders you say." Yuka said bringing back the attention of the others.

"And it's almost time to begin collecting moonlight again." Sherry sadly said. "Oh this makes me so sad. This news will displease the Cold Emperor, we should get rid of them before he finds, yes we must find them before the moon's first light."

"Agreed." Yuka said with a satisfying grin.

"If they were here, then they've seen Deliora, and that only means we can't allow them to live. We shall give them the gift of eternal rest; we'll give them… love." She said and this earned a puzzled face from Toby.

"Um, you're talking about death right…?"

Happy tugged on Aang's leg and he had a rock in his paw and he threw it and it made a noise and the three looked behind them. Thinking it might have something to do with the intruders they decided to look for the source of the noise and they left the cavern.

"That was a close one." Aang said as he sighed. "I wonder who this 'Cold Emperor' is?" he asked.

Meanwhile Grey had his eyes fixed on the ice prison that froze the beast known as Deliora.

"Grey, what do you know about this thing?" Lucy asked.

Grey began to explain. "It was sealed away inside a huge glacier. In the Northern Continent, a decade ago an immortal demon ravaged my hometown. My master, Ur, the woman who taught me my magic sacrificed everything to seal it. I don't know if this has anything to do with the curse, but that demon doesn't belong here. We have to find out who this cold 'Cold Emperor' is." Grey began clenching his fists. "If he had tarnished Ur's legacy, he's going to regret the day he was born!" he exclaimed.

"Why don't we just take out the demon now?" Natsu asked as his fist was on fire. "A little fire will do the trick." He said and he approached the ice prison but Grey surprisingly punched Natsu in the gut and it sent he sliding back.

The entire group was shocked as to why Grey would attack Natsu like that.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Grey!?" Natsu angrily asked.

"I don't want you or your flames anywhere near it!" he said with venom in his voice. "If the ice melts and Deliora gets free, nothing will be able to stop it."

"Seriously! Think before you do stuff Natsu!" Aang exclaimed. "So, how did Ur manage to freeze this thing?" Aang asked

"My master used a spell called Iced Shell to trap Deliora; it made a type of ice that can never be melted. It's so strong that not even the most powerful Fire magic can work." Grey explained.

"But if the ice can't be melted, why bring it here?"

"Maybe is has something to do with that Moon Drip they were talking about." Lucy said.

"You might be right, so if they are going to wait for the moon to come out, then we'll do the same." Grey said.

Natsu groaned. "It's the middle of the afternoon, I'll die of boredom!" However later Natsu was now asleep on his back.

"Well that was fast." Lucy commented.

"I'll say." Aang added.

"Aye." Happy said.

So the group decided to stay and wait for the moon to rise to see how it would affect the Demon of Destruction who was trapped in a huge ice prison.

* * *

**That's Chapter three done. Please review and tell me what you think and I plan to bring in some characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender later on in the story just to let you know now.**


	4. The Elemental Wizard

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Happy: **_Last time on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang.  
_Happy is showing the S-Class request to Lucy.

**Aang: **_Happy and Natsu stole an S-Class request from the board in the guild.  
_Aang catches Natsu and Happy stealing the Galuna Island request.

**Natsu: **_Hey if we complete it, Gramps will make us an S-Class wizards, even Aang.  
_It shows Natsu knocking out Grey and shows him tied up on the boat.

**Lucy: **_Aang is not part of the guild, remember?  
_It shows Lucy and Aang talking about Chakras.

**Aang: **_But there's the problem we have to deal with Deliora, which is probably part of the curse.  
_The group sees the huge dome of ice around a huge demon

**Natsu: **_Alright! Lets bust it up!  
_Natsu's fist is on fire as he rushes to the frozen Deliora

**Grey: **_STAY AWAY NATSU!  
_Grey is seen punching Natsu in the gut and he flew back

**Lucy: **_Grey…?_

**Aang: **_Yikes! Remind me never to make him mad  
_Aang then scolds Natsu after this happens

**Grey: **_Deliora... who would be foolish enough to revive this monster!?  
_Grey is seen looking up at the frozen demon while Natsu is asleep.

* * *

Natsu was asleep on his back snoring very loudly and both Aang and Lucy just looked at him. "And just like that he's out." Aang joked.

"He can just sleep in a situation like this, he's lucky." Lucy said looking at him.

Meanwhile Grey was still gazing at Deliora. "Lucy, watch over Natsu. I'm going to talk with Grey." he said as he got up and walked to the ice wizard. "So, your master, Ur sacrificed everything to freeze Deliora, what do you mean by that?" Aang asked. Grey simply glared at Aang and he just slowly turned to face away from the Airbender. "Okay fine, don't talk to me... Just tell me one thing, the Iced Shell, you said that is froze Deliora in that frozen state, can't you just cast it since Ur taught it to you, or find a way to contact her so she can seal it again?"

This got Grey's attention and he lifted Aang up by his coat collar and he glared right in his grey eyes.

Lucy and Happy noticed. "Grey!" Happy yelled.

"That's enough Grey!" Lucy angrily yelled.

Aang didn't show any change in emotion and Grey just continued to glare at him. "It cannot simply be casted just like that, Avatar!" he said with venom in his voice.

"Then explain to me why, because you can't get mad at me for asking. You and I both know my knowledge of magic is practically zero, so why don't you just put me down so we can talk about this!" Aang said with the seriousness in his voice intensifying. "Punching me or freezing me to oblivion won't change the fact that Deliora is here, it has something to do with the curse, and someone is trying to thaw it out!"

Grey dropped Aang to the ground and he clenched his fists and turned away from him. "Leave me!" he growled and Aang decided to back off, deciding that trying to get Grey to open up wouldn't be the simplest of tasks.

Aang walked back to Lucy and Happy. "Don't worry about him, Aang, I'm sure he has a reason for doing that." Lucy said. "Grey is not usually like this…"

"I kinda figured, but we should probably avoid conversations about Ur and whatever the Iced Shell is as it looks like that will just wind him up." Aang said.

"Good Idea." Happy said raising his paw.

Later Aang had his hands behind his back and he walked up to both his companions for the time. "Hey Lucy, Happy. Check it out!" and he had two pebbles in his right hand and he made an air funnel spin the pebbles in a very fast motion in circles and both Lucy and Happy gazed at the trick.

"That is sooo cool!" Happy exclaimed and his mouth began filling with foam and he fell over and Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Eh, I've seen better…" Lucy said.

"Weird, that trick always impressed in my world." Aang wondered

"When you see magic that can destroy a whole town, a couple of spinning pebbles is just kinda boring to me."

"I guess I should have figured, just trying to boost morale around here."

Lucy suddenly got up. "That gives me an idea!" she exclaimed and she took out a silver key. **"****Open, Gate of the Lyre! Lyra!" **Lucy chanted and a light blue magic circle was seen and a girl with a pink bonnet and a dress with yellow, pink outlined hearts on it appeared, she had long peach-orange hair and she had pink blushes on her cheeks she also had small white angelic like wings on her back, behind her was a large blue harp.

"HI THERE LUUUUCY!" she cheered while waving rapidly at her.

"Hey there Lyra." Lucy greeted back.

"Why don't you summon me more often?" she moaned.

"You can only be summoned three days per month." Lucy quickly explained.

"Aww that's not fair!" she complained.

Happy just sat there with a blank expression on his face. "Great, we have another weirdo…" Happy muttered.

"Well I like her, at least she's not a downer." Aang said. "So, what can she do?" Aang asked

"I can sing songs, little arrow headed boy." She said still in her cheerful mood. "You have any requests?"

"Just sing whatever you like." Lucy said.

"Okay, I'll get to work Lucy!" she said while pulling a thumbs up at her.

"She's still weird." Happy muttered.

"C'mon Happy, maybe a song will be good for all of us." Aang said.

Lyra began playing on her harp and she began to sing a very soothing song and this made Natsu smile in his sleep, Happy sits on a rock and he looks completely calm. Aang was lying down on the ground and this made him smile as well, hearing Lyra sing that song brought him back to the time when he met Katara for the first time and he asked her to go penguin sledding with him, also to all the good times he had with his fellow airbenders a hundred years prior, and also when he, Katara, Sokka and Toph were holding hands hoping that their friendship would last a lifetime.

Grey had other thoughts on his mind and the song made him think of his master, Ur. Grey began to flashback to when he was first learning to used his Ice magic, he was trying to use the spell. Ice Make: Shield, which he saw his teacher perform flawlessly. In the flashback Grey does a couple of hand movements and he then a small five pointed ice star appeared in front of younger Grey and it shattered in his face causing him to fly backwards, his teacher the whole time maintaining her smirk. Grey later flashes back to when he finally got the hang of doing the spell and when he finally performed it successfully he was panting and Ur just smirked as she looked at Grey.

The song brings back so much and this forces a tear down Grey's face and Lucy was quick to notice this as Lyra finished her song. "Grey, are you crying?" she asked

"I am not!" he denied.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Grey." Aang assured.

"I'm not ashamed of nothin, cause I wasn't crying." He said with a little more anger in his voice.

"Okay, we'll believe you." Lucy said. "Lyra, sing something happier." Lucy said to the spirit.

"Okay, Lucy!" she exclaimed happily

* * *

Later on it was now night on Galuna Island the group was now fast asleep on the floor and they all felt a tremor which woke them all up.

"Huh? What's happening!?" Natsu yelled as he woke up.

"Is it an Earthquake!?" Happy asked

"No, it's not violent enough for an Earthquake." Aang said and they all saw a purple light seeping through the roofs of the cavern and the light began to rest on top of the ice prison of Deliora. "Yep, they are using the moon for something alright." Aang deduced.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lucy yelled and Grey and Natsu led the team out of the deep cavern and they got to the next floor and they saw a purple and white magic glowing magic circle.

"Check it out, there is a magic circle here." Natsu said.

"But no one is casting it. That means we have to get higher up!" Aang said.

"Then let's hurry!" Grey led them out and they got to ground level and the sky was black with stars filling it and they looked up and saw the same light going right up to the moon and four magic circles of the same design as last time were now trailing the light. At the bottom of the light they saw a couple of people in weird clothing were chanting a spell that was in audible to the others.

"What are they doing?" Lucy asked.

"I know that spell." Said a girlish voice and they all looked back to see that Lyra was still there.

"You're still here!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey, who are you?" Natsu asked

"I'm afraid you were asleep for that part." Aang said while rubbing the back of his head.

"This spell is actually the Moon Drip, this magic is ancient." Lyra said.

"Well what does it do?" Grey asked

"This magic can nullify any kind of magic effect." Lyra explained and the group gasped.

"That means…" Aang began.

"They are trying to free Deliora!" Grey finished while interrupting Aang.

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Natsu yelled but he was then elbowed by Lucy and he fell back.

"Wait, listen!" they saw four figures who were walking towards the site and they regognised the three from before as Yuka, Sherry and Toby, but there was one more figure that they couldn't recognize he had a long white cloak and he wore a blue and yellow long sleeved tunic and had very dark brown pants and steel looking boots lastly he wore a mask with ram like horns, the group began to hear them.

"So after all that time, we couldn't find the intruders, waking up in the noon is so annoying." Yuka said.

"The intruders that don't exist!" Toby yelled in annoyance.

Sherry began to speak. "I'm sorry we couldn't find them Reitei, this really hurts my love." She said.

"I can't even begin to start on how much sense that doesn't make." Aang said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"It must by that dammed village." Reitei said. "You three go and destroy the village!"

The group was very shocked to hear this especially since the village played very little role in this. However Grey had the biggest shock as he looked as if he knew who they were dealing with

"He can't do this, the village had nothing to do with this!" Aang exclaimed angrily.

"I can't stand this!" Natsu said.

"In that case, let's do this Natsu." Aang said.

"Gotcha." Natsu said as they both fist bumped each other.

"What are you two doing?" Lucy asked sounding concerned.

"HEY!" Aang yelled and this got the attention of the four and he jumped on the wall.

Natsu jumped on the wall alongside Aang and he puffed his cheek and he blew a huge stream of fire from his mouth while Aang performed the same action. "YOUR INTERUPTERS ARE HERE!" Natsu yelled.

Grey grunted as both Aang and Natsu showed themselves. "Idiots!" and he stood up and the three glared at Reitei.

"Don't just stand there. Attack the village!" the masked figure ordered and they were about to jump up and Aang threw a huge fire stream above them.

"Where do you think you're going!?"

"Those villagers did nothing to you!" Natsu yelled and he and Grey began running towards Reitei and Aang followed on an Air Scooter.

"Should I sing another song?" Lyra asked while Lucy was watching the battle.

"No, just leave." Lucy said with annoyed voice and she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke

Meanwhile Natsu went to punch Reitei but he missed and he was kicked back and Aang sped towards him but Reitei outstretched his one hand and a very light blue magic circle appeared and he blasted eagles made of ice and they stopped Aang in his tracks and he flew back and slid on the ground.

"So he's an Ice Wizard too? Well he seems tough, but there is only one way to beat Ice!" Aang said.

"Aang wait!" Grey yelled knowing what would happen

Aang shot a long stream of fire from his feet.

"**Ice Make: Eagle!**" Reitei yelled after a the magic circle appeared he shot Eagles that flew around the fire and they were about to crash into Aang but a rock wall rose from the ground blocking the attack.

"I thought for sure that would work!" Aang growled. "I've had it with you." but Grey ran in front of him and a magic circle appeared and he slammed his hands to the floor after putting his fist to his left hand and this made a wave of light blue ice that was speeding towards Reitei. The evil figure did the same but he slammed his one hand to the floor and this made another wave of greenish blue ice and the ice waves collided and they rose higher and the collapsed.

"Lyon, do you have any idea what you are doing?" Grey asked and the group was surprised.

"Hold on, you two know each other?" Aang asked

"You three go now!" Lyon said and they jumped high into the air.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Natsu yelled as he tried to run after them.

"Hold it Natsu!" Grey yelled and Lyon outstretched his hand and a greenish blue energy appeared on it and winds began to surrounded Natsu and he was then frozen as ice crystals grew on him and he was now encased in a diamond like sphere of ice and he would barely move as only his head arms and legs were uncovered by the ice.

"Happy, take Lucy and get out of here!" Grey yelled

"Aye!" and he lifted Lucy by the straps of her shirt.

"Hey! Put me down, Happy!"

"Aang you get out of here too!" Grey yelled.

"Not a chance!" Aang said. "And don't think of attacking me to get me out of here."

"Then at least get Natsu far away from here, he's not safe!" Grey said.

"Very well!" Aang ran to Natsu and began rolling him down the mountain from the site.

"Hey, Aang stop it!" Natsu yelled.

Meanwhile in the air Happy is flying Lucy to the village. "We can't leave Natsu!" she yelled

Happy began shedding tears. "If we are all taken out, then who will protect the village?!" Happy yelled.

"It must hurt you this much to leave Natsu behind." Lucy said. "Find, we will do our very best to protect the village!" she exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

Meanwhile Grey blasted a stream of ice shards from both his arms and it was speeding to Lyon but he made a greenish blue shield which were formed of large hexagonal pieces of ice stuck together and the ice shards Grey threw at Lyon shattered on the barrier.

"You made an opening for those four to escape." Lyon said. "But they won't be enough to stop Sherry and the others."

"Don't underestimate Fairy Tail, Lyon. Besides I told Aang to get Natsu away from you because you could explode that ice ball around Natsu at anytime."

"So you got him out of my magic range."

"Cut the older student crap, Lyon. You're not Ur's Student anymore!" Grey yelled.

Lyon took off his mask and he dropped it to the ground to reveal white spiky hair and black emotionless eyes. "But neither are you, Grey! Especially since Ur isn't alive anymore."

"How could you! Ur gave her life to seal away Deliora, you're destroying what she had left for us, you bastard!"

"Don't try to fool me, Grey. You are the reason Ur is not alive! You are the one who killed her!"

* * *

Natsu was at the foot of the mountain with his head stuck in a hole and Aang held him by the legs and tried to pull him out. "Sorry about that Natsu, I guess I just pushed too hard." And he pulled him out of the ground. "Okay, get yourself out of the ice so we can save the village." Natsu put his hand on the ice and ignited it on fire but it wasn't melting.

"Why isn't this ice melting?" Natsu asked as his fire was having no effect on Lyon's ice.

"Maybe fire _magic_ won't melt it." Aang said and he threw a concentrated stream of fire after he took a deep breath and the fire hit the ice but it was unaffected. "Well that didn't work. Anyway just head to the village for now."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to check on something."

"If you're going to try to save that Ice bastard, then do it, I don't want him dying at the hands of that jerk."

"Get to the village and meet up with Lucy, if those guys are going to attack the villagers she's going to need your help." He said and Aang did an air jump and he left Natsu.

Natsu began screaming. "It's too hard to walk in this thing!" he yelled and he fell over.

* * *

Meanwhile on a ship at sea there were bodies of knocked out pirates and the captain was at the helm nervously steering the ship. "But are you sure you want to go there!? There is a curse that turns Humans into Demons."

"I don't care!" a deep female voice said. "Now steer this ship towards the island. There are some rule breakers that need to be punished for their crimes!" the woman revealing herself to be Erza.

The pirates who were still conscious began following her orders but not only out of fear but out of admiration of her strength, they also had hearts around them and eventually the captain began following Erza's orders with hearts in his eyes too.

* * *

Grey and Lyon were still battling on the site and Lyon was glaring at Grey. "Didn't you hear me. You are the one who killed Ur. Don't you ever speak her name!" he said and he outstretched his right hand and a magic circle appeared in front of his hand and he shot Ice shards at Grey who promptly dodged them. "If you are too ashamed to counterattack me, then don't get in my way. I will revive Deliora!"

"I won't let you Lyon!" Grey shouted

"That's too bad!" Lyon outstretched his hand again and the same magic circle appeared in front of his hand. **"Ice Make: Eagle!" **he yelled and he shot eagles made of ice at Grey.

Grey put his right fist on his left hand and a cold wind could be seen in between. **"Ice Make: Shield!" **he outstretched his hands to both his sides and an ice barrier that looked like the petals of a flower appeared in front of Lyon's attack but all the eagles flew around Grey's shield and they crashed into him and he took damage and he was forced to his knees.

"Your Ice magic is Static Ice-Make, but mine is Dynamic Ice-Make. Did you already forget that my ice can move?" Lyon asked. Lyon once again uses Ice-Make: Eagle yet again but Grey jumped up high into the air and he dodged the attack.

"**Ice-Make: Hammer!" **Grey yelled and he made a hammer made out of ice approach Lyon.

"**Ice-Make: Ape!" **Lyon said and a magic circle appeared around his two right fingers, and an ice figure of an Ape appeared and it blocked the hit from Grey Ice Hammer and both attacks shattered into broken ice shards. Lyon chuckled at Grey. "Are you still using two hands to create your magic?"

"That is how Ur taught us; if you use one hand your magic will be unbalanced!" Grey said

"I have surpassed Ur a long time ago."

Grey made a magic circle appeared in front of him as he was going to cast another ice spell and he pressed his fist into the back of his left palm. "Don't think so highly of yourself! **Ice-Make: Geyser!**" he yelled and both his hands became covered in light blue energy and he slammed his palms to the ground and an ice tower made of ice shards attempted to impale Lyon as he simply stood there.

"I should be saying that to you Grey! **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon**!" he forced his arm forward and out of the magic circle came a dragon made of ice and it charged right at Grey and he took the force of the hit and him. "My dream was to surpass Ur, and you ruined that dream, Grey! But I can realize that if I defeat Deliora, the very beat that Ur herself couldn't defeat!"

"Lyon! You're insane!" Grey yelled. "You should know dreadful Deliora is, it is impossible, you can't defeat him!"

Lyon's eyes widened and he glared at Grey. "That is exactly what we told you!" he yelled. "Because you challenged Deliora Ur had to die!" and he used threw another Ice dragon at Grey and it hit again. "Now Die!" and he threw another one and it hit him again and Grey screamed out in pain and he hit the ground below and he was knocked into unconsciousness. "Hmpf. I was always the better student." Lyon said to himself but a pillar of earth hit him in the gut and he stepped back and he saw his assailant and he recognized him from before. "I have no time to fight with a pathetic wizard like you! **Ice-Make: Eagle!**" a magic circle appeared in his hands and he made Eagles made of ice fly towards Aang.

Aang made an earth barrier rise from the ground and Lyon smirked and the just like with Grey the Eagles went around the shield and the impacted the Avatar and he flew back and he rolled on the ground but stopped his momentum and glared at Lyon. "I don't know who you are, but I'm willing to guess you are in charge here?"

"This situation is none of your concern!" he shot another flurry of Eagles at Aang but he jumped high up using his airbending and he performed a spin kick that made a fire arc speed to Lyon.

"**Ice-Make: Shield!" **he made an ice shield made of individual hexagons and the fire arc was blocked. "Earth and Fire magic! What kind of wizard are you?"

"That's a good question." Aang said as he got to the ground. "I guess, you can call me…" Aang gave some thought to it. "The Elemental Wizard! I am the Avatar and I'm going to put a stop to your plans!"

"You are in way over your head, child! **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon**!" and he made shot an ice dragon towards Aang.

Aang blasted a stream of fire at the ice dragon, but it wouldn't melt and he was hit and he flew and he slid back. He then saw a tower of Ice shards surround and him and they grew upwards attempting to stab him and he took the force of the attack and this now caused tears in his jacket and he made an air sphere to keep him from hitting the ground hard.

"Anyone who gets in my way will suffer just like Grey!" he yelled. And he sent another flurry of Eagles at Aang.

"Not good!" he made an Earth barrier that covered him entirely and the Ice Eagles hit and they failed to get a hit on Aang. "Now it's my turn!" he made a line of columns that were speeding to Lyon and Lyon made an Ice ape take the damage from the attack and it shattered into ice shards. "Stop this Lyon! Whatever happened between you, Grey and your master, reviving Deliora can't be the solution!"

"Shut up! You know nothing!" he made a magic circle appear in front of his hands. **"Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!" **he made a huge tiger made of ice speed from his hand and it ate Aang. But suddenly there was a red glow coming from the tiger's mouth and the whole ice make exploded into little ice shards and Aang was blasting fire from both his hands and feet. He propelled air from his feet and he flew towards Lyon but Lyon outstretched his hand and he made ice eagles impact Aang and he slid back on his feet. "Don't interfere!" Lyon yelled. Aang jumped back onto his feet and he made pieces of the ground levitate and he punched them towards Lyon but he was easily dodging them he jumped into the air. **"Ice-Make: Eagle!" **he shot eagles at Aang again but the Avatar covered himself in a hemispherical earth barrier and he didn't feel the attack making impact, suddenly his barrier was punched open by a huge ape made of greenish blue ice and he was punched by it and he flew to a broken wall.

Aang got back up weakly. "This isn't good, I'm being tossed around like a rag doll, I have to find a way to stop his ice magic… Ice of course! Why didn't I think of it before?" he thought and he got back up, he saw an ice dragon speeding towards him and he closed his eyes and he made the ice dragon spin around him and it melted into water.

"What kind of magic is that!?" Lyon asked in disbelief.

"Ice may be powerful, but at its roots. It's still water. And I can control water!" he said as the ice dragon was now a huge ring of water that surrounded Aang.

"You can't beat me with water! **Ice-Make: Eagle!**" Lyon yelled and a flurry of ice Eagles sped to Aang.

"Wanna bet!" Aang made to water that was around him and he made them form on the ground around him, and eight tendrils formed. "I call this the Octopus Form!" and he was slicing the ice Eagles as they came to him with the octopus tendrils even when they sped from different directions Aang managed to counter the attack and Lyon was surprised. "Let's see your Ice Magic stop this!" he made the water that made the octopus form speed to Lyon and the water bullet hit him and he flew back. "You can't beat me Lyon. Call off your attack on the village and stop all this!"

"You are a fool, if you think I will stop after coming so far!" he sprinted to Aang and tried to uppercut him but he missed due to Aang's superior agility but he could avoid a swift kick and he slid back.

"So you're skilled in hand to hand combat, but I have help my friends stop your attack on the village, you are just in the way!" Aang was throwing fireballs at Lyon but he was dodging them.

"Enough games! **Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!**" he yelled and he made a huge ice tiger speed to Aang.

"Ice magic won't work on me, remember?!" he made the ice tiger melt and he took the huge water mass and he blasted it in the form of a water jet towards Lyon but the Ice wizard outstretched his hand and he formed his Ice Shield though it was quickly thawing out from the water.

"**FREEZE**!" and the water touching the shield was freezing and it the water jet turned to a huge jagged ice blade that was covering Lyon's right arm. "Ice Magic won't work huh?" he sped to Aang who panicked and he made an earth wall separate them but Lyon sliced through it and he bashed Aang with the front of the blade and the energy produced was enough to send Aang through two walls on the site and after the attack, the huge ice sword shattered into ice shards. "Stubborn little brat." Lyon muttered

Aang was leaning against a broken down wall on the site and he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

In a space Aang could see nothing but white and he was in his regular Air nomad clothing. "How did I get here… no! Am I dead?!" he exclaimed out loud.

"Not even close Aang." He heard and he saw Roku behind him.

"Roku?"

"Are you giving up?" he asked

"No… I'm just accepting the facts; Benders are no match for Wizards. Even if I am the Avatar, I can't come close to beating anyone on my own." Aang said. "I was defeated by both Erigor and Lyon."

"But you're not alone right now are you?" Roku asked and Aang's eyes widened. Aang flashed back to when he and Natsu worked together to defeat to defeat Erigor. "It may be true that wizards have more technique and can do a lot more damage to an opponent that a Bender can, but you must resolve Aang, for you will have many trails to face in this world defeating wizards will ultimately be one of them. "You must be strong Aang, you're never alone never forget that." And Roku disappeared into white smoke.

Aang woke up and he saw he was in the same place that Lyon sent him to after he was defeated in battle. He slowly stood up and he noticed he was in pain however he took slightly less damage than Grey.

"So… I have to find Grey." He said and he noticed he could walk and he looked around to see if he could be found anywhere.

Meanwhile Grey was on the floor looking to his side and he remembered when Ur and Lyon were trying to tell him that trying to defeat Deliora would be impossible. And he also remembers when he was lying on the ground in the snow and he remembered Ur telling him to get up. "Grey, wake up." She kept saying and he eventually woke up hearing Natsu saying the same words and he slowly rose.

"Sheesh, you got your butt wooped huh?" Natsu asked rhetorically and he tried to help him up while trapped in the ice.

"I-I can walk." He said and he was about to collapse and Natsu quickly caught him with his one hand and he put Grey on the top of the ice block. "N-Natsu, I had no right to tell you, you couldn't go on the quest." He said as he began crying. "No right at All!" he shouted.

"Stop crying because you lost! We're Fairy Tail wizards damn it!" he yelled and he then walking in the direction of the village. "We don't know the meaning of the word 'stop'! We always go all out!"

"Grey! If you are out there yell or something!" Natsu heard.

"Hey! Aang! Is that you!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu? Hold on, I have a plan!" he yelled back and he shot a stream of fire into the air and Natsu saw it.

"I get it! I'm coming Aang!" Natsu yelled. "It's _way_ hard to walk like this!" Natsu yelled and he followed the stream of fire he saw Aang sitting on a rock. "Hey! You lost to that creep too?!"

"Sorry, he proved to be too strong… Wait, if you and Grey are here? Then that means Lucy is alone with Happy at the Village!" he exclaimed.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Natsu yelled.

"Right." Aang agreed.

* * *

Lucy and Happy were in the village and Lucy had just finished explaining the cause of their demon disfigurement and told them it wasn't the moon.

"So that is that, all we have to do is stop them!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? You're not going to fight, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"We could fight them, we have more numbers than they do, but they have more wizards than us." she said

"Uh, I'm not really sure of this plan." One of the villagers said.

"Oh don't worry!" she began rubbing her hands together. "I have a plan! To stop those mages in their tracks."

"This is not good." Happy muttered.

Moka walked to the two of them. "I see you have returned. So tell me! When are you going to destroy the moon huh?!" he yelled

"Uh, well you see we have another plan and…"

"I don't care!" Moka yelled out as he glared at Lucy. "Destroy the moon!" he yelled.

"Get the chief away from here!" one of the villagers yelled and a gang of demon villagers took the chief away from Lucy.

"Time to put my plan into action! I'm so awesome!" she said.

"She is way too into this." Happy muttered

She took out one of her gold keys this time around_. "_**Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!**" she yelled and after a doorbell sound was heard a woman who had shackles around her wrists ejected out of the ground and she had hot pink hair with a maids outfit and had blue eyes.

"Is it punishment time, princess?" Virgo asked as she came out of the dirt.

"N-No!" she yelled. "I need you to do something for me."

"Very well. I shall do my best."

Later Virgo did as Lucy instructed. "Great work as always, Virgo."

"Lucy, I think you are stupid." Happy said pointing up at her.

"Whatever happened to 'if you can't say nice things'..."

"This trap of yours is never going to work." Happy continued to say. As they all looked at a covered pitfall trap that Virgo made.

"What are you talking about, there is only one entrance to the village, they will all come through the doors and they will fall right in." she explained.

"This plan is destined to fail." Happy said as a buzzing sound was heard.

"I agree, no one will fall for this." One of the demon villagers said.

"Same here." Said another villager.

"I am also condemned to agree." Virgo said.

"What! Not you too!" Lucy yelled in disbelief. Suddenly they heard someone coming to the village. "You there open the gates!" Lucy said and the village door opened and they saw Natsu holding Grey and Aang was to their side on an air scooter.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu yelled still covered in that ice block.

"No stop!" she yelled.

"What!?" Aang yelled.

"Don't come any closer!" she yelled. "Stop!" and they stopped in front of Lucy's pit trap. Both Natsu and Aang stepped over it and all three fell in and they hit the ground.

Everyone is now shocked that someone fell for the trap, Lucy included. "Someone actually fell for the trap?" Happy asked.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Who's idea was it to dig a hole here?!" Natsu angrily asked and the ice around him was now greenish blue dust surrounding his body.

"On the plus side, the ice covering you is gone." Aang stated.

"Well that is right."

"As I thought I knew that the it would get rid of the ice." Lucy said.

"Actually, he probably got far enough from the one who casted the spell." Virgo said.

"Who asked you?!" Lucy yelled. Aang did an air jump out of the hole and he made a vortex that lifted Natsu and Grey from the pitfall.

Aang took a look at Virgo. "Do I know you?" he asked

"How rude of me. I am Virgo I am a spirit to Lucy Heartfilla." Virgo said.

"Oh, you're one of those." Virgo suddenly got her face close to Aang. "Uh am I missing something here?" he nervously asked and she began pulling his cheeks as one would do to a child.

"Princess, who is this child?" she asked

"His name is Aang, he is a friend."

"I see." she suddenly presented folded light orange and red clothing in front of Aang. "I noticed your clothes are very unsuitable for you to wear. So I brought you these from the spirit world." She said.

"Since when could you do that?" Lucy asked

"Well this jacket has been weighing me down, thanks a lot Virgo. That's nice of you."

"It is my pleasure."

Aang later came out of a bush and he was now wearing a sleeveless light orange shirt that was loose around the neck and had a small 'v' shape cut in the neck region he also had two white bandages around both his wrists, he wore black pants that were similar to his old ones and he had maroon coloured shoes that slightly matched his old air nomad ones. "Tada! How do I look?" he asked.

"You look great Aang." Lucy complimented.

"Yeah, defiantly better than your last look." Natsu added.

"Okay, lets ready the pitfall again!" Lucy yelled.

"Still on the pitfall thing?" Natsu asked

"No offence Lucy, but it was kind of a dumb idea." Aang said. Suddenly they saw the green furred mouse Angelica and she was flying by using her tail as a rotor. "Does someone wanna tell me how that is even possible?" Aang asked. On top of Angelica was Sherry, Lyon and Toby and the mouse was carrying a bucket.

"No! My Pitfall trap is useless now!"

"Look at all of them, the look like Deliora's demon spawn." Sherry commented. "But that doesn't matter everything will be fine as long as Reitei defeats Deliora." She looked down the village. "Angelica do it now." The mouse did a loud squeak and it then dropped a drop of green liquid down and the drop was now heading towards Lucy.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled and he bashes into her and manages to get her away from the poisonous jelly as it burned the ground below them.

"That isn't any ordinary jelly." Aang said and Angelica then spilled he entire bucket all over the air which would cover the entire village. "Not good!"

"Everyone, to the centre of the village!" Natsu yelled. "Let's go Happy!" he yelled.

"Aye Sir!" and as Natsu jumped Happy was now holding onto his back and he was making him fly through the air.

"I'll help too!" Aang said and he jumped up high alongside Natsu and he was making a spinning ball of air in his hands and he was making it grow bigger.

Natsu ignited both of his hands in fire. "With a Flaming right hand, and a flaming left hand, when you combine the flames together…" he clashed his flaming hands together and he raised his arms into the air and this created a huge fireball above him. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" **he shot a huge fireball at the poisonous jelly.

Meanwhile Aang threw a huge ball of air next to Natsu's fireball and both attacks impacted the goo and it then exploded and it spread our around the village rather than on the village itself.

Meanwhile the chief was at Bobo's grave.

"Chief you have to move!" one of the villagers yelled.

"No! I'm not leaving Bobo's grave!" the poisonous jelly hit the area where the chief was and suddenly Virgo was holding him.

"I have presented the subject for punishment." Virgo said.

"Nice work Virgo."

Natsu, Happy and Aang descend to the ground.

The chief then gets up. "Bobo?" he said and suddenly his grave was kicked over by Yuka and Both Aang and Natsu glare at the three of them.

"We were ordered to destroy the village and that is exactly what we will do, we will not fail Reitei!" Sherry said.

"Destroy three mages and fifty villagers; this will only take fifteen minutes." Yuka said while Toby howled.

"I guess it looks like we're fighting." Lucy said.

"I'm a mage too so that makes Four!" Happy yelled.

"Don't leave me out of this. I'm okay to fight." Grey said getting up.

"No you're not." Natsu said as he walked to him.

"Don't give me that Natsu." Grey said and suddenly he was punched in the gut by Natsu and he was passing out. "I'll get… you… for… this." He said and he passed out.

"The injured should sleep it off." He said.

"Grey!" Lucy said in fear.

"That is just Natsu compassion." Happy exclaimed.

"Hehe. Just like someone else I know." Aang said.

_"_Angelica!" Sherry yelled and she jumped on her and the rat flew to charged into Natsu and he dodged but Lucy jumped on.

"Lucy!" Both Natsu and Aang yelled.

"Don't worry I'll be okay." She yelled and she began kicking.

"Heh, nothing you do will stop Angelica." Sherry proudly said.

"Then what about this." And she began ticking the rat.

"As if that will work." Suddenly Angelica began laughing. "Angelica! If you don't keep spinning your tail then…" suddenly she began falling. "Angelica!" Sherry yelled.

"Haha!" Lucy laughed before she realized that she was falling too. "I'm falling too!" she yelled and the rat slammed into the ground and both Natsu and Aang sweatdropped.

"Well that was… something." Aang said.

"Happy go and see if Lucy is alright." Natsu said.

"Aye!" and he spread his wings and he flew in the direction of Lucy.

"Aang, stay behind me for now. I have a plan." Natsu said.

"Well, I'm still not one hundred percent from fighting Lyon. Go right ahead!"

"Here I come!" Natsu then jumped and he headbutted Toby and he flips and he ends up upside down and he puffs his cheeks and he uses his Fire Dragon's Roar on Yuka.

He lands on his feet and he sees that Toby gets up and Yuka has received no damage. "We were mages from a powerful guild; we won't be defeated so easily. Does the name Lamia Scale ring a bell to…" suddenly Natsu blasts both of them with a stream of fire from both hands. Yuka was behind a sky blue forcefield and he glares at Natsu. "Hey! Don't interrupt people when they are talking!"

"We are trying to defeat them! Not burn them alive!" Aang yelled and he saw that Toby was trying to put out a flame that was on his head

"I don't care who you are or what guild you came from. All that matters is that you are getting in the way of Fairy Tail business, which makes you our enemies. That is a good enough reason for me to fight you!" he yelled.

"Toby deal with the arrow headed mage. The fire wizard is mine!" and Aang jumped in front of Toby while Natsu glared at Yuka. Yuka blasted a long sky blue energy blast and Natsu's arm was on fire but he quickly dodged it. "You noticed the nature of my attack."

Natsu puffed his cheeks. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Natsu chanted and he blasted a stream of fire from his mouth while holding both open fists in front of his mouth and the flames sped to Natsu.

"**Wave!" **he yelled and he outstretched his hand and he blocked the flames from hitting him. "Wave allows me to deflect any kind of magic. It is a magic that nullifies magic."

"No wonder my instincts told me I couldn't block it with fire." Natsu thought.

Yuka made two sky blue magic circles appear in front of his hands "During my time in Lamia Scale. I have fought a lot of wizards and all wizards that have fought me are powerless against me!" out of the magic circles came two Wave Bullets and he shot two of them at Natsu but he jumped up into the air.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Natsu yelled as his left fist was on fire and he sped to punch Yuka but he made another Wave that blocked his attack.

"Don't you listen, my magic nullifies magic."

"Then I won't use Magic!" Natsu punched his right arm into the Wave Shield. "See pierces right through!" suddenly Natsu's arm began distorting and he screamed out in pain

"You fool, your hand will get blown to pieces!" he yelled

Natsu ignored him and he stuck his entire head inside the Wave Shield.

"You're crazy!" Toby yelled.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Aang said

"So what are you going to do, you can't use magic inside the shield!" Yuka said.

"…But I can use magic outside? Thanks for the advice!" Natsu said and an orange magic circle appeared by Natsu's elbow. "**Fire Dragon's…**"

"What are you…?"

Suddenly a huge stream of fire ignited from the back of his elbow. "**…Flame Elbow!" **Natsu yelled and his whole arm burst through the shield and he punched Yuka in the face and smoke was coming out from the back of his elbow and Yuka flew back and he bounced and his eyes had lost their irises.

"Alright, way to go Natsu!" Aang yelled and he was about to be scratched by Toby but Aang dodged it. "Woah, you should really get those clipped."

"Your friend is pretty good, but I'm a lot better than Yuka!" he extended his green claws. "**Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish!** These claws have a secret hidden within these claws…"

"Like… they'll paralyze you?" Aang guessed.

"HAA! How did you know? You're one smart wizard."

"You're not very smart are you?" Aang asked rhetorically.

"Huh? Don't call me dumb!" he yelled and he kept trying to slash Aang with his claws. "Haha! One touch from these claws and you will be shocked and paralyzed! Haha!" he yelled.

"If that is the case!" Aang made the ground below Toby give way and he sank into the ground and only his head and his arms were sticking out and he was waving them around and he tried to get out.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" he yelled.

"Oh sure… but you have something… like here…" Aang then pointed to an area of the head that was close to the forehead and he touched it with the tips of his fingers and he was then surrounded by a greenish yellow electrical surge of energy surge all around his body and he passed out while in the hole. "Like I said, not very smart."

Aang walked over to Natsu and he put Bobo's grave back in its rightful place. "These wizards have done some terrible things. I'll make sure that I avenge the villagers."

"Natsu, all we need to do is return things to the way they were. But that won't happen if we have vengeance on our minds. We must focus on stopping these guys from thawing out Deliora."

Natsu stood up and faced Aang. "You're right! I'm heading out! You find a safe place to rest up."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Aang said and he quickly held his stomach in pain and he looked down. "I'm just winded from fighting Lyon is all.

Natsu glares at the Air nomad. "Must I punch you in the gut too?" Natsu asked.

"Okay! I got it I'll rest up somewhere." Aang said waving his arms around and he sounded pretty scared. "When Grey and I are all better we'll come and find you!"

Natsu pulled a thunbs up. "Hehe, you got it." And Aang walked to the direction of all the other villagers.

* * *

Lucy who gets up slowly from the ground gets up and hears sobbing. She looks up and sees Sherry sobbing.

"This is horrible, Reitei won't recognize my love for him."

"Love?" Lucy said confusedly.

"And you injured Angelica! These kind of actions won't be forgiven!" she exclaimed

"Ha! Bring it on!" Lucy yelled and suddenly there was a glow and an aurora could be seen and a figure was seen falling out of that aurora and Lucy saw the figure falling. "Huh? It's just like what happened with!" she suddenly gasped.

The figure looks as if it woke up in mid air and it landed on the ground with a huge crash but the ground looked to move with her and Lucy noticed and she ran to the crash site and she saw the figure was a girl that had slightly pale skin, had short raven black hair that looked tied in a huge bun but she had bangs falling in front of her face, she wore a yellow and green headband with two cotton balls at the end of each side. She wore a cream tunic over green what looked like a green shirt and pants. She had two green and brown bands around her wrists and had the same bands around her ankles of her feet. And she wore no shoes as well.

"Hello?" she asked and suddenly a rock slammed into her gut and she flew back and another soon impacted Sherry in the face and the girl stood out of the boulder and she stood in an unfamiliar stance to both Lucy and Sherry.

"How dare you do that to me!?" Sherry yelled.

"Well I haven't heard you people before, and I can tell this isn't in the Earth Kingdom. So I will ask you ladies once and once only!" the girl said sternly. "Where. Is. The Avatar!?" she said and Lucy's eyes widened.

"_Avatar? She must mean Aang!_" Lucy thought.

"Well, I'm waiting. Or must you face the wrath of the Greatest Earthbender in the world!" she yelled.

* * *

**Chapter Four is complete. Also for the last chapter some dialogue was taken from Ultimate 10's and The Incredible Muffin's Ultimate Fairy, so I have to give them some recognition. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm defiantly enjoying writing this more than my current stories at this time so some input would be greatly appreciated. Also if you have some ideas for later chapters then send me a PM with your suggestion **


	5. Aang's Lesson

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

**Natsu: **_Previously on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang  
_Grey is seen lifting Aang up angrily by the collar

**Grey: **_Lyon wants to revive Deliora so he can surpass my former teacher Ur.  
_The scene shows Reitei unmasking himself revealing himself to be Lyon

**Happy: **_Lucy also made a stupid trap that Natsu and Aang fell for.  
_Natsu, Grey and Aang fell into Lucy's pitfall trap and Natsu gets angry.

**Lucy: **_LET IT GO!_

**Aang: **_Well the pitfall was kind of a dumb idea  
_Aang jumps out of the Pitfall and helps Natsu and Grey out of it.

**Natsu: **_But you both you and Grey got your butts kicked by that Reitei guy  
_Shows Lyon finishing Grey and Aang in their battles with him.

**Aang: **_Doesn't matter, he was too strong to begin with._

**Lucy: **_Hey Aang, didn't you mention you had friends in your world?  
_Lucy sees a figure falling, from an aurora in the sky

**Aang: **_Yeah, why?  
_The figure throws rocks at both Lucy and Sherry

**Lucy: **_Uh… n-never mind.  
_The figure is revealed to be a girl with grey eyes and was standing in a unfamiliar stance

* * *

Inside the ruins where the frozen figure of Deliora was. Lyon was looking up at it and suddenly a short figure with long green hair and a mask on his face was standing behind Lyon with the same group of wizards who were casting the Moon Drip.

"Lyon, why didn't you finish off the Ice wizard and that 'Elemental' wizard that went against you?" the figure asked

"Zalty, you know I have no taste for bloodshed." He replied.

"Ohh, but you wanted to have the village wiped out though. I shall take my leave." The figures began to leave.

"Wait! If I should face them again. I will show no quarter." He said and the figure known as Zalty smirked as he and his subordinates leave the cavern.

* * *

Meanwhile in a huge crater the girl from before was walking out of it and Lucy got up from the attack that she faced earlier and she looked at Toph and angrily got in her face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" she asked

"Hey! I just got here! I'm the one asking the questions here, princess!" the girl yelled back. "Now, do you know where I can find the Avatar? If not, then you are just in the way!" the girl began to walk away.

"His name is Aang right?" Lucy said and this got the girl to stop.

The girl began to chuckle. "Hehehe, I knew Twinkle Toes was alive… and he is here somewhere, probably close by." She said to herself.

"Uh, what is your name?" Lucy asked

"Name's Toph Beifong, princess." She said looking behind. "Now take me to Twinkle Toes would ya."

"Twinkle Toes?" Lucy asked confusedly.

"Aang, airbender about this high." She said referring to a height that is slightly taller that herself. "Likes to take blame himself for everything, a bit of a crybaby."

"We are talking about the same Aang!" Lucy exclaimed

Sherry looked down at the both of them. "How dare you do that to me!" she yelled and a magenta magic circle appeared on her right hand. **"Wood Doll!"** and suddenly a tree with a face on the trunk animated and it began walking to both Lucy and Toph.

They both jumped in opposite directions after it nearly struck them with a branch.

"This is going to sound weird, but is that tree moving?" Toph asked

"Yes, yes it it." Lucy replied.

"Okay… just making sure."

"Don't worry, Toph. I have a plan!"

"Great… I feel so much safer." Toph sarcastically said. She got in a stance and rocks rose into the air and they crashed into the tree and it began stepping back. She stood on the ground hard and a line of rectangular earth pillars came out of the ground and it trapped the tree in place as many rock pillars were around it. "Right now let's end this thing!"

"Wait, Toph! I have a better idea!" Lucy said and she took out a golden key that had a two sided axe at the end of it. **"****Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" **She yelled and coming out of the ground was a humanoid looking bull that had the colour scheme of a cow, he had bandages on his arms and had a nose ring, he was extremely muscular wore a dark blue underwear with a silver belt and had black boots and he had a cow bell around his neck and had a white thin tail with a black bushy end.

"What did you do?" Toph asked

"Oh you must not know… I'm a Celestial Wizard and I can summon Celestial Spirits to help me, I'll explain it later because I know you don't know about magic." Lucy said.

"Well thanks, so you summoned this big thing?" Toph asked.

Taurus suddenly had hearts in his eyes as he gazed at Lucy. "Ah! Lucy's body is the best!" he yelled as he began gushing and moving his body about dreamily.

Toph made a rock slam into his face. And Taurus flew to a tree. "Can you tell me why you summoned this sleazeball?" Toph asked

"AAH!" Lucy screamed and she ran over to Taurus. "Are you okay, Taurus?"

"Never better, Lucy." He said and he got back up. "You never told me, you had a little sister."

"Yeah right as if, princess here seems a bit dim, if you know what I mean." Toph said.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled back

"Making him say such things to please you. How indecent !" Sherry said.

"Hey, I don't make him say that! And I don't like it!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh I forgot you were still here, well you won't be for long!" Toph said as she threw three more rocks at Sherry but she dodged them as she jumped down from her platform.

"Let's do it Taurus!" Lucy yelled.

"Right, Lucy!" he yelled and he sliced the moving tree and it fell down as it was sliced in half.

"Nice job Taurus!" Lucy said.

"_This girl is a Celestial Wizard. And not to mention she has one of the twelve zodiac keys._" Sherry thought as she avoided more rocks thrown at her by Toph. "Celestial Wizards like you are at a disadvantage."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "That doesn't matter, Go get her Taurus!" Lucy commanded but Taurus was unable to move his body. Sherry grins and the spirit attacks Lucy and he slices his axe at her and this manages to tear off her lime green shirt revealing nothing but a hot pink crop top on her torso. Suddenly he runs towards Toph and she makes a wall that blocks his path and she makes it move back so Taurus would move back along with it.

"Hey, what's ya name, Control your spirit already!"

"I'm trying! And my name is Lucy!"

"Whatever you say Loopy."

"IT'S LUCY!" she yelled back. "Taurus! What's going on?" she asked

"I can't control my body Lucy." He said and he then pins her down on the ground.

"My Doll Attack is able to control anything accept humans, I can even use this attack to control Celestial Spirits!" Sherry said as she moved her fingers like they were puppets

"Great, this one is no different from a Bloodbender!" Toph yelled. "Since you're the puppet master, you left yourself wide open!" Toph ran over to Sherry but she jumped high up back to her platform and Toph made a pillar push her into the air after her and she made a rock wall stop her path. "Nowhere to run."

"You'll be running soon! **Rock Doll!**" and she made a purple magic circle and rocks begun rising into the air and a huge rock golem formed and Sherry was on top of it and she glared at Toph. "You and your friend have ruined my love for the last time!" she yelled.

"One, you are some kind of nut. And Two, you are really stupid if you think a monster made of rock with stop an Earthbender!" Toph yelled.

"What?" Sherry asked and the golem tried to punch Toph but she jumped back and made a thick wall block the punch. She then made pillars impale the feet of the golem and he began screaming in pain.

"You were better off using trees, next time animate something which I can't bend!" she yelled and she punched the leg of the golem and crack began to form and the leg shattered and it was finding it hard to balance and it fell over. Toph walked over to the torso and threw one punch and it shattered and it broke and the golem shattered and Sherry ran away from Toph and she saw an ax fly to her and it nearly took her head off as Taurus had his body under control.

"That was for controlling me to attack my Lucy!" Taurus yelled.

"Since when did I become _your _anything?" Lucy muttered.

Suddenly Sherry avoided a rock that flew towards her. "I've had enough of you! **Wood Doll!**" suddenly two trees animated and they both grabbed Toph and lifted her from the ground

"Hey! Let me down!" Toph yelled

"I'm only taking your advice, Earth Wizard."

"Wizard? Okay you must be crazier that I thought lady!" Toph yelled

"Taurus finish off the girl!" she said as she retook control of Taurus' body and he forced her to the ground again.

"Hey you! I'm the one you want!" Toph yelled as the trees were still holding her.

"I'll deal with you later." Sherry said.

"**Close,** **Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" **Lucy yelled "Hey why didn't it work!?" she asked as Taurus was still looking down at her

"You cannot close the gate by yourself; the gate has to be closed by both the Spirit and the wizard who summoned them." Sherry explained

"Close the gate, Taurus!" Lucy yelled.

"I wonder, are all Fairy Tail wizards this weak? Let's play Punch roulette, close your eyes Taurus." Sherry commanded and he did so and he began punching the ground and he missed Lucy's head.

"Taurus! Come to your senses!" Lucy yelled and another punched missed her head. "Taurus, remember the day we made our contract, you made that promise to me!"

**-Flashback Begins-**

_Taurus and Lucy were in a field with cows and windmills in the distance._

"_Oh so you are my master? But I never though my master would have such a nice body!" he yelled out with hearts in his eyes._

"_Who would have thought that the Golden Bull would be such a perv." Lucy said. "Maybe we should hold off on creating the contract."_

_Suddenly Taurus looked at her with a determined face. "No, you can rely on me Lucy! I'll always protect you when you call out to me!" he said and he then he and Lucy then hi fived and Taurus had pink hearts in her eyes._

-**Flashback Ends-**

Taurus' eyes were slowly coming out of their light purple glow. "You said you would protect me Taurus!" Lucy yelled. He was about to punch her in the face but his fist stopped before it could touch her face and the spirit was then engulfed in a golden glow

"Thank you, Lucy." He said before he disappeared into light yellow particles, closing the gate.

"_Unbelieveable, she performed a Forced Gate Closure! I must have miscalculated her strength._" Lucy got back up and she looked at her hands.

"I have reached a new level." She said to herself. "That's because I am a Fairy Tail Wizard. The real battle starts now!"

"Yeah, that's great and all now can you get me down from here!" Toph yelled and Lucy then climbed the rock formation and cracked her whip and one of the trees and one of the branches snapped and Toph's left foot touched the ground and she made a pillar speed right through both of the trees and she fell to her feet. "Right, lets get back at this puppetmaster!" Toph exclaimed. "Hang on!" Toph said and she grabbed Lucy's waist and she felt her breast on the left side of her forehead. "Do you have pillows on your chest or something?" Toph asked and Lucy screamed as Toph began touching her breast and a honking noise was being made.

She pushed Toph back to a tree and covered her chest. "DON'T TOUCH THOSE!" she yelled.

"Oh... I know what those are…" Toph then smirked. "Hehehe." She began chuckling.

"Be Serious!" Lucy yelled.

"Right… back to where we were." She grabbed her and she made a rock pillar rise from the ground and Lucy was screaming as they landed in front of Sherry. "Man your voice really travels doesn't it?" She asked.

"So that is the power of a Fairy Tail wizard?" Sherry asked

"Fairy Tail?" Toph asked.

"It's a wizards guild that I come from. Can we discuss this later?" Lucy asked

"If you say so?"

"But remember I can take control of your spirits at will." Sherry said.

"Oh don't worry about that. I have a lot more powerful spirits that I can use." She said and Toph's eyes twitched.

"_She's lying? What could this girl possibly be up to?_" Toph thought to herself

Lucy took out a silver key. "**Open, Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" **she yelled and some yellow globs formed into a bipedal white creature with a nose that had an appearance to the cone of an ice cream and he appeared to be shivering as well.

"Well, this _has_ to be your strongest spirit if you are bringing it against someone who has the power to control them." Toph said trying to sell the lie.

"He's so cute, shouldn't have done that though!" Sherry outstretched her hands and two magenta magic circles appeared **"Doll Attack: Puppeteer!" **and a light purple beam of lightning hit the little white spirit and his eyes glowed light purple and it glared at Lucy.

"Plue? What's wrong?" she asked

"You seriously named it Plue?" Toph asked

It began to attack Lucy and Toph and began punching and kicking them relentlessly but this was having zero affect at all.

"What's happening?" Sherry asked

"Looks like you fell for it!" Lucy said and she cracked her whip towards Sherry and missed Toph predicted her movements and she flung a big rock at her and she fell back and collided the wall. Toph then made rock shackles that kept her fixed to the wall

"That will keep you there!" Toph said she suddenly glared at the two of them.

Plue kept hitting them but suddenly he stopped and he was bowing to Lucy to try to apologize to her. "Eh, it's okay. You can go back now!" she said and Plue disappeared in a puff of pink smoke

"**Doll Attack: Rock Doll!" **she yelled a huge rock figure came out of the ground and one of them broke Sherry from her bonds and put her on it's head.

"We've been through this before. I can rip that thing to pieces if I wanted to remember?" Toph reminded. But the Rock Doll arched it's arm backwards and it was going to punch Toph and Lucy. Toph made a Shield but is shattered and they both flew back and as soon as Toph landed on the ground Lucy rolled behind her and she made a rock wave by punching the floor and the wave exploded on the near the Rock Doll but it had no effect. "Hey, Princess! You might want to get back when this thing comes tumbling down you don't want to be near it."

"No, I'm not leaving you, especially if you are a friend of Aang!"

"I should have known you would say such, there is a cliff close by and there is sand below, so you'll be fine!"

"Wait a minute!" suddenly a huge pillar shot Lucy into the air. "TOPH!" she yelled and she disappeared into the sky.

"Now where were we?" Toph asked

"Good call on getting rid of her. She was getting on my nerves though I would have liked to defeat her. Maybe this is, love!"

Toph began to chuckle. "You've got the wrong idea about me puppet queen, I just got here and I'm as far as I'm concerned I'm only here for one reason, and that is to find my friend and get out of this twisted place, and you're in my way!" Toph made rocks come out of the ground and they were speeding towards Sherry who was on the Rock Doll was avoiding getting hit.

"You're going to have to do better than that! Get her Rock Doll!" he then stretched his arm and he punched the ground and Toph jumped on the arm and she punched it and it shattered and she jumped on one of the shattered pieces that were falling and jumped right off it and headed to the top of the head where Sherry was and she landed on top of the head and she made a rock pillar that his Sherry in the chin and she was sent flying off the Rock Doll.

"_I… lost._" She thought. "Even though I lost, my love for Reitei will not falter." she said and she landed on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

Toph punched the top of the Rock Doll and cracks appeared all over and it cracked and shattered into huge pieces of rock. "Geez! You're not dead. Don't be so dramatic." Toph said.

"Angelica… Avenge me…" Sherry weakly said and Toph heard the sound of a rat squeal and running towards her was a giant rat that had green fur and wore a maid's outfit.

"Wow! You're even bigger than a Badger Mole. I gotta say. I'm impressed. But I have no time for you. I have a friend to find." She then lied flat on her back and the was quickly covered by a rock armor and she ran towards Angelica who tried scratching her but missed and Toph punched her in the face and she stepped back and Toph made two wall come up beside the face of the rat and she slammed them together on Angelica's face and she had swirls in her eyes. "Way too easy. I'm sure someone as Frail as Sokka and that Loopy girl could have beat you, Puppet Queen." She said to Sherry. "Now to find Twinkle Toes." She said to herself and she made a wave of earth under her feet and she used it to head to a different part of the Island.

* * *

Lucy woke up and she rubbed her head. "Ow… Did Toph have to send me off a cliff though." She got up and saw it was approaching daylight. "_If that wasn't the Katara Aang accidentally told me about, then I wonder what she knows about her?_" Lucy thought and she heard the sound of a person walking towards her and she looked around and saw the person and she cheerfully got up. "Erza! It's you!" she exclaimed but she suddenly stopped and gave Lucy the eyes. "_She must be here because we stole the S-Class request._"

"Lucy…" she began. "Do you know why I am here?" Erza asked

"Uh, to take us back… isn't that right...?" she said very nervously.

Suddenly Zalty was far away and he was looking at them.

"Lucy!" both girls heard and Lucy saw Happy flying towards them. He suddenly saw the back of Erza and he quickly flew away far into the distance. He was seen flying across the sea

The next minute he is being held by his tail upside down by Titania herself. "Where is Natsu and Aang?"

"I don't really know, but listen. Erza something terrible is happening to these people so we decided to help stop it."

"I do not care…" Erza coldly said.

"Well… at least let us finish the job. We can't leave things like this!" suddenly she had a sword pointed at her neck. "You misunderstand, Lucy. I came here to punish some rule breakers. That is all. You have all betrayed the Master, this kind of action will not go unscathed."

Lucy quickly closed her eyes. "Would you believe me if I told you this was Aang's idea…?"

* * *

Toph was riding her Earth wave and she suddenly felt a figure was ahead and she made the wave explode and she flipped over the figure and landed on her back. She got back up. "Hey! What's your problem? Getting in the way like that!?" she yelled.

"What did you say?" the figure asked now revealed to have pink hair.

"You know what never mind. I'm looking for someone, about this tall a boy, is a huge pacifist?"

"Oh you mean… Wait a minute, who are you?"

"I'm not going to go through this with you. I just fell from the sky, for crying out loud."

Natsu then gazed at her for a second recollecting his thoughts. "You say you fell from the sky?"

"Do you have an ear infection or something?" Toph asked sarcastically

"Yeah, the same thing happened to Aang." He said and he flashed back to when he was shaking Aang son he could wake up. "So are you a bender?"

"Wow a scatter brain, like you knows what bending is? Twinkle Toes has been doing a good job here, so where is he?"

"Don't worry about him there is a bigger issue right now."

Toph sighed. "Knowing Twinkle Toes he would be doing his utmost to save whoever is in trouble, that's just the guy he is. Fine tell me what's going on and I'll help you out, something tells me that if I hang around you I'm bound to cross paths with Twinkle Toes."

"Hey. Who is this 'Twinkle Toes' you keep talking about?" Natsu asked

"I'll explain later, anyway what's the plan?" she fell a huge weight fall and she heard loud snoring. "You're seriously sleeping!" Toph exclaimed and she leaned on a tree and folded her arms. "Well since we are sleeping." She walked a distance from Natsu and she made an Earth tent and she made it cover her so she could sleep in peace.

* * *

The next morning Grey woke up with bandages all over him and he sees Aang lying on boxes next to him with a few bandages on him on his right arm and he noticed a burn mark on his right arm. Grey walks up to him and he tries to shake him awake. "Aang, wake up."

"Not now, Zuko… It's too early for training…" Aang muttered. He slowly opened his eyes. "Oh It's you, Grey. So where are we?"

"I don't know but it looks like we are about to find out." He said and they both walked out of the room and they saw it was a tent, they were resting in.

"Aang, where is Natsu?" Grey asked

"I don't know… we kinda separated. I went back to the village... well what was left of it and I sorta passed out after that. Later I found myself… here I guess."

One of the villagers who was the girl who had a blue demon leg walked to them. "You both were taken to the storage area after the village was destroyed."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Aang said

Grey looked around and he saw all the villagers. "_Lyon you bastard! How could you do this!?_" he thought and he looked around. "_At least no one from the village was hurt._"

"It was all thanks to Natsu, Lucy and Aang. That no one was hurt" The girl said. "Your guild mates told me to tell you to go to that tent as soon as you woke up." She said.

"Thanks." Aang said and she walked away. "Okay, now that we are all together again, we can now find a way to defeat Lyon, but first I need you to tell me what happened."

"I told you, Deliora was frozen by the Iced Shell."

"No I mean from the very beginning. You and Lyon know each other. What happened up in the Northern Continent, with Ur and Lyon."

"I know what you meant. I'll tell you later alright, we just have to regroup with the others first before we do anything else."

Aang sighed. "If you think that is best, then that is what we'll do, but I expect an explanation, Grey."

They both walked to the tent and they saw a sight that made their hearts stop for a moment. They saw Lucy and Happy tied to wooden pillars and they saw Erza sitting with her right leg over her left leg. Lucy and Happy were crying endless tears

"Grey, Aang. You're late." She said and she had a black haze on her forehead and the feeling in her brown eyes showed very little emotion.

Aang held his head behind his head. "Look Erza we can explain…"

"Shut up." She said and she glared at Grey. "You were supposed to stop, them and here you are partaking in this mission."

"Look, you can blame me!" Aang said. "I convinced Happy and Natsu to steal the request in the first place, the reward was just too enticing for Natsu and Lucy to let go of. If you're going to punish anyone, punish me."

She glared at Aang and she kicked him in the gut and he slid back. "Idiot, I can see through your lies. Don't think you can fool me, Aang."

"Fine, you caught us. What are you going to about this?" he asked.

"We are all going to find Natsu and we will leave." She said.

Grey then spoke up. "Erza, we cannot leave like this. The people in the village are suffering because of some bad people here."

"What of it?" she asked coldly.

"Are you serious? You may not have seen it, but people in this village are suffering effects from this monster that these people are trying to resurrect." Aang said

"Are you telling me you would turn your back on these people?" Grey angrily asked. "I seriously misjudged you Erza."

Erza outstretched her hand and a maroon magic circle appeared and a sword came out of it and she drew it towards Grey. "I really don't care about any of the crap you just told me! All that matters to me is that you broke the guild's rules and you won't get away with that!" she drew the blade towards Grey's neck.

Aang was shocked and he got back up and he made a cyclone surround the lower part of your body. "You would draw a sword on your own ally? I don't care what anyone else says about you, all that I see in my eyes is a stubborn girl who loses her top if she doesn't get her own way!"

Happy, Lucy and even Grey were completely shocked. "He spoke like that to the great Erza?!" Happy exclaimed.

"She's the great Erza, now?" Lucy asked.

Erza took her sword from Grey's neck and she looked in Aang direction. "You are not a part of Fairy Tail, this does not concern you!" she said now glaring at the Avatar.

"When you threaten my friends it becomes my business, Erza! Using violence to get your own way is something that I am not alright with." Erza then made another sword appear from out of nowhere with a maroon magic circle. "Go ahead, try and strike me down. You'd only be proving my point!" Aang said. "But let it be known that if you hurt my friends, it will be me you have to watch out for!" Aang warned and Happy and Lucy's jaws fell to the ground.

"Let's see if you can back up that talk!" Erza said and she swung both her swords and this made a whirlwind that blew the side of the tent and Aang flew out and Erza jumped after him.

"Grey! You have to stop this! Aang only just wanted to help us." Lucy said.

"Erza is testing him." Grey said.

"Testing him?" Happy asked

"We have no time for this!" Grey said and untied Lucy and Happy and all three of them ran out.

Aang jumped high into the air and she saw her charge to him from the ground. "_Woah! She's fast!_" Aang thought and as she got closer to him he blasted gust of wind towards her and this pushed him higher into the air and he saw he was still in the village's storage area. "_I have to take this out of the village!_" and he was going to land near the forest.

"You won't get away that easy. **Requip!**" she was surrounded by a light gold light and she was now in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and she flew towards the forest Aang landed in. Speaking of Aang he was looking around. "You're pretty fast aren't you?" he heard and he turned around to see Erza in her new armor.

"What, happened to what you were wearing before?" Aang as he dodged a strike from Erza.

"This is my magic. Requip: The Knight. It allows me swap clothes, armor and weapons at will. If you will be staying in this world for a while you need to learn about all the types of magic you can."

"So what is this? Some kind of lesson?"

"You're true lesson is about to begin!" she flew fast at Aang and he narrowly avoided getting sliced by Erza's blades. "First lesson: If you hold back against a powerful wizard, you will certainly die." Erza said and Aang made boulders float and he flung them at Erza but she sliced them. She sped towards Aang and she sliced with both her blades and the trees that Aang was at sliced and fell as the airbender was high up in the air.

"_It's taking all I've got just to avoid getting hit by her, and she's not even breaking a sweat._ _I have to go on the offensive!_" He landed on the ground jumped towards Erza and he dodged her sword slices and he stood on his hands and he blasted air from his feet which surprised Erza and this made her fly back but she could still fight he flung rocks at her but she sliced them effortlessly he then made a cyclone that pushed him high into the air.

"Escape is futile!" she then made more than a dozen sword appear as they followed her. **"Blumenblatt!" **she yelled and she flew past Aang choosing to not slice him and he saw many swords were now speeding towards him.

"_It's a feint!_" Aang made a circle cyclone of air surround his whole body and this deflected the swords from him and he saw Erza in the air above him and she flew down towards him. Aang made a sphere of air surround him and this forced her back and Aang flew above her and he backflipped and he threw a downward kick that pushed air as he kicked the back of Erza and she slammed into the ground and Aang fell too but cushioned his fall with a blast of air. He then saw Erza was charging to him and she had summoned eight more swords and she telekinetically threw them towards Aang and while Aang avoided them he grabbed one of them and he performed a vertical air slice with it and this and this sliced some of the metal plating on her skirt and this also made some rips in her skirt as well and Aang glared at her while holding the sword and he outstretched his arm as he held it and he dropped it.

"Are you holding back against me?" Erza asked

"No. It doesn't matter whether I'm facing benders or wizards, I'll never change the way I fight just to accommodate for that."

Aang made an air scooter and he sped towards Erza and this time she was on the defensive but he sped past her and rock pillars ejected the ground below her and this restrained her arms and because of the shock she dropped her swords.

"So you think, you can win by trapping me. But I am not so easily defeat-able." Suddenly more blades appeared and they sliced the rocks that kept Erza restrained and she picked up her two swords and flew up, "Dance, my blades!" the many blades began to circle around her and they glowed light blue and Aang could tell this was another wizard spell. **"Circle Sword!" **she yelled and she sliced the air with both her swords and she sent the swords flying towards Aang in a disk formation.

The Avatar made a square earth shield for him and this protected him from most of the sword impact. And when he dropped it Erza saw that his arms were now gauntlets that were made from smaller rocks that were stuck together and he jumped up after Erza and she saw that there were air scooters on his feet and this propelled him up to the armored wizard, he blasted fire from his mouth and she crossed her blades together so this would keep her from getting hit by the flames and Aang made two stones from each gauntlet speed toward Erza and she was hit by them but she was still in the air and he punched her down to the ground and after she hit the ground she was on her back and he launched the hand part of his gauntlets towards Erza and they restrained her arms to the ground as the fingers dug themselves into the soil. Aang landed on the ground as the air scooters disappeared from his feet.

Erza smirked as she was in a golden aura and she changed back to her regular Heart Kreuz Armor and she broke out of the trap that Aang had put her in earlier and she got up. "You have proven yourself to be a worthy opponent, Aang."

Grey, Happy and Lucy arrived there. "Huh? Aang wasn't killed by Erza?" Happy exclaimed.

"I don't think Erza wouldn't have gone that far." Lucy said.

Grey walked over them. "Erza!"

"We will find Natsu, and then we will complete this job." Aang, Lucy and Happy jumped up and they looked elated. "Don't get the wrong idea; your four will still be punished." And they now had somber looks on their faces.

"Wait, four including me?" Aang asked

"This whole thing was _your _idea right?" she asked as she shot her familiar glare at Aang.

Aang had the look of fear. "Uh, yes of course!" they began walking down to find Natsu and Lucy, Aang and Happy hung back behind Erza and Grey. "Guys remember when I said I've known scarier than Erza? I take it all back!" he said as the three still had the comical look of fear. "But, she's not as I've made her out to be, she could have killed me if she wanted to."

"Erza, may really be scary, but she can be nice. Once you get to know her." Lucy said

"Well I hope so, if I'm going to be here a while. Better to have people like that on your side that against you."

"Aye." Happy said

* * *

It was now morning and Natsu and Toph were outside the temple. "Okay, Flame brain. Remember the plan?"

Natsu began to think. "Oh yeah, I got it!" he said. "I'm getting fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well from everything you told me about this place, stopping this Moon Drip thing should be a piece of cake!" Toph said as she smirked, they both entered the temple.

Inside the temple on Galuna Island Toby and Lyon were inside. "So, you, Sherry and Yuka were defeated by those Fairy Tail Wizards."

Toby nodded and he remembered how he shocked himself after he was buried by Aang. "Can we keep the part about me shocking myself between us?" Toby said

Zalty walks into the room and he begins to talk to Lyon. "If everything goes right, Deliora will be revived soon but if someone interrupts the Moon Drip ceremony, then he will be trapped in ice forever. Also those wizards seem quite powerful."

Lyon chuckled at this. "They won't defeat me. They will all fall to my power."

"In that case I shall join the fight as well."

Toby got surprised. "You can fight too!?"

"I know a Lost Magic, you see." and he began chuckling

"You are a creepy man, you know that." Lyon said suddenly the temple started shaking and it began to tilt.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the temple Natsu used his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to punch though three pillars, while Toph stood on the ground hard with one foot and she threw a punch with both her fists and the three pillars ahead of her split in half and they collapsed now the entire temple was tilting to one side.

"What is happening?" Lyon asked

"Someone has tilted the temple." Zalty said and suddenly a huge stream of fire blasted through the floor and there was a hole going to the bottom of the temple and they both saw Natsu and Toph at the bottom.

"What have you done?" Lyon asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Toph asked. "Well since I have to explain it to you, Flame brain here tells me that the light from this moon drip spell has to go through the temple to get to the monster underground, but if the temple was tilted the light would have nowhere to go and your monster will be on ice forever."

"That was a good plan, Toph." Natsu said

"Not really, any lame brain would be able to come up with it, but let's get to business!"

"Toph, get on my back!"

"What!?"

"Just trust me!"

"Okay, but this plan of yours better work!" Toph climbs on his back and Natsu ignites his feet and he flies through the hole he made and Lyon looked surprised and he was head butted by Natsu in the stomach and he cracked and this Lyon turned out to be an ice clone. "It was a fake!" Natsu said.

"Duh! You really think he would just let you get hit like that!?" Toph made out the sound of an ice spell and she jumped off Natsu and faced Lyon while in the air. She landed on an earth pillar she made and she now have an idea of the battlefield. "Right I can work with this!"

"Damn you Fairy Tail! **Ice-Make: Eagle!**" he yelled and he made a light blue magic circle and flung ice Eagles at Toph's direction and she punched the pillar she was on and it dropped to the ground making her dodge the attack.

"You fell for it!" Toph made a pillars trap Lyon from the ground. "Now Flame Brain!" As soon as Natsu landed on the ground he stood on his hands and blasts fire from both his feet at Lyon, but he breaks out of Toph trap thanks to Ice-Make: Ape as it broke him out of the trap. He began moving from the trap dodging Natsu's flames and Toph noticed his movements. "Flame Brain, I'll give you an opening, just keep moving around!"

"I gotcha!" Natsu began running around and Toph began flinging rocks at him and he was having a harder time dodging them, he made his hexagonal Ice-Make: Shield but the rock cracked it as it bounced off

"Not so quick on your feet are you!?" Toph made the tiles on the floor rise and she began spinning them and she flung them towards Lyon and he saw no other way than to jump upwards and Toph knew this. "Natsu, Dragon roar on my mark!" she yelled and Natsu was ran to Toph's side and he stood on his hands and everything slowed down as Lyon jumped up into the air avoiding the spinning tiles. "Now!"

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Natsu blasted a huge blast of fire from his mouth and it was heading to Lyon as he was rising from his jump. But before the flames could get a hit on Lyon the floor underneath Natsu and Toph gave way and the floor shifted down and this made Natsu's attack miss and before the floor under him could give way, Toph speared him from the hole.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily!" Toph yelled

"You are lucky, Lyon." Zalty said.

"Was that your magic, Zalty?" Lyon asked.

"Nothing gets past you, but it had to be done, it would be unfortunate if you ended up losing before Deliora is resurrected.

"You thought those flames would kill me?" Lyon becomes surrounded in cold mist and he begins to freeze the entire room, including the walls and the floor

"This is bad Natsu, I can't see through ice!" Toph said.

"Oh, so you need to be touching ground to see, well thanks for that! **Ice-Make: Eagle!**" he shoots more ice eagles that speed around Natsu and they crash into Toph and she flies to the wall.

"Bastard! You would attack someone who is blind!?" Natsu yelled. "Toph get out of here!"

"Fine, but you better not lose to this guy if you know what's good for you!" Toph said and she crawled through the hole Natsu made and she falls to the bottom room but catches herself with a clump of rocks.

"You are a weirdo, you know that!" Natsu yelled. "Why are you freeing Deliora, just so you can fight it!?"

"This is all to surpass Ur. This is so I can continue to dream!" he yelled and he flung more ice eagles at Natsu

The Dragon Slayer was managing to avoid all of them and he even kicked one of them. "So why don't you just challenge Ur directly!?" Natsu asked as he was avoiding Lyon's attacks.

"Why? Because Ur is dead, and the fault lies with that bastard Grey!" suddenly an Ice Eagle appears behind Natsu and it hits and a greenish blue mist is made.

Natsu is revealed to have blocked the attack with his arm. "I don't know what happened in the past, but what you are doing now. Is making a lot of people suffer, you also hurt my friends. I will open your eyes, with my hot flames!" Natsu yelled and flames were surrounding his fists

* * *

The group of Grey, Erza, Lucy, Aang, and Happy were now running towards the temple and Grey was explaining the reasons for Lyon's current actions.

"Lyon wants to defeat Deliora, because Ur was unable to, so in his mind if he would have surpassed Ur if he defeats Deliora."

"Hmm. I understand now, because this may be the only way to know if his skill has surpassed his old master's by now." Lucy said.

"That still doesn't justify everything he has done, he may want to prove that he has surpassed Ur, but there is a better way than making others suffer." Aang said.

"But he is wrong." Grey said and Aang and Lucy were surprised. "While it is true that Ur is no longer with us right now… Ur is… alive…" Grey said and all in the group but Erza gave shocked faces.

* * *

**That's where I'm going to end it guys, thank you so much for your support. Also I'm asking any Deviant artists out there or any that any of you readers may know if it is possible if you can make a cover art for this story. It would mean a lot, if you are or know anyone who is interested, please send me a PM. That wraps it and I'll see you on the next chapter and Happy New Year everyone! **


	6. Galuna Island: The Final Battle

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Happy: **_Last time on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang_.  
Lucy was launched from where Sherry and Toph were by Toph herself.

**Lucy: **_As if things weren't bad enough with this situation, now Erza is here.  
_Lucy is shown freezing up in fear and Happy tried to fly far away as soon as he saw her

**Happy: **_Aang managed to convince Erza to lets us help the villagers but he had to fight for his life._  
Aang was avoiding sword attacks from Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

**Lucy:** _Hey,__I wonder where Natsu is?_  
Natsu and Toph are now destroying the pillars of the temple and it was beginning to tilt.

**Happy: **_Maybe he is trying to run from Erza too._  
Both Toph and Natsu are battling Lyon and Toph is hit by Ice Make: Eagle and she retreats into the hole made Natsu earlier

**Lucy: **I hope he is okay.  
_Natsu ignites his fists as he prepares to fight Lyon._

* * *

The entire team was surprised as to what Grey had just told them. "What do you mean, Grey?" Erza asked

"Yeah, I thought that Ur was dead the entire time." Lucy said.

"Just let him talk." Aang said. "The beginning is a good place to start, what happened back when you were Ur's pupil?"

Grey began to explain his past in detail to the team about his past involving Ur and Lyon.

* * *

_This happened at a time when Grey's home city was destroyed by Deliora and he was one of the few survivors of the incident. Grey was first found by Lyon and Ur and he walked over to a grave he made for his parents and he swore that he would never forgive Deliora._

_This was when he began his training with Ur and Lyon and Ur told Grey that her training was tough, but Grey held his resolve and he remained determined to continue his training. Once she said they would begin training she suddenly stripped down to her underwear and Grey was shocked and surprised and he saw Lyon do the same thing. Ur told him that he had to get used to the cold if he was going to learn Creation Magic as Grey continued complaing because he wanted Ur to teach him magic. So Grey also stripped down to his underwear as well. Ur made an important point that in order to master Creation Magic they have to become devoted to it and find their own form._

_Grey also revealed that it was Lyon's dream to surpass his teacher and while Ur was shopping for food. Lyon told him that Ur took him in because he was wrapped in darkness, and because Grey saw his family killed by Deliora he wouldn't be surprised that he was under that darkness. Ur wanted to guide Grey from the darkness that he was currently enveloped in, but he declared he would drive it away himself. And he said that after he beats Deliora he would leave Ur and he did this while calling her an Ice-queen and this earned him a punch on the head from his teacher._

_Later he asked when he would learn some powerful magic and he is told by his teacher that he already has and he is told that Creation Magic can be as strong as he wants it to, Grey is very skeptical of this and it is revealed that he is in his boxers and he is holding his jacket. Ur furiously asked why he stripped and Grey blames Ur for his habit and he is then punched high into the sky, much to the humor of the surrounding towns' people._

_As they were walking from town, a wagon passed them the people inside mention that Deliora was seen attacking the city of Brago and this causes Grey who was holding his bag of groceries and he suddenly dropped them the second he heard what those men were saying._

_Later at night on the same day, a snowstorm was brewing and Grey set off to fight and defeat Deliora and Ur and Lyon tried to convince him that going against Deliora would be futile and he should stay but he ignored his teacher. Ur threatened to expel him and he would no longer be his student if he left, but Grey didn't care and he ran off the City of Brago to battle Deliora._

* * *

In the present Aang, Lucy and Happy are tilting their heads as they took a look at the temple which has been tilted to their left. "Do temples always tilt like that in this world?" Aang asked.

"No." Grey responds. "This must be Natsu's work."

Aang and Lucy sweatdrop while Happy is still trying to un-tilt his head as it looked locked into position and he flies back slightly and there is a rustle in the bushes and a crecent shaped blade with a purple orb sped to them and Erza pushed Lucy, Aang and Happy far back and they slammed into nearby trees.

The saw a crowd of the same wizards who were performing the Moon Drip ceremony. "We finally have you, Fairy Tail." A female wizard part of the group said. Erza made a magenta magic circle appear in front of her and she made a sword come out of it.

"Grey, go deal with Lyon. We will handly these people." Erza said and Lucy took out her whip and Aang got in a fighting stance.

"Don't worry, Grey we can handle these guys." Lucy confidently said.

Grey then ran towards the temple and Aang cleared a path with his Earthbending and Grey ran along the route.

"Aang! Go with him!" Erza ordered.

"What!?"

"Lucy and I can handle them, I want you to help Grey end this. I can tell you are wise beyond your years, I want you to help him, I can feel another evil presence on this island."

Aang nodded. "I gotcha." He jumped high into the air with an air spout over the wizards and he formed an air scooter and chased after Grey.

* * *

Grey was running to the temple and he heard a familiar burst of air and Aang was now on his air scooter next to the ice Wizard.

"Aang, what are you doing here?" Grey asked

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to help you, Erza and Lucy said they would be fine with just the both of them, plus, it's not like I want to settle the score with Lyon, but if we want to beat him, we'll have to do it as a team this time." Grey thanked Aang and they kept moving towards the temple. "So you told us how you met up with Ur and Lyon, but you never got to explaining what happened to Ur, and how you know that she is alive."

"I was afraid you were going to ask that." Grey said. "Well if I must…" he said and Grey began explaining the conflict that happened between her and Deliora.

-**Flashback Begins-**

_In the city of Brago, the demon Deliora is raging his reign of terror and standing in its way was Ur and she glared at the monster, meanwhile on the ground both Grey and Lyon were temporarily down for the count_

_Deliora was about to fire a light green beam towards the passed out Grey and Lyon, but Ur was ready to stop the monster in its tracks._

"_**Ice-Make: Rose Garden!**__" She yelled and she had the side of her right fist on her left palm and she made an ice rose garden that spread to Deliora and it binded him temporarily and this sent the beam away from them but it still hit a large portion of the city and this made a huge explosion. Grey slowly regained consciousness. "Grey, take Lyon and get out of here!" Ur yelled._

"_Why did you come here?" Grey asked. "I thought I was expelled, what about your happiness?"_

"_I don't need to chase happiness because I see my happiness in the two of you. I came here so I can get that happiness back."_

"_Ur, your leg." Grey noticed and he saw that her right leg is actually a prosthetic ice leg._

"_Oh this, I made it. Isn't Creation Magic exiting, you can create all sorts of wonderful things with it." Ur said. "If Deliora is the reason for your darkness then I have a reason to fight it! Leave, Grey. I want you to pursue your own happiness. You and Lyon."_

"_NO! It's all my fault that this is happening!" Grey yelled out and he began crying._

_Lyon's eyes flicker open and he sees the destruction around him. He had a wicked smile on his face and he walked over to Ur. "You will defeat Deliora, right. There is no way that, that thing will win against the strongest wizard in all the world."_

"_Lyon, there are others stronger than I."_

_Lyon's smile quickly fades and he glares at his teacher. "If you are not the strongest. Then what was my training for!?"_

"_Lyon…"_

"_I want to surpass you, that is my dream, but if you're not the strongest wizard. Then what would be the point!?" He looks to his teacher. "Ur, don't you dare lose to that monster you hear me!?"_

"_Listen Lyon." Ur began but Lyon began running towards Deliora._

"_If you're not going to battle seriously, then I will!" he said and he looked up and he pulled his arms back and he thrusted them forward while putting them in an 'X' position with his left palm facing upwards and his right palm facing downward._

"_Where did you learn that pose!?" Ur asked_

_And a whitish blue magic circle appeared on the ground below him and it was going to cover him in a bluish white flash of energy. "I read one of your magical books on my own. Why didn't you teach us these spells?"_

"_Have you read it all the way to the end?!" Ur yelled._

"_Anyone who uses Iced Shell will be frozen forever and I will be the one to seal away Deliora!" Lyon yelled as the energy of the Iced Shell was going to use his body to freeze Deliora. Suddenly Lyon was frozen in an ice rose and he was stopped from finishing the spell._

"_That little brat, I can't believe he was going to use the same spell I was. He is going to be a great wizard some day." She said as she sighed_

"_UR!" Grey yelled._

_Ur assumed the same stance that Lyon made earlier and as this happened rocks began rising into the air from the burst of energy and light blue energy began swirling around and a bluish white magic circle appeared above Deliora, two to its sides and one more in front of it._

_Grey could only look in horror as she was performing the spell that would seal Deliora, but would come at a great cost._

"_**Ultimate Freeze! Iced Shell!"**__ Ur yelled and she broke the 'X' stance and the energy around her exploded and it sent four energy beams of the same colour at the magic circles and they soon disappeared when they were hit, and as they disappeared there was an explosion and Deliora was beginning to become encased in ice and as this happened Ur's right eye looked like it lost all colour and a crack was running through it. "Grey, can you do something for me?" she asked. "I want you to tell Lyon that I died, if he knew that I became ice, then he would waste his life trying to break the spell. I want both of you to see the world and step out into the future. Grey, with this spell I seal away your darkness." And with those final words Ur's body became the ice that was supposed to freeze Deliora for an eternity._

_Later Lyon wakes up and he sees Grey crying and sees the frozen Deliora. "Iced Shell?" he asked and Grey nodded. "Where is Ur?" he asked and Grey didn't respond. "Grey?" Lyon said as he felt as if her knew what he was going to say. _

"_Ur is dead." Grey said and all the emotion from Lyon's face fell._

"_What are you talking about? She is not dead. You're lying, tell me you are lying!" he yelled. "How can I surpass her now!? My dream is ruined!" he exclaimed. He glared at Grey. "If you hadn't challenged Deliora, Ur would still be here, I would still dream. Grey you killed Ur!" and he punched him in the face and he ran off._

-**Flashback Ends-**

Grey and Aang get to the entrance of the temple and Aang sees something that makes his body flinch and he ran over and he kneeled down and he saw it as the one and only Toph Beifong who has been out cold for some time.

"T-Toph!" Aang yelled and he kneeled to her and he tried shaking her awake. "C'mon Toph wake up!" Aang said.

"Hey, be careful. She could be hurt." Grey said. Aang shook her lightly and her grey eyes shot open immediately and she made an Earth wave that hit Aang and he slid back and he held his stomach in pain. "Hey, what's the big idea!?" Grey yelled and he placed his right fist on his left palm and prepared to attack but Aang held his arm out in front of him.

Toph got up. "You gotta be kidding!" she exclaimed.

"Is my voice good enough?" Aang asked and he ran over to her and he enveloped her in a tight hug. "It's great to see someone familiar again!"

"Yeah me too, especially since I can't see and all." Toph lightly joked. And while Aang didn't catch it, she rubbed a tear from her right eye but this was noticed by Grey.

"Toph, what's happening with the Fire Nation?" Aang asked. "Where are our friends?"

Toph sniffed a little. "Sorry just had some snot in there." She lied. "I'll tell you later…" she began to notice Grey's presence. "Who is this guy?" Toph asked.

"I'll tell you later." Aang said repeating Toph's words which frustrated her a little. "But we don't have time right now we have to find Lyon and Natsu!"

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu and Lyon were still fighting and after one more clash where Lyon summoned a bluish white magic circle and Natsu summoned a orange-red magic circle and both collided.

"You're a handful pointy eyes!" Natsu said

"But your eyes are pointy too." Lyon pointed out.

Suddenly the ice walls behind them shattered and coming from behind them was Grey and Aang.

"Grey, Aang?" Natsu forced out.

"Natsu, Aang. Let me handle this." Grey said as he walked to face Lyon

"Grey are you sure?" Aang asked and when he got no response he had already gotten his answer.

"You have hurt a lot of people on this island, Lyon. You are going to turn them back to normal and you and your allies will leave immediately." Grey demanded.

"And what if I don't…" his eyes widened when he saw Grey move into a familiar stance. Lyon saw that this was the stance of the Iced Shell. "That pose…"

"This is your last chance Lyon, I know that I am the reason that Ur is dead and I will take responsibility for that one day. It is because of this I am prepared to die!" Lyon said and Natsu looked to Aang.

"Aang, what's he doing?!" Natsu asked

"Oh no, he isn't…" Aang began as he had a very good idea of what Grey was doing.

As Grey was in the position for the Iced Shell, a light blue magic circle formed on the floor under Grey's feet and there was a whitish blue energy that began swirling. "So, which is it Lyon. Do we live together or do we die together!?"

Lyon smirked. "Go ahead and do it, because I know it's a bluff."

"This is no bluff Lyon!"

"Do it! You don't have the guts to die!" Lyon taunted.

"Too bad!" Grey said "_It looks like I will be taking my exit… Natsu, Erza, Aang. Everyone at Fairy Tail. I will leave the rest up to you. This is… the end!_" He thought as he was about to cast the Iced Shell to eternally freeze Lyon.

"GREY!" Natsu yelled and he looked down to Aang. "Aang…"

"Stop him, he can't cast that spell!"

"**Iced…**"

"IDIOT!" Natsu and Aang yelled to Grey and he was punched in the face by Natsu, stopping Grey from performing Iced Shell.

"Natsu! What are you doing!?" Grey yelled

"You come in here talkin 'responsibility' then you be takin my kill?" Natsu angrily said

Aang sweatdropped. "Here we go…"

"Your kill? I'm going to be the one who will beat him!"

"Well I didn't say, 'you will fight him sir'." Nastu replied as he smirked.

Grey grabbed Natsu by his scarf. "I _Have _to be the one that beats him I don't care what you say. I'm prepared to die!"

Natsu grabbed his Grey's wrist. "Is that so... you dying isn't winning, that's running away!"

"Okay you two knock it off!" Aang said as he got in between them.

Suddenly the entire building began shaking and the temple that was tilted before was returning to its original state. Natsu began kicking the walls in the room in frustration.

"Why is the temple back to normal, after all the trouble of breaking it in the first place!" Natsu yelled in anger

"Now that it is back to normal, the light will shine on Deliora." Grey said.

"Well so much for the easy way." Aang said. "And I can be sure Toph would have helped with leaning the temple."

Zalty ran into the room. "Sorry I took so long, but the ceremony may commence, I have fixed the temple." He said.

"Woah! How did you do that!?" Aang asked.

"Yeah!" Natsu added

Zalty just ran out of the room.

"Ignored!" Aang and Natsu exclaimed in unison. "I'm going after him!" Aang said and he ran after Zalty

Natsu followed but he stopped before the doorway. "Grey, Me and Aang will take care of the little man, you finish things here." He said. "The last time you lost was a disgrace." Natsu said.

"I know." Grey said.

"Not for you…" Natsu began.

"For all of Fairy Tail!" they both said and Natsu left the room to chase after Zalty.

* * *

Meanwhile it was nightfall outside. Erza was holding a staff with a pointed tip and she was slicing though the wizards that would perform the Moon Drip ceremony. Lucy slapped another few with her whip and Happy threw what looked like, some kind of rotten seafood on the face of one of them.

"Do not falter, we do this for Reitei so he can defeat Deliora!" one of the masked wizards said.

However an Earth Wave cruised over the majority of them and they were forced to the ground and a rock was thrown to one of them who got up and the three saw a figure walking up to them and Lucy quickly recognized the figure.

"Toph! It's you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Who else would it be, princess." Toph replied in her casual voice.

Erza was taking no chances and she pointed her staff at Toph. "Who are you?" she sternly asked

"Wait, Erza!"

"Relax." Toph casually said. "I fell from the sky just like Aang did when he got here, so since he is helping Flame Brain over there, I figured I'd come back here."

"But how did you know we were here?" Lucy asked

"I felt it all the way from the temple."

"So what else can you do?" Happy asked

Toph was surprised at the voice because she didn't sense him. "Huh? Who was that!?"

"I'm right here what, are you blind?"

"Funny you should ask…"

Lucy was now extremely shocked. "YOU'RE BLIND!?"

"Yep."

"But, you fought Sherry as if you could see her with your eyes."

"Yeah, that's because I 'see' with Earthbending, I can sense many different things from sensing different shifts in the ground… like how that grunt behind me is getting up." She stomped the ground and she made a pillar of earth grow out close to him and this impacted his gut and he was knocked out. "It's how I was able to find you here. I can identify people by the way they walk and I never forget a voice.

"Interesting…" Erza said. "I commend you for finding a way to get around your disability."

"No prob, I some cases it is more reliable than sight. Like for example…" she made an earth wall rise from the ground protecting them from three crescent blades that were thrown at them. "So just to clear, are you wearing metal armor?" she asked looking at Erza.

"Yes."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure, now let's get to the pummeling!"

"Have you noticed something, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yes, there may be a lot of them, but they have very low magical power." Lucy said.

"Precisely, they must only have about five wizards among them."

"Nice observation, Armor Queen." Toph remarked.

"Armor Queen?" Erza asked with a slight confusion.

"She… has a habit of not using real names." Lucy said and she quickly looked at the temple. "Hey, why is the temple back to normal?" Lucy asked.

"No idea, but that makes Flame Brain's and my idea useless. Now how about we get rid of these guys!"

"You got it!" Lucy exclaimed and she took out a golden key. **"Open, Gate of The Great Crab! Cancer!" **suddenly a humanoid form with tanned skin, wore a blue long sleeved blue buttoned shirt with black pants with green glasses with black rims, he had a gold chain around his neck and had a crab like appearance on his head and he had six crab legs from his back and he held twin scissors.

"Right, how many of those things do you have again?" Toph asked

Erza took a look at the spirit. "Aren't you…"

Suddenly Cancer held a bouquet of flowers in front of Erza. "My lady please accept this gift. –choki." He said.

"HAA! What's with the flowers! What's with the word 'snip'! And why are you courting her!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's a triple take." Happy and Toph said in unison.

"Cancer! Make them unable to fight anymore."

"Okay. –ebi." He said and he was attacking the other wizards.

"Uh, choki and ebi?" Toph asked

"He ends his sentences with 'ebi' meaning shrimp." Happy exclaimed.

"I heard Lucy call him the great crab."

"Aye, I know I was surprised too." Toph then grabbed Happy's tail. "Found ya, what are you anyway?"

"I'm a cat with wings!" he exclaimed.

"…That can talk!? Twinkle Toes has a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the temple Lyon and Grey were glaring at each other. "Lyon, did you count on Natsu stopping me from using the Iced Shell?"

"No, I didn't think he would get anywhere near that kind of magic. But I have allies here who have the same goals as I do, if you froze me, the Moon Drip ceremony would defrost me anyway." Lyon said.

"So, Iced Shell is powerless here. I was careless."

"So do you still intend to fight me, Grey?" Lyon asked.

"Stop this! Lyon! You must give up on Deliora!"

Lyon chuckles a little. "Is your guild like a dentist that just de-fangs it's members?"

"Lyon, you should know something, Ur is alive! When Iced Shell was cast to seal Deliora, it didn't kill her; it only turned her body to the ice that is sealing Deliora. The ice you are trying to melt is Ur herself!" Lyon's eyes widened. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, I made a promise to Ur that I wouldn't. She figured if you knew the truth, you would try to break the spell and you would waste your life doing that."

Suddenly Grey put his hand on Grey's stomach and a light cyan glow was seen from his hand and he made an ice like panther stabbed through Grey and it ejected through his back. "I already knew that all along! But Ur isn't alive anymore she is just scraps of ice. You must grow up! Grey!" and Grey was holding his stomach as he was on the ground. Suddenly Grey punched Lyon in the face and he flew and he slammed into the ice he made earlier. "How can you move with such an injury?!"

"That's it!"

"Huh?"

"I'm tired of trying to save you!" Grey said and he put his fist on his left palm and he blasted a lot of ice arrows, Lyon was hit by some of them and he found some space.

"**Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!" **and he sent a dragon made of ice of a light cyan magic circle and it Grey was hit by the attack and he stood up and glared at Lyon. "I cannot waste any magic on you, because I still have to fight Deliora."

"Then we will settle it this way." Grey said while holding out his right fist.

Lyon smirked and chuckled. "You challenging the older student to a hand to hand battle." Lyon sped over to Grey and he punched him in the stomach where he was stabbed earlier. "Aim for your opponent's weak spots, that is what Ur taught us."

"Don't you dare, speak that name!" Grey yelled and he stretched to punch Lyon but he was kneed on the stomach.

"You are pathetic Grey!" Lyon taunted and he elbowed him in the back and he kept punching him over and over in the face and gave him one uppercut in the face and he threw his knee in his chest and he threw one high kick that sent grey flying to the ice wall and it cracked.

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu and Aang was chasing Zalty.

"Wait up! Damn it!" Natsu yelled

"Many he is pretty fast for a small man." Aang commented

Zalty stopped running for a second and he outstretched his right hand up and it a white magic circle appeared and a circular part of the roof came down and Natsu kicked the roof part with his feet that were on fire and suddenly the shattered remains of the roof part came back together and it floated back into the roof.

"What did you just do?" Aang asked

"Arc of time Magic. I returned that part of the ceiling to the past before the Salamander destroyed it."

"Time Magic?"

"It is a type of Lost Magic, your Dragon Slayer Magic is similar." Zalty added

"Huh, it is?" suddenly he disappeared from both of their sights.

"He disappeared!" Natsu and Aang exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile Grey was leaning on the ice wall after he faced Lyon's kick. "_Stand up!_" he heard in his mind and he flashed back to when Natsu was telling him to stand up, yet ironically, Natsu was the one on the ground. He remembered Natsu's persistence and how he would never give up no matter how hard the opponent and he was beating Natsu in the flash back.

"Just give up, Grey. I am the older pupil and you are no match for me." Lyon said.

But Grey got up. "This fight isn't over yet!" He ran over to Lyon and he punched him in the face but Lyon slightly stepped back and both Ice Wizards charged to each other and the punched each other in the face but Grey's punched proved more effective and this sent Lyon flying to the ice wall. "I cannot lose! Not until I've beaten him!" he said as he remembered his fight with Natsu again.

"You bastard!" Lyon yelled as ran over to Grey but he was head butted and they both entered a fist fight in which neither of them were gaining the upper hand. Grey kept flashing back to when he and Natsu were fighting as kids and he applied the same headstrong resolve that Natsu does and he was using this to match Lyon in hand to hand combat.

"I will not lose to you, Lyon!" Grey yelled as he was punched in the gut but he arched his arm back and he punched Lyon in the face and he threw his knee to Lyon's stomach and he had an opening and he punched Lyon in the face and he flew back and he crashed into the ice wall and it shattered.

"Grey! **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!**" Lyon yelled and he made a light cyan magic circle appeared in front of him and he shot out an ice dragon that engulfed half of Grey's body in its mouth and this also aggravated Grey's weak point so he broke the ice dragon with his elbow and he slid on his back.

"You broke our promise!" Grey exclaimed.

"I don't care, Deliora is about to be revived I just have to quickly finish you."

"I will never let you revive Deliora!"

Lyon smirked. "You can't stop this, Zalty is already taking care of the Moon Drip ceremony as we speak."

"Don't underestimate Natsu, he will stomp that guy, and with Aang at his side. There is no way we can lose! Because we are Fairy Tail!"

* * *

Zalty was in the cavern where the melting figure of Deliora stood. "Only a matter of time now." He said. He looked behind him and he was shocked by what he saw.

"Now to burn you to a crisp!" Natsu yelled as he was using his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and he missed but as he stepped out of the way he narrowly dodged a flying kick from Aang but he got caught in an upward spout as Aang kicked his feet upwards and Zalty then looked at the two.

"You two are very persistent, but… how did you two find me?"

"I have a good nose, and you smell like woman's perfume for some reason." Natsu said.

"It's just one weird thing after another, will this world ever quit?" Aang rhetorically asked.

"Haha. While you are amusing I have to revive Deliora."

"That's not going to happen." Aang said defiantly.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because Grey will beat that Lyon guy, and me and Aang will wipe that smile off your face!" Zalty smirked after Natsu said that.

"Is that right?" suddenly a purple light fell from the ceiling of the cavern and it was shining on Deliora and both Aang and Natsu were shocked.

"But how? Lucy, and the others are taking care of your Moon Drip wizards." Aang said.

Meanwhile Toby was performing the ritual by himself as he bowed down over and over. "It is weak with only one person doing it but we have already accumulated enough from the moon."

"Not good! We have to stop him." Aang said as the ice of Deilora was melting they both ran but the rock bridge they were on weakened and it fell to the ground.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that. I'm not going to let you run away. Coming after me was a huge mistake!" he said.

Aang glared at the masked figure. "You're the one who made the mistake here!" he bends the melted water from the ice that covered Deliora and he made them envelop his arms and formed two water whips but suddenly his arrows and his eyes began glowing white. He, suddenly saw a young woman, who he could guess was Ur based on Grey's description of her, and she was cradling a female baby with dark purple hair. In a second vision he saw the same girl but older was being experimented on by other wizards and suddenly the vision ended and he looked at Zalty and he saw the figure of a young adult who had long purple hair and dark brown eyes. "_Grey said this water is Ur herself but why am I seeing…_" he dropped the water back into the area where Deliora was being melted. "You're not who you say you are, are you?" Aang asked.

"What do you mean?" Zalty asked.

"The Iced Shell turns one's body to ice correct, well I was essentially bending the melted ice that Ur became. The second I felt it I got these weird visions, but now it makes sense why Natsu says you wear ladies perfume… And the second I looked at you. I saw a woman…" Zalty's smirk then turned into a hateful frown. "I already know so much just by touching that water, so Zalty, if that is even your real name. Who are you really!?"

"Wait! She really is a woman?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Suddenly an orb hit Aang in the stomach. "I've had enough of you, Elemental Wizard. I was just going to hold off you and Salamander but since you insist on lying about me. I will have to make you suffer the consequences!" he made the Orb speed to Aang again but Natsu punched it with his flaming fist.

"You're not killing him on my watch! You would have to get through me you perfume wearing bastard!" Natsu blasted a huge stream of flames from his mouth but Zalty jumped and Aang met him in the air and he made and air sphere in both hands and he put it to Zalty's chest and he sped off as the air slammed him into the cave rocks.

"Natsu, go up and stop the ceremony. I'll handle who ever this person is."

"Not a chance! Aang, if we fight together we can defeat him quickly before the ceremony finishes." Natsu said.

"Fine, if you say so." "_Ul-Ultear…? what is that? That's the word I kept hearing in my visions. It would be better is I kept this to myself. Last thing I want is to anger this guy even further._" Aang thought. "Let's make this quick before Deliora melts!" Aang exclaimed. Suddenly the entire temple begins to shake.

* * *

Meanwhile Grey and Lyon are still in the middle of their battle and the temple was shaking. "That means the Moon Drip ceremony has started. You are too late Grey! I will soon realize my dream!" he makes many ice eagles come out of the ground and speed towards Grey and he was avoided them. "I have waited ten years for this moment!" he yelled and Grey then made an ice shield and he hid behind it and the Ice eagles were slamming into it. "Ten years of gathering allies who wanted the same goals as I did, after transporting Deliora from Brago, we began trying to wake Deliora for three years!" he exclaimed.

"You waited three years for this. That is just ridiculous!"

"What I'm doing is ridiculous, and yet you have been in some lame guild for the last ten years!" he yelled and he flung another ice eagle at Grey and this broke the shield.

"I only believe in what Ur told me, since she said there were stronger wizards than her so I came across Fairy Tail!"

"I have lived my entire life for this moment!" he exclaimed. **"Ice-Make: Wolf" ** he yelled and his right arm was now in the ice shape of a wolf's head and he was throwing punches towards Grey who was dodging them. "Since Ur is dead now, how else can I surpass her than defeating the monster she couldn't defeat?!" he yelled as Grey could see he had a crazy look in his eyes.

"That is admirable but I think you took a wrong turn along the way." Grey yelled. "You are too blind to surpass Ur, you will never surpass her with this thinking. Not in a hundred years!" Grey summons an ice sword and he slices through Lyon only to see that he turned to greenish blue ice and he shattered, this made him realize it was a clone.

Lyon was sliding backwards and he made a light cyan magic circle appear in his one hand as he was behind Grey. "**Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!" **the ice tiger was speeding towards Grey.

"**Ice-Make: Prison!"** Grey yelled and the snow tiger was now trapped in a huge cage.

"Don't you learn? I'll make light of that creation magic!" and Lyon moved his hand to direct the ice tiger to break the cage but it wasn't breaking.

"See Lyon, this is you." He said referring to the tiger. "Imbalanced and impatient like a caged animal who knows little of the world. By using Creation Magic with one hand you aren't able to use it when you require full power from it!" Grey yelled. Grey then had what looked like a bazooka made from ice. **"Ice Cannon!" **He yelled and he fired an explosive ice ball from it and it created a huge blue explosion after it hit Lyon and he flew back and was on his back with a hole in his outfit, he was clearly defeated. "That is what Ur taught us." He said. He began to walk but he only later realized the injury to his stomach. "Crap! I should have dressed it earlier!" he said as he made ice cover the wound.

Meanwhile a deafening roar was heard. "_There is no way I would forget that sound_." He said as he remembered the ciaos that Deliora had caused before. "_Deliora!_"

Aang and Natsu were watching this all happen. "Oh no, were too late!" Aang exclaimed and Zalty smirked.

Lyon was on the ground where he was defeated and he heard the roar. "There is no mistaking it, there is only one way, to stop him. Iced Shell!" he said to himself.

* * *

The roar of Deliora was resonating around the island, the roar was so powerful that it even began blowing back the villagers who were in their storage area that far from the temple, the waves around the island were raging more than ever.

"Haha! It has started!" Zalty yelled out from inside the cavern looking at the half resurrected body of Deliora

Erza, Toph, Lucy and Happy were now inside the entrance of the temple. "What was that?" Lucy asked

"Maybe it was your stomach, Lucy." Happy said and Toph chuckled.

"Even when I know you are joking, it still ticks me off." Lucy said to the cat.

"Hold on, who is that big thing that I'm sensing?" Toph asked.

"Deliora, he is the huge demon that these bad guys want to revive, so Lyon can fight it." Lucy replied.

"Man, I'll never get used to this stuff."

"Look, the light from the Moon Drip!" Happy said as he pointed his paw to the light that was coming from the ceiling and making a light purple magic circle on the floor.

Another roar sounded and it was splitting their ears as the roar was extremely loud.

"Maybe you should eat something, Lucy." Happy said in his casual voice.

"Maybe I should feed you to a rat!" Lucy shot back.

"The beast may be resurrected but the ceremony isn't over yet." Erza said. "Come!"

"But Deliora is downwards." Lucy said as she pointed her thumb to the ground.

"We are going to stop the ceremony."

"In that case, step aside Armor Queen." Toph said and she stepped on the ground really hard and her seismic sense allowed her to get a feel of the entire temple. "Well the ceremony is being done, but by one person though."

"Then we still have time, it won't be as powerful using the magic of one person." Erza said. The four moved upwards to stop the ceremony before Deliora could be completely revived.

* * *

Natsu and Aang were still facing Zalty. "You are too late, Deliora is revived."

"Natsu, we need to end this now. We are running out of time!" Aang told the Fire Wizard.

"Alright! Here I come!" Natsu yelled but a flying orb impacts him in the face.

"It's that thing again!" Aang exclaimed as he brought it towards Aang but he used is superior agility to dodge the orb attack, he then threw an explosive fire ball at Zalty but he jumped off the rock he was on and he made the orb speed towards Aang but Natsu punched it to pieces. However as soon as it was punched is began coming back together.

"My Arc of Time Magic, I can use it to manipulate an objects time." He said.

"But it doesn't work on humans does it?" Aang asked. "If it did you would have used it on Natsu and I by now."

"How perceptive of you, but now watch as I speed this object into the future!" he yelled and he flung the orb at them and it was moving at very fast speeds and it attempting to hit both Natsu and Aang at the same time. Aang made air scooters appear on his feet and he was avoiding them pretty easily despite how fast they were but Natsu wasn't so lucky and he was getting hit every single time.

"Natsu stay in here till I tell you to come out!" Aang yelled and he made an Earth Tent that protected Natsu after he landed on the ground. "Since your time can't manipulate humans, then running circles around you should be easy!" he then began running in at a very fast speed and his orb couldn't keep up with him and soon Zalty couldn't keep track of him with his eyes. Aang grabbed the orb and he held it to his chest. "Natsu now!" Aang yelled and Natsu broke out of the earth tent and he sped over to Zalty.

"Time to turn you to charcoal! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" he yelled and his fist was on fire and he ran over to punch Zalty but he missed and he saw Aang with two water whips surrounding his arms and he made a white magic circle appear in front of him and the water turned to steam and this burned Aang arms

"Ahh!" he screamed out and he glared at Zalty. As his arms were now a glowing pink from the burn but it began to fade.

"I can manipulate all objects, water is one of them, I simply brought its time to the future where it evaporates into the atmosphere."

The Avatar held his arms hands in pain. "Okay, seriously. You are proving to a real pain!" Aang was suddenly hit with the orb as he let it got to collect the water.

Zalty threw the orb to Natsu but it stopped in front of his face as he was going to punch it with a flaming fist. "I can even stop time for objects." The orb then slammed into Natsu's face and he slid back next to Aang. "I can manipulate the time of anything, but it doesn't seem to work on living creatures. That is why I can't melt the ice since the ice is actually Ur herself."

"You are weird you know that?" Natsu said.

"What?" Zalty said.

"I don't see what you could possibly gain from this."

"Hahaha. Lyon is no match for Deliora. He wouldn't beat him in a hundred years!"

"So, what? You plan on fighting it?" Aang asked. "I don't even think your Lost Magic will be a match for Deliora."

"You both misunderstand. I plan to make Deliora mine and mine alone! He may be immortal but there is always a way to manipulate it. It would be great to have such a monster at my command, don't you think?"

"No. I think that completely ridiculous and reckless!" Aang yelled out.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to say something that would get me fired up and ready to come at you." Natsu said.

"You still don't understand, there will be times when you need power." Zalty said.

"Power is overrated!" Aang responded.

"And when that time comes I will rely on the power of my friends!" Natsu said.

Aang's eyes then widened as he noticed something. "_If the water is Ur… but those visions might come back… It doesn't matter, we are running short on time as it is!_"

"Now I will fast forward the time of the ceiling!" Zalty said and a white magic circle appeared in his hands and he then made the ceiling crumble.

"Natsu, I'll give you an opening. You finish this creep!" Aang bended the water from Deliora's pit of surrounding water and he started feeling weird again. "_Focus Aang!_" he said and he made the water flow onto his arms and suddenly the water froze and the arrows on his body glowed and his eyes did as well and he jumped up towards the falling pieces of ceiling. Suddenly the ice on Aang's arms had thorns growing out of them as he got closer to the rocks. **"Ice-Make: Dual Rose Blade!" **Aang yelled in a mixture between his voice and Ur's and he spun around several times in the air while he outstretched his arms that were covered in ice blades with rose thorns and he destroyed the pieces of Ceiling that were falling to the ground and there was smoke all over and Natsu jumped through the smoke with his fists and feet ignited

"I can manipulate time too! The Future!" he yelled and he punched Zalty on the left cheek and he flew to a rock and it exploded on his impact. Aang was still floating in the air inside an air sphere and the glow on his arrows and eyes died down and the ice blades on his arms with rose thorns shattered and he fell, but Natsu made sure to catch him.

"Did we win?" he weakly asked

"Yeah, Aang what was that you did back there?"

"I don't know… it's as if my body was temporarily being taken over by someone else… someone who knows Ice Magic." Aang figured. "I have been influenced but there is no denying I saw the entire scene play out. I think… because I bended the water from the ice that Ur became. I began well, bending Ur herself, did my energy become synced with hers?" he looked to Deliora who was still roaring. "Maybe her spirit merged with me for a moment of time after I bended that water. But something is up with Zalty, and Ur was trying to tell me something."

Grey walked up to them and he saw Deliora. "D-Deliora." He said in fear. "It's you."

* * *

Meanwhile at the top of the temple where the Moon Drip was being casted. Toby was sliced by Erza and he fell down.

"So we found the guy, so are we done here?" Toph asked.

"He really was doing it all by himself?" Lucy asked

"You're too late!" Toby yelled. The ritual is already finished!" he yelled and Toph stood on his stomach.

"Seriously, stop talking you voice is annoying!" Toph said sounding annoyed.

* * *

"So, Grey did you beat Lyon?" Aang asked as the three were facing the demon

"D-Deliora…" a voice said and they saw Lyon crawling over to the demon.

"Does that answer your question?" Grey rhetorically asked.

"So we meet again Deliora!" Lyon said weakly as he continued crawling. "I will defeat you. This is all so I can surpass Ur."

"You don't look like you could defeat a Winged Lemur." Aang commented.

"Lyon, you can't possibly fight Deliora in that state." Grey added.

"Shut up, the only thing that matters is surpassing Ur. That is all that matters now." He said as he got up to his feet and he was slowly walking to the demon but Grey chopped Lyon's neck and the older pupil fell to the ground.

"Enough Lyon, I will take care of Deliora." Grey said as he walked to the demon and he stood in the water. He put his arms in an 'X' position with his right hand facing downwards and his left arm facing up.

"The Iced Shell again! Are you serious?" Aang asked as another roar was sounded and it was deafening.

"Aang, Natsu. I have to do this!"

"We've had this discussion before. I'm not going to let you do thi…"suddenly Aang felt a sharp pain going through his body and he collapsed into the water. "I've reached my limit…" he said and Natsu picked him up and he saw the same energy form when Grey was doing the Iced Shell the last time. The Dragon Slayer leaned Aang against a rock and he looked at Grey.

"Ha! Even if you do this. I'll just melt the ice again!" Lyon yelled.

Natsu then walked in front of Grey and faced Deliora. "Natsu get out of the way! This is the only way to stop Deliora!"

"The only reason I told you not to use that spell was because I didn't want you to die. If you want to throw your life away, then do it! I'm going to fight this monster."

"Natsu! You can't, Iced Shell is the only way we can beat Deliora!" Grey yelled but Natsu refused to move and by that time Deliora was entirely free and the demon threw a fist towards the first thing he saw and Natsu saw it coming. "NATSU DODGE!" Grey yelled but Natsu put his fist on fire and he punched Deliora's fist and he was engulfed in huge flames and Deliora's fist was engulfed in green energy and a crack was seen in Deliora's arm and Natsu jumps back and he sees the entire demon begin to crack, and it spread to his chest.

"Wha… That wasn't me!" Natsu yelled and the demon Deliora crumbled down and it then fell to the ground in pieces.

Aang slowly got up and he kneeled on his knees. "What happened?" he sees the place where Deliora once stood his eyes widened in surprise. "Hold on! What happened to Deliora!?" Aang exclaimed

Lyon got up. "Impossible. Deliora was already dead because, of the ice which had sealed it!"

"So what we saw was its last moments?"

"Ur had already killed Deliora! I was not a match for Ur, I never was." He said.

"She had killed him in the ice a long time ago, your teacher is really something, Grey." Natsu commented.

Grey put his hand in the water and he let the water seep through the spaces between his fingers. _"I will seal your darkness, Grey." _ He remembered as Ur told him that during his time with her and at her last moments. Grey began crying and he was covering his face. "Thank you, Ur." He told himself.

Aang saw him crying and he smiles he then sees the ice-water that was Ur the entire time spill out into the ocean. "_It turns out that she was alive the whole time. Now she flows into the sea where she will watch her pupils for all of eternity._" He thought. "_As for me, I've always had my past lives watching over me. I may not always rely on them but it's nice to know they are there._"

* * *

**Thanks for reading as always and please leave a review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be the end of the Galuna Island Arc, if you have an idea for a chapter, please PM me. See ya.**


	7. Mission: Destroy The Moon!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Lucy: **_Last time on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang._  
Aang is seen in the Avatar State but strangely using Ice Creation Magic.

**Natsu: **_We did it! Happy!_  
Natsu punches Zalty in the face and he flies back and slammed into the rocks below.

**Happy: **_Aye, we managed to beat Reitei and destroy Deliora  
_Deliora is falling apart after Natsu counters his punch.

**Toph: **_I don't remember you doing anything! Besides, you wouldn't have found that Toby guy if it wasn't for me  
_Toph joins Erza, Lucy and Happy in defeating the wizards from before, she helps the group find Toby.

**Happy: **_Even though it was for nothing_

**Natsu: **_We will become S-Class Wizards for sure!  
_Natsu is seen fighting Zalty

**Aang: **_Aren't we forgetting something?  
_Aang and Natsu are yelled at for commenting on the village chief's sideburns

* * *

Much later after Deliora's defeat the entire group was now near the beach of the island.

"Hahaha! We did it!" Natsu yelled

"Aye!" Happy yelled.

"I can't believe it, we completed the quest. Do you think Master will make us S-Class wizards?" Lucy asked

"Somehow I doubt that." Aang said as he sweatdropped. "As far as I'm concerned you're lucky to be in one piece."

Lucy looked to Erza. "I completely forgot! Erza going to punish us!" she screamed.

"Oh pipe down would ya." Toph said folding her arms.

"Your request was to not destroy Deliora, but wasn't it to help the villagers?" Erza asked

"Yeah, I can't believe I forgot about that. Hahaha." Aang began to laugh awkwardly.

"But, wasn't Deliora the source of their problems?" Lucy asked

"Well we can ask…" Grey said and they all looked to Lyon who was leaning on a rock.

"Don't bother asking 'cause I don't know." Lyon simply said.

"I can confirm that." Toph said.

"But how…?" Lucy asked.

"Man, do I have to spell this out for ya?" she rhetorically asked. "She's not the smartest tool in the shed huh, Twinkle Toes?"

"That's a little mean." Aang said.

"HEY I'M NOT DUMB!" Lucy yelled.

"There's that voice again, but how can I put it. People always have a certain reaction when they lie, raised heart rate, they twitch a little, I can tell when someone is lying by looking at those reactions."

"Seriously?" Erza asked with interest. "Is that the power of Earthbending?"

"No, only _I_ can sense lies with my Earthbending. Told ya, being blind has its advantages. But this guy isn't lying so we can trust whatever he says."

"However, you should also know that my comrades and I have been on this island for three years and not a single one approached us, further more we have been under the same light for three years and we have not shape shifted into demons." Lyon said.

"Well… I don't know what to make of this, but his story checks out." Toph assured.

"Be weary of them, there is something they are not telling you." Lyon warned.

"We'll keep our guard up, thanks for telling us this." Aang thanked.

"Don't think I'm telling you this because I'm trying to be nice or anything."

"At any rate we should head back the village, I have a few questions for them." Erza said.

The group began to walk off Grey stayed behind to talk to Lyon. "Lyon, you should join a guild somewhere." Grey told him. "It will give you the same experience I have for the last ten years."

Lyon looked away and he brushed him off. Grey smirked and he walked with the group.

As the group were approaching the storage facility, Toph grabbed Aang's arm. "Huh? What is it Toph?" Aang asked.

"We need to talk. And I'm sure you know what it's about." Toph said.

"You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up."

"Okay, just make sure you do." Natsu said and the rest of the group ran forward but Lucy look back and she was concerned and ran and hid behind a rock.

Toph stood on the sand 'looking' at the sea. "What are you doing? Twinkle Toes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, why are you helping these morons when you know there are more important things to worry about?"

Aang looked down. "…I'm sorry for leaving you all like that. But I was brought here, I didn't come here by choice, if there was a way back I would have found it by now."

"Bull Crap! This all happened was because you were to scared to kill the Fire Lord! Couldn't you just swallow your Air Nomad pride for once, you would have saved the world, but it's in an even bigger mess than you can imagine!" Toph yelled.

"Toph…"

"I may be blind, but I know when we have been replaced! You intend to stay here with your new friends, far away from the Fire Nation! Far away from us."

"Toph, you know that's not true!"

"Do I, Twinkle Toes? Well you could have fooled me. Running away from a fight is one thing but abandoning your friends is a completely different matter altogether Aang!" Toph yelled. "The world thinks you're dead again!? We cried for you. Katara and I waited for you to come back, we both knew in our hearts you were still alive. And what do I see the second I'm back. You here with your new friends with your tail between your legs!"

"Toph, it's not like that… despite me not knowing anything. They wanted to help me."

"So were we… yet when the world asks you for a favor you put your own ideals first! Why-Why didn't you take the Fire Lord's life! If you did our world would be peaceful again!" she angrily said and Aang remained quiet but tears were beginning to stream down his face. "I'll play nice for now. But Twinkle Toes. I hope you remember who you really are, let me make this very clear… We don't belong… In. This. World! It's about time you realized that!" Toph walked off and Aang fell to his knees and he clenched his fists in the sand. Toph walked past the rock Lucy was hiding behind. "I know you're hiding." And she lifted the boulder Lucy was behind with her Earthbending. "Do whatever you want with him, as far as I know it, he's not my friend anymore." She walked away from her to get to the others and she just saw Aang kneeling on the ground.

Lucy walked over to him. "Aang…"

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Aang asked

"I heard everything… I wanted to see if you are okay."

"I should just leave…"

"Huh?"

"My world is suffering and I can't even go back to help them. If Toph hates me this much… then the others will never forgive me too." He looked to the distance. "Lucy… thanks for everything, give my regards to Natsu and the others. I'm going…" Aang began walking away.

"Wait!" she yelled and he stopped. "I'm not going to let it end like this…"

"Lucy…"

"I don't care what Toph says about you. Don't change who you are, you should stay true to yourself no matter what the world throws at you."

"Lucy… I can't soon I'll have to make the decision when a tough person shows up. A previous Avatar who was an Airbender told me that even though the monks taught us that all life should be respected, the Avatar can never do that… so even she had to make the difficult choice despite her heritage, it won't be long before that happens to me…"

"Aang! Let me help you!" Aang looked back at her. "As long as you are in this world, I'll never leave your side! We will figure this out together!" she said and outstretched her right fist and Aang looked at her.

"Lucy… thanks." He replied and he bumped her fist and he looked at her with a determined look on his face.

* * *

Later, the group arrived in the second village and they saw it was deserted. "Hey, why is no body here?" Natsu asked

"If I were to guess, maybe they could be hiding because they heard the screams from Deliora." Aang said.

"The only expert at running and hiding is you." Toph jabbed.

Aang lowered his head. "Hey! Knock it off will you!?" Lucy said.

They saw a villager coming from behind and he found them. "Oh you guys are here."

"This, _is _your village after all. Since the only way to complete… whatever it is we are doing is to head there, so why is nobody here?" Toph asked

"Just come with me." He said.

He lead the group and what they saw shocked all but Erza and Toph. They saw that the village that was destroyed by Angelica's acid was all but normal again.

"Hold on, the village is normal again…?" Aang asked

Toph sighed. "Nothing gets past you does it Twinkle Toes?" and this comment make both Aang and Lucy glare at the blind Earthbender

Natsu began knocking on the walls of the houses. "Is this the real thing?"

"I'm sure it is, so don't go breaking it again!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's like the village went back in time." Happy commented.

This got Natsu thinking. "Yo, Aang. You think that guy had something to do with this?" he asked and they both imagined the image of Zalty.

"Well, it is possible that he could do this with his Arc of Time Magic. I don't see any other way the village could have been brought back." The Avatar replied.

Lucy walked over to the village chief who was at Bobo's grave. "_Even Bobo's grave was brought back. That is a relief._" She thought.

"So you wizards came back?" he said looking at Lucy

"Yeah, we managed to stop the other wizards from awakening, Deliora." Lucy said.

"I am very fortunate that you wizards had helped us in our time of need, but… WHEN ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO DESTROY THE MOON!"

"So we're back to that huh?" Aang asked

"Hold on, did he just say what I think he just said?" Toph asked

"Yeah, it's exactly like you heard it." Grey confirmed.

Erza walked to the chief. "Destroying the moon will be a simple task. We will get right on that, but first I would like to ask you a few questions. Can you gather everyone in the village here?" Erza said.

"Hold on!? Is she serious?" Aang and Lucy said in unison

"Aww, you even say the same things together. I see you found your new best friend." Toph said.

"She liiiiikes him!" Happy teased

"SHUT UP HAPPY! And you too Toph!" Lucy yelled.

"Or what, you'll summon a perverted bull to come get me? Oh I'm shaking" She said in fake fear. "Don't make me laugh."

"Quiet! The Three of you!" Erza said in her intimidating voice.

"Yes mam!" Happy and Lucy fearfully said

"Whatever you say, Armor Queen." Toph said as she smirked and she sat down against a rock.

"This curse that has been inflicted on you, so how does this curse take place?" she asked

"This happens when the moon rises into the sky, and at night we turn into these hideous creatures." One of the villager's responeded.

"I see, the curse has been going on for at least three years right?"

"I can't say, but it defiantly felt like that much time has passed." Another villager said.

"So if you have been inflicted for this long, then…" Erza's questions were interrupted as she stepped on fake ground. "Kya!" Erza fell into Lucy's pitfall trap and the entire group was surprised and Toph was chuckling in the background.

"The pitfall was resurrected?!" Happy exclaimed.

"She said… Kya." Natsu said in disbelief.

"That was kinda cute." Grey admitted.

"Uh Lucy, you better start running." Aang warned.

"This is not my fault! This is not my fault!" Lucy repeated as she panicked while shaking her head.

Erza climbed out of the hole and she simply dusted herself and looked towards the villagers. "So if you knew there was a temple on the island why didn't you investigate it?" she asked seeming not being affected by Lucy's pitfall trap.

"It's as if it never happened…" another one of the villagers said while some of them turned white and they sweatdropped.

"So, I would like to ask. Why didn't you investigate the ruins?" Erza asked

"Believe us when we say that we tried to, however as soon as we left the village gates to investigate the ruins, we would always find ourselves back at the village gates never being able to get close."

"Hold on, why didn't you tell us that you couldn't get to the ruins, or that there were ruins in the first place?" Aang asked

The villagers looked very hesitant. "We didn't tell you because we didn't think you would believe us." Another villager truthfully said.

Meanwhile a distance away Zalty over looked the village and he took off his mask revealing his face before his entire body changed into a female body and she had dark purple hair, with very dark brown eyes wearing a white dress like outfit with a yellow long ribbon that was tied at the back and she held an orb in her right hand. She was watching the action taking place.

In the middle of the village, Erza was being covered in a pink smoke as her whole body was wrapped in a golden glow and she was in golden like armor that consisted of huge shoulder guards that spiked upwards her arms were in thick dark blue armor that was covered in very thick golden gauntlets with both on parts on her right arm being much bigger than the ones on her left arm. She wore a gold plated tunic with a fur lining on the bottom of the skirt. The had golden leg guards with thick metal shoes that were dark blue below the leg guards dark blue stockings and on the top of her head she had golden like animal ears with a blue stripe going across them both. "Get ready, Natsu. We are going to destroy the moon!"

"Haha! Alright!" Natsu said while Grey, Lucy, Happy and Aang all had very shocked faces.

Erza was looking up at the moon. "We are going to destroy that moon, after that is done. Your village will return to normal." Erza said.

"Even if this is Erza we are talking about… Is destroying the moon even possible?" Grey asked.

"I doubt there is a force alive that can do that much power, but I have no idea how strong Erza really is." Aang said. "Man, I'm sure glad there aren't any water benders here to see this."

"This is The Giant's armor. It increases my throwing ability, and if I use this…" Erza summoned a very heavy looking staff. "The Lance of Haja, that is used to seal the darkness will be enough destroy the moon."

Natsu looked around. "We should to it from the top of the ruins, it's the highest point on the island." He said

"No, the lookout tower in the village will do, plus the Villagers can't get to the ruins anyway. Come." Erza said.

"Yeah! Hahaha!"

"Those two are way into this!" Lucy exclaimed.

"This is gonna be good." Toph said as she was chuckling.

"How can you tell, you can't see!" Lucy said.

"Just watch the show, I can't wait to see how this all ends." Toph sat back on her rock.

"However both the armor and the lance won't be enough, that's why I need you. Natsu. If use your Fire Dragon Slayer magic, the lance will be given a boost and it should be high enough to reach the moon."

"Leave it to me, Erza!" Natsu said.

"Lucy, lemme ask you. Are things always this crazy in this guild?" Aang asked

"The biggest thing we destroyed was a city, but I never thought we would destroy something this massive!" Lucy said.

"Even with Erza's strength, destroying the moon is unthinkable, she would have put more thought into this." Grey said.

Soon both Natsu and Erza were on the lookout and she aimed the lance right at the pink glowing moon. A yellow gem in her right gauntlet began glowing and she channeled her energy into that arm.

"Now Natsu!" Erza yelled and Natsu set his right fist on fire and he punched the back of the lance and Erza threw it far and as it rose through the atmosphere flames ignited from what looked like boosters on the side of the lance.

"This plan isn't going to work." Grey said.

"I second that." Aang agreed.

The staff sped through the air and it was nearing the high atmosphere. "Reach it!" Erza yelled and the staff as it climbed stopped it's motion as it impacted the moon and small cracks were seen on it and this got the villagers to start cheering.

Happy, Lucy, Grey and Aang all screamed in disbelief. More cracks started to show until the entire face of the moon showed cracks. However soon there were cracks in the sky.

"The Sky is breaking?!" Lucy exclaimed and Toph finally began laughing after hearing her reaction. Suddenly there was a huge break as now the moon was its regular colour and there was a huge hole in the sky.

"Is that a hole in the sky?" Aang asked

"Hahaha. Oh man what I would have given to see your faces!" she said as her laughter began to subside.

"What's so funny then?" Grey asked though he unsurprisingly didn't look amused, and Aang shared the same look.

"Armor Queen was lying!" she said with a smile. "There is no one out there capable of destroying the moon! I can sense vibrations in the ground and can tell if someone is lying remember, I knew Erza was talking crap the second she agreed to destroy the moon, but…" she began laughing again. "I… can't believe you floozies, fell for it!" she began laughing again.

"You knew she was lying. And you didn't tell us?"

"Well. One, I didn't want to because I knew it would be funny. Two, if I did, then Twinkle Toes or Sourpuss over there…" she said referring to Aang and Grey. "Would have called Erza out for lying and then we would be at square one, I figured it would be better if I let it play out, since all of you are scared of the woman I figured that her decision was justified. Plus…" she began to laugh again. "Your reactions were too hilarious."

Natsu was dizzy on the ground after he was blown back from the explosion that his fire punch combined with Erza's throw. Erza transformed back to her regular Heart Kreuz Armor. "Toph is right, I am glad that you didn't reveal my lie to them."

"Anytime, scary lady." Toph said.

"So, why is there a crack in the sky?" Aang asked

"This is a lens that was created by the gas of the Moon Drip." Erza explained and suddenly there was a white light that was surrounding all the demons. "The lens was the reason, that the moons purple appearance."

"What's happening?" Grey asked

"The light will be returning them to their original forms." Erza said and the light then dimmed and the demons were surprisingly still in their demon forms

"I don't get it, nothing happened." Lucy said

"Precisely it's because they were originally demons." Erza said.

Grey, Lucy, Happy, Natsu and Aang had shocked looks on their faces.

"So this whole time, you were actually demons?" Grey asked looking at one of the villagers.

"Well now that you mention it." One of them began.

"However the demons do have human forms, when the Moon Drip took effect on the island it didn't affect their bodies but rather their memories, they through their human forms were their original forms."

"But what about Lyon and the others?" Lucy asked

"They were humans, the effects of the Moon Drip only affects demons." Erza answered

Lucy falls to the ground in disbelief onto her knees. "I still don't believe that they were demons the whole time."

"But there is more, they could not approach the ruins is because the temple is surrounded by a holy light that prevents evil from approaching it."

"Funny they may be demons but they don't seem so evil." Aang said. "I've come across humans that were more evil."

Suddenly a familiar figure stepped towards everyone in the village. "Yo." He said.

The village chief slowly walked towards the figure. "Bobo." He said with tears in his eyes

"Hold on, Bobo as in. The one we saw on the boat?" Aang asked

"AHH! So it's the ghost!" Lucy exclaimed

"But we thought…" the chief began.

Bobo pointed at his chest. "It would have killed a human, but I'm a demon remember?" and he began to chuckle.

"But how did you disappear from the boat?" Grey asked

Bobo sprout demonic wings and he flew up into the air and he folded his arms. "Sorry I didn't tell you wizards but I knew I had to do this or you may not have solved our problem."

"So you knew the whole time?" Grey asked

"I had all of my memories, when I left the island. If I came back when everyone thought they were humans, I wouldn't be able to fit in."

The village chief sprouts tears from his eyes and he sprouts his wings. "Bobo!" he exclaimed and he hugged his son in mid-air. Once he does this the rest of the demons on the island then followed them into the sky and joined father and son.

"I have no idea, whats going on, but I'm guessing we are done here?" Toph asked

"When I look at them like this, they look more like angel than demons." Natsu commented as they were all flying in the bright moonlight.

"I agree. These demons may look scary but in actually fact they are much more hospitable and nicer than most people in even the Earth Kingdom."

"Well I'll agree with ya on that one Twinkle Toes." Toph commented.

"We shall have a demons feast!" one of the flying demons yelled.

"It's probably going to get rowdy around here." Lucy figured.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Later Grey is lying on a wall by himself and a blue demon came up to him. "How are your injuries, Grey?" she asked

"Uh… well."

"I treated you and Aang." She said and she transformed to her human form.

"Oh I remember you." He suddenly remembered and a group of demon girls came up to him.

"You would prefer us in our human forms wouldn't you?" one of the other girls asked.

"N-no." stuttered. "You real forms work for you." He said.

"You have given us confidence!" three of them said.

"So let's dance." And they began to drag him away.

Aang saw the scene and he noticed that Natsu was eating the fire off flame torches. "I would be completely shocked if I didn't see this before." He said as he was eating an apple.

"Aren't you going to eat the other food Aang?" Natsu asked in between the bites of his flames.

"I'm a vegetarian, and well most of the food here is meat, so I think I'll pass."

"Alright, but you're missing out."

"On eating fire? I'll be fine with what I have." Aang began to think. "Hey Natsu, I've been thinking about this for a while. I highly doubt that your Master may have found a magic that can transport me back home yet. And if that's the case, I'm not sure what will happen to me after that… so… I don't know but do you think it will be alright if Toph and I tagged along with you guys?"

"You mean you want to join the guild?" Erza said coming up to both of them.

"Well if you put it like that, yeah. I don't know how long I'll be here and it may be a while. I hope that during this time I at least have somewhere to go."

"I'm sure that can be arranged, the Master told me before I left that I should make sure you were brought back safely. Besides, you don't give any other reason to be suspected of anyone who doesn't know magic considering your control over the four elements."

"So does that mean you will come to Fairy Tail, Aang?" Natsu asked

"Well I got acquainted with you guys, besides I can already say that Ozai has succeeded in his plan and since I couldn't beat him, I may as well train in this world so when I get back. I'll be more than ready to beat him."

"That is admirable, but you seem well skilled in the four bending principals that you have explained to us."

"Yeah, but it wasn't good enough against the Fire Lord."

"Oh don't worry Aang, we'll get you back to your world and I'll make sure to burn that onion guy!" Natsu said.

"It's Ozai, and I will be the one to defeat him. I was the one who was supposed to beat the Fire Lord in the first place, so I'm not going back on that. Even if the situation has changed."

Suddenly they heard footsteps and they saw two very familiar figures inside the village. "It's you guys again!" Aang exclaimed.

The two figures were of Sherry Blendy and Yuka Suzuki have returned to the village. "You have really put on over on Reitei Lyon." Yuka said.

"We have come to seek, payback. That is, love." Sherry said.

"You still talk like that?" Aang asked.

"But everything is fine now, Lyon…"

"He doesn't know of this, we came on our own accord." Yuka said interrupting Grey

"Well there are more of us this time." Toph said. "You people never had a chance before what makes you think you have a chance now."

Natsu got up and into a fighting position. "Do we _have _to rush into fighting? We could just talk to them." Aang said

Erza walked closer to both of them. "He is right, but we can't afford for anymore damage to come to the village. That is why I will fight you." She said.

"That's not really what I meant…" Aang said.

"So, you are Titania. Erza Scarlet." Sherry asked. "Soon we will do battle, this must be love."

"Will you knock it off with that?!" Toph growled.

"Erza watch out for her, she can make minions out of things around her." Lucy warned.

"And eye brows can use magic that cancels magic!" Natsu said.

Erza ran towards the both of them. "Then I better end this before they use their tricks!" she exclaimed and she punched Sherry in the face and she kneed Yuka instantly defeating them.

"Woah, she beat them that quickly?" Aang asked

"Such is The Great Erza!" Happy exclaimed

"The Great Erza?" Lucy asked looking at Happy.

"So you really are as strong as you say." Yuka commented. "However we are not here for restitution."

"Come again?" Aang asked.

"We don't mean to bring harm to you, in fact we wanted to come for punishment, we feel terrible for what we did to the village." Sherry said. "We were also affected by Deliora so we also wanted Reitei Lyon to defeat him."

"We will accept any punishment you give us." Yuka said getting on one knee and both Aang and Natsu walked to the both of them and Aang extends his hand to Yuka. "What- what is this?" he asked with a surprised voice.

"I believe all people have some good in them, even the darkest of souls can be brought to the light." Aang said and he brought Yuka back up.

"You really do have some wisdom don't you?" Lucy said.

"Actually, I just came up with that now…" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Natsu then put his arms over the both of them. "Don't worry about that stuff." He said.

"But… we're your enemies…" Sherry said.

"Never mind that!" the Dragon Slayer yelled out and suddenly Sherry and Yuka were in the middle of the village and were sitting at one of the tables with lots of food on them. "Now let's feast!" he yelled.

Just as the festivities continued Zalty was sitting on a tree branch and he had a Lacrima orb next to him. And he took off his mask revealing his female form.

"Why did you bring back the village?" a voice from the orb asked.

"I don't know, maybe I was feeling generous." She said.

Meanwhile Aang heard something and he looked up and he saw the woman and she was smirking at him. "Zal… Ultear…" they both saw each other and she smirked.

"We will meet again, Avatar." She said and she jumped from the tree with the orb floating around her.

"_Ultear… I can be pretty sure that is her real name, but if I told the others, they wouldn't believe me. I could have Toph cover me, but she probably wouldn't agree to do that right now, but I can be pretty sure this wont be the last time I come into contact with her. And why do I get a feeling that there is a much grander scale involved. Then again, it's probably a gut feeling._"

"Hey Aang." Natsu said as he walked up to him.

"Oh, what is it Natsu?"

"What are people in your world like?"

"Well it's difficult to say… as I told you there are Benders there but not everyone is and the world is really divided…"

"So who taught you how to do all that stuff you do."

"Well I had many teachers really, even Toph was one of them."

"Toph! Her? I can't imagine her being a teacher, she is just a kid." Natsu commented and a stone hit his head.

"I can hear you y'know." Toph said out loud she began to eat and Lucy came up to her. "You're not going to try and lecture me are you?"

"I want to know… why are you being so tough on Aang?" Lucy asked

"Well, it's his fault that the world is in trouble right now… well our world at least. Just when we were preparing to face the Fire nation in the last stand he bails on us like a coward!" she said folding her arms, but he mustered the courage to face him but he was too soft against him, another friend of mine told me that he knew a move that would end the Fire Lords life, but would he use it? Of course not, he's too busy holding onto a past that doesn't even exist anymore."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? I would have figured considering that you're his _best_ friend and all. The Fire nation wiped out the Air Nomads to extinction a mass genocide, which he was a part of in an attempt to kill the Avatar who would be an Airbender, and you're looking at that Airbender right now." She said. Lucy looked over to him and she saw he was laughing with Natsu. "He's had to finish what the old Avatar couldn't finish, he was the only one powerful enough to defeat the Fire Lord but he didn't and instead ends up here." Toph explained.

"Why must he go through all of that? He's just a kid."

"Well he isn't just some kid I'll give you that. But is problem is that he doesn't look to the future, he's stuck in the past with his old ways. I guess he couldn't defeat the Fire Lord because he couldn't move forward."

"Toph, you know how much he is suffering inside right? I mean he lost his people and his family. He's all that is left of his culture and teachings."

"We were his family, but I guess he left us to come here."

"Aang fell from the sky just like you. At first he was scared of where he was. At the time all he focused on how he was going to get back to his world."

"And now?" Toph asked

"I don't know… but Natsu and I will help him get back to his world, Natsu promised him that."

"Promises don't mean much, sister." Toph got up.

"At least try to be nice to him, he was almost killed by the Fire Lord y'know. I think you owe him that much at least."

"Fine, I guess I won't jab at him all the time, but I'm still not happy about this." She said and she walked off.

* * *

It was the next morning and Lucy was observing Grey and she was looking at a scar on his forehead that was mostly covered by his hair.

"That's a pretty deep scar. It may be permanent." Lucy said.

"That's okay, I like it. It makes me look a lot cooler." Grey said with a smirk.

"What's so cool about a scar no one can see?" Natsu asked and Grey got up and glared at him.

"You wanna go, hot head!"

"Bring it on! Ice Princess!" and the two were enveloped in a dust cloud as they were both fighting each other

"It's this early in the morning and they are fighting already?" Aang asked as he was dressed into his clothes.

"Haha, you'll get used to it." Lucy said as she nervously laughed.

"Hey, Natsu and I talked and I thought about joining the guild at least until I can get back to my own world."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't really have anywhere else to go. Plus since I got acquainted with you guys, it might not be so bad." Aang said.

The group is getting ready to leave and Erza is talking with the village chief. "While I appreciate your generosity in awarding us the reward. We cannot accept it, the request wasn't accepted officially. It was just a few idiots breaking guild rules."

"But please take it, not as a reward, but as a gift of thanks from us." The village chief said.

"Well if you put it that way. We would accept it, but we can't take it, it is against our guilds principals. However we will be happy to accept the Zodiac key you were offering." Erza said.

"We don't want that!" Natsu and Grey exclaimed.

"Hell Yeah we do!" Lucy yelled.

"Despite doing an unofficial request you still get the key, but be your lucky day, Lucy." Aang said.

"Yeah, I guess." She said smiling.

Bobo stepped forward. "I would be happy to take you back to Haregon if you like."

"That is okay, I have my own transportation." Erza said and when they got to the beach they saw a pirate ship waiting for them and there was what looked like a captain's crew and they all had hearts in their eyes.

"Welcome back, My lady!" the captain yelled.

"A pirate ship?" Grey asked

"Y-You hijacked it?" Lucy said with disbelief.

"But why are they still on it?" Toph asked

"They must have taken a liking to me." Erza responded with a smile.

"Such is The Great Erza." Happy said.

"Hey, knock it off with 'The Great Erza' alright?" Lucy said to the cat. "There is no way I'm getting on that!" she said and Aang and Natsu looked to the water with playful smirks on their faces.

"We can always swim across!" they both said playfully.

"WE ARE NOT DOING THAT!" she yelled.

The ship begins leaving the island and is heading back to Haregon. They all said their goodbyes to the villagers, save for Natsu who was about to blow chunks off the boat as he looked into the sea.

Meanwhile Lyon, Sherry, Yuka, Toby and the followers were looking at the boat as it wandered off into the sea.

"Aren't you going to do something? Lyon. He was Ur pupil as well." Yuka asked.

"Not at this time…" he then looked into sky. "Sherry, are guilds any fun?" he asked

* * *

Meanwhile in an area of Fiore called Era the purple haired woman from before enters a room and as she walks in she sees a man with blue short spiky hair with brown eyes and he had red symbols that surrounded his right eye. "I apologize for not being able to control Deliora, Siegrain." The woman said.

"Never mind, that." He simply said

"It is a shame that, that foolish woman actually defeated him." She said.

"Are you sure you should be talking about your mother that way. Ur's tear. Ultear?" he asked.

"I don't care about that woman, all she ever cared about was her magic. So much so that her husband left her, so I care not for her former affairs."

"Yet if she was still alive she would have become one of the Ten Wizard saints." The man known as Siegrain said and he looked at her face and noticed something weird. "Ultear, what's wrong with your face?" he asked and growing from the left side of her face was a pink bump and it was growing. She began panicking and screaming. "So it grew?" he asked.

"It must have been from Natsu." She said. "I was only using half of my power, and he still hit me pretty hard, he is only going to get stronger. But also, there is this other bald wizard who is just a child. He has arrows all over his body, his name was Aang. And he seemed to be in control of Air, Water, Earth and Fire magic. It was unthinkable when I saw this, called himself an Elemental Wizard, goes by the title, the Avatar."

"Where is his strength compared to Natsu?" Siegrain asked.

"Natsu will only get stronger, but I don't know about him, but he also was able to see through my disguise. If I stuck around any longer he may have known I would have been related to _her._ And his magic is sketch, I haven't heard of an Elemental Wizard in my life before, It's not even part of the Lost Magics but maybe he just calls himself that cause he can control those four magics."

"It must take some skill and power to be able to use four magics at once. We must keep an eye on him, both him and Natsu. For my plan to work Natsu and Aang must get stronger." Siegrain said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the town of Magnolia the group is walking back to the guild. "Really Toph? You're going to join the guild too? And I won't have to beg you to come with me?" Aang asked

"Of course, you need me Twinkle Toes, besides if anyone has to watch your back from the old world, who better than me? Since we might be here for a while, I might as well." She said.

"Haha! Now Fairy Tail is getting bigger!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I wonder if Gramps will make us S-Class wizards when we get back." Grey said

"Well I'm gonna want some of that, cause I helped too." Toph said.

"So what key did you get Lucy?" Aang asked.

"Sagittarius." She said and she pulled a thumbs up and winked.

"Isn't he a man who is a horse?" Grey asked an he imagined a man with a horses head.

"I think you got is backwards." Lucy said as she imagined a man in a horse's body with a bow and arrow.

Natsu was thinking of what looked like a flower head with a purple tentacle like body. "I don't even know what that is, you're thinking of Natsu." Aang commented.

"Easy going, are ya?" Erza rhetorically asked as she was pulling her cart filled with numerous supplies. "Don't forget that you stole the request in the first place, because of this you will be punished, even if the Master believe it is Aang's idea, which I doubt."

Happy flew up to their level as Natsu, Lucy, Grey and Aang had terrified looks on their faces. "I wonder if he's going to make us do _that _again?!" He said.

"This caused Grey to fall to his knees and hold his head in agony. "NO I cannot go through _that _again!" he yelled.

"WHAT IS _THAT_!?" Lucy and Aang asked in unison.

"Don't worry you two. I'm sure Gramps will understand." Natsu said.

"I don't think so, you disobeyed guild rules, and that wont go unpunished, you will face judgment by the Master. I am looking forward to it." Erza said with a smirk

"So am I!" Toph said with her usual smirk on her face.

Aang and Lucy took a look at Natsu who was now sweating profusely and suddenly he was being dragged by Erza to the guild and he was screaming as he didn't want to face punishment.

"No I don't want to face _that_!" Grey cried out.

"What is _that_?!" Lucy yelled out as she and Aang didn't look to fond of the likely punishment they would receive.

* * *

**This brings an end to the Galuna Island Arc, Changeling is next. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm still accepting ideas for later filler chapters. See ya on the next chapter.**


	8. Changeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: This is how Changeling is going to work. Say Aang and Natsu Switch bodies. If I refer to Aang in Natsu's body it will be written like this, Aang/Natsu. And if I refer to Natsu in Aang's body it will be written like this, Natsu/Aang. **

**Also just like Earthland and the Celestial Spirit World there is a time lag in between the two worlds, so 1 week in the Fairy Tail Universe = 2 in weeks in the Avatar Universe. Now onto the chapter hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

In the Fire Nation it was close to two weeks since the Avatar's disappearance and the Fire Nation capital was being fortified as it now had several cannons on the mountain and they had increased security in the Royal Plaza should another invasion take place, from the harbor or in the air.

There was a grand extension that was built to the Royal Palace this was to accommodate the changes made to the hierarchy of the Royal Family rise to power. It was decreed a week ago that the Fire Lord would watch over and lead the Fire Nation while the Phoenix King would take over world affairs, however it was a ruse to the rest of the world, Ozai being the first Phoenix King has created a dictatorship and aims to control the world.

Azula was in her throne room where the Fire Lord would normally reside, her blue flames filled the room and four persons in cloaks walked into the room. "Ah so there you four are." Azula said dressed in royal Fire Nation garments. "You should know why I personally picked you four for this assignment, the whole world thinks the Avatar is dead… again, however my dear father thinks otherwise. Well near the location that the Avatar disappeared in the Wulong Forest, people including my 'dear' uncle have disappeared into that location, I want the four of you to head over there and look for the Avatar and my uncle."

One of the figures stepped forward and it was revealed to be a boy who with messy brown hair and green eyes. "How do you know that the people that go in there don't disappear forever?"

"We don't know that… It could be a gate to the spirit world for all we know?" another one of the cloaked figures said and he took off his hood and he was revealed to have black hair in a long bushy ponytail, and he had red face painting lines across his face, he had blue eyes

"Never the less, we would have found the Avatar's body by now if he was dead, since that isn't the case I want you to investigate the Wulong Forest and report back any suspicious activity." Azula said.

One of the figures stepped forward and kneeled on one knee. "We shall not fail you, Oh Great Fire Lord Azula." The figure said and she was revealed to be a girl with bright gold eyes and short black hair with a white strip on the side of it.

"I don't expect you to, remember bring the Avatar back here, dead or alive. And if it does come to taking his life; make sure you do, I won't accept failure." She said and the four left Azula's throne room. "_I personally handpicked those four to be able to take down the Avatar very easily, My Father is powerful, but even if the Avatar wont hold his own against them._ _Soon my Father will have nothing to worry about._" she thought

* * *

Meanwhile in the town of Magnolia, a door was heard bursting wide open and the group of Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Toph and Aang were not in the guild hall.

"For a guild that claims to make a living out of destroying stuff, I though the place would be a lot stronger." Toph commented as she stepped in.

"Mira, where is the master?" Erza asked in her serious face.

"Oh he just left." Mira replied.

"He said something about a meeting with the council or something like that." Macao said

"So were safe!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yes no more of _that._" Grey said with relief.

"We can prevent staring into the gates of hell for just a while longer." Happy said flying up.

"Don't get too comfortable, when the master returns I will want an opinion of the punishment you will endure!" Erza said.

"Since were about to be punished anyway, I'll just ask. You're enjoying this aren't you?" Aang asked

"Stealing an S-Class request is a horrible crime, you will face punishment!"

Grey, Natsu and Happy all hung onto each other in fear Aang was even contemplating on running away, he never knew what wizards were capable of and he never thought Erza was at all scary until he battle with her. He could only imagine the punishment that Makarov would inflict. "This is very, very bad!" Aang said as he began to panic.

"Will someone please tell me what _that _is?! I can't take it anymore!" Lucy yelled as she began to panic as well

"You're a bunch of wusses all of you!" Toph said as she folded her arms.

"Easy for you to say, you don't know how terrible _that _is?" Grey said.

"Nope, but I'm dying to find out." Toph said and she smirked.

"Yeah! You must take your punishment like men!" a tall buff figure said. This was of course Mira's younger brother Elfman Strauss.

"Yeah, what he said."

Meanwhile Cana was chugging a mug of alcohol and Macao's son Romeo was sitting next to her. "Can't anyone drink in peace around here?"

"I want to go on a job one day, Wizards are so awesome." Romeo said.

Wakaba then looked at the group. "I would expect Natsu and Grey to get punished but, Lucy and the new kid… poor things…" he said.

"Poor things…" Both Lucy and Aang repeated.

"Hey what do you mean expected Natsu and Grey, huh?" Natsu threateningly asked going towards Wakaba.

"Yeah, don't rope me it with this idiot!" Grey said and the three began fighting a punches were heard

"Who are you talking about!?" Natsu yelled

"Obviously about you!" Grey exclaimed and suddenly flames spewed from the fight area.

Macao who wasn't facing the wrath of Natsu and Grey took a look at Toph. "Hey, who are you?"

Toph smirked and closed her eyes. "My name is Toph Beifong!" and she made two rock pillars come out of the ground and on hit Natsu the other one hit Happy and the pillars pushed them onto the roof. "The greatest Earthbender in the world!"

"Why me…?" Happy weakly asked

"Now that is manly!" Elfman yelled.

"And people say I'm the blind one. I'm clearly a girl."

"Yeah, you'll fit right in…" suddenly there was a burst in the sky and Aang ran to the window and he saw an aurora but this one was a lot bigger than the one he saw before. "That's strange… It's far off again but this time it's a lot bigger." Aang said to himself. "_I wonder if people from my world are arriving in these auroras I wonder for how long the disappearances happened for?_" He then looked at the ruckus happening behind him and saw Natsu, Grey and Wakaba fighting each other. "_Toph said we don't belong here, if that is true? Why are we here, for what reason do we now exist in this world._" He continued thinking this to himself.

* * *

A little while after the fighting had come to an end, Aang noticed Natsu and Happy looking at a strange looking request that had a drawing of eyes on it. "Hey what request are you looking at?" Aang asked.

"This one looks easy." He said and a person with orange hair and glasses walked to the both of them.

"Hey, Natsu." He greeted.

"What's up Loke."

"So your name is Loke? My name is Aang nice to meet you." He said.

"Avatar Aang, you're who they are calling the Elemental Wizard?" Loke said.

"Well truth be told, I sorta came up with that in the heat of the moment." He admitted rubbing the back of his head. Aang saw Lucy walking up to them. "Hey Lucy, check out this request we found." And she walked to them and Loke took one look at her.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed and he looked nervous.

"Yes, why are you always so nervous around me?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I gotta go!" he exclaimed and he ran into Erza yet surprisingly he was on the ground because of the extreme durability of Erza'a armor while Erza was with the group.

"What happening here?"

"Why is Loke on the ground?" Aang asked but he never got an answer for that.

"So what is the troublesome team up to now?" Toph asked as she joined the group.

"Hopefully not doing anything stupid." Grey commented.

"I'm looking at this request, it says all we have to do is figure out the meaning of this writing and we will get 500'000 jewel!" and the entire group gasped save for Aang, Toph and Erza.

"So I take it that is worth a lot in this world?" Aang guessed.

"That's enough to pay my rent several times over!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah but you would have to split it with us once you figure it out, am I right." Toph reminded.

"Why are you so cruel?" Lucy moaned.

"Just doing my job, princess."

Aang looked at the request and he tried reading it but he got nothing. "Okay I can't read this, it looks it's in some ancient language."

"This is not the time for this." Erza said sternly.

"This isn't in an familiar language I know the words are all mixed up." Happy said as he stood on the desk looking at it.

"I said stop this now!" Erza said.

"Oh! I can read it now!" Natsu said.

"Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?" Toph said.

Natsu began reading the words. "Uugo deru rasu-chi boro-kania." Natsu read sounding confused and suddenly a huge light came from the request itself. Macao, Wakaba and Elfman walked to see what was happening.

"What's going on now?" Wakaba asked and suddenly the glow stopped and suddenly the whole group stood around it. "What just happened?"

"Achoo!" they heard and they saw Grey shivering. "Will someone get me a blanket, I'm freezing." He said as he held himself together.

Aang suddenly looked up to the others. "How did I get so small…" he felt something in his nose. "Aa-ach- ACHOO!" and he sneezed and a huge blasted of air blasted from his mouth.

"AAAH!" they heard a scream come from Lucy. "I can see… I can see! I'm not blind anymore!" suddenly she lowered her lower body. "What, how come I have so much weight on my chest, and why does my back suddenly hurt so much. Arrows were pointing to her chest and her butt

"AAAH! I can't see! I am Blind!" Toph yelled and she ran into a wall from the panic.

"Oh no! It couldn't be!" Lucy exclaimed.

Loke got up from the ground. "Why was I on the ground?" Loke asked himself as he got up.

Natsu looked around and he pressed his face as if he was fixing glasses. "Why am I standing up?"

"What's all this commotion about!" a stern voice said and it was revealed to be coming from Happy. "When did all of you get so big?"

Erza was now in her regular clothes without her armor and she now had blushes on her cheeks. "Natsu look at me? Who is Natsu? I have breasts now see! Look see." and she began holding them and a honking noise was heard and Elfman, Macao and Wakaba were staring

Happy in a blind rage sped over to Erza attempting to kick her. "Cease this!" he yelled but he ended up kicking armor and Erza somehow Requiped into her Heart Kreuz Armor and Happy fell down in pain.

Natsu looked at Lucy. "What!?" she angrily asked and he ran out in of the guild hall in a panic.

Grey took a look at Aang and vise versa and they both screamed in panic. "Who are you? Who am I? Who are _you_?!" they both exclaimed.

"Why am I suddenly blind did this request have a curse on it or something?" Toph asked and there were endless streams of tears falling down her face and she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Who are you talking to, Toph?" Loke asked but it was revealed that Toph was looking at a wall and not to anyone else.

"What are you talking about?! I'm Lucy!" she exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled and she stepped on the ground and was in an Earthbender stance but nothing happened

"Lucy? What are you doing? You're not an Earthbender?" Grey said.

"Yeah, I figured that out Twinkle Toes!? But whatever this request did, it switched our bodies! Hmm so that is what you look like, I never thought you would be bald." Lucy said.

"She has a point! This is the reason we are all acting abnormally, this is because we have switched bodies." Happy said. "Grey and Aang. Natsu and Loke. Lucy and Toph. And worst of all! I've switched with Happy!" she exclaimed.

"Hey that is mean!" Happy/Erza said.

"WHAT! I've switched with Toph! Someone fix it I don't want to be like this!" Lucy/Toph yelled and she walked into chair and fell over.

"This isn't a picnic for me either!" Grey/Aang yelled as he was suddenly in white bandages that covered Aang's lower area and his clothes were on the floor.

"Knock is off! That's my body you're stripping with!" Aang/Grey yelled. "But even worse, how can I defeat the fire lord like this?" he said.

"I'd say it's an improvement." Toph/Lucy said.

"Why would you say that Lucy?"

"Cause I'm not Lucy! She's over there making me look like a disgrace." And they both looked at Lucy/Toph crawling on the floor looking completely lost and she bobbed her head onto Cana's leg and she was now holding two mugs in her hands and they were filled with alcohol.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" she exclaimed.

"So when I have to defeat the fire lord! Grey is going to have to do it!" Aang/Grey said.

"WHAT! I didn't agree to that!" Grey/Aang yelled.

"Even so, I should bend even in your body." Aang/Grey then tried to make an Air Scooter but he fell on his butt and he got up as it hurt.

"Nice going genius, even I saw that coming!" Toph/Lucy yelled. "I couldn't bend when I tried to in this busty body, normally Earthbenders are muscular, and Lucy is heavy but that's cause of fat, not muscle."

"I'M NOT FAT!" Lucy/Toph yelled and she suddenly stepped on the ground and she suddenly stopped. "That was weird… I thought I just felt where everything was…" she said and she walked and hit a table and fell to the ground

"As funny as this is! I'm going to have to ask you to stop moving!" Toph/Lucy yelled

"Hey, where is everyone! I can barely see!" Natsu/Loke said.

"Maybe you should take off the glasses idiot!" Grey/Aang said.

"Say that again Ice Princess!" Natsu/Loke exclaimed as he grabbed Grey's body by the collar.

"I'm Aang! Can you put me down!?" Aang/Grey yelled.

Suddenly Makarov walked through the guild doors and he saw everyone was here. "What's going on?" Makarov asked

"Master!" Erza/Happy yelled and she walked over to him and the others who had their bodies switched save for Lucy/Toph as Toph/Lucy had to hold her hand and walk her to the others. "Can you help us, we have switched bodies after reading the request."

"Yeah what is a request like that doing here anyway?" Aang/Grey asked.

"Maybe it was a prank or something? By the way who is this short guy?" Toph/Lucy asked.

"Uh Master Makarov she is a friend of mine from the other world, her name is Toph Beifong."

"Yo." She said raising her arm.

"Oh well we'll sort that out later Grey, or Aang. Anyway, you all have been affected by a spell that is known as Changling this causes the minds and magic to switch between two people.

Grey/Aang patted on Natsu/Loke's shoulder. "You are Natsu right?" and he nodded. "What did you do?!" he exclaimed.

"Don't try blaming this on me?!" Natsu/Loke yelled.

"It _is _your fault!" he exclaimed and they both got into each other's faces

"Hold on? So Toph and I can use Magic now?" Aang/Grey asked and Makarov nodded.

"Well that's just fair, the one time I can see I lose my Earthbending and have keys that summon a sleazeball bull and whatever that thing is!" Toph/Lucy yelled as she pointed at Plue who just waved back to her.

"That is Changeling but there is something important you need to know if the spell is not undone in thirty minutes, you will all remain stuck in each other's bodies forever!" he said and the entire group gasped.

"Forever!" Nastu/Loke exclaimed.

"Yes, personally I was looking forward to punishing you for taking the S-Class request but I may have to forget about it now." Makarov said.

"We can use each other's magic?" Happ/Erza asked. Happy/Erza got up. "Now that I am Erza I can do this!" she was suddenly covered in a golden aura. "Requip, requip, Watch me requip!" she yelled and as the glow died and she her hair was now in long pigtails with clips the shape of fish and she was wearing a dark blue swimming costume that is mostly worn by Japanese school girls, she had pink flippers and was holding a brown fishing pole and a small bag in her free hand.

"STOP THIS!" Erza/Happy yelled and he flew into Happy/Erza's shoulder and he fell to the ground. "So this is how it's going to be, where is my pride of an S-Class wizard?"

"That's right!" Happy/Erza realized. "I am Erza and you will be punished for stealing the request! I will make sure Master makes you do _that_!" she yelled and she laughed.

"This is not the time!" Lucy/Toph said.

"Why punish me I didn't even do anything! And will someone tell me what _that_ is?" Toph/Lucy said till she realized something. "Why am I panicking!?" she asked fearfully. "I better not be turning into Lucy!"

Aang/Grey took a look at Toph/Lucy and he saw her fiddling with Lucy's keys. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing? Hey cat! Which one of blondie's keys brings the 'ebi' crab here?" she asked

"What are you doing?" Lucy/Toph asked holding onto a table.

"Nothing you wouldn't do?" she replied

"This one!" Happy/Erza said and handed the key to her.

"Don't help her!" Lucy/Toph yelled.

"This is going to be fun, and since I remember the chants word for word. **Open, Gate of The Great Crab Cancer!**" she yelled and coming out was Cancer and Toph/Lucy was surprised. "Hold on, _that's_ what you really look like."

"Does my appearance displease you? –ebi" Cancer asked while holding his twin scissors.

"No… but never mind, you know what I want, buddy. I want you to make my hair look like hers!" she said pointing to Lucy/Toph.

"What! Cancer, don't do it!" the blind former Spirit mage said.

"Okay! –ebi" and he surrounded Toph/Lucy and he was running around in circles and now the blonde's hair was identical to the hair on Toph's body and a green band was there to keep the huge bun in place.

Toph/Lucy chuckled. "Oh yeah, I look good. Now I just have to work out, lose a lot of weight and I'll be good to go."

"STOP CALLING ME FAT!" Lucy/Toph yelled and she ran into the bar counter thinking the former Earthbender was there and Mira cringed after seeing her take a hit like that.

Meanwhile Loke/Natsu was running through the streets of Magnolia and he saw two girls and he stopped by them. "Hey, how would you two like to go out sometime?" he asked trying to look cool and they both panicked and they ran away in a panic. "What was that about?" he asked and he felt fire falling down his mouth and he screamed. "What the hell is this about!?" he yelled and he ran back to the direction of the guild hall.

As he screamed he ran past a cloaked figure and she gasped as she got out of the way. "Is it just me or did that fire look like drool?" she asked. "I really hope he's okay. I must be seeing things." She walked over to a merchant and she removed her hood and she was dark skinned, had blue eyes and had her long black hair tied in a braid and she had hair loopies on the sides of her head. "How much will this get me?" she asked and she put down six silver coins with the Fire Nation insignia on it.

He handed her a bag of some food inside it. "Are these real silver?" he asked.

"Yes, as far as I know, anyway you're going to think I'm weird for asking, but is there anywhere where I can work to get some money."

"Well all the jobs in Magnolia are currently filled. You're best option would be to join a wizards guild."

"Great! Cause I'm a… Water wizard. Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Well, you'll feel right at home at a guild called Phantom Lord, then even have a Water mage there as well and she is extremely powerful I hear."

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know." She said and she walked off to the direction of the forest.

* * *

Loke/Natsu got back the guild and he saw everyone arguing. "Hey… what happened to Lucy's hair?" he asked

"Oh this… I gave it an upgrade." Toph/Lucy said. "Anyway you should probably know that unless we fix this spell in thirty minutes we'll be stuck like this forever."

"Crap!" Lucy/Toph yelled. "Mira how much time do we have!?" she asked

"You have about 14 minutes left." Mira said and Plue was behind her holding up a board that had the number fourteen on it.

"Well… somebody do something I can't be stuck like this forever!" Aang/Grey said and he began drooling ice from his mouth.

"Hey, knock it off that is disgusting!" Grey/Aang yelled.

"I would if I could, but maybe I would be willing to try if you put my clothes back on my body!"

"Hey wait, Natsu can you feel Loke's magic?" Lucy/Toph asked.

"No… I can't feel anything? I don't even know what Loke does!" Natsu/Loke yelled.

"But wait, if we remain stuck like this, then how will we go out on jobs anymore?" Lucy/Toph asked as she was looking at an empty table.

"Yo! Princess, over here." Toph/Lucy said.

"As I was saying if we are all crappy with our magic and our bending then we won't be able to do anything."

Erza/Happy flew up and looked panicked. "But if that happens then we…"

"Will become Fairy Tail's crappiest team!" Lucy/Toph yelled out.

"Calm down everyone!" Erza/Happy mumbled as if she was holding something with her mouth

"Why is there a fish in your mouth?" Aang/Grey asked and she was surprised.

"Why am I eating a fish!?" he exclaimed. She was next seen sitting in a corner with a blue aura around her. "Is this what the rest of my life is going to be like, just eating fish all the time?" he said depressingly.

The door to the guild hall opened and three figures stepped in. "W-who is there? I can't see…" Lucy/Toph said.

"You know I would try to teach you how to see with Earthbending, just to get you to shut up."

"Team Shadow Gear?" Erza/Happy said.

Standing at the Guild doors were Levy, Droy and Jet as they have come back from a request. "I heard what happened, don't worry I will help undo the spell, Lu-chan." Levy said winking to Lucy/Toph.

"Levy-chan." Lucy/Toph said.

"I still want to be the first person to read your novel and you'll need your eyes to write it." Levy whispered into her ear.

"Well I don't mean to rush you but we have very little time left." Grey/Aang said.

"You have about eight minutes to do it." Macao said holding up a sign with the number eight and Plue doing the same thing.

"Is anyone else not creeped out by that snowman with legs?" Toph/Lucy asked.

"Are you sure that you can undo the spell?" Aang/Grey asked

"Not to worry if anyone here can do it, Levy-chan can do it." Lucy/Toph said.

"Yes and Team Shadow gear will cheer her on!" both Droy and Jet said and they had drums and they started banging on them.

"I don't know if they are as bad as those nomads we met at that secret love cave?" Aang/Grey said to himself.

"Secret, love what?" Natsu/Loke asked.

"Never mind."

"Go! Go! Levy!" both Droy and Jet yelled and they were banging on their drums

"Wont she find that distracting?" Wakaba asked.

"I'm going to join them!" Elfman said and he began cheering with Droy and Jet.

Toph/Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Great just what we need, a 'Team Levy' cheer squad. Do what you gotta do, cause I don't want to be stuck in this crappy body for the rest of my life!"

"Hey! Don't go calling my body crappy!" Lucy/Toph yelled and was looking away from Toph/Lucy and she grabbed her head and turned her around.

"Over here."

Levy began going through the request with a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses and they rest of the team sat at a table so she could work.

"So this is it huh?" Grey/Aang asked

"You can't be like that Grey, if we don't believe everything will turn out alright then nothing will turn out alright." Aang/Grey said he began drooling ice. "What! I can't make it stop alright!"

"How am I going to talk to girls like this?" Loke/Natsu asked as he was still drooling fire from his mouth.

"Can't you turn that off?" Toph/Lucy asked. "As funny as seeing fire drip from Flame brain's mouth, it got really old really fast."

"I think I got!" Levy yelled and the entire group walked to her.

"Well did you find a way to reverse it?" Natsu/Loke asked

"I managed to translate what I think the meaning is, and it is eternal happiness." Levy said.

"Eternal Happieness?" Aang/Grey asked.

"It says after you switch bodies you will be blessed with eternal happiness forever." She explained.

"Do I look happy to you?" Toph/Lucy yelled. "None of us will be happy if this spell locks us in these forms."

"Not me I don't mind either way." Happy/Erza said.

"You have five minutes left." Macao said and he held a board with the number 5 on it and so did Plue.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?!" Grey/Aang yelled to Macao.

Erza began imagining herself as happy forever. "Day in, day out. I will be eating fish. That's all I will be doing." She said as she continued sulking in the corner.

"Don't worry Erza I have a present for you." Happy/Erza said and Erza/Happy's eyes began glistening

"A friendly gesture, how kind of you…"

And suddenly Happy/Erza was handing the blue cat a fish. "A fish for you!" she happily said.

Erza/Happy began sulking in the corner again. "I'll spend the rest of my life as a useless cat!" she exclaimed.

"You are so mean!" and she jumped up and she belly flopped onto Erza/Happy.

"What was that about?" Toph/Lucy asked

"Erza was being mean so I wanted to fly away and leave you guys and say see ya later." Happy/Erza said.

"And because you have no wings you landed on the blue cat." Aang/Grey said.

"I deserved that... I beg of you, get off." Erza/Happy said and smoke began coming out of her mouth

"What will I do from now, now that I'm completely blind I'm useless." Lucy/Toph.

"Hey you may be Lucy inside but on the outside. You are Toph Beifong, greatest Earthbender in the world and I will make sure that even you can live up to me." Lucy/Toph said.

"So if things turn for the worst, you will teach me to Earthbend?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well I'm no Badge Mole, but you have the next best thing, besides being blind isn't all bad your other senses have become heightened to compensate for that."

"Thank you Toph." And she hugged her.

"You know your face is just below my… your... never mind. So I'll have to get used to being normal I can… live with that…" she said with uncertainty.

Grey/Aang caught the former Avatar staring out the window. "What's on your mind."

"Just thinking about how this will end? I still have to beat the Fire Lord and Ice isn't exactly the best way to defeat fire."

"Don't talk like that Aang, I just have to find some way to get a grip on these Avatar powers of yours."

"Yeah, and I guess defeating the Fire Lord with Ice magic will be pretty fun I guess."

"Glad to see you're going to be happy!" Erza/Happy said with sarcasm, who was still under Happy/Erza's incredible weight.

"Macao how much time do we have left?" Natsu/Loke asked and he put up a sign with the number one on it.

"You have one minute left, you should start preparing for the worst!" Macao said.

"Hey! We're about to get permanently switched here! No need to rub it in!" Aang/Grey yelled

Soon everyone was panicking as they would be permanently switched.

"I've read this request over and over and the words itself don't say anything meaningful, I can't find a pattern in the writing."

"Well not to pressure you more than you already are, but you'll need to pick up the pace a little!" Toph/Lucy yelled

Natsu/Loke who had limited sight in Loke's body bumped into Aang's body. "Hey watch where you are going! Idiot!"

"Is this Grey? Try and make me, this situation is bad enough without you making it worse!" Natsu/Loke.

"Let's not forget that this whole thing is your fault in the first place."

"You wanna go you ice bastard!"

"I'll get the first hit!" and Grey/Aang threw a punch to Natsu/Loke and a blast of air sped out of his fist and it impacted Natsu/Loke and he flew back and through a table. "I could get used to this!"

"Why you!?" Natsu/Loke yelled and he jumped from the wrecked table and he kicked Grey/Aang and this send him sliding back to the bar.

"They are fighting in our bodies!" Loke/Natsu and Aang/Grey yelled.

Aang/Grey saw the two of them fighting. "Okay I saw Grey do this one against Lyon." He said and he crossed his palms and a light cyan magic circle appeared and he then placed the side of his fist against his left palm "**Ice Make: Ice Geyser!**" and a cold wind was coming from the space in between and he arched his arms back and his hands were covered in light blue energy and he slammed his palms to the ground and this created a tower of ice but the ice spread behind him, Lucy/Toph sensed the ice coming from the vibrations it made and she yelled to her body switched counterpart to look out and suddenly pillars of ice spikes ejected from the ground but Lucy/Toph managed to save Toph/Lucy from getting impaled by the ice by spearing into her.

"HEY TWINKLE TOES!" Toph/Lucy yelled. "Watch where you throw that ice! If you _have _to use Ice magic at least direct it at the idiots fighting over there.

"What did you call us!?" Natsu/Loke and Grey/Aang exclaimed.

"I've been itching for a good fight! Lucy what is the strongest spirit you have?"

"I'm not getting involved in this!" Lucy/Toph said.

"WAIT!" they all heard and they looked towards Makarov. "I just remembered something important! You can only be switched one couple at a time!"

"Well, Loke and I are getting switched first!" Natsu/Loke yelled.

"And have me stuck in _this…_" Toph/Lucy said moving her arms around Lucy's body. "No thank you, Lucy and I are going first besides Levy is like Lucy's best friend or something." Toph/Lucy said.

"No! What will happen to Fairy Tail if I stay like this?" Erza/Happy asked. "I shall go first!"

"I don't mind either way." Happy/Erza said.

"Hey, I'm the Avatar, I kinda need my body for ending a war in my world. Grey and I will be going first!" Aang/Grey yelled.

Cana, Mira and Romeo looked on as they fought each other with the precious seconds they have left. "Humans can be really scary sometimes." Mira commented.

However Cana was to occupied as she was chugging down a barrel full of beer and she tried to ignore the action around.

"You have eleven seconds." Macao said as he continued counting down. "Approximately."

"Seriously knock it off!" Toph/Lucy yelled.

"Okay I know for sure what to do!" Levy yelled.

"Nine seconds, eight seconds…" Macao continued but he suddenly faced a punch to the face from both Natsu/Loke and Toph/Lucy

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" they both yelled and Plue was trying to wave him awake.

"Okay just give me a second." Levy began chanting another set of words "Aina-korob ihcu-sar ured oguu! Aina-korob ihcu-sar ured oguu! Aina-korob ihcu-sar ured oguu!" she repeated and a light burst through out of the request and the pairs that were surrounding it. The light was seen piercing through the roof of the guild and the pillar of light could be seen from all over Magnolia and even the girl who was shopping for food from before saw the pillar of light from the building as she was currently in forests close to town.

Back in the guild hall everything remained quiet. "Did it work?" Levy asked

"It worked!" Lucy yelled. "I'm back in my own body."

"Everything is black…" she made a rock pillar eject from the floor. "…I can Earthbend… I don't have so much junk in my trunk! Yep I'm me again." Toph said.

"Thank you Levy-chan!" Lucy thanked as she and Levy held each other's hands in a girly fashion.

"IT DIDN'T WORK!" both Natsu/Loke and Loke/Natsu yelled as they were standing next to each other.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I'M STUCK AS GREY FOREVER!" Aang/Grey yelled.

"Pipe down will you?!" Grey/Aang said. "I'm not enjoying this either."

"Put my clothes back on will you!?"

"So I am stuck as a cat forever…" Erza/Happy said.

"I don't mind either way." Happy/Erza said not minding to be stuck inside Erza's body.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there is another way." Mira said while holding Makarov's staff over her back

"What happened?" Makarov yelled.

"I have such a nice body!" Mira yelled as it was now clear that her and Makarov have swapped bodies.

"Stop that!" Mira/Makarov yelled.

"Great, we have another body switch and another sleazeball in the house…" Toph said.

Elfman is seen chugging a barrel of beer in the same fashion that Cana would. "What happened and why am I so drunk?" he asked and he fell over off the table and onto his back

"So Cana and I switched bodies too!" Elfman/Cana said.

"Jet?" Droy said

"Droy?" Jey said

"We switched bodies too!" they both exclaimed.

"Not really much of a difference though." Makarov/Mira commented. "But I don't mind this at all! Check out this nice body!" she said and he made her body do some poses on the counter.

"Well I'm going to head outside for a while to get away from all the craziness. Thanks for helpin us out there Bookworm." and she punched Levy in the arm the Solid Script Mage had to rub her arm as her punches were pretty painful.

"CHANGE US BACK LEVY!" Erza/Happy and Aang/Grey yelled.

"I cannot deal with these proportions! They are way out of my league!" Levy yelled.

"Well we have to do something?" Lucy yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile on a boat was the four cloaked figures that Azula had talked to before they departed. One of them took off her hood and she long had black hair in a ponytail and amber coloured eyes. "The Avatar is here, in this twisted world, he won't hide forever because I can be pretty sure that the glow we saw in the distance is him and once we find him, we shall end his life, once and for all." She said and the boat was heading towards the Haregon Port as they began their search for the Avatar.

* * *

**Next Time: Avatar Hunting**

Aang decides to help Lucy with her rent for the month so he goes out on a job with her but they encounter four deadly enemies along the way.


	9. Avatar Hunting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

It was three days since the Changling incident and Levy with the help of Lucy and Toph helping her over the past two days examine the spell and they found a way to return everyone to their original bodies,it was Toph who suggested that she use the spell on everyone at once and hope they switched to the right bodies but Levy and Lucy finally a loophole and they once used on everyone at the same time, they returned to their original bodies much to the frustration of Happy and Makarov who were stuck in Erza and Mira's bodies. After they were all in their bodies, Toph suggested they never speak of it again to which everyone agreed.

Inside the guild hall Aang and Toph were sitting at the bar and Makarov had finalized the addition of the two benders to Fairy Tail, he made a point that even though they weren't technically mages, nobody outside the guild had to know and as long as their bending was able to pass as magic it would be okay. With that Aang and Toph were now members of Fairy Tail and Aang was drinking a pineapple punch. "Toph you have to try this." Aang as there was a wide smile on his face. Aang now had the Fairy Tail guild emblem on his left shoulder and it was the same sky blue colour of his Airbender tattoos.

"No thanks, Twinkle Toes. I'll be heading out on a job now so if you don't mind." Toph said as Mira had stamped the Fairy Tail mark on Toph's right arm and it was dark green in colour.

"You're going by yourself! Don't you need help?" Mira asked

"I don't need you guys taking care of me. I am very capable of taking care of myself thank you." She said and she began to walk to the request board.

"But you can't see, and you wouldn't know what request to take because of that fact."

"I going to get Elfman or whatever his name is to go with me." She said as she was scraping something out of her toenails. "Yeah, that did it." She said as she flicked it and Aang and Mira shared disgusting looks with each other. "So I know that Armor Queen is an S-Class Wizard, who else in this guild are of the same league?"

"There are a total of five of us, Erza and I are part of the S-Class wizard. The other three are out on quests right now."

"Right, ya think I'm powerful enough to become an S-Class wizard?" she asked as she began to smirk.

"Toph, you're not even a wizard, plus I think you would have to beat an S-Class wizard in battle to become one, at least that's what I think, it wouldn't surprise me." Aang said.

"Well, I'm off I'll be back whenever I can… Hey! Elfman lets go on a job!" she yelled as she walked to him.

"Are you sure you're alright with Toph talking to him like that? I mean he is your younger brother." Aang asked

Mira closed her eyes and smiled. "Not at all… besides I'm sure those two will get along fine. So what do you plan to do today?"

"Well first I gotta figure out where I'm going to live and I don't think that living here will be an option for much longer, by the way, I know I have been here for more than a week so how did Toph get enough Jewel to live in Fairy Hills?"

"She paid with literal gold coins; the master was of course over joyed."

Aang put his hand on his chin. "So how that is how she did it? She gold pieces from the Earth Kingdom. Well I just hope that this will be one of those problems that will sort itself out."

Lucy walked to the two of them in her blue and white collared shirt with a blue skirt and her black boots, she had a slight depressed look on her face. "Morning Lucy." Aang greeted.

"You don't look okay." Mira commented.

"My rent for my apartment will be due soon." She said as she slumped on a seat.

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow!" she exclaimed

"So just do a job." Aang simply said.

"I would, but Natsu has gone fishing and I can't find him."

"Then why don't I come with you? And you can take most of the reward money so you can pay off your rent."

"You would do that?"

"Sure, what are friends for? We just need to find one that pays well, and as long as we are helping people in the process that is a bonus for me. Why don't we ask Grey to come with us?"

"I heard he is busy as well." Mira said.

"So it will be just us two?" Lucy asked

"That's okay, this job is all you. I'm just going to back you up. So what are we doing?" Aang asked

Lucy walked over to the request board and one job caught her eye. "What about this one…?" she asked and she ripped the request off the board.

"We have to deliver different kinds of Lacrima to Onibus Town." She said.

"Lacrima are those crystal ball things, right? I dunno. And they are only paying us exactly seventy thousand Jewel according to this…"Aang suddenly saw a request off a board and he took it. "How about this one, subdue a Weretiger!" he exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

"Are you crazy!?" the blonde exclaimed. "I wanted a request were we wouldn't be fighting!"

"We're not going to fight, it says we need to stop it from terrorizing a place called Helix Town, I'm good with animals, trust me. If all goes well we can be back from this job without raising a fist, plus look how much it pays." Aang said trying to convince her to take the job and she had a grin on her face when she noticed that the reward was 200,000 Jewel for this job.

"Let's do it! I'm all fired up!" she exclaimed.

"Uh I think another Natsu is the last thing this guild needs." Aang said.

"I agree with you on that one." Mira said.

They both were about to walk out of the door. "Hey Toph, Lucy and I are going on a job."

"Hey don't let me stop ya, oh and if I see Katara, I'll let her know you're with your new girlfriend." Toph smirked. "Where is that cat when you need him, he's the only one who does the whole 'She Likes him' right.

"It's not like that!" Lucy shouted.

"Yeah, and… what do you know about Katara and I?" Aang asked

"The better question is what don't I know, I may be blind but I'm not stupid you had googly eyes for Sugar Queen, I'm just amazed Sokka never picked it up, but hey if and when we see her again, my lips are sealed but you owe me a favor which will be named at a later date." She gave her cheeky smile as they were at the door. "Enjoy yourself out there." She said and they both left the guild.

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu was fishing in a river near the East Forest and Happy was flying above him and it seemed as if nothing was biting. "C'mon Natsu. I'm hungry…" Happy complained.

"I can't catch anything it looks like nothing is biting today." Natsu replied and he saw a basket full of fish a distance from where he was. "Happy look!" he yelled and the blue cat yelled in elation.

"FISH!" he flew over the basket of fish, Natsu ran after him because he was feeling hungry as well and they began to chow down on the fish that was inside.

Footsteps were being heard and a girl with long dark brown hair tied in a braid and she wore a blue outfit that didn't look native to Magnolia saw the two eating the fish. "HEY! That's my fish!" she yelled and water flowed out of the water skins on her back and she made a huge bullet of water that punched both Natsu and Happy into the lake. She walked over to the basket. "Well at least you didn't eat all of them." She looked at the two in the lake.

Natsu walked out of the lake and he glared at the girl. "Hey! Why'd ya do that?!"

"You were eating my food… and I figured you wouldn't listen to reason so I pushed you in the lake to teach you a lesson."

Happy walked out of the lake. "I hate that lesson…" he said as he wrung water out of his tail.

"Ahh! A talking cat!?" she exclaimed and she backed away from Happy

"Where is the fish?" he blunty asked and he walked to the basket.

"Don't you learn at all?"

"Sorry nothing was biting at the lake, Happy saw your fish and I was hungry too."

The girl sighed. "Fine, you can have some of my fish, but only if you're able to tell me something."

"Sure, what is it?" Natsu asked while Happy was already helping himself.

"You may think I'm crazy but can you tell me where I am?"

* * *

Aang and Lucy had decided to stop by at Lucy's apartment before going on the trip. "I don't see why you would need a change of clothes, we are only going to be there for the day before coming back."

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving it to chance, y'know." Lucy turned and then glared at him. "By the way. When are you going to fix the hole!?" she asked with an irritated voice.

"I guess I forgot about that…" he made the floor in the hole rise an although the floor didn't look properly fixed the floor was mostly back to normal. "So who helps you with the rent for this place?"

"It's just me; I'm the only one who lives here."

"I would have thought Levy would have lived here with you."

"No, but that would be great to have a roommate." She slung her travel bag on her. "Well shall we go?" she asked.

"Yep, but how do we get there, if I had Appa, this wouldn't be a problem."

"We can take a train from Magnolia Station, by the way who is Appa?"

"He's my sky bison… just imagine a giant flying bull." He said.

Lucy imagined her spirit Taurus flying through the air with wings like Happy and he was huge and Lucy was sitting on top of him. "_I'll protect your nice body! Lucy-san!_" she shook her head.

"Something wrong."

"You put a thought in my head that I would want to forget…" they both left the apartment and began walking down the street and Plue was at Lucy's side.

Yet unaware to them a person was in the stream next to the street and he had a bubble over his head and he had black hair in a short bushy ponytail and he had red paint lines across his cheeks. "The Avatar, I didn't think we would find you so easily…" he said to himself.

Aang suddenly looked back and he saw ripples in the water but no one was there. "Aang, are you okay?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, I just get the feeling we are being followed."

"But who would follow us?" Lucy asked

Aang began to count on his fingers. "Let's see, we can't rule out Toph or Natsu, Grey would have directly come to us, same could be said for Erza… and if the Fire Lord knows I'm still alive then I would be in big trouble."

"But how would the Fire Nation get here?" Lucy asked

"Truth is _I _don't know how I got here; I guess it's just me being paranoid."

"Don't worry everything will work out."

"I know; that's why I joined up with you guys."

"Aang sorry to ask this but who is Katara? Toph mentioned that name in the guild hall."

"Well…" Aang began to blush. "She was this girl I liked back in my world… she was from the Southern Water Tribe, in fact it was Katara and her brother Sokka that found me frozen in a block of ice, but that's another story for another time, anyway we haven't really talked after we saw a stupid play about ourselves and then here we are."

"Aww, so is she still your girlfriend?" Lucy asked as she gushed.

"What!? NO! It never really got that far… last time we talked about stuff like that she said that she was confused and said that 'now is not the right time'. I dunno, I feel like such an idiot around her. Anyway I'm thinking about this too much… we havento get this job done." Aang began running ahead of Lucy in an attempt to get her to stop asking about Katara.

Lucy sighed and ran after him. "Aang, you're going the wrong way!" she yelled and she picked up Plue and chased after the Airbender. "_Aang, you can't keep running from your problems… but who am I to talk…" _she thought as she chased after Aang.

* * *

The girl who Natsu found at the lake was tilting her head at what the Dragon Slayer just told her. "I already figured out that Magic is used a lot in this world, and you're from a guild called Fairy Tail, but I find it hard to believe that your Guild destroyed a huge land mass of a city, a demon and the fact that you were raised by a dragon."

"Hey! Igneel is real don't tell me he isn't!" he growled

"Okay, well I guess I would consider joining your guild… then again I have to get back home."

"Where do you live?"

"Let's just say I live very far away..."

Happy flew up to the pair of them. "Natsu she could be like Aang." He said and the girl's eyes widened.

"Did you say Aang? And also, since when do cats fly!?"

"Yes, you know him?" Happy asked

"Yes! We're from the same world! C-can you take me to him?!"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "Sure why not."

"And you owe me because your friend ate all my fish!"

"Hey, you don't use a rod or nothing, how do you catch fish?"

"Simple." She made an orb of water come out of the lake and a fish was inside it.

"That's Cheating!" Natsu yelled.

"Funny, my brother told me something similar when I showed this to him too, anyway. So can you take me to him now?"

"Who Aang? Yeah sure he should be back at the guild hall."

"Are you a waterbender?" Happy asked.

"Yes, but you just saw me waterbend." She looked to Natsu. "Your cat isn't very bright is it?"

"Why are you being so mean!?" Happy yelled and he sprouted his wings and he flew. "I hate you!" he cried and he flew away.

"You!" Natsu said as he pointed at the girl. "You made Happy sad! Help me find him."

"Sure, whatever and the name's Katara." She said as she ran after Natsu.

* * *

Aang and Lucy have made it to Magnolia Station and they got on a train that was heading for Helix Town and it was known that there would be a delay in getting the train moving. Both of them took their seats inside the train

"So what happens now?" Aang asked.

"It looks like we wait." Lucy replied.

A girl who looked close to Aang's age was wearing a red halter top, and had black jean shorts with white sandals, she had small gold earrings and gold bangles on her left wrist. She had gold eyes and short black hair with a white strip on the side. Began to walk to the pair."Can I help you?" Aang asked she eyed the sky blue Fairy Tail guild emblem on his left shoulder and the pink variation on Lucy's right hand.

"Well I would like to know what guild you're both from?" she asked.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail, and right now we are on a job, at Helix Town." Lucy said proudly.

"Wow, that's quite a distance away isn't it."

"Well not if we use the train, obviously we should get there in say an hour."

"Okay good to know." she took a seat next to Lucy. "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilla."

"And I'm Aang, I'm sorta new to the guild I joined today officially."

"Not that I am suspicious but why are you asking so many question?" Lucy asked.

"No reason, I'm just curious. Anyway, I'm going to sit closer to the back, it was nice meeting you, Aang, you two Lucy Heartfilla." And she walked away from the pair.

"I don't think we can trust her, Aang."

"Why not she seemed nice?"

"But most people in Magnolia know who Fairy Tail is, and she just gave off this vibe, I just don't like her she asked too many questions for my liking."

"Now that you mention it, she reminded me of this one person who kept trying to hunt down my friends." Aang began to think of Azula's face and that very face appeared in his mind. He quickly shook his head. "That would be impossible, Ozai may think I'm alive but there is no way he could sent someone to do me in, Toph and I are the only ones that know about this place and even so, we didn't get here on purpose, so there is no way that she could be from the Fire Nation." He said. He looked at Lucy and saw she wasn't convinced. "What's wrong, Lucy?"

"Call it my gut feeling but I still don't trust her."

"Well look at it this way; worst case, she's a wizard but we can take her on since there are two of us. If it comes down to a fight, then I'm sure we'll have the edge."

Lucy smiled. "You're right about that, I guess I'm getting worried for nothing."

The train began moving down the tracks and it was now heading to Helix Town which was an hour away. Aang was trying to entertain himself so he was making a sphere of air in his right palm. Ten minutes into the trip the train began slowing down.

"Not good, why is the train slowing down?" Aang asked.

"You stay here I'll ask up front." Lucy said and she got out of her seat and she walked to the front of the train. She opened the door to the leading carriage and she saw the conductior was knocked out. "What happened?" she said to herself and a figure dropped from the roof in front of the Celestial Wizard, the figure was the girl from before. "I knew it! I should have known you were up to something!" she exclaimed as she reached for her keys but she dodged a light purple fireball that was thrown at her. "You use Fire Magic?"

"Not even close. I'm glad you decided to find me, I can use you as a bargaining tool to capture the Avatar."

"The…Avatar? Aang!?" Lucy realized. "But how? You're not supposed to be here."

"Neither is he, that Airbender is supposed to be in ground by now, but he ended up here, there is a mysterious force in the Forest where he was defeated, that force is what brought us here. I'm not even sure if there is a way back, but none of that matters, if the Avatar dies in this world we have reason to believe the Avatar cycle will cease to exist."

"Avatar Cycle?"

"A new Avatar is born when one meets his/her end, but if the Avatar is killed in this world, there will be no vessel to become the Avatar in this world since there aren't any benders here but before I do all of that I have to get the Avatar to surrender and you will be the one who will make that kid give up." She grabbed Lucy's arms and put her fingers on fire and aimed them to her back. "Try anything stupid, and you will be as good as cooked."

"So, you're a Firebender?"

"Nothing gets past you does it?" She said and she walked into the compartment that Aang was in. "Come out Avatar!" she yelled and Aang looked and saw that it was the girl from before and she blasted a light purple fire stream into the air and it blasted through the roof of the train. All the civilians abandoned the train.

"Lucy!" Aang yelled and he showed himself. "What's a Firebender doing here?"

"What do you think, we came looking for you, but I'm going to make this an easy choice for you, surrender to me so I can capture you and deliver to back to the Fire Nation, or you can watch me burn your friend to a crisp. You're choice Avatar…" she giggled with a smirk.

"This is between me and the Fire Nation, so leave Lucy out of it!"

"Wizard, Bender? It doesn't matter I don't care who's fighting who, you have two choices, surrender or watch her die."

Aang needed to think of something quickly finally the train came to a stop and this made the girl move a little and she put her off balance and Aang began running on the walls of the train and he blew a huge wind that forced the girl away from Lucy and she flew back to the end of the carriage. "I'll handle her, you don't need to waste your magical power on her!" suddenly she was blasting fire arcs at the both of them and Aang was trying to keep the flames at bay with his air but this was forcing both him and Lucy backwards.

"We have to get out of here?" Lucy said.

"Who sent you here? Was is Ozai?"

"No he is too busy, bring the world to its knees so Fire Lord Azula is taking over."

Aang clenched his fists. "How many…"

"Huh?"

"How many innocent people have to die, lose loved ones, have to suffer until the Fire Nation has had enough!?" he asked. "For one hundred years they waged war against the world just to take over the other Nations. Tell me as a Fire Nation citizen; don't you feel remorse at all?"

She looked as if she didn't care. "As if I care about the state of the rest of the world. All that matters is that we take the world by storm, we are the dominant nation, the entire world will tremble before our power. But the only one standing in our way is you, Avatar and with your death, will come a shining new dawn for the Fire Nation."

Aang made the air around the cabin rotate around him and he glared at the Fire nation girl. "I will not let that happen! The Fire Nation will not get away with this!" the sphere of air was around him and he sped over to the girl and she blasted fire at him but the flames bounced off the air sphere and she was pushed back to the door. "Lucy, we're leaving!" she nodded in response.

"Don't think you're getting away that easy!" the girl yelled and she moved her hands in a circular motion and she blasted a flash of lightning from her two pointing fingers to the pair and Aang's eyes widened and grabbed Lucy's hand and he jumped over the bolt of Lightning and he blasted a stream of fire that blew the roof of the carriage open and he made air scooters appear on his feet and he lifted Lucy out of the train as he flew and they both landed on the ground outside and Aang made curved rock pillars discharge from the ground and they trapped the girl inside the train as they curved over the ceiling of the train but left some spaces of air so she could breathe inside.

"We have to get out of here!" Aang exclaimed. "We need to get to Helix Town before more of them show up."

"Wait, there is more of them?"

"I wouldn't put it past Azula, she could have sent a whole Fire nation army for all I know, we have to get to Helix town and finish this job as soon as possible!"

Lucy nodded and they both started running towards Helix Town.

* * *

It was heading for sunset and both Aang and Lucy were beginning to get tired from the long distance walk. "Are we close?" Aang asked.

"We might get there if we walk another hour." She fell on her knees. "I can't go on!" she exclaimed.

Aang looked out into the rocky landscape they were in as they followed the train tracks. "Okay, we'll rest here. Firebenders might still be out there so I'll take the first watch."

"No!" Lucy exclaimed. "If there are Firebenders, you are better suited to take them on than I am, you need rest more than I do. I'll take the first watch." Lucy said.

"Thanks… Lucy." Aang said before dropping onto his back and succumbing to sleep.

Lucy sat down and she hugged her knees to her chest and looked up into the sky. "_Fire Nation, how can they be so despicable as to want to take over the world like that._" She looked to the sleeping Air Nomad. "_And he was supposed to stop them, and yet he is just a child._"

* * *

Natsu and Katara had found Happy and he was walking around looking for another lake. "Happy!" he heard and he looked behind him.

"Natsu!" Happy… happily screamed as he ran to the both of them but he noticed Katara was there as well. "Why is the water witch here?" he asked as he pointed to the girl with his paw.

"Water Witch!?" Katara exclaimed angrily. "Okay, I'm sorry I yelled at you for eating my fish, and for calling you stupid, and that your probably have fleas in your head which is why you're so stupid."

"You never said that."

"Forget what I just said!" Katara quickly replied. "I wanted to say I'm sorry so here is a piece offering." She handed him a fish that was the same size as the blue cat.

"FISH!" he exclaimed and he began hugging it.

"You were right; I can buy his friendship with fish. So you said Aang is back at this guild that you are also in."

"That's right, so is the blind, mean girl." Happy said while his mouth was on the fish.

"Toph! A short, snarky blind girl?" Natsu nodded. "I would have thought she would have been captured by the Fire Nation after she ran away from us." Katara looked up at the sky and saw that the night was approaching. "It's going to be dark soon, do you anywhere that we can sleep for now."

Happy flew up to their heights while holding his fish. "I know the perfect place!"

"Why does that give me a bad feeling?" Katara asked.

Later they found themselves in front of Lucy's apartment. "Are you serious!? I'm not going to sleep in someone's place without permission."

"It's alright, Lucy lets us sleep here all the time." Natsu lied.

"After knowing you two for a day, I am inclined to not believe you." She began walking back to the forest. "You two do what you want; we'll talk again in the morning." Katara walked away from the pair and left to head back to the forest.

* * *

In a rocky path Aang was sleeping on the ground while Lucy was still keeping watch, it was now night as a crescent moon was in the sky and the Celestial Wizard could barely keep her eyes open as she had to keep her eyes open for Firebenders. Suddenly, a piece of ground she was standing on suddenly shot out of the ground like a pillar and she was screaming her head off and she saw a wave of sharp earth protrusions spreading towards Aang. But she saw he was gone when she covered her eyes and she landed on the ground. "Aang! Where are you?!" she yelled out.

"Uh, right here." He replied and Lucy saw Aang being carried bridal style by Virgo. "Can you put me down, Virgo."

"My apologies, shall I ask the princess to punish me?" Virgo asked as she put him down.

"Uh that won't be necessary." Lucy said as she realized something. "Wait! How did you get here, you opened the gate yourself!?"

"Yes, I can achieve this but I only come out myself in necessary situations

"Wait, wouldn't that drain Lucy's magic?" Aang asked.

"Yes, but not to the point where it would be impossible to keep me in the human world."

They saw another rock speeding their way but Virgo punched it. "So your spirits can open their gates by themselves, then taking your keys would have been a waste of time Lucy Heartfilla." They heard and they saw a tanned person exit the dust cloud and he was in a sleeveless Earth Kingdom robe with brown pants and boots with steel soles, he had spiky armbands, he had light green eyes and had spiky brown hair. "It seems the info we got on you was correct, but you can't stop me from taking the Avatar."

"An Earthbender? Why are you here?"

"To carry out the will of the new world, also I get to break stuff and I get a kick out of that, my team and I have been entrusted with bringing the Avatar back, dead or alive!" he summoned three rocks from the ground and he performed a swipe kick and sent them to the three but Aang made a curved rock wall.

"You're not in the Fire Nation, why are you helping them!?"

"My family has been promised our weight in gold if my team and I complete this task, that and our city will be spared from Ozai's fire, either way, we win as soon as you go down!" he punched the ground and made the ground shake below them and this put them off balance and he made a huge boulder rise into the air and he threw it down on them and this made a shockwave that blew back Aang and Lucy but Virgo dug her fingers into the ground.

"Relax princess, I shall defeat this enemy!" she then dug into the ground and a hole was seen.

"Oh, so that's how Virgo saved me back there." Aang said to himself. "I'll keep him distracted while Virgo does her thing." He ran to the view of the Earthbender. "Hey! You want me! Come and get me!" Aang shouted.

"Gladly!" he made numerous pillars shoot out of the ground but Aang was on top of them and was jumping from Pillar to pillar with the help of his airbending and he jumped off and he made an airball in his hands and he slammed it into the ground and this made a hemispherical air wave that blew back the Earthbender, he slid to his feet suddenly the ground below him cracked. "Huh?" suddenly he was uppercut by Virgo and he flew to the air.

Virgo planted her hands on the ground and many pieces of the ground were rising into the air. "**Spica Lock!**" she yelled and the many rocks enveloped and sealed the Earthbender in the rocks and electric bolts were coming from the spaces the rocks made when mashed together.

But the rock seal shattered and the rocks went flying everywhere. He had a smirk on his face. "Did you really think that would work, against an Earthbender!?" he threw the rocks back at Virgo but she performed a back hand spring and she flipped back from the attack meanwhile Aang was behind him in the air and he had air scooters on his feet. He made a huge ball of air and he threw it on the Earthbender and this sent him falling to the ground at a fast speed and there was a crater and he was at the bottom of it and he opened his eyes and he used an Earth pillar to shoot himself out of the ground. "That didn't even hurt, the air cushioned my fall!"

"That's the point! I'm trying not to hurt you."

"Foolish, boy! You won't even take me seriously! You will pay!" he made medium sized boulders orbit around him and he shot them toward the ground.

Virgo grabbed both Aang and Lucy by the waist. "Hold on." And they fell into a hold that Virgo made and they dodged the attack.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" he covered Virgo's hole and he heard a sound behind him and he looked back and saw the three were now in the air and Virgo still held onto them.

"Virgo, I need you to throw me at him as hard as you can!" Aang said.

"I understand, Avatar!" and while they were in the air she let go of Aang and she grabbed his left arm and threw him towards the Earthbender and he was going to perform a kick and began spinning and this made him an air cyclone that sped towards the enemy and he made an earth wall to defend himself but Aang broke right through it and there was a huge dust cloud and the cloud began spinning as Aang made a small whirlwind that was spinning the Earthbender in a huge circle around him and he shot him in a huge air blast and as he rose up high in the air he opened his eyes and he saw Virgo right in front of him.

"Oh crap…" he said and he was met with a very hard kick by Virgo and he flew into the sky and he comically flew into the distance and he made a glint in the sky as the kick must have sent him a few miles into the distance.

Virgo landed on the ground and she looked at Lucy. "So, is it time for my punishment princess?"

"N-no, just go home." Lucy said while sweatdropping. "Thanks for everything." Virgo disappeared in a gold light.

Aang looked into the distance. "We have to keep moving Lucy, if we can get to Helix Town then we won't be attacked, not in front of the towns people anyway."

"But I never got any sleep!" she complained.

"F-fine, we'll compromise."

* * *

Later moving down the path however Aang was carrying Lucy who was sleeping on his back and he going through with an air scooter below his feet and he tried to keep the ball of air going and he was sweating as it was proving difficult to keep his air ball going and carry Lucy at the same time. The air scooter slowly disappeared and he began running on the ground at a fast speed and he could see the lights of a town far ahead and he tripped on a stone and he fell on the ground and Lucy rolled off him.

"What's the big idea!?" Lucy yelled.

"I really don't want to say this, but I'm not carrying you again. Do you have any idea how heavy you are?"

"What are you saying?" she asked with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Uh… n-nothing, let's just try to walk the rest of the way." Suddenly a bullet of water splashed into Aang and he flew back and slid on the ground.

"Aang!" Lucy yelled and she crossed her arms and a bullet of water slammed into her and she slid back. She saw someone in a close lake and ice shards sped to her and she dodged them and there were now light cuts on her arms, she saw Aang was knocked unconscious.

"Hahaha!" he laughed maniacally. "It looks like the Avatar is down which means all I have to do is finish you off, Celestial Wiazrd."

"Waterbender? How many of you guys are there!?"

"You'll never know, because you won't live to see our team!" he shot two thick whips out of the water and they grabbed Lucy's arms and he froze the water and she couldn't move her arms he walked towards her and he grabbed her set of keys. "So this is how you summon those spirits of yours, we may have only gotten here about three days ago, but we already know so much."

"Hey! Give those back!" she yelled.

"Maybe I'll keep these as a souvenir after I kill you?"

"You're from the water tribe right? Why are you doing this? The Avatar can help you!" suddenly she was kicked in the gut and she fell to the ground and the ice around her arms shattered.

"The Avatar failed the world, now the Phoenix King takes over! My family was captured and they will be executed unless I capture or kill him!" he exclaimed.

"Your family? We can help you… If they mean so much to you let us help you!" he shot a water bullet at her and she flew to a tree and the water froze her to the tree and she was trapped.

"You, help me. As I would trust wizards to help me, we shouldn't have found this world in the process, someone wanted all this to happen!" he laughed as he looked at the keys Lucy had on the ground. "Tell you what I'll give you a fighting chance, I will randomly pick one of these keys and I will allow you to fight with them… now…" he picked up a golden one and he defrosted the ice freeing Lucy. "I'll give you this one!" he threw it to her and she caught it and the top of her head turned blue. Of all the keys he had to pick that one…

"_It's my only chance at beating him._" She gulped and she ran to the lake.

"What are you doing?"

"This! **Open, Gate of The Water Bearer...!**" she dunked half the key in the water and she turned it and a light blue magic circle appeared and appearing out of the water was a woman who resembled a blue mermaid with a darker blue bikini and two gold armbands on her arms, she had long cyan blue hair and had dark blue eyes and wore a gold headpiece around her head with a blue teardrop shaped gem on her forehead that was tied to the headpiece. "**Aquarius!**"

"Wha-What the hell is that!?" the Waterbender asked.

"Yes, he's confused, attack him while he's stunned!" Lucy commanded.

"Tsk!" Aquarius said and she glared at Lucy.

"Hey! I told you to attack him!"

"And why do you think I should listen to you… HUH?!" she asked and she got her face in Lucy's and her face grew much bigger that Lucy's body to emphasize how intimidating the spirit was.

"This is ridiculous, there is no way a huge fish will stop me!"

Aquarius glared at the Waterbender. "WHAT!?" she asked her eyes filled with fury and they had flames in them.

"Oh shut up will you!" he made water rise from the river and it engulfed Aquarius and it then froze and she was now frozen solid in a huge ice block. "If she is a, water spirit then you're out of luck, I can control water!" the ice around Aquarius began cracking, the ice prison shattered and the Water Bearer had a red aura around her.

"You might be the one person that annoys me more than this one here!" she growled as she jabbed her thumb at Lucy.

"Hey!" the both said.

"Hahaha, are you challenging me?!" suddenly a powerful jet of water blasted out of her urn and it sped to the Waterbender and he outstretched his hand and he stopped it in its path and Aquarius was surprised. "No defective water based enemy can defeat Kobu of the Northern Water Tribe!" he yelled and he blasted the water back at Aquarius and she flew back into Lucy.

"Out of the way!" she said.

"Funny, cause you're on top of me…" Lucy said with spirals in her eyes as she was dizzy.

"You can't change the shape of water, all you are is a really destructive wave that can easily be tamed by a skilled waterbender such as myself!"

Aquarius then glared right at the waterbender. "I will not lose to you, or any water bender!" she yelled and she began sucking water from all of the lake and from the ground.

"Trying to suck all my water, if you really knew water, you would know that it is everywhere!" he bended water from the grass and trees, both of the nature sources died but they too were sucked in by Aquarius' urn. "What the hell?"

When all the water was sucked up she arched her back and she began spinning rapidly and all the water she sucked up was blasted and it spun around her and this created a huge wave and Lucy was already being washed away with it and it engulfed Kobu and the water also caught Aang and there slid on the ground.

Aang was coughing and he looked around. "How did… where did all this water come from?" he asked.

Kobu easily got up and he looked at Aquarius. "You even swept your master away, what kind of spirit are you?" he said as he laughed and she sped over to him as he laughed and she slammed her urn into his face and he fell down to the ground with some blood coming out of his nose and he had swirls that replaced his eyes.

"Annoying little…"

"Who are you?" Aang asked as he got up.

"You are the one?" Aquarius chuckled. "She must really be desperate…"

"Hold on, where is Lucy?" She jerked her thumb to where she was and she was lying on the ground and she also had swirls as her eyes.

"You attacked Lucy as well?! What did she do to you?!"

"She irritates me to no end!" she growled.

"And that gives you the reason to attack her, yet you are one of her spirits... I think. I haven't seen you before though."

"Tsk!" she turned away from him. "I don't have to explain myself to you, least of all Lucy's dumb ass boyfriend!"

"Wait, what!?"

"We are done here!" she disappeared in a golden light and Aang saw Kobu on the ground and drool was coming out of his mouth as he was really unconscious.

He ran over to Lucy and he tried to shake her awake. She began coughing out water and she looked around. "Aang? Where is the Waterbender?" She suddenly got scared. "Where is Aquarius?"

"She left, but can you tell me why she attacked you as well?"

"Don't worry about it, that is just who she is." Lucy got up to her feel but she was still slightly dizzy.

"But aren't spirits supposed to obey their masters?"

"Normally, but she is a different case."

"Man she would fit in better as a spirit in my world. It seems no matter how far we go, more of them show up."

"In that case we should finish this job as soon as possible!" Lucy said with a smile. She knew Aang was getting irritated with all this senseless fighting but she figured as long as she showed Aang that everything was okay then maybe it would rub off on him, or at the very least help him to keep going.

"Y-you're right. We already made it this far, I mean there can't be more of them not when we are this close to the city."

"Yeah, plus I can be pretty sure no airbenders will come after us." She joked but she quickly put her hands over her mouth.

"Yep pretty unlikely!" he said smiling back at her and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Faster we get this job done, then we can get back safe and sound."

"But how are we going to beat a Weretiger?!"

"We're not going to fight it, if there was a thought in my mind that this would come to a fight, I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place."

"I guess you're right… well I'm relying on you."

"Okay." Then began walking down to the town during the night. "Uh, Lucy… there _is _nothing going on between us, right?"

Lucy was stunned by the question. "What of course you're not you're like thirteen right?"

"Yeah, it's just first Toph, now Aquarius? I'm sensing a pattern here."

"Maybe that people who make our lives that much harder are trying to annoy us?"

"Yeah…sounds about right…" they both began walking to the city.

* * *

Soon enough it was sunrise and both got to Helix Town but it was surrounded by a huge concrete wall.

"Reminds me of Ba-Sing-Se, but I can see what's going on behind it at least." He said and jumped very high and saw that Helix Town was a beautiful town with many paths and beautiful looking apartments in the distance; the towns appearance was on par with the Capital of Fiore, Crocus. "It's a pretty town, but these walls can only mean one thing."

"That they must be keeping out the Weretiger." Lucy figured.

"Actually, I was going to say they were keeping out evil wizards with the intent on invading their town, but yeah, the Weretiger theory works too." He received an eye roll from the blonde wizard. "I'm kidding."

They saw a door open and standing in front of it was the mayor and he was quite plump as he wore a royal blue shirt that was puffy on the sleeves and he had a blue pants and had dark blue boots and he wore a purple cape on his back. "You must be those Fairy Tail wizards we have been expecting." He said in a gruff voice. There were also two guards to his sides

"Yeah, we would have got here earlier but we ran into a few… problems."

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Mayor Burgh and this is my town, you should already guess why. Well yer here now, so how do you plan to slay the elusive Weretiger that has been plaguing our town for months?"

"Here's how… by not fighting at all."

"You're joking right? Please tell me this kid is joking?" the mayor said as he sounded like he was begging.

"Don't worry, Aang has this covered… I think." Lucy said as she was uncertain.

"Young man, you can't be thinking or taking on the Weretiger without any protection."

"Of course I am, there has to be a reason why he's attacking your town and I'm going to find out why." He took out his bison whistle and threw it up into the air and he threw a huge air blast at it and this made a high pitched whistling sound that resonated around the entire town and outside of it and the high pitch squeal stopped and Aang caught it.

"What did you just do?" the Mayor Burgh

"Don't worry about it; I just have to listen out for…" they all heard huge steps and they saw a dust cloud running to them. "That must be the Weretiger!" he exclaimed and he stood his ground ahead of it.

"Aang! Are you crazy!?" Lucy yelled.

"Relax, I just have to show that I am not afraid of it." And as it got closer towards him they saw the creature was a bipedal creature with thin legs but fairly thick thighs, it had thin arms and it had sharp claws at the end of its five fingered paws, and it had a mane that was white and its entire coat was orange with black stripes and it had a white underbelly and it the face of a tiger and it had yellow eyes and it howled. It approached Aang and it was about to slice him but he quickly avoided it and he jumped up high and he landed lightly on his head. "What's wrong, can't keep up?" he asked and the Weretiger tried slapping Aang with his paw but he missed at the Avatar jumped off his head and landed on the ground.

He formed an air scooter and as the beast tried to slice him with his claws it missed as Aang jumped up and landed on his hands on top of his air scooter. "You getting tired yet?" he asked but it grab him and he did a handspring that sent him high up into the air and the beast jumped up after him and it tried scratching him numerous times but he was avoided them easily. They Aang landed on the ground and made a cushion for the Weretiger to land on and it then growled at the Avatar.

* * *

Soon it was the mid-afternoon and the Weretiger was on its back and Lucy, Mayor Burgh and his guards were asleep. "Uh, are you guys sleeping?" Aang asked and the Mayor instantly got back up and Lucy slowly rose to her feet.

"Geez, why did you take so long?" Lucy asked.

"Long? I had her under control for the past hour I just came back with her cause we went on a walk to understand her situation." Aang explained.

"Hold on it's a girl?" the mayor asked.

"You didn't assume that just because it attacked your town, it was male?"

"Hey I'm surprised too, but what did you find out?" Lucy asked.

Aang put his hand on his chin. "Well from what she tried to tell me… someone in your town has her cub."

"But that is impossible; I don't allow pets in my town." Burgh replied.

"Really? Her nose seems to think otherwise. That is why she attacked you town."

"I refuse to believe any of this, the only way I will pay you is if you slay this violent creature!" the Weretiger began to growl at the mayor and he backed away and hid behind his two guards. "Hurry up and kill it!" he exclaimed and the guards got their spears ready but Aang got in front of the Weretiger.

"No one is killing anyone! You wanna hurt her. You'll have to go through me! Animals are more observant than you think, she knows that you are trying to hurt her, and what else will her instincts tell her to do? Now either you let her sniff around town for her missing cub, or would you rather I let her rip your town to shreds. Your choice!"

"Open the gates." The Mayor said. "I will let this filthy creature search for her cub." But the Weretiger still growled at him. "What did I do now!?"

"You did call her a filthy creature." Lucy said.

"C'mon lets go girl." Aang said and the Weretiger was walking alongside Aang and Lucy.

"You weren't really going to let her go destroy the town, were you?" Lucy asked

"Of course not… but they didn't have to know that." He said as he smiled and he led the Weretiger into town.

"I wonder… how much have we influenced this kid?" Lucy asked as she sweatdropped.

The Weretiger was sniffing around and the town's people were giving the group very weird looks. "Don't worry, girl they won't hurt you." Suddenly a sharp red short knife was thrown to the ground ahead of them and the beast roared and she got angry. "Hey, who threw that?!" The Avatar picked up the blade and examined it. "Oh man I've seen blades like this before. Hey is that…"

The figure jumped down to the ground and took off the robe and it was a girl who had long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail and she had thin eyelids and there was a pair of yellow-gold eyes in them. She wore a black and red sleeveless gi and had dark red sandals"Close, Avatar! But no I'm not Mai. My name is Ping. I am the daughter of the illustrious Tung family of the Fire Nation just so you know I was the one who taught Mai her Shuriken-jutsu. But I am also a skilled swordswoman!" and she pulled out a long katana blade and Aang saw she had another one on her back inside a holster. "Hey you! If I kill this beast for you. Will you give me the reward?" Ping asked looking at the mayor

"Oh absolutely!" he exclaimed and Aang glared at him.

"Okay! I am officially sick of this. Three of your guys came after us, can't you just give us a break!?" Aang yelled.

"You and your friends are guilty for the attempted overthrow and murder of our great Phoenix King Ozai. Your punishment is death, you will die. Right here and now, Avatar."

"Lucy, summon Aquarius again!" Aang said

"I can't without water, I need a body of water to summon her."

"Well she's not a bender, so Virgo will be perfect."

"Okay, give me a sec…"

"Going to summon a spirit, go ahead I enjoy a challenge."

Aang looked at the Weretiger. "Go find a safe place to hide; I'll come get you when this is all over." Aang said she ran on all fours and ran to another section of town. "A Firebender, a Waterbender, an Earthbender and now a crazy girl with swords, I guess there is no shortage of people who want me dead."

"If you come quietly Avatar, then no harm will come to you or your friend."

"You're not taking Aang easily, you'll have to go through me!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh please, I don't even need weapons or bending to defeat you, Lucy. But what else can I expect from the weakest member of Fairy Tail."

"How do you know about the guild?" Lucy asked.

"I asked around before we decided to encounter you, I found this guild called Lamia Scale and these wizards, Yuka, Sherry and some dog. They told me all about you and Galuna Island. On the day we arrived here we saw a bright light shoot up into the sky, my teammates investigated your guild while I began to ask around the country of Fiore that's when I asked those three imbiciles, we had figured out that you joined up with this Guild called Fairy Tail, and now you can't hide from us Avatar. We know where you are and we can strike at any time." She said with a smirk. "We can attack you or your guild at any time." Lucy began laughing. "Is something the matter, does my threat amuse you?"

"If you attack Fairy Tail! You would be making a big mistake! Never underestimate us, Aang and I will take you down."

"Then I dare you to try, blondie."

"She really irritates me!" Lucy growled.

"Why must you refer to me in the third person? I'm standing right here in earshot." She asked while sweatdropping.

"**Open, Gate of The Maiden! Virgo!**" Lucy yelled and she sped out of the ground and she landed beside Lucy.

"Punishment time, Princess?" she asked

"Will she do that every time you summon her?" Aang asked

"You have no idea!" suddenly the saw Ping running towards Virgo and she threw a slash at the spirit.

Virgo pushed Lucy away and crossed her arms and blocked the strike with the chain shackles on her wrists. Ping jumped back and she put her sword back in her holster. She suddenly had stilettos in her fingers and she threw them at Virgo and they landed around her as she was avoiding them easily but as Virgo ran past the set of stilettos that were thrown at her they exploded and Virgo was caught in the blast.

"Virgo!" Lucy yelled.

"Right, I'm ending this!" Aang jumped up high and he deflected knives thrown at him by making a sphere of air around him for a short time and he landed on the ground and he made pillars of earth rise from the ground in an attempt to make her airborne but this wasn't to be and she was spinning sideways while in the air above the ground and she threw another knife at Aang and it just missed Aang's neck as it sped past in slow motion. "Where is Erza when you need her?!" Aang shot a ball of fire at her knowing she would dodge it, the towns people began running away and a person who had a beard and short black hair was carrying a box. Aang saw a striped tail from outside. "Lucy! He's the one with the cub stop him!"

"Okay!" suddenly the Weretiger sped out and she lifted Lucy and put her on her back and ran after the villain. "Heey! Put me down!" she yelled.

Both Aang and Virgo looked at Ping and she withdrew her blade. "So you've allied yourself with wizards, Avatar Aang. I must say this happened faster than I would have guessed."

"You can come after me all you like, but leave Fairy Tail out of it! They have nothing to do with this!"

"Yes, accept they are harboring a fugitive, someone wanted in the Fire Nation for crimes against the state. They are also guilty, and must also face judgement."

"You won't be able to! There are people in that guild that can easily defeat me without lifting a finger. I will hesitate to kill you, but start a war with them and they might not let you live." Aang threatened.

"I don't have time for empty threats once you're captured, Fairy Tail is next on our list!" she sped to both Aang and Virgo.

"Virgo, I'll bait her, then you finish her."

"Understood!" she burrowed underground through a hole in the middle of town.

Ping rushed over to Aang and tried to slice him but she was missing and Aang blew wind on the ground from his mouth and this forced him into the air and Ping was about to chase after him but an arm grabbed her and Virgo jumped out of the ground and lifted Ping into the air and threw her to the ground but the swordswoman landed on her feet and in a fury, she unsheathed both her swords and ran to Virgo but Aang landed in front of her and made an earth wave that forced her back and she fell to her back.

She got up and saw she ran towards them and jumped over Aang and tried to slice Virgo but she missed as Virgo backed away and she jabbed her blades into the ground and she threw numerous jabs at Virgo's upper body and she felt stiff and fell to the ground.

"Wait… you're a Chi-blocker? Like that Ty Lee girl?" Aang asked

"Where do you that fool learned it from?"

"Aang I can't move! I have performed poorly in this battle I…"

"Don't worry, I figured out on how to defeat her!" Aang spread his arms to the side and he dropped the ground and suddenly his entire body was sucked in by the earth.

"You cannot hide forever!"

"Who said I was hiding!" Aang exclaimed and he jumped out of the ground and he was encased in a rock suit and stood behind Ping. "That's right, no way you can Chi Block me through rock, and all of your weapons will be useless.

"Hehe, almost all of them!" she threw her four stilettos at Aang and he quickly realized what she was doing. He tried dropping the rocks but they exploded and he flew back and he had some burn marks all over his body and clothes as the rock suit was destroyed. Ping was holding her blades as she walked to Aang. "Any last words Avatar?" she asked. Aang smirked as a shadow appeared over both of them.

"Look behind you." And Ping looked back and saw that the Weretiger was behind her and she roared and she slammed Ping away with her arm and she slammed into a wall and fell down.

"_I am clearly outmatched this way_." She thought.

"Aang!" Lucy yelled as she held the cub in her arms which looked like a regular tiger cub but bigger. She was dragging a person dressed in black and he has his eyes filled with swirls. "I caught the guy trying to escape with the cub, he was going to sell the little guy. But I stopped him!" the Weretiger glared at Lucy. "I mean _we_ stopped him!" Aang got up and winced a little in pain. "What happened to you?" Lucy asked

"Crazy sword girl, exploding knives, Chi blocker… you don't wanna know."

"And what happened to Virgo?"

"She was Chi Blocked too."

"What is Chi Blocking?" Lucy asked

"I'll tell you later, but at least she's…" Aang looked to where she was punched and he saw that she was gone. "Looks like she escaped."

"I apologize; Princess would you like me to dance for you?" Virgo said as she was still lying on the ground unable to move.

"No, just go home already!" Virgo disappeared in a puff of purple smoke

"But she's Chi Blocked she couldn't dance for you regardless, Lucy." Aang said.

"Here you go." Lucy said handing the cub to the mother.

She held her cub and she outstretched the cub to lick both Lucy and Aang. "I guess that would count as a thank you." Aang guessed. The Weretiger and her cub jumped out of the town from building to building.

Lucy had a smirk on her face. "Now there is the matter of payment…"

"Fat chance! Yes you got rid of the Weretiger but look at the damage you and your sword friend did to my town! You're lucky I'm even paying you at all, but since you did I feel obligated to do so!" he handed them the reward in a bag and Lucy took a look at it.

"HEY! This is _half _the amount you would pay us!"

"It's going to cost a lot to fix the damage that you guild members did to my town. I'm guessing that half the reward for not killing it and damaging my town is enough."

Aang closed his eyes. "Forget it Lucy, he's not worth trying to haggle. Let's just take what we have and get back to the guild." Aang said.

"Yeah, sure."

They were now at Helix station where they were going to take a train that would take them back to Magnolia. They both got a train and they both tiredly placed their bodies on the seats.

"Today was tiring."

"Yeah, you're telling me… Hey I've been thinking, since we only got half the reward, how about you take the reward instead of us splitting it." Aang suggested

"Why? Aang, you did most of the work especially against those guys that were trying to kill us."

"It doesn't matter, you need it a lot more than I do. You can pay off your rent and have some left over."

"Thanks a lot Aang, how will I be able to repay you?"

"Well… no never mind."

"No, tell me what is it?"

"I was thinking that you would help me find a place to live, I can't keep sleeping in the guild forever and since you know your way around."

"I can help you but unless you have a lot of money you won't be able to live in the city, my apartment was the best option I could find and you can see I have some trouble paying for it."

"That's alright; I'm used to sleeping under the stars. It's how I had to normally live during the hundred year war. Don't worry I'll find a camp site out in the forests somewhere."

"Aang. Can you tell me about… everything. Like why did you have to fight the Fire Lord, and how you are the last Airbender in your world."

"You want to know everything? Hmm, well… where do I begin?"

"The beginning would be a good place to start."

"This will be a long story, trust me. But since you insist… It started just before I found out I was the Avatar…"

* * *

**Next Time: Hundred and One Year War**

Katara arrives at Fairy Tail only to discover that Aang and Toph has gone with Team Natsu on a job, as she waits she gets acquainted with the other wizards of Fairy Tail, but they are soon attacked by Ping and her team of Benders.


	10. Hundred and One Year War

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**A/N: Hey readers. I appreciate those of you who favorited/followed this story. This single idea I've had in my head since the end of last year is slowly turning into the best piece I've ever written on this site. So on to the next chapter, enjoy. **

* * *

Early morning dawned on Magnolia and Aang remembered after arriving in town late last night. Lucy wanted him to at least sleep on a proper bed, since she was taking all the reward money, it was the least she could do for him. Plus after the mission that he had, particularly fighting against a batch of new enemies, a proper good night sleep would do him a world of good. Though he didn't want to at first, Lucy made sure… by dragging him across town to his apartment, the Avatar was so out of energy he wasn't able to resist.

The Avatar slowly rose as the orange dawn sunlight hit his eyes and he saw that he was inside Lucy's apartment, what was more surprising to him was that he was in Lucy's bed, while she was sleeping on an extra mattress on the floor. "_Well that was nice of her to let me sleep here._" Aang thought. "_I wonder, she has been trying to make sure I'm okay, and yet she has to pay off her rent. I guess I'm more than just a boy who fell from the sky to them, and Lucy is clearly invested in my issues, especially since I told her everything last night. It's weird, it feels like I'm her kid brother or something…_" Aang face quickly saddened with that thought. "_I wonder if that's all I was to Katara? Maybe if I beat the Firelord, things may have worked out between us, but right now. I'm more confused than ever._" He heard the window open and Natsu crawled through.

"Lucy we're…!" Natsu began but he saw Aang in his clothes getting off Lucy's bed. "Aang! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Lucy and I sorta got back late from the mission last night, so she offered me her bed for the night."

"You and Lucy weren't doing _things_ were you?" Happy asked as the blue cat flew into the window clearly making his question clear.

Aang's face turned red once he realized what the cat meant "What?! No! I was just tired and she offered me to sleep here… more like dragged me here sort of against my will, but none of that matters. Besides, I still may have feelings for someone else."

"Oh! Aang is in loooove! I want details!" Happy cheerfully said.

"I think you're the last person… cat…whatever I would want to talk to about this sort of stuff."

Lucy slowly got up and she rubbed her back as it was aching a little.

"Lucy! You're awake!" Natsu cheered.

"Natsu… why are you here!?" she yelled as she covered herself with the sheets she used the night before.

"We're going on a job duh. Erza, Grey and Toph are waiting down stairs." Natsu replied

"Hey! Did you wake up princess yet!?" Toph yelled from the ground

"A job? This early?" Lucy asked.

Aang walked to Natsu's side. "Well I'm up for it! And if the rest of the team is on our side, those guys from yesterday wouldn't dare try to attack us again."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that?" Lucy said.

"Oh right, Natsu had something important to tell you Aang." Happy said.

"Oh! Aang you should know…" Natsu began thinking. "I forgot." He simply said and Aang and Lucy anime fainted. "What about you, Happy?" Natsu asked

"I forgot... something about water…" I forgot too.

Aang sighed. "Well if you forgot, it can't be that important. C'mon Lucy."

Lucy sighed. "You three are going to be the death of me." She said and she got up and she got properly dressed but as she was about to leave through the front door she saw Aang about to jump out of the window. "Hey! Use the damn front door!" she yelled.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something before we go?"

"Sure, what is it Aang?"

Aang began to shyly press his index fingers together. "Well, I just wanted to ask, if it would be possible for me to… well live here with you? I won't be freeloader, I'll help you pay the rent and everything, you won't notice I'm here!" he asked and Lucy began to think as she put her index finger on her chin.

"You did help me a lot with the job, and with everything that is going on. It's the least I can do." Lucy replied.

"T-thanks Lucy."

"Luce!" Natsu whined as they were running late

"I'm coming!" she yelled.

* * *

To say that Katara was overwhelmed with her current situation would be a huge understatement. She had only been in this world for roughly three days and she had already seen things that would make anyone's head back in the Water Tribe explode. And even if she could get back no one would believe her, however because Ozai now is in charge. She may not have a home to return to.

Since she arrived, she has been taking refuge in a forest but she has been searching for a better place to live ever since but she would need to earn some money or join a guild for more suitable living conditions.

The waterbender found herself outside a huge tree with some stairs leading to a door. At first glance the tree would have looked like a regular tree but she was wrong about that and she looked and saw that there was a door where the stairs ended, she also noticed a window on the side of the tree.

"That is weird, I could have sworn I passed this tree a few times yesterday." She said to herself. "Well here's to hoping that whoever lives here enjoys company." However she would soon be dead wrong. She knocked on the door and no response was heard so she turned the knob and saw that it was unlocked she snuck into the room and saw that the interior of the room looked furnished with one bed and there was a cabinet that looked full of medicines and other bottles that consisted of various items she also saw a detailed rug on the floor and she eyed an old, tall woman who looked like she was working with medicines she had pink hair tied in a bun with two golden pins that ended in crescent shapes. She had reddish eyes and light coloured skin. Her face was framed with two bangs on the sides of her face. She wore a dark green blouse with a long maroon skirt underneath that stretched to her feet, over what she was wearing she had a crimson coloured cape and the collar was decorated with Dragon-horn like protrusions outwards. "Uh sorry, I knocked earlier and you didn't respond. Do you mind if I can ask you a few…" suddenly the old woman glared at the young waterbender and the look of fear was sketched all over her face. "…questions…?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? LEAVE NOW!?" she yelled and she was swinging around a broom and Katara was dodging her strikes.

"Hey! No need to overreact! I'm not a threat to you. I just want to ask you a few questions!" she exclaimed as she was comically running around the treehouse while avoiding the rath of the woman and her broom.

"I don't care! I HATE HUMANS!"

"_This would be the perfect time to tell her to look in a mirror, but since she is trying to kill me that wouldn't be the best option_." She thought. "Okay, but I may need your help. I'm not from this world!" she exclaimed and the woman stopped the assault on the waterbender.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said, I'm not originally from this world, everything is so different."

"That would mean… you are not from Edolas, are you?"

"Edolas, what no… probably not?" Katara replied as she wasn't sure if she was referring to her world as Edolas.

"Never mind, if you don't come from Edolas, where are you from then?" she asked

"It won't be that hard to describe, first of all in the world I come from, magic doesn't exist at all. And some people have the power to manipulate the elements in my world, it may look like magic, but it's actually called bending. I'll even show you." Katara then made water flow out of one of her water skins and she made the water move around the old woman's treehouse.

"That is interesting… it would seem that there are other worlds other than Earthland and Edolas. So why have you come here?"

"I…dunno, it's a long shot but maybe I could live here?"

Suddenly the woman began waving her broom around and chased after Katara. "I don't care what you are! LEAVE MY HOME AT ONCE!" she yelled and Katara ran out of the door and back into the forest

"_Mental note: I should probably never visit her again unless I'm ready to face her broom again. Then again I could probably take her but I don't want to fight her._" "So I should probably find Natsu then, he should be around here. He did say he would see me."

Katara waited around the forest for what seemed like hours, in that time she began to think. She began to wonder if it was possible that there could be some magic that could send her back, of course she had to take Aang and Toph back with her. She suddenly got up. "_That's it! Aang and Toph must be back at the guild Natsu mentioned to me yesterday. What was the name of the place? Fairy Tale? Or something like that. Well I will hopefully run into those two, besides. Aang and I haven't talked much since the whole Ember Island play thing._" She thought. She began running into the town of Magnolia in hopes to fine her elemental manipulating companions.

Meanwhile a head came out from the water and it was the waterbender who was chasing Aang and Lucy the day before. "_So she is the one who is of the strongest Waterbenders in the world. And if this plan goes right she will lead us straight to that troublesome wizard's guild. After they go down, the Avatar will have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide._" He dipped his head back into the water and he swam away.

Katara heard this motion and she looked back and saw a ripple in the water and she continued to leave the forest.

* * *

Soon she arrived in the town of Magnolia and she began searching for the Fairy Tail guild building. However she knew that finding it on her own wouldn't be a simple task. "This place is too big I guess I am just going to have to ask around."

Katara began asking around and she then learned that the guild was close to her location. She was walking there but she caught the sight of a very built person who wore a sleeveless black tunic with metal adorning the areas around the sleeveless areas and the collar also looked like it was made of metal, he had white pants and black boots and he had long spiky black hair and it also looked like he had small metal rivets on his face and he had piercing red eyes that looked sort of reptilian and she flinched as she saw he was consuming what looked like a piece of metal as if it was a chocolate bar. "_He's… eating metal…? Okay I hope I never have to come into contact with that guy._" Katara thought.

After taking many directions she finally arrived at a large structure and she felt a bit of nervousness as she was about to enter.

"Are you nervous?" a voice asked and walking up to her was girl who was wearing a sleeveless gi that was black and red, her hair was tied in a low ponytail and it was jet black in colour, her eyes were yellow-gold and she had two katana blades on her back in their sheaths. "Don't worry. They might have powerful wizards but they won't attack you." She said.

"Oh thanks, but I'm more nervous about something else. I haven't seen someone in a long while and he might be in there. But I guess there is nothing to worry about. I mean what is the worst that can happen?"

"What is the worst, indeed."

"Oh, so what is your name?"

"My name is Ping Tung, and you are."

"Oh, its Katara."

"Hmm, not much of a common name you hear around these parts. By the way, what magic do you specialize in."

"Umm, Water magic. I am a Water Mage. See." She made the water flow out of her water skin and she made a small ball of water and she froze it into an ice ball.

"A water mage that can alter the physical state of water. You must truly be powerful."

"N-not really. I'm just gifted."

They both entered the guild hall as their conversation ended and some of the people inside looked at the pair of them.

"I was really expecting more people." Katara said. "Ping, what do you think?" she looked to the older girl and noticed she wasn't moving. "Uh, Ping are you alright in there?"

"Oh yes. Don't worry about me." She looked around carfully. "_Are we too late, did they just give us the slip. No matter even if they are not here. Taking down these guys will serve as a warning._" She thought suddenly an arm appeared around her shoulders and she got a huge shock as she saw Loke holding on to her.

"Sorry, about this. But your beauty just screams at me, so may I ask what you na…" suddenly he was flipped over onto his back and he had a sword glistening next to his neck and he looked up and saw yellow eyes gleaming at him.

"I. Will. Say. This. Once. Touch me again the next time you breath you will be coughing out blood because I would have punctured your lungs sealing your fate, you scum." She looked up and saw many surprised and some terrified faces. "That goes for the rest of you males who even think of trying to touch me. My blades are friendly to no one!"

Katara quickly got in front of Ping. "Don't worry about her, she just had issues with personal space." Katara said hoping that excuse will prevent some prior judgment from the other guild members. Of course this was in vain as Cana had begun glaring at the girl and Bisca also decided to keep an eye on her. "Try not to kill anyone, I have to ask around." Katara said and she walked over to the bar and she looked at Mirajane and the first image that popped into her mind was Yue as she was the only other person she knew that had white hair.

"How may I help the both of you?" she kindly asked.

"I-well, I'm just looking for someone. It would really help if you could tell me all you know."

"Of course I can help you, does this someone you're looking for have a name?" she asked.

"His name is Aang, and he is a bit younger than me. Is bald, has a blue arrows on his body, you can't miss him." She explained and Mira smiled. "What is it? You know something?"

"Aang has been here the whole time." She said as she smiled.

"WHAT! So he _was _here the whole time. I-I knew that in my heart he wasn't dead." she took a sigh of relief. "Thanks for telling me, do you know where he is right now, oh and could you also tell me about a blind snarky girl if you could."

"Aang and Toph both joined our guild, it was made official yesterday." Mira said.

"Wait, they allied themselves with you, but why."

"Let me explain." She heard and she saw the guild master Makarov in his orange jester outfit.

"Wow, you must be the shortest old man I have seen... Oops sorry..."

"Aang and Toph, have joined up with us, mostly because they cannot return to their world, which is also the same case with you."

"W-wait, you mean I am trapped h-here." Katara began to smile in denial. "I-I get it, this must be some crazy dream! Well it would make sense cause I haven't been able to sleep lately…"

"Hey! Keep it together will you?" the voice was coming from Cana as she finished emptying her alcoholic beverage. "That fact is you are stuck here, that won't change anytime soon. Trying to make sense of why you are here will get you nowhere."

"So what? I'm supposed to just accept everything that just happened, the world that I come from is under a dictatorship and I'm supposed to just stay here accept it!?"

"I already assured Aang that I and Mira will help him find a way back home, until then he has joined our guild." Makarov said and he was walking to the entrance. "I have something to take care of right now. The both of you feel free to stay for as long as you like."

Katara sighed and took a seat on one of the stools. "So I just have to wait before he gets back, how long will that take?"

"That depends on the job they took. But since they went some of our strongest wizards. I'm sure they will be fine."

Ping walked up to Mira and Katara and she pointed to her. "You, I want you to tell me of every guild member in this room."

"You could have been more polite you know." Katara lightly scolded.

"Sorry, but I realized that I can't stay long. But before that, I want you to tell me everything you know about the Ava… I mean the boy she was talking about."

Katara looked at Ping with some suspicion. "Hold on you are from this world? How do you know he is the Avatar?"

"Well that is what the kid calls himself." Wakaba said while leaning back in his chair. "Either that or they call him the Elemental Wizard."

Katara smiled lightly as she chuckled. "Figures, only he would come up with something like that."

"So I take it that you are not a Water Mage, like you told me." Ping said folding her arms looking at the waterbender.

"Well I had to look native to this world, so I faked it." The waterbender replied while scratching the back of her head. "Man, Sokka is going to freak when I eventually tell him about this."

"Anyway…" Ping said. "Aang, first came to this guild. Actually I had the pleasure of meeting him in person before…" suddenly there was a light tremor in the ground. Levy quickly noticed something and noticed Ping's hands going to a hidden pocket in her gi. "In fact he…"

"LOOK OUT IT'S A TRAP!" Levy yelled before Ping glared at Katara and took out her stilettos that were across her knuckles.

"Too late! Your time ends now!" she yelled.

"**Solid Script: Hole!**" Levy chanted and using her Solid Script magic she drew the word hole in the ground and this appeared underneath Ping but before the floor collapsed under her weight she back flipped from the hole and she was now behind Levy.

"Foolish girl!" suddenly a pillar of earth ejected out of the hole and it nearly hit Katara but she jumped away from it.

"Damn! Looks like our ambush has been revealed." Said a voice from the hole and coming out on a rising rock pillar was the Earthbender who ambushed Aang and Lucy on the day before.

"Well now since they now see through our ruse. Its time to show them how powerful we can be."

"So you were planning to ambush the guild the entire time?!" Katara yelled.

"Not necessarily our original target was the Avatar, but since he is not here. We might as well take you guys out as a warning, and since your guild master has left. This will be a simple task." Ping said.

Cana stood up and she readied her cards in between her fingers. "Take a look around! You are heavily outnumbered! I suggest you leave if you know what is good for you."

"Hahaha, you didn't think we came here with just the two of us?" suddenly there was an explosion in the roof and light purple flames were shot through and the Firebending girl dropped from the roof and she blasted an arc of fire at Levy, but a water whip from Katara snuffed it out.

"So you guys are looking for Aang? And let me guess the Fire Lord sent you here!?"

"How right you are Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." A male voice said and falling from the same roof was Kobu and he had two water skins around the front of his chest. "I have been waiting for this."

"Why don't you attack us head on like men instead of sneaking up on us!?" Elfman yelled

"If that is what you want. Let's go tough guy!" the Earthbender yelled and he made an made a rock rise up from the hole and it slammed into Elfman and he flew through the wall of guild and he chased after him. "You guys finish up things here." He said.

"Typical Hen, always a lover of destruction." Ping said. "Now… where was I?" she pulled out her Katana. "Then again fighting in a guild hall seems so primitive. We wouldn't want to fight in a closed space."

"In that case! I'll take you out right now!" Cana exclaimed "**Card Magic! Jolt of Fate!**" around the cards a sea green magic seal appeared and yellow lighting was now being shot everywhere and Ping was avoiding the lightning strikes, Kobu was struck and by the attack meanwhile the lighting was heading for the Firebender and she outstretched her left arm with two pointed fingers and the lighting that was heading for her looked as if it was absorbed into her and she was surrounded by sparks of yellow lighting.

"Let's see how you like it!" she redirected Cana's lightning and sent it back via her right arm through two pointed fingers.

"**Solid Script: Iron!**" Levy yelled and she generated Iron that spelled the word 'IRON' and it landed in front of Cana and it conducted the electricity and as soon as it took the attack it exploded.

"Let that be a lesson, never use Lighting on someone like me!" the Firebender yelled.

"We need to take this fight outside." Ping said. "So hear this Fairy Tail. Fight us in the town or we begin slaughtering the citizens." She said and this shocked Katara and all of the guild members.

"You're willing to put people's lives at risk just to fight!?" Katara angrily asked.

"They are not from our world, what happens to them isn't our concern!"

"You want to take this outside! Fine!" she looked to Mira. "I suggest you duck!" and she did and Katara made all the barrels of alcohol in the guild explode and she bended the water inside the alcoholic beverages right at the three and this forced them out of the guild.

Cana expectantly glared angrily at Katara. "I will kill you! If they don't first!" she angrily exclaimed with flames around her.

"I think we have bigger problems than crying over spilled beer. I'm going to fight the waterbender alone! That way you can beat the other two with numbers."

"Can you really beat him?" Levy asked.

"Trust me, I am more than a match for whatever this guy can throw at me! The point is we have to divide them so they can't fight at one."

"In that case…" Cana began thinking. "Levy, take Droy, Jet and Bisca and fight that sword girl! Macao, Wakaba you two are with me. We're going to fight that girl with the fire and lighting. Loke, Alzack you stay here and protect Romeo, Mira and the guild.

Ping and the firebender got up while Kobu was still on the ground. "Get up you damn swine!" Ping yelled and Kobu got up quickly.

"Yes ma'am!"

"They will attempt to split us… she pulled out her Katana blade. We just have to hope that Hen, can beat that buff idiot." She looked the Firebender. "And Chun, don't let them beat you, if you are in a situation where you have to kill them do it, the less allies the Avatar has, the better." She told the firebender. They saw the Fairy Tail members coming towards them. "You want us, come and get us." The three split up and they were now in different sections of town.

* * *

Meanwhile Hen was staring down Elfman. "I am going to enjoy this."

"You think you can just sneak up on us, what kind of man are you?" the Take Over wizard angrily asked.

"The kind that will kick your ass!" he made a line of earth colunms speed towards Elfman but he jumped from them and his right arm transformed and it now took the shape of a huge black muscular arm. "What the… am I supposed to be impressed. You changed your arm?"

"That is my Take Over magic! With it I will teach you how to be a real man!"

"Will you knock it off with the 'man' crap?! It got really old really fast!" he launched another rock from the ground and it was speeding towards Elfman but he simply punched it to pieces. "What the hell…? You will regret that, there is more to Earth bending than simply throwing rocks!" he made many pillars eject from the ground underneath Elfman and this sent him flying into the air. He then made three sharp boulders speed towards the Take Over mage but he stabilized in the air and he blocked the shards from hitting him by blocking it with his arm and he punched Hen as soon as he got to the ground and the Earthbender flew into a wall.

"Never underestimate me!"

Hen got off from the wall. "Maybe I should rip a page from your book." The Earthbender dug both his fists into the ground and when he pulled them out they were now encased in huge rock like gauntlets that took the size of Elfman's Beast Arm: Black Bull. "Now what was that you were saying… oh right you would teach me to be a real man? Well lets go then!" he launched off the ground and both his rock fist and Elfman's Black Bull fist made contact but Hen punched Elfman back with his unused right arm and this sent him staggering back suddenly Elfman sunk to the ground and only his torso was above the ground and Hen ran to him and he threw a powerful uppercut that sent the Take Over mage up into the air and he landed on another street. "Hehe. Man my ass. Time to finish this." She made a rock column shoot out of the ground below him and he shot up toward the street Elfman landed in.

* * *

Katara was running through the streets of Magnolia and she caught up with Kobu and he was folding his arms.

"Katara, the master waterbender from our sister tribe."

"You don't mean to say that you are from the Northern Water Tribe? If that is true then why are you helping the Ozai capture the Avatar. You should be helping us."

"Yea right, my family's life is on the line and unless the Avatar is killed then it's over for me. Since I could be stuck here I might as well take you down along with him!" he made water come out from his water skins and he shot a bullet of water towards Katara but she rolled from the attack and the bullet of water hit a store window.

"Enough! You want to go after Aang, but why come after a wizard's guild!?" Katara asked as she bended water from her water skin and she wrapped the water around her arms.

"Simple! The Avatar joined up with them, since that is the case we won't be able to get to him unless they go down first, but since we split you guys up we can take you and those magic users down for good."

"You forget, a team went with Aang and Toph and the second they come back and find their guild destroyed, I can easily assume that they will hunt you down."

"Oh shut up! What do you know about them anyway?!" he swiped the air and his fingers were now covered by ice claws and he flung them towards Katara but she jumped over it and she slapped Kobu with the water around her left arm and she flung a water bullet towards him but he blocked it and he then froze water from his water skin and flung them to the Southern Waterbender as frozen disks but she was slicing them with her water around her arms.

Katara then made the water in her arms into a whip and she grabbed Kobu's leg and she slammed him into an empty wooden cart. After it exploded, whips of water sped from the smoke and they each had ice shards on the end of them and Katara made an ice shield with her water which then shattered as soon as it was hit and she slid back on the floor.

"I am the superior waterbender, admit it!"

Katara who was lying on the ground saw some blue flowers next to her. "Really? It seems you can't see the water all around you!" she then bended the water out of the flowers and they died and she flung the water to Kobu's face and it then froze and he now couldn't see.

"What the! Why you little!" Katara hit him with a strong bullet of water generated from all the water on the ground and as soon as this hit he flew back and rolled on the ground. Kobu got up and he wiped his face and he glared at Katara. "You have made a fool out of me for the last time!" he exclaimed and he yelled and he bended some more water from his water skin and he made the water spread out into droplets and he transformed the droplets into ice spikes and he sent them towards Katara but she made a thick water whip that was hitting the spikes away and slicing some of them. When Kobu ran out of ice spikes he glared at Katara.

"I won't let you beat me, I still have a home to return to!" Katara yelled and her adversary sent a bullet of water towards her but she got in a stable stance and she froze the puddle she was standing in this made her stable and as the bullet his her she stood tall. When the water hit her she jumped towards Kobu and her arms were engulfed in water and when she ran past him she made water wrap around his torso and he threw him towards a pile of wooden crates and he crashed into them as they exploded.

"Impossible, I was the most powerful bender in the N-northern Tribe."

"Please, there is no way that Master Pakku would have lost to someone like you. Instead of trying to impress the Ozai and Azula you can try finding a way to save your family from this world!"

Kobu's eyes slowly closed and he slowly became unconscious. Suddenly citizens were looking at her. "Oh don't worry everyone, this is all just a show for… you guys. To show you just how fun and powerful magic can be!" she exclaimed and the people then began cheering.

"You are the strongest water mage I have ever seen!" a person yelled and he had stars in his eyes and some drool coming from his mouth.

"Uh yeah… look, just clear away from this area because… there are fights going on across town as well… yeah." She quickly said to get the towns people to clear away from Kobu's unconscious body. This tactic worked and they ran to tell the others and find the other fights across the city. "_Wow I don't know what more amazing, that they believed my lie, or the fact that think I can use Water magic._" She looked at Kobu's unconscious body. "_As for him, I have to take him to a secret location so he can't wake up and help the others. Maybe that river in the forest I was at._" She lifted his body and placed his arm over her shoulder and she began to make a beeline for the forest.

* * *

The Firebender named Chun was running through the city and she approached an alley and it was a dead end. "No!" she growled and she looked behind her and saw the three wizards that were chasing her.

"End of the line." Cana said smirking at the girl

"You are mistaken, since you put me into a corner I have to fight back. Since you are helping the Avatar, you are enemies of the Fire Nation, and all of our enemies must fall to our power!" she made two light purple flames in her hands and threw them towards the three but all three of them dodged it.

"Don't think beating us will be so easy!" Macao yelled and he outstretched his hand. "**Purple Rain!**" he yelled and he threw a flurry of purple fireballs at Chun but she shot her lighter purple flames to the ground and propelled herself into the air and Wakaba met her in the air and he had a pipe in his mouth.

"Back away old man!" she yelled and she kicked and sent a light purple curved arc toward Wakaba but at it hit he collapsed into pink smoke. "What, I couldn't have killed him that easily, unless…" she landed on the ground outside the alley and she was suddenly hit by a pink fist made of smoke and she flew back and rolled on the ground.

"Just give up little girl, you are out of your league." Wakaba said.

Chun got up and glared at the two. "No! After coming to this world chasing after the Avatar is all we have to do! For the sake of the Fire Nation! I must defeat you!" she shot light purple fire disks at the two men but they managed to dodge them. "Since Fire isn't going to defeat the both of you!" she pointed her two fingers on both hands and began to move her arms in a more fluid motion and she shot blue lighting at the two and this caused an explosion that sent two backwards.

"I don't want to hurt a little girl, but you have forced my hand! **Purple Net!**" he chanted and a purple magic seal appeared and purple flames came out of it and they grabbed Chun like rope and she was held in the air.

"I'm not your average little girl!" she said and she engulfed her own hands in light purple flames but as she did this she screamed out in pain and used this to rip through the Purple Net and she fell back to her feet. She began panting and her hands had red burn marks on them."This pain is necessary. I will accomplish my goal when I am through with you wizards." She looked to Wakaba and she thought of something. She threw a fire jab at Wakaba and he dodged it. She jumped up and she made flames above her head and she landed on the ground and made a huge fire lash that separated Wakaba and Macao. She ran in between them and made huge fire streams at both of them and Macao was hit and he fell back and he had some orange flames on the sleeves of he purple coat and he quickly batted them away and the figure of Wakaba disappeared into smoke and suddenly there were many figures of Wakaba around her.

Cana walked into her sight. And she had two cards in her fingers.

"I'm not going to lose to your little card tricks! Speaking of tricks. I have figured out your smoke magic!"

"You wont have time to do anything about it!" Cana yelled. "**Card Magic: Wind Edge!**" she yelled and she swung her left arm and this sent a huge wave of wind towards Chun and she was caught in it and she screamed out as she was forced into the air.

She screamed and she ignited the back of her feet and palm and shot her arms behind her and this caused her to propel herself through the air and she was speeding back down to the ground towards Cana. While the Card Magic user was preparing to use another card attack, Chun shot a ball of light purple fire from her mouth and these landed on the three cards she was about to use and they ignited and burned them to a crisp. She landed on the ground and swiped the older woman's legs and she fell to the ground. "I told you! I'm not going to lose to your card tricks!" she had a flame in her right hand but suddenly a flurry of purple fireballs hit her. And she looked towards Macao. "You are really annoying me!" suddenly a fist made of purple smoke nearly hit her and she saw where it came from. "I found you." She prepared another lightning attack and she flung it at the direction of Wakaba and he was hit in his leg and it was the right leg that was sparking electricity and he fell to the ground all the smoke duplicates disappeared.

"Wakaba!" Macao yelled.

"Forget me, make sure you don't lose to her!"

"That is not going to happen!" Chun said and she made a swiping motion and it was heading for Macao but he jumped over it. The fire mage then surrounded his hands in purple flames and he raised them over his head and brought them together and blasted a huge beam of purple fire at Chun. The Firebender duplicated the action and she sent a beam of light purple flames towards Macao. The flames impacted each other and this made a huge explosion and through the black smoke five cards that were engulfed in red-orange flames were speeding towards Chun and she brought her palms to the ground and the made a wall of her flames and the cards impacted the wall of fire and an explosion was made and she flew back and slid on her feet with her fingers scraping the surface of the ground.

Suddenly people were beginning to gather around as they looked excited for the fight. "Macao. I have to get close. Cover me!" Cana yelled and Macao shot a flurry of purple fireballs and Chun was hit by them and she turned her glare to Macao.

"Your flames aren't even hot enough to burn! I will end you right now!" she moved her hands in a circular motion and she prepared to blast lighting at him but Cana grabbed her as she got close and forced it to aim to the sky and the lightning shot upwards. "You made your last mistake…" she said as she surprisingly yawned and Cana was holding a sleep card and it was surrounded by a light green aura. Chun passed out and fell to the ground.

Cana began panting and the crowd of people began cheering. Suddenly an water slide that turned to ice got to them and Katara was seen sliding on it with her feet. "I saw the lightning! Is everyone okay?"

"Don't worry about us. We put her to sleep for now, but Wakaba was hit by her lighting."

"Is that so." she ran over to him and he was on his back.

"It's you, so did you beat that other guy?" Wakaba asked

"He wasn't even a challenge. Where did the lightning hit you?" she asked. And he pointed to his leg and Katara saw the hole in his pants. "Just be lucky it didn't strike you near the heart, or you could have been in serious trouble." She bended water from her satchel and she made the water encase the burn and it began to glow light blue.

"T-that feels so refreshing…" he said.

"So you can heal as well?" Macao asked.

"Yeah, it may be a burn mark but it won't be that hard to heal." She said and she was moving the water around and the burn mark was gone and she lifted the water from his leg and bended it back into her satchel. "Your leg should be fine now." She looked to Cana. "You said you put her to sleep, how long will that last?"

"It will last a while." Cana said.

"That's fine, but we need to get her to a location in the forest somewhere away from the people and away from her team mates."

"Wakaba and I will take care of that." Macao said as Wakaba got up from the ground.

"Okay, we will help the others." Cana said and she and Katara began running down the street when they heard more fighting.

* * *

Hen was walking in the middle of an empty street looking for Elfman but he couldn't see him. "You'd think if I killed him, I would have found the body by now." Suddenly he was punched as Elfman ambushed him from a nearby alley. Hen rubbed his cheek. "So there you are, sneaking around like a common rat!"

"You will pay for what you done! I will not lose to an inferior man like you! **Beast Arm: Iron Bull!**" his right arm transformed into a large arm that looked composed of metal and is similar to a gauntlet and he made his arm drop to the ground and it made a loud metal clang.

"Oh a metal arm, I'm so scared!" Elfman charged to him and Hen made a rock wall to slow his charge but he was surprise when he saw Elfman shoulder charge right through the rock wall he then dug his arms into the ground again and he made huge earth gauntlets. "You can only use one arm, but I can encase both!" he blocked the punch from Elfman but as soon as the momentum of the punch was stopped the rocks shattered and he slid back. "Damnit!" he made the section of rock he was standing on rise high into the air and he kicked it back down close to Elfman with both his feet and this made an explosion on the ground and the Take Over mage covered his eyes to shield from the dust. Hen saw his chance and when he landed on the ground he made spider web looking cracks from where he stood and the cracks spread to Elfman and then made rock pillars that forced him up but Elfman used his downward momentum to his advantage and he arched his right arm back as he fell towards Hen and the Earthbender made sure he got out of the way and the ground was punched and suddenly a boulder was sent to Elfman but he punched it to pieces. "Damn!" he yelled and he punched the ground and a rock wave sped to the Take Over mage but before the wave could do anything Elfman punched through it.

"Your time has come!"

"You can't beat an earthbender in brute force alone!" he yelled and he began to chuck more rocks at him but there were being destroyed by Elfman's arm. "_If he punches me with that arm. I am finished._" He encased himself in rock armor and he made his right arm's armor massive as it was the same size as Elfman's Beast Arm.

"You may be powerful, but your nothing compared to Toph! I went on a job with her yesterday and her Earthbending is far stronger than yours." he exclaimed.

"Toph Beifong!" he slid the ground under him to slide to speed towards the Take Over mage. "I can beat that blind Earthbender easily! Just as I will take you down! You shape shifting freak!" both were speeding to each other and they both threw punched with their right arms and both of their fists impacted their faces and Elfman's punch was far more powerful and the rock armor shattered on his face and he made Hen fly from him and he slammed into a wall and he glared at Hen who was knocked unconscious.

"Your Earthbending is nothin' compared to Toph's! She is a real man!" he exclaimed. He turned his right arm back to normal and he walked away from the Hen and left him passed out by the building.

* * *

Ping was running on the rooftops and she jumped and she arrived in South Gate Park and she looked around in case she was going to get snuck up on. She took out her first Katana blade and looked around. "I know you are hiding, why don't you come on out!" she said and Jet came out from a tree. "Just one of you?" she sheathed her Katana back. "You are making this way too easy!" she said as she had her stilettos in between her fingers. She threw them towards Jet but he easily avoided them by running fast from them by using his High Speed magic. "So you're a speedster?" she said but she was punched in the face three times and on the fourth time she pulled out a retractable sai and she sliced his mid section Jet was about to punch her and he fell to his knees. "I may not be a bender, but I don't lead the team for nothing." She now had small knives in between her fingers. Suddenly she saw seeds that were thrown to her and they landed on the ground. "What the…" suddenly vines grew out of them and she jumped away from them and she dropped her knives in the heat of the moment. "That's it!" she took out her blade and glared at Droy who stopped her with his plant magic. "You trying to plant a garden or something?"

"We will not let you beat us! You will be defeated by Team Shadow Gear!" Droy proudly exclaimed.

"Team Shadow Gear? I will admit, not a bad name… but let's make this quick shall we!" suddenly she was kicked from behind and she flew back and dropped her blade. She got back up and slowly back away and felt the soft ground below her and she jumped up high and she was now on top of the big tree in South Gate Park a hole was made from where she fell but of course she avoided it before she could fall in. "Nice try! That trick never worked on me once and it won't this time. I've had it with all this hiding and seeking!" she took out her stilettos and she saw a hint of blue in the corner of her left eye. "There you are!" she yelled and she threw three stilettos to the tree and they had fuses on them and both Droy and Jet saw them.

"Levy! Run!" Droy yelled and Jet sprinted towards the tree and he grabbed his blue haired team mate and the tree exploded.

"You are currently harboring the Avatar in your guild and he is wanted by the Fire Nation. You are judged guilty for hiding a fugitive wanted by the Fire Nation. Your punishment, death on you and all the members of Fairy Tail!"

"You are crazy! The Fire Nation were the ones trying to kill him in the first place, all he was trying to do was stop Ozai from creating a dictatorship!" Levy exclaimed.

"Dictatorship? You misunderstand, Levy. The Fire Nation will steer our world into a new age, but as long as the Avatar exists, progress will never come to my world. Therefore, for crimes against the Fire Nation and the glory of Phoenix King Ozai. You will be executed right here, right now!" she threw her explosive stilettos towards them. And all three of them avoided them. Jet launched off the ground and he ran over to her and he was throwing endless punches and kicks and Ping was just barely keeping up with his strikes as she was mostly blocking them as Jet was too fast to attack. She threw a punch but Jet ducked under it and he was now behind her.

"Sorry, no one can keep up with me." He said teasing the swordswoman. "**Falcon Heavenward!**" he yelled and he sprinted towards Ping and he sent a powerful kick with a light green magical seal at the end of his foot and she was kicked and she flew back and she got up and coughed up dust and she grinned at him.

"I dare you to try that again!" she said as she got up and she gestured Jet to come to her and he sprinted off the ground he began throwing punches and kicks and she was dodging instead of blocking. And she threw a jab to Jet's right leg and he suddenly stopped moving. "What's wrong? Lost all feeling in your right leg?" Jet tried to swing his left leg but she easily blocked it and she jabbed his left leg and she threw numerous jabs all over his body and he fell to his stomach.

"I-I can't move…" Jet said and he lied on the ground.

"One down, two to go!" Ping said and she took out her other blade and she pointed it towards the two left. "You better be prepared for death!" she yelled and she charged towards Levy and Droy, but Droy threw more seeds in her direction and huge vines came out in front of Ping but she sliced right through them. "Plants? Really, you don't plan to stop me with just plants do you? You can see that I am filled with blades! There is no way I can lose to you pathetic wizards!"

Droy had more seeds in his right hand and he glared at the swordswoman. "**Knuckle Plant**!" he yelled and he threw more seeds and when they hit the ground below yellow seals appeared below all of them and large vines with fists began punching towards Ping and she was avoiding them and suddenly they grabbed her instead of punching her and they wrapped around her and held her in place and she dropped her other sword and she was raised into the air by the fists and she wasn't able to reach into her pockets.

"So what, you plan to keep me up here?" Ping asked. She reached on of her stilettos and she was about to light the small fuse that would ignite it. Ping now looked like she was in the sights of a scope and the target cross-hairs looked like a magical seal.

Bisca was aiming from a high tower in the town with her magical sniper rifle, a green magical seal was in front of the scope and she was aiming at Ping and she was held in place by the vines. "You are finished." She said to herself.

Ping saw a glint from a high tower. "OH CRAP!" Ping yelled and she jabbed her stiletto in the vines and the fuse lit.

"**Stinger Shot!**" Bisca said and she shot from her sniper and the magical thin beam hit Ping and the beam travelled through her and she screamed in pain and there was blood staining her black and red gi. The stiletto exploded and she flew back and she landed on her back and was panting. She got back up and she saw the tower Bisca shot from.

"_Can't throw that far. So I'll finish things down here!_" "Okay, now you made me mad. I thought I could just simply defeat you, but now I will kill the both of you!" she yelled and Droy threw more seeds towards her but she had her retractable sai in both her hands and she was slicing through the vines and she grabbed her blade and she ran towards Droy and she chi blocked Droy on the section underneath his arms and he was frozen and Ping kicked him to the ground. "One left!" she said and glared at Levy. "You will be the first in this world do die at my blade!" she said as she picked it back up from the cut vines

Levy glared at her and slightly backed away. "**Solid Script: Fire!**" she chanted and after crossing her outstretched arms, she spun around and the word 'FIRE' appeared above her head in a light blue colour in a puff of smoke and this shot a powerful stream of blue fire towards Ping. But she made sure to slash right through the fire and she was charging towards the Solid Script mage and before she could throw the decisive slash a bolt of light blue lightning struck the ground in between the two and both girls flew from each other.

"Ping Tung! That is far enough!" a voice yelled that sounded like an old man and from the smoke of the lightning finally cleared and Ping saw a familiar face. He was dressed in dark blue and white robes and he had long grey hair and a sharp looking beard also with grey hair and some of his hair on his back was tied in a bun and he stood in a battle stance. The was the second target other than the Avatar.

"Well I'll be damned. The traitor himself! Iroh! Infamous Dragon of the West!" she angrily said.

"You need medical attention, that Guns Magic shot has done damage to you." Iroh said.

"Oh spare me! We were sent here to take down the Avatar and you!" suddenly she saw Katara, Cana and Elfman arriving on the scene. "Right, you are faced with an enemy and you bring an army! Where is your honor!?"

"There is no honor in any of this!" Iroh yelled. "Now leave you are outnumbered and outmatched!"

"You win this time. Fairy Tail!" she growled and she grabbed one of her blades and jumped up onto a roof and headed for the forests outside the town.

"I-Iroh?" Katara exclaimed.

"Hahaha." He laughed. "And I thought it was just me and the Avatar here. It's good to see you as well."

"You know each other?" Cana asked.

"We met before we took on the Fire Nation, so how did you get here."

"The same way you did I would like to thing destiny brought us here, but I cannot stay here. I have places to be." He said.

"Wait, how did you know that they were going to come after us?" Levy asked.

"I saw the Firebending girl boarding the same train that the Avatar and his friend were taking when they were going to Helix Town. I have been in this world for a while and I have things to attend to. I had just found out about the team that are here. But I need to find out more."

"Hold on? Why don't…"

"As I said, I have some things to deal with. But you will see me again youngsters." Iroh said and he walked out of the park.

Katara had a surprised look on her face "Okay, this is officially the weirdest day ever." She looked back at the others and saw both Jet and Droy on the ground.

"What happened to them?" Levy asked.

"Don't worry, they were just Chi blocked. They will be back to normal soon, but it looks like those assassins that were sent here are stuck her with us."

"We handled them just fine!" Elfman exclaimed.

"It could be, but it is defiantly not the last time we will see them. I think… I'll join up with the guild for now. But if you'll have me."

"You helped, us. And since you are in the same situation as Aang and Toph, I am sure the master will let you join up with us." Levy said.

"Well that is great." But she saw Cana glaring at her. "Uh did I do something?"

"You forgot already, Katara… you have no idea how much alcohol you owe me!" she exclaimed with a grin and four pointed stars as her eyes.

"And I thought being stuck here would be the worst thing that would have happened to me today." She said as she sweatdropped.

"I wouldn't worry." Levy assured the waterbender. "Once the alcohol is restocked she will forget that you wasted her last supply."

"Out of curiosity? How much of the stuff do you drink?"

"Let me put it into perspective, she takes up thirty percent of the guild's alcohol budget." Katara's eyes widened.

"If Aang could somehow fit in with the kind of people here… then so should I… I hope…" she muttered

* * *

**Next Time: **This Means War

After returning from the job the day before. Team Natsu return to find the guild destroyed and after three of their guild members are attacked they declare war on the enemy but Aang is not sure he wants to be a part of it.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. It would mean a lot.**


	11. This Means War

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

The team of Natsu, Grey, Erza, Toph, Lucy, Aang and Happy were walking down the streets of Magnolia after completing the mission from the day before where they gave Lucy and Aang an early awakening from their sleep.

"As soon as I get back! I'm doing another job!" Toph exclaimed.

"Why, aren't you tired from this one?" Lucy asked.

Toph chuckled "Not at all princess, plus. I'm not the one with target on my back so I can leave and come back to the guild whenever I please."

"Let's not forget we were all being chased by the Fire Nation before we arrived here, Toph." Aang stated

"But why did you bring me and Aang along for this job though? You all seem pretty capable without me." Lucy said.

"Because, you're part of the team, Lucy." Natsu said as he flashed his grin.

"We are Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Happy exclaimed.

"Yeah, with me, Erza, Underpants guy, Toph and Aang. On our side, there is nothing that can stop us."

"Don't call me underpants guy?" Grey muttered.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?!" Lucy yelled.

Toph began counting with her fingers. "Oh yeah, we forgot Happy!" she said purposely leaving out Lucy

"Aye!" the blue cat exclaimed in response

"I meant me!" she exclaimed.

"Oh sorry Lucy." Natsu said.

"I apologize deeply. I should never have hurt my friends like that. You may punch me." Erza said in _her _apologetic tone.

"Uh… I'm not going to do that." Lucy replied while sweatdropping.

"Can I?" Toph asked with a grin on her face.

"Knock it off Toph." Aang scolded.

"Whatever, just trying to have some fun… but you threw away a golden opportunity. The Great Titania Erza had just offered you to punch her… for free."

"Are you still on that Great Erza thing?" Lucy asked

Suddenly murmurs and whispers were being heard as the people around Magnolia where talking about them, this was noticed by Toph and Erza. "Are they Fairy Tail wizards?"

"I don't think they know yet."

"Those poor things."

"I don't wanna alarm anyone, but I think something happened." Toph said.

"I know, but what is it they could be talking about?" Erza asked but she and the rest of the group as they looked ahead, with the acception of Toph but she stopped walking as she felt the others trail behind her. They saw pillar like protrusions coming out of the building which would be the Fairy Tail guild.

Natsu's face showed one of anger. "What is going on over there!" he said.

"Well we won't find out here. C'mon!" Aang said.

They later arrived at the guild but Toph stopped some distance back and she slowly walked to the rest of the group. "Metal… a lot of metal…" Toph said with her voice in some shock.

"What happened here!?" Natsu angrily asked as the group looked on and saw many metal rods sticking out of the building. The building itself was torn apart.

"If you wanna know, you might want to ask Mira, who's behind us." Toph said jerking her thumb to her.

"Mira, what happened here?" Grey asked

"It was Phantom Lord, they got us."

"Phantom Lord? Who are they?" Aang asked

"They are another guild that, do jobs in the country of Fiore. One of their main buildings is situated in Oak Town." Mira explained.

"Phantom Lord!" Natsu growled.

"Easy, Natsu. Is everyone alright Mira?" Aang asked

"Yes, everyone is the storage room."

The group was led down the stairs and they saw that everyone was indeed alright. "At least no one was hurt, when they attacked."

"Aang!" he heard and he saw a familiar face and Aang had to do a double take just to make sure that he was seeing what he saw.

"K-katara!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"I knew it! I knew you were alive!" and she hugged him and Aang face was now red and Happy noticed.

"Hey I remember you! You are the Water Witch!" Happy said.

"You're still calling me that." She muttered as she let go of Aang.

"What a sight for sore eyes… get it. Anyway welcome to the world of magic the greatest place I have ever had the pleasure of being sucked into." Toph said with her sarcastic tone.

"Glad to see, you haven't changed." She said.

Aang looked to Katara's left hand and on top of it was the Fairy Tail symbol in a royal blue colour. "Katara? You joined up with the guild too?"

"Yep, you are looking at Fairy Tail's first Waterbender." She proudly said.

"Hehe, that's great." Aang said as he was blushing again.

"Aang, your face was red before, do you…"

Aang glared at the blue cat. "Happy, don't you dare!"

"He liii…" Aang suddenly covered his mouth and he made sure he didn't say another word.

"What was that about?" Katara asked.

"N-nothing… absolutely nothing!" he quickly said while happy was laughing while his mouth was covered by Aang's hand. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Not at all, the attack happened when I wasn't in the building don't worry about me."

"Okay… I'm glad to see you again…" Aang shyly said.

"Y-yeah… me too…" Katara replied in the same voice

"Hey, if you lovebirds aren't too busy. You might want to get over here!" Toph yelled and both Aang and Katara blushed and they looked away from each other.

"Yo!" Makarov said as he was chugging on a mug of beer.

"Gramps! Why aren't we doing anything! That Phantom Lord attacked us!" Natsu yelled.

"Yes, why aren't we taking action, Master." Erza said.

"That Phantom Lord is nothing. And everyone is fine."

"The attack happened in the middle of the night so no one was hurt." Mira added.

"Ha! They attack us when we aren't even there. They are nothing but cowardly! We shouldn't take them seriously." Makarov said in a laid back manner

"Yeah sure! But I'm with flame brain on this one! We have to put those cowards in their place!"

"We shouldn't be so hasty about this. They may have attacked us, but Master is right. No one was hurt; I say we just try to get on with our lives." Aang said

"No! That is just runnin' away! And you Gramps! Why are you so laid back after they attacked us!?" Natsu yelled.

"That's enough, Natsu!" Makarov yelled and his hand looked like it would stretch to hit Natsu but instead his hand smacked Lucy on the rear.

"And you spank _me _why?" Lucy asked.

"Master! I'll get angry!" Mira warned after his actions.

"This isn't the time for you get pervy on us!" Toph exclaimed with her arms folded

"Don't you realize the situation here!" Natsu yelled.

"We can't just stand by and do nothing!" Grey added.

"We won't attack Phantom and that is the end of this conversation!" Makarov said. "Now I have to go and pee." And he walked away from them.

Katara cringed. "Eww, did not need to know that."

"Why can't Gramps see how serious this is!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu, calm down! Master knows how serious this is, but we wont attack because a war between guilds is forbidden by the Magical Council." Mira explained

"Magic Council?" Aang and Katara asked

"In short terms, they the main ruling body of the entire magic world." Mira briefly explained.

Erza sighed. "We shall abide by the master's decision." She said.

"WHAT! ERZA!" Natsu yelled but he was punched in the stomach and he was now knocked out and Erza held him so he would fall to the ground.

"W-what's her deal?" Katara asked.

"That's Erza. Get in her way. And she will make your life a living hell." Aang said.

"She can't be worse than Azula."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing too… but why would Phantom Lord attack like this! It's not like they gain anything from attacking our guild while no one is here."

"Who knows. All I know is that I'm itching for some payback!" Toph said she began to walk away from the group. "I'm going to find Phantom Lord with our without Fairy Tail's hel…" suddenly Erza punched Toph in the gut and she fell unconscious and she caught her as well.

"No matter what, we cannot go against the masters wishes!" she exclaimed with her brown eyes now showing less detail outlining the seriousness in her tone.

"SCARY!" Katara and Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

Night had fallen on Magnolia and Lucy was walking back to her house with her pink roller bag and her spirit Plue walking on her side.

"Hey be careful missy, you might fall in." one of the men on a passing boat said however Lucy paid no attention

"Phantom Lord, I remember having to choose between that guild and Fairy Tail. They are quite a rowdy bunch as well." She remembered. "I wasn't even sure which guild to choose. But I know I made the right choice by choosing Fairy Tail." Lucy finally got to her house and unlocked the door. "I'm ho…" she said but was surprised at the sight.

"This is a nice place you have." Erza said

"Yo." Natsu said.

"Hi Lucy!" Happy exclaimed.

"Surprise!" Toph yelled.

All the four greetings were said as the same time. "AAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" she exclaimed as she threw her bag at Natsu's face. This was because her team consisting of Natsu, Grey, Erza, Aang, Toph and Happy were now in her house.

"Haha, this should a prime definition of the term Home Invasion." Toph quipped

"Because of the whole incident with Phantom Lord, the guild thought it would be better if we roomed in groups. We cannot take any risks with Phantom Lord considering their recent attack." Erza stated. "It is also likely that Phantom Lord has all our addresses so it would be safer if we stayed here."

Lucy sighed. "Oh… but why my house?" she asked.

Aang shrugged his shoulders while Toph stretched and on her floor.

"Hey looked what I found?" Happy exclaimed while going through a blue basket full of clothes while Plue was next to him sticking a huge pink lollipop he found from nowhere in his mouth.

"HEY! THAT'S MY LAUNDRY YOU CAT. STOP GOING THROUGH IT! And Plue what are you eating!?" she yelled.

Erza began looking at Lucy's underwear. "You would wear this… how unlady like." She commented.

"Hey Plue! What is that you are eating? I want some!" Natsu yelled. "Hey Aang, you want some?"

"No thanks, mostly because I have no idea where Plue found it."

"By the way Aang? Where is Katara?" Lucy asked

"Oh… well since there would be too many of us in your apartment, she decided to room with Team Shadow Gear." Aang said.

"So she's with Levy-chan. So they should be pretty safe."

Later the entire group gets comfortable; Natsu is lying on the floor with Happy. Grey is on Lucy's bed, Toph is in a light brown sleeveless top with brown pants and her hair was big and puffy like a huge messy afro. Aang was meditating in the corner.

"Looks like you all got comfortable." Lucy muttered.

"Yeah, I know this isn't an ideal situation, but it is what it is." Toph said.

Aang got up from the corner and walked to the others. Erza walks to the group. "Since we will be living together for the time being, you boys should take a bath and you too Toph. I refuse to sleep in the same room with you all sweating." She proclaimed.

"I don't wanna." Natsu complained.

"For once I agree with flame breath." Grey said still lying on Lucy's bed.

"Sorry, Erza. But I think I'm going to skip the bath." Aang said.

"Not gonna happen, scary lady." Toph said as she way lying on her back with her eyes gazing to the ceiling.

Erza smirked. "If that is the case… then I will bath with Natsu and Grey just like when we were young." Erza said in a laid back voice as she held Grey and Natsu. This embarrassed the two and their faces were red. "You should join us Aang." Erza said.

"P-please tell me she is joking. She is joking right." Aang said with his cheeks now glowing red

"What kind of relationship do you guys have!? " Lucy exclaimed referring to Natsu, Grey and Erza.

"Reverse Harem? Or threesome maybe...?" Toph said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"How can you say that so casually?" Lucy muttered.

"What do those even mean?" Aang asked.

"You'll find out when you're older, kid?" Toph casually said

"Such is Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Happy exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in Magnolia, Team Shadow Gear with Katara were walking through the lamp lit streets.

"You sure it's alright if I can stay with you guys. I mean not that I'm complaining but I would have sorted something out." Katara said.

"Don't worry about a thing. You're part of our family now." Levy said as she gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah! We'll protect you Levy!" Jet and Droy exclaimed.

"I'm right here too you know…" Katara said while sweatdropping.

On a roof close by there was a shadowy figure looking at the four. "Gi Hi Hi!" he laughed in his unique way.

Katara heard this and she looked up and saw the figure jump off the roof towards them. "LOOK OUT!" she used all the water in her water skin to blast Team Shadow Gear from his attack and she dodged his attack and the figure punched the ground. "Hold on… I have seen your face before…" Katara saw his red eyes glow and he saw his arms shine in the moonlight as though they were made of metal. "Droy! Jet! Take Levy and get out of here!" Katara exclaimed.

"No! I won't leave you to face him alone!" Levy exclaimed.

Katara bended the water she threw at Team Shadow Gear and she blasted that water at the shadowy figure but he didn't move an inch. "T-that was all the water I had! How could it not be enough to throw you back?" Suddenly a long metallic pillar shot onto Katara's gut and the pillar flew to a brick wall and when it slammed it Katara had been knocked unconscious in a matter of seconds. The figure then rushed to Levy, Jet and Droy…

* * *

Back in Lucy's apartment, she just came out of the bathroom and her body and her hair was wrapped in towels. She saw Erza was dressed the same way as she bathed before Lucy.

"That was really refreshing." Erza said referring to her bath. "I should probably change." Suddenly her whole body was engulfed in a light gold glow and she was now in pajamas that consisted of a pink long shirt and pants fabric and the outfit was decorated with magenta crossed with a heart on the bottom of the cross.

"You can requip just to change clothes?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it kinda makes sense to me." Aang said

"Anyway we shouldn't worry that much. Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord have had our skirmishes from time to time." Erza said

"Correct me if am wrong, but I don't think destroying your guild counts as a skirmish." Toph added

"What are talking about Toph?" Grey asked as he was reading a stack of stapled papers on Lucy's desk.

"And what are you so reading so casually!?" Lucy yelled and she snatched it.

"But I want to know what happens next."

"No! I already promised that Levy will be the first person to read it!" suddenly Erza outstretched her right hand expecting Lucy to give her the unfinished novel. "And why are you holding your hand like that!?"

"What I'm saying is that they destroyed the guild without hurting anyone, and who ever could have made those iron pillars must be extremely powerful."

"You are right Toph, Phantom Lord's guild master is very powerful, his power is probably on par with the Master's, and they are both part of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Ten Wizard Saints, what it that?" Aang asked.

"To be part of the Ten Wizard Saints is a title of great prestige, this is bestowed by the by the Council's Chairman." Erza explained. "Both, Master and the Master of Phantom Lord both hold this honor…" "_And also, that man…_" Erza thought as she pictured Siegrain in her mind.

"Okay, but that still doesn't tell me why we shouldn't take them on. Destroying the guild was just to wind us up. They are calling us out! And I say we barge right into their front door and give them a taste of Fairy Tail Terror!" Toph said making her hand into a fist while smirking.

"Yeah! We should make them pay!" Natsu exclaimed

"Look, we shouldn't just fight them. I'm sure there is a way that this can be done without fighting." Aang said.

"You're kidding me." Grey said. "Convince Phantom to stop messing with us without fighting, can't be done."

"Yeah, those creeps might have numbers but we have better fighters than they do I'm sure." Toph exclaimed.

"It won't be that easy. If a fight does break out, both our guilds are level on strength in terms of brute force. But Phantom has the Element 4, which is their elite team of S-Class Wizards and we also have to worry about the one who destroyed our guild, Black Steel Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer." Erza said.

"WHAT!" Aang, Toph and Lucy exclaimed.

"Dragon Slayer?" Lucy said.

"So there is more of you, Natsu?" Aang asked

Natsu just looked as if he didn't care. "So if Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer that eats fire… Then this Gajeel must is an Iron Dragon Slayer, so he must eat iron." Toph smirked. "Hehehe. I look forward to kicking his butt!" Toph said as she pressed her fist into her hand.

"Did you not hear me!? Gajeel is a Dragon Slayer, he isn't someone you can just throw around!" Erza sternly said.

"Oh but I have a surprise for my metal eating friend." Toph said as a dark aura appeared around her while she smirked.

"Now I'm really getting scared." Lucy said in disbelief of Toph's attitude towards hearing of Gajeel.

* * *

Inside the Phantom Lord guild hall Gajeel was eating a bowl full of Iron and he looked annoyed as people in the guild were talking about how he leveled Fairy Tail's guild hall.

"Haha! You really made those Fairies squirm, Gajeel. Because of you we wont have to worry about them anymore." One of the wizards said as he laughed. Gajeel got mad and his arm transformed into a large iron pillar and it elongated and hit the guy and he flew back.

"How many times, must I tell you! I don't like being bothered, while I'm eating!" he growled.

A shadow appeared on the top floor and he looked down at Gajeel. "Good job on your progress Gajeel." The dark figure said.

"Those Fairy Trash won't react from just destroying their guild, so… I left them an extra present."

"Excellent, just make sure you keep 'that person' alive."

"Gi Hi!" Gajeel laughed.

* * *

It was now morning in South Gate park and the big tree was surrounded by many people and there were murmurs and gasps.

"This is horrible…"

"Someone get them down."

Team Natsu was one of the first to get to the scene and what they saw completely shocked them.

"Those-those fiends!" Erza growled.

The sight that shocked them was the sight of Team Shadow gear were beat up and were restrained to the tree. The worst sight of all was that the symbol of Phantom lord was branded on Levy's stomach.

"L-levy-chan…" Lucy said in shock as she looked on the verge of tears.

"Hey those are Iron straps that are holding them to the tree. I can only bet that it was Gajeel that did this."

"Destroying the guild hall was one thing but, they are really willing to go this far?" Aang said as he began to clench his fist.

"Phantom Lord!" Natsu growled and the vains on his face and arms could be seen.

"This is despicable!" Grey said.

"I-I'm sorry…" they all heard and they saw Katara walking up to them also looking slightly beaten. "He got to us… I wasn't able to save them…"

"Gajeel… he g-got to you too?" Aang asked while looking down, his grey eyes being hidden. Aang was trying his best so he wouldn't get angry at the scene he saw in front of him.

"Don't worry. I'm alright Aang. I just wish I could say the same for…"

"Yeah I know…"

Suddenly they heard a stick hitting the ground as Makarov who was wearing his white and yellow jacket with the symbol for the Ten wizard saints on the back of it, was walking through the crowd. The Fairy Tail Guild master saw the scene in front of him and he was also visually furious. "I was willing to let them get away with them destroying the guild, but attacking my children like this…!" suddenly his grip on the stick had intensified and it shattered into pieces and Aang and Lucy both recoiled from this "…Will not be tolerated!" he was now surrounded in an intense yellow aura and he was projecting it outward in rage. "TO WAR!" he exclaimed as he now declared a war between the two guilds.

* * *

Later in the day at the Magnolia hospital Lucy was watching over Team Shadow Gear in one of the rooms while Katara got to work on trying to heal them when the doctors weren't in the room.

"Jet, Droy… Levy-chan. How could they do this?" Lucy asked being on the verge of tears. Katara had released her healing water from Levy's stomach. "So… how are they?" Lucy asked.

"They will pull through, but they were hurt pretty bad. It may take another three or four healing sessions before they can be fully recovered. For now I'd say it would be best to give them their rest."

"Yeah…" Lucy said.

"Levy… she is your best friend, I gather?" Katara asked.

"Yes, I made a promise to her that she will be the very first person to read my novel when I complete it…" a tear fell from her eye and it landed on her right palm where her Fairy Tail emblem was. "Phantom Lord. I will never forgive them for this…"

"Phantom Lord… Its like they want us to come after them…"

"Huh?"

"Think about it… they destroyed our guild hall but no one was hurt, then the attack on Team Shadow Gear, that Gajeel from what Toph told me about him, he could have done a lot worse. I had the displeasure of fighting him, and before I fell unconscious he attacked Levy, Jet and Droy. I know that he has to ability to possibly kill anyone of us if he wanted to. I think they are winding us up so we will start a war with them."

"What else can we do? We can't just sit here and let them do this to us."

"I understand. If we don't fight them, who knows what they will try next." She looked at Aang and he was looking out of the window. "Aang are you okay?" Katara asked but he gave no answer.

"Aang?" Lucy said to try to get his attention but his eyes remained on the view outside.

"I don't like this…" Aang started. "Phantom are trying to corner us into a fight and it worked… What am I supposed to do? I don't want to get into an unnecessary fight and I certainly don't want to fight for the sake of revenge. Don't get me wrong, I really want to teach Phantom Lord a lesson for everything they have done, but if we just go and beat up on their members, then we will be just as bad as they are. The cycle of revenge will never end…" he said.

"Aang…" Lucy began.

"You're right, Aang… but I'm not going to stand here while these guys just think they can toss us around. There is a line. And Master Makarov made it pretty clear they crossed that line." Katara got up. "I'm going to join the others. They are going to charge right into Phantom Lord, and I'm not going to stay here when I know I can help put them in their place." She looked to Lucy. "If you're worried about me not healing Team Shadow Gear, don't be. The doctors here have done a lot before I tended to them, they will be back on their feet before they know it, but you can stay with them if you like." She looked to Aang. "I know that you are not one for taking vengeance Aang, but this is more than just that. It's about standing up for ourselves, and if that means we have to fight. Then that is a repercussion that I will have to deal with later. I am not forcing you to fight, that's your decision to make." Katara took her two water skins that were hanging off a rack. "I'm fighting, not just for Jet, Droy and Levy's sake, but for all of Fairy Tail." She ran out of the room to find the others that were heading to Phantom's guild.

Aang continued to stare out of the window. "Aang, let's go out for a while. You could use some air."

Aang nodded and he followed her out of the room.

* * *

Later in the day, the Phantom Lord wizards were celebrating. "Gajeel really sent those Fairy Tail wizards packing!"

"We are the number one guild in the country!" another wizard yelled.

"We're going to do a job, we will be back." However as soon as the two wizards got to the door it exploded and a huge stream of orange flames sped into the guild through the busted doors and through the dust Natsu's red Fairy Tail emblem was the first thing to be seen. After the door was busted open. Most of Fairy Tail were right at the doorway. Natsu had a very angry look on his face.

"FAIRY TAIL!" Makarov yelled as this was now the start of the war that Makarov declared. The charge began with Natsu throwing huge fire attacks at the mages

"Time for some serious payback!" Toph yelled and she punched the ground and a wave of rocks pierced through the hall and it crashed into many of the mages there and it even sliced the bar in half.

"Don't you think you can beat, you shouldn't get carried away!" one of the Phantom mages yelled.

"Aren't you just a kid?" another one fearfully asked.

"Yeah, but this kid it going to kick your butt!" she exclaimed and she made two rocks rise from the ground and she shot it right at the two mages and they immediately fell unconscious."

Natsu shoots huge flames at a huge crowd of them. "AAH HOT!" the screamed.

Grey used his Ice-Make magic to freeze some of them and throw ice based attacks at them. "AAH COLD!" they yelled.

Cana, Loke, Nab, Max and Katara were seen attacking other Phantom Mages with their magic and bending respectively. Katara had thrown a huge water jet at two mages. "It doesn't make sense I wouldn't think their wizards would be this easy to beat." Katara said.

"That doesn't matter right now, these guys are just the grunts, very easy to beat. If we can tear through enough of them, they will soon turn to their guild master, and that is when we will strike." Cana replied while holding three cards in between her fingers.

Macao was looking at some of the members and he glared at them. "**Purple Net**!" he exclaimed and a purple magic seal appeared in front of him and purple flames that acted like ropes shot out of them and they held the Phantom mages up into the air. "Wakaba!" he yelled.

The man with a pipe smirked and a light green seal flashed from his pipe and suddenly pink fists made out of smoke punches the restrained mages. "**Smoke Crush!**" he exclaimed after the attack took place.

Alzack was glaring at the many Phantom mages in front of him. "**Guns Magic: Spark Shot**!" he exclaimed as he took out his magical pistol and he shot electrifying bullets at the mages in front of him and a sky blue magical seal was seen for ever shot that hit and the mages fell to the ground and had electricity crackling off them. Suddenly a Phantom mage with purple sunglasses ran to attack Alzack but he was shot and he was down. "B-Bisca!"

"You're getting rusty Al." she said and she looked into the sights of her magical sniper rifle and a green magical seal was seen in the front of it. And it was targeting many Phantom Mages in the middle of the fight. "**Homing Shot!**" she yelled and she fired a green bullet that homed the many targets and it created a green explosion that blew back many of them.

Makarov is surrounded by many Phantom Mages. "You cannot beat us, old man!" suddenly Makarov's eyes were engulfed by a yellow glow and he began to exponentially grow in size and he towered over many of the mages that were going to attack him, this of course was the result of Makarov's Titan.

"Wow! Guess he's not so short anymore!" Toph commented.

"He can grow like ten times his size?!" Katara exclaimed.

"Not really that surprising, the possibilities of Magic are endless in this world."

Makarov was punching the Phantom members the ground. "Are you some kind of monster!?" one of the Phantom mages asked.

"You have hurt the children of this monster! Don't think for a second that any human law out there can protect you!" he bellowed and the mages around him screamed in fear.

Meanwhile there was a huge circle around a very plump Fairy Tail wizard, this was Reedus Jonah and he was painting multicoloured boars on his stomach and he was done painting the last one which was a light purple one. "**Pict Magic: Nature, Run Wild!**" a sea green and white seal appeared in front of his stomach and the boars became real and the charged in all directions to attack the mages around them.

A girl who had long, light purple hair with a red bow with a long sleeved white tunic with brown leggings and white boots was about to cast a spell. This girl was Laki Olietta. "**Wood Make: The Dam of Shy Love!**" she exclaimed as a light brown seal appeared in front of her after she placed the side of her right fist into her open left palm and she planted her hands on the stone floor and multiple blocks of wood that were shaped like tools and weapons erupted from the ground hitting many of the Phantom grunts in front of her.

"B-But that doesn't make any sense!" one of the Phantom grunts said with his eyes stretching out of his eye lids.

Many Phantom mages suddenly surrounded Happy. "Finally someone we can beat!" they exclaimed.

"So you think." Happy said and suddenly he was hitting them with two large fish and he had defeated most of the guild members around him and one of the mages was on the ground with what looked like an octopus in his mouth. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard too!" he happily exclaimed. While holding a watermelon over his head.

"JOSE! Show yourself." Makarov yelled

Erza in her Flame Empress armor was slashing past a few of the grunts. "Where are the Element 4!?" Erza yelled. As she slashed through them with her flaming red sword.

"Black Steel Gajeel! I know he is here! Bring him out!" Toph yelled as she made a circular barrier of earth rise around her and she shot tiny pebbles from the barrier in all directions at the same speed as bullets and this hit all the Phantom grunts around her.

Gajeel who was looking at the fight below from the ceiling formed a smirk on his face. "I never expected Master Jose's plan to go so well."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Magnolia Lucy and Aang were on their way back to the hospital and Aang was still looking down to the ground while Lucy carried a bag of groceries. "Cheer up, Aang. This will all be over soon and we won't have to fight anyone."

"I feel as if… I should be doing something… I'm not going to fight simply for revenge… but why does it feel as if I am running then." He sighed. "I wonder how my world is doing right now?"

Lucy sighed. "_There has to be some was to cheer him up. I don't like it when he gets like this_."

Aang suddenly stopped walking. "Something isn't right." Aang said.

"What are you talking about." And suddenly a sunshower occurs in their vicinity. "Rain? But how?"

"No clue, I've never seen a sunshower before, but something is weird about this, I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Huh? Who is that?" Lucy asked and she looked ahead and saw a mysterious girl walking in the rain with curled blue hair, dark blue emotionless eyes , and had pale skin. She wore a navy blue coat and had a Russian like hat on her head.

"Drip, drip, drop." She began in a stoic like voice "Juvia is the rain woman." She said she approached the two of them. "What is it that you two bring?"

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

The girl assumed to be Juvia simply walked past them and she stopped for a second before opening her umbrella. "Juvia bids you farewell."

"Uh, wait. Are you the cause of this rain?" Aang asked but his question went unanswered.

As soon a Juvia began to walk forward the ground behind her began to rise and a slim man rose from the ground. He wore a brown suit with a cape that linked his elbows, the suit also had six jagged protursions coming out of the sides, he was light skinned with a tiny green mustache and pointy green hair that pointed upwards. His right eye was hidden by a monocle attached to a slim chain.

"Non, non, non." He said in a French accent as he rose out of the ground. "Juvia-sama, you cannot abandon your mission now?"

"D-did you just come out of the ground like that!?" Aang exclaimed.

"Monsieur Sol." Juvia said.

"That mademoiselle over there is none other than our precious _cible_."

"What is he talking about?" Lucy asked and Aang shrugged.

"What does 'cible' even mean?" Aang asked

"Oh, I apologize for my manners. My name is Sol. Sol of the Land. And she is Juvia of the deep." He introduced.

Aang suddenly got in front of Lucy and got in a fighting stance. "We have to get out of here!"

"Okay, but why?"

"Think about it! Sol of the Land, Juvia of the Deep. It suddenly rains when we see Juvia, and this creep comes out of the ground like he does. They make references to Earth and Water, earth and water is part of the four elements. That means that these two are with Phantom Lord, but worse. They are part of the Element 4!" Aang exclaimed.

"Element 4!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Non, non, non! This child is smart!" Sol said as he moved around in his slender body.

"Juvia knows this one, he is the one with the very rare Elemental Magic." Juvia said in her stoic tone.

"So you are the one with 'Elemental Magic' but you know his is lying, Juvia-sama. He is not from this world, what he calls magic is something completely different."

"What! But how did you...!?"

"I have read your memories because you have stepped on me earlier. I know everything about you."

Aang glared at both of the Phantom mages. "So you know everything about me! What are you going to do about it?"

"_I _intend to do something about it!" a voice said and his skin turned pale as soon as he heard the voice of someone familiar.

"N-no it can't be!?" Aang and Lucy looked behind them and they both saw the figure of Phoenix King Ozai. "No! You can't be here! This isn't happening." Aang's entire body began shivering.

"What is wrong Avatar? Thought you could run from me?" he mocked as he walked closer to the two.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Aang yelled and he froze some of the rain into ice crystals and he shot them at Ozai but he turned into sand. "Wha… he wasn't really…"

"You fear the Fire Lord more than anything Avatar." Sol mocked in his voice.

"Why You!" Aang launched towards Sol and he made a horizontal fire arc in front of him, but when it missed Sol came back up from the ground.

"Non, non, non! This will not do at all, we must quickly capture our cible!" he outstretched his right arm and held onto it with is left arm and he made a fist with his right hand. "**Platre Sonata!**" he exclaimed and a yellowish-brown seal appeared in front of him and a giant fist made of plaster shot out from it and it hit Aang and slammed him into a wall.

"AANG!" Lucy yelled and she angrily grasped her keys. "I will never forgive you for what your guild has done to us!"

"You misunderstand; Gajeel-sama did all of that by himself. We just agreed to the idea."

Before Lucy could attempt to summon a spirit she was encased in a sphere of water. "What is this!" she exclaimed and tried to escape by hitting it.

"It is futile, Juvia's Water Lock cannot be broken, but do not worry. Juvia will not kill you, for it is my duty to bring you back. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy later passes out and her keys are dropped on the ground.

"Victory is ours, Juvia-sama!" Sol said as he declared their victory.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the battle in the Phantom Lord. Toph made huge earth protrusions eject out of the ground and they hit many of the Phantom Grunt. "Man, these guys just keep on coming. They can't take a licking but they keep on ticking!" she said and she flung another boulder at two more grunts. "I grow tired of this! I know you're hiding Gajeel. Don't make me have to find you!"

Many mages were in front of Laki and they blasted fire magic at her and there was an explosion but the flames looked like they were being redirected to another source and the flames flew into Natsu's mouth.

He chuckled and smirked at the Phantom Mages. "Thanks for the meal, now that I have eaten. I am all revved up!" he exclaimed

"What is he!?"

"He is Fairy Tail's Salamander!"

Natsu took a deep breath and his cheeks puffed to abnormally sized proportions. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" he exclaimed and he shot a huge blast of fire at the grunts after he put his open fists in front of his mouth so the fire could travel through it.

Grey was glaring at a few more grunts who were charging towards him. "**Ice-Make: Lance!**" he yelled and he shot long ice lances at the mages and many of them went down. Erza flew past him and she was continuously slashing through them now in her Black Wing Armor.

Laki had the side of her right fist in her left palm and in between the two was a brownish yellow magical seal. "**Wood Make: The Distance Between Two Is Forever!**" she exclaimed and many giant hands and feet ejected from the ground and swayed around wildly.

"Nope! Still doesn't make sense!" the same mage from before exclaimed

Alzack was faced with more opposition in front of him and he aimed at them with just one of his two pistols. "**Guns Magic: Mud Shot!**" he shot and the bullet exploded into mud and it contacted them and sent them all flying to the wall as they were now trapped in the mud that was shot at them.

Bisca who was holding her magic sniper rifle was running to a corner of the room "**Requip! Magic Shotgun**." She prepared to fire it. "**Wide Shot!**" a shot was fired from her magic shotgun and the bullet split into several dozen magical attacks in that one area and all of the wizards in her direction were hit.

Cana revealed three cards in her hands and a sea green and white magical seal appeared for a second. "**Lightning, Reverse Towers, Lovers!** **Card Magic: Jolt of Fate!**" she yelled and this generated a massive electric shock that stuck many of the Phantom mages around her.

Loke looked like he spun a small dial on his ring and he glared at the mages in front of him. "**Ring Magic:** **Twister!**" he exclaimed and this made a powerful storm with light green tornado like winds and the mages were spinning continuously in the storm.

"Erza I'm leaving to find Jose on the top floor, I'm leaving you in charge." Makarov said and he was on the second floor and he used his magic to reduce a huge wooden door to pieces and he walked in.

Gajeel meanwhile was still on the ceiling and he smirked. "Now that the biggest threat is gone! It's time for me to join the fight!" he exclaimed and he jumped off the wooden beam and he landed on top of the fallen Phantom Lord sign.

Nab sees him but Toph immediately notices his presence. "Stop you idiot!" she yelled.

"This is for Levy's team!" he exclaimed but Gajeel's arm turned to a metal pillar and it extended as he punched Nab in the arm, and he flew down to the crowd and even ran over a couple of Phantom Mages.

"Well that was a bad idea waiting to happen." Toph said and Gajeel jumped to the ground and the pillar retracted back to his arm and it turned back into a regular arm.

"So it is you scum that I am fighting. I am Gajeel of Phantom Lord, the Iron Dragon slayer."

"We know who you are!" Toph exclaimed. She saw that Elfman was about to attack Gajeel and she made a rock wall in front of the Take Over wizard. "Not today! I've been waiting to face this guy!" Toph said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I'm going to be challenged by a kid. Gi hi! Don't make me laugh!" Gajeel said while laughing.

Toph stepped on the ground and she made an earth pillar eject from the ground and it hit the Iron Dragon Slayer square in the chin and this sent him sliding back and he rubbed it. "I know you're not that easy to put down! C'mon give me everything you got!" she yelled.

"Gi hi hi, I like you kid you have fighting spirit, but you're in the wrong guild… too bad! A greenish silver magical seal appeared in front of his right hand. "**Iron Dragon's Pillar**!" he yelled and he transformed his right arm into an iron pillar and it extended to punch Toph but she remained standing as it sped to her and she made herself taller by made the part of the ground she stood on lift up and she held the iron pillar with both her arms.

"There is one thing no one knows about me! I'm not only an Earthbender!" she released her arms and quickly dug her hands into the iron pillar and began crushing it with her bare hands. "I'm a Metalbender!" she exclaimed and many of the Fairy Tail wizards were shocked.

"M-metalbender?" Grey asked.

Toph was beginning to crush it even more and this was bringing Gajeel slight discomfort. So he brought his pillar and it transformed back into an arm. "So you have magic that allows you to manipulate Metal and Earth huh?"

"Call it what you want, Metalhead! The fact is you can't beat me!"

Gajeel smirked. "Gi hi! Is that a fact you, think too highly of yourself." Gajeel transformed his arms into iron pillars and he charged towards Toph.

The blind earthbender closed her eyes and she was using her seismic sense to determine where Gajeel was and as he got closer she launched a rock pillar that sent her over him and she was now behind him. "Woah, you're seriously that slow? You're going to have to move a little bit faster to beat me!" Toph mocked with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky kid!" Gajeel said and his right leg was now an iron pillar and he kicked a stretched pillar to Toph. She wasn't expecting that, so she bended a huge, thick slab of rock that even Gajeel couldn't kick through and she made many triangular rocks trap his stretched iron leg so he couldn't move.

Toph levitated three slabs of rocks from the ground and she threw them at Gajeel who was unable to move and this caused damage and he rolled back and was under the rubble. "Get up! You're practically made of iron so don't think you can fake getting hurt from that!" Toph yelled. Gajeel true to the Earthbender's words got up from under the rocks.

"Toph, I though you could beat this guy!" Katara gasped.

"So did I Sugar Queen, but you try beating a man who is almost as hard as metal?! On top of all that he is holding back."

Natsu then clenched his fists.

"Smart girl, if you didn't ally yourself with trash maybe we would be fighting on the same side."

"Sorry, Metalhead but things just didn't pan out that way, but I'm not losing you!" Gajeel smirked. He kicked a metal pillar to Toph but she slowed it down and she slowed it so much so she could stop it with her hand. "Weren't you listening when I said I was a Metalbender!"

"So, your magic is called Earthbending and Metalbending?" Gajeel said with a smirk on his face.

"No, but I would waste too much time explaining it to you!" suddenly smaller metal pillars stretched out of the pillar Toph held and it was hitting other Fairy Tail wizards and some from Phantom as well.

"Idiot, you'd hit your own allies!?" Toph yelled.

"Why should I care about them!" he made another pillar in his right arm and he punched Toph in the gut and she flew back.

As she did Natsu used her as a springboard and he ignited his fists and he flew towards him. "Gajeel!" and he punched him and he flew back towards the bar counter. Many of the Phantom Lord guild members were shocked as first it looked like he was being beaten by Toph, then Natsu throws a fire punch to him that could have hurt the Dragon Slayer.

"HEY DO I LOOK LIKE A DOORMAT TO YOU!" Toph yelled in anger and she was surrounded in a fiery aura.

"Sorry Toph, but I'm going to take your place in this battle!" he replied.

"Fight stealer! Fine, but if you lose I'm going to wallop you upside the head even harder than he does!" she said as she forced a smirk.

The Dragon Slayer glared at Gajeel. "I am Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Levy's team!"

"Gi hi." He laughed. "**Iron Dragon's Pillar!**" he sent stretching pillar to Natsu but he the Fire Dragon Slayer grabbed it and he ignited his hands and he lifted the pillar and he threw Gajeel up into the air, the Iron Dragon Slayer balanced himself and landed on one of the rafters and he glared at Natsu. Gajeel jumps down to strike Natsu and but he is surprised when Natsu throws a powerful Fire fist to his face.

"Wow. He's a lot stronger than any Firebender I've ever seen." Katara said. "That's actually pretty scary."

"He may not seem alright in the head, but he defiantly knows how to fight. If anyone can beat Gajeel. Its defiantly him." Toph said.

"I'm proud of you, Natsu." Erza said to herself.

Gajeel gets up from the floor. "That attack didn't affect me at all!"

"You look pretty affected to me!" Natsu said while he smiked. However he is later kicked by Gajeel's iron leg and Natsu hits the floor.

"Get up! I know that attack didn't do much to you!"

Natsu promptly got to his feet. "You're right about that, Gajeel!"

"You really are a hot head, Salamander."

"Shut up!"

"I'll crush you!" he yelled and he turned his arm into an iron rod and he shot it towards Natsu but the rod was blocked by Natsu's flaming hands .

"Don't get so cocky!" Natsu growled and he began to crush the iron pillar and Gajeel quickly brought it back to himself.

"Hmm, the rumors are true, your flames are hot." He said as he moved his hand back and forth because of the heat. "But is that all you got, Salamander?" Gajeel asked and a greenish silver seal appeared in front of his right hand.

"No, this is just a greeting from one dragon to another before the real fight!" Natsu said as a fiery orange and red seal appeared in his right hand and they both jump off the floor they both are able to punch each other with their metallic and fiery fists. Soon Gajeel throws an iron pillar kick towards Natsu and this is able to hit him but he gets back up. "That is one heavy kick you have there!" Natsu said.

Toph looked at Grey. "Hey Icehead!"

"What did you call me?" Grey asked with an annoyance in his voice.

"What do you say, we mix your ice and my earth, while Natsu keeps Metalhead busy we can go ahead and reduce these Phantom guys to nothing!"

"Sure, that's not a bad idea."

"What can I say? I'm full of them." She smugly said and this earned her an eye roll from the Ice wizard. "Okay, and now!" Toph stepped on the ground and Grey planted his palms on the ground and a mixture of earth and jagged ice burst out of the ground and it made a wave that took out most of the Phantom mages in one shot. "Hey I just remembered something. Katara, where's Twinkletoes right now."

Katara was hitting Phantom mages one at a time with one mass of water. "Last I saw him, he was with Lucy at the hospital."

"It's weird, Gajeel is here but the Element 4 aren't!"

"What are you saying?" Grey asked.

"I'm saying that if all they wanted was a war with us, then surely they would have unleased their S-Class wizards by now, I mean if Metalhead is coming out to play, then the Element 4 should too."

"Can't you sense them with your Earthbending?" Erza asked.

"Trust me, if they were here, I would have seen them by now, the only reason I couldn't see Gajeel before was because he was on a wooden beam."

"What about the Master?"

"I can still see him and my Earthbending tells me, only one person is ahead of him."

"Then it must be Jose."

"I can't tell, jeez do I look like a soothsayer!?"

Meanwhile Gajeel charges to Natsu but the Fire Dragon slayer punched him upwards but as Gajeel was in the air, sharp iron foot blades came out of the heels of his boots and he attached himself to one of the wooden rafters. Natsu jumps up to him and throws a flaming punch but it is blocked by Gajeel, nevertheless he is still sent flying back through some wooden rafters and he lands on one while Natsu lands on one that is lower.

"Hehe, this battle's getting me fired up!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Gi hi, you have a destructive streak going on don't you?"

The guild begins to rumble in power and the Phantom Lord members begin to shake with fear.

"No doubt about it! It's coming from our old man!" Toph announced which began to scare the Phantom members, while the Fairy Tail's wizards looked on with confidence.

"That's Gramps' wrath!" Grey said.

"Or rather the giant's wrath!" Elfman said.

"Mira wasn't kidding, Master Makarov really is powerful!" Katara said with a surprise.

"As long as we have the Master with us, we cannot lose!" Erza announced.

"Then let's bring the pain!" Toph said with a smirk as she punched her fist to her hand.

"You're enjoying this too much Toph." Katara said while sweatdropping.

* * *

Makarov was walking through the top floor while engulfed in a bright yellow energy and this energy was breaking everything around him, even the solid rock floor was crumbling under the power Makarov was emitting. He bursts through the main doors and they turn to tiny pebbles as he was destroying everything in his path.

Makarov sees Jose in a seat like a throne and he stopped walking but his energy never faltered. "What is the meaning of this, Jose?!"

"It had been a while, Makarov. We haven't seen each other since the guild meeting six years ago." He calmly said.

Makarov bulked up his right arm and it grew to a huge size and he punched the throne Jose was sitting on. "I didn't come here to chat, Jose!" but as he moves his arm away. It turned out Jose was still sitting there as if nothing had hit him at all. "_He's using a thought projection?_" "So you decide to run and abandon your guild?"

"This is in fear of cataclysm. A battle between two of the Ten Wizard Saints would be a catastrophic event, I would much rather prefer a simple and sensible triumph."

"Where are you hiding, Jose!?" he sees another thought projection and it is of Lucy with her arms tied up. "Lucy? What do you want with her?"

Jose remains silent and suddenly a large figure is behind Makarov. He was dark skinned and had his eyes covered by a white cloth was wearing a dark green hat, he wore a long green, open coat with a large collar, he had a blue and white scarf hanging from his neck he wore an orange shirt underneath with a red skull necklace around his neck. He had a loose pair of pants with prominent hems. He wore black boots on his feet.

"_What! How could I not notice his presence?_" Makarov thought to himself as the huge wizard was facing his palms towards Makarov. Suddenly two light purple magic circles appeared above Makarov on his sides in the same manner that the giant's palms were pointing and a yellow glow appeared underneath Makarov. "_What! My Magical power is draining?_"

"Hehe, this girl is in your guild and you don't really know who this _really_ girl is. It doesn't matter. It's not your problem anymore." He said and Makarov's skin was now a light green and he fell to the very first floor and this made a huge bang.

Toph noticed this and her eyes widened.

"What was that?" Grey asked.

"This is really, really bad!" Toph said.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"That loud bang you heard, it was the old man! He fell from the top floor!" suddenly Erza and Grey's eyes widened as they both soon rushed over to where Makarov was.

Soon all the Fairy Tail members rushed over to his side. "Master!" Erza yelled.

"Gramps!" Natsu and Grey yelled.

"I can't sense any magic power from him." Laki said as they all got close.

Suddenly the Phantom mages got up. "Did you hear that? Their master is down."

"Don't you see what this means. They don't have their guild master, we have Gajeel and the Element 4, and our master!"

"Yeah we can win this!" one of the said.

"This is bad." Erza said in a shaky tone.

"Yeah I know what you mean, they have their fighting spirit back." Katara said

The battle begins to turn as the Phantom mages look like they had the advantage now.

Natsu uses his fire magic to keep them at bay. "Don't get cocky!" Natsu growled

"Yeah! Don't think we're giving up!" Toph yelled as she threw five boulders towards the mages coming to her.

Three Phantom mages stand next to each other and they outstretch their hands they each made a magical seal that were light brown, red and blue respectively. "**Triple Element Combination Magic!**" they chanted in unison and this made brown, red and light blue energy waves combine and they attack was heading towards Cana.

And explosion was seen and Cana let out a scream. "CANA!" Wakaba yelled however Macao got in front of her just in the nick of time before the blast hit her.

"Macao." Cana said as he was still trying to stand from the attack.

Katara had formed the octopus form to keep the mages away from her but an electrical attack was blasted to her and she dropped her water in fear, but a rock wall appeared in front of her and the blast was blocked.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Toph yelled and she stepped on the ground and spider web like cracks spread to the Phantom wizards and pillars of earth burst out of those pillars and it pushed back all the wizards who were in front of Katara.

"Thanks Toph."

"Geez, it's like we never hit these guys at all, they are coming back at us!"

Erza looked around and sees that Phantom has now gained the upper hand in the battle. "_Not only have they got their attacking strength back, but our morale has significantly fallen since the Master's defeat._" She looks to everyone. "_We have no choice_." "Retreat!" she yelled.

"What! No way!" Natsu yelled

"We can't just run from this fight!" Grey sternly said as well.

"You think I'm just gonna run after coming this far!" Toph angrily yelled.

"We can't I can still fight." Macao said while he was being held up by Cana.

"Listen to me! Without the Master, we cannot win!" Erza yelled.

"Toph! If we stay here. Master Makarov's condition will only get worse, leaving right now is the best option." Katara said

Toph grunted and she made a huge wall that separated the wizards from Phantom and the ones from Fairy Tail. "I guess you both have a point." She said with an annoyed voice.

"Forget it! I'm not running!" Grey said as his fist was on his palm and mist formed between them, Erza grabbed them both with her one hand.

"Please…" Erza said and she then buried her head in Grey's chest in sadness.

"Fine." Grey said now agreeing with Erza.

"I hate this!" Natsu said and Toph just made a pillar that threw a grunt to the wall she made earlier.

"I know what you mean Flamebrain."

They both looked up to the rafters and Natsu glared at Gajeel. Suddenly the figure that defeated Makarov had appeared next to Gajeel. "So Aria, how did it go?" Gajeel asked

"We have successfully captured Lucy Heartfilia. It was s-so sorrowful!" he said as he had endless tears coming out of his covered eyes.

"Why must you cry over everything?" Gajeel asked in annoyance.

Both Natsu and Toph heard the conversation and they looked up. "Gajeel!" Natsu yelled.

"We will settle our battle one day, Salamander." Gajeel said and both he and Aria disappeared.

Natsu maintained an angry look on his face. "Natsu what's wrong?" Happy asked.

"They have Lucy!"

"Well, we can't just sit here. The others are heading to the guild, it's up to us, so let's rescue our princess." Toph said.

Natsu grabbed a Phantom grunt who was about to go after the retreating Fairy Tail. "Huh! The Salamander, The Earth Wizard, and a cat!" he said yelping.

"You and I are going to have a little talk!" Natsu said in a very threatening voice as his eyes glowed red as his upper body was covered by the shadows.

* * *

Aang woke up and he saw that he was on a dragon and it was flying over Magnolia and Aang saw Avatar Roku riding it. "R-Roku?"

"The other Avatar spirits and I need to have a talk with you, it concerns you and the Avatar State and your Avatar Spirit."

"Okay… but I things aren't looking good for me right now I need to save Lucy from the Phantom Lord."

"Then we shall contact you right here and now, in your dream."

Suddenly Aang was standing in the air over the building where the Magical Council would normally assemble in Era. Where ever he stepped water ripples would appear.

He suddenly saw five transparent figures ahead of him. He recognized four of them as the past Avatars Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi and Roku, but he was surprised at the fifth figure, he was seeing the spirit of Grey and Lyon's former teacher, Ur.

"Wait! You're Grey's teacher. Roku what's going on here!?" he exclaimed.

"I shall explain to you all that you need to know. But you have to listen carefully, Aang. For what we are about to tell you is very important."

* * *

**Next Time: **Lucy Heartfilia

While Fairy Tail retreats, Natsu, Toph and Happy split from them to save Lucy from Phantom Lord, meanwhile Aang learns that he can reflexively access the Avatar State and gain even more strength from it, and Phantom takes the war to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A/N: This seems like a good place to end it. Now before I get called out for this in the reviews. I am aware that one of Gajeel's spells is called 'Iron Dragon's Club' but the English Subbed version I watched wrote it as 'Pillar of the Iron Dragon.' And I have chosen to stick with 'Pillar' because I think it sounds way cooler. As for why Aang is seeing Ur in his dream, that will be explained in the next chapter. Cool? **

**Right, until next time.**


	12. Lucy Heartfilia

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

**Natsu: **_Last time on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang  
_The group sees the guild hall torn apart by metallic pillars

**Happy: **_Fairy Tail was attacked by Phantom Lord, they destroyed our guild hall and ambushed Team Shadow Gear.  
_It shows Katara fighting Gajeel and after she lost he attacked Levy, Jet and Droy

**Aang: **_I decided not to fight but I was dragged into one by Juvia and Sol who were part of the Element 4, worse. They took Lucy.  
_Aang was deep in thought as he looked out of the window of the Magnoilia Hospital. He then fights Sol and lost.

**Natsu: **_What they took Lucy!? They are going to pay!  
_Lucy is being trapped by Juvia's Water Lock and she passes out.

**Toph: **_Get in line Flamebrain I can't trust you to save the princess alone, plus you owe me for stealing my fight with Gajeel.  
_Natsu jumps off Toph to punch Gajeel. Toph is seen yelling at him and Natsu later grabs a Phantom Lord mage and says they are going to have a chat.

**Aang: **_Toph, there are a lot more serious things than a fight.  
_Aang sees his past live and surprisingly, Grey and Lyon's former teacher, Ur.

**Happy: **_WHAT! Aang can see dead people!_

* * *

Natsu was dragging one of the Phantom Mages across the ground with Toph and Happy following. "You are going to tell me where Phantom is keeping Lucy." Natsu said.

"Yeah, and you better, because I'm still mad cause this guy stole my fight with Gajeel, so if you don't talk you'll have to answer to me!" Toph said.

"You don't scare me!" he yelled and Toph made a small pillar rise in between his legs and it almost hit his sensitive place. "Ahh!"

"And that was just a warning!" Toph said.

"You better start talkin soon if Lucy or anyone of my friends are hurt I'll burn you to a crisp." Natsu warned and he set his hand on fire and the grunt began panicking.

"I'm telling you! I don't know anything about that wench!" he exclaimed, he quickly corrected himself knowing Natsu would get angry. "I mean… I haven't seen the young lady…" he now said in a calmer voice.

"Oh, that's too bad… I guess I'll just burn you to charcoal." Natsu simply said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Natsu set the guy on fire and he began screaming in pain. "Hey! Hold on a minute pyro. I think you would like to know that he isn't lying." Natsu stopped the flames from engulfing him. "You two are unbelievable, Aang would be freaking out if he saw this. Anyway, he really doesn't know what happened to Lucy. This Jose, must be smarter than we thought since he didn't share this information with the rest of the guild. Anyway, he might not know what happened to her, but there is a huge castle ahead with a tall tower."

"Y-yes, that is our headquarters, you might find her there." The grunt said while stuttering.

"Bingo! Follow me Natsu!" Toph said and she began to run to the castle and Natsu and Happy followed while leaving the grunt behind.

* * *

Lucy later wakes up in what looks like a prison cell. "Huh? What the? How did I get here?" she tiredly said to herself. Lucy suddenly flashes back to when she was trapped in Juvia's water. "Oh now I remember." She reached to her sides and found her keys were gone. "_I guess I must have dropped them in all of that. But that guy both Aang and I saw. Was he really… Fire Lord Ozai. It's the only reason he would freak out like that, but I've never seen him so scared before, but I hope he is alright, If he got captured by Phantom then I don't…_" Lucy thought

Suddenly the door to her cell opened and she saw a person who had wide eyes, he wore a cream shirt with a red ribbon near the collar and there was a pin for the Ten Wizard Saints there, he wore a purple jacket with light pink borders and the inside of the collar was sea green, he wore a purple wizards hat that bended to his left. He attired maroon jeans.

"Who-who are you?" she asked

"I am the guild master of Phantom Lord. Jose Porla."

"P-Phantom Lord!"

"Yes, I apologize for putting you in a cell like this, but you should understand. You are being kept prisoner here."

"I don't care! Untie me this instant! And where is Aang? If you hurt him…" Lucy warned. Suddenly a millipede walked up onto her shoulder and she screamed and squirmed away from it.

"Are you talking about that Elemental Wizard? He was not our intended target, we have no reason to capture him, but he didn't even put up a fight against Sol, so I don't know what is important about him."

"I can't believe you! How could you do that to Levy-chan. I'll never forgive you!"

"You should be quiet, now if you behave. I'll let you stay in the suite instead."

"Why, have you attacked Fairy Tail like you did?" Lucy asked

"The attacks were just an extra in my plan, we were trying to capture a certain someone that was in your guild."

Lucy immediately thought back to when she and Aang were being chased by Ping and her team of benders. "NO! Please tell me you are after Aang for Fire Lord Ozai!"

"What, who is this Ozai person you are talking about. And if we really did want the Elemental Wizard. We would have easily captured him by now."

"So, who is this person you are after?" she asked.

"You really are slow. The very person we are after is you. Lucy Heartfilia. Heir to the rich Heartfilia family." He announced.

Lucy was completely surprised as she stared at Jose. "How did you know?"

"I myself am astonished as to why the daughter of one of the richest men in the country, hides her status while taking cheap and dangerous jobs."

"So did you kidnap me for a ransom then?" she asked.

"Not at all, your very father had requested your capture."

Lucy's eyes grew a little. "No! You're lying, he wouldn't do that!"

"Why not? It is only natural for a father to search for an escaped, pretty daughter."

"No! He wouldn't care. I'm never going back to that house!"

"Tch. You are a troublesome prisoner." Jose began to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled. Jose looked back. "I have to go to the bathroom." She said as she began shaking around uncomfortably.

"How un-lady like." He comments and he puts a bucket in front of her. "Use this." He said as pointed it out to her.

"What!"

"Did you really I would fall for that old trick? As if I would let my guard down just because of that trick."

Lucy then stands over the bucket and she leans down to it. "I guess this will do."

"WHAT! How shameless of you! But I myself am a gentleman so I shall turn around." Jose does as he said and he turns around.

Lucy smirks and she kicks him right in the groin with her right leg and this caused Jose's entire body to turn white while his eyes comically stretched out of his sockets. "You should never underestimate the old tricks." Lucy said. "So long." She said and she walked to the window and saw that she was actually in a high tower that looked a very long way down to the ground.

Jose slowly began getting to his feet. "You are currently in a sky tower. You will be punished for kicking me. I will teach you the true atrociousness of Phantom Lord!" however his gets a shocked look when Lucy jumps out of the tower and he falls back to the ground in surprise.

As Lucy was falling to the ground she had her eyes closed. "_I know you are out there._" She thought. "NATSU!" she screamed as she fell through the air.

"LUCY!" she heard and Natsu, Toph and Happy were below her.

"I'm sending you forward Flamebrain!" Toph yelled and she kicked the ground and this shot two slightly diagonal pillars on both of Natsu's feet and she sent him flying at a fast speed towards the falling Lucy. Natsu continued speeding to her and he managed to catch her and he held her by the waist although Lucy was upside down and they were speeding to a wall, but Natsu made sure to shift himself so that his body would take the brunt of the attack and Lucy was saved after all that. Toph and Happy ran over to the both of them. "Are you both… okay?" she asked.

Natsu's head was just below Lucy's chest and he had an annoyed expression on his face.

"It was raining Lucys." Happy commented.

Toph sighed. "Are all wizards crazy!? Last time I checked you can't fly, so why the hell are you jumping out of a sky tower, you trying to get yourself killed!?"

"I'm sorry…" Lucy apologized with a tear falling from her eye.

"Ahh forget about it, you're not dead so now, we can finally teach these Phantom Lord idiots a lesson!" Toph said.

Happy was surprised. "What!"

"Good thinking Toph, this is their main headquarters, we can take them on right here!"

"We can't do that, we can't beat all of them and their guild master." Happy said.

"And who said that?" Toph asked while folding her arms.

"We can't beat them, he beat the Master."

"The master was weak!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Erza said we must retreat, we cannot fight them by ourselves."

"She is weak too, we can storm this place by ourselves!"

Toph stepped on the ground and she felt the vibrations coming from the tower. "Uh, change of plans Natsu, I say its time we leave now."

"No you're getting cold feet, Toph?"

"Hey, I was willing to storm the place with you, but I thought about it. The same guy who drained the old man's magic is in there and we don't want to risk that with you and Lucy. I may not have any magic to drain, but going in there right now would be suicide!"

"You're just being weak! We can fight all of them!"

"Excuse me, what did you say? I'm not Grey, I won't make empty threats. I will toss you around like a rag doll, Flamebrain!" Toph warned.

"I'm sorry…" Lucy cried as tears were falling from her eyes. "All of this is my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Toph asked

"But I don't want to leave. Cause I love Fairy Tail." She said.

"Look, you're not going anywhere. We're heading back to the guild. If we stay here any longer. Gajeel or the Element 4 could ambush us."

Natsu nodded and he put Lucy over his shoulder and he carried her and the four were making their way back to Fairy Tail.

Meanwhile at the top of the sky tower Jose was getting up from falling again and he had an enraged expression on his face and he had a magenta aura surround him. "How dare… that little wench do this to me! SHE WILL PAY!" he yelled out.

* * *

Aang was standing in the air above Era and he had his head tilted as he took a look at the sight in front of him. He was looking the blue ghostly figures at his four past Avatars and on the left of Avatar Yangchen was Ur who was also a blue ghostly figure.

"Will somebody tell me what is going on? I swear if this isn't a way I can get back home, then I'm not interested." Aang said with an annoyed tone.

"Listen Aang, what we are about to tell you is important. It concerns your Avatar Spirit itself." Roku said.

"Yes, my Avatar spirit still has to be fully healed, but it's taking a long time."

"However the Avatar Spirit inside you has been mostly healed, you could say that you are now back to how you were before attempted to unblock your chakras, this now means you can once again enter the Avatar State but like before it can only be entered in events of desperation or emotional turmoil." Kyoshi explained.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"We thought it would be better to let you know, rather that you going into the Avatar State being a surprise." Kuruk said.

"Its been so long though. The last time I entered it was back in the Crystal Catacombs under Ba-Sing-Se."

"Incorrect." Ur said walking from the other Avatar Spirits. "Have you already forgotten? You entered the Avatar State for a second when you fought against Zalty." She reminded and Aang flashed back to when he used her Ice Make Magic against Zalty back on Galuna Island. "For some reason your Avatar State allows you to use my Molding Magic."

"I don't get it, you were controlling my body back then so I just brushed it off. I have let spirits before use by body to interact with the outside world."

She chuckled. "Yes, but when I did, your Avatar spirit saved you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your body is not meant to absorb magic, and when it is suddenly introduced I wasn't sure what would happen, so your Avatar Spirit must have made it capable for your body to absorb Ethernano allowing your body to be able to use magic."

Aang had a surprised look on his face and his eyes widened. "Give me a break; are you saying I can use magic now?!" Aang said still not believing what Ur told him.

Kuruk began to explain. "Because of what Ur did back on Galuna Island, and because you bended the water that was in fact Ur. Your body has… in a way, evolved to absorb Ethernano, which are basically particles of Magic that exist in all living things, and in the air. Your body can absorb these particles and you can use Magic."

Aang decided to sit down. "This is too much. So now I can use magic, but I've learned that there are many magics out there, which ones _can_ I actually use?" Aang asked.

"That would be up to you. Since Ur had used Ice Make Magic when inside your body, your Avatar Spirit and your body should handle it fine, but that is not the only magic you can learn at this point."

Aang's eyes widened. "It isn't!?"

"Same with learning the four elements, your Avatar Spirit is able to allow you to use three types of magic from this world, however. You must choose the magic you want to learn carefully, there are some magics out there that can destroy your body." Yangchen told Aang.

"However, there is a limitation. Magic is only available for you to use, once you enter the Avatar State only. It is only at your most powerful that your body will be able to use the Ethernano that is has absorbed." Kyoshi said

"Great… and here I thought the Avatar state already dangerous enough. I'll worry about the magic using issue for another time. I have to get back to Fairy Tail and tell them what happened to Lucy." Aang said. "I need you to take me out of here!"

Roku nodded. "As you wish, Aang. And one more thing, Ur has now become your spiritual advisor, you will be able to talk to her, the same way to can talk to us, now."

"This is too much, okay. I get that much can you get me out of here?"

Aang was in the same place where he was knocked out by Sol and his eyes shot open and he looked around. "_Magic or not, I have to find away to master the Avatar State or I'll just go out of control and who knows how many people I'm going to hurt._" He saw Lucy's keys on the ground and he picked them up. "_I should head back to the guild, I have to at least let Mira know what happened to Lucy._" How long was I out exactly?" he said to himself. He gets back to his feet and walks back to the guild.

* * *

Later on, inside a treehouse that had numerous medicinal bottles and remedies, Bisca, Alzack and Katara were looking at the old woman who owned the tree home, while she was creating a liquid remedy while she looked over Makarov who was lying in a bed. She was the old woman who chased Katara out of her home before. Later Porlyusica slapped the green Makarov in the face.

"Hey! You shouldn't slap him, I mean the Master like that. He is ill." Bisca said.

"Yeah, one of the Element 4 got him. It was so bad he couldn't move." Katara said. "Not even my healing was any help to him."

"Yes, _your _healing wouldn't help him, his magic was drained. Old fool acting this wreckless for someone at his age." Porlyusica said and she looked at the three. "Why are you three still here!?" she angrily asked the three standing in her doorway.

"We want to help." Alzack said.

"Yeah, after what happened at Phantom, we can't just leave him like this." Katara said walking in front of the two guns magic users.

"You would only make his condition worse. The stench of worried faces is like poison to a sick man. The reason for his condition is because of a magic called Drain, this is a powerful magic that forces the victim's magic to flow out where it will dissipate. If you could gather Makarov's Lost Magic, it would speed up his recovery. But it is too late for that, his magic and his body's recovery will be prolonged." Porlyusica explained.

"I see, we'll inform the rest of the guild." Bisca said.

"You are still here!?" she exclaimed yelling at the three.

"We thought you wanted us to listen more." Alzack said.

"NO! Leave I hate humans!" she exclaimed taking her broom and began swinging it around.

"Funny, have you looked in the mirror lately?" Katara joked and four pointed stars of rage were now in Porlyusica's eyes and the three immediately ran out of the treehouse, as far as their legs would take them.

"Why did you have to go and say that?" Alzack asked.

"Well we know the Master is in good hands right? So all we need to do is focus on our next move." Katara said.

"We should be heading back." So the three began heading back to the city of Magnolia.

Porlyusica was looking down to Makarov as he looked like he was still fighting the Drain. "_The more powerful the wizard, the bigger the effect, Drain has on them. If you don't keep fighting, you'll die from this magic._" She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile all the Fairy Tail guild members were inside the underground storage room and many of the members were injured with some wearing casts.

"I can't believe we had to retreat! And right when we had them on the ropes." One of the mages said.

"Yes, but I am worried about the Master's condition."

Macao was reading a book while Wakaba was packing bomb lacrima into a sack. "I'm going to bring some Bomb Lacrima with me this time."

"Those Phantom members will pay, they stopped us from getting revenge."

"My keys?" Lucy said as Aang handed them to her.

"Yeah, I found them when I woke up back in Magnolia." Aang replied.

"Thank you. This is my fault isn't it?"

"Lucy, no one is blaming you for what happened."

"But the only reason, they attacked the guild was because of me, this never would have happened if I had not run away from home."

"Well no one knew your father was a maniac would send a guild that hates our guts to come and get you." Toph said.

"Toph, don't say something like that." Grey scolded.

The Earthbender folded her arms. "You wouldn't know or believe me, but I was once in Lucy's shoes too. I also came from a rich family, though circumstances may have been different we both ran away from our rich homes in search of a better lifestyle because we hated the ones we lived under, am I wrong Lucy?" Toph asked looking to the Celestial Spirit Wizard. Lucy shook her head while tears were strumming from her eyes. "So don't sweat it, he's only hiring these goofballs cause he isn't man enough to ask you to come back himself."

"That man started this war, but why? It's not like he would want me back there." Lucy said. "And now I've brought this much trouble for all of you."

"Don't worry about it, to us. You are Lucy of Fairy Tail, this is your home to come back to." Natsu said with a smile.

"Thanks, all of you." And Lucy began shedding tears but now they were tears of joy.

"Oh don't start crying, you're stronger than that." Grey said.

"Tears are the weakness of a man." Elfman said as he was in the group.

Toph then leaned on the wall. "You can bet they will be back." They turned to Toph. "Daddy Heartfilia himself must have paid Phantom a load for them to come after her like this. So there is no way that this Jose person will let this go. We have to expect them to come knocking at our front door and we must be ready." Toph said. Toph noticed that Aang was staring into space since he was done talking with Lucy. "Something wrong, Twinkle Toes?" she asked.

"Oh, no." he said finally looking at the group. "Okay I have to tell you guys something. If and when we go up against Phantom, if any of you happen to be with me and my arrows and my eyes start glowing, you have to knock me unconscious."

"Still haven't controlled the Avatar State yet?" Toph asked.

"I can't trust myself to stay in control once I have crossed over to that. So I need you guys to promise me, no matter what situation we are in when the fight begins. You have to promise to knock me out so I can't enter the Avatar State."

"Why? Aren't you more powerful in that form?" Toph asked.

"Yes, but you're missing the point. I don't want anyone else to get hurt today, and I'd never forgive myself if I hurt one of my friends while in the Avatar State."

"What is the Avatar State?" Grey asked.

"It's is when I am at my most powerful. I gain the knowledge of past Avatars and my bending becomes a lot more advanced and powerful, but I can't control it fully yet. So I don't want to be in a position where I have to be forced into the Avatar State."

"Alright, Aang. I promise." Natsu said.

"Natsu, you can't he's just…" Lucy began but Aang later interrupted her.

"It's alright Lucy, it is better for everyone this way. Trust me, you don't want to see me in the Avatar State. No one does." He said looking to the ground.

Meanwhile Cana was sitting on a table and she flipped one of her cards and this card was in the centre of a few other cards that surrounded it. "It's not working, I can't seem to contact Mystogan." Cana said throwing her cards into the air with some frustration and she began drinking beer from a bottle that was in front of her.

Mira was looking at a Lacrima communication ball. "The Master and most of the others are injured, so we will need your help, Laxus." Mira said looking into Laxus' face as it appeared in the crystal ball.

"Ha, are you serious. I'm not going to help you. I just can't be bothered." He rudely said as he smirked.

"Please, Laxus. This is all to help Lucy." Mira pleaded.

"Lucy? Who is that? Oh she's the newbie. Well I might come if she will become my woman." He smirked. Mira began to clench her fists. "Why should I come to fix the old man's mess? He is the one who started this war. Hey why don't you tell that old man to hurry up and retire so I can take his place as Master." He began laughing and the Lacrima orb began cracking and it shattered and Mira had tears going down her tears.

"Mira?" Cana said in surprise ans saw that she was crying

"How can such a person, be a part of Fairy Tail?" she woefully asked. "If that is the case, I will fight too." She said but Cana grabbed her shoulder.

"No, you can't help in the fight, as you are right now you would only get in the way, even if you used to be an S-Class wizard."

Aang saw what happened. "Who was that guy?"

"Laxus Dreyar. He is one of our S-Class wizards." Cana said.

"But he knows we are in a tough spot, why won't he help us?"

"I… I wish I knew, but he just wants to take over Fairy Tail when the Master eventually retires from being the Guild Master." Cana had decided to leave out the part of him being Makarov's grandson, this was something he was not ready to learn yet.

"By the way Mira, I've wanted to ask about…" Aang saw that Mira turned to him and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Uh, never mind. Forget I asked." Aang said. "_I guess right now wouldn't be a good time to ask about who Lisanna is._" He thought

…

Erza meanwhile is in the shower and she was simply letting the water hit her. "_With things as they are, how will we continue the fight?_" she thought. She flashed back to telling the guild members to retreat and remembers their many retorts at her order. "_The Master is out of commission, Mystogan and Laxus are not here. Are we going to stand a chance when they attack us again?_" Erza punched the wall in her shower. "_Damn how did things get like this?_" she thought and she flashed back to when she buried her head in Grey's chest in order to get him to retreat with the others.

Meanwhile back in the storage area they all felt a tremor.

"W-what was that?" Natsu asked.

"Toph, can you tell us?" Grey asked looking at the blind Earthbender.

"Wherever it started it came from the edge of Magnolia, close to the river... correction _in_ the river" Toph said after she planted her palm on the floor.

Suddenly Alzack and Katara rushed to the storage room. "EVERYONE OUTSIDE!" they both exclaimed.

Soon all the remaining guild members were outside and they all saw a sight which would shock them greatly.

"What the…" Natsu said with his eyes shrinking in size.

"How could they…" Aang began.

"Are you guys also seeing a walking Phantom Lord castle?" she got no response as everyone was shocked at the sight itself. "I will assume yes."

Inside the huge tower Jose was sitting at a chair. "Prepare the Magical Convergent Cannon – Jupiter." Jose said and a fake window opened up revealing a cannon that began stretching out to a long barrel that was aimed directly at the Fairy Tail guild.

"No impossible!" Katara exclaimed.

"H-he wouldn't." Aang said suddenly a dark blue ball of energy began charging up in the barrel of the cannon and it became a huge ball of energy that began swirling in front of the cannon barrel. "He would! He's not bluffing?" Aang asked in horror.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" Erza yelled and she Requiped and she went from being in a bath towel to now in a silver and navy blue bulky armor, her gauntlets were silver and the waist down was silver armor covering her most parts of her torso was dark navy blue with some silver parts, she also had a dark blue navy blue helmet with a silver plating in front. The most noticeable part of the armor was the two, three bladed shields that were attached to her gauntlets as she stood looking at the cannon.

"You can't be serious. That is meant to take out the entire guild and some of the town with it!" Aang exclaimed. "You can't just block it with your armor?!"

"Aang, that is Erza's Adamantine Armor. It is noted for its very high defense." Happy explained.

"But even so, its not strong enough to stop something that massive!" Aang exclaimed. He suddenly saw a vision of the Fire Nation blimps that were burning the Wulong Forest.

"Don't be serious, even if you could block the blast. It will kill you!" Wakaba yelled.

"No!" Aang said with his voice now becoming different and it now sounded like it mixed with his previous Avatar Spirits along with Ur's voice. His arrows glowed and his eyes were now engulfed in a shining white glow and he ran to Erza's side.

"AANG DON'T BE A FOOL! GET BACK!" suddenly from the river that the Phantom Lord mech was standing in, three huge blasts of water came out and they came together and they froze as Aang was making a defensive barrier of ice, but he didn't stop there he planted his right fist into his open left hand and this was a stance that both Grey and Laki recognized.

"**Ice Make: Geyser Wall!**" Aang yelled and a whitish blue magic circle appeared in front of him and he made a huge wall of massive ice crystals that started from the river below that was now in the path of the Jupiter's firing range.

"Did Aang, just say what I think he said?" Toph asked.

"Impossible, did Aang just use. Ice Make: Magic?" Grey asked in disbelief as everyone in the guild, even Erza was now extremely surprised that he had just made a huge barrier of ice crystals but Aang wasn't done as he now made a huge barrier of earth rise from the water below and this wall was very thick and he made three more come out in front of it.

Aang then jumped the top of the rock walls he made and he planted his palms on them and a bluish white magic circle appeared at the bottom of his palms. "**Freeze!**" he exclaimed the rock walls he made were suddenly frozen and he jumped back off the ice barrier he made and he looked at the mech and suddenly a powerful hemisphere of air had formed around Aang and this was blowing some of the Fairy Tail members back and Aang slowly began to float up but he felt a weight hugging him from behind and it was Katara who had a calm look on her face and suddenly the hemisphere of spinning air disappeared and the water tribe girl turned Aang around and she hugged him, the glow from his eyes and arrows faded and he looked around and saw many of the Fairy Tail wizards giving him surprised looks. "What happened?" he looked behind him and saw the barrier that he made. "I-I did that. I can't remember what happened…"

The Jupiter cannon then fired the purplish black beam in the direction of the guild which was blocked by Aang's barrier.

"It won't hold!" Erza exclaimed and she stepped in front of Aang and Katara, Erza closed the shield on her gauntlets and after is closed a colossal aqua green, magic seal acted at a barrier and the Jupiter beam struck the three rock barriers that Aang created and they were vaporized along with the ice barrier he made from earlier. "GET BACK!" she yelled and Katara grabbed Aang's hand and ran from Erza as the beam slammed into Erza's shield and the beam was being held in its place as it was slightly weakened from Aang's ice and earth barriers but then as the beam was successfully blocked, Erza was blasted back by the shockwave and most of her armour was destroyed but her eyes shot open and she flipped and slid back on her feet but collapsed to the ground afterwards.

"ERZA!" Natsu exclaimed and he ran over to her along with Katara and Aang. "Stay with me Erza!" he yelled as he held her head up.

Katara quickly began to heal her wounds with her water. "She'll live, the injuries she sustained could have been a lot worse." Katara said later the remains of her Adamantine Armor had disappeared in a gold glow.

Jose saw that they all survived but that Erza was down for the count. "What! So she blocked it!" he exclaimed. He began to speak over the microphone. "So you survived that, but you won't survive the next firing of Jupiter's cannon. Tremble in the fifteen minutes it takes to recharge!" he exclaimed.

"Why would you tell us that you moron!?" Toph exclaimed.

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia right now!" he demanded.

"Sorry, we're not selling her out to you! You want her; you're going to have to come get her yourself!" Toph exclaimed.

"But you'll have to go through us!" Katara yelled out

"Lucy is one of us! We'll never hand her over." And all the guild members said they would defend Lucy to the very end, this got Lucy to put her hand over her mouth and she began to cry. As she is touched by how much they were willing to help her, but at the same time she felt extremely guilty as she saw this as her fault in the first place.

"We would rather die than hand her over to you!" Erza exclaimed.

Aang looked forward to the moving Phantom mech. "_This guild is more than just, a coming together of wizards. They are willing to help Lucy right to the very end. Almost… no just like family._" He walked to the front and he pointed to the mecha. "As long even one of us is still able to fight back! We will make sure you never get your hands on her!" Aang yelled.

"All we have is fifteen minutes before that thing fires again right?" Toph asked.

"Yes, that is what he said." Cana replied.

"They we only have one option, get on that thing and blow it up!" she said "That way they will have no way of attacking us from range."

"Ooh I like that idea!" Natsu said and he grabbed Toph by the waist from behind.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Toph asked while blushing in embarrassment.

"Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye sir!" he exclaimed and he lifted Natsu who lifted Toph into the air and they flew towards the cannon.

"Did I ever tell you, I hate flying… especially like this…" Toph said.

"We're going to help too!" Grey said as Elfman and Aang ran beside him as the three were going to infiltrate Phantom.

"Man!" Elfman yelled.

"You just don't get tired of that do you?" Aang asked rhetorically.

Cana held her cards in her hand and crossed her arms. "We'll handle things back here." She said with Katara standing next to her and Wakaba and Macao standing behind her. "Katara, you have to heal Erza as fast as you can. We are going to need her if this fight lasts long."

"I'll do my best!" Katara ran over the wrecked remains of the beer hall of the guild where Erza was placed on top of a table.

Jose looked on. "Fine you have two choices be blown away by Jupiter or be destroyed by my Shade creatures!" he exclaimed and coming out of the windows of the Phantom mech were ghostly soldiers that had dark purple hooded capes and had nothing but red eyes on their faces.

"Ha! He's bluffing, there is no way he will fire on his own." Wakaba said.

"No, he'll fire alright. Those aren't real people, they are ghostly soldiers that he can command at will. That is his Shade magic. He can command them at his own will even from far distances." Cana explained.

Meanwhile Mira takes Lucy's hand and takes her to the front of the guild, but Loke was able to see this.

"Lucy, you have to come with me." Mira said.

"No! Everyone is out there fighting for me, I can't just stand back and do nothing."

"Sorry, Lucy. But this is for your own good." Mira put her hand on Lucy's forehead and the blonde slowly fell to sleep and Mira caught her. "Reedus, take Lucy to the safe house." Mira told him.

"Right!" he painted a purple boar on his stomach with a carriage and it suddenly appeared and Reedus rode it to the Safe House located somewhere in Magnolia.

Mira looks towards the other who were about to begin fighting. "_I know I can't do much but…_" Mira's face began transform and it took the shape of Lucy's. "_I have to protect my guild mates._" She thought.

* * *

Natsu and Toph were on top of the cannon itself and Natsu was punching it with flaming fists. Toph simply sighed. "Are you done yet? Cause I'd like to tell you that you aren't making a dent in this thing."

"What?" Natsu asked.

"This thing is going to fire again in less than fifteen minutes and we won't have Erza to block the beam this time."

"Why don't you metalbend it?" Happy asked.

"I could try but those shades that are around may have a thing or two to say about that." Toph said

"Why don't we destroy the cannon from the inside?" Happy suggested.

"Ha, you're smarter than I give you credit for, cat. Now lets get inside before any of the Element 4 sees us." The three enter the cannon barrel and Toph steps on the ground. "Weird I sense a crystal like substance ahead." Soon all three of them ran inside and they all see a room with a giant clear crystal like orb, and there were four other crystal like orbs in that were around the bigger orb, and they were fixed on the walls.

"Is that a Lacrima?" Natsu asked

"Well whatever it is. It must be floating, I can't feel its vibrations, but I can feel four other crystalline like orbs on the walls." Toph said

"They are using Lacrima to power the Jupiter cannon." Happy said. "The four Lacrima orbs provide magical energy to the bigger one and once it has gathered enough then it will fire, the Lacrima must take fifteen minutes to charge."

"I dunno, what all that means, but do all I have to do is break it right?" Natsu asked.

"Hey works for me! Give that thing a hard Dragon's Iron Fist!" Toph exclaimed.

"That's the idea! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" suddenly Natsu punched his own face when he was charging towards the Lacrima.

"I won't let you." A voice said and this person who was wearing a red robe with an orange bushy collar and a blade at his side he had black long socks with no shoes. He had light coloured skin and he had a black line going across his face."

"Who is this guy?" Toph asked.

"Probably just some lame security guard, I'll take him out!" Natsu yelled.

"I said I won't let you!" and he glared at the Fire Dragon Slayer and Natsu yet again punched himself.

"You are not going to get past me." The figure said.

* * *

Meanwhile Cana stands in front of the group now taking the leadership role since Erza is out of commission. "Stay strong everyone! We have defend the guild!" she exclaimed and the threw three yellow glowing cards at some of the shade demons and they disappeared as they were hit.

Alzack and Bisca are standing back to back and Alzack has his magic pistols while Bisca had her magic shotgun and they were firing at the Shade Troopers. "YEE HAA!" they both yelled while firing at them.

Meanwhile one of the Shade troopers was heading towards Wakaba and it goes through him and he then falls to his knees. "What happened? It feel like I lost some of my energy." He said.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM! They are cursed!" everyone looked towards Loke who turned one of the knobs on his rings and his fists were in a green aura and he threw light green energy waves at more Shades that were coming his way.

"That is right!" they all hear and it was Jose's voice again. "My Shade Troopers are indeed cursed and touching them will sap away at what is left of your life.

"So we can't touch them?" Alzack said.

"But who said we have to touch them to defeat them." Bisca noted.

Alzack aims his gun at a number of Shades coming his way. "**Guns Magic: Sunlight Shot!**" he chanted and he shot a very bright flash at the Shades and this bright flash was enough to make them burn up in the light as their robes burnt up, right down to the skeletal remains were nothing but ashes.

A green magic circle appeared below Bisca. "**Requip!**" and her magic shotgun disappeared and replacing it were two huge automatic rifles and she aimed them at the Shades. "YEE HAA!" she exclaimed as she began shooting down the Shades in front of her.

They saw that there were now a small number of Shades remaining. "It looks like there aren't a lot left." Macao commented but suddenly from the air many Shades began appearing and they joined the formation of the others.

"I don't get it? Didn't we defeat them?" Alzack asked.

"Geez these things are never ending." Macao said.

"If this keeps up, there will be no end to this." Cana commented. Suddenly Max is nearly touched by a Shade but one of Cana's cards go through him and he is saved.

"Thank you, Cana. Sorry, I'm just in the way right now, am I?"

"Pull yourself together! We must all come together and protect the guild at all costs! Phantom doesn't suffer the sadness of losing comrades." Cana said and behind her Macao destroys a shade with two purple flame whips in his arms. "They don't suffer from our Guild hall's destruction, we cannot let them beat us.

However a Shade is heading to the both of them but a shadowy figure jumped in front of them and the figure shot a powerful stream of fire through the Shade and it evaporated. "Hey! Are you two just going to sit there? Or are you going to fight!?" the figure asked and when he looked at the both of them the figure was revealed to be almost as tall as Cana he had messy black hair and he had amber-gold eyes with paleish skin, he wore red baggy pants with black shoes with a gold line going through the middle and they were pointing upwards. He wore a black t-shirt with a tear going through the middle, where his stomach would be. On his face was a red scar that looked like a burn and it covered the left side of his face and his left eye was smaller because of the scar

"Who are you?" Cana asked

"No time to explain!" he saw more shades coming towards them and he ran towards them and he then shot two fire balls from his fists and he swung his right leg upwards and sent a blazing arc that evaporated the Shades.

"_Fire Wizard? But then if he is not part of Fairy Tail? Why would he help us?_" Cana thought. "_Unless… he is one of them._"

He then made a wall of fire that separated Fairy Tail from the Shades. "Everyone keep your guard up, this fire wall will only make them try to go around it, then use your magic to take them out once that happens."

Katara walked out of the wrecked guild hall and she saw the person who saved Cana and she gasped at the sight she saw.

"Z-Zuko!?" she exclaimed and she ran over to him and she hugged him and looked away for a second.

"Yeah, hey Katara." He replied with a slight blush as he looked away.

"I-I thought the Fire Nation captured you, h-how did you escape?" she asked.

"I'll tell you about that later, but right now we have more important things to deal with. Where are Aang and Toph."

"They are inside that thing." Katara said pointing at the Phantom guild.

"Then we should be alright, but I want you to help them in there."

"What? Why me?" she asked

"From what I heard, the Element 4 is very powerful, last thing I want is for them beating us."

"H-how do you know about the Element 4?" Katara asked now with a confused face.

"Never mind, just go! I'll stay hac back here."

"Hey! What about Erza?" Cana asked before Katara had a chance to leave

"You don't have to worry about her, I've healed her. All she needs is some rest right now. I'll see all of you later."

"I'll cover you!" Zuko dropped the fire wall and Katara made a dash to get to the Phantom guild. He charged a ball of fire in his hand and he made it expand to make a huge fire arc that burned most of the Shades in front of Katara, she jumped+ into the river and made a wave that was taking her to the Phantom guild.

* * *

Natsu, Toph and Happy were still inside the Jupiter Cannon trying to destroy it, but a figure was looking at them.

'_Nine minutes until Jupiter fires._' the voice inside the machine sounded.

"Natsu just destroy the Lacrima, we don't have any time!" Happy exclaimed

"That was weird my body moved on its own." Natsu said.

"Yeah… clearly." Toph pointed out. "Not even you are dumb enough to want to punch yourself in the face."

"That is because I am Totomaru, 'The Great Fire'."

"Hey aren't you those whatchamacallit-somethingorderfour?" Natsu asked

"He is part of the Element 4, you only got the 'four' right, Natsu!" Happy exclaimed in a panic while moving his arms around.

Totomaru looked at them "You are the one who is getting in the way."

"Yeah, we're getting in the way of handing over blondie, not going to happen you Element freak." Toph yelled

"We're going to stop you!" Natsu yelled and he sprinted towards Totomaru and Toph did the same thing while lifting five rocks to surround her.

Totomaru opened his eyes wide and suddenly Natsu's flaming fist was about to punch Toph but she dodged it in time and she shot a pillar into Natsu's stomach. "First you steal my fight and now you want to fight me! You're not really being a big help, Dragon Slayer."

"It wasn't me, my body moved around on its own!" Natsu yelled back.

"Guys! Just destroy the Lacrima! We don't have time to be arguing!" Happy exclaimed.

'_Eight minutes until Jupiter fires_.'

"I'll destroy the Lacrima as soon as I am done with this guy! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" he yelled and his fist was enveloped in flames but the flames spread around him in a swirling motion and Totomaru quickly kicks Natsu back.

"I am a manipulator of the Fire Element, all flames are controlled by me!" Totomaru said. "Whether it is my enemy's or from nature."

"No different from a Firebender then." Toph said.

"I have no knowledge of these Firebenders, but it matters not Jupiter will fire."

'_Seven minutes until Jupiter fires._'

"Crap, we're running out of time!" Toph exclaimed

"My flames belong to me buddy! No one controls them!" Natsu angrily said.

"Who cares about that!?" Happy yelled "Just destroy the Lacrima, we can't stand and fight this guy!"

"Then we'll divide and conquer! Happy go to the Lacrima and yell so I'll know where it is."

"You're going to throw a rock at me!?" Happy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll miss… maybe… just do it, we clearly don't have time for this!" Toph made a rock float up into the air and Happy flew close to the Lacrima.

"I'm over here Toph!" Happy yelled.

"Here I come!" Toph yelled and she threw the rock at the Lacrima but it was quickly stopped by another rock.

"Toph! It didn't work!" Happy exclaimed.

"I'm aware of that, and I sense another Earthbender!" she made three rocks rise and threw them towards Totomaru who dodged them by jumping up into the air and all three of them were blocked by an Earth Barrier.

"Well done, Toph Beifong. You sensed me quicker than I thought you would."

"Three questions!" Toph exclaimed.

'_Six minutes until Jupiter fires._'

"We don't have time, one of you just destroy the Lacrima already!" Happy exclaimed.

"One, how did you get here. Two, why are you helping Phantom and Three who the heck are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Hen, I'm supposed to be the greatest Earthbender in the world, so my team and I are here to kill the Avatar. I figured I may as well take you down while I'm at it!"

"Ha! Six minutes is all I'll need to kick your butt, time you learned a lesson in real Earthbending!"

Totomaru smirks while looking at Natsu. "You have picked a bad matchup!" he taunted and the orbs on the sides of the walls began flowing electricity to the central Lacrima and the entire cannon was now getting close fully recharging.

Toph was avoiding rocks that were being thrown at her by Hen and she slid as well. "Sheesh, do you know how much of a pain you are?" Toph asked looking at Hen.

"You aren't getting tired, are you? Though I had a little trouble with Elfman, but I was close to defeating him, so you shouldn't be any trouble."

Toph began laughing. "You lost to Elfman, I could beat that guy. He even calls me a man! Now I know defeating you will be easy!"

"Don't look down on me!" he made a rocks rise in the air around Toph and the sped towards her, but Toph made a barrier which blocked them and she shot circular shaped rocks at Hen and he punched them to pieces. Ha is that the best you got!" Toph kicked the ground and a small rock wave was moving towards Hen, though it was small that it went unnoticed by the Earthbender and Hen looked down and a pillar rushed from the ground and it slammed into his face and he went flying across the room.

'_Four__ minutes until Jupiter fires_.'

"Hurry Natsu we Jupiter is going to fire!" Happy yelled as he flew across the room panicing. "Jupiter is activating!" sparks began to fly across the room

Totomaru glared at Natsu. "It's impossible, you cannot beat me. I control all fire!" Totomaru said. He made a red magic circle appear in front of him. "**Blue Fire!**" he shoots a stream of blue flames at Natsu and he is surprised when the flames are eaten right in front of him.

"That is the first time I have eaten fire that cold." Natsu commented.

Totomaru had a surprised face. "So you the rumored Fire Dragon Slayer. This is bad for both of us."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Fire is ineffective against both of us since our flames can be used on each other!"

"HEY! Don't go deciding For yourself!" Natsu yelled with an anime vain popping from his forehead. "YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HIT BY MY FLAMES YET!"

"As I said before, no fire can attack me."

"Oh yeah? Natsu yelled. Well let's try this! **Fire Dragon's…**" Natsu prepared as he slammed his fists together and his cheeks puffed to huge proportions as he prepared to shoot flames from his mouth.

Totomaru prepared to control the flow of fire that would be heading towards him and a red magic circle appeared in front of him.

"…**SPIT!**" he yelled as he was spitting balls of saliva from his mouth and Totomaru was now covered Natsu's spit. "Haha! You fell for it!"

"Soaked…" Totomaru said.

'_Three minutes until Jupiter fires._'

Meanwhile Hen got back up and he was now encased in rock armor. "C'mere! Toph!" Hen yelled but as soon as he sped over to her she made a pillar shoot herself up into the air and she avoided Hen's punch and she planted her palm on the face of the rock armor and ripped the face plate off and Hen just simply smiled and Toph punched him in the face and she shot two rocks from the ground that sent him flying and he flew and slammed into the giant Lacrima and a small crack was seen.

"I heard that crack. So that's the big thing, Huh?" Toph's feet were now surrounded in rock as Hen trapped them as he got back up

"You're not going to destroy it! Toph Beifong." he punched her with an arm encased in rock and she flew back and slid on the floor, she got back up and she spit on the ground.

"You know. You're really starting to annoy me." Toph said and she got back in a fighting stance.

Totomaru looked really disgusted and he looked towards Natsu. "How dare you spit at me!** Orange Fire!**" he yelled and a red magic circle formed and orange flames shot towards the Dragon Slayer.

"Not gonna work. I told you. I _eat _fire." And the fire engulfed him. "Stinks!" Natsu exclaimed and he was on the ground choking. "That fire is disgusting."

"Tastes like an old; rotten, dirty mop doesn't it?" he asked with a smirk.

Both of their head clashed. "That was really foul!" Natsu yelled.

"You started it!" suddenly Hen flew to Totomaru and he rolled back.

"Yeah, we have a giant Lacrima to destroy and not a lot of time to do it so if you don't mind!" Toph launched a boulder at Hen and Totomaru and it was blocked by Hen's punch and Totomaru rushed towards Toph with his katana unsheathed. Toph read his movements and she made a semicircular wall rise from the ground and blocked Totomaru's path, she threw a punch and a rock slammed into Totomaru and he rolled back but Natsu was screaming from behind him and his fists were on fire he made a red magic circle appear and he blasted Orange Fire at Toph, she quickly put up a rock wall but the smell got to her and her nostrils flared up. "Oh man, that is horrible! Geez what did you eat man?!" suddenly a boulder slammed into her and she blocked it with her shoulder and she slid back. "You are such a pain in the ass!" Toph started bending some rocks from the walls and they spun around the room and she threw them all toward Hen but he blocked them by raising a rock wall, but soon his barrier was brought to dust and Toph encased Hen in a pile of rocks and she punched the clump rocks and it slammed into a wall.

Natsu was trying to punch Totomaru continuously with his flaming fists. "You don't learn to you." He made Natsu's fist fly into his face and he made it stay there and his fists were still on fire. "I control all fire."

However the fists engulfed his entire arm and he blasted a stream of fire to Totomaru and he couldn't dodge or take control of it and he was slightly covered in black soot. "So he was able to increase the size of his flame so it could reach me."

'_One minute before Jupiter fires._'

"Natsu hurry up! Jupiter is going to fire!"

Natsu charged a huge flame and he held it above his head. "Heh, simple. I'll just control it!" Totomaru said but this time, Natsu's flames didn't budge. "How is he?" suddenly Toph flew to Totomaru and she jumped off him with her feet and punched Hen and he slid back. "You will pay for that you child!" he began swinging at Toph and she blasted a pillar out of the ground and it hit his hand and the katana flew from his hands and it hit the Lacrima. "It will take more than that to break the Lacrima!"

"Okay good to know! Natsu blast your flames at Hen!" Toph yelled. Natsu smirked and he blasted a stream of fire at Hen and he quickly encased himself in rock armor so the heat wouldn't get to him but it did as his rock armor was disintegrating and he flew back and he lost the irises in his eyes. "Well he's, well done." Toph joked.

"But What about the Lacrima!?" Happy yelled while in a panic.

"Looks like we're on the clock! Natsu throw me to the Lacrima!" Toph yelled. And Natsu grabbed Toph by the feet and he held her upside down. "Hey I can feel the blood rushing to my head! Speed it up will ya!"

'_Ten seconds until Jupiter fires._'

Natsu spun Toph several times but instead of throwing her to the Lacrima he threw her to Totomaru and she stepped on his face and used it as a springboard and headed straight for the top of the Lacrima and she landed on it. "Hey this thing really _is _really made of crystal." Toph smirked and she rose her fist.

'_Three, two…_' Toph's fist made contact with the Lacrima and it then cracked continuously and the cracks made by her fist found the other two cracks from before. '...O_ne._' Jupiter was about to fire but the cracks had travelled all around the orb and it exploded in a white flash.

Outside the Fairy Tail wizards along with Zuko were still fighting the shades and the cannon that was about to fire suddenly exploded.

"They did it!" Macao yelled and all the wizards cheered.

"Alright! We can do this! Stay strong everyone!" Cana yelled as she held her cards in between her fingers

"AYE!" all the wizards from outside yelled.

Inside the remains of the room where Jupiter was before it exploded. Natsu and Toph hi-fived each other. "Oh yeah, we totally saved the day!" Toph said.

"Yeah, and now since you can't control my fire. It is time to crush you and Phantom!" Natsu said looking towards Totomaru.

"Hey don't forget about this annoying creep." Toph said she was lifting Hen's unconscious body.

Suddenly the room starts moving. "Oh no, don't tell me they are going to unleash _that _this room isn't stable to handle the movement!" Totomaru said.

"Movement, what are you talking about?" Toph asked

Meanwhile outside the Phantom guild is transforming and now it had transformed into something that resembled a giant mecha and its red eyes activated. "You Fairy Tail kids should beg for forgiveness, for this is the end for you." Jose said in his satisfied voice.

"This is bad!" Cana said.

"So it transformed? You said the wizards inside can destroy it right?" Zuko asked.

"That is true, but one of our strongest one's Natsu has a problem with transportation." Cana explained.

"And since this has become transportation…" all the wizards who were outside had now turned white.

Inside Natsu was on the ground and his cheeks were puffed and Happy was waving a handkerchief in front of his face to cool him down. "What's his problem?" Toph asked.

"Natsu gets motion sick really bad. He can't stand transportation at all." Happy explained.

The gears in Toph's head began spinning and she began to hide a laugh before she burst out laughing. "I thought you were just sea sick but you get sick on every form of transportation? Oh man now that is funny!" she yelled as she was clutching her gut.

"Since you can't move… I will finish you off with my strongest move. You will be helpless against this!" Natsu braced himself. "**Rainbow Fire**!" but before he could initiate the attack Toph held his hands with triangular restraints.

"Yo, I'm still here y'know. Now I just have to get rid of you… And I have the perfect line." She made a pillar and it shot out of the ground and it hit Totomaru and he shot up into the air. "Stay down and take your defeat, Like a Man!" she yelled and Totomaru flew up so high he became a glint in the sky.

"Why are you being like Elfman?" Happy asked.

"I dunno, I guess it's kinda grown on me. Haha." The three head footsteps and they saw Grey, Elfman and Aang running towards them.

"So you destroyed the cannon huh?" Grey asked.

"Yep, but Mr. I'm afraid of transportation. Is taking a nap here."

"Sheesh! You are so pathetic!" Grey said.

"What kind of a Man are you!? It should be _you_ who is making the _car_ sick!" Elfman said.

"Aaaaaand, I'm not mimicking Elfman anymore." Toph said on the count of him not making a lick of sense with that statement.

"So what do we do now?" Aang asked. "Lucy is in a safe place so all we have to do is find Jose, right?"

"And Gajeel!" Toph exclaimed still wanting her fight against the Iron Dragon Slayer.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Super Giant Mage Phantom MK II. The shades were increasing in attack.

"Wasn't long ago that we had the upper hand!" Zuko yelled and he jumped and kicked the air and made a very wide flame swipe that evaporated the shades coming to his direction.

Suddenly the giant mecha began writing a symbol in front of it.

"What is it doing?" Alzack asked while reloading his pistol.

"It's writing symbols but for what?" Bisca asked.

Mira was inside the guild hall disguised as Lucy and Cana was speaking to her from the gap between the wall and the outside.

"It is an Abyss Break spell." Cana said. "This magic can also spread its destruction to the whole of Magnolia."

"It is a truly destructive spell." Mira commented.

…

"…Is what they said." Happy finished as he was explaining the Abyss Break to the group.

"I can't believe him!" Aang said with his fists clenching.

"Maybe he's bluffing, trying to get us to hand over Lucy." Toph said.

"No! He's not bluffing. He was willing to take it this far. Why not go a little further?" Aang darkly said.

"Well we can't just sit here and cry about it. We have to find the power source and put a stop to it!" Grey said

"Hey guys!" They heard and they saw Katara running into the room.

"K-Katara! What are you doing in here?" Aang asked as he feared for her safety.

"I'm trying to help too, I can take care of myself, thank you." she said while putting her hands on her hips

"Then we should split up!" Toph said. "Flamebrain, you in that direction!" Toph said as she pointed to the doorways in the room. "Grey, you take Katara and head down that way. Elfman, you take Twinkle Toes and head down that door."

"What are you going to do?" Katara asked.

"I'm going to have a chat with my little friend here." She said pointing to Hen who was drooling on the ground as he was unconscious.

"Okay, just try not to rough him up too much." Katara said. The group went their seprate ways.

* * *

"The Magic circle will need about ten minutes to activate." Mira said. "We must find the source and destroy it."

"Yep, our allies inside it must have figured it out." Cana said.

"What! Who is inside?" Mira asked as she unintentionally kept herself out of the loop.

"Natsu, Grey, Aang, Toph, Katara and Elfman."

"Elfman! Cana, why is he there he can't fight!" she exclaimed.

"Yes he can, he fought with us back at Phantom, he can handle himself."

"That's not what I'm worried about. Their grunts are one thing but fighting their most powerful wizards is another story all together."

"Don't worry, He is a Fairy Tail wizard."

"I am still worried, in his condition he cannot take a serious fight."

"We have all struggled to deal with the loss we have suffered. Elfman tried moving forward since then. Think about that." Cana ran back to join the battle.

Mira then looked to the ground and thought to herself. "_I was never the same since that day… Lisanna… Elfman found a way to move forward, so I will too._" She thought.

Later she was walking outside and she walked to where the huge Phantom Mecha would see her.

"Mira! Get back!" Cana yelled.

"I am here! I am Lucy Heatfilia!" Mira yelled and she still had Lucy's face due to the transformation. "I am what you wanted, right? Stop all of this at once!"

Inside the bridge of the Phantom mecha Jose looked through a black seal at what was going on below.

"Get out of the way, imposter!" he exclaimed. "You trying to pretend to be Lucy. I can see though your pathetic powerless trick." Suddenly a green and white magic circle appears under Mira and she is sucked into it and Mira screamed as soon as she was sucked into it.

"MIRA NO!" Cana yelled.

"Look over there!" Zuko yelled and they all saw Mira being held by the giant's grip.

"This is what happens to those who try to deceive me!" Jose said. "Watch as she will get crushed by my giant's grip."

* * *

Meanwhile Elfman and Aang were running through one of the halls trying to find a way to shut off the Abyss Break. "So Aang, how were you able to use Ice Magic back there?" the Take Over Wizard asked.

"Uh… its complicated… I'm not ready to explain right now…" suddenly Aang slowed his pace. "_Wait that is strange?_" Aang stepped on the ground and he closed his eyes and he sensed something wrong with the ground. "Wait! Elfman don't move!" Elfman stepped over a rock tile and an eye appeared and a brown figure rose from the ground and Aang jumped in front of Elfman. "It's him again! Sol!"

"Non, Non, Non! You sensed me Avatar Aang. I am impressed. I am Monsieur Sol." He said as he introduced himself.

"You know him?" Elfman asked.

"Unfortunately, he was one of the two who kidnapped Lucy back in Magnolia." Aang said.

"Perfect Timing, we can beat you up and force you to tell us how to stop this giant thing!" Elfman said.

Aang encased himself in a ball of air and floated upwards. "For once, Elfman. I agree to fight this time!" and both Aang and Elfman were now prepared to go up against Sol.

* * *

**Next Time: **_Lisanna's Death, Aang's Memories_

Aang and Elfman begin their battle with Sol, but during the battle he brings up horrible memories from both their pasts which put them both in states of despair. Also while trying to find out how to stop the Abyss Break, Grey and Katara run into Phantom's rain woman.


	13. Lisanna's Death, Aang's Memories

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Happy: **_Last time on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang  
_The Phantom moving guild is transforming into the Super Giant Mage Phantom MK II.

**Natsu: **_The Phantom Guild is changing._

**Katara:** _Yeah, but it would have been a lot worse if Erza and Aang didn't step in.  
_Aang creates barriers using a combination of Ice Magic, Earthbending and Waterbending. Erza blocks the beam from Jupiter with her Adamantine Armor but is knocked unconscious in the process.

**Grey:** _When could Aang use magic anyway?_

**Katara: **_Don't ask me. I'm new to all of this as well  
_Toph is telling the group to split in order to stop the Abyss Break spell.

**Toph: **_Point is, Flamebrain and I destroyed the Jupiter Cannon and Natsu decided to take a nap because of his 'fear of transportation'  
_Toph punches the Jupiter Cannon to pieces and Natsu is laying on his stomach looking sick. Toph sends Totomaru flying.

**Aang: **_Now we have to stop the Abyss Break spell from being cast… but a certain annoyance is standing in our way._

* * *

Aang enveloped in a ball of air and he sped towards Sol who simply sank into the ground. "Non, non, non. You're not supposed to be violent remember." Sol said as he got back up from the ground after dodging Aang attack.

"As if I had a choice anymore!" he made six rocks rise into the air and he threw them at Sol but his elastic like body made it easy for him to dodge them.

"Hang on, Aang! **Beast Arm: Black Bull!**" he made a purple magic circle surround half his arm and his right arm was now black and bulky.

"Just one arm. Are you sure about that?" Sol asked. Aang placed both his hands on the ground and rock spikes come out of the ground beneath Sol and he stretched around the spike and he pulled on his green moustache. "You are really serious aren't you, Avatar?"

"You just toy with people's emotions. That ends now!" Aang shot numerous fire arcs at Sol as he threw his right leg upwards and he swiped his left arm and Sol sunk into the ground.

"What would Monk Gyatso say if he saw you right now?" Sol asked this got Aang to stop as he was about to throw an air blast at him.

Aang quickly shook his head and he glared at Sol. But while Sol was focused on Aang, Elfman did a battle cry and he charged to Sol. "Shut up already!" Elfman yelled but Sol quickly avoided the hit and he rose from the ground.

"Didn't you have a little sister?" Sol asked and this distracted Elfman for a moment and this was long enough for him to attempt to cast a spell. "**Sable Dance!**" he disappeared from Elfman's sight as he made a swirl of sand which surrounded Elfman.

Aang held his breath and he blasted a huge gust of wind from his mouth and this blocked Sol's sand attack from surrounding both of them but they saw he was gone. The Airbender walked next to Elfman and looked around.

"Where did he go?" Elfman asked.

Aang sensed him with his seismic sense and he pointed to behind them where the ground was still normal. Elfman punched the ground and Sol appeared next to him.

"Non, non, non. That was too close, you nearly got me didn't you. **Roche Con-**" before Sol could finish Aang was in front of him and he threw a kick with his right leg and flames came spewing out of them and he flew back and his feet became part of the ground again. "Using Fire, I see. Aren't you worried someone will get burned? Like Katara?"

"I've already made my peace with that, Sol!" Aang stomped on the ground and he made a wave of rectangular pillars shoot from the ground in waves and Sol just moved around them. "Now Elfman!" Aang exclaimed and Elfman charged to Sol from the side and his fist impacted the rocks Aang made.

Sol was suddenly behind them, but was a distance away from them. "Stop running you coward, be a Man and fight us!"

"He's not strong enough to fight the both of us on his own." Aang said. "We have to end this quickly!" Aang quickly ran towards Sol in a super-fast speed by slowing his wind resistance and he was right in front of Sol and he shot fire from his fist but it missed and he wrapped his body around Aang.

"You are underestimating me, Avatar! I am much stronger than I look!" he said and Elfman was speeding towards the both of them and he threw Aang at Elfman and they both collided and they rolled back and both Elfman and Aang got back up.

"Man, we can't get close to him and we can't get him from far." Elfman said.

Aang punched the ground and an earth wave sped to Sol but he maneuvered around it easily. "Elfman go!" Aang yelled and he shot an air blast on Elfman's back and the Take Over Mage flew to Sol but Sol back flipped over the attack and he landed on his feet.

"**Roche Concerto**!" Sol yelled and a flurry of rocks ejected from the ground and they were hitting Elfman but suddenly Aang made the rocks stop moving and he shot them all towards Sol but the agility of the Earth wizard was too great as he was sidestepping of the rocks Aang threw at him and he was now close to Aang and was about to punch him but sand suddenly swirls around Aang and he Sol had disappeared from his sight. Aang looked back and saw Sol's shadowy figure and he eyes were glowing blue behind him. "You ran away from you people because you didn't want to take responsibility for your actions as the Avatar, because of you, they all perished." Aang clenched his fists. "And you, remember the last time you tried a full body take over, you went out of control and killed your sister." Sol said

"Why you!" Elfman yelled and he jumped over Aang and was flying towards Sol. "**Beast Arm: Iron Bull!**" his arm transformed into stone and he tried to punch Sol but he hit the ground and he wrapped his body around Elfman's right arm and leg.

"Non, non, non! That three 'Nons' which means it is the end for you!"

"Unhand me Moncher Sol!" Elfman exclaimed.

"That is Monsieur to you!" and he kicks Elfman in the face and he crashed into Aang they both got up. "Both of you are weak." He said while stretching his green moustache.

Aang was now surrounded in a ball of spinning air and Elfman got ready to charge towards Sol. Both Aang and Elfman charged toward Sol. Aang was about to collide into him and Elfman was about to punch him but before both could land a blow Sol made a sand statue of a girl who was dressed in a maroon dress with dark blue socks and brown shoes and she had short white hair with blue eyes. Strangely, the girl had airbender tattoos on her body and a red Fairy Tail emblem was shown on her right forearm. Both Elfman and Aang stopped their attacks immediately because Sol made a figure of Elfman's late younger sister, Lisanna. However, since Aang had never seen Lisanna before, he thought of her as another airbender because of the airbender tattoos on her body, this caused him to stop his attacks just like Elfman.

"Lisanna?!" Elfman questioned.

"An Airbender?!" Aang said in disbelief. "But why am I seeing an?"

"When you two stepped on my before, I read your memories and I created this beauty here from a combination of both of your memories." Sol gleefully explained. "You have a precious little sister, or would it be had. I wonder where she is now." Aang clenched his fists as he knew they were simply messing with their emotions, and he knew that it was working. "Oh, sorry I was being rude because she is buried in the cold, dark ground!" he said. Elfman had a flashback to when he and Mira were crying at Lisanna's grave. "No what was her name? Oh yes, Lisanna wasn't it?" Aang now had put all the pieces together and he knew this would be enough to stop him from attacking.

"Knock it off!" Aang blasted a huge air blast at the Lisanna sand figure. "I've had all I can take from you!" Aang surrounded himself in a ball of air and he threw a huge blast of air at Sol but he was gone from his sight. "He turned around and he rose his right leg and kicked a fireball to Sol but he easily front flipped from it.

"Non, non, non. What kind of Airbender are you? You are attacking me head on now?"

"Sorry, but against you. I'm not going to hold back, you deserve what's coming to you?!"

"Really, Aang?" he heard and his grey eyes shrunk and lost some feeling and he turned around and saw Monk Gyatso behind him. "I hate to say it, but you have become a disgrace to the Air Nation, Aang. You run away from your brothers and sisters and left us to die at the hands of the Fire Nation led by Sozin."

"N-no that's not…"

"I had a plan to prevent you from being taken to the Eastern Air Temple, but you didn't stay and you sow the seeds for our destruction."

"Non, non, non. You left the Airbenders to die, you have to worse than the one who let his own sister die. You left your own people and culture to burn." He said and he grinned at the both of them and

Suddenly many sand figures began to appear around both Elfman and Aang as they backed up to each other. The sand figures materialized and they formed figures of Lisanna and Monk Gyatso and they surrounded Elfman and Aang.

"Elf nee-chan." Lisanna said calling out to her older brother.

"Aang, you are nothing but a deserter, you have deserted the world for a second time. A lot of people are suffering because of you."

"I will not let you trick me!" Elfman's body was slowly becoming engulfed in gold flash but the flash never took over his entire body.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You aren't ready to handle a Full-Body Take Over." Sol said. "And you don't want to hurt innocent bystanders by going into the Avatar State now do you?" he looked at the both of them and they fell to their knees. The squares faded as Elfman failed to complete the Take Over

Aang clenched both his fists while they were on the ground and tears began falling from his eyes. "Why…? Why do you insist on bringing these horrible memories to the surface? I don't like fighting as much as the next person, but to fight like this…"

"Yeah… why don't you fight like a man, fist to fist!?" Elfman exclaimed.

Sol begins bringing all the sand clones into one huge cyclone above his head "I cannot accept what both of you want! I will not accept the words of trash who judges the manliness of others and yet he killed his own sister, and a cowardly runt who ran away from his destiny twice and has failed the people he was meant to protect!" the sand turns into a cyclone behind him. "**Platre Sonata!**" he held his left fist on his right arm which he outstretched with a fist and a light brown magic circle appeared and a giant fist made of plaster sped out from the seal and it sped to both Aang and Elfman.

The Avatar quickly got in front of Elfman and he made a wide wall that would block the punch but it wasn't thick enough and the punch sent them flying to the wall at the end of the hall and they both slammed into it making it collapse and there was huge dust and Mira who was being held by the Phantom Giant saw the explosion and she saw Elfman hanging on to Aang preventing him from falling to the water below.

"Nee-chan!" Elfman yelled as he saw Mira being crushed by the Phantom Giant.

"Mira!" Aang yelled

"Ahh so you see her. She is being punished for trying to trick Master Jose." Sol quickly realizes something. "Oh I see, she is your older sister! She was the once feared Demon! Don't worry you will see your sister die in front of your eyes, just like with the other one."

"Elfman! Take Aang and run!" Mira yelled.

"Elfman throw me back up!" Aang exclaimed and Elfman threw Aang back into the building with his left arm after catching him so he wouldn't fall and Aang jumped off from the ground and he had a flame in his hand and he shot a huge stream of fire from it but Sol bent backwards and ducked under the fire and he kicked Aang to the edge.

"Both of you are just trash, you who runs away from responsibilities and you who spouts nothing, but bluffs about manliness. As a gentleman, I cannot forgive the both of you. You both will experience eternal suffering as you become one with the land. "**Sealing Magic: Merci la Vie.**" Sol chanted a light brown magic circle appeared in front of Sol and Aang and Elfman both hold their heads in pain and their bodies felt heavier and their pupils shrunk and soon they were both being turned to stone and they had no pupils in their eyes.

"NO! ELFMAN! AANG!" Mira yelled as their bodies were now mostly being covered in rock and Aang was close to the edge and Sol kicked him off the titan and he fell into the water below and a splash was made as his unconscious body hit the water.

* * *

Elfman suddenly sees himself near a forest with a small rock clearing. "Where am I?" he asked him.

"_Elf Nee-chan!" _Elfman looked behind him and he saw a small girl who had white hair and blue eyes and wore a pink dress with sleeves.

"Lisanna?" Elfman knelt down to give her a hug. "How did you…?" he was then shocked to see the image of the younger version of his younger sister simply pass through him as if he wasn't there. "_So is this just a dream_?" Elfman thought.

In the dream he had he saw his younger self crying over a grave. _"Elf nee-chan. I know how much you cared for your parakeet, but all things live and die at some time, but if you remember them, they'll live forever in your heart." Young Lisanna said in an effort to cheer up her older brother. She walked to him_ _and tried to give him a hug but Younger Elfman pushed her away, rejecting her comfort and Lisanna began to cry herself and she ran from him. _

_As she ran Younger Mira was behind a tree and looked very different from her current look, as she had her hair tied in a ponytail and wore a black sleeveless shirt that revealed her midriff. And wore a dark purple skirt with a white belt and wore thigh high socks with dark blue shoes._

"_Idiot…" she muttered to herself._

…

Elfman now found himself standing in South Gate Park and it was now sunset and he saw Lisanna who has become older since the last flashback. Her hair was still short and she was wearing a dark red dress with a white collar and a with pink like fabrics on her arms that were held by gold bangles and she wore long black socks with brown shoes her guild mark was red and was on her left arm just below her shoulder.

"_Why did you eat all of my fish Natsu!?" Happy asked as he, Natsu and Lisanna were talking amongst each other._

"_Fine, I'll just get more fish for you later, then." Natsu said with his hands on the back of his head._

"_What am I going to do with you two?" Lisanna said and she saw that Mira still in the look similar to the one she had years prior._

"Oh no, I remember what happened here." Elfman said to himself as he continued to watch his memory unfold.

"_Mira-nee, Elf nee-chan. What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked_

"_Nee-chan asked us to come on an S-Class mission with her." Elfman said._

"_Ooh an S-Class mission! Let me come with!?" Natsu asked looking at the three._

_Mira chuckled and smirked at Natsu. "You come with? You wouldn't handle it!" she said with a smirk._

"_Yes! It's a man's responsibility to protect his family!" the younger Elfman exclaimed._

Elfman was looking at his memory and he looked on in horror. "No don't go on the mission! Or at the very least take Natsu with!" Elfman exclaimed trying to change the outcome of his memory as he now knew exactly what would happen next.

"_Hey, Lisanna. Make sure you come back alright." Natsu said and she smiled and told him that she would be alright._

…

The memory now shifts to another location, but this place is now in rocky mountainous area and it was a bright night with the sky illuminating a greenish blue colour and a loud roar was heard. "_I know what happens here._" Elfman thought. There was a huge beast that was walking through the land and it towered over the rocky peaks and Mira was lying injured on the ground.

_She looked at the beast that was slowly approaching her. "Mira-nee!" she heard and a yellow bird landed beside her and it transformed into Lisanna._

"_Lisanna get away from here! Elfman took over the body of the beast but it is too much for him to control." Mira explained._

"_What will happen to him?" Lisanna asks_

"_If he doesn't come to his senses soon, the Beast will consume him."_

_After hearing that Lisanna decides what to do, she begins to walk over to the towering monster and she stretches her arms out wide and this makes Beast Elfman stop moving to observe._

"_What's wrong, Elf nee-chan?" she asked with a smile on her face as if she wasn't talking to a towering monster ahead of her._

"_Run Lisanna! What are you doing!?" Mira yelled, however she was powerless to stop her younger sister as she was too injured to stop her._

"_You couldn't have forgotten about us, have you?" she asks while still smiling showing no fear, because she knew Elfman was in there, but The Beast rose his right arm into the air and this isn't enough to make Lisanna even step back. "Let's all go home together, Elf nee-chan." She smiled and closed her eyes while slightly tilting her head to the side._

"Please DON'T DO IT!" Elfman yelled as he tried to change the outcome of his memory. It was however futile as he swung his arm and he swatted Lisanna with his hand with so much force that it sent her flying high into the air and into the distance. For Mira everything went silent as she saw her younger sister flying through the air and she outstretched her hand and tears were being shot from her eyes.

…

Elfman was now in another memory and he saw himself and Mira standing before a grave that had a bouquet of flowers in front of it. Both of them were crying though Elfman was kneeling in front of it, while Mira stood with her arm in a sling and it was bandaged up.

"_I-It's all my fault!" Elfman sobbed as he saw himself to blame for what happened to Lisanna on their last mission and he was crying in front of her grave._

"_It's not your fault, Elfman." Mira told him. "All things live and die sometime. Lisanna was the one who told you that." Mira said having heard their conversation years prior to the event._

"_Nee-chan? You were there?" he asked while wiping away his tears._

"_We should live our lives to the fullest, for Lisanna, instead of crying for her. It's what she would want. Both of us have to live for her sake." Mira said._

Elfman who was still watching his memory began to hear Mira cry out to him and everything around him began to turn white.

* * *

Aang wakes up and gets up from the ground and he looked around the sight which he saw was confusing to him. He saw that he was now at the Southern Air Temple but it didn't have the damage of time that was caused by it from the last time he visited his home. "_How did I get here?_"Aang thought to himself.

"_First you form a ball of air and you quickly get on it." _Aang heard and he looked ahead and he saw something that would shock him, he saw himself however he was a bit smaller in terms of size and he had his regular air nation robes. He formed an air scooter under his feet and he rode it all around the temple and Aang realized he was in the way but the younger version of himself passed right through him.

"I don't get it. Why am I seeing all this? These are my memories."

_After flying all over the temple younger Aang found himself back to where he was demonstrating his new trick to the other airbenders._

"_Okay, let me try!" another airbending boy said and he tried to mimic Aang's trick but he is thrown off the airball._

"_No, not like that. You have to balance on it like a top, like this." Younger Aang demonstrates the trick again and is floating on the ball of air._

"_When did you learn that trick Aang?" one of the younger airbenders asked._

_Aang flashed a goofy grin. "I made it up."_

"_Wow that is so cool." _

Aang who was looking at his memory now knows what he was looking at as he was now fully aware that he was looking at his memory and he saw someone looking on top of the temple and he saw that she was a girl that looked about eleven and had dark brown hair that was tied in two short pony tails on the sides of her head and she stood looking down at younger Aang while holding her staff. "Hey I never saw someone like her around the Southern Air Temple." Aang said to himself and when his younger self looked to the roof she quickly jumped off and landed behind the roof where she couldn't be seen.

_Meanwhile five monks are walking up to the boys and one of those five was Monk Gyatso. "Aang come with us. We need to speak with you."_

"_Uh, sure alright." Younger Aang said and he followed the five of them insides the temple and the real Aang could do nothing but just watch his memory play out._

_Soon they were all inside the main temple and Aang knelt in front of them. "So why have you called me here." Aang asked._

"_The other monks and I have some important news to tell you Aang." Gyatso said._

"_Alright fire away…" the monks then gave him questionable looks. "I mean… I will be honored to recive your wisdom." He said in a more formal tone as he corrected himself._

"_Aang, you are very skilled as an Airbender, even from a very young age. We believe that this was no accident, and we have determined that you are in fact the next Avatar." Aang was completely shocked and his eyes grew._

"_How do you know it's me?" Aang asked._

_One of the monks was about to speak. "We have known you were the Avatar for quite sometime now. Do you remember these?" he made a fabric that was rolled up float in his hand and he blew it to Aang using his airbending and it slid in front of the young Airbender. It rolled up by itself and it revealed four toys inside, with them being a toy propeller, a toy turtle, a toy monkey and a rattle that was red and yellow swirls._

"_I remember these, these were my favorite toys from when I was little." Aang said as he picked up one of them._

"_You choses these four from among thousands, Aang." One of the monks told him further trying to prove the significance of his toy selection._

_Aang just shrugged and he looked at them. "I only chose them because they seemed fun."_

"_You chose them because they were familiar."_

_Gyatso now began to speak. "Normally you were not told of your identity until you turned sixteen, but there are troubling signs. Storm clouds are gathering. War may be coming. We need you, Aang." _

Aang was watching his memory and the last words of Gyatso began echoing in his head.

"Why am I seeing this, there has to be some reason. Oh no maybe I can stop myself from running away this time." Aang said and he continued to watch his memory but he quickly remembered that he couldn't interact with anything. "But if everything is set in stone, then why am I seeing this?"

_Later Aang was outside and the temple and he saw a couple of his friends riding on their own air scooters and he ran over to them_

"_Hey, you guys have been practicing." Aang said as he joined them_

"_Not only that but we formed this great game with the air scooters." One of the boys said._

"_Neat! So how do you play?" Aang asked as he formed his own air scooter but he saw the other kids air balls disappear the second Aang formed his. "Hey what's wrong?" _

"_Well… Now that you're the Avatar. It would be an unfair advantage to whichever team you are on."_

"_But I'm still the same. Nothing's changed. So what? I can't play?"_

"_It's the only way that is fair."_

_Aang now visually disappointed gets back on his two feet after he dissipates his air scooter. "Oh okay." He hangs his head down and walks away_

"_Sorry Aang, it's nothing personal." A young airbender said._

"_Okay! So who wants Jinju on their team?" an older boy asked and he pointed to a boy who had a goofy grin on his face and was dirty._

_Later Aang and Monk Gyatso are playing Pai Sho and Aang makes a move while still visually sad and upset about from what happened earlier._

"_Very interesting move, young one." Gyatso told Aang._

"_What do you mean?" Gyatso bends air from behind his back and this air goes behind Aang and it blows on his hood sending it over his head blinding him for a moment. During Aang's temporary blindness Gyatso switches pieces on the board. When Aang lifts his hood of his head he sees that the pieces have been switched._

"_Hey! You cheated." Aang said as they both began laughing._

_One of the monks from before enters the room. "You're playing games with him? The Avatar should be training!"_

"_Aang has trained enough for today." Gyatso said looking at the monk._

"_Time is short, Come with me, I must test you on some high level techniques." Aang gets up to follow him but Gyatso raises his hand._

"_No. As long as I'm his guardian, I will decide when he trains and when he gets his butt kicked at Pai Sho." Aang chuckled and the monk glared at Gyatso while Aang smiled._

…

Aang was now inside the temple and he saw Monk Gyatso and the monk from before were now talking with another monk who was sitting on a stool under a parasol. "_Me finding out I was the Avatar was a big shock for me, but nothing but bad things happened after._" Aang thought as he continued to watch his memory.

"_Aang needs to have freedom and fun. He needs to grow up as a normal boy." Gyatso said and the monk next to him didn't look amused._

"_You cannot keep protecting him from destiny!" the Monk replied to Gyatso's plea._

"_Gyatso, I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for this boy cloud your judgment." The monk under the parasol said._

"_All I want is what is best for him."_

"_But what we need is what is best for the world. You and Aang must be separated. The Avatar will be sent to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training." What he said was shocking but close by in a hold by the top part of the wall, Aang was listening in._

"Wait, but if this is playing out the same way…" he ran to the part where he saw his past self, listening in and he saw him run to his room. "No not again! I don't want to see this again!" Aang said holding his head.

…

He now found himself floating in a storm above the ocean and he looked down. And he saw that his past self was trying to fight through the storm and he sees the moment when Appa falls into the water and Aang sees his past self, let go of Appa's reins and his arrows begin to glow and his eyes shoot open and he punches his fists together and this make a huge ball of air around himself and Appa and this freezes the air around the both of them and the sphere of ice was formed and was drifting through the sea for the next hundred years

Aang began to think as to why he was seeing these memories. "_What am I supposed to be feeling right now? Sadness, because my normal life was taken away from me._" The second he thought of sadness everything turned white and he looked around and he was on snow and he recognized the sight in front of him. "Wait I remember this." Aang said to himself and he saw that his past self was now opening his eyes and was looking at Katara for the first time.

"_I need to ask you something…" Aang said in a weak voice._

"_What?" Katara asked_

"…_Come closer." He said_

"_What is it?"_

"…_Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he asked with a smile on his face._

"_Uh… sure. I guess."_

Aang continued to look at the memory. "_It's defiantly not sadness, but why am I then stuck looking at my memories, maybe I'm feeling lonely, I am the last Airbender in the world._" Everything turned white again.

…

He was now looking at his himself, Katara, Toph and Sokka on Roku's Island and this was when he was explaining Roku's story to the others and right after he said every person is worth giving a second chance. Toph looks down.

"_Is it possible, that friendships can even transcend lifetimes?" Toph asked. _

_Both Katara and Aang both hold her hands. "It is possible." Katara told her._

"_Weeell… there is no scientific proof stating that it is possible..." Sokka said being skeptical about what Katara was saying. _

"_Oh Sokka just hold hands!" Katara demanded to which the water tribes man quickly held his sister's hand._

Aang looked on at the scene and everything turned white again. "_What could be the reason I'm seeing this?_" Aang's eyes shot open. "_Anger__, __It's what I have been feeling lately._" Aang suddenly saw when he became angry when he saw Monk Gyatso's skeletal remains in the Southern Air Temple a century later and this triggered his Avatar Spirit and entered the Avatar State "_Angry at the monks who didn't even care one bit about me._" Aang began clenching his fists and his memory quickly changed to when he was in the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se about to perfect the Avatar State, but he was suddenly shot in the back with a blue bolt of lightning that was generated by Azula and she had that hateful smirk on her face. "Angry at the Fire Nation for starting all of this…"he was now taken to he found the Sandbenders that stole Appa and he was destroying their gliders and his Avatar State was achieved again. "Also I felt anger to…" he was now seeing General Fong sink Katara into the ground and when he couldn't save her he felt his Avatar Spirit lose control again. "…All of those who hurt my friends!" he angrily yelled and he saw a flash of Sol and Juvia's faces as they were the latest who hurt his friends when they both captured Lucy.

* * *

Aang's entire body was about to be covered in rocks from Sol's spell but his pupil less eyes then glowed a bright white and his arrows glowed as well. "_Phanton Lord, they have hurt every single person in Fairy Tail. They hurt my friends!_" Aang thought.

"ELFMAN!" Mira yelled as she began to cry and Elfman sheds a tear while he was covered in rock and he hears Mira's voice calling out to him.

Elfman starts getting up. "I swore to never see my sister's tears ever again, why are you crying?" he asked. "WHO MADE NEE-CHAN CRY!?" Elfman furiously asked and a light began to engulf his body. "Lisanna is gone, because I was weak and I don't want to feel that way ever again! I want to become a strong man that can protect my sister!"

"Elfman, no! Don't do it!" Mira yelled as she recognized that Elfman was attempting a Full-Body Take Over.

The light faded and standing in Elfman's place was a monster that wore the same pants as him but that was the only article of clothing on his body. It was large in size with long arms and yellow spikes protruding from the shoulders. He had maroon fur all over his body, accept for his torso and chest and the area around his neck were dark green, he had long mane like white hair and had two horns stretching from his forehead, it also had a white beard and it had legs that looked like they came from a bird. He had a scar on the right side of his face and it went across his eyelids.

"N-Non, Non, Non. You're not supposed to achieve a Full-Body Take Over." Sol said while backing away.

Meanwhile a whirlpool was forming in the water below the giant and a water cyclone sped out of the water. Mira took a look at it and saw that it was Aang who was now in the Avatar State and he made the water cyclone stop when he saw Elfman in his Full-Body Take Over and when he was staring down Sol. He jumped off the water cyclone and he glared at Sol who looked petrified. Aang made a blueish white magic circle appear in front of him and he blew cold air from it and this air began to freeze the floor, all the walls in the hallway and this made an ice wall a distance behind Sol.

"No Escape!" Aang said in his bellowing Avatar State voice.

Elfman who was now in his Beast Soul form performed a loud roar as he and Aang both stared down Sol in their strongest forms.

"Non, non, non! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Sol said and he was then backing away from both Aang and Elfman. "I only did what I did to give you both a very harsh trial of your past to finally overcome them. Elfman you are a men among men and Aang you have proven that the war wasn't your fault and you did do your best to stop it and Gyatso must be proud of you. Right?" he said both figures glared at Sol. Aang threw a powerful air blast at Sol which forced him back and he was in the air floating from them. "You shouldn't have done that! **Platre Sonata**!" he make a whirlwind of sand and he blasts a light red fist from his light brown magic circle and it exploded on Elfman but he was unaffected.

Suddenly Elfman towered over Sol and he was about to punch beat him up but there was a huge suction of wind and Aang was creating an airsphere around himself and he was glaring at both Sol and Elfman, Aang wasn't aware that the Beast was actually Elfman and he made a light cyan magic circle appear in front of his airsphere and he shot a very cold wind that began to freeze both Sol and Elfman.

"STOP AANG!" Mira yelled but her calls went on deaf ears as Aang sped over to Sol and made walls crush Sol from the sides and he was already bruised and beaten but Aang wasn't finished and he made another light cyan magic circle appear in front of him accept he shot fire from his hands and when it passed through the circle they had turned blue and when they engulfed Sol was frozen in a thick block of ice. Elfman threw a punch towards Aang but he saw it coming and he dodged it and he planted his hands on the ground and a huge light cyan seal appear on the ground below him circle appeared. Ice crystals shot from the floor and they nearly engulfed impaled Elfman but he dodged them in time, but the ice crystals made an ice barrier and he had to break through it to get to Aang and Sol.

Sol's head who's head was now bruised all over out looked to Aang as he felt like all the air around him was being lost and Aang looked like he was taking in all the air into his mouth, but it sounded he was sucking it in rather than he was taking a huge breath and his cheeks suddenly puffed up to quite a big size and he arched his body backwards.

"What could he be…" Sol started to say.

All the air sucked up had released into a huge tornado like blast of light blue air and it sped towards Sol and he screamed 'Non' as the blast hit him. Aang walked to Sol who was propped up against the wall and he grabbed his collar and brought him close to his face.

"Non, Non, Non, haven't you had enough?" Sol asked but the Avatar never responded and Aang had a swiriling ball of air and fire in his left hand and he was about to shoot it as an arrow through Sol's heart but suddenly Elfman broke through the ice barrier and he was holding Mira as he had already freed her from the giant. Aang being distracted made a pillar that shot Sol hard back into the wall and a ghostly figure of him was trying to escape but Aang grabbed it and he threw it back into Sol's body and he tossed him to the ground and he was grabbed by a hand that was made of earth that Aang made. "No-n. Please at least let me fall unconscious." Aang placed his right fist into his left palm and he was about to begin another Ice Make spell but he was punched very hard by Elfman's Beast form.

"AANG! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Elfman screamed as it would seem as he was now in control of his beast form as he was now similar to his human size. After Aang hit the wall he got up from it and meanwhile Sol's sprit had successfully escaped and the Earth wizard was now unconscious. Aang shot fire arcs toward Elfman but he didn't seem too effected by them and Aang shot bursts of air from his feet and he sped towards Elfman but Mira stepped in front of Elfman and Aang stopped.

"Listen Aang, you can't let this power control you like this. The Aang I know would never attack a friend and he would never fight like this." A ring of fire began surrounding Aang.

"Nee-chan! Get away from him!" Elfman yelled but she pulled Aang into hug and the flames disappeared and some of Mira's dress was burned but Aang's arrows were now going back to their regular sky blue colour and he fell to his knees and Mira held him so he wouldn't hit the ground.

"It's okay, I've got you." She told him with a soothing voice.

Aang opened his eyes and he saw Mira looking down at him. "M-Mira? What happened?" Aang asked sounding exhausted. "I was in the Avatar State wasn't I?" he somberly asked.

"Its okay, Aang. You weren't hurt."

"It doesn't matter. I let myself lose control twice in one day. I don't deserve to be the Avatar, and I don't deserve to use magic either if all I'm going to do is hurt people."

Mira helped him to his feet and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Your bending abilities and your magic have but one purpose and that is to protect those that you love. I know you are a very caring person I know that you will find a way to gain control of the Avatar State."

"Yeah, and we're always here to help out!" Elfman exclaimed as he transformed back to his normal human form.

"I get what you are telling me… I really do but. I can't trust myself to not hurt those around me while I'm not in the Avatar State, but if I want to fully control it. I'd have to…" Aang trailed off as he didn't even think about what he had to do to achive control of the Avatar State as it would be very difficult for him emotionally.

"Aang, are you okay?" Mira asked as she caught him looking to the ground.

"Huh… Oh I'm alright don't worry about it."

"Listen, you should know that there is a way to stop the giant from casting the Abyss Break." Mira said.

"Wait there is? How?"

"The Abyss Break is powered by the four elements of the Element 4 since we have already defeated two of them, the giant's movements have slowed down." Mira explained

"So if we want to stop it completely we have to defeat all of the Element 4, that would mean that once Juvia and the last guy are defeated then Phantom Loses."

"Exactly!" Elfman yelled.

"Then we have to tell this to the others so we can stop all this." Aang said

* * *

Outside the giant Fairy Tail and Zuko were still fighting off the shades and Zuko threw a fireball at one of them before it could pass through Bisca. "These things seem to just keep coming!" he threw a two fire streams at flying shades and the evaporated into black dust.

Laki had suddenly noticed that the giant's writing speed had slowed down. "Why is it moving turtlish?"

"Turtlish? Don't you mean slowly?" Zuko asked. "Seriously who says 'turtlish'?"

"Shut up! It's how I talk and I like it!" she exclaimed while flailing her arms.

Wakaba looked up at it. "Now that you mention it, it has slowed down, but why?"

"Right now, I don't think it matters, we have more time. Now we should push forward so we can defeat the last of Phantom's shades." Zuko exclaimed

Cana looked to the giant's fingers and saw that Mira was freed from them. "_So Elfman saved Mira, at least she will be safe._" She was about to collapse but she just fell to her one knee.

"Cana!" Macao yelled now getting worried about her.

"Forget about me, just focus on the enemy in front of you!" she exclaimed and she threw more cards that exploded on a couple more shades while Macao sliced through one of them with purple fire whips.

"_Heh, it always seems to be the women who are strongest in out guild._" Macao thought as he chuckled.

"Everyone, spread out and attack, away from each other, we mustn't clump together." All the members yelled in agreement as they would not let themselves lose to Phantom.

Laki was standing next to Alzack who was reloading his magic pistol and she noticed something. "Hey, Loke is not here, where did he go?"

"He said that he went to check out something he didn't like." Alzack said

"We can't worry about him now, we just have to make sure that these things don't get past us!" Zuko exclaimed and he shot and fireball upwards and it destroyed another shade.

"_I know Zuko is helping us, but I have to know how benders keep arriving here._" Cana thought as she watched Zuko battle in the front getting the shades to attack him. "_I'm going to keep my eye on him, and if he is a firebender looking for Aang, he is finished._" Cana thought as she glared at Zuko

* * *

Natsu and Toph were now running inside the halls of the Phantom mech while Happy flew behind them. "I just came up with a plan, Toph." Natsu said.

"Oh really, well any plan is good for me at this point, what do you have in mind?" Toph asked.

"If we can beat Jose, then all of this will be over! SO we just have to find Jose and beat him."

"Hehe, you bring the pain down on Jose all you want. My target is Gajeel!" Toph smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

"You can't beat Jose, Natsu. Jose beat the master and you can't take on a Dragon Slayer by yourself, Toph."

Toph folded her arms. "Telling me I can't do this, and I can't do that. Can't believe I'm saying this, but your acting just like my Dad, Happy."

"But I'm telling you, he is too powerful!" Happy said trying to convince Toph and Natsu to change her mind.

"We don't know how strong Jose really is, and I know I can take on Gajeel. Jose had the old man's magic drained so he couldn't fight. If you ask me, Phantom Lord's guild master is nothing but a big coward and he's taking orders from an even bigger coward." Toph began to clench her fists. "Going through these lengths to get his daughter back. I may not know how Lucy feels but I understand what she is going through. I'm not going to sit here and cry about how strong these guys are it wouldn't be fair to others who are fighting outside, and it wouldn't be fair to Lucy, we all made our beds when the Old Man announced we would be going to war with these idiots and there is now way I'm backing down from this fight, we've already come this far and you can bet they won't show mercy if we just run away again!"

"Toph…" Happy said and he sounded sad. "I understand, but Erza isn't here and the Master isn't here. There is no way you two can beat the same guys who took away the Master's magic." Happy sadly said.

"Hey, we're still here." Natsu said as he put his palm gently on Happy's head. "There is no one left to defeat Jose, so I'll do it." Natsu said while smiling.

"You forget kitty cat, we're members of Fairy Tail now, and from what I've picked up from this guild is that we don't back down from anyone. After we take down Jose and Gajeel we can brag about it to the others." Toph then smirked.

"Now what do you say we find Jose and teach 'im a lesson!" Natsu said.

"Anything to disrupt Lucy's Dad's despicable plan. Sure, I'm game. Well are you in Happy?"

Happy's sad face turned to a smile. "Aye."

"Great, now let's go find that creep!"

"Yeah, I'm getting fired up!"

Happy looked to the both of them. "_Master and Erza may not be here, but there is just something about Natsu that gives people hope, and Toph may be mean at times but she means well and I'm sure deep down she cares about all of us, even Lucy._" Happy thought.

"Hey cat, you comin or what?" Toph rhetorically asked.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed and they ran down the halls.

The three managed to run into a hall and they stopped. "It's too quiet." Toph commented. He ears twitched and she looked up. "Above us!" Toph yelled and she made two earth pillars above he and Natsu but it missed and Aria stood in front of them.

"The sorrow." He said with a gloomy voice. "It is so sad when the wings of a dragon a plucked away and rot when all that remains is the corpse of a dragon. And it is devastating when rocks crumble to dust under stronger forces."

"What the hell?" Toph asked with a very confused look on her face. "Uh, you shouldn't get into poetry, big guy."

"Be careful both of you, he is one of the Element 4." Happy exclaimed.

"Well, well, well. Just who we were looking for, you're going to answer our questions or we kick your butt all over this hall. Your choice." Toph said flashing her smirk.

"My name is Aria, I am at the pinnacle of the Element 4 and I have come here to vanquish a bandit and slay a dragon."

"You're outta your mind if you think we'll lose to you." Natsu exclaimed.

"You've just made your biggest mistake pal, we'll teach you what happens when you and your goons mess with us." Natsu and Toph charged towards Aria to begin the battle.

* * *

Grey and Katara were running through a hall and they were still looking for the source of the Abyss Break. "Even if we do find the source of the Abyss Break. Won't it be guarded?" Katara asked.

"You may have a point, but we can't let that stop us, the others are counting on us." Grey said.

"Right."

They both climbed through a broken window on the roof and they saw it had begun to rain. "Huh? It's raining?" Katara asked.

"Drip, drip, drop." The both heard. "Juvia is the rain woman of the Element 4. Juvia is surprised at how you defeated the two of the Element 4. However, you shouldn't take Juvia and Aria lightly." She said while holding up her pink umbrella.

"Can you tell me why you are speaking in the third person?" Katara asked while she raised one of their eyebrows.

"I won't hold back on anyone who decided to hurt my friends! Even if they are women or children, I will never forgive anyone who wrongs my friends."

Juvia had maintained her gloomy look at Grey and suddenly she had pink oval blushes on her cheeks. She quickly turned around.

"I give up, you win." She said.

"Hold on, did you blush just right now?" Katara asked now curious about Juvia's actions and character.

"W-wait, tell me how to stop the giant!" Grey yelled

"Something is not right. That was way too easy."

Juvia's face was slightly red and she still looked away from the pair and her heart was beating. "_Juvia must make him mine!_" she thought. "_No turning back!_" she yelled and she outstretched her arm and an sphere of water trapped Grey inside it and he was floating around in it.

"Grey!" Katara yelled and she tried to bend Juvia's water lock but suddenly the orb began to freeze and it shattered and as it did Juvia was gazing at Grey.

"Impossible, Juvia's Water Lock can never be broken." As Grey broke out the ice crystals were still flashing around him and Juvia began blushing again.

"So much for giving up." Katara began and she made a long blob of water float in front of her.

"So you are a Water Wizard too?" Juvia asked

"You could say that. Not tell us how to stop the giant or…" Katara blushed in embarrassment as she and Juvia had seen Grey take off his white shirt and reveal his chest which had bandages on and the dark blue Fairy Tail emblem on his right chest. This made Katara drop the water that she was about to use. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she exclaimed.

"You-you stripped?" Juvia asked. Her face became red and steam puffed from her ears. "Juvia's heart isn't ready for this, we should take our relationship a lot more slowly."

"Man, you are just a nutcase aren't you?" she turned her gaze to Grey. "And you! I know it's raining but must you strip like that?!" Katara asked.

"H-Hey don't blame me, it's something I picked up from my teacher okay!"

"I don't even wanna know how that happened. But since Juvia is occupied with her own mind we should strike now!" Katara made sharp water whips speed to the Water Mage.

"**Ice-Make: Lance!**" Grey yelled and a light cyan magic circle appeared in front of him and he shot multiple lances of ice at Juvia but both attacks simply passed through her and both Katara and Grey had their eyes widened.

"You physical attacks are ineffective on me, Juvia's body is made of water." Juvia explained as the parts of her body that were hit had simply passed through her and she was still holding her umbrella and she retained the same expression from before.

"You're made of water?! That is just freaky!" Katara exclaimed. "Then this will be easy for me…" Katara said as she smirked but she suddenly saw a vision of Hama's face when the old woman was bloodbending her from before. "_No! If I bend Juvia, I will be no different from **her**._" Katara thought.

"You have attacked me, so Juvia must be strong because both of you are enemies and we are at war."

"Hey, you're the ones who started it!" Katara exclaimed.

"Precisely and we are going to end it!" a voice said and Kobu, the waterbender who fought Katara before appeared.

"What!? You!" Katara exclaimed.

"The last time we battled I held back, because you are a girl after all."

"Keep talking, I'll be sure to wipe that smirk off your face!" Katara exclaimed.

"Katara. Who is this guy?" Grey asked.

"Well, Aang wasn't liked by some people in my world and these guys are trying to kill him for those people. And he is a waterbender sent by the fire nation to kill Aang."

"Guilty as charged." Kobu said.

"I want to know something, if you really want Aang, why team up with Phantom?" Grey asked.

"Simple, if everyone in your damn guild dies, then the Avatar will have nowhere to run, no guild to hide in."

"How could you… You betrayed your own people!" Katara yelled and she froze some of the raindrops around her and she shot them at Kobu but he ran from them.

"Juvia, let's get this over with."

"It looks like Juvia is saying goodbye to the sweet flower of love." Suddenly a blue magic circle appeared in front of her "**Water Slicer!**" and she shot blades of water towards Grey and Katara and they missed and it sliced through a pillar on higher ground. "Juvia can create high powered water jets that can even cut through steel."

"Yeah, I should know!" Katara exclaimed and she made a water arc and it sliced through Juvia's umbrella even though it sliced past the water mage. "Your body is made of water, what would be the point of using an umbrella?"

Grey ran past Katara and he was about to initiate another attack. "**Ice-Make: Battle Axe!**" he yelled and he threw a huge arc made of ice but it simply passed through Juvia

"I told you, with your skills it is impossible for both of you to beat Juvia, but both of you can still be saved. If you hand over Lucy Heartfilia to us then I will ask my master to withdraw our attack."

"No! We have both come way too far and you know it! Lucy is my friend and I won't hand her over, I'll give up my life for her!" Grey yelled and Juvia's eyes widened.

"_Give up his life for her?_" she thought and suddenly an image of her spinning though space appeared. "_Could this Lucy be... a Love Rival?_" she suddenly began holding her chest. "My chest, it is pounding. It hurts!" she yelled.

"Hey are you alright?" Grey asked.

Juvia now had a scary face to her. "Juvia will not lose." She said in a deep voice. "LUCY WILL NOT BE FORGIVEN!" she yelled and boiling water explodes around her.

Grey now had a confused face.

"You're seriously jealous?" Katara asked.

"SHUT UP!" Juvia yelled and she shot two water jets from her hands and they were speeding towards Grey and Katara and they both dodged them. They sped back to Juvia and she went around her and they were speeding back towards the two.

"Grey get behind me!" Katara yelled and she palmed the speeding jet of water and it dispersed around the two of them and Katara's hand was glowing red. "AAH! That's hot!" she screamed.

"Well let me cool it off for you!" Kobu yelled and he uppercut her with a blob of water and she landed on her back and Kobu whipped her with his water as soon as she got back to her feet and she slid back to a wall and Kobu nearly whipped her with a sharp whip of water but she ducked under it and she bended water from a puddle and she swiped his legs with the water and he tripped and fell to the ground and Katara made raindrops come together and made a huge water bullet and she threw it at Kobu but he performed a hand spring and he was high up into the air and he made several ice shard from the raindrops and threw them at Katara but she made an ice barrier and they hit them but the barrier stayed strong. Suddenly a jet of scalding water was hitting Katara's barrier and it then thawed and Katara was hit and she flew to a wall and and crashed into it and her ponytail braided ponytail and her hair loopies undid themselves.

"Boil in Juvia's jealousy!" Juvia yelled. She blasted another blast of hot water at Katara but Grey stood in front of her.

"**Ice-Make: Shield!**" Grey yelled and he made his flower like shield but the water thawed it out. "She's made of water, why don't you just bend her?" Grey asked.

"No! There has to be another way to beat her, I'm not going to resort to controlling her. I don't have to worry about running out of water, there is enough rain to compensate, but we have to focus on taking down Kobu first." Katara said

Kobu began running towards them and Juvia blasted two hot streams at them. Grey dodged it and Katara threw a huge water bullet at Kobu and he made the water disperse as it but Katara froze his legs and she cloaked herself in water and she held Kobu's arms .

"Now Grey!" Katara yelled.

Grey made a seal appear on the floor below him and he made a long barreled bazooka like cannon of ice "**Ice Cannon!**" Grey shot a large cannonball of ice and it was speeding towards Katara and Kobu

"Hey let me go, we'll both be taken out if you don't."

"As long as you go, nothing else matters!" Katara said and the ice cannon ball hit both waterbenders and Kobu flew to a wall and Katara rolled to the floor. Kobu had lost the irises in his eyes indicating his defeat. Katara slowly rose up and she stood beside grey.

"Good thing you managed to bend the attack to hit Kobu full on instead of both of you." Grey said.

"Juvia is going to be difficult to beat, I figured if we got rid of Kobu, then we would have a better chance if we faced Juvia together." Another hot blast of water was shot at them and they dodged it. Katara made a huge steam cloud by heating the water on the ground and Juvia's vision of was clouded and Katara charged to her as soon as it disappeared.

"Juvia will not lose to you!" she made a wave sped to Katara after a blue magic circle appeared in front of her.

Katara ran into the wave and she appeared high in the air with a board made of ice under her feet and she looked down at Juvia and she froze the rain water around her and she blasted a huge just of water down towards Juvia and this engulfed her in water but she came out fine as her body wasn't effected since it was made of water.

"Just give up, You'll make it easy on yourself!" Juvia said and outstretched her hand. "**Water Slicer!**" she blasted slicing blades of water towards the waterbender but Katara dodged two of them and she turned the last one into a bullet of water and she threw it back at Juvia and she threw two more huge bullets of water and all three combined to make a powerful jet of water that was speeding towards Juvia. Juvia shot a torrent of scalding water from her palm and this hit Katara's jet of water and both attacks were even, but Katara was panting. "You aren't as skilled as you think you are, Water wizard." Juvia said.

"Sorry but we don't plan on losing." Suddenly Grey jumped high up into the air.

"So you were hiding, I apologize but Juvia will have to destroy you now!" she shot a jet of hot water up into the air and this sped towards Grey.

Grey outstretched his hands and they were touching the water. "**Freeze!**" Grey began to freeze the hot water and the ice crystals spread and it covered Juvia's body and now she wasn't able to move when Grey landed on the ground he felt his left palm touch something soft and sort of squishy and he looked towards the frozen water mage and he saw that his hand was on her chest and Grey's eyes stretched out of his head when he realized what he had done and Katara's face had become red.

"P-please tell me _that_ was an accident…" Katara asked hoping Grey would give her a decent response.

Grey quickly shatters the ice around Juvia and he quickly lets go of her. "Sorry for doing that…" Grey apologized as he looked away.

"_He is so kind. Even if Juvia is his enemy. He may be Juvia's enemy, but I cannot bring myself to hurt him_" Juvia thought and she begins to tear up.

Katara took a look at Juvia and it finally hit her. "_Hold on, Juvia couldn't possibly be... in love with Grey._" Katara then snickered.

"What are ya laughing at?" Grey asked.

"Nothing. Well just at how clueless you are." Katara said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really."

"Anyway, why don't we just start over?" Grey asked looking at Juvia.

"Juvia cannot hurt you."

"Is that your way of admitting that you cannot beat us."

"But Juvia is way stronger than Lucy. Juvia can protect you."

Grey once again has a confused face. "What do you mean by that?"

"Juvia, you want me to tell him? I have a feeling he's never going to figure it out on his own." Katara asked.

"What are you two talking about?"

"It is about the fact that I…I-I lo…" Juvia was blushing and suddenly it continued to rain harder.

"The rain has gotten stronger, it is really gloomy." Grey said and Juvia stopped saying anything else and the word 'gloomy' replayed itself in her head.

"_Juvia should have known. He is just like them!_" she blasted a huge stream of hot water that engulfed both Grey and Katara.

"_I'll just freeze it again._" Grey crossed his hands but the water wouldn't freeze. "_That is weird how come I can't freeze it like I did last time?_"

"_It seems as if the madder she gets, the hotter her water is. But her water has become harder to bend for some reason._" Katara thought as she was also engulfed in the water.

As Juvia is attacking she begins to recall her memories, at how other kids at her childhood would call her 'gloomy', because where ever she went the rain followed her they kept making remarks that she should move to another school so the rain will stop, because of this they never played with her and she was always alone. She spent a lot of her time making Teru Teru Bozu dolls since they were believed to ward off the rain, but as she made them, she found that they never worked and even the kids that called her gloomy had come across one of them and stepped on them and Juvia soon realized that even if she made a lot of them they wouldn't be at all effective as the rain followed her as she grew up. People who she was around always remarked how gloomy and depressing the rain was everywhere she went. She also recalled at how her last relationship with someone didn't work out because of the rain and how it was always brought with her.

"Phantom Lord are the only ones who have accepted Juvia! For who I am! I am part of the Element 4! A Phantom Lord wizard!" Juvia yelled after she subsided her water attack she turned her whole body into water and she charged to the both of them and Katara stood in front of Grey and she bended Juvia and the made her fly around her and Grey, she crashed into a wall and Juvia got back up. "How did you…?

"I can control water, since you have claimed to be 'made of water' I can control you as well!" Katara yelled.

"We won't lose to someone like Phantom Lord!" Grey yelled and he released a huge burst of ice magic that was enough to turn all of Juvia's rain to snow and ice crystals. A magic circle appeared under Grey on the ground and he slammed his palms on the ground and he used Ice Geyser and Juvia was caught in his attack because she was weakened because of Katara and she was encased in the ice crystals and she had lost the irises in her eyes and she flew up into the air off of the roof

"_I have lost, and Juvia will fall to the ground like a raindrop splatting into pieces after hitting the ground. A fitting end to an unwanted, gloomy rain woman._" She thought but she was surprised when a hand caught her left wrist and she was kept from falling.

"Hang on, Juvia!" Katara yelled as Grey caught her and she was also looking down and she created a water whip that wrapped around Juvia's other hand and she was lifted to the top of the roof.

Later she was lying on her back and she looked at Grey who was looking out into the distance off the roof. "Why did you save Juvia?" he heard and he looked to the water mage.

"Well we weren't going to let you die now were we? Sure you may be with Phantom but I can tell it must have felt like the only home where you belong. But you don't have to be alone all the time." Katara said. "Grey would have said the same thing, I'm just better at wording it."

Suddenly the rain begins to stop and through the clouds sunlight began to shine through. "The rain stopped?" Juvia asked

"Yeah, it looks like it." Grey replied.

"Juvia has never seen the sun before."

"Really? Well what do you think?"

"It is more beautiful than Juvia had imagined it." She began to tear up.

"So want to go another round?" Grey asked while smiling and Juvia she faints while her heart beats and she then stayed motionless with hearts in her eyes with some drool exiting her mouth. "Huh? What did I do? What happened?"

"Never mind, you're just clueless."

"Hey guys!" they heard and they saw Aang, Elfman and Mirajane running towards them.

"Oh it's you guys." Grey said.

"Well I see you two took care of things here." Aang said looking to Juvia who is on the ground and he began to look to the ground.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Why does the have a smile on her face?" Elfman asked.

"Who knows, she might be having a good dream." Grey said.

"Yeah, that's the reason why." Katara said sarcastically while rolling her eyes

"Anyway, you should know that the Element 4 is the source of the Abyss Break's power." Mira said.

"Well that should make our jobs easier." Katara said.

"Yes, now that there is only one member left we can still make it." Mira said.

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu and Toph had bruises all over them and Aria was still standing. "I am surprised that you two are still standing."

Happy was watching the battle with a concerned look on his face. "_I have never seen Natsu and Toph in such a one sided battle._" Happy thought

Natsu made his right fist engulf in flames and he sprinted to Aria. "I am surprised you can still attack." He made a circle invisible rainbow coloured screen appear in front of him and Natsu was pushed back.

"Natsu what can we do!? We can't beat his magic since it is invisible."

"Give me a break. As if I need invisibly matters to me, I can't see him with my eyes regardless, but you're going to pay for thinking you can just treat us like a couple of weaklings." Toph exclaimed

"That's right, we are Fairy Tail Wizards and we cannot lose to you! Now I am really fired up!" he yelled as now both Natsu and Toph glared at Aria as they were about to battle again.

* * *

**Next Time: **_Fairies vs Phantoms Part 1_

Natsu and Toph continue to battle Aria, and they get unexpected help. Meanwhile Lucy is hunted by Gajeel and his team of two wizards and attempt to take her from the safe house but someone drops by and tries to stop them from taking Lucy.


	14. Fairies vs Phantoms Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

**Natsu: **_Last time on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang.  
_Aang uses Ice Magic to freeze the walls and stop Sol from escaping

**Aang: **_We finally learned how to stop the Abyss Break spell.  
_The Phantom Giant is writing slowly after Sol and Juvia's defeat.

**Grey: **_All we have to do is defeat Phantom's Element 4  
_Juvia has hearts in her eyes after he asks if they can fight again.

**Katara: **_By my count we have defeated three of them, which means there is one Element 4 left.  
_Mira and Aang tells them about how to break the Abyss Break spell.

**Toph: **_Yeah that's nice toots but the last guy is really getting on my nerves.  
_Natsu and Toph struggle to beat Aria.

**Natsu: **_Don't be getting soft on me Toph! Let's hurry up and beat this guy!  
_Both begin to glare at Aria as their battle continues

**Toph: **_Yeah, my real target is that metal eating freak  
_Shows Toph and Gajeel's battle from before in the Phantom Lord Guild Hall.

* * *

Inside Magnolia a war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord is currently taking place. On a roof close to the giant mage was Grey, Mira, Elfman, Katara and Aang were standing looking at the slowed giant's writing speed.

"So all we must do now is defeat the Element 4 so we can stop this thing?" Elfman asked to make sure.

"Yes, the Abyss Break is powered by the four Elements. Water, Earth, Fire and Wind." Mira said.

"But how these guys use the elements is way different to ours." Aang deduced. "According to Toph, Totomaru could blast fire of any colour and intensity, Rainbow Fire it was called… Firebenders are incapable of that skill. Sol was fast and flexible, he was almost as agile as an Airbender, yet he controlled the earth element, but all he could do is generate attacks made of sand and plaster and rocks."8

"But Juvia is as close to a waterbender I have seen in this world." Katara said "She lacks the full control of water, yet she can turn it into a deadly weapon and shift her body to behave like water. Unlike me, she can't freeze water but depending on her mood her water can get very hot."

"That leaves one more." Grey said.

"Aria of the Heavens." Mira said.

"It would be safe to assume that Aria doesn't just blast air out of his hands or anything like that, considering what the Element 4 have been able to throw at us so far." Aang said.

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu and Toph were panting as it would seem they were taking a beating from Aria. "Well, I can tell this much. He's _not _Twinkle Toes that's for sure!"

"I'm not going to lose after coming this far!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh, you think so?" Aria asked and he outstretched his hand and a light purple magic circle appeared in front of him. "**Airspace: Zetsu!**" he exclaimed and he shot blasts of air from his hand. But Toph made an earth wall rise but they began to explode and made light purple small explosions that exploded around them and they even shattered the barrier that Toph made and both her and Natsu took the full brunt of the attack.

"Y'know you are really getting on my nerves!" Toph angrily said as she grit her teeth.

Happy was watching in fear. "_It's impossible. Even Natsu and Toph working together can't even get one hit on Aria._" The blue cat thought.

"Damn him, he really is strong!" Natsu said.

"Oh yeah! Who says!" Toph then stomped on the ground and she made an earth wave speed to Aria and there was a dust explosion made by the impact and she made bricks from the walls fly off and they sped off and Toph made them stop moving. "Behind us!" Toph yelled and Aria fired another Zetsu attack and both her and the Fire Dragon Slayer were hit by the air explosions.

"There will always be those that are stronger than both of you!"

Natsu punches his fists together and he cupped both his hands and put them in front of his mouth. "Is that right! Then take this! **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu shot a blast of fire from his mouth and they went through the space in between his hands and they sped to Aria but he disappeared. "Huh? Where did he go?" Natsu asked.

"This is the end for you Salamander, but first I must take care of one little detail." He appeared to the side of Toph and he casted his Zetsu spell and this made explosions around Toph and she flew back and she slammed into the wall.

"Toph!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

"You… bastard." Toph said as she collapsed to the ground.

"Why you!" Natsu began but suddenly Aria was now appeared a lot bigger than he was and he had his palms above Natsu.

"You will suffer the same pain that your master suffered! **Airspace: Metsu**!" suddenly two light purple magic circles appeared at Natsu's side and they were tilted and a yellow glow appeared under the Dragon Slayer he began to float and he was screaming out in pain. "This magic will reduce you to nothing."

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed in dread.

"My power is fading away!" Natsu said as his skin began to turn a sickly green like Makarov from before but suddenly Aria was kicked in the face and he fell to the ground and Natsu was freed from the spell.

"Erza!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Red? Is that you?" Toph said as she got up and she held her left arm

Natsu turned to the Armored Wizard. "You sure you should be moving around with injuries like yours."

Erza glares at Aria with angry brown eyes. "Erza's angry!" Happy yelled.

"So you are the one who drained the Master's power. You just drained his magic so he couldn't fight you."

Aria got up and he smiled. "The sorrow! It is sad that not only will I be taking the heads of the Salamander and the Bandit, but also the head of the legendary Titania as well!" he said as tears streamed down his face. "Now that I am fighting Erza Scarlet. I will take this fight seriously." He took off his blind fold and he revealed purple eyes that weren't eyes at all but rather light purple circles that were cut into four with an 'X' cut.

…

Meanwhile Mira, Elfman, Grey, Aang and Katara were running down the long halls of the Phantom Guild. "His eyes?" Aang asked as Mira had just told them about Aria's eyes.

"Yes, if you face Aria make sure he never revealed his eyes. When that happens the battle will be over in an instant." Mira said.

"He's not going to use some magic that turns us to stone will he?" Katara asked.

"No, but his real power is revealed when he shows his eyes."

Also outside where the Zuko and the Fairy Tail mages were fighting the shades and Zuko attracted a number of them to him and he spun on his back and he shot flames out of his feet and he obliterated the ones around him. Suddenly a shade went through him.

"Zuko!" Cana yelled but Zuko jumped up and he made shot endless flames around him as he spun and he burnt up more of them.

"I'm not magic, so these things can't drain what I don't have." Zuko exclaimed and suddenly the Abyss Break circle began to glow signaling it was close to completion. "Tell me what's happening!?" Zuko asked.

"The Abyss Break is close to completion!" Cana exclaimed.

"But how did it charge up so quickly? It was moving slowly not too long ago."

"The last of the Element 4 must be very powerful."

"_Uncle this battle better turn out how you said, or else I'm in big trouble._" Zuko thought.

* * *

Aria and Erza are still staring at each other. "Come fight me, Titania." He made wind circle around him. "I have activated the Airspace of Death: Zero. This is the magic that consumes all life.

"You use magic that consume's life." Erza said as a magenta magical seal appeared below her right hand and she held the blade in her right hand. "How is it that you can steal people's lives so easily? You fiend!"

Aria ignored her. "Why don't you just have fun, Titania." Erza sprints towards Aria while doing a battle cry. "**Airspace: Zero!**" he exclaimed and he blasted a huge blast of air with yellow particles but Erza was slicing through them easily. "_Impossible how is she able to survive the Airspace: Zero?!_" Aria thought and he saw Erza jump up into the air and she was encased in a yellow glow

"**Heavens Wheel!**" she requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and she expanded her four wings and she descended to Aria with her arm's crossed and made a cross slash and sliced past Aria however many swords cloaked in light blue energy followed through and they struck Aria. "**Blumenblatt!**" she chanted and the swords that struck Aria disappeared and the Wind Mage fell to the ground with tears in his clothing. "Master should never have been defeated by the likes of you." She said after Aria was defeated. Erza transformed to her regular outfit without her Heart Kreuz Armour and she collapsed.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled and he caught her. "Stay with me Erza."

"She'll be fine, Flame brain. But we need to wait for the others and rest, as we are now. We can't hope to beat Jose or Gajeel."

Natsu nodded as he now decided to go with Toph's idea.

* * *

Meanwhile outside with the battle with the Shades, the magic circle shrunk and disappeared and the glowing red eyes had disappeared. Suddenly the huge humanoid guild powered down and its arms fell into the water below. "So it's over?" Zuko asked but the shades were still around them.

"No, the shades are still coming." Macao said.

"I thought so, these Phantom guys don't know when to quit do they?" Zuko asked. "Since I have no magic to absorb, I'll get their attention while you guys destroy them."

Cana held up her cards in her fingers. "I'll back you up."

"Forget it! It's too dangerous!"

Cana shot a dangerous glare at him. "I'm protecting my home and my family, don't tell me that this is too dangerous!" she said with a venom in his voice and Zuko's eyes widened, this was the first person to strike fear down his spine, even though it was only a little.

"Uh- lead the way." Zuko said now becoming submissive and Cana walked towards the shades.

"Pay attention new guy, because the females in our guild are scary." Wakaba said while chuckling. Zuko shot a fire arc that stopped close to Wakaba and he glared at him. "Okay… you're also scary too!" he said while panicking. Zuko walked to join Cana and he smirked a little.

* * *

Meanwhile Loke is running towards the safe house that Lucy was in with Reedus but suddenly there was a loud bang that came from the safe house.

Inside Reedus is still trying to defend Lucy while she stands by him. Three members from Phantom are inside with one of them hanging from the roof with menacing red eyes and long spiky hair hanging downwards this was obviously the Iron Dragon, Gajeel.

Another was dark skinned and had purple sunglasses with one of the lenses being shattered. He was bald and wore a red shirt with white coat with a dark blue collar, this was Boze.

The third figure was dark skinned as well and she had dark olive hair, she wore a blue torn sleeveless shirt with olive pants, she had magenta bandages tied around her arms and she wore a purple jester like hat with the Phantom Lord symbol on it. She was Sue.

Reedus is prepared to paint another attack on his stomach. "Lucy run!" he told her.

"No way, I will fight too!" she defiantly said.

He paints on his stomach. "**Pict Magic: Roar of Silver**!" he exclaimed and three Vulcans jumped from his stomach and they jumped through a white and green magic circle to attack the three.

Boze eyed the vulcans with interest. "Vulcans huh? Those ones that live in Mt Hakobe."

"Just pathetic." Sue said as she made a green and transparent magic seal appear in front of her. "**Mirror Magic: Form Mirror**!" suddenly in front of those magic circles made six circular mirrors appear in front of her and they absorbed the Vulcans and they all glowed and they sent them back to Reedus. "My Mirror magic can reflect an enemy's attacks back at them.

Boze then makes a light purple magic circle appear in front of him. "**Howling**!" he chanted and musical notes that made a screeching noise that engulfed Reedus and he screamed and he fell to his back.

Gajeel chuckled as he walked towards Lucy but suddenly a huge wall of fire separated her from the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Attacking a girl that cannot fight back, what happened to your honor?" A voice said.

"Salamander?" Boze asked.

"No, the smell is different, and this fire is definitely not his." Gajeel said as he glared at the figure who walked through the fire.

"You will stop now, Phantom Lord!" the figure said as he revealed himself to be Iroh.

"W-who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm a friend, but enough of that. You must get out of here now while you still have the chance." He said.

"Am I supposed to be scared of an old man?" Gajeel asked.

"This old man isn't going to let you push Fairy Tail around anymore. I may not be a Dragon Slayer but I know I can beat you!"

"You're just another bluff old man. I'll fight this guy on my own." He turned his right arm into an iron pillar and he shot it towards Iroh but surprisingly he held the pillar with both his hands as he slid back and he held onto it tight and he opened his mouth and he shot flames out of his mouth and a huge fire stream sped to Gajeel and he was hit and he slid back and he was smoking. "You used a breath attack and you say you're not a Dragon Slayer."

"Your guild calls themselves the strongest yet they pride themselves on hurting those that are weaker than them, you're nothing but cowards."

"No one talk to me like that, not even you old man! **Iron Dragon's Pillar!**" he sprinted towards Iroh and he turned his arm into a pillar and tried to punch him but he ducked under it and he then he placed his hands on Gajeel's stomach and he shot a fire bomb from both his hands and this sent Gajeel to a wooden pillar and he quickly got up.

"How are you not a Dragon Slayer?" Lucy asked as he seemed to be using similar attacks to Natsu. "Unless, you are a Firebender!" she realized.

"So the Avatar has been telling you about everything, that is good, but you should really run. I don't know how much longer I can hold Gajeel off."

"Don't get cocky you old bastard!" Gajeel turns his right arm into a sword with jagged spikes on the outside of it and they began spinning and it formed a pseudo chainsaw sword. Gajeel sprinted towards Iroh. "**Iron Dragon's Sword!**" he exclaimed and he sliced the ground close to Iroh which forced him to jump back and he a dust cloud was made when the blade grinded across the ground and through the dust Iroh was hit in the but by one of Gajeel's pillars and this sent him to the wall.

"Old Man!" Lucy yelled not knowing his name.

"Don't worry, I still have one more trick up my sleeve." Iroh got back to his feet and he began moving his arms in a circular motion and flashes of blue lighting could be seen and Lucy's eyes widened.

"_He's just like the Firebending Girl that Aang and I came across from before_." Lucy thought as she flashed back to that event.

Iroh shot a bolt of blue lightning to Gajeel and he screamed as he fell to one knee. "You being moderatly made of Iron I take it will be enough to hurt you, but not enough to kill you. Iroh's eyes quickly turned to the other two Phantom Mages and he saw Boze throwing his Howling attack at him and he covered his ears so he wouldn't feel the full extent of the attack. After Iroh fell to his knees Gajeel shot another iron pillar at him and he slid backwards.

He saw Lucy trying to run but he kicked her before she could get far. "Fairy Tail can't be so hot if they let someone like you join." He looked to Iroh and he was back on his feet. "Sheesh, old man just doesn't know when to quit."

"I'm not going to let you get away with doing this. Phantom had gone too far!" he took a deep breath and he made a ball of fire in front of him and he shot it forward to the ground and the shockwave of the explosion forced the three of them backwards and Gajeel dropped Lucy and Iroh rushed to the three of them and he shot a stream of fire towards Sue.

"Ha, stupid fool! **Form Mirror**!" she exclaimed and Iroh's fire was absorbed by one of the mirrors and all six of them shot them back at Iroh but he outstretched both his hands and he cut through his own fire and he jumped up and when he landed on the floor he shot a flat wave of fire from his leading foot and Gajeel put up his iron pillar to defend himself but it was slightly scorched.

Iroh then smiled. "What's with the smile you old man!?" Gajeel angrily asked.

"It's funny that you call me a Dragon Slayer, funny enough I was called 'The Dragon of the West' I'm ashamed to admit it, but I even killed a dragon before in my early life. Maybe I'll give you a demonstration." He blew a huge, wide stream of fire from his mouth and Gajeel forced his pillars to shoot himself in the air after they hit the ground and he avoided Iroh's fire.

Gajeel smirked. "**Iron Dragon's Pillar**!" his arm turned to a pillar and he shot it to the ground but instead of aiming for Iroh he aimed it at Lucy. Iroh quickly stepped in front of Lucy and crossed his arms and he took the full brunt of the attack and he flew back into Lucy and they both rolled backwards. "Gi hi hi! You may be strong, but you have a weak mind, West Dragon." He lifts Lucy but suddenly Loke arrives and he blocks Gajeel's path. "Oh we have another one. You Fairy flies are everywhere aren't you?"

"Give the girl to me, or I'll have to take her from you by force." Loke warned.

Gajeel drops Lucy as she had been knocked out from when Iroh crashed into her. "We'll see how tough you really are." Gajeel said and Loke charged to him and his rings were glowing yellow and but he missed and Gajeel attacked him with his Iron Dragon's Pillar but he missed as Loke dodged his attack and he leaped towards the Iron Dragon Slayer and he just missed punching his head. "_What is with this guy I sense something odd with him?_"

Lucy slowly stirs and opens her eyes and see that Loke is busy fighting Gajeel. "L-Loke…" she muttered before she passed out.

"Hehe, what are you exactly, you smell weird."

Loke clenches his fist but he suddenly starts 'glitching' as he began to feel his power fade. "Dammit, not now." He said.

"Too slow! **Iron Dragon's Pillar**!" he turned both his arms into pillars and he shot them at Loke and he flew through the wooden wall of the safehouse and he slid on the ground. "Gi hi. Chasing this girl wasn't as boring as I thought it would be." Gajeel said.

* * *

Inside the huge humanoid mechanical monster. Jose was watching from the main room. "I am dissatisfied with how things are turning out. The Element 4 are defeated, and even the Earth and Water mages we came across have failed. Where is Gajeel?" he asked the mages in the room but coming from the shadows was the person in question and he was holding Lucy under his right arm.

"You should have sent me to get her from the start, nothing can beat the nose of a Dragon Slayer." He said as he smirked.

"Is she alive?" one of the Phantom mages asked.

"Yes, we won't get the reward if she is dead, Gajeel." Jose said.

"Well let's see." Gajeel kicks her in the gut and she hits the wall of the room. She grunts painfully as this is the sign that she is still alive. "Is that proof enough?"

"Good work as always, Gajeel." Jose said.

* * *

Later Jose makes an announcement. "Attention Fairy Tail. I want you all to hear this." Jose said as all the guild member inside the building were now listening.

Gajeel who was in the room as well began pulling Lucy up by her hair and this made her scream out in pain.

Aang, Mira, Grey, Katara and Elfman were still running through the halls when they heard Lucy screaming. "L-Lucy!?" Aang said.

"No way? How did they get to her?" Katara asked. Aang formed a sphere of air below him and he was about to speed off on his air scooter. "Aang! Wait!" Katara yelled.

"Wait for what? They have Lucy we don't have time to wait."

"Think for a second will ya!? Why else would they tell us they have Lucy, they want us to get mad at them so we won't think when we fight. This isn't the time to go charging in right now. They need Lucy alive, so time is on our side." Katara said.

"S-sorry Katara… you're right."

"We have to meet up with Natsu and Toph so we can beat Jose together." Mira said.

"Sounds like a plan." Grey said.

…

Natsu, Happy and Toph heard Lucy's screaming. "Princess?" Toph questioned.

"Lucy?!" Natsu said with anger.

Jose continued with his speech. "We have fulfilled one of our objectives. Now that we have captured Lucy Heartfilia, we can proceed with wiping you off the Earth." He said in a menacing tone.

Natsu clenched his fists and he grit his teeth. "Phantom Lord."

"They've done it this time!" Toph said.

"Natsu…" Erza began as she looked up to the two. "There is a massive power inside you." She began looking at Natsu. "You must release that power. Protect the guild, protect our family! Natsu, you will be the one who will surpass me!" she said.

"Erza…" Happy muttered and Natsu was now surrounded by light orange flames.

"Toph…" Natsu began in an angry but determined voice.

"Don't say anymore, we can't sit and wait anymore. Let's go save our princess." Toph also said in an angry voice.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the number of Shades have increased again. "Yeeesh how many times must we fight these things?" Wakaba asked.

"As much as we have to!" Zuko yelled. "With the way this battle has been going, these guys must have enough magical power to throw these things at us for hours!" he saw one and he sliced it in half with a horizontal fire arc. He saw one speeding to Cana and her two card that she threw at it missed. "Watch out!" he yelled and he tackled her to the ground to prevent the shade from draining her magic. When Cana opened her eyes she saw Zuko looking down at her.

"What are you looking at?" Cana asked with a slight blush.

"Oh uh…" Zuko stuttered. Suddenly two shades were behind the two and Cana quickly threw two cards engulfed in fire and it incinerated the two shades.

Zuko quickly got up and helped Cana to her feet. "There, we are even." The card magic user said to Zuko.

"Yeah sure." He quickly said and he looked ahead. "_At this rate, we can't hold up for much longer_." Zuko thought.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Porlyusica's house Makarov awakens and he gets up. "You shouldn't be getting up old man." The pink haired healer told him.

"No need to throw the 'old man' shtick at me." Makarov simply said.

"Walking to your death?" she asked as she knew what Makarov was going to do.

"I'm just doing what I can to protect my brats. It's my responsibility as a parent."

"I guess I can't stop you." She said.

"Thank you for everything, Porlyusica." Makarov said as he put on his blue robe and he walked out of the door.

"_You never change, Makarov._" She thought as she looked to a picture of her and Makarov in their younger days when they were both in the guild.

* * *

The group of Aang, Katara, Mira, Elfman and Grey had found Erza leaning against pillar.

"Is that, Erza!" Grey yelled as the group got closer to her and they saw that Aria was defeated.

"Is that…" Aang began.

"Yes that is Aria." Mira said.

"And she beat him all by herself?" Aang said. "_Wow, I guess she is a lot more powerful than she let on when we fought._"

"You took a shot from that huge cannon and you beat Aria. How did you do it?" Katara asked. "Come to think of it. How did you beat us here with your injuries?"

"Don't worry about that. I didn't want you to see me looking so pitiful. I guess I still have a long way to go." Erza said.

Suddenly a black mist begins to surround the room.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Aang asked

"Yes this drives a chill down a man's spine."Elfman said.

"It's almost as if I can sense death." Erza said. Coming into the room while clapping his hands was Jose Porla.

"It's Master Jose!" Mira exclaimed.

"This guild master of Phantom Lord!" Grey said.

Aang glared at him. "He's the one that caused all this."

"Right you are, Elemental Wizard. I must congratulate all of you for the entertainment you have given me." He said in a dark tone.

"Just being around his magical energy just makes me sick." Mira said.

Both Grey and Elfman prepared to attack. Grey placed the side of his right fist on his palm and icy winds came from between them.

Elfman rose his arm into the air and it then a purple magic circle surround his right arm.

"**Ice Make:…**"

"**Beast Arm…**"

"Wait, don't!" Erza yelled.

"…**Saucer!**"

"…**Iron Bull!**"

Elfman's arm had turned to iron and Grey shot a spinning ice disk at Jose while Elfman was going to punch him but he sends purple ghost figures in the shape of energy blasts towards the both of them which had stopped their movements.

"**Dark Pulse**!" he swung his arm and this set off a line of red explosions that sent Elfman and Grey flying and they slammed into the ground the shockwave also got to Mira and she was rolling on the floor.

"They were defeated that easily?" Katara said. She bent the water out of her water skin and she ran close to Jose and she swung a whip of water and this sent three ice daggers towards Jose but he avoided them easily. She used all the water she had and she surrounded her arms in them and she shifted the water so that it would slice through any surface and she slashed Jose with her right water arm, but missed and left a clean slice on the wall Jose was now suddenly behind Katara and he shot a purple beam made of ghosts at her and she crashed into the wall and she had lost control of her water as it was all around her and she was now unconscious.

"THAT'S ENOUGH JOSE!" Aang yelled and his eyes and arrows were now becoming a blinding white colour. Aang at this point didn't care about who would get hurt now, as long as it would be Jose. Plus he knew that if there was anything that could come close to beating Jose Porla it would be him in the Avatar State but he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and the chi paths in his arrows stopped flowing as the glow died down and his eyes had returned to normal it was revealed that Erza had threw a hard punch to his midsection and in not only knocking Aang out, but also stopped him from entering the Avatar State.

"I heard of Natsu making a promise to keep you from going into the Avatar State, plus you shouldn't be risking your life out of rage. I will take responsibility for stopping Jose." She said and Aang heard every word and he slipped into unconsciousness. She sprinted to Jose.

"**Dead Wave!**" he charged a ball of purple spirits and he sends it towards Erza as an energy blast and she is hit by the attack and out of the dust cloud the sound of her requiping her armour is heard and Erza steps out of the dust cloud now she was in a black themed armor that covered her chest and the sides of her torso but left the centre of her midriff exposed she had large guards on her shoulders and were black with light grey crosses on them she had black and bluish grey gauntlets on her arms and she had large guards next to her legs and in between those were silver edged plates that were shaped like feathers she had black boots that spread all the way to her thighs. A black inducement covered her groin area. Her scarlet red hair was now tied in a ponytail and she was holding a blade and she had dragon like wings on her back.

She charged towards Jose and he dodges a slash from her and he grabbed her leg and he threw her through a wall but she bounces her foot of a large chunk of rubble and she landed on her feet.

"How can you even stand, even after taking on Jupiter. The bald kid was in better shape to fight me."

"My friends give me strength. And it is because I am fighting for those that I love, and if it is that I am fighting for I would throw away this body!" she exclaimed.

"Erza Scarlet. It will be a pleasure to destroy you!" Jose said.

* * *

Lucy is thrown to a wall by Gajeel and he has a sinister grin on his face. "What's the problem. I want to hear you scream!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, I think you are going too far." One of the Phantom Mages said.

"Why? I am bored."

"But we don't want to hurt her too much…" suddenly he took an iron pillar to the face and he slid back.

"Gi hi. That is what you get for being weak."

"Enough Gajeel! What if you kill her?" Sue asked with Boze standing next to her.

"If that happens then I'll just blame you two."

"What a jerk!" they both said in unison as they sweatdropped.

"So this is Phantom Lord, hehehe. What a joke." Lucy mocked while smirking.

"Well you sure have the balls to be saying that especially in the situation you are in, but I what is to hear you scream!" he turned his hand into an iron pillar and he pinned her to the wall and she fell to the ground. "If you don't start listening, I'll kill you!" he threatened.

"Go ahead and try, but if you do that Fairy Tail will never forgive you. You'll cowering under the power of the most powerful guild for the rest of your life." She said while showing a smile."

"Gi Hi!" he laughed. "Sounds like a challenge." Gajeel said and he made his right arm into a pillar and he prepared to finish her off.

"GAJEEL!" they both heard and suddenly the floor was now getting hot and Natsu bursts from the hole and he was surrounded by a phoenix of fire he punched Gajeel in the face as he came out of the floor.

Suddenly the metallic doors to the room were forced open and Toph burst through them and she ripped them off its hinges and she threw them to Gajeel and after recovering from being punched in the face, the doors slammed into him and he threw them off him and he saw Natsu and Toph standing side by side with a huge fiery aura coming from Natsu.

"WE HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE, RIVET HEAD!" Toph mocked as she and Natsu glared at Gajeel.

"Toph, get back and stay by Lucy." Natsu said.

"Are you serious, you're kicking me out of the fight again!?"

"This is a battle between two Dragon Slayers. You would be better off by staying by Lucy."

Toph folded her arms. "Killjoy, I'll stay out, but if he starts kicking your butt. Then I'm tagging myself in! Got it!"

"You are so easy to lure out, Salamander." Gajeel mocked.

"That's because you keep playing dirty, Iron Dragon!" Natsu angrily said.

"Gajeel!" Boze yelled.

"Stay outa this!" the two Dragon Slayers charged to each other and Gajeel turned his arm into a pillar and shot it at Natsu while they were both in the air, but Natsu caught it with his flaming fists and he threw Gajeel into the wall.

Soon they were charging to each other while in the air and Gajeel tries to land another blow on Natsu but he misses and he was punched by a flaming hand while in the air and he flies to the wall again.

Natsu does a flip in mid-air. "**Fire Dragon's Talons!**" he flipped through the air and his feet caught on fire and he slammed his foot on Gajeel even though the Iron Dragon Slayer blocked it by turning his hand into a pillar causing an explosion.

"Haha, that's how you do it Flame Brain!" Toph yelled.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy asked as he walked to Lucy.

"Yeah." She then looked at Natsu and he had scratches on his body and was walking toward Gajeel. "I've never seen Natsu so angry like that."

"Think about it, this guy has hurt Levy's team remember and you, this is more than just about two dragons fighting each other, this is about payback for those that have been taken out by this guy." Toph said.

Gajeel clicked his neck and glared at Natsu. "Don't be getting uppity, trash." Gajeel said.

"You're are the one who hurt Lucy. So I'll make sure to turn you into smoldering metal shards!" Natsu said.

"Gi hi hihihi!" he laughed. "**Iron Dragon's Pillar**!" Gajeel yelled but Natsu jumped over and on to it with his hand and he then kicked Gajeel in the face and his foot kicked Natsu back. Gajeel slid back and the iron plates on the floor rose up and they were speeding to Gajeel and suddenly they were sliced in half. Toph shot an earth pillar upwards and landed beside Natsu.

"Don't even think of saying it. We agreed to take this creep down together!" Toph said. "But how did he slice the metal in half?"

"Hey, what's that dangerous thing on your arm?" Natsu asked as Gajeel now had a long sword with small blades on the edges replacing his right arm.

"**Iron Dragon's Sword.**" Gajeel told them as the blades began spinning making it similar to a chainsaw. "Let's see if you can stop this one!"

Happy and Lucy were shocked. "That is Iron Dragon Slayer Magic!" he yelled.

"Bring it on, it aint nothing!"Natsu said.

"Really!? The guy is practically a walking grinder sword and you want to tempt him!" Toph yelled.

"I want to test how well this sword will cut you, Salamander!" Gajeel yelled and he swung his spinning sword as he jumped high into the air.

"I'll go left, you take right!" Toph commanded and they both split and the iron sword crashed into the ground and it made a huge fissure and this spread to Gajeel's Phantom team mates.

"Now were getting caught up in it!" Boze yelled as he and the other were comically pushed away by the shockwaves.

Toph made two metal plates on the ground speed to Gajeel, however the Iron Dragon Slayer turned around and he sliced the plates in half while he flashed an evil smirk. "Yeah, that's right keep smiling!" Toph angrily said and she made the many bricks from the walls fly off and they sped to Gajeel and he was dodging them but Toph predicted his next few movements and he was suddenly hit by a few of the bricks Toph threw at him and she made a metallic pillar rise out of the ground and it uppercut Gajeel and he flew up to the roof and he kicked off of it and he jumped towards the blind Earthbender and he swung his blade and Toph jumped back as Gajeel crashed into the ground. Toph made square pieces of the floor rise up and she made them spin as she threw them to Gajeel and he was avoiding and slicing them and one sliced his left arm and it left a scar. Toph made a metallic pillar shoot her towards Gajeel but she shot to his left so she would miss. When Gajeel turned around he was face to face with Natsu and he punched his face with a flaming fist and the Iron Dragon flew back and slammed into the wall and his team mates were caught up in the fight again as they dodged Gajeel at the last minute.

"We got caught up in it again!" Boze yelled.

"This is out of control!" Sue yelled as well after they jumped away from Gajeel.

"Wow! Natsu and Toph are making a great team!" Lucy happily said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Two against one huh? Well it seems you Fairy Tail flies can't fight fair." Gajeel mocked.

"You're the last person to talk to us about playing fair!" Toph shot back. "Attacking, Levy and Katara; kidnapping Lucy may I also add the part about your guild master trying to kill us?!"

"Then we should speed this up, it's time for the preliminaries to end. **Iron Dragon's Scales**" Gajeel said. Suddenly a pale greenish white magic seal appeared below him and suddenly his skin was now covered in iron scales and he had flashed his grin at Natsu and Toph.

"Did, Gajeel just turn his skin into Iron?!" Toph exclaimed.

"That is another part of his Iron Dragon Slayer magic!" Happy yelled.

"Metal is still metal, I'm going to take you out Gajeel!" she ripped part of the floor off with her bare hands and threw it to Gajeel but it just exploded off him and he looked like he didn't take a scratch. "Okay, that didn't go as planned." Toph said.

Gajeel then sped past Toph and went for Natsu and he rose his arm. "**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist**!" he punched Natsu but he blocked with his left arm and a greenish white magic circle appeared in between Gajeel's fist and Natsu's arm and he slid back and there was a purple bruise on his arm

Lucy gasped. "One punch did that!"

He threw one more punch at Natsu and he flew to a wall where the Phantom mages were and they dodged again. "We're caught up in it for a third time!" Boze yelled in fear.

He glared at Toph and he ran to punch Toph and she made a pyramid from earth but Gajeel punched straight through it and Toph slid back and Gajeel kicked her in the gut and the huge air pressure from Gajeel's kick had sent Toph flying to a wall and she made an imprint of her shape into the wall and she slid down and started coughing.

"Damn, that hurt…" Toph said as she was holding her stomach when she stood up.

"Gajeel!" Natsu yelled and he was speeding to him. "Your fight is with me!" and he punched Gajeel in the face with his flaming right fist and his eyes widened and he moved his fist away in pain and he screamed as well.

Natsu was then comically rolling on the floor. "This doesn't hurt! This doesn't hurt, Dammit!" he yelled while holding his right hand.

"Gajeel has in increased his attacks and defenses." Happy explained.

"How did this happen? Natsu and Toph were beating him just now. Are his scales that strong?" Lucy asked.

"Those scales must have a weakness! So I'll just hit them until I can crack it!" Toph yelled and she made the wall around when she was close and it encased her in metallic armour. "You're not the only one who can make metal protective skin!" Toph ran to Gajeel and she shot her metal fists at Gajeel where they just exploded off his body and they both grappled their hands as their fingers locked and Toph moved slid her foot and this made shards of rocks rise from the ground but the exploded off Gajeel and he threw his knee into Toph's stomach and the metal around that area cracked off and Gajeel lifted the blind Earthbender and he threw her up and he jumped after her.

"All you are is talk!" Gajeel mocked. "**Iron Dragon's Sword!**" he yelled and he slashed Toph twice and this made her metal armor shatter and she screamed out in pain as there were now tears in her clothing.

"Toph!" Natsu yelled and he quickly caught her and Natsu saw that she was now more than moderatly injured. "N-natsu… If you don't beat this guy… Phantom Lord will… beat us…"

"No Toph! Stay with me!"

"Red said this herself, only you are powerful enough to beat this monster. Now go get him Flame brain." she weakly said.

"Toph…" Happy said and there were tears in his eyes.

"I promise, Toph. I will beat him!" he said as he clenched his fist.

Gajeel was standing on the other side of the room. "Another one bites the dust. Gi hi hi." He laughed.

Natsu gently placed Toph on the ground and he glared at Gajeel. He punched his fists and his cheeks grew. "You'll will pay for this, you scrap iron bastard! **Fire Dragon's**…"

Gajeel puffed his cheeks as well. "**Iron Dragon's…**"

"**Roar!**" both Dragon Slayers exclaimed and Natsu held his hands in front of his face like a trumpet and a red/orange magic circle appeared in front of him and fired huge flames from his mouth. Gajeel mimicked Natsu's actions, a white/light green magic circle appeared in front of him and he shot a huge amount of metal shards in a tornado and it collided with Natsu's flames and this caused a huge explosion

"_He can use a Dragon Breath attack too!?_" Toph thought as she was sitting against to wall.

"Toph! Are you alright?" Lucy yelled as she and happy came to her.

"Well, I'm still alive, but my ego is pretty banged up." She said.

Natsu was panting and Gajeel began laughing. "Even though your flames can take down multiple enemies, it won't even scratch the toughest of iron. But my breath attack is made of iron shards that grind against your skin."

"Are you sure you aren't a little 'cracked'?" Natsu asked and suddenly there was a crack on the right side of Gajeel's face. "My flames are not just any fire. The flames of the Fire Dragon can burn anything. If you don't stop holding back. I'll blow you to bits! Enough with feeling each other out, let's get serious." Natsu said as he took off his shirt as were wore nothing but his lower half of his clothes and his white scarf.

Gajeel chuckles. "There isn't enough room in the sky for two dragons!" he said as he also took off his shirt to reveal his iron torso

"W-why are those two stripping?" Lucy asked

"You're kidding me! All this fighting and yet, they have been holding back this whole time!?" Toph exclaimed.

"Just how powerful are those two?" Sue asked.

"They are monsters!" Boze exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile all the shades were coming together and if formed a huge purple ball with lots of arms.

"I don't like the wavy arms of that thing!" Laki said.

"_That's_ what you're concerned about?" Wakaba asked

The monster then floated over to the already broken down guild hall and it began punching it continuously.

"Our Guild!" Cana yelled with tears coming down her face. She was about to run towards it but Zuko held her back. "Let go of me, now! We have to stop that thing!"

"And let you get killed!?"

"That place is my home!"

"And I'm pretty sure it can't be worth dying for, we have to stop it together!" Zuko yelled and all the Fairy Tail wizards directed their attacks at the huge ball of shade ghosts.

* * *

Natsu was now surrounded in red/orange energy and Gajeel in white/light green energy and they both charge to each other and they both punch each other and this makes an explosion that makes a black dust cloud and suddenly Natsu is seen shooting flames from his feet to rise him high into the air far above the building where he met Gajeel and they both charged to each other in mid-air and began a mid-air fist fight where they were exchanging blows where every blow resulted in the sound of small explosions being heard. They both fall to the roof outside of the room and they charged to each other and bashed their heads against each other as Natsu was giving a death glare, while Gajeel was giving a wide smirk. Gajeel punched Natsu hard, but the Fire Dragon Slayer hit back with a powerful blow of his own and they both threw a powerful kick that made both of their legs collided and they fell through the roof and this cause a huge hole and a large portion of the roof to fall into the room.

As the rubble fell to the floor Lucy grabbed Toph and she jumped away from the falling rubble and so did Happy. "Now _we're _getting caught up in it!" Lucy yelled.

Most of the room was now covered in rubble. "We got caught a fourth time…" Boze said barely standing up.

"…That's our Gajeel…" Sue said with swirls in her eyes. "But he seems to be getting tired…" she commented.

"Yeah, but Salamander is also running out of breath." Boze said.

The sound of metal being crushed was heard and they all saw Gajeel eating the iron rubble on the floor. "THAT'S _SO _NOT FAIR!" Natsu yelled as he comically jumped while waving his arms.

"Shut up…" Gajeel said in between munches of the iron.

"Well I'll be damned. Guess this guy can eat iron." Toph said.

"But that's bad, now Gajeel will be more powerful!" Happy said. "We need to give Natsu some fire!"

"Great! Where's Twinkle Toes when ya need him! He makes fire can't he just eat that?"

"No. A Dragon Slayer can't eat their own element when it came from them." Happy said.

"Now that I've eaten. I'm all revved up!" Gajeel said while smirking.

"DON'T COPY ME!" Natsu yelled while pointing at Gajeel.

"Take this, Salamander!" Gajeel extended his right arm towards Natsu and a white/light green magic seal was summoned and he shot numerous iron spears at Natsu.

"I don't get it, they were both evenly matched before?" Lucy said as she now saw Natsu was losing.

"Dragon Slayers can restore their energy by eating their element." Happy said.

"Hey, didn't we just go through this?" Toph asked

"So, all Natsu needs if fire. Didn't I have a fire spirit here?" she asked as she reached for her keys.

"You tell us, they are your spirits after all."

"I don't have one like that on me!" Lucy realized.

"Wait, that key you kept bragging about when we got back from Galuna Island, maybe that new spirit can help."

She took out the gold key. "I haven't made the contract, but I'll have to deal with that later." She held the key out forward. "I am linked with the Celestial Spirits-"

"Blondie we don't have time for a monologue! Just get on with it!" Toph angrily yelled.

"Fine! **Gate of the Archer I open thee! Sagittarius!**" Lucy yelled and a light blue magic circle was summoned after a doorbell sound was heard and coming out was a tall man who had black hair and he was wearing a horse costume. He had a set of arrows and a bow on his back.

"Horse!" he yelled and he breathed from his nose and he saluted.

"He's wearing a horse costume!" Lucy yelled.

"The question is, do I want to see what's in front of my right now. Considering what that crab guy looked like." Toph said while Happy said 'Horsemeat' in the background while she was talking

"Look I'll make the contract with you later, but can you shoot fire?" she asked.

"No. I am unable to shoot fire, because I am an archer, as it were moshimoshi." Sagittarius said

Natsu looked back. "Lucy get back."

"Uh, okay." And she dragged Sagittarius away from the battle.

Lucy is stunned and she is on her knees with a spotlight on her and she is looking down to the ground with a sign saying. 'Getting down on yourself time' in Japanese. Toph noticed the sign and began poking it. "I'm so useless…" she said with sorrow.

"It's okay, Lucy." Happy said trying to cheer her up.

"Hey, where did this sign come from?" Toph asked.

Meanwhile Natsu places one palm on the floor and he engulfed his whole body in orange flames and he shot towards Gajeel while cloaked in fire. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Edge!**" and he shot his head into Gajeel's stomach and the Iron Dragon Slayer slid back from the attack and Natsu's flames fizzled out.

"Not so tough when you are on an empty stomach, huh." Gajeel said and he slammed Natsu down after the attack. "You're looking hungry, then how about you eat some iron!" Gajeel yelled and he turned his hand into a pillar and he shot Natsu's head in the ground and he was being pushed back by his head and it was being grinded against the floor.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled

"Haha! I knew Gajeel would be stronger!" Boze said suddenly he was shot into the wall as a line of earth had impacted him. Toph who had tears in her clothing and scratches all over her body was glaring at Gajeel.

"Hey, shut up why don't you, small fry!" Toph yelled and she got into the Praying mantis style and she flung brick shaped rocks at Sue and she was getting hit by them and she was forced back to the wall. "Now to take care of Gajeel." Toph said but she struggled to stay up and she nearly collapsed.

"Toph! What are you doing?!" Lucy yelled.

"What's it look like. I'm helping out Natsu, since he can't get to some fire. He's going to get his butt kicked hard unless one of us does something!" she stomped on the ground and an earth wave spread to Gajeel and it expanded and made a huge explosion and blunt chunks of earth from the ground shot outwards and Gajeel flew into the roof and he landed on his back.

He got back to his feet. "Gi hi. I like you kid. Too bad you're in the wrong guild!" he yelled and he shot an iron pillar at her and it slammed into her gut and she impacted the wall and the pillar held her there. "It's a shame that you don't learn you place, little girl." Gajeel said suddenly Toph began crushing the metal pillar with her bare hands but her eyes never met Gajeel's smirk.

"I may have started out, in just wanting to beat you. But that changed, since I also came from a rich family I have a better understanding of where Lucy is coming from, sure my parents weren't jerks, but I didn't like it still. So that is why… I'm fighting right now, not just for my sake but for Lucy's as well! I'll make dammed sure she doesn't go back to her life that she ran away from!" Gajeel released the pillar and Toph fell to the ground but she slowly got back up.

"Sheesh, know when to quit. You are heavily out matched." Gajeel said and Toph's legs shook and she lost the detail in her eyes and she passed out and a small dust cloud was made as she fell to the ground.

"Toph…" Happy softly said.

"This whole time, she was really fighting for me…" Lucy said.

"That was a real waste of time." Gajeel said and he lifted Natsu by his scarf and he punched him towards the outside hole which was made earlier. "Take a look at what you are trying so hard to protect!" Gajeel yelled.

Natsu's eyes widened as he looked at the Fairy Tail guild falling apart. As he watches, the memories of his time at the guild come flooding back.

* * *

"_Fairy Tail?" a much younger Natsu asked as he was standing outside the guild hall with Makarov before he was about to be introduced._

"_Do Fairies really have tails? Do they even exist? No one can say that for certain. Like them, this place is like an eternal mystery… A never ending adventure." Makarov told him._

"_Wow!"_ _Natsu replied._

He also recalled about how he met Grey and about how he called him a stripping freak and their first fight before Erza broke them up and pushed them away while making it look like their necks are cracking and also sending both of them to the wall in the process. She told him them that Fairy Tail is a family and that a family house is no place to fight.

He remembered that he agreed to join the guild even though Erza was scary.

Natsu recalled on how he picked a job, simply based on the money, mostly because he couldn't read, however he claimed that his Dragon, Igneel taught him how to read, he just couldn't read complicated words and he could only read and remember the words of food. Mira mocked him for it, but also mockingly called him cute in the process, prompting Lisanna to tell her to back off. Erza offered to teach him how to read but Natsu quickly told her no because she was scary. However that didn't stop her as she had to drag him out of the guild hall so he could comply with her. Erza taught him all the vocabulary he needed and Natsu was determined, even when she threatened that he would not Eat, Drink or Sleep until they were both done, somehow this threat was made while young Erza was holding a sword.

His memories with Lisanna also came back as well, as he remembered all of her moments with her, including when Happy was born out of his egg and said that he was 'a bluebird of happiness.' Which prompted Natsu to name him, Happy. Also when he last saw her alive and they said their goodbyes and he remembered when he stood over the grave he made for her after she died.

He finally also remembered when he brought Lucy to the guild and also how much she grew to love the guild after she joined.

* * *

Natsu sees the guild finally fall apart and he hears Gajeel laughing behind him. "How does it feel Salamander!?"

Natsu clenched his fist and he got back up and weakly walked over to Gajeel.

"Natsu, please don't…" Lucy said while she began to cry.

Happy grabbed her leg and it was seen that he was crying as well. "Natsu hasn't given up yet…"

Natsu tried to punch him but Gajeel slams his fist onto him and he falls to the ground. "Your guild is in shambles, you have lost."

"Helping Toph destroy the Jupiter cannon, fighting against the Element 4. Natsu has used up too much Magical power."

Toph got up and she held his stomach. "C-come on Natsu, if we lose here… Phantom wins." She whispered.

Gajeel lifted Natsu by his scarf and he turned his arm into his iron sword. "Since you wont fight back, I'll just finish you right here!" he said as the Iron Dragon Slayer was about to finish off Natsu.

"If only Natsu could eat some Fire!" Happy yelled

Suddenly Sagittarius was aiming an arrow from his bow. "Is that all, there must have been a misunderstanding, as it were." He said. "You asked earlier if I could shoot fire, to which I replied no, but what matters it the fire itself and not the fact that I can make it." Gajeel was about to slice Natsu but he dodged arrows that were speeding to the machine.

"Where did that freaky man-horse come from?" he asked and the machine the arrows fired into began crackling and it soon exploded and huge flames were made.

"Fire!" Lucy happily yelled

"Setting machinery on fire, is child's play for an archer such as myself, as it were, moshimoshi." He said.

"Who are you saluting to?" Happy asked.

The fire suddenly began to get dragged into Natsu's mouth and his stomach bloated for a second and he then panted as he ate all the fire.

"Thank's for the meal, Lucy." He said as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't get so confident, just because you ate some fire! I'm still a lot stronger than you!" He puffed his cheeks. "**Iron Dragon's Roar!**" he yelled and he blasted a tornado of iron shards at Natsu through a white/light green magic circle but Natsu crossed his arms and he separated them as the attack hit, the iron tornado was deflected. "_Impossible, he deflected my attack with his bare hands._"

Natsu's head was now black and all that could be seen was red glowing eyes. "How many people do you have to hurt until you guys have had enough?" he angrily asked and he was now surrounded in intense fire. "Jet, Droy, Levy, Katara, Toph, Lucy. I'll pay you back for hurting them. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR PICKING A FIGHT WITH FAIRY TAIL!" he yelled.

Toph saw this and she smirked, Lucy looked happy.

"To be continued…" Happy said as he held up a sign in Japanese that said that.

"Is that really necessary!" Lucy yelled.

"Yep… we'll be right back folks!" Toph comically said placing her head in the frame.

"Aren't you supposed to be injured!?" Lucy yelled.

* * *

**Next Time: **_Fairies vs Phantoms Part 2_

The conclusion of the battle between the two Dragon Slayers approaches, meanwhile Aang wakes up and he battles alongside Erza as they are all that is left to stop Jose. Or are they…?


	15. Fairies vs Phantoms Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. My laptop is giving me trouble so I typed most of this chapter on my dad's computer when he wasn't home. Sorry to inconvenience you. Anyway please enjoy.**

* * *

**Aang**: _Last time on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang.  
_Erza is striking down Aria with her Blumenblatt.

**Happy: **_We have defeated the Element 4  
_Jose appears and he quickly defeats Grey, Elfman, Mira.

**Aang: **_Jose is still too powerful, I would imagine only the master would beat him  
_Aang is knocked out by Erza keeping him from entering the Avatar state.

**Lucy: **_But we still have Natsu  
_Natsu blocks Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Roar with his arms.

**Toph: **_Plus that metal monster is the one who took me out, so Natsu better take him down  
_Gajeel slashes through Toph's metallic armor and she was held up by Natsu after hitting the ground.

* * *

Outside the Phantom Lord mech, the Fairy Tail guild was in shambles and the shades were still flying through the air continuing their attack.

Zuko was shooting fireballs at the incoming shades and he was suddenly surrounded by them. He spun on his back and he shot fire streams from his feet and this made the shades fade away but more were still on the way. Zuko was panting as three more were approaching.

Alzack and Bisca were standing together while holding their magic guns. "I can't believe it, our guild is destroyed and they are still coming!"

Suddenly a huge flash of lighting engulfed the sky and it hit a big crowd of shades and they exploded. "I heard you needed help." The voice of an old man said.

"Huh? Are you a Lighting Wizard?" Macao asked.

"I will explain later, but right now all that matters is we stop these shadows." The old man said and he shot a thin stream of fire from his right hand and exploded on one of the shades.

* * *

Natsu was being engulfed by a fiery aura and his all that could be seen was his eyes that were glowing red. "I'm going to pay you back with for everything you've done." Natsu growled and his power was building. "You will regret ever laying your hands on Fairy Tail." He continued in an angry voice

"I'm not done with you!" Gajeel yelled and he sprinted towards Natsu. "**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!**" he exclaimed and both his and Natsu's fists came together and cracks were seen in Gajeel's arm as he was still coated in rough iron scales. A pale green magic circle and a red/orange magic circle appeared in between both fists and flames began to rage wildly around the area.

"You dare hurt my friends with that grin on your face!" Natsu angrily said and all of a sudden he was throwing numerous fire punches at Gajeel. "**Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!**" each punch that was thrown at Gajeel resulted in a small explosion. "This is for Jet, Droy, Levy, Katara, Gramps, Toph… and Lucy." one more punch was thrown in the form of an uppercut and he flew up into the air and he landed on the hard shattered ground with no pupils in his eyes. From outside the head of the Phantom mech had fallen into the water below and the Fairy Tail mages from outside began cheering after seeing the explosions making it obvious to be Natsu.

"I-I don't believe it." Boze started.

"Gajeel lost." Sue said as the building was beginning to crumble down.

Happy was holding Lucy by her shirt as they were flying up in the air. "Natsu won!" Lucy exclaimed but she quickly noticed something. "Huh? Where is Toph?" Lucy asked.

"Now were even." Natsu said and he quickly collapsed to the ground and looked up at the sky.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy said beginning to worry.

"I don't think I can move…" he said with his signature smile.

Toph walked over to Natsu with a slight limp on her. "Man you sure did a number on him." Toph said. "Oh and thanks, you kept your promise and beat the stuffing out of him." She said and she sat beside him and looked up to Happy and Lucy. "You two go ahead. I'll stay over here." Toph told the two. She lied down and looked up to the sky. "So Natsu. Is this kind of stuff normal for you guys?" Toph asked.

* * *

Inside the building Erza was still hanging on as she fought against Jose. "It seems as though are Dragons have finished running amok. That Natsu is very powerful indeed."

Erza looked to Jose while still maintaining her stance. "You underestimated Natsu and his power, his power is on par with mine, if not more so."

"Enough with the modesty, no wizard has lasted as long as you have in battle with me. Have you not taken damage from Jupiter, this battle would have been a better match up. I cannot stand the thought of Makarov's guild having wizards as powerful as you." He told her. "I didn't kill Makarov because I want him to be in despair when he sees his beloved guild and his members gone."

"Why?" the both heard and they saw Aang getting up onto his feet. "Why this grudge against Fairy Tail? What did they ever do to you?"

"Why? You ask? Fairy Tail rose up from nothing, you attracted powerful wizards like Mystogan and Laxus, soon people began to say you were on par with Phantom Lord, then rumors of the Salamander joining, and even Lucy Heartfilia, worse still I hear that they now have someone who can control four magical elements all at once. I couldn't stand the fact of Fairy Tail having so much power. And if you had access to the Heartfilia fortune, imagine the amount of power that your pathetic guild could gain.

Erza lightly smirked and Aang glares at Jose. "If you think Fairy Tail was using Lucy to get to her fortune, then you know nothing about us or Lucy. She rents an apartment for 70,000 jewel and she takes on jobs, laughs and cries just like any Fairy Tail wizard."

"We aren't the type of people who would just be nice to anyone, just for their fortune, that isn't who we are." Aang added.

"You see, I don't plan on just handing her over, I'll hold her hostage, which will allow me to take the entire Heartfilia fortune."

"You, you're nothing but a monster. How can you even call what you are running, a guild!?" Aang exclaimed.

"Silence." And purple balls of energy appeared on his fingers on both his hands and he threw flicks to both Aang and Erza and they crashed into the walls behind.

"Aang, run. Allow me to defeat Jose." Erza said.

"You and I both know you can't beat Jose on your own, and that is the same case with me. Our only chance is to fight him together, together we might be the only ones right now who can beat him."

Erza looked towards Jose.

"You start a war for such a stupid, reason!" Erza yelled and she flew over to Jose who was blasting magenta beams at her but she was dodging them, a curved wall appeared in front of Jose and Aang was over it and he jumped high up into the air and he shot a powerful fireball from his feet but Jose simply avoided the attack, Aang landed on the ground and Erza was on top of the wall and she swooped down towards Jose but he was avoiding her blade strikes as she was slashing around relentlessly but she was missing.

"Fairy Tail was once a weak and pathetic guild, now they rise to be one of the most powerful guilds in the country. I cannot allow that, that title belongs to Phantom Lord."

A huge blast of air was blasted towards Jose but he avoided it. "You attack Fairy Tail over some jealously?!" Aang yelled.

"No, I didn't start this war over some petty jealously. This was all to prove who the powerful guild is." He jumped away from a powerful gust of wind and he blasted a flurry of light purple ghost beams of energy at Aang but the Avatar rose a wall from the ground and they shattered past the wall and he slid back, his eyes were closed and Jose was walking to him with a ball of purple swirling energy and Erza was charging towards him but she missed and Aang got back up and he formed his air scooter and he sped towards Jose, the Phantom Guild master was throwing magenta blasts at Aang who was easiliy dodging them and his air scooter began running on the walls and the ball of air shrank and the Airbender ran down the wall in a fast speed by reducing his wind resistance and he magnetized pieces of the ground to his arms and he crossed them in front of him and he was too fast for Jose and he clashed into him and they both collided into the wall on the other side of the room and a magenta ghost shaped energy blast shot Aang away from Jose. "You are quite formidable, Elemental Wizard, however you lack the killer instinct."

"I don't need killer instinct to beat you!" Aang shot back and he just ducked as Erza nearly sliced him. But he pushed her back with a shockwave and she slid back towards Aang.

"You two have been too busy fighting, my forces. You are too weak and worn out to defeat me." Jose mocked.

Aang shot an arc of fire but Jose blocked it with a magenta ghost shaped beam. Aang jumped up. "Now Erza!" He yelled and a magenta seal appeared under Erza's palm and a bladed lance was made.

"Catch Aang!" Erza yelled and she threw it to Aang and he caught it and he spun it around continuously over his head and he slammed it on the ground as he landed on the floor and this made a huge gust of air that brought Jose off his feet and as he flew through the air Erza sliced Jose and he slid to the wall and he slowly got up and he had an angry look on his face.

"I am tired of this fight already, both of you must disappear!" he shot ten blasts of darkness energy from his fingers and Erza and Aang were both dodging them and Aang encased himself in an armor of earth and he faced a blast from Jose and he rolled back but Erza was right behind him and she quickly flew over to Jose to slice him but he dodged all of her strikes and he then flicked his finger and this sent Erza crashing into the wall and Aang with the bladed lance in his hand was speeding towards Jose while spinning it and he slammed it in front of himself and this forced a huge gust of wind that engulfed Jose but he walked out of the gust with dark purple orbs of energy in his hands and he shot a powerful blast of ghosts at the airbender and Aang quickly ducked and his legs were split but he saw Jose speeding towards him and he threw a powerful kick to Aang and he slid on his back and before Jose could use Dead Wave on Aang, Erza sliced Jose and she kicked him back and he slid on his feet. Aang made a flat wave of earth slam into him and he slammed into the opposite wall.

"This fight is OVER!" Aang yelled and his arrows glowed their blinding white colour and his eyes were now engulfed by a white glow and then he surrounded himself in a ball of air. "You have hurt so many people around you. All for mundane reasons, your very existence will bring chaos to this world! Your chaos ends now!" Aang bellowed in his Avatar State voice and he sped to Jose still wrapped in his sphere of air and a vertical ring of fire was seen on the centre of the sphere and he was going to crash into the dark wizard.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, child! I will never lose to Fairy Tail! Never! **Dead Wave!**" he yelled and he blasted a huge beam of purple energy that was made of ghosts and it engulfed Aang, when the blast subsided he was floating in the air about to hit the ground. He made a dark purple magic circle appear in front of him and he blasted smaller energy bolts which consisted of his Dark Wave and a flurry of them were hitting Aang as he was trying to block them by bringing his arms to his face but his entire body was being hit and Aang then screamed out in pain and the individual blasts made a crater in the floor that was covered by a smoke cloud and when it cleared Aang was at the bottom of it and he was heavily knocked unconscious.

"Aang!" Erza yelled and she glared at Jose. "You fiend, don't you ever have enough. How many of us must you bring down, before you are satisfied?!" She ran at Jose.

"**Shade Entangle!**" Jose yelled and his left hand was engulfed in purple flames and then a dark magic seal appeared and this threw out three purple ghosts and they wrapped themselves around Erza and they suddenly tightened and this forced a painful scream from her and purple electricity was raging around her. Now that I have you, I will show how pathetic you look to all your guild mates, once they see you in this pitiful image, they will have no spirit left to fight."

"You…!" Erza begins but she is later shocked by the ghosts around her so she wasn't able to finish her sentence. "_If I am nothing but a liability… I can't let the others give up._" She telekinetically picked up her sword and she was going to impale herself with it from the back so that the fighting spirit in Fairy Tail wouldn't be dragged down. However a light was seen and it then freed Erza from the ghosts that were keeping her restrained and she fell to the ground as they faded and the pieces of her armour that were broken off were broken off were coming back together.

"What is this!" Jose yelled and he fired three more ghost blasts at Erza but numerous yellow magical seal appeared in front of Jose and his beam was blocked and Makarov stood in front of Erza.

Aang walked out of the crater and his bruises were being healed and the cuts in his clothing were being mended and both he and Erza looked. "It can't be…" Erza began.

"But I thought…" Aang said.

"Mira, Grey, Katara and Elfman got up and they are surprised to see the light source, even more surprising was that it was coming from Makarov and he was glaring at Jose.

"I can't believe it, master. You're okay." Katara said.

"So that light was coming from you?" Grey asked and they guild master nodded.

"All of you, leave the Phantom Lord guild. I will fight against Jose, alone." He said with a serious tone.

"Sorry, but have you lost it! We have a better chance if we fight him together, going alone against someone like him is never a good idea." Aang argued.

"Yeah, we can easily beat him if we to this together." Grey said.

"Just wait and see what we can do!" Elfman said.

"Enough!" Erza exclaimed. "Master can and will fight him alone. If any of us were here we would only be getting in the way." Erza said.

"Erza is right. We are already worn out from fighting the others of Phantom Lord, maybe we should just let Makarov handle this fight." Katara said.

After they made their decision to leave, the six then left the room and then Jose smirked. "I'm sure that you have no need for the small fry, but don't worry I'll be around to slaughter them afterwards."

"Too much blood has been spilled, blood of children. It is thanks to pitiful parents, a child had to go through many pains, and shed many tears. This fight has gone too far and I will put a stop to it!" Makarov said.

"You wish to start a catastrophe?" Jose asked while smirking.

"It will be necessary for my guild, that I do this."

* * *

In the forest outside of Magnolia, Porlyusica is standing outside of her house, and she begins to look up at the sky. "It would seem that nature itself, fears Makarov and Jose's impeding clash." After she says this she kicks a wooden cart of apples and they all fall to the ground, "Humans are a foolish race of simpletons who see fighting as the only means of accomplishment!" she then grabs her broom and begins to swing around in rage hitting more crates.

An apple rolled to a tree root and it was then picked up by Mystogan while he was sitting on the tree branch. "May I eat this." He asked in his slightly muffled voice. Porlyuisca turns to him.

Porlyusica glares at the S-Class wizard "It was odd that Makarov recovered as quickly as he did, so I gather it was you who managed to gather his lost magic back together." Porlyusica deduced and Mystogan took a bite out of the apple he was holding. "HEY! I didn't say you could eat it!" she exclaimed. "I don't like it when people fight each other, and shouldn't you be out there fighting Phantom Lord, since you are a member of Fairy Tail?" she asked and suddenly a powerful breeze blasts through them and all the Phantom Lord subdivision flags are blown all over the area. "_Could this mean that Mystogan attacked all the smaller divisions of Phantom Lord?_" she thought in shock as they landed all over the forest.

Mystogan finishes the apple and he gets up from the tree root. "May I have another apple?" he asked the old pink haired woman.

"AS IF! Look at the mess you left around my forest!" she yelled. "Those Fairy Tail wizards never cease to amaze me, but power can cause nothing but sorrow, leading one to become angry and forget that they are caught in a whirlwind wrought with tragedies."

"I wish to believe that such tragedies even harmful tragedies are swathed in light; the light that will guide the world forward." Mystogan said

"Yeah nice story, you mind if you could help me through a tragedy of mine?" a voice asked and the source was a boy who looked 15, he wore a blue and dark blue robe with black pants and dark brown boots he had white bandages around his arm and dark blue fingerless gloves on his hands. He was dark skinned, had blue eyes and he had brown hair tied in a short ponytail.

"Who are you?" Porlyusica asked with an annoyed tone.

"Name's Sokka, probably don't know me. By the way you seen a blind girl, a girl that looks like me only girlish and a bald, monk looking kid?"

"Why should I tell you?" she angrily asked.

"Oh c'mon. I don't know where I am. So just tell me where they are so I can be out of your hair."

"Try Fairy Tail, your wizard friends might be there."

"Wizards, what are wizards?" Sokka asked.

"Leave!" she yelled as she picked up her broom.

"Geez what's with the broom, lady?"

"I HATE HUMANS!" she yelled as she swung the broom around and then Sokka ran from her.

"See ya later then you old hag." Sokka said.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Let's go, Yip-Yip." Sokka said after he disappeared into the section of the forest and a huge gust of wind was made and both Mystogan and Porlyusica step back, they both saw a six legged massive creature with horns flying up and Sokka was on its head and he looked down at them and he flew over to Magnolia.

* * *

Makarov and Jose were still in the room and the others were long gone leaving the both of them alone. "It has been six years since two guild masters stood face to face like this, Fairy Tail has grown so much within that time." Makarov said.

"Haha, your guild is nothing but a pile of rubble now." Jose mocked.

Makarov now made light glow from his pointing finger. "A guild is not a physical being, but a union of its members, a coming together of family." He said as he made a constellation of light with his finger by dragging it around

"You know I am glad that the both of us get to face off, it's not every day that Two Wizard Saints get to face off in a dual, and after this battle we will see who is superior." Jose said and now his scalaras became black and his eye colour was a very faint purple in the middle of his scaleras

"Thank you my children, for all that you have done, you should be proud to be in Fairy Tail." He said as his entire hand then glowed a bright yellow.

The sky began to rumble as Makarov and Jose were about to clash in their battle. Makarov blasted a yellowish white light to Jose with his one hand and Jose does the same thing as he blasts a magenta beam from one hand as well and they both clash and this made the energy of the blasts cover both Makarov and Jose as they were both floating in the air when they were attacking and there was a light blue shockwave right where the blasts collided and Makarov with his free hand then blasted three light tendrils towards Jose and the dark wizard almost a split second later, blasts three magenta ghosts from his free hand too and the tendrils collided and this caused a huge explosion and this made a huge shockwave that blew all around the Phantom Lord broken down mecha.

…

Sokka who was flying on the huge creature was being blown back. "Jeez what is happening down there!?" as the creature was about to fall from the sky.

Erza, Aang, Grey, Mira, Katara and Elfman had just exited the building and suddenly a huge shockwave was speeding towards them and Aang made a wall to defend them from the blast.

"W-what was that?!" Katara asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Aang said as he let the wall down.

"That is definitely the master's power alright." Erza said.

"Let's hope that their battle doesn't take us out along with the entire town." Katara said with worry.

…

Back at the battle. Jose glared at Makarov and he made four magenta ghosts form around his right hand and they formed a purplish white ball of energy. "**Dead Wave!**" he yelled and he then flung the ball of energy through a dark magic circle and he shot to Makarov in the form of a magenta blast stream however Makarov outstretched his hand and quickly made a white circular barrier to protect himself and the blast covered him and outside the guild a growing purple ball of energy could be seen with red electricity raging from the sides of it and it made an explosion.

Through the dust a hole was seen and Makarov was floating and he flung his arms forward and he made three yellow magic circles appear in front of his sides and his legs and he put his fingers together and a small white ball of energy appeared in between his hands and it grew and he fired a long, powerful blast of white energy at Jose and he was engulfed by the blast and this made a huge hole in the opposite end of the room and a huge light energy was seen from outside.

Jose appears almost unscathed from Makarov's last attack. "You power is impressive at your young age, Jose. You have definitely earned your place within the Ten Wizard Saints. However the world would have benefited better from your influence if you had chosen to use your power for good and become a role model to the younger generation."

"Are you preaching to me, Makarov?" Jose asked

"This battle has gone on for long enough, Jose. I will ask you to surrender." Makarov said.

"What!?" Jose angrily asked.

"As is Fairy Tail tradition, I will give you till the count three to kneel and beg for mercy." Makarov said as he lost his pupils and his white scaleras were left of his eyes and he brought his hands close together as he hovered in the air. "ONE!"

"You must be crazy. Old man." Jose laughed.

Makarov made a yellowish white orb of energy appear in between his hands. "TWO!"

"When it comes to battle, we are even in strength if I am not stronger than you! You expect the number-one guild in the country to bow down to you?! I will never say you are stronger than me! IT SHOULD BE YOU BOWING TO ME! FAIRY TAIL WILL DISAPPEAR FOREVER!" Jose yelled as he unleashed a blast of Darkness magic at Makarov.

"THREE!" Makarov clapped his hands together and the darkness magic that was speeding to him had dissipated and he was floating in the air and whitish-yellow light filled the room and light yellow energy was coming from in between Makarov's palms and his eyes were closed. "FAIRY LAW!" he yelled and when his eyes opened a yellow seal with the Fairy Tail emblem was seen coming from his eyes.

…

Meanwhile outside the area was now a bright yellow.

"What is that!?" Aang asked.

"That is Fairy Law." Erza said.

"Fairy Law?" Katara asked.

"It is one of Master's powerful spells." Erza told her.

Suddenly a colossal yellow magic circle appeared in the sky above the Phantom guild. "He's crazy! He's going to take us out along with the entire guild!" Aang yelled and he was about to make a huge earth shield but Erza grabbed his arm.

"Trust me, Aang. This magic won't hurt you." She said with a serious face. Even though Aang was scared he figured she would know better so he like the others just stood in awe of Makarov's power.

The seal then closed and a huge explosion of light was made and the light explosion had spread and the shades were seen being faded away as the light spread to them.

The light faded and Aang and Katara who braced themselves saw that nothing had happened to them. "We're okay?" Aang said in surprise.

"I don't get it, we were caught in the blast, how come the shades got defeated and not us?" the Waterbender asked.

"The Master called fourth, Fairy Law. This is a righteous light that slays the darkness. It only attacks those that which the caster believes is evil." Erza explained.

"Oh I get it now. This was a way to defeat Jose and the shades in one go." Aang figured. "That guy really is something."

…

When the light fades the room is almost entirely gone and they were looking up at the sky. When the dust clears. Jose appears however he looked old with greyish pale skin, with white hair as he looked frightened and he was covering his face as if the hide from the light.

"Your rage got the better of you. The magical council will definitely send down punishment on both of us for this. We have other things to attend to for the moment but for now, I will only tell you once. Never come near Fairy Tail ever again. This battle is over." Makarov said and he began to walk away. Suddenly there was an invisible force close by and it appeared behind him and it was Aria.

"So vulnerable. The sorrow…" he said as he attempted to drain Makarov's magic again but suddenly Makarov punched him from behind with a stretched fist and the air mage fell to the ground.

"Now take Jose away and leave." Makarov said not looking at the pair. "Before I change my mind." He happily said with a foolish smile as he turned to face Aria.

Meanwhile on the ground. The Fairy Tail mages were celebrating as they had won the war against Phantom Lord. Iroh stood next to Zuko and they both smiled as they looked up at the broken down guild of Phantom Lord. Aang and Katara hugged each other in celebration.

"Aww, you two would make such a cute couple." Mira said as she saw the both of them and the two quickly let go and looked away from each other with blushing cheeks.

…

Natsu who was still lying on the rubble from his battle with Gajeel and he smiled as he knew they had won.

"Well it looks like we won Flame Brain, but what do we do with Metalhead over there?" she jerking her thumb to Gajeel.

"Hey, Metalhead." Natsu said and Gajeel quickly got up and headbutted him

Suddenly both Dragon Slayers now had their heads against each other and they were growling at each other. "That's not my name, Salamander!" Gajeel angrily said.

"Okay that's enough you two. Just be lucky that we're letting you walk, Gajeel." Toph said

"Hey, Gajeel. Where did you learn your Dragon Slayer magic from?" Natsu asked.

"Actually, that's a good question. I'm curious to know too." Toph added.

"I learnt my magic from my dragon just like you. His name was Metallicana, the Iron Dragon. But one day he just left, not that I care." Gajeel said turning away from the two. "So you know where he is?"

"No. My dragon, Igneel just left too. Seven years ago, on the seventh day, of the seventh month." Natsu said.

"Huh, weird we get a lot of sevens in this theory." Toph stated

"Hey, how can you say that you don't care about your dragon anymore!?" Natsu asked as he got annoyed.

"Relax Natsu, Gajeel is lying." Toph said with a smirk.

"No I'm not!" he yelled glaring down at Toph.

"Aww big bad Gajeel misses his dragon too." Toph mocked. "Relax big guy, Natsu and I won't tell anyone. Isn't that right Natsu?"

Natsu folded his arms and looked away. "Yeah whatever."

"Oh and one more thing. If I ever see you again. Don't think I'm not going to want payback for beating me." Toph said with a smirk.

"Yeah right as if I will lose to a little girl." He said as he was mockingly patting Toph's head and he walked away laughing.

"Hey Toph…" Natsu started.

"Wait for it…" Toph said with a smile.

A small earth pillar rose from the ground in front of the Iron Dragon Slayer and he fell forward onto his face and Toph laughed.

Gajeel got up and walked away. "Gihi, I think I like this kid." He said with a smirk.

"Hey where is that other Earthbender who we were fighting?" Natsu asked.

Toph performed a face palm. "I totally forgot about him."

* * *

Hen who was limping to a nearby ally in Magnolia fell to the ground and he had black burn marks on him he also saw the Waterbender, Kobu leaning on the wall.

Coming from the back of the ally was the swordswoman, Ping and the Firebender, Chun. "I am disappointed in you two." Ping said with a look of disgust evident on her face.

"Hey give us some credit. If that old man knew we were there, then Fairy Law could have taken us out too." Kobu argued. "Plus I got paired up with a love sick rain woman. I could only do so much."

"Since I obviously can't trust you two defeat Fairy Tail mages or defeat the Avatar. Chun and I will take the next assignment while two idiots can lick your wounds." Ping said and both her and Chun walked out of the alley and they walked in the direction away from Magnolia.

* * *

Sunset had now fallen on Magnolia and the entire Fairy Tail guild was at their fallen building assessing the damages.

"So there you have it." Iroh said as he finished explaining. "Not all firebenders are bad." He said as Cana and the rest of the guild were listening in as he finished explaining his and Zuko's story so is to rub suspicion off them.

"It's just my crazy sister you have to watch out for." Zuko said.

"Your sister, what would she look like?" Macao asked.

"That doesn't matter, but if you see blue fire all over the place. It will be her for sure." Iroh said.

Toph felt the shattered remains of the guild around her. "I'll tell you guys right now. It's going to take a while to rebuild."

"Even so we should be able to." Erza said.

Makarov is examining the extent of the damage and Lucy came up to him however she had a sad face, despite they had just beaten Phantom Lord. "M-master. I-I'm…" she began.

"Don't give us that frowning face, Lu-chan." She heard and she saw Levy, Team Shadow Gear and Reedus walking up to her in bandages.

"L-Levy-chan?" Lucy said.

"As a guild we all share the same things." Makarov began. "A single person's happiness is everyone's happiness, one person's anger is everyone else's anger and a single person's tears is everyone else's tears. You have no reason to feel guilty, Lucy" He said and Lucy put her hands over her mouth her eyes began to well up with tears.

"I think I finally understand this guild." Aang said. "We're not all just friends who come together and fight together. We help each other. Almost like… no in fact exactly like family would."

Lucy who is now touched by their words begins to cry out loud in front of the guild. "Hey we won what are ya crying for?" Toph asked.

"Their tears of joy, Toph." Katara said.

"In any case I'm glad we beat those Phantom guys, though there is still one loose end to tie up."

"Huh? And what would that be?" Grey asked.

"Don't you worry, Lucy and I have it all figured out."

"What are you talking ab…"

"Oh don't worry. You'll see when the time comes." The blind earthbender said and she looked to Zuko and Iroh. "So when did you two guys get here?"

"We got here some time ago, Zuko came later than I did."

"After father found out I was trying to assassinate him I was chased and I heard a girlish giggle and I followed it and when I did I was led to a very dark part of the forest I was in. When I came out, I figured out I was in this world and when I saw uncle, he explained everything to me." The Firebender explained.

"Well it's nice to have you here Zuko." Aang said as he and Zuko shook hands.

"Wait a minute! Who is your father?!" Natsu asked.

"Ozai. I thought uncle already..."

"So your dad is trying to kill Aang!?" He yelled. "You must be here to do the same thing!" Natsu's fists were now engulfed in fire and he charged to Zuko. "Like father like son. I'll burn you to a crisp! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" he yelled and Zuko quickly dodged the attack.

"Ozai might be my father…" Zuko began and threw his palm against Natsu's gut and he stepped back and Zuko sprinted to the Dragon Slayer and he kicked his face and Natsu rolled back. "…But I am NOT like him!"

"We'll see!" Natsu yelled as he punched his fists together and his cheeks puffed up. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" he yelled and he shot flames from his mouth and as they sped to Zuko he made them split and they sped off to his sides and he smirked and he punched the air and he threw fireballs to him and Natsu let them his and he was on fire and the flames suddenly flowed into his mouth and Natsu smirked. "Thanks for the meal, your flames taste nice by the way." Natsu said.

"What are you? You can eat fire!?"

"I'm a dragon slayer bub, fire can't beat me." His fists then lit on fire and he ran towards Zuko. And he threw a punch to him but he missed and Zuko threw a kick but Natsu blocked it. He shot a stream of fire from his mouth and it was speeding to Zuko and he made his arms move in a circular motion and he blocked Natsu's flames and he sprinted to the dragon slayer and he kicked Natsu's midsection and he jumped into Natsu with both his feet and he was sent flying to piece of rubble.

Zuko walked up to Natsu and he extended his hand to help him up. "You convinced now? If I was my father I would have tried to kill you where you stood."

"Yeah, sure you're not evil. But I want my rematch!" he said and he gave Zuko a grin.

"Uh y-yeah sure by the way who is going to clean up the mess that we did to the town?" Zuko asked

Suddenly Makarov began to panic. "We went overboard again! The magic council will be mad at us! Or even worse I might be imprisoned!" and he began to cry but out of fear and Mira and Erza looked at him surprisingly."

Suddenly the entire group hears a roar and they all look up and Aang had sparkles in his eyes. "Is that! APPA!" Aang yelled and he ran to where the huge six legged creature would land.

"What is that?" Grey asked.

"It looks like a bison with horns and a beaver's tail?" Lucy said trying to process what she was seeing.

Aang hugged Appa's head. "I missed you buddy."

"Hey, don't I get some recognition. I was the one who brought him here." Sokka said.

"Sokka? I'm glad to see you and all but how did you get here?" and suddenly a winged lemur with green eyes jumped onto Aang's shoulder. "Hey Momo! Nice to see you too.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled and she hugged her older brother Toph and Zuko went over to them as well.

"Well when I was roughing it a bright flash was seen and Momo flew towards it, because Momo did, Appa followed so I had to go after them and once we did we were in this deep forest and I later met this guy with a mask over his mouth and some old hag with pink hair."

"Did she swing at you with a broom?" Katara asked.

"Yes, but why is that important?"

"Yep that was definitely Porlyusica." Katara said while sweatdropping.

"Oh well, Zuko call your uncle, let's get out of here." Sokka said.

"Hold on we can't leave." Aang said.

"Why not?"

"Well, Katara, Toph and I are sort of tied in with these guys."

"The ones behind you?" Sokka asked and he walked to the wizards and Aang and the others followed him.

"Everyone, this is my good friend Sokka, he's the brains of our group." Aang said.

"He doesn't look very smart." Happy said as he put his paw to his chin.

"I second that." Toph yelled from behind.

Sokka suddenly jumped on Aang. "Tell me I'm going crazy, but did that cat just talk?" Sokka asked pointing at the blue cat.

"It is not nice to point, you." Happy said pointing back at Sokka.

"You're not going crazy, his name is Happy. He is a cat with wings and he can fly." and the cat flew over to Aang shoulder and looked at Momo. The winged lemur jumped onto Happy's head and began picking fleas off him and eating them.

"Happy, since when do you have fleas?" Natsu asked.

"I just never noticed."

"This is getting freaky." Sokka said. "Where have we been taken to?"

"In a nutshell. We're in the world of magic."

"Magic doesn't exist Aang, it is all tricks and illusions."

"No I'm pretty sure magic is real, if you were here as long as I have you would believe me."

"Okay, what kind of magic are we talking here?"

"We have Elemental magic, Dragon Slayer magic, ice magic… it's just too many to list. Look I'll explain it to you later."

Grey looked at him and he snickered. "Nice ponytail." He mocked.

"Hey for your information, this isn't a ponytail! This is a warrior's wolf tail. Very manly." Sokka said.

"Doesn't look very manly to me." Elfman said.

"WHO ASKED YOU!?" Sokka yelled.

"So who's going to explain everything to Sokka?" Zuko asked

"I might as well." Katara said as she knew it would be a bit of an annoying task.

They all heard Sokka scream and he took out his Boomerang and he was about to throw it at Natsu who had his fists engulfed in flames

"Sokka! What are you doing!?"

"Back away from this guy sis, he's a Firebender. Must have followed us here!"

"Hey, I'm a Dragon Slayer. Get it right." Natsu said as he glared at Sokka.

Katara got in between the two and she spread her arms out to separate them. "I think we all need to cool off it has been a long day."

"C'mon Sokka. I'll explain everything."

* * *

It was now two days later since Fairy Tail had won the war against Phantom Lord and at the broken down remains of the guild Makarov was looking around.

Aang and Sokka who were now approaching the guild and they saw what Makarov was doing.

"Uh, master. What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"I'm watching out for the Magical Council, they aren't going to take me if they see me."

"Uh you destroyed a huge building and parts of town and plus we did kinda start a war with Phantom so I can't see why they would just leave us alone." Aang said.

"Hold on, you're the Avatar can't you…" Sokka quickly remembered where he was. "Actually forget it. All this magic stuff is going to be new thing to get used to." Sokka said.

"Well I'm handling it just fine. By the way what happened to your sword?"

"I kinda lost it when we were trying to take down the Fire Nation." He nervously laughed and he took his arm and dragged him to behind a huge piece of rubble where Makarov wouldn't bother them

"Sokka? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that we shouldn't be here! It's been almost three months and here you are pal-ing it up with weirdos from another world?"

"Three months! I couldn't be! I been stuck here for just a couple of weeks. I didn't feel like three months. Maybe time speeds up in our world, but that would mean…?" Aang then looked down. "How bad is it, Sokka?"

"The Fire Lord is trying to get the entire world to hate the Avatar. He's promised change and an end to the war so long as all the other nations agree to report all sightings of the Avatar to him."

"And… what happened?"

"What do you think happened!? The world didn't have a choice, not even the Earth Kingdom is powerful enough now to stop him, the White Lotus have gone into hiding so have the Kyoshi Warriors. I hope that Suki isn't…"

"Sokka, I'm sorry…" tears started to stream down his face. "I don't know how to fix this." Aang cried and he slumped on the wall and sat on the ground.

"Well if you were trapped here. I would have at least thought you would have found a way out by now. The Fire Lord has gone mad with power, all because you couldn't stop him when you had the chance."

Aang got up and he was still looking down but when he looked up at Sokka his eyes were filled with rage, not sorrow. "So as usual. It's my fault!" Aang yelled out. "WHY IS IT THAT EVERY TIME SOMETHING BAD IN OUR WORLD HAPPENS, THE AVATAR HAS TO TAKE BLAME FOR IT!?" he yelled out. "'It's the Avatar's fault that our great leader, Chin The Great was killed.'" He mockingly quoted. "'It's the Avatar's fault that the world was plunged into war for a Hundred Years.' 'It's the Avatar's fault that Fire Lord Ozai has taken control of the world.'"

"O-okay, Aang just calm…"

"NO!" he yelled out making Sokka flinch a bit. "I am so sick and tired of taking the blame for everything! The world can't fix their own problems and they expect me to?! I'M ONLY ONE KID! A kid that is cursed to take the blame for all the sorrows in the world." The Airbender darkly said. "Well maybe the world should go without an Avatar! Just so they can solve their own problems!"

"I can't believe you!? You're turning your back on the world!?" Sokka yelled

"What has the world ever done for me!? Except force me to be their saviour. Maybe… maybe I don't want to go back!" he said turning away from Sokka still in a dark voice.

"Aang, just please…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled and his arrows were glowing and they quickly faded as a blast of air nearly launched Sokka off his feet. "Don't follow me." He jumped high up in the air and he began jumping from building to building to get away from everyone.

"I can't believe that guy." Sokka said to himself.

"HEY SUCKER!" a voice yelled and a pair of red glowing eyes was glaring at him and the voice was Natsu as he walked towards Sokka. "What did you do to Aang?!"

Both Sokka and Natsu bashed their heads together. "First of all, the name is Sokka, and second, I didn't do anything! He's the one who went on a temper tantrum."

"You act as if all of this is his fault!"

"And what if it is!"

"Enough Natsu!" they both heard and they both saw the image of Titania in their view.

"Forget it Erza! I wanna teach this little twerp a lesson!"

"Who are you calling little!" Sokka yelled

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled and she pushed them apart by their heads and the sound of cracking necks could be heard. "I don't know what your problem is, but you can't just blame everything that happened on Aang." She said glaring at Sokka.

"What so I'm the bad guy? I'm trying to remind him that he… we don't belong here. He's not a wizard!"

"No he isn't be nevertheless. He is still part of our family."

"_We _were his family, but that doesn't even matter now, since all he does it run from his problems." Suddenly Sokka had a cold blade to his throat and he his eyes widened and he gulped.

"It is not fair to blame a thousand sorrows on one person." Erza darkly said. "When I find, and bring him back here. You better be ready to apologize, understand?!"

"Y-yes ma'am…" Sokka said in a squeaky voice and Titania pulled the sword away from his throat and she walked away. "What was that all about?" he asked still shivering.

"You're in trouble, you made Erza man." Happy said and Sokka flinched.

"Oh I forgot you were a talking cat." Sokka said while sweatdropping.

Suddenly Katara was running to them. "I heard a lot of yelling. Is everyone okay?" she asked

"Y-yeah nothing to worry about." Sokka lied.

"He was yelling at Aang saying how the Fire Lord winning is his fault." Happy said while on Natsu's head

"Y-YOU WHAT!" Katara yelled with flames raging behind her.

"That is almost Erza scary." Happy commented.

"You and I are going to have a little talk!" the Waterbender said as she dragged Sokka by his ear.

"Ow, hey watch it

* * *

**Next Time: **_Weight of the World_

Aang begins to contemplate whether or not he should try to return home, or if he is better off in the world of magic.


	16. Weight of the World

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Makarov: **Last time on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang  
Makarov shot a huge blast of light towards after creating three magical seals around him as he was floating in the air.

**Katara: **Master Makarov had finally ended the terrifying war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord  
Makarov counts to three and finally unleashes Fairy Law and it spreads all over Magnolia.

**Sokka: **Uh hey don't forget me, Appa and I were nearly blown away by that fight.  
Sokka runs from Porlyusica and a huge gust of wind blows on him as he flies on Appa.

**Katara: **Aang, Appa and Momo finally reunite.  
Aang hugs Appa and Momo begins to pick fleas off Happy.

**Toph: **And so everything worked out, even though Lucy bawled like a baby.  
Lucy apologizes to Makarov but he tells her that the guild shares everything, including happiness and sorrows.

**Lucy: **Hey!

**Natsu: **Then Sokka says that all of bad things happening are all Aang's fault.  
Sokka yells at Aang and indirectly blames him for the Fire Lord's rise to power.

**Sokka: **I calling what I see. He's not a wizard, he must realize that… No matter what that scary lady says.  
Erza put a blade close to Sokka's neck and darkly tells him, he shouldn't blame Aang for the suffering in his world.

**Happy: **Sukka must have a death wish.

**Sokka: **Shut up cat and that's not my name

* * *

Katara dragged Sokka to behind the shattered guild by his ear and he was constantly complaining about the pain.

"Ow! Hey, what's the big idea sis!?" Sokka angrily asked.

"I can't believe you. You really think all of this is Aang's fault?!" Katara furiously asked.

"I don't see any other way of looking at it. He complained of not wanting to kill the Fire Lord, that every life was important and that he didn't have to do it." Sokka glared at Katara. "Well look where that weakness got us. If Aang killed the Fire Lord. We wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You have no idea what Aang has to go through! You know what Lucy told me?"

"Who that blonde girl?"

"When Aang first got here. He was nothing short of depressed, he knew that this is because he couldn't kill the Fire Lord. He already acknowledged that it was his fault."

"So why is he getting all mad then? Instead of fighting with each other, we should figure out on how to return home! Time flows slower here than in our world it may have been just after a week for you guys but it was two weeks back home. If we don't find a way back then I don't know what will happen. Oh and do you know what he just said to me? He said that the world should solve their own problems. That the world should go on without an Avatar."

Katara stepped back in slight shock. "Y-you're lying…"

"Would I lie about something this serious!? He's wants to abandon the world, and he plans to use this world as a way out."

"Sokka… why are you saying these things. You act as if Aang didn't want to save the world."

"He didn't." Sokka simply said and Katara flinched at his words. "He had to beat the Fire Lord to end the war. He even told us he didn't want to be the Avatar. Yes he wanted to defeat the Fire Nation, but he was always too playful and soft hearted to get the job done. He only did it because he felt a duty to his people that were wiped out by the Fire Nation, a hundred years ago. He was trapped in a time period that he was forced into protecting."

Katara looked down. "Okay, I get it, you're saying Aang didn't _want _to protect the world, but rather he was forced into it. So tell me this… if Aang did take the Fire Lord's life, do you really think he's going to be the same Aang we all know. He would become very distant, yes he stopped the war but he had to take a life to do it. To him that is like the worst thing he can do, his moral compass can't take that."

"So he wants to end the war by just stopping him!? This is a _war. _People die in wars or have you forgotten that. The Fire Lord had to go for the greater good, and now that he is alive the world has been thrown into greater chaos. He would have gotten over killing him if his culture was his main concern, but here's what I think. He couldn't take his life because he wasn't ready to take responsibility for his death. That is one thing he wouldn't be able to run from, he can't make tough decisions and because of that, our world is suffering."

A loud clap was heard and Sokka was looking away from his sister and he felt a stinging sensation on his face and Katara was looking down and her hair was covering her eyes after she slapped him. "I… wish you could hear yourself right now." She said with tears falling from her face. "I don't know how bad things have become for you to become this cold… but if this is how you're going to be from now on…" she bended the water out of her satchel and she threw a blast of water at Sokka and he flew to a wall. "Sometimes I wonder what Suki even saw in you." She said with venom in her words and she walked away from him.

* * *

Aang was meditating in the forests outside of Magnolia and a blue figure of Avatar Yancheng was meditating in front of him.

"I need to know, did I do the right thing? I had the chance to end the battle and stop the war, but to do that I had to shoot lightning at Fire Lord Ozai, and I didn't and I lost."

"I commend you for sticking to your cultures as an Air Nomad, young Avatar." Aang began to feel slightly relived. "However, in refusing to take the Fire Lord's life, you have set in motion a chain of events that will lead to the completion of Ozai's world dictatorship. I warned you to forget about the teachings of our people, because you didn't. Fate has cast an evil shadow on what was once your world."

"But… there has to be something I can do."

"You role as the Avatar was to do everything in your power to restore balance in the world, but now the balance could be tipped so much in one's favour that it would be impossible to restore balance that the world experienced over a century ago. You didn't kill the Fire Lord and because of that, you have failed your duty as the Avatar." After she said those words, Yangchen disappeared and Aang sat normally and he lied down on his back and stared at the sky.

"_Is there really nothing I can do?_" Aang thought to himself. "_N…no I can't allow myself to think like this._" He got up and he walked to where he could see a lookout of Magnolia. "_Magnolia; apart from the fighting guilds, is really peaceful. A place where no one cares where you come from. Sure not everyone will agree with each other, but there is no chaos. Maybe… me being brought here... Was a second chance to experience peace for once? A world without living in fear and looking over your shoulder no one cares which Nation or region of the world you come from… maybe this is where I belong, maybe I was supposed to lose against the Fire Lord, otherwise. I may not have found this place._" He thought and he clenched his fist. "_But something is keeping me from accepting that. I may have found a place where I can finally be happy, so someone tell me. Why do I feel so horrible inside? I'm selectively abandoning my old world and I don't feel as bad as I should, is it alright for me to feel this way, I have been putting other's happiness before mine for a long time. Is it really too much to ask that I can experience happiness here, even if it is not forever._"

Aang gets up and he decides to walk back into the woods in an effort to figure out what he should do next. While he was traversing through the woods he saw an old woman with pink hair tied in a bun picking apples and putting them into a basket Aang walked up to her. "Hey do you think I can have one?"

"No." she coldly said.

"Okay, but why. You have more than enough for yourself, unless you live with others I guess."

"No I live on my own."

"Huh? Why do you live alone?" An Apple was thrown into his face and he fell on his back and he rubbed his forehead. "Ow! What was that for?"

"BECAUSE I HATE HUMANS! NOW LEAVE!" she began waving her broom at Aang but he was dodging her swipes thanks to his agility.

"Haha, I could do this all day." Aang laughed as he was still dodging her broom strikes and he was enjoying himself. Suddenly the old woman was in a yellowy fiery aura and she was hitting even faster and she was about to hit Aang but blew air from his mouth and it sent him high into the air and he landed on his feet.

"What are you? A wind user?"

"You… could say that." Aang said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I know you." Porlyusica turned away from him. "You're that Elemental Wizard everyone is talking about."

"Yep, you caught me. Listen you look wise…"

"What are you trying to say?" Porlyusica asked with anger present all over her face.

"Look I just have a problem. You think I can talk to you about it?"

"No." she simply said.

"What. How could you say that?"

"Why don't you go bother Makarov with your problems, child. I am in no mood to discuss things with you."

"Okay, look I just need some advice. I think I did something horrible, and I may about to do something worse."

"Come with me, then. If it bothers you so much then I will let you explain. But if this is about something stupid, then I will force you out of my home, got it."

"Oh, sure." Aang said in slight fear from the woman in front of her.

* * *

Lucy was getting changed into a new pair of clothing that consisted of an orange top and a dark blue skirt and she heard a knock on her door. "I'm coming." She opened her door and she saw Katara standing in her doorway. "Katara?"

"Yeah, hey Lucy. I need to talk with you."

"Oh what about?"

"It's about Aang?"

"Oh sure, come in." and Katara walked into Lucy's apartment.

"It's not big, but it is a nice place you have here." Katara said.

"Thanks, though paying for it can sometimes be a chore." Katara saw Lucy limp a little when she was walking to her table.

"Lucy, are you hurt?" Katara asked. Lucy lifted her shirt and showed the Waterbender the bruise on her side of her torso left from one of Gajeel's attacks. "Gajeel, I'll bet." Lucy nodded. "When I see his face again. I'll make sure it will be the last time he does that horrible laugh of his." She angrily said. "Sorry, just got frustrated there for a second. You want me to heal it for you?"

"Oh you don't have to do that. I don't want to be any trouble."

Katara sat on a chair next to Lucy. "Oh no. I insist." She bended out some water from her water skin and she made the water rest all over her palms and she was about to place them on Lucy's bruise. "This may sting a little." And Lucy cringed a little as the water was touching her skin and she suddenly felt a lot of relief.

"That is some really good water." Lucy said as Katara released her hands from Lucy, she bended it back in her water skin and the bruise began to fade. "Oh it worked, thanks Katara."

"Hey what are friends for?" Katara said while smiling.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Katara's smile quickly faded. "You've been talking to Aang a lot while I wasn't here. Tell me, has he ever given you the impression that he wants to stay here. By that I mean, not want to go back home to his world."

Lucy put to put her fingers to her chin. "Let me think, well Toph did tell him off when she first came, but she has mellowed out. I think he is just trying to adjust to life here. While I was on my job with him, he didn't give me the impression that he was dead set on staying here."

"Oh, thanks Luce. That's all I wanted to here."

"Is something wrong?"

"Just something my stupid brother said. He blames Aang for everything that has happened, he even claims that Aang didn't really want to save the world, but he only did it, because he had to since he was the Avatar."

"We have to ask ourselves, would Aang have tried if he wasn't the Avatar?" Lucy said.

"I don't think he would have, in fact. He would be a completely different person if he wasn't the Avatar, now that I think about it. Okay, so he was forced into saving the world, but if he didn't want to then he wouldn't have wanted to learn the four elements like he did."

"Don't over think things Katara." Lucy told her. "What matters is that Aang must have done everything that was possible for him to stop the Fire Lord."

"Sokka told me that Aang said that maybe the world should go without an Avatar. So the world can solve their own problems."

"Aang was probably just angry, he is not the type of person who would selectively abandon those who he knows need him. When push comes to shove he'll do anything to protect those around him, even though he may not feel that he does."

Katara smiled a little. "Thanks Lucy, you really helped put my mind at ease."

"Anytime, y'know Aang talks a lot about you." Katara blushed as soon as Lucy said that.

"You liiiikke him." they both heard and they saw Happy behind Katara and both girls got a fright.

"How did you get in here!?" Katara exclaimed.

"I came in through the window. It's always open by the way." Happy replied.

"Look I don't know what you are talking about. I like him, but not the way you think..." Katara was blushing and she shook her head. "This isn't what I wanted to talk about."

"But you feel something for him right?" Lucy asked.

"I... I don't know... I try not to think about it, actually. Look I just don't know anymore, there are so many things going through my mind right now."

"So must I go tell Aang you're not interested…?"Happy bluntly asked and Katara then froze the bottom half of his body with her water.

"Does that answer your question?" Katara asked.

"Okay I won't tell him anything." Lucy said while she smirked.

"Tell him what? I didn't say anything." Katara asked.

* * *

Aang was inside Porlyusica's house and he had finished explaining his story to her. "Sounds to me, like you had a difficult decision to make." She said as she was arranging her medicines. "It frustrates me that humans have to always resolve problems with violence."

"Is that why you hate humans so much?"

The old woman nodded. "Causing pain to others will only open yourself up to receive the same treatment in the long run. Humans just hate to sit and talk about things but rather let their fists do the talking, it is an endless cycle of violence."

"I see where you are coming from, I'll agree that fighting never solves anything, but sometimes it is necessary when those you are facing won't listen to reason. I admit that I don't like fighting too much."

"As for your problem, I can't help you there."

"Huh? But why not?"

"All that matters is that you believe what you did is right, so what do you think?"

Aang lied down on his back. "If I killed the Fire Lord, then I would have saved the world, but I'm not okay with taking a life to do so. At the same time, I didn't which is a slight relief for me, but now the world is in bigger trouble and right now I can't do a single thing about it."

"So, what you are telling me, is that you would be damned either way no matter what you did."

"Well there was one thing. I was taught this technique by a Giant Lion turtle in my world, but in order to do that. I would have to get close to him, and I just couldn't. He was too powerful, because of that, now all this happened. Maybe you're right. If I had the Avatar State I would have managed to beat him, but at the cost of possible taking his life in the process."

"You went into the battle, knowing the odds were against you?" Porlyusica asked.

"I had no other choice, Sozin's Comet was already there and I couldn't just stand around while my friends were trying to protect the world. I had to fight him, whether I was powerful enough or not. I had to at least try."

"You only have one life, Elemental Wizard. Don't go throwing it away on half chances. If you were killed and not brought to this world, your world would still be going through what it is going through, but you are alive, I see that as a chance to change the world again, but then again, I can see if you wanted to stay here and not return to your world, possibly start a new life here. In the end that is your decision to make." She said.

"Well at least you helped me somewhat. Thanks, and hey not all humans are bad, sure we do a lot of stupid things along with fighting, but the reason I fight is to protect the people I love."

"There are better ways of protecting those closest to you." She replied and Aang left her house.

* * *

Sokka was napping near the broken pieces of the Fairy Tail guild and he heard the sounds of drilling and he looked around and saw nothing. He lied back down and he closed his eyes. He then felt the earth move around him and then he saw a hole form in front of him and a light skinned woman dressed in a maid's outfit with pink hair and deep blue eyes was standing in front of him.

"Oh, he-hello. Do I know you?" Sokka asked and she picked him up by the shirt.

"So it is you the Princess wanted me to find. 'Blue eyes and a lame ponytail.' She quoted.

"Hey, it's not…" Sokka suddenly began sinking into a hole that was being made by the maid and he sank into the ground along with her through a hole. "Are you kidding me, I thought I paid my karma!" he yelled. He later reemerged in the alley by Lucy's apartment through a hole while being carried by the woman, and he was panting. "That was scary."

"Nice work, Virgo." Lucy said as she, Katara and Levy who was still in some bandages were glaring at him.

"What are you?! How can you just dig holes like that?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I believe you have explaining to do!" Lucy said while holding Virgo's key. "You can go now, Virgo."

"Very well princess, so you'll summon me later for my punishment?"

"There is no reason for that." Lucy said while Katara had a confused face and Levy just sweatdropped. Virgo then disappeared in a golden light. "As for you!" she said glaring in Sokka.

"We have somethings to discuss." Levy said standing beside Lucy.

"Oh this is going to be good." Sokka muttered.

"I'll say." They all heard and Happy was sitting beside them and he was eating fish that he stored in his pack. "You're in trouble." The blue cat sang.

He was later inside Lucy's apartment and they continued to glare at him. "Okay seriously, I only got here yesterday. I couldn't have done anything bad yet." Sokka said.

"You sure about that Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Oh, you're still mad about this morning." Sokka figured

"Really, how did you guess?!" Katara sarcastically asked.

"I may have said some things, but think about it. If Aang was serious about saving the world, he would have swallowed his pride and just did what he needed to."

"Have you considered how hard it would be for him?" Levy asked in an angry voice. "Never mind the fact that Sozin's Comet already put him at a disadvantage, but you expected him to kill him in such circumstances."

"Hey, what do you know? You weren't even there. Meantime the three of us had to take down an entire airship fleet, so excuse me if I am a little mad. All of that trouble was for nothing."

"The way you were talking… It's like you're saying that Aang didn't care about any of us. He fought alongside us for all this time and you just yell at him like that!?" Katara exclaimed.

"Just forget it, you wouldn't understand…" Sokka said.

"Just try us." Lucy said.

"Look, if the Fire Lord was defeated, then maybe those Airships we were trying to stop wouldn't have been able to overpower us. We all saw Aang about to finish off Sozin and he didn't do it after that Toph and I got separated from Suki. Then it just got worse from there."

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" Lucy asked.

"Sure I might as well." Sokka said except with a sad tone in his voice.

* * *

_Sokka, Suki and Toph were running along the top of the airship that they used to crash into the others and they were running on to ceiling of the airship and it was falling apart. Sokka quickly looked around and saw Aang in his fight with the Fire Lord and suddenly the whole area went grey and time had frozen for a second and when it resumed he saw that the airship around him was collapsing and the three began running across the airship and Sokka and Toph got close to the front but the support midway through the airship collapsed and Suki was part of the airship that fell apart._

"_Suki!" Sokka yelled out trying to grab her hand but she fell along with the other wreckage._

"_I'm okay!" she yelled back. "Just finish up the mission!" she yelled back._

"_No…" Sokka said to himself but he then looked forward and he then ran forward to and both he and Toph saw an Airship speeding towards them. _

"_Sokka! I hear something!" Toph yelled._

"_You're kidding me! I thought all the airships were here!?" Sokka yelled._

"_You thought wrong!" they heard and the Airship slowed and Sokka and Toph jumped on it as it wasn't too far from where they were and Sokka sees a girl who is in a black and red gi and she had long black hair that wasn't tied, she had golden eyes and she had two katana blades on her back. "I see you have come to try and stop us, but rest assured, your death will be necessary for the growth of the Fire Nation. You see, our glorious leader predicted you would pull a stunt like this, so I was called at the last minute, my first task, getting rid of you!" There were firebenders behind the girl but she held her hand up in the air. "Relax guards, this piece of trash is mine." The girl drew out her blades. "The Fire Lord will win this day, because he knows what is going to happen."_

"_How does he know?" Sokka asked._

"_You'll never know!" she charged to Sokka and he took out his grey space sword and both of their blades clashed although Sokka found himself having to defend most of the time because she was easily dodging her sword strikes and he she was jumping and she slashed at Sokka while corkscrewing in the air and he stepped back._

"_Sokka hang on! I got a plan!" she ran to the stern of the airship and was about to pull on the rudder but a light purple fireball hit the spot where she was about to metalbend to turn the rudder. She backed her hands away from it. The source of the attack was a girl who was just about her age with short black hair with a white strip. She had golden arm bangles and she wore baggy dark red pants and she wore a dark red halter top, she had gold eyes too, although they were bigger than her female companion's eyes. _

"_I wouldn't, not unless you want to fall from the sky!" she said and she kicked a blazing arc of light purple flames and Sokka quickly stood in front of Toph and he blocked the flaming arc with his blade. _

"_Toph, I think we are heavily outmatched here!" Sokka yelled._

"_No we're not!" she said as she ran for a hatch that led to the inside of the airship and she ran to jump into it.__"_

"_Chun, go after her!" the older of the girls said._

"_With pleasure." She jumped into the hatch and chased after Toph._

"_It is just you and me, though you won't survive this, just like the Avatar."_

"_We'll see!" Sokka yelled and he ran to her but she dodged and Sokka then threw a slash upwards and she blocked it with both her swords._

"_You really aren't good at this, you can't just pick up and a sword and think you are a master. I've been training for years, and have mastered the art, I am the best dual sword wielder in the world and what are you?"_

"_The one who will kick your butt!" he exclaimed. He took out his boomerang and he threw it to her and she sliced it away with one of her swords and it flew out into the distance. _

"_Don't make me laugh!" she chuckled and they both saw an aurora in the air. "Let's finish this!" She ran to Sokka and she threw a cross slash but Sokka blocked it and he slid back and he ducked a slash and he rammed into her and she fell back and Sokka was about impale her but she rolled backwards and she swiped her left sword at Sokka but he blocked it with his sword and the girl kicked Sokka's space sword from his hands and it fell off the airship. "This is the end!" she charged to Sokka and her blades were about to slice Sokka but a flat yellow circle with symbols with several symbols spinning in it blocked the strike and she slid back and they both saw an Airship charging towards them and they both saw Suki on top of it._

"_It's Suki!" it crashed into the girl's Airship._

"_We have to go!" She yelled. "It's Aang, he's…"_

"_Wait you don't mean…"_

"_He's gone! We have to leave!" she yelled._

_Sokka glared at the girl. "The failed efforts of your Avatar will lead the world through reformation." She mocked they all heard a bang and a hole appeared in the roof and the girl from before shot out and Toph covered in a metal armor jumped out._

"_Is that all you guys got!?" Toph yelled as she came out of her metallic armour. _

"_Toph! We have to go!"_

"_What? Why!?" _

"_I'll explain later!" Suki yelled and she saw a high rock platform and she grabbed both Sokka and Toph. The three landed on the rock platform and Suki scraped her leg on the landing and Sokka and Toph were beside her and Sokka and Suki saw the wounded Airships flying off. _

"_Hey, why did we give up like that?" Toph asked._

"_Because Aang is gone." Sokka said without emotion. "Come on we have to find the others." Toph was shocked when she heard the news and she couldn't accuse him of lying because she knew he was telling the truth. "The Fire Nation are going to win. All because Aang couldn't kill the Fire Lord. This is all his fault!" Then to confirm what Suki said he saw the Fire Lord flying to his Airship far in the distance._

* * *

"After that we all came together again and we tried to move on from that." Sokka said looking down.

"Hold on…" Katara said. "You never did tell me that it was those girls you fought with. I saw them here and the guild and I fought them off."

"Wait, how did they get here!?" Sokka asked.

"We'll worry about that later, but that's not the issue right now!" Lucy yelled. "Just be happy that you're alive. And Aang is alive, so there is still hope."

"What hope?!" Sokka yelled. "We're stuck here and even if we find a way back, he's the only one powerful enough to defeat the Fire Lord, but he is too scared of killing him to fight him with all his power! Say what you want, I'm just not ready to forgive someone who puts his own needs ahead of the world who needs him."

"Who are you to talk about power?! You can't even bend! I bet even Happy could beat you in a fight!" Lucy mocked.

"Aye." Happy agreed while he was still eating his fish.

"You know what! I don't have to take this." He got up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Katara asked.

"I'm going to find a way out of here. And defeat the Fire Lord, even if I have to do it all by myself!"

"Don't be crazy! If Aang couldn't beat him, what chance do you have?!" Levy exclaimed.

"I haven't given up on where I came from, so I'm going to find a way out of here and there is nothing you can't do to stop me. It beats sitting here and doing nothing."

"Sokka hold on." Katara began.

"Sorry, but I'm not ready to leave my real family to join a fake family of wizards." Sokka said and he left the apartment and slammed Lucy's door.

"I _really _don't like him!" Lucy angrily said.

"You know what. I second that." Katara agreed.

"I'll agree, but even so, we can't leave him, he doesn't know the world of magic as much as we do."

"So? He'll find his way around. If he wants to be a jerk about what happened, then we'll just let him do what he wants if he wants to blame everyone so forget him." Katara said folding her arms.

* * *

The sun was falling towards the horizon, painting the sky in a mixture of orange and pink. Aang meanwhile is on top of a building in Magnolia and he looks across the town and he sees the broken down Fairy Tail building. "Just by being in this world, have I abandoned those I have left behind in my world?" he asked himself.

"There you are." He heard and he saw Erza walking up to him.

"Erza? What are you doing here?" Aang asked

"I came looking for you. I heard what was going on, so I've spent the whole day looking for you. I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Well I'm more confused if anything. The thing is, everything is so perfect here, except for the evil wizard guilds, but there is no sense of separation here. A part of me really wants to stay here, but of course I know I can't stay here forever, I know that I have to go back and face the Fire Lord again."

"Aang, you have to ask yourself what you want. I understand as the Avatar, you have responsibilities, but what do you want to do moving forward?" Erza asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. After he almost killed me the one time, I'm not sure I can face him again, and I still have to gain full control of the Avatar State. I don't know if I can do that all again, have the guts to face someone for the second time after he nearly killed me. Sometimes I have nightmares about the whole thing."

Erza remembered an image of a boy with blue hair and he had red markings on his face. "I may not have gone through what you have, but I know where you are coming from." Erza said

"Really, but what could you be scared of? I mean you're one of the strongest people I've met." Aang said.

"You overestimate me, Aang. There are some things that even I am afraid of."

"But how did you get over it, well that fear I mean?"

Erza now felt pressured to give Aang an answer, since she had never actually gotten over her biggest fear. "W-well that's simple, you face it head on. I mean if there is no way around it, there is no other option but to face it head on."

"Maybe, I'll be ready soon, but right now... I can't face him, after what happened last time… Erza do you think I have abandoned everyone?" he asked. "I ask because, well I've been having thoughts of staying here for good. But if I do that, the Fire Nation will rule forever until someone strong enough can stop them so I know I can't, but just by having those thoughts of staying here. Have I abandoned those in my world?" Aang sadly asked and he suddenly felt some weight in front of him and he was then pulled into a hug by Erza. "E-Erza?"

"Sorry, Aang. I wish I could say something to help, but I'm the last person who could give you advice on stuff like this."

"Erza… is something wrong?" Aang asked.

She let go and stood up, her scarlet hair was blowing in the wind. "I'm alright, why do you ask?"

"You seem kind of, well... off."

"You shouldn't be worrying about me." Erza suddenly thought of an idea. "How about we get cake? That should cheer us up."

"Y-yeah, I'd like that. Also I want you to tell me the kinds of magic you know are out there."

"Of course, but why?"

"Well, you guys have seen me use magic, I still have to decide the next two magics that I should use. I figure if I'm going to fight against the Fire Lord, I'll have a much better chance at beating him, without having to kill him if I use magic."

"Well, I'll tell you everything that I know about magic, how does that sound?"

"It's a start. Well thanks anyway, I appreciate it."

Aang knew that Erza was hiding something, however he couldn't ask, because he could tell it heavily affected her so he decided to put that at the back of his mind for now. They both began walking through town

"Aang, have you made your decision on what you are going to do?" Erza asked.

"I can't keep running from my problems, It's time I faced this reality head on, even though I'm here, its still my responsibility to save my world, I don't know when and how, but whatever state my home is in when I return. I'll make sure to put things back the way they should no matter what stands in my way." Aang said with slight renewed determination. Erza smiled knowing that at least Aang had chosen a path to travel down.

* * *

**Next Time: **Natsu vs Sokka

While Sokka is trying to find a way back home, Natsu, Zuko and Iroh along with Happy decide to find him so they can talk some sense into him. Meanwhile Aang tries to figure out what next two magics he should learn.


	17. Natsu vs Sokka

**_A/N: _Hey all, I would like to announce this story has reach over 10'000 views in about half a year. Thanks for giving my story a chance and it is also time that Iron117Prime receives some recognition as he/she has been a great help in terms of the future planning for this story, so much so that it feels more like a collaboration and I'd like to thank him/her for the help. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._

* * *

**Natsu: **_"Last time on Fairy Tail Legend of Aang."_  
Natsu is glaring at Sokka for what he said to Aang

**Lucy: **_**"**__We wanted to have a little talk with Sokka about everything he said to Aang."_  
Virgo grabs Sokka and takes him underground. He emerges in front of Lucy, Levy and Katara.

**Katara: **_"We hear that Sokka and Suki knew Aang was 'dead' when they saw the Fire Lord getting back on his airship."_  
Sokka explains to them what happened after the Fire Lord won and he was fighting Ping, while Toph was battling Chun.

**Happy: **_"Aang felt guilty after he considered staying here forever."_  
Aang is then talking to Erza about his current situation. He notices that Erza is also hiding something.

**Katara: **_"But can Sokka really find a way back home?"_  
Sokka leaves Lucy's apartment after the three girls had their talk with him.

**Happy: **_"If he does can I come?"_  
Lucy and Katara both agree on how annoying Sokka was being.

* * *

Sokka was walking through town and the end of the day was coming. He had already checked many stores and vendors that had anything to do with magic and so far he hadn't found any luck in finding a way back home. "_This is bad, but I have to get back home. Every minute spent here, the Fire Nation gets stronger and stronger._" Sokka thought as he was approaching one last store and he entered. He saw a person with a long mustache. He saw him enter after the door hit the silver bell just in front of the door frame. This man was quite old, average height and he had a bald head with small brown eyes, he wore a dark blue robe.

"Ah, a customer. How may I help you?" he asked.

"Well this is the last place, so I need help. I'm not... from here, so I need some sort of magic item that can create a way for me to travel back to my world, or something."

The old man walked to Sokka from behind the counter. "So, you say you're not from around here? I see, well I may have something for you." he said. "However, I'll need an entire night to create it."

"Oh okay, so how much will it cost?" Sokka asked. The old man held up three fingers. "So three... silver pieces?" Sokka guessed.

"What are you talking about. This potion I'm about to brew will cost you. Thirty thousand Jewel." the man said.

"Jewel? What is Jewel... Okay so all I have to do is come up with thirty thousand Jewel and you'll give me the item, or whatever it is you are going to make?" Sokka asked.

"I wouldn't lie to a customer."

"Okay, and how would I get this kind of money."

"I don't know, that is up to you? But once you find it, come find me." the old man said and he walked to the back room which was separated by plum coloured curtains.

Sokka walked out of the store and he sighed. "Thirty thousand Jewel? Where am I going to find that kind of money?" Sokka asked himself. "_Hold on, Toph tricked people in the Fire Nation to make money. I just gotta find her. But how would I do that without encountering those wizards again?" _

* * *

Erza and Aang had now exited the bakery in Magnolia and Erza was holding two boxes of cake.

"Thanks Erza, but you really didn't have to get two cakes for my friends and I?" Aang said.

"Who said one of them was for you? The strawberry one is all mine." Erza replied and Aang sweatdropped.

"How are you going to eat an entire ca... Actually never mind."

"So tell me, you're not from here. So how is it that you can use magic and control the elements?" Erza asked

"Oh, I still have to tell you about that huh? It was back on Galuna Island after you showed up. Since Grey's teacher, Ur _was _the water freezing Deliora and I had to use the water to fight, when I controlled it, it felt like Ur was another part of me. Apparently my body can absorb Eterano or something like that, but I can only use that absorbed magic when I enter the Avatar State. And you know I have trouble controlling the Avatar State."

"So why don't you control it?" Erza asked.

"Well, that's the problem actually?"

"I don't follow..."

"Well we may have to sit down for this." Aang said and they both found a bench in the town. "Back in my world, I met with this wise guru. He told me that if I unblocked these emotional blocks that are called Chakras, then I would be able to go in and out of the Avatar State at will."

"You haven't managed to unblock all of them?" Erza asked.

"I unblocked six out of the seven of them, but the seventh one was to much for me at the time."

"What did you have to do?"

"I had to let go of someone I love, and I wasn't ready to do that. When I tried, I found out that the person I was trying to let go of was in trouble, so I couldn't leave her. I left the guru and went to save her. In doing that I locked the Chakra, which meant I was locked out of the Avatar State."

"But we saw you go into the Avatar State against Phantom Lord."

"I'm not finished. I actually tried to let her go, in the middle of a battle, but just when I was about to release the full power of the Avatar State, I was shot in the back with lightining by a firebender, her name was Azula."

"Azula..." Erza said and she had stared out into the distance.

"Something wrong, Erza?" Aang asked

"N-no. I just spaced for a second." Erza said. "Anyway, go on."

"After that I couldn't go into the Avatar State at all. That was until the whole situation with Ur came up. At the moment, I am back to where I was before I unblocked my Chakras. I may have to unblock seven of them again before I can fully control the Avatar State."

"If that is the case, then I'll help you find another way to access the Avatar State and control it."

"N-no Erza, you don't have to do that." Aang said. "If I'm going to figure this thing, I'd want to try to do it myself."

"This girl that you love, is she still in your world right now?" Erza asked.

Aang didn't know what to say, a part of him wanted to tell Erza to tell him the truth but he knew if he did, this would narrow down Erza's search for his love to two girls; Katara and Toph and he wasn't ready for anyone amoung his friends and allies to know. "I- I'm not sure, with my friends getting teleported here too later than I did, I'm not sure if she would be here or not. People from my world would have been ending up in this world and no one would know." Aang lied.

"Very well, do you know how this girl felt about you?" Erza asked

"I think, she might, but not really, maybe, slightly likes me back, hopefully..." Aang stuttered.

"If she is that important to you, would you really give her up for ultimate power?"

"I don't _want _to, but what if I need to. If I need the Avatar State to be able to beat the Fire Lord, then I don't have much of a choice."

"Yes you do, at the end of the day. You make that choice, of your own will, this has to be a desision made by you. If you choose love, then you have a chance to be with the one you love, but you might lack the power to do what you have to do. On the other hand, if you choose power, you'll have vast quantities of power, but you risk losing touch with the person you love. Don't feel pressured into making a choice, you still have time to think about it."

Aang began to feel more at ease when he at least felt less pressure to make a desision about it. "Thanks Erza, I'm curious. What would you do if you were in the same situation?"

"Well..." she flashed back an image of the same boy with blue hair and the red markings on his face from her last flashback and he was surrounded by dark, eerie energy. "That is a difficult desision for anyone to make, even for me. All I can say is that I will gladly lay down my life so that my friends can live on. I know it is not much of an answer, but it is the best I have."

"I see. Erza?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Uh, no forget it." Aang said as he was about to ask Erza about the person she was thinking about but he decided to quickly change the topic. "What magics do you think I can learn, I figure since the Avatar State allows me to use magic, it would be useful to learn about them now."

"I see, you are an Airbender, so magic that is similar to that would be a good fit, but I can assume your body still isn't completly used to using magic, does your magic quickly drain after you use it."

Aang began to think. "Now that you mention it. I was never able to stay in the Avatar State for long, but I do feel slightly drained after I use magic."

"How many types of magic can you learn?" Erza asked.

"According to my Ur and my Past Lives, I can use three, but only in the Avatar State. At the moment I can use Ur's Ice Make magic."

"This is a long shot, but I think if you could learn Dragon Slayer magic. It would be great for you. Dragon Slayers can replenish their energy by eating their element. That is why you see Natsu eating fire."

"So you think there is an Air Dragon Slayer out there?" Aang asked with a hopeful tone.

"Hard to say. But if you can learn Dragon Slayer magic, then I suggest you learn Fire Dragon Slayer magic from Natsu."

"If I have to, I'll give it a try. But only if Natsu doesn't accidently burn me to a crisp." Aang joked and Erza slightly chuckled. "C'mon I'll walk you back to Lucy's place." she said and she picked up the cakes and they both walked towards Lucy's place.

* * *

Lucy and Katara was still in Lucy's apartment as night fell. "It's getting pretty late, maybe I should get going." Katara said.

"Wait, have you figured out where you are going to live yet?" Lucy asked

"Well, I was with Levy for that one time, but I was thinking of getting my own room at Fairy Hills."

"Okay, can you pay the monthly rent?" Lucy asked

"M-monthly rent?" Katara said. "I-I thought it was free, y'know since we are already in the guild. How much would the rent cost then?"

"100'000 Jewel." Lucy said and the top of Katara's face turned dark blue.

"I'm not going to see money like that anytime soon."

"It might be a tight fit, but maybe you could live with Aang and I."

"Wait, Aang lives here with you, now?"

"Trust me he was against the idea of him sleeping here, but I insisted."

"Oh if he lives here, I guess..." they both heard a sound in the apartment and they turned around.

"What was that, a burglar?" Lucy asked.

"If it is..." Katara bended some water from her water skin and made it float around her. "He'll be very sorry." They slowly walked to the window and they saw that Happy was on the kitchen counter.

"Hello there."

"Oh, its just you." Katara said as she forced her water back into her water skin.

They both heard someone climbing up the wall from outside they looked out the window and they saw Natsu climbing up to the window.

"Oh, Lucy, Katara can you help me up?" he asked with his trademark smile.

"Why should I, you don't even live here." Lucy said sounding annoyed.

"Cause I want to find out where Sukka is and knock some sense into him." he said still hanging on the wall.

"You're out of luck, Sokka just left hours ago." Katara said. "But why do you want to talk to him, he didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Nah, but I want to teach him a lesson for what he said to Aang. At least this way I can get to him without Erza knowing."

"Erza? She's the girl with the red hair, and the one who with Aang stopped the Jupiter Cannon."

"The very same." Happy said

"Why would you want to disobey her?!" Katara asked with surprise. "Never mind, C'mon Lucy lets help him up. I mean he did come all this way."

Both girls helped him in and the second he got inside Natsu lied down on the floor. "Oh no, please don't..." Lucy started, fearing Natse would fall asleep, they all heard loud snoring coming from the open mouth of Natsu.

Katara facepalmed and Lucy sweatdropped. "You've got to be kidding me."

They heard the door open and Aang walked in. "Hello, I'm home." he said carring one of the cakes that Erza bought. "Katara, what are you doing here?"

"I was just hanging out with Lucy."

"Okay, but why is Natsu..."

"He's come for Sokka." Lucy said.

"Oh I see, do you guys know where he is right now?"

"We have no idea, all we know is that he said he is going to find a way back home since he claimed you don't want to save the world anymore." Katara said

"He's probably panicing out there, we should go and find him."

"What after what he said to you, why not just leave him out there for one night?" Lucy said.

"Maybe I don't need to remind you that there are people sent from the Fire Nation to kill me at all costs, if they find Sokka, who knows what they will do to him."

"Alright I guess you make a point. I'll wake Natsu." Katara walked to him and she plugged his nose with her fingers and Natsu's face began to turn purple and he took a breath from his mouth and he look up.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" the Dragon Slayer asked, angrily

"We're going to find Sokka. Are you in?"

"Yeah! Lets go!"

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"But Magnolia is quite big, how will we find him?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry. I have a solution." Aang said and he jumped out of Lucy's window and he manuvered to the top of her apartment and he blew on the bison whistle. A loud roar was heard and they he saw Appa speeding to him and Momo was on his head.

"Hey buddy!" Aang exclaimed and he rubbed his head and he jumped on him and he lowered Appa to Lucy's open window. "Well any takers?"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Katara asked as she jumped onto Appa from the window.

"How can something so big fly so easily?" Happy asked as he flew above Appa.

"Well, what is it Natsu." Lucy asked as he looked slightly nervous.

"He might make me sick."

"Appa is an animal, not transportation!" Lucy said with an annoying voice as she dragged him onto him. "So how do you make him go?"

"Like this. Appa yip-yip!" Appa began moving and he flew above the ciry of Magnolia. "Everyone start looking around for Sokka." he said they were all keeping an eye out for him.

Soon the night was getting into its deeper stage and they had no luck. "It's no use, we just can't see him right now." Happy said.

"Yeah, and Appa is getting tired and Sokka's resourceful, he should be able to take care of himself."

"Aang." Lucy called out.

"Oh, what's up Lucy?"

"There is something Katara wanted to ask you?"

"What! No there isn't!" she retorted and she then looked at Aang then sighed. "Actually there is, I know you're living with Lucy at the moment, but I still need a place to stay and..."

"So, you want to move in with Lucy and me?"

"Well sort of, you see I was hoping it would be just Lucy and I, you know it's kind of a girl thing."

Aang turned away and sadly looked downwards while he was flying Appa. "Oh, you don't want me around, is that it?"

Katara quickly regretted her words and quickly tried to make him understand. "N-no I don't mean it like that. I mean, I can't live anywhere else right now because my accommodations with Levy were temporary."

"Let her take it, Aang. That way you can live with me and Happy." Natsu said

"Aye." Happy replied

"Okay, if you really want to stay with Lucy then I'll let you take my space."

"Really? Thanks Aang."

Aang directed Appa back to Lucy's apartment, the bison landed the ground where Lucy and Katara got off, the Avatar followed to see them off. "Thanks for the lift, Aang." Lucy thanked.

"Anytime."

"Uh, Aang." Katara said and the Waterbender got his attention. "I know this is overdue especially since I've been here for some time. I'm really glad I get to see you again, when Sokka said you were gone, I-I didn't want to believe it, but here you are in front of me. I really missed you Aang." she said and she made sure Aang never saw her hot cheeks as she looked to the side away from him.

"Oh, really? I thought that... never mind, it's nothing. I'm really glad you're here too Katara, and that you're safe and sound. I-I even thought I was never going to see you again."

"But Aang, are you sure that you can live with Natsu and Happy."

"As long as I can make sure you're safe, then I can handle those two. Besides, I know Lucy. I know you two will get on just great."

"Well, this is a thank you from me." Katara walked to him she was about to peck him on the cheek.

_"The only way. Is to let her go..."_ Aang heard inside his mind remembering the words of the guru and he held her back from kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm really sorry, believe me when I say I really want you to but there are still so many things in my head right now." he sadly said without making eye contact with her.

"Uh... okay, I'm sorry Aang. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she walked inside the apartment and Aang climbed back on Appa and he clenched his fists on Appa's reins and he sighed.

"What's wrong with me?" he said to himself

"Something wrong Aang?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry it's nothing."

"If you say so."

Aang whipped Appa's reins and he flew up into the air and towards where Natsu and Happy lived.

* * *

It was the next day and Toph was walking to the Fairy Tail guild and she heard Sokka running up to her. "Hey Toph!" he exclaimed.

"What it is Sokka?" she asked not turning into his direction.

"I need some Jewel and I heard that you have kind of a lot of it."

Toph glared and pointed at his face. "Who told you!?" she yelled. "It was the cat wasn't it?"

"Actually it was that nice silver haired girl that told me." Sokka replied.

"Mira told you? Damn her." Toph sighed. "Okay, what do you need this money for?"

"I need to buy this thing from this guy I met. He is going to sell me something that can take us home." Sokka said.

"It's a scam, Sokka. Even I can see that."

"And how would you know that?" Sokka asked

"You go to him and he then somehow tells you that he can find a way to travel between worlds? Sokka, we could be stuck here for a while, so I'm choosing to live in the moment."

"You too now? We're not supposed to be here."

"Yeah, so what? I would definitely prefer this to being chased all over by the Fire Nation. Besides, remember I ran away from my family, so I'm not really missing anything. In any case we might as well make the best of our time here, unless you want to be a downer and complain about everything."

"I'm serious Toph, I think this guy can help us. Now are you going to help me find a way back to our home or not?" Sokka asked. Toph handed him a brown bag of that was full of notes.

"Take it, it should cover your expenses for your scheming friend. But remember, whether we are home or not, you owe me."

"Fine." Sokka said. "What do you want?"

Toph smirked and folded her arms. "I'll let you know later."

"There you are!" they both heard and they saw Natsu walking to them.

"Oh, what's up Flame Brain?" Toph said putting her hand up as if she was greeting him.

"Hey, you're one of those wizards, what make it quick. I'm a little busy here."

"I'm here, to knock some sense into ya." Natsu said

"Huh, weird coming from you." Toph said referring to Natsu.

"Look I had this conversation with my sister and that blond girl, so if you'll excuse me. I have to get finding a way back to our real home."

"You're not running away from me!" he said. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" he blasted a stream of fire through the circluar spaces he made with his hands through a magic circle and Sokka ducked under it.

"You're kidding me, you use fire!?" Sokka exclaimed.

"That's not all I can do!" Natsu sprinted to Sokka and his right fist was engulfed in flames. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **he was about to punch Sokka in the face but he missed and Sokka grabbed his arm and tried to throw him over but he couldn't mostly because he didn't possess the necessary strength to thrown the Dragon Slayer over him. "What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"N-nothing…" he backed away from Natsu and he took a small bomb out of his pocket and ignited the fuse and he threw it to Natsu and it blew up in his face and his face was green and he fell to the ground and was holding his nose.

"AHH! That is disgusting!" he yelled

"Bombs made of skunk fish and seaweed! Ha!" he exclaimed and he ran down the street to get back to the shop that he met the merchant.

"My nose is burning!" Natsu yelled and Happy flew out and saw Natsu making a face like he was going to puke.

"The ground isn't transportation, Natsu." The cat said looking down at the Dragon Slayer.

"It's not that. Sokka threw at stink bomb at Natsu." Toph said holding her nose.

"And a Dragon Slayer's nose is much more sensitive that a regular nose, which means it must be worse for Natsu." Happy quickly realized something. "Wait, did you just lose to Sokka?" Happy began laughing out loud at the possibility of Natsu losing to someone like Sokka.

Suddenly both Zuko and Iroh were running towards the commotion. "Did something happen here? We heard an explosion." Iroh asked.

"Sokka threw a stink bomb at Natsu and he ran off to meet this this guy who says he can take him back to our world."

"We have to check this out, which means we need to follow him." Zuko said.

Natsu quickly got back up. "Yeah. I have to teach that cheater a lesson!" he yelled as he looked angry that he went down so easily.

"Well you guys have fun, I have some business to attend to." Toph said and she began walking away from the gang.

"Well we need to find him, but how are we going to do that?" Zuko asked.

"We can use Natsu's nose." Happy said.

"Oh yes, I heard it mentioned to me that a Dragon Slayer can track down anyone if they have their scent." Iroh remembered.

"Well let's get to it, before Sokka does anything stupid." Zuko said and they all ran to find Sokka.

* * *

Sokka meanwhile was at a magical weapons shop and he was looking at swords particularly so he could replace the one he lost. He was also able to get a new one because he saw Toph gave him more than he needed to pay the man for the magical artefact. "So anything to your liking?" the man asked.

"After holding them, they seem kind of heavy to me, I'm looking for something lightweight and easy to carry." Sokka said

"Then I suggest you get this. This is the first of its kind." He handed Sokka a long metallic cylinder with a hole on one side.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"Just swing it like a sword and find out." The owner said. Sokka then swung it out and suddenly a long yellow beam ejected out of the metallic item and it was a long blade made of nothing but light. "That I like to call a beam saber, it uses light magic to work and in order to recharge it draws light magic from…"

"Yeah, yeah. That's great and all, so I'll take it, and…" he saw a boomerang that was orange with grey bladed and was curvier than Sokka's old boomerang hanging on the wall behind the owner. "I'll take that too!"

"That is just a metal boomerang."

"Exactly." Later Sokka walked out of the store with his weapons and he then saw Happy up in the air looking around. "Ugh! I better hurry!" Sokka began running to the store he last saw the man once he entered the store, he put the bag of Jewel on the counter.

"Ah, the one from yesterday, I trust you have come for what I promised yesterday?"

"Gee, ya think?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

The man handed Sokka a peculiar spiked crystal with some inscriptions on it. "Just smash it on the ground and after it shatters, the crystal will cut a hole in space-time and it will take you back to the place of your origin."

"Great!" He took the spiked crystal and he ran out of the shop.

"Hahaha, what an idiot." The store owner said after Sokka left. "He'll be lucky if that crystal will take him anywhere." The man chuckled to himself. Suddenly two figures entered his shop and they were both wearing a clad, garish uniform and they were holding long metal staffs with crystal orbs and a cross on top of them. The man flinched as he saw the Rune Knights entering his shop.

"What did you just sell that person?" one of them asked.

"Listen, I can explain all of this if you just listen." One of the knight's staff's glowed and the man screamed in terror.

* * *

Sokka was in a large grassy clearing and he took out the spiky crystal. _"Ha I was right. If it was that easy to find a way back, Aang would have figured it out by now."_ Sokka thought.

"Sokka!" he heard and he saw Zuko, Iroh, Natsu and Happy standing behind him as they have managed to catch him. "Think about what you are doing?" Zuko said.

"There is nothing to think about. I'm doing this, and once I do find a way back I'll take my friends with me, whether they want to come with me or not is a different story."

"Since you won't listen them, maybe you'll listen to this!" Natsu yelled and he then charged towards Sokka and he engulfed his fist in fire and he rolled away from Natsu and the Dragon Slayer punched a boulder.

"Okay, if you wanna fight so badly?" Sokka pulled out his metal cylinder and a light yellow beam of light sped out of it and he got in his sword stance. He had the crystal in his other hand and he dropped it on the ground before it shattered, suddenly a black vortex began to form behind him and Sokka ran from it. "Ha, now I just have to wait until it will take me home."

"I don't know what you've done, but it doesn't look right! I'm going to stop it!" Natsu yelled.

"I won't let you get close!" Sokka said.

"Oh yeah? **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" he yelled and a huge stream of fire was speeding towards Sokka and he then put his light blade in front of the attack and it managed to stop the flames from engulfing him even though they sped past him.

"Now it's my turn!" Sokka yelled and he sprinted to Natsu and he managed to slice off a little of his salmon coloured hair and he Sokka then kicked him, this caused Natsu to back away and Sokka took a look at the black vortex as it began growing. "Uh, is that supposed to happen?"

"Something is coming out! Something very powerful!" Happy fearfully yelled and suddenly the face of a grey dragon like figure came out and the rest of its body was trying to get out from the portal. Eventually only half it's dragon like body was outside the rift."Is that a…"

"Dragon?" Natsu finished as he was stunned as to what he was seeing.

"Humans?! What am I doing here!?" he said as only half of his body was outside the vortex.

"Hey, there are no dragons like that in my world and they don't certainly talk!" Sokka exclaimed

"This vortex is preventing me from getting into your world easily, but maybe if I eat all of you, then it will give me the energy I need."

"Uh, did that dragon just say he was going to eat us?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah he did." Zuko simply said.

"Okay, just checking. Oh yeah, we'll you're out of luck. Because I don't plan on being eaten today."

Natsu walked closer to the towering figure. "Hey, you! Where is Igneel?!" he asked.

"I don't have to answer to food!"

"Then I'll beat it out of you!" he ran to the dragon and both his fists were engulfed in flames and he punched the grey dragon in the face and he laughed.

"Is that the best you got?"

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Sokka yelled and he was about to slash the dragon's feet with his beam saber but before he could the light disappeared back into the cylinder and Sokka shook it several times and the light wouldn't come back. "Hey! What gives?!"

"That weapon must draw off the users Light Magic." Happy said. "Because you have no magic, it is completely useless."

"Maybe that's what the store owner was trying to tell me." Sokka realized and he dodged getting crushed by the dragon's feet as the huge beast was trying to get out of the vortex but he couldn't as it felt like it was pulling him back in."

"The vortex it pulling me back in!"

"Then how about he give it a hand!" Zuko yelled and he shot a stream of fire from his right hand and left foot and the streams hit the Dragon's face and he closed his eyes to brace himself for the attack and he roared out in pain.

"You will pay for that!" a black/purple beam was charging in his mouth.

"It's his breath attack!" Happy yelled.

Sokka was confused as to what Happy was saying. "His what!" the dragon shot a black beam of energy from his mouth.

Natsu puffed his cheeks preparing his Fire Breath attack. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" he shot flames a huge blast of flames. Iroh took a deep breath and he also blasted a powerful blast of fire from his mouth. Zuko blasted a stream of fire from his right fist. All three flames combined and they hit the black energy beam shot from the dragon and the black and fire energies were at battle but the black energy shot through the flames and the three were engulfed by the black beam and when it subsided they all got back up to their feet.

Sokka thought of an idea "Hey, Iroh. You've killed a dragon before. How can we beat this thing?"

"This is nothing like the dragon that I fought. For one thing they don't talk, secondly he's not attacking us with Fire."

"Well whatever this thing is, we have to stop it!" Sokka said and he took out his new boomerang and Natsu began laughing.

"What is that, tiny thing going to do?" Natsu asked while laughing.

"That thing looks like it is nothing more than a huge toothpick." Happy commented while holding back his laughter.

"Laugh all you want, but let's see if you are still laughing after this!" Sokka said and he threw it and it was swerved in the air and it slashed the dragon in the eye and he roared out in pain. Sokka caught the boomerang and he looked at Natsu. "Useless huh?"

"Foolish humans, you will die today if it is the last thing I do!" the dragon yelled and the energy of the rift suddenly shifted and a huge gust of wind was now drawing matter towards the rift and the dragon was being sucked in n but fought with all his might. "No! The vortex is sucking me back in!"

"Oh yeah, how do you like that you dragon!" Sokka mocked and he found out that he and the others were being dragged along with the dragon.

"And us along with it!" Zuko yelled.

Natsu was hanging onto Happy's tail to prevent him from being sucked into the vortex. "What are we going to do?!" Happy yelled.

Sokka quickly thought of a solution. "If the dragon goes back into the vortex, then it should disappear along with it." Sokka lost his footing for a moment and he then flew toward the vortex.

As the entire group screamed his name a huge figure appeared in the sky and a person jumped off he landed hard on the ground and made a huge slab of earth stop Sokka's momentum and he was saved from flying into the vortex.

"Aang!" Natsu exclaimed.

Aang looked up from where he was and took a view of the situation. "I came as soon as Toph told me what was going on, but I never expected to see this."

"Look, all we have to do is make this thing fly back into the vortex and it will disappear!" Sokka said.

"'This thing?!'" The dragon angrily repeated I'll have you know you are referring the great Night Shade!"

"Night Shade? I can think of better name than that. Then we'll go for its legs! That the only support he has for keeping here!"

"As if I'll let you!" he yelled.

"Sokka, Natsu and I will go for his left leg, can I trust you to attack his right leg?" Aang asked.

"What! Since when do you order me around?!"

"Are you going to help or not!?" Aang angrily exclaimed which shocked Sokka a little.

"Okay then!" he said and he took out his boomerang and readied to throw it.

"Zuko, Iroh. I need you to throw all the fire you can at him."

"Right!" they both exclaimed and both firebenders then shot huge streams of fire at him and this blocked his vision as the flames were right in front of him. Sokka threw his boomerang and this slashed through the dragon's three fingers and this made cuts in all of them and he screamed out in pain and he lifted his right leg and he couldn't use it to grip the ground anymore.

Aang was making slabs of rock come out of the ground and he was throwing them at Night Shade. The dragon however still had a lot to give out. "Don't toy with me kid!" he shot a huge dark purple blast from his mouth and Aang just avoided it and he made a huge pillar of rock underneath his leg rise up and the dragon let go of the ground.

"Now Natsu!"

"It's time for you to leave!" Natsu yelled. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" he punched the dragon in the face with flames around his right fist and the dragon was then being sucked back into the vortex and Natsu was about to follow him in but Aang made a water whip curl around Natsu's left leg and he threw him back away from the suction of the vortex. Night Shade was sucked in and the vortex collapsed on itself as it disappeared and they all sighed.

"Looks like it's over."

"I still can't believe it, a real dragon. How is that possible?" Happy asked. "I thought the dragons disappeared."

"Maybe it's not a dragon from this world or a dragon at all." Zuko said.

"Yeah, you could be right. He smelled and looked nothing like Igneel." Natsu said as he remembered his scent.

Aang looked as he saw Appa landing. "So what happened here?"

"This moron tried to find a way to your world, but instead Night Shade appeared." The Dragon Slayer said.

"I'm the moron!? You don't see me throwing around flames wildly like it's going out of style!"

"It's okay, Natsu. In fact, I need to talk to Sokka alone." Aang said.

Zuko walked alongside Natsu. "You heard him. Let's move. Natsu, Happy, Iroh and Zuko left Aang and Sokka alone."

"So I know you're going to say it's my fault, all of this is happening?" Aang guessed saying this in a monotonous voice.

"Yeah, I mean. We could be living peacefully if only you killed Ozai."

"So I didn't have it in me to kill Fire Lord Ozai, I already know I have to take responsibility for that but give me a break!? Can you honestly say I am to blame for everything here? I've decided that I'm going to face Fire Lord Ozai again, I don't know where or when that will happen."

"That's the problem! What if it is already too late! Fire Lord Ozai grows more powerful by the minute and you do nothing but play with a bunch of magic users!"

"At least I'm alive, at least I'm trying… trying to get stronger so I'll be more prepared when I have to face the Fire Lord again. I've already accepted that we will be stuck here for a while, but I'm beginning to think that we were brought here for a reason and until we figure that out, I'm going to do everything I can to protect my friends here, no matter what threat comes our way. I'm not going to complain about everything that happened! I'm moving on from my defeat, what are you doing!?" Aang asked while he yelled. Sokka remained quiet as he couldn't find an answer. "I thought so."

"So what happens now then?" Sokka asked with an irritated voice.

"You have two choices. You can come with me, so we can figure this out together with our friends, or you can just sulk here all you like." Aang began to walk to Appa where all of the others were waiting.

* * *

Sokka who had not made his decision yet was walking through the streets of Magnolia, and he quickly turned around and he saw Natsu following him. "Oh not you again."

"We need to talk?"

"Sure why not?" Sokka replied expecting a lecture of sorts from Natsu.

"I wanna know something, why did you blame Aang for everything?" the Dragon Slayer asked.

"He's always had this attitude that 'everyone has some good in them'. He even said that about the Fire Lord, but I didn't believe him too much. But the world is in trouble because of him."

"It's not like he is a threat to the world or anything, besides. I don't see you doing anything!"

"What are you...?" Sokka began but Natsu continued

"You talk about how Aang allowed the Fire Lord to live, but ask yourself, were you powerful enough to stop them too?" Sokka quickly flashed back to his sword battle with Ping and how he had lost his space sword because of her. "Can you really compare yourself to him and say you had no wrong doing in this. Can you beat the Fire Lord!" Natsu yelled.

"No, in fact sometimes I think I can't do anything. When we were travelling, for a long time I was the only one in the group who couldn't bend, most times I didn't let it bother me, but sometimes it did kind of get to me, especially when they would use their bending on me. I guess sometimes I was really jealous of them."

"Don't let that anger you, Aang already feels bad about losing to the Fire Lord, yet he is still trying to get stronger to beat him when he gets the chance. I am trying to get stronger so that I can find Igneel."

"Your 'dragon'." Sokka said using air quotes.

"We are all trying to get stronger, and we have our reasons. That is why you should join us." Natsu said holding out his hand.

"You gotta be kidding me, I'm no wizard let alone a bender."

"So? We won't let that stop you. What is your reason to keep going right now?"

Sokka looked down and he quickly found his reason. "That's easy. To take back my home, our world from the clutches of the Fire Nation, if joining up with some wizard guild is going to help me accomplish that then so be it."

"So what will it be?" Natsu asked.

"Count me in." he reached to shake Natsu's hand but he quickly stopped it. "How do I know I won't burst into flames the second I touch you?" Sokka asked and Natsu glared at him.

"What did you say?" Natsu angrily asked

"Well, you're not like any Firebender I've seen and you are a bit of a hot head." Sokka said trying to pick his words.

"If you don't shake my hand I _will _burn you to a crisp!" Natsu threatened and Sokka quickly grabbed his hand.

"Noted, never mess with the Natsu." Sokka said to himself. With that Sokka had now established himself as a part of Fairy Tail, albeit through unusual circumstances, but for now he saw this as one step forward to eventually beating the Fire Nation and that is all that mattered.

* * *

**Next Time: **_Lucy's Resolve_

_A week after the War between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, Lucy wonders if her father really was the cause of this. Fearing he might do it again, she leaves to talk with him, but not without an unexpected travelling companion._


	18. Lucy's Resolve

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

It was now a week after the intense war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. During this the Rune Knights also investigated the entire situation, in the end they saw Fairy Tail as 'almost' innocent through the entire case, as it stood Fairy Tail did manage to keep Magnolia from being destroyed by Phantom Lord and Master Jose.

The Rune Knights also found an interest in Aang, as they see him as a rare case. However there was no way he was going to tell them that he wasn't originally a magic user, even though he technically became one through unforeseen circumstances. Though true to Makarov's thoughts, they believed that his Bending was in fact 'Elemental Magic'.

As for Sokka he was officially a part of Fairy Tail, along with Zuko. However Iroh said he wanted to travel more around before coming back. Even though he was aware that Ping and her group were after them he figured he could take care of himself and Fairy Tail would be the best place for Aang and Zuko at the moment.

Right now Lucy was in her apartment and she was writing a letter to her mother. The letter consisted of everything that had happened to her and Fairy Tail. Katara was on the other end of Lucy's room and she was wearing a slightly different outfit. She was wearing a blue outfit that was similar to her top that she wore during the Day of Black Sun. She had dark blue leggings and she wore of one Lucy's short brown boots. She had her hair down, but still had her hair loopies. Katara had finished fixing her hair and she turned around to look at Lucy.

"What are you doing, Luce?" Katara asked.

"O-oh nothing, I'm writing a letter to my mother."

"Oh, well that's nice. What is it about?"

Lucy turned to Katara. "Just about everything that has happened to me since I joined Fairy Tail."

"Oh that's nice, y'know I don't think I told you this, but I lost my mother a long time ago."

Lucy gasped in surprise. "Really? What happened?"

"It happened in the middle of a Fire Nation raid, They were looking for the last Waterbender in the Southern Tribe, unfortunately that waterbender was me. One of their Firebenders, Yon Rha had her cornered. My mom lied and said she was the last Waterbender, and he killed her in cold blood." she said nearly breaking down into tears.

"It must have been hard for you..." Lucy figured.

"It was, very much so. But I've tried to move on from that, the necklace I'm wearing." Katara began as she was now pointing out her necklace. "It used to belong to my mother. It's now my most treasured possession." For some reason this story had looked to have saddened Lucy for some reason. "Huh, Lucy is something wrong?" Katara asked with concern.

"N-no, I'm fine." she replied.

"Okay, just making sure. I'm going to help with the reconstruction of the guild. You coming?"

"I'll join you guys as soon as I finish writing to my mom, okay." Lucy told her.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Katara waved to Lucy as she left the apartment and the blonde mage leaned back in her chair.

"_I'm so jealous of her, she lost her mother at a young age, and she seems more put together than I am._" Lucy thought, she heard chirping out of her window and saw a mother bird feeding its baby bird. "_I wonder, was it really my father who was responsible for all that had happened between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord._" she flashes back to herself crying and a rice ball was on the floor. "_There is no doubt that **he** is capable of such, I cannot bare the thought of my father being responsible for something so horrible, if that is the case. I can't let him do something like that to me and Fairy Tail ever again._" Lucy got up from her chair and she began to change her clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile most of Fairy Tail was at the broken guild as they had begun to repair the building. Aang had just got off Appa and he got to where Team Natsu minus Lucy were. Also Katara and now Sokka were waiting with them.

"Hey guys! So how are we going to do this?" the Avatar asked.

"The plan is to rebuild the guild from scratch." Erza walking up to the group.

"Why don't you just use your Avatar powers to bring the guild back together?" Natsu asked.

"That might, and I say _might _work if I was to make it from scratch, but there is no way I can pull that off." he bashfully said while scratching the back of his head.

"Forget about Natsu, he's just trying to get out of it, figures since he's so lazy." Grey mocked.

"Say that again, ice bastard!"

Both Natsu and Grey were now bashing heads again. "I'm only telling the truth!" Grey exclaimed.

"I'll bash the truth right upside your head!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Enough!" Erza said in her stern voice and the sound of her Requiping her armor was heard and she smacked both Grey and Natsu with a wooden beam. She was now wearing a construction worker's uniform and she wore a construction helmet that bore the Fairy Tail insignia. Both Natsu and Grey were on the ground with red bumps growing from their heads

Katara walked over to Aang. "Now I know what you meant about her, she definitely is scarier than she looks." she whispered.

"I told ya." Aang whispered back.

Sokka then walked over to Erza. "Well if this building is going to be rebuilt then we're going to need some plans of what the building should look like."

Mira walked up to the group. "Don't worry about that, Sokka. I already have them!" she exclaimed and she showed Sokka and the group her plans of the new building, there was just one big problem. It looked as if the drawing was drawn with crayons and there were stick figures and drawings of animals all over the plans, and a poorly drawn image of herself as well, they could also recognize the poorly drawn sketches of Appa and Momo. Everybody who saw the plans didn't have the heart to tell her how horrible they were... well almost everybody.

Aang was the first to comment. "It's... really creative... and I like the cute drawings of Appa and Momo as well."

Sokka meanwhile couldn't hold in his laughter and he began laughing. "What's wrong?" Mira asked.

"Do you really think we can build something out of... whatever that mess is." Sokka said. "I mean I'm sure even Toph could make better plans that this!" he mocked as he laughed and Mira slightly glared at Sokka. "Not good..." but suddenly Mira broke into tears and began crying and turned away from Sokka. "W-wait, Mira I didn't-"

Standing beind him were Natsu, Grey, Wakaba, Macou and Katara were slighly glaring at him with the latter folding her arms and a water whip was behind her as if she was going to use it to slap Sokka with it. "You made Mira cry!" they all exclaimed.

"Why do you hate me, universe?" Sokka muttered.

...

Soon everyone had gotten to work on restoring the Fairy Tail guild to its former glory.

Aang had just moved a long rectangular rock pillar with his Earthbending and he noticed a pale face with blue hair and he turned and the face hid behind the boulder.

"Hey Aang, what is it?" Grey asked.

"I thought I saw someone over there." he said. He formed an air scooter and he sped over to behind the boulder.

"Well anything?"

"Uh, nope just a puddle of water and this..." Aang it picked up and he sped back to the others and it was what looked like a bento box lunch that that had somehow had eyes and small teal tentacles. However the biggest shock was that the food was shaped to look like Grey's face and it had sparkles in its eyes and all over the face, and also that one corner of the lunch spelt 'LOVE' with the food. Grey was shocked and looked slightly creeped out, everyone shared this look except for Natsu who just saw it as food.

"It looks like Grey has a stalker." Katara said with a slightly devious smile.

Aang had a slightly disgusted look. "I dunno what's worse, the fact that this person managed to craft Grey's face almost exactly, or that there is something alive in there..." as he saw the eyes blinking inside the lunch.

"Ooh! Can I have it!" Natsu asked with stars in his eyes.

"I am feeling quite peckish myself." Erza said.

"Dibs on the meat!" Sokka exclaimed

The three began eating the box lunch that was meant for Grey. Leaving Juvia who was behind the boulder from earlier, devastated. "Grey-sama." she sadly said with endless tears coming from her eyes.

Meanwhile Katara had quickly noticed something. "Hey guys, have any of you guys seen Toph?"

Happy flew to her. "Toph? Now that you mention it, I haven't see her in a while."

Natsu turned to the Waterbender. "Katara, where is Lucy?"

"Oh, she's writing a letter to her mom, I figured she would join us later. Though I did notice that she seemed a little out of it. Though I wouldn't get worried."

* * *

Lucy who was now fully dressed in pink shirt with a dark blue skirt with white heels and her hair was tied with a red ribbon and she was walking on down her street with her pink handbag. She was as usual walking on the side of the street that was close to the river.

"Hey, be careful you lady, you'll fall in." a man who was on a row boat in the river said. But this warning went ignored as usual.

"_My father has lots of money, so there is no doubt that he may try something else sinister to try and get me to come home, so I have to stop him._"

"Hey Princess!" she heard and the voice made her lose her footing and she was flailing her arms so she doesn't fall into the river and she couldn't find balance, but before her body could be met with the cold water a piece of the wall expanded in front of her falling path, which kept her from falling into the water. "Hey, Lucy. You gotta be careful. Hasn't anyone ever told you, you could fall in there." Toph said.

Lucy was glaring at Toph, but quickly calmed down. "What are you doing Toph?"

"Duh? I'm looking for you." the blind earthbender said pointing to Lucy. "We're going to talk some sense into your dad, and beat some if necessary!" she said as she smirked.

"How did you know I was going to leave?"

"I didn't... I just came to get you."

"Sorry Toph, but I have to do this, if my dad really did sent Phantom Lord after me, then he has to be stopped, but I want to do it."

"Right, then I'm coming with ya. Y'know for moral support."

"But why, you seem like one of the last people who would want to-"

"Save it, princess. I already I told you I came from a rich family. This is a favor from one former rich girl to another. So I wanna be there when you stick it to your father."

"Really Toph? Thank you."

"Ah don't mention it, seriously don't mention it." Toph said folding her arms and closing her eyes.

"_Toph is coming with me? Maybe she isn't as mean as when we first met?_" Lucy thought. Both girls began walking to the train station.

* * *

Natsu, Grey, Erza, Happy, Aang, Katara and Sokka had decided to head back to the apartment to visit Lucy. Erza, Aang and Katara entered through the front door using Katara's keys. Natsu and Happy had entered through the window like they always do, Grey and Sokka had entered the apartment through the chimney.

As they were all in the living room Katara glared at ones who decided not to use the door. "Jeez, why did you have to sneak in here. You do know I have keys to this place?"

"It just seemed easier to sneak through the window." Happy said as he was already going through Lucy and Katara's fridge.

"Sure, just make yourselves at home." she sarcastically said. She quickly noticed something. "Huh, hey did anyone see where Erza went to?"

"Beats me?" Grey said.

"Lucy!" Katara yelled out but she got no response. "That's weird, its like she's not here."

"Well, we have to find her." Natsu said as he began looking in the drawers.

"Yeah, maybe she's not in there, buddy." Sokka said narrowing his eyes to the Dragon Slayer.

"This doesn't make sense, she was here this morning, and if she left to go on job, she would have told me." Katara said to herself.

Aang then heads to the bathroom door. "Well you guys can continue searching. I have to use Lucy's bathroom." He opened her door and when he walked inside he saw the entire room was steamy and he stopped in his tracks when he saw a certain red haired figure using Lucy's bathtub. His eyes grew wide and his mouth was agape at what he saw... or rather what he wasn't supposed to see...

"Oh, Aang what's up?" Erza asked as if nothing had happened. "Care to join me?" she asked and Aang slowly backed out of the room and he softly closed the door.

Happy noticed something wrong as Aang had slowly come out of the bathroom and his face deeply flushed. "Aang, what's wrong?" Happy asked.

"Good news and bad news. Good news, I know where Erza is. Bad News, I saw things that I was never ever supposed to see..."

Katara quickly figured out what Aang was talking about and she walked in front of the bathroom door. "Okay, we'll figure out what's going once Erza is done in there."

...

Soon Erza was finished with her bath and she was now in her Heart Kreuz Armour and they were now looking for anything that would give them a clue as to where Lucy would be.

Katara then found a chest, she opened it and she was very shocked and surprised. "Guys, you may want to come and see this." she worriedly said. Soon everyone looked into the chest. They all saw they were letters that were about Lucy's experiences in Fairy Tail.

Aang had finished reading one of them. "This one is addressed to Lucy's mom?" Aang said as he finished reading it.

"So is this one." Grey said after he finished reading it.

"They all are." Sokka said after holding two letters. "But why write a bunch of letters to someone and not send them?" Sokka asked.

Erza saw a note on Lucy's desk and she picked it up and the note read. '_I will go home. Lucy_.' and her arm was shaking as soon as she read the note.

Sokka saw the note and he took it from Erza. "I will go home?" he read. "What does that even mean? Katara, did Lucy say anything to you about this?"

"No, nothing at all." Katara replied "But if Lucy really is going home, then there is only one place to find her, we just have to figure out where it is."

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy and Toph were sitting on a train that would take them walking distance to the Heartfilia Mansion. Lucy was looking out the window and it looked as if something was on her mind. Toph had just scratched something out from her nose and she looked at Lucy.

Toph sighed and got her attention. "Hey Lucy, what's up? You've been staring out the window for the last few minutes."

"Oh nothing, just thinking about a few things." she replied.

"Okay lets here it."

"Huh?"

"You're thinking about your family, right?" Lucy nodded her head. "Alright, lets hear it. I won't tell anyone plus we're in the same boat remember? I'm running away from my family too, so what's your story?"

Lucy sighed. "I was just thinking about my Father. He's payed no attention to me, now all of a sudden he wants me back? And he sent our rival guild to bring me back no less."

"My parents sent a couple of weak Earthbenders to bring me back home. So I can relate."

"Its just that he never seemed to care about me, I remember I made him a rice ball when I was younger, but he was too focused on his work that he yelled at me, he threw the rice ball I made for him on the ground. What was even worse, it was my birthday, but my Father didn't even remember, much less care."

"Wow, your situation is actually worse than mine, I have to say." Toph said feeling sorry for Lucy.

"So why did you run away, Toph?"

"My parents kept treating me like I was weak, that I was helpless because I was blind, I had to have guards around me all the time. Even when My parent's got me a teacher that 'tried' to teach me Earthbending-" Toph explained using air quote on the word 'tried'. "He only kept me at the beginner levels."

"But, back when you fought on Galuna Island, those didn't look like beginner moves."

"That's cause I learn't my Earthbending from the Badgermoles in secret. I could relate to them, they used Earthbending to see, instead of using it for fighting, it was used as an extension of their senses. They allowed me to copy their movement, so that is why I can see by using my Earthbending. I even began entering underground EarthBending tournaments, I called myself the Blind Bandit. I was the best Earthbender around."

"I see, that's pretty amazing Toph."

"But still, my parents would never understand so I kept up to ruse of being a weak little girl. But that was until Twinkle Toes and his friends came along. He needed an Earthbending teacher, long story short I decided to run away and teach Aang Earthbending, I didn't want to stay cooped up in that house while being protected all the time when I could have the chance to experience true freedom."

"Guess we both had our reasons..." Lucy said. "Have you ever told them how you really felt?"

"Well... yeah... kind-of. I told them everything, but they wanted to increase my security. That was the last straw, so that was when I wanted to run away."

"Do you ever miss them?"

"The better question is, who doesn't miss their parents? But I try not to think about it..."

Lucy then grabbed Toph's hand with both of her's. "I really appreciate you coming with me, it means a lot, so if ever comes to a moment where we are both in your world, I'll help you stand up to your parents, okay."

"Kay it's a deal." Toph said and her other hand grabbed Lucy's.

...

The two were now walking towards the Heartfilia Mansion and one of Lucy's former servants, Ms. Spetto was very surprised to see her. "L-Lucy is that you!?" the woman exclaimed and she ran towards the two. "I'm so happy to see you!?" she said.

"Hello again Ms. Spetto." Lucy greeted.

"Who is your friend?" she asked.

"She's my good friend, Toph Beifong."

"Hey there." Toph greeted.

Soon the woman announces that Lucy had returned home and this had gathered other employees towards the two girls.

"Hi Lucy!"

"Where have you been?"

"Are you okay, have you kept yourself safe?"

These were among the many question the other employees asked as they surrounded her.

"I'm glad to see that none of you has changed." Lucy happily said.

Toph then stands in front of Lucy. "Yeah, not to be a downer or anything but we came here to see Papa Heartfilia, so if you don't mind..."

Another employee had walked to the group. "Excuse me, Miss Lucy Heartfilia, but your father is asking for your presence in his room."

Suddenly two servants came up and they took Lucy and Toph's hands and took them into the house.

"Woah, what's going on?!" Toph asked.

"You two can't meet, Mr. Heartfilia in that attire." she said.

Toph surrounds her feet in earth and this stops the lady from pulling her. "Sorry, but I'd rather stick to my clothing if you don't mind." Toph said as she pulled her hand away from the lady.

"Toph, don't be rude they are just trying to be nice."

The blind girl sighed in defeat. "Sure, whatever you think is best."

Soon both girls were in the lobby of the Heartfilia Mansion and Lucy was wearing a pink and white frilly dress with her hair tied in a bun. The two woman who dressed her were gushing and had hearts floating above them. However the three of them then saw that Toph was struggling as they were trying to put her feet in a tub of water.

"But your feet are filthy, we have to wash them!" the woman who was holding Toph's feet protested. However as soon as her big toe managed to make contact with the water, the woman was sent flying to the wall on the other side of the room via a small earth wave.

"Toph!" Lucy angrily yelled.

"Hey, I agreed to wear the dresses, but you never said anything about them trying to touch my feet."

"Uh, forget about her feet, that is one battle you can't win against her." Lucy said as she sweatdropped. "Actually, she's fine without the dress." Lucy added. Toph got off the chair and she followed Lucy to her dad's office.

...

Both girls had arrived outside the office and Lucy was about to enter. "Hey, you really sure you don't need me in there. If all you're going to do is talk to him, I can definitely put in a strong word for ya."

Lucy shook her head. "This is something I need to do by myself."

"Alright, break a leg in there." Toph said as she wished her good luck. Lucy went inside and closed the door. Toph put her right ear on the door to listen in.

Lucy walked in, the office and she saw a man who was dressed in a brown suit, he had short, neat blonde hair and had a blonde, short mustache. The suit he was wearing looked expensive, same could be said for the dress Lucy was wearing.

"Hello, Father." Lucy greeted.

"I am glad that you have returned." her father, Jude Heartfilia replied.

Lucy then bowed to her father. "I apologize for running away from home, and I am very ashamed of it."

Lucy's father began to talk to her. "That is good, have you remained in Fairy Tail any longer, I would have done all I could to have your guild taken down, I even had talks with a girl that is good with swords, and I was about to give her the monetary support so she can have enough resources to take down your guild. You are a part of the Heartfilia family. You are different from them." Jude told her daugther. "I wanted to have you back, because I have arranged to have you married to a rich man who is the heir of the Junelle family, this will expand the Heartfilia railway projec. I also expect you to give birth to a baby boy, so that he will carry on the family name." he said almost coldly. "Now, that we are finished here, please return to your room."

However Lucy didn't move and instead continued to look towards her Father. "Don't misunderstand me Father. I only came here to make my intentions clear and leave!" she sternly said. Jude was visibly stunned at her words. "I'm here to tell you that I'll be searching for my happiness on my own way. I'm also here to warn you not to come near Fairy Tail ever again." right after she said those words she had ripped off the top part of her expensive dress. "If you try or send anyone to do harm to us. We will list you as an enemy, it is already too late to make amends for everything that you have done. I never wanted dresses, fortune or anything fancy, all I ever wanted was to be respected, Fairy Tail is a much more loving family. I may be Lucy Lucky Heartfilia, but my new family simply knows me a Lucy." she said. However she still wasn't finished with her conversation to her father. "It will be hard for me to leave this house, since it contains the memories of my mother and all of my friends, but if mother was still alive, she would tell me to follow my heart and do what I feel is right. Goodbye." Lucy walked out of the room and saw Toph leaning on the wall on the outside.

"So, I assume it went well, how did he take it?" Toph asked.

"He tried to set me up with an arrange marriage, but I'm not staying for that, and I made sure he wont try to attack Fairy Tail again."

"Well that's great, are we done here?"

"Not quite, there is one more thing I have to do."

* * *

Lucy had changed to the clothes she came to the mansion with and she and Toph were outside and were standing before Lucy's Mother's grave. "So, we wont have to worry about your father sending wizards after us?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, I did make it pretty clear about that." Lucy replied.

"Hey, I was actually listening in on everything, I heard about your mother not being alive anymore, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it Toph, Fairy Tail is my family now, and I know my mother wouldn't want it any other way."

"I wonder what my mother would be thinking right now. I still wonder if my parents are ready to accept me, the _real _me."

"You still have a family to come back to right?" Lucy said.

"Yeah I guess I do after all, but then again who knows how long I'll be stuck here, I probably wont see them ever again." Toph said and Lucy heard that her voice was becoming raspy as if she was close to crying, Toph quickly rubbed her eyes to prevent herself from showing any tears.

Lucy pulled Toph into a hug and the blind Earthbender was surprised by this. "I know I already said this, but I appreciate you offering to come along with me. It made this a lot easier, and to return the favor, I'll always be there for you, whether it for anything or if you just want to talk, okay."

Surprisingly Toph hugged her back. "Thanks, Lucy." she replied accepting Lucy's offer.

Soon a huge roar was heard and Appa had landed a distance away from the two girls.

"LUCY!" the both heard and they let go of each other and they saw Happy flying to them, they saw the rest of Team Natsu, along with Aang, Katara and Sokka.

Happy flies to her and he cries as she holds him. "We thought you were going to leave forever."

"Nice to here that you were so concerned for me." Toph sarcastically said as Happy cried into Lucy's chest.

"Toph? What are you doing here?" Sokka asked.

"Relax, I just came here to help blondie stand up to her dad, to make sure we wont have any more enemies coming our way." Toph said.

"Is that why you left that note?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded. "I had to settle things with my father."

"Wow, and did things go well?" Katara asked.

"Did things go well?" Toph asked rhetorically. "Lucy handled it well I have to say, isn't that right, Blondie." Toph said nudging Lucy.

"Uh, yeah." Lucy blushed as she rubbed her arm.

The entire group then walked out of the garden. "This is a nice village that you live in." Erza commented.

"Actually this entire area is my families garden, and it extends to the mountains." she said and the literally pointed it out and a blue arrow was pointing to the mountains.

"Hold on? You mean to tell us that your family has ownership of the land that spreads to those mountains!?" Sokka exclaimed now getting in her face.

"Princess!" Natsu, Grey and Sokka exclaimed at the same time as they even saluted as they now began treating Lucy like a superior and this shocked the blonde mage.

"Yeah that's right! And as her royal adviser all of her commands go through me!" Toph exclaimed with a wide smirk on her face "And Lucy commands that you give her one hundred push-ups!"

"YES MA'AM!" the three exclaimed and they had actually began doing push-ups at a fast rate.

Lucy, Katara, Aang and Erza sweatdrop while Toph laughs. Lucy looks up to the sky. "_Fairy Tail is already a part of me, and I don't think I can live without them._" she thought to herself.

...

Meanwhile by the one of the bushes outside of the main building of the Heartfilia residence. The Firebender Chun was sitting behind it and she was in the same attire since chasing after Aang and Lucy. She saw Ping walking out of the building and Jude Heartfilia was behind her.

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure doing business with you, but is there anything I can do to change your mind?" the swordswoman asked.

"My decision on the matter is final, have a good day." he said and Ping left and she found Chun sitting by the bush and the Firebender got to her feet.

"So, what's happening?"

"Old man changed his mind. He said he won't assist us with the funds to take down Fairy Tail."

"That would make sense, I did see that Lucy girl and the Blind Earthbender leave, not fifteen minutes ago." Chun said.

"So they must have convinced him, either way. We'll need to find someone else who can help us take down Fairy Tail, so the Avatar will be ours."

They both saw a figure walk up towards them, he had slightly ruffled blue hair and he had red marks on his right eye. "So you know of the Avatar too?" the figure asked

"Depends on who's asking?" Ping asked.

"I can help you take down the Elemental Wizard, provided me you can tell me everything about him."

"You have something against Fairy Tail too?" Chun asked.

"Lets just say I have plans for a few people in that guild and that also includes that Aang."

"So you know his name, what else do you know about him?" Ping asked.

"I hope to here the rest from you."

"And how do we know we can trust you." she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You don't, but we both have something to gain. As I understand, you don't have the strength to take down Fairy Tail, but I have enough to defeat their key members."

"Alright, you win. We'll follow you along..." she then put her right hand on one of her blades. "But if I feel at any time, you're not being honest with me, or you plan to betray me..." she unsheathed her blade and put it to Siegrein's neck. "You _will _be the first wizard that my blade will vanquish, are we clear?"

"If you will follow me." he said with a smirk and he pushed Ping's blade away from his neck as if that threat didn't faze him at all. He walked down expecting the two girls to follow him.

"Can we trust him?" Chun asked.

"Tsk, guy's got balls! At this point, he seems confident in his abilities, he may be the real deal, the one we've been looking for that will help us kill the Avatar once and for all. But if he betrays us, I don't care how powerful he is. My blades will not hold back." she said as she resheathed her katana blade.

"_Soon Avatar, your death will come, which will all but secure the Fire Nation's place in history!_" Ping thought as she knew she was now one step closer to her goal.

* * *

**Next Time: **_Welcome to Fairy Tail_

_With some down time and the reconstruction of the guild taking place, Team Avatar take the opportunity to fully settle themselves in Fairy Tail._


	19. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

The sky was red in the town of Magnolia and the town looked like it had just faced a huge attack, buildings were broken down and it looked like there were some bodies crushed under rubble and buildings. There was a white glow in the middle of the town and Elfman had jumped up into the air and his arm glowed a gold colour and it became black and muscular.

"**Beast Arm...**" He exclaimed but a very thick wave of earth had slammed into him as he was close to the ground and he flew to a building.

Mira had ran to him. "Elfman, are you okay?" she asked

"Mira run." he weakly said.

They saw the white figure slowly walked up to them and the figure was dressed in an orange shawl over a long-sleeved yellow shirt, an orange sash, double-layered pants with brown underneath and a loose yellow layer on top, he was bare foot. He had light skin, brown eyes and he was bald. His biggest features, were his white glowing arrowed tatoos and the white glow also engulfed his eyes.

Suddenly an orange-red magical circle appeared and the figure held his breath and his stomach grew and he was about to let out the attack.

"AANG!" Mira yelled. "Don't do it!" she yelled. "Don't let the power control you!?" she exclaimed.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Aang exclaimed in a mixture of his voice along with his past four Avatars. He shot a huge blast of fire from his mouth and it was speeding to both Mira and Elfman. However a figure had jumped into the fire and blocked it.

Erza had glared at Aang in her Flame Empress Armor. "Stop it Aang! Control your power!" she exclaimed.

However another Aang who wasn't in his Avatar state and was dressed in his new attire had stood in front of Erza. "Erza, I'm right here!" he exclaimed. "That's not me!" however it would seem that Titania had not heard his voice and she charged towards the other Aang and she tried to slice him but he dodged them, mostly because Erza was holding back. The other Aang that couldn't be heard quickly realized that he would see parts of the buildings through himself, which meant that he didn't exist.

"_What's going on?_" he thought

Meanwhile, the Avatar State Aang had blasted a powerful blast of air at Erza which sent her to a wall and she dropped her red blade on the ground.

"T-this can't be happening." the real Aang said in fear and he stared his shaking hands.

The other Aang was suddenly encased in earth that rose from the ground and the earth was surrounded by ice spikes and Grey who was topless stood beside Toph. "Calm Down already Twinkle Toes!" Toph yelled.

"Forget it Toph, this is why he wanted us to keep him out of the Avatar State he can't control himself." Grey said.

"As if, the real Twinkle Toes is still in there!" Toph exclaimed. The glowing Aang was surrounded in a huge sphere of air and he used it to rip the ice and earth of his body. Soon he expanded it into a hemisphere of raging winds that had enguled both Grey and Toph.

"Droopy Eyes! Any ideas!" Toph exclaimed.

"We have to take him out!" Grey made his ice bazooka appear and he aimed it at Aang. "Its the only way! **Ice Cannon**!" he exclaimed and he fired the ice cannon and the cannonball of ice was speeding to Aang but he got into a waterbending stance and he broke the ice ball into many individual shards and made them surround him in a ring and he shot them at the two.

Toph heard the attack coming and she made a huge rock wall that blocked the ice shards though the constant wind had kept her off balance. The wind abrutly stopped and they both saw Aang and he forced a huge stream of fire from his hands towards the two.

"Toph get behind me!" Grey yelled. "**Ice Make: Shield!**" he exclaimed and he made an ice barrier made with flower petals.

"Its not enough!" Toph made a wall in front of Grey's shield and the flames had failed to burst through.

Glowing Aang then covered himself in raging flames and he had winds surrounding him coming from his airbending. "**Fire Dragon's Wind Edge!**" he exclaimed and he charged to the ice and earth barriers while cloaked in a combination of fire and air and he shattered through the barriers like they were foam walls and both Toph and Grey rolled on the ground.

"Damn! He's mastered Dragon Slayer magic pretty quickly!" Toph exclaimed while holding her arm. Suddenly an ice lance were speeding to Toph and even through she made a barrier they forced themselves through and the background became white and Toph body became nothing but a shadow in the whiteness and the ice arrow had forced her way through her body and she fell to the ground but Grey soon caught her, she had lost the detail in her eyes and her eyes had closed as she fell into instant unconsciousness. Grey could luckily still feel her breathing, thought her breaths had become a little shorter.

"You Bastard! I don't care if I kill you! I have to stop you!" he exclaimed and Grey crossed his arms in front of him and a white-cyan magic seal appeared below him. "If this will save Fairy Tail from you, then so be it."

The real Aang had his eyes wide open at the scene in front of him. "T-this is what I become?" he fearfully asked himself.

"**Ultimate Freeze! ICED SHE-**" he was suddenly hit by a huge stream of water. He saw Katara, Natsu, and Lucy while Happy was floating above them.

"WE _CAN'T _KILL HIM!" Katara exclaimed.

"Are you out of your mind!? He almost murdered Toph in cold blood and you want to let him live!?" Grey exclaimed.

"Toph wouldn't want this!" Katara exclaimed. "I can calm him down."

Grey held her hand tightly. "And let you get killed too? Face it! Aang is gone, he would have snapped out of it by now, but look what he did to the town. You wanna tell me we can still stop him."

Suddenly out of one of the buildings a huge fire arc was blasted and Aang in his powered stated had avoided it and he saw Zuko in a firebending stance. "Sorry Aang, but you are way out of control! We have to stop you!" he exclaimed. "One way or the other!" he and Grey charged to him and Aang then took a deep breath but this time it wasn't for a Fire Dragon's Roar. This time a sky blue-white magic circle had appeared in front of him and he fired a powerful sky blue coloured tornado blast of air from it and it engulfed both him and Grey and the tornado had shot them across the ground to a far part of town.

The real Aang now had tears going down his face as he now had to watch his friends getting defeated... by himself and his potential power. "I-I how do I stop this...?"

"What now!?" Happy exclaimed. "The guild is destroyed, he's injured the Master and really hurt Toph, he defeated Grey and Zuko."

"Aang? What has happened to you?" Lucy said softly to herself.

Suddenly they saw Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and she flew past Happy, Natsu and Katara. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Erza exclaimed as she summoned six swords to fly towards Aang but he skillfully dodged every single one. He got into an earth bending stance and made three huge boulders rise up from the ground and threw them at Erza who easily sliced through them. She was close and was about to make her blade impale his midsection, however he grabbed it and stopped Erza in her tracks. Suddenly they were both in the middle of a huge air cyclone and an orange-red magic seal had appeared on the ground and it was heating up the air so much so that the air had turned into flames and Erza screamed in pain and she jumped out of the firestorm in her Flame Empress armor.

Natsu then began walking towards Aang and he then pointed to him. "AANG! IF YOU DON'T STOP HURTING EVERYONE! I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Natsu yelled.

Aang had spinted to Natsu and his fist was engulfed in flames and Natsu followed and both of their fists had connected and made a powerful shock-wave that made several more building crumble. The out of control Avatar kicked the ground and he made a wave of Earth speed to Erza and it clashed with her midsection and she fell to her knees and Aang had forced Natsu away with a blast of air and he uses Ice Geyser on Erza to trap her in sharp ice.

Natsu who was doing a battle cry had then kicked Aang with his flaming foot and he slid on the ground. "Yeah, that did it!" he exclaimed by Aang had gotten back up and his arrows were still glowing. He was now surrounding himself in a powerful hemispherical gust of air.

Sounds of slices were coming through the ice that Erza was trapped in and shattered out of it and she was in her Black Wing Armor. "Sorry Aang, but you have done too much, hurting the Master, endangering the citizens, trying to kill us, some things cannot be forgiven!" she yelled out and she was speeding to Aang but Katara had gotten in front of Aang and Erza stopped her attack. "What are you doing?!" Erza exclaimed.

"JUST STOP!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. "This has gone far enough!" Katara was close to breaking down into tears with all that she has seen. "Aang is in a horrible place right now, he can't control himself. Just... let me calm him down." Erza then requipped into her Heart Kreuz Armor.

"You better know what you are doing, Katara." Erza said.

She slowly walked over to Aang who was still in his hemisphere, she ran into it and she hugged him as tight as she could. "Please Aang, you have to remember who you are! Look at how many people you've hurt!" She exclaimed. "Please come back to us! Come back to me!" she cried and the hemispherical air shape had stopped abruptly.

The real Aang who was watching this had seen that the arrows on his counterpart hadn't faded. He saw in slow motion that his right hand was heading to Katara's midsection. "KATARA NO!" the real Aang yelled.

The glowing Aang had made a cyan-white magic circle appear where his hand was at Katara's gut and suddenly blades of ice had grown out of her back as he had impaled her and she lost the detail in her eyes. "Aang...why?" was the last thing she said before she fell onto the ground with her eyes closed.

Happy was shocked while Lucy shared the same expression and covered her mouth with her hands in shock and horror. Natsu and Erza looked furious.

The real Aang had punched the wall and he was crying. He couldn't take it anymore, he had just seen what would now be his worst nightmare. "I Can't take it... WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!?" he exclaimed.

The figures of everyone had suddenly been blown away like sand particles except for Avatar State Aang. The real Aang was looking at himself in the Avatar State from behind. He walked out onto the street where he saw it happen. "Why-WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?" He then angrily yelled.

The figure of himself turned around and made an evil smirk. "That is simple! **You can't protect them!** **You can't protect anyone without me!**" Aang in his Avatar State yelled.

"No... NOOOO!" Aang yelled out in agony as he fell to his knees and he covered his ears.

"**You can't protect anyone!**" suddenly the voice began to get deeper and more terrifyingly familiar. "**You are weak without me!**" it mocked as it walked towards Aang.

"No. It can't be I _know _that voice!" Aang said and he looked up at himself and saw that the terrifying figure was standing in front of him.

"**Without me you are weak! Just like the rest of your people!" **he continued. But the voice had now completely changed.

"No! NO!" Aang fearfully yelled as his stronger counter part had made an orange-red magic circle in front of him.

"**They did not deserve to exist in this world – in my world! Prepare to join them!**" The face had changed and it took the form of Phoenix King Ozai however the arrows were still on his body."**PREPARE TO DIE!**" Aang was paralyzed with fear as this was the voice of Ozai and flames were about to speed out of the Magic circle that was created and Aang knew that it was the end for him.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Aang screamed and he got up from the couch that he was sleeping on in Natsu and Happy's house. He woke up in a cold sweat and he looked at his hands and they were shivering, not from drop in temperature but from an increase in adrenaline. He was panting heavily like he was just saved from drowning and needed to fill his air with lungs desperately. "It-it was just... a dream." he said to himself in between pants. Suddenly he cried and he placed his arm on the wall and the tears were falling from his eyes. "No! More like a nightmare!" he saw that Natsu was still asleep like a rock and he was holding Happy who was sleeping beside him. He looked at his sky blue Fairy Tail emblem on his left shoulder. He suddenly remembered the image of him impaling Katara with icicles and new tears began to form but he quickly reminded himself that it was a nightmare and that none of it happened. "_The Avatar State..._" Aang thought. "_If I don't gain control of if..._" he thought back to the horrifying images that he saw in his dream and he had hugged his knees close to his body as he sat up. "_Everyone will get hurt... even..._" he angrily got out of his covers and he walked out of the house into the night and he looked up at the sky. "_I have no other choice. I have to let her go, before I do something much worse..._" he thought. He saw down in his meditative stance and began to concentrate as he placed his two fists together.

However unbeknownst to the young Avatar, there was a certain blue cat watching him with concern evident in his eyes.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise up and this was the signal for the birds to start chirping and Happy had walked outside and he yawned and he saw that Aang was in the same meditative position since last night.

"Aang..." Happy said with some sadness and he poked him.

Aang's eyes shot open and he turned around and saw the blue cat. "Hi Happy..." he said trying to sound as happy as possible. Happy could see the bags under his eyes indicating he hadn't gotten much sleep

"Are you okay? You looked like you had a nightmare last night..." the cat said.

"It was just a bad dream, don't make it sound so bad."

"You looked terrified... Aang what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it Happy, I... just have some things to figure out." he said and he looked up. "I won't show up to help with re-construction today. Something is on my mind and I have to figure it out." he was about to leave.

"You're not taking Appa?" Happy asked.

"No, plus he needs his rest." he walked deeper into the forest and Happy was now genuinely concerned.

* * *

Inside Lucy's apartment. She had gotten up and she saw Katara cooking something. "Katara? What are you doing?"

"Oh, well I'm making breakfast, the least I can do is cook for us since you're letting me stay here, plus I borrowed Levy's cookbook."

Soon appearing in front of Lucy on her dining table was a grilled fish with some vegetables in front of her. "Its not really breakfast, but it looks delicious. Thanks Katara." the blonde mage thanked and both girls began eating. "Hish is vhewy delihous." Lucy said in between bites of her food.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Sooo." Lucy began. "What's your relationship with Aang like?" Lucy asked with.

Katara coughed a little after Lucy asked the question. "Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"I dunno, well Aang does talk about you a lot-"

"He does?" she quickly said before she calmed down. "I-I mean why do you suddenly ask? We did try and save the world together..."

"Stop dodging my questions."

"I know what you meant Luce." Katara admitted while blushing. "But I don't know what to think right now. Sure he's great and all but... I just don't know, I'm so confused."

"Do you know he _likes _you?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I do. He... well kinda kissed me before we invaded the Fire Nation." she admitted and she saw Lucy about to squeal.

"He _liiiikes _you!" the blonde mage exclaimed and Katara's entire face was red with embarrassment and a puff of steam had exited her ears. "So how do you feel about him?"

"Lucy... okay you want the truth? I'm confused okay, I mean I like him, but I'm not sure if I do feel... _that _way about him." she said rubbing her arm awkwardly. "Look can we keep this between us?"

"Oh sure, I understand, beside we don't want Happy to find out."

"Natsu's cat? Why not him in particular."

"He lives to embarrass others, just trust me on this one."

* * *

Much later, heading into the afternoon. At the building site for the guild Sokka was looking at his grey Fairy Tail guild emblem on his right forearm. He left his right arm uncovered by his white bandages however his left arm still was bandaged. He saw Zuko was helping with the re-construction effort.

"Hey, Zuko you wouldn't happen to know where I can find a place where I can get a new sword or something. After that whole light magic sword thing didn't work, there is no way I'm going to that place again."

Zuko who was now shirtless had a maroon Fairy Tail guild mark on his the left side of his chest. "I'm not sure, You got here a little earlier than me, so why are you asking me? Why don't you go ask Erza? She has a lot of swords from what I heard."

Sokka had a dark blue aura over his head. "E-Erza. I'm not going to talk to her!"

"You're not scared of her are you?" Zuko asked with a smirk.

"Of course not! I heard how powerful she is, but she doesn't scare me." he said and his eye twitched

"If you say so." he put on his light red shirt and tied his yellow belt. "Come with me. Hey Erza!" he yelled and the mage in question was lifting a heavy metallic beam and she dropped it. Only increasing Sokka's fear though he tried not to look afraid. "My friend Sokka here needs a sword, mind if you give him one of yours?" Zuko asked.

"Hey I don't need to use one of her's I can craft my own sword, thank you." Sokka said.

"Really?" Erza said surprised by such a skill Sokka possesses.

"Yeah. I just need type of steel or rock to make it." Sokka said now putting his hand to his chin.

Sokka saw one of Wakaba's Explosive Lacrima on the ground he ran to it and picked it up. "What are these things called?"

"They are called Lacrima, but you don't plan on making a sword out of that? While most Lacrima have magical properties. Lacrima are brittle and shatter under enough force, not even close to being as hard as steel." Erza explained.

"You're probably right... wait, back up. What did you say about it having magical properties?" Sokka asked.

"Lacrima are used for many different purposes, magical energy can even be charged into it."

"Okay I've got it, now I just need to find a material to craft the sword out of!" he exclaimed.

"Looking for a metal, Sokka!?" Toph exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it needs to be powerful and..."

"Yeah, yeah. I got your drift. I can give you the best metal I can find." Toph ran back into the broken down Fairy Tail building and a huge metal beam had flown towards Sokka but Erza stood in front of him and it bounced off as if it was nothing to her.

"This is one of the pillars that Gajeel used to destroy the guild." Erza quickly noticed.

"Yep, what better metal can you use than that of a Dragon Slayer. Gihihi!" Toph laughed purposely copying Gajeel's laugh.

Sokka was stunned. "There ismore than one Dragon Slayer! I thought that crazy fire guy was the only one!" Sokka yelled.

"Nope, Dragon Slayer magic is a type of Lost Magic, there could be others out there." Erza said.

"Hey, while we're talking about it. They don't actually kill dragons do they?"

"They have magic, that was taught to them by other dragons, this magic is used to kill other dragons. Didn't we tell Sokka everything?" Toph said folding her arms.

"I thought that Lucy girl was supposed to tell him everything?" Zuko said.

"Oh let me stop you right there Sparky, Lucy... isn't the sharpest tool in the shed if you know what I mean." Toph mocked

Suddenly Lucy was behind Sokka, Zuko and Erza and she was in a flaming aura. "I. Can. Hear. You." she angrily said.

"Duh, I knew you were here five minutes ago. I just wanted to hear your reaction. Hi by the way."

Katara who came with Lucy had seen what was going on. "Hi everyone, isn't that one of Gajeel's pillars?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to make a new sword from some of it, as soon as I cam move this thing!" he exclaimed as he tried pushing it and Zuko, Erza and Toph sweatdropped.

Erza then spoke up. "Hey, you don't need help with-"

"I got this, I don't need help, especially from a girl." he said and Erza's pupils shrunk in rage.

"What!?" she growled.

"Wrong place, wrong time Sokka." Katara said as she face palmed.

Suddenly Erza was covered in a gold glow and she had requipped to her Black Wing armor.

"SO! You think girls are weak!?"

"I-I-I never..." Sokka stuttered as Erza raised one of her swords and Sokka waited to be sliced however she had instead slice a portion of Gajeel's pillar.

"That enough for you?" she asked angrily.

"Uh... y-y-yes. Uh Toph would you help me out here."

"Fine." she bended the metal and made it levitate over her and they both left the construction area.

Erza had requipped back to her construction gear. "Don't you think you were a little rough on him?" Lucy asked "He certainly doesn't need any nightmare of you chasing him in your Black Wing Armor."

Erza smirked. "It was my way of teaching him a lesson."

Katara and Lucy both sweatdropped. "Scary..." they both muttered.

"ZUKO!" they all heard and they saw Natsu speeding towards all of them. "I want my rematch! Zuko!" he exclaimed and his fist was engulfed in flames.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Zuko exclaimed as he got into fighting stance.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu exclaimed and Zuko dodged Natsu's fist and he stepped back from the Dragon Slayer.

"What is this? An Agni Kai!?" Zuko exclaimed and he ducked under a blast of flames was sent to him.

"Who is this Aangy Kai?" Natsu asked. "All that matters is that I-" he was interrupted as he was punched in head by Erza who was now in her Heart Kreuz Armor.

"Back off, Natsu!" Erza said and the Dragon Slayer was on the ground and he had a pink bump growing on his head.

"He just never learns does he?" Katara rhetorically asked. "Hey I have a question has anyone seen Aang anywhere?"

Erza and Zuko both shook their heads.

Natsu got up and the bump was still evident on his head. "I haven't seen him he left this morning, right Happy?"

Happy nodded, however the blue cat had something on his mind regarding the Airbender. "I think something is wrong with him." he said in a worried voice, his ears also dropped down as he said this.

"What do you mean. Is he hurt?" Lucy asked with worry.

The blue cat shook his head. "He said that he had some important things on his mind, and that he had to figure things out. I don't think he slept after he had that nightmare."

Katara kneeled down to Happy. "Happy, what was Aang's nightmare about?"

"He didn't tell me..."

However Erza started to have an idea of what his nightmare was about. "_Aang seemed really concerned about not going into the Avatar State. I wonder if this nightmare is about something related to that._" she thought. "It is important that we at find him."

"Yeah, especially with that group from the Fire Nation around." Lucy said.

"Wait! Did he take Appa?" Katara asked looking to the blue cat.

"No, he went by himself." Happy responded

"We have to find him."

"Katara, don't worry. He couldn't have gotten far." Erza said comforting her.

* * *

Aang was currently in the middle of a huge space in the forest and there was a huge circle that had a ground surface instead of a grassy one and he was meditating. In his mind a blue wisp was in front of him and it was the figure of the last Avatar who was born in the Water Tribe.

"Aang your story is quite a tragic one, and your nightmare is an even worse story to hear. But I think the nightmare is a sign that you have to gain control of the Avatar State as soon as possible."

"This can't be right. I don't think I can do it. I can't just forget about Katara just like that. I-I love her."

"Aang, I know that it must be very hard to let go of your desires, but there could be a lot more at stake than you realize. We have no idea, how the use of Magic will effect your body, I could put you in a position where you will be locked into the Avatar State for longer periods of time and shut you out from reality, from then you may lose control and perceive all around you as enemies. As the Avatar it is your responsibility to protect the ones you love. I know it's going to be hard, but would you rather have control of the power so you can protect her, or risk killing her so you can be with her?"

Aang then looked away from the spiritual projection. "You really making me think this is a one sided decision aren't you?"

"I wasn't able to save my true love from Koh the Face Stealer, don't make the same mistake I did. You have to protect the ones closest to you, even if it is from yourself." He soon faded away and Aang lied on his back and looked up to the sky.

"When am I going to learn? my past lives will always tell me the opposite of what I want to hear... hold on..." Aang sat up quickly. "Grey's Teacher! Ur was her name, she knows about magic maybe she can give me some advice that isn't one sided." he began to meditate but it seemed to take a long time. "_What's wrong why can I...?_" his thoughts were interrupted as a blue mist had appeared in front of him. "_Its working_." he said.

"Looks like you finally want to talk to me." Ur said to Aang with a smile after she had formed

"I'm really conflicted right now. I have to gain control of the Avatar State so I can control it and my Magic, but to do it-"

"I know the situation, I heard you talking to the past Avatars so I have an idea of what is going on. The magic that your body can learn is highly dangerous and can be very dangerous, if you don't know what you are doing. It also looks like that you can be able to flawlessly find ways to combine your Bending with your Magic, which makes it even more important that you can control this powered state of yours. But you don't have to rush that decision, you aren't in any danger that can trigger the Avatar State at the moment. However not all hope is lost though. The worst that can happen is that you completely forget about this girl or what made you like her in the first place after you 'let her go.' but who is to say you wont fall for her again, if it happened once, there is no reason to think it wont happen again. And you won't have to forget about her since you would have already mastered the Avatar State." Ur said.

Aang gasped. "Why didn't I think of that!? I'm still unsure about going through with it but you at least you really eased the pressure to make the decision off me. Thanks."

"However, I will warn you. If you are going to try to open your final chakra, don't wait too long to do it. You might lose yourself to your Avatar State if you enter is reflexively and you might not come back because the Magical energy inside you is also powering you in your Avatar State, causing the horrors that you saw in your nightmare last night."

"Oh..."

"Magic can be very dangerous Aang, even to those who cast it. The Iced Shell is one example. Don't let it overpower you. Magic is the very thing that took my daughter away from me." Ur said. Aang immediately felt sorry for her and now knew how much was at stake, but it wasn't vital to unlock his final chakra as of yet. "We'll talk later, goodbye." Ur disappeared in a blue mist and Aang opened his eyes and he came out of his meditative stance and he stood up.

"AANG!" he heard behind him and he saw. Katara, Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Zuko and Happy coming towards him.

"Oh hey guys!" he said while smiling as they came to him.

Katara then hugged him. "I was worried about you."

"I just had a nightmare that worried me a little." Aang admitted.

"Oh yeah? About what?" Grey asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Now I wanna know!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Katara why are you still hugging Aang?" Happy asked with a smirk on his face.

She quickly let go of him and she was blushing. "O-oh. I completly f-forgot. S-sorry Aang."

"Don't worry about it." Aang said with a chuckle.

Happy began to notice some things. "Hugging for a long time, worrying a lot about about Aang, stuttering your words..."

"What's your point?"

"You _liiiike _him." Katara's face was glowing red with embarrassment and slight anger.

Suddenly she was chasing him and Happy was laughing as he flew away from her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Erza asked.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure this morning and last night, but I am now." Aang then looked to Grey. "And Grey, your teacher gives great advice."

"Huh? What do you mean, you don't even know Ur."

"Oh I haven't told you guys yet have you?"

"Told us what? Are you keeping secrets from us?" Natsu asked.

"No, as the Avatar. There were past Avatars before me, and I can talk to them whenever I need to. Because Ur changed my body to use Magic, I can communicate with her spirit, just like with all the others. I'll explain in detail on the way back."

Soon, the entire group then began walking back to the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

Meanwhile Sokka and Toph had arrived outside a local swordsmiths shop. Sokka was holding a bag that was full of different Lacrima. Toph was pushing the huge portion of the metal pillar towards the shop.

"Okay, Toph just wait out here." Sokka said. "I'll go talk with the shop owner."

"Sure, why not. I don't have better things to do." Toph said as she sat on the rock fragment outside.

Meanwhile Sokka was inside the building, and the building was full of swords that looked completely unfamiliar to Sokka. He saw the shop keeper was a young woman who had sea green hair, brown eyes and wore round red rimmed glasses. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked in a seet voice. Sokka saw that she wore a green and white dress and had brown gloves on, with black shoes.

"I was told that this would be the place to come to if I wanted to craft my own sword, is this the place?"

The woman pressed her fingers together. "Y-yes this is the place."

"Wait, you can craft a sword?"

"W-well I haven't yet. This store used to belong to my father, but now he is too old to work, so I have to manage the store. But business hasn't been good at all. Lately most people want to buy their swords rather than craft them. So my store is usually empty."

"That's just a shame, well I've brought all that I need to craft mine." Sokka said. "Toph you can come in now!" Sokka. The blind Earthbender was making the slab of metal levitate and Toph had dropped it on the ground hard, but not enough to break the wooden floor. "One fragment of Iron Dragon Slayer metal and-" he took out two different Lacrima. "And two magically charged Lacrima."

"What is the Lacrima for?" the woman asked. "I can't craft a sword from Lacrima."

"It's will shatter under the heat, I'm aware of that so I thought of the next best thing. If we can crush the Lacrima into little pieces, we can throw those pieces onto the melted iron before we make shape the sword itself. Then once we shape and create the sword it should in theory have the same magical abilities as the crushed Lacrima did, thus making it Magic!" Sokka explained.

"Please tell me you haven't been drinking with Cana." Toph said.

"No, no think about it. I have with me, two Lacrima or Lacrimas... I think. This one here..." Sokka began as he lifted it up. "Is infused with light magic, and the second one is a Lacrima that is created specifically to absorb that Ethernano stuff so that my swords magic wont permanently run out of magical energy.

"Wow, you really thought this through." the woman said. Sound amazed by Sokka's intellect.

"Yeah and if we combine that with metal from a Dragon Slayer. This will create an unstoppable sword!"

"Pssh, I bet Erza could beat you, even with a 'magic sword'." Toph said using air quotes.

"Also mind if I shape it as well."

"Okay sure. I don't mind." she said with a smile. "To be honest I'm also exited. It will also be the very first sword I make." she shyly said.

"Well then lets do our best when making it then!"

The girl blushed a little after he said this. "Oh wait till Suki hears about this." Toph said with a smirk.

"I heard that!" Sokka exclaimed

* * *

Meanwhile everyone was taking a break and Aang and Erza's group had just gotten back Katara could feel a presence behind her that was glaring at her. She slowly turned around and saw Cana holding a jug of beer and she gestured her to come to her.

"Huh? What does Cana want?" Zuko asked.

"Well, I kinda bended Fairy Tail's alcohol to use in a fight, so since I used all of it. I have to pay her back for it."

"Hold on, why are you paying Cana, when it _wasn't _her's to begin with?"

"Well according to some of our guild mates, her drinking habits cost the guild thirty percent of their alcohol budget. So I owe her thirty percent of Fairy Tail's monthly budget and she's going to take her cuts from whatever I make from all the jobs I do."

"Is everyone in this guild a little nuts?" Zuko asked.

Lucy overheard his question and walked up to the two. "Nuts is a bit of an understatement. You've seen Natsu, and Grey is-"

"Is what?" Grey asked coming to the three, spooking Lucy.

"Uh Grey, your clothes..." Katara said.

Grey was now down to just his dark olive trousers. "I won't even ask..."

"Hey, Zuko. You say you're not hunting Aang anymore, right?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, that's true."

"How did you change sides?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, from what I heard, the Fire Nation seem like the country that hates weakness and showing it too." Grey said.

"Where do I begin? My families history is... very complicated. Though I suppose I know of a good place to start. For you to understand my situation you would have to understand my family."

Other members of Fairy Tail arrived to hear Zuko's story. "As most of you should know. I was born in the Fire Nation. I was also the first born child of my father Fire Lord Ozai and my mother Ursa. I am, or was the prince of the Fire Nation. However because I lacked the 'spark' in my eyes that most Firebenders would have at a young age, because I was part of the royal family, and the first born no less. My father tried to disown me because he thought I wasn't a Firebender, it took my mother and the Fire Sages to beg my father to give me another chance. They somehow managed to convince him. They were relieved when it turned out I was a Firebender."

"Wow, I actually didn't know that." Aang said.

Lucy thought to herself after hearing Zuko's words "_Nearly disowned for not being a Firebender? Makes what my Father did to me seem like nothing._"

"After that, things weren't so bad, my family did have some good times in the homeland. Soon I was also trained to learn how to fight with two swords from a very young age."

Erza eyed Zuko with some interest. "Is that a fact? I would like to see how you battle with your swords."

"Is that your way of challenging me?" Zuko playfully asked with a smirk. "I guess I'll have to take you up on that sometime."

"THAT'S ALL IT TOOK?!" Natsu yelled knowing that Zuko didn't want to fight him, yet he was all for the idea of battling against Erza.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"I'm mostly curious on your Requip magic that everyone talks about, that and find out why everyone here is so scared of you."

"You didn't have to tell her that?" Lucy said with a little fear in her voice.

"Trust me there are a lot more things to be afraid of..." Zuko said trailing off.

"What about the old man that was here with you?" Grey asked.

"That's my Uncle, Iroh."

"He gives great advice, and makes good tea." Aang added.

"What can you tell us about him?" Cana asked.

"Well he wasn't as heartless as my father was. He lost his son Lu Ten in battle." Lucy and Katara held their hands to their mouths in shock. "Because of this he had abandoned his siege on the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se. At the time, my family had an audience with the former Fire Lord Azulon. Afterwards my sister and I eavesdropped on them, he wanted to take Uncle Iroh's place on the throne, because Uncle showed weakness and grief after he lost his only son. Azulon told my father that Uncle had suffered enough and that he was soon to suffer. Unfortunately my mother disappeared during all this, and at Azulon's Funeral it was his dying wish that my Father be made Fire Lord."

"You don't think your Father had anything to do with Azulon's death?" Grey asked.

"Hard to say... I can't really say. I haven't really given much thought to it."

Natsu then eyed Zuko's face. "I've been meaning to ask, how did you get that cool looking scar?" the Dragon Slayer asked pointing to it.

"Natsu!" Erza angrily said. "It could be a sensitive thing to him."

"It's okay, Erza. Since I am a part of this guild. Its no use hiding how it got it."

"So who gave it to you?" Lucy asked.

"Was it some kind of Fire Nation monster?" Happy asked and everyone eyed him in shock. "What?" he asked

"Actually, it was given to me by my Father."

Everyone gasped. "Your f-father did this to you?" Lucy asked in fear.

Natsu then got mad. "When I find that Ozai. He's going to pay for everyone he has hurt!" he exclaimed.

"It was two years after Azulon's death. I was invited into a war council. I spoke out of turn and I paid the price. My father demanded that I participate in an Agni Kai."

"A Firebending Dual." Aang said.

"Precisely, an Agni Kai is a fight for one's honor and can only be won if you burn your opponent. I thought that I would be facing against the general, but instead. I was fighting against my Father. I didn't want to fight him, I'm sure you all can guess why. He said that I showed cowardice, which further disrepected him." Zuko then clenched his fists in anger. "And he did _this_." Zuko said gesturing to his scar. "After all that, stripped of my birthright and banished from the Fire Nation with strict orders not to return until I have caputred the Avatar."

"So that explains why you chased Aang all over the world." Cana said.

"What are you going to do now?" Grey asked.

"The main goal right now would be to stop my father, even if it looks impossible to do that now. But there is a threat that is coming to us."

"We already know about the group that was sent from the Fire Nation to kill me." Aang said.

"I wasn't talking about Ping and her Benders. You know who I'm talking about." Zuko said.

"Azula!" Aang angrily said.

"Who now?" Natsu asked.

"She's my younger sister, but believe me, other than my Father she is the last person you want to deal with."

"Sounds like someone I would to fight! What do you think Happy?!" Natsu asked as he was getting exited at fighting Azula.

"No you wouldn't she is... nothing short of pure evil. She once got her Firebending instructor sent to the colonies because he was quote teaching her the 'dumb way to firebend'. She is Confident and powerful, a Firebending prodigy. She is cunning, manipulative and will stop at nothing to get her way, no matter how many she has to hurt along the way."

"Don't you think you are doubting your own abilities a little?" Erza asked.

"No, in a fair and balanced fight. Azula would beat me." Zuko said. "Though last I saw her she looked as if she was going crazy."

"Why are you telling us this?" Lucy asked.

"Because there is a good chance if Ping and her group can't defeat Fairy Tail, My Father will eventually sent some Fire Nation soldiers and _her _to try and take us down."

"She doesn't sound to powerful!" Natsu argued.

Zuko now wasn't sure to thing, he had either met someone who had more confidence in his abilities than Azula herself, he was simply just bluffing, or he was ignorant of Azula's strength.

"She is." Katara said. "Azula fights for keeps, she'll take your life if that means fulfilling her goals."

"Azula is definitely coming it is only a matter of time, and if she hits you with her lightning. You're as good as dead."

"Wait, Firebenders can also control Lightning?" Grey asked.

Zuko nodded. "Though the only ones that can use Lightning are Uncle, my Father and Azula."

Lucy quickly remembered something. "Actually, I remember that Chun girl, she could use Lightning, she shot it at both Aang and I while we were on that Helix Town job."

"That's not good. And when Azula finally comes here there is no doubt she will meet up with those four and plan to attack Fairy Tail."

Zuko got up from the ground. "I need some time by myself." he walked away from the group.

...

Later Zuko was staring down at the city of Magnolia he heard steps behind him and he quickly turned around and he saw that it was only Erza. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine, just bringing up everything about my family is hard sometimes, but I know how dangerous my father and Azula are. They have to be stopped."

"I understand Zuko, but even though, are you ready to just give up on your younger sister?"

"We're past that, which is why I'm going to train to get stronger so that when Azula shows up, I'll challenge her to an Agni Kai, one final time."

"What do you mean one final time?"

"That is when I will end her, once she's out of the picture the Fire Nation will be weakened severly."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Azula wouldn't think twice about killing me, if it meant that she would be stripped of her Fire Lord status. And my father was willing to do the same just so he could become Fire Lord. No more this cycle of cunning and cruelty must end and it will with Azula."

"By doing that, you will only be as bad as your father, you're better than that." Erza said to Zuko trying to convince him not to go with his plan.

"And just what do you know!?" Zuko snapped. "You know nothing about me or my family! So just back off!" he angrily walked away from Erza and she looked into the sky.

"I know you more than you think." Erza said to herself.

* * *

In the swordsmiths vendor in Magnolia, Toph was sleeping in the corner while Sokka and the merchant were crafting the sword.

She got up to her feet and she heard noises from the back room and she saw Sokka and the vendor putting the finishing touches on it.

"Are you two done yet? I've been sitting here with nothing to do all day." Toph said as she complained

"Don't worry we just finished, Toph." Sokka said and the woman was finished and she was holding a whitish brown worn cloth over the entire blade. She unwrapped the cloth and the blade was the exact same bluish black colour as Gajeel's metal. It was in the shape of a Jian sword and the bottom of the hilt had the symbol of the water tribe engraved into it. The sword had a dark blue and blue pattern around the hilt and at the top of the hilt was a flat circle and on that circle was the engraving of the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Sokka of the Water Tribe, I present you with your sword." the woman said he took the blade and he got into a sword stance.

"Its not a light as my old one, but I can get used to it." he swung it with two hands and the blade began to hum and a white glow after a while. "Uh what's happening?"

"Oh, its responding to your movements. The Lacrima you have given me allows it to absorb light from the sun and transfer it into Light Magic, it can also absorb Etherano so it can be used at night, but if the sword is to shatter, it will create a huge explosion, so you might want to keep that in mind." the woman.

Sokka then put the sword in it's dark blue scabbard and he attached it to his back using the strap. "Hey, thanks this really means a lot uh..." Sokka thanked, however in all of the excitement he had forgotten to ask for her name. "Hey, whats you name?' Sokka asked.

The woman blushed and she quickly remembered to tell Sokka. "My name is Miranda Green." she said.

"Well it was nice meeting ya, and thanks for everything."

"Come again if you need anything."

Sokka quickly thought of something and he pointed to the wall. "I'm also going to need that." he said pointing at a circular shield.

"Okay, let me get that for you." she said and she tried to stretch up to the very top hang hook where the dark blue and grey circular shield was.

Toph felt her reaching up for something. "Uh, you look like you could use some help-"

"N-no I can reach it." she insisted and she couldn't reach it, no matter how high she stretched. Both Sokka and Toph had looked to each other and the Earthbender shrugged her shoulders. Sokka walked over and reached up and took it down for her. "Oh, t-thanks." she said.

"Toph, can you pay her, I have to carry all this stuff by the way."

Toph sighed and she handed over the Jewel for the sword and the shield. "Thanks you very much."

"Well, its just an exchange anyway we'll see you around." Toph said and both her and Sokka walked out the building. "Hey Sokka, didn't you think she acted a bit weird."

"We're in a weird world right now in case you have forgotten." Sokka said.

"No, but she gave off the vibe that she had a crush on you."

"Nah, if she was crushing on me I would know."

"Whatever, I say we test that new sword of yours." Toph said.

"And what did you have in mind?" Sokka asked.

Toph smirked. "Oh I'll enjoy it, Sokka, tomorrow we put that sword. And you to the test."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't worry I don't want to ruin the surprise." she walked ahead of Sokka with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Next Time: **_The Onibus Town Players_

_After brief training sessions between Zuko, Sokka and Erza; and a confrontation with Laxus Dreyar. Team Natsu and Team Avatar find themselves taking a job as actors in a play._


	20. The Onibus Town Players

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

Dawn hadn't yet approached in the town of Magnolia. Streams of fire was seen being shot into the air and around a small area. This also came with a couple of grunting sounds with each fire blast. Zuko was in an empty area of the forests close to Magnolia, he didn't wear a shirt and just had his red pants on, while the rest of his clothes were by a rock. He took a deep breath and he shot three quick fireballs from his fist before jumping up in the air and performing a horizontal swipe with his left foot and this sent a horizontal fire arc forward and it stopped before it burned the trees. He got on the ground and he rolled backwards and as he did he shot flames out of his right foot which created a temporary wheel of fire to protect himself from any fire attack and he shot a low fire attack and he quickly got up and shot a very powerful stream of fire from his right foot. Zuko maintained a fighting stance and he was breathing heavily. "This is so frustrating!" he yelled out. "I feel tired and yet I don't feel as if I've gotten stronger at all." he said to himself in frustration. He heard a noise in the bushes. "Who's there!?" he tightened his stance and a sword was speeding to him and it sped past his face and it impaled a tree and Zuko's eyes had grew wide and blood began to slowly trickle from his cheek.

"If you want to get stronger, you have to be faster than that." a familiar voice said to Zuko and he turned and saw Erza standing by a tree and the sword that was thrown at Zuko had disappeared.

"Erza? Why are you here?"

"You want to get stronger don't you, so you can defeat your sister in battle, isn't it?" the Armored Wizard asked.

"I don't plan on just defeating her, I plan to take it one step further." Erza was surrounded in a golden light and she was now in her Flame Empress Armor.

"If you are serious about defeating your sister, they you will fight me without holding back!" she aimed her blade at him.

"So what is this armor called?"

"This is my Flame Empress Armor, it halfes the destructive power of all Fire attacks." Zuko glared at her. "Knowing this, do you still wish to fight me?"

"This is the only way I can get stronger, I have no other choice." he shot continuous fire jabs to Erza who appeared to take the jabs of fire without having to dodge as she moved to where they would hit her armor. Zuko charged to Erza and swiped upwards and this released a vertical fire arc but Erza block it with her fire sword. Zuko then jumped back into the air and while he was up he took a deep breath and he put his hands together over his head and he shot his hands forward and released a huge stream of flames that had engulfed Erza and he landed on the ground and panted and he saw that Erza was still standing tall. "What is this!? You're not even fighting me!"

"That is because I don't have to, your flames can't hurt me while I'm in this armor." Zuko got frustrated and he charged towards Erza and but she avoided his punch and she easily kicked him and he slid to the ground and when he looked up he saw Erza looking down at him and her Flame Sword was near his face. "You are letting your anger at your family blind you. Ask yourself, why are you still fighting?"

"I don't know anymore, the Fire Nation has won and I can bet My Father has already turned the world into a dictatorship that he is at the centre of."

"We don't know that." Erza replied as Zuko got up.

"You don't but I do, now that Aang couldn't beat him, the Fire Nation win."

"You can't just give up hope, Aang is still hopeful that everything will work itself out."

"He is the Avatar, he is supposed to be hopeful in these situations. My Father is changing the world in his image and my sister is helping him, and what am I doing!? Besides even if we could get back, there is no way we could beat the Fire Nation, not this time, because I can be pretty sure my Father will know we are coming."

"If you sit here feeling sorry for yourself, then nothing will change. Your friends are still fighting for a future where the Fire Nation's domination over your world is abolished. If you are serious about setting things right, then you shouldn't be talking like this."

Zuko got back up and he took in Erza's words. "You're right. Getting stuck here for some reason made me resent my family even more than I normally did, and I wasn't thinking clearly. It brought me back to how the old me was, how hopeless I felt when I kept failing to capture the Avatar. That I would never be able to go back to my home and earn my Father's love. But that was the old me, Be that as it may I still see myself having to fight Azula. Erza, Lets go for one more round." Zuko requested.

Erza gave a smile before it turned to a smirk. "Sounds good." the two then continued their spar right into the morning

* * *

Later, that same morning, Toph and Sokka were walking through the woods. "Uh, Toph remind me why we are going through here?"

Toph then sighed. "Because the blue cat told me he lost something here, so I thought I would be nice and help find it for him."

"But you're blind-" Sokka protested.

"Which is why I need your eyes to help me find it."

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"Ah, you came just in time." a voice said and a chill went up Sokka's spine. He looked to his side and saw Erza leaning against a tree in her usual armor. "And I see you have acquired your new sword, what do you say we test is and your swordsmanship." she said and she got in a fighting stance.

Sokka's top part of his face was blue. "H-hold on, you brought me here just to fight Erza!?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yep, now get in there. You're not scared of her are you?" Toph said knowing that would get Sokka to fight against her.

"N-no. Alright Erza! Show me what you got!" Sokka unsheathed his sword and he got in a sword stance.

"Good answer." Erza charged to Sokka and threw a sword slash at him but Sokka blocked with his sword and held it up with both hands upside down as it he was using it as a shield. The block made Erza stagger back and Sokka retaliated and he thrust his sword towards her but she blocked it with the armor on her arm and she forced Sokka back. Erza smirked before she ran to attack Sokka and she threw another sword slash with her right arm, Sokka parried the attack but a maroon magic seal had appeared in Erza's left hand and she summoned another blade and she was about to slash Sokka's midsection but suddenly, Sokka's blade glowed white and suddenly Sokka's arms moved so fast that it quickly blocked the other sword strike. However this strike was able to send Sokka sliding back.

"Woah! Me likey magic sword." Sokka said and he smirked and he then sprinted to Erza and the blade glowed white and he threw the hardest Slash he could and Erza crossed both her swords to block it, after his sword slash was blocked he threw a jab at her with his blade and it went in between her cross blade block and she quickly turned away and pulled Sokka's sword and this pulled the Water Tribesman forward too and Erza was soon looking down at him and she was about to bring her blade down on him and Sokka saw this and rolled away and Erza impaled the ground. Sokka then sliced the ground while running around in a circle around Erza and the sword begun to glow white and there was a huge dust cloud and Erza couldn't see through it.

"_This is perfect, Erza's armor makes a clanging sound every time she moves, so all I have to do is listen out for the sound then..._" Sokka closed his eyes and in the blackness the clanging sound was like a glint of light. "_There!_" Erza cleared the cloud but Sokka was in the air behind her. "Got you Erza!" Sokka yelled and the sword was glowing a white as it was about to slash Erza from behind but she saw him and her eyes widened and she pushed Sokka back very hard and he flew to a tree and he dropped his sword. He coughed out dust. "Hey, no fair." Sokka said.

"I apologize, you just caught me by surprise. But I must admit, your Swordsmanship is impressive. Even though your have a Sword capable of magic."

Erza offered a hand and he took it and she helped him up and she handed his sword back to him. "Its all about being creative and versatile, that's what my master taught me."

"You have a master? I would like to meet him someday."

"Yeah, I have a feeling that's going to be difficult."

"What do ya know Sokka. You didn't die after all." Toph joked.

"No thanks to you!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Hey, at least you got to test that magic sword of yours, at least now its pretty good."

"Y-yeah you're right. With this I can beat anyone and everyone!"

"Woah, lets not get ahead of ourselves big boy."

* * *

Later in the Magical Council Fiore Branch Building. Master Makarov was standing trial for the war that took place between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, all the members of the magical council were present as well as Siegrain and Ultear. During the proceedings Makarov was surprisingly sleeping through the trial and snoring could be heard, there was even a sleep bubble coming out from his nose and is grew and shrunk in sync with his breathing, much to the chagrin of all the members of the magical council, save for Siegrain and Ultear and the latter was slightly giggling at his actions.

"Uh, M-master Makarov, this is an important trial, I hope that you aren't sleeping." one of the frog judges said.

"Ah... O-of course not!" he exclaimed, suddenly waking up.

However hidden in the shadows of the building Ping was watching Makarov and was glaring at him. "_I can't believe __**he**__ is the guild master of Fairy Tail... he looks even weaker than Iroh. We got beaten by this old fool's guild how embarrassing..._" Ping thought as she sweatdropped.

...

After the Trail had come to a close Makarov was sitting next to a friend of his, this was Yajima. "I know that this was a difficult trial, but to find Fairy Tail, almost completely innocent." Makarov began as he was talking to Yajima.

"You should be grateful, I helped vindicate Fairy Tail from trouble." Yajima said.

"I know, and I thank you for that. After the guild is rebuilt you should stop by some time, I will even treat you to some ramen."

"I would like twelve pork slices." Yajima requested.

"Isn't twelve too much for someone of your age?"

"Fairy Tail nearly broke every rule and regulation that has been set by the council... furthermore-"

"Fine, I'll give you twenty or thirty slices if you prefer."

"Twelve slices." Yajima said insisting twelve slices is what he was going to be sticking with.

Meanwhile from behind a pillar, watching the two was Ping and Chun and the latter was playing with her hands mimicking every time Makarov and Yajima were talking. "This is boring, why are we watching them, its just two old farts talking about old people stuff." Chun complained.

"This for the both of us, I can't say I fully trust that Siegrain guy, and the same goes for that Ultear woman, so I'm looking for any weaknesses that old man tends to spill."

"Boring-" Chun said out loud but Ping quickly covered her mouth.

"Shut up, you want to get us caught!?"

Yajima and Makarov continue to talk. "You should be careful not to be reckless and go out of control, there are members of the council such as Org and Michello who are pushing for Fairy Tail to disband. Makarov stares at Yajima then to the ground. "You should think about yourself for a change Macky, you should think of retiring." he told the Fairy Tail guild master.

Ping was still behind the pillar with Chun and she still covered her mouth. "So what? He's is going to retire soon?" she then felt her right hand suddenly fill with moisture and her eyes widened and she immediately let go of Chun's mouth in disgust. "Did you seriously lick my hand!?" she yelled but she saw a yellow dotted line outline of Chun was flashing in her place. She saw the young Firebender walking over to Makarov and Yajima. Ping held her hair in frustration. "What are you doing you damn idiot?!" she whispered to herself.

"Are you Master Makarov?" Chun asked as she approached the two old men.

"Indeed I am."

"Sorry, I'm a huge fan of your guild, I want to know who's the strongest you see." she asked with a sweet voice.

Ping's eyes widened and glass was heard breaking in her mind. "This girl is going to get us killed."

Makarov began to think. "The strongest, that is a tough one. That's not an easy question, that's pretty hard to say, why don't you come over some time and find out for yourself."

Chun's eyes widened and they sparkled. "That would be-"

"MIN!" the three heard and they all saw Ping running to them and she stopped in front of them. "Sorry, has my sister been bothering you? She likes to run off you see."

"Not a problem, she was actually a pleasure to talk to." Makarov admitted.

"Lets go, Min." Ping said and she dragged Chun away from the two.

Once the two girls were far enough from the two Chun was giggling. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!" she exclaimed and he head grew, she had no pupils, her teeth became jagged and her arms were flapping up and down. Chun giggled at this. "This isn't funny! We're not on vacation here!"

"C'mon, that Siegrain said all we have to do is play ball with his plan. Why are you worrying?" Chun asked while coming out of her laughing fit. "Besides you should have seen your face..."

"You're supposed to be a Firebending prodigy but you're acting like-like an immature brat!"

"Give me a break, I'm only eleven!"

"You are doing a service for the Fire Nation and Phoenix King Ozai, you should do well to remember that. You wouldn't want to suddenly 'get killed in battle' now would you."

Chun began to laugh. "What? Is that a threat? You can't scare me, you're nothing like Azula."

"So you're saying Azula scares you, you should look up to your Firebending teacher not fear her, You're lucky your Fire Nation, otherwise, I would be calling you pathetic just like the rest of these damn wizards. You are on a mission for the Fire Nation to hunt the Avatar. Start acting like it!" Chun looked down, her mood suddenly going down as she complied to her leader.

"Yes, ma'am. Whatever you say." she said in an annoyed voice not looking at Ping

"Hmpf. That's more like it."

* * *

Meanwhile, while the Guild is being re-built. Mirajane has something to announce. "Everyone! the request board is back up!" this got everyone's attention. "I know there isn't a lot but now there are jobs available!" she happily said as she standing by the temporary bar area.

Once she made the announcement many of the mages began looking at the request board.

"Well they seem exited." Katara said as she and Lucy were sitting next to each other.

"That seems weird, when most of the other guys do is drink and do nothing all day." Lucy muttered. "By the way, have any of you seen Loke?" she asked.

"Loke? Refresh my memory again." Katara requested.

"He is the one who is good with the ladies." Mira reminded.

"Right, I remember him." Katara said folding her arms. "I remember he gave me a rose and said that I was a vision of timeless beauty."

"Yep, that sounds like him." both Mira and Lucy said.

"Why do you want to see him Lucy, have you finally fallen for his charms?" Mira asked

"I dunno Lucy." Katara critisized. "He's kinda creepy if you ask me."

"It's not like that. I just know that he was there along with Iroh trying to save me when Gajeel took me, I just wanted to thank him is all. I already thanked Reedus, but Iroh isn't here so..."

Katara sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"By the way how are you spirits doing? I heard you dropped your keys again." Mira said.

"Oh well..." Lucy remembered that Aquarius made it clear to her never to drop her keys ever again.

_"Didn't I tell you girl!? Never drop my keys ever again! HUH?" _Lucy remembered and Aquarius had a whip in her hand and Lucy screamed in imagining that scenario.

"Oh, my butt just hurts from thinking about that." Lucy said while Katara put her hand on her shoulder.

Grey was behind the pair of them. "Want me to cool it down for you." he said as his right hand was surrounded by icy winds, this earned him a glare from Katara.

"I don't need your innuendo sexual harassment." Lucy said to Grey.

"She would enjoy it." Happy said.

"I don't need you overt sexual harassment!" Lucy yelled.

"Maybe Katara can heal it." Sokka said while chuckling.

"Not you too Sokka!" Katara frustratingly said.

Toph decided to get in on the jokes. "She could, but I dunno... it is a big butt."

"Both of you knock it off!" Katara said pointing at them.

"I wonder what will happen if I make it hurt more?" Natsu said with his hand on fire.

"...AND YOU'RE JUST THE DEVIL!" Lucy and Katara yelled.

"That's enough!" Erza yelled and a barrel was thrown to Natsu's head.

"Erza we were just playing around..." Sokka said but it was clear that her attention wasn't to them, instead it was to a strong looking figure who was light skinned, had short but blonde pointy hair, he wore a yellow and black shirt with red jeans and he had grey shoes, he had a black fur coat over him but his arms were going through them.

"Say that again, Laxus!" Erza threatened glaring at the man.

Laxus chuckled. "I'm saying we shouldn't have weaklings in our guild! Especially those two, whose names I don't know!" he said looking towards Jet and Droy. He looks to Lucy. "And her, the one who caused the entire Phantom issue."

"Enough Laxus, we already discussed this, the fault lies with no one, besides you have no right to talk about it, you didn't even help." Mira said

He chuckled to himself again. "Of course I didn't, if I did, it wouldn't have turned into a huge mess like it did.

"Hey! You can't talk to them like that! Who do you think you are!?" Katara said glaring at Laxus.

"I wouldn't be talking to the strongest person in the guild if I were you missy. Weaklings won't have a place in this guild, when I inherit it and become master. And those who stand against me, will be dealt with."

They all heard laughing and they looked to Toph. "You become master? Oh please all I see is a blockhead who thinks he's too good for the rest of us, but really you're nothing but a damn coward! You call everyone weak, yet you choose not to help when your family is in danger. I don't care if you're an S-Class wizard, all I see is an arrogant pain in the ass!"

Laxus smiled. "Oho, a little too young to be saying stuff like that little girl, why don't you just go back to your over-caring parents who see you as the weakling you are." Laxus mocked and Toph's left eye twiched.

"THAT'S! IT! You've earned yourself s butt kicking!" she flung a huge boulder at him but suddenly Laxus disappeared in a flash of yellow lighting and dodged the boulder, he was suddenly behind Toph. His fist was surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and he punched her in the side and she flew over to the bar and she narrowly missed Mirajane.

"TOPH!" Sokka, Natsu and Katara yelled.

Natsu charged to Laxus and his fist was on fire. "Fight me Laxus! You heartless Bastard!"

"That's too much of a compliment for someone like him!" Katara mocked.

Laxus dodged Natsu's fiery punch and he grabbed him and threw him to a table. "Enough of this time to show you all what real power is." he outstretched his hand and he threw a lighting blast to the whole group.

Aang quickly stood in front of everyone. "AANG! What are you doing?!" Katara yelled. Aang held out his arms and he caught the lighting blast with both left pointing fingers and everyone gasped as what happened but his eyes opened and he shot his right arm forward with his two pointing fingers and he managed to redirect Laxus' lightning and it had narrowly missed him as it sped past his headphones and it hit a wall far behind him and everyone was astounded as to how he was able to throw Laxus' lightning back towards him. Everyone was silent. Even Laxus was surprised, but he just chuckled.

"You've been holding out on us, Messiah kid." Laxus said. "So you can throw my lighting back at me huh? Not bad Avatar."

"I'd leave if I were you." Aang angrily said. "I don't want to fight you Laxus, but make no mistake. I won't be so forgiving if you talk about my friends like that again." he threatened.

"I have no time for empty threats." Laxus began to walk the other way however he caught Zuko glaring at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Keep walking." Zuko coldly said.

"Haha!" Laxus laughed and he disappeared in a bolt of yellow lighting.

Aang sighed in relief after Laxus was gone.

Toph got up and she jumped off the counter. "Where is the bastard!?" Toph exclaimed.

"He's gone." Grey said.

"Geez thinks he can just walk all over us like that? Who does that guy think he is!?"

"Laxus is actually the Master's grandson." Mira revealed and screams of surprise was made by Lucy and the whole of Team Avatar save for Zuko.

"No wonder he was acting so uppity like he owns the place." Toph said.

"B-but someone like him as guild master? That is just horrible." Lucy said now scared of the idea that Laxus may become guild master someday. "And because he is Makarov's grandson the chances are high that it may happen."

"I say we kick him out, there is no way he can beat all of us if we fight him together." Toph said.

"It won't be that simple, it is the Master's decision to make, whether Laxus gets kicked out of the guild or not."

"Besides, we'd be lucky if we would even get close to him if we deside to attack him. He has the Thunder God Tribe watching his back." Grey said.

"The Thunder God Tribe. Who are they?" Sokka asked.

"They are Laxus' 'personal bodyguards' then don't show up that much or talk to anyone except themselves and Laxus." Mira explained.

"Who are they?" Zuko asked walking up the bar counter.

"Here, are their names; Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed Justine. They share the same thoughts at Laxus does."

"So either they are powerful, but not at Laxus' level, or they are just piggy banking off the power that Laxus has."

"Are you saying they could be kissing his ass?" Toph asked.

"For lack of a better term, yes. But that is highly improbable." Zuko said.

"Yeah I have an unrelated question, Toph since when did you take up cursing?" Katara asked in a motherly tone as she placed her arms on her hips and looked at the Earthbender.

Toph folded her arms and looked away. "Hey, you're not my mom, you can't tell me what I can and can't say. Hey Natsu what do you say we find that jerk!"

"I'm in! I'm going to make that bastard pay!" Natsu yelled.

"Calm down, Natsu!" Erza said grabbing his shoulder.

"You too Toph, I'd hate to admit it, but right now we wouldn't stand a chance against that guy, especially since he has mages that protect him." Katara said.

"Why don't we go on a job. It will take you mind off him." Erza said to Natsu. "Grey and Lucy can come along. We've been together since the Eisenwald incident, and the four of us, five if you include Happy can make a team."

"Really, you would want someone like me in your team?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, we don't want someone like you. We want exactly you. This team would be nothing without you."

Sokka then got the idea. "Why don't we do the same!" he exclaimed.

"Reform Team Avatar? I like the sound of that!" Toph said as she got excited.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea." Aang agreed.

"I'm into it if you guys are. What about you Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Sure why not?" Zuko agreed.

The others began to chat among themselves. "They really are Fairy Tail's strongest team." Macao said.

"Which team are you talking about?" Cana asked.

"Erza's team, they have Lucy who can summon Aquarius and wash them all away. Not to mention Natsu and Grey. And Erza has no competition."

"I wouldn't say that." Cana began "Katara can bend Grey's ice and Aquarius' water, Aang has four elements and magic on his side, Toph has the spirit of a rock, and Zuko-"

"Yeah! Zuko is a real man!" Elfman yelled

"What about us!?" Natsu and Grey growled in jealousy.

"Is there a problem?" Erza asked.

"Not at all!" they both said in fear.

Natsu and Sokka saw the Lupenous job. "We'll be taking this job thank you very much." Sokka said.

"As if, Fairy Tail's strongest team will be takin' that job." Natsu said.

"Yeah thanks for recognizing that we are the stronger team."

"I never said that! Besides you can't even bend!"

"I beat you remember?!"

"YOU CHEATED!" Natsu yelled.

"You can't cheat in battle, moron!"

"Who are you calling a moron?!" Natsu angrily asked.

"You, you moron!"

Both had their heads to each other and lighting was sparking in the background.

Toph chuckled. "Grey, you have been replaced."

"We'll both take the job." Erza said to end the argument. "How does that sound?"

"Well it was Erza's team who helped us fit in here." Aang said. "So lets do it."

"Alright, no lets start our first job together!" Sokka yelled.

* * *

Night time had fallen and Master Makarov in his jester outfit was sitting on one of the unfinished walls of the Fairy Tail guild. "_The Next Generation huh? But if I was to retire who would I trust the guild to? Laxus could since he is my grandson but his anger makes him unsuitable for the position. Mystogan is a poster child for reculsion. Maybe Erza, no she is still too young._"

"Master!" he heard and he looked down and saw Mira.

"Oh, Mira."

"Thank goodness I found you. They have done it again!" Mira said as she held a stack of papers.

"Done what?" he asked.

"Erza and Aang's teams both completed the Lupenous job however, they have destroyed the town." Mira said while oddly smiling as she showed Makarov the stack of papers. Suddenly scary organ music plays in the background and Makarov's eyes had turned black and his jaw hung out. "The magic council is demanding that you submit a report and a written apology immediately." she said spreading the message and Makarov had soon turned to dust and was blown away by the wind. "Master?"

"RETIRE!? AS IF THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! I'M NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO RETIRE AT THIS RATE!" he yelled out as he was jumping in frustration.

* * *

The next day Lucy and Katara were at the bar and they were talking to Mira and both girls had their heads on the table. Lucy began the story "Yesterday was bad, we completed the job but-"

"-Our teammates destroyed the entire town in the process." Katara finished as she looked annoyed.

"Natsu threw flames everywhere..." A figure of fire coming out of Natsu's mouth was seen and the sound of his screaming voice was heard

"Toph flung rocks everywhere and destroyed the road..." A figure of Toph making two boulders floating over her head was seen and the sound of earthbending was made.

"Grey froze everything..." A figure of Grey without his shirt and his hand had cold mists coming from it.

"Aang made Natsu's fires worse when he tried to put them out with his airbending..." A figure of Aang on his Air Scooter was made and the sound of winds blowing was heard

Both girls then said the last point. "And Erza..." the sound of Erza doing a battle cry was heard and both girls shuddered at what she did the day before.

"It was horrible..." Katara said and she planted her head on the table.

"And what's worse is that most of the reward money had gone to repairs for the town." she said. "How are we going to pay our rent now?" Lucy said with endless tears falling down her face.

"Don't worry. I have a job that I have been holding onto Lucy, and it is right up your alley. You might even like it Katara." she said as she winked to the two girls. "And you don't have to worry about your teammates destroying anything."

"Whatever it is. We'll take it!" Katara said. "Anything has got to be better than potential destruction.

* * *

Later soaring through the sky was Appa and both Team Natsu and Avatar were on top of him and they were flying to Onibus Town. The sounds of Natsu laughing was heard

"Tell me again why we couldn't take the train?" Toph asked.

"Because both teams can get there faster if we fly on Appa." Sokka said. "It will be more efficient."

"But I hate flying..."

"I LOVE FLYING!" Natsu exclaimed as he was sitting next to Aang who was pulling the reins. "Now I can get to jobs without puking my guts out! Hahaha!" he then lies down and he looks towards Appa's left eye. "You and I are going to be spending A LOT of time together pal." Natsu gleefully said as he rubbed the Sky Bison's fur. Appa heard this and because of this the Sky Bison actually sweatdropped.

"Normally performing isn't my job, but as an aspiring writer, this will be the perfect stage for me so I can gain experience and take the stage myself." Lucy said.

"Well whatever this play is, I has got to be better than that play about us back at Ember Island." Sokka said.

"It thought we agreed to never talk about that again?" Katara said.

"By the way, where is Zuko?" Lucy said.

Sokka began to explain. "Actually, he said he didn't want to come, he said that plays remind him of how Azula always made him play the Dark Water Spirit in some play called 'Love amongst the dragons'. The Dark Water Spirit was the bad guy in that play apparently." Sokka explained.

Momo looked like he began talking to Happy. "Uh hu..." Happy said while he nodded in response to Momo's lemur noises. "I see..."

"Happy, you can understand Momo?" Lucy asked.

"Cool! What's he saying?" Aang asked.

Happy looked at the group as if he was about to say something important. "I don't know..." soon Lucy, Katara and Aang sweatdropped.

"Building us up for nothing." Lucy muttered.

"Hey guys! I think we are here!" Aang exclaimed as Appa had arrived at Onibus town and he landed next to the theater. Everyone got off the bison and Aang handed Appa a whole lettuce. "Stay here buddy." he ate it whole and Aang began rubbing his head.

They climbed up the stairs and began waiting. "So where is this guy? This better not have been a fake job?" Sokka asked.

"Thank you, very much." a voice said from behind a pillar and a short man with two very round ponytails on top of his head and and is curved at the centre, the hair was a dark purple, and he had a small mustache above his mouth, and he seemed to have a long face. He wore a red suit and dark green pants.

"Ahh! Small creepy man!" Sokka exclaimed as he jumped back.

"I apologize. My name is Rabian. I am the Chairman of this theater." he said. "Please follow me." he said.

Aang, then shrugged his shoulders and the group followed him inside. "This world just keeps getting weirder doesn't it?" Sokka said to himself.

...

They were inside the main dressing room for the actors. "So where are the actors?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask that too." Grey said.

"Thank you." Rabian said.

"For what, exactly?" Happy said to himself.

"You see all the other actors left because of bad reviews of the performances. But I even still wanted to pursue my dream, I even focused on it so much that my wife left me, the theater is all I have left."

Erza had her eyes closed. "That is a shame, but you don't have to worry... Cause your actors are here!" Erza put her right arm over her chest and she began to sing.

"Erza can sing!" Lucy exclaimed as the armored wizard was still singing in the background.

"Is she shining?" Katara asked.

"She's doing vocal exersises." Happy exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're going to be actor- Wait what!?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka!" Katara said glaring at him. "We'll be happy to help you, Rabian."

"Thank you very much!" he handed each of them a script.

Grey quickly noticed something. "Hey, doesn't the script seem kind of odd?" he said after skimming through it

Sokka began to examine it carefully. "Not really though I have noticed something, according to the charaters there only seem to be spaces for four, main characters. Maybe I could spice it up a little?"

Rabian began to think. "Now that you mention it, we may need to try and include everyone." he said.

"Hey! I'm an aspiring writer! Why are you letting him change the script!?" Lucy asked in anger.

"I thought you said that you wanted experience on the stage, besides one of the parts is perfect for you."

"Don't worry." Sokka said. "If I change a few things here and there without effecting the main story..." Sokka took out a pencil from nowhere and began scribbling on the script. "What do you think!?" he asked.

Rabian looked at it and his eyes sparkled. "It is brilliant, thank you very much!" he exclaimed.

"I'm a genius!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Let me see!" Toph asked and she snatched it from him and she gasped. "Sokka its perfect!" she exclaimed. "It is truly a _sight _to behold."

"I know ri-" Sokka then quickly remembered that Toph was blind and he snatched it back from her. "Stop it!"

"Hey, you handed the script to a blind girl, what did you think was going to happen?" Toph rhetorically asked. Soon the whole group laughed.

* * *

In order to prepare for the show the entire group were doing rehersals, because Sokka said he would help with the script, he was sort of a psuedo co-director to Rabian. They all had to memorize their lines which was tough for everyone particulary for Toph especially since she couldn't see. So Katara had to narrate her lines to her. When Sokka saw this he tried to made Toph's line easier to remember.

They also had the job of advertising the play. Happy flew in the air all over town dropping flyers from the sky. Aang had gone to the other half of town and he was leaving a trail of flyers were ever he went as he was on his air scooter and he riding it all over town while dropping the flyers.

During the week of preparation something unexpected happened.

Rabian walks over to them. "Hello, everyone. I am told that you have guests." he said.

They were confused. They all walked outside. "Well what do you know as if doing this play wasn't enough?" Toph muttered as she recognized the few from the group that had come to visit them.

"Yo!" Makarov said as he stood in front of the group and this surprised everyone, particularly Lucy. Master Makarov and Mira had come along with a plump man wearing a magenta spagetti strapped shirt with pink and purple shorts he was bald, he had blushes on his cheeks and he had hoop rings that tied together to make his necklace, he also oddly wore lipstick. He also had small white wings on his back. He had the blue emblem of a different guild on his right shoulder. This was Bob, guild master of Blue Pegasus.

Another figure had light brown hair and wore black sunglasses and wore a wizards like hat with a spiked collar around it, he also had a collar of the same design around his neck he wore black pants. He was Goldmine, guild master of Quatro Cerberus.

Other guests included Yajima, Chief Moka and Lulu from Galuna Island, the Pirate who befriended Erza while going to Galuna Island. There was also the Eisenwald Chicken and he kept saying. 'Meat.'

"Sorry to come on such short notice, but we just came to watch you guys perform." Mira said.

Sokka looked slightly creeped out. "Hey, is it me or does that man over there look like a lady?"

"Easy Sokka, sure he's different but he can't be all bad." Aang said.

"Oh so you two noticed me?" he asked in a flirtatious tone. He quickly moved over to them. "Have you been hiding these two from me Makarov? You never mentioned how delicious the Elemental Wizard looked." He said and he closed in on Aang.

"Okay... I'm all for attention and all, but this is a little weird... Um, Sokka help...?"

"Sorry, I'd love to but I have to meet the rest of these guys."

"You're on your own Twinkle Toes." Toph said as they both walked away from the two.

"Uh... actually there is someone else you see..." Aang tried to explain

Meanwhile the rest of the group was getting accuainted with the others. "Hey I remember you." Grey said to Lulu.

"Y-yeah we last saw each other on Galuna Island, its nice to see you again."

"Likewise."

Katara walked in on the two. "Wait, according to what Erza told me, everyone on Galuna Island are demons."

"Oh that is true, I just use my transformation magic to make me look human, see." Lulu then transformed into her demon form and Katara sweatdropped and looked spooked.

"Uh I see, quick question, you aren't evil right?"

"No, we may be demons but we don't want to hurt anyone."

Katara took a big sigh of relief. "Well that's a relief."

Meanwhile the pirate was looking at Erza with hearts in his eyes. "It is so nice to see you again, captain." he said to Erza.

"Likewise." she brought his head to her chest armor and it made a loud clanging sound.

"Hey I remember you, you're the fake Salamander, you're here too?" Lucy asked looking at Bora who posed as the Salamander when Lucy first arrived.

"Salamander? You used Natsu's name. Not cool." Sokka said folding his arms.

"How's it going?" Natsu asked in a friendly manner.

"After your friend punched me right in the face, I have decided that I will give up scouting for pin-up girls." he said and this surprised Lucy.

"Huh? That's what you were up to back then?"

"Yes, what did you think I was up to?"

"Lucy was thinking dirty thoughts." Happy said.

"Okay, I really don't want to know now." Sokka said. "Do you think badly of everyone?"

"No! I trust you didn't I?"

"You sent that spirit of yours that likes punishment to come and get me remember?" Sokka reminded.

"Not off to a great start Lucy." Happy said raising his paw in the air.

Soon Boze and Sue from Phantom walk towards them. "Hey, aren't you two from Phantom?" Toph asked coming to the group. "You both got caught up in the carnage like Blondie and I?"

"Yes, but our guild was disbanded. So we've come to watch you perform." Boze said. "And we also brought a gift." and he gestured to Sue who was holding a cloth.

She blushed in embarassment. "Its not very much though." she showed them and it was a pound of raw meat.

"Are you kidding, this is meat. This is the best gift you could have given us!" Sokka yelled.

"Meat!" the Eisenwald Chicken yelled.

"Hey, it's not for you!" Sue exclaimed.

"Aww thanks you shouldn't have-" Sokka began but suddenly he was kicked high into the air by Sue.

"NOT FOR YOU!" she yelled. "Its for the red dog." she said and an arrow was pointing to Happy and she was looking at him and he got exited that he would be getting free food.

"Toph you think this girl is colour blind?" Grey asked.

"Forget colour blind, I think she is blind blind. If not then completely nuts."

Suddenly chief Moka appears behind Lucy. "So when are you going to destroy the moon huh?!" he asked with an angry voice.

"Excuse me!?" Katara yelled in disbelief.

"But not as nuts as that guy..." Toph continued

"You're still on that?" Lucy asked as she sweatdropped.

Soon Lucy was lying on the steps of the theatre. "I can't belief I have to perform in front of everyone." Lucy said as she already looked exhasted.

* * *

Soon the end of the week came and the theatre is packed. Rabian looks through the curtains and he is filled with joy as soon as he sees the seats are full and he is elated. Makarov, Mira, Bob, Goldmine and Yajima had acquired seats at the top of the house and they looked down at the stage.

Sokka looked back and he saw the crowd. "Okay people lets do this, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we get payed." Sokka said as he looked to the others in their various costumes.

"Hey, you remember you're not the real director here." Lucy reminded

"I wasn't the director. I was Rabian's creative assistant." Sokka said trying to make the difference clea.

"Okay, you're up Lyra." Lucy said to the spirit.

"I'll do my best!" the Spirit happily exclaimed.

The curtains opened and Lyra began to sing out to the audience with the song explaining the backdrop for the story. The story was that the beautiful Princess Yanderica was kidnapped and the only person who could save her was Prince Frederick. While Lyra was singing the spotlight had focused on Erza as she played the part of Prince Frederick, her hair was tied in a ponytail, she wore a cream and red accented robe and she had her sword at her side, she wore white pants and black, white accented boots. She had a sea green like cape that was tied around her shoulders and she looked as if she had an air of confidence.

However as soon as Erza was meant to say her first line, something unexpected happened. She looked frozen stiff in a stance when she was holding her sword out. "I...I a-am... P-Prince... F-F-Frederic-Frederick..."

The crowd was confused as they were now wondering what was happening.

Meanwhile the rest of Team Natsu and Avatar were at the back watching this. "Hey, Armor queen isn't moving, what gives?" Toph asked.

"She must have that thing where she gets nervous for the real thing." Grey said.

"Stage Fright! She can scare people no problem but can't face big crowds?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"Haha, the irony, haha." Toph chuckled.

"This isn't funny, we have to do something." Lucy said.

"Am I going on next?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"No not you!" Lucy angrily said.

Erza was still stuttering through her lines. "I-I have ten s-swords!" she exclaimed and a magenta magic circle had appeared in front of her and she flung out ten swords into the audience and their confusion was replaced with fear.

"You could get killed watching this play!" Makarov yelled as he watched what was happening from above.

Aang was watching from the back. "Okay I'm going in." he said and he walked onto the stage with his costume and he was dressed in a long brown robe that touched the ground he had a wizards like hat that was brown as well and he held a long stick that was meant to act as a staff. He also had a long white beard that covered the lower half of his face.

"Why hello there, you must be the Prince right?" Aang asked in an old man's voice as he also hunched his back.

"Y-y-es t-t-that would be me."

"I am but a humble wizard. Now don't tell me, you are on a quest to save the Princess, but I warn you the path to her captors is very dangerous, knowing this do you still wish to continue on your quest?" he asked. He saw that Erza was still struggling with her lines. "Of course you would, now follow me and for we are about to pass through the Forgotten Swamp." he said the audience was still confused at why the Prince still wasn't saying anything.

The old man had led Prince Frederick to the swamp and the lights dimmed. "Fools!" A female voice yelled. "Who dare venture into my swamp?!" it asked and a trap door opened and it revealed Katara who was dressed in a moss green dress that covered her entire body, her long hair was in front of her face so that it would give a more scary look.

"Oh no! It is the water witch of the swamp, her water magic is deadly." Aang in his old man's voice said. Katara made mist cover her side of the stage.

"Tell me why you have decided to cross my swamp?!"

Erza suddenly snapped out of her nervousness and she walked in front of Aang. "I have come to rescue the Princess so step out of my way." she said though she was still moved as if she was a little stiff.

"As if, I am sick of the Princess, always so perfect. I wont let you save her because... I want to be your Princess?" Katara said as she slightly shuddered at the lines she had to say.

"No I will not marry you, you are ugly and unattractive." Erza said.

"And you smell like... six month old seaweed." Aang said.

"You have angered me, I will plant both of your pathetic souls at the bottom of my watery garden."

Sokka meanwhile had performed a fist pump. "Yes she got every line!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you know she's going to get you back for making her a water which you know." Lucy said.

"When do I go on?" Natsu asked in a bored voice.

"Not yet!" both Lucy and Sokka exclaimed.

Katara had then made a body of water surround her in a circle and eight tendril like arms came out of them. "You are no match for me!"

Erza ran, still a little stiff from her nervousness and she sliced the one of the water tendrils.

"Ha-Ha-Ha. Your stupid sword cannot cut through my water you love sick fool." Katara said as the water witch.

Aang stepped. "Step back young whippersnapper, I know of an ancient spell that can defeat the water witch and send her to the under depths of whens she came."

"Forget it old man I am a very powerful wizard, the most powerful in all the lands."

"Oh really...?" Aang then began doing a very weird dance and most of the crowd had sweatdropped from this. "I cast Ignitis spell!" he then shoots a fireball from his hand and it sped towards Katara but she blocked it with the water around her yet she fell to her knees.

"Oh no! I am melting!" Katara lied on another trap door that had begun to sink and this gave the impression that she was sinking into the ground. "Oh whoa is me, you both have bested me and now I am dead because of my jealousy." she said and she was now under the stage.

"Oh yes we have cleared to swamp, however this is as far as I go, it is your destiny to save the princess." Aang said in the old voice and he began to walk off the stage but he tripped because of the long robe and he fell on his stomach. "Oh my bad, my legs must not be as un-clumsy as they used to be. Hahaha." he ran off the stage. and he took a deep breath. He walked to Katara and Sokka.

"What was that!?" Sokka asked.

"Sorry I kinda tripped, this robe is too long." Aang complained.

"And Sokka, the next time you decide to cast my character as a Water witch. I'll go all Water Witch on you if you know what I mean!" she said glaring at Sokka.

"Okay, if this happens next time, I'll give you a better role." Sokka said.

"Hopefully there wont be a next time." Aang muttered

Meanwhile on the stage Erza was by herself and she was stuttering her lines again.

"Oh great, her Stage Fright, just kicked in." Sokka frustratingly said.

"No worries I got this!" Lucy said and she ran to get prepared.

"Do I go on yet?" Natsu asked with hope.

"No Natsu." Aang, Sokka and Katara said monotonusly as he was proving to be a slight annoyance.

Meanwhile the curtains opened wider and Lucy who had her hair tied in huge bun with a princess tiara and she was wearing a dress. She was tied up by ropes and she was hanging from the top of the stage.

"Oh please save me my brave prince. I am the Princess Yanderica and I have been captured by Seighart and only you can save me." she said.

"Not so fast!" Grey suddenly came out and he was wearing a blue suit with a gold outline he had a red cape attached to his shoulders, he also wore white pants. Many of the girls in the audience had squealed at Grey's presence. "I am Julius and if you want to save the princess you must first defeat me in battle." he said.

The audience was confused thus far especially since Frederick has already found the Princess so quickly in the play.

"Y-y-you cannot b-b-beat m-m-m f-for I-I-I..." Erza tried to say as she struggled with her lines.

"I have to do something." Lucy muttered to herself. She took out one of her silver keys. "**Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation: Horologium!**" suddenly there was a huge puff of brown smoke and Horologium had appeared. "Oh great Clock, please assist the Prince as he is not feeling well." Lucy said and Erza was now inside Horologium.

Murmurs were heard from the audience as they now saw that Erza was inside the clock.

"Oh we are so not getting paid for this." Sokka muttered.

"Have a little faith, maybe Erza will soon get over the stage fright thing... eventually." Aang said to himself.

"I will be the one to defeat you, Julius. She says." Horologium said.

The audience began to ask if the clock now speaks for the Prince from now. Suddenly Erza has a serious face and she exits the Clock Spirit and glares at Grey.

"Thank you great Clock you may go now." Lucy said.

"As you wish." and the spirit disappeared in a gold glow.

Meanwhile backstage Aang had felt a presence suddenly disappear. "That felt weird..." he said to himself.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, one moment I felt a presence that was on stage a second ago, and the next minute it was gone. But I'm sure its nothing to worry about right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Yeah, but didn't the clock just disappear?"

"It must be a coincidence."

Back on stage. Grey had summoned an Ice sword. "Let us dual with our swords!"

"You cannot beat me... I h-have t-ten swords!" Erza said while stuttering and a maroon seal had appeared in front of Erza and ten swords of the same design as the one Erza was holding had flown out and they had nearly impaled Grey as he didn't seem to expect that and they surrounded him in a circle.

"Aah! You have defeated me!" he yelled out and the audience was shocked as to how easy it was.

Erza had let Lucy down from the ropes. "Thank you for saving me my prince."

"It was no problem princess, now lets us go back home so that we may marry and have ten children!" Erza exclaimed and Lucy even had a shocked face.

This then shocked shocked the crowd even more.

"Isn't that moving a little too fast?" Yajima asked.

"My my." Mira said while smiling with her eyes closed.

Suddenly the stage began to shake and they sounded like footsteps. "This isn't over Prince Frederick!" a voice yelled and Toph had walked onto the stage and she was covered in bronze armor and she had a red headband replacing her regular green and yellow ones, she wore red puffy overalls and she had a red shirt that was covered by the bronze armor. She wore bronze gauntlets on her arms. "It is I Seighart! And I will be the one to marry the Princess and we will have twenty children, instead of just ten. Together we will raise an empire! Mwa ha ha ha ha!" Toph laughed as she looked to be really enjoying this.

Katara had her eyes wide open and so did Sokka as he was looking through the script. "It's not in the script. Is it?" Katara asked not even looking at Sokka.

"Yep, she's free-styling." Sokka simply said as he threw the script behind him.

"Your ten swords are no match for my..." Toph bended rocks that were place from behind the stage. "Twenty Rocks! Mwa ha ha ha!"

"Get behind me princess I'll protect you!" Erza yelled and Lucy got behind her. Another maroon magic circle had appeared in front of Erza and ten swords shot out to Toph but she bended the rocks to hit them back and she hit every sword accept for one that was caught by Toph and she placed it under her left armpit.

"Aargh you stabbed me! No you have defeated me and my future empire..." Toph then pretended to be dead and she stuck her tongue out. However she abruptly got up much to the surprise of the audience and they screamed out in shock. "If I can't have the princess, no one can! Come out my Dragon!" Suddenly Appa's roar was heard and a huge dragon prop costume was lifted by Happy and inside was Natsu.

"Yes! This is my Que!" he then started to shoot flames from his mouth and the crowd could fell the intensity of the flames. "I am an evil dragon! Hahaha!"

Sue looked up in the crowd. "Its the Red Dog!" she exclaimed.

"We must team up to fight the dragon!" Erza said to Grey

"No way, not after you killed my leader."

"Both of you run! I will hold off the dragon! You two try and escape." Lucy said.

Now the crowd was confused as it was now the princess who was fighting against the dragon, to them this was the last thing they were expecting.

Happy looked tired and strained from lifting the heavy costume while Natsu was spewing fire from inside it. He then dropped the dragon costume on the stage and a huge stream of fire had sped past Lucy.

Because of this now a part of her dress was on fire and she was screaming in terror. "SOMEONE! HELP ME!" she yelled.

"You got it Lucy!" Aang yelled

"Aang wait!" Katara yelled, but Aang blew a huge gust of wind from his mouth and the wind engulfed Lucy and the fire had become bigger.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy yelled and she was running around.

"Oops." Aang said while he cringed

"GREY! ICE!" Lucy yelled.

"Alright hold your hor-" Erza had stepped on Grey's head as he charged up an ice attack. She was in the air and she slices up Lucy's clothes so much so that she had lost all of her clothes and Lucy screamed in horror.

"Holy cow..." Katara said with eyes wide open as she was blushing and had managed to block Aang's eyes before he could get a look at her.

The crowd was also screaming as they had also caught a glimpse of Lucy body.

"This is out of control..." Makarov said.

"My my..." Mira said and had her eyes closed.

Erza's cape was now covering Lucy body after her clothes have been torn and she suddenly the underside of the stage had moved and Taurus had emerged from the floor.

"I'll protect you body Lucy-san!" he yelled but he suddenly faced a rock to the face.

"Who invited you!?" Toph yelled.

Everyone was now surprised as her character was supposed to be dead.

Grey then tried to freeze Natsu because he was burning the stage. Toph saw this. "Hey Cork it!" she exclaimed and she made a rock come through the floor of the stage and covered the dragon costume's mouth. A stray pebble hit Erza and she glanced at Toph and flames had covered her eyes.

"You will pay for this! Seighart!" Erza yelled.

"You're still in character!?" Toph yelled and there was now fighting all over the stage and Lucy was close to backstage and Katara was next to her.

"The question we have to ask ourselves is... Why didn't we see this coming?" Katara asked as she narrowed her eyes towards the stage.

"I wonder if the building will hold..." Lucy wondered, from the outside the building a huge gash had torn through the centre of the building and it crumbled and fell to pieces.

Many of the crowd were getting up from the wreckage.

"They've done it again!?" Makarov yelled.

"Seriously, just hurry up and retire Macky..." Yajima said.

"My my..." Mira said getting up from the rubble.

Lucy had gotten up and the crowd had looked at where the stage used to be and they all began clapping and a couple of whistles were heard.

"_Wow, they actually liked it._" she thought and she smiled.

Soon the entire cast had got up on what used to be the stage and they all bowed.

* * *

Soon they were back in the same dressing room some days later.

"Geez I can't believe they like it but I am pooped" Toph said as she felt tired.

"I know what you mean." Sokka said as he slumped down on a chair.

"Knock it off! You didn't even do anything!" Katara said in an annoyed voice.

Rajima walked in. "I can't believe that you wizards can act well. Well you better get prepared for today's show." he said.

"Oh man, seriously how many shows do we have to do?" Grey asked

"You still have to do three more shows today." Rajima said and right after he said that Erza was doing vocal exercises.

"Seriously, I don't think fighting the Fire Lord come close to how tiring this is..." Aang said.

"I just wanna go home..." Lucy said with endless tears streaming down her face as she was crawling on the floor.

* * *

**Next Time: **_The Truth about Leo_

_After a few run-ins with Loke; Lucy, Aang and Katara find out the truth about him. Meanwhile Chun's playful antics has angered Ping and has forced her to remind the Firebender of a sad truth._


	21. The Truth About Leo

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

In a castle that was in a rocky like landscape there was an explosion and a couple of screams. Close to the rocks it was seen that the Water Mage, Juvia was hiding behind on of the rocks and an arrow was pointing to her.

Inside the castle Taurus was seen throwing a punch and he knocked someone out and he flew to the wall.

"You knocked him out with one hit, nice Taurus!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Thank you, Lucy!" the bull exclaimed.

"You think that's good?" Toph said and she stomped on the ground and forced two pillars into two goons behind her and knocked them unconscious. "Two hit KO!" the Earthbender exclaimed and she gave a cheeky smile.

Sokka had just punched one of the other goons and he hit the ground. "You're enjoying this way too much, Toph?"

"What can I say? This world of magic isn't so bad after all, besides. I can really..." she saw one of the goons crawling away. "CUT LOOSE!" she exclaimed and she made an earth wave that sped him over to a wall and he fell on his back after impacting it and he was missing a couple of teeth.

Natsu on the other hand had bashed one of their heads against the wall. "Oh Yeah, I'm liking this."

"D-don't you think that is a little execsive?" Aang asked while sweatdropping.

One of the goons got up. "Just you wait, our leader isn't going to like what he has seen."

"Oh, that guy?" Katara asked. "We took him down, long ago." she had slashed three goons with her water whip and she fell to their backs.

"It was easy too." Happy chirped.

"I'm, all finished up here." Erza said as she walked down the steps. She had seen one of the members crawl away and try to escape. The Armored wizard stepped on him, more specifically, she had stepped on his rear. "You really think you can escape? Perhaps you need some more punishment!"

"OOH!" Taurus bellowed and he was blushing. "Please punish me Erza!"

Lucy had Taurus' key in her hands. "Forced Gate-" however before she close Taurus' gate she had seen that a boulder had flown into his face.

"Sorry, Lucy..." he disappeared in a gold light.

"Why did you do that, Toph? I was about to send him back to the Spirit World."

"Sorry, force of habit I guess." the Earthbender replied.

"So did we get all of them?" Grey asked as we walked to them.

"Hey! One of them is running away!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Not if I can help it!" Aang said, he blew into his bison whistle and the high pitched sound was heard by Appa and he landed in front of the bandit that was trying to escape and he growled which made him back away slowly and he backed into Erza.

"Oh I just can't win..." he said with tears going down his eyes.

...

Later they were now on a path and Appa was waiting in front of them. "That was too easy, I didn't even get to go nuts on them." Natsu complained.

"Oh I think you went nuts on them, a little too nuts. And so did you Toph." Grey commented

Toph just shurgged her shoulders in response.

"Well I guess we can add a castle to our destruction streak." Katara said with a sweatdropp. "Along with a destroyed theatre and a destroyed town." she continued. As she did, Juvia who was still spying on them, but mostly on Grey had raised her head from some rocks from behind and an arrow pointed at her.

Toph's eyes slightly widened and she moved to Juvia's position. "_Hmm..._" Toph thought. "_Whoever that is will have to get up pretty early in the morning to fool me._"

The group saw Loke walking towards them. "Is that Loke?" Katara asked.

"Hey, Loke." Natsu greeted. Both he and Aang walked towards.

"You've been gone for a while, where have you been?" Aang asked.

"Oh, I'm just coming back from a job." he replied. "It just happened to be close by."

"Hey Loke." Lucy greeted walking to the two.

Loke suddenly recoiled in fear. "L-Lucy!" he exclaimed. "I-I was just going!" he he ran off while leaving dust behind himself.

"Is he scared of you or something?" Katara asked.

"Why? I did nothing to him." Lucy put her hands on her hips.

"What did you do to him?" Grey asked.

"Aren't you listening?! I did nothing!" she shouted.

"Don't worry I'll go after him!" Aang exclaimed and he formed an Air Scooter and chased after Loke.

Katara walked to the front of the group. "C'mon we should all be heading to Appa anyway, Aang will meet up with us later.

Aang meanwhile was chasing after Loke on an Air Scooter and he saw he was getting closer but he suddenly his eyes were engulfed by a white glow and his arrows glowed as well and he saw the image of a gigantic humanoid Celestial Spirit, with a spiky mustache which stretched down diagonally. He now found himself and he was now a light blue colour as if he had gone to the Spirit World in his universe and he was floating in front of the towering figure

"Uh...? Where am I?" Aang inquired.

"Loke is none of your concern, Raava... You must not interfere..."

"Are you talking to me?" Aang asked.

"You are her current host are you not?" the towering figure asked.

"I am not following, but what is wrong with Loke?"

"This is not _your _Spirit World, so you must not interfere. You may be the bridge between the Physical World and the Spirit World in your universe, but you have no juristiction over the Celestial Spirit World."

"Wait, that's the world Lucy told me her Spirits come from, but does this have to do with Loke?"

"Begone Raava, you will not interfere with affairs of the Celestial Spirit World."

"But how do you know of my world, what does _your _Spirit World have to do with _my _Spirit World?"

Everything turned white and soon Aang was looking at the regular sky and saw Katara and Lucy looking down at him, while Happy was floating above him

"H-hey guys..." Aang said weakly.

"Are you okay? You've been knocked out for about three hours." Katara said.

"Three hours? It didn't feel that long in my vision..."

"You slept like a baby."

"A vision, what was it about?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno? Some huge guy kept calling me Raava, and he also told me that I should leave Loke alone and that he is none of my concern."

"Why? Is something wrong with Loke?" Lucy asked.

"I wish I knew, but I dunno I've also noticed that I get a weird feeling in my gut when I'm around Loke, maybe that feeling has something to do with it." Aang said.

"Aang try and remember can you remember who spoke to you, was he one of your past lives."

"I can't say for sure, he looked more like a Spirit from this world than a human, I don't think he's from me but, what I also want to figure out is who Raava is."

"Don't worry about it Aang, we'll figure it out." Katara assured.

"_All this has something to do with Loke, what could be going on with him?_" Lucy thought.

Aang slowly got to his feet. "By the way, where are the others?"

"They are out looking for you, but we'll get everyone together." Lucy said. "_If we want to figure this out we have to find Loke_." "Hey, since we finished early why don't we take a break. I know this place we can go to." Lucy suggested.

"That would be great, we just have to make sure that we don't destroy the place while we are it." Katara said.

* * *

During the evening in an empty field the four of Ping, Chun, Hen and Kobu were together and Ping was setting up all of their sleeping bags.

Kobu and Hen were sparring with each other and Kobu had sliced a boulder in half after it was sent to him by Hen with a long whip made of water.

Ping walks up to them and they stop fighting. "You're sparring good, we'll need your strength in case Seigrain's plan fails." Ping said.

Kobu looked to the girl. "Hey, Ping. Ozai promised that my Family would be free when we come back after will kill the Avatar, right?"

"We have been through this before, your family will be free after the job is done. And it is Phoenix King Ozai to you, peasant!"

"I just thought of something. If we are stuck here? How will we get back and tell him we killed the Avatar?"

"You have your priorities, we focus on ending the Avatar's life. We'll worry about how to get back later."

Hen walked forward. "Sooo. If we do kill him, do we bring his dead corpse with us everywhere we go, I mean how will we prove that we killed him if we do eventually do that."

"Because I gave the Phoenix King my word that we will not return unless we have killed the Avatar, so we either fulfill our mission or we remain imprisoned in this world forever, odds are he will end your family, Kobu. So if I were you I'd get your waterbending up to scratch."

Kobu glared at her and he walked away from her and he continued to practice his Waterbending techniques.

"That was cold Ping... and I like it, hahaha!" Hen laughed and he walked away from her. This earned him an eye roll from Ping.

"Where is that little brat?" she asked herself referring to Ping.

"Right here!" she exclaimed and it gave her a fright. "You should be more alert, you wouldn't want the _evil_ Fairy Tail wizards to sneak up on you."

"Ha ha ha. You're hilarious, Chun."

"Why thank you, you complement means so much your hotness." Chun said and she mockingly bowed in front of Ping.

"IT'S HIGHNESS!" she yelled with fire coming out of her mouth. "And I don't appreciate your sarcasm, grow up."

"Again, still eleven!"

"Whatever, I wonder what you family would think when they see this?"

"Ah who cares, not me hehe." she giggled.

"You know nothing about patriotism, you are a Fire Nation citizen! Aren't you proud?!"

Chun's face became serious and she folded her arms. "Proud of what? That we wiped out an entire race and started the Hundred Year war? Or that we treat the other Nations like they are ants we can crush anytime we want? I always asked the question. Why do we fight, why is there war? You know what they told me? That the Phoenix King is always right and we should respect his wishes, as if he is a God capable of no wrong-" Chun had been stopped mid-sentence as her right cheek was glowing red and Chun had held it in pain.

"I should have you killed for saying that! You deserve much more than a slap." Ping said and her sword was unshethed after she had slapped the Firebender. "The way you are talking right now, you are talking like a damn traitor. I'd choose your next words carefully Chun."

Chun tightened her hands into fists but lightened her grip. A tear had fallen from her face and onto the grass. "I-I have nothing left to say."

She patted Ping's back and slowly walked away from the swordswoman.

* * *

Later both Team Avatar and Team Natsu had arrived in the spa town of Hosenka, which was a few miles west of Magnolia town. Outside the local inn Aang who was dressed in a light blue gown with red sharp flower petals on it and he also had a blue belt, was carrying a huge pile of hay and he dropped it in front of Appa who was by the side of the building. "Here you go, buddy." The Bison began eating it and he walked back into the inn.

At the same time, Lucy, Katara and Toph were in the hot springs close to the inn. "Now this is relaxing..." Lucy said while she rested her head against a rock.

"This was a good call Lucy, the last time I actually experienced something like this was back in Ba Sing Se." Katara said

"That Earth Kingdom city you told me about?"

Toph who was behind the two of them spoke up. "Or as I'd like to call, the worst city in the world!"

"You sound grumpy Toph." Lucy noticed by the tone of the Earthbender's voice.

"I don't understand how you can be comfortable like this. Its practically a big bath and we're all... naked inside it. With other people." she said while blushing.

"C'mon we're all girls here, you don't have to be uncomfortable around us." Lucy said.

"I'm just saying I would rather be neck deep in some rocks right now. Feels more natural. Besides I don't get all this looking good girly stuff, even though now I know what I look like."

"I could see that with all your terrible hygiene habits." Lucy muttered. "But just because you can't see, you shouldn't just not care what you look like, because you actually are cute." Lucy said.

Toph then blushed and she lowered her head in the water. "Katara gave me that same speech, but it honestly does mean a lot to hear you say that..." Toph's eyes moved and she looked up to Erza's direction.

"Mind if I join you?" Erza asked.

"Of course, but why are you still in your armor?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, doesn't it feel gross when you bathe in your armor like that?" Lucy asked.

"I just feel more at ease when I am in my armor." Erza thought about what the girls had said. "But you do have a point, it does kind of feel gross when I bathe with it." Erza was surrounded in a gold light and she now had no clothes on.

"Erza, you look beautiful naked." Lucy complimented.

"Really, maybe I should walk around the guild naked then."

"That's not what I-"

"Oh I totally dare you Erza!" Toph said getting exited.

"Toph!" Katara yelled.

"C'mon, it will be funny imagine the nose bleeds."

...

While the girls were busy in the hot springs and Aang was meditating in the corner while Natsu, Grey and Sokka were arguing about something.

"I'm telling you! I beat more guys than the both of you!?" Sokka argued.

"As if, you can't bend or use magic." Grey stated.

"I'm aware of that but I stopped them in place with my weapons."

"With that magic sword of yours I'm sure anyone can break that thing."

"Unlikely, this steel was made from an Iron Dragon Slayer apparently."

Natsu sniffed the blade to which Sokka gave a questionable look. "Yep, this definatly smells like Gajeel's metal." Natsu said.

"Uh guys, trying to meditate here!" Aang said with an annoyed look.

"Are you trying to get into the Avatar State?" Natsu asked

"No, I saw something earlier today and I think Loke has something to do with it. Hey, what do you guys know about him."

"Not much actually." Grey admitted. "Apart from that he likes to have many different girlfriends."

"Yeah, that doesn't really give me much to go on. Happy what do you know, you're normally knowledgeable on magic."

Happy made a face, that made it look like he was thinking. "Nope! I don't know anything."

Aang sweatdropped. "_I can't forget what that figure said to me, he called me Raava and told me that that I must not interfere with Loke, and that this isn't __**my **__Spirit World. The last part is obvious but why did he have to state that part?_"

Suddenly the door opened and the four girls walked in. "That was great." Lucy commented.

"It was okay, I guess..." Toph said with a yawn.

"So, I guess its time we hit the hay."

"Are you kidding!?" Natsu exclaimed. "We are in a hotel and there are lots of pillows around! You know what that means?!"

Sokka got a smirk and he picked up one of the pillows. "Pillow fight!" Sokka yelled and he threw a pillow to Natsu but he ducked and it flew into Katara and she fell on her back.

"SOKKA! You're so immature!"

"Don't be such a wet blanket Katara, we're just having a little fun-" however he was soon hit with a pillow from behind and he flew to the other side of the room. That pillow was courtesy of Natsu.

"Now where can I-" Grey began as he saw pillows that were by his feet. "Huh? Where did these pillows come from?" he asked himself and far off in the bushes outside the room, Juvia was holding a pillow and she had blushes on her cheeks.

"_Juvia will always help you, Grey-sama_." Juvia thought to herself as she watched the spectacle.

Grey threw two pillows to Natsu and Sokka and they both connected and they slammed into the ground. "Now for you Erza!" he exclaimed but as it flew to her she easily caught it with one hand.

"Not bad, Grey but I'll show you who is the best!"

Lucy soon got exited. "Alright, maybe I'll get in and mix it up."

"Luce, that might not be such a good ide-" Katara's warning was interrupted as Lucy had seen four pillows speeding to her like blunt projectiles and they sent her flying across the room and to the outside as she landed in the garden.

"Katara was right- trying to compete with those guys is not good for my health." Lucy said as she had a bruise on her forehead and smoke was coming out of it.

Inside Katara had sighed. "I'm going to see if she is okay, Toph I want you to..." a yellow dotted line figure of Toph was flashing where she was standing. "Huh? I wonder where she sped off to?"

Juvia meanwhile was about to sneak away but she had seen Toph in front of her. "Hello, I don't think we've met." Toph said in an angry tone and she encased the Water Mage in earth that ejected from the ground. "Now tell me!? Who are you and why are you following us!?"

"Juvia will not tell you my reason for being here!" she said as she was still trapped in the earth bind.

"Okay, why are you referring to yourself in the Third person?" Toph asked while sweatdropping.

Katara had caught a glimpse of the scene while she was healing Lucy's bruise. "J-Juvia?"

"Fairy Tail's Water Wizard." Juvia answered.

"What are you doing here, I thought Phantom disbanded."

"We did, Juvia is now an independent mage."

"Wait she was with Phantom!?" Toph exclaimed.

"Grey and I fought against her while you and Natsu were busy with Aria. This is Juvia, formerly a part of the Element 4."

"Right I guess we may have missed each other."

"That being said, why are you here?" Katara asked.

"Someone's been spying on us for a couple of days now since the war had ended, suffice to say it looks like we found spy."

"But why would Juvia possibly spy on... us...?" Katara said and she saw Grey's shirtless body and Juvia's blushing face. "Oh I get it now? Toph you can let her free now."

"You're kidding right, sorry she's a former Element 4, you really think I'm going to let her go."

"I can assure you she not spying on us for the reasons you might think."

"Then why is she spying on us?"

"I-I don't know why..."

"That's a lie Katara!"

"Darn!"

"I wont let you stop Juvia's love." a blue magic seal had appeared in front of her and outside Toph's earth trap. "**Water Slicer!**"

"Toph watch out!" Katara yelled and she ejected water from her water skin and they sped to Toph in the form of water whips and they forced her to the ground and Juvia's razor sharp blades of water cut through Toph's earth trap and they flew to the other side of the garden. "Okay."

"You want to keep Grey-sama all to yourself! You and Lucy."

Katara facepalmed and looked at her. "You do know I am much younger than him, plus Lucy isn't interested in him, you took what he said the wrong way."

Toph sped to Katara and stood next to her. "Uh, what is Crazy Girl talking about?"

"Long story..." Katara quickly got an idea. "Even a water mage as good as you can't take all of us on. So if you leave, I'll put in a good word for you with Grey."

Juvia then sped to Katara and held her hands. "You would really do that for Juvia?" she asked in an excited tone.

"Sure, what are... acquaintances between fellow Water Mages for?" Katara said as she had made that up on the spot.

Juvia then began to walk away. "Just make sure to keep my Grey-sama away from _her._" the water mage said pointing to Lucy.

"I'll make sure." Katara said.

"So you lied just to get her to leave?"

"What did you want me to say, but I may just throw a hint at Grey, she does seem like she really does like him. I think its sweet."

"Yeah, in a creepy obsessive kind of way." Toph said as she sweatdropped.

Lucy got up from the ground. "My head and the rest of my body hurts. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope." Toph said with a smile. "Not a thing."

* * *

Out in the open field, night had fully fallen and Ping was about to go into her sleeping bag, however she had heard footsteps behind her, assuming it was one of her teammates, she paid no mind to it but she was suddenly punched by a huge rock fist from behind and she had slid forwards. She looked up and saw Hen with a rock fist made out of magnetized rocks.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING!?" Ping exclaimed very angrily.

"Well I'm fighting you, your back said so." Hen said with a smirk

Ping then felt something on her back and she picked a paper that was taped off her back and it read. 'Fight me! Or else!' and it had an angry face at the bottom of the message "CHUN!" Ping yelled and her voice echoed along the field. "Where is she!?"

Hen simply shrugged and she heard giggling behind a boulder. Like an angry Komodo Rhino she stomped to the boulder and glared at the young firebender.

"Oh, hi Ping. Didn't see you there."

"Are you responsible for this!?" she exclaimed handing Chun the paper.

"Can't say I am, can't say I'm not."

"You are digging a very, very deep hole for yourself girl, your rebellious nature is really wearing on me!"

"Ah calm down. I'm just having some fun." Chun said in her laid back voice.

"We are here to eliminate a threat to the Fire Nation's future, not to 'have fun'."

"Hey, we're stuck in this world, so I'm making the most of it. And one of those things I am making the most of is messing with you. No one dared to do this back in the homeland." Chun giggled again.

"I'm warning you, Chun. Take this seriously or-"

"Or what, you'll kill me? Let me tell you two reasons why that's not going to happen. For one, as power as the Fire Nation are, you wont wipe out one of their own for personal gain; and second, I am the third best Firebender second to Azula and Ozai since those two aren't here, you _need _me!"

Ping smirked and she folded her arms and strangely it was her that began to chuckle, silently before she broke into laughter. "You are such a fool!"

"Excuse me."

"You think you're untouchable from my wrath just because you're Fire Nation too? Let me blow your mind for a second. Why do you think the Phoenix King ascended to the throne and not Iroh, even though it Iroh's birth right to be Fire Lord."

Chun shrugged her shoulders. "I never cared much for politics. Plus I was only like... what six when he died. I just thought he gave it to Ozai, besides wasn't it his dying wish that Ozai become the next Fire Lord?"

"Chun, Azulon wasn't killed bu natural causes he was murdered." Chun's eyes had grew wide. "I know shocking isn't it? When I asked the Phoenix King about Azulon he told me that he was an old fool and that his death had paved the way for him to ascend to the throne and secure the future for the Fire Nation, he also told me that he had something to do with his death, not that he would tell me exactly what happened, he meant it as a warning to us, should we not capture or kill the Avatar. The Fire Nation can make people disappear, what do you think happened to Ursa. Odds are she's been killed too."

Chun glared at Ping. "I thought the Fire Nation was ruthless before but this..."

"I'm not done yet. I still have to warn you..."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you don't play ball, I wonder what would happen to you brother?"

Chun's eyes grew again and she clenched her fists. "No! Ozai promised me that if I fight with you to eliminate the Avatar, he will let my brother live!"

"Oh Chun, it seems you fully don't understand the terms of the deal. The deal was that if you fight with us and successfully eliminate the Avatar, your brother will get to live. But if not, he is just a weakling and The Phoenix King will order that his treatment will end and you know what happens next..." Ping performed an evil giggle and she had dodged a light purple Fireball.

"No... YOU MONSTERS!" she exclaimed and she shot a light purple fireball at Ping but she easily dodged it and she kneed the smaller girl in the stomach and she had fallen to the floor and began to cough.

"You brother's life now rests in your hands, if we fail to end the Avatar's life. Your older brother's life will end. Though I can't see why you would care, you hate your parents and your brother has amnesia, poor guy can remember his dear little sister..."

"ENOUGH!" Chun yelled. "Say one more thing about my brother! I will kill you where you stand Ping!" she threatened and had light purple flames growing from her hands.

"Hahahaha." she laughed. "Yes! Good Chun, get angry. Because it is that anger we will need when we commence with Siegrain's plan. Just remember that your brother is on a death clock the next time you try and mess with me." Chun made her flames disappear and she looked down. "Yes, good girl." she said and she gave the girl a single pat on the head. Ping walked away from Chun and the firebender had fallen to her knees, her eyes now hidden by her bangs and she had begun to silently sob to herself.

* * *

Lucy and Katara were walking down the road to get away from the others for a while along with the two was the Lucy's Celestial Sprit, Plue.

"Lucy, are your friends are even human?" Katara asked.

"I'm not even sure myself." Lucy admitted. "But I've noticed that Aang has been acting weird, he hasn't been the same since after he chased after Loke."

Katara put her hand to her chin. "Aang hasn't been normal since I've seen him in this world to be honest. He's been trying to make sense of what he saw while he was knocked out. There isn't a spirit you know called Raava is there."

"No. Not that I know of."

"I wonder where he is right now."

"Hey, I have a question. What are the spirits like in your world?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I have come across a few; the first one that comes to mind is Wan Shi Tong."

"What was he like?"

"He was the guardian of an a library that had information on everything about our world." Katara said.

"I'm sure Levy-chan would love it there."

"Yeah, well that is if we could find it. I'm guessing Wan Shi Tong must have dragged it down into the Spirit World. There was also the Ocean Spirit, I knew someone who became the Moon Spirit, but to sum it up; in our world the spirits don't have to live in the Spirit World, they can survive just fine in our human world."

"It works differently here."

"How so?"

"Spirits can't come to the human world unless they are under a contract with a Celestial Spirit Wizard. Though, they can come through the gate themselves by using a small portion of my magical power. But Spirits can survive in the human world using their own magic, but when their magic runs out, they cease to exist, that is why you don't normally see Spirits in the human world. And incidentally, humans can't even breath in the Spirit World so they can survive for an even less amount of time."

"Okay, so clearly the guy Aang saw in his vision could be a Spirit. Now the question we have to ask, is from this world or our world."

"Why would he be from your world?" Lucy asked.

"I'm just thinking, if we had the potential to cross-over to this world, it shouldn't be impossible for Spirits to do the same."

"That could be possible, but for that to happen. The Spirit World and The Celestial Spirit World would have to be connected somehow. And an even bigger question, what does that Spirit Aang saw have to do with Loke?"

"Maybe we should ask Plue?" Katara said.

"Yeah, but we couldn't know what he said if he knew anything."

"I guess you're right."

Plue had looked to the both of them. "I know more than you think and I am also a human pun."

"Oh." Lucy and Katara said simultaneously. However the quickly put the pieces together and they both gasped and slight backed away from Plue.

"What do you mean you're human?!" Lucy yelled.

"And since when could you talk!?"

"Aye!" Plue said.

"Aye?" both girls repeated and Happy was holding himself from breaking into laughter from behind a bush.

"I was sent by Wan Shi Tong to keep an eye on you!"

"Very funny." Katara sarcastically said.

"Come out of there you." Lucy said with an annoyed voice.

Happy came out of the bushes. "Aww, I thought you two would be dumb enough to fall for this for a week."

"D-did you just call us dumb?!" Katara said with a slight anger.

"As if we would fall for something that stupid."

Suddenly they both saw Loke walking towards them. "Check it out, is that Loke."

"Loke!" Lucy called out and both girls had run to him.

"L-Lucy." he said nervously.

"Wait, before you run away again, I just wanted to thank you for trying to save me, back when Phantom kidnapped me."

Loke fixed his glasses and he eyed the both of them. "It wasn't a problem Lucy."

"I have a question. Why do you try to avoid Lucy, she hasn't done anything to you, so do you have a problem with Celestial Wizards or something?"

Loke ignores her question. "You two should just forget about me."

"If you're going to cryptic about everything you should have told us you don't want to talk about it." Katara said folding her arms.

"We really should be getting back, I just wanted to thank you for saving me is all." Lucy said and both her, Katara, Happy and Plue were about to leave.

"Wait, Lucy." Loke said and he grabbed her arm and he then wraps her arms around her and while he was hugging her her cheeks glowed red.

"L-Loke."

"Not, that I want to break up this moment, but I just saw a shooting star."

Both Lucy and Loke let go of each other. "A shooting star huh? Lucy, do you know what happens to a star that can't return to the heavens." he asked

"There he goes, being cryptic again." Katara muttered and narrowed her eyes at Loke.

"What are you talking about, Loke?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, I don't have long to live." he said.

"Loke...?"

Loke then chuckled. "Did you believe me? It is one of my lines I use to pick up girls, I was only joking."

Suddenly he faced a slap to the face. "I-I don't like those jokes!" she yelled and she grabbed Happy and Plue by their tails. "Katara lets go."

After the four had left Loke had looked to his hand. "_What am I doing? I can't get her involved, just because of my feelings_." Loke thought and he looked at his hand and it was slowly beginning to vanish.

* * *

The next day, Lucy was sitting by the bar deep in thought and an argument was going on behind her.

Natsu, Grey, and Sokka were in bandages and the Dragon Slayer and the Water Tribesman were in slings.

"How do you get injured in a pillow fight?" Elfman asked.

"Hey, they are special you know." Toph commented.

"Hey, don't be jealous because I won!" Sokka exclaimed.

"You didn't win, if anything you were the first to go down." Grey said

"I managed to beat the both of you!" Natsu yelled with a flame coming out of his mouth.

Sokka then pointed to Grey. "By the way, when did you get so many pillows, it had to take Natsu and I working together to take you down."

"You didn't take me down!"

"We must have hit you harder than we thought." Natsu commented.

"There is only one way to settle this!" Sokka exclaimed.

"LUCY!" all three of them yelled. "WHO WON?!"

Lucy turned to them with an angry face and she was surrounded by a dark purple aura. "Shut up!" she said in a dark voice and this had echoed in the minds of Natsu, Grey and Sokka.

"We're sorry!"

"Woah, Lucy scares them. Good on her!" Toph said with a smirk.

"Lucy scares them, now she's a man!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Hey, what about me?" Toph asked.

"Why do you care, you're not a boy are you?" Zuko said sitting beside the pair.

"No, but I actually enjoy it when he calls me that, makes me feel like I'm the one people should be scared of."

"Meantime almost everyone is afraid of Erza."

"And you're not? I'll admit she is a little frightening."

"You forget Azula was my sister; compared to that, Erza is like Mira."

As they were talking a bunch of girls had walked over to the bar, they looked sad and angry at the same time.

"Uh, how may I help all of you?" Mira asked

"We are Loke's girlfriends." One of them said.

"He told me that he wanted to break up with me."

"He also said that we must see other people."

"Loke said that it was over to me last night."

The girls kept on talking and they had looked at Mira. "WHERE IS LOKE!" they yelled.

"Oh my I don't…" Mira had felt over whelmed by the presence of the girls. "Lucy, help me!" Mira exclaimed and all the girls turned to Lucy.

"Who is this!?" they asked with a threatening voice

"Is this Loke's new girlfriend? Sure she looks cute."

"And she has a nice body."

They continued to comment on Lucy and she had decided to run away from the commotion. "Mira! Why do you do these things to me!?" She exclaimed while running.

Soon the girls began chasing after her. Katara had just seen Lucy and a trail of girls chasing after her. "Okay, do I want to know what is going on?" she asked as she walked over to Mira.

"Those were just Loke's girlfriends. He had broken up with all of them."

"Why to be with Lucy?"

"Who knows?"

"He was acting strange last night. It looked like he was flirting with Lucy, he said some stuff about falling stars never returning to the sky and said that he doesn't have a lot of time left. Mira, what could that mean?"

"Hard to say really, it could be that he really wants to be with Lucy." Mira figured.

"No, he seems persistent, he'd seem like the person to hit on Lucy with every chance he gets, yet I've only seen him do this last night. I hope that this is one of those problems that fixes itself."

"Or end in hilarious way." Toph said coming to them. The comment earned a glare from Katara. "What? Remember what guild we are in? Plus I bet this will all end with Lucy slapping him."

"She already slapped him last night."

"Guess I'm on the right track, anyway I'm heading out on a job see you two's later."

* * *

Loke was walking though Magnolia and he looked behind him and he saw Aang with Momo on his left shoulder. "Oh Aang, It's only you."

"Thought I was Lucy?"

"You are a lot more observant that most people think."

"Well, being observant is one of my Avatar traits but enough of that. Yesterday I tried chasing after you, but a Celestial Spirit with a large beard stopped me from doing it. Know anything about that?"

Loke chuckled. "You sure you haven't had your juice spiked by Cana or something."

"Knock it off Loke, something is up and you've been keeping it a secret." Loke remained silent. "Look, are you trying to avoid Lucy, or Celestial Wizards as a whole? Just say something, I want to help you?"

"You aren't even from this world, how can you help me?"

"Try me. I already know you are different from all the other wizards in Fairy Tail, for one thing, I know that you don't belong to this world, tell me I'm wrong." Loke remained silent. Aang sighed. "You're surely not making this easy are you?"

"_Aang don't bother. Leo won't talk._" A female voice had said inside his head.

"Woah did that just happen? Whose voice am I hearing now?" Loke then began to walk away. "Loke, wait!"

"Don't worry Aang, soon you won't have to worry about me."

"What do you mean by that?" Aang caught a glimpse of his hand and saw that it had begun to slowly disappear. "_Not good I have to tell Lucy about this_."

"_No Aang, now is not the right time._" The female voice continued to speak. Aang jumped onto a roof and he got into a meditative stance.

"_Alright, time to get some answers._" He thought and he had begun to meditate.

Aang had now imagined that he was in the same forest that he had landed in when he had first arrived in this world. "Hello? Whoever you are, come out!" he exclaimed. The forest had begun to fog up and he tried to find his way.

"_Now is not the right time, the answers will come to you soon, and when they do. It will be up to me to try and sway the King's decision._"

"King? I don't understand! Why am I here?"

Aang ran through the lush trees and he soon found himself on a beach. "Where is this place." He looked ahead and he saw a gate that looked like it was leading to Wulong Forest. "Is that? It can't be!" he sprinted across the water and outstretched his hand to get to the gate but it suddenly disappeared.

"_You cannot go back. Not yet._" a voice said this time it sounded younger and more girly.

"You're the voice that talked to me in my Galuna Island dream. Tell me why can't I go back!?" he exclaimed and he had seen a silhouette of what looked like a young girl with long flowing hair and a flowing dress.

"_Your world isn't the only one in danger._" Soon the shadowy silhouette had transformed into another silhouette and this would had red marks all over its body and it strangely took the shape of Siegrain and it looked like it was wearing a hood of some kind. Suddenly the world he was standing on had all disappeared and all that was left was a black space and he began to fall through the endless void and he had begun screaming as if they were his last moments.

Aang had opened his eyes in the real world and surprisingly saw that the day was almost over as it was now sunset. "Was that a vision? Or a dream?" he asked himself. "Oh no! Loke I don't have much time! I have to find Lucy!"

* * *

Inside Lucy's apartment. She, Katara and Happy were going to come up with a plan to get to the bottom of Loke's situation. "Okay, we are going to figure this out." Lucy said.

They both heard a knock on their door and Katara opened it and she saw Aang on the other side. "Aang, what are you doing here?" the waterbender asked.

"Something is happening to Loke and we have to figure it out." Aang said.

"That's just what we were going to do." Lucy said "**Gate of the Southern Cross! I open thee! Crux!**" Lucy yelled and a doorbell sound was heard and appearing in Lucy's room was a sprit that resembled a silver cross with gold patterns he had orange arms and legs and he had worn green pants with brown shoes, he had white mustaches shooting from his nose, they had also taken the form of crosses.

"There's that weird feeling again…" Aang said to himself.

"So who is this Spirit, Lucy?" Katara asked.

"He is Crux, he knows all there is to know about Celestial Spirit Magic, and knows all about humans and the Spirit World."

"So if anyone can tell us Loke's problem with Celestial Wizards-"

"It is him." Lucy finished. "Crux, can you tell me who was the last Celestial Wizard affiliated with Loke?" Lucy asked.

Crux began to think. "How long does he take to think?" Katara asked. They all heard snoring coming from Crux and he had a bubble growing and shrinking from his nose.

"He's sleeping…" Aang and Happy said while sweatdropping.

"No he's just gathering information." Lucy said.

Crux suddenly did a very loud scream and he looked at the four of them. "The records of this matter are sealed so I can't say too much. The Celestial Wizard that was affiliated with Loke was named Karen Lilica."

"Lucy, you know this person?" Aang asked.

"Not in person, but I know of her. Karen was also a Celestial Wizard like me; she was also a poster girl for the Weekly Sorcerer like Mira is. She was a member of the Blue Pegasus guild."

"Blue Pegasus, you mean the guild that is under Master Bob?" Aang asked.

"Yes."

"You said she was a member of Blue Pegasus. What happened to her, where is she now?"

"She died during a job." Lucy turned to Crux to ask him another question. "What was his relationship like with Karen?"

"I'm sorry but that is part of the sealed information that I cannot tell you." Crux responded.

"Crux, I have a question for you." Aang said looking to the spirit with a serious expression on his face. "Can you tell me who Raava is?"

"I apologize; I cannot reveal such information, as it is, information on the other world is out of my jurisdiction."

"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised, thanks anyway." Aang thanked and they all saw Crux was snoring again.

"He's looking up more information." Happy guessed.

"No, he's sleeping." Lucy simply said.

Suddenly Grey had broken into Lucy's room apartment though her door. "Grey, is something wrong?" Aang asked.

"Loke has left Fairy Tail!" he exclaimed. "We are all trying to search for him."

"We'll take Appa and find him!" Lucy exclaimed and she grabbed Aang's arm ran out the room, Katara and Happy followed leaving Grey alone and confused.

Meanwhile the rest of the guild were out looking for Loke, it even seemed like they had been looking all over Magnolia and Natsu had even tried looking inside a barrel to see if Loke was there but of course he wasn't and this led Grey to state the obvious while Sokka called Natsu an idiot.

Appa had flown to a location and Lucy, Aang, Katara and Happy disembarked off the Bison and they saw Loke standing by a grave that was on the edge of a cliff that was overlooking a waterfall.

"Loke, everyone has been looking for you." Lucy said.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Katara asked.

"I think I can answer that, this is Karen's grave, isn't it?" Lucy asked and this surprised the four around them. "She was your original summoner wasn't she Loke, or should I say Leo the Lion."

Aang and Katara gasped and Loke had smiled. "I admire your deductions skills Lucy, you were able to figure out my biggest secret."

"I am a Celestial Wizard, and I have made a lot of contracts, I was able to feel who you really were."

"So this whole time, you were a spirit?" Katara asked.

"Now it makes sense." Aang said. "Why you felt different around the others, but this also confirms something else, maybe I can also sense spirits from this world." He figured.

"Sorry Loke, I really should have known sooner. I know that when a Celestial Spirit loses its human owner, they have to go back to the Spirit World to await a new contract with another Celestial Wizard, so why aren't you in the Spirit World?"

"But you said it yourself can survive in the Human World using just their magic." Katara said.

"You are right; I have managed to live in this world for three years." Loke told the waterbender

"Three years! I couldn't even fathom One."

"Yeah, my life force has been draining away since I got here and I am just about to reach my limit." Loke said and he had begun to look weak. "I can't ever return to the Spirit World."

"But why, tell me why you can't go back so I can open the gate for you."

"The reason is simple, I broke the sacred bond between Spirit and Summoner, and was exiled in the human world for my crimes."

"So what did you do in order to get yourself trapped here?" Aang asked

"The reason I can't go back to the Spirit World is because… I am the one who killed my Celestial Wizard. I killed Karen." Loke said

The four were shocked by Loke's statement. "Y-you killed Karen?" Lucy repeated.

"I don't believe it! You don't seem like type of person to kill anyone." Aang exclaimed.

"No Aang, it is true. Karen died went out on a job without the ability to summon any spirits and because of that, she lost her life, all because of me. I ended her life that day and the Celestial Spirit World has rejected me."

Loke had then told his story about his former master Karen. Three years prior, Karen was at Blue Pegasus and she was known by Master Bob to have mistreated the Spirits she had contracts with such as Aries the Ram. She even went as far as to say that they were nothing but tools and had no feelings. Bob warned her that she would be suffering if the kept treating her spirits badly.

Karen had attempted to make Aries stay in the human world for a week as a punishment, even though the Spirit didn't have enough magical energy to last that long. But Leo had forcibly summoned himself to switch places with her and threatened that he would not forgive her if she mistreated Aries any longer. He even asked Karen to release the two Spirits from their contracts.

Karen was unable to force him to go back to the Spirit World by closing his gate because she didn't have enough power to perform the task and Leo had come through his own magic, not Karen's; this also meant that with her low magical power, she would be unable to summon anymore Spirits for her to utilize, making it difficult for her to go out on jobs. Leo had gone to nearby ruins and says that she must see him when she is ready to release both him and Aries from their contracts

Karen tried to get Leo to change his terms, and even resorted to trying to beating him up, but he wouldn't change his mind. Eventually Leo noticed that he would not be able to stop his life force from draining. He returned and tried to forgive Karen, but she had died. It was revealed she went out on a job without Bob's permission and without any magical energy to summon Spirits to help her she had lost her life in the process. Karen had actually gambled on the fact that a Celestial Wizard could summon two spirits at a time if she had released enough Magical Power, while this was true, her body wasn't able to take the strain. Leo had only tried to teach her a lesson and teach her that Spirits aren't tools, but this action led to him taking her life and he was now paying the price for it.

Loke had turned to face the four. "When a spirit kills their summoner, they will become trapped in the Human world where they are to die. And I am almost out of time."

"NO! Don't say that!" Lucy yelled.

Loke's body starts to slowly disappear. "Thank you, Lucy. I am glad to have met a Celestial Spirit that is as kind as you."

"No! I'll help you just don't give up hope."

"There has to be something we can do." Katara said.

Loke smiled and looks to them. "Lucy, Aang. Give everyone at Fairy Tail my regards, this is it for me."

Aang took a step forward "No! If we can get you to the Spirit World! Then you won't have to die."

"Such a thing is impossible now; death is the only thing waiting for me." As Loke begins to disappear he is then hugged by Lucy.

"What happened to Karen was only an accident! I'll open the gate for you! **Gate of the Lion I open thee! Leo!**" Lucy exclaimed as she tried to open his gate.

"Lucy! It is fine, stop this!"

"No! I won't! How can I let one of my friends disappear in front of me?!" Lucy attempted to open his gate again and she had begun to merge with the Celestial Spirit energy and energy was being projected from the ground.

"Lucy!" Aang yelled, he quickly got an idea and he sat on the ground and got in his meditative stance.

"Aang what are you doing?" Happy asked.

"It's a long shot, but if I try and talk to that figure again through my vision he may come and help Lucy and Leo. I just hope I know what I'm doing." Aang's arrows then glowed a bright white and his eyes were engulfed in the white glow almost as if his body was being taken over

Lucy is still trying to open Leo's gate and the energy around the two was growing. "Lucy! Don't! If you keep doing this! You'll disappear along with me. I don't want you to add to my sin!" Loke cried

"If it is a rule that Spirits from the Celestial Spirit world have to die when they defy their contracts, then I will change it!" Lucy screamed and Loke was shocked at Lucy's determination soon time around the entire group had stopped and soon the Celestial Spirit King himself shows, he was revealed to be the same Spirit that Aang had seen in his visions.

Katara saw this and she kneeled to Aang and tried to shake him awake. "Aang! You have to see this! Aang!" but there was no response. "He can't… there is no Spirit World for him to go into, how come his still…"

"The Celestial Spirit King?" Loke asked.

"He is colossal." Lucy commented unable to take her eyes off the gigantic figure.

"I don't understand. Why are you here?" Loke asked looking at the King.

The king looks down to Loke. "Those who bare keys are forbidden from killing their summoners, even though you didn't directly kill your master, you still have to take responsibility." The King said.

"But that is not fair, Karen was abusing her power and Loke was only trying to teach her a lesson! You are unreasonable!" Lucy exclaimed as she yelled at the Celestial Spirit King.

"Lucy, stop!" Loke yelled.

"The human speaks the truth!" they heard and Happy was backing away from Aang and Katara had a shocked look on her face.

"Aang? What's going on?" Katara asked.

Aang began floating in the air and he was surrounded in a white aura. "I am only using my host's body to communicate with the Celestial Spirit King directly." He said strangely this was a feminine voice.

"So you decide to show yourself, even though I told you not to get involved." The Celestial King said as his arms were still folded.

"Katara? What is Aang doing?!" Lucy asked.

"Don't look at me, this is new to me too, I don't know this past life!" Katara said shrugging her shoulders.

"That is because I am not a past life. I am the Spirit of Light and Peace. I am the spirit that resides inside each Avatar. My name is Raava!"

"Raava?" Happy repeated.

"I grow tired of seeing Spirits suffer because of human flaws, be they Celestial, Ancient or former humans. Leo the Lion, and Aries the Ram have suffered at the hands of the Celestial Wizard Karen, it is because of her selfishness that we are all here right now, it is my understanding that it was the declaration of the Celestial Wizard here that summoned you."

"Yes that is true. But even though your host is trapped here, you have no right to interfere."

"This was not my decision alone; it was also the will of my host. Avatar Aang had the desire to rescue his friend from death. I have seen wars fought and have watched as my very own hosts have killed, which means that I have killed as well. I have seen the worst of human kind and also the best of human kind. I can agree that Leo is responsible for his death but shouldn't have to pay the ultimate price for trying to save a fellow Spirit."

"You are above the rules in this world Raava. I do not see the reason why you choose to defend Leo."

"I have made a decision long ago to fuse with a human in order to restore balance to the world I had existed in, and like it or not I shall restore balance to this world as well, starting now!" Raava said.

"Be that as it may, I cannot change the rules."

Lucy glared at the Celestial Spirit King and began to plead to him. "Please, Loke has been suffering for three years, and he did all that for the sake of Aries!"

The Celestial Spirit King looked slightly conflicted. "Celestial Wizard, I will admit the wishes of my old friend Leo, pains me."

"How can you consider Loke guilty!? To me, what he did will never be wrong in my eyes."

"Please Lucy! I don't need forgiveness! I only want to atone for my sin!" Loke screamed.

Lucy stands up behind him "Caring for your friends, ISN'T A SIN!" Lucy screamed and she had released a huge amount of magical energy and inside that yellow energy she had inadvertently summoned all of the Spirits that she had contracts with which had shocked Loke as well as Raava in Aang's body.

"_Incredible, she had managed to summon all of the Spirits that she had bonds with, are Celestial Wizards that powerful? No an act like this would normally kill a Celestial Wizard, but this girl; Lucy Heartfilia, she is different._" Raava thought.

Soon after Lucy had summoned all of her spirits, she had collapsed to the ground and all of her spirits had disappeared. "My friends, we all want Loke alive." Lucy weakly said.

"Lucy, don't do this. I don't want you to die like Karen." Loke worriedly said.

The Celestial Spirit King had thought about what had just happened. "It is possible that this law may be an error for this situation. All of this was done just so he could protect Aries, and you, Lucy have done the same thing trying to protect Loke. This is a bond I don't want to be broken so I will make an exception this time. Leo the Lion, I hereby grant you permission to return to the Celestial Spirit World, if you want to repent, you must live on and protect Lucy as she is a friend that is very worthy." He then grins at Loke while saying the word 'Grin' and he disappeared and time resumes.

Loke sees a vision of Karen smiling and she apologizes to him before saying her goodbye.

Lucy gets up and helps Loke to his feet. "Here you go, Lucy." Loke said and he handed her his golden key. The blonde smiled and she planted the key on his head and Loke was transported back to the Celestial Spirit World after three years in the human world.

"You are an impressive human." Raava said as she hovered to the ground in Aang's body. "Your determination to save your friend reminds me of the very first Avatar."

"Really? I feel really honored." Lucy replied

"I must go, I was a pleasure meeting you Lucy Heartfilia." Raava said.

Lucy blushed a little from embarrassment. "Thank you, like wise."

Aang's arrows had faded and were now sky blue again and his eyes had returned to normal. "Huh? What happened? Where is Raava?" Aang asked.

"She's gone, but how do you know about her?"

"Weren't you meditating?"

"A Spirit calling herself Raava had told me she needed my body in order to try and reason with the Celestial Spirit King. After that… everything is just a blur… So where's Loke?" Aang gasped. "Don't tell me he…"

"Relax. I sent him back to the Spirit World."

Aang performed a sigh of relief. "So Aang, did you know about Raava?" Lucy asked.

"No, not until today. But something tells me this isn't the last we'll hear from her."

* * *

The next day at the guild Loke had told everyone that he was in fact a Celestial Spirit. "So you are one of them?" Sokka asked.

"Spirit or not, It makes no difference to me." Toph said.

"How? You look exactly like a human." Natsu said.

"You know Virgo is also a human." Loke stated.

"Yes, but she can turn into an in-human form." Natsu said referring to how she was able to transform into a fat, monstrous version of herself.

"I see your point." Loke said as he agreed.

"Everyone he is Loke, the Lion Celestial Spirit!" Lucy exclaimed

Happy began to lie on Loke's shoulder. "Now we have a fully grown cat in the guild." Happy commented.

"So will you come back as a regular guild member?" Grey asked.

"No, I will only come when Lucy is in distress." Loke then picks up Lucy bridal style and she flails her arms and yells at him to put her down. "We must make plans for our future; you do have a love for spirits don't you?"

"Just leave already!" Lucy yelled.

"So glad to see nothing has changed." Katara said with sweatdrop accompanying her.

Loke handed Lucy a stack full of tickets. "These are tickets for the Akane Resort, I can't bring my girlfriends anymore so I thought you should have them."

"There is enough here for both mine and Aang's team to go." Lucy commented. "How many girlfriends did you have!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"We get tickets to a resort and _that _is the first thing you say?" Sokka commented.

"Well a resort would be nice but can we promise right here and now not to destroy anything or do anything to hurt yourselves in the process." Katara requested.

"Vacation time!" Natsu exclaimed.

Happy had landed on Aang's shoulder. "Are you Aang or Raava right now?" the cat asked.

"What?"

"Where is Raava is she inside you?"

"That's not exactly how it works-"

Happy had forced Aang's mouth open and he began to scream into it. "Raava! Come out! I know you're in there!"

Katara's eye twitched in slight annoyance. "Sometimes I wonder if that cat has a brain…"

"I don't know anymore…" Lucy said as she shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

**Next Time: **_Tower of Heaven_

_While enjoying themselves on Akane Resort, old friends of Erza appear on the scene but don't have good intentions. Ping also arrives with them and helps them attack Team Natsu and Team Avatar._

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think**


	22. Tower of Heaven

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

**_A/N: I also like to thank Iron117Prime for helping me with the Tower of Heaven arc. And all the future Arcs to come._**

* * *

On a bright day with blue skies near a beach that was full of rides and a casino building inside. Team Natsu and Team Avatar were enjoying a relaxing day. While several flying creatures were in the air a huge wooden board was seen impacting the water and on it was Lucy who was sailing on the board while in her white and pink flowered bikini. Natsu who was in shorts was just hanging on and his cheeks were puffy as he felt like he would hurl at any moment.

"Can't hold on…" Natsu muttered.

Suddenly an ice board flew over the both of them and the person on it was Katara and she was dressed in her Water tribe undergarments. "Sheesh, can't you hold your stomach for even a few moments?" Katara asked. "I bet the mere thought of transportation can make you sick."

"P-lease don't talk about it." The dragon slayer replied in a weak voice. The two girls decided to just laugh at him.

…

Later on the beach sand, Happy was jumping up and down from one paw to another because the sand was hot. Momo was standing on his head.

"Grey!" Erza yelled and she smacked a ball with her arm to Grey and it was speeding towards him.

"I got it!" Aang said and he jumped high over Grey and backhanded it back towards Lucy and it was coming in too fast and it hit her in the head so hard that it left a burning mark. "Oops…" Aang said as he landed back on his feet

"You happy? You nearly knocked her out!" Katara exclaimed.

"Who cares we won!" Sokka exclaimed and both he and Grey hi-fived.

Erza also in a bikini glared at them. "So you think you can defeat us so easily?" she asked and her eyes became four pointed stars. She jumped up and the ball was now surrounded by blue flames it sped to Grey and it bounced off his head then off Aang's stomach then somehow bounced on the sand and into Sokka's groin area and he fell to his feet and he had endless tears falling from his face. "You were right Katara, this day really is fun."

"In one shot…?" Katara trailed off as her eyes were now just white circles as she was surprised at how Erza had hurt them. "That's not how the game is normally played but hey… they got what's coming to them."

"Hey you never got down there! So you can't talk!" Sokka exclaimed.

…

Later it was seen that Natsu and Aang were burying Grey in the sand and the three saw Sokka was making a sand sculpture although it looked human shaped it lacked legs and its arms were stubs without any fingers and it appeared to be wearing a dress of some kind and had short hair.

"Whatcha making Sokka?" Natsu asked.

"It looks like some kind of hideous monster that came from the sea." Grey commented getting out from the sand.

"Nah, I'd say it looks like leftover food that has gone bad or somethin'" Natsu guessed.

"Only you would think of it as food, hothead."

"Uh, no! You're both wrong. This is a sculpture of my girlfriend, Suki." Sokka explained.

"You had a girlfriend?" both wizards asked in unison. Grey began to chuckle while Natsu spun on his back laughing.

"You must have poor taste in woman, Sokka!" Natsu yelled as he laughed.

"This girl must have been desperate, either that or this relationship didn't last long." Grey deduced.

"Hey! Neither of those happened. I have charm." Sokka argued.

"Yeah, tell that to your imaginary girlfriend."

"Guys, don't mock him." Aang said deciding to come into the conversation. "Sokka really does have a girlfriend; she's just still back in our world is all."

"I just hope that she's okay though." Sokka said as he begun to trail off.

"Don't worry about her Sokka. You remember how strong she is, I'm sure she got to a safe place in time."

"Yeah I guess your right… speaking of girlfriends. I don't hear you two bragging about your possible girlfriends." Sokka said to both the wizards.

"I don't care much for that stuff." Grey simply said as if he didn't care.

"I just never thought about it." Natsu replied.

"And hey, we still have to find you a girlfriend, Aang!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What… me?" Aang replied as he sweatdropped.

"Of course, you're Avatar or Elemental Wizard, what girl your age wouldn't throw themselves at your feet."

"Its kinda complicated…"

"What's complicated? What about that girl that liked you back in that Earth Kingdom village, where we met that fortune teller?"

"Meng!?"

"Yeah, that was her name."

"Well sure she was nice but I didn't like her to begin with, plus you do know it could be a while before we may even get back home."

"Oh right, well don't feel too bad about it." Sokka put his arm around Aang. "Someone as powerful as you will end up with a girl in no time."

Aang looked behind him and he saw Katara talking with Lucy and her long brown hair waved in the wind and he began to blush but his attention was suddenly caught by Sokka.

"Hello!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Uh, did you say something?" Aang asked.

"I was trying to get your attention. Why did you look like you were in a trance just now?"

Happy was hovering above both of them. "I know why, because Aang is in looove!" Happy sang.

"Really?" Sokka said with a grin. "Alright flying cat. Tell me who it is."

"Aang's in love with…" before Happy could reveal Aang's crush he was blown by a powerful gust of wind which sent him into the sky and this caused a white glint to be seen in the sky which showed Happy's location.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Natsu asked with some anger.

"Sorry, Happy is too nosy for his own good sometimes."

"Okay, we'll let's go find him." Sokka said and the four went off to search for Happy.

Meanwhile Juvia was in a blue and white polka dotted bikini and she was looking at Grey with blushes under her cheeks. However as she was close to the boulder she didn't notice Toph walking to it and she kicked it.

"OW!" she exclaimed in pain. "This is why I don't like the sand!"

"Fairy Tail's Earth wizard?" Juvia asked.

"Hey, are you Grey's stalker?" Toph asked. "You seriously followed us all the way here?"

"You must not tell Grey-sama Juvia is here right now. I want to reveal it to him myself."

"Reveal what? That you're stalking him?" Toph asked with a smirk.

"Juvia is not stalking!?" she yelled and this caused Toph to snicker

Toph turned around as if she didn't care. "Hey, this is all you Crazy girl. Last thing I wanna do is get myself involved, but just remember I'm still watching you." Toph said while looking at the boulder and pointing at Juvia's direction.

"Are you talking to the boulder?" she asked.

"No dummy! I'm talking to you. Anyway, if you are legit and aren't out to attack us, I'll trust you for now. By the way, since you were with Phantom I want to ask. How's Gajeel doing these days, you hear anything about him?"

"No, not after Phantom disbanded though he did talk about you, saying how he sees himself in you."

Toph smirked after she heard that. "Oh really is that a fact, so where is that guy right now."

"Juvia is unaware of Gajeel's location at the moment."

"I thought so; I didn't think you would know." Juvia recoiled in shock from Toph's words. "He seems like the person who would keep to himself. Anyway, thanks for the info." Toph began to walk away.

"You won't tell Grey-sama, Juvia was here?" she asked.

"What do I have to gain from doing that? Anyway I'll see you around."

…

Meanwhile Zuko who was in a pair of red shorts was staring at the sea, he sighed as it seemed as if he was lost in his thoughts.

"Zuko." He heard and he saw Erza behind him. "You don't look like you're having a good time, is something on your mind?"

"Back in the Fire Nation, we had a place like this, though there were no rides it was more of a holiday retreat. It was called Ember Island it was one of the places where my family was truly happy." He said. "My father had a beach house there and we used to go there as kids. It was even when I could tolerate Azula."

"Azula? What was she like, and I mean the person inside." Erza asked as she had been curious of Azula ever since Zuko had mentioned her, albeit it was the evil, cunning part of her.

"What was she like inside? Hell if I know. Azula is the type of person that rarely let's emotions get to her. Though there was that one time during Sozin's Comet."

"What happened?"

"Well, it was Katara and I against Azula, she had almost shot Katara with her lighting but I managed to block it though I was hit in the process after that, everything is a blur. I just remember Katara healing my wound and I saw Azula chained to the ground and I think I heard her crying."

"_So this proves that Azula actually does have feelings, she isn't as stone cold as I would have first thought._"

"After that we were surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers and they ordered us to surrender. I attacked them and told Katara to run while I held them off. She got away and I was captured. Later after I was captured I managed to escape my prison and I used the opportunity to try and kill my father since I heard talk that the Avatar was killed. But I was ambushed by guards as they knew my intentions. I learned that my prison was a secluded area in the Earth Kingdom that the Fire Nation had taken over. I tried to escape the area and after following a girlish giggle I somehow ended up in your world after moving through a thick part of the forest."

"I see, so that is your story of how you got here. Back then, you said Azula would be sent here to eliminate us."

"There is a very good chance that she will come here if Ping can't take us down."

"Zuko, I want to know. Why are you set on killing your younger sister?"

"Azula is like my father, heartless and cruel. I think you can agree that both our worlds would benefit if she was out of the picture. Azula will never be compassionate; it's just not in her."

"But you won't show any compassion to her?"

"She's not the type of person that will just stop to hear anyone out. You drop your guard around her. You're as good as dead. The Fire Nation are going to go out of control and it has to end, and it will start with Azula. Then I'll finish what Aang started."

"I don't blame you for wanting to do everything to stop the Fire Nation." Erza began and she turned around. "But I hope sometime down the line, you don't turn into the same monster that you claim your sister is. Know one thing Zuko, if you choose to kill your sister. That is one line you can never turn back from no matter how much you may regret it. Don't let your rage blind you from what you really want." After those words Erza left Zuko alone to think about what she said.

"_Erza. Showing compassion to someone like __**her. **__I don't think I could do that. Erza, I could never be as strong as you._" Zuko thought.

* * *

The sun was now setting as the day was coming to an end. Erza was lying on her back and was watching the sun set with her eyes closed.

"_Today really was fun._" Erza thought. "_It isn't really a bad thing to kick back once in a while._" However in the middle of her thoughts in her mind a huge tower was seen in the middle of the ocean. There, people were being treated like slaves as they were doing work like lifting rubble and other huge rocks in order to build the huge tower.

The people watching over them were dressed in dark robes and had masks that showed no part of their real faces and had a peculiar symbol on their masks. One of the slaves was a little girl with short scarlet red hair with brown eyes she had shackles on her wrists which let out white electric streams that connected the shackles on each wrist, making them act like handcuffs. The girl had seen one of the slaves in front of her fall to his knees in fatigue and one of the guards with masks had let loose what could be described as a four legged creature with no eyes but had four legs and it had a huge jaw with jagged teeth. And it began to walk to the person who had fallen.

Soon it was seen that a person that was an old man was protecting someone from a blast of some kind and a white burst was seen and the figure of a woman with long hair was seen.

Erza's eyes shot open and she was panting after she had that flashback. "_Why was I seeing all of that?_" she thought as she began to shiver. She walked back into the room. She looked at herself in the mirror, after doing so she requipped into her Armor. "_It really is true, I do feel more at ease with my armor._"

Erza flashed back to when she was talking with Aang sometime ago.

…

_"Really, but what could you be scared of? I mean you're one of the strongest people I've met." Aang said._

_"You overestimate me, Aang. There are some things that even I am afraid of."_

_"But how did you get over it, well that fear I mean?"_

…

"_I couldn't give you a proper answer because I truly haven't gotten over my fear. You are much braver than I am, Aang_." Erza thought

She heard a knock on her door, Erza turned to the direction. "Come in." the door was opened and standing in the doorway was Lucy and Katara both girls were wearing night dresses. Lucy's was maroon. Katara's was a sky blue with some white wavy accents she was also wearing heels and it could be seen that she was struggling to stand on her two feet she also had her water skin strapped on her back. "Lucy, Katara?"

"Erza, you should join the rest of us, they have games here too." Lucy said.

"Oh, it makes sense that they would have those at a place like this." Erza was now surrounded in a gold light and she was now dressed in a purple dress with red roses on it. "I'm ready to go." Erza said as she was in an attractive pose.

"I'm never going to get used to that." The waterbender muttered. "Anyway, how does one walk in these things!? I can barely walk and every time I do I fall to my feet!" she complained as she was walking in a pair of dark blue heels.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it."

"I don't see why I have to wear these in the first place."

"The attire fits the occasion; besides… you _do _want to look good for Aang don't you?" Lucy teased

Katara blushed and glared at the Celestial Wizard. "L-LUCY!"

Lucy giggled. "I couldn't resist."

Erza now looked as if something was on her mind. "Katara?" Erza began. "Are you Aang's girlfriend?"

"N-no!" Katara's blushing face hadn't faded. "Sheesh! Why do you guys always have to put us together?"

"Katara, if you do have romantic feelings for him. You must not wait to tell him how you feel. There is a lot going on in his mind and may not see the signs you are giving him."

"H-hey! That's not… I wasn't sending him any signals or anything!"

"You liiiiike him." Lucy said.

"Great, last thing we need is another Happy. Can we please just go already!?"

* * *

Meanwhile down at the casino floor. Natsu with Momo on his shoulder, Happy and Toph were in front of a machine and Natsu was constantly pressing a button and many balls were flying around the machine.

"17!" Natsu yelled. "C'mon number 17!"

"You can do it number 17!" Happy yelled.

"Yay, number 17." Toph sarcastically cheered.

The five floating balls in the machine were cycling through different numbers and two of them were already showing the number 17. One more of the balls were on seventeen before it suddenly switched to another number and Natsu and Happy had screamed in frustration.

"HEY! Make it go back to 17!" Natsu screamed as he began pounding on the machine.

"How? It's a machine you can't make it do what you want flamebrain!" Toph exclaimed in irritation.

"17!" Happy exclaimed .

Meanwhile Grey, who was watching the spectacle from a far on a stool, he looked behind him and saw a girl in a royal blue dress with a gold coloured Fairy Tail necklace.

"Grey-sama." She said to the ice-make wizard. Grey turned his head and noticed that he was looking at Juvia. "Juvia has arrived."

Grey was surprised at her sudden appearance. "Uh… the Phantom woman!?"

Natsu was still banging on the machine while endless tears flew from his eyes. "Go back to 17!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hey cool it, the machine won't go back doofus!" Toph exclaimed.

A man who looks like he worked at the casino walked up to the three with a slight nervous expression on his face. "Uh, I'm going to have to ask you to please vacate the area."

Toph had felt someone walking up to them and she turned around and she prepared as if she was going to fight. "Heads up guys, someone's coming."

"Casinos are a place for grown-ups, wouldn't you agree? Boy." The person said looking at Natsu. He was dressed in a blue suit with a tie and had a magenta and white top hat with a white scarf. He wore black sunglasses and had grey coloured stubble. His most interesting feature is that his entire body looked comprised of blocks and this spread to his fingertips. He was Wally

"BLOCKHEAD!?" Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

"Blockhead? Man one of the times I wish I could see." Toph complained as she seemed interested into why they call him blockhead.

"There are only two paths a man can take…" Wally began as he held up two fingers, Toph remained in a fighting position. "…one is to live in a dandy fashion…" suddenly his body was now being covered in yellow squares as he began transforming. Soon Natsu was thrown to the machine by many blocks that covered his arms and they slammed him into the glass of the machine. Momo flew from him and was flying next to Happy.

"NATSU!" Happy exclaimed.

Toph got in a stance and she shifted her right foot towards Wally and an earth wave looked to have hit him while the upper part of his body was floating above the ground. "I dunno who you are, but you just made a big mistake pal!"

Wally was still floating in front of Toph. "Oh have I? Little girl? **32 Frames Per second!**" he exclaimed and his body had turned into blocks and they all had impacted Toph and she flew to a machine which was now destroyed.

"Toph no!" Happy exclaimed. When the dust cleared Toph slowly got up.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it, Blockhead!" Toph threatened and a red dot was seen on her torso.

"Hey! You leave Toph alone!?" Natsu yelled as he was still restrained. He then saw a red pointer on him, Wally had a laser pointer aimed at the Dragon Slayer as his arm had turned into a rifle. Some of the blocks flew off Natsu's arms and back to Wally and they formed a rifle to replace his other arm. He again aimed at Toph, of course she wouldn't be able to know that.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence. Now the second path you can take… is to kneel over and die."

Natsu screamed in rage as the pointer was now aimed at him and Toph made two rocks rise from the air to blast them at Wally's vocal direction.

"You're going down Blockhead!"

…

Meanwhile Juvia was talking with Grey at the nearby bar. "So Phantom Lord has been disbanded huh? So what are you doing now?" Grey asked.

"Nothing right now, Juvia is an independent wizard. This is why Juvia wants to join Fairy Tail." The water mage replied.

"You want to what!?" Grey exclaimed.

However they saw a figure behind them and the figure was a buff figure who was shirtless safe for his left arm which was covered in a dark green fabric and he had a sash over his torso with dark grey pants, he had a fabric wrapped around his head and had a black eye patch covering his left eye, and had what looked like a metallic jaw that covered his real jaw he was Simon. He had caused an explosion behind him as he walked to the two. "Where is Erza Scarlet?" Simon asked.

…

Elsewhere in the line for a roller-coaster Aang, Sokka and Zuko were waiting in line. "I don't see how exiting this thing is." Zuko said folding his arms.

"Are you kidding me?" Aang began. "It's gonna be just like the mail system in Omashu. Bumi would have loved this."

"Yeah, why are you so grumpy ?" Sokka joked.

"I wouldn't expect you of all people to understand." Zuko said with slight anger in his voice.

"Is something wrong, Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Yeah something is wrong! You not defeating my father very wrong!"

"Not this again…" Aang muttered.

"Look, so Aang didn't beat the fire lord were alive now. We can still defeat the Fire Nation."

"And how do you plan on doing that?!" Zuko asked angrily.

"If you have something to say Zuko, then just say it!" Aang exclaimed now looking up at Zuko's face.

"I have nothing to say that you don't already know Aang, but if you're not dead set on ending the life of my father. Then I will do it!"

"I fought against him! He's not easy to defeat!"

"You think I wouldn't know that!?" he angrily yelled

"Okay, easy." Sokka said trying to ease the growing tension between the two. "We just got team back together, last thing we need is to be fighting each other."

"I'm almost convinced." Aang muttered to himself in a sort of dark tone.

"You say something?"

"_Maybe… maybe I do need more power, but the only way I'll obtain it is by mastering the Avatar State, but maybe… NO! I goofed off too much back in my world. I can't make the same mistake here. Right now, I would prefer not to use Magic or the Avatar State for that matter in my current state. So that means if someone comes along who is so powerful…_" Aang flashed back to when he and Erza had lost to Jose of Phantom Lord "…_I may have to…_"

"HEY AANG!" Sokka yelled.

"Huh? You say something?"

"Uh yeah, you spaced out for a second. You okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Hey look we've reached the front of the line!" Sokka exclaimed. However a huge light purple ball of fire had clashed with the roller coaster and it was engulfed in flames that had shifted to an orange colour and it was melting in front of them. The crowd ran away in terror while the three had stood in front of the burning metal. "NOOO! We were so close!" Sokka exclaimed as he fell to his knees.

"I think we have bigger problems!" Aang said with a serious tone.

"Right you are Avatar." A familiar voice told them and through the smoke they were looking at Ping and Chun in slightly different appearances. Chun was wearing a red halter top that is held at the neck region with a silver band, it only slightly showed her stomach. She had dark red baggy pants, and light red flats. She has a silver arm bangle on her left arm.

Ping was wearing a black gi that had red colours on the accents, it is also sleeveless and it looks like the sleeves were cut off giving the shoulder area a spiky appearance. She wore maroon wooden sandals. Her blades were now in their hilts and they formed an X on her back.

Ping unsheathed her blade and she glared at the three. "I will take your hides right here and now!" she exclaimed. "But before I kill you, tell me where is Erza Scarlet?"

Sokka released his sword while glaring at Ping. "As if we'd tell you crazy sword girl!"

Zuko got in a stance and glared at the two girls. "So you are part of that team I've been hearing about? Who sent you? Was it my father?!"

"Phoenix King Ozai has no time for such matters, we were sent here by Fire Lord Azula herself." Ping put her blade back in its hilt, your father would be so disappointed to learn you are tied down with these Fairy Tail Wizards."

"So you must be the one that has the dual swords." He darted his eyes to Chun who immediately looked away from Zuko as soon as he made eye contact. "And you must be the young Firebender I've heard of. If you want to know where Erza is, you'll have to kill us first."

"Well if you insist." Ping charged to Zuko and tried to chi block him, he grabbed both her hands and threw her over, but she slid back on her feet. Chun had shot powerful blows of light purple fire to Aang and Sokka from her fists and Aang countered by blocking them with air attacks. Chun had performed a swipe and blasted a huge, wide fire arc to both Aang and Sokka, the Avatar had made a curved earth wall rise from the ground to block the fire.

"We have to find a way to warn the others!" Aang exclaimed he saw Chun jump on top of the wall and she did several frontflips as she jumped up and she shot a powerful light purple fireball from her feet. Aang threw a vertical air swipe at her and this split the fireball into two directions. "I gotta say, you're pretty good for someone who's a kid like me."

Chun gave a vain smile. "Hehe thanks, coming from you that means a lot. You're not so bad yourself, Avatar."

"Are you seriously making small talk with a firebender!?" Sokka exclaimed looking at Aang. "They are evil! Remember?"

Chun for some reason took heavy offence to that comment and she blasted a powerful stream of fire towards Sokka.

"Sokka! Look out!" Aang threw a powerful air blast at Sokka which put him out of range from Chun's attack. "_This doesn't make any sense. If these two were sent here to kill me, what do they want with Erza?_"

…

While fights were going on around the building. Lucy and Katara were watching Erza winning a lot of the casino games. However Katara had very little idea of what was going on since she has never seen games like that before.

"Oh Erza, you are really good at this!?" Lucy squealed

"Uh, you have to explain to me how this works." Katara said while she sweatdropped.

"I wouldn't say that I am good. Luck is just on my side." Erza said modestly.

The dealer of the cards were changed and the new dealer had walked up to the table. He shared the same skin tone as Katara and he had very dark green eyes with blonde hair. He had a small black tattoo below his lower lip and was in the shape of a weird '5'

"A new dealer? It won't matter. With the way my luck is going, I can't lose no matter what." Erza said with confidence.

"Is that so, then why don't we enjoy a special game?" He began throwing cards onto the table. "Except we won't bet with coins… let's bet with our lives." The three girls looked at the cards that were thrown on the table and they saw that they spelled 'DEATH' "It has been a while, sister." He said and Erza recognized the voice.

"S-sho, is that you?"

"Erza, you know this guy?" Katara asked

…

Elsewhere Simon was looking at Grey. "I will ask you again, where is Erza Scarlet?"

"And just who are you!?" Grey angrily asked getting ready to fight against Simon

"I will not allow you to hurt Grey-sama!" Juvia exclaimed. "Juvia will be your opponent."

Simon puts two fingers to his forehead before he began talking to himself. "Has anyone found Erza, yet?" a slight pause is made and he continues to talk. "That is good, is it alright if I finish up things here?" he soon takes his fingers away from his forehead and looks to the two wizards in front of him

"Hey you! What's going on?" Grey demanded.

"It is the lineage of darkness magic: **Dark Moment!**" Simon said and dark purple seal appeared in front of him and suddenly the room went dark as all the lights in the building have somehow been shut off and it was now too dark for anyone to see anything.

"What's going on?!" Grey asked, after he said that the screams of Grey and Juvia were heard.

…

The lights were also out by the machine Natsu, Toph and Wally were fighting. "Hey! What's going on I can't see!" Natsu exclaimed .

"Hey! I'm not complaining!" Toph exclaimed as she had chucked two rocks at Wally but it missed.

"Good night kids." Wally said and he aimed his laser pointers at Natsu's mouth and Toph head and a loud bang was heard along with the paining screams of both Toph and Natsu.

…

Aang, Sokka and Zuko had realized the lights went out and both Firebenders; Zuko and Chun had used their fire to light up where they were.

"Chun! Get over here!" Ping yelled and she had chi-blocked Aang while he was still disoriented about his surroundings he was lying on his back looking up at the sword's woman.

"AANG!" Zuko yelled and he ran over to the commotion but Chun had swiped his legs and Zuko fell to the ground. Sokka rushed to her with a sword slash but she turned off her flames and Sokka had missed this allowed Chun to kick Sokka and he fell and dropped his sword.

"Sorry Avatar, your journey ends here, though it's a shame that it is not our great leader finishing you off. Oh well." She was about to strike her sword through his chest.

"_No, not now. It can't end like this!_" Aang thought.

"NOOO!" he yelled Ping's blade was falling and was about to strike the killing blow to Aang.

"_PING_" suddenly she dropped her sword and held her head.

"Ah great! You again! What is it this time!?" Ping said out loud as she was being talked to by Simon telepathically.

"_You must not kill the Avatar. Jellal wants him alive."_ Simon commanded.

"Screw him! The only reason I joined up with you wizards is so I can end his life. And I'm not going to let this chance slip through my fingers, tell Jellal that he got killed in the crossfire!"

Ping unsheathed her other sword and looked over Aang however Chun had sped in front of Aang and she held her arms out to the side and this stopped Ping's blade from striking Aang.

"_Is she… defending me?_" Aang thought.

"Think before you do something stupid!" Chun yelled to Ping.

"How dare you talk to me like that!?"

"Pride is useless when you're dead! If he dies, Jellal will kill us too!"

"So!? I'd gladly die for my nation!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Chun screamed. "I don't wanna die, you may be ready to throw your life away for the Fire Nation, but I'm not! I'm a girl, not a soldier!"

They both heard Sokka and Zuko moving towards the two. "Step away from him!" Sokka demanded.

Ping slightly chuckled. "Looks like you time hasn't come yet Avatar. Count yourself lucky." Ping had begun to walk away from them and Chun looked down at Aang. He swear he could see something in her eyes, he couldn't put his finger on it but her eyes felt a lot less scary and deadly when compared to Ping's.

Sokka helped Aang to his feet. "You alright, buddy?"

"Yeah, as soon as I can find the feeling in my lower body, but something tells me that Erza is in trouble we have to go and find her."

…

In the gambling room where Erza, Lucy and Katara were the lights were also out. "Okay, What's going on?!" Katara demanded. The lights had turned on and they saw that the people who were in the room before had disappeared.

"Where is everyone?"

"Look to your feet." Sho said and they saw all the people had been trapped in cards and were screaming for help so they could be freed.

"Is this a form of Card Magic?" Katara guessed.

"Don't you think it is strange that we can use magic? Huh sister?" Sho asked as he appeared and he picked up one of the cards that housed one of the people inside.

Katara realized something. " _'We'? You mean there are more of them?_" Katara noticed that there was a slowly spinning white and pink magic circle below her feet.

"Feelin' Spiffy! Nya!" they all heard.

Katara quickly stepped away from the magic circle and saw that orange binding tubes had shot out of them. However she saw that Lucy had been caught in the tubes. "An Ambush!?"

"Aww I missed one." A girl had appeared behind Lucy, she had fair skin with cat-like eyes and her irises were in the shape of ovals, which also resembled feline eyes as well. She had red triangles on her cheeks and her nose was quite small for a human. She wore a pink dress with a white skirt, the dress had blue paw prints on it. She had long white thigh high socks with bluish black shoes. She wore a yellow jacket over all her clothes

"Millianna!? You can use magic too!?" Erza exclaimed in surprise.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other Er-chan."

"Yeah, touching reunions aside, let Lucy go!" Katara demanded. She had made water shoot out of her water skin and it was surrounding her in a ring.

"You're that Water wizard? Your magic will be useless when I'm done with you." Millianna sang. She jumped off the table and faced Katara. The same magic circle from before had appeared in front of Millianna. "**Nekosoku Tube!**" she exclaimed and tubes of an orange colour were speeding to Katara and she was blocking them from binding her by using her water whip. However one of the whips had wrapped themselves around Katara's arm. "Ha! Now you can't escape, Nya!" Millianna said while winking at her but was very shock when Katara had bended water using her left hand and she sliced through the tube restraining her arm. "No! Fair! You shouldn't be able to use magic!"

"_I see, those tubes restrict the use of magic. She's practically the Ty Lee of this world._"

Sho looked angry but he then got a telepathic message from Simon. "Oh I see now." Sho said. "Millianna your restraints won't work on her, because she isn't using Magic."

She gasped in huge shock.

"Yeah, I'm not using magic, but what are you going to do about it!? Help me out Erza!"

"Erza can't help you, she was once our closet friend."

"Friends, but what's going on, and why did the both of you just refer to her as you sister?"

"That is true, they are not blood related, but they are still my friends." Erza said.

"She was until she betrayed us!" Sho said.

"You're full of crap! Erza wouldn't do something like that!" Katara exclaimed.

"You don't know anything!" Sho yelled in anger and he made a clear green magic seal appear in front of him and he threw five cards through it and they multiplied and were glowing white and many card projectiles were speeding to Katara.

Katara made all the water she had form an ice barrier and this blocked the cards from hitting her, but after she blocked it she saw a pink and white magic circle under her feet and she was too late and was now tied up by Millianna's ropes. "You must have the wrong Erza, she would never betray anyone, right Erza?" Katara didn't get a response instead she just saw Erza shivering in fear.

"E-Erza? What's going on?" Lucy asked.

Suddenly Wally teleports to the room. "Sho don't be too rough on Erza." He said.

"Wally? What happened, you can use Magic too."

"Yes, though I was less rough around the edges since the last time we met." He commented.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Katara commented sarcastically. Suddenly her ropes tightened and the slowly began to bend her back. She screamed out in pain.

"Katara!?" Lucy screamed.

Simon walks into the room. "You shouldn't be too surprised that we know magic. Anyone can learn to use magic with patience."

"Erza, who are these guys?" Lucy asked

"They are my former friends." Erza replied.

"Former friends, I thought you were in Fairy Tail since you were a kid."

"That was before Fairy Tail. Let Lucy and Katara go right now!"

Suddenly falling from the room and landing on their feet was Ping and Chun. "Sorry we're late, hmm, you actually did pull this off." Ping said.

"You guys!?" Lucy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I _was_ here to fulfill my destiny of killing the Avatar, but this group of wizards had other ideas."

"Didn't you hear me, let my friends go." Erza said

"Or what?" Ping began take a look around. "There's six of us and only one of you." Ping took out her blade. "If it were up to me I would pierce your heart right here and now…" Chun was ready to stop Ping in case she did anything. "But, the big boss wants you alive." Ping stepped back from Erza.

Wally turns one of his hands into his revolver and he aims his laser pointer at Lucy's head. "We have come to bring you back, if you don't, this girl's life will be in danger."

"Wally stop this!" Erza yelled, but Erza had felt a huge blunt force slam into her back and Wally's other arm in its revolver form had appeared behind Erza and shot her in the back and a whitish yellow seal had appeared where the projectile had hit. Erza had lost consciousness and had fallen to the ground.

"ERZA!" Lucy and Katara yelled.

"Great! You have free reign to kill but I don't!?" Ping exclaimed in anger.

"Relax. It was just my sleep bullet, she's still alive." Wally said.

Simon had picked up the sleeping Erza. "We should retreat, we have captured our mark."

"And the Avatar?" Ping asked with slight impatience in her voice.

"If all goes well, he will come to us."

"Hey, give Erza back!?" Katara yelled. Millianna moved her hand and the tubes restraining Lucy and Katara had gotten tighter and their backs were bending backwards

"In another five minutes, you will be cat food!" Millianna said to the two girls.

Wally walks up to Millianna. "Millianna, I have a gift for you." Appearing in Wally's arms was Happy and Momo and they were both unconscious.

"Happy!" Lucy yelled.

"Momo!?" Katara said

The cat girl's eyes sparkled. "CATS!" she grabbed them both and held them close to her chest. "I will keep them as my pets!" she exclaimed.

"Technically, Momo is not a cat." Lucy said with a sweatdrop.

The group began to walk away. "Finally." Sho began. "Erza is going back to the Tower of Heaven, Jellal will be smiling." He said the whole group teleports away.

"Lucy…"

"Yes Katara."

"I _really _don't like that Millianna girl." She commented.

"But how will we get out of this, if this thing prevents us from using my magic, then I can't summon my spirits to help us."

Katara saw that some of her water that she used for an ice barrier had melted to the floor. "If I can get to my water. I might be able to cut myself free, then I can cut you free."

"Okay, just hurry. The ropes are getting tighter." Lucy said.

Katara had slithered on the side of her body and she had made it to her water and she rolled on her back and she began to bend the water on the floor below with her fingers and the water was slowly slicing through her binds and she felt that the ropes were getting tight. Katara had cut the ropes around her hands and the rest around her body loosened and soon the tubes disappeared and she got up. "Okay Lucy, stand still." Katara had cut the ropes around Lucy by making her water slice the tubes back and forth. Lucy's ropes were untied and they fell to the ground and disappeared

"Okay, now let's find out what's going on." Katara said.

Lucy looked at all the people trapped in cards along the floor. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to save you all, I promise.

…

Both girls got to the area where Grey and Juvia were attacked. They both saw Grey unconscious and he was sitting with his back against a wall. "Grey! Oh no!" Lucy yelled.

Katara then felt his head. "This isn't good, he's cold." Suddenly Grey cracks and he breaks into ice.

"KYAAAA!" both girls screamed.

They both began trying to put the ice pieces of Grey back together. "Don't worry Grey, we'll put you back together!" Lucy yelled.

"Now, maybe this part goes here…" Katara said while panicking.

They both put Grey back together in a very quick time frame but he still fell apart

"Hey, what's all the screaming for?" they heard and they saw Grey and he looked like to be coming out of Juvia's body.

"J-Juvia? You're here!?" Katara exclaimed.

"Yes, Grey-sama was inside Juvia the whole time." Juvia said which made Katara cringe a little. The water mage grinned at Lucy. "Not Inside of you! Inside of Juvia!" she emphasized.

"When the lights went out we didn't know what was happening so I made an ice duplicate of myself to take any damage."

"After that, Juvia had hidden Grey-sama inside her Water Lock."

"And because of your antics they got away!" Grey said with accusation in his voice and Juvia screamed in unpleasant surprise.

"Hey guys!" they all heard and they saw Sokka running to them along with Zuko and he carried Aang on his back. "You guys okay?" Sokka asked.

"We're fine." Zuko replied.

"Aang what happened to you?" Katara asked.

"Oh, I was sorta chi-blocked." Aang replied and that Ping girl nearly killed me. He looked at Juvia. "Uh, do I know you?"

Juvia's eyes became white circles and her mouth was wide open. "I'll explain later." Katara said. "We have to find Natsu and Toph."

They both hear Natsu screaming and they saw huge flames flying to the roof. "That can only be one person." Aang commented.

They all saw Natsu screaming in rage. "Natsu! Calm down!" Lucy exclaimed.

"CALM DOWN!? Who goes around shooting people in the mouth huh?! It really hurts!" Natsu said in frustration.

"Pipe down you big baby!" they heard and they saw Toph climbing out of a barrier. Sokka began chuckling as soon as he saw her. "What's so funny Snoozles!?" Toph angrily asked.

"You have a red square mark on your forehead." He said while chuckling.

Toph touched the mark. "Ow! Oh that blockhead is going to get it, Natsu! Let's get even! It's time for revenge!" Toph exclaimed

"YEAH! We'll find that Blockhead! He's not getting away!"

Natsu began to sniff him and he ran in a direction. "That's it boy! Find the Blocky!" Toph exclaimed. Natsu ran trying to find Wally while Toph followed him

"You sure we should just let them run around aimlessly?" Grey asked.

"Don't worry. Where ever Natsu's nose leads us to. It will take us to our enemies." Aang said

"And Erza." Lucy added.

* * *

Meanwhile in another location a man with long, very dark blue hair with a white top, with white pants, along with dark maroon gloves had walked to a cloaked figure with blue hair.

"Jellal, why did you let the target live?" he asked.

"Why? The world would be a boring place without her, however now that the Tower is completed, she needs to die. She will become a necessary sacrifice."

"And what of the Avatar, I hear one of the two girls you hired from the other world was prevented from killing him."

"He cannot die just yet. I have big plans for him!" Jellal said.

* * *

**Next Time: **_Heaven's Bitter Path_

_Team Natsu and Team Avatar race to the Tower of Heaven to rescue Erza. Ping confronts Jellal for not allowing her to kill Aang, and the Magical Council begins discussions on how to deal with Jellal and the Tower of Heaven._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I am looking for a Beta Reader for this story. Please PM me if you are interested for Beta reading this story**


	23. Heaven's Bitter Path

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update, but life happens sometimes. _**

* * *

Erza slowly awakens and she finds herself tied to a wooden pole by her arms. She finds Sho as well as Ping in the room leading on a wall with her arms folded and her eyes closed. "Sho?"Erza asked slowly regaining consciousness.

"Nice to see you awake, sister." Sho said.

Ping began to speak up. "Don't bother struggling; those restraints are the same ones that Millianna used on your pathetic friends. There's no getting out of that."

"If you wanted Aang, why did you help them get to me?" Erza asked.

"Don't misunderstand, I wanted to kill the Avatar, but circumstances beyond my control prevented me from doing that. You were their main target, so unfortunately that Avatar gets to live another day for now." Ping looked down to Erza and was pleasantly surprised when she wasn't struggling to get out from her restraints, or throwing a threat their way. "What's wrong Erza, from what I heard about you. It isn't like the legendary Titania to accept defeat like this. Maybe all of you Fairy Tail wizards arenothing but talk." Ping walks to the door. "Sho, I'll go along with this plan, but remember the Avatar is mine. If I have even the slightest feeling that you and your boss won't hold your end of the deal, you're all as good as dead and that's a promise." After her threat she walked out of the room inside the ship.

Erza looks up to Sho who is still inside the room looking at her. "Sho, can you please untie me? I don't plan to fight back. Please?" Erza requested and it has sounded more like she was pleading.

Sho confidently eyed her. "No, I can't do that. I can't trust the words of a traitor."

"Then can you at least let me change into my armor? I'm scared to go back to that place without it." Erza asked hoping that Sho would at least give her the chance to do so.

Sho surprisingly got down and he hugs her. "Believe me I don't want to do any of this, I have missed you so much, sister. I just want to know one thing…" Sho was sounding more as if he regretted doing any of this. "WHY DID YOU BETRAY JELLAL!?" he asked while screaming at her in rage, which was to complete opposite of his sincerity a few moments ago.

After he asks this Erza flashes back to a moment in her past and she remembers a blue haired boy telling her that they get their freedom back.

Outside of the room on the bow of the ship, Ping was looking at the tower ahead of her; she held one of her katanas in her right hand. "_Something doesn't seem right about all of this. If Jellal wants Erza dead, then why would he not give one of us the order to kill her, and he had the chance to rid ourselves of Fairy Tail once and for all. So why didn't we? I'd ask Simon, but I bet he won't tell me anything. So I'm going to go to Jellal personally and get to the bottom of this._" Ping glared at the tower. "_Jellal, for your sake, you better give me a proper answer to all of this!_"

* * *

Inside the base of the magical council situated in Era, the magical council and its members were now discussing the current situation. "Is this true!?"

"Yes. We have heard reports of its existence."

"The R-System."

"Yes… it would seem so." Ultear said as she was also on the council

One of the members of the magical council brought it up inside a dark grey magical seal. "Its location is on an island situated in the sea, off the Caelum coast."

"So those wizards who were part of that magic cult long ago are planning to activate it?"

"No, we have heard reports that those wizards who were involved in the Akane incident are now occupying the R-System as we speak."

"Tower of Heaven." They all heard and they all looked to Siegrain who was also on the council. "It is the Tower of Heaven, not the R-System." He corrected.

"Whatever it is called. It is a weapon that must be destroyed Siegrain, even though it was built by your twin brother Jellal."

When this was said, it surprised several members of the council.

* * *

Meanwhile on the shores of the Tower of Heaven were Sho, Simon, Wally, Millianna who was hugging the unconscious figures of Momo and Happy. Ping and Chun were also to the side of them.

"I can't believe it, you actually completed it." Erza said with some fear evident in her voice.

"I don't get it. It just looks like a huge evil palace to me." Chun said.

"I see. It appears they haven't told you the true purpose of this tower."

"It's true purpose?"

Before Erza could keep talking Ping had an small blade in between her fingers and glared at Erza. "Let's not forget you're our prisoner Erza Scarlet. I don't need you filling her head with nonsence. Jellal wants you alive but I'm not inclined to keep my end of the deal if things go wrong."

"You don't even truly know what is going on do you?" Erza said to Ping.

"So what?" the swordswoman responded. "Chun and I are only helping them so that we will have our chance to end the Avatar's life. If we have to make a mysterious tower our base of operations. So be it. Ping began to walk forward. "I'm going to find Jellal and have a talk with him about our deal, Chun you coming?"

"Actually, I'm going to stay with them and help take Erza to her cell."

"Excellent, just remember that this plan cannot fail."

"I understand…" Chun said maintaining a serious look

* * *

At the same time, Appa was flying just above the water, on his back were Grey, Lucy, Juvia, Natsu, Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko and Sokka.

"You have no idea how much I love flying!" Natsu exclaimed as he was lying on his back.

"Stop slacking, we're supposed to be relying on your nose here." Grey said

Katara looked back at the Akane resort. "Lucy, those people that were trapped in the cards, will they be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they will be, I contacted the council about them."

"That's a relief."

"This place we're heading to, we can be pretty sure that Erza, Momo and the blue cat are being held there?" Sokka asked.

"We can be sure of that." Lucy answered

"Good cause I'm getting revenge on that Blockhead for shooting me in the head like that." Toph angrily said.

Lucy was thinking about something. "They were old friends Erza's, well accept for those girls from the Fire Nation of course."

"So run it by me again? What kind of wizards are we dealing with?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not sure if I got their names right but one of them, who's name is Sho. I'm assuming he's a card magic user." Katara described. "Then we have Millianna who is practically the Ty Lee of this world, she uses ropes to prevent people from using their magic."

"Ha! That's no problem for us is it!?" Sokka exclaimed.

"You can't even bend, so how is that good for you?" Grey asked. "Either way we should be careful, if these guys could take Erza without a giving us a proper fight, then they have to be formidable."

"You are right Grey-sama." Juvia said with a light squeal.

"Uh do we know you?" Aang and Natsu asked the water mage in quickly turned white at their question. After they asked Appa felt slightly tiered and he made a loud yawn.

"Appa, are you tired?" Aang asked

"But that impossible, we left the leave the Akane resort not too long ago." Lucy added.

"Hold on." Natsu said. "I feel that something is not right."

"I've been getting that feeling to, and it increases the closer we get to the tower." Aang said.

Appa fell into the sea and was now floating on top of the water while moving.

"Hey, over there!" Zuko yelled, they saw birds that were dying as they had begun to fall into the water.

Katara had put her hand over her mouth. "How awful…"

"It's just as bad in the water. Look." Sokka was pointing to the dead fish that had risen to the surface and also there were pieces of ships from the magical council on the surface.

"But those are council ships. How could this happen?" Lucy asked.

"Something tells me, we're not going to like the answer." Toph said.

"I thought of something what if this happens to Appa?"

"Juvia has a solution for that." Juvia said. "I can create a water dome that will protect and hide us."

"But won't it still be seen from the shore?" Zuko asked.

"Not if Appa dives underwater." Aang suggested.

"What!" Natsu yelled.

"I could always create a huge enough bubble to support all of us, but Appa is too big." Katara said.

"If that is the case, then let Juvia help you." The water mage said. A blue magical circle had appeared after Juvia outstretched her right hand upwards; individual whips of water were getting sucked into the magical seal

"My turn." Katara raised water from the surface which she added to the water Juvia was already absorbing into her magical seal. Soon a huge blue water dome that also covered Appa's underside had formed. The underside was formed thanks to Katara's input.

"Dive buddy." Aang said to Appa, the bison's eyes grew and he perfomed a loud roar before diving into the water.

"We make a pretty good team, don't you think?" Katara said looking at Juvia.

"Juvia agrees with you."

"You'd make a pretty good waterbender." Aang complimented.

"What is a 'waterbending'?" Juvia asked. "Is it some kind of special water magic?"

"We don't use magic, accept for Natsu, Grey and Lucy." Zuko said.

"How can you not use magic, when Juvia clearly sees you using magic when you fight, are you not a wizard?"

"No, but we should probably explain this later. We're getting close."

* * *

Inside the Tower of Heaven Sho, Simon and Chun were taking Erza to her prison cell. Soon she was inside and was tied to a hook in the prison cell. Sho was standing beside her while Chun was folding her arms at the prison door, while Simon departed.

"It is nice to see you again sister, but soon you will be the very sacrifice that brings back the very person we need." Sho said.

"Sacrifice, I don't get it?" Chun said. "You keep saying things like she's going to be sacrificed to revive someone, what are you people talking about?"

"I'm not surprised they didn't tell you. You are a kid after all." Erza said. "But still I can't believe you simply plan to use the R-System."

"Ok! I'm getting annoyed here. Is anyone going to tell me what this Tower of Heaven... R-System is?"

"If you insist." Sho said. "This tower was built for a specific person, to bring back someone who has already died." Sho formed a sadistic smile that slightly scared Chun.

"W-why are you smiling like that?"

"Because, in order to revive someone the cost is to sacrifice another living life." He explained with an evil smile. Chun was visibly scared but tried to keep a brave face.

"I-is that what this is all about? You plan to sacrifice Erza? I never knew the plan was _this_ diabolical." As Chun said this, they both saw Erza shivering.

"Are you scared sister? Is it the fact you are about to become a sacrifice, or that this is the same prison cell that we were captured in way back when."

"What are you talking about?"

"You sure are nosey kid." Sho said. "You should have stayed with your other-world companion. I'm sure Jellal won't mind if I shut you up." As he pulled out one of his cards, it was suddenly burned by a light purple stream of fire.

"I'm sure that Jellal won't mind if I roast your butt you pathetic psycho!" Chun exclaimed remaining in a defensive Fire bending stance. Both of them had begun to stare each other down. Sho chuckled.

"Heh, you have spunk kid, you remind me of Erza, and how brave she was when she tried to lead us to our freedom some years back. Though that was also when she betrayed Jellal, which is why she is in this position right now."

While Sho was talking to Chun, Erza was remembering her time in this very cell. She was taken to be punished for allegedly coming up with the plan to escape the Tower of Heaven. Before Jellal had tried to convince the guards it was him, but they saw through his lie and had taken Erza when originally it was actually Sho who came up with the plan and he was crying his eyes out at the time while he was with the rest of his group.

"Sister, I apologize for not being strong enough to confess to the guards back then."

"Sho, are you aware of the consequences for using the R-System? A lot of people are going to be killed from this device." Erza asked.

Sho laughed. "It won't matter sister. We are creating a Heaven that will have us as its rulers, when that happens we won't care about anyone else."

Chun's eyes had grown wide as she was shocked at what Sho was saying. "_To capture the Avatar… at the cost of so many lives. I'm sworn to my duty as a Fire Nation citizen, but is this really the right way to do it it's not fair to involve so many innocent people in this. What should I do?_" While Chun was thinking to herself Erza had managed to unhook herself, while she was restrained she punched Sho with both hands and sent him into unconsciousness. She managed to free herself from her restraints

"_Sho was different from how he was when he was young. It's amazing how people change._" Erza thought. She looked to Chun. "You must be one of the benders who are trying to capture Aang. How could you still side with Jellal now that you know what his plan? People of the Fire Nation must really be despicable."

All of Chun's past fears had now been suppressed and was only feeling one emotion… rage. She was now put together with the ideas of most of the Fire Nation, or rather the opinions of those who were close to Phoenix King Ozai, and now Erza was grouping her with them. She didn't like the Fire Nation's tactics, and she sure didn't like them now, but what choice did she have? Erza didn't understand and Chun planned to make her understand. "You… you don't know me!" Chun screamed. In anger she shot a purple fireball at Erza who had sidestepped the flame. Erza requipped into her Heart Kreuz Armor and faced the Firebender. "We're not all evil and heartless, you know!" she ran to Erza, but the armored mage jumped over the firebender, she ran out of the cell with Chun pursuing her. Erza turned to face Chun however she was soon engulfed in a huge stream of light purple fire. Chun's eyes quickly widened and she stopped her flames fearing that she had burned Erza, but was surprised when she came out in her Flame Empress Armor. A scarlet magic circle appeared on her right hand, she grabbed her scarlet red sword and she charged towards Chun, however before Erza could slice her, the Firebender jumped up, her feet slid backwards along with her whole body.

Erza's sword was now engulfed in orange fire, she slashed the air which shot a vertical arc of fire towards Chun. The firebender moved her arms in a quick flowing circular motion in order to block the flames from hitting her.

"You say, you don't share the same bad intentions as the Fire Nation army? If that is the case why are you helping them?"

Chun had her arms to her side and her fists were clenched. "…Because I have no choice! If I fail the Fire Nation, someone very important to me is going to die, and I can't let that happen. I won't!" Chun shot a powerful, thin stream of fire towards Erza it hit her gauntlet which made it explode off her right hand this forced her to drop her sword. After Erza looked down to pick up her sword she heard the familiar sound of electricity. She was shocked when she saw Chun outstretch two of her right fingers towards her direction, a huge surge of blue electricity was heading for Erza, it however exploded on the ground in front of her and created an explosive shockwave that cause her to slide back on her feet. When she looked at the Firebender, she noticed that the sides of her hair were covering her eyes and tears were sliding down her cheeks. "Go." Chun simply said.

Erza transformed back into her Heart Kreuz armor. "You're letting me go?"

"I'm... having a temporary change of heart." She looked angrily at Erza. "GO! …Before I change my mind!" As Erza ran from the area, Chun pointed two fingers at her running figure in an attempt to fire a bolt of electricity, however her hand turned to a fist in deciding against it. Chun had punched the wall, as she did, light purple embers sparked from her hand as if she was going to blast fire from her fist. "_I let her go! I'm such an idiot! Damn you to hell Ozai!_"

Erza was now running through the tower with two blades in her hands. "_I will find you, Jellal!_"

* * *

The magical council is still arguing on what to do about the situation. They now begin to deliberate on what they should do. As they are Siegrain says this. "So is this how weak you all are? If you want to destroy the Tower of Heaven there is only one magic that is capable of destroying it. The most powerful form of magic we have in our arsenal. Etherion!" The second Jellal said those words, the all the members save for Ultear were shocked. Etherion was a weapon that was capable of mass destruction, too powerful to be deemed useful for their causes. Once Siegrain suggested the idea Yajima had glared at him.

"Siegrain! Do you know what you are suggesting? The use of the dimensional magic?"

"The power of that weapon is capable of destroying an entire nation. The use of that weapon shouldn't be justified."

"This is the only action we can take, we must fire Etherion!"

Ultear raises her hand. "I agree with Siegrain. Etherion is possibly the only weapon that will be useful against the R-System."

After this another member of the council raised their hand in support of Siegrain's plan to fire Etherion.

"We only need three more votes to fire Etherion, please we need to destroy the Tower of Heaven." Siegrain said as it sounded like he was pleading with his fellow members.

"Siegrain. You know that if you do this. It will also result in your twin brother's death." One member reminded.

"Yes I am aware, however I am prepared to do this." Siegrain replied.

* * *

Jellal was sitting on his throne with Vidaldus looking at him. "Those fools on the council think they can stop me." He began. "No matter what happens, _he _will be reborn."

"Are you sure you should have left the Erza's friends alive? They will just come here to rescue her and try and stop our plans?"

"Do you doubt me Vidaldus? As I told you before, I have plans for three people in particular. Erza, The Salamander; Natsu and the 'Elemental Wizard' Avatar Aang. I am even more intrigued because of what those girls from the Fire Nation told me about him as well as themselves." As Jellal said this Ping angrily walked into the room.

"Jellal! What do you think you are doing?!" Ping angrily asked while holding a small throwing knife.

"Ping, what is it that you are talking about?"

"Simon said that you didn't want me killing the Avatar. What I want to know is why? We had a deal!"

"It seems you don't fully understand, do you? The Avatar holds a great power inside him. It is all part of my game, to test the real strength of the Avatar in combat." Ping slightly growled at Jellal.

"You can't do that!? He is_ my _bounty, I will be the one to defeat him, for the Fire Nation."

Jellal rose from his throne. "I care not for your honor. You are simply one of my peons in my game, and I know more about this Avatar than you do?"

"Oh yeah, how so? I'm the one who told you about bending and how he doesn't use magic."

"Wrong." Jellal said. "You underestimate him, even though he is just a child. The Avatar… Aang he is capable of using magic." Ping's eyes grew as soon as he said this.

"Impossible, he wasn't born in this world. How is that possible!?"

"You don't need to know. Aang, just like Natsu will only continue to grow in strength. I want to test his strength for myself. Personally I can't wait for the moment when the both of us have our inevitable dual." Jellal said as he smiled evily.

Ping got angry at him. "So that was your plan!? You planned to kill him for yourself. I will not allow that!"

Jellal smirked. "I can tell you want power, and you are tired of Benders and Wizards being more powerful than you. You desire power you feel you deserve."

Ping threw her throwing sword at Jellal and it swiped past the side of his face and small droplets of blood was showing. "Don't toy with me Jellal!" Ping growled as she unsheathed her blade with her right hand.

"Zeref…can assist you…" Jellal said, his hand was now engulfed in an aura of a purplish black colour. Jellal began walking slowly to her.

"What are… back off! I'm warning you!" Ping exclaimed.

"Zeref has seen your potential and with his help, you will have all the power you need…"

Jellal had placed his palm on her stomach. Ping's eyes grew wide. Her blade that she held had fallen to the ground. A loud scream was made by her. Her entire body was being covered in red magical symbols soon they disappeared into her skin and had felt a pain on her stomach region. She lifted her shirt to reveal her torso, a red mark that shared the same marking as the one on Jellal's face was showing while it was pulsing a dark purple colour. As soon as Ping looked at it, a devilish smile had formed across her face. She picked up her blade and saw that purple magical symbols were glowing on it before they quickly disappeared.

"What have you done to me?" Ping asked, however the former expression on her face gave the impression that she already know the answer.

"You have the power that you deserve. You are now a darkness wizard. You're swords have become infused with the same magical energy, with this much power you will be more than a match for those Fairy Tail wizards."

Ping's smile returned. "That is all I wanted to know…I will allow you to fight the Avatar as long as you don't plan on killing him, that right is reserved for me!"

"If that is what you desire." Jellal said. Ping had left the room while sheathing her sword back into its hilt.

"Jellal, are you sure that was a smart decision?" Vidaldus asked.

"Ping has a lot of darkness and hate in her heart. Zeref was drawn to her hatred. It is that very that hatred will boost her magical power. She is still expendable, and I will dispose of her if she tries to betray me. But right now, she will be more of an ally than a hindrance. Ping has now become an important piece in my plan."

Ping was walking down a hallway while a black aura was radiating off her.

* * *

The combined teams of Team Natsu and Team Avatar had gotten to the shore of the tower after Appa had surfaced from the water.

"So it looks like we're here." Aang said

"What are we waiting for!? Let's get in there!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wait you idiot!" Grey said. "We can't go in there now, look at all the guards."

"You're right. We don't want to alert then that we are here already, we may have to sneak inside." Katara had begun looking around. "Has anyone seen Juvia? Toph?"

"Nope she's not anywhere near us on land." The Earthbender replied.

Soon the girl in question rose her head up from the water, this made Sokka jump up in surprise. "Juvia has found a passage that will take us inside." The water mage walked to the shore. "It will be a ten minute swim underwater to get there."

"That's no problem for me!" Natsu said.

"That goes double for me, let's do it." Grey replied.

"Are you kidding!?" Lucy yelled. "It's impossible to hold your breath for that long!"

Juvia had a water bubble floating above her hand. "Then Juvia will create a bubble that has oxygen inside it so you can breathe underwater."

"Good call Juvia, that way we can all get inside undetected." Katara said.

"Yeah, that's awesome. " Grey praised.

Juvia suddenly got in Lucy's face. "Grey-sama praised Juvia! Not you!"

Lucy who was startled by her slightly submitted to her. "O-okay then." Lucy saw that Toph had her hands tightly clutched to her own forearms as if she was afraid. "Is something wrong Toph?"

Toph noticed Lucy talking to her and place her hands on her hips. "Yeah sure I'm alright…" Lucy noticed Toph looking towards the water. "It's just with me being blind, I hate being close to the water? I can't really swim. I almost drowned in the water one time, I'm just…" Toph felt Lucy's hand take her's.

"Don't worry Toph, I'll hold your hand all the way through. I'm not going to let you drown."

"You better not." Toph said as she tightened her grip.

* * *

Happy had woken up after he had passed out. He looked around and was shocked when he found out the room he was in had a cat theme. "It's all cats!" Happy yelled. The blue cat saw Momo was already awake and he was grooming himself. "Momo, where are we?" the lemur walked to Happy and began to communicate with him using lemur chirps. "You know I have no idea what you are saying right?" Happy told the lemur while he sweatdropped. Suddenly Millianna had looked at both of them with huge eyes which had frightened them.

"Feelin' Spiffy?" she asked with a small heart rising from her.

"Feelin' Spiffy." Happy replied as if it was an answer. He was suddenly grabbed by her and felt all the air leave his body.

"A talking kitty!" she looked to Momo, who tilted his head when looking at her. "And what about you, white kitty? Do you talk?" Momo flew up and began chirping and tried to loosen Millianna's grip on Happy. He was suddenly hugged by her as well. "Even if you don't talk. You're still cute anyway!"

Momo was chirping loudly, the top of Happy's head became dark blue with black lines flowing down it. "Forget it, resistance is futile." Happy said.

"Millianna." They heard. Wally was seen in the corner of her room.

"The Blockhead!" Happy exclaimed

"You should try being more dandy." He began. "Don't think of him as a talking cat, but rather. He is a cat, because he talks."

"You're not making any sense." Happy pointed out.

"…And I'm pretty sure that the white thing isn't a cat." Wally said.

"Well he looks like a cat and I'm keeping him!" she exclaimed defiantly.

All of them now saw guards running around outside the room.

"Quickly you two, Erza has escaped and we have to re-capture her."

"I'm not surprised, that is like Er-chan." Millianna commented.

Happy quickly got scared. "What is that dark presence coming this way!?"

Sandals were clanking on the floor a pair of glowing gold eyes glowed through the dark aura surrounding the figure. "Forget about Erza!" the figure exclaimed. The dark aura disappeared and Ping was revealed to be that very figure. "You prepare to fight against those Fairy Tail wizards. I will recapture Erza!" Ping announced.

"What happened to you? Actually who are you?" Happy asked while he slightly cowered.

"You dare talk directly to me you cat peasant!?"

"Don't talk to my kitty-kitty like that! It's not nice to be mean to kitty-kitties!" Millianna exclaimed getting in Ping's face. Both girls began glaring at each other.

"I have no time for this, wasting my energy on you wouldn't be worth it. You remind me of an annoying chi-blocker I know."

"What does Simon have to say about this?" Wally asked.

"I wouldn't know, my new powers allow me to block him out of my head. I will go about this operation my way, and anyone who gets in my way…" Ping only slightly raised her sword from her hilt, it glowed dark purple as it let loose a huge shockwave which was enough to force Millianna to the ground. "That is only a small taste of what they will get. So that is it, do whatever you want, but don't get in my way!" Ping walked away from the room.

* * *

Soon the entire group was underwater, Juvia who was surrounded by a water whirlpool was leading the group through the underwater passage and everyone apart from the water mage had water bubbles that were providing oxygen to them. Lucy was in her bikini, Katara was in her undergarments, while Toph was dressed in a strapless crop top with dark green shorts she was holding onto Lucy's left arm with both her hands.

Aang only remained in his black shorts, Natsu's was red with black and yellow flames on them, Grey's were sky blue and white. Sokka who still had his sword strapped to his back was wearing dark blue shorts, and Zuko was wearing dark red shorts.

They had gotten inside the tower, everyone surfaces in their swimming outfits with the exception of Juvia.

"So we made it inside now." Aang stated

"Those water bubbles were very useful, even though it made all of us look quite silly." Lucy said

Juvia eyes turned to four pointed stars, while she looked towards Lucy and Toph. A chimpmunk laugh was heard in the background. "You did well in making your breath last, since Juvia made your bubble smaller than the others."

Toph quickly got up into her face. "Are you crazy!? If Lucy drowned I would have drowned with her you nut!"

"Katara would have saved you. I need to eliminate my love rival."

"Love rival?!"Toph questioned and her left eye twitched. Toph created a powerful earth column that shot Juvia into the air, she fell to her back. "That was for nearly drowning me!" All of them soon see guards approaching their position. There were many guards inside the room on the ground, on walkways on higher floor, as well as on pillars.

"So I take it that they are the welcoming committee." Zuko commented while he got into a stance.

"Who are you wizards? Do you know where you are!?" one of the guards asked while on top of a pillar.

Natsu's fist was engulfed in flames, he threw a punch at the very pillar the guard was standing on and he fell to the ground with the rubble.

"H-he's some kind of monster!" one of the guards yelled.

"We are from Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" he shot a powerful stream of fire from his mouth which had scorched many of the guards. Zuko was throwing many fire jabs at the guards.

"Just get out of our way already!" Zuko created long, thick fire whips extending from hands which managed to collide with all of the guards around him.

Grey had planted the side of his right fist on his left palm. "**Ice-Make: Lance!**" Ice shards had engulfed both of Grey's hands and he shot multiple ice lances towards the guards.

"Heads up Grey!"Katara yelled. She bended a huge amount of the water that they swam in earlier and formed it into a huge wave once the wave engulfed the guards the water began to freeze immobilizing the guards.

"Nice of them to… cool off." Sokka joked while he slashed through the guards spears. His sword glowed light yellow which made a blinding that blinded the guards in front of him for a short time. In their poor vision many of them were unable to see a huge line of twisted columns shooting to the ground speeding to them which resulted in a large group of them being sent up into the air.

"Not funny Sokka, plus this isn't the time for stupid puns." Toph said.

"C'mon you have to admit that was funny."

"Honestly, I would rather listen to Elfman's foolish 'man' comments than hear you tell a dumb joke."

"That's hurtful!" Sokka exclaimed.

A huge party of guards were heading to Lucy. "No way we're going to lose to a girl in a bikini!"

"She is so hot!"

Lucy glared at them "**Gate of the Maiden! I open thee! Virgo!**" a doorbell sound it heard and Virgo appears.

"You have summoned me Princess?" Virgo asked awaiting Lucy's request.

"Oh forget the bikini girl! The maid is better!" a guard exclaimed.

"Please punish them for me!" Lucy said pointing at the guards with an anime vain on the side of her head.

"As you wish princess." Virgo's blue eyes glowed red. The next minute a huge line of earth was seen shooting past the long line of guards.

The guards begin shooting their magic rifles at Juvia, however this plan of attack was proving useless as the beams were simply going through her. "What the hell _is _she!?"

"Drip, drip, drop." Juvia said as a blue magic circle appeared in front of her. "**Water Slicer!**"Juvia yelled a huge wave of water had cut through the huge group of guards standing in front of her.

Aang was surrounded by many guards. "He's just one kid. This will be easy!"

Some began firing their magic rifles, while they also charged to Aang with spears. The Airbender was dodging all of their attacks. Aang laughed. "Nice try." He jumped up high and got to a stone rafter. He blasted a huge stream of fire which hit the ground forcing the guards to run from him. Aang jumped from the rafter, he held his breath while falling, he blew a powerful gust of air to the ground which made a huge wave of air which blew in all directions and the guards flew back. More guards began to shoot at him. Aang made a circular barrier of earth which surrounded him, once they stopped shooting Aang jumped up on top of the wall, he shot many individual fire jabs to make the guards drop their magic rifles. He jumped to the ground and ran in a very fast speed, while he engulfed his right hand in earth he punched the guards with that hand while running at super speed. Aang looked behind him, he saw the guards with spinning birds around their heads and drool coming out of their mouths. "Wow, to be honest I expected you guys to be a lot stronger for some reason."

Grey created an Ice Hammer, he dropped it on many of the guards while Natsu was punching many of them with his hands engulfed in his orange flames. Aang was avoiding their blasts while jumping around with air cyclones surrounding his feet. Those guards that were shooting were thrown across the room with a huge earth wave.

"Are we done yet?" Toph asked as they all saw the guards knocked out on the floor.

"We need to move before they find out we're here…" Lucy began. "Oh who am I kidding?"

"Are you surprised? We have a destruction streak going if you haven't noticed." Katara deadpanned.

They heard a moving wall and saw that a huge door was falling like a drawbridge. "This is obviously a trap." Zuko warned.

"So? They have Happy in there!" Natsu yelled.

"And Momo." Aang added.

"That and Erza. Whoever is in charge is baiting us in. They want us to go in there." Zuko added

"What choice do we have? We're not going to stop after swimming all the way down here." Toph exclaimed.

"Well if they are going to invite us in, it would be rude to decline their invitation." Sokka said.

"If we have decided, well then what are we waiting for?" Grey said.

The huge group walked through the entrance to the Tower of Heaven going in to save Erza, Happy and Momo.

…

Meanwhile at the council another one of the members raised their hand to support Siegrain's plan of firing Etherion at the Tower of Heaven bringing the vote to four.

"We only need two more votes to be able to fire Etherion!" Siegrain said as he began to plead again to his fellow council members.

Still, many of the other members who haven't voted for firing the weapon were glaring at Siegrain including Yajima.

* * *

Later, the group was running through the tower. Natsu's nose began sniffing the air, he abruptly stopped. "What's up Natsu?" Aang asked. "You smell something?"

"Yeah I do." The group followed Natsu to the room where the smell was coming from. Once they entered, a table that housed a feast full of food was seen. "The Blockhead isn't here!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I could have told you that y'know."Toph pointed out.

Soon Natsu, Grey, Juvia, Toph, Sokka, Aang were eating the food that was prepared. Aang of course was staying away from the meaty foods. Zuko was simply leaning on the wall near the doorway.

Lucy and Katara looked at them with huge surprise and shock. "Should you really be eating that!?" Lucy and Katara yelled.

"What if it is a trap!?"Katara stated.

"Who cares, if those guards were as weak as they were then we can handle anything this tower can throw at us." Toph said.

"Besides the enemy clearly already knows we are here." Grey said.

"We don't know that." Katara argued.

"Actually, Juvia thinks that the enemy is aware of our presence. Simply because the door that let us in could have been opened using someone else's magic. They probably left this food out her just to mess with us."

"Well it's not working. Plus its actually well prepared, it would be a shame to let it go to waste, my compliments to the chef." Aang said.

"Take this more seriously, Aang." Katara said in a non-serious tone while sweatdropping.

Toph walked to Lucy and Katara. "Well I've had my fill though, I can't say the same about those guys." She said referring to the others.

Virgo who was still summoned appeared behind the three girls. "Princess, is it wise for you and your friends to walk around like that?" she asked as the three girls were still in their swimming outfits.

"Well I-" Lucy began.

"Maybe I can help out with that." Virgo said while she moved to the three in a creepy manner while her eyes turned red and fingers were flickering continuously.

"I don't think that is-" Katara started.

"Hey get yer hands off me!" Toph yelled.

Soon everyone looked at the three girls and saw that they were in different clothing. Lucy was dressed in a dark green and white dress and her hair was tied back with a long dark green ribbon. Toph was in a dark green short-sleeved shirt that had black vest over it, she was wearing dark green baggy pants while her feet were left barefoot. She had an ankle bracelets made of steel, while her meteorite arm bracelet was on her left arm. Her hair was kept together with a green alice-band. Katara was dressed in a sleeveless blue and white accented shirt that had a water tribe look to them, with short white pants, the shoes she had previously worn were still on her feet, as well as blue bandages on both her wrists. She had two water skins on her back, crossing over each other; her hair was partly tied at the back but was mostly let down, her mother's necklace still tied around her neck.

"Hold on? N-new clothes? And how did she dress us so fast!?" Katara wondered out loud.

"I'm thinking you really don't want to know!" Toph exclaimed. "At least she didn't touch my feet so that's something."

"It wouldn't have been appropriate for them to walk around in their swimming wear, so I fashioned some clothes from the Celestial Spirit World for them."

"Well, that was really nice of you Virgo." The waterbender thanked. "These clothes aren't half bad."

"I don't look very girly do I?" Toph asked.

"Girly doesn't come to mind." Zuko said.

"Good enough then." She replied with a smirk while punching her fist into her hand.

"So what do you guys think?" Lucy asked.

"I think it kinda looks cute." Grey complimented.

"Juvia is so frustrated!" the water mage exclaimed.

Aang looked to Katara. "You look ama-" Aang stopped in mid-sentence as he didn't want Katara to think he was being weird. "I mean I like you hair!" he quickly said while blushing.

"Oh, well uh thanks… I think…?"

"You _liiiike_ her." Virgo said only she had said it more matter-of-factly

"WHAT!?" both Aang and Katara yelled.

"Virgo, since when have you and Happy been hanging out?" Natsu asked.

…

At the exact same time Happy sneezes at the mention of his name as he is still sitting on Millianna's couch while Momo is clinging onto him.

"Meanwhile I'm stuck here…" Happy said with endless tears going down his face.

…

"Hey, since we have new clothes. How are the rest of you going to wear your clothes now?" Katara asked

"Don't worry, our clothes will dry fast." Grey said as Sokka stood next to him.

"We've planned for that." Sokka added.

Natsu who was wearing his normal clothes was engulfed in flames; the others had their clothes on him. They all stood and watched their clothes dry up from Natsu's flames.

"Human drying machine!" Lucy exclaimed

"You gotta admit, it's the best way for our clothes to get dry." Sokka said.

"I would have walked around as I was, but this works too." Zuko said.

Once all the guys have their clothes on, they all hear the sound of more guards coming their way.

"I hear voices! It must be the intruders."

"Looks like we've got another battle on our hands." Sokka said, he unsheathed his sword while the others prepared to fight once they saw the guards in their view, however before they could do anything. They heard a battle cry that sounded all too familiar. Erza was seen slashing past the guards.

"Erza?!"Aang yelled.

Erza turned around with wide eyes. "You guys? What are you doing here!?" she demanded.

"We came to save you." Grey stated.

"You shouldn't be here! You must leave this tower immediately!" she ordered. "This is my battle not yours!"

"Forget this! I'm going off to save Happy!" Natsu yelled. He sprinted to a doorway in order to find Happy.

"Natsu wait!" Zuko yelled. "That guy's going to get himself killed. I'm going after him."

"Hey, just keep any eye on him, last thing we need is that idiot getting lost in here." Grey said.

"No! I will be the one who will bring, Natsu, Happy and Momo home. The rest of you must leave this place!" Erza demanded

"These guys took you for a reason. I don't know what that reason was but you'd be safer staying with the others, leave finding Natsu to me." Zuko said

With that Zuko decided to chase after Natsu.

"The rest of you should leave right now!" Erza said sternly.

"We're not going anywhere." Grey defiantly said.

"We are as involved in this tower business as you are. We won't leave until all of us are together, and we'll be with you no matter what." Lucy added

"Erza, we are all part of this guild remember? If you're scared of something, then we'll always be there to support you." Aang added. They all saw Erza clench her fists, however when she looks up to face them, tears were seen as particles floating from her face. "E-Erza?"

"Fine." Erza said while she hid her face from the others to hide her tears. "I'll tell you guys everything. This tower is a huge magical item called the R-System, a cult long time ago was responsible for creating this monstrosity. They had used slaves to craft this tower, those slaves were additionally held and treated as prisoners. In the middle of all of this, I had made friends with one of the slaves, his name was Jellal."

Erza soon flashes back to after she had received her punishment for supposedly plotting the escape plan. She was flanked by two guards and was chained to a pillar. Jellal had managed to fight through a couple of guards in order to get to Erza. Once he did, he fought against the two guards that were by Erza. After he had defeated them, he unchained Erza and saw that her short scarlet hair was covering her right eye. Jellal had noticed her eye had been maimed. This caused him to scream out in frustration. When he helped Erza from the room, he gave her the suggestion that they should fight for their freedom. However the both were stopped by magic guards, however they had taken Jellal, and simply brought Erza back to her prison cell with her friends. Erza remembers Jellal's words of fighting back, she attacks the guards and tries to convince everyone to fight for their freedom.

Erza now looks to her guild mates after her flashback. "However the Jellal I knew a long time ago had turned into a completely different person, a person of pure evil." Erza said and a vision of Jellal as a child was seen, he was tied up and surrounded by a black energy, a very devilish smile was seen on his face.

* * *

Natsu was running down a large hall dust was trailing from his feet. "Happy! Where are you!?" he called out.

"Natsu!" Zuko yelled, but Natsu wasn't able to hear him. Zuko sighed. "You're not going to make catching up easy are you?" Zuko stretched his arms backwards and he shot an orange fire stream from his palms, this made his feet slide across the floor and was able to propel himself after Natsu.

Happy and Momo were still inside the room, the former was panicking. "I can't believe they left us! And there is also that scary darkness wizard roaming around." As Happy was saying this Momo looked to be messing with a robot cat toy, he turned it on and its eyes glowed blue. Momo got startled and hid behind Happy. It approached the two and began saying things like Neko-neko and meow. "I am not going to be won over by this kiddy kitty merchandise, you know!" he said turning around from the robot. Soon its head separated from its body and was kept together with a spring, which swayed it from left to right.

Happy was soon following the robot in the hallway outside Millianna's room while Momo followed, not knowing what was going on. "Wait for me!" the cat exclaimed

…

Erza continued to explain the events that led to everyone's escape through the Tower of Heaven.

They were battling against all of the guards which they were beating with little trouble. Erza led the charge with the determination to save Jellal. Soon after they had defeated the guards in their area, Erza was about to lead the huge group to the area where Jellal was kept prisoner. Simon at the end of the first battle asks Erza if she likes him. Erza knowing exactly what she meant said that it wasn't the right time to be talking about that. Simon begins to tell her that he has something very important to say to her. However before he can tell her. They see an explosion take place in front of them. Out of the dust they see the Magic Regiment, which comprised of floating humanoid figures that looked more monstrous than human, they had the Tower of Heaven sigil on their face plates just like the guards. They each made a red magic circle appear in front of their mouths. From the ground, light glints were seen from them and on the ground a huge explosion was made.

Many of the slave decided to retreat with their lives as they were no match for forces who used magic. Erza pleaded everyone to keep fighting so they can help her save Jellal. Once everyone has retreated and only Erza is left standing in the crosshairs of the Magic Regiment. They unleashed their attack and Erza had braced herself. However before the attack could go off Rob was standing in front of her with his arms spread out wide. He told her that he was not going to let a life get wasted in this place. He continued to shield her from all the attacks, once this happened he reflected the fire attacks back at the Magic Regiment. He fell to his knees and his skin had slightly turned green. Even so he continued to shield Erza from all the attacks and tells her that Erza's magical potential is unlimited. Once he says this, Erza remembers about what Bob had told her about magic. Soon after Bob's body begins to crack and his barrier explodes, Erza sees the Fairy Tail emblem on Rob's back. He soon explodes into dust and all Erza sees are his shackles. In a fit of rage Erza lets out a huge scream and in doing so, she summoned a scarlet magical circle below her, all the metallic objects like pickaxes, shovels and swords had risen, they were thrown to all of the remaining guards in front of her, everyone was shocked an impressed that she could use magic.

Later Erza charges to place where Jellal was being kept. She swiftly defeats the two guards that were standing in front of her. She frees Jellal, who she tries to convince him to escape with her and the other prisoners after saying that she has found her freedom, however Jellal was already possessed by Zeref and he tells her that no real Freedom in the world exists and says the only way to obtain _true _freedom is to resurrect Zeref by constructing the R-System. In saying this he eliminates the two guards who were keeping watch over him which frightened Erza. When he asks Erza to help him with reconstructing the tower, she refuses which causes him to attack her. He tells her that she is free to leave, and Jellal will bring more workers to the tower. He then tells her that if she breaths a word of this to anyone, he will kill all of those who will be working in the tower.

Erza later woke up on a beach she looked up to the night sky, and she cried endlessly. In all of this a woman with medium long black hair and wearing red robes had seen Erza crying.

…

Erza finishes explaining her story with everyone around her either shocked at what had happened to her. "I will fight Jellal…" Erza says.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Magical Council headquarters in Era, Siegrain continues to plead that the Council to use Etherion.

"Everyone! Allow us to Fire Etherion at the R-System from the Satellite Square!" he exclaimed while clenching his fist angrily.

"The R-System is a forbidden magic that must be permanently erased from all of history." Ultear added. "You understand what we have to do don't you?"

"And the firing of this, you will kill your younger twin brother, are you okay with that?" another council member asked.

"I have come to terms with that."

"We cannot allow this, it will go down that the Council had committed a crime by firing it in that region. When that happens the Council will cease to exist."

"The dead cannot be brought back to life, however the firing of Etherion will bring chaos to the world."

Another council member; Elder Beino had begun to speak. "We must put an end to this." she raised her hand. "I concur with firing Etherion." she said.

"We only need one more vote to fire Etherion!" Siegrain exclaimed.

...

Jellal in his throne room looked relaxed and had his head resting on his fist. "One more vote, then it is game over." he said to himself.

* * *

After listening to Erza's story. Sokka had something on his mind. "Hey, Erza. I have a question for you." she turned her attention the him. "Who exactly _is _this Zeref guy? He has to be pretty powerful for that magical cult and Jellal to waste so much time trying to resurrect and all." Sokka asked.

"Wait a minute…" Lucy began. "Wasn't that Flute Lullaby a sort of creation of Zeref?" Lucy asked.

"A flute?" Katara asked not getting what Lucy was saying.

"Not just that, I have reason to suspect that Deliora was also one of Zeref's creations." Erza said.

"So, Zeref's power has only been seen in his creations?" Aang asked. Erza nodded to his question.

"Okay, but if what Erza is saying is true. Why would someone want to bring back someone so evil back from the dead?" Sokka asked.

"Not only that, how is it that Jellal managed to convince all of the workers, including Erza's friends to cooperate?" Katara wondered.

"It's pretty obvious don't cha think?" Toph began. "This Jellal guy must have lied to them, and probably found some way to get them to believe him as if his word is law or something like that. Same can be said for Red's former friends."

"Toph has a point, Jellal must have indoctrinated them, but I had left them for eight years. The truth is I really did betray them."

"Sister…" they all heard. They saw Sho standing in front of the archway from the hall.

"You!" Katara angrily grunted she formed a long water whip but Lucy outstretched her hand in front of the Waterbender.

"That story of yours! It can't be true!" he exclaimed. "In our escape, you blew up all of our escape ships and fled by yourself, Jellal stayed behind and told us that is what happens to those who don't learn their magic properly. You betrayed Jellal! You betrayed all of us!" Sho exclaimed.

"Did Jellal tell you all of this?" Grey asked.

"Wake up! Jellal lied to you! You're going to take the word of someone who is trying to resurrect some evil god than the person who you literally kidnapped out of the blue!?" Toph yelled.

"Shut up! You know nothing about us!" Sho exclaimed and some tears could be seen in his eyes.

"It is true, Sho. Jellal was deceiving us." a voice said. A shadow appeared and Simon had appeared.

Grey got into a fighting stance. "You again!" Grey exclaimed.

"Wait Grey-sama." Juvia said. "Back at the casino, he attacked your ice clone on purpose. Anyone who is adept in Darkness Magic would have easily been able to tell the difference." Juvia explained. "Juvia wanted to come here to find out his true intentions."

"So you knew about my trick. Not surprising coming from someone who used to be in Phantom's Element 4."

"Simon…" Erza began.

"I knew Jellal was lying all along, I always believed you Erza, for eight long years." he said. Erza felt touched and she hugged Simon.

Sho meanwhile is kneeling on the floor while clutching his head. "Simon, you believe Erza… even though she betrayed you, but if she is right and what Jellal was telling us was wrong… what does that mean?" Tears begin to fall from his eyes. "DAMN!" he screamed. "I don't know who to believe anymore!" he exclaimed.

Erza then goes up to Sho and he hugs him. "I'm sorry Sho, for not being there for you all this time, but you should know. I have always thought of you, for all of these years." she said.

The rest of the group looked on at this. Toph decided to change the subject. "I know that a teary reunion is happening, but what now. That doesn't change our situation. What's the plan?" Toph said looking at Simon.

"I have planned for this, I have been waiting a long time for this moment." Simon said.

"Waiting for what?" Katara asked.

"Powerful wizards, all this time I have been waiting to find powerful wizards that can stop Jellal." Simon said.

"Yeah, we that would be us." Grey said planting his fist into his empty palm.

"Okay, now that you found us. What do we do now. Not only Jellal is involved in this, but those girls that are after me are also involved."

"About that… there is something you should know about Ping." Simon began.

"Let me guess, Jellal took care of her." Toph said folding her arms.

"Quite the opposite actually. Zeref and Jellal saw the hatred within Ping's heart, because of this Jellal had granted Ping the use of Darkness Magic." as soon as he said this. Aang, Lucy, Katara and Sokka were completely shocked at what they had just heard.

"She c-can use magic!?" Lucy asked.

"So the same thing that happened to Jellal must have happened to her." Aang figured. "She was tough to beat before, but now with magic…"

"We can't afford the deal with it now. At the moment we have to figure out what our next move is." Katara suggested.

"Well the first thing we need to make sure of is that Natsu and Wally don't clash." Simon said.

* * *

Natsu was still running down the hall, he stopped when he saw Millianna's room. "Happy! Momo! You guys in here!" he yelled. "I guess they are not here." Natsu saw a huge cat helmet. "Oh that looks fun!" he put it over his head. "Haha! Let's go Happy!" Natsu exclaimed. "Aye Sir!" he said mimicking Happy's voice. "Or something like that." Natsu tried taking off the helmet, however it was stuck to his head. "Its stuck! Oh well at least it is fun, haha." Zuko stopped propelling himself with his flames and saw Natsu's state from outside the room.

"Unbelievable…" Zuko began.

"Oh, Zuko you made it. Can you help me out here?"

"Why do you have a cat helmet on your head!?"

"I was just having fun, you know."

"We didn't come to this place for fun Natsu!" however he stopped yelling when he sensed a presence close to them. He turned and saw the Wally in the archway while his arm was in its Polygon Rifle form.

"Dandy…" he said with a smirk.

"Who are you supposed to be?" the Firebender angrily asked.

"What? Who are you talking to?" Natsu asked.

Zuko was glaring at the mage. "_If I can beat him. It will prove how far I have come, since my last Agni Kai with Azula. No matter what. I can't lose._" Zuko thought as he got into a firebending stance.

* * *

**Next Time: **_Jellal's Game_

_Zuko and Natsu fight against Wally and Millianna. Jellal begins his game and sends out Trinity Raven to deal with Fairy Tail with Ping and Chun accompanying them._

* * *

_**A/N: I'd like to announce that there is now Fan Art depicting Ping, Chun, Kobu and Hen in their current appearances has been created. The art is done by laeity and I would like to thank her for this. Also I'd like to thank **__**Iron117Prime for paying for the commission of the art work. The title is called "Avatard Fairy Tail" and I urge you to check it out along with her other artworks. **_

_**That's all from me, hope the next update comes to you guys faster. See you later.**_


	24. Jellal's Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I have ever written as a FanFiction writer and I'm happy with how it turned out and I hope you do too. So sit back and enjoy. **

* * *

Natsu and Zuko are inside Millianna's room, Zuko is glaring at Wally while Natsu still has the cat helmet over his face.

"Hey Zuko, can you imagine the pranks that I'll be able to play on Happy, or Erza?" Natsu asked. Behind Natsu, Wally had created his Polygon Rifle. "No wait. How would Lucy react?" Natsu said getting excited about the prospect of pranking his guild mates.

"This is the end for you, boy." Wally said aiming his rifle at Zuko who was standing in front of Natsu.

* * *

At the same time. Simon, Grey, Juvia, Erza, Lucy, Sho, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Aang were running up the outside stairs of the Tower.

"This is bad, I cannot contact Wally or Millianna." Simon said while he had his fingers to his forehead.

"Telepathic communication magic, yes?" Juvia figured.

"So what happens now? Do we just find this Jellal and rush him?" Toph asked.

"Jellal won't be as easy to defeat as you think. Even with all of us working together, we may not be able to take him down." Simon explained.

Grey running alongside Juvia and Katara began to get suspicious. "I still don't really trust this guy."

"Why not, he could have decided to kill you then and there, but Juvia did say he attacked you ice clone on purpose." Katara said. "Still, he was part of the guys who kidnapped Erza in the first place so I get where you're coming from."

"I understand that you're weary of trusting me, however that doesn't change the fact that only powerful wizards working together can defeat Jellal." Simon said.

"Hey, big guy. I have a question, you say you're looking for strong wizards right?" Toph began. "So why is Blondie here with us, she's not exactly powerful you see." Toph said jerking her thumb to Lucy with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled to Toph making her snicker.

Sho was starting to slightly fall behind. Erza stopped for a moment to check on him. "Sho are you okay?"

He nodded in response. "I will be fine, because I am with you, sister." Erza smiled to his response.

"What about Natsu?" Aang asked running side by side with Simon.

"I wouldn't worry about him, he has a lot of untapped potential. The same can be said for you."

"Wait… me?"

Simon nodded. "Once Natsu unleashed the power of the Dragons; and you, the power of the Avatars combined. Both of you will be a force to be reckoned with."

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of." Aang said.

* * *

Back in Millianna's room Natsu had sneezed into the cat helmet and he screamed out in disgust. "Aah! I can't wipe around my mouth! Eww! Maybe I should take this off." Natsu now tried to lift the helmet off his head but it wouldn't budge. "Wait I can't take it off! Hey a little help Zuko?"

Zuko remained in his stance with his fist clenched. He saw a red laser pointer on his chest. "_When he fires. I can just deflect the shot with my fire, I'm not losing to the guy._" Zuko thought.

"Goodbye, boy." Wally said. Before he was about to fire footsteps were heard and Wally fired his shot however it missed and made a hole in the wall. Zuko was surprised and Natsu noticed Wally in the room.

"Huh? It's the Blockhead!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What are you doing Millianna!?" Wally asked.

"You shouldn't bully kitty-cats!" Millianna yelled while holding Wally back.

"Are you nuts?! He's clearly not a cat!" Wally exclaimed. "You there, tell her!" he said pointing at Zuko.

"Uh… no comment." Zuko replied while shrugging his shoulders in confusion.

Millianna looked at Natsu. The dragon slayer made a meowing sound while tilting his head. Zuko face palmed after seeing this.

"How about we just end this. I'm in no mood for dealing with enemies like you." Zuko said as fire had now formed close to his knuckles.

"Jellal, said nothing about you, but I guess taking down two Dragon Slayers would be dandy indeed." Wally said forming his Polygon Rifle. He fired a shot towards Zuko, which was fast. However he shot a ball of fire at the projectile which made it explode.

"You were saying…" he looked back to Natsu. "Natsu! I'll handle this, you just do whatever cats do, I guess." Zuko said.

"No way! I want my revenge on the Blockhead!"

"You do have powerful magic, though it will be useless soon." Wally said. "Milli. Help me out here."

"Now I gotcha!" Millianna cheered a white, pink magic circle appeared, orange magical tubes shot out of it, and they wrapped around Zuko's arms, restraining them.

"After we finish you off, we'll go for the cat impersonator." Wally said.

"Hate to tell you but this is not going to work on me." Zuko said.

"You think so. You can't use your magic while tied in my ropes." Millianna stated.

"That's the problem..." Zuko ignited the tubes around his wrists and ripped them apart. "I don't use Magic!"

"Huh? What are you!?" Wally exclaimed. Zuko shot a stream of fire directly towards the 'blockhead'. He surrounded himself in yellow electric bolts which caused his body to split apart. The fire attack passed through Wally, and Millianna had just ducked under it at the last second.

Wally's blocks were being sent towards Zuko and Natsu. The latter was expertly dodging them while Zuko took a deep breath and made a wall of fire that separated Natsu and Zuko from the attacks. However they were passing through the fire barrier and were now flaming block projectiles.

"Damn!" Zuko said under his breath. Before one of the attacks was about to hit him. Natsu jumped in front of Zuko with a huge cat plush toy.

"**Cat-Barrier**!" Natsu yelled.

"Enough with the cat thing already!" Zuko said raising his voice. They both saw more blocks coming their way.

"Millianna, that boy is not a cat, but a human and he's an enemy!" Wally said while floating with his head and upper chest.

"The kitty-cat is an enemy?"

Natsu had formed fire around his fists and began blocking the projectiles. "**Cat-Fire**!" he exclaimed. Zuko was making powerful jabs of fire that were exploding the blocks coming his way. In the midst of all this. Millianna's plush toys were being burned or destroyed in the process.

"Back me up Milli." Wally said.

Millianna then agrees. "It makes me angry that a human is pretending to be a kitty-cat when he's not! That is so un-spiffy!"

"You're one to talk! Coming from the girl with hair shaped like cat ears?! Seriously, have you looked in a mirror lately!?" Zuko spat surprised that Millianna would say such considering she was almost doing the same thing.

"Cat-cha tubes!" Millianna yelled and again, she formed a pink and white seal in front of her which shot her binding tubes towards Natsu's right arm.

"Are we seriously going to be doing cat puns all day?" Zuko asked as he stepped on the ground and forced a flat wall of fire to surge towards Millianna, she ran from the wall of fire, the same magical seal appeared under Zuko's feet which he saw and before they could tie him up, he quickly jumped from the seal.

"Wally! Get that fake cat!" Millianna said.

"With pleasure." Wally split again and many more blocks came speeding towards Natsu.

"Watch out!" Zuko yelled as he again dodged another tube from Millianna.

"Don't worry Zuko, this will be easy. **Cat-Fire**..." His fists didn't ignite which allowed the blocks to hit him. He flew back onto his back and slid near Millianna's couch.

"If you were paying attention, you'd know that those ropes restrict you from using your magic!" Zuko exclaimed.

Millianna shot more ropes towards Zuko expecting him to dodge them since he wasn't the target. The ropes wrapped around Natsu and he was powerless to get back up.

"Huh? Why can't I move?"

"Natsu! Hang on!" Zuko was distracted for a slight second and was now tied up by ropes from a seal that was at his feet, he was tied up in a similar fashion like Natsu was and he couldn't get out of it easily. "Great! Now _I'm_ stuck."

Wally aimed his Polygon Rifle at Natsu. "This is it, boy! Oh, I almost forgot to say my dandy catchphrase. 'From the moment our eyes met. Your fate was sealed.'" Wally said. He was about to fire at Natsu. Zuko was slowly burning the ropes

Suddenly he was hit in the back of the head by Happy with that robotic cat toy from before.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Happy, you're here!" Natsu happily said.

"What is that thing on your head?" Happy asked.

Momo flew in as wall and he was scratching Wally face. He forced the winged lemur off and he began firing his Polygon rifle at both Happy and Momo.

"No!" Millianna yelled. "Don't shoot the kitty-cats!"

"Cats! Don't fly, the talking I'll accept, but they can't fly! And the other one doesn't even look like a cat." Wally exclaimed.

"Happy get this thing off me!" Natsu said and Momo was trying to get Zuko's restraints off.

"It's stuck on tight Natsu. I can't get it off you!"

"Then I have no other choice, it looks like I'll have to do _that_!"

"Why do I not like where this is going…" Zuko said.

"**Secret Move…**" Soon the cat helmet was now crying and its eyes had grown big. "**Kitty in Distress**!" Natsu yelled. Happy gave Natsu a blank stare with his wings out and Momo was on top of the cat helmet doing the same action as Natsu. He began to make crying kitten sounds and Millianna had tears going down her face. Soon she takes pity on the helpless kitty-cat and the tubes surrounding Natsu had been released.

"Huh! It actually worked!" Happy exclaimed in surprise.

"Milli! What are you doing!?" Wally exclaimed.

"The poor kitty-cat was in trouble."

"He's not a cat!"

Zuko managed to free himself from his restraints after slowly burning through them. "This is getting on my nerves." Zuko shot streams of fire at the walls of Millianna's room, he controlled the flames to stretch around all four corners of the room, and the flames had covered the door. "No escape! And I'm not going to waste my energy on you two. Natsu get them!"

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed he made long thick whips of fire extend from his arms. "**Fire Dragon's Wing Slash**!" his attack knocked out both Wally and Millianna. Zuko let the flames around the walls die down. "Yes I got my revenge on the Blockhead, though Toph is going to be mad."

"How long are you planning on wearing that thing?" Happy asked.

"It won't come off."

"Let me help you with that." Zuko said. He walked over a distance away from Natsu. The firebender took a deep breath and unleashed a charged fire stream towards Natsu. The fire made cracks in the helmet and it soon shattered.

"Oh it worked. Thanks Zuko." Natsu said.

"We should probably find the others." They all noticed that Momo was poking Millianna to see if she was awake.

"Seems as if he's taken a liking to her." Happy said.

* * *

Jellal was sitting on his throne, in one hand he held a chess piece in the shape of a red dragon while in the other was one of a humanoid who had flames around himself with spiky orange hair. The red dragon knocks over a piece that looked like a pink cat and the fire piece knocks over a piece that resembled Wally but was less blocky and held a bow and arrow. "Millianna and Wally have lost. Sho and Simon have betrayed me. The game can finally begin." He said to himself. He hears footsteps and he sees both Vidaldus and Chun walking in the room.

"Jellal, we should hurry up and capture Erza so we can begin the ceremony. You should stop treating this as a game." Vidaldus said.

Jellal smirks and looks at Vidaldus. "Is somebody going to tell me what this ceremony is?" Chun asked.

"In good time, Chun." Jellal said. "Go." He simply said to Vidaldus.

"Are you sure?"

Jellal nods while he rests his head on his right fist. Vidaldus crosses his arms in front of him. He was surrounded in a wild red aura. Soon his appearance had drastically changed and was now shirtless with purple jeans that stopped at his knees, he had red and purple arm gauntlets with spikes on them. He had spiked shoulder armor. He now had make purplish black make up around his eyes and now had dark purple lipstick. He had boots that were black, white, and red. He had long black hair that stretched down to the floor. He also had a chest tattoo that was dark red and vaguely spelled the word '_Skeleton_'. Soon two other people appeared next to him.

"H-hold on, where did you guys come form!?" Chun exclaimed.

One of the figures was a woman with long bright pink hair with green eyes, she wore a loose kimono with very high, red sandals and had red lipstick on her lips, and she had a beauty mark under each of her eyes. The next was a very buff figure that wore green shorts with a rocket pack strapped to his back, had sweatbands on his wrists, and he also had wings, strapped to his back. His most unusual feature was that he had a face in the shape of an owl.

"Uh, who are you people?" Chun asked.

"They are Trinity Raven, of the Death's Head Cactus guild." Jellal said. "Vidaldus Taka." Jellal said looking at the new form of Vidaldus.

"Go to hell! Hell!I'll show the lowest pits of the ultimate hell!" Vidaldus exclaimed with a sickening grin on his face.

"Ikaruga."

"Perhaps it is the fate of both love and life to scatter on the wind... Tonight shall be a festival." The woman known as Ikaruga said.

"Fukuro."

"Hou." The bird man Fukuro had tilted his head in the same manner an owl would.

"Special Raiding Squadron of Assassins, from Death's Head Cactus. Trinity Raven has arrived." Ikaruga said.

"Wait, if the others either betrayed you or got defeated, what happens to me and Ping?" Chun asked.

"You don't have to worry about that, you will be fighting along-side Trinity Raven."

"Fine…" Chun decided to ask one more question. "What did you do to Ping? I heard a couple of the guards say that she has magic powers now. Is this true?"

"Yes. I… or should I say, Zeref gave her a baptism if you will, now her hate has brought her closer to Zeref." Jellal and his throne were now becoming surrounded in a dark haze. "This power I can grant to anyone willing to accept Zeref. Would you like to come closer to Zeref?" he asked with a smirk.

Chun stepped back in fear seeing his magical power rise. "N-no! I won't do it! I refuse!" she exclaimed with an angry face.

"I see, though I should have expected that." Jellal takes a look at her and his vision shifts to Erza when she was younger and she had the patch over her right eye. Jellal begins to chuckle to himself.

"Hey, w-what's so funny. Answer me!" Chun demanded

"You remind me of Erza, her power and defiance has a resemblance to yours. You must have been a useful asset to the Fire Nation."

"All I was, was a tool to be used for war."

"Perhaps, but now you are a now a pawn in my game that will determine the fate of all those in this tower. Now I must ask you a question."

Chun folded her arms. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Are you going to betray me?" Chun's eyes widened. "I plan to sacrifice Erza Scarlet, In which I will be the victor of this game. However, I have something planned if you betray me like Simon and Sho." Chun remained silent. "C'mon don't you want to know what I will do?"

"_Jellal! What is your game in all of this!? I can't show weakness, especially in front of him!_" Chun clenched her fists and glared at Jellal. "What did Ping tell you?!"

"She told me how much you cherish your brother in the other world. It would be a shame if he were to be erased because of you." those very words froze Chun and her eyes had shrunk as she looked at Jellal. "It may not be possible… but I certainly have the means to try. So what is your answer?"

Chun could feel the tears coming but managed to hold back the tears. She shifted her emotion to anger and glared at Jellal while tiny droplets of her tears flew from her eyes. A purple circle of fire began to form around her and was moving to the same frequency as her breathing as they rose and fell. Chun decided to hold in her anger. "If I fight with you… You won't make good on your threat?"

"Yes." Jellal simply answered.

"Fine…" her light purple flames had disappeared. "Ping told you everything about me, didn't she?"

Jellal just gave her a smirk and he looked to his chess board. In front of the figure of himself he put the pieces of Trinity Raven in front of him, next to Vidaldus piece he put a humanoid made of light purple fire representing Chun and a piece that were two swords that crossed each other was put next to Fukuro's piece. That piece represented Ping.

"Now we can begin." Jellal said.

"Hold on, where is Ping?" The sound of her sandals were heard clanging against the floor as she walked into the room.

"Right here…" she said while folding her arms. "So, I assume that the real battle against Fairy Tail begins now?" Jellal didn't say anything but she got her answer when she saw Trinity Raven in the room she gave a smirk along with Jellal.

Chun soon had a thought "_Jellal, he-he's a lot scarier than Azula… What have I gotten myself into?_"

* * *

Natsu, Happy, Zuko, and Momo were still in the room figuring out their next plan. "So where are the others?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, I had to chase after you." Zuko replied.

Suddenly Wally gets back up. "I'm not done with you Salamander!" he however held himself near the ribs as he was hurt.

"Don't bother, I had already gotten you back so we're done." Natsu said

"We're going to Heaven." Wally began.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zuko asked

"The true freedom that Jellal talks about. The world where we can rule…"

"_Welcome, everyone, to the Tower of Heaven."_ Jellal's voice said as it was projected though out the tower.

"Jellal." Wally said in relief.

Natsu, Zuko Happy and Momo ran out of the room and they saw a golem with its thin eyes glowing red

"_I am Jellal! The ruler of this tower!"_

…

The rest of team Natsu, team Avatar, Simon and Sho saw that the hall became dark with red eyes looking at them

"_All of the pieces are in place._" He said.

"_Jellal!_" Erza angrily thought.

"It's Jellal, his voice can be heard though the tower." Simon said.

Sho now began breath heavily while sweating.

He continued to speak. _"I'm delighted all of you have come to see me; I would especially like to welcome the guest of honor, who has decided to grace us with his presence. Welcome Avatar Aang."_

Aang as well as everyone around him were completely shocked. "M-me! What does Jellal want with me?" Aang asked.

Jellal was on his throne with Trinity Raven, Ping and Chun standing in front of him. _"Shall you and I play a round of Heaven's Game, Aang?"_

"A GAME!" Natsu yelled and Jellal saw this through a lacrima.

"Simon, what's going on?" Katara asked.

"Jellal must have a personal interest in Aang." He responded. Katara took a look at Aang, he looked at the ceiling with a face of anger.

Jellal continued to speak. _"The rules of this game are simple. I wish to use the beautiful Erza as my sacrifice to resurrect Lord Zeref."_

Everyone was either surprised or angry. Sho looked scared and angry. "Jellal!" he said to himself.

"So playing with lives is nothing but a game to him, and I'm his main opponent." Aang angrily said to himself.

"Aang…" Lucy said with a voice of concern.

"_If I succeed, the gates of Heaven will open, crowning my victory. However; if you or any of your friends manage to stop me Aang, then you'll be the winner of the game. And seeing as you have pawns on your side of the board, I myself have enlisted five pawns to fight on my behalf."_

"Pawns!?" Sokka exclaimed feeling insulted.

"Do the rest of us look like sidekicks!?" Toph said with an annoyed voice.

"_The only way you can get to me is if you defeat them. In other words, a 5 vs. 13 battle royal. Oh, there's one more surprise you should know, little Avatar. It is possible that The Magic Council has the Satellite Square focused directly on this tower, and it's highly likely they will attack. With the ultimate Magic that returns everything to nothingness. Etherion!"_

Everyone in Aang's group looked on with concern.

Inside Jellal's throne room Vidaldus looked at him. "That wasn't in the deal, Jellal! You bastard! We get hit with that and we're all going to hell!"

Chun's eyes grew. "_He plans to let everyone die!_" she thought.

"Vidaldus, my dear…" Ikaruga began. "Might you be turning tail?" she asked.

Vidaldus made the 'rock on' sign with his hand. "No! The total opposite! Reverse!" he exclaimed. "This is the ultimate high! I've been waiting for a dangerous job like this!"

"Y-you're kidding me!" Chun yelled. "An ultimate weapon could kill us all and you're excited about that?! Ping back me up!"

"Ha, you're scared of dying? Here's how I see it, whether we die or not. All that matters is if the Avatar dies, so that the Fire Nation can thrive." Ping replied.

"You too? I'm surrounded by Psychos!" she yelled

"_As we speak, The Council are in the midst of voting on whether they should fire an Etherion Blast. There's no telling how much time is left, should the Etherion strike, complete annihilation is imminent. Not even you nor I could survive that; no players left to win, game over."_

"Complete Annihilation?" Lucy asked with a scared voice.

"Etherion?" Erza started. "What is the council thinking? I don't believe it!"

Sho meanwhile looked like he was about to panic. He outstretched his right hand and soon Erza was trapped inside a card.

"Erza!" Grey yelled.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!" Katara said.

"I'm not going to let anyone harm my sister!" Sho yelled. "I will defeat Jellal myself!"

Jellal smirked. _"Let's have fun." _The eyes disappeared off the walls.

"Hey, you trying to get yourself killed?! You can't beat Jellal on your own!" Toph exclaimed

…

Natsu meanwhile had punched his fist to his open palm. "Now I'm getting fired up!"

"I suppose this Jellal guy is at the top huh?" Happy figured.

"So now that we know what his plan is, we have to find him and put a stop to it!" Zuko said

Wally who had followed them out of Millianna's room had hid behind a wall. "What are you doing Jellal? If Etherion is fired…" Both Natsu and Zuko looked to him. "All we ever wanted was true freedom."

"Hey." Natsu began. "I don't know what kind of freedom you're talking about, but the freedom at Fairy Tail is awesome."

"Jellal lied to you. He's not worth fighting for." Zuko added. "Next time you're in a fight, remember who and what it is you're actually fighting for. I almost forgot that just now." Zuko said.

Natsu looked to Happy. "Happy, there are ways to cheat in a game right?"

"Aye sir!" the cat replied.

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

Suddenly Natsu burst through the walls and was shooting flames through the bottom of his feet and Happy was holding on to the back of him with his wings extended. Zuko looked through the hole and sweatdropped. "I am going to regret following him aren't I?" he said looking to Momo who was next to him. Zuko followed Natsu through the hole as he ignited the bottom of his feet now that he took off his shoes, also he shot fire streams from his hands to give himself added propulsion. Momo was hanging on to the back of him in a similar fashion, that Happy was to Natsu

"Let's head to the top right away!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye sir!"

"This is crazy! Just saying!" Zuko yelled.

Wally had looked at the pair of them through an open window. "_Salamander…_" he thought. "_That's… a nice scarf… you got._" Wally had passed out on the ground.

Both Natsu and Zuko were flying to the top, but Natsu suddenly saw a glint speeding towards them. "Zuko! You see that?"

"See what?"

"Hou, hoo, hou!" they heard both heard and they saw Fukuro on his rocket pack and on top holding onto that pack was Ping and she had a smirk. Fukuro sped towards Natsu but he missed and nearly slammed into the tower wall.

"You're fast, Salamander!" Ping exclaimed.

"So you're still around!?" Zuko yelled.

Fukuro had flew after Natsu while Zuko was chasing as he also ignited his flames to catch up. He shot fireballs at Fukuro's blind spot, but Ping showing no fear held on with her right hand and was blocking Zuko's fire jabs with her sword using her left hand with almost unnatural speed.

Natsu tried getting away from Fukuro but he suddenly found he was behind him. The bird man threw a powerful punch that sent Natsu through a hole in the tower. Fukuro flew after him.

"The enemies just keep on coming!" Zuko said to himself. "He flew after Fukuro and Ping through the hole.

Inside, a huge impact was made. Natsu and Happy stood atop a steel cage. "Salamander!" they heard. Simon was standing in a door way.

"Hey, who are you?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, he's one of Jellal's lackeys." Happy said.

"No! I'm not. I was with Jellal just so I could get close to him, so I could stop him." Simon replied.

Happy showed skepticism. "I don't believe you!"

"Wait." Natsu started. "That's true?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then who is this Jellal, why did he set up this idiotic game?"

"I believe one of his main purpose is to fight against Aang, and he somehow knew about Etherion firing. This is happening because his brother is on the council."

"So this is just some spat between brothers."

Aang stepped out from behind Simon. "No, I believe it is much more than that. There is no way he would have just coincidentally known that this powerful weapon is going to fire on this very spot well before it happens. I feel something else is going on."

"Aang you're alright!" Happy exclaimed.

"What did you do to make this guy mad?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, he must be after me because he know everything about me, but it's almost as if he wants me to fight him as if we are both kings in some complicated chess game."

"I lost you…" Happy said with a confused face.

"Right you are, Avatar!" Ping said as her voice echoed around the room. Fukuro with the swordswoman on his back landed on the chains. "The Fire Nation will rejoice in your impending demise." She jumped off his back and landed on the chains Fukuro was standing on.

"I will not permit you to break the rules!I will pass judgment on you in the name of justice! The Warrior of Justice, Fukuro, is here!" he exclaimed.

"A bird!?" Happy yelled.

"A bird is talking about justice!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Ironic isn't it." Ping noted

Zuko flew in the room and was about to punch Fukuro but he avoided him and the Firebender landed on the ledge Aang and Simon were standing on.

"Zuko?" Aang gasped

"You think I would lose Natsu so easily."

"Oh no… **Dark Moment**!" Simon yelled a dark purple magic circle had formed in front of him. The entire room went dark.

"I can't see!" Natsu yelled

"It's too dark I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!" Happy exclaimed.

"Everyone! Now's your chance! You have to leave!" Simon yelled.

"Not a chance!" Aang and Zuko had created fire torches above their hands. They saw Ping moving around them at a fast speed.

"Look out!" Zuko exclaimed. He threw a fireball at her but he missed.

"These new powers allow me to see in the dark!" Ping exclaimed. She slashed past Simon and while he was hurt and stunned, she performed a flick with her fingers that sent Simon flying to the wall, he soon landed on a cage

Ping was standing in between Aang and Zuko. "I feel this is going to be too easy." She said as the darkness fades. Aang created a ball of air while Zuko created a ball of fire and both of them planned to attack Ping with them, she however disappeared from their sight. Both Zuko and Aang's elemental attacks had collided sending them flying from each other. Zuko grabbed a chain and held on while Aang controlled his decent and ran on the wall and jumped to a chain. Momo flew back to Aang.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Natsu yelled looking at Simon

"Then… this must be the Assassin's guild. Death's Head Cactus!" Simon said with fear

"Assassin's Guild?!" Happy and Aang yelled.

"They don't do proper jobs. They are the worst kind of guild that specializes in assassination requests!" Simon added. "And the three person team called 'Trinity Raven' assassinated every officer in the Western Army during the Cabira War! They're a legendary team!"

"And that guy's one of the members of the squad? Er… flock?" Happy asked not sure what to call their team.

"I only eliminated evil!" he exclaimed.

Aang's irises grew slightly bigger. He jumped towards Fukuro and made a fire arc with his feet rush to Fukuro, but it missed. Aang landed on the same cage that Natsu was on. "Eliminate evil…? That's pretty funny. To call rescuing a friend and stopping a mad man evil…?" Aang growled at him.

"Salamander, Avatar. Your evil deeds have reached our guild's ears! Today this warrior of justice will bury your evil!"

Natsu made flames engulf his wrists while Aang was surrounding himself in an invisible cyclone of air.

"Guilds are places where people who trust each other come together. They are not places for doin' dirty work!" Natsu angrily said.

"Salamander, stand back! You can't fight members of these assassination guilds." Simon yelled

"If you're going to punish us for evil deeds? Then I'll be glad to fix that warped sense of reality you have in that twisted head of yours!" Aang said in a similar angry voice at Fukuro

"That means you too Aang, he sounds too powerful!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I don't like those assassination jobs. I don't like the people who request 'em either. I don't like that you would call that a guild. And because I don't like 'em. I'm gonna bust you up!" Natsu continued.

"If defeating you will get us closer to Jellal. So be it!" Aang said.

"BRING IT ON BIRDBRAIN!" both Natsu and Aang yelled angrily.

"Both of you are so naïve. There is evil in this world that can't be left alive! **Thursters**!" small magical seals had appeared below his thrusters. "You are of those people who should best disappear!" Aang quickly figured out what Fukuro was going to do. "**Jet! Hoo-Hoo-Hoot!**" he yelled as he punched Natsu but missed Aang as he jumped to a higher chain Fukuro was flying around the entire room with Natsu on the end of his fist.

"Natsu!" Aang said with worry. He was about to go chasing after Fukuro, but he avoided a sword slice from Ping.

"Not so fast Avatar! Don't think I'll let Jellal take you so easily!" a fire ball flew to her which was blocked by her crossing her swords.

"Aang, help Natsu. I'll deal with her!" Zuko exclaimed while in an attacking stance while standing on another cage.

In Ping's distraction, Aang formed air scooters on his feet and tried to fly after Fukuro. "Well, well, well. The traitorous son returns. I guess Ozai won't mind if I take out his biggest disappointment." Ping got her swords ready as she was glaring at Zuko.

"If you're doing all this for my father, you're wasting your time. Even if you manage to succeed and get back home, he won't treat you with the respect you deserve!" this angered Ping.

"How dare you mock Ozai's kindness you ungrateful swine!" Ping's body was surrounded in dark purple highlights a dark purple seal had appeared below her feet. "**Dark Gravity**!" she made a huge dark grey see through hemisphere which expanded towards Zuko. The energy had sent him flying but he grabbed a chain with his right hand. "I'm starting to have second thoughts about Magic. It is so powerful." Zuko climbed the chain. He began to run on it and threw many fire jabs at Ping. She blocked them with her swords, jumped up on a cage that was above Zuko. When she jumped down to him, her swords were surrounded in a purple aura which enhanced their cutting strength. Zuko jumped forwards from the attack causing Ping to slice the chains. Zuko grabbed the one side of the chain and he swung to the other side of the room while Ping emulated this action by grabbing the other chain with her left hand while her second sword was being held by her teeth. She put her right blade back in its sheath and began to climb up the chain. She wall jumped and made it the top of a cage. "Zuko, you should have been killed a long time ago by Phoenix King Ozai. I aim to correct that mistake, by killing you right here and now!"

"I'd like to see you try! Sword girl!" Zuko hissed.

They both saw Fukuro flying through the air with Aang chasing him. "Hang on Natsu!" Aang exclaimed

"I'm not going to lose to fire buddy!" Natsu yelled and while in the air he grabbed Fukuro and threw him to the bottom of a cage. When he slammed into it he saw Aang speeding towards him feet first. He blasted powerful air blasts from his feet which kept Fukuro in place before kicking him through the cage with both his feet. As they both fell it looked like Fukuro took no damage. "**Thrusters! **Again!" he yelled and as he flew he grabbed Aang by the wrist and sped towards Natsu. The Dragon Slayer jumped over Fukuro but he felt his leg get grabbed and he flew up high in the air holding Natsu by his leg and Aang by his arm. "Throw!" Fukuro threw both Aang and Natsu to the ceiling of a cage.

Happy flew to their level. "Natsu! Aang!"

"Oww!" Natsu said.

"This guy…" Aang slightly growled.

"Both of you are well built there. This will be a job worth doing!"

Simon looked on with worry. "Trinity Raven… they look even stronger than the rumors suggest. And there are three of them!"

…

Jellal meanwhile had taken Fukuro's owl chess piece and knocked over Simon's castle wall chess piece. "How pitiful, Simon. And the game has just begun." He puts a red dragon and a blue arrow representing Aang in front of the owl. He then puts Zuko's orange flame piece in front of Ping's cross sword piece. "So now we have Fukuro vs. Natsu Dragneel and Avatar Aang. Ping vs. Zuko. I had hoped Aang and Natsu would have made it to the top, but perhaps they are at a disadvantage."

* * *

Meanwhile in an empty room. Juvia, Lucy, and Katara were looking for Natsu and Zuko.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled.

"Natsu! Zuko!" Juvia yelled.

"Natsu at the very least is very sharp so he should be able to hear us from anywhere." Lucy stated.

"You think he's in a fight?" Katara asked.

"Natsu is a magnet for trouble, so it wouldn't surprise me."

"Gajeel is also the same, which must mean his nose must be good too. Juvia wonder why Juvia is looking for Natsu and Zuko with you, Lucy."

"Hey, I'm still here." Katara said.

"My apologies." She soon had blushes under her cheeks. Juvia began to imagine past events in her head. She imagined Grey telling her that he is going with Sokka and Toph to go after Sho for trapping Erza in a card, he told her that she will leave her, Lucy, and Katara to find Natsu and Zuko. She told him that she would do it for Grey's sake but complained about being stuck with her love rival as carnage would ensue. Lucy said that she tried not to be involved while Katara told her that all that love rival stuff is in her head.

Soon a loud guitar riff interrupts Juvia's memory and colourless shockwaves come out from the holes in the room. "What is that horrible sound? A guitar?" Lucy wondered

"Whatever it is! Make it stop!" Katara yelled.

"Juvia thinks it is pretty good."

"Something is _really _wrong with you, seriously." Lucy said

"I second that." Katara said.

They felt the noise get closer and in the hole. Vidaldus who was playing a unique looking guitar with Chun at his side, he had appeared in their vision as he was playing it wildly. Lucy and Katara were the only ones covering their ears. He made a loud scream. "It's a live performance from hell! Destroy!"

"Get a haircut!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I get why Juvia isn't affected by that music, but what about you?" Katara asked pointing at Chun.

Chun pulled a pair of ear plugs out from her ears. "You say something?"

"So that's how." Katara said while sweatdropping.

"The Assassin's Guild, Death's Head Cactus. It means skull, get it. Pretty awesome name, huh?" Vidaldus said

"Two of the five warriors Jellal was talking about huh?" Juvia figured.

"I am one of Trinity Raven, Vidaldus Taka that's me! And let's not forget about our little darling here." Vidaldus said motioning his hand towards the firebender.

Chun glared at him. "Don't ever call me that! Instead of going on about nothing, let's just get this over with!" Chun said sounding annoyed.

"I like your fire kid!" Vidaldus' eyes widened and his hair stretched upwards. "ROCK YOU!" he flung his hair towards Lucy.

She quickly dodged it. "Look out Lucy!" Katara yelled she made a water whip that grabbed Lucy and moved her from Vidaldus' hair as it sped to her a second time. Soon she made a water barrier that fizzled out a fire jab from Chun.

Vidaldus' hair had passed though Juvia which surprised Vidaldus and Chun. "You have quite an interesting body right there."

"Hey, instead of complimenting her, why don't you focus on taking them out?!" Chun exclaimed. She jumped up high and made a long, thick whip of fire, and flung it towards Juvia who just stood there and took the attack. "Did I just…"

"You attacks will be useless on Juvia." She said in her monotonous voice.

"W-what are you!?"

"Juvia's body is made of water. Drip, drip, drop."

"Yeah you get 'em Juvia! I'll just get in your way and…" Lucy cheered

"There is no attack that will work on Juvia."

"Don't be so sure!" Chun exclaimed she moved her hands in a circular motion which caused sparks to appear on her fingers, soon she was generating lightning.

"Nice! An electric show!" Vidaldus said.

"Shuddap or I'll shoot it at you!" Chun threatened. She directed the lightning bolt at Juvia. "_She can't let the lightning pass through her or she's going to get shocked._"

"Juvia can see through your plan." The water mage said. A blue magic seal had appeared in front of her. Through that seal a powerful torrent of water had impacted Chun's lighting which had managed to counter is. Her arm then turned to water she stretched it to slap Chun. "**Water Cane**!" before it could make contact with the firebender she threw an arc of light purple fire to end the attack. She glared at Juvia, she jumped forwards towards the water wizard while the ends of her hands ignited to propel her forwards. Once she got momentum long light purple fire daggers had appeared close to Chun's fingers, she prepared to slice Juvia but was surprised when she passed through her.

In slow motion, she saw Katara with a blob of water at her control. She forced this bullet of water at Chun right after she passed through Juvia. Chun slid back on her backside and quickly got back to her feet.

"Nice going you two!" Lucy cheered.

"Now we just have to deal with him!" Katara said looking at Vidaldus.

"You leave him to Juvia, Katara." She surrounded herself in water. "**Water Lock**!" she exclaimed and forced a sphere water to begin to drown him.

"Rock?" he said misunderstanding what Juvia said. "You're a rocker too?" soon he was inside a huge ball of water.

"You're nothing but talk."

"You're amazing Juvia. No wonder you were part of the Element 4. You'd be pretty scary as an enemy." Lucy said.

"Uh let's not forget I fought her the first time we met." Katara reminded while sweatdropping.

Vidaldus stopped floating inside Juvia's Water Lock and the water orb was now getting smaller. Vidaldus made all the water disappear. He waved his hair in the air and he performed a slight laugh.

"How did you make Juvia's Water Lock disappear?" she asked.

"And… Eww!" Lucy exclaimed in disgust.

"It is better to wash your hair out every morning with water." He stated.

Katara quickly put the pieces together. "His hair can absorb water!"

"You're right, you're a smart one aren't you? But no oil or alcohol please… That would damage it."

Chun walked over to Vidaldus. "Are you done being creepy yet?"

"We're put at a real disadvantage if he can absorb water." Katara said.

"Oh no." Lucy said worriedly

"But you girls aren't so bad looking. Even you little one." He said also looking at Chun.

Chun had blue lines on her forehead. "I think I'm going to throw up…"

Lucy got close to Juvia. "There it is! An assault!"

"What are you talking about, Lucy?" Katara asked.

"Being cute is the source of all my troubles."

"Yeah, sure we'll go with that." The waterbender replied not knowing how to respond to Lucy's comment.

"Oh get off your high horse. You're not all that cute." Chun said.

"Hey! What was that!?" Lucy angrily said.

"Jeez are you that useless, you rely on your cuteness to get you through everything?" Chun smiled and folded her arms.

"Hey, listen you-" Lucy began.

"Eeny-meeny-miny-moe. Which-one-will-be-come-hell's-min-ion?" Vidaldus sang pointing at the girls. His finger stopped at Juvia. "You. All right, all set. You will become my succubus today!"

"Succubus?" Juvia said.

"**Rock of Succubus**!" he exclaimed he played a very loud tune on his guitar a purple haze was spreading towards Juvia.

"What is going…" the haze now looked to be going inside Juvia. "No! Stop it!"

"No! Juvia!" Katara screamed.

"Juvia! What's wrong?!" Lucy asked.

"No! Don't come inside Juvia! No!" a bright flash came from Juvia when she began to slightly float upwards.

…

Inside Jellal's room he knocked over Juvia's piece which was a water urn with Vidaldus' piece. "So that's as far as the water woman goes, eh? And at the same time…" he put a guitar piece representing Vidaldus near two pieces that was a key and a blue droplet which represented Lucy and Katara. The guitar piece was next to Chun's piece.

…

"Juvia!" Lucy yelled.

"What's with all the steam?" Katara asked.

Vidaldus had a smirk on his face. "Become my slave."

Out of the steam Juvia walked out but had transformed into a new form. Her blue hair was longer and her outfit was more revealing as she wore a purple sleeveless shirt with laces on the front, a spiked bracelet on her left wrist and dark blue skinny jeans. She now had purple lipstick on her lips and had a red symbol on her stomach region. "Hell, hell, hell." She began. "Juvia will you show the lowest pits of the ultimate hell!"

Chun had her hands over her mouth in horror. "What… what the hell?!" she exclaimed.

"J-Juvia!" Lucy exclaimed. "What happened!?"

…

Jellal knocks over Lucy's piece. "The spirit user is also out of the game, but I wonder…" he began to look at Katara's piece. Does the waterbender stand a chance? Well, I suppose we'll see."

…

Katara steps in front of Lucy. While glaring at Vidaldus and Juvia. "This isn't good!"

Vidaldus starts playing wildly on his guitar. Juvia starts headbanging. "Yeah, this is the best vibe!" she yelled out.

Katara and Lucy had both covered their ears. "Man this guy is terrible!"

"Hey, w-what did you do to her?" Chun asked.

"Heh, heh! You want to know little girl? I used my magic to take control of her. Any woman who becomes my succubus will only obey my orders."

"Thats… scary." Chun trailed off before she quickly realized something. "If this was _so _easy for you, why couldn't you control both of them?"

"It is simple, that would have taken the fun out of our little game."

"Just like Jellal… why am I not surprised?"

"I've always wanted to a cat fight between two women, but now I have a chance to see one against four. Ha! Ripped clothes, bouncing boobs. That is what I want to see."

Lucy and Katara had disgusted looks on their faces. "You're the worst!" the both said.

"Bouncing boobs?" Chun repeated and it finally dawned on her as to what he meant. When she did her whole face turned red and she covered her chest with her arms. "You really _are _the worst! I'm only eleven you creep!" Chun had sighed. "Honestly, I would have rather teamed up with that owl guy, but instead… I'm stuck with you.

"I'm the worst? Well that's a compliment!" Vidaldus exclaimed. He strummed on his guitar and flames shot out of it.

Juvia smirked. "If you're both not going to fight then I'll drag the both of you to hell myself!" she exclaimed. She created a horizontal cyclone of water that went around Lucy and Katara. Juvia who had turned herself into water had risen from the water around them.

"I have to stop this!" Katara exclaimed. She ran to Juvia, however a fist made of water had punched her out of the cyclone.

"Katara!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Now where were we?" Juvia said as her watery form moved over to Lucy. "What should I start with?" she asked. "It's too bad about the dress. It was really…" Juvia then proceeded to rip Lucy's dress around her chest by scratching through it. Lucy screamed while she covered her chest. "...Not good enough for you!"

When the water cyclone had ended Juvia in her watery form had gone back to the side of Vidaldus and Chun. "This is it! This is it!" Vidaldus exclaimed while still playing on his guitar.

Lucy had took the bandana that was on head and tied it around her chest. She quickly ran over to Katara and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, that really packed a punch though." Katara now thought of a plan. "If she only takes orders from Vidaldus, then he's who we should go for!"

"Are you sure that would work?"

"We have to do something… otherwise, these three will keep playing with us Jellal gets bored. I'll try to destroy his guitar, it looks like the item that is brainwashing Juvia. You try to reach out to her, if there is any part of Juvia left in her, then you have to reach her. I nearly lost Aang and Sokka in a fight like this… but I'm not going to resort to…"

"To what?"

"You don't want to know. I'm going for it!" Katara began running to the three.

"She thinks her plan will work on me, get her my succubus!" Vidaldus said while his tongue was stretching out. Juvia jumped towards Katara, however the waterbender had made an ice ramp in front of her using her own water. She used this as a springboard and avoided Juvia's attack as she jumped high in the air. She used the last of her water in her water skin to engulf both her arms in water, she shaped them like blades and froze them. Katara was quickly approaching Vidaldus, but Chun rolled in front of him and shot a purple fire jab towards Katara, which she couldn't allow to hit her. Katara crossed her arms and let the ice blades take the damage, this made her fly backwards and she landed on her back before quickly getting up.

"Don't leave yourself wide open idiot! This battle would have been over by now if it wasn't for me!" Chun exclaimed glaring at Vidaldus. She looked to Katara. "Hey, don't think for a second it would have been that easy."

Katara looked to her side and saw Juvia headbutting Lucy. After this, the blonde mage found herself getting engulfed in a huge jet of water. While she floated around in it, light blue hand grabbed her hair and threw her to the wall.

"Lucy!" Katara exclaimed. She was about to run to help her but a wall of light purple fire prevented her from getting to her.

"Sorry waterbender! If you want to save your useless friend or get to Vidaldus. You're gonna have to get through me. The wall of flames dissipated.

"Why are you doing this?! The fire Nation has already won! Why do you want to kill Aang?"

Chun smirked. "I couldn't care less about the Fire Nation." When Lucy and Katara heard her words they were very surprised. "I have my own personal reasons for doing this. As long as the Avatar is alive, I have to do this!"

Katara bended water from the ground and sped to Chun. "Sounds like stupid reason to me!" she threw a huge water bullet to Chun who was hit by it and she stumbled after taking the hit.

Chun began panting and she gave a death glare to Katara. "I... won't… allow… anyone, to call... my reasons… STUPID! YOU HEAR ME!?"

Chun charged up lighting in her arms and shot it out of her left pointing fingers. Katara avoided this by rolling on the ground. Chun had now shot a huge stream of purple fire to the waterbender. Katara tried to block it by making a barrier of water around it, but the flames pass the through them which allowed the fire stream to force her back to the wall. Katara's hair was now slightly ruffed. She saw puddles of water on the ground, before she could use them. Chun had sent lines of light purple flames through them so the water evaporated.

Katara glared at Chun while the latter had her fire raging on her palms. "If doing this will bring me closer to seeing him… then so be it."

Katara smirked. "Don't think you've won yet."

"What are you talking-" Chun wasn't able to finish her sentence as Katara he punched her in the forehead which sent her staggering back. She proceeded to kick Chun in the stomach which sent her rolling across the floor. Chun got up and felt her forehead. "Ow! That really hurt! Where'd you learn to do that!?"

"When you're in a wizard's guild you tend to learn a few things."

Lucy slowly got up from the ground. "J-Juvia, you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right? Then stop attack your friends like this." Juvia had dropped some of Lucy's hair while she had said this.

Vidaldus was still playing on his guitar while he swished his hair around. "Hey you! Hey you! Let's feel the vibe!" Soon he began jumping around on one foot behind Juvia while still playing. "Get her!" he commanded. Juvia smirked while water engulfed her right hand.

"**Water Cane**!" Juvia exclaimed while she was whipping Lucy's behind with a long whip made of water.

"Oh yeah! Keep the rhythm going! That is the soul of rock!" Vidaldus exclaimed.

He heard running and saw Katara speeding to him. "Time to end this!" she moved water from the floor and froze it into an ice ball before breaking it and sending it to Vidaldus in the form of three, long ice shards. He blocked two ice shots and smashed the last one.

"You're a feisty aren't you? I like that, maybe I should have taken you instead. So my little partner, destroy the waterbender as if your life depends on it."

Chun slowly got up. "Oh believe me, that's the intention." She growled. "Hey, rock guy. Let me take these two on by myself."

"Oh?! So we're doing requests now!" He did a rocker scream and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

"Juvia is just going to keep playing with them. If they don't go down for good, then the Avatar will have a better chance at beating us."

"Hmm, the killer instinct. Like a bite from a viper! Okay, the stage is yours!"

"Hang on? Is she fighting us now?" Lucy asked.

"She wants to kill us." Katara said. "Because in her twisted little mind, she thinks that the Fire Nation are superior and that the Fire Lord's word is law, so she's not above killing those for personal gain."

Chun gave a death glare at the both of them which made Lucy shriek. "And just what do you know about me Water Girl!?" Chun ignited fire through the soles of her shoes and had shot a powerful fire stream from her feet that raised up to the height of her body as she prepared to use her jet propulsion. She speedily charged towards Katara and she allowed herself to crash into her, the both collided with the wall, with Katara taking the brunt of the impact she fell to her knees before collapsing to her stomach.

Lucy gasped. "Katara no!" she ran to try and help her but Chun saw her and made a wall of light purple fire which blocked Lucy from getting to Katara. "Oh no…" she saw her walking through the flames as they quickly changed to an orange colour. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? As if I'd tell you. You wouldn't understand! You never had to go through rough times, Lucy!" the orange flames had now disappeared.

"What are you-?"

"Ping and I saw the house you came from! You lived in a mansion and decided to run away because daddy, wasn't giving you the attention you deserved." Chun mocked in a fake sorrow voice. "Yeah, maybe you can run away, but I never had that option!"

"What are you saying?"

"Learn to read between the lines!" she shot a light purple fireball towards Lucy, which she purposely missed.

"You don't know what it's like to have someone get taken away from you!" Chun exclaimed. When she said this Lucy instantly thought of her mother. "Destroying the Avatar is my one and only chance to bring that someone back to me! I don't want to, but I have to! When we destroy Fairy Tail and you're the last one standing, maybe then you'll know how I feel! Erza! Katara! Everyone thinks they can judge me, all of you... are all the same!"

"You're wrong!" Lucy exclaimed. Chun's eyes widely opened to her response. "I know what it is like to lose someone important to you, but this isn't right. Whoever you are trying to save, there must be another way! This person you're trying to save, say you pull it off. If he finds out you killed others to bring him back. How do you think he would feel?" Chun had gotten out of her fighting stance, she fell to her knees, and tears began falling from her eyes looking as if Lucy's words had gotten to her.

"NOOOO!" her light purple flames started to circle around her and she screamed as loud as she possibly could in frustration. The flames shot up to the roof making an explosion on the ceiling.

Katara got up and saw what was happening. "What the…?"

Chun had calmed down. She saw Lucy's right hand extend to her. "What are you…?"

"You don't have to suffer alone anymore, you can come with us, and you can join Fairy Tail." Lucy said

"Lucy…?" Chun said as she was actually slowly reaching for her hand. However Chun now found water spinning around her and she was covered in Juvia's Water Lock.

"What are you doing!? Juvia stop it!" Lucy exclaimed

"She was about to betray Jellal! She is dead to us!" Vidaldus said. "Too bad really, she had potential."

Chun was seen holding her breath and her mouth opened as water was now filling her body. "Stop! You're going to drown her!"

The ball of water suddenly froze and it shattered. Chun fell to her knees and felt very weak as she was coughing and shivering at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Lucy reached out to her but her hand was slapped away.

"Leave me…" Chun weakly said but with anger in her voice.

Katara stood next to Lucy. "We'll help her later, but right now we have bigger problems."

"Ha! Ha! Now that the betrayer is out of the way! Destroy her! Do it as if she is stealing your lover!"

"Lover!?" Juvia exclaimed. Lucy was surprised.

"Oh Crap!" Katara now knew exactly what Vidaldus had done.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia turned herself into a wave and soon engulfed both Katara and Lucy in a huge amount of water.

"_It's no use. She's completely under her control. What do I do?_" Lucy thought.

Katara was by Lucy and created an air bubble for them to breathe in.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Die painfully inside Juvia!"

"Katara!"

"Juvia's too powerful! I'm not sure if I can hold this together for much longer!"

"_Lucy… Katara…_" the both heard.

Katara spoke up. "That sounds like…"

"Juvia!" Lucy finished.

"_Lucy… Katara. Juvia does not want to do this. Juvia doesn't want to hurt her friends. Though it may be a bit presumptuous for me to address the both of you as my friends. Especially since Lucy is my love rival for Grey-sama_."

"I am not…" Lucy deadpanned.

"She's not giving that up anytime soon." Katara stated.

"Though. Juvia loves Fairy Tail. It is such a heartwarming place, everyone who is there seems to have fun. It is as if amongst the rain, the sun is always shining on Fairy Tail. Juvia had no idea it was possible to have this much fun in a guild. And then… just when Juvia thought I could be a part of that. I… I am nothing but a woman that brings sadness."

"Lucy do you feel that?" Katara asked.

She nodded in response. "Tears, among her tears. Juvia's water is so warm."

Outside the huge water bullet Vidaldus was still controlling her The bullet crashed into the wall and Lucy and Katara weakly stood up. "Juvia darling! Let's finish them!" he exclaimed. "But first, destroy that brat!" Juvia directed her eyes and Chun.

Juvia smirked. "**Water Slicer**!" she shot water like blades towards Chun who was still somewhat too weak to move saw them speed to her. The water blades impacted the wall. Chun who had braced herself had found herself pushed to the ground. She saw Lucy on top of her.

"L-Lucy? Y-you saved me?" Chun asked.

"Both you and Juvia and suffering, and I wasn't about to let you die." Before anything else could happen Lucy was blasted with a big bullet of water, and she flew back to Katara.

Juvia looked at both Lucy and Katara. "This is the end of the line for you two!"

"Those who… those who shed tears for their friends will never be rejected from Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed.

Juvia who was still possessed had a tear fall from her eye. "_Lucy…_"

"Don't be so full of yourself! Because of you I have a brilliant idea!"

"How boring. Hurry up and destroy them, Juvia, darling!" Vidaldus commanded.

"Okay!" Juvia exclaimed. She was now surrounded in a tornado of sharp spinning water. "Prepare to be shredded to pieces with this! **Water Jigsaw**!" she yelled. She sped towards Lucy and Katara making the tornado horizontal.

Katara stepped forward. "No." Lucy said stopping her. "I'll deal with this."

"I hope you know what you are doing!" Katara stepped behind Lucy.

"This is the end for you!" Juvia exclaimed however in her mind she was trying to tell Lucy to dodge her attack, yet the blonde mage stood still and looked directly at the attack.

"_Is this girl some kind of fool!?_" Chun thought. "_If that hits her, she'll be shredded to pieces!_"

Lucy had a gold key I her hand, she placed it directly in front of Juvia's attack as it seemed to have stopped at Lucy's arm. "**Gate of the Water Bearer! I open thee! Aquarius**!" a doorbell sound is heard, with it a huge cyan magic circle appeared where the key was. Right behind Juvia Aquarius had risen.

"What!?" Vidaldus said.

"Another spirit?" Katara said. "So _that _is Aquarius?"

"She summoned a spirit using Juvia's body?" Juvia wondered aloud.

"How did she…?" Chun asked herself.

"As long as there is water. I can summon the most powerful spirit, Aquarius!" Lucy said

"It's all thanks to you, Juvia." However Lucy's happiness was short lived as Aquarius glared at her with no irises in her eyes signaling intense rage.

"Shut your mouth already! Stupid little girl!" she angrily exclaimed and a huge wave of water appear out of her urn. The wave was gigantic that everyone was frozen with shock as it engulfed everyone in the room.

"This day just gets even weirder…" Chun said as she was floating in the water.

"Lucy was floating around aimlessly until the felt a hand grab her and Katara pulled her onto a make shift floating ice cap she made out of Aquarius's water

"Didn't you already pay attention, I told you that my hair can absorb all water!" Vidaldus exclaimed with a sickening smirk.

"Katara! I have to go find Juvia!" she exclaimed.

"I'm here!" the water mage yelled popping her head out of the water.

"Go!" Katara exclaimed. Lucy dived in and both she and Juvia were trying to reach each other's hands. When their hands locked a bright light had come from their hands.

…

Jellal in his room noticed a chip had just appeared and Vidaldus's guitar piece. "Hm… what it this magic? Those girls are fusing their magic. A Unison Raid!"

…

A huge cyclone was seen in the room. "What's going on!? My hair can't absorb all this magic!" Vidaldus exclaimed.

Lucy and Juvia who still had their hands locked used their combined magic power to send Vidaldus flying to the ceiling in a cyclone when he was about to fall he saw his guitar was still in his hand.

"I don't think so!" Katara exclaimed as she was flying towards Vidalus using a huge cyclone of water to raise her upwards. She threw ice disks from her cyclone that sliced his guitar into three pieces and had sliced off Vidaldus's hair, not that it mattered considering it was a wig and it fell off after it was sliced. Vidaldus fell into the water and so did Katara then Juvia and Lucy followed. The huge pool of water soon disappeared.

The three girls were by each other on the ground.

Katara was the first to get up and saw Vidaldus without irises in his eyes and his bald head had glistened. Lucy and Juvia followed as Juvia was back to normal.

"We did it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I thought we were finished for second." Katara added.

"And Juvia is back to normal." Juvia said as the three girls were not in a group hug. "_This warmth, it feel nice. This is the first time any woman has treated Juvia so nicely._" However they all faced a glare from Aquarius which had scared all three of them.

"You bitch! Don't dare summon me in weird places like that again. Next thing I know, you'll probably summon me from a toilet bowl, right!? I'll kill you, bitch!"

"I-I'm s-sorry…"

"Super scary!" Juvia said.

"You said it." Katara added.

"Don't be so full of yourself, got it." Aquarius said in a calmer voice.

"O-okay."

She floated a distance away from the girls. "I'm going on vacation with my boyfriend for two weeks." Suddenly her mood shifted to anger. "Don't even think of summoning me, got it!"

"Y-yeah sure." Lucy agreed still frightened by Aquarius as Juvia and Katara still had surprised faces.

"Get yourself a boyfriend already… Hmpf as if, even that arrow headed kid is way out of your league." Aquarius disappeared while a sign had impaled Lucy's head.

"Lay off me!" she exclaimed.

"Lucy, love is very important." Juvia said with her hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy… what did Aquarius mean by… '_even that arrow headed kid is way out of your league_'?" Katara asked while folding her arms feigning an irritated look.

"Not you too Katara!?" Lucy exclaimed while slightly cowering. Katara quickly smirked.

"Relax I'm just kidding. I guess now I know what you mean when you say Aquarius is scary."

"Anyway…" Lucy had dropped back first into a puddle of water. "We defeated him, I bet that wasn't Jellal's plan."

Juvia maintained a guilty look. "You and Katara were the ones who defeated him, Lucy."

"We all did." Katara added.

"It feels as if this has brought the three of us closer together. I am so glad. We are friends now aren't we?" Lucy said looking at Juvia.

Juvia's eyes sparkled. "What is this? Rain is falling from Juvia's eyes…" Juvia then put her hands over her face to wipe the tears.

"Yeah, that's an interesting way of putting it." Lucy said.

"We should rest here and replenish some of our strength." Katara suggested.

"Yes. Juvia will."

"Then we'll just stay here for a while." Lucy said. She quickly noticed something. "Hey, where is that girl?" she asked referring to Chun.

"Now that you mention it. Juvia can't see her."

"You think she'll be alright?" Katara asked.

"She seems like a good kid, hopefully we'll meet up again and pick up from where we left off."

Inside one of the holes in the wall Chun was sitting there while hugging her legs to her chest. "Those who shed tears for their friends will never be rejected from Fairy Tail huh?" Chun asked while tears were seen on her cheeks. "_It's too late Lucy. You can't save me or my brother… no one can… What am I supposed to do now_?"

…

In Jellal's room Vidaldus's and Chun's pieces was down. "A Unison Raid? The same technique that many priests spend their entire lives practicing… only to never succeed. Even if it is a coincidence, it is still an amazing feat." Jellal said. He now looked up with anticipation. "Despite being young girls, they live up to the expectation of being Erza's friends." Jellal then silently laughed to himself.

* * *

At the headquarters for the Magical Council. The decision was still being deliberated on whether or not to fire Etherion.

"In regard to the use of the destructive weapon. Etherion. We have four approvals and five disapprovals. In such case. We have come to a decision to not fire Etherion."

Siegain was gritting his teeth while this was being said. "Hold on!" he exclaimed. "Do you people understand how grave this situation is!?"

"Stand down Sieg! You're said that plenty of times already. We will look for a peaceful solution to this matter."

"Peaceful… At this moment while we argue with ourselves and waste more time, Jellal is getting closer to raising the dead! Can't you all feel it? This trememdously malicious magical power brought forth as an omen to resurrect people from the dead."

"What are you implying, Siegrain?" one member asked.

"I tried not to reveal this information, for if it got leaked, it would result in mass panic. But now I have no choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell us everything!"

"The Black Wizard Zeref!" Siegrain exclaimed. Every single member of the council was shocked with the exception of Ultear.

"Is that the truth, Sieg?!"

"Yes it is true. Jellal is planning all of this." He calmly said. "After all, he is my twin brother." Many murmers were now heard among the council members who haven't voted on firing Etherion. "I ask for another vote."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon in the tower. Inside it however it wasn't as calm.

Inside the huge room where Fukuro and Ping were fighting Zuko, Natsu and Aang. The owl man was flying towards Aang.

"Hou-hoo-hoot Kick!" Fukuro yelled. As his kick flied towards Aang the airbender jumped high over Fukuro while leaving spinning air in his wake. Since he was distracted it allowed Natsu to find an opening.

"**Fire Dragon's Talon**!" he engulfed his right foot in flames and gave a roundhouse kick to Fukuro's face. The owl man crashed onto a cage.

Aang landed beside Natsu. "Did that work?"

When the dust cleared they both saw Fukuro looking like he didn't have a scratch on him. "Did you really think your attacks would work on me? Hoot!"

"He's fighting on par with both Natsu and Aang. That Fukuro is good!" Happy said.

"Obviously, he is part of Trinity Raven." Simon reminded.

"Hou-Hoot! I'm going to drop the hammer of justice on you, hoot!"

"Natsu!" Aang exclaimed.

"We'll drown him in fire!" Natsu said with a grin. Natsu puffed his cheeks and held his hands in front of his mouth like a trumpet while Aang got into a stance. "**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu yelled as he shot huge flames from his mouth and Aang likewise blasted huge, long streams of fire towards Fukuro from his right fist. The attacks hit him but they saw he jumped up onto a higher cage as both of their attacks missed.

"You will pay for your crimes! **Missile-Hou-Hoot-Hoot!**" he yelled. Magic circles appeared on the boosters of his rocket pack and he fired it towards both Natsu and Aang who managed to avoid it by jumping out of the way.

"Did you really think that would hit me!?" Natsu exclaimed as he saw it follow him. He jumped into the air as it was still on his tail.

"Elevate up!" the rocket pack followed Natsu into the air. "Arms open!" mechanical arms came out of the rocket pack, they grabbed Natsu, and they flew him around in a huge circle. "**Around the World!**" he exclaimed.

Simon and Happy looked up with fear. "His techniques are ridiculous but fearsome."

Aang had a very worried look on his face. "_If he keep spinning Natsu around like that…_"

Natsu who was being spun now felt nauseous as his cheeks puffed and he began to sweat.

"It couldn't be!" Happy yelled.

"It is!" Aang said now dreading what was happening.

"I am well aware of your weakness, Salamander!" Fukuro revealed.

"This is bad, that thing is a vehicle!" Happy said.

"What's that!?" Simon asked.

"Natsu can't handle vehicles!"

"Going for the kill when your opponent is weakened, that is the true essence of hunting!" Fukuro exclaimed.

"Not when I'm around!" Aang sped to Fukuro and planted both his feet on his chest. The Airbender jumped off his chest and threw many fire jabs at Fukuro who was dodging them.

Ping who was standing on a chain saw what was going on and gave an evil smile. "Now that Natsu is preoccupied." She saw Aang with his guard down standing on another cage after he attacked Fukuro. Zuko who was on a cage below her he used both hands and directed a huge fire vortex towards her. Ping smirked at his attempt and she crossed both her swords to prevent the fire from burning her.

"What happened to you?! That isn't normal!" Zuko asked

"Clever deduction Zuko, I have been gifted with magic that is very capable of destroying anyone who gets in my way! Including traitors." Her blades glowed bright red. "**Chaos Slash**!" she jumped to Zuko's cage. She began trying to slice Zuko with her blades but was missing every time, since Zuko was doing his utmost to avoid them. The red glow died. Ping stopped and looked at Zuko. "It's too bad, my fight isn't with you! **Dark Gravity**!" she made a huge dark grey hemispherical forcefield that quickly forced Zuko off his feet and off the cage and began falling to the dark bottom, he however grabbed a hole in the wall and hung in there using his right arm

"_Even if Zuko survived. There is no way he is getting back up here in time to save his friends. Fukuro has Natsu occupied, so I'll claim my prize_!" she down jumped to where Aang's cage was and when he saw her coming he jumped back from where she would land. "I hope you haven't forgotten about me, Avatar!?"

"So, I guess you can use magic too by the looks of it." Aang said.

"With you having the power of all four elements, I need something that will even the odds, also since apparently you can use magic now. I need all the power I can get."

"So you know. Did Jellal tell you this?"

"He seems to know everything, but enough about him. Jellal's game is going to end, but I'm the one who ends it! I will destroy you, and Fairy Tail."

Meanwhile the rocket pack had let Natsu go and he fell through the air.

"Now! **Capture-Hou-Hoo-Hoot!**" his beak suddenly grew to a huge proportion and Natsu had fallen on his mouth.

Simon and Happy were shocked as Natsu looked like he was being eaten by Fukuro.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Happy exclaimed.

"Natsu!" before Aang could go out and help Natsu he turned around and saw Ping in front of him. With her blades sheathed. She slapped him with such force that it forced him back to the floor and sat on his back side looking at Ping.

"Don't think you can just ignore me Avatar. It is my responsibility to see you put down and I will make sure that happens." They both look at Fukuro who is still in the process of eating Natsu. "Well it looks like bird brain over there is about to finish his meal."

"What!?" Aang exclaimed. However he sensed he presence falling towards them. A figure landed in between Aang and Ping.

"Grey?!" Aang and Simon exclaimed

"What's going on here!?" Grey asked sounding worried.

They all looked to Fukuro and he had finished swallowing Natsu whole.

"He swallowed him!" Happy exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Aang yelled.

"I digest the magical power of those whom I devoured!"

Happy got mad and flew in a fast speed towards Fukuro. "GIVE HIM BACK!"

Fukuro grinned while Ping shared the same expression. An orange magic circle appeared in front of his mouth. "**Fire-Hou-Hoo-Hoot**!" he blasted a powerful stream of fire from his mouth which had hit Happy.

"This is…" Simon began.

"Happy!?" Grey exclaimed.

Happy who now had soot on him had bounced on an empty cage, as he was almost knocked out by the attack.

Ping giggled. "Well that was foolish."

Simon quickly figured what was going on. "He digested Salamander's magical power, and turned it against us!?"

"How do you like that?!" Fukuro said as he now had some of Natsu's spiky pink hair on his head.

"This is the power of an assassin's guild."

"Finishing Move!" Fukuro yelled as he shot Natsu's fire towards Happy who braced himself to take the hit. An explosion was seen and the cage fell. When this happened. Aang was seen holding Happy as he had air scooters on his feet and used them to levitate in the air.

"That was too close." Aang said.

"Aang…" Happy weakly said.

Grey looked to Simon. "Aren't you supposed to be following, Sho, Erza, Toph and Sokka."

"We were, but they stalled us." Simon replied.

"If we don't make this quick, there's going to be trouble. Jellal claimed he was going to use Erza as a sacrifice for his ritual. I don't know who can fight against Erza when she is serious, but being trapped in that card will leave her exposed to all sorts of danger." Grey said

"It was a bad idea to tell Sho, everything at once. I never thought he would react that way." Simon said.

Aang landed on an empty cage. "Aang…" Happy said getting his attention. "Save Natsu."

Aang turned to Fukuro and gave him a death glare. "Don't worry Happy. I'm going to end this, I promise." he gently placed the blue cat on the cage ceiling

Fukuro's stomach moved. "Digestion has begun! In about ten minutes, Salamander's body will be liquefied! And when that happens all of his magical power will belong to me, hoot!"

Aang jumped to the cage that Fukuro was standing on. "Aang! What are you doing?!" Grey exclaimed.

"Fukuro has gone way too far. I'm going to defeat him. Just keep Ping off my back!"

"Who?" Grey asked before the girl in question gave an 'ahem' response.

"That would be me, half naked guy."

"So who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the one who is going to be delivering the good news to the Fire Nation once the Avatar is done for!"

"You lead that group of benders Zuko was talking about, huh. I guess even Jellal is not above recruiting lackeys from the Fire Nation."

Ping was now becoming surrounded in a wild dark purple aura. "We are the strongest empire in all the lands, once the Avatar is dead, my work in this world will be complete, and my allies and I shall return to the homeland as heroes."

Grey put his right fist into his open palm. "What kind of heroes defend a dictatorship led by a mad man!?"

"How dare you speak of our great leader like that?! You, as well as Fairy Tail will pay for your crimes against the Fire Nation!" She sped to Grey to slice him. Grey saw how fast she was and quickly ducked and jumped away from her.

"I don't know how things worked in the Fire Nation, but if I know one thing. I'm going to fight for my friends! **Ice-Make: Lance**!" a whitish blue magic circle appeared and Grey fired multiple lances towards Ping.

The swordswoman sliced through all of Grey's ice lances in a very quick motion. Grey couldn't see her move she was so fast. "The hatred and darkness fuel me. I will destroy the Avatar and Fairy Tail!" Ping's blades glowed dark purple. "**Oblivion Wave**!" she jabbed one of them through the top of the cage as she did a reddish purple energy wave was speeding towards Grey as it travelled on the cage ceiling ripping the ceiling in half, an explosion was seen and Grey landed on another cage and had smoke coming off him. Ping landed in front of him.

"Damn! How were you able to learn magic? That actually hurt." Grey said.

"Oh really, it did? I guess I'll be having some fun today."

Aang meanwhile was glaring at Fukuro. "I'll only say this once. Spit Natsu out!"

"Don't be so full of yourself, hoot!"

Aang made several bricks from the walls of the room move around him, he shot all of them towards Fukuro.

"Ha ha! **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Fukuro yelled. The owl man used Natsu's attack which made the bricks explode into pieces, the flames engulfed Aang who was screaming in pain.

"Careful!" Simon yelled. "He can use the same Magic as Salamander!"

Aang made the flames disperse away from him. He was smoking from the attack but remained in a stance. "Good… to know." He said, clearly weakened.

"You used Firebending to stop Salamander's flames, hoot! But if you are Salamander's friend you should know how strong his flames are."

"You're funny." Aang said. Fukuro was now confused. "I may not have been in this world long, but if I know one thing, Natsu's flames aren't _that _easy to bend! You're nothing but an imposter! One way or another, I'll beat you!"

Fukuro charged to Aang while his fist was covered by Natsu's flames. Aang was avoiding his punches without much effort. "And Natsu is much faster than that!" Aang jumps up and performs a quick spin kick sending a powerful arc of air at Fukuro which sent him back slightly.

"Don't get cocky!" he charged toward Aang only this time his entire body was now engulfed in Natsu's flames. Aang in response blasted a very powerful, continuous gust of air at Fukuro using both his hands which was actually able to put out Natsu's flames. "You put out my flames, hoot!"

"Only one difference! They're not _your_ flames!"

Simon was looking on. "_Incredible, Fukuro is part of Trinity Raven and yet. The Avatar doesn't even look even a bit terrified. Is this why Jellal is challenging him. Even without Magic, he looks like he can fight Salamander on equal footing._"

Meanwhile Grey was forced back on a cage as Ping landed on it while her swords were sheathed. "Just die already!" she said while grinning. "**Graviton**!" out of a dark purple magic circle, Ping fired a flurry of small dark red energy orbs.

"Damn you!" Grey cursed. "**Ice-Make: Shield**!" he slammed his hands onto the ground which made a huge ice barrier that resembled flower petals. However Ping's Graviton attack was cracking the ice and when the forced their way through small explosion were seen at Grey's standing area, when the dust cleared Grey was still on his feel but was holding his left arm and was slightly covered in scratches.

"I am sick of this!" Ping took out her blade. "I'll just cut you to shreds if that's what you want!"

Grey glared at Ping. "We don't have time for this, we must get to Erza!" cold mist was made in his right hand and an ice sword had materialized.

Ping laughed. "You have absolutely no idea what you have just done. Let me make this easy for you." Ping sheathed the blade in her left hand and held her right sword with both hands. Both of them charged to each other. When their blades clashed, Ping was surprised that Grey's Ice sword actually felt solid, like a real metal when hers clashed with his.

"You're wasting our time!" Grey exclaimed. As he stepped back he slashed his sword sideways, it had missed as she jumped and back flipped in the air. Once she landed on her feet she rushed to Grey who blocked her sword strike, only for her to being slashing him at a very fast speed without the use of her magic. He managed to block all of this but was finding it increasingly difficult.

"You're clearly outmatched!" she threw a very fast spin kick to Grey which forced him backwards slightly only for Ping to have jumped high up into the air and raised her blade over her head to perform a powerful sword slash at Grey. The ice wizard did the only thing he could think of and made his blade block the strike. After the block, the ice blade began to crack. Soon it shattered leaving nothing but the hilt. Ping jumped back away from Grey and giggled. "That was a technique that if used properly, can destroy any sword no matter what it is made out of. I have mastered it and my overall skills have even surpassed Jeong Jeong himself. No matter what, Fairy Tail is history!" she unsheathed both her blades, sped to Grey to deliver the finishing blow.

"It's not over you uppity brat!" Grey exclaimed. "**Ice-Make: Floor**!" he planted his palms on the ground the ceiling of the cage had frozen over. Ping now in her wooden sandals had lost all her traction on the ice and Grey jumped over her. Ping was uncontrollably sliding to the edge, she decided to jump off and aim for the wall where she impaled her sword to keep her on the wall.

"Why you Fairy Trash!"

Grey glared at Ping. "Fairy Tail treats everyone like family, even when Erza showed up all those years ago, she cried on her own. That's why I want to save her! In Fairy Tail, your sorrows are shared with everyone! If anyone is trash. It is you and the Fire Nation!"

"I'm tired of your sentimental crap!" Ping exclaimed. She surrounded herself in a raging dark aura and jumped up with the intention of slashing Grey. "Now die!"

"Back off!" Grey said planting the side of his right fist into his left palm, after a whitish blue seal appeared. Sharp blades appeared on his right arm and left elbow. "**Ice Blade:…**" he jumped up to Ping and they both met in the air. "**…Seven Slice Dance**!" He slashed Ping twice which she managed to block, however Grey found a blind spot by her stomach and he slashed her three times with his blades while spinning his body in the air. He finished her off with a dual, cross slice Grey landed on the cage floor and the ice on his arm and elbow shattered. He saw Ping was going to fall to the endless abyss. "Crap!" Gray grabbed her hand before she could fall, her blades had fallen on the cage. He lifted her unconscious body and carried her bridal style. "Sheesh, the Fire Nation turning kids like her into cold killers. It is despicable." He places her on the ground next to her swords. Zuko climbs up and sees Grey.

"Grey, how did you get here?" Zuko asked.

"Never mind that, we need to get out of here so we can find Erza." Grey said. He saw an explosion, and Aang dodging a stream of fire. "Aang, you have to wrap it up!"

Aang looked at Fukuro's stomach. "_He's right Natsu doesn't have much time!_"

"Justice will prevail, Avatar!" Fukuro yelled. His fist was covered in flames. Aang emulated this action and his fist was covered in air. When both of their fists collided Fukuro was surrounded in a backlash of fire while Aang was in a backlash of his own air. Fukuro's punch was much stronger and this sent Aang back to another cage where he flipped once and landed on his feet."

"You know nothing about Justice!" Aang threw an air jab with his foot which Fukuro blocked. The Avatar surrounded himself in a wheel of air before making a second wheel of fire around himself and he charged his combination attack towards Fukuro which made a hard impact and sent the both of them slamming into the wall. After the impact, Fukuro had spit Natsu out. Aang jumped up high into the air and blasted a powerful gust of air with both his hands. This hit Fukuro and he fell down the abyss of the room. Aang landed on the cage and needed to catch his breath as he was panting.

"Natsu!" Happy cheered as Natsu was unconscious on the cage ceiling.

Grey, Zuko and Simon met Aang on the cage, Momo flew over to Aang's shoulder.

"A-Amazing!" Simon said after seeing how Aang managed to beat Fukuro.

"We should hurry." Grey said.

Aang fully got to his feet and looked at the group. "He's right. Sho doesn't know what he's doing, that's why we have to stop him."

* * *

Meanwhile at the council headquarters the decision was being made. "Eight approvals, one disapproval…" as the leader of the council said this. Yajima was giving him a hidden glare. "Therefore, permission is granted to launch an attack on the Tower of Heaver using Etherion. The council approves this!"

Panic was going on all around the council headquarters. "Etherion will be fired in one hour! Start preparations immediately! Hurry up!"

Siegrain was in his quarters and Ultear while holding a lacrima was there alongside him. He heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

On the other side it was Yajima, he then walked into the room. "Pardon me."

"Yajima." Siegrain said.

"Sieg… are you absolutely sure about this?" Yajima asked. If you give it another thought. There might yet be another alternative."

"You may not agree with out method…" Siegrain began. "But Zeref's resurrection is something we must not allow. You are aware of this, Yajima?"

Yajima made a big sigh. "I am no longer certain. You will take full responsibility for this, right, Sieg?" he asked.

"Of course, each and every one of them will be take-"

"I mean all of the lives you are going to take!" Yajima yelled. "We are talking about killing your own brother. You will have to carry his loss on your shoulders for the rest of your life!"

"I will accept! I will bear the weight of Jellal's loss." Siegrain simply said.

…

Jellal was in his throne room and he had an evil smile on his face. "So, what will you do? There isn't much time left… until the decent of the light." Jellal said to himself as night had fallen outside of the Tower.

* * *

**Next Time: **Race against Etherion

_While Etherion is being prepared to fire. Toph and Sokka chase Sho where they meet the final member of Trinity Raven, Ikaruga. Simon also reveals to Natsu and Aang, Erza's plan on how to stop Jellal._


	25. Race Against Etherion

**A/N: I am extremely Sorry for making you guys wait. I had exams last month. Anyway hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

Aang was looking down to where he had kicked Fukuro down with his own air. He knew that he would survive a fall like that but there was no way he was getting back up immediately. Simon looked at Aang as he still had a serious face after beating Fukuro.

"_Avatar Aang. It seems you are far stronger than the information we gathered would imply. I could say the same for Gray Fullbuster._" Aang, Gray, Zuko and Simon were on the same cage.

"Quickly, we have to save Erza-" Gray felt a very sharp pain in his torso he looked and saw a cut across his stomach that was glowing magenta.

"Crap! She got me…" Gray thought as he remembered what happened. Before Grey got the first strike with his Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance. Ping managed to get a slash on his torso before Grey's attack annihilated her. He fell to one knee and held his injury, while sweating.

Meanwhile Happy was trying to wake Natsu up as he just came out of Fukuro's stomach. "Natsu! Wake up!"

"The world is spinning…" Natsu said in his dazed state.

Aang looked at Gray's wound. "If only Katara were here…" Aang wondered aloud.

"This cut is nothin', Aang." Gray said adding a smirk to his face but was clearly in pain.

"Hate to cut the victory party short, but we're not even close to finished." Zuko said.

Aang looked down "I know. Zuko can you find everybody and get them to Appa, if Etherion is going to fire. We don't want the others getting caught in the blast. Happy and Gray will get to Appa first, then can I trust you guys to get everyone out of here?"

"We'll try, but what about you?" Zuko asked.

"If Jellal wants to fight me so bad, then I'm going to give it to him."

"You lost against my father! What makes you think you can take him on?!" Zuko yelled.

"Think about it, if Jellal is treating this like a game, then he set things up for us to have a showdown anyway after we took down his allies. I won't be totally alone, I'll have Natsu and Simon with me, as things stand we can't afford to let everyone else get hit with the Etherion."

"Aang you may have to kill this guy, just defeating him might not be enough. You know that right?"

Aang nodded. "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice; Natsu, Simon and I are going to beat him." He gave Zuko Appa's bison whistle.

"Fine, but don't get killed out there." Zuko said before they both clapped their right hands together and locked them for a few seconds. Zuko jumped to the exit of the room and sprinted to find the others.

"Happy, you take Gray to Appa. Then wait for Zuko to blow his bison whistle, then Appa will take you to where Zuko and hopefully the others are waiting. After that you guys will fly you guys out of here. Natsu, Simon and I will meet up later with you guys.

"Aye." Happy said as he walked toward Grey.

"_Jellal… I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I will stop you… and that's a promise._" Aang said within his own thoughts.

* * *

At the council, preparations were being made to fire the Council's weapon, Etherion. A huge hole in the ground opened, four pillars with different coloured gems on top of them rose. From the huge hole moving in between the four pillars was a large diamond that was radiating a bright white colour. Alarms were going off in the background as they prepared to launch the Satellite Square.

At the same time, Lucy, Katara and Juvia were still in the room where they had defeated Vidaldus. All three of them were on the ground as they now had used up so much of their energy. "_It's no use…_" Lucy began within her thoughts. "_I can't even lift a finger._" She looked towards Juvia and Katara. The former was unconscious while the waterbender was breathing heavily. "_And that Firebending girl from before seems to have left us. What are we going to do?_"

She heard a voice and it started by saying 'Nya' "We had our butts licked good…" a girlish voice said.

"Oh, some people are knocked out over there." A deeper male voice added.

Lucy's face now had a comical scared expression. "_It's them!_"

It was Wally and Millianna, they stood above the three and Wally stated that they had found them. Lucy's heart was beating fast. "_Wait, we're not your enemies anymore… Is what I would have liked to say, but I'm too scared…_"

Katara stirred awake and she still felt fatigued from the earlier fight. "_How long have we rested?_" she thought. Her eyes widened as she saw Wally and Milliana looking down at Lucy. "You again! From the Resort!" Katara got into a fighting stance but she realized her water skin was empty. Nevertheless she maintained a brave face ready to face whatever the two had planned for them.

...

Etherion meanwhile was charging as a combination of green, red, gold and blue lightning bolts danced around the huge diamond in the middle of the town while the town's people looked up at the spectacle. Inside the control room, talk was heard of how they could let it get to this situation, another stated that this cannot be helped.

"Do not worry Org." Michello began as he looked to be an old man with a cat like haircut, similar to Millianna, he was also quite short with light brown hair along with a mustache. "Even if we are attacking another country with magic unprovoked, we can justify it under clause 27, paragraph 4 of the National Security and Safety Act.

"This isn't a matter of law…" Org began. He was much taller than his pseudo feline companion, he had a long beard, had a figure of what looked like an owl on his head, and had grey hair and a long beard "We are about to fire Etherion. We are doing evil."

"Zeref is the true evil here. We can only pray that Etherion will be our saving grace and destroy Zeref."

Siegrain was looking over the preparations for the firing of the weapon. Ultear walked up to him. "It's almost Ready Sieg." She said. Siegrain responded with a nod at her statement. "The dream you've had for eight years will finally become a reality."

"Are you afraid, Ultear?" Siegrain asked.

"No, not even a little." she replied. "Because I always have complete faith in you Lord Sieg."

"I suppose so. There is no danger to your life." Behind a pillar, a ghostly figure of Yajima was watching them. "I am shaking a little. If this fails I will be annihilated." He said which caused Yajima ghostly figure to question what Seigrain is meant by that. "But this is very much worth risking one's life for." Yajima's eyes shrank as Siegrain began to finish his monologue. "Because this is my dream." To which Ultear agreed.

...

Jellal, who had the figure of the Satellite Square above his chess board assessed the situation. "Another 25 minutes, then?" In saying this he uses Aang's piece to knock down Fukuro's. "I'll never see you again. Siegrain."

* * *

"Jellal!" Sho angrily yelled at the top of his voice as he ran down the hall. "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" Erza tried to get his attention by yelling his name from the card she was trapped in but he simply ignored her. "You hurt Sister!" he continued. Erza demanded to be let out of the card but Sho said that he would be the one to protect her.

Far behind them Sokka and Toph were chasing after the two by themselves. "Amazing how one nut-job manages to ruin the entire plan?" Toph said, clearly annoyed by Sho's actions.

"There's nothing we can do about that, all we can do is try and stop him and free Erza from that card." Sokka said.

"Or we can just kick his butt, then free Erza and the three of us will go after Jellal!"

Sokka's head grew as he began to yell at Toph. "Are you crazy! You want us to just go after him!?"

"It will be three against one, four if you count Sho the crybaby. I don't care how ultra-powerful that guy is, as long as we have numbers on our side, we can't lose."

"Yeah, but there is something else, he knew about Aang. There is a good chance that he also knows about us too."

"Those Fire Nation goons told Jellal everything about us. Are you surprised?"

"What we know for sure, is that he wants to sacrifice Erza to this Zeref guy, and he wants to fight Aang. There is just something about this guy that I don't like. He seems way to in control of the situation and to top it off the whole place is going to blow up if we don't beat him fast enough."

"Is there a point to your rambling, Sokka?"

"That weapon is going to hit, and he's going to do nothing about it. The main aim of a game is to win, whether you break the rules or not." Sokka said now putting his hand to his chin. "The only way he can win is if he carries out Erza's sacrifice, the only way we can win is if we stop him from doing that. Then something that destroys everyone and everything means that the game is over and that there are no winners. Essentially, it becomes an eternal tie, which can't be broken… unless he has a way to break that tie."

"He said it himself. Neither he nor Aang can survive a blast from that Etherion thingy. Unless he lied…"

"Exactly, there is just too much we don't know about all of this. Taking Jellal down early would be good, but it is not without its risks. He sound extremely powerful."

"No worries, that jerk is going to wish he hadn't messed with us!" Toph punched her right fist into her left palm.

Sho ran into a peculiar room as it had a wooden bridge with water below it, and rocks behind it, Sakura petals were raining from the trees. He was panting after running for so long.

"Hey! Get back here you idiot before you get yourself killed." Toph yelled, she and Sokka followed behind Sho. They would hear wooden sandals on the wooden bridge. "Crap!" Toph yelled.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"We're on wood, Sokka. We're in big trouble. I'm blind out here!"

"Funny, weren't you blind to begin with?" Sokka chuckled.

"Hahaha." Toph sarcastically laughed. "Boy did I feel that burn." She continued.

The woman in the wooden sandals with huge heels stopped. Sokka's eyes widened. "My name is Ikaruga. Who are you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Outta my way! Who is this crazy broad?" Sho said preparing to use his card.

"I'll tell you who she is, she's hot!" Sokka exclaimed.

Toph sweatdropped. "Boy Suki going to love this, and she just said her name is Ikaruga ya knuckle heads."

"Oh my, are the three of you unrefined?" she asked.

"What does that even mean?" Sokka asked scratching his head.

"It means: Just hit her already!" Toph yelled.

"I don't have any business with you!" Sho yelled as he threw his cards that multiplied in number when they went through an emerald green magic circle. They shone bright yellow and sped to Ikaruga, at the fast speed they were heading to her, the woman was able to pull out her blade and slice the attack completely in a swift motion, in the blink of an eye, she was putting her sword back in its scabbard. Sho's cards meanwhile were cut in half with demonic precision. "I-Impossible!" Sho exclaimed.

"Whoa, I have got to learn how to do that." Sokka said in awe as he unsheathed his own blade.

"This is not the time to be impressed Sokka." Toph said.

"There is nothing which I cannot cut."

"What are you, some street performer?" Sho asked as he prepared to throw another flurry of cards at her, but before he could attack her a second time. A huge cross appeared at his feet. His cards shattered. "What is this, why can't I move my body?" he asked as he fell to his knees.

"I severed your nerves without cutting your clothes or flesh." Ikaruga explained. "That is the essence of the New Moon School. She quickly notices Erza inside the card. "So that is where you have been hiding Erza."

"Sho, you have to let me out of here! She is not an opponent you can defeat!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry… That card is protected. There is no way anything from the outside could harm you." Sokka and Toph stood in front of Sho while glaring at Ikaruga.

"Oh… that sounds like a challenge." Ikaruga responded as she began to unsheathe her sword.

"Sho, get me out of here!" Erza yelled. "That is not a normal sword she has!"

"The only challenge you have to deal with is us." Toph yelled as she cracked her knuckles. Sokka noticed an Asian lion statue.

"Toph, there's a stone statue to your left." Toph slowly walked to the statue and felt it.

"Hey Ika-crazy! Eat this!" Toph punched the statue towards Ikaruga. Unfortunately, the statue was shattered to pieces as soon as Toph punched it to her. "Is she down!?"

"Uh… not really…" Sokka added now with fear in his voice. "I think we have to get out of here!" Sokka said.

"And run from a fight? Not gonna happen. Point me to another statue so we can take care of this crazy person." Sokka looked behind him, what he saw gave him an idea.

"Toph. There are rocks at the bottom of the bridge when we came in."

Toph remembered what Sokka meant, she was able to feel those rocks before she walked onto the wooden bridge. "I follow." Toph ran to where she was able to feel the vibrations in the earth, which allowed her to find the rocks Sokka was describing. "Whoever you are, you're going to wish you hadn't seen this face." Toph made five rocks speed to Ikaruga.

The woman who was the target of the attack had her eyes closed simply opened her eyes, as she did, bright blue sword slashes easily cut through all of the boulders Toph sent to her, they landed in the water below and some onto the bridge. "You cannot see me can you? How unfortunate, I am the worst opponent you would have had to face, Toph Beifong. You can't attack me when you are on the bridge because you have little earth to manipulate. Not that it matters. My Mugetsu-Ryu and my spell, Yasha's Empty Flash will crush your feeble attempts to defeat me." Toph grit her teeth. She made two boulders rise beside her. She ran onto the bridge while the boulders flew beside her. Toph thrusts her left arm forwards sending the boulder on her left side to Ikaruga, which she was able to slash easily. When the rocks fell to the ground besides the woman she saw Toph was still running towards her. Toph tossed the second boulder at Ikaruga, and when she did it was sliced to tiny pieces too. When the rocks fell to the ground, Ikaruga's eyes grew as Toph was in the air right in front of her. The Blind Earthbender gifted the pink haired woman with a hard punch to the face while her right fist was covered in a coating of rocks.

When she quickly recovered from the punch it was revealed that Toph had both her arms covered in rocks, she was still close to Ikaruga and ran to throw both her fists into her but she felt the rocks around her knuckles being sliced off, which made her punches less effective. Ikaruga triple slashed Toph three times in less than a blink of an eye. The Blind Earthbender fell to her knees before collapsing to her stomach.

Sokka was on top of one of the bridge structures while holding Erza who was still imprisoned in the card. "Sokka! Both you and Toph get out of here, you don't stand a chance against her!" Erza said sternly in a whisper.

"Oh and you do? You can't do anything if you're trapped in that card, and the only person who could have let you out is lying down there, defeated. Now let me handle this."

"You have a plan?"

"Of course I do. My guess is she can only block attacks that she can see…" Sokka pulled out his orange and grey boomerang. "So, we'll just hit her blind spot!" he threw his Boomerang as hard as he could but a bright blue slash was seen before the Boomerang could hit her. It was speeding back to Sokka before catching it. Ikaruga turned around to see Sokka above her. "Well since she can already see us!" he jumped off with Erza's card tied to his belt. He directed himself towards Ikaruga to stab her with his sword, but predictably Sokka felt sword slashes all over his body, he dropped his sword before crashing and sliding to Ikaruga's high sandals. Once he opens his eyes and sees her right in front of him he screams and cowardly backs on his butt while grabbing his sword. "How are we going to get Toph and Sho out of there, Erza?" his question went un-answered when he realized that the card Erza was in was on the floor of the bridge he ran from. "Erza!" her card was floating in the air. Ikaruga was trying to slice through it but Erza from inside the card was seen blocking her sword strikes. "_Oh Crap!_" Sokka ran back out into the bridge. "Hey! I got a present for ya!" Sokka yelled while charging to Ikaruga. Suddenly a huge flurry of sword strikes had struck the entire bridge. Sokka was hit by them and crashed into a pillar. He saw a transparent yellow sphere form, Erza appeared out of the sphere. "Okay… I'm just going to move here, so I don't get in your way…" Sokka said as he backed away from Erza who was now glaring at Ikaruga. He dragged Toph over to his side of the bridge where Sho was watching

"Thanks to you, your sword made disruptions in the space. That's how I was able to get out." Erza said.

Toph got up and saw Erza was out of the card. "_So… Red managed to carve her way out… of course she did. She's freaking Erza for crying out loud!_" Toph thought while she was on the other side of the bridge.

"So, you called yourself Ikaruga, yes?" Erza asked. "I have no use for you, begone!"

"In lieu of an introduction." Ikaruga replied. Suddenly Erza's Heart Kreuz Armor shattered into pieces

"_That didn't just happen!_" Toph thought.

"Oh did you perhaps not see it." Ikaruga said before she began to recite her poem. _"That at which you gaze... beyond the mist, could it be... a mononoke." _"Trying so hard to find Jellal, you will no longer see the flash of swords all around you." Erza shot a persistent but serious glare at her; this is also noted by Sho.

"Hey, you have no idea what you have just brought upon yourself." Toph said smirking at Ikaruga who didn't acknowledge the Earthbender.

"I am no mere passerby."

"Really? That is how it seems." Erza replied.

"And a creepy one at that." Toph added.

Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. "You are an enemy."

"Come at me." Ikaruga said holding the hilt of her long blade. Erza charges at her aiming to give the first strike, but Ikaruga blocks this easily, forcing Erza to fly up. She conjured swords around her in a circle

"**Heaven's Wheel: Circle Sword!**" Erza chanted with a slash which sent the swords flying to Ikaruga.

"New Moon School." She simply said with her eyes closed before slightly taking her blade out of her scabbard. In the blink of an eye, Erza's swords were completely cut down and the remains of those swords rained all over Ikaruga without hitting her. "Demon Flash." She threw a slash to Erza. Cracks began to appear in the wings of her armor before the Heaven's Wheel Armor shattered to tiny pieces accompanied by a pain filled scream from Erza.

"Sister!" Sho said in concern.

"**Garuda Flame!**" Ikaruga chanted and this sent huge flame explosions surging towards Erza. She had just requipped into her Flame Empress Armor in time before the attack engulfed her. "The Flame Empress Armor? That armor has the ability to do well against fire attacks, yes? You do so well to requip in such an instant." The dragon like wings on the back of the armor shattered causing Erza to slightly lose her footing. "You mustn't let his lordship see you looking that, yes? What will you do? Will you don your strongest armor soon?"

"Damn monster!" Sho said.

"_What's going on over there? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I think Erza is losing…_" Toph thought.

A maroon magic circle appeared underneath Erza's feet. "You'd best repent! Purgatory Armor, requip!" Erza was now seen an armor that covered most of her body, was black and had shoulder armor spikes as well an on the arm gauntlets. Her eyes were now glowing red right after her armor was revealed. A maroon magic circle appeared before she summoned a huge yellow glowing sword that she spun around almost as if it was weightless. "There is no one that can stand when faced with this visage." A huge cyclone was formed as Erza dropped the huge, spiky, hulking weapon onto the surface of the bridge. Toph was even able to feel the vibrations from that weapon signaling how heavy it actually is.

"Is that your strongest armor? Come at me!" Erza jumped high up in the air while spinning the sword twice, once she got to where she could slash Ikaruga on the bridge, the block was made from Ikaruga's sword, the shockwave blast from the two swords colliding flew off of the bridge into the water and impacted the walls behind making as explosion. Erza spun her sword several times to make a shockwave that would hit Ikaruga, but the target was jumping backwards from them before she decided to slash the waves therefore making them hit the bridge around them causing huge damage but leaving Ikaruga unscathed.

"Hey Erza! We're still here y'know!" Toph reminded after she avoided rubble hitting her.

When Erza tried to smash the big, hulking sword onto Ikaruga but she easily avoided it before using the sword as a springboard, her scabbard was grinding on the blade before she unsheathed it and sliced Erza in quick succession which left Sho and Sokka speechless.

Erza now found it difficult to lift her sword, before it and parts of her armor shattered just like the rest. When Toph heard her screams of pain it was now apparent that Erza was on the back foot.

Ikaruga landed far in front of Erza. "Don't you understand yet? No matter what armor you don; you cannot win against my sword." Erza weakly got up after momentarily collapsing to the ground.

"_She can't win._" Sho began to repeat this in his mind.

"Erza getting tossed around like a rag doll out there. I even wonder if there is anyone that can beat this crazy girl!?"

Toph stayed unusually silent after Erza's armor was destroyed again. "_C'mon Erza. You're the only one who has a chance at beating her…_" Toph thought.

Erza then glared at Ikaruga before requipping into a different outfit that wasn't armor. Instead her hair was held back in a ponytail. Her only form of clothing on her torso were white bandages covering her chest. She had red pants with yellow, black outlined flames at the bottom of them. She was bare foot and held a sword in each hand.

"What armor is she in this time?" Toph asked.

"That's the thing. It's not an armor, she's going to take her on without any." Sokka figured.

"Erza! You're no good to us dead, you know! What are you planning!?" Toph yelled.

"What are you trying? Ikaruga asked. "That outfit is nothing but cloth. Are you trying to say you think less of me?"

"Sister! What are you doing!?" Sho asked screaming in fear. "You have plenty of strong armor left, you're stronger than this! Sister!?"

Toph weakly got to her feet. "You're really going to just accept defeat and die? Huh is that what you want, Erza? If so then what was the whole point trying to save you? If you won't even save yourself!"

"Toph that's enough!" Sokka scolded.

"I am… I am not strong." Erza said. She thought back to when she was first talking to Gray when they were children. She thought to how in her mind that she wasn't strong enough to protect the lives of everyone who died at the Tower of Heaven when they made their escape. She also remembers how Gray said that he wasn't crying. Really she was the one crying inside, but no one could see it because she hid it in her armor and gave others the impression of how strong she was. "I always wear armor because I am weak!" she declared. "I could never take it off. I always believed it will protect me, but it shut out my heart from those I am closest to. Fairy Tail taught me, how close people are to one another… How warm they are…" In saying these words Erza flashed back to all of her happy moments with the guild. The last moment was when she told Aang that there were things she was afraid of. "I am no longer lost. I will turn all of the strength I have and turn it all on you!" Erza now had an angry but very determined look on her face.

Both of them were glaring as they locked their vision to one Sakura petal that was falling towards the bridge. Once it hit the ground, the two women charged towards each other in a very fast motion, a loud clang was heard from the clashing of their swords. After the clash they stood a fair distance from each other, back to back. The blade Erza was holding on her right hand cracked and shattered to pieces. This brought a scare to both Sokka and Sho.

"Did she lose?" Sokka asked.

But Toph had a smirk on her face, which hinted towards the alternative. "Watch…"

Ikaruga did a slight chuckle before saying: "The battle is over." In which her blade grew cracks on it and then shatters to pieces leaving a small part of it left. "Impressive…" were her last words before collapsing to the ground.

There was a deafening silence before Sho spoke out. "Wow! You really are amazing, Sister!"

"Yeah, that was amazing, I had no doubt you were going to win." Sokka lied.

"Really? When you were busy crying out… 'Did she lose? Did she lose?'" Toph mocked.

"Knock it off!" Sokka yelled.

"Are any of you harmed?" Erza asked.

"N-no. I'm fine." Sho replied.

"Same here for the most part. And hey before we jump to another subject. If you could take her down in a sword showdown, why didn't you?" Toph asked.

"I just always thought my Armor would protect me, but it was only keeping me away from those closest to me. I was hiding inside it like a shell, just so I can feel comfortable all of the time."

Ikaruga was lying face up on the ground. "This is the first time I lost since entering the guild, but you and Jellal will all lose…" she began to raise her right arm into the air.

"What are you talking about?" Sho asked

"Fifteen minutes."_ "The light of justice... will rain down from the heavens... and kill everyone."_ Ikaruga sang as she recited her made up poem. "That poem was dreadful…"

"I'll say." Toph said folding her arms.

"Though if we want to write a hate filled card to the Fire Nation, we'll come to you." Sokka said.

"Is she talking about Etherion!?" Erza wondered aloud.

"Now that you mention it…" Sokka began to think. "Jellal said we had to defeat five of his bodyguards to get to him, if this woman was one of them, then the other four must have met with the others." He explained. "That would mean that Jellal is all that is left, and we have to take him down fast before that… Ether-… whatever kills us."

"There is no 'we'." Erza muttered.

"Huh?" Sokka looked to Erza with an orange question mark floating off him.

"Sokka, Sho, Toph. Take Simon and the others, plus all people from Fairy Tail, and get away from this tower."

"B-but…" Sho began

"Wait, are you for real?" Sokka asked.

"This is no time for you to play the hero Erza." Toph said cracking her knuckles. "If we go up against Jellal together, there is no way we can lose." Toph pointed out.

"Please, the others won't be able to leave the tower in time unless you do as I ask. We all can't be pawns in Jellal's little game." Erza said. "Don't worry, Toph. I'll make it out."

Toph blushed from embarrassment and quickly turned around before folding her arms. "What do I care if you do kick the bucket?!"

Erza smiled at her. "Sokka, Sho. Will you do as I say?"

"Y-yeah sure." Sho said.

Sokka conceded to do what Erza said. "Alright, we'll round up everyone and get everyone out of here."

"Thank you."

"Where are you going, Sister?" Sho asked.

"I'm going to finish this…" Erza said in a dark tone.

"Well I certainly don't want to get in the way, lets go." Sokka said. Sho and Sokka began running off the bridge.

Toph didn't move as her feet stayed static on the bridge "You guys go on ahead I'll catch up." She heard the footsteps of Sokka and Sho die out. "Hey, I didn't mean what I said back there. So try not to die… I can actually relate to you. Lucy's a softie, Natsu's a pinhead, and Gray is… like Zuko's twin or something… so you better come back."

"Don't worry Toph… I will…" Erza promised.

Toph turned around but forgot one thing. "Oh… and Erza…" the armored wizard turned to face Toph. "Go kick his ass!" she said with a smirk. This made Erza smile and she watched Toph run to catch up with Sokka and Sho

* * *

The Sun was setting outside the tower, going on the stairs outside it were Natsu, Aang and Simon. Simon was carrying Natsu while Aang was leading them up the stairs. It was seen that Natsu was still nauseous from Fukuro's earlier attack. He groaned as he began to stir awake. "Natsu? Are you waking up?" Simon asked.

"I remember I was caught by some weird moving vehicle and…" Natsu began getting sick again from just remembering what happened to him.

"STOP!" Simon yelled, annoyed at the Dragon Slayer's weakness. "You can't get nausea from memories!" Simon began to explain what happened to Natsu. "After that you were eaten by Fukuro, and Aang had to save you."

"Aang? Where is he?"

"He's in front of us, Gray and Zuko were also there, they both fought off Ping."

"Ping? Who's that?"

"She was one of the agents sent by the Fire Nation to eliminate Aang. From what Aang was told me."

"Oh I remember Zuko saying something about that, so where are they?"

"Grey took a lot of damage from Ping." Simon said.

…

Meanwhile Happy was flying Grey away from the Tower by wrapping his tail around his stomach. Momo was following them. "E-Erza." Grey muttered as it appeared the wound was slightly making his condition worse.

"Man, you're heavy Grey. Have you been putting on weight?" Happy complained while sweatdropping as he looked to have trouble carrying Grey.

"Shut up, cat!" Grey quickly said.

"And I have to carry your fat body all over the place."

Happy and Grey saw that the all the guards in the Tower of Heaven were now leaving because they got word of the council preparing to fire Etherion. "Oh no, the ships are leaving." Happy said. "How will he get out of here?"

"What about Aang's flying bull?" Grey asked.

"Oh right! I forgot Aang told us about Appa." Happy said as they flew to where Appa was sleeping as he floated on the water's surface. "

"When they landed on him inside the seating." Happy collapsed on to his back.

"How did Aang fly this thing?" Grey asked.

"He said something to make him fly…" Happy remembered what Aang told him. "Now I remember… no wait… was it chop-chop, yah-yah, fish?" Happy tried to remember.

"Are you good for anything you stupid cat!" Grey exclaimed.

"It was YIP-YIP!" Happy yelled. Appa began to levitate into the air. "Yay, we're flying… now what?"

…

Simon told Natsu that Happy was carrying Grey away from the tower. "What about Zuko?"

"He's off to find everyone and help them escape on Appa." Simon said.

Natsu began to scream in frustration. "You mean I lost and Aang won!?"

"You didn't really lose. You were eaten."

"Gray is going to hold this over me for a month! He's really petty like that! Damnit!"

"Oh come on." Simon said.

Natsu was now in a fighting stance. "There is only one thing to do! Revenge! I'll fight that bird brain over and over until I beat him!"

Simon dragged Natsu by his scarf up the stairs. "We have no time for that."

Aang stopped walking and decided to go back to the both of them. "Hey, who are you?" Natsu asked.

"Simon. An old friend of Erza's."

"Oh, okay. Nice to meetcha." Simon held his stomach in pain. "Are you injured?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry about me. Aang, Natsu listen carefully. Wally sent me a message before, He said he found Lucy, Juvia and Katara collapsed, along with a defeated member of Trinity Raven."

"Lucy."

"Katara? Are they alright?" Aang asked with concern.

"Yes, Simon and Millianna didn't know what was going on so they took them outside the tower.

…

Wally was carrying Juvia on his back while Millianna tied Lucy up in her tubes and dragged her across the floor. Katara was behind all of them but she looked very fatigued. Millianna was able to explain the situation to them.

"Weren't these guys the enemy?" Wally asked.

"Nya… But Simon says they are our allies." Millianna replied.

Lucy was still conscious as she was being dragged. "_So then, why is she tying me up and dragging me?_"

"Also, I want to see that dark haired Dragon Slayer again, he was kinda cute. Nya." Millianna swooned thinking of Zuko.

…

Simon also told them that Sho contacted him to let him know that all the members of Trinity Raven were defeated. "Right now I told both Wally and Sho to meet up with Zuko so they can flee the tower."

"I didn't do a thing!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"All that is left is Jellal."

"And Erza is going after him." Aang said. "She wants to end this battle all on her own." Aang began to clench his fist.

"Those two have been connected by fate for eight years. Their destiny may be to do battle." Simon said. "However, Jellal is too powerful. Please, the both of you save Erza."

Aang and Natsu answered at the same time.

"I will." Aang defiantly said.

"Hell no." Natsu said in a simple tone.

"WHAT!?" Aang and Simon yelled in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile Jellal moved the chess piece of a knight, representing Erza towards himself. "My, oh my. Is the game over already?" Jellal calmly said. He saw Erza with her single sword enter his room.

"Is playing with people's lives so fun for you?" Erza angrily asked.

"It is fun. Birth and Death after all are the origins and focus of all emotions. Or to put it the other way around, nothing is more boring than living on its own." He turned to her while he still had his hood on his face. "It's been awhile, Erza."

"Jellal…" she angrily said. "I will liberate my past friends." They both stood facing each other from a small distance away.

"Do as you like with them, I have no use for them. The Tower of Heaven is complete."

"Even though it will be destroyed in less than ten minutes?" Erza asked while pointing her blade at him.

"You speak of Etherion." Jellal began to chuckle.

"Such confidence, so it was a bluf?"

"No!" Jellal said removing his hood. "Etherion will rain down."

"Hearing that relieves me, if I can delay you for ten minutes, then this will be over!" Erza said preparing herself for a fight.

"You plan to take me on alone? I have to be honest, Erza. I am disappointed that Avatar Aang is not with you. I was looking forward to seeing him."

Erza tightened her grip on the grip of her sword. "Don't bring Aang into this! I will not let you lay a finger on him, you hear me Jellal!" Erza sternly said.

"You are protective of this boy, why is that Erza? He can move mountains, create hurricanes, maelstroms, and burn objects at his will. The most powerful person in his world, and he can also use magic from what I know, and you still want to keep him away from me?"

"You have no idea of the suffering he has had to go through, and all of the pain he has had to endure. If you know about Aang then you must know about the Fire Nation, they killed all the Airbenders, he was the only one left, and he lost to the Fire Lord. Both we have been through similar sorrows in this tower, but Aang has suffered enough I don't want him anywhere near you! This ends now!"

"No. You will be annihilated as Zeref's Sacrifice." Jellal's right hand was being covered by dark flowing energy. "That has already been decided. That is your fate. Your destiny!" he yelled. A purple sigil formed his eyes."

* * *

A roar was heard and Appa was flying from the tower. "Damn it!" Gray said. "Turn this thing around!"

"We can't do that." Sokka said who was now on Appa's reins.

"We were told to get you out of here." Millianna said.

"But Erza is still inside." Lucy said. "Natsu and Aang too."

"I'm sure she will be fine." Sho said.

"Plus Aang is the freaking Avatar!" Sokka exclaimed. "There is no way he won't get out of there alive."

"Still we can't leave her to just those two!" Gray said.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Zuko said.

"Simon is also with him, they'll handle it somehow."

Katara glared at Wally. "Somehow!? What's that supposed to mean!?" she yelled.

"Don't yell at him!" Millianna yelled back.

Happy was sitting near the back looking at the Tower.

"Everyone just calm down!" Zuko yelled.

"Hurry up! Turn this furball around! I have to save Erza!" Gray exclaimed.

"We're running out of time!" Katara added.

"Aang told us to get as far away from here as we can." Zuko said.

"So we let the others die!?" Lucy asked.

Katara looked down. "That's it! I can jump down and surf ourselves back to the tower who's with me!?"

"Katara are you crazy!?" Zuko asked.

"No way am I swimming back there again!?" Toph yelled. "I don't wanna drown!?"

"Hey, we're just trying to save our friends!" Gray said.

"At the cost of your own lives? When you _know _that you're as good as dead when you get back there!"

"This is ridiculous! I'm getting out of here!" Katara said. As she was about to jump off Appa, she felt Millianna's tube wrap around her stomach.

"No! We can't go back!" She exclaimed.

"I _still _don't use magic you moron!" Katara reminded. "Sokka turn him around!"

"Not gonna happen!" Sokka yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" they heard. This came from Happy as he was standing near the back still. "What's with all of you?! I want to go back, too! But I know there is no point! Etherion will fire any minute! I just know that Natsu and Aang will bring Erza back!" Happy began to cry. "Simon told me (sob)… If Salamander's true power awakens and if Aang has the Avatar State, even Jellal wouldn't… (sob)... Jellal wouldn't..." Happy tried to finish as his crying was interrupting him."

* * *

At the same time Aang forced Natsu into the wall but making small pillars rise from the stairs and bring Natsu to the wall. "How could you!?" Aang started. "You're saying that you're not going to help save Erza!?" Aang asked glaring at the Dragon Slayer.

"Erza needs to defeat her own enemies." Natsu replied. "It's not something I can just butt into."

"No." Simon said. "Erza cannot win against Jellal."

Aang released the pillars off Natsu. "We cannot let her take on that psychopath by herself!"

Natsu then glared at the both of them "Don't put her down!"

"That's not it!" Simon yelled.

"Huh?"

"I'm not talking about magical power here! Erza is still trying to save Jellal. I know that she could never truly hate Jellal. He is clever. He will use her emotions against her."

"And we still have the Etherion to worry about! If that hits, then we're all goners!" Aang added

"According to Sho's message we only have 10 more minutes until it hits."

"What!?" Natsu said.

"Only ten minutes!?"Aang gasped.

"She headed to face him alone after telling everyone to evacuate. I don't want to believe it, but she may be trying to use Etherion to take Jellal with her…"

"Y-you're kidding me!" Aang said.

"Why didn't you tell us that first?" Natsu angrily asked. Flames circled around his feet. "WHERE IS ERZA!" he yelled.

Aang glared near the top of the tower. "_No… Erza you wouldn't… you would. Anything to keep your friends safe._" "Natsu! We have-"

"You don't have to tell me Aang." The three began running up the tower at a faster pace to stop Erza from her achieving her plan.

* * *

"Seven Minutes, until Etherion rains down on here. Let's have some fun in the next few minutes Erza."

"Right now, I fear nothing." What looked like to be dark goop with dark red lines in it began to grow from Jellal's right hand. "Even if Etherion comes, I will still be satisfied to take you with me!"

"Oh? Take me with you?" Jellal asked and the goop engulfed his hand as was growing into something scary. "Go ahead and try!" the goop shot tendrils towards Erza, she promptly slashed them into pieces. She ran to Jellal but he grabbed her right hand stopping her whole body. He shot a powerful beam from his hand that sent Erza through the floor of the room and she was falling out of the tower.

Luckily she saw a huge piece of falling rubble to jump off of. She used this to jump back into the room. As she did she rushed to Jellal. "You finally finished the tower, and now you're destroying it? Don't you care, Jellal?" He avoided her slash and shot another beam of light purple energy, when he missed Erza jumped onto the huge crystal lacrima in the middle of the room, she charged to Jellal, she missed but she sliced his chess board making the pieces rain to the floor.

"Ha ha. A pillar or two are nothing but decoration."

"Sho and the other believed in you so they could make those decorations!"

Jellal lightly smirked "Stop complaining about every little thing I say." He had an orb of the same goop in his right hand while his left hand was resting in his pocket. "The important thing is the R-system. These eight years were for that. And that… is complete." When he crushed the orb tendrils surrounded Erza's legs. She was now trapped in a huge sphere made out of that energy. "It does seem you have improved a bit, but I guess that's your limit."

Erza who was inside the ball saw a black haze around her. She began to recall the times when she formed a team with Natsu and also when she talking with Aang and how he called her the strongest person he has ever met, she remembered her times in the Tower of Heaven with her friends. She finally remembered Natsu saying that if they get back from a job he must fight her. Erza from inside the orb smirked.

Jellal began to walk away fromt it, but he heard a sword slash and when he did, he turned around in shock to see Erza outside of the ball. He scarlet red hair was no longer in a ponytail.

"I thought I'd told you… Right now, I fear nothing!" She rushed to Jellal and slashed his stomach causing him to fly across the room.

"_Is this the same Erza?_" he thought. He now saw Erza put her sword to his neck and she was on her knees as she was now prepared to finally end his life.

"What is your real goal?" Erza asked while aiming her blade over Jellal's neck. "You haven't really completed the R-System, have you? I haven't been doing nothing for these past 8 years. I researched the R-System itself. It's true there were no errors in the construction or theory of the blueprints back then. But there is a special component missing from the R-System."

"I told you. You are the sacrifice, remember?" Jellal said with a smirk.

"A problem more basic than that." Erza corrected. "The thing you lack is magical power! To activate something like this you would need an extreme amount of magical power. Even if you assembled every wizard in the continent, I'm sure it would not be enough. So there is no way that the magic power of an individual would be enough. Furthermore, you know about the Council's attack, but are not trying to escape. "What are you thinking!?"

"Three minutes before Etherion fires." Jellal reminded still looking extremely confident.

"Jellal! Your dream is over! Do you simply wish to die like this!?" Erza was now tightening her grip on his arm. "If that is the case. We will go together. I won't release until the final moment!" she yelled.

"Sure… That doesn't sound too bad. My body was possessed by Zeref, no words can reach me." Erza now had a surprised look on her face. "I'm nothing but a puppet used the purpose of resurrecting Zeref.

"Possessed?"

"I wasn't able to save myself. No friends could save me. There is no Heaven… There is no freedom, anywhere. Everything was over before it began." Erza now looked slightly hesitant from taking Jellal's life

…

Chun was running outside of the tower. "Ping! Where are you!?" she yelled. "Damn…" she cursed under her breath. "_As much as I want to leave her to die in this tower… I can't bring myself to do it._" She heard breathing nearby. She saw Ping nursing a cut wound on her right forearm while sitting behind a boulder. She was seen with right diagonal slash through the chest of her outfit. "Man, what happened to you?"

"Damn Gray Fullbuster , the Ice wizard. You must really be enjoying this aren't you?" Ping rhetorically asked with anger.

"After what I've just been through, I'd be glad to be alive." Chun replied recalling her battle with Lucy, Katara and Juvia.

Ping began to chuckle. "It doesn't matter, if the Avatar decides to fight Jellal, both of those fools will be wiped out by Etherion. Then we can find a way to return to the Fire Nation with our heads held high."

Chun clenched her fists and Ping didn't notice this. "Who says I want to stay with the Fire Nation." she muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"Must be your imagination. Anyway, we have to get out of here! I'm not ready to die, and I'm going to feel bad if I left you here." She helped the older girl to her feet and slung her arm over her shoulder and they both began to walk to find a way to get far from the tower.

"So you're helping me? It wasn't long ago you were threatening to kill me."

"I considered leaving you… but…" Chun flashed back to when Lucy had saved her from Juvia's attack, and when she offered her to join Fairy Tail. "I had a change of heart…"

"You are weak." Ping said with a smirk. "If I were you I would focus on your own survival rather than concerning yourself with other's survival. This saving people stuff sounds like Avatar crap. "

"Why are we trying to kill the Avatar again? I mean he _was _trying to end the war that Sozin started. Azula told me The Fire Nation wanted to expand to take over the other Nations, so… essentially. _We _are the bad guys here if you put the pieces together, and yet everyone in the Fire Nation is either living in blissful ignorance, knows what's really going on, just don't care about it, or are so far up their own butts that they really think that the Fire Nation is untouchable."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you the one who promised Azula that we wouldn't fail?"

"It was an act! I would rather not have the new Fire Lord killing me on the spot thank you." Chun exclaimed. "But what choice did I have, Azula recommended me for the job, and either I play the part of the good solider or my brother either disappears or is killed, because that how the Fire Nation works now." Chun said with annoyance.

"You're lucky we're trapped in this stupid world or you would have been forced into an Agni Kai with one of the Fire Nation Generals."

"…Or Azula, or Ozai… depending on who I disrespected right? Don't forget. I'm doing this to save my brother. I couldn't care less about The Fire Nation."

"Which begs the question: You're saving me because?"

"So I don't feel bad about it later. Unlike you, I have a heart."

Ping lightly laughed again. "Yeah, let's see where that heart of yours gets you."

They saw a boat on the dock. "C'mon let's take that boat and get out of here." Once they both got on, Chun started rowing. "So, what happens if we succeed and the Avatar is dead? How do we get back?"

"We'll figure that part out later. We can just hire a guild to find a spell for us if it comes down to it."

Chun looked to the sky and was surprised to see Appa flying from the tower. She swears she could even see Lucy on Appa looking down at her. Surprisingly the blonde mage smiled down on her. Chun quickly looked away with a frown.

Ping who was trying to sleep heard Appa flying through the air. "Chun, did you hear something…?"

"N-no nothing." Even if she told Ping the truth, they wouldn't be catching a Sky Bison with a row boat, even on their best day. Chun thought back to what Lucy had said to her_. "__This person you're trying to save, say you pull it off. If he finds out you killed others to bring him back. How do you think he would feel?" _"Ping?"

"What is it?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"N-never mind. You really wouldn't be the right person to ask."

* * *

Meanwhile Etherion was preparing to fire and final preparations were being made finalize the firing of the magical weapon. The council were now preparing to deploy the Satellite Square.

All of the council members began praying as the weapon was preparing to fire. Yajima looked at Jellal's back with a very angry expression.

The huge diamond now turned into a huge mass of magical energy.

By the tower. Appa continued to fly from the tower. They all saw the light from the sky.

"That light…" Lucy began.

"You don't think that-" Gray began

"That's it, the super weapon Jellal was talking about." Zuko said.

Happy looked at the tower with tears in his eyes. "Natsu, Erza… hurry up and get out of there."

Katara locked her eyes on the tower and held her hands to her heart. "Please Aang, come back safely." She lightly said to herself before a tear fell from her right eye.

…

The ceiling in the room where Jellal and Erza were fighting was now shaking. Jellal's voice was heard. "I knew the R-System would never be completed in time. But Zeref wouldn't let me free. I'm the broken engine of a car that he's driving. Erza, you win. Please put an end to this. That is why you came, yes?"

It was now seen that a huge magical targeting system was aimed at the Tower of Heaven from above the atmosphere.

As the room continued to shake Erza lightened her grip on Jellal. "There is no point in ending this. The Satellite Square is deployed above. It is over, for you… and for me." Erza dropped her sword on the floor where is disappeared in a bright yellow flash. Jellal was slowly getting back to his knees.

"Always the awkward one."

"You are also a sacrifice to Zeref, aren't you?" Erza asked not looking at Jellal.

"My heart wasn't able to handle the huge gap between dreams and reality."

"Didn't you have friends to fill in for those weaknesses?"

"Erza…"

"I am also repenting for my sin, for not being able to save you."

The two were now close to each other. "I was… saved."

Jellal and Erza then hugged as the vibrations around the room got worse. A bright light now shone in on many parts of the room suggesting Etherion was extremely close to firing.

…

Etherion was now being fired. Org lifted his staff. "Let us pray to the holy light! Release Etherion!" the mass of magical energy shot into the sky to meet with the Satellite Square.

A huge light was now shining on the Tower, the water below was now raging.

Everyone on Appa was looking at the tower. "Here it comes!" Happy gasped.

"NATSU! ERZA!" Gray yelled.

"No… AANG!" Katara cried as four elemental magic circles appeared on the Satellite Square. A huge beam shot from it and if fell towards the Tower.

Simon was left in a hall by a window where the light shone through. "This light… They didn't make it."

Natsu and Aang were running up the stairs to the floor where Jellal and Erza were located. "ERZA!" Natsu yelled.

"_We didn't make it in time… I'm sorry everyone… I failed._" Aang thought.

The beam descended further to as it began to engulf the tower. Flashes of everyone on Appa, Chun and Ping on their boat, Jellal and Erza, Natsu and Aang, and Simon were shown.

"It is over…" Simon thought as the beam engulfed the tower

Huge waves were made along the sea. Chun and Ping's boat got caught up in the waves and they fell into the water. Appa's group watched the tower's destruction from a safe distance. Grey and Lucy gasped while Katara fell to her knees. Tears could be seen falling from Toph's eyes, by everyone's reactions, she knew that they didn't get out.

…

At the council they are confirming a hit on the target with Etherion. Members of the council now looked grim. "I wonder how many people were in that tower?" Org asked.

"It was to stop Zeref from being resurrected." Michello said. "Their sacrifices were not in vain."

"Whether or not what we did was right or wrong. That will not bring peace to the victims' families."

A smoke cloud covered the entirety of the tower from the outside. Erza and Jellal were still hugging each other. Jellal got up and Erza remained kneeling on the ground.

"I'm alive. Jellal, what happened?" Erza asked as a smirk was seen on his face and he was chuckling evilly. "Jellal?" He began laughing as if in victory.

At the council they were detecting something that was not right with the area Etherion fired in.

From Appa the smoke began to dissipate.

"Crystal?" Sokka asked.

"No. It's magic crystal." Gray corrected.

"But what does that mean?" Katara asked.

"It's Lacrima."

"Hey, they're okay, right?" Lucy asked. "Natsu, Erza, Aang and Simon too?"

Chun and Ping had just gotten back onto their boat and Ping's eyes grew when she saw the tower. "What the…? It's a giant crystal?" she asked.

"Does that mean whoever is on it is still alive?" Chun asked.

"Jellal? What did you do!?" Ping asked with a growl

Elsewhere on the tower Natsu and Aang were shaking as they assumed it was over but they saw they were alive.

"This… doesn't look like the Spirit World. Does that mean I'm alive?" Aang asked.

Natsu looked slightly annoyed at the revelation. "What the hell is going on?"

Simon was also alive as he was leaning near the Lacrima. "Etherion fired… So why am I still alive?" he asked.

Jellal who was still laughing had stopped. "This is it! The R-System is a giant Lacrima."

"Why you…" Erza said in disbelief.

"And thanks to the attack by the Council's Etherion, It has absorbed a huge amount of magical energy. Now the R-System is complete!"

…

At the council it was seen that the giant Lacrima has absorbed all the magical power from Etherion.

Yajima angrily stepped towards Siegrain. "Sieg… What is the meaning of this?" as he asked his question Siegrain vanished from his sight. Behind him Ultear looked at him with a smile.

…

Siegrain now appeared on Chun and Ping's boat. "J-Jellal?" Chun said backing away to the far back of the boat.

"Hey, you're that guy from the council!" Ping noticed. "Okay! I want answers! What the hell is going on!?"

"A great moment in history is about to come into fruition." Siegrain said.

Chun remembered what Jellal said in the tower "Moment in history… you don't mean… Z-Zeref… You're really…"

He looked to the both of them. "Ping, Chun, thank you for all your help. Your services are no longer required."

Siegrain then disappeared from their boat. "Hey! I'm not done with you! Come back you tricking bastard!" Ping angrily screamed

Chun looked at the tower with wide eyes. "Ping… What have we done?" she asked.

"It's not our business. Siegrain… Jellal… one or both of them tricked us, and I hate being tricked!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Let's just hope Jellal does our work for us. We were nothing but pawn in his stupid game. Lets go, we have no reason to remain here."

"What happens now?"

"We have to find a way to contact the Fire Nation. Once we do, Fairy Tail will be history." Ping said maintaining her angry face.

…

At the peak of the Tower Erza was looking at Jellal with disbelief. "You tricked me!?" she asked.

"You looked cute there Erza." She heard. She looked behind her and saw Siegrain with a confident smile on his face. "Jellal was not able to produce his true power. He was in mortal danger so he had no choice but to trick you."

"Siegrain!" she gasped. He began to walk to Jellal. "Why are you here?"

"Remember the first time we met Erza?" Siegrain asked

"That time you came with Makarov to deliver a written letter of apology to the council, yes?" Jellal continued.

"You mistook me for Jellal and attacked me."

"Well, we look identical, so it's to be expected."

Both Jellal and Siegrain looked at Erza. "After you heard we were twins, you finally were pacified." Siegrain said. "However you always treated me as your enemy."

"Obviously!" Erza began. "Instead of behaving as an older brother should, you tolerated what Jellal was doing! Or rather, you were spying on me!"

"Yes." Jellal simply said.

"That was my mistake." Siegrain admitted. "I should have said something like: 'I will find Jellal and make him stop, no matter what.' I had finally become a member of the council, meeting you was my biggest mistake."

"The lies we tell in an unplanned moment cause us the greatest pain."

"So you two really did plot this together." Erza deduced

"Together?" Jellal said.

"No." Siegrain promptly followed.

"That's not it, Erza."

Erza quickly gasped as she figured out his plan. "We are a single person! From the very beginning!" the both said in unison. Siegrain became see-through and walked in front or Jellal and merged with him. When this merge happened Jellal's magical power increased exponentially as a rainbow aura surrounded him.

"No…" Erza said, filled with shock. "A thought projection?"

"Yes. Siegrain is me."

"So you, yourself, fired Etherion? That is why you infiltrated the council!?"

"Did you enjoy your fleeting freedom, Erza? Everything went according to plan for Zeref's resurrection."

Erza's fists were clenched as she showed a face of anger. "You fiend… How many people have you deceived in your life?" Erza yelled.

"Power… my magical power has returned!" Jellal said as a bright purple outline surrounded his body.

…

Meanwhile at the council they had just discovered what happened to the Tower of Heaven. "We were had." Yajima said as he moved his hand to touch the railing but it soon collapsed upon his touch. This was also happening to the rest of the building as it structural integrity was diminishing at a fast rate, almost as if it was… aging...

Org quickly realized this was the result of a Lost Magic. "Lost Magic. Time Ark?!"

Yajima saw Ultear with a white magical seal that looked to be held up with her hands, she was slightly levitating as well.

"Ultear?" Yajima said.

"Everything is for Lord Sieg… I mean, Lord Jellal." She chanted as it looked like she was the source for the collapse of the building around them. "Right now, his dream is being fulfilled."

…

Appa stopped flying and floated in the air, looking at the tower. "That the R-System?" Sho asked.

"R What!?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, that is the true form of the R-System we built, got it?" Wally said.

"It's activating…" Millianna said.

"Activating? What do you mean?" Zuko started. "You mean it's going to resurrect Zeref?"

"I don't know; we've never seen it operate." Sho truthfully said.

"And Natsu, Erza and Aang are inside of it?" Grey added.

"Simon as well…" Toph said. "And, Jellal…"

…

At the peak of the tower. Erza was sent flying across the peak of tower as she bounced on the ground "What happened to your previous strength? Did you use up too much of your magical power with Ikaruga?"

Erza slid back on the floor scratching the surface of the lacrima with her hands as she stopped her momentum. She slammed her right palm on the floor summoning a huge sword she quickly jumped back to Jellal to counter-attack. "JELLAL!" she yelled. He blocked her sword strike and side stepped away from her. When Erza saw that she missed she summoned another huge sword with her empty left hand. She swung both swords at him and when they missed she kicked him in his face which caused him to stagger back slightly, she tried slashing him with both blades, but missed as they slammed into the ground.

"Right now the council should be paralyzed. I must be grateful to Ultear. She did well. She said: 'If in heaven all are seen as one, then we need not fear even death.'" Ultear was shown destroying the building using her Lost Magic. "For my ideal, for my dream, she said she'd gladly lay down her own life. I truly must be thankful to be given stupid women!" he smugly said as he landed on a platform.

"You fiend!" Erza charged to where Jellal was standing and sliced it with her swords as Jellal jumped away.

He landed on another platform that was higher this time. "I should also thank Ping and Chun. All I had to do was tell them that I know of a way they can kill the Avatar and they came to my side without a second thought. I have also learned that the Fire Nation is nothing but a dictatorship of fools. Their world is heavily segregated and the Fire Nation wants nothing more than to take over it. They made themselves a target to anyone who didn't want the world under their control. They gave away a world of tranquility for one filled with chaos that is under their control."

"How are you any different from they are!? You're just as bad as Ozai!" Erza spat.

"No, Erza. I am different, for one, I would see Aang as an opportunity not an enemy. If I had come across Aang before any of you and your friends have. He would have been on my side for all this time. I would have used him just as I have used all the fools around me!"

"You should die from the curses of all those you've used!" As Erza slashed through the air a snake hiss was heard. On the left side of her back a snake pattern appeared and moved to her right arm. "What is this!?" she asked as she dropped her sword that her right hand was holding.

"Bind Snake. I put it on you when we hugged before." The Bind Snake spread to her left arm forcing Erza to disarm, it soon spread all over her body. This was causing massive pain so much that it caused Erza to scream out. "I have the magical power to activate the R-System." Jellal said. "All I need is the human sacrifice to resurrect Zeref." He walked towards Erza while she continued to scream out. "I have no more time to play with you, Erza. The tremendous amount of magical power this lacrima now stores, will be fused into your body. Your body will be deconstructed and then reconstituted into Zeref's. Jellal made a huge crystal shard grow out of the ground. He pushed Erza towards the crystal which was revealed to have liquid like properties as she was being dragged into it. "I loved you, Erza."

"Damn! Damn it!" Erza screamed as she was being slowly sucked into the crystal.

Jellal now looked away from her and began to chant. "O Great Zeref. I give to you this woman's body!"

"Jellal!" Erza yelled trying to get Jellal to stop this. She yelled his name again and when he didn't hear anything from Erzam he turned around, his eyes grew wide at what he saw. Aang was pulling Erza out of the lacrima.

"I won't let that happen! Jellal!" Aang angrily said.

Jellal heard a battle cry coming from Natsu and his fist was engulfed in flames. He threw a punch which made contact with Jellal but he crossed his arms to block it at the last second. He slid back a fair distance from them.

"Erza is a Fairy Tail wizard." Natsu said. "You can't have her!"

Natsu ran to where Aang sat on his bottom and he held Erza's arms. "Aang, Natsu?"

"Are you okay, Erza?" Aang asked with concern.

"Sheesh!" Natsu said with a smirk. "What are you doing. We need to get back and do some work or the rent won't get paid this month. Lucy and Katara's rent that is."

"Sorry. I can't move." Erza said.

"Is that so?" Natsu asked. The Dragon Slayer began to tickle her and Erza couldn't stop laughing."You used to work me over pretty good! So take some of this!"

"Knock it off Natsu!" Aang said with a stern tone.

"Don't be a killjoy. I was just having some fun."

"We almost got killed, now we found Erza and the first thing you wanna do is tickle her?"

"Yeah so?"

Aang chuckled slightly. "What am I going to do with you?"

Erza turned to the both of them. "Natsu, Aang get away from here as soon as you can." She warned.

"Not a chance." Natsu said.

"If you are in not state to fight Jellal, then we'll fight him for you." Aang said.

"Stop. He's got the advantage. You don't know enough about him."

Aang glanced at Jellal. "I don't want to know more about him than I already know."

"Are you sayin' we can't win unless we do?" Natsu asked.

"Please listen to me." Erza pleaded as a tear fell from her left eye.

Natsu lifted Erza to her feet. "Erza, I don't know anything about you either, but… We can win!" he punches Erza in the gut which surprises Jellal and Aang who had a stupefied look on his face.

"What did you do that for!?" Aang yelled now screaming in Natsu's face.

"She would have gotten in the way. We can't have that."

Aang pointed a finger at Natsu "Well… fine I see your point." He turned to Jellal. "Well you wanted to meet me so bad? Here I am! Now tell me something Jellal. Why would someone as brave as you, someone committed to freedom, and a close friend of Erza's turn into such a monster?"

Jellal gives an evil smile. "Alright Avatar Aang, I'll tell you what happened. Back when Erza and I were slaves in the Tower of Heaven and I was in a cell by myself. I was approached by Zeref, who revealed the truth to me, the truth that there is no freedom in the world. The same statement could be said for your world."

Aang got in a fighting stance. "Shows how much you know. The Airbenders have always felt free, we were a peaceful society."

"And where are they now, Aang? Aren't you the only one left now?" Jellal asked with a smirk. Aang didn't give an answer as the Avatar looked away.

"Hey, don't pick on him like that!" Natsu warned.

"You are an interesting case Aang." Jellal confessed. "I would like to ask that you let me continue my plan to resurrect Zeref. I am eager to see two opposite forces clash." He pointed to Aang. "You, Avatar Aang: The protector of life. Against Zeref, the Black Wizard: The destroyer of life. It truly will be a historic event wouldn't you agree Aang?"

Aang clenched fists. "You really don't know me do you?" Aang said with a slight smirk. "There is no way; I would ever let that happen! Also I won't let you get away with all that you have done Jellal, whether you are under Zeref's influence or not!"

Natsu then turned to Jellal. "Erza was crying." Natsu ignited his right fist. "She was giving up… and her voice was shaking. I don't want to see Erza like that. Erza should be strong an ferocious!"

"To me, Erza was one of the strongest people I've met. That is the Erza I know." Aang made a small cyclone of air around his body.

"I want her to be her usual self when she wakes up from this nightmare." Natsu said.

"Erza is suffering. All because of what you did… it is because of this that…"

Natsu and Aang both got in fighting stances as a mixture of fire embers and small cyclones surrounded them. "WE WILL FIGHT!"

"Interesting. Natsu Dragneel! Avatar Aang! Show me the extent of your powers."

"Aang, you ready for this?" Natsu asked.

"Erza is in pain because of him. Her pain is our pain. So that is why we have to beat Jellal for her sake."

"Good answer." Natsu replied.

Both Aang and Natsu charged to Jellal, yelling their battle cries. Their battle against Jellal had finally begun.

* * *

**Next Time**: The Power Within

_Aang and Natsu have to work together as they begin their fight against Jellal. Also more of Erza's past is revealed._


	26. The Power Within

**A/N: This story is now more than a year old, and I'd like to thank my loyal readers for sticking with me. Happy Holidays every one**

**Before we begin, props go to Iron117Prime for giving me most of the ideas for this chapter**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

Near the top of the tower a pair of loud screams were heard. Natsu and Aang were seen running to Jellal. Natsu's fist was surrounded by flames which he used to punch Jellal in the face, but he managed to duck under it. Jellal later avoided a fire ball that was thrown by Aang, however this distraction gave Natsu the opening he needed. The Dragon Slayer engulfed his right leg in flames and kicked Jellal causing him to fly through the air. As he did, Natsu was punching him relentlessly this sent him to a crystal sticking out of the ground. He opened his eyes and saw three comet looking fireballs speeding towards him, they all exploded on him. Natsu stood in front of Aang before the Avatar took a deep breath and blew a huge gust of wind to Natsu, creating a Tailwind that propelled the Dragonslayer at a much faster speed while running to Jellal.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!**" Natsu chanted as his arms were engulfed in flames which he sent to Jellal. He managed to block it but the flames threw him off balance but as Natsu was on all fours close to Jellal, he wasn't done yet. "…and… **Talons!**" both his feet were covered in his flames and he quickly raised them upwards to kick Jellal forcing him to another crystal wall. Natsu was upside down while Aang stood next to him. "**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" After Natsu puffed his cheeks, a huge burst of flames shot from his mouth to Jellal while Aang took a deep breath and created a huge stream of fire which he shot by putting his hands together. The combined fire attacks made a huge explosion where Jellal was standing.

When the flames faded on Aang and Natsu's side they maintained a serious look.

Jellal's silhouette could be seen through the flames, he moved his right arm through them as if they did little damage while also throwing off his jacket revealing himself to be wearing a tight sleeveless shirt with black fighting gloves. "Are you being serious?" he asked maintaining a smirk on his face.

"Our attacks didn't even faze him?" Aang asked in slight disbelief

"Natsu Dragneel… Child of Igneel. Avatar Aang… Last of the Airbenders." Jellal began and caused both of his opponents to flinch. The dark wizard held out his right hand. "I wanted to know what it is like to fight the both of you before I destroyed you, but this is nothing to fear at all."

"Say what!?" Natsu yelled. He sprinted over to Jellal.

"Natsu wait!" Aang exclaimed.

"How dare you interrupt the ceremony?" Jellal began as his right eye was now showing the symbol of Zeref. "I will use my Heavenly Body magic to tear you to shreds!" "**Meteor!**" he body was surrounded by a bright yellow outline which made him avoid Natsu's attack. Once he was out of the Dragon Slayer's sight he charged into his back, head first while lying back.

After the hit Natsu turned around to face Jellal but he was faced a kick to the face before Jellal followed with a punch and a kick while flying through the air and disappearing from Natsu's sight, Natsu fell to his knees looking at Jellal flying around using he Meteor. "Damn he's too fast!" but as he said that, he saw Aang kick Jellal while he was in the air however, he grabbed Aang's leg after the kick before throwing him to a crystal tower which collapsed on impact. Jellal charged to where Aang was and saw he was gone.

"_Huh? Where did he…_" he sensed Aang's presence behind him. Jellal turned to fight Aang but an airball made contact with his stomach which sent Jellal flying back, but he flipped into a position where he could kick off the crystal wall with both his legs, once he did he threw a hard punch to Aang which sent him sliding across the ground. "So your airbending allows you to keep up with me? I like your technique Aang, however…" he quickly disappeared from Aang's sight, but Aang sensed he was behind him and forced himself to the ground to avoid Jellal's melee attack and shot powerful streams of fire from his hands to hit Jellal in his surprised state but he was shocked when he saw that Jellal was gone. "Looking for me?" Jella kicked Aang like a football which made the Avatar grind across the crystal floor and slammed into another wall.

Aang had a shocked expression while he was on the ground. "_Impossible, he's even faster than me, but how? Can he somehow predict my movements?_"

"Aang!" Natsu worriedly yelled.

"I'm okay, but we have to read his movements, but that won't be easy since he isn't touching the ground."

"I'll just use my other senses to find him!" Natsu said. He quickly caught a glimpse of Jellal's direction and ignited his right fist but was shocked when he missed.

"Your attacks will never hit me ever again!" Jellal said to the both of them before releasing a barrage of attacks that were doing damage to both Natsu and Aang that made them scream out in pain. After one more impact to them, both of them lost the pupils in their eyes as they slowly flew back. "This is the end. I will show you true destructive magic." Jellal flew high into the air. He formed the peace sign on his right hand and placed it on his left palm. "Be judged under the seven stars!" Seven bright yellow seals are formed, they fly under him while he was flying high up. "**Seven Star Blades!** **Grand Chariot!**" the seals now connected to each other with electric bolts forming what looks like a constellation. He blasted the attack which consisted of seven streams of light shot from each seal falling towards Natsu and Aang. After it quickly formed the same constellation on the ground, the attack created a tremendous explosion that could be seen from way outside the tower. After the attack Natsu and Aang who now had several tears in his shirt freefell through the air and slammed into the ground. Jellal landed several meters from his opponents. "That is a spell that destroys with the power of falling meteors." Jellal said as he explained the destructive power of his magic. "I'm impressed your bodies are still intact. Perhaps I went a bit over board. It would be dangerous to damage the R-System any further. The magical power is starting to leak out. I must hurry." He said looking to the unconscious body of Erza. "Isn't that right, Erza." He walked to her while kicking a piece of the R-System which was pebble sized. He turned around to Natsu, weakly throwing pebbles at Jellal. Aang who was thought to be unconscious clenched his fist while gathering up the dust around him.

Natsu began chuckling. "That attack hit… So breaking tower, or um, lacrima… That's bad, huh?" Jellal had a shocked face when he realized this. "Rotten luck for you!" Natsu punched the ground hard which sent many cracks around the floor.

"Don't!" Jellal yelled.

Aang slowly got to his knees as well. "I just realized something, something that I should have figured out a long time ago, back then while you were using your Meteor… I could feel your moments through the floor of this thing… That means…" Aang balled his right hand into a fist. "I can do… THIS!" he punched the ground with all his might and send an earth wave which Jellal avoided but the earth wave exploded on a huge mass of the Lacrima. "From what I understand, Lacrima is a crystal, and I can bend crystal." Aang fully stood up. "We just figured out your weakness!"

Natsu stood up afterwards. "Breaking things just happens to be Fairy Tail wizards' specialty. Natsu engulfs his right hand in a huge ball of fire. "I'm fired up! More than I've ever been!"

"It's over Jellal! You can't win!" Aang yelled as air spun around him in a similar fashion to a small tornado.

Jellal had a shocked expression on his face that was mixed with rage as he was surrounded in a bright yellow outline. "You little brats!" He got in a fighting stance while staring down Aang and Natsu.

…

Meanwhile out in the sea. The others were on top of Appa looking at the tower. "I wonder if Natsu and the others are alright." Lucy asked.

"They'll be alright. They are Fairy Tail wizards." Happy reminded.

"Plus, Twinkle Toes is powerful, and Flame Brain well he's destructive as all hell. They are totally getting out of there alive, and they'll save Erza too." Toph confidently said.

…

Thunder was heard clapping in the sky as the top of the tower came into view. "You stupid brats! I'll send you to Hell regretting the fact that you ever stood up again!" Jellal yelled.

Natsu chuckled. "One thing I know is that I can be really stubborn." Natsu gave a smirk.

"I'll make sure you pay for everything you have done Jellal!" Aang threatened

Jellal quickly outstretched his left hand and held it with his right arm. He shot balls of bright yellow light with tails towards both Natsu and Aang.

Both of them were able to dodge some of them and when three were speeding to Aang, he spun and shot three powerful streams of fire that blocked the beams of light from hitting him. Jellal saw the flames speed to him and they created an explosion after they hit. Natsu jumped high into the air to cause a huge impact to Jellal. "Bring it!" Natsu yelled as he fell towards his target, but Jellal countered by blasting an electric energy which engulfed the Dragon Slayer but he landed on his feet as the dug along the floor. When he stopped Jellal shot another huge ball of bright yellow energy to Natsu. Aang stepped in front of Natsu and made a huge wall rise from the floor that was made from the same Lacrima the energy blast burst through the wall and engulfed both of them as it was pushing them away from Jellal.

Erza slowly regained consciousness and saw what was happening. Both Aang and Natsu were trying to stop the blast that was already pushing them back. "Natsu! Aang!" Erza worriedly yelled. Natsu increased his strength and made the energy beam explode in front of them without causing harm. Jellal was surprised.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?!" Natsu asked. "You're scared of breakin' the tower, so you're holding back. That ain't gonna work on me bub!" Natsu yelled as he started running towards Jellal.

"You ain't gonna talk so big for long, you brat!" he outstretched his left palm and shot a bright yellow energy beam at Natsu which sent him flying. What he didn't see was Aang speeding towards him and his fist was engulfed in the crystalline substance surrounding the tower. He performed a battle cry to let Jellal know he was coming. "You're not as powerful as you think you are, kid!" Jellal angrily said. "**Meteor**!" He surrounded himself in the yellow outline and Aang's attack missed. He quickly felt the air Jellal was producing when he appeared behind him. Aang raised a wall from the floor to block Jellal's kick but it only shattered past it and his eyes widened.

"Stop this!" Aang jumped back and threw his fists forwards, causing columns of the R-System to speed towards Jellal, instinctively he avoided the columns allowing Aang to get close. He simply blew a colossal gust of wind in his face which made Jellal slide back a little, but Jellal blasted a bright beam of light at Aang which forced him to slam into the other side of the tower ceiling.

Jellal saw Natsu running to him and prepared to take the attack. Natsu jumped high into the air and generated a huge fireball above his head. "**Fire Dragon's** **Dazzling Blaze**!" he threw the fireball into floor in front of Jellal. When unguarded himself from the attack he saw that the flames didn't hit him, but rather they hit the tower. He saw many pieces of Lacrima getting burned up. He was shocked and to make matters worse he saw Aang flying high up into the air with air scooters on his feet, he let himself fall to the ground close to Jellal and made a huge crater when he hit the surface, all the Lacrima shards forced into the air by the impact were destroyed when Aang made a blazing arcs in all directions that incinerated them.

"_They are both… the tower_!" Erza quickly realized their plan.

Natsu and Aang landed on opposite sides of Jellal. "The tower!" he began as Jellal clenched his fist, a vain could be seen on his neck. "The tower I spent 8 years constructing… How dare you!" Natsu was panting while Aang glared at Jellal.

"I should be asking you the same question?"

"What was that?" he angrily asked.

"You're going through this much effort to bring back someone who is the destroyer of all life? No matter what it takes, I won't let you toy with people's lives anymore!" Aang yelled with a determined face.

"Why you!" Jellal sped over to. Aang closed his eyes and he used his seismic sense to determine Jellal's next move. He performed a smirk that only Toph would normally do, he forced three twisted columns of the R-System onto the side of Jellal which made him fly through the air. He quickly opened his eyes and glared at Aang with a furious expression as he activated his Meteor. "AVATAR AANG!" Jellal screamed in frustration as he sped towards the Avatar.

"JELLAL!" Aang screamed in a similar manner he made crystals from the R-System surround his body, once he did that he jumped high into the air and engulfed his right fist in flames his arm was surrounded by crystal so his arm wouldn't get burned.

Both forces slammed their fists together in the air Aang's crystal shattered and the flames around his arm fizzled out Jellal threw a hard punch to Aang which sent him speeding back to the ground, next to where Natsu was standing. Natsu helped Aang to his feet. "Hey Aang, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, my body is screaming out in pain… but I can't give up." He saw Jellal land on the ground and Aang vision quickly shifted to Fire Lord Ozai. "Never again!" he growled.

"You two…" Jellal began.

"No matter what you do, me and Aang will keep fighting till the very end, or until we destroy this tower." Natsu said with a smirk. "I warned you that my specialty is destroying stuff." Both he and Aang were struggling to maintain a defensive stance.

"_Natsu… Aang... They can both barely stand…_" she worriedly thought.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH IT!" Jellal screamed in absolute rage. He crossed his arms and raised his crossed hands over his head and a bright yellow seal quickly formed. This made a huge shockwave which Aang and Natsu were struggling to stand against.

Erza was struggling to keep the headwind from blowing her away but when she looked up she had a terrified expression.

"What's with this magical power? It's making me sick…" Natsu said.

Aang dug hands into the Lacrima to prevent himself from being blown away. "Natsu! Hang on!"

Erza observed something odd. "_The shadows are extending backwards to the light souce!?_" it quickly dawned on her what Jellal was doing. "Oh no! This magic is…"

"Both of you! Fall into infinite darkness!" soon an orb of darkness formed high above him.

"JELLAL!" Erza got to her feet and stepped in front of Natsu and Aang. "Would you let me be killed as well?" Jellal hesitated for a second when he saw Erza was shielding them. The attack subsided. "You need a body to resurrect Zeref, correct?"

"Yes it is a general requirement that the body be of a wizard, about as powerful as one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Jellal replied in a calmer tone.

"Erza! What are you doing!?" Aang yelled.

"But at this point it, it doesn't have to be you anymore. Die together! All of you!" The attack resumed and the ball of darkness grew and continued to suck in so much air.

"Erza move!" Natsu said.

"We can't let you… not after we came to save you!" Aang sternly said trying to get Erza to move.

"You have nothing to fear." She began with a smirk. "I will protect you, both of you."

"ERZA NO!" Aang screamed.

Jellal was finally prepared to unleash his attack. "**Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis**!" he threw the ball of darkness towards the three. The dark ball slid across the tower floor as it sped to Erza.

"ERZA!" Natsu and Aang cried. Erza braced herself for the attack but before it could hit her. A shadowy figure steps in front of the attack with his arms outstretched. Everyone was shocked at what happened. The figure revealed grit his teeth before a tremendous explosion rocked the top of the tower.

…

The explosion could be seen from Appa. "It exploded!" Happy exclaimed.

"They're okay… right?" Lucy said.

"No, this isn't happening…" Katara began.

Sho felt a pain in his chest. "Sho, what's wrong?" Millianna asked.

"You don't look to good." Zuko commented.

"What is this unsettled feeling I have…?" Sho said to himself.

…

The smoke cleared on the tower. Once it did, Simon with his arms outstretched in both directions stood with a furious expression and the top part of his clothes had been destroyed leaving only the metal chin, and the fabric wrapped around his head, he was revealed to have dark hair.

Aang was the first to comment on what happened. "No… you're…"

Erza began to flashback to when Rob had protected her from an attack before he died right in front of her eyes. She recognized that Simon was in the exact same position. "Simon…"

"E-Erza…" he muttered before he collapsed onto his back.

"Simon!" Erza cried. She ran to his side after he fell.

"Still crawling around here? You worm." Jellal commented.

"But, why?" Erza asked looking down to Simon. "Simon!"

Simon in his extremely weakened stated managed to smile. "I'm glad… that I… could be… of help… to you… at last…" he began coughing.

"I understand! Now, no more talking."

"You were… always… so kind…" he struggled as it was apparent he was now getting short of breath.

Erza looked over him with a very worried face. "Simon…" As he continued breathing he looked over and saw a younger version of Erza who was smiling at him. This brought a smile to his face, however Erza was screaming his name out in reality. He soon closed his eyes.

"_I've… always… loved… you…_" those were his last thoughts and he now lay motionless on the ground. Erza with her hands on his chest hoped that he was still alive.

Natsu had a shocked expression while Aang shared the same look. Tears were flowing from Erza face over Simon's lifeless body.

"NOOOO!" Erza cried before she broke down into tears.

A chuckle was heard and it was from Jellal before it broke into laughter. "How pointless! How incredibly pointless! They call that throwing away your life, Simon!" he said while still looking amused. "This doesn't change anything. Because there's is no way anyone is leaving this tower alive!"

"Shut up." They all heard. They all saw Aang who was now engulfed in an air sphere and his tattoos were shining a bright white colour. "A person dying… IS FUNNY TO YOU!?" Aang furiously said in a mixture between his voice and all the other past Avatars. "You will pay! Jellal!" He blasted an extremely powerful blast of air at Jellal which forced him to a Lacrima wall. This shocked him as he looked at Aang.

"This can't be…" Erza began.

"_The Avatar State!?_" Natsu thought.

Aang inside his air sphere hovered up high into the air once this happened he shot flames from his fists, his mouth and also his feet which destroyed the shoes he was wearing. The body of flames danced in the air and began to compress, they circled around the air sphere. From below the sea boulders were flying out, they surrounded Aang from a far distance. The Avatar clenched his fists which forcefully compressed the rocks to a smaller size. They surrounded his air sphere just like the flames were but in a way where they wouldn't touch them. A huge burst of water shot out from the ocean below and the huge mass of water surrounded Aang before he managed to compress it into a ring of water that penetrated the air sphere and was surrounding his body.

…

From Appa, everyone could see what was happening. They could feel the raging winds from there. "What's happening!?" Happy asked.

"It's Aang. He's alive…" Katara said.

"But… something is wrong…" Lucy quickly figured.

"Yeah." Katara agreed. "Something forced him into the Avatar State!"

Sokka began celebrating. "Oh yeah! Watch how Aang is going to kick some serious butt!"

"So cool." Millianna happily said.

"So _this _is the Avatar State..." Lucy said in awe.

"What do we do?" Zuko asked.

"There is nothing we can do." Katara said. "Aang is at his most powerful, but he is also very dangerous, he still hasn't gained full control of it."

"He looks pretty dandy to me." Wally said.

"I just hope Aang doesn't do more harm than good." A tear shed from Katara's eyes.

Happy walked over to the water tribe girl. "It will be alright! We have to believe in them, we will get out of this and they will be coming home with us!" Happy declared.

"You're right…If Jellal triggered it, then Aang will go for him and destroy the tower in the process. I just hope that he will be alright."

"He will be!" the cat confidently said. "I know it."

…

Meanwhile above the tower. Aang in his elemental sphere hovered above the Tower of Heaven. He angry face turned to Jellal.

He looked up at the Avatar. "_So, that is it. The Avatar State!_" Aang in his elemental sphere charged flew towards Jellal to collide with him. He clashed with him and this sent both of them through the many crystals on the roof both of them were floating in the air behind the tower, Jellal was by the Tower while Aang was flying a small distance away from it. "Bastard!" Jellal angrily yelled. He used his Meteor and flew above Aang, he proceeded to shoot a huge beam of light towards him. The Avatar countered and sent three huge comet shaped balls of fire to counter the beam. Through the smoke a small mass of water was speeding to his wrist. When it hit, his whole body flew back with the same momentum.

Jellal found his body was attached to the tower because the water on his wrist had frozen solid. Jellal used his free right hand to try and break it but his right hand was now frozen over his left hand as Aang shot another mass of water that wrapped around both arms and froze them in place. When Jellal was stuck he saw the that the orbiting rocks had stopped, Aang thrust his arms forwards and crossed them, this caused the individual pieces of two rocks in front of him break off and fire to Jellal's body in a similar fashion to a minigun. After Jellal's body was pounded with the bullet-like projectiles he flew up high. "I'll kill you!" he yelled. He performed a gesture with both hands which made a magical seal appear and this made seven seals appear above him. When the formed the constellation, Jellal smirked. "Goodbye, Avatar! **Grand Chariot**!" the seal each shot a powerful beam of light that focused on Aang.

Showing no fear he shot three tendrils of water and three streams of fire to counter Jellal's Grand Chariot but when there were still beams speeding to him he quickly avoided them while in his elemental sphere. When he got close to Jellal the mage disappeared from his sight. Aang couldn't sense his presence in time and he was punched back to the roof of the tower. An explosion was made when he hit the ground, this destroyed his elemental sphere.

Jellal landed on the tower and saw Aang get back to his feet but still in the Avatar State. "Where is that magic that you can use, Aang? Don't tell me it was just a one-time fluke." Aang punched both his fists into the lacrima, the crystals grew out and surrounded the top of his arms, when he pulled them out he sped over to Jellal and decreased his wind resistance, so much so that Jellal couldn't see him coming. He slashed Jellal several times with the lacrima that was attached to his arms. He cross slashed through Jellal and once he slid a distance from him they shattered. Aang turned around and shot a glare at Jellal. His fist was clenched and somehow flames surrounded them and Aang felt no pain. "_No… It can't be…_" Aang sprinted to Jellal.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" he exclaimed punching Jellal in the face. Erza and Natsu who saw this were shocked as Aang managed to use Fire Dragon Slayer magic. When Jellal stepped back he saw Aang was in the air. He saw him with his regular flames in right arm and the flames from his Dragon Slayer magic in the other. They each made a growing mass of fire that Aang put together by slamming his hands together and the mixture of flames grew and he raised it over his head.

"_He's mixing his Firebending flames with the Flames from his Dragon Slayer magic?_" Erza thought.

Jellal looked at the colossal bright ball of fire that Aang was going to use on him. "**Fire Dragon's Power Blaze**!" he threw the huge fireball on top of Jellal which made a huge explosion and made flames tower into the air which was able to be seen from outside the tower. Aang landed on the ground looked into the huge boulder and saw that Jellal was gone as he used his Meteor to avoid it. He angrily looked behind him and Jellal punched him in the face, both Natsu and Erza were shocked as to how Jellal avoided the huge attack. Aang slid across the floor while making craters in the floor. He crashed into a huge crystal shard which collapsed on him and covered him in debris.

"Aang!" Erza cried.

"So much for the protector of life." Jellal said with a smirk, he was then shocked to see Natsu with a piece of the Lacrima in his hand, he was actually taking bites from it "_That bastard. He is eating the R-System!_" As he continued to consume the Lacrima he was now becoming engulfed in bright blue energy. When the energy was gone he slammed his fists into the ground this force a wave a light blue energy to Jellal, he managed to avoid it, after that Natsu began coughing out the liquefied Lacrima he ate and he was holding his throat as it looked like it was killing him, he began to roll on the ground.

"That's insane!" Erza yelled. "Etherano is fused with other elements other than fire, you know!"

Natsu was screaming while holding his throat, veins were etched on his hand and his face.

Jellal was now slightly confused. "_Did you seriously think you can power up by eating magic energy instead of flames? That kind of pea-brained thinking will lead to your own downfall!_"

As Natsu was screaming, huge flames engulfed him while his eyes shone bright red, soon a fiery figure of a dragon appeared behind him. He was standing with his arms relaxed and his legs bent while his eyes still had the bright red glow, his clothes were floating upwards on his body as a result of the raging flames around him. Suddenly scales began growing on Natsu's face, his eyes returned to normal as the flames continued to rage.

"_He's actually absorbing Etherion!?_" Jellal thought.

Natsu's sped to Jellal and threw his knee to his chest while the flames followed him. "You're the reason…!" he speeded to Jellal and grabbed him by the throat and was forcing him through floor and through the many floors of the R-System. "Erza is crying!"

Meanwhile in the floor that Aang had passed out on, he was out of the Avatar state and was unconscious, in his sleep state he remembered when he was talking with Erza before. He remembered when Erza wasn't acting normal and he when remembering when Erza pulled him into a hug, he quickly remembered what she said earlier. _"You overestimate me, Aang. There are some things that even I am afraid of." _The crystals that fell on him began to shine a bright colour. They quickly shattered into small pieces and Aang yelled out and a tornado of air surrounded him as he screamed. He saw Erza lying on her knees.

"Erza…" Aang said in his Avatar State voice. He saw the hole that Natsu charged Jellal through.

"I made a promise!" Natsu yelled as still pushed Jellal through several floors. Natsu remembered Simon telling both him and Aang to take care of Erza. "I made a promise!" Natsu repeated.

"You cocky bastard! **Meteor**!" he flew up and away from Natsu as the Dragon Slayer fell through the tower but he managed to stop himself. "You'll never be able to catch me at this speed! What!?" As he flew up he saw Aang speeding down to him in his air sphere. An orange-red magical seal engulfed his hands that were locked by his fingers, he slammed his connected hands which here covered in flames on top of Jellal's which forced him back down, spinning to where Natsu was running up to catch him and when the Dragon Slayer caught up to Jellal, he gave a huge punch to his gut which forced both of to the ceiling of the roof. Aang saw this while standing on a crystal shard below. He covered himself in a sphere of air and chased the two.

Meanwhile on the ceiling Erza saw Natsu and Jellal speeding from through a hole. "Impossible! I can't lose!" Jellal declared, he recovered from the punch and spun in the air to kick Natsu to a high crystal shard. Jellal seeing his opportunity jumped from a crystal so he could be high in the air above Natsu. "I'm making a kingdom of freedom!" Before he could get to Natsu he saw Aang speeding towards him as he shot flames out of his feet using the flames as afterburners.

He surrounded himself in flames before curving blades of air formed in front of the flames. "**Fire Dragon's Wind Edge**!" He collided with Jellal sending him flying further into the air. Jellal grabbed Aang by his stomach and threw him to a crystal that was opposite Natsu.

"Zeref whispered to me in my pain and fear!" Jellal yelled as he flew towards Aang "'Do you desire true freedom?' Zeref beckoned… That's right! Only I can sense Zeref! I am the chosen one! Zeref and I will create a truly free kingdom together!" He collided into the crystal Aang was leaning on and he missed and saw that Aang was above him. The Avatar quickly magnetized pieces of crystal to his hand and punched Jellal towards Natsu.

Natsu began running towards Jellal from the ground after hearing everything he said. "And you'll make it by taking away other people's freedom!"

Jellal managed to control himself in the air and began firing bright yellow energy projections from his hands. "Only the ones with the will change the world can make history!" Natsu managed to get to a crysta after dodging all the energy beamsl as he saw Aang was going to punch Jellal with a fiery fist, but he saw this coming and grabbed the Avatar's wrist and threw him to the ground, not far from where Natsu is. "Why can't you both understand this!?"

Jellal made several movements with his hands and a huge bronze magical seal appeared. Natsu gasped while Erza knew what Jellal was planning.

"Abyss Break!?" Erza gasped. "You fiend! You plan to destroy the tower as well!?"

"8 more years… No…this time I'll finish it in 5." Jellal replied. "Zeref wait for me!" suddenly a magenta like swipe was seen going through his stomach as the background around him turned black. This was a wound that was given to him by Erza in their earlier battle. The Abyss Break seal disappeared and he free-fell to the ground. While falling, he saw Natsu shooting flames from his feet to get to Jellal, and Aang was blasting huge blasts of air from his feet to fly alongside Natsu.

"The freedom you desire is flawed!" Aang bellowed out.

"You will never find freedom!" Natsu yelled. "There is no such thing as freedom for somebody taken over by ghosts."

"Before you can declare freedom for everyone else…" Aang yelled. When he says this he makes huge streams of fire, large whips of water, large flurry of rocks, and huge waves of air combine and whirl around him.

Soon huge flames formed a dragon around Natsu and Aang and the fire dragon was surrounded by the swirling of the four elements.

Erza looked up and saw what was going on she saw the attack Natsu and Aang were preparing. Her eyes were wide open. "Is that…"

Jellal saw the attack forming in front of him. "NO! It can't be!"

"A UNISON RAID?!" Both Erza and Jellal exclaimed.

"FREE YOURSELF FIRST, JELLAL!" they both exclaimed Jellal saw the dragon combined with the four elements speeding to him. "AVATAR DRAGON'S ELEMENTAL INFERNO!" Natsu connected a hard punch to Jellal's face while Aang threw a punch to his stomach. The screams of all three of them were heard as a colossal white energy engulfed the three of them. A dragon roar was heard after they had punched Jellal. The impact of him slamming into the tower created exploding shockwaves throughout the tower. A huge dust cloud formed at the bottom of the tower.

…

Appa was slightly struggling to stay in the air after Jellal's impact. "What happened?" Wally asked.

"What is going on over there?" Zuko asked.

"It has to be Natsu and Aang." Happy said.

"Yes I agree." Lucy said.

"But is it going to be okay?" Millianna asked.

"It'll be okay… Or so I'd like to think." Grey replied. "But they sure are going wild there…"

…

Jellal was defeated and knocked out on the ground. Natsu and Aang fell to the ground after giving the final blow to Jellal. When they hit the ground they made a small crater with their feet.

Erza was shocked at both the power of Natsu and Aang. "_Natsu… Aang… This is their true power… A Dragon Slayer… The Avatar… their powers are extraordinary…_" Erza thought as she looked at the serious faces of both Natsu and Aang as they were still in their Dragon Force and the Avatar State respectively. They were looking away from Erza. "_They even defeated Jellal._" Natsu turned around and smiled at Erza. Aang's eyes returned to normal, he turned to face Erza as well and gave a smile too. "_The battle I've been fighting for these past 8 years is finally over._" Erza was smiling back at them. Moments later Natsu fell to his knees while Aang was falling to his side. "Natsu! Aang!" Erza rushes to them, catches them and stops them from hitting the ground. She brings them close and hugs them. Natsu's scales disappeared and Aang's airbender tattoos stopped shining white and faded to their sky blue colour.

"You're both really incredible…" Erza praised while hugging them. Soon the tower began vibrate and bright beams of light were seen coming from the tower.

…

From Appa the bright pillars of light were seen. "Nya! How pretty." Millianna said.

"Y-yeah sure, can I have my arm back?" Zuko asked as Millianna had hooked her right arm around Zuko's left arm and he tried to get her off him.

"No that's not good." Wally said.

"I feel a terrible magical power coming from that light!" Lucy said.

"Then that means… Is Etherion going out of control?" Grey asked.

"Out of control! What do you mean!?" Katara exclaimed.

"The magical power of Etherion." Sho said.

"Keeping that great amount of magical power in one place can never be stable for long." Happy explained.

Juvia began to explain the situation too. "A turbulent vortex of magical power with nowhere else to go will burst out, causing a huge explosion."

Wally was scared as she stood by Millianna and Sho. "Woah! We'll be caught in it as well!"

"What about sister and the others! They are still inside!" Sho exclaimed.

Grey gave a huge glare at the scene. Toph clenched her first as her head turned to the location of the Tower of Heaven "This isn't about who's saving who anymore!" Grey exclaimed. "We're all going to be wiped out together!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sokka declared. "I'm getting us out of here!" Sokka yelled. He pulled on Appa's reins and flew made him fly from the exploding tower.

…

Meanwhile on the tower Erza was carrying both Natsu and Aang by putting their arms over her shoulders but she was moving too slowly and the tower was exploding around her. She saw Simon's body sliding into the many cracks that were on the falling tower, when she saw it slide she quickly looked away and resisted the urge to cry. She quickly jumped from crack to crack to find a way off the tower. She was avoiding pillars of light that were emerging from the floor of the tower. One of the pillars of light threw her off her balance causing her to fall, dropping her friends behind her.

A bubble had formed in front of her as Erza looked behind her with an angry expression. "_Magical power strong enough to deform the container… The Lacrima… That's even more destructive power than I had ever imagined. Even if we get outside, we'll be caught in the explosion._" "Damn!" she cursed while punching the floor. "Is this the end?" she looked to Natsu's unconscious form before turning to Aang who was also unable to move due to unconsciousness too. "_No… There's no way I'll give up. Now it's my turn to save the both you._" An explosion behind her quickly interrupted her thoughts. "_But it's impossible to hold it back._ _What can I do?_" she had a flashback to when Jellal had her restricted with his Bind Snake, she remembered that Jellal told her that the power that the Lacrima holds will be used to reconstitute her body into Zeref's. Erza looked to a large piece of the R-System that was still intact and saw her own reflection. "_If I can fuse with Etherion, then I can control this power? Can I stop the explosion?_" she wondered. She placed her palm on the bubble that appeared in front her earlier.

Once she placed and pressed hard, her palm penetrated the bubble, the contents of it made her yell in pain. "_Good. The Lacrima is still accepting me._" Natsu started to wake up, he saw Erza's arm reaching into the Lacrima. He got to his feet and looked at her in concern.

"Erza…"

She looked back to see Natsu looking at her. Erza was also unaware that Aang was awake too only he was on his knees. "W-what are you doing?" Aang asked making his presence known.

"Erza… you're putting yourself into the Lacrima?" Natsu said.

"This is the only way to stop Etherion."

"Stop Etherion?"

"I'm confused. Didn't Etherion fire already?" Aang said, scratching his head

"The blast was absorbed by the Lacrima." Erza quickly explained. "Look around you. This tower will shortly explode as Etherion goes out of control." Natsu and Aang had shocked looks on their faces. "But if I can fuse with Etherion and suppress it…"

Natsu quickly got up. "What are you saying you idiot!?"

"If you do that then you'll… you know what's going to happen!" Aang exclaimed getting up on one leg. Erza gave a scream that indicated she was in deep pain. Natsu tried running to her but he fell to his stomach after realizing he didn't have the energy.

"Crap… I can't… move…" Aang cursed as he tried to get up and stop Erza from her crazy plan.

"Don't worry about it anymore. I'll stop it for sure!"

"Don't!" Natsu screamed.

"It shouldn't end… like this." Aang placed his palm on the ground and managed to use the crystal to make a pillar that would launch him closer to Erza while Natsu crawled with all his strength.

Erza looked at both of them as most of her body was inside the Lacrima. "Natsu, Aang… I couldn't have lived without Fairy Tail. A world without my friends is unthinkable. You are all that important to me." The Lacrima began to cover her and it was reaching her face. "I don't care, as long as I can save everybody, even if it costs me this body. So be it!" he entire body was now inside the Lacrima.

Aang's expression quickly turned to fear both he and Natsu began banging on the Lacrima. Aang punched the Lacrima but his fist just wouldn't go through.

"Erza! Get out of there!" Natsu yelled.

Aang saw a small puddle of water. He brought it to him and made it slash across the Lacrima so that it might slash through it. "We're not going to let it end like this! Erza!" Aang exclaimed as he moved the mass of water sharpening the ends to try and cut the Lacrima. This however was proving very ineffective.

Erza was floating backwards in the Lacrima. "_Aang, Natsu, take care of everyone for me._ _Because I will always be by your side._"

Natsu had tears building up on his eyes and Aang looked at the Lacrima in disbelief. "ERZA!" they both screamed as an explosion centered around the Lacrima Erza was in engulfed them.

…

Sokka was trying to fly Appa from the tower while it began to give of a bright blue glow.

"It's exploding!" Wally yelled as everyone was bracing themselves. Millianna held onto Zuko. Katara and Lucy held onto each other, Toph held the side with all of her might. They would feel wind shockwaves rocking them.

"No, its not!" Grey noticed. "Etherion is heading up into the sky!" A bright blue light was blasting into the night sky.

"What does that mean!?" Toph yelled.

"Are we safe?" Sokka asked.

They saw the beam stop and soon huge waves began to rage around from where the tower was. Winds were blowing so hard that they slightly pushed Appa off balance making him roar in discomfort. Momo was about to fall but Happy caught him. "I gotcha!" Happy cheered.

Elsewhere Fukuro was carrying both Ikaruga and Vidaldus away from the tower using his rocket boosters.

The boat that Chun and Ping were in was still far from shore. Ping saw a huge wave speeding towards them. "You've got to be kidding me!" Ping yelled.

"No! Not today!" Chun yelled as the wave crashed into their boat. The wave had knocked Ping unconscious and she was falling into the water, but a pair of arms pulled her up to the surface. "Oh no. You're not getting out of this that easy!" Chun said while trying to keep above water and saw their boat was nowhere to be found.

On Appa, everyone noticed something odd. "It disappeared!" Happy yelled.

"Etherion went into the sky!" Grey said.

Katara, Lucy and Happy were looking up in disbelief and screamed the names of their companions and in order.

"AANG!"

"ERZA!"

"NATSU!"

They all looked at the place where the tower once stood, as it was now completely gone.

* * *

**(Flashback Begins)**

_Erza who escaped from the Tower of Heaven had washed up on Fiore's short a few hours ago was passed out on the beach. While Erza was unconscious a woman who wore a maroon cloak over her head, she noticed the bruised body of Erza on the sand. The woman kneeled to Erza and examined her and noticed the patch on her right eye. _

"_What happened to you?" the woman asked. She pulled off her hood. This revealed her long dark brown hair, her light skin, and gold coloured eyes. She picked up Erza and proceeded to walk off the beach to a small house that wasn't far from it._

…

_Hours past and Erza quickly arose to the smell of food, it had been a very long while since she had eaten anything, and she quickly noticed that she appeared to be inside a room. It looked very plain; with wooden cabin like walls one window had let sunlight into the room. She looked at her wrists and saw that her disabled prison cuffs were off her. She found herself under the covers of a bed when she got up she saw a mirror. In her reflection she saw the clothes she was wearing in the prison were gone and replaced with a pinkish red dress, the patch was still over her right eye. Footsteps were heard, Erza looked at the figure. She wore a sleeveless red fabric with a similar fabric used for her pants, she had sandals. Her dark hair was quite long and she had a top-knot that was tied with a black band. _

"_You're awake. I'm glad." The woman said. Erza slightly stepped back in fear. "You don't need to be scared. I am not going to hurt you." The woman said in a soothing voice. _

…

_Later they both were sitting at a dining room table and in front of them was a plate that had a piece of meat on it with an assortment of small vegetables and a spherical roll. "Go on, eat. You must be hungry." Erza's stomach betrayed her intention because it let out an audible grown which made Erza blush slightly, the older woman gave a slight giggle. "You never told me your name. Please I would like to know." _

_Erza was slightly hesitant considering that she had just gone through. "E-Erza." She revealed._

"_Erza? That sounds like a nice name. It almost sounds like my name. My name is Ursa." The woman revealed. "That's kind of funny, our names sound alike." Ursa said with a smile._

"_Ursa?" Erza repeated. _

…

_Ursa and Erza had spent an extended amount of time together and Erza lived with Ursa for a while since she had no other place to go. Ursa mentioned she had a husband but he had to work for most of the day so they could afford the house they lived in. Erza had opened up more to Ursa but still didn't want to explain the reason for why she cried for some nights after Ursa had put her to sleep._

_Erza felt more comfortable around Ursa that she told her what happened to her eye and also about what she had to go through in the Tower of Heaven, when she got to mentioning Jellal, she wasn't able to explain fully as she broke down prompting Ursa to comfort her._

_About two days later Erza came across one of Ursa's old robes. A robe which had a flame insignia on it. Erza being curious decided to bring it up. _

"_What is this? I've never seen you wear it before." She asked._

"_That's from a time which I wish to forget, but I know I shouldn't. It would be wrong of me." Ursa replied._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_My husband and I aren't from here. We actually traveled a long way from home to get here, but I regret leaving my children behind."_

"_Your children?"_

"_I had two children their names are Zuko and Azula. My son Zuko, was kind hearted boy, you actually kind of remind me of him, Erza. My eldest daughter, Azula… she was... special, she was a gifted child, but she was mean to others though, but she is still my daughter and I care about her. I fear that I left both of them in the wrong hands."_

"_Where are they?"_

"_Far away, far from where I could see them again." Erza could feel a hint of sadness from the older woman._

…

_The next day Ursa took Erza to a popular wizard's guild in Magnolia. "Fairy Tail?" Erza asked._

"_I heard there are nice people here. I know that they will take good care of you." Erza didn't say anything as she looked at the building, when she saw the symbol of the guild itself, she remembered seeing the same symbol on Rob while he protected her from the blast that took his life. "Something wrong, Erza?" Ursa asked. The little girl shook her head to let Ursa know she was okay. The older woman watched as Erza walked into the guild._

…

_A few days later, Erza who was now dressed in a white shirt with a blue dress was around Ursa, Makarov and Porlyusica. The latter was examining Erza's right eye._

"_That's quite a horrid wound. It will be difficult for you to see again, yes." Porlyusica commented looking at Erza's right eye._

"_Now, now…" Makarov began. "I'm asking you nicely so no complaining. She's got such a pretty face, show some compassion would you?" Porlyusica gave a sigh_

_Ursa glared at Makarov. "Makarov… You're not thinking of laying her hands on her when she's older, are you?" she asked giving a slightly scaring the little old man._

"_O-Of course not…" he replied while sweating profusely._

_Erza turned away from all of them. "Where is she from?" Porlyusica asked. _

"_I found her a few days ago." Ursa replied._

"_Rob was helping her out." Makarov revealed._

"_Rob?" The old pink haired woman gasped remembering him. "Where is he now?"_

"_It seems he's dead." _

_Porlyusica was shocked and looked at Erza who now had a frustrated expression on her face._

…

_Inside Porlyusica's home, she was tending to Erza's wound while Ursa was waiting by sitting on the other side of the tree. "It is finished." She said. Erza lifted the mirror to her face and saw that her right eye looked completely normal._

"_It's healed!" she said, surprised._

"_Can you see?" _

"_Yes." Erza said._

_Porlyusica walked over to another part of her home. "Then get out, immediately." She harshly said. "I hate humans, get it!"_

_A smile formed and Erza began crying from her left eye. "It's healed."_

_Ursa walked and looked at her face. "You look beautiful, Erza." She complimented._

_Porlyusica quickly noticed something odd. "Wait… y-you're… You're only crying out of one eye." Erza looked at her reflection again to confirm what Porlyusica said._

"_Is something wrong?" Ursa asked._

"_That shouldn't be. I didn't make an error while mixing the medicine, and yet."_

"_It's okay!" she heard. "I've already cried out half my tears you see." Erza said while giving a smile._

…

_Erza and Ursa were just outside Magnolia and Ursa was about to leave for her house. "You're leaving?" Erza asked with a slight shock._

_Ursa nodded. "My husband and I want to travel this world; there is something that we are looking for."_

"_Why must you leave so soon?" Erza asked sounding slightly sad._

"_There is something I have to do, I have to find a way to save my children."_

"_Zuko and Azula you mean?" _

_Ursa nodded put her hands to Erza's shoulders. "Listen Erza, I know you will grow up to be a strong, confident person. Never forget that." They both hugged each other before Ursa walked away from Magnolia._

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

Erza's eyes shot open as she was still inside the Lacrima. She was now in a white dress. It looked like she was falling underwater. "_Where am I?_" Erza asked herself as she continued to fall underwater and looked at a huge light above her. "_Also, why did I just see all of that?_" she wondered thinking back to the flashback she had just had.

"Erza…" When Erza heard her name being called out the voice sounded very familiar in her head but she wasn't able to place the source, she saw an apparition of Ursa looking down at her with a smile. "It is you, isn't it Erza?"

"Ursa…? How is this possible?" Erza asked.

The vision of Ursa got closer to her and she outstretched her hand and caressed her right cheek. "You have grown into a beautiful young woman." She complimented. "It is very admirable to do all in your power to save those that you deeply care about." Ursa's smile turned to a frown. "However, it shouldn't cost your own life to achieve this. What you are doing is causing even more pain to your loved ones." Ursa explained.

"Ursa…" the vision of Ursa hugged Erza.

"Friends and family are the are the best things you can ask for. Erza…" she ended the hug and looked at Erza. "...Go back to your family, don't abandon them, don't make the same mistake I did. And if I can ask you a huge favor, please take care of my son ...and daughter when the time comes."

Erza soon nodded. The vision of Ursa disappeared. "Ursa!" Erza yelled out but got no response. Soon after she sees two hands reaching to grab her. She outstretched her arms to reach them and she was now dragged out of the vision.

* * *

Erza slowly wakes up and finds that she is on the shore but even more surprising was the fact that supporting her was Natsu and Aang on their shoulders, she could hear the both of them panting. "Natsu… Aang?" they both looked at her and smiled even though they were completely drained. Erza saw Appa with everyone on him waving to them. Appa was speeding to meet them on the ground. "_So, this is the family. I was about to leave? Thank you, Ursa._" She thought as she was reunited with her friends.

* * *

**Next Time: **Return to Magnolia

_After Jellal is defeated and everyone reunites, Erza offers Sho, Millianna and Wally a place in Fairy Tail, while she tells the truth to Zuko about his mother. When they return to Fairy Tail, some surprises are waiting for them._


	27. Return To Magnolia

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

**A/N: This is late but Happy New Year guys. This chapter marks the end of the Tower of Heaven arc and the immediate beginning of the Fighting Festival Arc. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Natsu… Aang?" Near the shores of the sea, Erza opens her eyes to see that she was carried by both Aang and Natsu. They both looked back at her with smiles. "_What happened…?_" Erza thought. "_They… saved me? They both managed to find me inside the vortex of magical power? Incredible._"

Appa, who had the rest of the crew on his back, landed in the shallow water and allowed everyone to get off and meet with Natsu, Erza and Aang. "We're the same." Natsu said after he and Aang let Erza down of their shoulders. "We're all the same." He repeated, about to break down into tears.

Aang placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder. "What he means is: You said that you couldn't have lived without Fairy Tail. A world without your friends is unthinkable… Well the truth is that Fairy Tail can't live without you." The whole group was getting closer to them; they all had smiles on their faces. "I don't think… no! I _know_ that Fairy Tail would never be the same without you. And so Natsu and I made our choice, we weren't going to let you die, you were going to come back to Fairy Tail no matter what."

Erza had tears streaming down her left eye. "Erza… Never do something like that again." Natsu said.

"Natsu…"

"EVER AGAIN!" he yelled with the tears coming down his face.

"Okay, I promise." Erza pulled both Natsu and Aang into a hug. "Thank you Natsu, Aang." "_That's right. You don't die for your friends. You live for your friends. Because that's how you create a happy future!_"

Everyone got into a group hug and soon Appa landed in front of them. They all let go and the big bison licked Erza, this surprised her so much that if forced her back to the water.

* * *

Three days following that night. Natsu was asleep and was snoring very loudly on a bed. Inside the room were Erza, Aang, Gray, Toph, Katara, Lucy, Happy, Sokka and Zuko. Erza, Natsu and Aang were covered in bandages.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sokka asked.

"He slept for three days straight." Lucy commented.

"That's what the freak gets for eating Etherion." Gray said.

Natsu suddenly rose up from his slumber and sat up. "What'd you just say, Gray!?" he yelled.

"He's awake!" Happy said flying over to him.

"Does that mean, Flamebrain could hear us the entire time?" Toph asked.

"I will agree with Gray on this one, he is some sort of freak." Sokka said folding his arms.

"You too Sokka!?" Natsu yelled. Suddenly he collapsed to his back and fell to sleep again.

"He's asleep!" Happy yelled.

Gray had a vain show in his head. "If you don't have it in you to pick a fight, don't get up!" he shouted

Lucy and Katara giggled. "I really caused everyone a lot of trouble this time, didn't I?" Erza said while smiling.

"Come on, how many times have you said that already?" Lucy said giving a smile to Erza.

"For those of you counting, that makes eleven times." Sokka stated. He now got a glare from both Lucy and Katara.

"No one asked you!" the waterbender hissed.

"What'd I say?"

"Let it go Sokka, this is one fight you can't win." Aang said as he was standing behind Sokka.

"Speaking of which, what happened to her?" Erza asked looking at Gray.

"Oh, you mean Juvia?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I've been wondering where she has been?" Katara added.

"She's headed back already." Gray began. "She said something about wanting to join Fairy Tail as soon as possible or something…"

Erza looked down after Gray told her. "I see…"

Katara saw Aang looking out of the window. She got up to meet him and Lucy took note of what was happening. "Aang, are you okay?"

"I don't know to be honest…" he replied. "I mean Natsu and I beat Jellal, but I lost myself and went into the Avatar State again."

"What triggered it?"

Aang flashed back to when Simon protected Erza from Jellal's lethal spell. "Simon. He protected Natsu, Erza and I from a spell that could have killed us, but in doing so he lost his life. Erza was devastated and Jellal…" Aang began to clench his right fist. "...All he did was laugh… as if Simon's life was meaningless. I was filled with so much hate and rage towards Jellal that my entire mind was focused on beating him." Aang flashed back to the fight. "He was powerful, a lot more powerful than Ozai. But if I killed Jellal. I would be no better than him." Katara brought Aang into a hug.

"It may have been anger, but deep down, I know that all you wanted to do was to protect Erza. You and Natsu brought her back and all of you were in one piece. Back there I was so scared that you were going to die, I'm just happy that you're alive Aang." She ended the hug and had her hands on his shoulders.

"I know that you don't like it when I get angered into the Avatar State. That's why I promise, I will find a way to control it before it gets out of hand."

Erza and Lucy looked to the both of them. "_Control the Avatar State?_" Lucy thought. She flashed back to Galuna Island where Aang was telling her about Chakras and the Avatar State. _"…__if I let go of Katara sooner, then maybe…" _Lucy remembered Aang's words from that day. "_Don't tell me…_ _If Aang wants to control the Avatar State, he has to let go of Katara? That is his final Chakra… But… It's not fair…_"

* * *

Down at the beach; Sho, Millianna and Wally were apologizing to Erza.

"I apologize." Wally said.

"Sorry, Er-chan." Millianna apologized.

"No. It was I who was not able to do anything for you for nine years." Erza began. "I am truly sorry."

"It's not your fault, Sister!" Sho said.

"If I had done something sooner, then Simon might have…"

Wally quickly interjected. "Simon was a true man. He wanted to protect you, he always-"

"Wally!" Millianna interrupted to keep Erza from knowing how Simon felt.

"I know about his feelings well. As well as the feelings of those left behind. But we must continue on, for the future that Simon left for us." Sho, Millianna and Wally smiled at Erza words. "If you have no other place to go, you can come to Fairy Tail." She offered.

"Huh! Us?" Millianna exclaimed. As the three were shocked.

"It might be different from the 'freedom' you sought, but…"

Wally and Millianna looked at each other excitedly. "Salamander did say something like that."

"That it was one super spiffy guild!" Millianna cheered.

"And I'd like to stay together with you all." Sho had a faint smile. "Come now, let's go back. I have to properly introduce you to Aang and the others." Erza began walking back with them.

A she suddenly heard a voice "You've gotten strong, Erza." She turned around, looked at the beach behind her, but saw nothing.

"Jellal!" she said with surprise. "_It… couldn't be…_"

"Yo Blockhead!" they all heard. They looked to see Toph in a fighting stance looking at them. "Remember what you did to me at the casino?" Toph made an earth pillar that sped to Wally which forced him into the air and into a palm tree.

"Wally!" Millianna screamed.

"There! Now we're even." The Earthbender said with a grin as he fell to the sand.

* * *

Sunset fell at the Akane Resort. In that time, Erza had talked to Lucy and Katara in private and shared with them that it might have been Jellal who kept the tower from exploding. This was because he was freed from Zeref's possession, so he may have returned to the kind Jellal he was before. He fused with Etherion in Erza's place and directed the magical power up into the sky.

A banquet dinner was arranged and of course everyone was messing around, Gray and Sokka were stuffing food into Sho's mouth. Aang was demonstrating his control of the four elements on the table which impressed almost everyone.

Millianna was cuddling up to Zuko as he leaned by the wall. "Nya! You know, I think you're very cute."

Zuko sighed. "Millianna, let me stop you right there. I already have a girlfriend, and I can be pretty sure she will kill you… and me if I cheated on her." He said scratching his head.

Millianna folded her arms and puffed her cheeks. "You like Er-chan don't you?" in a frustrated voice.

"Huh?" it took a moment for Zuko to fully process what she said, when it sunk in he had a shocked expression on his face. "Me… and Erza… no, no, no. You misunderstand. I actually do have a girlfriend, and it's not Erza."

"Wait… you told me you dumped her…" Sokka began. Zuko facepalmed now that Sokka had to ruin everything. "Besides you and Erza would perfect for each other…" Sokka now began to draw comparisons while Happy flew past the scene. "You both are angry by nature, both good with swords, though Erza would always beat you... Did I mention you were both angry?"

"Right, and Erza would totally run from you in a fight." Zuko sarcastically said.

"Hey! I beat Natsu!"

"…By throwing a stink bomb into his nose? I wouldn't call that beating him."

"He's right." Happy said.

"Who asked you?!" yelled

"Hey! Don't yell at kitty-cats!" Millianna scolded, yelling at Sokka.

Happy was looking at Zuko and had his paws over his mouth to contain his laughter. "I don't like that look you're giving me." the Firebender stated

"You liiiike Erza." He flew up. "Erza!" he yelled but he stopped flying when he realized his tail was on fire. "AHH! Somebody help me! Gray! Katara!" the distressed cat yelled.

"Nya! How, could you do that!?" Millianna said glaring at Zuko.

"He was annoying me. Anyway, I've got more important things to worry about than girl troubles." Zuko walked away from the room to be by himself.

"Was it something I said?" Millianna asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was something Happy said." Sokka said.

Meanwhile Lucy grabbed a chair and sat next to Katara while she was eating. "Hey, Katara."

"What's up?"

"Something has been on my mind for a while, back when we fought that guy in the tower."

"That guy with the guitar and the water sucking wig, don't remind me. So what about it?" She asked.

"Something has been bothering me since that fight. You said that you almost lost Sokka and Aang in a similar fight and you said you weren't going to resort to doing something to Juvia. What was that something?" Katara dropped her fork on the table. "Katara?" The water tribe girl looked like she had seen a ghost, but she quickly calmed down.

"I'll tell you Lucy, but I promise you, you won't like it. Remember when I told you that my waterbending is at its peak when a Full Moon is in the sky?" Lucy nodded. Katara put her fingers to her forehead. "I can't even believe I was thinking of doing that to her." Katara said with a pained expression.

"Doing what?"

"Bloodbending." As soon as the words left her mouth Lucy felt the emotion of regret and sadness from Katara's voice.

"Bloodbending?"

"It is a dark waterbending technique that is exactly how it sounds. It involves controlling the blood of a living being, this makes it possible for a waterbender to control the water existing in their victim's blood. A waterbender who knows how to use this technique can control anyone against their will. It makes me sick just to think about it. This can only be performed under a full moon. Even so, Juvia was already in enough pain, I couldn't do that to her or anyone… but one time after I learned it, I let my anger get the better of me and I used it on someone."

Lucy's eyes grew wide. "W-where did you learn this technique?" she asked fear was evident in her voice.

"From a Waterbender by the name of Hama, she's a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe just like me, and she was captured and imprisoned in a Fire Nation raid. I had to use the technique on her, otherwise she would have used Bloodbending to kill Aang with Sokka's sword. To this day, I'm not proud of it." Katara said looking down.

"You had to save your friends, don't feel too bad about it." Lucy said trying to cheer her up.

"I hope I never have to use that technique ever again." A tear fell down her left cheek. "Sorry, I suddenly lost my appetite." Katara got up and began to leave the room.

"Katara…"

"Leave her." She heard as Toph was leaning on a wall with her arms folded. "Don't worry about her, when she had to use Bloodbending to beat that old hag, she was all kinds of emotional afterwards. But you shouldn't worry about her, she's a strong girl, just give her some time."

"Bloodbending… how scary." Lucy was now lost in her thoughts. "_So Katara could do that this whole time? I just hope she will be okay._"

…

Later that night Lucy was writing down in her journal, Katara later walked into the room. "Oh you're back, I'm sorry for bringing up what we talked about… I didn't know."

"It's alright, I can't blame you, you were curious is all. It's just it all came back in one go and I just needed some time to myself."

Erza suddenly burst through the door. "Lucy!"

"Huh?! What is it?"

"Have you seen Sho and the others."

"Not since we've eaten." Katara answered.

"I see." Erza said.

"Wait, you think they left without telling anyone?" Erza had her hands to her hips. "What happened?"

"Tell Natsu, Zuko, Aang and Gray to prepare 'fireworks'."

"What?"

…

Sho, Wally and Millianna were preparing a boat to take it out to sea.

"Do you really thing we can make it, in the outside world?" Wally asked.

"We have to! We can't bother Sister anymore." Sho answered.

"Everyone!" they all heard. They saw Erza looking at them.

"Sister!"

Erza walks closer to them.

"We were raised in the tower our entire lives." Sho began. "There's a lot we don't understand, that we're uncertain of… But we want to see the outside world for ourselves. We don't want to live relying on others any longer. We've had enough of living for others." Sho smiled to Erza. "From now on, we'll live for ourselves. We want to find our own destiny. _That _is our freedom!" the three gave confident looks at Erza.

"If you can keep that strong assurance, you can accomplish anything. It reassures me." Erza requips into her Ceremonial Armor. She held a double sided lance with a flag of Fairy Tail on the top side of the lance. "However! There are three conditions for anyone who leaves Fairy Tail! Listen well."

"Leave?" Wally said. "But we never even joined…"

"One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live! Two: You must not have unauthorized contact with past clients or profit personally from them! Three: Even if we walk different paths, one must always live on as strong as you are able! You must never treat your own life as something insignificant!" Soon tears were falling from all of their eyes. "You must never forget the friends you love for as long as you live! Begin the Fairy Tail farewell ceremony!"

Natsu, Aang, Grey, Zuko and Lucy showed up right as Erza said that.

Natsu shot fireballs out of his mouth that exploded into fireworks. Aang and Zuko shot huge streams of fire into the air, while Grey made a ball of ice that exploded in the sky. Lucy made yellow circles with her magic and a faint glow shot into the sky before it exploded into fireworks.

As the fireworks lit up the sky. Sho, Wally and Millianna's boat began drifting off the sea and they waved to Erza.

"_I wish I could stay with you forever. But if that ends up holding you back, then I wish to bless you on your new found voyage._" She looks to them on the boat and sees them crying as the Fireworks lit up the skies.

* * *

Hours later, Zuko was just looking at the beach from his room. He heard his door open as soon as it did he turned around and quickly got into a fighting stance. "Oh Erza It's only you."

Erza took a deep breath before she began to talk. "Zuko, I need to talk with you."

"I'm sure it can wait till morning. You've been through a lot, you need your rest."

"I appreciate your concern, but this is really important." Zuko closed his eyes and gave one nod, which told Erza she could stay. "I didn't tell my full story to all of you."

"You mean your history with Jellal?"

"No, this was after I was exiled from the tower."

"Okay, go on."

"I was found by a woman who was also an exile. She took care of and looked after me. She was even the one who helped me find Fairy Tail. She also has two children, a son and a daughter, but she was separated from them. She would speak about them a lot, she loved them dearly and she fears she left them in the wrong hands. This woman saved my life."

"She sounds like an amazing woman." Zuko replied.

Erza nodded. "Yes, you of all people would know that."

The firebender quickly shook his head in confusion. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"I also learned her name. Her name was Ursa…" Zuko's eyes grew and gave Erza a look of shock and surprise. "It was your mother."

"E-Erza you…" Zuko placed his palm in his hair. "M-my mother is alive?!"

"Last time I saw her, yes."

Zuko was now walking back and forth on the balcony with his hands in his head. "So she's been alive this whole time. When you learnt our names you knew about me right away. I've been worried about her for so long why didn't you say anything!?"

Erza put her right hand on Zuko's shoulder and looked at him. "I'm sorry I never told you this right away. But right now, I don't know where your mother is, or if she is even alive." Zuko's slightly grew. "I also know that you have unresolved issues with your sister, Azula. But if she shows herself and attacks Fairy Tail, we will deal with her, but I promised that I will take care of both of you and I intend to do that." Zuko was tightly gripping onto the railing of balcony, he had no idea what to say to her after hearing all this. Erza saw a tear falling from Zuko's eye. "Zuko."

He let go of the railing and was shocked when Erza pulled him into a hug. "Erza?"

"If you need me for anything at all, even just for someone to talk to; I'll be there, I promise."

Zuko hugged her back after a few more seconds. "Thank you, Erza."

* * *

When the group arrived back in Magnolia, they were walking to the direction of their guild.

Aang quickly remembered something. "Aah! We told Sho and the others about our bending. Wont they tell the council?"

Erza patted Aang on his head. "There's nothing to worry about, I told them everything. They won't breath a word of bending to anyone."

Aang gave a sigh of relief

When they began to see Fairy Tail, they all had huge eyes at the look of their newly rebuilt guild.

"They actually did it?" Erza started.

"It is rebuilt now?" Lucy asked.

"Were we really gone for that long?" Katara wondered.

They saw the rebuilt Fairy Tail guild in its entire splendor. "This is our new Fairy Tail guild." Gray said.

"It's amazing." Aang said.

Sokka had his fingers on his chin. "Eh, this place has nothing on the Earth King's palace." Sokka bluntly said which earned him a smack on the back of his head from his sister. "Ow! What? What did I say?"

"Oh nothing." Katara replied.

"See, I didn't do anything this time!"

Gray chuckled. "Heh, you're just as dumb as Natsu."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY GRAY?!" Natsu and Sokka exclaimed glaring at Gray with flames behind them.

They saw an outside café. "So they have an outdoor café now? Talk about classy." Toph commented.

They all saw a vendor that read 'Fairy Tail Goods Shop'. Max was managing the vendor. "We even have a Goods shop, now?" Lucy commented. Max was a light skinned male with short olive brown hair, he was wearing a buttoned blue shirt that was rolled up by the sleeves. His goods shop had many merchandise with the Fairy Tail emblem on them, like T-shirts and towels.

"How popular _is _Fairy Tail, exactly?" Zuko asked.

Happy flew over to Max. "Look, you're a salesman now, Max!" the blue cat exclaimed. "And, wait. How long has it been?"

"I've been out studying business on Master's orders."

"Max Aloze!?" Lucy exclaimed like a fan girl. "You've been in the Weekly Sorcerer!"

"Since we've met, glad to be of service." He replied while smiling. "I've heard quite a lot about you, Lucy." Lucy was now worried.

"I don't even want to know what he has heard about me." Lucy said sinking to the ground.

"Hey, I do!" Sokka yelled which made Katara smack him on the head again. "Oh knock it off!" he screamed.

"Hey, so what are you selling?" Happy excitedly asked.

"T-shirts, wrist bands, mugs, towels." These items were seen and there were Happy and Momo towels. There were also Lacrima with the Fairy Tail emblem on them. "And the most popular is…"

"A figure of Lucy!" Happy finished while holding a smaller figurine of the blonde mage.

"Don't go making something like that without my permission!" Lucy wailed with a sweatdrop.

"And the clothes are all cast off." Max said as the clothes of the Lucy figurine came off revealing Lucy's bikini swimsuit which made Lucy scream.

Toph was chuckling while Natsu, Zuko and Grey looked slightly annoyed.

Sokka ran over to Max. "Got any figures of me?" Sokka asked.

"And you are?" Max asked.

"Uh, Sokka? You've probably heard of me?"

A question mark floated over Max's head before disappearing. "No." he saw Aang in the background. "Hey You're the Aang, the Elemental Wizard?"

Aang sweatdropped. "Y-yea, that's me. I take it you've heard of me too?" he asked while walking to the stand.

"Would you like a complementary Aang figurine?" he asked showing a figure of Aang.

"Uh, n-no thanks maybe later." Aang said with a sweatdrop.

"Ah come on!" Sokka yelled in obvious jealousy. "He gets one but I don't!?"

…

The inside of the guild was huge with stairs going down to the main room which had many tables with seats, and a huge stage was seen.

"How beautiful!" Happy, Lucy and Katara happily said.

"Well I will say it seems bigger." Toph commented.

"Yes, this is wonderful." Erza said.

In the background, Natsu looked unimpressed as his arms were folded and his mouth was in his scarf.

"What's the matter Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, you've looked glum since we got here." Aang added.

"It's different from how it was." Natsu commented.

Levy waved to Lucy. "Lu-chan, welcome back!"

"Levy-chan!" Lucy greeted.

"Great, huh? In the back of the drinking hall is a pool!" Levy said.

A vision of many of the Fairy Tail members were in a pool

"Sounds neat." Katara said.

"Why is there a pool?" Lucy asked while sweatdropping.

"You know I can't swim, for obvious reasons right?" Toph said with folded arms.

"It's totally different." Natsu muttered.

"There is a game parlor in the guild now?" Both Macao and Wakaba greeted them while Reedus looked like to be playing a magical version of snooker.

"This place has everything." Lucy commented.

"It's different." Natsu said.

Toph groaned. "Ugh, knock it off Flame brain, you're starting to annoy me now."

"It's different." He repeated Toph simply sweatdropped.

"The biggest change is the second floor. Anyone can go up there now." Levy explained as they saw Elfman greeting them from the second floor, this new information got gasps from Lucy and Aang.

"I don't get it." Zuko said.

"Well the rule used to be you have to be an S-class wizard to go onto the second floor." Lucy said.

"Of course you still have to be with an S-class wizard to go on an S-class quest." Levy said.

"You've returned, you bunch of fools?" Makarov said, walking to them in his orange jester outfit.

"Master?" Erza said.

"We've got a new member, ain't she a cutey?" Makarov asked.

Gray turned to see Juvia, she was in a new outfit. "Juvia is glad to be of service." The water mage said.

Gray chuckled. "So you've really joined huh?"

"You helped us a lot at Akane." Erza said happy that Juvia joined up with them.

"It is all thanks to you. Juvia will work hard!" she cheerfully said.

"Glad to have you." Lucy said.

Juvia gave a dark glare at Lucy with a menacing Dark energy surrounding her. "Love rival!"

"Actually… I'm not…" Lucy began nevertheless Juvia continued the glare.

"Who are you again?" Sokka asked.

"She's not just the only one." Makarov said. "I believe they are friends of yours." Makarov said looking at Zuko.

"Friends?" Zuko asked.

Zuko hears a very familiar voice. "Personally I use the term 'friend' loosely." The whole of Team Avatar looked behind Juvia to see two girls behind them.

One of them was light skinned with a small eye shape, with Tawny Gold emotionless eyes. She had raven black hair with highlights making it look shiny in appearance, her long bangs went down the sides of her face, finally her hair was also tied in two buns that were on the sides of her head. She was wearing a black sleeveless robe that was like a thin coat with red kimono like sleeves on her arms her shoulders were left exposed. She was wearing brown fingerless gloves on her hands, the girl was wearing dark red pants, she had grey flats with bandage like socks which tied the pants to her legs. She had what looked like a permanent scowl on her face.

The other girl was slightly shorter and had bigger grey eyes in comparison to her friend. She had brown hair that had two bangs that were shorter, but thicker and went down her sides as well, her hair was brown and tied in a very long, braided ponytail that were tied with pink ribbons. She wore a pink Chinese like dress with yellow flowing lines that resembled fire there was a however a cut out that separated the dress into a shirt and a short skirt the cut out showed her midriff, she had black medium long leggings with red flats. In contrast to her angry looking friend she had a wide smile. Her Fairy Tail stamp wasn't covered by her clothing and showed on her left leg in a pink colour.

"Mai, Ty Lee?" Zuko gasped.

"Well isn't this awkward?" Mai said in her stoic voice.

"Hi everyone!" Ty Lee cheered.

Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka got into fighting stances. "Don't trust these two they're Fire Nation!" Sokka yelled.

"What!" Gray, Erza and Natsu said.

Mai had three knives in between her fingers. "Whoa!" Ty Lee yelled. "We're on the same side here!" she said as Team Avatar minus Zuko stared down the both of them while Mai stared down all of them.

"Give us a good reason to believe you!" Katara demanded with a long blob of water floating above her.

"Stop you guys!" they heard. Sokka dropped his sword. Everyone turned to the side to see another girl who wore a green kimono with black metallic armor over the kimono on her torso, wrists, and shoulders as well as armor that resembled a short dress and broke into four pieces. She had a green belt tied around her stomach. The girl had a katana blade that was tied with the green belt. A gold headdress was tied to the top of her head. Her physical features included, short brown hair, and blue eyes. "They're both with me."

Sokka's eyes locked onto the girl. "SUKI!" he ran over to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Well, someone is happy to see you. Can't imagine how that feels." Mai said folding her arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucy whispered referring to Mai gloomy personality.

When Katara let her guard down, Ty Lee walked up to her. "See? Suki came here with us…" she took a look at Natsu and a smile formed on her face. "Who's the guy with the pink hair and that scarf? He's kinda cute."

Katara had a surprised expression along with a sweatdrop. "You're being so casual with me. Well he's Natsu, though he's not normally like this."

"It's different." The dragon slayer muttered.

Sokka and Suki let go of each other. "I'm glad to see you too Sokka." Suki said.

"Wait before we do anything else…" Sokka confidently glared at Team Natsu. "Everyone, this is my _girlfriend_, Suki." he said almost in a bragging manner.

Gray and Happy looked surprised while Natsu maintained his irritated expression. Gray smirked later on. "That's your girlfriend? She's too cute to be hanging out with you."

"Oh drop dead!"

"'Too cute' nice to know, thanks." Suki thanked.

"Don't encourage him!" Sokka yelled.

Suddenly Juvia was behind Suki giving her an ominous look. "So… you want to steal Gray-sama too? Huh, Love Rival!?"

"B-but I already have…"

"Don't bother fighting it Suki." Toph said. "She'll scare any girl that even looks at Gray, that or she will just glare at Lucy."

"It's true…" Lucy muttered in defeat.

"Okay… so we haven't been formally introduced. Sokka who are your new friends?" Suki asked.

"The ice jerk is Gray." Sokka began as he began pointing at the other members of Team Natsu. "He's Natsu, she's Erza and she's Lucy."

"You forgot me you jerk!" Happy exclaimed as he accusingly pointed his paw at Sokka.

"Did that cat just talk?" Ty Lee asked, almost freaking out.

"We were warped to another world Ty Lee; at this stage nothing surprises me. Though what does is seeing you guys here." She said referring to Team Avatar.

"So what happened?" Sokka began. "Last time we saw you guys, you were trying to stop us from escaping the Boiling Rock where the Fire Nation kept my dad."

Mai closed her eyes. "I'll tell you what happened. Azula happened."

Natsu and Gray suddenly paid attention at the mention of Azula's name. Erza had a more concerned look.

"Azula?" Erza asked. "If you don't mind, could you tell us more?"

"Well, I would prefer not to talk about past events with a couple of strangers, but sure why not, since I'm being nice."

"This is her being nice?" Lucy whispered to Aang.

"I heard that Blondie!" Mai said causing Lucy to flinch and the blonde mage was scared off by those eyes that could make Erza look tame. "Now as I was saying, We were supposed to stop those guys and my jerky boyfriend; Zuko, from escaping."

"Y-you two were dating!?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"You liiike him." Happy said to Mai, what the carefree cat didn't expect was a response, and he got that in the form of a knife landing in front of him scaring the hell out of Happy.

"Got anything else to say?"

"N-no! Ma'am!" Happy replied while hiding behind Natsu.

"But instead of stopping Zuko, I tried to let him get away. Azula saw this and she didn't like it, so she did what all good friends do; punish me with lighting." Everyone except for Ty Lee, Suki, Sokka, Zuko and Natsu were surprised. "So before Azula could get to the business of killing me. Ty Lee here, chi-blocked her at the last minute, after that we were arrested for treason."

Suki walked to the group with Sokka. "So what's your story?" Gray asked Suki.

"Yeah, what happened after we all split?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I was the only one of the Kyoshi Warriors taken to the Boiling Rock prison, the others were in another prison somewhere in the Fire Nation. When I found out where they were, I decided to break them out, but I wasn't alone I had help from the remaining members of the White Lotus. When we found the girls, Mai and Ty Lee were imprisoned with them. When we got out, the White Lotus decided to cover our escape. We passed through the forest and got back to the beaches where a ship was waiting for us, but before we could board it… Azula showed up…

* * *

**(Flashback Begins)**

_Mai, Ty Lee and the Kyoshi Warriors in each of their regular clothing were passing through shrubs and bushes to end up on a beach where they all saw a ship with the Earth Kingdom insignia on it._

"_There! That's our way out!" Suki yelled._

"_I don't get it, this seems way to easy… sure the White Lotus are covering us, but I expected more from the Fire Nation." Mai said. As if fate had responded to Mai's words, a huge fire ball landed in front of their path."_

"_They found us!?" Ty Lee yelled._

"_Of course they found us!" Mai yelled, quickly making sure she had her knives in between her fingers. "I can bet that __**she **__can't be too far!"_

"_Right you are Mai!" they heard. Soon they were surrounded by Fire Nation tanks. A komodo rhino walked to the scene. A teenage girl disembarked from the rhino, her body was covered in Fire Nation armor, she was light skinned and had raven black hair that was tied in a top knot with the Fire Lord's headpiece behind it, she had two short bangs going down the sides of her face._

"_This is funny; I wouldn't have expected you to come in person. Are soldiers in short supply these days?" Mai asked._

"_Is that anyway to talk to your Fire Lord?" the girl asked with a smirk. She looked to the Kyoshi Warriors. "I see you're parading around with the Avatar's Fan girls. You know I single handedly beat you before, what's to stop me from doing the same thing, now that you have nowhere to go." When Azula said this the captain of the Earth Kingdom ship was thrown off the ship and was tied up. "Do yourselves a favor and give yourselves up. Mai, Ty Lee. It's not too late you know, we can still go back to the Fire Nation together." She held her hand out._

_Mai threw her knife to the girl's cheek which grazed across it causing a cut that drew blood. "If you think I'm going to go back with you Azula? You must be crazier than I thought! You have everything you want right? What do you need us for? Now you just stand there and think our 'friendship' still means something? Let's not forget you almost shot me with your lightning." The other Firebenders prepared to blast them with their fire but Azula held her hand up signaling them to hold their attacks. "If you want to take me back to the Fire Nation that you rule, you're going to have to kill me first!"_

_Azula folded her arms. "And, what say you, Ty Lee?" She stood next to Mai while giving a slight glare to Azula. "Fine, then the both of you can just die!" Azula shot a bolt of lightning to the two which caused an explosion where the two stood. When the smoke cleared, Mai and Ty Lee were still standing, bracing themselves. Suki was in front of them with her shield extended, revealing that she blocked the lightning strike._

"_No need to thank me." Suki said fully getting to her feet._

"_I wasn't going to." Mai said in her stoic tone._

"_Thanks, that means a lot." Ty Lee thanked._

_One of the Fire Nation soldiers looked to Azula. "Fire Lord Azula should we attack now?"_

"_No, I will handle them myself." The Firebenders backed off, and the tanks moved away from the girls. Azula analyzed her opponents. Five Kyoshi Warriors which she beat before, a knife girl and a Chi-blocker. That makes seven against one; she liked those odds, especially when they were all Non-benders. "Who of you is brave enough to fight me one on one?!"_

"_We're not that stupid Azula!" Suki spat._

"_We'll you can't blame a girl for trying." The Firebender shot flames from her fists and put them behind her, propelling herself to the girls. Three of the Kyoshi warriors threw their fans to Azula which she effortlessly avoided. She jumped high, flipping several times before landing on the ground which caused a wave of blue flames to speed to the girls. The Kyoshi warriors put up their shields to stop the flames from getting to them, when the flames were gone; four knives sped to Azula, which she quickly avoided. When she counted the girls in her mind, she noticed one of them was missing. Ty Lee. Azula heard fast moving footsteps behind her she jumped back avoiding her jabs Azula was throwing flame arcs to Ty Lee but she was easily avoiding them. Azula ducked after avoiding a jab to her shoulder, she tripped the smaller girl to the ground, she stood over her with blue flames in her hand. "It was nice knowing you." Before anything else could happen a knife was thrown through Azula's top knot in her hair causing her medium long hair to fall. Her Fire Lord headdress fell to the sand. This distracted Azula enough for Ty Lee to get up and kick Azula in the chest. The Fire Lord had murder in her eyes, she made a huge fire cyclone surround her which made Ty Lee back away from her._

_Ty Lee joined Mai and Suki. "Thanks for saving me Mai."_

"_We're even, okay." She said still not showing any emotion._

_Ty Lee noticed the rest of the Kyoshi warriors were gone. "Huh? Where did the girls go?"_

"_There was a boat on the other side of the island that they can take. The three of us can take Azula on."_

"_Right!" Ty Lee confidently nodded._

"_Well it will be satisfying to knock the Fire Lord down to size." Mai said._

_They all heard laughing. When the girls turned, they saw Azula holding the boat captain by his neck with her left arm, her right fingers had blue flames shooting from them. "You think you're so confident, don't you? Here's how this is going to go. You're going to surrender or the old man goes to the Spirit World!"_

"_You're bluffing!" Suki calling Azula's bluff._

"_Besides you always lie, what makes this time any different." Mai added._

_Ty Lee looked at Azula's eyes, she could see that they were different from before, normally she would bluff a situation like this… but not now, something was wrong and Ty Lee could see it. _

"_No! She's going to do it! I __**know**__ her bluffs and this isn't one of them!" Ty Lee said._

"_You sure?" Suki asked Ty Lee replied with a nod. "Fine. Mai?"_

"_You win this time Azula." Mai said as she threw the knives she had into the sand._

"_Good answer, and you were right Ty Lee, I wasn't bluffing you're going to have to make a choice. You or him." She said with a smirk._

"_What?" Azula pushed the old man away from her before charging lightning in her two fingers. Her two fingers were aimed at the old man. "NO!" Ty Lee screamed. She quickly put herself between Azula and the man when the lighting discharged from her fingers._

"_Ty Lee! NO!" Mai yelled._

_A yellow glint in the sky was seen, suddenly a huge beam of light hit the ground and made a huge burst that forced away all the Fire Nation soldiers and Azula away from the three girls. Ty Lee was unharmed as the yellow light was over her, Mai and Suki. The old man was outside the light and he looked confused._

"_Get out of here!" Suki yelled the man ran from the beach._

"_Hey, guys. Take a look at this." On the sand they were standing on a huge yellow magic seal that was seen with spinning symbols. "What's going on?"_

"_I don't know, but it only looks to be affecting us." Suki quickly figured out._

_Azula who was blown back by the light hitting the ground looked to them. "What are you waiting for you fools!? Attack!" huge fire streams and blasts were seen flying towards them. The fire projectiles strangely didn't come close to the girls. The light that surrounded them was acting as a barrier._

"_Maybe this is a good thing…" Ty Lee figured. Suddenly they began to feel light and watched their feet float off the ground. "What's happening!?"_

"_Hey!" Mai said getting Suki's attention while they were floating up to the sky. "This ever happen to you?!"_

"_Nope! This is new."_

_Azula watched as the three girls were floating in the huge beam of light getting as it was stretching into the night sky. _

…

_Suki's eyes flickered, and they slowly opened. She observed her surroundings, they appeared to resemble a forest, but this looked nothing like the forest she's been to in the Earth Kingdom. _

"_You're finally awake." She heard. Suki saw Mai leaning on a tree. "Before you ask, I don't know what happened either."_

She saw Ty Lee was still asleep beside her. "_Well you two made it here safely, what about Azula and the Fire Nation, what of the other Kyoshi Warriors."_

"_I hate repeating myself."_

"_Any idea of where we are?"_

"_No area of the Fire Nation that I'm aware of. I can be pretty sure that we are quite far from where we were."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Follow me." Suki lifted Ty Lee on her back and followed Mai. She led her to a knocked out huge anthropomorphic creature with green fur, and hearts on its arms, it had a pointy head with a tail, its ears were pointed like an elf. Suki cringed at the sight of it. "Sickening isn't it? When it was awake, it was hitting on me. So I had to teach it a lesson, but more to the point, have you ever seen anything like that before?" Suki shook her head. _

"_That light brought us here. Do you think it was done on purpose?"_

"_Maybe, it was done right after Ty Lee was going to take a lightning strike for that old man, so that tells me that we were brought here intentionally ."_

"_So it looks like we have to find out why." _

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

Suki continued with her story. "After that we found Magnolia and eventually Fairy Tail."

"After looking at their clothing, I figured they were from your world." Levy said. "So Master offered them a place in Fairy Tail."

"Azula sounds scary." Happy said.

"Yes, be afraid, be _very _afraid." Mai said.

"What do you think she is doing now?" Erza asked.

"Probably making a machine that will get to her and the Fire Nation to Earthland by absorbing the energy of puppies and children's laughter." Sokka joked.

Gray pinched the bridge of his nose. "See, this is why people don't take you seriously."

Makarov cleared his throat to get the other's attention. "We also have one more member. Come on, say hi to everyone." Makarov said.

"There's another one?" Happy asked. As soon as they all looked back a few surprising gasps were heard.

"Hey!" Gray yelled. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Gajeel, the Dragon slayer who destroyed their guild was glaring at them, his black Fairy Tail mark on his left shoulder.

"So it looks like he's back." Toph said.

"Gajeel!" Natsu yelled while he, Gray, Katara and Toph got into fighting positions.

"Why is he…"

"Wait! Juvia recommended him!" the water mage revealed getting in front of them.

"I'm sorry, you did _what_!?" Katara yelled.

Erza had an angry look on her face. "Juvia is one thing, but he's the very person who destroyed the guild!"

"You're telling me you just let him in!? You trying to get us killed?!" Zuko angrily said.

Gajeel simply looked away.

"Now, now…" Makarov began. "They say yesterday's enemies are tomorrow's friends, yes?"

"What's next? Azula becomes part of Fairy Tail?"

"I get the whole keep your enemies closer deal, but I'm pretty sure _this _isn't what anyone had in mind." Toph said.

"Y-yeah." Levy said. "I-I d-don't mind a-at all."

"Yeah, I'll believe you when you're not hiding behind the tables."

Natsu slammed his fist on Gajeel's table. "You've got to be kidding me! You expect me to go on jobs with this guy?"

"Don't worry." Gajeel began, glaring back at Natsu. "I'm not sharing my work."

"Cold as steel!" Natsu yelled in response to Gajeel.

"I just want jobs, that's all." He said standing up while keeping eye contact with his fellow Dragon Slayer. "I can't believe I ended up here in the most annoying guild of all."

"Say that again!"

Juvia began to explain Gajeel's case though it looked like she was nervous as sweat was flying off her. "Poor Gajeel was always all alone and Juvia couldn't leave him like that, so… It's not that kind of relationship though, really!" she quickly said looking at Gray.

"Hope is wasted on the hopeless." Toph said referring to Juvia.

Makarov began to talk. "It is the role of we elders to guide youth from the wrong path to the right one. Deep down, I'm sure he is good… or so I'd like to believe." He made sure to say the last part softly.

"If that is your decision Master, then we will accept it. But I think it is best to watch him carefully for now." Erza said.

"As you wish."

Natsu and Gajeel were glaring at each other while growling at one another like mad dogs. They both hear footsteps coming towards them. They both see Aang walking to them. The airbender has a faint smile and extends his hand to Gajeel prompting a hand shake which shocked everyone.

"Huh? Put your hand down, I ain't shaking it." Gajeel coldly said.

Aang put his hand down but continued to look at Gajeel. "Sorry, just trying to be nice."

"Hey, it's not like I want to be your buddy or anything."

"That's kinda rude."

"Look kid, the only reason I'm here is to get work. I hate this stupid guild and everyone in it, but times are tough so I had no choice but to join.

Aang gave a sigh he knew that Gajeel wasn't going to co-opearate. "Fine, whatever you say but-"

Gajeel waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah; I'll keep your little secret."

Natsu was walking away with his arms folded. "I just don't feel at home here anymore…"

Suddenly the lights went out in the entire guild. Mira, wearing a yellow dress appeared on the stage while holding a guitar. Aang was the first to see. "Hey Mira. We just got back."

"Welcome back." She said, smiling. "I will sing a song to commemorate the return of Aang and Natsu's teams." She strummed on her guitar and soon the entire guild began cheering.

While Mira was singing her song all the members of Team Natsu and Team Avatar were smiling… all except Natsu as he lay down on the table looking annoyed. The song from Mira was so beautiful that is even caused Mai to smile, not a huge one, but big enough for Ty Lee standing next to her to notice. Though all this Makarov was thinking about how everyone in Fairy Tail was growing up and thought it could be time for him to retire.

When her song ended everyone cheered. "Great! Who's next?" Macao asked.

Toph gained a smirk on her face. "Oh trust me, this will be hilarious."

A spotlight on the stage appeared; the figure appearing on stage shocked everyone. Gajeel was on stage wearing a white suit with a matching hat, sharp shades were over his eyes. He held a heavy metallic guitar with very large chains going down the back. "I wrote this song myself." He said. "Its called 'Best Friend' I hope you like it."

Many of the guild members were throwing their food at the stage. "I hope you choke!"

"And why are you dolled up in a suit?"

"Boo!" Sokka yelled.

"Uh Sokka, you weren't there when we fought Phantom." Aang said.

"Yeah, but I just want to be a part of the crowd." He looked to Mai. "Hey hand me one of your knives to throw."

"How about I thrown them at you instead." She asked not changing her facial sour facial expression. "It would alleviate the boredom."

Sokka sank to the table. "Okay, no knives I get it."

To say Gajeel's singing was horrible would be an understatement, his singing was so bad that most of the guild members were paralyzed with the terror that their ears were being subjected to… well almost all of them.

"Go for it Gajeel!" Juvia yelled.

"Woo! Show that guitar who's boss Metalhead!" Toph cheered. Max, Wakaba and Macao cheered with her.

"Toph! Who's side are you on!?" Katara said.

"Hey, guy's down on his luck." Katara was slightly shocked when Toph showed sympathy for the Iron Dragon Slayer. "What? I'm not going to kick a man when he's down."

"I've never heard a song this crappy before!" Natsu yelled covering his ears.

"We're in agreement!" Aang yelled.

Gajeel's guitar was thrown at both of them which caused them to fall to the ground. Natsu quickly got up and glared at Gajeel. "You wanna go!?"

"Shooby do bop!" Gajeel screamed as he and Natsu's legs connected in the air as they began their fight. A dust cloud was made as they fought.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm shooby doo bopping, you jerk!"

Ty Lee was about to spring into action. "Okay, I'm going to stop this!" but before she could. Toph held her arm. "Probably _not _a good idea, you see a chain reaction is about to begin."

True to Toph's prediction a beer mug hit Natsu in the face during his fight. "Hey! Who threw that!" he looked to Gray and Erza.

"Natsu, you idiot! You're goin' overboard!" Gray yelled. However in standing up he made the deadly mistake of bumping Erza forcing her strawberry cake to fall to the floor.

"M-my s-strawberry c-cake…" Erza stuttered while she shivered. A foot stepped on it. It belonged to Elfman.

"Listen up all of you! Real men don't make such a damn racket!" he yelled.

"SILENCE!" Suddenly he was kicked in the face by none other than Erza who requipped into her regular armor

Fireballs and Iron pillars were destroying the guild furniture.

"Somebody stop them!" Macao yelled pointing at the dust cloud that Natsu and Gajeel were making.

"I'll cool them off!" Katara threw all of the water she had in her water skin to try and stop the fight, but she missed them and instead her water bullet flew into Cana making her drop her barrel full of beer, it shattered as soon as it hit the ground. Fairy Tail's resident heavy drinker glared at the water bender. "Oops… sorry."

"You brat! You want me to take more money from you! It's bad enough I can never drink in peace, but you have to ruin my drinking as well." She held a card in her hand that made a red glow. She threw it to Katara but a huge gust of air blew it away to hit another group of guys and it exploded on them.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen!" Aang said glaring at Cana.

"He's become one of them…" Katara whined with a sweatdrop.

The group of guys that the card exploded on got mad and ran to Aang.

"The Avatar attacked us!"

"He thinks he's so big, we'll show him."

"That's my que!" suddenly Ty Lee ran over and threw many jabs at the men, she was punching them so fast that her arms couldn't be seen. The entire group of men fell. "No need to thank me." She said with a giggle.

"What kind of magic was that?" one of the men said with drool coming from his mouth as he now couldn't move.

Erza was on the war path as she lifted a table.

Lucy, Happy and Mai were hiding behind the bar.

Makarov was bawling like a baby because he would end up having to pay for all these damages.

Natsu saw all the fighting going on and smiled. "Now this is more like Fairy Tail!" he was hit with an Iron Pillar on his cheek.

After Gajeel smirked a rock pillar impacted him sending him flying across the room. "I'm all fired up Metalhead!" Toph yelled.

"That's my line!" Natsu yelled in an annoyed manner.

As per usual, the fighting in the Fairy Tail guild continues.

* * *

Hours later at the South Gate park Gajeel was called to the park by Droy, Jet, Katara and Toph with Levy hiding behind a tree.

"What's the deal with calling me out here? I was thinking about going out on a job." Gajeel said.

"Sorry, but we have other plans." Toph said cracking her knuckles.

"A job?" Jet started.

"You're the one who destroyed the guild!" Droy added. "You've got no right to a job!"

"You may be able to fool Master Makarov, but not us." Katara yelled. "And especially not me!"

"You guys sure are petty." Gajeel said.

"Excuse me!?" Katara yelled.

"Stop it you guys… I don't hold any grudges at all…" Levy nervously said.

"You can't seriously forgive him, after what he did do you!?" Katara yelled. "Well I'm just going to say what we all feel. You can't be trusted!"

"This is how we…" Jet began.

"Settle the score…" Droy finished.

Gajeel smirked before looking at Toph. "So what's your excuse, twerp?"

"I did say I would want payback if I ever say you again, remember?" Toph replied while cracking her knuckles with a smirk.

"I like ya kid, you got spunk."

"Well I'm the first person in the guild you like, that's progress but… you still gotta go down!"

"You won't be feeling confident for long!" Jet yelled as he sped to Gajeel in a very quick motion and kneed him in the chest.

Drop threw four seeds into the ground. "**Secret Seeds!**" the seed quickly grew into vines with fists at the end of them. "**Knuckle Plant!**" the plants began to punch Gajeel all over his body.

"**Falcon Heaven's Soar!**" Jet yelled he threw a very swift kick to Gajeel sending his across the floor making his scratch the grass in the park.

"Okay guys…" Toph began with a smirk. "Thanks for softening him up for us!" Toph stepped hard on the ground which made an explosion of earth force Gajeel into the air. One he began to fall he felt a lasso of water wrap around his waist. Katara had all the water she had covering her right arm and used it like a rope. She slammed Gajeel into the floor of the park creating a crater.

"What are you playing at?" Droy asked as Gajeel had already looked beaten with many bruises on his body.

Toph quickly realized something. "_He's holding back… but why?_"

"What kind of bullying is this?" they all heard. Laxus appeared behind all of them.

"Laxus!?" Katara gasped.

"So this is the kid that did a number on my guild?"

Toph folded her arms. "I'm surprised you care, you didn't help us deal with Phantom, remember?"

Ignoring Toph, Laxus walked closer to Gajeel. "So gramps let someone who busted up our guild join us?" Laxus now had an expression a pure anger. "That's exactly why people look down on us! You little piece of…" Gajeel grunted. "On the road back to town, I heard things in bars here and there that really pissed me off. 'Fairy Tail ain't anything special…'? 'Those guys are already through…'?" His headphones sparked electricity and a colossal lightning strike of whitish yellow lightning struck Gajeel, the lightning burst was so powerful that it covered his entire body. Gajeel gave out a very loud scream.

Katara's eyes grew when she saw how powerful his lighting was. Compared to Azula, she can't even hold a candle to him.

"It's your fault!" Laxus yelled as he punched the ground making a wave of electricity speed to Gajeel. This formed a wheel of lighting which forced Gajeel to slam into a tree in a huge explosion. The Iron Dragon slayer already looked defeated.

"Hey! Lightning Rod! I think he gets the point! Knock it off would ya!?" Toph angrily said to Laxus.

"Stop, Laxus! That's going too far!" Jet yelled.

"I knew Laxus was crazy strong, but this is so one sided." Droy said.

Laxus began to walk to Gajeel. "Hey, guys now would be the perfect time to tell you that Gajeel was holding back." Toph said. "I know Gajeel when he is serious."

"So this whole time he… but why?" Katara asked.

Levy had her hands over her mouth, as this was still in awe of Laxus' power. "Because her wanted us to recognize him as an ally. He just took it, without defending himself!"

Gajeel was slowly getting up but Laxus began to step on his head continuously with electric sparks ejecting from his boot with each step. "I'll teach you what happens to anybody who takes on Fairy Tail!"

Katara clenched her right fist. "No, this is wrong. Even Gajeel… doesn't deserve this!" she ran over to where the beating was taking place. Before Laxus could finish Gajeel with a punch he felt his arm behind held back and saw Katara holding it back. "Stop Laxus! This has gone far enough!"

"You… dare… touch… me… YOU WEAKLING!" he used that arm to smack Katara's entire body to a tree. The impact was so rough that some drops of blood ejected from Katara's mouth.

"Katara!" Levy screamed.

"Hey! What is your problem!?" Jet asked.

"Fairy Tail looks pathetic because weaklings like you are infecting the guild." He looked to Toph. "Why don't you take your little messiah and go back where you came from?!" Laxus said.

Toph had both her fists clenched and her bangs were hiding her eyes. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you! Only without the messiah part."

Levy, Jet and Droy look completely shocked at what Toph is saying to Laxus. "What was that!?" Laxus asked in an angry tone.

"You heard me, you damn coward!" This began to infuriate Laxus. "The only reason you didn't help against Phantom was because you were scared!" Levy, Jet and Droy were shocked at how Toph was talking to Laxus. "Yeah! That's right! I said it! You said that we were bullying Gajeel earlier, but we wanted to teach him a lesson and you took it too far! He's not even fighting back yet you still decide to beat the ever living crap out of him. If anything, you're the weakling!" Laxus' eyes grew wide at those words. "If you're willing to kick a man when he's down then that makes _you _the weakling!" Levy, Jet, Droy and now Katara who had her eyes open were surprised that Toph was telling Laxus off like this but she wasn't done. She pointed to Laxus. "If anyone doesn't belong in this guild, it's you!"

Laxus' headphones were sparking. "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Laxus forces a colossal lightning storm on Toph which engulfed her in the same manner as Gajeel. Toph gave a very loud, pain induced scream, once the storm ended Levy ran over to Toph to see if the was okay. She was covered in bruises, just like Gajeel, but Toph's words stung Laxus and he shot a huge thunder bolt to Levy and Toph. Gajeel's eyes widened.

The thunderbolt hit but Levy and Toph were protected. Smoke filled the area and Gajeel stood in front of both girls with his arm transformed into a metal pillar to redirect the lighting to him, this made the impact point of where the thunderbolt hit glow like a burning metal.

"Gajeel!" Levy said, surpised.

"Metalhead?" Toph said in a more confused tone.

Katara saw what happened and this was a surprise to her. "_He protected them?_"

Gajeel was shivering but he managed to stand tall. "You satisfied? I have work to do." The Iron Dragon slayed walked away from the scene.

"Uh…" Levy began trying to talk to Gajeel.

"Leave me alone." He said walking away from them.

Laxus walked out of the park as well.

Levy looked down at Toph. "Toph? You okay?"

Toph sat up but looked like she was in pain. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Jet and Droy help Katara over to them. "You alright Katara?" Toph asked with a voice that had worry.

Katara smiled at Toph. "Yeah, I'm alright. Also don't tell Aang or Sokka about this, I don't want them freaking out." Toph and Levy nodded in response. They all look to Laxus walking out of the park. "But something tells me it's not Gajeel we should be keeping an eye on."

…

Laxus was walking in Magnolia "_Idiocy, this isn't the Fairy Tail I have in mind._" He very tightly clenched his fists showing his veins. "_I can't take this any longer!_ _Fairy Tail will be mine!_" he angrily thought as he now intended to take Fairy Tail and make it his.

* * *

**Next Time: **The Fighting Festival

_In celebration for Magnolia's Harvest Festival, Fairy Tail hosts a beauty contest dubbed the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. However the contest is interrupted as Laxus Dreyar and his Thunder God Tribe appear to start the Battle of Fairy Tail._


	28. The Fighting Festival

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

**A/N: This story has reached 100 faves as of this chapter! Thanks guys, please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Just outside of Lucy's apartment, Natsu was climbing the window to get to Lucy's floor. Happy was flying beside him. "You think Lucy is home, Happy?" he asked.

"Last time I saw her she was talking to Katara and Ty Lee, so we should be safe." Happy replied.

As he was about to climb into the open window, Aang saw him as he happened to be walking through the same street. "Hey! Natsu, what are you doing?" Aang asked slightly tilting his head.

"I'm trying to get into Lucy's room." The Dragon Slayer replied.

"Yeah…" a sweatdrop appeared on the side of Aang head. "I believe there is something called a knocking. You should try it sometime."

Suddenly Natsu's stomach was grumbling and he looked sick for some reason. "What gives Natsu, you're not on transportation." Happy said.

"I feel sick…" Natsu let go of the ledge and was falling to the ground.

"Natsu!" Aang blew to the area Natsu would land to make an air spout so he wouldn't slam into the ground. "You don't look too good, we better take you home." Aang tried to lift Natsu on his back and found that he was quite heavy, but the Avatar managed to carry the sick Dragon Slayer from the scene with Happy flying beside them.

* * *

Later; Lucy, Katara and Plue had entered their apartment at close to night time, the three of them were looking around while being cautious of their surrounding expecting something like an ambush. When it looked to be safe, both girls sighed next to each other while Plue stood there shivering.

"No one's here." Lucy said in relief. "And why do I come home always feeling tense?"

"Well, Phantom Lord, That whole business with Jellal… not to mention that Natsu almost always breaks into this place." Katara said.

"Yeah. I have been through a lot."

"I'll get started on dinner."

"Great. I'll take a bath then." Lucy headed to the bathroom while Plue followed her. The blonde mage was in the tub while her body and hair was wrapped in a towels. "Ahh. It's like I'm back from the dead." Lucy attempting a comedic conversation began to talk to herself. "Who are you calling 'dead', you?!" she was quickly embarrassed by her actions. "Comedy isn't funny when you are doing both parts." She saw Plue in the water, he now looked deflated, his long nose was hanging. "Wow, you actually do wilt if you get soaked in hot water. She began playing with Plue's deflated body. "How cute." She laughed.

After taking her bath, she and Katara ate dinner afterwards. Later Lucy was catching up on her writing while in the background Katara was practicing some waterbending techniques. After the three of them brushed their teeth together, both were proceeding to bed. Katara lied down on Lucy's couch with a blanket over her.

"Goodnight, Lucy."

"Goodnight." Lucy replied now climbing into bed but she felt a lump from underneath her covers, she jumped back off the bed and saw an arm sticking out from underneath the covers to the side of the bed. "_Something isn't right here_." She pulled on the arm and falling out of the bed was the annoyed figure of Toph Beifong who was now upside down on her head. "KYAAAAAA!"

"Hey, Blondie! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Toph said getting up, but she noticed Lucy's enraged face. "What? I thought you would be used to people breaking in here by now!

Lucy replied to Toph's statement in anger. "One: I am not! Two: This is_ my _house! Three: This is _my _bed!"

"Shh. You'll wake the neighbors…" Toph said with a smirk.

"GET OUT!"

Toph lied back onto Lucy's bed with her face looking up at her ceiling. "Nope, not happening."

Katara walked to the bed. "Toph! This isn't right. You need to leave!"

Toph sighed. "Alright fine… oh right." Toph jumped off the bed and onto her feet. "I almost forgot the reason I came here." Toph took a rolled up flyer from underneath Lucy's bed. "Twinkle Toes heard you guys needed money for rent, so he asked me to give this to you."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Well… it _feels _like a sheet of paper..." Toph said while waving her right hand in front of her face "...but I guess he was referring to what's _ON_ the sheet of paper." Both girls sweatdropped and looked at the poster. Katara took the poster and began to read it. "I just had a crazy idea. We should have a tournament to see who the strongest in the guild is." Toph said with excitement.

"Hey, I'm against ranking ourselves against our friends." Lucy said.

"Only because you'd lose!"

"Hey! I would not!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Guys this is a poster for the Magnolia harvest festival." Katara said.

"Wait, Aang said it was going to help us with our rent how does this…" Lucy's eyes darted to the bottom right of the poster. "'Miss Fairy Tail Contest!?'" Lucy exclaimed.

"Check it out, the prize for the winner is 500,000 jewel!"

"500,000! That's seven months' worth of rent! And it's perfect for me!"

"Oh yeah… Now I remember why Twinkle Toes told me to give it to you." Toph had her finger on her chin as if she was remembering something. "Oh and Mira, Cana and Ty Lee are participating so… good luck, you're gonna need it.

Lucy now contemplated her thoughts. "_Mira… She used to do photo spreads for the Weekly Sorcerer…_" she imagined Mira in her swimsuits that she modeled for the Weekly Sorcerer. "_But… I'm younger! So with my fresh new charm…_" "I CAN DO THIS! I'm gonna win this thing! Oh, yeah!" Lucy exclaimed with excitement.

"Intresting…" Toph began to say. "So you're against ranking your friends… _unless _money is involved huh?"

Suddenly Lucy appeared with a chocolate bar in her hand. "Toph? Would you like some chocolate?

"Bribing me? Scandalous." Toph said as she took the chocolate bar and began eating it.

"Hey, Katara. You should compete too… then we will have a better chance at winning!"

"Uh… I don't know Luce, I'm mean look who I'm up against…"

"C'mon, don't think like that. You're beautiful, Katara." Katara blushed at Lucy's kind words. Lucy then whispered in her ear. "Plus, you _want _to look good for Aang… don't you?" steam puffed out of Katara's ears and her entire face turned red.

"LET'S WIN THIS THING!" Katara exclaimed.

"Great, the only thing more annoying than one Lucy is two Lucys." Toph muttered.

* * *

Inside Natsu and Happy's house. Both Aang and Happy were watching Natsu, he was sweating but his condition didn't look too serious.

"Happy, will he be okay?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, this is just a side effect from when he ate Etherion." Aang flashed back to his and Natsu's battle with Jellal.

"Oh yeah. I remember you told me about that." Aang looked at Happy with a questioned face.

"Aye, he also got this way when he tried to eat Laxus' lightning." Aang remembers when he redirected a lightning attack from Laxus.

"Laxus…? That guy? But why would Natsu do that?"

"Natsu would always challenge Laxus in the past. Although he was wiped out instantly, of course." Aang begins to think. "Huh, is something wrong Aang?"

"I'm surprised that it didn't work." Happy gave a confusing face to Aang. "Well it's just, he ate Etherion which was infused with other elements and yet he got a huge power boost from it. So if he can somehow absorb other elements, I thought maybe Lightning wouldn't be so hard. Plus it was always my understanding that fire is sort of like lightning."

"What make you say that?"

"Firebenders in our world have the ability to generate lightning."

"Really?!" Happy said surprised by this revelation. "Can Zuko use lightning?"

Aang shook his head. "But I know he knows how to redirect lightning, and he taught that to me."

"Is that how you were able to shoot Laxus' lightning back at him?" Happy asked. Aang nodded to Happy's question.

"But, Zuko's uncle, Iroh can use lightning."

"Can you use lightning?"

"Well, that's a silly question, but no I can't. Why do you ask?"

"Aren't you technically a Firebender?" Happy asked. Aang thought about what Happy said and looked at his right hand. "You make a good point there, I wonder if I could pull something like that off… however…" he had a quick flashback to when Azula shot lightning at his back while he was in the Avatar State. "It's a not a power I would like. If lightning hits you in the right place, you could die from it. It's a power made to kill if you ask me."

"Do you know of any other Firebenders that can use Lightning?"

"Just three, but all of them are against us right now."

"Is Ozai one of them?" Aang nodded.

"But there is also that girl who is part of the group hunting me, and Azula."

"Azula?" Happy remembered Mai, Ty Lee and Suki talking about Azula. He even remembered Mai's words. _"Yes, be afraid, be __**very **__afraid." _Happy began shivering. "Is she as bad as Mai says she is."

"Still not convinced?" Aang turned around and lifted the back of his shirt to show Happy his burned scar on his back. "You remember this scar? Azula did this to me."

"I'm sure you can beat Azula now!" Happy cheerfully said. "You can use Magic now!"

Aang quickly thought about what Happy said. "Hmm, you really think so?"

"Aye! You're a Fairy Tail wizard now! I'm sure Natsu can also take her down!"

"Natsu?" "_Then again, he did help me defeat Jellal, and he was even scarier and more powerful than Azula._" "You know what? I'm sure he can, despite how scary Azula is."

"Erza can also be pretty scary." Happy reminded.

Aang sweatdropped. "Yeah, don't remind me." He replied with a sigh.

"Mira also used to be scary back in the day. Back then she was called 'Demon' ."

"Mira was what!?" Aang exclaimed. With Mira being so sweet his mind couldn't process the fact that she could be as scary and fierce as Erza. His mind pictured Mira and Azula with an equals sign between them, but a line quickly slashed through the equals sign and a buzzer went off in his head. "She-Devil? Sorry. I just can't see it."

"Maybe we should have a tournament to determine who the strongest in Fairy Tail is." The blue cat suggested.

"It sounds… like an interesting idea… but knowing our destructive streak, we'd probably destroy the whole of Magnolia before we can have a winner."

"Aye!" Happy happily agreed. He noticed Aang taking an interest in Natsu's scarf.

"I have another question. Why does Natsu always carry this scarf around?"

"That scarf was from Igneel, so he always wears it."

"Oh, well I can see why it must be so important to him." He saw Natsu's condition get slightly better. "I would call Katara to see if she can heal Natsu, but I'm sure he'll be fine by morning. We should get some sleep."

"Aye!" the lights turned off in the house, as Aang and Happy now retired for the night.

* * *

Mai and Ty Lee meanwhile were walking back to their accommodations that they had at Fairy Hills. "Isn't this guild fun, Mai?" Ty Lee asked

"Sure… if you like flying beer mugs and relentless fighting. Then yeah, this guild is a blast." Mai sarcastically said.

"You're taking this whole situation surprisingly well."

"Something or someone brought us here, I would say it is way too much of a coincidence that we ended up where Zuko and The Avatar had disappeared to all this time."

"Do you think Azula will follow us here?"

"I talked with Levy. Apparently there are four people from our world looking to kill the Avatar. If they can't get the job done, you can bet Azula will personally come here to finish the job, and most likely bring the biggest army she can."

"I wonder… will we ever find a way back?" Ty Lee said looking down.

"It would be better for us if we stayed here for a while, there is no doubt that we would be hunted down as fugitives, enemies of the Fire Nation."

"So we're going to stay here and help the Avatar?"

"Back at the boiling rock, I made my decision to help Zuko, and then you got swept along with me when you attacked Azula."

"Well… I just couldn't let Azula just…"

"I know…" Mai smiled at her friend. "Also, thanks for that. I wouldn't be here if you didn't do what you did back there."

The energetic acrobat jumped on Mai to engulf her in a hug. "Well we can be traitors of the Fire Nation together!" she cheered.

"Mai!" they both heard. The girls saw Zuko and it looked like he was running to find them. "I'm glad I found you."

"Zuko? What are you doing here?" Mai asked. "Actually it doesn't matter, Ty Lee and I were going to… Huh…?" Mai sees a yellow dotted figure of Ty Lee where she used to be. "_Great!_"

"Mai, we need to talk."

"If you are going to tell me that you left me another break-up letter telling me you left to come to this world. I won't be amused."

"Mai, I had to leave to-"

"Save it…You don't need to explain yourself twice, looks like we're both traitors to the Fire Nation. It's great to see you're safe though."

"Also, why did you help us back there at the Boiling Rock?" he asked.

"Maybe because despite you being an absolute jerk and everything, I wouldn't like seeing you dead."

"So that means you forgive me?"

"Does this answer your question?" Mai walked up to Zuko and planted her lips on his. Zuko's eyes grew wide but he finally kissed her back. Soon Mai ended the kiss. She had her palms on his chest. "So yeah, we're good." Mai then shot a threatening glare at Zuko. "But don't ever. Break up with me. Again!" they both hugged.

From behind a wall Ty Lee looked at the two and pumped her fist. "Yes!" she whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the town of Shirotsume, inside the building of a Dark Guild by the name of Ghoul Spirit, they were being attacked.

Inside the building which looked like a guild hall a person was thrown back by someone while the rest of the onlookers view the situation.

Three figures appeared from the shadows. On the left, a tall figure was wearing a long sleeved body suit on the top half of his body it was black with white vertical stripes with images of skulls on his shoulders, his eyes were covered by visor that old knights would use, he had green arm bandages. He had dark blue pants that were covered by a light blue skirt that split four ways, they each had a black 'x' on them.

The middle figure wore a red coat with light pink accents, a black belt was on his torso, he had a rapier on the left side of his body with a Fairy Tail emblem on it. A green Fairy Tail insignia was seen on his left hand. He had long green hair with two spikes protruding from his sides. He was light skinned in complexion and had a beauty mark under his left eye.

On the far right, a woman with light skin and light brown hair that was tied with a band that had a purple rose. She stood with a fan in front of her lower face. She wore clear glasses that covered her eyes. She was wearing a short green dress with dark green accents, long green gloves covered her hands to her forarms, and she had dark, sea green stockings. She also appeared to have pinkish white wings on her back.

The guild members began charging to the three intruders.

"Honestly, what does a guild like yours, that sneaks among the shadows, think they are doing making fun of an official guild…?" the woman in green asked. She lowered her glasses to reveal her eyes and in doing so, the two men speeding to them were frozen in place. Soon they were turned to stone.

"Get 'em!" a member of Ghoul Spirit yelled. Everyone now proceeded to jump the three intruders.

The tall figure had a grin on his face. "Go get them, babies!" he yelled, suddenly five totem stumps with different faces appeared behind the tall figure and they sped to the oncoming Dark Guild members. Each of the totems was blasting green energy beams at the members. Once he saw the carnage they were producing, he began laughing.

"That's enough, Bickslow." The source of the voice came from the green haired figure in the red coat.

"Huh, that's it?" Bickslow asked looking at the green haired figure.

"How dare they form a guild as weak as they are?" the green haired figure said as all the members of the guild were now on the floor, defeated.

"My babies ain't had enough fun yet." Bickslow said.

"More! More!" the 'babies' chanted.

"Then I've got something perfect for you…" He moved some hair from blue eyes revealing his green Fairy Tail emblem on his right hand.

The woman who had her face covered with her fan was next to respond. "Oh, you mean what Laxus was talking about?" she revealed a Fairy Tail insignia on her chest just above her right breast.

"Oh yeah! I've been waiting for this moment forever! So have my babies!" he outstretched his tongue revealing a black Fairy Tail insignia on it.

"Just three of them, wiped us all out!" one of the beaten members of Ghoul Spirit said.

Another member recognized the three. "That's Fairy Tail's Thunder God Tribe… Laxus' personal guard!"

…

Meanwhile in an unknown location Laxus was sitting on a rock with a wicked smile on his face. "My Thunder God Tribe has returned. Finally, my moment has come." He looked at an over view of Magnolia at night. "Time for the Fairies to destroy each other." He stood and grew a very positive smirk. "Old man, your time is over!"

* * *

The next day, Magnolia has begun decorating the entire city for the Harvest Festival. Makarov, Mira and Sokka were out shopping for supplies. "The whole city is focused on the Harvest Festival."

"Everyone said they're busy preparing for the Fantasia." Mira said.

"Yeah, though I am hoping at some point that someone will fill me in on what actually happens during this festival." Sokka said with a slight tone of annoyance.

"In good time, Sokka." Makarov replied.

"Though it'd be nice if Laxus would participate." Mira said.

"Enough about him." Makarov said wanting to end the subject about Laxus.

"Oh I remember that jerk! Can't someone in the guild just put him in his place?"

"He's an S-Class wizard, Sokka. There are very few I can think of who can beat him. I'd advise you to stay away from him." Makarov warned.

"I heard from Levy that he's returned to town."

"He what?" Makarov now looked genuinely concerned.

"Master?" Mira said trying to get his attention.

"You alright down there?" Sokka asked.

"He had to come back now, of all times…"

"I wouldn't worry!" Sokka confidently said. "If he tries anything. Aang and Natsu can easily kick his butt." And Sokka began making sound effects that represented a huge blast and a roar. Unsurprisingly enough, this did nothing to lower Makarov's concerns.

…

On the day of the festival, bells were chiming all around the city. Aang, Natsu and Happy were outside by some food stalls. Aang was helping Natsu walk and Momo was flying next to Happy.

"The Festival has begun!" Happy exclaimed happily.

"C'mon Natsu, easy does it." Aang said trying to keep him on his feet

"Its time to chow down! Must… eat… must eat everything in sight." Natsu said despite his condition

Aang sweatdropped. "Let's Eat!" Happy yelled.

"I'd go easy if I were you." Aang said. They saw Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee in front of them. "Hey Zuko."

"What's wrong with him?" Mai asked pointing at Natsu.

"Oh he's a little under the weather, but he'll get over it."

"He ate something he was not supposed to." Happy said.

"So where are you three going?" Aang asked.

"Well Mai and I were going to the Miss Fairy Tail Contest." Ty Lee said. "Zuko was coming to watch."

"Hey, I'm not going to compete in that!" Mai said.

"You're not! Why not?" Ty Lee whined.

"It's not my style."

"That's too bad." Zuko said. "It would be nice to see you in a swimsuit." He said with a smirk.

Mai was amused by this and smirked back at her boyfriend. "Down boy." She said while a slight laugh.

Happy flew above them. "Mai liiiikes-" before Happy could finish his sentence a knife was thrown his way and it impaled a wall of one of the stalls.

"What was that, cat!?" Mai angily asked with a red aura surrounding her.

"NOTHING!" Happy screamed as hid behind Aang.

"C'mon Mai, it will be fun."

"Doesn't matter how many times you beg me Ty Lee. I'm not doing it."

Ty Lee now had a smirk. "Okay, if that's how you want to be." She quickly jabbed Mai by her ribs and her legs now felt shaky.

"I-I can't move my legs!"

"That's the idea." Ty Lee began to drag Mai to the guild. "Your aura is a grey as ever and I'm going to change that! Don't wait up for us!"

"Hey! I said no!"

Once they were out of view Happy flew by Zuko. "What was that about?"

"It's just Ty Lee being… Ty Lee." Zuko casually said.

Behind them Gray, Lucy, Katara and Juvia were watching them. "He still doesn't seem alright." Lucy said as she was wearing a pink jackets over her outfit. Katara wore a white Eskimo jacket over hers.

"Is he okay?" Juvia asked.

"Not really, maybe I can help him." Katara suggested.

"Nah, just leave him be…" Gray said.

"You never change do you." They all heard. The four looked behind them to see Warren. He was dressed in a brown and maroon jacket with white and black pants, he had fair skin with dark hair with some highlights in it as well. "I made it back for the Harvest Festival, somehow."

"You take on too many jobs at once, man!" Gray said.

"Wow!" Lucy said astounded.

"I'm the new recuit, Juvia." Juvia said introducing myself.

Katara also chimed in. "I'm also quite new to the guild I'm Katara."

"Oh, I've heard about both of you."

"Warren Rocco. He has telepathic abilities." Gray explained.

"Nice to meet you." Warren said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Juvia said.

"Likewise." Katara said.

"But… there are so many people."

"People have come from all over to see Fantasia." Warren explained.

"I want to see it too!" Lucy excitedly said.

"Uh, Lucy. We're kind of in it, remember?" Katara reminded.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me, The Miss Fairy Tail Contest is starting soon." She grabbed Katara's arm and began dragging her away very swiftly. "My Rent!" she yelled while the screams of Katara were now getting softer as Lucy got further away.

A light blue aura was now surrounding Juvia as she had an angry face. "Juvia cannot allow herself to lose to Lucy-san."

Gray looked confused and looked to the water mage. "You're going to participate too?" he asked.

From a distance away, Chun was carrying a brown bag that was full of food while Hen was next to her and he had his hands resting behind his head. "I honestly don't get what the big deal is." The Earthbender said. "This parade will probably bore me to death."

"Well I for one am curious about it." Chun replied. "I mean, everyone is excited for a reason. Plus, Ping did give us some downtime, so why don't we check it out?"

"What… like for real? If there was a fighting tournament for this then sign me up, but it seems to sappy and cheerful for my taste."

Chun groaned. "You're exactly like Ping, only more destructive and annoying."

"Guilty as charged. By the way… something has been on my mind. How exactly did you and Ping get back from that whole Tower of Heaven business?"

Chun began to explain what had happened to them.

**(Flashback Begins)**

_Chun and Ping's boat was moving back and fourth among the raging waves. "What the hell is going on up there!?" Ping yelled._

"_Jellal must be planning something big!" Chun said. Another explosion on the tower was seen, their boat was now completely engulfed by the waves. Both girls were now treading water._

"_Let's swim away from this mess!" Ping exclaimed. Both girls tried to swim away but a huge wave had caught them. This knocked both girls unconscious._

…

_Ping's eyes slowly awakened and she saw that she and Chun somehow got back to shore. Chun was still asleep but she shook her awake._

"_N-no five more minutes…" Chun muttered in her sleep._

"_WAKE UP!" Ping yelled. This gave Chun a shock, forcing her to wake up and take a deep breath._

"…_Huh? Hey, Ping… what happened… I thought we…"_

"_Yes, so did I, I remember sinking into the sea, then I wake on the shore, and seeing you next to me… but look." Chun looked out to sea and saw the Tower of Heaven was nowhere to be seen._

"_Impossible, What happened to Jellal's tower!?" Chun asked as it just disappeared._

"_Don't know, but I'm not willing to stick around to find out. We have to get out of here."_

"_Okay…" _

_Ping punched the sand in anger. "This is hopeless! As much as I want to crush Fairy Tail, they have more numbers than we do, we can't possible hope to beat them and the Avatar... not on our own."_

"_So what do we do?" Chun asked looking disheartened after hearing Ping say all this. _

"_I'll think of something… but as of right now. I say we take a break from all this fighting for now… I need time to get the hang of these Magical powers I've been given. I'll do that then you and the others can do whatever you want, I'm not bothered either way. Let's get back to the others quickly._

_Chun nodded and followed her partner._

**(Flashback Ends)**

"…So that is what happened. Jellal betrayed us." Chun finished explaining.

"Well Ping can't get mad at us for messing up at Phantom. There is only one way we can beat Fairy Tail… we have to get stronger!" he exclaimed with excitement.

Chun lowered her eyelids when looking at Hen and folded her arms. "Well you're still dense. What about Kobu, how's he been doing?"

"He's been reading up on Magic and gathering facts about Fairy Tail."

"And what did he find out?"

"He said that they were unbeatable, with just the four of us at least. I of course didn't believe him, and he said something about watching out for a powerful blonde wizard."

Within Chun's mind she flashed back to Lucy, both times when she was protected by Aang and also when she stood in front of Juvia's attack to summon Aquarius. "He's not talking about Lucy is he?" Hun shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter to me; they're all the same to me: Just wizards who should be squashed."

"How typical." Chun said and a sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head. "Hey, has Kobu said anything about why he joined up with us in the first place. I mean I'm Fire Nation so it goes without saying, you're just crazy, Ping is crazy about the Fire Nation, but Kobu is Water Tribe, what reason could he have to want to have the Avatar killed?"

"If I remember Kobu's family was kidnapped by the Fire Nation or something like that…"

"But that's not what Ping told me… when I asked her he said he had more personal reasons, and I know something else."

"Oh yeah… and what is that?"

"I heard Kobu talking to Ping last night, I couldn't hear the entire conversation, but he said he wanted to avenge his family… what could that mean?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I really don't know… He rented a place somewhere in the city, it's where he goes to do his research. I can take you there, but that's all I'm going to do."

"Alright…"

"Hey… why the sudden concern about us…?"

"Well we are a team right? I would also like us to be friends."

"Friends huh? Yeah sure, why not… I'm okay with anything as long as we get to kick butt. Now let's go find him already." Chun placed the back of food into her duffel bag before they both began to find Kobu.

* * *

Inside the Fairy Tail guild hall, it was packed with a flood of people. "The battle of the beauties begins! Let's start the Miss Fairy Tail Contest!" Max was on stage but now he was wearing a purple suit with a huge red bow below the collar. "I am Max, the sand wizard, and I will be your host!" While many people were cheering. Aang, Gray, Natsu, Sokka, Zuko, Happy and Elfman were sitting at a table, Momo was resting on Aang's shoulder. Natsu was eating bread while Sokka was eating steak. Elfman had his arms folded.

"You three don't care about this stuff, right?" Gray asked.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" Sokka said.

"I'm a man!" Elfman gruffly said.

"Where is Toph?" Happy asked.

"She lost a bet to me in an eating contest, now she has to compete in the Miss Fairy Tail contest." Elfman replied.

"Why would Toph agree to that?" Aang asked.

"Maybe she was feeling confident?" Sokka suggested

"It must be embarrassing for her." Happy said.

"Weell not really, Toph is blind, remember…?" Aang said to Happy.

Max now introduced the first contestant. "Entry number one! The exotic beauty with a bottomless pit for a stomach, Cana Alberona." She was dressed in her regular outfit. The crowd began cheering for her. "Now perform for the crowd, your magic!" Cana lifted a deck of her card before they began to spin and dance around her body. "The cards are hiding Cana's body…" The cards made a huge flash and Cana was now seen in her orange and green bikini swimsuit. "She changed into a swimsuit!"

"I'll take that beer money, thanks." Cana said with a giggle and winked to the crowd.

Lucy and Katara looked from behind the curtains. "A swimsuit? No Fair!"

"Its official, we've lost." Katara said.

Erza in her armor looked as well. "I see… That's a good idea."

"You're participating too, Erza?"

"When I hear there is a contest nearby, I can't help but get motivated."

"My rent is slipping away." Lucy said with tears falling from her face.

"Looks like you didn't come prepared." They heard. The four looked to see Mai behind them wearing a maroon bikini swimsuit but a red fabric was covering her lower half.

"You too Mai!?" Katara said in shock.

"Blame Ty Lee for this."

"Hello!" Ty Lee arrived in her usual outfit.

"Don't forget about me." Suki said as she appeared as well in an outfit similar to her Fire Nation disguise but only was more green and dark green.

"How can this get any worse?" Lucy said in despair.

"Yo!" Toph appeared in her regular outfit.

"There is no way I'm losing to you!" Lucy yelled while pointing at Toph.

"Riiiight." Toph casually said.

Max now introduced the next contestant. "Entry number two: She might be new but her skills are S-class. Rain or shine, this woman will steal your heart! Juvia Lockser!"

"May these feelings reach you, Gray-sama!" Juvia softly said to herself. Juvia turns most of her body to water which makes a huge wave. What is seen next is Juvia in a blue and light blue polka dotted swimsuit. "Gray-sama! Did you see!"

Lucy was fuming back stage. "Another one going for sex appeal!?" she angrily said. Erza who was still there nodded.

"At least I'm sure there's a pattern." Katara added.

"Entry Number three:" Max announced. "Everyone's favorite poster girl of the guild…" Max then clenched his fist in excitement. "Her beauty is known throughout the land! Mirajane!" The crowd were specifically exited to see Mira on stage as she happily waved back to the crowd. "Now appeal to the audience!"

"My specialty is transformation magic, so I'll transform!" When Mira put her hands over her head, the crowd was getting excited. However what happened next was a huge shock as she now had the face of Happy replacing her head. "Head-only Happy! Aye!" she said in Happy's voice. Once this happened many of the crowd were very shocked so see this. Many of those with hearts in their eyes were broken. She changed her face again. "Head-only Gajeel!" Gajeel in the background performed a spit take. She did one more change and now had Momo's head. "Head-only Momo!" While Happy and Sokka were laughing at their table, Elfman looked shocked, Aang looked quite disturbed while Gray smirked and Natsu kept eating.

"You're the only ones happy about this." Gray said to Happy and Sokka.

"Oh man that was great!" Sokka said as he was laughing and pointing.

From backstage Lucy was elated. "The crowd favorite just shot herself in the foot!" Lucy said while giggling evilly.

"We split the rent remember, Lucy? We don't really need to win y'know." Katara said while sweatdropping at Lucy's actions.

"Entry Number Four: She needs no explanation… Titania!" Max exclaimed.

"That's my cue!" Erza exclaimed. She jumped from backstage and frontflipped to land on the stage.

"Erza Scarlet!"

When Lucy and Katara heard the cheering the realized how popular Erza was. "She's so popular."

"Well she _is _Fairy Tail's strongest woman." Katara reminded.

Erza on stage began to speak. "I will show you a very special requip." Erza was now surrounded in a storm of purple smoke. When her new outfit appeared it was a black short dress that had long sleeves, she wore black legging and was wearing a white blouse underneath it, her hair was tied in a ponytail with a black bow and it was in a pony tail, her bangs in the front of her face stretched down to her chest.

"G-Goth!" Lucy yelled.

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen Erza dress like that." Katara said

"Yeah, yeah perfect, but unless you're going to narrate for the visually impaired. Can you stop yelling." Toph said looking at Lucy.

In the crowd Macao looked slightly disturbed. "That's a new look for her."

"Entry Number Five!" Toph's now realized it was her going next.

"Welp looks like its me." Toph walked onto the stage with a smirk.

"Break a leg, Toph." Katara said.

"She may be small but has a big attitude and has no fear! Toph Beifong!" Toph appeared on stage and cracked her knucles.

"Let's get this over with!" she made flat slabs of Earth shoot from the ground backstage and magnetized them to her. Before the audience saw the flat slabs flatten her, she outstretched her arms and punched them to pieces. To end her performance she made a huge rock protrusion come out of the stage, she ran to it, before headbutting it shattered the earth protrusion to pieces. Toph only had a minor scratch on her head and gave out a smile while showing the victory sign. The crowd cheered and people were commenting on how cool she was. "Thank you! I'm also available on weekends and for parties!" Toph walked off the stage.

"Well… she showed how strong she was." Katara said.

"That's it, we're not going to make rent this month." Lucy said with endless tears falling from her eyes.

"Entry Number Six! The little Fairy with cutes and Intelligence… Levy McGarden!"

"Levy!" Droy and Jet cheered from the crowd.

"Solid Script!" Levy chanted and made four word appear around her. 'Snow' which was made of white snow. 'METAL' which was made of metal with bolts in the 'E' and a nut formed the 'T'. 'BUTTERFLY' which had several butterflies around the word and had blue and yellow butterfly patterns within the words, and 'FLOWER' which was in green but was surrounded by vines and flowers.

Jet and Droy chanted her name with hearts in their eyes.

"Entry Number Seven! The sexy sniper Bisca Mulan!" Bisca was dressed in a purple bikini and had coins with hearts in them in between her right fingers.

She threw them up above the stage. "Requip!" she exclaimed, her magical sniper rifle appeared, she pointed up at the coins she just threw. "The Gunner!" she shot a beam right through the four coins perfectly. She caught them in her hand. Alzack looked at her with hearts in his eyes while muttering how cute she was.

"Entry Number Eight! She's new to the guild, but don't let her appearance fool you, her water magic is simply spectacular! Katara!"

As Max said her name she was on stage, five large urns of water shot up into the air and formed a huge water whip that fell on top of her and made a wave of water that quickly evaporated into steam. When the steam cleared Katara was in a different outfit, she had a blue and white long sleeved shirt that showed her midriff, but it was off her right shoulder and arm altogether, she had a dark blue skirt with black leggings stretching halfway down her legs, and her feet were covered with blue flats. Her hair was let loose and she wore the necklace that Aang made for her out of Sokka's fishing line.

Katara made more water from the urns spin around her, making a whirlpool under her making her rise from the ground. Three water blobs shoot to the ceiling, before turning to ice, they shatter making sparkling ice crystals appear all over the room. Katara made the whirlpool gently let her to the ground and stretched her arms out in a pose with a smile.

Aang who saw all of had his mouth agape, was blushing and his heart rate rose. "That… was… wow…" he said to himself clearly flustered.

"Yeah I guess it was pretty awesome." Sokka said, but he noticed Aang had the same impression from a few seconds ago. "Hey, Earth to Aang!" he waved his hand in front of his face but it was ineffective. The Airbender looked like he was in a trance.

"He Liiiikes her!" Happy teased.

Lucy saw Katara's performance from backstage "Wow! She was awesome, everyone is doing their best."

Max now continued with the contest. "Entry number nine: Our guild's super rookie!"

"That's me!"

"This upcoming star will sparkle with the guidance of Celestial Spirirt! Lucy Heart-"

"AHH! Don't say my last name!" Lucy yelled while flailing her arms up and down as she appeared in front of Max. When the crowd began commenting on how cute she was, she gave a smile and waved to them. "_If they find out who my dad is, they'll never award me the 500,000!_" Lucy was seen to be wearing a blue cheerleader outfit with the Fairy Tail emblem in gold on the left side of her chest, she also had red, yellow striped wristbands with white knee high socks with a single horizontal blue line going across the top part of her socks.

"Now, appeal to the audience!"

"Uh, I'm going to do a cheer dance routine with my Spirits." Lucy pulled out her pink pom-poms and the crowd got excited, that was until…

"Entry number ten:-" a woman's voice said.

Lucy began dancing on the stage. "Hey! I'm not done appealing yet!"

"If you want a Fairy, then you want me. If you want beauty, then you want me. Yes, I am all you want!" the woman now appeared on stage and was wearing a green dress, she had a fan covering the lower part of her face. "The winner is me! Evergreen!" she exclaimed. "Okay! The idiotic contest is now over!" Lucy screamed comically on the stage.

Back at the table Gray and Elfman looked concerned. "Evergreen?" Gray said.

"She's back!" Elfman said.

"Who is that?" Sokka said. "Hey Aang, what do you think… Aang." He looked to see Aang was still in his love daze, so Sokka shook him out of it, literally. "What. Is. With. You?!" Sokka yelled while shaking him. Aang snapped out of it.

"Huh? Did I miss anything… Oh look its Lucy's turn… and some woman I don't know yet." Aang said while rubbing his eyes.

"No, something is wrong. I can feel it." Zuko said unfolding his arms.

Makarov had a terrified look on his face.

"Hey, don't get in my way!" Lucy said to Evergreen. "My rent is counting on this, you know!"

Gray had to intervene. "Lucy! Don't look into her eyes!"

Lucy was confused by this statement as Evergreen lifted her glasses and looked to Lucy. "What's with this kid?" her eyes had a multicolour glow Lucy looked into them and in no longer than a second, she was turned to stone.

Grey, Makarov, Aang and Max were shocked by this. The crowd began to wonder what was happening, as they weren't expecting Lucy to be turned to stone.

"This is bad." Max muttered. "Everyone, quickly escape!" he yelled to the audience. Once they got the message they ran as fast as their legs would take them in a huge panic.

Once all of the spectators escaped. Grey, Elfman, Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Happy and Makarov approached the stage.

"What's going on!? Who are you!?" Zuko angrily asked.

"What are you doing, Evergreen?" Makarov yelled. "Do you plan on ruining the festival!?"

Evergreen chuckled at this. "You need some entertainment for a festival, yes?" the rear curtains opened revealing all the girls in the contest were turned to stone just like Lucy.

"Sister!" Elfman yelled.

"Even Erza!" Happy added.

"Katara!" Sokka and Aang yelled. The Avatar was clenching his fist.

Zuko saw Mai turned to stone and he glared at Evergreen. "Alright! I want answers now!"

"Oho." Evergreen laughed. "I had no idea that one of the new guys would be this handsome." Evergreen said to Zuko which just made Zuko respond with a growl.

"You fool!" Makarov said. "Return them to normal at once!" After he said this a ball of lightning appear, a bolt from that ball struck the stage causing a white flash.

Out of the flash. Laxus with an evil smirk looked at them. "Hey you Fairy Fails. The festival's just getting started!"

"Laxus?" Makarov said.

"You again!?" Aang angrily said.

Sokka pecked Gray's shoulder. "Hey, who's that guy?" Sokka asked pointing to a pillar elsewhere in the room.

"Freed?" Gray said in shock. He looked to the opposite side. "Bickslow?"

"The Thunder God Tribe…" Macao nervously said.

"Laxus' personal guard!" Wakaba finished.

"Ready to play old man?" Laxus asked.

"Jeez, didn't we already just deal with an evil psychopath!?" Sokka asked referring to their adventure in the Tower of Heaven

"Enough of this foolishness! Return them to normal at once!" Makarov yelled.

"…Or else!" Aang finished already now in a fighting stance.

"'Or else'?" Laxus smirked after Aang's comment. "You really have no idea who you are dealing with do you, messiah brat!? I wonder how many will be left to be in the Fantasia?" A ball of lightning appeared above Lucy.

"Don't!" Makarov said.

"Lucy!" Aang worriedly yelled but the lightning strike just misses.

Laxus puts his arm around Lucy's stone figure. "These women are my hostages. If you break the rules, I'll shatter them, one by one."

"You act is really wearing on me! If this is your idea of a joke, I'm not laughing!" Zuko said.

"This isn't funny, Laxus!" Makarov yelled.

"I'm serious."

Freed jumped onto the stage. "Let's just see who the strongest is in Fairy Tail." He said.

"Time for fun!" Bickslow said after he jumped on the stage.

"The rules are simple. The last one standing is the winner!" Everyone aside from Laxus' Thunder God Tribe we're angrily looking at the stage. "Battle of Fairy Tail!"

A punch was heard. They all saw Natsu getting up after punching the table. "I like it! Simple! I'm getting fired up!"

"I like that eager spirit of yours." Laxus complimented.

"Natsu!" Makarov started.

"It's a festival, Gramps. Let's do this!"

"Don't you remember when you got beat by Laxus before?" Warren reminded.

"I was just a kid."

"It was last year!" he said with an annoyed face.

"I was a kid last year!" Natsu said with a smirk as he ran to Laxus.

Laxus remained confident as Natsu was speeding to him. "But I hate that you have no sense of flair. So cool down." Without even moving, Laxus struck Natsu with a lightning bolt.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled, while Warren facepalmed at Natsu's futile attempt.

"See what I said!" Warren said.

"What a Man…"

Natsu fell to the ground with a knocked out 'happy' expression on his face.

"Aww, and he just recovered." Happy said flying to Natsu's smoking body.

"That's enough! Whatever you're planning! I'm putting a stop to it!" Aang yelled.

"So that's the Avatar hmm?" Evergreen began. "He seems a little scrawny for the savior of another world."

Freed looked to Aang. "I've been curious to see just how strong the master of the elements is, now's the time to find out."

"What do you say kid? In the mood for some fun?" Bickslow said.

"Fun! Fun!" Bickslow's babies repeated.

Aang looked to Laxus who kept his evil smirk. Aang began running to Laxus while performing a battle cry.

"Aang wait!" Gray warned. Aang spun in the air forcing a wind burst to hit Laxus with a kick but Laxus moved out of the way in a huge bolt of thunder.

When Aang was on the stage he couldn't see Laxus anymore. "Too slow brat!" he appeared in front of Aang and kicked him back off the stage. After Aang hit the ground he saw a bolt of Laxus' thunder speeding to him, he did not flinch and aimed his right pointing fingers at the thunderbolt, he managed to redirect his energy but he shot it through the ceiling. Aang was panting though after he redirected thunderbolt that crashed through the ceiling and into the sky.

"You lack the power, Avatar." Laxus mocked.

"If you want these girls returned to normal, you must defeat us!" Evergreen said.

"There are 4 of us, and around 100 of you, right?" Bickslow added

"100 on 4!" Bickslow's babies chanted.

"You have three hours. After that, they just turn to dust, I'm afraid." Evergreen continued.

Laxus continued the explanation "The field of battle is the entirety of Magnolia. When you find us, the battle begins."

"Laxus!" Makarov angrily said. "Stop this foolishness!" he yelled. The guild master, clearly having enough of this now grew using his Titan magic.

"Now, now. I told you to cool off. Its entertainment for the festival, see?" Laxus said. The entire stage was covered in a blinding yellow glow. "Battle of Fairy Tail…Begin!" the Thunder God Tribe disappeared from the stage.

Sokka punched his palm into his empty left hand. "That creep is gonna get it for turning my sister to stone."

"So what?" Zuko began. "Are we just playing tag with these guys all over Magnolia. They could be anywhere, how are we supposed to find them?"

"Damn it!" Elfman yelled. "We have to save my sister and the others!"

Most of the males now were speeding out of the guild to find Laxus. Alzack followed them after looking at Bisca's stone figure, and he promised to save her.

"That fool!" Makarov yelled. "I'll… I'll stop you!"

Sokka tapped Aang's shoulder. "Aang we have to go! If we don't Katara will-"

"I know. I can't say if Laxus is serious, but he's taking this way too far. Let's get him!" Aang yelled as now he Makarov and Sokka were speeding to the exit. Suddenly Makarov and Aang ran into an invisible force that kept them from leaving the guild.

"Gramps!" Grey yelled.

"Aang?" Sokka exclaimed.

"An invisible wall?" Makarov said.

"He's right! I can't get through!" Aang said with an annoyed tone.

"Don't be silly!" Gray said.

"It's just your imaginations." Sokka said.

Both Sokka and Gray tried to pull and Aang and Makarov through the 'invisible wall' but they were making no progress.

"What's going on?" Gray asked, struggling to pull his guildmaster from through the wall.

"What kind of science _is _this?! An invisible wall, makes no sense!" Sokka yelled, after he gave up trying to pull Aang through he looked up. "Hey, what's that up there?" Sokka asked looking up. This got Gray's attention.

"What's this? There are characters floating in the air…"

"Uh… I can't read that…" Sokka said.

"Freed's Runes." Makarov said.

"Runes?"

"A type of barrier, anyone who steps in its boundary is bound by the rules." Makarov explained. "If you don't obey them, you can't get out." As he said this, a huge dark purple magic circle surrounded the guild. "Establishment Magic."

"What's written?" Gray asked.

" 'Those older than 80 or stone statues may not pass.' " Makarov read.

"Hold on a mintute! You're thirteen. How does this rule effect you!?" Sokka asked looking at Aang.

"Well actually… I _was _frozen in ice for a hundred years. So… technically, that would make me 113." Aang explained while sheepishly rubbing his hand behind his head.

"Oh… I forgot."

"A magic where the guy who sets the rules wins?" Gray asked.

"It takes a long time to write the runes. It is not suited for a sudden battle, but when it comes to setting traps, there's nothing better."

"Well can't you destroy it?" Sokka asked "I mean you _are _the guildmaster and all!"

"The rune's rules are absolute!"

"So we're trapped here?!" Aang realized.

"Man they planned for everything." Gray turned around. "So I guess we'll have to handle it ourselves."

"Gray…" Makarov said concerned

He looked back into the guild. "Zuko, you coming?"

"No." he responded. "I'm going to stay here, stop Laxus in case he tried to hurt the girls."

"You're going to need some help with that, I'm staying too." Sokka said.

"Fine, I'll go by myself. I don't care if he's your grandson or whatever, I ain't holdin' back." He said with a dark tone. "I'll get Laxus."

Makarov turned around before thinking to himself. "_Is there anyone who could beat Laxus?_" he looked to Erza's stone statue figure. "_Erza might be able to… but in her condition…_"

"Man, how are we going to get out of this one?" Aang asked himself, he noticed Makarov look to his left after walking back inside from the exit.

"Who's there?" Makarov asked. Reedus flinched and retreated to hid behind the pillar. "Reedus?"

"You didn't leave with the others?" Aang asked.

"I-I'm scared of Laxus…" he said.

"Fine, fine. Instead, I'd like you to pay a visit to Porlyusica in the East Forest. She might have some potion that'll cure petrification."

"Oui." Reedus said.

Natsu's nose flickered and he quickly got up and screamed. "You're awake." Happy said with his smile.

"Huh?" Natsu began to look around. "Where's Laxus. And wait, everyone's gone!"

Aang walked to him. "Oh well I guess you weren't awake for that part."

"_Well if Aang and I are trapped here? Then maybe if Natsu really got serious, then perhaps…_" Makarov thought.

Natsu, Aang and Happy walked to Makarov. "Gramps, where did everyone go?" the Dragonslayer asked.

"_Should I really count on his latent ability?_" "Natsu! The festival has started! Laxus is somewhere within Magnolia! Get out there and beat 'im!" He yelled while pointing to the exit.

"Alright!" Natsu yelled in jubilation. "Just you wait, Laxus!" he yelled in huge excitement but he slammed into the invisible wall and red coloured runes appeared around the spot where he hit. Happy, Reedus, Sokka, Zuko, Aang, Happy and Makarov were shocked. "Why?"

Sokka quickly had a thought. "Hold on. If that Freed guy could set Rune traps anywhere he wants…?" he planted his fist on his palm. "He could set them all over the city."

Elsewhere in town Alzack met up with Jet and Droy, after he was told to calm down by the both of them, Runes appeared on both of their sides, trapping them in that huge spot. When they read the Runes it said 'Only the strongest wizard is allowed to exit these runes.' Once they realized that Freed wanted them to fight each other. Alzack decided to defeat Jet and Droy if it would bring him closer to saving Bisca.

Back at the guild. Natsu was trying to escape from the runes. "Natsu! Are you over 80 years old!?" Makarov in a panicked face asked. Happy was just flying around him.

"As if!"

Aang walked to them. "Hold on! I can Earthbend us out."

Sokka had a stupefied expression. "You're only thinking of this NOW!?"

Aang made a hole in the ground. "Let's go!" he jumped into the hole but a huge impact sound was heard. "Nope… that's not going to work…" Aang said weakly crawling out of the hole.

The purple runes above them now added new symbols. "Huh? 'Current status report'?" Makarov said. "'Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack?'" he read. "What is this!?"

"This doesn't make sense! Why are they fighting against each other?"

…

Meanwhile Alzack was pushed back in his fight. He saw Jet moving quickly as if he was appearing and reappearing in midair. "**Falcon Heaven's Soar!**" he yelled. Jet kicked the ground Alzack was standing on but he missed as the gunner jumped into the air.

Behind him Droy had prepared his attack. "**Knuckle Plant**!" vines spread up to Alzack who was still in the air after avoiding Jet's attack. He dodged all of the Knuckle Plant fists that were heading towards him.

Alzack now decided to attack. With the two magic handguns he wielded, he began his counterattack. "**Guns Magic!**" an orange energy looked to be charging from inside the guns. "**Tornado Shot!**" orange beams of energy shot from the handguns where they shot right through Jet and Droy, instantly defeating them.

…

At the guild, a new line of Runes appeared only this time it read. "'Winner: Alzack. Jet and Droy: Out of action.'" Makarov read.

"What!" Natsu and Aang exclaimed.

Meanwhile Laxus is at an unknown location. "I wonder how long you can stand to see the Fairires destroying each other, old man…"

* * *

Inside an apartment somewhere else in Magnolia, Chun and Hen arrived outside Kobu's apartment. They stood in the wooden hallway in front of his door. "Hey, I agreed that I would just take you here." Hen said folding his arms looking annoyed.

"Hey, we're friends now. If I need you to come with me for something, then you're obliged to come with me."

"I knew I should have stayed behind to annoy Ping." The Earthbender muttered.

"Why don't you two come in?" They heard from inside. "If you're going to make a racket, then I don't want you disturbing the others." They both walked into the room and saw an unfurnished room with a closed window. The only furniture was a desk with a lamp and a chair. Kobu was sitting on that chair sifting through what looked like files of various guilds and there were issues of the Weekly Sorcerer on the side of his desk. "So what brings you two here?"

"Well, just wanted to see how you were doing I guess?" Chun said.

"A firebender concerned for my well-being? What's next, Ping starts wearing flowers in her hair?"

"Hey! Some of us aren't evil!"

"Right, keep telling yourself that. So what made you travel all the way here?"

"What made you come with us to hunt the Avatar? I want the _real _reason. I can't imagine why you would want to have the Avatar killed?"

Kobu sighed. "Alright… If we're really dead set on taking down one of the most powerful guilds in Fiore, well we should all make sure we're honest with each other, right? It happened when the Fire Nation were trying to invade the Northern Water Tribe. My family tried to escape, it was after Zhao killed the Moon Spirit. We were on a boat that was sailing past the Fire Navy ships, they left us alone because they had bigger fish to fry… no pun intended…" he said in a dull voice. "Then some huge spirit monster that looked like a Koi fish showed up and made this huge wave that engulfed the Fire Navy ships… unfortunately we were also in its path... the wave engulfed us and I fell unconscious… when I woke up hours later, I was found by others from my tribe, but they couldn't find my family… not my father, mother, even my little brother… They were wiped out… " Kobu clenched his fist. "…By the Avatar…" he growled the final part of his sentence.

"Oh Kobu…" Chun began. "I'm sorry to hear that…" she began to walk to him in his chair but he shot a glare at her.

"I don't need you pity… besides… don't forget it was your nation that invaded in the first place our home in the first place!" Chun backed away and looked down in shame. "If the Avatar hadn't come to the Northern Water Tribe, the Fire Nation wouldn't have come when they did. He brought the Fire Nation to our front door. He's going to pay, and the guild that is protecting him will also pay."

"Great!" Hen said excitedly. "Now that we're all on the same page, let's go there and kick their asses!"

"I don't think I need to remind you of how 'successful' we were in defeating them the last time. It was just the four of us, we lost. And the guild didn't even have their heavy hitters. We're not ready to start an all our war with Fairy Tail, we all have to get stronger first."

"Is that why you have stacks of the Weekly Sorcerer on the table?" Chun asked.

"These magazines surprisingly have many info on all the guilds that currently exist in this region... along with the obvious fan-service." He said showing them a double page picture of Mirajane in a bikini.

"Whoa, that is hot…" Hen said with hearts in his eyes.

Chun smacked him on the back of his head. "Focus, will you?!"

"I also managed to gather up documents relating to Fairy Tail from the Magic Council."

"H-how did you manage to sneak in there?" Chun asked.

"Well your friend Siegrain let me take them after you two became allies with him."

"So… what have you found?" Hen asked.

"Our biggest problem is Natsu and Erza. Natsu can _eat _fire which makes him a Firebender's worst nightmare, and Erza is apparently super strong, but Fairy Tail also have other S-class wizards that I'm sure could easily wipe the floor with us. The only way I can see us beating them is with overwhelming force… something which we don't have, and even then it will be a challenge?"

"Why don't we just team up with another guild to take them down?"

"Teaming up with Phantom Lord yielded no results, and Chun and Ping had Siegrain or Jellal… whatever, stab you in the back. But we can worry about that later, right now we all have to get stronger." They all heard an explosion in the distance. That was caused by Jet, Droy and Alzack's earlier battle.

"What was that?" Chun asked.

"Not good. That's what that was." Kobu began packing all of his necessary supplies into a duffel bag. "Recently some members of Fairy Tail had been massacring guilds that have made fun of them, but it wasn't the usual suspects… These Fairy Tail wizards call themselves the Thunder God Tribe."

"How did you find all this out?"

"I have been following their trail of destruction… anyway there are four of them, but I don't know who they are really. All I know is, it won't be too long before they come to take us out for attacking Fairy Tail before."

"C'mon, we can handle them." Hen said.

Kobu sighed at Hen's ignorance. "Fine, you can stay here and die, I'm leaving town to get stronger, I'll come back for when we stage our attack on Fairy Tail, but until then, it's going to be just the three of you."

The three walked out of the building and into the street. Chun placed her palm on Kobu's shoulder before he left them. "I know I can't stop you from doing what you have to do, just be careful out there okay."

Kobu scoffed at her display of affection. "I don't need you being all buddy-buddy with me. The only reason I'm here, is for revenge. I'm not here to make friends… Especially with a Firebender!" Kobu began walking from the two in a cold manner with Chun looking slightly saddened by his comment.

"Well, he's not going to be friends with us… so what now?" Hen asked.

Chun put her fingers to her chin. "I don't know, but we can't just stand here…" Chun began to think about Kobu's predicament. "_This must be really hard on him... He already knows the pain of losing someone... Losing everything... That's something I don't want to go_ through..." Chun now knew that she couldn't afford to restrain herself from hurting the Avatar and Fairy Tail anymore, or else she may fall into a similar despair. "_Even__ though it is wrong... I have to do what needs to be done... I just hope my brother can understand..._" Her thoughts were interrupted by a stomach growl, more specifically this came from Hen's stomach.

"Man I'm hungry…" he said clutching his stomach.

"Okay… let's get something to eat then." "_But_... _The Thunder God Tribe… they don't sound like the type of people who would be in Fairy Tail…_"

As the two were walking through town, Freed was watching them.

"_So they are part of those fighters who came here for the Avatar… They think they can just make light of Fairy Tail…? They will pay for their ignorance._" After those thoughts Freed began to walk in the other direction.

* * *

**Next Time: **Melee in Magnolia

_While Natsu, Aang and Makarov are stuck in the guild, members of Fairy Tail are now pitted against each other while Kobu, Hen and Chun also get sucked into the action._


	29. Melee in Magnolia

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

**A/N: IronPrime117 had a big part in the forming of this chapter, so thanks for the help. I appreciate it.**

* * *

At a small café somewhere in Magnolia, two men who were sitting at a table were discussing what was going on at Fairy Tail. They mentioned that the members of the guild were fighting one another, but one of the men thought it wasn't serious. A woman who was standing by them with a child stated that it wasn't just a normal Fairy Tail quarrel; she tells them that they have been seriously going at each other.

A small distance away at another table Chun and Hen were sitting, with the latter stuffing his face with an omelet, the disturbing part was that he was eating it with his bare hands.

Chun while drinking her tea gave a horrified look at the Earthbender. "So… you… ever consider using a fork and knife you know, like regular people?"

Hen stopped his assault on his food in front of him and looked to be thinking. "Hmm… not really!" he continued eating, while Chun continued drinking her tea.

"So, you heard what those people were talking about, right?"

"Yep." Hen replied. "Fairy Tail members are fighting each other… that's good for us right?"

"Normally it would be, but…" Chun flashed back to when Kobu was telling them about the Thunder God Tribe. "I wonder, maybe this isn't some rivalry between members, maybe something serious is going on."

"You know what I say?" Hen began as he stood. He punched his fists together. "We should take advantage of the situation and take out as many Fairy Tail members as we can!"

"Uh… Earth to Hen, that is a bad idea… if they saw us, they would stop their fights and come straight for us, we're heavily outnumbered as it is. We're just not powerful enough to beat the odds like that."

"So what do we do now?"

"Let's just get out of here until this all dies down."

"And not smash some heads while these guys are distracted? Ha! I think not! I say, we charge through the chaos and defeat as many of them as we can."

Chun placed her tea cup on the table. "Look, I'll think about it… Ugh! Can we seriously go through _one _day without concerning ourselves with Fairy Tail or the Avatar? I know we have a job to do, but still… I want to know what it's like… to be a normal girl for once, without stressing about training or about this job." Hen turned around as if he sensed something. "Hen? What is it?"

"GET DOWN!" he leapt across the table and pounced on Chun covering her body from the explosion that happened behind them. From the dust a figure in a black body suit who had brown hair in a ponytail was nimbly jumping around and he landed on the roof.

"What's happening!?" Chun screamed.

"Fairy Tail!" Hen growled.

"Fairy Tail again?" one of the men from the other table yelled.

"Don't go crazy in the city!"

"Citizens?" The guild member said. "It seems the rules inside the rune barriers only affect wizards."

"Vijeeter!" he heard.

"Nab!" The man now known as Vijeeter looked onto the roof and saw a figure land on it as well. "Play nice and let yourself get blown away!" Nab exclaimed. He was dark skinned with an open vest that was green and dark green, he wore brown pants, he had a skull necklace around his neck and had short brown hair. "If I don't put you to sleep, I can't go search for Laxus!" his fist looked to be engulfed by a red flaming energy.

"This isn't the time to be fighting amongst ourselves, but if that's the way you want it!" Vijeeter spun around Nab's attack avoiding it.

"What… the…?" Chun began, suddenly Hen grabbed her hand.

"C'mon!" he yelled.

"Huh… what!?"

Behind them another two figures burst through a wall. They were Max and Warren.

"Max!" Warren began. "I've seen through your plans. You're planning a surprise attack using your Sand Magic, aren't you?"

Max who was still in his suit he wore for the contest had sand forming on his right fist. "Your specialty, Telepathy? But even if you know it's coming! You can't dodge my attack Warren!" Max yelled. His sand began surrounding Warren. "Take this!" Max tried to punch Warren but he missed.

"I told you, I can read your mind!"

Hen stood in front of Chun while she looked spooked and confused. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"I don't know, but… like hell I am I walking away from this!" Max was forming a sand cyclone around himself while Warren had his pointing fingers to his temple. "HEY FAIRY TAIL!" a huge slab of rock from the ground flew to Max which forced him into a building which exploded, the force of the attack was enough to knock Max out. Hen revealed himself from the dust with a serious look on his face. "You say you can predict movements… well see if you can predict mine!"

"W-who are you!?" Warren asked.

"I'm the guy, who's going to kick your ass!" he ran to Warren and magnetized rocks to make a rock fist in his right hand but Warren jumped in the air to avoid it.

"It's no use! I can read your mind, and predict every move you're going to make!" Hen dropped his rock fist and smirked while turning his head to Warren.

"Is that a fact?" he cracked his neck and his fists and gave a confident glare at Warren. He stomped hard on the ground, forcing a line of small columns sped to Warren but he easily avoided it, however he felt the ground around him shake, soon a huge column shot him high into the air.

"_I've never seen an Earth Wizard like him before_." Warren thought. He quickly knew that Hen would jump after him, when this happened. He grabbed the Earthbender's arm and tossed him back to the ground which made a dust cloud where Hen landed. When Warren landed on the ground he saw no sign of the Earthbender. "_Where did he go?_" he quickly realized something after landing on the ground. "I can't read his thoughts anymore!"

The ground crumbled behind him and Hen's right fist was surrounded in magnetized rock although this fist was the height of half of Warren's body he arched it back preparing to punch Warren. "Here's my secret! I move on instinct!" he gave a very hard punch to Warren that connected and threw him past three buildings, on the fourth building a huge dust explosion occurred. "Haha! Who's next?! Huh?" he saw that no one was there and Chun was standing there pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Oh, well no one I guess."

"YOU IDIOT!" Chun comically yelled with a vein on her forehead. "You just put a target on our backs! You trying to get us killed!?"

"Hey, if they are going to go around fighting… they need to make sure that I'm not around, these Fairy Tail wizards, a bunch of overconfident rookies if you ask me." Hen said.

"Well this is quite a mess you made." They heard. Both saw Kobu walking up to them.

"Kobu!" Chun happily exclaimed.

"When I heard a nearby explosion, I thought for sure it was you. And unfortunately, I was right." The Water bender said.

"I sure kicked their asses huh?"

"Their rookie and lower level wizards might be green, but Fairy Tail is crawling with them and when one of their powerful ones hit, its game over. That's why we need to get the hell out of here, Fairy Tail wizards are fighting all over the city, this gives us the perfect opportunity to slip out without being detected…" he looked to Hen. "Despite you going crazy…" the Earthbender performed an awkward laugh.

"You came back? That means you do care." Chun figured.

The waterbender chuckled. "Ha, you wish. I just knew you two wouldn't get out of here by yourselves, plus Ping would be mad if I decided to let you guys die here. We've talked for long enough, we have to move." Kobu began to lead Chun and Hen through the carnage of Magnolia so that they can escape.

However on a roof nearby Freed had seen everything and had a scowl present on his face.

* * *

Elsewhere Macao and Wakaba were fighting, the latter was on a roof staring down Macao from the ground.

"This is for Mira, so just take your defeat like a man!" Macao started. "A Married man shouldn't be chasing after her."

"Like you should talk, divorcée!" Wakaba countered.

"Bring it on!"

…

In a part of the city where there were multiple stands. Laki stood surrounded by four girls wielding weapons. The girls were now commenting on her looks because she cut her hair short.

"Laki! Yeah, it's the Harvest Festival, but…"

"Your new look, looks slutty!"

"Gunning for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest?"

Laki now started talking. "All I did was cut my hair, and look at all the fuss…" she quickly performed a pose. "I'm such a _bad _girl." She said not taking their comments seriously, this made the four of them mad as they proceeded to attack her.

Once they attacked her Laki shot her palms into the ground and many wooden weapons shot from the ground defeating all four of the girls instantly

…

Two guild members were shot to a wall and stayed there because they were covered in mud. This was revealed to be Alzack, after he had defeated them, he ran to find Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe.

* * *

Back in the guild, Aang, Natsu, Happy and Makarov were standing in front of the invisible wall that showed Freed's runes on it. Happy was reading the results of the battles that were going on all over the city. "Vijeeter vs. Nab. Winner: Nab. Laki took out four, Macao vs. Wakaba's battle is in progress." Happy read.

"Enough Stop this, you foolish children!" Makarov said in rising anger.

"This is horrible." Aang said.

Suddenly another result appeared on the wall. Happy began to read it. "Huh, what is this!?"

"What is it Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Warren vs. Max vs. Hen. Winner: Hen?"

"I've never heard of someone named Hen in our guild." Natsu said.

"There are many people you haven't heard of in the guild Natsu." Aang said.

"Rune traps have been set up throughout the city." Happy began to explain. "And the ones who are trapped inside are forced to fight." Makarov and Natsu were getting mad while Aang looked to be thinking. "This is the Battle of Fairy Tail Laxus was talking about."

"But why! I don't get it!" Natsu said looking angry.

"Natsu…"

He slammed the side of his face against the wall and it showed red runes where his body was touching it. "I wanna join, too!"

Aang, Makarov and Happy were surprised that all Natsu wanted to do was fight. "That's what he's upset about!"

"What's with this invisible wall?!" Natsu was panting after putting all his energy into going through the wall.

Makarov stretched his hand and smacked Natsu on the back of his head. "And what do you plan to do by joining in?"

"It's a tournament to see who's the strongest!"

"How is this, a tournament?"

"Uh are you two done arguing?" Sokka asked.

Makarov folded his arms. "This is all just Laxus' plan to get us to wipe each other out!" Aang questionably looked at Makarov. "Unless we can defeat the Thunder God Tribe within the time limit, Erza and the other girls will turn to dust. Everyone is doing what they can to prevent that. It'll need something more than our usual way of thinking to take control of the situation!" Makarov knew for sure that Laxus was going to follow through on his threat. "At this rate everyone who was turned to stone will crumble to dust. There won't be an easy way to restore them."

Natsu didn't believe what Makarov said about Laxus. "Laxus acts bad, but he ain't gonna go that far." Makarov, Happy and Sokka looked at Natsu. "Yeah, he gets on my nerves, but he's a fellow guild member. It's a bluff, honestly."

"Natsu…" Makarov said.

"No. I believe him." Aang said. "Maybe there is something we are missing, maybe he knew that we would all fall for this, I mean he even had me going for a second there. Deep down I'm sure he wouldn't want anything to happen to his guildmates." Zuko seeing this didn't looked convinced by Natsu and Aang's words. He looked at Mai's stone body and he glared. He knew deep down that this was more than just a fighting tournament.

Natsu sped to the wall to try and go through it again. "This is just a Fighting Festival, but why can't I get out!?"

"I can go through it normally!" Happy said mocking Natsu.

"People over 80 years old can't pass through… Does that mean I'm over 80 Aah!"

"You're obviously not an old man!" Sokka deadpanned.

Happy flew next to Natsu. "I don't think you are, but…"

Makarov looked at Aang and Natsu. "You both don't believe Laxus will go that far?"

More runes appeared on the wall. "There's 2 hours and 18 minutes left." Happy read. "And there are 42 people and 3 outsiders left."

Makarov had a shocked look on his face. "42 people? More than half are gone after the in-fighting!?"

"What I want to know is who the outsiders are?" Zuko asked.

"I like this less and less." Sokka said.

* * *

Macao was still fighting against Wakaba. "Ha! **Purple Rain**!" he shot a storm of purple fireballs at Wakaba who exploded into pink smoke after he was hit. Macao was now sweating as he heard Wakaba from behind.

There were four of them standing there. "My Smoke Fake. You're getting rusty. You've always been too soft on people." Wakaba said with an evil face.

…

Gray meanwhile was running through the city. "Damn it! Where are the Thunder God Tribe?"

Suddenly Bickslow's totem dolls maneuvered behind him. "It's Gray!" they both fired a green energy beam at him. The blast, forced Gray into a clothing store.

"Damn! Those are Bickslow's!"

"Yo!" he heard. Gray looked behind him to see Bickslow behind him, folding his arms with a confident look on his face. "Let's play!"

…

Elfman meanwhile had encountered another member of the Thunder God Tribe. "Evergreen!" he growled. The woman stood with a smug face, while looking at Elfman. He charged to the woman. "If you're a man, then don't take hostages! Return my sister and the others to normal!" he demanded.

Evergreen remained calm and adjusted her glasses. "Well I'm not a man…" she lifted her glasses, her eyes began glowing. Elfman knew he couldn't look into her eyes so he closed his eyes and charged right into a flower shop, destroying it in the process. "I love flowers. They look so good… on me." Elfman performed a full body Take Over into his Beast Soul. Scared citizens were gathering around them. "The only thing that's cute about you is your name." she opened her fan before moving it in front of her face.

Elfman had a blindfold over his eyes. "Return my sister and the others to normal!" he once again demanded.

"Can you beat me while you are blindfolded?" Evergreen asked. Elfman prepared to punch her but the attack missed as Evergreen swiftly flew from the attack.

"Toph says I can use my other senses! I'll find you!" when she landed on the ground behind him, his sharp ears moved and he sniffed her. "There you are!" he proceeded to throw another punch and was much closer this time, only punching the ground she was standing on.

Evergreen now levitated in the air by the use of her wings, they also radiated fairy dust. "I see! So you can tell where I am by smell and by hearing. It's too bad you are already in my Fairy Dust." The dust surrounding Elfman began to glow. "**Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!**" the Fairy Dust exploded all over Elfman causing severe pain, he fell to his stomach as Evergreen landed on her left knee. "I love statues. No matter how ugly a monster might be, they become a beautiful work of art when turned to stone." Evergreen lifted her glasses again. "Now gaze at me. Give your body up to beauty…" Elfman was now turned to stone.

* * *

At the guild they were still looking at the runes that were constantly changing. "Evergreen vs. Elfman. Winner: Evergreen." Makarov read. "Elfman: Out of action."

Natsu and Makarov looked mad while Happy was now getting more and more concerned. "I can't believe Elfman got beat." Happy said. Of course Natsu was mad for a more different reason.

"Gray is fighting Bickslow! I want in!" he said.

"Reedus is fighting Freed, too! The Thunder God tribe has started to make their move!" Happy stated

* * *

The sound of explosions were heard as far as the edge of town. On the path way out of town; Kobu, Chun and Hen were now walking as they had gotten far from the fighting.

"Well we should be safe now." Kobu said.

"Man it stinks, I only got to fight one of them." Hen said disappointment present in his tone.

"Let's hope that it stays that way." Chun added. The three heard voices nearby. "You guys hear that?"

"Whatever it is, we should leave it alone, we have to focus on our own safety." Kobu reminded. Chun ran to the source of the commotion. "Hey, d-don't! Ugh! Stupid Girl!" Hen began to follow her leaving the Waterbender alone to sigh. "We're gonna get killed today!"

When they turned a corner they saw Freed pointing his sword at Reedus' face. Chun's eyes showed fear. "Freed…" Reedus began. "I'm begging you, don't hurt anyone any more… You aren't that kind of man…" After that Reedus passed out.

Freed turned. "Battle of Fairy Tail… 40 people left."

Chun's scared face turned to anger and clenched her fist. "_Battle of Fairy Tail… Is this like a game to him?!_" Chun looked to Reedus. "_That man looks hurt… I know they are the enemies… but what kind of a person would I be if I let this happen. Contest or not… Allies shouldn't fight against each other… I have to put a stop to this!_" A wall of bright purple flames surged in front of Freed causing him to step back. He looked back and saw Chun, Kobu and Hen with the Firebender in a fighting stance. "Get away from him!" she yelled.

Freed maintained the scowl on his face "So you are benders who are trying to capture the Avatar? Am I wrong?"

"Yeah we are, what of it!?" Hen yelled.

Kobu stepped forward. "Well we can tell that your guild has some issues to work out, so we'll be on our way if you don't mind."

"No!" Chun said. "Everyone in your guild is fighting each other, running around like headless possum chickens and for what? This isn't just some fighting contest is it?"

"You are correct, this is the Battle of Fairy Tail, and our goal is to have everyone in Fairy Tail wipe themselves out."

"That's insane!" Chun yelled.

"And also not our problem!" Kobu said. "I'm leaving, you two can duke it out if you want to!" Kobu ran to leave the city but he ran into an invisible wall that prevented him from leaving, red runes appeared around where he hit the wall. "What the hell!?"

"Let me try!" Hen said. He magnetized rocks to his fist and ran to the invisible wall and began punching it relentlessly but he wouldn't break through. "OH! COME ON!" he slammed his head into the wall and unsurprisingly enough it didn't work he was now comically kicking the wall as Freed started talking.

"So you trap us? What's next you're going to kill us?" Kobu asked.

"No, the three of you are now part of the Battle of Fairy Tail."

"As if! We don't want part in your silly squabble!"

"Forget it!" Chun yelled. "I won't fight if it is for your sick amusement! Fairy Tail is our enemy but this… making them fight each other is wrong, getting innocent people dragged into it is even worse! I'm not going to fight you hear me!?"

"I say we do it!" Hen excitedly yelled "An all-out Brawl! Sign me up!" both Kobu and Chun smacked the back of Hen's head.

"SHUT UP IDIOT!" they yelled.

"I will not allow anyone to break my rules." Freed said.

"Wait your rules… hold on, you're part of the Thunder God Tribe aren't you?" Kobu said. "Well if we're going to be forced to fight in your stupid guild war. Then let us be the first ones to take you down!"

"You made light of our guild that was a big mistake." Freed began. "Our members are fully going at it; I have prevented anyone from leaving. If you wish to survive, then you must fight." Chun and Kobu had shocked faces. "I would say this isn't personal, but I'd be lying. You each bear the stain of the Fire Nation, and are not worthy or even recognition."

Chun looked hurt by that comment and didn't give a response. "Don't side me with them." Kobu darkly said. "The Fire Nation is a nest of serpents that would go to great lengths to destroy anyone who even sneezes in their path. They invaded my home, killed an important Spirit to my Water Tribe, but I'm only here for revenge! The Avatar has wronged me and he will pay and anyone else standing in my way will pay too. I only bear the stain of the accursed Fire Nation because I have to. So don't think for one second that I support the Fire Nation. I'm here for my own personal reasons. People from the Fire Nation… are not human! And Firebenders are nothing more than demons on leashes. And after the Avatar has been slain, I will destroy the Fire Nation with my own two hands!" when he said this Chun's eyes grew and looked at Kobu in a state of shock.

Freed began to disappear in his runes. "Now fight, or die!" when he was gone the three turned around to look at the city.

"WOOHOO!" Hen yelled. "We're going down fighting! Look out Fairy Tail! Here I come! Fairy Tail! Where are yoooou?" he sang and ran on the path back to the city like a mad man.

Chun still looked saddened by Kobu's words she heard his footsteps moving. "Kobu, I-"

He turned to face her. "I'm only going to say this once." He darkly said. "If you breathe a word about this to Ping, I will not hesitate to kill you, and your family. And that's a promise…" he finished. He took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh. "I don't want to fight either, but fighting them will make us stronger for future battles plus if we take down that guy with the green hair, we might be able to leave the city, so take it seriously." Kobu ran to follow Hen so that they won't get separated.

"_Kobu… is this how the rest of the world… really thinks about us…?_" Chun thought as a tear fell from her left eye. "_No… I have to stay strong! If we can defeat the Thunder God Tribe… then all this will be over._" Chun followed Kobu back into the city.

* * *

Inside the Fairy Tail guild, Happy was reading the results of the matchups, but one caught his eye the most. "Reedus was Beaten!"

Natsu laughed and was getting excited. "I figure Freed could do it! Look at him go!"

"Is this really the time to be impressed!?" Happy complained. "Now we can't get any help from Porlyusica!" \

"We don't need her help! The whole turning to dust thing is a bluff."

"He isn't." Zuko said in a serious tone. "A bluff going on like this? He's taking it too far! He's serious, we need to come up with a plan."

"Have a little faith Zuko." Aang said in a laid back tone. "I know he's all kinds of arrogant, but I'm sure this really is just a bluff. I mean there is no way he would really resort to killing his comrades."

"I'm just bluffing, am I? You sure about that?" Aang, Makarov, Natsu and Happy turned around to see a thought projection of Laxus.

"Laxus!" Aang and Natsu exclaimed.

"It's a thought projection!" Happy quickly said.

"As I thought. He's not really here." Zuko said.

He walked to the four near the entrance. "So? Why are the two of you still here?" he asked referring to Natsu and Aang.

"As if you wouldn't know! You trapped us here." Aang replied.

Makarov growled Laxus' name while glaring at the thought projection. "Your members… Well, I guess you call them your children. I bet you can't stand watching your own children destroy each other, can you." He looked to the stone figure of Erza. "Natsu, Aang and Erza can't join in… There is no one left who could defeat my Thunder God Tribe, is there?"

Sokka pointed at Laxus. "Hey! I'm still here you know!"

The projection turned his head to face Sokka, however he had a bored expression. "Oh, you're still here? I would have thought, you would have hid under the nearest rock by now. You being known for having no magic or bending and all."

Sokka was comically stomping the floor while puffs of steam were shooting out of his ears. "I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!"

Laxus looked to Makarov. "Gonna give in?"

"Gray is still here!" Happy yelled. "He's about as strong as Natsu! He ain't gonna lost to no Thunder God Tribe!"

Natsu had a comically angry expression and looked at his feline companion. "THE SAME AS ME!? HIM!"

"Well it's true."

"Gray!?" Laxus now had a confident tone to his voice. "I wouldn't put much faith in that brat!"

"Don't underestimate Gray, Laxus!" Makarov said.

…

At the same time Gray was still battling with Bickslow's dolls inside the clothing store. He avoided a blast from them as he jumped in the air, when he landed on the ground, he began running from them.

"**Line Formation**!" Bickslow yelled. The dolls stood on top of each other to form a tall totem pole. They each fired a green energy beam which combined to make a green blast in the shape of an arc, it tore through the store floor. Gray performed a flip to dodge this beam. Bickslow laughed at Gray agility. "Ha ha! Not bad, Gray!" He pointed to the target. "Next up, **Victory Formation**!" when nothing happened he got confused. "What's up babies?" the sound of Gray's ice was heard. Bickslow saw his five dolls frozen in ice on the floor. "Huh? When did he-" a shadowed figure of Gray rushed through the smoke, Bickslow was so distracted that it allowed Gray to drive his knee into Bickslow's chin.

As he flew back Gray was about to attack again. "**Ice Make: Hammer**!" he conjured an ice hammer to slam into Bickslow.

"**X Formation**!" he yelled while crossing his arms in an 'X' shape. Suddenly four adult mannequins and one of a baby floated in the path of the ice hammer, blocking it from hitting Bickslow and causing it to shatter.

"What's this!?" The mannequins were floating by Bickslow's side.

"Part of my Seith Magic is the ability to possess the souls of dolls! Even if you freeze the dolls I can transfer their souls to new bodies." He explained.

"What? This guy's going to be annoying!" the Ice wizard growled.

"Don't you get it, no matter how many of my dolls you destroy, I'll just make new ones."

Gray pointed his palms forward. "Then I'll freeze you directly instead!" he shot a freezing ray from his hands but they hit the dolls as Bickslow ran from him.

"Go ahead and try!"

Bickslow ran out of the store and Gray gave chase. "What, running away already!?" Bickslow was just laughing as he continued to run from Gray in the streets of Magnolia. Bickslow ran into an alley, when Gray followed him he disappeared. "That Bastard, where the hell did he go?"

"Uh here, Gray!" Bickslow had his feet planted on the walls high in the alley between the buildings making it easy for him to stay above the ground.

"What in the world are you up to?"

"I told you! I want to play with strong opponents. My babies are getting' all bored recently!"

Purple runes appeared behind Gray, trapping him within them. "Runes!" Gray exclaimed.

"Using magic is prohibited for those within the barrier until the battle is over!" Bickslow explained.

"One of Freed's trap!?" he figured.

"Guess a long-distance wizard like myself has a bit of an advantage here!" Bickslow's dolls appered in the alleyway and began firing green energy beams at Gray direction which caused numerous explosions around the buildings there. "I knew that without your magic, you'd be completely helpless!"

"You Think!?" Gray without his jacket began scaling the alley walls by wall jumping from one to another which surprised Bickslow. He was high enough to punch Bickslow. Two dolls appeared to Gray's side. "You think you can hit me?" however he was distracted when a little girl through a window of a different building saw what was going on. He was distracted long enough for the dolls green energy blasts to hit Gray forcing him to the wall causing a huge smoke cloud.

"That won't cut it, Gray!" but Gray didn't give up and charged right through the smoke and punched Bickslow in the face, he landed on his back. Gray however looked very weak, and slammed to the ground. The little girl he saw looked concerned but her mother soon pulled her from the window. After Gray hit the ground Bickslow got up. "Why that little… And after he got hit by my babies like that!" Gray was on the ground with his eyes closed. Bickslow moved his foot to his stomach to see if he was conscious, when he wasn't he gave a relieved sigh. "My extra clothing helped cushion against the damage… Don't go scaring me like that. You should wear some extra clothing Gray." Bickslow left the alley while laughing.

…

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, Aang, Natsu, Makarov and Happy saw that the runes had changed again. Laxus' projection was still there. "Gray is out of commission. 32 people left." Laxus read. Aang, Happy and Natsu were shocked that Gray lost. Laxus now laughed. "See didn't I tell you?" Natsu's anger was beginning to grow.

"Liar! I'm sure that he used some dirty trick!"

Laxus walked up to Makarov. "So who will beat the Thunder God Tribe now?" he asked with a confident smile.

"Gajeel will!" Happy said.

"What! That metal eatin' jerk?!" Sokka exclaimed

"Too bad. Doesn't seem like he's participatin'." Laxus said. "He doesn't give a damn about the guild, I'm sure."

"I could say the same thing about you Laxus." Aang said.

"Well, I'm still here!" Natsu exclaimed.

"If you can't get out, it won't do you any good." Laxus reminded.

Makarov had enough of seeing this carnage within his guild. "Fine, enough! I surrender!"

"But Gramps!" Natsu yelled.

"Now, stop this Laxus."

"Can't do that…" Laxus replied. He now had an evil smile plastered to his face. "The high and mighty Master of Fairy Tail can't go surrendering at a time like this! But if you insist, then how about you give up your position as Master to me?"

Makarov couldn't believe the request Laxus was making.

"That's playing dirty, Laxus! You scared of me, huh!?" Natsu said.

"So that was your game?" Zuko asked. "You hoped that enough blood would be spilled just to get the Master to give up his position to you? You're a real bastard, Laxus!"

Makarov glared at Laxus. "You fiend!"

"It's only one and a half hour until the statues crumble. If you want to retire, use the guild's loudspeakers and announce it so the whole town can hear. Say: 'I'm giving up my position as Master of Fairy Tail to Laxus!'" his thought projection began to disappear. "Think it through carefully. Which is more important, your position or your friends?"

"Laxus! Hold it, Damn it!" Natsu yelled. He ran to the projection and passed through it as he threw a punch to Laxus, he flew into a pillar. "If you won't fight me, how are you the strongest?" he weakly said. "How are you the master?!"

Zuko clenched his fists in anger. "I don't care about being master." Makarov said.

"Wait! You're going to just give the guild to him!?" Aang exclaimed.

"But I cannot entrust Fairy Tail to Laxus. He doesn't understand the weight of the position. He lacks conviction and heart!"

"But at this rate, Lucy and the others will turn to dust." Happy worriedly said. "Someone has to defeat Laxus and his gang, or…"

"I'll do it." Zuko said.

"What!? All by yourself!?" Aang said.

"Someone has to stop Laxus, at the rate things are going… this isn't looking good for us."

"Zuko, wait… we need to come up with a plan. If Laxus can knock Natsu out, then what chance do you have?" Sokka asked.

Suddenly from behind the bar, the sound of clanking metal was heard. Gajeel climbed up from behind the bar with a piece of metal in his mouth.

Aang, Natsu, Makarov, Zuko and Happy were looking at him. "Gajeel! That's where you were!?" Natsu said.

"Don't eat the dishware!" Happy said waving his paws.

"Are you going to go?" Makarov asked.

The Iron Dragon slayer landed on his feet after jumping from the bar table. "I've got a bone to pick with him." He said with a smirk. "Just leave him to me." Gajeel got to the entrance but he walked into the invisible wall and red runes prevented him from leaving. This forced comical screams from Natsu, Makarov, Aang, Zuko, Happy and Sokka.

Gajeel's face was plastered on the wall.

Sokka pointed at Gajeel. "Don't tell he YOU'RE over 80 too!?" Sokka screamed.

"DO I LOOK OVER 80 TO YOU!?" Gajeel yelled

* * *

Meanwhile in the city Evergreen was using her attacks on a few of the remaining Fairy Tail wizards. "So weak…" she said to herself.

Elsewhere Nab and Laki were both running from Bickslow. "Stop it Bickslow! We're your allies!" Nab yelled.

"I'm not on the side of weaklings! Right Babies!" his totem dolls shot green energy beams at them rapidly, instantly defeating them in a huge explosion.

Meanwhile a huge explosion was heard and three mages flew through a wall. Hen revealing to have punched them through had his right arm engulfed in a huge rocky fist. "OH YEAH! CAN'T STOP ME NOW! I'M CUTTING LOOSE!" he yelled.

Elsewhere Chun stood in front of two female mages she had just defeated. She gave a huge sigh and looked at the runes blocking her path. "_At this rate, we're not going to find that guy who trapped us, this who city is like a maze._"

Alzack was panting while walking in the empty streets, his vision soon saw another figure, this was Kobu. "How many Fairy Tail members must I defeat?" Kobu asked.

"It's you! You're one of those who attacked our guild to find Aang!" Alzack exclaimed. He took out his magic pistols.

"Yes. This 'Battle of Fairy Tail' what is its purpose?" Kobu asked.

"As if I would tell you!" Alzack yelled. He ran to Kobu.

"Fine, have it your way!"

Alzack aimed his magic pistols at Kobu. "**Guns Magic: Tornado Shot**!" he shot two wind bullets from his pistols which combined and formed a tornado that was speeding to Kobu. The waterbender smirked as the tornado sped to him and a huge wind explosion was seen. When the wind cleared Alzack saw Kobu standing in a crater without a scratch on him.

"I've been improving my Waterbending since that last time, I made a water knife that was compressed enough to split your attack in half." Behind Kobu, some stands behind him to both his sides fell apart since he split the attack at the last second. "You can't beat me."

"No! I'll make sure, I beat you!" Alzack quickly placed new bullets into his right handgun. "**Guns Magic: Spark Shot**!" he was firing many rapid electrified bullets at Kobu's direction.

The waterbender countered throwing ice spikes at the many electric bullets, the ice spikes were generated by freezing the water in their around his hands and discharging them to towards the bullets.

Alzack's eye grew when he saw him deflect all of his attacks. "_Impossible, how is he able to counter my attacks like that._" Kobu was rushing to him. "_Crap!_" he quickly reloaded and shot blue energy bolts at him but he was easily avoiding them. When Kobu got close he tried to kick Alzack but the wizards quickly side stepped him before delivering a kick to his face. Kobu slid back and glared at him.

"Well, at least this won't be too easy." Kobu said.

"You won't stop me from defeating the Thunder God Tribe!" his guns charged an orange energy and shot two orange bullets that were thin energy beams. Kobu made a water pinwheel in front of him but froze it and the bullets were blocked by the ice.

"This ends now!" Kobu turned all his water into mist by heating it. Alzack now couldn't see through the mist.

"_Damn! I can't see him!_" Alzack thought. A shadow passed in his general direction to his side. "_There!_" he shot two bright blue energy bullets to the shadow and it made its mark and a grunt was heard. The mist quickly cleared, when Alzack went to check if he hit his mark, he saw Kobu's jacket on the ground but no Kobu. "_Where did he-_" a huge jet of water ran into him forcing him back this also made him drop his magic pistols.

"Seriously, you really thought that was me, don't you wizards know a trap when you see one?" Kobu said who was now in his sleeveless black and white water tribe style shirt

Alzack glared at Kobu. "I don't care what you do. I'm going to save Bisca!" he jumped onto the roof and was dodging the blasts of water Kobu was throwing at him. When Alzack was close enough he jumped off, landed on the ground close to Kobu before throwing a spin kick which forced Kobu to crash into a jewelry stand. Through the dust Alzack picked up his guns and quickly aimed them at Kobu. "It's the end for you! **Tornado Shot**!" his wind bullets quickly combined to form a tornado which kit Kobu who was too slow to defend against the attack causing an explosion. When Alzack saw Kobu through the dust he saw Kobu still standing with the some of the wind from his tornado spinning around him. He stood with his arms outstretched and he looked like he was concentrating really hard.

Kobu quickly opened his eyes which formed menacing glare to Alzack. The bits of wind turned into water droplets in a flash, they were floating around Kobu, and soon they froze and turned into short ice spears. Kobu quickly made the ice spears surround Alzack. "Nowhere to run!" he made all of the multiple ice spikes slash through Alzack, one sped into his thigh which forced him to the ground. Alzack tried to get up, he tightly gripped his guns but soon loosened his grip.

"…Bisca…I'm… sorry." Alzack muttered before slipping into unconsciousness.

Kobu made an insulting chuckle before turning away. "Simply pathetic…" he saw that there were runes behind him which didn't fade. "_Now I have to find that green haired freak__._" Kobu continued walking down the streets after defeating Alzack.

* * *

Back inside the guild it was seen that there were now only 4 members of the guild left. Makarov was stunned by this after he read it. As the results just showed. 'Kobu vs. Alzack. Winner: Kobu.'.

Meanwhile Natsu began arguing with Gajeel. "Why can't you get out either?! Stop copying me!"

"I'm not!" Gajeel yelled.

"Now I'm hungry, you bastard!"

"I really don't know!" Both Dragon slayers were in each other's faces.

"Four?" Makarov began knowing it was Natsu, Gajeel, Aang and Zuko. "Its just the four of you left?!" he said as his whole body turned white.

"And I wasn't even counted." Happy cried.

"Hey, neither was I! What's up with that!?" Sokka yelled to the ceiling.

Makarov was now looking hopeless. "I have no more wizards left to fight. I guess that's it."

"No its not!" Aang said. He got up and began walking to the stage. "There is something a can try I. I'm gonna try and bring Erza back." He said looking at her stone statue.

Makarov, Zuko and Natsu all had surprised looks on their faces. "SAY WHAT!?"

Sokka walked up to Aang. "Hold on buddy, you only choose NOW TO BRING HER BACK!?" Sokka yelled.

"Aw come on Aang, don't have her steal my thunder! I wanted to show her up." Natsu said.

"Wait, Aang what are you planning?" Zuko asked.

Aang nervously scratched the back of his head. "I uh… I'm going to use my Earthbending. You know, to break off the stone shell."

Makarov face was now in a state of comic surprise. "WHAT!?"

Happy flew to Aang. "She is not covered in stone, she _is _stone, it's not gonna break off!"

Erza's stone statue was on the floor as they all got on the stage."We won't know unless we try."

"This is madness, you could accidentally crush her!" Makarov said.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"Watch it." Natsu warned. "You hurt Erza, it's not gonna end well for you."

"You better know what you are doing." Gajeel said.

Aang stands in an Earthbending stance, he out stretched his right arm slowly, but a crack forms on Erza's head.

Everyone started screaming. Aang was holding Erza by her shoulders. "THIS ISN'T WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Natsu screamed.

Aang quickly began to panic. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK HER! QUICK SOMEBODY GET ME SOME GLUE! HAPPY! SOKKA! NATSU! GLUE!"

"WILL THAT EVEN WORK!?" Sokka screamed.

"AYE SIR!" Happy yelled with endless tears coming from his eyes as he tried to find some glue

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK, IDIOT!" Gajeel exclaimed in a panic as well. He arm was now an iron pillar. "WE GOTTA USE YOUR FIRE AND MY IRON TO WELD HER BACK TOGETHER!"

Soon a second crack forms. "ERZA NO!" Zuko and Makarov cried.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Aang constantly apologized soon the cracks spread and they all looked to see Erza lying on the floor back to normal.

Everyone looked at her with surprise. "Pressure… Why do I feel this… pressure?" Erza gave a violent death glare to Aang. "It was you, wasn't it?" she growled. "WE'RE YOU TRYING TO CRUSH ME!?" she punched Aang clear across the room.

"Erza's back." Happy elatedly said.

"Thank goodness, but how?" Makarov said.

"You don't suppose Aang really _did_ bend the stone shell off her?" Sokka said.

"She _was _stone, you idiot!" Gajeel said.

"I don't know." Erza said. "Perhaps it was because of my right eye."

Makarov quickly knew what happened. "_I see, her artificial eye must have lessened the effect of the magic._"

Happy flew to Erza. "Erza, do you know what's going on?"

"Yes, even though I was turned to stone. I could hear you."

Makarov clenched his fist. "GO! It's time for a counter attack!"

Everyone looked to the runes and the number of combatants remaining changed. "Five remaining." Happy read.

"With me restored, the number remaining changed appropriately. How elaborate." Erza said

"Okay and the five right now are Natsu, Aang, Gajeel, Zuko and Erza, right?" Sokka asked.

"Don't forget there are those three outsiders we have to deal with." Zuko reminded.

Soon the number changed from 5 to 6. "Huh? Six remaining?" Aang questioned, they all looked back to see the girls still turned to stone.

"But all of the girls are still stone statues." Sokka said

Erza smirked. "There's one more out there remember? Outside of the city." Erza said.

"Wait you don't mean _him_." Natsu said.

"No way!" Happy cried.

"Really, does this mean he's back?" Makarov asked.

"Looks like the real war is about to begin. This is getting interesting." Erza continued, retaining her smirk.

"Enough with the pronoun game! Can someone tell me who _he _is?" Sokka asked.

"Another possible candidate for the strongest in Fairy Tail…Mystogan."

Mystogan was walking through the streets of Magnolia.

Zuko put a pair of Dao blades into its sheath. "Erza, let's go. The others can guard the girls, let's find Laxus and end this." Erza nodded and they both ran out of the guild to engage Laxus in combat.

…

Meanwhile inside the Kardia Cathedral. Laxus was looking at runes in front of him. "Erza's restored and Mystogan joins the fray…" he said to himself. "Including me, that's the top three in Fairy Tail. Can't be a festival without the best, right?" Laxus said to himself while smirking.

…

Erza and Zuko were running down one of Magnolia's streets. Two men saw them. "What's up with that outfit, Erza?" he asked.

"Anyway a bunch of folks from your place have been fighting around the city, causing trouble." The other man said.

"I apologize. It is part of the preparations for the grand parade." Erza said.

"It is!?" Zuko exclaimed before quickly correcting himself. "I mean it is, nothing to worry." He said giving a very faint smile.

"That's some strange preparations all right."

"You should look forward to it." Erza said.

"Try not to fight so much though, 'kay?" the other man said with the one beside him gave Erza a thumbs up.

They were both running through a street. Erza sensed something. "Zuko!" she warned.

"I sense it too!" he unsheathed his blades and began to block some of the orange needle energy projectiles heading their way while Erza backflipped from them. They both saw Evergreen on the roof of a building.

"How did you return from a statue to being back to normal?" she asked. "Well, fine by me. It just means I get to have fun tormenting you more!"

"Evergreen!" Erza growled.

"You make me really angry. Why are you the Fairy Queen, Titania? I am the number one Fairy!"

"Enough!" Zuko yelled. "The time for talking ends now!"

"Oho, you also came. I'm glad you did. I like a man with scars." Erza and Zuko both glared at Evergreen. Zuko jumped to the roof of the building she was standing on. She smirked while Zuko put his swords back into his sheath.

"Are you really going to fight me? Don't you find me, desirable…?" she flirtatiously asked.

"Yes and no." Zuko replied answering both questions. "You seem like the frivolous jealous type."

"Very well, I'll make you mine soon enough." She put her fan in front of the bottom half of her face. "But until… then…**Fairy Bomb: Gremlin**!" Zuko was surrounded by dust particles which quickly exploded around him.

"ZUKO!" Erza worriedly yelled while Evergreen laughed.

"How pathetic, he may be cute, but you extremely weak." However there was a flaming vortex around Zuko. When he dispersed the flames he looked unharmed.

"My turn." He frontflipped and as he was in the air he made flames generate from his hands, when he landed his hands touched the roof turning the flames into a raging fire blade that sped to Evergreen. She quickly flew up to avoid it. She also avoided a ball of fire which hit an empty silo with a ladder attached to it. "Erza!"

"Right!" Erza quickly jumped up to Evergreen while summoning two swords. She slashed Evergreen twice, but missed and instead sliced the silo causing it to fall apart in three pieces.

Erza and Evergreen landed on two different buildings. "You _are _good, Erza." Evergreen complimented.

"I never thought you would challenge me… but Zuko and I will beat you and return everyone to normal!" Erza charged to Evergreen.

Evergreen lifted her glasses. "I wonder if you can?" she was about to use her Stone Eyes but she was distracted by Zuko wall jumping between the buildings. He was high above her and threw three missiles of fire to Evergreen, she backflipped away from the attack but was shocked to find the flames following her. In a split second after landing on her feet she jumped as Zuko's flames followed her. Evergreen waved her arms and formed bright energy beams that destroyed Zuko flames. She landed on her feet but saw Erza speeding to her. She lowered her glasses again to try and turn Erza to stone.

"That won't work on me!" Erza attempted to slice her with her left eye closed. Evergreen backflipped away from her slash.

Evergreen finally figured it out. "I see… I didn't know you had an artificial eye. In that case! **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun**!"

Both Zuko and Erza were dodging the attacks. Zuko quickly unsheathed his swords, he set the blades a blaze and was swiftly dodging Evergreen's attack. Erza was blocking with her swords and performed a cross slash but missed, as soon as Evergreen was in the air. Zuko was sending missiles of flames towards her as he swung his blades. A total of six fire missiles sped to Evergreen. "Your Fire is useless on me!" she yelled and fired her magic needles from her left hands which destroyed the six flame missiles before they could reach Evergreen.

Evergreen began to fly away as she was covered in a bright yellow aura. "Wait!" Erza gave chase.

"So she chooses to run!" Zuko followed and held both his swords in his left hand.

Evergreen flew up and over a building while Zuko and Erza jumped onto its roof. Evergreen kept firing needles from her body, Zuko and Erza were doing a good job of blocking them with their blades.

"So the both of you can actually defend against this many needles? Impressive."

"Thanks for the compliment, I'm tickled with joy!" Zuko sarcastically said.

"But I wonder how you'll handle twice as many!" She shot her needles at twice the speed and at twice the amount. Zuko ignited his swords blades to try and block them but it was proving difficult as the needles were tearing through their clothes. "From today henceforth, _I _will be known as Titania! For I am the true Fairy Queen!"

"Erza! Get behind me!" Zuko yelled. She moved behind the Firebender. Zuko dropped his swords and quickly erected a fire wall in front of him that was blocking most of the needles from hitting him and Erza.

Erza quickly formed an idea and requiped into her Flame Empress Armor. "I have an idea!"

Evergreen was still blasting her needles at both of them. "You can't hide behind that firewall forever!" she yelled but the wall of fire quickly turned to a huge stream of fire that was speeding to Evergreen, but she was surprised to see Erza within the flames, she had her red blades in her hands and was slashing Evergreen's attacks while Zuko's fire was protecting her from them. "You must be joking!" Erza cross slashed through Evergreen while she was consumed by Zuko's flames but not long enough for her to get burned by them, she fell to a roof, landing on her feet. Erza lands several yards from her and Zuko is standing next to her. She throws both her swords to Evergreen; which impale the shoulder parts of her dress and send her flying to a thick chimney where their blades kept her in place.

Evergreen was now slightly covered in soot thanks to Zuko's flames as she now had nowhere to go. "Even someone like you is still a fellow Fairy Tail wizard. If you want to call yourself Titania, feel free. I do not know who gave me that nickname in the first place anyway." Evergreen glared at Erza. "If you cease this foolishness and return everyone to normal, I will not harm you."

Evergreen forms a confident smile. "Aren't you being a bit naïve here? My Stone Eyes have another power…" a brief silence happens before Evergreen continues. "Remote control. Now both of you bow down before me! If you do not, I can turn those stone women into piles of rubble from here!" Both Erza and Zuko were very shocked at her revealation, the latter clenched his fists that held his swords and slowly walked up to Evergreen.

"Zuko! What are-" Zuko sprints to Evergreen and elbows her in the stomach while he had one of his blades to the right of her neck.

"You idiot what do you think you are-" she stops talking when she sees the seriousness of his eyes.

"You sure you want to do that?" the Firebender asked in a low voice. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but one of those statues happens to be my girlfriend." He moves the blade in his left hand closer. "And if I find so much as a crack on her, you will regret it." He crossed his two blades in an x-formation around her neck. "If you shatter those statues, there will be nothing to stop me from cutting your head off right here, and right now!" Evergreen had a surprised expression where her eyes were nothing more than little dots, she began sweating profusely and when she looked into Zuko's eyes she could swear she saw flames burning within them. Evergreen then screams in terror as she feared Zuko would kill her. But her screams later were muffled when Zuko covered her mouth. He sighed and drives both his blades past the sides of her face through the chimney. He had a bored expression on his face. "Seriously, if you're gonna bluff, do it right."

"I…give…" she said still recovering from her shock

Erza looked at Zuko who turned to her with a confident smile. "_And they say I'm scary…_" Erza thought.

* * *

At the same time in the guild all of the girls were now broken free from their stone statues.

"What the?" Lucy said after she was freed.

"W-what happened to Juvia?" the water wizard asked.

"Man, I think I must have hit my head too hard on that rock I smashed." Toph said.

Natsu, Aang, Sokka, Makarov and Happy quickly approached the stage.

"They're back to normal!" Natsu yelled.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled and planted his face in Lucy's chest. Momo also landed on her head.

"Erza and Zuko vs. Evergreen. Winner: Erza and Zuko." Makarov read.

"So that means that they beat Evergreen which restored them from their stone statues." Sokka said.

Makarov now looked more confident. "The hostages have been freed! Now what will you do, Laxus!"

…

Inside the Kardia Cathedral, Laxus was furious. "WORTHLESS TRASH!" he yelled and punched on of the pillars inside. "How could Eve lose to the likes of Erza? Since when did you get so weak, Eve?"

"Erza is too strong." Freed had said this as he walked into the building. "This was a job for Bickslow or myself."

Laxus didn't even turn around to look at Freed. "Why are you here Freed?"

"Because the game is over. With the hostages freed, the master will no longer budge." Laxus furiously turns around to look at Freed and a thunderbolt rages past him. "Laxus?"

"It's not over." He said now looking calm. "If you won't follow me, then get lost. You aren't needed in my Fairy Tail."

Freed has a concerned look but both of them hear the door being kicked open. Standing in the doorway was Kobu, Hen and Chun.

"It took us a while to get together and find this place." Kobu said ."..but all it took for us was to follow your green haired partner."

"Hey… are these those Thunder God people?" Hen asked.

Kobu nodded in response and pointed to Laxus. "That blonde wizard leads them; he is one of Fairy Tail's strongest. According to one of the Fairy Tail wizards I fought, his name is Laxus."

Hen punched his fists together in anticipation and excitement. "So you're the big cheese of this operation huh!?" he said with a smirk.

"Wait, Hen. We don't want to cause any trouble." Chun said. "We're only after the green haired guy remember?"

"Too late. I'm trouble personified!"

Laxus doesn't look back at them. "You got a bone to pick with me, huh you little punk?" Laxus angrily asked.

"Yeah! Though I gotta pick which one I wanna break first!" Hen got into a fighting stance. "I think I'll start with your face! Your friend here made us a part of this Battle of Fairy Tail and I am to return the favor…" he lifted his foot. "By smashing your head in!" he forced an earth wave to Laxus but he quickly jumped out of the way before he was hit. His headphones sparked and a huge beam of lighting rained down on Hen, instantly knocking him out, he comically fell to the ground, his entire body covered in soot.

Kobu clenched his fists. "You damn idiot! It was an obvious trap, but you charged in any way! I know I have to get stronger, so I can kill the Avatar with my own hands… That's why! I will defeat you!" Kobu charged to Laxus as he was avoiding the lightning bolts that were trying to strike him down. He gathered all his water in his right arm and formed an ice blade, but he slash missed because Laxus avoided it in his Lightning Form.

"Just _who _do you think you are dealing with you twerp?" Laxus calmly said from behind. He grabbed Kobu's shirt and threw him to the wall by the entrance of the Cathedral causing a dent in the wall. Kobu weakly got up and shot a glare at Laxus but he was shot with a beam of Lighting to his gut. He crashed into the wall and lied on the ground, motionless with yellow electric sparks around him.

Chun looked terrified as Laxus' gaze turned to her. "_It didn't kill them… but his lighting…_" she had a vision of Azula smirking at her. "_It reminds me too much of…_" Laxus' headphones were sparking as he glared at Chun. "WAIT! WAIT!" Chun quickly screamed. "I'm not gonna fight okay!? I give up!"

Laxus surprisingly flashed a smile that shows amusement. "Smart move kid."

Chun now knew they needed to get out of there as soon as possible. "Okay, how about this. I take my two friends and I leave town. Okay, that sound' good to you?"

Laxus looks like his is actually thinking about it. He then gives his answer. "Fine, go." Chun gives a huge sigh of relief. She goes over to the knocked out bodies of Kobu and Hen and she puts her arms over their shoulders while she did the same with theirs. "But…" Chun looked to Laxus as she carried her allies. "…Let me give you a warning. If I ever see your face ever again, there won't even be ASHES LEFT OF YOU! AM I CLEAR."

Chun was sweating profusely and looked terrified. "YES SIR!" She screamed. "CRYSTAL CLEAR!"

"Get out of my sight." Laxus said in a calm tone once again.

Chun runs out of the Cathedral while holding Hen and Kobu. She was running as fast as her legs would take her. Tears are now falling from her eyes. "_No! First Jellal! Now this guy! Is this world full of scary people!?_"

Meanwhile back in the Cathedral Freed begins to talk to Laxus again. "Laxus, are you sure that letting them leave is a wise decision? Bickslow and I can finish them off if you want."

Laxus turned away from Freed. "Don't bother. Those flies weren't even worth squashing. Now lets get back to more important things."

…

While Chun is running down an empty street she sees a figure to her right as she stopped to take a breath. This figure was Mystogan, and he turned to look at Chun. Soon her eyes shrank, she knew she had seen those eyes before and this brought back everything from the Tower of Heaven. She looked away from him and kept running.

"_Was that…? No… it couldn't be…_" she turned around to see him walking through the street not looking back at her. "_I'm not gonna stick around to find out!_"

* * *

**Next Time: **Thunder Palace

_After Evergreen's defeat and the release of the girls from their stone statues, Laxus activates the Thunder Palace that threatens to destroy Magnolia._


	30. Thunder Palace

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys before we begin this chapter, if you can remember I have revealed a time lag in between the Avatar Earth and Earthland and declared that ratio between Earthland and Avatar Earth was 1:7 (1 week = 7 weeks) but after some thinking, I have decided to change it to 1:2, meaning 1 week in Earthland is 2 weeks in Avatar Earth. It would make fewer complications later in the story… and I have made changes to chapters 6 and 16 that talk about the time lag. **

**Whether you are a long time reader or recently discovered my story please leave a review and tell me what you thought, I enjoy hearing from you guys. **

**With that out of the way here is this week's chapter!**

* * *

In the Guild hall, after all the girls were freed from their stone statues, Makarov and the others were telling them what had happened.

"Battle of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"Laxus really did all that?" Katara said.

"Yeah, but Zuko and Erza took care of Evergreen." Sokka said.

"So, it's over. With all of you returned to normal, there's no way I'm going to play Laxus' silly game anymore." Makarov said.

"That's too bad." Toph said while lying down looking at the ceiling. "A 'Battle of Fairy Tail' sounds like an awesome idea."

Mira had a concerned thought. "But, what about everyone that was injured from Freed's traps?"

"Yeah, we can't leave things as they are. Laxus need to learn that his actions have consequences." Suki said.

"And you think I don't know that!" Makarov said. "I'll make sure to give him a punishment he'll never forget. Damn you Laxus… You're not going to get away with it this time."

"Wait a second!" Natsu said throwing 'the hand' to Makarov from behind. "I have to agree with Laxus about the whole 'deciding who is the strongest in Fairy Tail' thing."

All the girls who were freed from their stone statues gasped except for one. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about Natsu!" Toph cheered.

"Don't be so hard on the guy, gramps."

"Natsu's right." Aang said. "I agree, he needs to learn his lesson, but he's still a member of Fairy Tail right. We can't just give up on him."

"_Natsu… Aang…_" Makarov thought"_…both of you are…_"

"So anyway… The second battle of Fairy Tail starts right now!" Natsu declared. "Bring it on everyone!"

"AYE!" Toph yelled.

"WHAT!?" Lucy, Katara, Levy, Bisca and Suki screamed.

"STOP!" Makarov yelled.

"This pink haired lunatic is going to get himself killed." Mai dryly said.

"Well I think he's brave." Ty Lee swooned with hearts floating above her.

"And _I _think you've finally lost it Ty Lee."

" 'Cause we haven't done anything, lets give it a go!" Natsu excitedly said while punching the air while standing close to Lucy

"Calm down, will you." Lucy said folding her arms. "You're saying it like you're serious or something."

"If you insist, I'll fight you." Cana said.

"Cana, don't encourage him."

"Natsu…" Happy began lifting up his paw. "I don't think fighting women really counts as a battle."

"Man. Woman… I don't care…" Natsu said shrugging his shoulders and making an annoying face.

"Hey! That face is pissing me off!" Happy yelled.

"Here I come, Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he was chasing Lucy.

"Get away from me!" the blonde mage yelled.

"I'll fight you Natsu!" Ty Lee yelled but Mai held her back.

Mai grabbed Ty Lee's arm. "Not gonna let that happen."

"C'mon Mai!" Ty Lee said while comically flailing her arms. "He's totally cute!" she cried.

"He's a child in a teenager's body."

Toph punched right fist into her left palm. "I'm up for this tournament. First I want to teach that angry Lighting Rod a lesson." She looked to Gajeel. "Then you're all mine, Metalhead!"

"Tch!" Gajeel responded.

Juvia saw Gajeel looked off for some reason. "What's the matter, Gajeel?" she asked.

"It's nothin'."

"This guild sure is fun."

"It's got a screw loose."

The purple runes on the entrance read a new result. "Look you guys, something else happened." Aang said.

"What, don't tell me someone beat Laxus before I did!?" Natsu said.

"So what does it say?" Sokka asked, unable to read Freed's runes.

Happy began to read the runes "'Laxus vs Hen, Kobu and Chun. Winner: Laxus. Hen and Kobu: Out of Action. Chun forfeits.'" The cat read.

"I recognize that name." Toph started. "Hen is that Earthbending wannabe I fought against when Phantom Lord attacked."

"Kobu is the waterbender, I fought him during Phantom too." Katara said. "That leaves Chun, the Firebender. So they were in this battle all along, most likely trying to take us out in all the confusion."

"Chun?" Lucy said to herself. "But why is she here?"

"Uh… maybe you didn't get the memo." Sokka started. "She's a Firebender. And Firebender equals: up to no good." Sokka said.

"No! She's different." Lucy argued. "I could feel it; she's doing this to save someone. She's not a bad kid. In fact, if she was still with us after we beat that guitar guy; I would have invited her to join us." The blonde mage revealed.

"You would have: WHAT!?" Sokka yelled in disbelief. "She's the enemy, Lucy. That's like inviting Jellal for tea or something! If you invited her here, we would be dead right now!"

"You don't even know her! You're only judging her because she's Fire Nation!"

"Can you blame me!? Look at all the Fire Nation has done! They started the war in our world!"

Mai loudly cleared her throat. "Ehem! Uh… you remember Ty Lee and I are Fire Nation, right?"

"Yeah, but Suki trusts you."

"You trusted Zuko!" Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's different?"

"How?"

Sokka wasn't able to give an answer. "I'll get back to you on that..."

"I'd like to believe you Lucy." Katara started. "But we can't trust what she says right now, and it doesn't change the fact that they are here for one reason, to kill Aang and destroy Fairy Tail. Like it or not, she is our enemy right now. Don't get me wrong. I hope that you are right, but we can't afford to take that chance right now."

Soon red runes appeared all over the entrance to the Fairy Tail guild. Once they filled the archway they began to move inside the guild.

"What?" Levy gasped.

"Hey, can someone tell me what's going on?" Toph loudly said.

"I don't know." Sokka replied. "But I don't like the looks of it."

"Is something happening?" Aang asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Cana yelled. "We'll be your opponents!"

The red runes formed a huge third dimensional skull in the guild hall. "Can you hear me old man?" the skull asked in Laxus's voice. "Same goes for the rest of you."

"KYAAAA! Talking skull!" Ty Lee screamed as she hid behind Natsu and held his arm. "That's worse than Azula scary."

"Laxus!" Aang growled.

"Seems one of the rules is gone. So I'll make a new rule." Laxus said as his voice was being projected through the skull.

Sokka pointed at the skull. "It's over Laxus! The girls are free; you have no leverage on us!" he yelled.

"Is that so? In order for the Battle of Fairy Tail to continue, I have activated the Thunder Palace."

"The Thunder Palace!?" Makarov said in shock.

"Uh… is that bad?" Toph asked.

"You have one hour and ten minutes left. So will you defeat me, or will you retire, Master?" a laugh was heard before the skull disintegrated.

"What are you, thinking Laxus!?" Makarov yelled. "You plan on getting innocent people involved in this!?" however the old man held his chest and looked to be in extreme pain. He then collapsed to the floor.

"Master!" Cana yelled.

"Gramps!" Natsu worriedly yelled.

"Quickly get his usual medicine!" Bisca yelled. Mira ran over to retrieve his medicine.

"Master, hang in there." Levy pleaded.

"Great at a time like this!" Mai frustratingly said.

Katara ran over to him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, he's having a stroke; I doubt your healing water can fix this." Cana replied.

"Gramps, what is this Thunder Palace thing!?" Natsu asked.

While Mira was going back to the hall with Makarov's medicine she got everyone's attention. "Everyone, look outside!"

Natsu, Aang, Lucy, Cana, Levy, Sokka, Toph, Gajeel and Bisca were outside when they were looking at huge orbs with yellow thunder bolts inside them. They were in a curvy line.

"What are those?" Natsu asked.

"I can hear them, but what are they actually?" Toph asked.

"Thunderbolt Lacrima." Levy answered.

"What are they doing up there?" Aang asked.

"I don't like this… not one bit…" Sokka said. It was revealed that the Thunderbolt Lacrima created a circumference around the entire city. The citizens were confused when they saw the Lacrima in the sky, and while they knew it was Fairy Tail related, it was assumed it was for the Harvest Festival.

"They are floating around the city." Lucy said.

"Each of those lacrima stores great deal of magical thunder energy." Cana explained. "That is probably what the Thunder Palace is."

"So that is the Thunder Palace then." Juvia said.

"Now Magnolia is the target."

Lucy pointed towards them. "So what happens if those things discharge?"

Toph cracked her knuckles. "It's obvious… Laxus plans to use it as a weapon, so whatever it does, it can't be good."

"They will rain thunder all over the city." Cana said.

"B-but that will destroy the entire city!?" Aang gasped.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's smash them already!" Toph exclaimed.

"I'm already on it!" Bisca yelled now holding out her magical sniper rifle "**Sniper Rifle Requip**!" she got down on one knee and looked through the scope. "Target: Lock on!" The magical crosshairs were now aligning themselves with one of the Thunder Lacrima. "**Stinger Shot**!" she pulled the trigger and a magical sniper bullet discharged from the gun before reducing the Thunder Lacrima to dust after a bright green energy field surrounded it before its destruction.

"Alright!" Lucy cheered.

"Not bad Bisca." Cana praised.

"I'll assume she got it." Toph said.

"I'll get 'em all like this!" Bisca confidently said.

Sokka though had different thoughts though. "Really?! That's you plan? Shoot all of them one at a time? There has to be a better way to destroy them!"

"Sokka's right." Aang said "It was a good shot, but there looks to be tens of hundreds of those things, we'll need a better plan if we want to disable the Lacrima for good. And we don't have a whole lot of time to do it."

Suddenly, Bisca was met with a powerful electric shock after shooting the Lacrima.

"Bisca!" Natsu and Aang worriedly yelled.

"What's going on?" Happy asked.

"Crap!" Sokka cursed

The shock went on as citizens on the ground saw Bisca getting shocked by a powerful electrical energy and put together that tampering with the Lacrima in the sky will be very dangerous.

After the terrifying shock went on for a while, it ended causing Bisca to lose consciousness as she was also singed from the electrical shocks.

"Bisca! Hey, wake up!" Levy said now holding up the unconscious wizard.

"What the hell was that?!" Sokka asked.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"It's Body Link Magic!" Cana revealed.

"Body Link Magic?" Lucy repeated.

"Those Lacrima are under a spell, linked back to the one who destroys them, inflicting equal damage to what they received." Lucy sounded confused.

Sokka chimed in. "She means if you attack them, the same amount of damage you did to them gets thrown back at you. Of course in the form of an electrical shock. This is very bad."

"Oh no!" Levy gasped. "At this rate, the people in town will-"

"Not if we stop Laxus first." Aang said looking ready to fight. "If we beat him, then he won't be able detonate the Thunder Palace."

Sokka stood in front of everyone. "So we're in agreement, we have to stop Laxus! But first… Lucy, you go out there and evacuate the citizens out of the city, we don't want them getting caught up in all this!"

"All right." She said.

"I'm going to help Blondie with that." Toph said. "I'll also take Miss Grumpy with us too." Toph said referring to Mai.

"I'm coming too!" Happy said as he followed Lucy.

Toph walked by Sokka. "Look at you… taking charge." Sokka chuckled at Toph comment before receiving a punch on the arm. "Don't mess up you hear." She followed Lucy and Happy.

"The rest of us who can leave the guild will deal with Laxus and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, since there is three of them now, it should be easier." Sokka said. With that Cana and Juvia left. Sokka turned to Aang, Natsu, Gajeel and Levy. "You four… just hold down the fort until we get back…" he said not knowing what to say since Aang and the two Dragonslayers couldn't leave the guild. He followed Cana and Juvia.

Natsu glared at the Thunder Lacrima in the sky.

"Laxus!" Aang growled as he looked up to the weapon of mass destruction as well.

* * *

Throughout the city, people were commenting on how the Thunder Lacrima weren't actually Fireworks. At a small shop Iroh now wearing a grey robe was drinking some hot tea from a vendor. "I must say, this blend of tea is the best I have tasted in the entire town." He said to a middle aged blonde woman.

"Thank you so much sir."

"But I must confess, the teas I have consumed lately have tasted like garbage compared to this." he said with a chuckle

"Oh you are too kind." She bashfully said. Iroh looked up to the sky and saw Laxus' Thunder Palace. "Is something bothering you sir."

Iroh forced a convincing laugh. "Oh no, I'm fine, you stare into space a lot when you get as old as me…"

"Those are Fireworks for the Harvest Festival. Fairy Tail set them up." The woman said. "But I hear they might be dangerous."

"I think it would be wise for you to leave town for a while." Iroh said.

"Huh? But why?"

"Trust me, I think it would be better for you and others to leave the city before the Fireworks go off. Fairy Tail used the wrong ones and they will be dangerous if they are set off."

"Oh o-okay." The woman closed her shop and took her belongings. "Thank you." She said while bowing before proceeding to leave town.

Iroh on the other hand began walking in the other direction.

* * *

While the citizens around were starting to get anxious about the 'fireworks' situation. Chun while dragging Hen and Kobu on her shoulders was getting tiered from dragging them around. She collapsed to her stomach while her two teammates unconscious teammates fell next to her.

"I-I can't do it…" she panted. She noticed the Thunder Palace in the sky and noted the yellow thunderbolt sigils inside of them. "L-Laxus… he's going to do something horrible with that, I just know it…_I need to escape… but I can't just stand here and do nothing… innocent lives are at risk… Even if Laxus is crazy strong. I can't let this happen. I could never live with myself…_" She saw Kobu's apartment in the distance. She lifted the two up and continued to drag them to the apartment. "Almost there!" she said with determination as she continued to move through Magnolia.

* * *

Inside the Kardia Cathedral, Laxus was bellowing with evil laughter while Freed stood behind him. "How about that, old man? My next hostages are everyone in the entire city!"

Freed now was concerned and now remembered Chun's words after he had trapped her and her allies. _"__Fairy Tail is our enemy but this… making them fight each other is wrong, getting innocent people dragged into it is even worse!" _

* * *

At the guild Natsu looked angry, still looking at the Lacrima. "What is that Bastard thinking?!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu!" Levy yelled before he ran into the red runes that kept him from leaving the building.

"As long as these Runes are up, we aren't going anywhere." Aang said.

Natsu bashed his head against the wall keeping him in the guild.

…

At the same time, Laxus had a sick grin on his face. "I think you are going too far." Freed said, talking to Laxus from behind.

"Too far?" Laxus asked. The Thunder wizard glared at Freed as he turned his head to face him. "I'll decide what's 'too far'." He now had an angry look. "This is a fight to the finish! Until one of us is wiped out this battle wont end!"

…

"If you want to be the Master so bad, then fight Gramps yourself!" Natsu said pushing against the wall. "That's enough Laxus!" he yelled now putting all his might into the wall but making no progress.

"Stop Natsu, wasting your strength on busting the walls is getting us nowhere!" Aang said.

"But we can't sit here and do nothin'. That bastard is going too far!"

"I understand, but unless we can get out of here… there's nothing we can do…"

"What the hell Aang!? You tellin' me you're givin' up!?" Natsu said glaring at the Avatar. "You really going to let some invisible wall stop you!?"

"I'M NOT!" Aang yelled. "Laxus has gone too far! I want to stop him just as much as you do! But punching into an unbreakable wall isn't going to solve anything!"

"Oh yeah!? Watch me!" Natsu placed all his energy into trying to destroy the invisible wall.

"Natsu! Calm down!" Levy said

"This is no time to be calm!"

"Just listen!"

"Damn!" Natsu cursed. "The invisible walls are even here!"

"Runes… and Freed wrote them." Aang said to himself before he thought of something. "Levy, you know writing magic right? You think you can do something about these runes?"

"Yes! Runes is one of the writing magics, so I might be able to help."

"What?" Gajeel said.

"Really, Levy?" Natsu asked.

She nodded. "I believe that you three can stop Laxus!"

…

While Bisca and Makarov were resting in the infirmary, Levy was in the guild hall with a sea of books around her, trying to figure out Freed's runes. Gajeel was crouching beside her while Aang was leaning on the stair railing close to them.

"If I take the information from the arrangement of rouge letters and break it down to the word's materials. I can pick up the vocabulary used to construct the rules…" Levy explained. "Then changing it further to Gheel grammar."

"Wow, you're amazing." Gajeel complimented. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He said.

"You and me both Gajeel…" Aang quickly did a double take. "Wait… you're being nice now?!"

"No!" Levy yelled. "Both 'L' and 'S' are bluffs! The key code is Als-"

"I-It is?" Gajeel said with some sweatdrops on his face.

"Uh… I don't know what that means, but it means we're getting closer, right?" Aang asked.

"Don't worry. I'll get you guys out of here." Levy assured.

Gajeel looked at her. "You don't really have to…"

"Just don't pressure yourself." Aang said.

"Please." Levy started. "Stop Laxus."

Gajeel and Aang looked to Natsu continuously banging his head against the rune walls. "I want to be doing something!" Natsu growled.

* * *

Freed and Laxus were still talking with each other, within the Cathedral. "The Thunder Palace." Freed began. "You'll go that far, Laxus?"

"What are you doing, Freed?" Laxus calmly asked. "Bickslow is still out hunting Fairies, you know. I'll handle the old man's best hope, Erza and Mystogan. You get Cana, those two water tribe people, that acrobat, and that fan girl, and the woman from Phantom. I don't need any of them in my Fairy Tail. Wipe them out!"

Freed was shocked. "Even though they are our enemies, they are still in our guild-"

"I THOUGHT I GAVE YOU AN ORDER!" Laxus furiously bellowed.

Freed for a second looked conflicted but he returned to his glum look. "After the path we've taken, there is no turning back. I will follow you, even to the pits of hell. I will accomplish my mission. No more pulled punches." Freed began to walk out. "Don't you have regrets, now."

Laxus smirked. "That will do, Darkness Freed. Now is the time to show me your true power."

* * *

Erza and Zuko meanwhile stood outside a building. "So this is the place?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, according to Evergreen, Laxus is here in this building." She replied.

"Okay, let's make this quick!" Both ran into the building. Erza opened what looked like a sliding door. "Laxus!" Erza yelled rushing into the room.

"Show yourself!" Zuko demanded but they were both embarrassed and shocked to learn that they were in a men's public bath.

"E-Erza!" one of the embarrassingly said.

"W-What is this?"

"This is the men's bath!"

"Did we win a prize or something?" one of the men said as he smiled.

"I doubt it, she came with a boyfriend."

"Where is Laxus?!" Erza yelled. "Lax…" Erza saw three men that were shivering which made her sweatdrop.

Zuko had his eyes closed and looked annoyed. "Erza, this isn't the place…" he said resting his hand on her left shoulder plate.

Erza then began to shiver and soon fell to her knees with black flowing lines above her. "She got me." An image of Evergreen appeared beside them.

"When I see her again…" Zuko growled but he quickly calmed down. "Sorry, this is a huge mistake, go back to... what you were doing before." He said apologizing to the men. Zuko grabbed Erza's arm and took her from the room. "Let's go Erza."

"She got me…" she repeated.

* * *

Elsewhere in town Cana, Juvia, Sokka, Katara, Ty Lee and Suki were looking for Laxus in an empty part of the city.

"Damn! No sign of him." Cana said.

"We can't give up, he can't hide from us forever." Sokka said holding his sword in his hands. He looked to the rooftops above. "Ty Lee, you see anything?" he yelled.

The acrobat appeared to be on the roof Sokka was looking towards. "Nope! Nothing!"

"Is there any place Laxus would hide in?" Juvia asked.

"I've known him a long time." Cana said. "But right now, I guess you could say he's lost any perspective he had.

…

Meanwhile Lucy, Toph, Mai and Happy were in another section of the town. "Why didn't you use the Loudspeakers, Lucy?" Happy asked which can make the evacuation a lot easier.

"The runes said that during the Battle of Fairy Tail, only the Master could use it." Lucy explained. "They really did think of everything. Anyway, we have to get the people of the city away from the Thunder Palace!"

"Yeah, but I think it would be better not to." Happy said.

"Why?" Mai asked. "You want blood on your hands, cat?"

"There are a lot of people from outside Magnolia here for the harvest festival right now. Everything is in chaos already."

"But the people are uneasily looking at those Thunder Lacrima." Lucy said.

"See, that's why if you tell them what they are, you are sure to cause a panic! A ton of people will get injured."

"Sorry Luce, I gotta agree with Happy there." Toph said. "As long as we can find Laxus and stop the Thunder Palace, we don't have to worry about them, we can just tell them that it is part of Fairy Tail's preparations, these people will believe anything."

"But if we don't…" Lucy began thinking. "What should we do…?"

Behind Lucy one of Bickslow's dolls hovered to her her. "Yeah, what should you do?" soon three of them showed up, spooking her.

"Lucy, watch out!" Happy yelled.

"Lucy, Duck!" Mai yelled as she quick threw her arrow-like stilettos at Bickslow's dolls, but they missed as they began firing green energy bolts at the four.

"Run!" Toph yelled as she erected a barrier from the ground to block the beams while Happy grabbed Lucy and Mai and flew them upwards.

"What the heck!" Lucy yelled. Happy grabbed Lucy and Mai before flying them high up into the air.

Happy dropped the girls on a high roof.

"Fairy Tail's at it again!" they heard from the panicing citizens below.

"Sounds like you guys have quite the reputation around here." Mai said dusting herself off.

"Its Bickslow!" Happy yelled.

Toph got to the roof top by launching herself there with an earth pillar. "I'm back what did I miss?"

Bickslow landed on top of a flag pole that was on top of a building named 'Toy World' "So you're the newbies I've heard about?"

"Heard what about!?" Lucy asked. "I'm not sure I even want to know!"

"The hot-headed princess who loves cosplay and meat!" Bickslow said referring to Lucy. "The knife throwing girl with no soul, and the blind tomboy!"

"Who comes up with these things!?" Lucy comically yelled.

"Well he's not too far off." Toph said with a finger to her chin.

"Quiet you!"

"Well I should consider myself lucky I get to fight two hot chicks… well two and a half if you count that Earthbending runt right there." Bickslow said.

"Oh yeah!" Toph yelled. "Why don't you come down here so I can show you what kind of a runt I am!" she angrily said.

Bickslow looked at Lucy's outfit. "So what's this, a cheerleader?"

"Cheer, Cheer!" Bickslow's dolls repeated.

"This is…" Lucy began as she started to get uncomfortable. The dolls kept on repeating themselves.

"You're one to talk; your outfit is so colourful it makes me nauseous." Mai dryly said, glaring at Bickslow.

"Oh… well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine. My babies and I can make it brighter if you want."

"Yeah, make it brighter, brighter, brighter."

"Hey, babies… Get them!" he yelled. They fired green bolts down to the four which made them scatter on the rooftop. "Sorry 'bout this! Normally I'd go easy on you, but we got this game going on right now."

"Do you really think the master will forgive you for doing that?" Lucy asked.

"News flash Blondie, it will be irrelevant is Laxus takes over." Mai reminded.

"Sunshine down there is right, I don't need the master's forgiveness. Because when this game is over, Laxus will be Master." Two dolls fired a long energy beam towards them.

"Get behind me!" Toph yelled. She made a short wall rise from the roof top and they ducked beneath it. The wall shattered but it absorbed the energy of the blast. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Those flying things are in the way." Lucy said.

Mai lowered her eye lids as she glared at them.

"Then summon that 'horsemeat' guy with the arrows." Toph said.

"Yeah, I'll do that!" Lucy reached for her keys but Mai grabbed her hand.

"No, I'll handle those things." She said.

"What are you going to do?" Happy asked.

"Bickslow!" Mai yelled.

The dolls stopped firing for a second. "Huh, got something to say, Sunshine?"

"Yeah, why do you cover your face like that? Is it so repulsive that it outclasses your gross long tongue and your puke inducing fashion sense?" Lucy and Happy gasped.

"She talked to Bickslow like that?!"Happy yelled.

"She's going to get killed!" Lucy yelled.

Bickslow clenched his fists and shivered in rage. "Why you… Get her my Babies!" all five of them flew to Mai and were releasing a flurry of green energy blasts, she however was able to dodge most of them when she ran across the roof, however one of them appeared on the other side of the roof just in front of Mai. It charged a green blast but one of Mai's knives pierced right through it turning it to dust. Soon the other four flew to her.

"All four at once?" Mai in response ran towards them as the fired. She noticed one of them moving forward while the rest hovered upwards. She had a quick thought and jumped on one of the dolls using it as a springboard to meet the other dolls in the air, she had three knives in her right hand and threw them with quick precision and they pierced through all three of the dolls.

"No! My Babies!" Bickslow yelled. "First you were frozen, now you're dust!" As Mai fell she flung two stilettos from her left hand at the last doll turning it into dust. She landed on her feet and gave her usual stoic look to Bickslow.

"You did it!" Toph said.

"That was awesome!" Lucy and Happy praised.

"I don't know… I thought beating a member of the 'powerful' Thunder God Tribe would be more satisfying but whatever… time to end this." Mai said holding two knives in her hand

Bickslow was holding his head. "No… My babies… babies… babies…babies… Psych!" he held his head up with a sick smile that showed his tongue falling from his mouth. A huge green beam was speeding to them. Mai saw it was heading for Lucy.

"GET DOWN!" she speared into Lucy which allowed them to dodge the beam at the last minute.

Lucy sat up. "Ow… Mai?"

The girl was on one knee and looked up to Bickslow. "I don't get it! I took down his 'Babies', what could have done that?"

"There's a hobby shop under here." Bickslow began. "It's got a treasure trove of dolls." As he said this five toy dolls came rising up from the ground.

"You mean you didn't beat him?" Toph asked.

"No matter how many dolls you destroy, it does nothing to me, a manipulator of souls!"

"Souls?" Lucy gasped.

"Bickslow uses magic that lets him possess dolls with souls!" Happy explained.

"Okay, I have an idea!" suddenly a brown doll swiped Lucy's keys from her.

"My keys!" Lucy yelled.

"Damn!" Mai cursed.

"I'll get them back!" Happy yelled as he got closer one of the dolls kicked Happy back down to the roof.

The dolls were trying to bash into the three girls and they were trying to dodge them, but one tripped Lucy, bashed Mai's face and flew into Toph's gut. "You can't retreat now. Sorry 'bout this girls…" green outlines of his eyes could be seen from his visor grille. "It's time you offered your souls to Laxus!" The dolls got together and flew in a circle. "**Baryon Formation**!" the girls saw the spinning dolls glow white. Bickslow outstretched his hand which made them fire a huge green energy beam to the three girls.

"GET BEHIND ME!" Toph yelled. She made a barrier that she hoped would block the attack. While Happy and Mai got behind Toph's barrier, Lucy wasn't able to make it in time.

The beam hit the roof and made a huge explosion which made a fire on the roof. Bickslow however saw that when the dust settled he saw a figure in a black suit who was holding Lucy bridal style. Happy was lifting Mai in the air while Mai held Toph.

"I wonder why… It seems like only I can go through the gate freely regardless of your will. Could it be that our love has shattered the barrier between man and spirit, perhaps?" The figure set Lucy down and she got to her feet while blushing.

"Love? What nonsense are you talking about?"

When Toph and Mai landed on the ground, Toph quickly recognized the figure. "I recognize those steps…"

"It can't be… Loke!" Bickslow forced out.

"The time has come to keep my promise, it seems." Loke said looking at Bickslow.

Toph and Mai walked closer to them while Happy hovered. "Who is this guy?" Mai asked.

Toph smirked. "Oh, that's just Lucy's boyfriend Loke."

"He's not…" Lucy began.

"I can tell you're lying…" Toph sang.

"But he's not!" Lucy comically yelled.

"Loke! So you _were _a Spirit!" Bickslow said. "Here I never told anybody your secret, and now you turn on me?"

"He realized?" Lucy wondered.

"He can see people's souls!" Happy revealed.

"Joining the Battle of Fairy Tail? Huh!?" Bickslow yelled with a smirk.

Loke adjusted his suit. "I don't really care that much about what's going on." He fixed his glasses before taking a step forward. "I just won't allow you to harm my owner, Lucy, no matter what!"

"Owner? As in like a pet?" Mai perplexingly asked.

"How about we talk about that later." Toph suggested.

"Fair enough."

"Not allow me? Come on, you've never beaten me before. And I was always holding back when we fought." Bickslow said proudly outstretching his hands. Loke got ready to fight. "Rough 'im up like the old time, my babies!"

"Lucy, stand back." Loke said.

"As if!" Lucy said cracking her whip. "Spirits aren't shields. I fight alongside them! That's my style!" Lucy said. Loke smiled at Lucy while she gave a smile of her own.

Happy and Toph both looked at the two. "You liiiike him." Happy and Toph playfully teased.

"No I don't!" Lucy protested.

"Is _now _really the time for this!?" Mai yelled spooking Toph, Lucy and Happy.

The babies were now blasting the four, causing them to scatter. "I'll do something about the dolls!" Loke yelled.

Mai ran alongside him. "I'll help with you with that!"

"When there is an opening; Toph, Lucy, go after Bickslow!"

"Okay!" Lucy said.

"We doing this or what!?" Toph said with a grin.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Loke now prepared to use his magic while Mai stood next to him holding her knives in both hands.

"Regulus, grant me power!" Loke was surrounded by a gold aura as he and Mai glared at Bickslow. Loke jumped up and punched three of the dolls to pieces as his hands were surrounded by golden light.

"Wow!" Lucy praised.

"It's the Lion clad in light!" Happy excitedly said.

Mai saw two more dolls speeding to them. "Heads up!" she jumped back and tossed two knives which turned the heads of those dolls to dust.

Bickslow still seemed confident. "I told you, it's no use! Your attacks won't affect souls!" he said still on the same building. "Because no matter how many you destroy, I can just manipulate other bodies! Get to it, New Babies!"

"Here's the third wave!" Toph yelled.

They were speeding towards Lucy but Loke stepped in front of her and blocked their attacks. "No matter how many come at us, I won't let them get near Lucy!"

"Now's our chance!" Lucy yelled getting her whip ready.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled flying Lucy closer to Bickslow on the other building, she tried to whip him but he jumped back in the nick of time.

"Whoa there…" as their fight was on another roof. "Don't freak me out like that, cosplay princess!"

"That's not it!" she yelled.

Six roof tiles flew into Bickslow, careening him to a wall on the roof, he realized that Toph was his attacker. "You didn't think Blondie would attack you alone did you?"

Meanwhile Loke and Mai were standing back to back with the dolls surrounding them. Loke had his fists in yellow energy while Mai had retractable sai in both her hands. "Lucy, Toph, force him back!" Loke yelled. "Bickslow by himself isn't that strong!"

"What the hell are you saying, you bastard!" Bickslow yelled with a huge red vain pulsing above him. Lucy attacked him with her whip and Toph made a rock fly to his face, he staggered back from the hits. "Damn I guess I have no choice." Bickslow said.

"What is he-" Lucy said.

"Oh no he's not going to…"

"Going to what, cat?" Toph asked.

Bickslow took off his visor revealing dark blue hair that was split three ways across his head, and he had a drawing of what looked like a person, on his face. He revealed his glowing green eyes. Loke and Mai joined Lucy, Toph and Happy on the other roof. "**Figure Eyes**!" Bickslow's eyes glowed green and was surrounded by a green energy.

"Don't look into his eyes!" Happy yelled. They all closed their eyes while Happy covered them with his paw. "All the Thunder God Tribe members have secondary magic in their eyes! Eve, uses it as her main magic… but if you look into Bickslow's eyes, you turn into a doll, and your soul will be manipulated!"

"That was close." Lucy sighed.

"Seriously!?" Loke yelled.

Mai still had her eyes closed but looked annoyed. "So if his eyes are the issue, I can cut them out!" Mai darkly said.

"You've got some major issues, girl." Lucy said as she had a huge sweatdrop on the side of her face in reaction to what Mai said.

Bickslow looked to them. "So your eyes are closed?"

"Yep!" the dolls yelled, as they were surrounded in the same green aura Bickslow was. Since they couldn't open their eyes the dolls took advantage and flew into Lucy, Loke, Mai and Happy as they couldn't see what was in front of them.

Bickslow now laughed. "My Doll Possession and Figure Eyes are an unbeatable combination!"

"Damn!" Mai cursed now with her sight eliminated, she now wasn't able to fight off the dolls.

"Lucy, close my gate temporarily and take shelter in Horologium!" Loke yelled with his arms guarding his face.

"You're the one who just showed up! And I had my keys taken away from me!"

"Well we're screwed!" Mai yelled.

"We just have to think of something!" Happy yelled. "Right Toph…" he didn't get a response from the Earthbender. "Toph? Are you there?"

Bickslow continued laughing but suddenly a fist connected with his cheek and an earth pillar also shot into the same spot causing Bickslow to fly to the otherside of the roof and slam into the ground. He got up and saw Toph in her earthbending stance with a blindfold over her eyes. "What the… How were you able to punch me?!" Bickslow asked. "You can't see!"

"If you and your buddies were prepared, you would know that I don't need my eyes to see!" Toph forced a rock to float from the ground of the roof and crash into Bickslow's legs, tripping him to the floor. The dolls attacks stopped for a while. "Hey, if you guys want to cut in, now would be a good time!"

Loke was surrounded in a powerful gold aura. "Regulus is fully risen. **Lion Flare**!" a yellow magic seal appeared below his feet which made a bright light that spread to Bickslow.

This light temporarily blinded him. "My Eyes!" Bickslow yelled in agony.

"Lucy! Mai!" Loke yelled.

"Okay!" Lucy replied.

"Got it!" Mai said.

As soon as Bickslow got up Lucy's whip tied around him and Mai had her knives ready. "Loke… There's no way you can beat me! BABIES!" the babies shot both Mai and Lucy which freed Bickslow but his eyes were still burning as he was freed.

"I've had it with those things!" Mai screamed. She emptied her ammo of stilettos in her arms and threw them in a way which made they fly in every direction, this destroyed all five of Bickslow dolls. However he was about to summon more dolls.

"Oh no you don't!" Toph yelled. She threw a boulder that forced Bickslow to a wall on the edge of the roof where earth restraints confined his arms, legs and they also covered his eyes and torso. "Loke! He's all yours!"

Loke began walking to Bickslow while covered in a powerful, flowing aura. "I met Lucy, and I regained my true powers as a Spirit. No, I met Lucy and I got stronger!" he clenched his fists. "I'm not like those dolls you manipulate! Love makes Spirits stronger!" he raised his fist which became extremely bright. A magic circle appeared in front of Loke. "**Regulus Impact**!" an orange lion made from Loke's powerful magic shot from the seal before roaring and crashing into Bickslow. The impact of this attack sent Bickslow flying all the way across town while grinding the ground. The battle was now officially over.

Toph whistled showing she was impressed. "Now that's some power. How far did you send him!?"

"My guess is he's probably near the edge of Town by now." Mai said with a smirk on her face.

Lucy looked to Loke with a smile. "Thank you, Loke."

"Look… Lucy." Loke said. He outstretched his left hand into the air while adjusting his glasses with his other hand. He made his magic spell out in bold, colourful, girly like letters. 'I LOVE LUCY' with an outline of hearts made with flowers in between 'I' and 'LOVE'. And a red heart at the end of 'LUCY'. "The light of love!"

"Uh…" Lucy said, not knowing how to respond.

"Can someone get me a bucket, I think I'm literally going to throw up." Mai said in her usual tone cringing at the sight of Loke's magic.

"What? What did I miss?" Toph asked.

"He lllllikes you…" Happy again said.

"Please don't roll your tongue like that." Lucy said to the blue cat. She tiredly sat down on the floor while sitting back on a wall.

Loke kneeled in front of her and returned her keys to her. "I'll come to save you any time."

"Yeah… thanks."

"Haha! Two down two to go!" Toph cheered. "Let's find the rest of those Thunder God chumps."

"We don't have to." Mai said. "We outnumber them anyway, with two down and with us many left, it will be difficult to imagine that they can beat us."

"Yeah… can we rest for a while?" Lucy asked.

Toph sighed. "Fine…"

* * *

On the runes back in the guild the results of the battle were now seen. "Lucy and Toph won!" Natsu cheered.

"No way!" Gajeel said completely shocked. "That cheerleader can fight? That Earth kid must have beaten him, no question." He said thinking Toph did it on her own.

"Lucy is strong man."

"Yeah, you shouldn't underestimate her." Aang added. "Plus with Toph helping her there was no way they would lose."

"You're joking! I mean, she's a cheerleader! She would only get in that Earth runt's way!" Gajeel argued.

Levy heard their arguing while she was figuring out Freed's runes. "I knew Lu-chan could do it!" she said to herself. "I've gotta solve this, too!" she continued her work.

"Do we really have to argue about this?" Aang asked sweatdropping.

"Why, you…" Natsu began getting in Gajeel's face. "Haven't you heard of the Tortoise and the Cheerleader?" he asked while he was holding a turtle hand puppet.

"That's a hare, not a cheer!" Gajeel protested. "And the hare lost!" Gajeel yelled and he had a hare hand puppet on his hand.

Levy continued her work, while trying to ignore Natsu and Gajeel's arguing. "If I can just figure this part out…" She then looked annoyed as the fighting was getting to her and a vain appeared on her head. "If I rewrite the runes…" However afterwards it seems the two Dragon Slayers finally stopped arguing. "But this is the hardest part to…" she looked to have figured something out. "That's it!" she yelled getting the three's attention.

"What is!?" the three asked.

"I got it! You read the two grammars at different rates to decipher it!" she explained while writing fast with her quill.

"Sorry… I don't think we got that..." Aang said while laughing awkwardly, as the three were sweating.

"Then I match the corresponding time differentiated letters and convert to Gheel grammar… Then translate into Rouge…" she continued. Natsu, Gajeel and Aang were focusing on her. Levy held a big stack of papers in her hands. "I solved it!"

Natsu and Gajeel were getting excited. "Way to go Levy!" Aang praised.

"Wait a sec! I'll rewrite the runes!" she looked to the three with a confident face. "Natsu, Gajeel, Aang. Are you ready? You're about to join the Battle of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu had his hand on fire with a look of determination written on his face. "I'm all fired up!" he said.

Gajeel had a smirk on his face. "It's time for rampage!"

Aang's look was serious but also looked determined. "I'm ready! We're putting an end to all this!"

* * *

Meanwhile Cana, Juvia, Sokka, Katara, Suki and Ty Lee were near on a dirt path in the city.

"Sokka, how long till the Thunder Palace activates?" Cana asked.

Sokka held out the same pocket watch style sundial he used during the Day of Black Sun. "According to this, we have about thirty minutes left."

"Laxus, Damn him!" Cana cursed. "Battle of Fairy Tail, my ass! He's just hiding himself and doing nothing!"

"Well he can't hide forever! He's got to be somewhere." Suki assured.

"But where can he be?" Juvia asked.

"Hey with any luck, he'll come to us. That's when we'll take him down!" Sokka said.

"Laxus is saving his magical power." They heard. The six turned around to see Freed standing on a roof top. "He's saving his energy in case he has to fight the master for real."

"Freed!" Cana angrily growled.

"So that's the person who made the runes?" Juvia asked.

He disappeared from them. "Running away!" Cana gave chase but Suki stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Let go! We have to find him."

"It could be a trap. Why find us to tell us Laxus won't fight us, just to disappear like that?" Suki said.

"He's luring us into a trap." Sokka said.

"But what choice do we have… if we beat him, he may just be able to tell us where Laxus is." Katara said.

"I agree with her." Ty Lee said. "If he's going to lead us on, then lets beat him and make him tell us where Laxus is."

Cana nodded. "Okay, let's go find him."

…

The group of six were in a rocky landcape on the far outskirts of town. The ground below them now turned purple as two squares of Freed's runes appeared.

"Shoot, Runes!" Cana said. She, Katara and Juvia were trapped in a rune barrier while Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee were trapped in a separate rune barrier.

"A trap?" Juvia said.

"Figures…" Sokka said unsheathing his sword. "He knows he can't beat us, so he pulls this crap!" He began slashing his sword against the rune barrier his group was trapped in but it of course proved ineffective.

"Rule: Exiting the runes is prohibited…" Cana began

"…until one of you can no longer fight." Juvia finished.

"What!?" Ty Lee gasped.

"So that's his plan! Make us fight each other so he gets an easy fight!" Sokka theorized. "Hey Show yourself, you filthy coward!" he yelled.

Freed appeared in front of the two groups. "I'll fight whoever the victor is between the two who are still standing, between Cana, Katara and Juvia." Freed said.

"And what about the Runes around us?" Suki asked.

"They will disappear when the victor has been declared. Now proceed."

"That's a cheap trick, Freed!" Cana angrily yelled. "If you wanna go at it, you don't have to do this! I'll take you on! Or could it be that you're scared of taking us all on by yourself?" she said with a smirk as she banged on the rune wall. "How pitiful, Freed!"

"Yeah!" Sokka yelled.

"I just don't want to dirty my own hands if I can help it." Freed replied not being effected by Cana's words.

"Your hands are already pretty dirty if you ask me!" Katara yelled.

"Lets us out you bastard!" Sokka exclaimed.

"So this is how you got the allies to fight each other…" Juvia wondered aloud.

"Allies… well I'd prefer if Cana and Katara remained." Freed said. "Juvia Lockser. You are and will always be Phantoms's woman…" Juvia looked troubled by his words. "Who knows when she'll turn her sword against Fairy Tail again?"

"Damn you, Freed!" Cana growled.

"Juvia is not like that anymore!" Katara yelled. "That's uncalled for!"

Juvia put her hand to her chest. "I suppose there is no option left." Juvia turned herself into a water whirlpool. Everyone saw what was happening.

"Juvia? What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Freed, will you really fight the rest of us with honor?" the water wizard asked.

"I will never break my rules."

Juvia smiled as her face was shown through the whirlpool. "That's good to hear."

"Are you serious Juvia?" Cana asked. "You'll just be playing into his hands."

"Don't Juvia! You're better than that!" Katara said

They saw Juvia shoot herself to the invisible wall and was wall jumping as she was scaling upwards as a whirlpool of water.

"It's no use! You can't get out of the runes no matter how high you go!" Freed said.

Sokka looked up and he quickly saw his target. "The Thunder Lacrima!" he yelled.

"What!?" they all yelled.

"That's her target!"

Juvia was flying to one of the Thunder Lacrima. "If it takes me being injured to open the path… If it's between my friends…"

"The Lacrima?!" Freed exclaimed.

"Don't attack that!" Cana yelled.

"It's going to hurt you! Don't Juvia!"

Juvia continued to speed to the Lacrima. "...Then Juvia will lead the way!" an explosion was heard as she destroyed it completely

"JUVIA!" Cana yelled.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Katara screamed.

Juvia smiled at the two of them before a huge burst of lightning struck her. She fell back to the ground. Both Cana and Katara screamed out Juvia's name, the rune walls surrounding everyone had now cleared. "This way… the runes… are unlocked…" she weakly said as both girls were on their knees looking down at her.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Cana asked.

"Why did you have to do that?!" Katara said.

"Juvia wants people to hurry and accept her… as a member of Fairy Tail… I love everyone." Juvia said as she began to cry while smiling.

"What are you saying?" Cana started as she and Katara started crying. "You're already one of us! Being accepted? You're already our friend…"

"You were already one of us when you helped us at the Tower of Heaven." Katara cried.

"You're a wonderful Fairy Tail wizard!"

"Cana… Katara…" Juvia started. "That makes Juvia… happy…" she soon passes out.

"JUVIA!" both girls screamed.

"_I can't believe her…_" Freed thought. "_Instead of surviving herself, she chose to let her comrades live on…_

Sokka, Ty Lee and Suki had shocked faces. Cana took out her cards and Katara made a blob of water come out from her water skin.

"FREED!" they both screamed before beginning their attack on him.

* * *

Natsu meanwhile was on the top of a chimney overlooking the city. "Damn it, there's too many people. I can't find Laxus' smell." He flashed back to when Levy was explaining the plan to them.

"_If you get caught in Freed's runes, this will be all for nothing." She explained. "When you leave here, you have to split up got it."_

…

Gajeel was in another part of the city. "One of these days I'll get my revenge on Salamander, but first I'll crush that arrogant Thunder blow hard. I've got quite a bone to pick with him." He looked at a floating paper doll. "Is that alright, Master Ivan?"

"_Gajeel…_" he heard. "Right now, earning their trust is important_._" A man in a cloak said as he was around a large building with four cyclones around it. "Don't get found out. Act completely as a member of Fairy Tail, no matter what."

"I'm already doin' that." Gajeel responded.

"Fairy Tail's punishment will come later." The man was revealed to have slight tanned skin with a black hair and a bushy beard. In the distance, Ravens were seen flying in the distance.

"Roger." Gajeel said as he laughed evilly.

* * *

Aang was speeding through the city on an air scooter, he was maneuvering through people on the street. "Pardon me! 'Scuse me!" he said. "_The Thunder Lacrima will go off soon I have to find Laxus and fast, I hope Natsu and Gajeel are having better luck._"

Meanwhile Chun was running through the city in the opposite direction. She looked at the Thunder Lacrima in the sky and saw that it hadn't changed. "_Those things are still up in the sky…_ _I know I'm not nearly as powerful as Laxus, but… I have to find a way to stop those things from doing… whatever it is… I put Hen and Kobu back in Kobu apartment room to they should be fine… and Ping is going to kill me for this… but… I'm not going to run, not when I can make a difference._" A huge wind burst sped past her which prompted a question mark to float over her head. The wind burst crashed into an empty stall.

The dust cleared and it was revealed that it was Aang, he was currently upside down. "_I thought for a moment that I saw…_" he saw Chun when the dust fell and her eyes slightly shrunk in shock. "YOU!?" Aang yelled. He got back to his feet and slowly walked to her. "You're the one who threatened Lucy back then… what are you doing here!?"

"I…I… uh…um…" Chun stuttered as she couldn't find the words to explain herself.

"Let me guess, you're looking for me and your friends can't be far behind? Either that or you and your friends are working with Laxus."

"T-that's not true!" she yelled. "This may sound hard to believe… but I want to stop Laxus…"

"You were willing to kill Lucy just to get to me… why should I trust you!?"

"I get that… I just… I have been ordered to kill you… but I don't _want _to… but I _have _to…" Chun looked down. "It's nothing personal, believe me. I thought maybe if I scared you back there, you would surrender…"

"_What is up with her…?_" Aang thought. "_She's much different from when she was hunting me and Lucy before…_" he thought. "_Is this why Lucy trusts her…?_" Aang turned around. "I have no time for this! Those orbs are going to rain Thunder on the city and Laxus needs to be beaten before that happens!"

"That's horrible…"

Aang looked back at her with shock but quickly maintained a regular expression. "That's right, and I have to stop this before it gets out of hand." Suddenly runes were revealing themselves around Aang and Chun. "Oh no…" the runes made a wall that trapped the two. "No! This isn't happening!" Aang yelled he ran into the invisible wall but he bounced back off it. "The only way one of us is getting out, is if one of us is defeated..." Aang said.

Chun gasped. "_I'm literally trapped in a situation where I have to fight the Avatar… but I don't want to… what do I do?_" she remembered the situation with her brother, soon her eyes now glared at Aang. "_No… this is what I need… If I defeat the Avatar right here and now… and bring him to Ping… then my brother will surely be saved… but it feels so wrong… It's my brother or the Avatar…_" Chun made a bright purple flame above her hand. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this… I said before that I don't want to fight you… but I have no choice…" the flames in on hands grew.

"_I have to make this quick… I really don't have time for this!_" Aang prepared himself for an attack.

* * *

Mira meanwhile was walking Elfman through part of Magnolia where a river was close by. The two met in town earlier. Mira had Elfman leaning on her shoulder. "Sister, that's enough. I can walk by myself."

"I wasn't able to do anything, so this is the least I can do." Mira replied.

An explosion on a bridge was heard. Cana had a card in her hand while Katara had water engulfing her arms. Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee were standing back. Freed was looking at them while he held his sword.

"Don't both of you understand the basics…?" Freed said.

"What!" Cana said.

"What are you talking about?" Katara angrily asked.

"No matter how powerful your attacks are, if they don't hit your opponent, they're worthless."

Cana had four cards in her hands. "Stand back Katara!" the Waterbender heeded her warning and took several steps back. "Card Magic… Heaven! Reverse! Death! Mountain!" Cana chanted. "**Summoned Lightning**!" a moss green and white seal appeared in front of Cana and it shot several bolts of green lightning to Freed.

Freed was now prepared to take the attack. "**Dark Ecriture**." As he pointed his sword his right eye became dark while his pupil was glowing a purple energy. "**Reflection**!" he wrote runes in the air and this sent Cana's attack back at her causing damage to her and a hole in the bridge that Cana fell through

"Cana!" Katara worriedly yelled.

Mira and Elfman saw the damage on the bridge "That's… Cana!" Mira yelled quickly recognizing her.

"You're a stubborn one, definitely one of the guild's old guard." Freed said.

Katara willed water from the river to come to her and she jumped over the gap and shot all the water onto Freed before freezing it. However she had missed, she saw Freed above him. He kicked her close to where Cana was.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled. She slowly got back up, she stood next to Cana.

"Take it back!" Cana demanded, confusing Freed. "Take back what you said about Juvia being Phantom's woman!" Cana had tears falling from her eyes. Suddenly Runes were drawn on Cana forehead. Suddenly she felt intense pain all over her head, this was known by her screaming. Soon she fell unconscious.

"CANA!" Katara fearfully yelled. "She angrily looked to Freed. What did you do?"

"I don't have to answer to you." He said in a calm manner.

"Stop it, Freed!" Mira yelled.

"Why you…" Elfman growled.

"Elfman, Eve defeated you. You have no right to join back in the game." Freed said

"This is not a game!" Katara yelled getting back on the bridge with a water spout.

Elfman got mad and ran to the bridge but runes kept him from getting there. "I won't allow you to re-enter the game."

Sokka got mad and walked to the gap in the bridge. "Hey! Snot Hair!" Freed looked at him. "If you think you're really tough. Then I challenge you to a sword fight… no magic…!"

Katara was worried. "Sokka… I don't think that will-"

"Trust me Katara… I know his kind, he won't say no to a challenge." Sokka whispered. "You focus on healing Cana alright." Katara nodded and moved to treat Cana.

"Fine I agree to your terms." Freed said. "I will humor you, no magic, only swords, and I promise not to use magic."

Sokka grinned. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" he jumped over the gap in the bridge and got to Freed, but he blocked Sokka's strike with his sword using only one hand. Freed jumped back off the bridge prompting Sokka to run after him. Sokka was throwing quick slashes while gripping his sword with both hands. He however wasn't able to force Freed to block because he was moving too fast. Sokka quickly thought of an idea and after he purposely missed a right slash he impaled his sword to the ground and when Freed turned to face him Sokka used his sword to fling dust into Freed's eyes temporarily blinding him. This gave Sokka an opening but Freed quickly blocked Sokka's thrust. He quickly blocked several more sword strikes with just his one hand. "Fight seriously you cocky bastard!" Sokka lightly slashed Freed's face cutting a bit of his cheek and some of his green hair.

Freed backed away. "Not bad, for a novice swordsman."

"Oh please… I was just warming up…" Sokka replied.

"Is that so? Then you won't mind if I start fighting seriously!" he charged to Sokka and immediately Sokka was on the defensive as he was blocking several sword strikes from him. Sokka jumped back and after he had room he bent his legs and had his sword to his right side, ready to swing it in the opposite direction. He jumped to Freed while he yelled but his strike was blocked and they glared at each other for a while until Freed threw a slash that forced Sokka's blade from his hands. Freed slowly walked to Sokka and raised his sword over his head to finish him off.

Before he is able to end the fight a yellow fan speeds into his vision he jumps away from it. Before he could realize what is going on a blur speeds to him, when realizing it was Ty Lee he quickly jumped away from her. Suki caught her fan. "Suki!" Sokka happily said.

"The only one who's allowed to kick your butt in a fair fight is me!" Suki said while grinning.

"Hey…" Sokka started.

"Guys he's coming back!" Ty Lee said.

"Leave him to me." Suki said before rushing to him with her fans in both hands. Freed tried to slash her but she blocked it with her fans. She elbowed him before landing a kick on his gut sending him sliding backwards. Suki resumed the attack as she ducked under a sword slash while she was low to the ground, she swiped her right arm, tripping Freed to the ground. He heard a battle cry from Ty Lee which made him roll away from her when he got up she saw her still trying to jab him. When he saw her left hand was about to touch his shoulder, he quickly grabbed her wrist before kicking her back.

Sokka had his sword back. The three were glaring at Freed. "All together now!" Sokka yelled. They all sped to Freed.

"Enough of this!" Freed said. His right eye changed again signaling he was using his magic. A purple shockwave forced the three away from him.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't use Magic!" Sokka yelled.

"First rule of warfare, never trust your opponent." Freed replied. "**Dark** **Ecriture:-**" a huge bullet of water slammed into him forcing him to the rocks.

"Stop this Freed!" Katara demanded with a flexible mass of water around her as she took a waterbending stance. "What you and Laxus are doing is wrong! We're on the same side, we shouldn't be fighting each other, a feud between guild members is fine, but this… this is just wrong!"

"I'm surprised that you care." Freed said.

"W-why would you think that? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Earlier today, I ran into a small group of benders, the very same that are currently hunting the Avatar." When he says this the four are shocked at this revelation.

"So you've met them too."

"You seem to be under the belief that the Fire Nation is the root of all evil in your world, and yet you have the prince of the Fire Nation as well as two of his comrades with you."

"Hey!" Ty Lee said.

"Well yeah… but Zuko is different!" Sokka protested.

"He was on the wrong path; it just took him a while to find himself." Suki said.

"They don't share the same ideology as Fire Lord Ozai. So we can trust them." Katara said.

"Interesting…" Freed began. "That little fire bending girl in that group seems quite different from what you've made the Fire Nation out to be. She seemed to show actual concern and, like you, claimed as well that we shouldn't strike fellow members."

"Impossible!" Sokka yelled. "I'm calling your crap on that one. Firebenders are evil… except Zuko of course."

"She may be a Firebender, but she's also a human being… maybe she's finally starting to figure out how horrible Ozai's Fire Nation is." Katara stated

"The other two however; the young Earthbender was quite insane with a lust for combat, so he was rather easy to figure out. However, that young Waterbender was quite different. There was a darkness deep in his eyes, he seems to harbor a personal hatred towards the Avatar. He claimed to me that after he kills the Avatar, he'll destroy the Fire Nation."

Katara had her hands over her mouth. "He's from the Water tribe…? Why would he want to kill Aang? This makes no sense."

"Why are you telling us this?" Suki asked.

"If he is any indication, then it seems the Water Tribe really isn't any different from the Fire Nation."

"Are you nuts!? We are nothing like them!" Sokka yelled.

"The Fire Nation had plunged our world into war for a hundred years, and you're just going to stand there and say we are just as bad as them…?" Suki got Katara's attention and pointed to Ty Lee. "Uh… no offence Ty Lee…"

"None taken… I guess…" she replied.

"To be honest however, I couldn't care less for your war. Fire Nation, Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, you're all the same. You're all outsiders, who have brought a war to our doorstep. I'll leave you only one chance… walk away and leave this guild forever."

Katara steps forward. "I'll never do that! Not when Fairy Tail has treated us so well. It's over Freed!" she shot a bullet of water which missed. She made droplets of water rise over her before turning them into ice crystals; she shot them to Freed who was avoiding them. Freed gets close to Katara and slashed past her leaving what looked like runes, printed on her stomach. "What… happened?" Katara stood as Freed stood a fair distance from her with his sword pointed in her direction.

"Since you refuse to leave, I shall leave you with a fate worse than death." Katara's body was now being engulfed in magenta energy and she let out a loud pain induced scream. Her entire body was in deep pain.

"You Bastard! You're dead you hear me!" Sokka yelled as he, Suki and Ty Lee rushed to him.

"**Dark Ecriture: Pain**!" Freed slashed the three of them inscribing the same runes that were placed on Katara earlier. Their screams of pain were worse which made all them all lose consciousness instantly. Katara slowly rose.

"W-what did you do to me?" She asked now barely being able to stand.

"Letters that I place on your body become your reality… your every sensation…" He gave a dark look to Katara. "I warned you to leave this guild, now you will face mine and Laxus' judgement. "**Dark Ecriture: Fear!**" he slashed more words onto Katara, the second they were on her body she now saw a vision of Hama next to Freed, before long there were many ghostly figure of her and they surrounded Katara.

"_You cannot run from your destiny Katara! Use the power I taught you. If you do, you can't lose!_" the Hamas went on and on and Katara screamed while tears were falling from her eyes.

Mira couldn't bare to see this. "Stop it Freed! She can't fight anymore!"

"Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" Katara pleaded. Out of desperation she made a water bullet speed through the Hamas, making them fade before throwing it to Freed, but it stopped short. She could barely stand as her knees were shaking.

Freed rose his sword to cast another Spell. Elfman and Mira watched in horror as Freed didn't look like he was done. "Freed, please…" Mira pleaded.

"**Dark Ecriture:…**"

"FREED! STOP!" Mira screamed.

"…**Suffereing!**" He threw another slash before Katara felt so much pain surging through her entire body. Her screaming tore Mira apart as she began crying.

"Please… save her… I'll do anything!" Mira cried. Freed didn't let up as he kept inflicting pain runes on Katara's body. To her this felt like an actual sword was slicing through her, and the slashes were passing through her already pain induced body. Sokka, Ty Lee and Suki were unable to hear her screams. "NO!" Mira yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Stop this Freed!" Elfman yelled pounding on the rune wall.

Katara was on her knees but for some reason, she was still conscious. Katara had lost the irises of her eyes and they instead looked like blue simple circles, despite the extreme pain she felt she actually began to chuckle lightly. "Y-y-you've… done… it now… Freed." She forced out. "It's… already too… late for… you…"

"What are you talking about?" Freed asked.

"Hehe… If you… kill me… you've signed… your own life away… Do this… and Aang… no… the whole of Fairy Tail will never forgive you… there will be nowhere in Earthland… you can hide… You do this… and Aang, Sokka, Natsu, all the others… will show no mercy… they won't hesitate to take your life… just as you… have taken mine…"

"Is that your attempt at a threat?"

"No Freed… it's a full blown promise…"

Freed ignored her words and went on to finish her. "**Dark Ecriture: Annihilation**!"

As he said this Mira who was crying earlier now was hearing nothing… "_Death_!" she thought as she flash backed to a vision of Lisanna's grave, and saw the very moment when Elfman in his Beast Form killed Lisanna. Her heart beat slightly slowed as a dark haze was seen in front of her face. Another vision of seeing Lisanna die at her side had come too, when it ended a white energy was growing underneath Mira.

Freed wasn't able to finish his killing blow as Katara had fallen unconscious from the pain. After she passed out the runes fades. Freed and Elfman sees Mira's magical power growing as wind was blowing from below her. "What is the is magical energy… Mirajane?"

"Sister!" Elfman yelled.

Mira screams as the energy around her was building, rocks around her began to levitate as the gold energy was now beginning to engulf her. A colossal black magic circle appeared above her. Freed shielded his eyes from the bright glow but saw that is turned to a very dark indigo colour. Freed and Elfman were shocked to see Mira in a new form. She had long magenta shoes which hugged her legs and stretched to her thighs, above that she wore a magenta, collared leotard with cut outs showing her midriff and a chunk of her cleavage her arms now looked demonic as they were now grey claws and she had scales and fins that stopped after her elbows, she had a black crack on her face that went through her right eye, her blue eyes now had no detail in them, her hair was now pointed upwards. She had a long, thick, demonic tail. She jumped up to Freed and proceeded to attack him with his claws.

"**Dark Ecriture: Wings**!" Freed flew up by drawing runes on himself making him sprout wings made of runes and flew away. Mira sprout demonic wings from her back and chased after Freed. She tried to kick him but she missed twice, but she punched him hard down to the bridge which made a huge dust cloud. Using it as cover, Freed tried to escape Mira by flying close to the water, when he thought he was far enough he stabilized in the air… what he didn't expect was that Mira was now behind him.

"Begone." Mira said in a deeper voice.

"_So this is the Take Over of the Demon Mirajane?_" Freed thought. "_Satan Soul!_"

Mira outstretched her right arm forward. A black and indigo magic circle appeared in front of her hand. "**Darkness Stream!**" hands of dark energy proceeded to grab Freed but he flew from them.

"**Dark Ecriture:**…" the hands forced his sword from his hand while slicing it in two. He tried to fly away, allowing Mira to give chase. "I have no choice but to use the forbidden technique…" he flew up high. "You need a demon to beat a demon! **Dark Ecriture: Darkness**!" he inscribed runes on himself covering himself in a dark aura. Freed was now covered in dark fur save for his chest, abs, hands and face, his hair stood up on end like Mira's and the parts that weren't covered by fur were light gray. His ears were sharp and long, his eyes shrank, with his right eye remaining how it was when he uses his magic, he had large horns on his head the wings on his back remained

Both demons punched each other's fists causing a tremendous shockwave to reverberate around the area.

Freed arched his right arm back and a blackish red circle with orange energy appeared around it. Mira did the same action with her left hand and a ball of dark indigo with purple energy engulfed it. Both demons were going at it with fast punches, but Mira wound up the winner of this short bout by kneeing Freed in the chin.

Both demons were clashing in the sky, causing loud bangs with each hit while surrounded in their energies, their aerial dual now spread underground where Mira pushed Freed down. "**Evil Spark**!" she placed her hands on his chest, electrifying Freed as they both flew all over the underground complex smashing into several rocks.

Freed was on the ground slowly rising. "_What incredible magic power… I had heard the rumors, but… Is this the same Mirajane?_" Mira still had her angry look on her as her eyes landed on Freed. "_But I cannot lose!_" a maroon energy was building up around Freed it could also be seen from the outside. "**Darkness Breath**!" a black tornado shot out from underground and high into the sky. Mira was engulfed in it. When the attack faded she was in the sky but Freed had flown up to meet her. He held a black and red orb over his head. "**Darkness Flare Bomb**!" he threw it on Mira which forced her speeding to the water below. "Did I get her?" Freed wondered, but he got his answer when a whirlpool formed in the water. "What's that?" Mira was moving the water around her, almost as if she were waterbending. "_She's enveloping herself in the river water? How much magical power does she have!?_"

Mira from inside the whirlpool now readied her attack. "**Evil Explosion!**" she forced a huge blast of water to hit Freed and when it did he was thrown higher into the air, Mira flew after him and headbutted him. She now made a black and purple swirling orb that temporarily had purple electricity surging through it. "**Soul Extinction**!" she turned the orb into a colossal blast wave of dark purple energy which easily engulfed Freed as he screamed in terror.

An explosion was made causing a wind storm that spread to Magnolia but it didn't harm anyone.

The blast could be seen by Erza and Zuko, Elfman who was holding Juvia in his arms, Cana, who was holding up Suki and Ty Lee, and Sokka who held his unconscious sister. Also seeing this was Lucy and Mai while Toph heard the energy blast.

Freed was deep in a crater and was back to his normal form he slightly cowered and saw Mira land in front of him with glowing red eyes. "FREED!" she yelled as she flew to him.

"_I-I can't win!_" Freed terrifyingly thought as she punched him to the ground.

Mira was about to strike the killing blow by punching his face for the very last time but as her fast traveled to hit her target, she saw an image of Lisanna calling out to her. This made her stop making a short wind shockwave. Freed was shocked and his face showed absolute fear. Mira was panting heavily as she was greeted by a vision of her younger sister smiling. Mira let up and pulled her fist back before transforming back to her normal form.

"What are you going to do?" Freed asked.

"There is no point to this battle." Mira said.

"Arrogance of the victor, Mirajane? Finish me off!"

"We're allies." She began as Elfman still carrying Juvia; Cana, Ty Lee, Suki and Sokka carrying Katara arrived. "Members of the same guild, we smile together, and have a good time together, we also move forward together…" Mira said while showing a warm smile.

"Shut up!" Freed said showing frustration and sorrow. "My only ally is Laxus!"

"He's not the only one, right? You've always realized this Freed. Although I don't believe relying on one person alone is completely bad. There are lots of people around you. And those people are always connected with one another." Mira grabbed his hand with both her hands. "See? If you stretch out your hand, they're so close… When people realize that it's lonely being alone, they'll become kind." Tears began falling from Mira's eyes, only they were tears of joy. "And you've realized it." Tears now welled up in Freed's eyes too.

"I didn't… want to do this…" Freed said while crying.

"I know…" Mira replied. "Next year, let's enjoy the Harvest Festival together, okay?"

The others seeing the scene in front of them were touched by Mira's words.

"Sister…" Elfman said in admiration.

"You just can't beat her…" Cana said wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'm not… gonna cry…!" Sokka said but he snorted. "Real men don't cry!"

"That's adorable!" Ty Lee cried as she wailed making tears gush from her eyes in an endless fall.

* * *

Runes appeared in the Fairy Tail guild and close to where Mystogan and Iroh were, Levy who was still in the guild read the results. "'Freed vs. Mirajane: Both remove themselves from contention.'" Levy read.

Elsewhere Gajeel had a wide smirk on his face. "Battle of Fairy Tail!"

…

Natsu who was still on top of the building looked ahead. "Only one left… Laxus!"

…

Aang who was staring down Chun. "Your game finally ends… but first!" he looked towards Chun who had a determined look on her face.

"_I won't run!_" Chun thought. "_This is my only chance… I have to take it!_" she knew what to do next. For Chun it was now or never.

* * *

**Next Time: **Final Clash Part 1

_With the Defeat of the Thunder God tribe, only Laxus remains. The Final battle in Laxus' "Battle of Fairy Tail" will commence._


	31. Final Clash Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

**_A/N: Sorry if this took longer than usual but School had begun for me and my updates are going to take a whole lot longer. I apologize for the inconvenience. Enjoy the chapter. _**

* * *

In an area of Magnolia, runes were lining the ground around the figures of both Aang and Chun, but they soon faded freeing both battlers. Aang had an idea of how the Runes faded. "_Freed was beaten…!_" he however saw that Chun wasn't running. "Your game finally ends… but first!" his eyes led him to his opponent who had determination all over her face.

Chun had clenched her fists knowing that this would be her only opportunity she would get to capture the Avatar. Defeat was not an option. "_I won't run!_" Chun thought. "_This is my only chance… I have to take it!_" she leaped towards Aang before firing two bright purple fire missiles at him from her fists. Aang immediately took evasive action by jumping forwards avoiding the explosive force of the attack; he formed his air scooter and looked to be speeding towards his opponent. Chun was ready for him, she fired a powerful fire stream at Aang's air scooter, but the Airbender jumped off it in the nick of time. He leaped over her head and when he landed on the ground he began running, Chun realized that he was trying to flee. "WHAT!?" "_No! I can't lose him like this! I've gone through too much!_" she threw off her flats before igniting the bottom of her feet causing flames to shoot from them. She flew into the air and saw the Avatar causing a dust cloud where ever he ran.

Chun glared at the dust figure before launching herself at the target.

As Aang was running he heard a fiery discharge in the air, when he looked behind him, he saw Chun speeding to him, and being too slow to react she punched him in the face sending him flying across the street he was running through, and into a small shop through the glass and wooden doors. He got up and saw a bright purple stream of fire rushing to him, he had a panicked face and blocked the attack by forming a circular wall of air in front of him which only pushed him further into the store. Chun got to the blown open doors. "I suggest you leave!" she warned while igniting flames above her hands. The people of the store panicked and left.

Aang slowly got up… "Well I guess you are different… If you were like Azula, you would have scared everyone instead of warning them first."

"I'm not here to make small talk!" Chun angrily said. "I'm not going to let this chance slip by my fingers!" she made two flame whips speed to Aang but he made a blast of air that had enormous force behind it this shot Chun out of the store, she rolled but ended up on all fours she made a huge flaming arc that travelled on the ground, Aang avoided it in time before it destroyed the shop in an explosion. Aang cringed at the sight but he saw Chun speeding to him. Aang made an earth pillar launch him into the air, once he was high enough; he formed Air scooters on his feet as he made another attempt at an escape. Chun shot herself into the air by shooting flames from her feet once she was in the air she threw fire balls at Aang but he was avoiding them.

The Avatar landed on a roof, thereafter he made cube like rocks rise from the building's roof and threw a couple of them at Chun. What he didn't expect was her agility as she avoided two of them and she actually jumped off one of the cube rocks thrown at her, this forced her higher into the air in which she raised her hands above her head creating a huge, bright purple fireball, she threw it to Aang who had to dodge the attack by jumping to another roof. When her huge fireball hit, it destroyed the roof of the building in a fiery explosion. She landed on the same building Aang was on.

She suddenly heard a child crying; she looked down and saw a little boy being comforted by his mother. Chun frowned as she could have destroyed their home. "_This is wrong… I'm overdoing it…_" Her thoughts were interrupted by a burst of air hitting her gut causing her to fall off the building. Chun shot a stream of fire to the ground to slow her decent, she landed on the ground hard, but the damage was lessened. She saw Aang jumping down to her, he landed a small distance away and when he hit the ground he made earth columns speed to her which shot Chun out of the alley and out onto the street.

Aang walked out of the alley. "What's your problem?" Aang asked. "You say you don't want to fight me, yet here you are doing it… and this would be fine on any other day, but right now I have bigger things to worry about…"

"You think I don't?!" Chun yelled. "But you'll never understand!" she shot several flaming arcs to Aang which he avoided and countered with multiple blasts of air.

"Yeah… well Lucy understands…" Aang said.

"Lucy…" Chun began before she shook her head. "N-no! Stop trying to get in my head!" she shot two powerful streams to Aang but he made a vertical air swipe with his arm which split the flames causing them to go into different directions. Aang made another earth wave that moved to Chun, but she avoided it and ran as fast as she could and made bright purple flame like daggers, she tried to slash Aang but she missed as Aang jumped up high. While he was in the air he shot a stream of his own orange fire to Chun, but she made a comet of fire forced his flames away from her. Chun ignited flames on the bottom of her feet and speared into Aang while in the air.

While Aang took the attack he made Air scooters on his feet and stopped the momentum Chun had created, he kicked her back down to the Earth where a small crater was made. She saw Aang was firing fire jabs to her on his way down, she rolled backwards to avoid the attack. Aang landed on the ground and chased her. Chun quickly made a wall of her flames which made Aang stop in his tracks.

Soon he found himself getting kicked in the chest by both of Chun's feet which sent them flying across the street. Chun created fire streams from her hands to boost their speed. They both slammed into an empty wooden shop with Aang taking the brunt of the impact. The Avatar was now hurting as Chun got up and looked down at him.

Aang knew he couldn't allow himself to lose so he spun on his back while shooting air from his feet, this pushed Chun back outside of the shop. Aang made an earth ramp in front of himself which he ran off of bringing him to higher ground as he surrounded himself in a sphere of air and was falling to Chun.

The Firebender was surrounded by a ring of bright purple flames and shot at huge stream at Aang's air sphere causing a huge explosion as they both took damage. This made an explosion and a shockwave that reverberated around the city.

…

Zuko stopped in his tracks when he heard the explosion. "Something wrong Zuko?" Erza asked.

"N-no it's nothing, at any rate we have to keep moving… we don't have much time."

They both continued running to find Laxus.

…

Both Aang and Chun were a fair distance away from each other and they were both panting. Chun got up revealing that her dark red pants were torn around most of her legs and she had some scratches around her whole body. Aang meanwhile had tears in his puffy black pants while his bright orange shirt had two scratches and was blowing in the wind.

"I'm sorry to do this…" Chun softly said.

"Sorry for what?" Aang asked.

Chun moved her arms in a circular motion, before long bright blue, hot lightning was being generated. She shot a bolt of Lightning to the floor Aang was standing on, the force of the attack sent Aang up in the air, Chun capitalized and sent a powerful fireball to Aang. The Avatar blocked the Fireball with a circular barrier of air but it proved not to be enough as Aang flew back and slid on the floor. Aang saw Chun walking up to her. "_She's pretty tough… I'm not sure I can beat her…_"

"_**What the hell Aang!?**_" he heard. He flashed back to when he was with Natsu back at the guild. "_**You're tellin' me you're givin' up!?**_" Aang slowly got up. "_No! I can't afford to give up… I still have to help Natsu and Gajeel fight Laxus… I can't lose to her!_" Aang jumped back onto his feet ignoring the pain all over his body. "I won't lose to you!" Aang defiantly said.

"I won't either!" Chun yelled. She sprinted to Aang and shot a stream of fire but this missed, because she was close, Aang was able to force her off her feet by tripping her, but before she hit the ground an earth pillar shot her up into the air, she landed on the ground with pain all over her body but got back up.

Aang got in a fighting stance and he held his right arm out and moved his fingers to provoke Chun into attacking head on. This works and Chun sprinted to him, she was going to use her fire daggers, when she was close, she tried to slice Aang but she was missing because he was using his airbender agility to avoid her strikes. She dropped her guard, Aang grabbed her arms and he fell to his back forcing Chun to fall with him. He performed a circle throw and when he was going to kick her off in the stomach he shot a powerful air blast from both his feet which made Chun fly to a solid wall right at the end of a street which made a small dent in the wall.

Aang got to his feet and saw Chun wasn't moving. He walked to her and saw tears in her eyes.

"I-it hurts!" she screamed.

"Oh… uh… sorry I guess…" Aang shyly apologized while scratching the back of his head. "Listen, Laxus is really dangerous so if there is anything that you might know about-"

"I know where he is…" she weakly said. "You've beaten me, so I'll tell you this much… He's in a big church like building… you can't miss it…" Chun described.

"Thanks… for what it's worth… I'm sorry things turned out this way…"Aang apologized.

Chun looked away from him. "Just go!" she angrily said. Aang ran to find the place Chun had described. The Firebender slowly got up to her feet. "_I should have escaped! I let my desires get the better of me… There is no time to get both Hen and Kobu out of here before those things in the sky go off…_" Chun slowly rose while holding her right arm that was in pain. "_Laxus… must be stopped… and I have to help somehow…_" she began to follow the route that Aang was taking to find Laxus.

* * *

Lucy, Toph, Mai and Happy were now running through some empty streets of the town. Suddenly runes appeared in front of them. "Everyone, look at this!" Happy said.

"'Freed vs. Mirajane: Both removed themselves from contention?'" Lucy read.

"So what, they took each other out?" Mai asked.

"So that light from before… I knew it." Happy said.

"The Demon…" Lucy began. "I kinda wish I'd seen it, but then again maybe not…"

"I wish I could have been down there… If Mira took down Freed, then she must be pretty badass!" Toph said

Mai who stood next to her gave a slight nod with a faint smile. "But that doesn't change things for us right now… we still have the main issue to take care of."

"Mai's right." Happy said. "The Thunder God Tribe has been wiped out!"

"Oh right…" Lucy realized. "But then there's the Thunder Palace: Thunder lacrima that will attack the entire city… What should we do about it?"

"As long as they are protected by the Body Link magic, attacking them will end up damaging ourselves." Happy explained.

"So if we destroy just one of those things, it will do the exact same damage we did to it, lighting anyone up like a fancy light show?" Mai figured.

"You could have worded it differently…" Lucy said with a sweatdrop. "Even so, there's not much time left either. And not being able to get the people in the city to evacuate…"

"Then the answer is simple… we find Laxus and make him shut this thing down!" Toph said punching her fists together.

"The four of us?" Mai questioned. "I'm all for trying to stop the guy… but I'm not going to fight him head on to do it… it took all of us, plus Loke to take down one of his cronies… If he is that powerful on his own… do we even stand a chance?" Mai asked looking at her right hand.

"Not with that attitude we don't!" Toph said. "But as it stands I don't think there is a choice in the matter. It's either we fight or give the guild up to Laxus and I don't know about you, but I don't want Fairy Tail to be led by a power mad freak of nature."

"Since you put it that way… I guess I help take Laxus down with you guys."

"Just imagine Laxus is Azula."

"With the Lightning magic he's been throwing around, it would be pretty hard not to." Suddenly another result appeared above the result that showed Mira and Freed's battle. "Look another battle."

Lucy read the result. "'Aang vs. Chun. Winner: Aang. Chun: Out of Action.'" Worry was evident in her voice as she read it out.

"So… she's one of those guys that are trying to hunt down the Avatar… well she got what she deserved." Mai coldly said.

"_Chun…_" Lucy thought. She flashed back to when she was attacked by her on the Train during her and Aang's first job together, and to when she offered Chun the chance to join Fairy Tail, and when she saved her life. She looked at the result with concern. "_Chun… I hope she's okay…_" Lucy thought.

"Hey… we need to keep moving!" Toph yelled as Lucy was getting left behind.

"R-right!" Lucy ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

Elsewhere Natsu was screaming in frustration as he ran through the city alone. "Where are you Laxus!"

Erza was running through empty streets with as Zuko and yelled out for Laxus to show himself.

Levy meanwhile was still at the guild, she was trying to take in the current situation. "The Thunder Palace… Rendering the judgement of the god of thunder. There is only 10 minutes left. Is Laxus really serious?" she later perked herself up. "But it'll work out, right? We still have Erza, Natsu and Aang… and Gajeel's there too! And wasn't Mystogan around too…" a sweatdrop appeared on the side of her face. "Although I've never seen him…" Levy saw a shadow approaching the guild. "Huh, who is that?" walking through the open doors of the guild was Porlyusica.

"Where is the old fool?" she asked.

"P-Porlyusica! What are you doing here?" Levy asked.

Porlyusica turned away from the bluenette before repeating her question and not answering Levy's. "I asked you where he is."

Levy pointed in the direction of where Makarov was. "H-he's in the clinic." With nothing but a very slight grunt, the old woman proceeded to the clinic. "Um, excuse me but… Right now he's…"

"I know." She responded. "That's why I came."

"Wait, you came to treat the master?" Levy caught up with Porlyusica before stopping a slight distance from her. "Uh…" Porlyusica resumed walking to the infirmary before Levy sighed with blue lines to her sides.

Porlyusica got to Makarov's bed side and saw he was asleep. Levy had followed her into the room. "Bring Laxus here." Levy was now confused. "Bring that fool of a boy who's playing around while his grandfather lies gravely ill."

"Gravely ill?" Levy asked fearing for Makarov's health. "You're not serious, right?"

"Just bring him here… please." Porlyusica turned to Levy and tears began falling from her eyes. "He doesn't have much time left." Levy was shocked at what Porlyusica had just said.

* * *

Laxus was currently by himself in the Kardial Cathedral sitting on the bottom steps inside the building. He was remembering when Makarov wanted him to watch the Fantasia festival with him when he was a kid, and also when he introduced him to Fairy Tail. "Why am I remembering these stupid things now?"

…

He had a flashback when Makarov confronted him about not going to the Fantasia festival. Laxus' response was that since he was little, everyone has seen him as his grandson. He wanted to step out of Makarov's shadow and be recognized for his own accomplishments. Makarov asks him if anyone gets recognized for their own accomplishments anymore. Laxus went on about how Makarov shamed someone in the guild; he then asks Makarov why he expelled his dad, Ivan from the guild. Makarov's reasoning was that Ivan brought harm to the guild. Laxus defends him and reminds Makarov that Ivan is his son.

Makarov explained that even if they are family members, he can't allow those that threaten the lives of their comrades to remain in the same guild. He says that is how the second Master of Fairy Tail protected him.

Laxus asks Makarov to kick him out as well so that he can join his dad's guild and crush Fairy Tail. Makarov was surprised that Ivan had started his own guild. He then asks Laxus if he knows his location. Laxus claims that Makarov doesn't care. But Makarov tells Laxus that Ivan left the guild in possession of information that would harm the guild, he says he has to find him or else Fairy Tail will be in danger.

Laxus says that he will surpass him, not for his dad, but for himself. So that he will be recognized and become his own man.

…

When Laxus' had finished reminiscing he now looked more determined to achieve his goal. "The time is ripe. Old man, I will surpass you!" Laxus gets up and looks at the runes floating in the building. "6 minutes until the Thunder Palace activates… Is he not going to step down? Stubborn old fool, as usual." He suddenly heard footsteps walking into the building.

"You know, stubborn old men don't back down so easily." A voice said. Laxus turned his head to see Iroh and Mystogan walking into the building.

"Oh? You came, Mystogan?" Laxus said with a bit of excitement. "And look, you brought another one of those weak benders. I didn't think you'd be participating in this game Mystogan!"

"I would hardly call threatening the lives of thousands a mere game." Iroh said with seriousness in your voice.

Mystogan began to talk in his muffled voice. "If you call off the Thunder Palace right now, it is still possible to pass this off as merely entertainment."

"So blissfully ignorant… Haven't you heard the rumors figuring who is the strongest in Fairy Tail, you or me?" Laxus asked

"So is that it, you want to prove yourself huh?" Iroh figured.

"Although I don't really care, aren't you forgetting Erza and Aang?" Mystogan asked.

"Them? Not a chance." Laxus replied. "Erza is on the right track, but still weak… and that kid, he has the power to potentially beat anyone, yet I hear he always holds back… The so-called Elemental Wizard is nothing but a coward."

Mystogan slightly chuckled. "Erza, weak? Aang, cowardly? Are you truly that blind?"

"True power does not come from pure strength alone, Laxus." Iroh added.

"All I am saying is that I recognize Mystogan's skills. Between the two of us, I wonder which one of us is really the strongest in Fairy Tail?"

"If that is all your eyes can see, I wonder who is the one so blissfully ignorant?" Mystogan said

Iroh chuckled slightly. "It would seem you are the one who is being stubborn, you remind me of my Nephew… or rather you remind me of how he was…"

"You sure know how to talk old man, but can your old bones keep up with Mystogan and me? Let's settle this! We'll decide who's the strongest!"

"I'm warning you Laxus, call off the Thunder Palace, if you keep treading on this dangerous path, things will not end well for you!" Iroh warned.

Laxus glared at Iroh. "Shut your mouth, you old man!" he shot a powerful stream of yellow lightning from his hand towards Iroh. However the Firebender was prepared and absorbed Laxus' lightning into his left fingers before redirecting it through his stomach resulting in his hair standing up, before shooting it through his right fingers and back to Laxus. Mystogan swung one of his staffs before discharging a bright purple energy beam from it. Laxus countered with another lightning bolt shot them which were now clashing between Mystogan's beam and his redirected lightning. This caused a huge explosion, crumbling many of the pillars in the cathedral and causing a huge explosion that could be heard from a large distance away.

…

Natsu, Erza, Zuko and Aang were able to hear the explosions and began making their way to the Kardia Cathedral

"The Church?" Natsu questioned.

"It's coming from the Cathedral." Erza said as she ran with Zuko.

Aang saw the explosions. "So she wasn't lying… but why would she help me…? That doesn't matter now." Aang ran to the direction of the explosion

…

When the dust cleared it was seen that many of the windows inside the cathedral were shattered. Mystogan kept his stance while Iroh took a deep breath and gave a glare towards Laxus. "Where did you learn that?" Mystogan asked as he sensed a powerful energy inside Laxus.

"Oh? That's quite rare to see you panic… Where did I learn it? Who knows? Maybe I'll tell you if you beat me."

"I'm afraid it is too late for you Laxus." Iroh said.

"You will now witness magic that you have never seen before." Mystogan declared.

"Ooh scary!" Laxus mocked. "Give me your best shot. I'll show you how different we really are!" Iroh closed his eyes before he opened them again, he dashed towards Laxus, in response he jumped back and shot balls of lighting at Iroh causing a huge cloud of smoke. Laxus began to laugh. "You should stay out of our business, weak old man. Mystogan and I have no time to deal with weak Benders like you." He saw a shadow moving through the smoke. "Huh?"

Iroh emerged from the smoke with his usual smile. "So you really are quite powerful, huh Laxus. I can see why many people in the guild hold you in such high regard."

"You think you can talk to me like that!?" Laxus bellowed he ran to punch Iroh, but his punch was quickly caught.

"However, you still have much to learn." The former Fire Nation general swept Laxus' legs causing him to fall but before he hit the ground. Iroh lifted Laxus and tossed him to the stone throne he was sitting on before.

"How dare you treat the new Master of Fairy Tail like this!" he shoots a powerful stream of Lightning to the Firebender, however he stood his ground and took the attack while managing to redirect Laxus' lightning back to the floor Laxus stood on which forced a shockwave to push Laxus back. "You stand there and take my lightning like it's nothing, how?"

"This is a technique that was made to specifically redirect lightning in any direction. It was meant to be used against Firebenders, but I can see it works perfectly on you."

"The same thing that messiah brat did? That is really annoying."

"I should know. I created that very technique." Iroh chuckled but he soon formed a small, compressed orb of fire that looked similar to a fire cracker. He threw the compressed ball to Laxus, when he guarded against it, a tremendous explosion was made it was so huge that it threw Laxus to the higher wall of the cathedral. When he landed back on the ground he saw Iroh wasn't finished and saw that he was charging a huge comet of fire, Iroh let it roll on the ground, steamrolling towards Laxus. The attack looked to have hit its mark as a hole was now made in the back of the cathedral and Laxus wasn't seen. "Oops… I guess I got a bit carried away." Iroh chuckled to himself.

Mystogan quickly noticed something. "Behind you!" Laxus was a thunderbolt and appeared behind Iroh he arched his right arm backwards as he aimed to punch him. Iroh wasn't about to lose to Laxus and countered with a punch of his own. Both of their fists collided and a combination of lightning and fire was being generated around them which caused a huge explosion, quickly afterwards Iroh was throwing punches to Laxus which created flame missiles that were speeding to him, but Laxus was avoiding them quite easily as he was engulfed in lightning and was dodging the attacks. He sped to Iroh and threw a punch to his face which made him slide back.

"Give up, before I break your bones old man."

"You should learn to respect your elders, Laxus. Unlike you… I thought ahead!" he gave a nod to Mystogan who jabbed one of his staffs that was shaped like a monster's mouth at the end onto the ground. A bright purple energy formed below Mystogan.

"**Tower of Babel**!" Mystogan calmly said. A purple magic seal formed in front of him. Laxus felt a surge of huge purple energy rising below him ready to strike, soon the floor grew and it exploded. From outside the Kardia Cathedral was engulfed in a huge bright explosion.

"What the… Impossible! The entire Cathedral!" were the words Laxus could say as he was being lifted up into the air away from the city. The huge white energy formed a white pillar that was lifting Laxus higher and higher into the air. Laxus now looked like he was in the endless void of space and suddenly, two hands rip through the reality of space and a red eye shines when it sees Laxus. Black tendrils wrapped around Laxus' body, restraining him. The creature continued to rip through the reality and more of its face could be seen. It had two shining red eyes with teeth that stretched out of his upper mouth, he also looked to have spikes that may have been all over his body. The monster appears it was dark green in colour and had a frill over his head. It reached out to grab Laxus. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MAGIC?!" Laxus looked terrified as the creature was closing in on him. He instinctively became electrified as sparks were growing all over his body. He broke out of the tendrils which also allowed him to break out of the space, revealing that Mystogan's spell was nothing more than an illusion. "What a joke!" Laxus mocked with an evil smirk on his face. "You thought this illusion would actually work on me, Mystogan?"

"Impressive." Mystogan praised. "But you noticed just a bit too late." He said. A bright purple beam shot down onto Laxus and, brown, blue, red/orange, purple and indigo magic seals were stacked onto of each other as Mystogan was performing another spell. "**Sleep. Five Layered Magic Circle, Sacred Song!**" he pointed a staff that aquatic frills at the end of it, the frills were glowing indigo.

Laxus however remained confident. "Which one of us is the one who didn't notice?" Mystogan looks down and sees a yellowish gold magic seal on the ground where he was standing. Electricity was surging through the magic circle and Mystogan was engulfed in a huge electric burst. Laxus meanwhile taking the huge attack from Mystogan's spell. Both spells exploded revealing that both Mystogan and Laxus were still fine. Mystogan was floating upwards while Laxus looked at him with a smirk.

Suddenly he was punched in the face and was sent sliding back. The punch was from Iroh and it left a bruise on Laxus' face. "You didn't forget that I was here did you?" Iroh asked with a smirk.

"I'm getting tired of you!" Laxus shot a huge electric blast to Iroh. He responded by taking a deep breath and he shot flames from his mouth which reminded both Mystogan and Laxus of a certain Dragon Slayer. The flames collided with Laxus' lightning. Iroh's flames were slightly getting beaten and an explosion of fiery lighting occurs and Iroh is blasted close to the entrance of the cathedral, he bounced off a wall and landed on the floor. "Ha! You should have minded your own business, old geezer! Huh!?" he remembers Mystogan is still fighting him and as he floated in the air. Purple tendrils of energy tried to ensnare Laxus but he became cloaked in lightning and dodged the attack.

"He slipped out?" Mystogan said. Laxus' laugh was heard and he saw that he was moving around in his lightning form he crashed into Mystogan. Laxus landed on the ground with a huge energy of lightning surrounding him, when it disappeared Mystogan appeared from a smoke cloud a fair distance in front of him as he disappeared to avoid Laxus' attack.

"Ha, you ain't bad!" Laxus complimented with a confident smile.

"LAXUS!" Mystogan and Laxus turned to see Erza, Zuko, Aang and Natsu standing at the doorway of the Kardia Cathedral. "Erza? Zuko?" Natsu said, surprised to see Erza at the Cathedral.

"Natsu? Aang? You got out?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, you can thank Levy for that." Aang replied.

The four of them saw Mystogan. "Erza, who is that?" Zuko asked.

"Mystogan!" Erza revealed.

Mystogan after seeing Erza tries to cover his face. "You let down your guard!" Laxus yelled, he shot a thunderbolt to Mystogan's face blowing off his head gear and bandana in the process. As he was heavily breathing, the four of them saw the familiar blue hair and the red face tattoo, immediately Natsu, Aang and Erza had shocked faces. Mystogan turns around revealing himself to have the face of Jellal.

"Jellal!" Erza gasped.

From an alleyway not far from the Cathedral, Chun saw Jellal's face. Her eyes grew wide and she immediately covered her mouth and her eyes showed absolute fear. "_No doubt about it! Its him! The wizard who gave Ping her Darkness Magic… J-Jellal!_"

Natsu and Aang meanwhile glared at him. "You're…" Natsu began.

"What are you doing here!?" Aang asked with slight anger. "Well?"

Tears were beginning to form in Erza's eyes. "Jellal… you're alive." She silently said.

"Oh, a familiar face?" Laxus said.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked. "Are you Mystogan… or Jellal?"

"Jellal." Erza started.

"Erza, I especially didn't want you to see." He sees Erza's tears falling from her eyes. "I'm not Jellal." He revealed. "I know of him, but I am not him."

"I don't get it, you say you're not Jellal but you look just like him… unless… you really had a twin… but then Siegrain was…" Aang who was trying to figure everything out now had smoke coming from his head, suggesting that his brain was unable to figure out what was going on.

"I guess I never had the pleasure of seeing him face to face." Zuko said.

"I apologize…" Mystogan began. "I leave the rest to you." He then disappeared in smoke and Aang and Natsu both scream at him to come back.

"Now I'm all confused…" Natsu said.

"You're telling me." Aang added.

"But I'll deal with that later. Laxus, I came here to fight! Erza, Aang, you'll let me handle him, right?"

"Wait… alone… I mean we're all here, why don't we just talk this out." Aang suggested.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "You must be joking… please tell me you're joking!" Zuko said with a sweatdrop forming on the side of his face. He saw that Erza looked troubled. "Erza, what's wrong?" suddenly she was shocked by Laxus' lightning which gave frights to Aang, Natsu and Zuko.

"Don't go making ugly faces, Erza! Now come at me!" he punched her, forcing her to the ground.

"LAXUS!" Natsu bellowed as he now got mad. "I said that _I'd _fight you. You bastard!"

Laxus smirked at the opportunity Natsu was giving him. "Huh? Oh, you're here too Natsu?" Laxus mockingly asked. Natsu looked comically hurt by the comment as his whole body turned white.

"I wouldn't underestimate me!" Natsu's right hand became engulfed in flames.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Zuko asked looking at Aang.

"If Natsu wants a chance to beat Laxus on his own… I don't want to be the one to take it from him." Aang replied.

Laxus drops his coat and takes off his headphones as Natsu jumped up to punch him with a fiery fist. "Now fight me, Laxus!" he missed as Laxus dodged his attack with very little effort. Erza was starting to get up and she saw that Natsu was fighting him.

"You are so annoying, always charging straight in!" Laxus said as Natsu was flying towards him. "Get lost! Small fry!" he blasted a stream of lightning to Natsu but the Dragon Slayer avoided it, as he was now high above Laxus. The Lightning wizard smirked and charged lightning in his right hand again but Natsu was coming at him too fast.

"**Fire Dragon's Talons**!" Natsu yelled as he kicked Laxus on the arm, the Lighting Wizard was able to block Natsu's fiery kick. Soon after this he used the same arm to throw Natsu away from him which caused him to fly a distance away from Laxus, he slid on the floor as his right hand dug into it to slow his momentum.

"Natsu!" Erza worriedly said.

Natsu chuckled. "Don't worry about me!" With Natsu being distracted by Erza, Laxus took full opportunity and kicked Natsu in the chin with a foot engulfed in lightning. As Natsu fell back Laxus grabbed his arm.

"You ain't getting' away, see?" He began punching Natsu with an electrified fist continuously.

"Natsu!" Zuko worriedly said he was about to intervene but Aang stopped him and shook his head.

As Natsu was getting punched, he used his arm that Laxus was grabbing to take hold of Laxus' arm. He smirked while Laxus looked angry. "You think I was running? This is a chance to take the top spot!" he punched Laxus in the face with a fiery fist. As Laxus fell back his grip on Natsu's arm tightened and he produced an electric shock which weakened the Dragon Slayer, he went on to again punch Natsu repeatedly with his free hand. But soon after Natsu's hand twisted around Laxus' arm and it tightened and he threw a fiery punch back to Laxus. The exchance of fire and electric punched went on briefly before Laxus arched his arm back.

"I'll crush you!" he tried to punch Natsu with a charged electrical punch but Natsu engulfed his feet in flames and tried to slide Laxus' legs but the Lightning wizard jumped over them and his right foot was now covered in a growing electrical sphere. He stomped on Natsu's head forcing his head to smash through the floor. He charged another electrical punch and this forced Natsu away from Laxus, however he still looked pumped and ready to continue fighting. But soon he was forced to the ground by Erza.

"Huh, Erza?" Laxus said.

"_I must forget about Jellal… I mean, Mystogan for the time being…_" she thought. "_Right now, It's Laxus!_" "**Requip!**" Erza said covering herself in a bright light. She was now in her Black Wing armor. "Zuko!"

"Right!" Zuko left Aang's side and charged to Laxus alongside Erza. She tried to slash Laxus with her sword but Laxus blocked it with an electrical energy that was covering his left arm. Zuko shot two powerful fire streams at Laxus but he simply jumped away from them.

Both Erza and Zuko stood next to each other. The former pointed her sword at Laxus. "What are those things floating in the sky, Laxus?" Erza asked.

"It's the Thunder Palace." Laxus answered. "Haven't you heard of it?"

"You're seriously intending to attack Magnolia, you fiend?"

Laxus laughs in response to her question. "Wiping out lives for you own selfish gain is funny to you!?" Zuko yelled.

"It's a new rule… It really pains my heart…"

"Yeah, I'll bet!" Zuko sped to Laxus to punch him but his fist was caught by Laxus' left hand.

"You vile fiend!" Erza spat, she tried to kick Laxus but her foot was caught, just like Zuko's fist.

"Only two minutes left." Laxus reminded.

"Natsu, Aang! Destroy all of them!" Erza said.

"I can't!" Natsu comically yelled.

"He means that if we do, then we'll get destroyed ourselves." Aang explained. "The Thunder Palace will do the same damage back to anyone who attacks them."

"What?" Erza gasped. "So that means, Body Link magic?"

"Yes, not one can touch those Lacrima!" Laxus said with a smirk.

"You coward!"

He engulfed both Zuko and Erza in lightning. "I'll destroy the both of you with my lightning as well!" he slammed both Zuko and Erza together and threw them back, Erza back flipped while covered in a bright light while Zuko bounced on the floor and back onto his feet while smoke was coming off his body.

"**Requip**!" Erza was now covered in a new armor that was pale blue and yellow, it covered her chest and below was a white fabric that had a yellow outline, and the symbol of the moon also appeared on it. Her arms were covered by spiked gauntlets that had the same design as the rest of the armor, she also had shoulder guards that went from her shoulders to her forearms. Her legs were covered in dark blue boots while them had pale teal armor on them as well. On the back of her outfit were long fabrics that had dark blue balls on them, her scarlet red hair was now tied in a long braid with a ribbon head band with bows on top of her head. In her right hand she held a spear with a circle on it and a white ribbon on it as well.

Laxus chuckled while sparks were flying off his hand. "Thunder Empress Armor? You seriously think that'll protect you from my lightning?" he shot another beam of lightning to Erza which she swiftly dodged.

"It's not just about defense, Laxus!" Erza said. She spun her lance before the blade split into two and shot a teal electric bolt at Laxus. The Lightning Wizard flew from the attack in his lightning form. Erza landed on the ground and stuck her spear onto the floor and made a teal coloured barrier in front of her.

"Try and block this Erza!" Laxus blasted a lightning burst at her with both his hands, it was successfully blocked and the four fabrics on the back of Erza's outfit each blasted teal coloured beams of lightning outward.

Aang and Zuko were watching the battle intently. "So that's Thunder Empress Armor?" Aang asked.

Zuko nodded. "It is supposed to significantly lessen the effect of Laxus' lightning attacks." He figured after seeing what Erza's Flame Empress Armor can do in person.

"Not bad." Laxus praised.

"When two wizards of the same type clash, the factors that determine the outcome…" Erza started

"…Are who has the highest magical power, and their technique and experience, right?" Laxus finished.

"And, their heart! You should have learned this from the master!"

"Oh I learned…" Laxus began with a smirk. "I learned that the most important thing is power."

"It's villains like you who-"

Natsu stood up and faced Erza. "Erza, stop getting' all fired up!" Natsu said. "I told you, I'll be the one to take on Laxus!"

"Not alone though!" Aang began. "This isn't just your battle Natsu, I'm going to help you and you can't stop me!" Erza looked at both Natsu and Aang determined faces and noted the battle scars on their bodies.

"Don't forget me!" Zuko said getting up. "Laxus has gone too far… The three of us will take him on."

"I guess I'll believe in you then." Erza began to run out of the building.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Natsu asked.

Aang quickly realized what she was thinking. "No… you're planning to stop the Thunder Palace? Aren't you?"

Laxus laughed. "You don't have a chance. Just destroying one risks your life. And right now there are countless lacrima up there, there's no time either…"

"I will destroy all of them at the same time!" she declared.

"Erza! That's insane!" Zuko yelled. "Even if you figure a way to do that, you won't survive."

"The weakling bender is right Erza. It is impossible." Laxus said.

"…But the city would be saved…" she began to run out of the Cathedral while Laxus was shocked at this outcome. "You three, stop Laxus!"

"Hey!" Laxus yelled. "Are you going to break the rules of the game?!"

"Guess I should believe in you too, Erza." Natsu said.

"I know you'll come back, you don't die for your friends, remember that!" Aang yelled.

Erza stopped running for a second and smiled before continuing on. "Aang, Natsu… Mine is a life that you saved. I won't go throwing it away."

"I guess it's time I make my leave." Iroh began walking out of the doors.

"Uncle!? When did you…?"

"Zuko, help Natsu and the Avatar with Laxus, I'll help Erza with destroying the Lacrima."

"But, Uncle. You heard what they said!" Zuko cried.

"I will be fine Zuko, you worry about Laxus… we'll take care of the rest." He left the building and followed Erza.

Chun who was still in the alleyway clenched her fists, and without saying anything she rushed off to follow Iroh and Erza.

"Damn it!" Laxus cursed. He charged to Natsu, Aang and Zuko.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu shot huge flames from his mouth, through a fiery magic circle. Aang shot a powerful blast of air while Zuko did the same with his flames. This made an explosion that forced Laxus away.

"We will defeat you!" Zuko said with a face of anger.

"You little brats!" Laxus said.

"Wait!" Aang said standing in front of Zuko and Natsu. "Listen Laxus, this has got to stop. Turning the girls into stone statues, threatening the lives of everyone who lives here? Where do you draw the line? I don't want to have to fight you Laxus."

"WHAT!?" Natsu yelled. "But I _want _to fight him!"

"I want to end this peacefully, we don't have to fight. Laxus, call of the Thunder Palace, and I won't fight you." Aang made sure to keep a serious face when saying this to Laxus.

Laxus chuckles before he breaks out into hysterical laughter. "Now that's funny! You mean after all this? Even threatening to blow up the entire town, you still think there is another way!?" Laxus continues to laugh at Aang's attempt to defuse the situation with non-violence. "I can't decide whether you're really naïve or just plain arrogant!"

"We can all walk away from this without getting hurt… just do the right thing, Laxus." Aang pleaded.

"Ha! You know, when I first met you, my first impression of you was just some weakling crybaby; but then, I started to hear some things about you. You can control the four elements, even redirected my own Lightning. But what really caught my interest is that you can even use magic now; Ice-Make And Dragon Slayer Magic. Not only that, but you managed to hold your own against Jose, one of the ten wizard saints. I'd say that puts you in the top 3 for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard; me, Mystogan and you. But only one of us deserves the title, the question is which one?"

"What are you saying?" Aang asked, but he already feared that Laxus wasn't going to listen to reason.

"You may not want to fight me; but I wanna fight you! Lets see who's the strongest, Elemental Wizard?"

* * *

Meanwhile Erza was out in the streets in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and had several blades in front of her. "Blades, lend me the power to protect the city of Magnolia, and also to everyone in Fairy Tail lend me your power."

Elsewhere Lucy felt a presence while Happy was flying next to her. "Hey, did you just hear Erza's voice?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I heard it as well." Happy said.

Toph raised her hand. "Yep, I heard too…"

"Strange, so did I?" Mai added. "Why is that?"

"She said to lend her our power." Lucy said.

"Well what are we doing just standing here; we've got a job to do!" Toph said.

"Aye!" they all responded, Mai quickly covered her mouth and a sweatdrop appeared as she blushed in embarassment. "I can't believe I just said that…" she said in a sort of depressing voice.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Toph said with a wink.

…

Gray weakly got up from the alley he was defeated in. "She wants us to help her? That's not like you Erza!" he looked to the many Thunder lacrima that littered the sky. "I see… If I can get Erza's voice to reach everyone like it reached me… for that I need Warren's help. Gray weakly walked to find Warren.

Elsewhere Chun was on a roof of a building and she somehow also heard Erza's plea for help. "That must be my imagination right? Even if that was real… why would I be hearing this… I am their enemy after all…" she remembered the words Lucy said to her. _"__**Those who shed tears for their friends will never be rejected from Fairy Tail**_._" _"_I can't dwell on that now. I have to do what I can to stop the Thunder Palace... but will I alone make a difference…?_"

* * *

Natsu has his arms engulfed by flames. "**Fire Dragon's Dazzling Blaze**!" he shoots a fireball to Laxus who easily counters with a powerful lightning bolt which more than easily destroys the attack making a huge smoke cloud. Natsu slid back this allowed Aang to quickly speed to Laxus and he made a twisting pile of collunms from the ground speed to Laxus, but he simply destroyed them by expanding his Electric energy. "Is that all you got, huh? Avatar." He sees Zuko above him and he throws long flames whips to engulf Laxus but he dodges them. Zuko speeds to him and places his hand on his stomach, Laxus does the same thing to Zuko. Laxus charges and makes an explosion of electrical energy on Zuko's stomach. Zuko performed the same action with his firebending. Both were sent backwards but in Zuko's case he slid back while his body was giving off electrical sparks.

"You should realize this, Natsu, Aang!" Laxus yelled. Natsu was confused by what Laxus was saying. "Don't you see how pitiful this guild has become?" he make a powerful ball of lightning in between his hands and throws it at Natsu and Aang who manages to dodge it by going off in different directions. Laxus was currently surrounded by electrical sparks. "I will change the guild!" both Aang, Natsu and Zuko were dodging Laxus' lightning that was travelling on the ground, after Aang avoided another lightning attack, he made wide earth pillars that lifted him, Natsu and Zuko off the ground. "And to do that, I must become the Master!"

Aang who was on the pillar made rocks magnetize to his right arm and surrounded it in air. He jumped off the pillar and flew to Laxus. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Aang rocky, air fist collided with Laxus' electrical fist but his earth gauntlet suddenly shattered and Aang fell to his knees. Laxus kicked Aang to a pillar with an electric foot. The Avatar bounced off the pillar and was falling to the ground. When he hit the ground Laxus looked down at him with a smirk. "Is that really the best you've got… huh you little runt?" Aang weakly looked up at Laxus.

* * *

Lucy, Happy, Mai, and Toph were running through one of the many streets in Magnolia. "Where is everyone?" Happy asked

"Now out of all times, we can't find anyone…" Lucy said. "Toph… can you sense anyone from Fairy Tail close by?"

"Not yet, we gotta keep moving."

…

Grey meanwhile in mixed in with a small crowd of people. "Warren Rokko!" he yelled. "Are you there, Warren?"

* * *

Inside the Cathedral Natsu was heard screaming and he raised a fiery fist to punch Laxus but his attack was countered by Laxus' electric fist and in this dual Laxus was on top and he grabbed Natsu's head and threw him to the ground where he made a huge hole in the floor. While Zuko was glaring at Laxus, the Lightning Wizard looks at the runes that represented the timing of the Thunder Palace.

"Still a minute and thirty seconds until the Thunder Palace activates? What the hell are you doin' old man. Don't you know what'll happen to the city?"

"I wouldn't worry if I were you, no matter what happens, you're not gonna win." Zuko said.

"What do you mean?"

"You can blow up this whole town, but you'll never get your hands on Fairy Tail, and even if you do, you still won't be satisfied." Laxus' eyes widen as he is shocked to hear this. "You know as well as I don't that it's not really what you want; you chose your path, but now you're upset because you've already come this far and you can't back out of it!" Laxus grits his teeth and glares at Zuko. A growing flame forms above Zuko's hand. "Besides, Magnolia's gonna be fine, Erza's taking your Thunder Palace down." He begins to run to the Lightning throwing maniac. "It's not so easy sticking to a cause you don't fully believe in, is it Laxus!?" the flame grew into a short fire whip and prepared to throw it to Laxus while preparing to punch him afterwards.

"SHUT UP! LIKE YOU HAVE A CLUE!" a surge of electrical energy forms in Laxus' fist as he arched it back to try and punch Zuko.

…

Meanwhile outside, Erza is summoning many different swords and axes using the power of her Heaven's Wheel Armor. When she summoned about seven swords at a time, next to the already high amount she's summoned she starts to become weak but manages to keep using her magical power. It was revealed that a magenta magical circle on beneath Erza and also that she had summoned a huge number of swords to use on the Thunder Palace. She grunted as she had to summon more blades. "One hundred!" she exclaimed, she panted heavily and looked to the Lacrima. "Not enough!" another blade is summoned.

Before long the Lacrima start sparking as they began to release yellow electrical energy but not on the town yet, this indicated that the Thunder Palace was close to activating. Seeing this, Erza instantly summoned a dozen more sword in a second.

…

Lucy, Toph, Mai and Happy were running find anyone from Fairy Tail and Gray was running to find Warren.

…

Back to the battle, Zuko is knocked back to Aang and Natsu but he quickly gets up. Aang glares at Laxus. "LAXUS!" he furiously yells as he had a compressed ball of air in his hand as he ran to meet Laxus.

The Lightning Wizard likewise charged to Aang with his entire arm surrounded by his yellow Lighting, both attacks hit as a huge mixture of air and lightning surrounded them.

…

Erza had a huge portion of the Thunder Palace in her sights from the ground. She looked as if she was concentrating really hard. She had just summoned 198 swords so far to destroy as many of the sparking Lacrima as she could. She had summoned two more swords in slow succession to make a total of 200 swords all aimed at a portion of the Thunder Palace. Yet she was panting very heavily. "If I want to destroy them all at once, I still need more…" Erza fell to her knees in fatigue. "_I'm out of magical power… and also out of time._ _What should I do?_"

…

While in the Cathedral, Laxus and Aang were still clashing in that one attack, but Laxus easily overpowered Aang and sent him crashing through three pillars. "Is that seriously all that you have, kid? Perhaps that fight against the Firebending Girl has significantly weakened you. Aang made a curve of columns shoot out, but Laxus jumped back from them, he was surprised to see Aang speeding to him on an air scooter. Laxus shot lightning from his open palm but he was missing and Aang rode his air scooter on the curving rocks he made earlier which made him dodge an attack from Laxus, Aang was speeding to Laxus and he jumped off his air scooter. He was now a high distance above Laxus and he made a grunt before slamming the ground right in front of him which made a huge pillar slam into the Lightning wizard's gut that sent him flying to a wall.

When Laxus got up he saw Zuko firing multiple fire arcs. Laxus was soon cloaked in his own lightning and easily dodged the attack. He flew fast to Zuko but he ducked down and Natsu jumped over Zuko and decked Laxus in the jaw with a fiery fist. Laxus' cheek was smoking from Natsu's flames he rubbed it and looked as Natsu, Aang and Zuko were standing together against Laxus.

"You really think you can stop me, there is not even three minutes until the Thunder Palace activates! What can you three possibly do?"

Natsu was first to respond. "Ain't nothin' gonna happen!" he sped to Laxus and tried to kick him in the face with his fiery right leg, but Laxus easily blocked it by guarding the side of his face with his arm.

"Shut the hell up!" he exclaimed. He punched Natsu in the face which sent him flying back to the open entrance.

"Aang!" Zuko yelled. The Avatar nodded in response. They both shot a huge fire stream that made a firewall in front of Laxus. The firewall soon began to form a circle around Laxus, he then noticed the flames were moving faster and getting wilder. Outside it was revealed that Zuko was adding to the fire cyclone while Aang made a low powered tornado that made the flames stronger. Zuko forced the flames to engulf Laxus which made him scream out and sparks were seen exiting the cyclone. The attack caused an explosion of white smoke. "You were warned, Laxus." Zuko coldly said.

Through the smoke, a spark was seen which Aang noticed, he saw a figure obscured by the smoke behind Zuko. "Behind you!" Aang yelled but Laxus got to Zuko first as he slammed the side of his fist into Zuko's side, forcing him to make a sizable dent in the wall he crashed into. He slowly walked to Aang.

"You warn me, huh? You must really think you are all that don't you!?" Laxus primed a Lightning fist towards Aang, but the Avatar crossed his arms and made a rock barrier rise from the ground that was made to protect him, however it proved to be useless as Laxus slammed right through it, several seconds after it came up. Laxus' punch connected which made Aang flip through the air three times before arriving at the wall causing a dent. Aang began panting as Laxus laughed.

…

Erza had summoned another sword and looked physically tired but knew she had to keep going. "Unless I have another 100 blades… I can't simultaneously…" she looked up at the still sparking Thunder Palace. Suddenly…

"_**Hey! Can everyone hear me!?**_" a voice yelled and the voice sounded like it was coming from inside their own heads.

"Warren?" Erza wondered aloud.

"_**This is an emergency! Look up at the sky!**_"

"Is it my mind…Telepathy?" Erza figured.

"Wake up you lazy bums!" Warren yelled. The Fairy Tail members that had just gotten up, like Droy, Jet and Macao had looked up at the sky and were surprised by what they saw. "And if there's anyone still fighting, hold up for now!"

On top of a castle-like roof were Lucy, Mai, Toph and Happy.

"I must seriously be hearing things." Mai remarked. "It's like there is a voice in my head."

"Yeah, I hear it too." Lucy said. "Why is that?"

"That's Warren's telepathy." Happy explained. "He can speak into everyone's minds."

"So, what's the plan going to be?" Toph asked.

"We're probably just about to find out." Mai said.

Soon other members like Max and Nab were coming to. "Listen up, everyone! We gotta destroy those things floating in the sky with all the power we got!" It was revealed that Warren was on top of a very tall tower in the city. "It's a magic spell from Laxus that'll attack the city! There is no time! Everyone do it!" Warren had two fingers in front of his forehead. Gray was holding onto his left shoulder.

"What's this?" Wakaba asked.

Laki was next to see the Thunder Palace. "Those are Laxus'!"

Erza who still had her swords above her, asked Warren a question. "Warren, why do you know about the Thunder Palace?"

"That voice? Erza! You're okay_**?**_" Warren asked seeming surprised.

Warren quickly let Erza know that Gray told him the whole situation. The Ice wizard mentioned how long it took to find Warren.

Soon other voices could be heard and everyone could communicate through Warren's telepathy. "Erza, you're not turned to stone…" Droy asked. "So, if Erza's okay…"

"…are the others? What about Levy?" Jet finished.

"Everyone is safe." Erza answered. "Worry not."

Also Mira, Cana, Katara, Suki, Juvia, Elfman, Sokka and Ty Lee had made it back into town. "Juvia and Katara are alright." Elfman said.

"So is Bisca, Alzack." Mira said, wanting to let Alzack know that Bisca was safe.

"I see…" Alzack said as he begun to lean back on the wall. "Thank goodness… Really…"

"So Freed is taken care of, what about the other guy?" Sokka asked.

"The guy with the dolls, we took care of it." Toph said.

"_Sorry! My Telepathy can't reach all the way to the guild. We'll have to do it with the people who can hear me. Destroy those things in the sky__**!**_"

"Damn you Warren!" Max cursed. "Did you forget what you did to me?" he angrily asked.

"_Max! I'm sorry man. I was, like, really trying to save Erza and the others, so…_"

"This is Droy! Can you hear me, Alzack?" Droy asked.

"I-I hear you. I'm sorry about before." Alzack apologized.

"You think that's going to cut it!? You hit me with a sneak attack! And you too Wakaba!"

Soon arguments over Warren's telepathy were happening. One of the girls that Laki beat said that they aren't going to forgive her.

While everyone was arguing Toph had a dark look on her face. She then did the only thing she could think of to stop all this. "HEY! STOP FIGHTING EACH OTHER YOU BUNCH OF MORONS!" Toph yelled which slightly hurt Warren's ears.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" they all yelled back.

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT MATTERS RIGHT NOW!? THE LACRIMA HAVE GOT TO GO DOWN!" Toph sighed. "It's like talking to a bunch of children." She muttered.

"WE HEARD THAT!" they yelled now hurting Toph's ear drums.

Despite Toph's words, the arguing continued amongst the guild members. Lucy had her right hand to her chest and she clenched it. "Everyone, listen!" she yelled. "This isn't the time to be fighting! The people of the city are in real danger! We all have to work together to protect the city of Magnolia! If we combine our powers, we can accomplish anything! That's what I've learned after coming here." Many of the guild members were now thinking about Lucy's words, even Mai who stood a distance from her was taking her words to heart. "I know I just joined Fairy Tail recently. But my feelings for this guild are as strong as anybody's! Fairy Tail has since been my dream. It has always been my goal."

Chun who was also in Warren's telepathy range was hearing her words. "_Lucy… do you really feel so strongly about this guild…?_"

Lucy now had tears developing in her eyes. "So please… everyone, let's protect the city, and our guild!" Erza who like everyone heard every word, had a slightly surprised expression. "And if that won't convince everyone!" Lucy pulled out her whip and prepared to use it. "I'll destroy all the lacrima myself!" All the guild members who heard Lucy now began either smiling or smirking.

Chun who was alone on a rooftop simply smiled and clenched her fist as she remembers how she previously doubted herself in destroying enough Lacrima to save the city. "_I get it now… It's not a question of can or can't. It's about doing all that you can to protect those closest to you… Hen… Kobu… I'll bring you back alive… no matter what it takes!_

The blonde mage felt a hand on her left shoulder and saw Mai was standing next to her."I'm impressed… you really know how to make a statement." Mai pulled out all of her knives as they were between their fingers. "I'm with you all the way!" she said with a smirk.

"Maybe you're not so useless after all." Toph said to Lucy. "Even if we're getting electrified to hell and back, I'm gonna help you take those things down." Toph smirked before she began yelling… "So, who's with us!?"

Cana smirked. "Hey everyone, you really gonna let the newbie one up you like that?"

"She's not new anymore." Gray began. "She's got more Fairy Tail spirit than any of us!"

"Yeah! Lucy's right!" Sokka yelled. "Now who's with us!?"

"We got your back Lucy!" Ty Lee yelled.

"You guys…" Lucy said as she began choking up.

Erza meanwhile had an impressed look on her face.

"Warren, we'll settle this after those things are destroyed." Max said.

"Macao, you can't handle this! Take a nap!" Wakaba mockingly yelled.

"Oh yeah, Wakaba! You sure prance around a lot for an old man."

Lucy had just wiped the tears from her face. "Let's go Happy!" Lucy said.

"They have Body Link magic protecting them!" Happy reminded. "If you attack them, you'll get damaged too. It's gonna hurt!"

"Even if it hurts, I'll do it! I always looked up to Fairy Tail… And I've gotten to be such good friends with everyone…" she begins to flash back to all of her moments in Fairy Tail. Where she was caught by Natsu, also when the whole guild stood up for her when her father hired Phantom Lord to attack them, and to the moment where she cried because of their kindness. "Sure, a lot of things have happened. But everyone has always been so warm. This guild is my home. My heart yells out 'This is where I should be!' So I'm going to fight. Because it was Fairy Tail that made me strong!"

Happy looked to be thinking about his decision till he finally came to a conclusion. "Right on!" Happy cheerfully said.

"Thank you… Lucy…" she turned back to see Chun's smiling face from a distance and she also had tears that were resting on her cheeks.

"It's… you!" Lucy whispered.

"What did you say?" Toph asked.

"Did anyone else here a strange voice?" Mai added.

"N-never mind! Let's go happy!" Lucy yelled.

"Aye sir!" Happy was flying her across the city to meet with one of the Lacrima.

Suddenly from a huge distance away the generation of blue lightning was seen, it was being generated by Chun. She was aiming it at one of the Lacrima that was closest to her. The lightning bolt made its mark and it managed to overload the Lacrima which cause it to explode. Soon energy from the destroyed Lacrima resulted in a yellow lightning bolt, the same strength's as Chun's was speeding to her. She was engulfed in the yellow lightning but she outstretched her right pointing fingers after her left fingers absorbed the energy. "I… won't… lose… TO THIS!" she yelled. While all of her hair was standing up she redirected the energy to a second Lacrima which caused it to explode instantly. Chun was panting and she had some minor burn marks on her body. The second counter by the Lacrima struck Chun but this time she redirected the lightning bolt into the sky where it hit no target. She lied on her back while heavily panting… "No… I'm not finished yet…" she muttered to herself. "…Still a lot of work to do…" she stood up on one leg and saw Lucy on her way to one of the Lacrima

Meanwhile Erza was preparing to use her swords against the Lacrima. "I'll handle the 200 to the North! The rest of you destroy all the ones around the South!" she commanded.

Gray was preparing an ice attack. "Don't leave a single one out! **Ice Make Lance**!" he shot eight javelins made of ice, up towards the Lacrima.

Toph who was still on the same roof had many bricks and building foundations floating to her sides. "You sure you won't miss them?" Mai asked.

"I can hear them sparking, trust me, this will be a piece of cake! But what about you, how are you going to get closer?" Toph asked. Suddenly she heard an all too familiar roar. Appa appeared next to them with Katara at the reins, and Momo on her shoulder. "Never mind." Sokka, Ty Lee and Suki were on his back.

"Quick Mai, get on!" Katara said.

"We don't have that much time." Ty Lee added.

"Alright." She jumped onto Appa to join the three.

"You sure you'll be alright Toph…?" Katara asked.

"I wouldn't worry about me, just go!" Appa flew to the direction of the Southern Lacrima.

Mira, who was currently in her Satan Soul was charging an attack. "**Demon Blast**!" a purple energy ball with a white energy core grew in her hands till it shot in the form of a powerful energy blast.

Elfman threw a stone pillar. Cana threw different energy coloured cards at the targets. Juvia shot a sharp bullet of water, Alzack shot using his magic pistols, Reedus painted a cannon on his stomach and it fired a cannon shell.

In the air Appa was flying to the sides of the Lacrima. "Let's go!" Ty Lee cheered. Showing no fear she jumped off Appa and was heading to the one of the Lacrima, she landed on it with a hard kick that damaged it and caused electricity to crackle, she had both of Mai's sai in her hands. She jumped off the Lacrima before she swiftly headed for another one, she used the sais to cross slice it before going to a third one and throwing a huge slice with one of the sai. She jumped off and Appa then caught her.

"Are you crazy!?" Mai yelled. "I was worried that-"

"Hey, there was only one way I could think of destroying them."

Katara made Appa stop a small distance away. "Everyone ready?" Sokka asked. Katara, Mai and Suki nodded.

Meanwhile on the ground Erza was now prepared to attack. "Now, go fourth my blades!" she chanted, the swords became engulfed in bright yellow energy and were flying to the 200 lacrima Erza had targeted.

Happy and Lucy flew to a Lacrima where Lucy was dropped and she attacked the Lacrima with her whip while doing a battle cry. Happy flew to another hoping to destroy it on his own. "**Max Speed Attack**!" he yelled as his wings glowed green and he flipped several times in the air as he increased his speed towards the lacrima. He headbutted it, causing a spider web like cracks to spread from the impact point.

Iroh was on the ground and he took a deep breath before shooting powerful flames from his mouth which was speeding to a Lacrima.

From Appa, Katara made a long water whip with ice on the edges, she swung her arms and it sliced past four Lacrima. Sokka on the other hand had his new boomerang in his hand, he threw it and it sliced past two lacrima. Mai threw five blades which pierced through the same amount of Lacrima. Suki threw one of her fans in an attempt to slice one of the lacrima.

On one side of the city many different coloured magic attacks directed towards each of the lacrima could be seen.

Toph threw ten bricks into the air and they were heading for the Lacrima on the South side. One of her bricks hits the lacrima and caused a crack.

After that, all the Lacrima which made the Thunder Palace soon exploded into dust one after the other. Shiny sparkles were now falling to the ground as remains of the Lacrima.

Once the citizens of Magnolia saw the particles they began to wonder if it was some kind of firework show. One person commented on how Fairy Tail keeps doing things that get flashier every year.

Erza looked up to the sky and saw that the Thunder Palace was destroyed. "We did it."

Toph smirked as she saw the explosions. "Ha! Take that Laxus!" she yelled.

Everyone was smiling at the fact that they managed to save Magnolia from almost a gruesome fate. But that was short lived as everyone who attacked was now surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity. They were all soon faced with a powerful electric shock. First Gray and Warren, Mira and Elfman, Cana and Juvia; In the sky on Appa; Katara, Sokka and Mai, Ty Lee then finally Suki. Erza was next, Lucy and Happy got to the ground and after a brief moment they got shocked too. Toph felt the powerful electric current forcing itself through her body.

Thunder bolts were falling on every single Fairy Tail member. This agonizing pain only went on for about 16 seconds for everyone.

All the members who were shocked had a similar expression which showed they were singed and their eyes had turned white… even Mai…

…

"Everyone, Are you okay?" Erza asked using Warren's telepathy.

"Define okay, Erza?" Toph said as she could barely move.

Erza soon chucled. "You people are so reckless."

"Birds of a feather, you know…" Gray said.

"Speak for yourself…" Mai said. "Ow, that was really stupid…"

"Mai, are you okay?" Ty Lee asked, showing concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Mai thanked with a smile.

"We really are a great guild." Erza said.

"You bet!" Toph said. "But it'd be a whole lot better if Laxus could just take a chill pill."

Wakaba give a huge sigh before he chuckled. "You can say that again kid."

"Well since we officially can barely move… is everyone still alive…?" Mai dryly asked.

"Man, even when we win you still find a way to bring us down." Toph commented.

"…Just doing my job." Mai smirked.

On top of a nearby roof, Chun heard the conversations that took place since she was also in Warren's telepathy range. "_Fairy Tail… they all seem so happy. Maybe if I had accepted Lucy's offer instead of hiding away, I could be with them right now… they are definitely more lively and happy than my family… My brother was the only one who brought happiness into my life… The Avatar is my enemy, but that doesn't mean Fairy Tail has to be… I will save my brother, but I won't destroy Fairy Tail to do it…_" she closed her eyes. "_Maybe I'll rest here for a moment._"

* * *

At the Kardia Cathedral, Laxus saw the runes for the Thunder Palace, disappear. After they did, Zuko began to speak. "What did I tell you?" Zuko said. "So, what's plan C? Huh, Laxus?" Zuko mockingly asked.

"What part of this guild needs to be changed?" Natsu asked going into a fighting stance. "We're all in the same circle of friends. You never even tried to join that circle! How're you gonna become the master, Laxus?"

Laxus' eyes were not seen and he did a loud yell before he made a powerful thunderbolt engulf him, this sent shockwaves that were pushing Natsu and Zuko back. Aang used Earthbending to plant his legs into the ground.

"How am I going to become the master, you say?" Laxus said. "By Force!"

* * *

**Next Time: **Final Clash Part 2

_With Laxus' plans falling apart around him, he decides to unleash his true powers and he plans to kill everyone around him using Makarov's most powerful magic._


	32. Final Clash Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait you guys, hope this chapter slightly begins to make up for it. Here is the conclusion to the Fighting Festival Arc. Also Iron117Prime and I have decided to place our own story Arc in between the Fighting Festival Arc and the Oracion Seis Arc. Just wanted to let you guys know. Now here it is, enjoy. **_

* * *

**Lucy: **_"Last time on Fairy Tail Legend of Aang."_  
Aang had finally defeated Chun with his final move

**Aang: **_"We finally found where Laxus was hiding."  
_Natsu and Aang found Laxus in the Cathedral, where he was fighting Erza.

**Happy: **_"Wait, what happened to Mystogan!?"  
_Mystogan and Iroh were fighting Laxus together.

**Zuko: **_"He and my uncle fought against Laxus."  
_Mystogan disappeared and Iroh ran to help the others destroy the Lacrima.

**Natsu: **_"Wait, is he Jellal or Mystogan?"  
_Aang and Natsu were confused as to whether it was really Jellal after Laxus blasted his facial covers.

**Toph: **_"Hey we stopped the Lacrima… you're welcome by the way!"  
_Everyone in Fairy Tail teamed up to destroy the Lacrima.

**Zuko: **_"Now all that is left is to defeat Laxus!"  
_Shows Natsu, Aang and Zuko fighting Laxus together.

**Natsu: **_"YES! I'm Fired up!"  
_**Happy: **_"Laxus always kicks your butt remember?"  
_Laxus was gaining an edge over Natsu during their small fight.

* * *

Levy was running through one of the filled streets of Magnolia as fast as she could to stop Laxus. "_Laxus, that's enough! The master… Your grandfather… He's already…_" she worriedly thought.

At the same time Porlyusica was looking at Makarov's unconscious body back at the guild with deep concern.

* * *

Laxus was charging up his electrical power after he had announced he would take the guild by force. Natsu, Zuko and Aang were still being pushed back slightly by the energy Laxus was putting out.

"That's enough Laxus! Fairy Tail will never be yours now!" Natsu said.

"There is no reason to fight anymore!" Aang said.

Laxus remained silent for a short time before he finally responded. "Oh, yes there is." He growled. "…Trying to force a bargain was pointless…" he said in a calm sounding voice.

"Bargain? What are you talking about?" Zuko angrily asked.

"I was going about this all wrong. I should have relied on my own power from the start!" His power began building even more. "This overwhelming power is my identity!"

Natsu ignited his right fist in flames. "You're not taking over Fairy Tail, cause we're not going to let that happen!"

Laxus raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? You kids don't know who you're messing with. I'm a lot stronger than any of you could ever dream! I can take over the guild anytime I want!" he then got a crazed look in his eyes that showed his rage. "…AND YOU'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO STOP ME! YOUR BEST BET IS TO JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Zuko slightly growled. "Sounds to me that you're just begging for someone to pound some sense into you! I'll be happy to do that!" Zuko said.

"Not before I do!" Natsu sprinted to Laxus to attack him.

"Natsu! Wait!" Aang warned.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu jumped high into the air before planning to direct his fiery fist into Laxus' face. His fist landed on Laxus' head but it looked to have no effect at all.

Laxus' eyes were now engulfed in the same bright yellow energy. "You'll all be the first!" he placed his hand on Natsu's chest and made a huge energy wave that shot Natsu through the ceiling of the Cathedral.

"Natsu!" Zuko yelled. "That's it! You're finished!" Zuko and Aang both ran towards Laxus, but his energy kept them at bay. He outstretched his arm towards Zuko which discharged a powerful electric stream of energy towards Zuko. Aang made a large barrier rise up from the ground but it exploded into pebbles as it absorbed the energy of Laxus' attack but still made a shockwave that shot Zuko back. Aang was left to stand against Laxus.

"Bring it on, Fairy Tail!" he yelled. "I'll devour you all!"

"LAXUS!" Aang yelled as he was riding on a hemispherical Earth wave that was speeding to the thunder wizard. As Aang was about to steamroll him, Laxus stepped on the ground, creating a shockwave, making Aang's Earth wave fall apart, but he was wise to it, and jumped off and quickly formed a wheel of air around himself to try and spear himself into Laxus with it, but it wasn't powerful enough as Laxus didn't move at all from the attack. Laxus grabbed Aang shirt by the collar and began lifting him up.

Natsu shot back down from the ceiling with flames covering his entire body. Laxus quickly threw Aang to Natsu. They both crashed into each other causing damage to each other. They both fell onto the ground where they were still dazed from what had just happened. Zuko stood in front of both of them and he unsheathed his swords. Laxus engulfed himself in electrical energy, and proceeded to charge to the three wounded fighters. Zuko set his swords a blaze and made a battle cry too, but before he could slice past Laxus, he was punched in the gut, forcing him to drop his swords. But Laxus wasn't done yet and he threw an electrified punch to his face which forced him back. Aang made a cyclone that caught him.

Laxus had a smirk on his face. "Come on! That all you got!? You're gonna have to do a WHOLE lot better than that! I'VE GOT MORE POWER THAN ALL THREE OF YOU IN MY LITTLE FINGER!" he mocked.

"He's too fast, let me try something!" Aang said. He ran towards Laxus while he had highly compressed, spinning balls of air in his hands. He avoided Laxus' punch and a further knee to the stomach, he forced placed his right hand with one of the spinning balls of air on his stomach which made strong winds that concentrated on that very area, soon a massive cyclone of air blasted Laxus away him and he slammed into a wall near the back of the Cathedral. When Laxus was down small sparks were surrounded him, but he rose up to his feet, a hole was made in his purple buttoned shirt as a result of Aang's attack, revealing a part of his well-toned abs. He ran to Aang and he seemed a lot faster, so much so that Aang wasn't prepared for the kick he received to his to his stomach. The ball he made in his left hand had faded away. Right after the kick, Laxus drove his elbow into Aang's back making a small crater as he impacted the ground.

"Come on Aang, what are you waiting for!? I wanna see what the mighty Avatar has got!" Laxus menacingly said.

Laxus jumped up and charged a ball of electricity in his hand and tossed it to Aang who was now stunned with fear as the ball grew in size. Aang crossed his arms together to shield himself from the bright light but the discharge caught him and he lay on his back several feet from Laxus with sparks coming off his body.

"Aang!" Natsu yelled. He ran to his side while Zuko looked hurt and he walked to the both of them.

"He's… possibly stronger than anyone I've ever fought…" Aang said. Zuko and Natsu looked at Laxus. They both charged to him, but soon he disappeared from their sight. Natsu quickly caught a glimpse of where Laxus would be strike next.

Natsu threw a fiery punch that would land on his forehead, but Laxus quickly grabbed Natsu's fist. Electric sparks were coming off his palm. Zuko charged to the both of them and made a charged stream of fire that engulfed both of them. While in the flames however Laxus was surrounded by a hemisphere of bright electrical energy which he used to force the flames away from him. Zuko was surprised and while Laxus held Natsu's arm he was throwing endless punches at Zuko with his left fist. These punches forced Zuko to stagger back, as he stepped back he saw Natsu speeding to him and couldn't avoid him and both fighters were rolling on the floor.

"This is ridiculous, he's tossing us around like rag dolls!" Zuko said.

Laxus glared at Aang who was slowly getting up, but he was still surrounded in electric sparks which kept him from moving as soon as he got to his feet. "_I-I can't move…_"

"Resound, my summoned thunder's boom… Fall from the heavens and turn all to ashes!" Laxus chanted as he made a huge ball of electricity, mixed with yellow and bright blue electricity that was high above Aang. "**Raging Bolt**!" he willed the ball to drop, and it was falling towards Aang, who couldn't move to defend himself.

"AANG!" Natsu yelled.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Zuko screamed.

The ball had hit its mark and was cracking for several seconds before it let out a huge discharge of bright light. Laxus was surrounded by lines of electricity and was panting with a satisfied smirk, before breaking into a slight chuckle. He saw that there was nothing left but rubble. "So it turns out you're not so strong, huh Aang?! I'm disappointed, you turned out to be another weakling." Smoke was rising off the edges, Natsu and Zuko had shocked looks on their faces. "HAHAHA! You can't save your pathetic world now, cause you've been turned to ash!" he happily yelled while laughing.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be allies?" Laxus was surprised by the voice and looked to see Gajeel holding Aang by his orange shirt while on a higher floor of the building. "Something's wrong with you, being happy he's wiped out, even though this little brat is annoying."

"Gajeel… you're here?" Aang weakly said.

"So you've come here too." Zuko said.

Natsu charged to Gajeel. "Move you scrap bastard! Laxus is mine!" Natsu yelled

"Out of the way." Gajeel simply said as he turned his left hand to a pillar and bonked Natsu on the head causing him to fall to the ground next to Gajeel. He dropped Aang to the ground.

"Hey! Whose side are you on!?" Zuko yelled.

"I saved this dumb brat from getting himself killed, you should be thanking me." Gajeel said.

"So another snack." Laxus started. "Disappear, disappear. Anyone who stands in my way should just disappear!"

Aang got to his knees. "What are we going to do?"

"You two stay back." Gajeel said. "I'll handle Laxus!"

"The three of us could barely hit him, what could you do that we couldn't do together?" Zuko angrily asked.

"I've got a personal grudge with him." Gajeel started. "His monstrous strength is the real deal though. He's got Makarov's blood running in him."

"Gajeel, what are you saying?"

"I don't like it, but we've got no choice. We'll fight together."

Natsu immediately gets up and comically get frustrated. "You're joking, right? I'm gonna defeat Laxus! I mean, how could I ever team up with you?!"

"This isn't a game Natsu. Laxus has enough strength to easily destroy any one of us; our only option is to combine forces." Zuko stated.

"So are we all in agreement?" Gajeel asked.

Aang wasn't. "Look, Gajeel more force and violence really isn't going to-"

"Kid, take a good look at him." Laxus was surrounded by sparks of Lightning and his eyes were covered by bright yellow glows. "Does that look like someone who can be reasoned with?"

Laxus began to chuckle as he was charging power. "What's the matter? You scared? You should be!" he then gives an evil chuckle afterwards.

After seeing this, Both Aang and Natsu share concerned, nervous looks.

Zuko was next, to speak up. "Aang, Gajeel is right. I know you believe that violence is never the answer, but you need to know that sometimes there's no other choice. Laxus has not only threatened the lives of all our friends, but every person in the entire town. People like Laxus, people like my father, you can't talk to them, it's impossible to appeal to their good nature, because they don't have one. The only thing they understand is violence."

Gajeel glanced at Aang who now looked conflicted. "Besides that, everyone else has either been taken down by another number or zapped by his Thunder Palace; don't you get it? We're the only ones who can stop him."

"You're right… no matter what I say. He won't listen to reason. There is only one thing Laxus will listen to. I'm not holding back anymore! I'll fight Laxus to the bitter end!"

Zuko smiled at Aang's resolve.

Natsu realized something after Aang declared he would help them. "You're gonna protect the guild?" Natsu asked Gajeel skeptically.

Gajeel shot back in an angry defensive tone. "Whether I protect the guild or destroy the guild, it's my choice!"

"Didn't you say that there wasn't room enough in the sky for two dragons?" Natsu said, reminding Gajeel of what he said earlier when they fought.

Gajeel replied with a smirk. "There isn't… But with all this annoying Lightning, you can't fly in the sky."

"Okay, I'm in, but this is the last time I'm on a team with you." Natsu conceded

"Of course, we'll settle things one day!"

"So are we going to do this?" Zuko asked.

Aang who eyes were closed, sharply opened. "Let's do it!"

Natsu and Gajeel charged towards Laxus, Zuko and Aang followed behind them. Natsu was throwing a barrage of punches and kicks while Gajeel was throwing hard punches, Laxus was able to block them with ease. Laxus had a bolt of lightning charging in his hand, he shocked Natsu with it, throwing Natsu to Gajeel, who caught him, but tossed Natsu behind him while upside down.

"Use your Breath!" Gajeel yelled.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu shot powerful flames from his mouth that engulfed Gajeel.

"**Iron Dragon's Pillar!**" Gajeel's right arm turned to an iron pillar and shot it while it was surrounded by lines of Natsu's flames. The combined attack looked to be on target but it missed. Gajeel sensed he was above him. "**Iron Dragon's Sword!**" he turned his hand to a sword with spikes on the edges, he swiped his sword underneath Laxus who was in the air, Laxus shot numerous balls of lightning towards Gajeel. But Zuko jumped in front the Iron Dragon Slayer before making lines of fire dance around him, he made the lines explode which countered all of Laxus' lightning balls.

Laxus had an annoyed look on his face but both Aang and Natsu where in the air above him. They both had huge balls of fire and air above them, raised over their heads. Laxus had a serious look at the attacks behind him.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Blaze!**" Natsu yelled as both he and Aang threw their elemental attacks towards Laxus which made huge contact forcing him to the ground. As he fell Aang jumped after him and as he fell to the ground a huge air blast shot Laxus towards Gajeel and Zuko.

"Here he comes!" Zuko said.

Gajeel gave a loud battle cry as a grayish green magic seal appeared in front of him. "**Iron Dragon's Spears...**" the seal turned his right arm into a long spearhead. "**Demon Poles!**" and green glowing iron spears are fired at him in rapid succession. Zuko helped Gajeel by shooting a barrage of flames from his fists. Laxus was hit by this and he was flying back to Natsu and Aang.

"Aang, you ready?" Natsu asked. The avatar replied with a nod. "**Fire Dragon's…**" Natsu now held his breath as a large orange-red seal appeared in front of him. Aang also held his breath the same way Natsu did.

Gajeel who stood next to Zuko copied Natsu's actions and the same greyish green magic seal appeared in front of him. "**Iron Dragon's…**" Zuko was seen charging a flame in both his hands.

"**ROAR!**" Natsu and Gajeel roared. Natsu shot a powerful stream of his flames while Gajeel shot a tornado filled with shards of metal, both from their mouths. Aang blew a huge beam of wind that flew to the side of Natsu's flames, while Zuko slammed his hands together which combined the two flames making a huge fireball in which he shot a huge beam of fire that flew beside Gajeel's roar. All four attacks hit Laxus making a huge explosive hemisphere grow from the impact zone. Natsu, Gajeel, Zuko and Aang all glared at the spot that Laxus was hit. Huge smoke grew from the impact point.

"That's the power of you working together?" Laxus asked from within the smoke. Laxus through the smoke was revealed to have some more tears in his purple shirt. "I'm shocked you can call you two can call yourselves Dragon Slayers, and I'm shocked that you're both called the Fire Prince and the Avatar." Laxus said with sparks of lightning around him and his pupils could no longer be seen.

The four were completely surprised. "Didn't we damage him at all?" Natsu angrily asked.

"No! That's impossible. I hit that last attack with everything I got!" Zuko yelled.

"He's right." Gajeel said. "No matter how strong he is, after being hit with all that Dragon Slayer magic… I can't believe it."

Aang had no comments to make as it seemed Laxus was just impossible to beat. "Well, it's simple really." Laxus started. His pupils reappeared but they were much smaller than normal. "I wanna let you guys in on a little secret. I haven't told anyone about this, 'cause I really hate the old man's lectures. But I think I can trust you four, because I'll show you something special." He menacingly said. He teeth grew into fangs, his muscles began to exponentially grow, so much so that they ripped the sleeves off his purple jacket. Scales had appeared on his arms in a blue glow as all of his muscles continued to grow, he eventually ripped his entire shirt with just his muscles. He was constantly surrounded by electric whips. He had a black tribal mark on the left side of his chest, and his Fairy Tail symbol was to the left of his abs. He unleashed his magical energy in the form of a bright yellow, electric hemisphere.

"N-no way!" Natsu said paralyzed with fear.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gajeel said sharing the same expression.

Laxus arched backwards as a yellow magic circle appeared in front of his face. "**Lightning Dragon's…**"

Aang was the one to finally say it as he was also trapped by his fear. "LAXUS IS A DRAGON SLAYER?!"

"…**ROAR!**" Laxus shot a huge beam of electrical energy from his maw; the beam itself was surrounded by bright blue electric whips. This beam dwarfed the size of the four combatants fighting against Laxus. A huge hemispherical energy wave was made where the four were hit; this made a huge bright light. Natsu, Aang, Gajeel and Zuko were lying on the ground surrounded by electric whips. They looked paralyzed as an aftereffect of the huge attack. "Oh?" Laxus began. "Still alive?" It was seen they were trying to get back up, but they were too weak to get up quickly. "Just stay down already."

"What's… going on?" Zuko asked.

"I'm stuck… I… can't move…" Aang said.

"You're right." Natsu weakly said. "I'm all numb."

Laxus began walking towards them. "You four, Erza, Mystogan, that dumb old man, my old man, all the trash in the guild, all the people in Magnolia…" he said with a rising anger. "I'LL MAKE THEM ALL DISAPPEAR!" he yelled with electric energy surrounding him again. Bright pillars of light were being made underneath him.

"What's with this crazy magical power?" Gajeel asked.

"_Why does it feel… familiar?_" Aang thought.

"_This power… It's gramps's._" Natsu thought.

Gajeel knew what was happening. "It targets everything the caster sees as an enemy…Master Makarov's Ultimate Spell of Judgment…!"

Aang remembering when Makarov used it finally realized what Laxus was doing. "_Fairy Law!?_ _And if he's serious that means…_"

Laxus had his arms outstretched to the side which made the magic fade, he then brought his arms together and a bright yellow ball was growing in the space between his hands.

"That's right! Fairy Law!" Laxus yelled in satisfying anger.

"The spell that destroyed Master Jose in one hit…" Gajeel said remembering the fate of his old guild master.

"Stop it, Laxus!" Natsu yelled.

Aang was able to get to his feet but he had his knees bent as he still couldn't stand up straight. "Laxus, you can't!" Aang said.

"So is this what you wanted! Huh?! LAXUS!" Zuko yelled.

Aang's arrows were beginning to flicker between their white glow and sky blue as it was seen that his body was reflexively trying to go into the Avatar State, but Aang was trying to keep that from happening.

Laxus's power was growing. "STOP IT! LAXUS!" they all heard, it was a girlish voice that sounded familiar to them.

"Levy!" Natsu yelled.

"Why are you here, you need to get as far away from here!" Zuko said.

"Laxus, the master is…" Laxus power continued to grow as Levy couldn't finish her sentence. "The master… your grandfather is… on death's door!" Natsu, Aang, Zuko and Gajeel were shocked at Levy's statement. Laxus who had ceased his battle cry looked up from the ball of energy he was charging. His pupils now reappeared as they were gone while he charged the attack. "So please, stop this!" Levy pleaded. "Come see him!" she yelled as she was on the verge of tears.

Laxus had a shocked look on his face.

"On deaths door…? Gramps?" Natsu said in disbelief.

Aang had similar thoughts in his head. "_Don't tell me that he's about to…_?"

"_He's gonna die?_" Natsu thought.

Levy yelled out Laxus' name one last time in hopes he would end his plight to take over Fairy Tail. Unfortunately Laxus had a sinister grin on his face. "Perfect timing!" he began. "Now my chance of becoming master just went back up!"

Levy was shocked at this. "Laxus… you bastard!" Zuko cursed.

Aang and Natsu both heard his words and Aang's fists clenched and a ball of air surrounded him, despite him still being paralyzed. Laxus increased the power of his spell. He gave one final chucked before he said. "DISAPPEAR, FAIRY TAIL! I'll build it up again from scratch! It won't lose to anyone! Everyone will cower in fear before my ultimate guild!" the power of Fairy Law was building, bright pillars of light were appearing all over the cathedral.

Levy fell to her knees in disbelief. "That's…"

Natsu had a furious look on his face. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

Laxus was about to finish his attack. "FAIRY LAW IS INVOKED!" Laxus yelled as he outstretched his arms before slamming them between the bright energy ball. A bright yellow seal with the Fairy Tail emblem appeared in front of Laxus for a second before he made a bright light that engulfed Gajeel, Levy, Zuko, Aang and Natsu. A beam of bright yellow light shot into the sky from the cathedral and in the sky it created a colossal bright yellow Fairy Tail magic seal the bright light was engulfing everyone in the entire city. As the light had spread all over Magnolia, Laxus would have appeared to have won.

After a long while, the light faded, Laxus began laughing. "I've surpassed the old man…" However through all the dust that was created during the attack. Natsu, Aang, Gajeel and Zuko were seen coughing when their bodies were seen through the dust. Laxus was shocked, he looked to his right and saw Levy was coughing as well, as she also seemingly survived Fairy Law. "B-but, why! Why weren't any of you killed!?" Laxus said in disbelief.

The four fighters looked in bad shape, but began to slowly get up. "Hey, you alright?" Gajeel asked looking at Levy.

She gave a confirming nod. "Yes, I'm fine. What about the others?" she asked.

Zuko managed to stand. Natsu was angrily panting while Aang had his fists clenched. "I'll live…"

Gajeel saw Aang and Natsu's stances. "They seem okay to me." He said with a smirk.

Laxus was still extremely confused. "After using all that magical power, how come-"

"All the members of the guild and the people of the city are safe as well." They all heard. Everyone saw Freed leaning by the front entrance with scratches and bruises on his face, he was holding his left arm, the robe he wore was torn on the left side, revealing a white shirt underneath. "Not a single person had been killed." Freed revealed.

"That can't be! My Fairy Law was perfect!" Laxus angrily yelled.

"It was your heart, Laxus." Laxus now had a shocked expression on his face. "You inherited more than just the Master's strength and magical power. "You've also got a heart that feels for your friends. Fairy Law only affects those the caster sees as his enemy. You understand what this means, Laxus?"

Levy figured it out. "The feelings he had deep down are revealed through his magic."

"Magic never lies, Laxus." Freed said with a slight smile. "This is what you truly feel."

Laxus was shocked and looked to be breathing heavily. "No! That's ridiculous! The truth is that anyone who ever dare stand in my way, IS MY EMEMY!"

"Oh cut the crap!" they looked to see Zuko glaring at Laxus.

Laxus turned around slowly to face the Fire prince. "What did you say!?" Laxus angrily asked but still with his face of disbelief.

"You're not fooling anybody, hell I doubt you're even fooling yourself!" Zuko yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"You heard what Freed said, Fairy Law only affects the caster's enemy; and no one is dead! But even that isn't it, because you know deep down that even if it _did _work, you still wouldn't be satisfied with yourself, even _if _you had Fairy Tail, because it's not really what you want!" Laxus had a look of shock as Zuko was saying all this. It looked like Zuko's words were effecting him. "I don't need to read minds or anything to know how you think; I used to be just you! So obsessed with getting what I thought I wanted, but once I had it, I learned that it really wasn't what I wanted, and what's worse, I even lost myself getting there; and the exact same thing s going to happen to you!" Laxus' entire body was now becoming engulfed in electrical energy and his muscles grew again. "You want some friendly advice Laxus? Whatever grudge you think you have, Let it go! Because I guarantee the path you're going down, just leads to more pain, FOR YOU AND EVERYONE AROUND YOU!?"

Laxus was engulfed in electrical energy. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" He punched Zuko in the face causing him to fly to the side of the cathedral. He made an electric pillar engulf Zuko in electrical power while he screamed out in pain. "You don't know anything about me! YOU HEAR!?" he shot two charged balls of electrical energy at Zuko as he didn't have time to dodge. He walked to Zuko's beaten figure. "I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO DUST!" He held his electrified fist back as he looked to finish the job. "I'M STRONGER THAN YOU! I'M STRONGER THAN THE OLD MAN! I'M STRONGER THAN EVERYONE!" The made huge lines of thunder that were travelling across many parts of the floor, Freed braced himself while Gajeel protected Levy.

Natsu and Aang were glaring at Laxus. "Don't get so puffed up you jerk! What exactly makes you different from the rest of us!?" Natsu said ripping off his shirt as he surrounded himself in whips of fire.

"We're all the same Laxus!" Aang said now becoming surrounded in a hemisphere of air. "We're all part of the same family!"

Laxus' eyes widened but he maintained his fighting stance. "And just what the hell to you know!?" Laxus asked as his pupils disappeared again.

It was revealed that the Laxus was surrounded by streaks of Lightning that flowed upwards. Natsu was surrounded by raging flames, that shot upwards, and finally Aang's airsphere started to float with him inside it. "I know that Fairy Tail treats their members like family, because we know that there are some things that one cannot do alone! Divided, we are strong, but together… we are unstoppable!" Aang yelled his arrows shone a bright white glow and his eyes were engulfed by it. Natsu was surrounded by huge flames which formed a dragon shape for a moment before a roar was heard. Aang charged to Laxus while surrounded by huge winds and Natsu flew to Laxus inside his powerful flames.

"SHUT UP, AANG!" Laxus yelled as he was cloaked by his electrical energy and threw a punch to both of them with one hand. The caused a huge explosion with a mixture of all their elements. Soon they flew up into the sky while surrounded by fire, air and thunder respectively. They were clashing constantly in the air. Laxus charged into Natsu. "DISAPPEAR OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" he yelled. Natsu staggered back a bit, but this left Aang plenty of space to attack.

"YOU FIRST!" Aang yelled in his Avatar State voice. He placed his right fist on his left palm and icy wind was seen from them. "**Ice-Make: Dual Rose Blades**!" His arms were surrounded by icy winds that formed large, thick ice blades with rose thorns sticking out of them. He now had air scooters below his feet and shot off to Laxus, attempting to cross slash him, but the Lightning Dragon Slayer blocked the blade by crossing his arms, forcing them to collide with his dragon scales. They were in a brief stalemate before the blades were surrounded in fire, causing them to shatter. Aang's arms were engulfed in flames and he punched Laxus, who staggered back slightly. Aang got a sudden burst of speed and he was constantly charging into Laxus with fiery fists. Laxus grabbed Aang's arm on the fifth attempt and threw him towards Natsu, who surged past Aang while flames still surrounded him. Aang controlled his descent by blasting air from his feet and flew behind Natsu.

"Even if this guild dies, it'll never be yours!" Natsu said he and Laxus collided. "Because it's out home to return to!" he and Laxus were contantly punching each other in the face. They both looked to be on equal footing until Laxus threw a hard punch that made Natsu fly to the cathedral that exploded. Aang was getting closer to Laxus, he made some rocks from the ground cover his arm in an earth gauntlet, the earth gauntlet were now on fire. He charged to Laxus but the Lightning Dragon Slayer easily blocked the punch despite how hard it has. Laxus threw a very hard punch which forced Aang to crash into the ground causing a crater.

Natsu who crashed through the upper walls of the cathedral saw that Laxus kneed his stomach, causing him to crash down the floors of the building. "Can't you even die right!?" once they hit the ground, he picked up Natsu and threw him across the small roof they landed on. Natsu dug his fingers into the roof before he collapsed on his stomach.

Before Laxus could fully get up he saw Aang high in the sky above him. He had a huge wave of water, the water landed on Laxus and formed a water sphere around him. Laxus' body surged with electrical energy instantly evaporating the water, after this, Aang landed on the roof and threw fire jabs with his fists and feet but Laxus was able to take the fireballs. "Don't toy with me, child!" Laxus yelled. He charged towards Aang, but before Laxus could get a hit in, Aang made a tremendous updraft that forced Laxus into the air. Once that happened, Aang surrounded himself in an airsphere before flying up to meet Laxus, but Laxus was prepared and clasped both his hands together slammed the Avatar down to towards the roof, but before Aang could hit the roof Laxus was engulfed raging electrical energy as he threw his knee to Aang's back, forcing him to hit the roof a lot harder. So much so that this forced him out of the Avatar State.

"Did you two honestly think you could beat me?" Laxus angrily asked. The fight on top of the cathedral had attracted many on lookers from the city.

Both Aang and Natsu were weakly rising up. "The guild… isn't yours." Natsu defiantly said.

"And we'll make sure it stays that way." The Avatar said with a pant.

"SHUT UP!" Laxus yelled. He pulled his right fist as it was now surrounded in raging yellow lightning. "**Lightning Dragon's Demolition Fist!**" he shot a yellow electrified fist from a magical seal that appeared in front of him by punching forward. It was speeding towards the pair. Aang had mustered enough energy to step in front of Natsu. The electric fist sped to them before exploding on contact, creating a huge smoke cloud. "It's a 100 years too early for you to be preaching to me, you brats." However through the cloud a huge stream of yellow lightning shot from it and into the air. It was revealed when the smoke cleared that Aang had redirected Laxus' attack into the sky. He remained in a fighting stance with little remains of Laxus' yellow lightning sparking around him.

On the ground, outside. Levy was holding up Gajeel while Freed held up Zuko. "How are they still standing?" Freed asked.

"It's Aang, he redirected Laxus' attack." Zuko explained.

"Aang, Natsu… please that's enough." Levy pleaded.

Laxus had a shocked look on his face before Aang gave a slight smirk and Natsu punched the ground as he stood up. "That all you got?" Aang asked with a slight chuckle.

"YOU DAMNED BRATS!" Laxus yelled in pure rage, he was surrounded in his raging lightning again as he shouted this. He raised his right arm into the air which summoned a yellow magic seal. "THAT WAS YOUR LAST MISTAKE KID! NOW I'M GOING TO OBLITERATE YOU!" he bellowed. The lightning that surrounded him only grew more intense.

There was a look of horror on Freed's face; he knew Laxus was going all out. "That spell… DON'T DO IT LAXUS! IF YOU USE THAT MUCH POWER INTO THE ATTACK, IT WILL KILL THEM!" Freed yelled.

Laxus gave a satisfying laugh. "**Lightning Dragon's** **Heavenward Halberd**!" he threw the huge mass of lightning he charged to both of them as it not formed into a detailed spear made of Laxus' Lightning that raged towards Natsu and Aang.

"Natsu… I can't redirect that!" Aang said as they both stood there unable to move for the moment, ready to take the absolute power of Laxus' attack. It got close to them as it was making a huge flash in front of them.

"NO!" Levy and Freed screamed.

The attack however made a sharp right turn away from its intended targets and instead was speeding to a pillar of iron, Gajeel's left arm shaped into an iron pillar to be precise. He conducted the electricity of the attack like a lightning rod. The attack pushed him back off the roof.

"GAJEEL!" Levy worriedly yelled.

"Did… did he use his iron as a lightning rod?" Freed asked.

As Gajeel was falling to the ground he looked at the two who he had just saved. "Take him down!"

Both Natsu and Aang had shocked faces before they began to channel their anger. Aang's airbender tattoos were glowing while Natsu began screaming as his flames surrounded his entire body. The same thing was now happening to Aang.

Laxus looked down to Gajeel. "How dare you!"

"**Fire Dragon's…**" the both chanted. Laxus noticed this and charged to the both of them with an electrified fist as he planned to meet counter their attack. "**Iron Fist**!" their attacks collided as Aang and Natsu punched Laxus with fists of flames. Once Laxus staggered back, Aang jumped on Natsu's back forcing himself into the air.

Once he was high into the air he generated a small ball of water in his right hand before grabbing and slamming his right fist into his left palm. "**Ice-Make: Blizzard Storm**!" he forced a small ice crystals to Laxus which when they hit the ground, they grew into humongous ice spikes that spread out in every direction. Laxus was hit and he staggered back because of the attack, but as soon as the ice spikes forced him to the edge of the cathedral. Natsu was speeding to him, while engulfed in flames. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Edge**!" Natsu sped to him while engulfed in flames, he clashed into Laxus' stomach but Laxus was able to prevent himself from falling off. But behind him Aang was surrounded in a sphere of air and he bulldozed Laxus with it as Natsu was able to jump out of the way. Aang made them collide into one of the thick pillars at the end of the causing huge damage to Laxus, but the Lightning Dragon Slayer wasn't giving in just yet.

"Back off, you stupid brat!" Laxus had a fist engulfed in lightning but Aang engulfed his right foot in flames with curving blades of air, which hit Laxus' fist forcing Aang back but he maintained his composure and landed on his feet while sliding back, Natsu took the initiative and went for Laxus giving him little time to recover.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu yelled as his fist collided with Laxus' body. "**Talons**!" he swung his right root that was engulfed in flames across Laxus' chest. "**Wing Slash**!" his arms were engulfed in light whips of fire, he threw them on top of Laxus. "**Flaming Elbow**!" his elbow ignited flames and threw a boosted punch to Laxus' face, all the while every one of his strikes were causing tiny explosions.

Laxus arched back as he prepared to fight back after Natsu's onslaught. "**Lightning Dragon's Roar**!" he shot a powerful beam of lightning from him mouth towards Natsu, Aang stood in front of Natsu before absorbing all of Laxus' energy. As the two stood next to each other, they formed a combination attack.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu chanted firing a huge stream of flames. At the same time, Aang shot Laxus' lightning right back at him, his lightning combining with Natsu's flames creating a fiery-electric combination attack that made an explosion that shook the area around them, making shockwaves reverberate around the city. Once the smoke cleared Laxus was still standing but Aang and Natsu weren't finished yet. Aang made a huge whip of air swipe Laxus off his feet, as he was about to hit the floor, he looked up to see Natsu above him. "**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Blaze**!" the Fire Dragon Slayer threw a huge ball of fire that collided with Laxus causing huge damage. Aang levitated in his air sphere, he was seen bringing many of the standing water in the city towards him, it was now a long whip which he threw towards Laxus who was powering an attack but found it was quickly dispelled as soon as Aang bended the water to lift Laxus off the roof and toss him around in the air. Aang used the water to throw Laxus towards Natsu who's arms were engulfed in fire. "**Fire Dragon's Wing Slash**!" The flames grew and he threw the huge attack onto Laxus. The Lightning Dragon Slayer landed on his stomach before he slowly began to get up while he was panting.

On the ground Freed had a shocked face. "Laxus… he's… getting beaten…"

"Look at them." Levy started. "They're in perfect sync. It's almost like those two can take on the entire world and win."

Zuko made a grin hinting that he was slightly amused. "Those two are something else, aren't they?"

Aang made the water he used earlier to surround himself with a ring made of the water. He flung all of the water in a long whip that shot Laxus up into the air. Shortly after this Natsu engulfed himself in flames while Aang made a huge airhemisphere that covered them both, the water he used now was rotating around it, pieces of the ground compressed into stone shaped size rocks as they began to spin around the air hemisphere, Aang shot flames from his mouth that formed a ring around his hemisphere. Soon Natsu's flames transformed into dragon shape and it grew larger as it was being powered by the other elements that Aang was providing. Natsu and Aang joined hands with Natsu's left hand being taken by Aang's right. They both flew up towards Laxus while cloaked by the humongous fire dragon as it was now surrounded by the four elements provided by Aang.

Freed's eyes now grew even wider. Levy quickly noticed what they were doing. "Is that… what I think it is?" she asked.

"Unison Raid!?" Freed forced out.

Natsu and Aang while inside their combined attack bellowed... "**Avatar Dragon's Elemental Inferno**!" Aang threw a punch with his left hand while Natsu gave one with his right hand. Once they made contact a dragon's roar was heard before an orange/red fire tornado formed around them once the dragon exploded.

Both Levy and Freed's pupils were shaking in awe of their power, however both Zuko and Gajeel give smirks at the result.

Natsu landed on his feet while Aang landed on one foot and one knee indicating he was more fatigued than Natsu. His tattoos stop fading and his eyes could now be seen. Both remained in fighting stances while panting and glaring at Laxus.

Laxus lands on the roof in a heap as he lied motionless on his back confirming his defeat. "Laxus… lost." Freed said.

Both Natsu and Aang screamed into the air making slight dragon roars.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown location a whitish blue sphere of energy was floating through a world that looked like the interior of a volcano. It stopped to look at a pair of yellow glowing eyes surrounded by scales. "Why have you come, Grandeeney?" the figure with yellow eyes bellowed.

"It's been a while." The orb of energy known as Grandeeney replied.

"I thought coming here or meddling were forbidden!" the figure angrily said.

"That child really goes overboard, you know. He's even influencing that child from the other world. I wonder who he takes after?" Grandeeney rhetorically asked. "But his luck won't last forever. He might die."

The figure widened his eyes. "GET OUT!" he bellowed, soon the rock he was inside exploded and was covered in flames. "Do not interfere with the humans! Do you wish to anger me? Anger Igneel!?" he said revealing that he was the Fire Dragon Igneel. He flapped his wings and gave an angry roar.

After this, Grandeeney seemed to agree. "Yes. No matter how we may be worried, there is not a thing we can do. All we can do is believe in the power of the humans. Zeref is… Never mind, let it be." She said choosing to leave the situation. "Also, that child, he has absorbed two magics and one of them happens to be yours, should we worry about him?" Grandeeney asked.

"We will find out." Igneel replied. "He will soon find out how dangerous he can be, and that is when we will see whether he is deserving of the magic he possesses."

* * *

Porlyusica was walking through the streets of Magnolia, people were discussing about how the Fantasia festival has been postponed until the following night. There was talk that Makarov would be replaced due to his deteriorating health, they wondered who the next Master would be. However, their talks would be in vain as Porlyusica walking from the guild after successfully healing Makarov.

When Erza announced this to the guild, everyone was ecstatic.

Katara gave a sigh. "That's a relief."

"Thank goodness." Lucy said. "I didn't know what was going to happen for a little while there."

"That old man ain't gonna kick the bucket just yet." Gray said.

"But the master is quite old. Stressing his heart more will only make his health worse. Don't forget that everyone." Erza reminded

"Aye sir!" Everyone yelled.

Lucy had some concerns though. "But are we really doing Fantasia under these conditions?" she asked.

"It's what the master wants." Mira said. "It's precisely at times like this that we should do it."

"Are you kidding me?!" Sokka said. "After almost getting killed by those evil guys we should never again mention ever again. Can't we just get some R and R… just this once?"

"Sokka, you're being unreasonable." Katara said folding her arms. "After what the Master had to go through, I think we owe it to him. Plus, I would like to see what the Fantasia is like."

Juvia clasped her fingers together in glee. "Juvia is also looking forward to seeing the Fantasia!"

Cana walked by their table. "You'll be participating too." She said which surprised her.

Juvia was now far from the table nervously pecking at the wall with her finger. "But… Juvia just joined…" she said repeating her action only at a faster pace.

"Is she troubled or happy by it." Wakaba asked.

"I don't know." Macao said.

"She's so cute…" Cana added.

Happy appeared by the wall. "Well we do have a lot of injured people. The rule is: anyone who can still move has to participate?" Happy said while he enjoyed a fish in his mouth.

Toph and Mai sweatdropped. "Aw crap…" they both said.

"C'mon it'll be fun!" Ty Lee said putting her arms around them.

"Then I guess I'll participate too!" Lucy said with a determined face.

"Whether you are happy about it or not." Gray jerked his thumb backwards. "Looks like those guys can't participate, though." He said with a humored expression.

"No kidding." Lucy added.

Sitting on two benches were Natsu, Gajeel, Aang and Zuko. They were all covered in bandages so the point where moving would be difficult, Their bandages covered most of their bodies, they all had slightly annoyed looks on their faces. Though weirdly Natsu had bandages covering his mouth. Aang had bandages around his head and most of his body and his arm was in a sling, most of Zuko's face covered accept for his mouth and scar. Gajeel had similar bandages but he had a cast on his right leg and a crutch was seen next to him. "I don't wanna hear that from you." Gajeel said.

Natsu said something but it was muffled due to the bandages covering his mouth.

"What did you expect; we made the dumb choice of fighting Laxus." Zuko replied as he seemed to understand what Natsu said.

"I have no idea what you're saying." Lucy said.

"It's probably nothing important." Happy said.

Gajeel leaned back. "Not a chance. No way you can participate, trash." Gajeel said. Natsu said something that was inaudible as he covered himself in flames. "W-what does that have to do with it?" Gajeel said with a slight nervous tone.

"You didn't have to take it that far Natsu." Aang said.

"Totally uncalled for." Zuko commented.

"I wonder how they can, understand him?" Lucy asked with a sweatdrop on the side of her face.

Happy was now stuffing his face with something else. "It's probably nothing important, though it is probably because they are just as stupid as Natsu is."

"That can't be it." Lucy said.

Toph appeared in between them. "It it's a factor of being stupid, then Sokka should be able to understand them clearly." Toph mocked.

"Hey! Now _that _is uncalled for." Sokka yelled pointing at Toph with an angry face, in the background Suki and Mai were giggling behind her.

Katara walks up to the four of them. "I might not be able to do much, but I can try to heal you if you like?" she offered.

"Yes please…" Aang said. "I could really use some healing water right about now."

Natsu said something that was muffled by his bandages.

"Do what you must." Zuko said, not showing much emotion.

She looked to Gajeel, who stubbornly looked away from her. "Tch! I don't need no stinkin' nurse!" he rudely said.

Katara folded her arms. "Good, 'cause I wasn't asking you!" she angrily said to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both turned away from each other in a stubborn fashion. "Uh… I would still like some healing water." Aang reminded.

"Oh… sorry…but I might not be able to heal you completely in time for the Fantasia festival."

Ty Lee was seen flipping to them. "I think I can help with that!"

"How? You're not a healer." Zuko said.

"No, but I can use my Chi-Blocking to numb the pain for you guys. Your injuries will still be there, you just won't be able to feel them."

Zuko began to think about it. "It might do more harm than good, but we should be okay as long as we aren't moving too much. What do you guys think?"

Natsu tried to talk again but his words weren't heard accept by Zuko, Aang and Gajeel for some reason.

"Well, Natsu's in so am I." Aang said.

"Count me out." Gajeel said. "I don't need your help…"

"He's not pleasant to be around, is he?" Ty Lee asked looking at Katara.

"He tends to do that." Katara said glaring at Gajeel.

Meanwhile Sokka, Suki, Mai, Erza and Gray were standing together. "I still can't believe that Aang and Natsu beat Laxus." Sokka said.

"I didn't have a doubt in my mind." Toph said. "It was those two that managed to save Erza take out that Jellal creep."

"I still can't believe that they both performed a Unison Raid." Gray pointed out.

"A Unison Raid? What is that?" Suki asked.

Erza began to explain. "It is a method in which two wizards combine their magics together into one powerful attack. It's something that is very rare and not just anyone can perform it. Yet Aang and Natsu performed it twice." Erza flashed back to when they both used their first Unison Raid against Jellal.

"You know what would be great." Sokka started. "If we saw a fight against them, I wonder who, would win?" Sokka said.

"Uh… wasn't Laxus' plan to have Fairy Tail fight against each other anyway?" Mai reminded.

"Well… yeah I mean there's that…"

Erza looked at Natsu and Aang and they looked to be joking with each other while Ty Lee was examining their injuries. "_Natsu… Aang… I believe that you two are more connected than we thought._" She then looked at the many smiling faces in the guild. "_With this, we have fixed many problems in the guild_." She thought.

However the cheer was cut short when a shadow of a familiar figure walked through the guild doors. It was Laxus who was also covered in bandages, and he had his black jacket on him, that moved with the wind.

"Laxus!" Macao growled.

"Why you!" Wakaba said

Laxus continued to walk into the building, ignoring their comments. "Where's the old man?" he calmly asked.

Sokka blocked his path. "Oh yeah, like we'll just let you waltz in here and let you see the Master!"

Katara got prepared to fight Laxus. "You really think you can just come in here and request something like that? After everything you've done!?"

"I say we make him leave!" Toph said. Now many members of the guild were yelling at Laxus. Even when Levy tried to get them to cease their outbursts, it did nothing."

"That's enough!" they all heard as a yell. They all saw Zuko getting to his feet.

"Zuko…?" Levy said to herself.

"Are you nuts!?" Jet yelled to Zuko.

"He's in the infirmary." He answered; Laxus began to walk there without saying a single word. He walks past Aang who gave a glare to him. Soon Natsu gives a muffled yell and gets into Laxus' path while glaring at him.

"Natsu." Laxus said. The Fire Dragon slayer pointed at Laxus before yelling something to him, which made everyone else in the guild turn white in confusion.

"Wow, even when you cover his mouth, he can't shut up." Mai remarked.

Gajeel had now joined everyone else as he got up. "Some interpretation, if you please?" Lucy asked glancing at Gajeel.

"This time was four against one, so I ain't satisfied. I ain't gonna lose next time. I'll fight you anytime, Laxus! He said." Gajeel translated.

"But, I thought he and Aang won?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, but you're missing one important thing." Toph started as Laxus began to walk past Natsu with the Fire Dragon Slayer was still pointing in that direction while shivering. "He _and _Aang won, and it was four against him when he started. I get the impression he wanted to beat Laxus by himself.

Katara, Sokka and Lucy walked up to Zuko. "Zuko are you sure it was the right thing to tell him where the Master is?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Sokka agreed. "For all we know, it's just another plot of his to take Fairy Tail for himself. He's going to try something."

"He won't." Zuko replied.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked.

"You probably wouldn't believe me, but Laxus and I actually have a lot in common.

Natsu was furious that Laxus ignored him, so much so that he turned around and yelled Laxus' name through the bandages covering his mouth. Laxus raises his arm as a sort of casual wave to Natsu behind him, Natsu now became less hostile and Aang gave a relieving sigh.

Everyone was surprised that Laxus didn't act hostility to anyone in the guild. Now that business over with, Fairy Tail had begun making preparations for the Fantasia festival.

* * *

Makarov was lying in bed while in a blue and gold robe. Laxus was standing by the door of the infirmary. "Such a noisy bunch." He commented calmly.

Makarov got out of bed and looked at his grandson. "Do you understand what you have done?" he asked. Laxus began to slightly look away. "Look me in the eyes." He gave a serious look to Laxus. "Guilds you see, they are a place where people gather, a place where people can find work, and kids with no place to go, they can be a home. They are not something you can simply just own. A guild is the confidence and good will of each individual, and from the tough bonds that are formed. You went against that good will and threatened the lives of your fellow members. This is something that cannot be forgiven."

"I know…" Laxus answered while clenching his right fist. "I wanted to… make this guild… stronger." Laxus replied with an honest look in his eyes.

Makarov gave a grumbled sigh. "You're so awkward." Makarov said. He began walking to his grandson. "Try relaxing a little, would you? If you did that, then maybe you'd see the things you can't see. You'd hear the words that you can't hear now." Laxus looked to be thinking about Makarov's words. "Life is more fun. Raising you was like a new lease on life for me. You don't need power, You don't need strength. Just be happy and healthy. That's all I ever wanted for you…" Makarov was giving a slight smile. Laxus was now uncharacteristically getting slightly choked up. "Laxus…" he extended his right arm to his side. "You are expelled." He said in his angry tone.

Laxus looked to have understood the decision despite being shocked about it, briefly. "I understand." He replied. "Sorry… for all of the trouble." Laxus was seen walking out of the infirmary with a faint smile. "Old man… Take care of yourself."

"Get out!" Makarov said as he began to cry but tried to keep it hidden by turning away from Laxus.

* * *

Elsewhere in Magnolia, inside Kobu's rented apartment. Kobu and Hen looked as if they were preparing to leave they had bandages on their bodies, but they weren't heavily covered as Hen only had on his arms and Kobu had bandages around his forehead and his stomach that was under his clothing. "So are we ready to go?" Kobu asked, as he had a satchel with documents and his own research on Magnolia.

"Yeah, though I guess Ping will be pretty mad since we should have gotten back earlier." Hen said.

Kobu looked to have applied some thought. "Let her get mad, what can she do? She can't kill us, and she needs us as much as we need her. Though…" Kobu gave a sigh.

"What is it?" Hen asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"This plan…? Attacking Fairy Tail... They are just too powerful."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the four of us… by ourselves, we can't bring Fairy Tail down… not in a straight fight… and even if we were smart about the attack, we wouldn't be able to win, they just heavily outnumber us. That's why I think we just have to assassinate the Avatar when he is on a job or something. Forcing a fight in the streets like the Thunder God tribe did, will make things harder for us."

Hen folded his arms. "Jeez, why must you always bore-ify everything. We just have to get stronger, to a point where we can take on Fairy Tail, simple!" the Earthbender replied with a grin.

"This isn't a game Hen! Fairy Tail might not kill us if we lose against them, but the Fire Nation is a different story, win or lose, killing the Avatar is the only thing that matters, and capturing him will be a death wish as we'll just bring their Dragon Slayers straight to us. We should form an alternate plan if we are going to take care of this issue, and we shouldn't rush it."

"Hey, do you know how we were able to escape from Laxus? I mean didn't he knock us out?"

"He did, but Chun saved us. When I came to, she was tending to your wounds, weirdly enough she smiled at me. I figured she would have left us to die back there."

"Are you going to apologize for all that crap you said?"

"What are you talking about?"

Hen began to imitate Kobu in a deep voice. _"__People from the Fire Nation… are not human! And Firebenders are nothing more than demons on leashes…" _

"You're going to tell me that, that isn't true?"

"Chun isn't like that; sure Firebenders are jerks, but not Chun. She's different, but I'll be the first to say that killing the Avatar won't solve our problems and you know it... It's people like you with dreams of revenge that keep the war from ending."

Kobu was surprised. "Well that's a surprise coming from you, but if that's the case. Why did the Fire Nation come to you?"

"They needed my skills and I agreed…" Kobu gave a blank look to him. "Hey, I had my reasons, and I'm not going to tell you, Mr. All Firebenders are out to get us."

Kobu folded his arms. "Say what you want you crazy bastard. But killing the Avatar is only the first step of my plan."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it… don't need to tell me your whole life story. _Again._" They heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Hen wildly swung the door open and Chun was behind as she had some bandages on her, they were on her arms and some amounts on her ankles. She was holding a white pastry box. "Well whatcha got there Chun?" Hen asked.

"I just thought that we could use some cheering up, so I got us some cake!" she said while smiling.

Hen's stomach growled. "Well my stomach, is going to thank you." He quickly opened the box and took a slice of chocolate cake from the box and began stuffing it into his mouth. "Ohh… before I forghet… phanks for sitching us up." he mumbled with his mouth full of cake.

"Oh… d-don't mention it. I just didn't want you guys getting hurt is all." She said while slightly blushing, she saw Hen stuff another slice into his mouth. "What about you Kobu? I got this for the three of us."

"Why would I savor in the fruits of defeat, and with a Firebender no less?" Kobu angrily replied.

Chun looked hurt. "Sorry… just wanted to…"

"It doesn't matter at this point, we should be heading back anyway, and Ping will be expecting us back."

"Actually… do you think we can stay for the Fantasia festival…?" asked said with a slightly nervous tone.

Kobu pinched the bridge of his nose before he sighed. "You can do whatever you want for all I care, I'm heading back!" he left the room with his satchel.

Chun gave a depressed sigh. "He still hates me, doesn't he?"

"That, I can confirm." Hen said while stuffing another slice into his mouth.

Chun put the cake box on a counter before sighing. "I figure if we are about to do something very despicable, we could at least be friends, plus I want him to see me for _who_ I am, not for _what _I am."

"Ah screw him!" Hen said. "He's a depressing spirit monster that sucks the happiness out of everything." Chun giggled at his comment. "Besides I like hanging out with you, at least you're not a wet blanket like Ping and Kobu. So you've at least got one friend." He said with a smirk.

"T-thanks Hen, that means a lot…" she thanked while blushing.

"And if it means that much. I'll go to this festival with you…"

"Really!?"

"Of course, as long as there is food."

Chun sighed. "Is food and fighting the only thing you live for?"

"You don't know me at all do you?" they both laughed to themselves. "Well, are we heading out?"

Chun gave a smile and closed her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

They both left the room to head back out into Magnolia while Kobu was heading back to their hideout.

* * *

The sun was now setting over Magnolia a loud voice was heard in South Gate Park. "You've got to be kidding me!" the yelling voice revealed itself to be Evergreen's. "Why are you the only one that's expelled?" The Thunder God tribe were now with Laxus.

"Aren't we just as guilty?!" Bickslow yelled.

"As guilty…" Bickslow's dolls repeated.

"It's what the old man wanted." Laxus replied standing in front of them.

"Then we'll quit!" Evergreen swiftly said.

"Without you, we're…" Bickslow said.

"What a pain you guys are." Laxus remarked while folding his arms. "What? Can't you just say goodbye?"

"Why trying to take all the responsibility on yourself?" Freed asked.

"That's not the case." Laxus replied. "Unlike you, I don't have any attachments left to the guild."

"We'll ask the Master!" Evergreen suggested.

"I'm sure Natsu, Aang and Gray will be against your expulsion!" Bickslow said. "No matter what they say…"

Laxus turned to them with a smile on his face.

"Laxus…" Freed said.

"Well, goodbye." Laxus turned away from them, he began to walk away from them.

"Laxus!" Evergreen yelled.

"What the hell!?" Bickslow angrily yelled. "What'll happen to the Thunder God Tribe!?" He was letting is frustrations out while Evergreen began to cry. "Damn it!"

Laxus abruptly stopped moving. "Before I forget… you should consider hanging out with that Zuko guy. I actually see a bit of myself in that kid."

Both Bickslow and Evergreen took his comment seriously. Freed however didn't look affected by Laxus' departure. "_We'll see each other again. Laxus…_" He thought before a smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location, Ultear was standing on a on the tip of a mountain with her lacrima crystal ball floating next to her. "Excellent work, Ultear." She heard. The voice probably came from her crystal ball. "So, what happened to Jellal?" the voice asked.

"Who knows? Who cares?" Ultear replied.

"What a pitiful man… He thought he was using you, but in fact he was being used himself."

"It was fun. For 8 years, he never noticed I was pretending to be the spirit of Zeref…" she said.

"Your brainwashing made the plan work perfectly. The upheaval in the Council and the firing of Etherion… Everything went exactly to plan." The voice congratulated.

"Yes." Ultear responded. "While Jellal was on his rampage, you could move as you pleased."

Ultear had the symbol of Zeref floating above her left hand. "Thanks to that, we've obtained one of the keys needed to unlock the seal."

"Is that so? Congratulations, Master Hades." Ultear said.

"Although, it seems that we may have stumbled onto to something equally interesting." Hades said.

"Ah yes, our precious little messiah from another world, the so-called "Elemental Wizard", Avatar Aang."

The orb floating near Ultear showed his battles between Erigor, Lyon, Zalty and Jellal.

"The fact that he's from another world alone is interesting, but he can also manipulate the four elements; but what really caught my interest was his now apparent use in magic. First your mother's Ice-Make Magic…" the crystal ball showed Aang using his move 'Ice-Make Dual Rose Blades' while fighting Zalty. "…and now even more surprising, Dragon Slayer Magic…" the ball then showed Aang using 'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and Fire Dragon's Power Blaze in his battle against Jellal. "…one of the Lost Magics, not just anyone can wield that kind of power, and I have a feeling that we're only scratching the surface of what he is truly capable of." Hades explained.

"For someone so young, he wields unbelievable power, not to mention that he's rather adorable. Jellal may have been a fool, but he was right about one thing, little Aang isn't an enemy, he's an opportunity."

"And to think there's an entire nation who simply wishes him dead." Hades sounded like he scoffed at the Fire Nation. "To let all that power go to waste, this Fire Nation seems to be nothing more than short-sighted fools."

"Funny, Jellal said the same thing."

Hades sounded surprised that Jellal knew about Aang. "Did he know? He may have been on to something. I'll be watching the boy with great interest." Hades said as the Zeref symbol floating above Ultear's hand began to fade away.

Ultear slightly chuckles to herself. "I'm sorry things had to end this way, my dear Jellal." As she says this. Jellal's body is seen sinking underwater, probably at the same location at where the Tower of Heaven used to be, it was also apparent that he had bright blue glowing symbols on his arms and on the left side of his face.

* * *

Fireworks were now being lit up in the night sky all over Magnolia. The Fantasia parade was taking place. People all over town were ecstatic for the show that was about to take place. There were many floats on display. Including the one that was in the front that was a green angler fish with a figure of Happy sitting on top of it, the figure of the cat was consuming a white jelly fish.

On one of the floats, Cana was moving her cards around her while the cards themselves were surrounded by pink glittery hearts Macao was seen throwing a purple stream of fire into the air, where it shot through and outline of a pink heart. They both exploded into sparkles.

Meanwhile in one of the corners by an alley, behind many of the happy on lookers, Laxus was watching the festival with slight smile.

A float of a badgermole with a big boulder on it was parading through the city. Toph made one single step, before the boulder shattered into a figure of her holding the Fairy Tail symbol in her left hand with a smirk on her face.

On a nearby rooftop, Chun and Hen were watching the festival with Chun's face positively gleaming with joy and excitement.

"This. Is. Amazing!" Chun happily exclaimed. "We had nothing as spectacular like this back in the Fire Nation!"

"Glad we got something out of our horrible loss." Hen said with a slight smile. "I will say that, these Fairy Tail wizards sure know how to put on a show."

Down below on another float. Lucy, Levy, Ty Lee, Suki and Bisca were dancing with flags in matching outfits. Lucy upon finishing her dance had noticed Chun on the rooftop that she and Hen were watching from. The blonde wizard gave a smile accompanied by a wink in her direction. Chun knew that Lucy had done that for her and was quite touched; she held her hands to her chest.

"Hey…" Hen said, snapping Chun from her thoughts as he noticed her strange behavior. "You okay?" he asked.

Chun turned to him and gave a not. "I'm fine, feeling great actually." "_Lucy… despite know how terrible the Fire Nation is, you still try to reach out to me, even though I'm a Firebender. Makes me wonder… what would have happened if I accepted your offer to join Fairy Tail… maybe I should have taken it… maybe things would have turned out differently, but I definitely would be happier._" She looked to Hen who looked to be holding corndogs. "Hey, Hen. Can I ask you something?"

Hen dragged the finished corndog stick from his mouth. "Fire away, little lady."

"What do you think of Fairy Tail? I want your honest answer, I swear, Ping and Kobu will never know." She assured.

"What do I think? I think that they are reckless and powerful… kinda like me… though after seeing this festival; maybe they'd be fun to hang around if I'm being honest. If only we had something like this in our world, a united guild of people that are super strong, maybe the Fire Nation wouldn't be so feared with those kinds of people around." Hen answered.

"Yeah, I agree. In fact if we're being honest, I would have liked to join them…" Hen noticed that Chun began to tremble and he smile had disappeared. "…but because of this job… if we don't fight them or kill the Avatar… then those monsters will…" She suddenly felt Hen placing his hand on her shoulder. "H-Hen?"

"Forget about all that heavy stuff for moment…" he said trying to cheer her up. "Let's just enjoy the night for now… and hey, maybe after today things will sort themselves out. Everything always turns out alright in the end, that's what my mom always said to me. So, let's forget about this job and just enjoy ourselves for now, sound good?" Chun had some small tears developing before she rubbed them.

"Y-yeah! That sounds great." She replied.

On a smaller float next to the one Lucy was on, Elfman was in his Beast Form and was playfully fighting against Sokka, the float was shaped like a castle, on top of the castle was a pink rose petal, Mira appeared out of it before she waved to the crowd. She became surrounded in gold energy signaling the was going to use her transformation magic. The crowd were excited to see what she would transform into, but they turned while, becoming stunned when she transformed into a Sky Bison, it had her pony tail in front by her forehead. He now increased weight managed to crush the float completely. All this spooked Sokka and Elfman.

The float behind them was a blue themed one. An ice castle was made while fountains of water were shooting from it. Gray was dressed as a prince while Juvia, was like a princess. Gray nodded to her, Juvia threw water upwards to the top of the castle where Katara in the same outfit she wore in the Miss Fairy Tail contest was waiting. As soon as it got to her she took control of it and began making a large water whip around herself, above the float she nodded to Gray, he shot a sphere of ice energy to the large mass of water Katara controlled, and when they collided a bright flash was created, out of the flash the people could see the words 'FAIRY TAIL' in ice that was curved and on top of a large circle of water that both Juvia and Katara were controlling.

The next float had Erza, Zuko and Mai on it. Erza who was dressed in a yellow, white and red dress had blades dancing around her in a circle. Zuko stood opposite her, he shot a large stream of fire to Erza which didn't burn her as the swords absorbed Zuko's flames, causing the blades to dance around Erza while on fire, making it more visually appealing. She forced the flaming swords to fly high into the air, that is when Mai in a pink, white and blue bikini and dress sped past Erza from behind. Erza requipped into a similar outfit that Mai was wearing, except her hair was in pigtails, she held two curved flat blades, and begun to dance. This dance made the fire swords fly over to Mai, where she was easily able to dance and dodge around them. When one was heading for someone by the crowd, Mai quickly caught it without any trouble, she winked as the person who the flame sword was heading to with a smile, and the young man fainted with a comical smile on his face.

Behind them Natsu who had less bandages on him thanks to Ty Lee's plan, Iroh and Happy were walking on the street with Fire from Natsu trailing them. Iroh who was in front of Natsu, shot a stream of fire towards the Dragon Slayer which was absorbed into his mouth, once this was done he spit the flames into the air, spelling the words 'FAIRY TAIL' Natsu appeared to be coughing after his spit out the flames.

Finally on a float behind them was an orange circular one with the symbol of the Air Nomads carved on the front. He also had less bandages. For his performance, he made an air scooter and rode on it in a circle twice before he made an earth ramp rise from the rocky float, he used it to propel him high into the air. Once he was high up his air scooter faded, he shot a short burst of fire from his bare-feet boosting him higher, Soon he formed a fire nebula around himself by shooting fire from his hands and feet while spinning around in mid-air. At the same time he made streams of water speed to him from huge barrels, when they collided with the fire nebula, a smokecloud was formed but it was being sucked in by a large air sphere Aang made above him, he kept himself in the air with air scooters on his feet. He took a deep breath, before shooting flames through his mouth at the smoke inside the airsphere, resulting in a huge explosion. Aang landed back on his float before waving to the crowd.

Makarov who was dressed in yellow, purple and bright pink shirt with a large purple bow, he was wearing sea green pants, he also had on red fingerless gloves. He was on a Float that hadn't moved yet. "Master." He heard. He saw Gajeel leaning on his float.

"You're not going to join in?" Makarov asked.

"Ain't my style." Gajeel said, smirking.

Makarov had a childish smile form on his face. "Oh yeah, Mr. Shooby doo Bop?" he gleefully asked. Gajeel's cheeks puffed in embarrassment.

"Here, Master." Gajeel said, handing a piece of paper the guildmaster . Makarov was slightly confused at what Gajeel was giving him. "Master Ivan, your son. I found out where he is."

"Sorry about giving you such a dangerous job." He apologized, slipping the note into his back pocket.

"It was nothing, I didn't screw up. He has no idea I'm a double agent." Gajeel said, still with his smirk. Makarov placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You did well. I can't let him do as he pleases." He was then asked by one of the helping guild mates if her was ready. "Well, I'm off!" he cheerfully said putting on a red cap with cat ears and a pink paw on the forehead.

Laxus was walking in the crowd and heard they were talking about Makarov. He saw that he was doing, in what the crowd described as freaky movements; it was revealed he had a fake tail, completing his cat 'motif'. Laxus closed his eyes as he remembered when he told Makarov about the 'message' he created when he was young. The same one that meant: 'Even when I can't see where you are, I'm always looking at you.' This was done by pointing the pointing finger into the sky and extending the thumb. Makarov had a huge teary eyes when Laxus first showed him.

Laxus continued to look at his grandfather acting silly while he formed the symbol with his hand. He turned around to walk away, but he quickly felt something. When he turned around, he saw Makarov with a serious face throw his pointing finger into the air with his thumb pointing outwards. Laxus was completely shocked that he remembered, but it had a much deeper meaning, that Makarov was always going to be watching over him. It wasn't long before every single member of the guild performed this. This touching display actually brought tears to Laxus' eyes "Gramps…" Laxus said as he was getting choked up.

"_Even if I can't see you… Even if we are separated far apart… I'll always watch over you… I'll watch over you forever._" Makarov thought.

As if Laxus could hear Makarov's he had thoughts of his own. "_Yeah. Thank you._" Laxus thought.

Elsewhere on the building Chun and Hen were on top of, she saw the symbol they flashed which caused her eyes to slightly tremble. "_I don't know what that actually means… but it makes me think of my brother…_" Chun now performed the symbol which slightly confused Hen, but he decided to ignore it. "_Han… even though we're worlds apart right now… I'll always be thinking of you… Even if you forget me forever… I will always watch over you, even when I am not there… I promise I will find a way to save you._" She thought with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey, you alright? You've been acting weird tonight." Hen said.

Chun lowered her arm and turned to face Hen. "I'm just fine, thank you!" she cheerfully said.

Aang was sitting on his float looking up at the sky that was filled with sparkles and different kinds of shapes. He was thinking to himself as he looked up to the sky. "_You know, I really didn't think much about this place when I first got here. At first, I thought it was just a place where people come together and find work, but seeing how they treat each other, how they're all willing to stand up for each other and how they see the world, I can't help but feel warmth and happiness. I am going to get back to my world, that is never going to change; but I can still be glad that these people will be here to help me; just like a family, one I'm honored to be a part of._" He thought deeply to himself.

He gave a satisfying sigh. "I'm a proud member of Fairy Tail."

Happy soon popped up in front of Aang. "So Aang, when are you going to tell Katara that you like her?"

Aang sweatdropped while he was slightly blushing.

"Way to ruin the moment, Happy." Aang muttered to himself.

* * *

**Next Time: **The Fateful Encounter

_Fairy Tail moves on from the expulsion of Laxus, The Thunder God tribe begin to open up to the others and a reporter from the Weekly Sorcerer arrives to interview everyone in Fairy Tail… well almost everyone._


	33. The Fateful Encounter

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait, I've had to get through tests, assignments and exams during the past few weeks. **_

* * *

**Natsu:** _"Last time on Fairy Tail: Legend of Aang"_  
Both Natsu and Aang are seen finishing Laxus off with their Unison Raid

**Lucy:** _"The Battle of Fairy Tail finally came to an end."_  
Laxus' defeated body is shown on the ground.

**Toph:** _"With an ass kicking, courtesy of Natsu and Aang."_  
The moment when Aang and Natsu were fighting in tandem to defeat Laxus.

**Happy:** _"Fantasia was great, and everyone lived happily ever after."_  
Laxus is seen waving casually behind him.

**Lucy:** _"But Laxus ended up being expelled…"_  
Every member of Fairy Tail as well as Chun are pointing their fingers in the air.

**Natsu:** _"That still ain't sitting right with me!"_

**Happy:** _"Speaking of which, don't you have bad luck with guys Lucy"  
_Laxus is walking away with tears falling from his closed eyes

**Lucy:** _"H-hey, we're not talking about that, plus I'm not the only one!"  
_Happy is teasing Aang about liking Katara.

**Katara:** _"Wait! What are you looking at me for?!"_

**Lucy:** _"Uh… nothing, just forget it."_

* * *

A week after the Harvest Festival, everything in Magnolia had returned to normal, with birds flying over the city and people going about their usual business. However inside the Fairy Tail guild, things were not quite as calm.

Natsu, shocked at Laxus' expulsion was trying to get Makarov who was sitting on the bar counter to reconsider his decision. "This ain't right, Gramps! Why did you throw Laxus out!?" he angrily asked. "He's part of our family y'know!" he spat (literally) "Fightin's just part of being a family, right?"

"Uh last time I recall, family doesn't hold each other hostage, Natsu." Katara said. "He deserved it."

"What was that?" Natsu asked still seething with anger.

"Enough of this, Natsu!" Erza said.

"I wanna fight him again!" he yelled.

Mai while standing next to Ty Lee just as she stared blankly at him before sighing. "He's crying because a manic got kicked out for endangering us… he really is just a child."

Makarov held his tongue while he folded his arms and had his eyes closed.

"Next time, I'll be strong enough to face him!" Natsu yelled.

Zuko gave a glare at Natsu, before Erza could stop his tantrum, he intervened. "Natsu! That's enough! Imaging how the master is feeling right now. Do you think he expelled Laxus because he wanted to?"

"No but…"

"Why would you want someone like that in the guild anyway?" Sokka asked. "If you ask me, this was a long time coming…"

"He and his Thunder God Tribe were out of control, not to mention if his Fairy Law _did_ work, we wouldn't be here right now to talk about it." Katara added supporting Sokka.

Toph had her arms folded. "Well Lighting Rod definitely had a chip on his shoulders, and given the chance would have wanted to take the guild and get rid of anyone he didn't like or was too weak. Anyone with that mentality should mellow out for a while."

Happy appeared on Natsu's shoulder. "It's because it turned out Laxus was a Dragon Slayer like Natsu."

"Yeah, I'm still surprised at that." Aang chimed in. "I mean, he turned out to be a Dragon Slayer too? I mean seriously, who saw that coming? I certainly didn't."

Makarov who remained silent the whole time finally decided to talk. "No, Laxus was never a real Dragon Slayer."

Natsu, Aang and Zuko were surprised at this revelation.

"Well then if he is not, what Magic were we seeing?" Zuko asked. "To me, there was no mistaking it, it was definitely looked like Dragon Slayer magic… but if he's not a Dragon Slayer, what gives…?"

"Laxus wasn't very strong a child, so his father, Master Ivan, embedded a lacrima that let his body use Dragon Slayer Magic." He explained.

"Dragon Slayer Magic Lacrima?" Happy asked. "Things like that exist?"

Sokka had an idea. "So~ where would one find this Dragon Slayer Magic Lacrima?" he asked with a slight smirk. It was less than a second later that Katara smacked him on the back of his head.

"Sokka, seriously!?" she scolded. "Are you really suggesting that…"

"Relax, sis. I was kidding." Sokka lied.

"This isn't anything to joke about Sokka!"

Toph walked up to Sokka. "You we're serious about the Dragon Slayer Lacrima, weren't you?" she muttered with a smirk.

"No! …Well kind of…"

Lucy had now looked at Natsu with some concern before looking to Zuko. "You were right! You and Laxus really do have a lot in common. You both have horrible fathers."

Zuko folded his arms. "Yeah, you can say that again."

…

It wasn't long before Makarov had a bag full of his things, and he was dragging it across the floor.

"Woah, there Gramps." Toph said. "What's with the huge sack, you running away or something?"

He lowered his head as the rest of the guild looked towards him. "I must take responsibility for my grandson's actions and step down from being the master…"

"You step down!?" Zuko gasped.

"B-but you can't leave." Erza said.

"Yeah, you had nothing to do with this; it was all Laxus' fault!" Gray added.

"From what I gathered, it was only a matter of time. Laxus was a ticking time-bomb. You shouldn't blame yourself for his actions." Suki said.

"But as his grandfather, I must take responsibility… even if it means I leave the guild." Makarov replied.

"M-maybe we can work something out…" Aang said.

Suddenly a figure had come before them. "Don't make Laxus's punishment any worse, please. If Laxus found out that you quit, Master..." This was Freed and he had now cut his hair to the point where it was very short, he did this to signify his repentance.

"He's right y'know…" they all heard, they saw Iroh waving to them with a smile on his face. "Besides, we shouldn't judge ourselves based on the foolish things that our Grandsons do."

"H-hey, but Zuko…" Lucy began.

"It's okay, he's right before deciding to join up with the Avatar, and I was a fool." Zuko replied.

"Laxus was just misguided, nothing to blame yourself over." Iroh continued.

Soon after this, Iroh and Laxus managed to convince Makarov to stay.

…

Even though Laxus was kicked out, the Thunder God tribe was allowed to stay, since then they were now opening up to everyone a little.

Evergreen was offering to be a muse for Reedus. "Go ahead and use me as your model, I don't mind! But don't think of doing anything strange okay… I don't do nudes…" Reedus had a nervous look on his face as he sweatdropped. Zuko walked past the both of them, she began giving flirtatious looks to him. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind watching me model, Zuko-sama…" she said with pink hearts floating around her.

"Wait… what!?" Zuko replied.

Evergreen suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder that made her flinch, the hearts around her turned black before breaking in half and falling to the ground. This hand belonged to Mai who was covered in a cold, blue fiery aura. "Hey, I know we're both in the same guild and all, but if you try anything with my Zuko, I'm gonna cut your eyes out. Got that?" Mai said in a surprisingly calm fashion.

Evergreen's fears shot up, similar to when Zuko bluffed her, but something told her that Mai was being serious with that cold, dead look she gave her. She began sweating profusely before giving Mai her response. "Y-yes ma'am!" She stuttered.

Mai gave a slightly wicked smile. "Glad we have an understanding."

Lucy was looking at the spectacle with multiple sweatdrops on her. Suddenly Bickslow and Toph sped to her with Happy holding his laughter on Toph's shoulder. "So are you and Loke going out?" Bickslow asked. "Toph says you are!"

Bickslow's dolls also were curious. "Are you? Are you? Are you? Tell us!"

"Yep, they are so in love…" Toph said while smiling.

"He liiiikes you!" Happy sang.

"He liiiikes you!" Bickslow repeated. His dolls also began to repeat what Bickslow said.

"Ugh." Lucy replied seeming to have little energy for their foolishness. "_As usual_ _I'm mixed up with a bunch of weirdoes._" Lucy thought.

Aang, Katara and Sokka were sitting at a table before Freed approached them. Aang was the first to notice. "Oh, hi Freed what's up?" Aang greeted.

"I came to apologize to you three, particularly to Katara and Sokka. My actions and words have caused the both of you a lot of pain, so I stand before you to apologize and hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me." Katara who had a glass of water in both her hands sighed, Sokka though didn't look as calm.

"Forgive you!? You really expect us to after all you did? Those runes of yours…, you went back on your promise back there to fight me without magic… not to mention…" he was shushed when Katara put her hand in front of him.

"You've done a lot of messed up things… even to me personally… but I have learned to forgive those that have done terrible things in the past." She said in a serious voice. "That said, I'm not going to forgive you right away, but Mira put in a good word for you, so it would be wrong of me to at least not give you a chance."

"Thank you Katara…" Freed looked to Sokka.

Sokka sighed as well. "I guess if Mira says you're good, then I'll believe it… but you owe me a fair dual!" he said.

Freed gave a smile. "Fair enough." However his demeanor became serious. "However, that Waterbender who is currently hunting the Avatar, Kobu I believe, I meant what I said, on how there is darkness in him. He harbors a deep hatred for the Avatar, even greater so than the Fire Nation."

"I don't get it, Aang… how can he hate you more than the Fire Nation, especially if he is water tribe?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, maybe he's one of those that thought I failed the world when I was frozen in ice for a hundred years."

"It couldn't be…" Sokka said. "Sure there was that fisherman we met a long time ago… but if what Freed is saying turns out to be true, then he hates you more than the Fire Nation… there has to be something that eating him."

Freed now went on to warn them. "Well whatever the reason, hate is a powerful driving force. Be careful, that young man has a killer's instinct and won't hesitate for a second to take the life of another."

"Well that would explain why he's helping the Fire Nation right now… talk about a messed up situation." Sokka said.

"In any case, thanks for telling us, we'll be sure to keep an eye out." Katara said.

"It was a pleasure, and I should be the one thanking you." Freed gave them a respectful bow before walking away.

"Are we really going to forgive that cheating jerk?" Sokka asked.

"Mira says that he is a decent person, and I feel I can trust her on that…" Katara said.

"Well we should ambush him, y'know for payback! What do you think Aang?" Sokka asked, but he saw that he seemed to be distracted. "Hey Aang… you there?"

"Aang! Wake up!" Katara exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh did you say something?" he said now noticing their presence. "Sorry I was just lost in thought."

"Are you okay, Aang?"

"Uh… yeah, I just had a lot on my mind is all, but don't worry about it."

Aang flashbacks to when he, Erza and Zuko were talking with Mystogan.

...

**(Flashback Begin)**

_Erza was looking down on Makarov as the guild master sat on the bar counter with Zuko and Aang standing next to her. "Master, who is he?" Erza asked._

"_You mean Mystogan, right… the guy who had the same face as-" Aang started_

"_Yeah, that's the one." Zuko interrupted._

"_To think he'd have the same face as someone you know… Sorry. I don't really know much about him. He's quite the tight lipped one, he is." Makarov said._

"_Or maybe he's hiding something…" Zuko suggested._

"_Well maybe we should just look for him…" Aang said_

"_No…" Makarov calmly said. "He'll only appear when he wants to, he is quite adept at illusion magic, so you might think you see him, but it could be an illusion, but he's done nothing to suggest he means any ill-will to the guild, so I think we can trust him for now."_

"_Jellal…" Erza muttered._

"_This just got even more confusing… does Jellal have a twin or what?!" Aang exclaimed pulling his face in a comical manner._

"_I don't think it matters at this point." Zuko said. "It's not like we can ask the guy himself. But I think we should keep the whole Mystogan thing a secret… from the rest of the guild. If he wants to remain secretive because has Jellal's face then it's understandable."_

"_But what if Mystogan __**is **__Jellal." _

"_Don't be foolish, he disappeared with the Tower of Heaven remember?"_

"_Oh… I guess it's just a big blur to me."_

"_I agree with Zuko on this one." Makarov said._

"_Yes, this is how it should be; the last thing we want is stir up any unnecessary panic in the guild." Erza said_

**(Flashback End)**

...

A week later in the Fairy Tail guild, Iroh who was now in a dark red robe was talking to Zuko while he had a duffel bag over his back. "Do you really have to leave, uncle?" Zuko asked.

"I'll still be in town, but I'm too old for all this." He laughed with a smile. "Give Makarov my regards."

Zuko gave a smirk. "Okay, uncle."

Iroh turned to leave but he saw that Macao and Wakaba blocking the entrance. "Don't even think about it." Macao said with a smirk.

Iroh turned to see many members of the guild looking at him. "Alright, what's going on?" he asked with an amused smile.

Gray, who was shirtless with a pair of dark blue shorts spoke up. "You're staying here, old man. You're a member of Fairy Tail now."

Iroh laughed. "I am truly honored, but I can't keep up with you kids."

"Don't be modest… we heard that you were able to fight off Laxus for a while." Cana said while holding a mug of beer in her right hand.

"Not to mention you competed in the Fantasia festival, and helped us take down the Thunder Palace." Erza mentioned.

"I only did my part to help, and I had to help Natsu in the festival as well."

"You're a real man!" Elfman exclaimed. "And you're staying with the other real men here too."

"C'mon." Toph began. "Anyone who is able to last against Laxus is alright in my book, besides you didn't think we would let you leave so easily did you?"

After hearing these words Iroh, closed him eyes and smiled. "Alright… you have convinced me."

Natsu got excited. "Alright!" Natsu excitedly exclaimed. "Fight me, Iroh!" he exclaimed. He charged to Iroh with a flaming fist. However Iroh tripped Natsu and grabbed his arm before flipping him to fly into the wall from behind. Everyone gasped.

"He flipped Natsu like he was nothing." Gray smirked.

"Such is the Great Iroh." Happy chirped.

Iroh chuckled and looked at Natsu from behind. "You have much potential Natsu, maybe one day I'll take you up on that offer. Bur first, can I offer you some tea?"

This caused much laughter among the guild.

…

The results for the Miss Fairy Tail contest came out as a poster, Erza was first, Lucy came in second and Katara came in third. "Erza is the winner!" the guys who surrounded the poster exclaimed. "I knew it!"

Meanwhile Lucy was anything but pleased with the results. "RENT DENIED!" she cried with her hands on her head.

Katara patted Lucy on her back. "Don't worry Luce, I'm sure we'll think of something."

"How about working?" Natsu bluntly suggested.

"We'll that be nice and all…" she wailed. "What'll I do?" she asked.

"C'mon Lucy… we've managed to pay of rent so far… though it would be great to not worry about rent money all the time."

Cana arrived and sits across from Lucy and Katara. "I wish I had a boyfriend…" she muttered while drinking from a purple bottle.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Lucy asked.

"Men… It's men! Go without a boyfriend for a while and I start getting the itch, you know?" Suddenly both Katara and Lucy get red faces. Cana gives them a blank look. "What're you all embarrassed for?"

"Wait… I…" Lucy muttered.

"Yeah… we're not…" Katara added while blushing as well.

"How many guys have you girls gone out with?" she asked with a smirk.

"Like… three?" Lucy nervously answered.

"Yup, a total lie… Haven't you two always wanted one?" she asked.

"Well… a little…" Lucy said.

"I mean it's not s-something I have sleepless nights over…" Katara said, as she was now blushing. "But… hypothetically…_ If_ I did want a boyfriend… which I'm not saying I want… He would be nice, sweet, funny and have a good heart…"

A devilish smile formed on Cana's face. "Are you talking about Aang?"

"Oh…" Katara jumped from her seat her face turned red. "Well… I…"

Cana's voice burst out. "You're so dang cute!" she exclaimed. "HEY LISTEN UP EVERYBODY! YOU'LL LOVE THIS! FAIRY TAIL'S RESIDENT WATERBENDER HAS A CRUSH ON THE AVATAR!" she announced while Katara was panicking.

She jumped up and covered Cana's mouth with her hand. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT HER! SHE'S DRUNK!" Katara began to nervously laugh. She looks around and sees that Aang wasn't in the guild hall. She gave a sigh of relief.

"C'mon Katara, I know you like him." Lucy said.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Katara asked.

"Why don't you do something about it?"

"Cana, tell everyone that Lucy hasn't had a boyfriend." Lucy flinched as she blushed again.

"Why must you remind her of that?" Lucy cried.

"Worry not." Cana said giving Lucy a serious look. "My cards have spoken. You, Lucy as well as Aang will have a fateful encounter." She predicted while holding one of her cards.

"A fateful encounter?" Lucy repeated.

"What could that mean?" Katara asked.

"I'll tell ya!" Sokka walked past them. "It means absolutely nothing! All this fortune telling stuff is nonsense… Must I remind you of Aunt Wu?"

Cana glared at Sokka. "You know you're pretty closed-minded for someone whose sister can control water with her mind."

"Yeah sure but bending has always existed, I never denied it, but all this fortune telling and seeing the future… it's all smoke and mirrors. It's all in the mind."

Cana giggled. "You should know you're about to have an unfortunate day."

Sokka laughed. "Yeah… and I'm a Dragon Slayer." Sokka tripped on a slightly raised floor board before falling on his face.

"My cards never lie." Cana smirked.

"That doesn't prove anything!" he exclaimed.

Lucy giggles but a thought comes to her as she saw Katara laughing. "_She does really like Aang, but Aang has to let her go to control his power. I feel so sorry for her…_" suddenly the three girls see Erza running past them while wearing a dress.

"Erza? What's with the dress?" Lucy asked.

"Next up is makeup! I can't stay like this!" she replied. Erza continued to run to another room.

"Well that was weird." Katara commented.

Almost a second later, Gajeel slid past them in his white suit. "Shooby do bob!" he said while sliding past the girls.

"And that was even weirder."

Lucy was thinking about what was going on. "That's odd. The Harvest Festival is over already, so…"

Mira giggled as she approached the three. "Didn't you two know? A reporter from the Weakly Sorcerer is coming to do an interview here."

Lucy made a loud gasp.

"I don't get it? What's the Weakly Sorcerer?" Katara asked.

"The Weekly Sorcerer is a magazine that is published every Wednesday." Mira explained. "It has features on new magic and all the hot guilds, plus photo spreads of beautiful female wizards, it is _the _magazine of magic."

"What!? The Sorce' is coming!?" Lucy exclaimed while putting her hands to her cheeks in a panic.

"He said he was writing a special feature on Fairy Tail."

"Interview… Special Feature… Reporter… Fateful Encounter…" Lucy said as her heartbeat was rising. "Oh my god!"

Toph appeared by the group. "Only Lucy would freak out at something like that." She was standing next to Mira. "And hey, I heard what you did, Devil Lady. I kinda like you a lot more now that you've shown how powerful you are." Toph gave Mira a punch on her arm, a hard one at that.

"Ow, Toph that hurt." Mira softly cried.

"What!? Come on, man-up!"

"Oh Katara, Toph, would you mind keeping the other world thing a secret. If the Weekly Sorcerer found out, it wouldn't be good for us." Mira said.

"I got ya." Toph replied.

"Don't worry about it, as long as they think our bending is magic… I don't think there will be a problem." Katara said.

Lucy meanwhile was imaging a scene in her head. "_A magazine reporter will come. My cuteness will knock him right out._" She thought as she imagined herself posing to the magazine reporter, he had hearts in his eyes. "_'Ms. Lucy… Please, allow me to photograph your cute smile…'" _she quoted as that is what she thinks the reporter will say. She imagined herself in a red bikini in a photo spread. "_I'll have my own photo spread… And that reporter is my fateful encounter!_" she imagined the reporter giving her a bouquet of flowers. Her mind shifted to her imagining herself marrying the reporter. "_'Ms. Lucy… Please, allow me to continue this interview… forever'_" She then had a mischievous grin on her face. "_If I can get a fee from doing the interview, I'll be able to pay the rent. This is like killing two birds with one stone!_"

After Lucy had finished her fantasy, she had dark lines radiating off her body. "I can do this! I can totally do this!" she evilly said. Mira sweatdropped before an evil giggle could be heard from her.

"Wow, evil Lucy is already more funnier that the regular Lucy." Toph commented. "Though this means two things; she has come up with a plan that will fail drastically, and it is her hope that this plan will pay for her monthly rent somehow."

From a distance away Happy saw what was going on. "Natsu, Lucy's broke."

"Is that really a surprise?" Zuko said.

Natsu had a theory. "Maybe she ate something that went bad."

Gray joined them. "Well it's happened, she's snapped under the pressure of having to pay her rent."

"I can't stay like this!" she exclaimed before running out of the guild, leaving a dust trail in her wake.

…

After running out of the guild, she was heading to her apartment in a sprint before bumping into Aang. She fell on top of him while Momo flew above them. Lucy quickly got up and noticed. "Oh, sorry Aang… I'm just in a bit of a rush."

Aang jumped back up in a whirl of air. "It's alright Luce. What's got you in a rush anyway?"

"An interviewer from the Weekly Sorcerer is coming… so I must look my best!" she announced.

"Oh right… the Master told me about it after I woke up this morning. He told me to keep the whole Avatar thing a secret."

Lucy had a thought and she needed to talk to Aang about something. "Aang! These Seven chakras you told me about… tell me more about them… and how you needed to unblock them, did you figure it out?"

"Well… no… I mean I can't go into the Avatar State at will yet and even though I have some control, I always feel like the magic inside me is trying to take over or something like that."

"Well could you tell me more about it?"

"It's like I told you before, chakras are paths of energy and in order for me to control the Avatar State I have to unblock all of them. Prior to arriving in Earthland, I wasn't able to go into the Avatar State."

"But… against Jellal and Laxus-"

"I know..." Aang said cutting Lucy off. "I think it's because Gray's teacher allowed my body to use magic. She was somehow able to restore my connection to the cosmic energy needed to get me to go into the Avatar State, but in order for me to control this power and my magic… I have to let go of someone… but not just anyone… an earthly attachment, someone who I'm greatly attached to."

"It's Katara, isn't it?" she guessed.

Aang gasped. "Wait… how did you?"

"You said her name back on Galuna Island, and you're not doing a good job keeping it a secret. Though… It's not fair, that you have to make that choice."

"I know… I still don't know what to do." Aang said looking down.

Lucy places her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry… we'll figure something out…"

"Yeah, I hope so too… but can you do me a favor? Can you not tell Katara about this…?"

"I promise." Lucy said with a smile.

Aang was about to walk away but he stopped. "Hey Lucy, thanks… y'know for always being there for me since I got here, Natsu was there too, but he did try to fight me when I first got here."

"I get what you're saying… I can't say I know how it must feel… arriving in a different world and all, but as long as you're still here, I'll always be there for you. You're like the kid brother I never had."

"Thanks Lucy."

Lucy smiled. "Don't mention it, now I have to get going! I'm going to nail this interview!" she ran towards her apartment.

Aang was left with a confused expression on his face. "Huh, I wonder what got Lucy all excited… It's has be rent related." He made an air sphere and jumped on it. "Time to go! Ready Momo?" The lemur attached himself to Aang's shoulder before he sped through the city. Aang was speeding through the city on his air scooter. As he sped through, he sped past many people.

One in particular was a petite girl who wore a dress with blue and yellow horizontal waves running across it with white, pointed edges on the bottom, she was wearing wing like attachments on her arms and legs. The dress had a white bow on the chest. The girl had light skin with brown eyes and long dark blue hair that reached all the way down to her waist with two bangs on the side of her face that reached her chest.

Aang's focus dropped for a second and he bumped into the girl forcing them both to recoil into the air. Aang while falling back saw what he did, so he made an air scooter to catch the girl before she hit the floor, he landed back on his feet. "That was a close one…" he said to himself. Once she was gently placed back onto the ground, Momo began licking the face of the girl. "Oh boy." He ran over to her. "Hello! Are you okay?" he asked. Her vision was starting to return as she started to see double before Aang settled to a single image. "You look awake? How many fingers am I holding up?"

She rose while rubbing her head. "W-what happened?" she asked.

Aang scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh haha, I kinda bumped into you. Sorry about that, but it's okay, I caught you in time." The girl noticed that she wasn't hurt, aside from her forhead which took the full impact of Aang's head.

"Oh, t-thank you…" she shyly thanked.

"Sorry, I just seem to be running into people today." Aang nervously rubbed his head before he outstretched his hand to the girl. "Need help?" she gave a nod before letting Aang help her to her feet. He took notice of her blue guild symbol on her right shoulder that was in the shape of a sitting cat. "You belong to a guild?" he asked.

"Y-yes, it's called Cait Shelter."

"Cait Shelter? Sorry, I haven't really heard of it. Where is it anyway?" he asked.

"Uh… well… it's…" she nervously began. Aang could see that she was quite shy.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me, it's not really important to me."

He was about to leave. "Wait! How did you manage to catch me so fast?" she asked.

"You saw that? Oh… that's easy… with my air magic of course." He replied as he showed her a small sphere of air in his hand.

"Wow!" she whispered in awe. "_Wait! Bald, arrow tattoos, use of Air magic, but he's so young. He couldn't possibly be…_" she thought.

Aang had stopped showing her the trick a few seconds ago. "Uh, is there any reason why you are staring at me like that?" he asked.

The girl blushed. "Well, uh… I didn't mean… I just…"

Aang sweatdropped as she struggled to find the words. "Hey, don't worry about it… anyway… I have to go!" Aang created an air scooter and jumped on it. "See you around!" he sped away from the girl while leaving a huge gust making the girl's hair long hair wave in the wind.

"_Could he be the wizard that everyone is talking about… but I never thought he would be so young…_" she thought. "_I wonder what Carla with think of this?_"

* * *

Inside Lucy and Katara's apartment, Lucy's celestial spirit, Cancer was styling her hair. Lucy had groaned in front of the mirror. "It's not to your taste-ebi?" Cancer asked.

"It's just… maybe something a bit more cutting edge? How can I put it?" Lucy replied.

"Basically, you don't like it-ebi."

"Well, it's not that…"

Cancer began walking out of the room, he suddenly had a blue camping bag on his back. "I will go on a journey to train-ebi…" he said walking to the door.

"THAT'S NOT IT, OKAY!" Lucy comically yelled. She quickly came up with a suggestion. "How about I go to a bookstore and buy a hairstyle and makeup magazine? Then I'll ask you again!" Lucy ran out the door of her apartment.

* * *

At the Fairy Tail guild, Lucy had just gotten back from the book store. "Oh, welcome back, Erza!" Lucy greeted as Erza noted her presence. "Shoot! I forgot to go buy the magazine, and I came here instead of going home…" she whined with a dark aura emanating off her. Aang arrived on air scooter just seconds later. "Aang, didn't you have somewhere to be?"

"I just had to feed Appa, no big deal, though I did run into someone…" His thoughts were interrupted as he took note of Erza and the dress she was wearing. "Hey, Erza…Well… you're looking… elegant, what's the occasion?"

"Oh! Titania!" they heard. "Is right here in the flesh!" the voice yelled. "Cool! Coool! It's Erza herself, right here before me!" the voice was from a man who was wearing a pink shirt with blue pants and had a camera dangled around his neck with a single strapped bag over one shoulder. He had blonde hair that strangely had a pointy tip on it, a kin to a unicorn. This man ran to the three before falling on his knees. "Cooool!" he exclaimed.

Lucy and Aang sweatdropped. "Who's this high-strung weirdo?" Lucy asked.

"To be fair, he's not the weirdest I've seen." Aang said.

"That's Mr. Jason from the weekly sorcerer." Mira explained walking to him.

"Wait, he's the guy?" Aang asked.

Jason heard Aang's voice and looked to him. "It couldn't be…" he began. "I'm in the presence of Fairy Tail's Elemental Wizard!" he exclaimed in an exploding voice with stars in his eyes. "COOOOOL!"

Aang gave a sweatdrop. "I'm not that great…"

…

Jason was not taking pictures of Erza in her regular armor. "You want me to dress regularly?" she asked with a pout on her face, before she started to blush. "And after I went and got all dressed up…"

"No problem! I want to capture you as you are naturally." Jason began snapping photos of Erza while repeating 'cool' over and over as she had her hands on her hips. "May I ask you a few questions?"

"I don't mind." Erza replied.

"How many different requips can you perform?"

"Over 100." Erza answered.

"Whoa!" Jason said in shock. "And which one of them in your favorite?"

"Hmm, maybe the bunny girl?"

"Bunny!?" Jason said. He suddenly imagined Erza in a black leotard with a black alice-band with bunny ears on them.

"I think they're really cute."

"COOOOL!" Jason replied. "What are your favorite foods?"

"I can't do without cheesecake or soufflé."

Lucy took in the scene in front of her. "My fated person, probably not." She muttered to herself. "_Anyway, no way I'm going to let my chance at getting a photo spread slip by!_" So Lucy put on a cute pose accompanied by a slightly higher pitched tone of her normal voice. "My name is Lucy! Erza there is my friend, see!"

Jason looked behind him. "Oh, you didn't think I forgot about you did I?"

Lucy's heart started beating. "_He's coming this way! The days of worrying about rent will finally be over!_" she gleefully thought.

"AVATAR AANG!" glass shattered in Lucy's mind.

"Huh, me?" Aang asked pointing at himself as Jason's camera flashes made their way into his vision.

"Yes, master of all elements! That is awesome!" he said in excited glee.

"Ignored!" Lucy yelled with shiver lines all over her before comically falling to the ground

"Can you give me a demonstration?" Jason asked.

"Uh… okay… sure why not?" he made a pillar of earth below him, making him rise higher before balancing on an air scooter, he shot flames out of one hand and made water swirls from the water skin he now had on his back. "Uh, is this fine!?"

"You can do all four at the same time! COOOOOL!" Jason exclaimed with his eyes growing wide. "Mind coming back down so I can ask you a few questions?"

"Oh, yeah sure." Aang jumped back down to the ground.

"How did you obtain this kind of magic?" Jason asked.

Aang wasn't absolutely sure of how he should answer. "Uh… I don't know… was kind of born with it I guess."

"The readers are also dying to find out this question. Have you considered using the elements in combination?"

Aang begins to think about the question. "I never actually put a lot of thought into that. Though it would be fun to try." Aang replied, smiling.

Lucy was looking at the pair. "I knew it! Nobody knows who the heck I am!" Lucy said with an annoyed face. Happy was snickering, covering his mouth with his paws next to her. "I don't wanna hear you laughing about it!" she yelled.

Jason suddenly appeared next to Happy. "Happy! Why are you blue?" he asked.

"Because I'm a cat." He answered.

"I suck!" Lucy said, now fainting.

"C'mon, you don't suck _that_ much." Toph started. "…Only when compared to everyone else, excluding Sokka."

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed coming over to meet them.

"What can I say?" Lucy got up to her seat.

"For your information, I went battled against Freed and I could have beaten him."

"Sure you could have." Toph said sarcastically

Suddenly Jason looked in Lucy and Toph's direction as he looked like he was staring at them. Lucy gives a forced smile while Toph is looking in a different direction.

"_Oh no_." Lucy thought. "_He's totally not my type. What'll I do if this is my fateful encounter?_"

"IT'S TOPH!" he exclaimed knocking over Lucy in the process.

Sokka still stood his ground. "Hey! Do I look invisible to you!?" he exclaimed.

"Hey, aren't you some guy from a magazine coming to interview us or something?" Toph said with a slightly dull voice.

"So Toph, what's it like being you?!"

"Hmm, what's it like being me?" she pondered. "Oh I know, Awesome." She finished jerking her thumb to herself while giving a cheeky smile.

"I knew it!" Jason said. He saw Gray, Juvia and Katara in the background behind Toph. "It's Gray!" he ran over to the three.

"Yet when I think this place can't get any weirder, it still manages to surprise me." Toph muttered.

Gray, Katara and Juvia caught sight of Jason moving towards them.

"Who are you?" Gray asked.

"Maybe he's that magazine reporter?" Katara guessed.

"Could it be…" he said sliding to their table on his right knee. "…Are you… Juvia and Katara? Coooool!" he exclaimed. "Gray, why do you take off your clothes so quickly?"

Gray got mad and immediately jumped on top of the table. "I DO NOT!" he exclaimed. "Stop callin' people perverts!" He said this while he was in a shirt, jacket and boxer shorts.

Juvia and Katara had a shocked look while they both had sweatdrops on their faces. "Gray-sama! Your pants!" Gray saw this and began panicking.

"I should be surpised… sadly, I'm not." Katara muttered.

Lucy meanwhile was fanning herself with her left hand behind Jason, trying to get his attention. "It's kind of hot in here… I might have to strip down myself…" suddenly a loud yell was heard and Natsu flipped over the table itself and Lucy fell backwards.

"SO YOU'RE THE REPORTER!?" he screamed. While Lucy also screamed as she fell back with the furniture.

"Natsu! Natsu, the Salamander!" he exclaimed. "You're the one I wanted to meet most of all!" he excitedly yelled in a psychotic manner

"Hey, what about me!?" Sokka comically yelled as he popped up behind Jason.

"Take it down a notch!" Lucy said with a shocked expression.

"Hey! Hey!" Natsu started with an angry expression. "You're always writin' nasty stuff about me!"

Jason's reply was still in his cheerful manner. "Yes!"

"Like about the stuff I destroyed, or the stuff I destroyed, or the stuff I destroyed…" Natsu angrily repeated.

"Cool! Cool! Cool!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Whoa! It's really you! This is radical to the max!" Natsu just gave him a blank, serious look. Jason outstretched his hand. "Can I shake your hand?" he asked as he outstretched his arm that was slightly shaking.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled before punching Jason in the face.

"Cooool!" Jason exclaimed as he spun like a top after he took Natsu's punch. "Whoa, he's just to cool…" he exclaimed as he bounced on the floor. "Truly a hero! I've never seen such a cool handshake before."

"I don't know what's scarier. " Katara started as Toph stood next to her. "The fact that Natsu will hurt someone who said bad things about him, or the fact that this guy enjoyed Natsu punching him."

"What a pro." Happy said popping up in front of them.

"Well he has to be if angry Natsu doesn't scare him."

…

Jason began interviewing members of the guild. "Elfman, what is being a man to you?"

"Being a man." Elfman answered.

"So Cooool!" he yelled.

"I'm a man too!" Sokka exclaimed.

…

"So tell me Zuko, how did you get that scar?"

Zuko, like Natsu before him gave Jason a blank stare. "No comment." He replied.

"Amazing!"

…

He was now by a table where Cana was drinking from a mug of beer with a bowl of soup in front of her. "Cana, do a photo shoot this time, okay?" he asked.

Cana noticed his presence. "Whatever! Have a seat and drink up!" she exclaimed in a slightly excited manner. "_I don't care how desperate I am, this ain't happening._" She thought as she kept up her façade.

…

He was now interviewing Mai and Ty Lee. Mai was giving Jason a response to his question. "No I will not answer your question of: 'What do I think of Natsu?'"

"I think he's amazing." Ty Lee swooned.

"And, what's your magic, Ty Lee?"

"My magic, well…" she punched Jason in the arm, and suddenly he lost all feeling in it. "Try moving it."

"I can't… so Cooool!" he exclaimed.

…

Jason was interviewing Suki. "Is it true that your swordskills, rival Erza's?"

"Rival Erza? Who told you that!?" she asked.

"Hey, I have sword skills too!" Sokka cried from behind Suki.

…

He then moved on to Iroh. "Why do they call you the Dragon of the West?"

"You want a demonstration?" Iroh asked while holding a hot cup of tea. "If you insist." Iroh drank the tea before he shot out a short stream of fire from his mouth.

"You shoot fire, just like Natsu! Cool! Cool! Coooool!"

…

Jason was on his knees in front of Makarov. "Master, what are your aspirations for the guild?"

Makarov had a proud stance though it appeared he was shaking just a little. "Um… To be devoted every day in our hearts to love and justice."

"I smell a lie!" Lucy accused pointing at him.

Jason went over to Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen. "The Thunder God tribe has been dissolved?" he asked. Strangely, Lucy and Sokka were trying to get his attention, but they were in small chibi form.

"No." Freed simply answered.

"No way in hell!" Bickslow confidently answered.

"We'll work hard to make up for Laxus!" Evergreen added, now making a pose.

…

Jason was taking pictures of Wakaba and Macao. "I haven't heard from you two in a while!" Jason said.

"Well, haven't you grown?" Wakaba said.

"Go easy on us, got it?" Macao asked.

Lucy began wailing. "He's not paying any attention to me at all!" She quickly made a serious face. "I have no other choice… It's embarrassing, but it's my only option." Lucy ran into a room to quickly change, next she was on the stage dressed a bunny girl with a purple leotard. "Attention, everyone!" everyone's attention was drawn to the stage! "I'm a cute lil' bunny girl!" she exclaimed, but she was quickly bunted to the side by Gajeel dressed in a white suit and red tie.

"I'll be the one to sing! Shooby do bop!"

Bickslow, Evergreen, Suki and Ty Lee had scared, but comical expressions. "GAJEEL!?" they all yelled.

"Not his crappy music again!" Ty Lee cried.

"Rock and roll! Metalhead!" Toph cheered.

Jason began getting excited. "He's here! Iron Gajeel! Coooool!"

Gajeel began playing the harmonica before he began to speak. "In this world, where you look like a fool for doin' what's right… You always looked like a fool, you know?" he stung his guitar once. It was seen that Lucy was still on stage close to his chair but she was shaking with an almost terrified expression. "In other words, it's right to be a fool. So partner… can you hear me. This is a song from my soul…"

"It's like lightning up my spine that never stops!" Jason excitedly screamed.

Natsu was seen flying towards the stage. "Shut up Gajeel!" he punched him right off the stage before he could play his song. He comically fell near the entrance of the guild after he flipped several times in the air.

Mai sighed. "Oh man, we all know what comes next, don't we?"

Gajeel got up from a hole in the ground he made. "Why you!" he growled.

"Enough with you singin' your crappy songs! I've got business with him!" Natsu yelled.

"You tell him Natsu!" Ty Lee exclaimed in an excited manner.

"Don't encourage him!" Katara said.

Natsu was slammed in the gut by an iron pillar sending him across the hall. "I haven't sung yet! Let me sing, you bastard Salamander!" Gajeel was charging towards Natsu.

"Take this, you!" both Gajeel and Natsu met in the air and were throwing very swift punches and kicks to each other.

"Come on, you two… we're in the middle of an interview." Mira said trying to stop the fighting.

"I'll handle it!" Ty Lee jumped into the air and kicked Gajeel in the gut causing him to fall to his feet.

"Hey, move it you runt! I've got business with Salamander!" Gajeel yelled.

"You wanna hurt Natsu! You're gonna have to go through me!" suddenly an earth pillar shot out from underneath Ty Lee but she flipped over it.

"In that case, why don't I cut in!?" Toph exclaimed, now itching to fight.

Now the four of them charged to each other and like before Natsu and Gajeel were throwing quick punches and kick towards each other with Toph and Ty Lee doing the same to each other.

"Unbelievable." Mai breathed

Jason was already engrossed with their fight. "It's a super battle between four powerful wizards, unfolding before my very eyes! The photo spread for this issue is gonna be a detailed analysis of it, definitely!" he said with a determined face.

He began snapping pictures and it showed Natsu's face getting hit with an iron pillar, Gajeel's face being hit with a flaming punch, Ty Lee avoiding a rock pillar that sped to her, and Natsu and Gajeel's fists connecting with each other's faces. The four of them were still going at it with Jason trying to get shots of the fight. As he got closer his cheeks were hit with an iron pillar and a flaming fist on both sides, before a rock slammed into his face. He weakly fell onto the ground, strangely enough he was still writing on his notepad. "A hands on report… Hands on… cool." He weakly said.

"What a pro." Happy muttered with both his shoulders shrugged.

* * *

After all the chaos, Lucy was making her way back to her apartment. "Oh, for Pete's sake!" she muttered. Before taking another step she saw Aang meditating by the river. "_It's Aang._" She thought. She walked over to him. "Uh, Aang?" the Avatar opened his eyes.

"Oh, hey again Lucy."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just meditating, y'know thinking about things…" he answered.

"You're still thinking about that chakra thing aren't you?"

Aang nodded. "I'm stuck Lucy… I don't know what to do?"

"Hey, why not leave things as they are?" she suggested. "I mean you didn't turn on Natsu when you fought Laxus and Jellal when you were in the Avatar State."

"That's may be true, but there's this feeling that if I don't get it under control soon, I'm going to lose control."

"Do you know, for sure that you will lose control?"

"It happened before… and it happened in a dream."

"A dream?"

Aang gave a nod. "It happened, I lost control I destroyed everything around me, the guild tried to stop me, but you guys were unable to. I saw my body doing all of this, I hurt everyone, and even Katara… even she couldn't stop me. Then I saw my body turning into Fire Lord Ozai… and I woke up from that."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lucy asked.

"I just didn't want to worry anyone, plus it's my responsibility to figure this out before I hurt anyone. One of my past lives, Avatar Kuruk told me that since I am the Avatar, it is my responsibility to protect those I care about… even if it means… I completely forget about Katara… and Ur warned me about not getting control of it because the magic inside. will make me even more dangerous."

Lucy hugged Aang after she sat down next to him. "Don't worry. Things will work out! That's a Fairy Tail promise. There is always hope."

"Thanks, Lucy. I really needed that." She let go of him.

"Feeling better?" Aang gave a nod.

"Oh one more thing, have you heard of a guild called Cait Shelter?"

"Cait Shelter? No, is that important?"

"Not really, it was just someone I bumped into."

"I'm going home, I need to rest after the day I had. You wanna come with, we can still talk if you like."

"Sounds great."

As they both headed to Lucy's apartment, the girl that Aang was just talking about walked out of a store behind them with some parcels.

* * *

The sun was setting, after the day's events, Erza heads to the rooftop as her mind was on Mystogan and Jellal, but was surprised when she saw Katara on the roof; she figured that the waterbender had something on her mind as well. "Katara." She called.

Katara got a slight fright as she expected to be alone on the roof. "Erza, I didn't think you would be coming up here."

"You look like there's something on your mind, is something the matter?"

"It's Aang… he's a little off, I've noticed he's hanging around the guild less and less, and he acts strange when I try to talk to him about it."

"Well Aang is at that age, it could be puberty." Erza joked causing Katara to giggle.

"You make jokes? That's so unlike you. But I'm just worried about him, maybe something is bothering him."

"Aang is still quite young, he's 13 years old, and he has to bear the responsibility of your whole world on his shoulders, not to mention he's still dealing with the fact that he lost against Ozai and is stuck here. You seem protective of him, despite how powerful he is."

"Well, I just want to make sure he's okay, he's faced off against Jellal and Laxus, both of which are even more powerful than Ozai. I just don't want him to push himself too hard."

"You seem pretty protective of him." Erza noted.

"Well, he's my friend… and with the situation we're currently in I would hate for something to happen to him."

Erza remembered a conversation she had with Aang. "_Aang said he needed to let go of someone he loves to control the Avatar State… now that I think about it… it's Katara he was talking about._" Erza thought, however she decided not to tell Katara. "What may be troubling Aang, or if the Fire Nation somehow come here to attack him, they'll have to get past Fairy Tail first."

"I have to ask, why would Fairy Tail go out of their way to help us? We don't even belong in your world, yet the guild and everyone in it has done everything they can to help us."

"Fairy Tail isn't just a collection of wizards, it's a family, and even if the whole world turns against one member, the whole guild will stand by them. Even if the Four Nations turned against you guys, Fairy Tail will stand by all of you. You, Aang, Zuko all the others, you're part of our family now."

Katara is touched by what Erza said. "Thank you Erza, it means a lot to hear you say that." Katara places her hand by her heart. Erza looks at her and notices her necklace.

"That necklace looks pretty." Erza complimented.

"Oh, thanks. It used to belong to my mother, she was actually killed when the Fire Nation Raided our village." She revealed

Erza expressed her sympathy for her. "I'm sorry to hear that, that's really sad."

"I've gotten by, I had Aang and the others and now I have Fairy Tail as well." Katara said while smiling.

* * *

Natsu, Katara and Happy were walking from the request board, the three of them saw Lucy and Aang walking into the guild.

"Aang!" Katara called out, she ran to the pair with Natsu and Happy following.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Aang asked.

"We were about to go on a job." Natsu said.

"At this time?" Aang asked as it was nighttime.

"We have to get to the client's house by tomorrow morning." Happy explained. "So we have to take a night train."

"What! Aren't we going to take Appa!?" Natsu asked.

"He's sleeping right now, now wouldn't be the best time to wake him up." Aang explained.

"You guys are going right now?" Lucy asked. "I can't."

"Huh? But you're always complaining you don't have any money." Natsu said.

"He does make a good point." Aang said.

"I can't because… I've had a long day…"

Natsu and Happy were walking away in a depressed, slumped walk with a black circle of depression surrounding them.

"Oh…" Natsu said, disappointed. Happy followed up with a depressed 'Aye'.

"Hey! You don't have to be _that _depressed!" Lucy exclaimed. "What's with them?"

Mira who was wiping glasses from behind the bar counter was going to explain to Lucy. "After Mr. Jason left, they were all excited about going on a job with you, Lucy."

"Huh, why?"

"They said they found a job that'd be perfect for you, although it's not much."

"What about you Katara?" Aang asked.

"I was going to go with them, but o-only if you tagged along."

A blush crept up on Aang's cheeks, before long Lucy changed her mind. "Wait, Natsu! I changed my mind! Aang, Katara and I will come with you!"

"Really?!" Natsu gasped.

"What made you change your mind?" Happy asked.

"Let's just say I have my own reasons." She gave a wink to Aang and he face turned into Katara's direction. Aang's blush now became a deeper shade of red, but everyone but Lucy failed to notice. So what's this cheap job that is perfect for me?" Lucy asked.

"70 000 jewel, exactly your rent." Happy said.

"Your rent is 70 000 jewel, right?" Natsu asked. "This could last you three months!"

"Uhh… I think you mean one month." Katara corrected.

"Natsu, don't you know what 'exactly' means?" Happy asked.

"Wait what about your portions?" she asked.

"Without your house, where will we weight train?" Natsu asked.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked with suspicion.

"It means they'll keep breaking in, as usual." Katara said.

"Thanks you guys." She said.

Natsu and Happy headed out first with Katara walking behind them. Leaving just Aang and Lucy.

"Thanks Lucy."

"Just try talking to her." Lucy said as she was still smiling.

They both followed the three to the train station.

* * *

As the train was moving through the countryside. The girl that Aang met up with was walking through with a lot of parcels.

"Again!" Lucy said.

Natsu could be seen with puffy cheeks, and a shaky expression. "If he hurls, I'm jumping out of this train." Aang said.

"You and me both." Katara muttered, making Aang chuckle.

Both Aang and Lucy noticed the girl's head moving through, they could only see the top of her blue hair.

The girl turned and noticed Aang glancing at her for just a second, she quickly turned her head away and a light blush was seen on her cheeks as she walked forward to find a seat.

"Happy?" Aang started. "Have you heard of a guild called Cait Shelter?"

"Cat… shelter?" Natsu muttered in his weakened state.

"A guild with cats?" Happy asked. "Where is this amazing place?"

"That's not what… Never mind." Aang thought to let the conversation go as both Happy and Aang haven't heard of it either.

"Why did you ask?" Katara asked.

"I was just curious about something, but it's nothing that we should worry about." Aang replied.

The two began to gaze at each other while smiling, however the moment was broken up by Natsu's groans of displeasure.

"Don't worry! We're almost there." Lucy said.

"Hang in there Natsu." Happy encouraged.

The train continued to move to its destination, Aang and Lucy both unaware that they have had their fateful encounter.

* * *

**Next Time: **Power Unleashed

_In his sleep Aang gets a vision which causes him to have an important conversation with Natsu. Later, Ping's anger with her team's constant failures to deal with Fairy Tail and Aang, forces her to take the situation into her own hands._

* * *

**A/N: Hey again guys I just wanted the thank you, the readers and those who favorited and followed the story, left me reviews positive or not. Like I knew I was on to something with the idea of this crossover, but _damn_ never thought this many people would like it! But again thanks you guys, just seeing the Favorite and Follow count rise and reading your reviews motivates me to continue with this story. Hope you guys are having a great day/night and I'll see you in the next update. :)**


	34. Power Unleashed

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

The sounds of splashing could be heard and bright sunshine was present in the sky. On the ground of what seemed to be an island, Aang woke up after he looked to be unconscious. He looked up at the sky, having no idea where he was. "_Where am I?_" Aang thought to himself. "Ugh, don't tell me I'm in a completely different world again?" he took in the surroundings around him, and something a fair distance from him caught his eye, there was a cave and inside that short cave was a tombstone made of light stone that looked to be surrounded by four smaller rectangular pillars. Aang got closer to the tombstone. "Am I supposed to know what's going on here?"

"You're dreaming, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out." Aang got a huge startle and turned to the source of the voice behind him. He saw a thirteen year old girl with long, pale, wavy blonde hair that reached all the way down to her feet, one lock of her hair pointed upwards on her head. She had angelic like wing adornments, just above her ears. She had pale skin with green iris-less eyes. She was wearing a pale pink robe with a pink ribbon tied around her neck in a bow. She gave a giggle when he looked at her.

"Wait, who are you? You don't seem like a past life to me, and you're too young to be an Avatar."

"I could say the same thing about you."

Aang tried to come up with something, but he was unable to bring up a counter argument. "…Okay, good point, so first of all, who are you and why have you brought me here?"

"My name is Mavis, and you will see why I have brought you here." Suddenly right before Aang's eyes the environment changed and he noticed that he and Mavis were now see through like spirits. They were in a familiar forest and they heard a child-like yell and loud punching. When turning to the side, Aang saw a child with a red shirt and bright brown pants and red shoes and with a long, white scarf around his neck. Upon seeing the pink hair, Aang pretty much knew who he was looking at.

"Wait, is this Natsu, when he was younger?" Aang asked.

Mavis gave a nod. "I have taken you to see certain events that took place several years ago."

They both watched young Natsu punching crude drawings of what looked like, child faces of Gray and Erza that were tied to a tree with a thick rope. "Gray, Erza! One day, I'll beat the crap outta you both!" he exclaimed.

Aang simply sweatdropped at what he saw. "Yep, that's definitely Natsu alright." Natsu charged backwards before throwing one more powerful punch to the tree, sending many colourful birds up into the sky.

Natsu's punching had was red with smoke coming from it, he had a pained expression on his face. "T-That didn't hurt!" he told himself before something big fell on his head after punching the tree many times. This object was egg shaped with several blue streaks around it. "What's that?" he asked.

"Wait…" Aang looked back at Mavis. "You took me here just to see Natsu find…"

…

"-an egg! I found an egg!" Natsu cheered as he brought the egg back to the guild. Aang and Mavis were standing by the entrance and watched Natsu cheering with it.

"Where did you find that?" Makarov asked, not looking that much from his current age.

"I picked it up in the East Forest!"

"The East Forest?" Makarov replied looking slightly confused.

"Look at that… Natsu's good for somethin' after all." The voice came from what Aang could easily guess was a younger Gray, not ironically enough he was wearing nothing but blue shorts. "Everyone gonna eat it!?" he asked.

Soon a young girl with brown hair and an orange dress quickly appeared behind Gray. From just her looks, Aang could guess it was Cana. "Gray, your clothes." She reminded he got a shock.

"You're kiddin' me!" Natsu answered. "This is a dragon egg, I'm gonna hatch it!"

"A dragon?" Cana asked.

"Just look at the strange markings. They look like a dragon's talons." Natsu cheerfully looked at Makarov. "So, Gramps… Force the dragon to hatch!"

"What are you saying, you dimwit!" Makarov answered. Aang was slightly chuckling as the similarities between the Guild, years ago and how is now. "In this world, there is no magic that defames life." Makarov answered. "Life and birth is given from love. No magic can change that."

Natsu, Gray and Cana were in a long silence after Makarov gave his explanation. "I don't get you at all." Natsu said forcing Makarov to sigh.

"Perhaps you are too young."

A new voice was heard. "In other words, if you want to hatch it, you should work hard at it yourself." They looked to see that young Erza was saying this. "Since the only thing you usually do is destroy stuff, this is an excellent chance for you to learn how to give birth to something."

"Erza?" Natsu said.

"You were here?" Gray asked.

Aang took everything he saw in. "So, Natsu, Gray and Erza are pretty much the same, so is the Master, the only difference is that Cana isn't drinking."

Mavis next to him smiled. "You think so? Maybe you should take a closer look!" Aang was intitially confused, but he quickly saw that someone knocked over a chair.

"Erza's back you say!?" Erza turned her attention to a table which had a boy dressed in a blue suit and had white spiky hair, a younger girl dressed in a pink, collared dress also with white hair, and the source of the voice came from a girl who was dressed in a punk-gothic style. She had a dark purple crop top with dark blue, short pants with thigh-high boots with heels, she had a purple bow that tied her long white hair into a ponytail along with a choker necklace around her neck, she had dark blue eyes along with the others at her table. "We'll continue where we left off! Come at me!" she said with a confident smile.

"Fighting again?" the younger girl asked.

Erza turned to the girl that was challenging her. While Natsu and Gray had slightly scared expressions behind Erza. "Now that you mention it, we haven't finished things, have we… Mira!" Erza said as a red aura surrounded her, a bright purple aura surrounded Mira she prepared to fight.

Aang had a stunned expression on his face.

"Wait… I'm not seeing things am I?" Mavis nodded while giggling. "THAT'S MIRA!?" Aang was pointing at Mira.

"Yep, you surprised?" she cheerily asked.

"Uh, Yeah! That's not like the Mira I know at all!" Aang replied.

"Well, she was called 'The Demon' at one point so…"

"I think I can see why now." Aang still was unable to get over the shock

Right after their conversation, Mira and Erza were now fighting. "DIE ERZA!" Mira yelled.

"I'll make you cry, Mirajane!" Erza yelled as well

Both of their punches made contact with their opponent's fist. Mira got the first strike and kicked Erza far across the guild. "You clanky bastard!" she yelled.

Erza immediately struck back and punched Mira far across the guild as well. "You midriff baring bastard!"

Soon the both clasped their hands and butted their heads together and continued to exchange insults.

"You prickly bastard!" Mira said.

"You bony bastard!" Erza replied.

"Fatty!"

"Four-eyes!"

Aang eyes grew as he watched the fight and had sweatdrops on his face, just like young Natsu, Gray and Cana. "Yep, Toph would definitely like this version of Mira."

"Way to lower the bar guys." Cana said

"And Erza was telling _us _not to fight…" Natsu said. "This is pissing me off…" he clicked his knuckles. "Erza, Mira… I'll beat up the both of ya one day!"

"Oh, honestly…" the girl with the shorter white hair approached them. "You keep up that tough guy act, and you'll never get a girl to like you."

Aang quickly took in all this new information. "Okay, I _know _I haven't see her around."

"Oh." Mavis began to explain "That is Mira and Elfman's younger sister, Lisanna."

The two continue to watch the scene in front of them unfold.

"Ah, who asked you, Lisanna?" Natsu asked while stubbornly folding his arms.

"Hey, Natsu! Is it okay if I help you raise the egg?" she asked.

Natsu was excited that he would get help raising the egg. "You'll help!?" he asked.

"Sure!" she replied. "Raising an egg looks like fun."

"Is it really called 'raising' it?" Gray asked.

"What should we do to make it hatch?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna put her hand to her chin. "You warm it up."

"Well, that's my specialty!" he held the egg in front of him and shot flames from his mouth the fire surrounded the egg. Lisanna screamed while her eyes slightly stretched outwards. Gray pounced on Natsu.

"Are you an idiot!?" he exclaimed.

Aang, again had a shocked look on his face. "H-he didn't actually think that would work, did he?"

"Sheesh, don't do that!" Lisanna scolded, with an angry look and her hands on her hips. "If you heat it that much it'll burn!"

"R-Really?" Natsu asked.

"Just leave it to my magic." A pink magical circle appeared in front of her. "**Take Over! Animal Soul!**" she transformed into a green bird with a bright green face and neck.

"Ooh, a bird!" Natsu noted.

"I get it now!" Gray said.

"I'll try warming it up like this!" Lisanna said before she wrapped her wing around the egg. As Lisanna tried to warm up the egg. Cana noticed the boy in the suit sulking.

"Elfman, what's wrong?" Cana asked.

Aang quickly shook his head and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. "That's Elfman!?" Mavis nodded.

Young Elfman explains his reason for sulking. "Lisanna can use a full body Take Over, but I can't… Even though we're on the same team."

"Oh, right." Cana remembered. "You use the same magic as her."

"If I could use it, then I could turn into a bird and search for my parakeet."

"Parakeet?"

"I had one as a pet, but I lost it…"

"Oh, I see."

"I wish I had an egg like that."

That was another surprise to Aang. "Okay, first Mira, now Elfman!?"

"He really isn't too different from the Elfman you know." Mavis said.

Aang quickly noted the differences between this Elfman, and the one he was familiar with, he quickly noted the lack of man phrases. Above him, the face of young Elfman and older Elfman had an equal sign between them with a question mark at the end, a buzzer went off and a diagonal line slashed through the equal sign. "You sure about that?" he asked while sweatdropping.

…

Aang and Mavis were now at the South Gate Park. "So, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see." She answered while cheerily closing her eyes.

They both saw Lisanna still wrapping her wings around the egg while Natsu, in excited anticipation waits for it to hatch. "This is starting to get uncomfortable…" Lisanna said.

"So do we just do this and wait?" Natsu asked, still with an excited tone.

"Yeah! But that's kind of boring." After she said this the egg started to slightly move.

"Ahh! It's moving!" Natsu exclaimed. Soon the egg veered into Lisanna's face, ending her transformation. "What the…" the egg hang in the air for a few seconds before it bounced on the floor and into Natsu's hands. "Huh? It calmed down…"

"Wait, maybe the egg wants you to keep it warm, Natsu." Lisanna theorized.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah, it seems happy."

Natsu looked to the egg. "So, you want to be with me?" A sound was heard from inside. "It made a sound!" he exclaimed.

"That's got to be it!"

"Why you little…" Natsu started in excitement.

"Hey, why don't we make a home for the egg?" she suggested.

"A secret base."

As the discussed on where they would house themselves and the egg. Aang was surprised by Natsu's excitement to nurture and egg. "Hey… are you sure we are looking at the same Natsu, I never would have imagine he would be capable of nurturing for something, much less being excited for it."

"People can surprise you, Aang." Mavis told him.

…

The two spirits were now in the forest somewhere, Natsu tossed a bunch of rocks to form a makeshift shelter. "Finished!" Natsu yelled. "What do you think? Pretty cool house, right?"

"Does it really have to be cool?" Lisanna muttered, the rock shelter quickly collapsed in on itself forcing Natsu backwards. "Making a house is tricky, isn't it?" Natsu said with a sad look on his face.

"Substitution!" Lisanna yelled as she began to use her magic. "Leave it to me!" she transformed into a huge, purple bunny rabbit with green bottom paws.

Aang took note of her magic, for the second time. "So her magic is to transform into many different animals." He clarified. Mavis nodded.

"You're huge!" Natsu commented.

"I'm a rabbit, okay?" Lisanna replied. "Just wait here a bit."

"Awesome!" Natsu said awestruck. "All I can do is break stuff!"

"Boy I'll say…" Aang commented watching the situation.

Lisanna had quickly finished making a shelter in another location. The shelter was a thatch hut. "Finished!"

"Woah! You're so awesome!" Natsu yelled.

"Well, come on in."

Natsu sweatdropped. "Undo your transformation first." They both entered the hut with Natsu carrying the egg. "It's pretty spacious when you get inside."

"It is, isn't it? Anyway, let's have a seat."

"Sure." Natsu agreed

The egg was placed between them, as they began to converse. "We're almost like a family." Lisanna said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu said narrowing her eyes at her.

"Well, there's a daddy and a mommy and a baby, right?" Lisanna explained.

Natsu blushed slightly. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Lisanna blushed as well as she moved closer to the egg. She began hugging it. "Let's warm up the egg together." They both hugged it as Natsu agreed.

"It's warm."

"Huh? It moved again!"

"I hope it hatches soon!"

Aang and Mavis from outside saw this moments and shared a smile between them.

…

Natsu had taken Lisanna to the spot where he had found the egg in the first place. "So this is where you found the egg?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah! It fell down from this tree."

"Huh? What's happening now?" Aang asked.

"Look!" Mavis said pointing to a figure that was behind Natsu. This was a colossal beast that was covered in green fur, with a bright purple chest and abs, and a long tail, it had pink hearts lines on its arms.

The figure was large and slammed his hand on the ground. "WHOA!" both Natsu and Lisanna yelled.

"W-What is that!?" Aang asked.

"That is a Gorrian, also called a Forest Vulcan." Mavis explained.

"What's it doing here?"

"Well, incidentally… it's favorite food happens to be…"

Aang had quickly figured out the situation. "Oh don't tell me!"

"An egg! Hand it over boy!"

Natsu gave the egg to Lisanna. "What did you say? How about eating some of my fist!" Natsu exclaimed as he started to approach the Gorrian. He punched it in the gut.

"Ooh, that tickles." The Gorian said while laughing.

"DIE!" Natsu yelled but his attacks were doing nothing, as he was knocked around like a pinball. He bounced on the ground with four lumps stretching from his head.

"Natsu!" Lisanna screamed. "Wait, I'll help!"

Natsu slowly got back to his feet. "Lisanna, stay back!" the Gorian was busy flexing his muscles. "If I'm the dad, then I gotta protect you two right? And I'm the son of a dragon! I can't lose to no monkey, dammit!" He charged to the Gorian but was kicked away and punched away every time Natsu got close. He bounced off three trees head first.

"Natsu! Use Magic!" Lisanna yelled.

"I don't get it." Aang started. "Why isn't he using magic, I mean, the Natsu I know would have been done with this already."

Aang got his answer when Natsu replied to Lisanna's request. "This monkey is fighting with his bare hands, so I'm gonna beat him that way!" he weakly said getting to his feet again.

The Gorrian stepped towards Natsu. "Beat me! How?" he asked with a smirk.

Natsu wiped his face before giving a smirk of his own. "Bring it on, mountain-monkey! I'll cover you with white paint and throw you back to Mt. Hakobe!" The Gorian for some reason was angered by this statement, as evidence with the anger symbols seen on his head. He jumped high up into the air.

"NOW I'm mad!" he screamed. He gave Natsu a hard kick sending him back several feet. Natsu landed feet first on a tree and kicked off it, the impact of his kick destroyed the tree itself, he flew back the green furred monster and he slammed his skull into the Gorian's nose making him fall back on his back.

"Yay, yay, yay!" Lisanna happily exclaimed with dancing around with the egg.

"I did it!" Natsu said, though a huge bump was coming out from his head and his eyes were nothing but white circles, he forced a smile while giving a thumbs up.

"You're a wreck!" Lisanna yelled as she shrieked in terror from how Natsu looked.

"Unbelievable... and what's even more unbelievable is that Natsu still acts like this."Aang said.

"He's one of a kind." Mavis said, smiling.

…

Aang and Mavis continued to watch Natsu and Lisanna take care of the egg. After watching them run through the rain, they got back to their hut. "Wait, wait." Lisanna said. "Come in!"

"Huh?" Natsu was confused.

"Welcome home." Lisanna greeted while smiling.

"Huh, oh right…" Natsu still was confused by Lisanna's actions.

She narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance. "Wel-come Ho-me." She repeated.

"I-I'm home?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna blushed as his cluelessness and Natsu blushed as well.

"Is Natsu, clueless or what?" Aang said.

Mavis giggled and looked towards Aang. "Clueless, you say? You're one to talk Aang." She replied.

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked, narrowing his eyes to Mavis.

"Nothing?" she sang.

Soon they all heard Natsu's stomach growl. "Sorry…" Natsu apologized. It growled again and he attempted to cover his stomach with his arm.

"So, Natsu… You live by yourself, right?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah."

"What do you do for meals?" she asked, getting on her knees and hands, slightly crawling closer to Natsu.

"I eat them at the guild."

"Do you pay?"

"That's why I do work." Natsu replied as if it was obvious.

"I kinda feel sorry for you…"

"Huh, why?"

"How about I make something for you?"

"You can cook?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I'm not as good as my sister, Mira."

"Wait just a minute, Mira can cook? I can't even imagine it." He actually imagined an image of young Mira holding two knives, with a sadistic, happy look on her face, and he imagined her saying: _"I'll fillet you!" _"Wait, even Elfman?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah!" Lisanna replied.

Natsu now imagined young Elfman cooking. _"Cook up nice and tasty…" _…Is what he imagined what Elfman would say as in his mind, he was holding a pan while frying eggs.

"For some reason I can see that. Actually, it fits a bit too perfectly…" Natsu's childish mind now began to work into overdrive as he now thought Lisanna was going to cook the egg. "I won't give you the egg! It's gonna hatch! It's gonna be Igneel's kid! Don't even joke about cooking it!" he fearfully yelled.

"Quit jumping to conclusions!" Lisanna screamed. Natsu kept the egg away from her while shivering. "Now look here. I'm also looking forward to when it hatches." Lisanna assured. "That's why I'm helping you."

"What'd you go scarin' me like that for?" Natsu asked. He began hugging the egg.

"You're usually so out of control, but you can be kind and cute… Just like Mira." Natsu stopped smothering the egg and gave a slight annoyed look to Lisanna, mostly because she compared him to Mira. Lisanna had her eyes closed. "When we grow up…" she opened her eyes and looked towards Natsu. "…can I be your wife?" she asked.

Natsu blushed while his jaw shot open.

Aang also had his jaw open wide as he couldn't believe she was so up front with him. Mavis next to him simply giggled.

"What are you talking about, all of a sudden!?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna began to cover her blushes. "But you seem like you really love children, and you're dependable…" Natsu face was now fully red as smoke rose from his head. "What're your blushing for? I was just joking, obviously." Natsu got mad and got up in her face.

"You're like that word… you know, that thing Gramps talked about… Coprecious!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Don't you mean 'Precocious'? Aren't you the ignorant one here, Natsu?" she said giving Natsu a playful smirk.

Natsu frustratingly scratched his head. "I can't beat her in an argument!" he yelled. They both suddenly saw the sun shining through their house as the rain stopped, they both walked outside to watch the sunset.

"How pretty!" Lisanna commented. "I wish this instant would last forever…"

From inside, the egg started to shake. "It's shaking!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"Wow." Aang said surprised that he is actually seeing Natsu acting this way. "I've never seen this side of Natsu before."

"He may be reckless sometimes, but deep down he's got a big heart." Mavis commented. "Just like you."

"Huh, me?"

"You two actually have much more in common than you might think; one might say you're both kindred spirits."

The both looked at the two kids. "You really think so?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

…

The next morning, the sounds of Natsu panicking was heard. "THE EGG IS GONE!" he exclaimed.

"WHY!" Lisanna screamed.

The next minute they are both at the guild and Natsu is now asking who stole the egg. "Who stole it!?" he yelled.

"The egg's disappeared?" Gray said.

"I don't know anything about that." Cana looked at Gray. "And… clothes?" she reminded and Gray shrieked.

"Laxus! Was it you!?" Natsu asked.

Aang was surprised to see young Laxus. "Is that really him? He looks so… _not_ ready to explode and kill us all…"

"He was a lot more mellow, back then." Mavis next to him explained.

After Natsu asked his question, Laxus gave his response. "Not interested."

Natsu approached Erza while she was trying to pick out a job. "Out with it, Erza!" he yelled.

"Hey, aren't you being presumptuous here?" she asked.

"Mira, do you know where the egg is?" Lisanna asked with tears developing by the corners of her eyes.

"No. Natsu, didn't you eat it yourelf?" Mira harshly asked as she turned to him with an evil smirk.

Natsu glared at her. "Why you…" he leaped to her and held her shoulder as he prepared to punch her. "I'll pound you!"

"You wanna go!?" Mira yelled and from behind her, Gray got caught up in the action as he fell after both of them bumped him.

"I ain't gonna hold back!"

"Natsu, you little!"

Makarov, Wakaba and Macao were watching the scene in front of them.

Erza tried to intervene. "Stop it you guys!"

Aang who was watching this, gave a sigh. "Here we go again." He looked to Mavis. "Has the guild really always been like this?" Aang asked.

"Hmm, yeah, you could say that." She responded after she had some time to think.

He continued to watch the fight going on. "That's what I was afraid of."

Erza quickly broke the fight up. "Where's my egg go?" Natsu asked and sounded like he was about to cry.

"Sheesh. Don't cry, Natsu. Man, you're cute." Mira teased.

"I'M NOT CRYING!" Natsu yelled.

"Now's not the time, Mira!" Erza scolded. "Now, stop crying Natsu."

"I SAID I'M NOT CRYING!" he repeated.

Erza glared at Mira. "Now hurry up and give back the egg already!"

Mira butted her head against Erza's "I told ya, it ain't me! Maybe you ate it, pig!"

"What did you say?!"

"You're always eatin' a ton!"

Suddenly Cana remembered something important. "Now that I think about it, Elfman said something about wanting an egg like that." Lisanna comically panicked.

"_HE _ate it?" Natsu angrily asked.

"No, I couldn't believe it." Lisanna said.

Speaking of Elfman he walked to the group. "Natsu, Lisanna, sorry…"

Natsu stomped on the ground. "It was you, Elfman!"

"The egg!" Lisanna happily said.

"I didn't steal it." He admitted. "It was cold at night, and you toss and turn, so you let go of the egg."

"Then…" Natsu realized.

"You mean you…"

Elfman nodded. "Yes, I can't use magic very well, but I secretly warmed the egg myself."

"So that why." Natsu said.

"Thank you Elfman!" Lisanna thanked.

"Elfman, you're a real man!" Natsu said after Elfman handed the egg back to him.

Aang chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "So that where he got that whole 'man' thing from."

Mira angrily turned to Erza. "You accused me!"

"Well you accused me too." Erza stated.

Before their argument could escalate the egg began cracking. This got the attention of everyone in the guild.

"It's hatching!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Aang watched in anticipation while Mavis had her arms folded with a smile on her face. The egg completely hatched and what was inside the egg was floating up to the ceiling of the guild.

The light disappeared and appearing from it was a small blue kitten with wings, it cutely meowed with a happy look on its face.

"A cat!?" Macao and Wakaba said in shock.

Aang's mouth was a gape and Mavis couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. "Mavis… Happy was inside the egg the whole time!?" he yelled.

"Are you surprised?" she asked and gave Aang a cute smile.

Natsu and Lisanna didn't seem to mind as they both had ecstatic looks on their faces. There were many questions like 'It's a cat?' 'It has wings?' 'It can fly?' The flying cat looked to struggle to fly in the air and it lightly fell on Natsu's head, it's wings disappeared in a gold flash.

The blue cat jumped onto his butt before saying the following: "Aye!" many guild members had hearts in their eyes after hearing it. Lisanna was gushing at the scene. "It's so cute!" the guild members repeated what she had said.

While everyone was gushing at the cat, a bright blue and blue parakeet landed on Elfman's shoulder. "A parakeet?" he was now happy because he recognized it as his parakeet that he had lost… well almost. "My parakeet is back!" he celebrated as he jumped around.

Mira and Erza watched the scene, Mira started to talk. "I was pretty sure it was a red parakeet, but…" she started while smiling.

Lisanna hooked Natsu's arm. "Look, Natsu… Everyone was so on edge before, but now everyone is happy!" both were now looking at the now sleeping cat. "He's like a bluebird of happiness." She commented.

"Happiness, huh? In that case, I'll name him Happy!" Natsu declared. Happy's ear twitched before he looked up at Natsu. The cat responded with 'Aye!' yet again. "Happy the dragon!" Natsu yelled.

"It's not a dragon." Erza commented

In the background, a younger Reedus was painting a picture. "Guess I'll paint a dragon."

Aang and Mavis continued to eye the scene. "She was right, everyone is happy, I guess it's because of… Happy…" Aang chuckled. "Wow, never thought I'd ever be saying that." He looked at Lisanna who was standing next to Natsu. "Hold on a minute…If Lisanna is Mira and Elfman's younger sister how come I haven't seen her around?"

Before Mavis could verbally answer his question Mavis had taken them back to the future where Natsu looked more like he was regularly and Lisanna was older as well. They were in the South Gate Park. "Fighting again, Natsu?" she asked.

"Lisanna? You're back already?" Lisanna stood in front of Natsu and Happy as they were sitting apart, mad at each other.

"Natsu ate all my fish!" Happy angrily said with puffs of steam coming from his head.

"Don't say it like I was hogging them all!" Natsu angrily replied with steam puffs also coming from his head.

Lisanna sighed with her hands on her hips. "Natsu, you're the dad right?" Natsu started to sweat while this got Happy's attention. "You're supposed to protect the mom and the kid, right?" she asked while winking at him.

"But, that's from forever ago." Natsu argued.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Happy asked.

"N-Nothing!" Natsu asked with blushes on his face.

"We're family, so there'll be times when we clash. But nobody likes fighting. After all, Happy is our kid, right?" Lisanna asked while smiling with her eyes closed.

Happy wasn't sure how to take what Lisanna said. "She just said something crazy with a straight face!" he yelled exclaimed while sweating.

"Stop talkin' all weird man!"

"You're just as naïve as ever." Lisanna teased.

"Don't call me naïve!" he yelled.

Before Aang could say anything Mavis explained what happened. "Lisanna went on a job with Mirajane and Elfman… she didn't come back."

"What do you mean?"

Both Aang and Mavis were now in a white background, she showed Aang clips of Elfman in his Beast Form smacking Lisanna with his arm and her disappearing as Mira cried over her.

"_So that's what happened?_" he flashed back to when he and Elfman were fighting Sol. He remembered that Sol made a Lisanna sand figure that Elfman couldn't attack… now he knew why.

"Aang, you're not the only one who has to worry about being out of control with magic." Mavis walked closer to him and placed her arms on his shoulders. "Aang, listen. Magic can be dangerous if you don't fully understand it, but it's also something wondrous and beautiful once you do understand."

Aang was confused with what Mavis was telling him. "But… how does this help me? What do I do?"

Mavis didn't share the worried look that Aang gave her, but instead gave a reassuring smile. "Just follow your heart and you'll be fine. I'll see you soon, little Avatar." Mavis began to disappear into gold sparkles, Aang closed his eyes.

* * *

The next time Aang opened his eyes he found that he was looking up at the ceiling of Natsu's home. He got up and yawned, after looking around he saw Momo was sleeping on top of Happy. "_So __**that **__was who Lisanna was?_" he got up to his feet. "_I know what I need to do next._"

Aang began traversing through the forest while a new moon was shining in the sky. He recognized the plants and landscape. "_Alright, this looks like the place._" He was walking to the spot where Natsu and Lisanna's old house was, however he was surprised to find Natsu standing there in front of a grave that was placed there. "Natsu, you're here?" Aang asked.

He took notice of Aang being there. "Aang, wha'cha doing here? Couldn't sleep?"

"Something like that… Actually I met with this girl in my dream and she showed my your history with Lisanna, so I'm just here to pay my respects." He admitted. Natsu was surprised that Aang now knows about Lisanna, not that he wouldn't tell him, it's just a subject he tries not to talk about. Aang stood next to him as they both look at her grave. "You two we're real close, huh?"

Natsu nods before giving a small smile. "Yeah. She would really have liked you. You're definitely someone she'd get along with."

Aang give a smile as well. "Yeah, I guess." He changes to a serious look. "Why did you build her a grave all the way out here?"

Natsu shared Aang's serious look. "This was her favorite spot. She'd always come here to watch the sunset, now she'll never miss a single one."

"I'm really sorry Natsu. I know what it's like to lose someone close to your heart."

"Yeah." Natsu replied.

Aang thought of a way to cheer Natsu up. "Listen, when I met with this Guru, he told me about these chakras, one of the deals with love. When someone you love leaves, that love doesn't go away, it's actually reborn as new love in the people that surround you now."

"Is that really true?" Natsu asked.

"It happened for me, when the Fire Nation killed off my people, I'm sure it has happened for you as well. Just look around, you're surrounded by people who consider you their family."

Natsu began to smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Aang now turned his attention to the current problem at hand. "Natsu, there's something I need you to do for me."

"I'm listening."

"I…I don't know when it will happen, but there's a strong possibility that I'll lose control of the Avatar State, if I'm ever forced into it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I won't be able to control myself, I may attack everyone and everything, it scares me."

"But why?"

"Remember those chakras, well there are seven of them in total, the seventh Chakra deals with letting go of something that keep you physically attached to the world. In my case, it's Katara." He revealed. "I…actually had a dream where I lost control of myself in the Avatar State, and I fought against all of you, I didn't care whether I hurt you or not, I couldn't stop myself. If this were to really happen, I'll become a threat to everyone."

"Aang, why are you telling me this?" Natsu asked sounding serious.

"I really hate to ask you do this, but… if I… do lose it. I need you to bring me down."

Natsu's eyes slightly grew in shock. "What? What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean fight me. Beat me up. Do whatever it takes, just make sure I don't hurt anyone."

"Why me?"

"To be honest, I think you're the only one who can. My friends would try to reason and talk with me, and Erza and the others, maybe even Gajeel , might be able to hold me back; but… I… don't think they'd be willing to bring me down. I think you're the only one who's actually willing to do it."

Natsu gave Aang a serious look. "Are you asking me to kill you!? Cause I ain't doing that!"

"No! Not that far!" Aang assured. "Just knock me out. But since I can bend all the elements and I have the ability to use magic. That makes me all the more dangerous." Aang explained.

"Oh. I think I get it now."

"So… will you? I hate to ask this of you, and I'll try to figure something out, but if it happens and I lose it, will you take me down?"

"Aang…" Natsu gave a serious reply. "If this does happen… I'll do it, I promise. That's a promise from a wizard of the Fairy Tail guild."

"Thanks… Natsu." They both stared at the new moon in the sky before they walked back to their home.

* * *

The next morning had come and elsewhere by a clearing with a slight hill. Ping was standing in front of Chun, Hen and Kobu with a very dissatisfied look on her face. It is seen that Kobu and Hen still had some of their bandages from their fight with Laxus. "How… disappointing…" Ping said as she was about to begin berating her team. "The Fairy Tail wizards were fighting each other, it seemed like the perfect opportunity! But not only did you fail in capturing the Avatar, but you didn't kill even one wizard in Fairy Tail, one fatality in that guild would have caused despair among them, making it easier for us."

Chun who sat on her knees, clenched her fists. "Killing is wrong!" she exclaimed. "And also, you should have seen what we had to deal with. One of their wizard's Laxus, he was on a completely different level!" she exclaimed. "He had Thunder magic that made even Azula's lightning look like some fancy light show!"

Ping glares at Chun. "Yet you still ran! Like the little cowardly runt you are!"

Chun stood up. "Okay, sure let me just fight the most powerful wizard in all of Fairy Tail and throw my life away in the process, that'll make Ozai happy!" Chun said with an obvious sarcastic tone.

Ping stepped closer to her. "No pride in your assignment, or your nation. Laxus should have killed you… We don't need weaklings in the Fire Nation!"

Chun slightly stepped back in slight fear. "_Why does her persona sound familiar…?_" Laxus' face quickly flashed into her vision. "_That's right… she sounds like… Laxus…_" Chun took a step back.

Ping noticed this and a smirk grew on her face. "What's the matter Chun, you scared of me?" her body was becoming surrounded in a dark purple energy. She grabbed Chun by the neck and started to choke her with one arm. "You think you're untouchable? You think just cause you're Fire Nation, I won't strike you down? You're expendable, you've done nothing but defy me, so why don't I end your miserable life here, right now!" a dark purple seal appeared below her feet. Chun was starting to lose her breath as she now couldn't breathe. "That's right you brat… all you can breathe is pain!" before Ping could take this any further a an earth pillar separated Chun from Ping by forcing Ping into the air. Chun fell to the floor in a coughing fit while Ping fell back to her feet and unsheathed one of her blades and glared at Hen. "How dare you-?"

"Why don't you go easy on her will ya? She's just a kid. And she more useful to us alive." Hen said, remaining in a fighting stance, aiming his fist in Ping's direction.

Ping and Kobu, who couldn't give a damn was surprised at this. Ping let her magical energy die down. "Well the surprises never end, but why the sudden concern? I thought you were just a psycho who loves to fight."

"Look, I may be insane and a nut job, but I'm no monster. I'm still here to fight the Avatar, and capture him, but I'm not doing it for you guys. As far as I'm concerned, Ozai and Azula can both go suck it for all I care!" he said with a serious tone.

Chun give a thoughtful look to Hen, she is surprised to hear him talking like that. Ping puts her sword back in its sheath before giving a serious glare. "I don't know where this attitude is coming from, but it's pointless arguing with you." She began to leave them.

"And where are you going?" Hen asked, still in a serious tone.

"I'm going to kill the Avatar myself, I'll prove how easy this job is!" she walked towards the direction of Magnolia.

Hen got out of his fighting stance and gave a sigh. He walked over to Chun and offered to help her up. She accepted it as soon as she saw his hand. "T-thanks Hen."

"Did she hurt you?" Hen asked still in a serious voice.

"I-I" Chun was genuinely surprised that Hen actually cared so much. "I'll be fine."

"Well that's great, I can't let my friend get hurt on my watch." He said with a chuckle.

Chun slightly blushed. "Yeah… well again, thanks… I really owe you one."

"Not necessary. Though a word of advice." His face now became serious. "I wouldn't risk standing up to Ping anymore. That magic of hers has taken over her mind, she won't hesitate to bring you down if you don't follow her."

"Yeah… I know who that reminds me of..." Chun said slightly shivering with a certain scary firebender coming to mind.

"I can't tell you what to do, in fact my best advice would be for you to run away to be honest…"

"I can't do that…" Chun immediately answered.

"Right, so just try not to piss her off, but if you do decide to become ballsy, I'll be there to back you up?"

"Hen… why would you do all this for me? I mean I'm Fire Nation, yet you're so kind to me."

"Well for one thing, you're not the one who decided to screw over the whole world. Second, after coming to this world, I've come to realize how alike we are, despite being from different nations. I'm not going to let a simple thing, like 'where people come from' determine whether I like someone or not…" he jerked his thumb to Kobu. "…Unlike some people…" he whispered.

"I can hear you!" Kobu said, but decided not to do anything.

Both Hen and Chun giggled. "Well, as usual… it was nice talkin' to ya. But I gotta train and smash some rocks." Hen brushes her hair and begins to leave.

"Hen, wait!" Chun exclaimed.

"Huh, you need something?"

"Mind if I come with you? I'm still a bit shaken up from the whole thing with Ping."

Hen gave a childish smile. "Yeah sure, you can tag along; I'll teach you the secrets of my Earthbending!"

Chun began to follow him while giggling. "But… I'm not an Earthbender…" the two left Kobu alone who simply had an emotionless look on his face, he collapsed to his back to look at the morning sky.

He gave a sigh. "I hate this world!"

* * *

Much later in the day, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Suki along with Happy were walking though Magnolia after coming back from a job they took early that morning.

"Aw man, I was hoping those bandits would have put up much more of a fight." Toph said with her arms behind her head in slight disappointment.

"More like you didn't give them the chance to put up much of a fight." Katara reminded.

"You should have seen the one guys face… 'Oh please don't hurt me, I have a family to feed!'" Toph said in a mock voice.

"You didn't actually pound him did you?" Zuko asked.

"Of course I did, he was lying, obviously."

"You're becoming more like Natsu, every day." Suki remarked.

"Not really, the difference is that I actually have a brain."

Sokka quickly remembered something. "Hey Zuko, aren't you part of the Thunder God Tribe now?"

"Wait, what!?" Aang and Katara exclaimed.

"It's not really a big deal, with Laxus gone; they wanted me to become a part of them, and Evergreen practically begged me."

…

**(Flashback Begin)**

_Zuko was sitting at a table by himself; he saw that he was approached by three shadows from behind. "Zuko." He heard. The Firebender turned around to see, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen behind him._

_"You guys? You need anything from me?" he asked._

_"Actually, there is." Freed started. "We'd like you to join our team."_

_"Is this a joke?" _

_"No, no joke. Laxus even told us that you're just like him. Perfect, don't ch'a think" Bickslow said._

_"He's not a one hundred percent right; I used to be like him. I've changed for the better."_

_"That's even better." Freed said. "The three of us want to atone for all that we have done to the guild, with what you just told us, we believe you are the perfect person to lead us."_

_After hearing what Freed said, he actually considered Freed's offer. "I don't know, I'm tempted, but I'm not sure if I should, it wouldn't feel right for me to just join your team all of a sudden."_

_Evergreen fell to her knees in front of Zuko. "Please Zuko-sama, without Laxus we're direction-less, we need you!" she said now pleading to Zuko to take the offer._

_"If it means that much to you guys, then I'll do it." _

_Evergreen heard him and instantly got up, while blushing and sweating. "Oh, alright…"_

_"Nice to have you aboard, Zuko." Bickslow said with a smirk._

_"We promise to always perform at our very best." Freed assure while bowing to him._

_Evergreen suddenly wrapped her arm around Zuko's. "Looks like we'll be spending a **lot **of time together, Zuko-sama." Right after she said that, she felt a chilling glare and saw Mai glaring at her with a nutcracker in right hand, she used it to crack open a nut in an instant, the sound spooked Evergreen. Ty-Lee meanwhile was walking on her hands next to Mai. Evergreen backed away from Zuko and Mai dropped her guard and calmly turned away from her._

**(Flashback End)**

"…So that's what happened." Zuko explained.

Happy flew beside Zuko. "Does that mean that Evergreen is Mai's love rival?" Happy asked while covering his laughing mouth with his paw.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing…" Happy said, still laughing.

"Yeah, well since you lead them now, you should rename it to the 'Fire God Tribe' or something like that." Sokka suggested.

"I don't plan to do that." Zuko said.

"Hey Aang, have you ever combined elements together?" Happy asked.

"Uh, yes."

"I mean with just your bending, not your magic."

"Well, how do you mean?"

"I think he means have you ever bended two elements that combined." Suki said. "Like I don't know… Mudbending?"

"Yeah!" Happy exclaimed.

"Well it wasn't really something I put a lot of thought into, really."

"Plus Toph and I used that before." Katara said.

"I guess combining air and fire could be a thing." Zuko said. "It could make a flaming vortex or something."

"But doesn't air put out fire?" Happy asked.

"Not exactly, too much air will, but just enough of it will make it stronger." Zuko explained.

"I got it!" Sokka exclaimed. What about Steambending!?"

"Water and Fire?" Happy asked.

"Sokka, Waterbenders can pull that off by just heating the water themselves." Katara reminded.

"Oh haha, right."

"Ooh, what about Lavabending?" Happy suggested.

"Now you're talking!" Toph exclaimed.

"I don't know, seems a little bit destructive to me." Aang admitted.

"Well I like it!"

Aang and Zuko both sensed something.

"MOVE!" Zuko exclaimed before Aang made a wave of air that made blew the others away, a red energy orb slammed into the ground where they were standing.

"What was that!?" Aang exclaimed.

A black figure flipped over them before landing a far distance from the group. "So, all of you are part of Fairy Tail, that means I don't have to hold back."

"You, again!?" Aang exclaimed.

"I'm here to take my prize Avatar. Is now a bad time?" Ping asked with a smirk.

"Oh it is for you!" Sokka exclaimed, he pulled out his sword which absorbed all the light magic it could as it was surrounded in a bright yellow glow. "Suki!"

"Right!" she nodded, they both charged towards Ping.

"Fools, you're in my way!" she exclaimed a large dark purple seal was seen below her feet. "**Dark Gravity!**" a huge dark gray hemispherical barrier violently appeared when Sokka and Suki got close enough, this forced them high into the air. Ping smirked as she jumped high up into the air to meet the both of them and slashed past both of them with both her blades, Suki and Sokka fell to the ground and were now unconscious with scars on their exposed stomachs and pale red cuts showing where Ping had cut them. Ping landed on the ground. "Who's next?" she said.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed, she made the water in her water whip surround her arms, Zuko, Aang, and Toph got in a fighting stance.

"So it's all four of you, alright, this makes it a lot easier."

"Yeah, for us!" Toph exclaimed she stepped hard on the floor, sending a large wave of earth towards Ping, but it was seen that she disappeared into black smoke. "What where'd she go!?" Toph asked. In an angle above, Ping appeared in black smoke and had a sword unsheathed and was about to slash right through Toph, but a large bullet of water crashed into her, forcing her to her sides on the floor.

The people around saw the fight and began running. "FAIRY TAIL'S FIGHTING AGAIN!" they yelled before running away.

Zuko looked to Happy. "Happy go to the guild and get help!"

His wings appeared. "Aye sir!" he flew towards the direction of the guild.

"Where do you think, you're going!? **Graviton!**" she shot an orb of red energy that was speeding towards Happy.

"HAPPY!" Aang yelled. He straightened his fingers and made a vertical air swipe that destroyed Ping's Graviton attack. "Go! We'll catch up!"

"A-Aye!" Happy was now a safe distance from Ping's range.

"Oh what a shame, it just means I'll have to speed this up before your guild comes by to help you." Ping said with a smirk.

"Don't act so cocky, we'll stop you, right here, right now!" Zuko declared.

"Ooh! I'd like to see you try!" Zuko, Katara and Aang shot a stream of their elemental attacks to Ping, but she simply swung her blade, deflecting the attacks away from her. "Is that the best you can do? I'll show you a real attack. He blade was covered in a dark purple glow.

"Get behind me!" Toph exclaimed, she made a huge earth wall that was thick enough to protect them from most attacks.

"Your wall won't protect you! **Oblivion Wave**!" she jabbed her sword into the ground which forced a reddish purple energy wave to speed towards the wall, it was ripping through the ground as it got closer to the wall, once it hit, the wave traveled upwards to the center of the wall before igniting, completely destroying the wall easily. From the dust that was created, two water whips were thrown to Ping which grabbed her arms. "What!?"

"Zuko! Now!" Katara yelled. Zuko shot a huge ball of fire towards Ping, which she wasn't able to avoid because Katara held her in place.

Ping smirked. "I won't go down to this!" a dark purple seal formed in front of her and the fireball hit which made an explosion of flames.

There was a huge smoke cloud coming from where Zuko's attack landed. Aang saw what had happened. "Z-Zuko, did you-?"

They heard an evil giggle coming from the smoke, suddenly Ping cleared the smoke and she had eight purple outlined, thick phantom blades with no hilts on them. "Ouch… that really hurt…" Ping mocked.

Toph growled at her. "I've had all I can take from her!" Toph made a pillar shoot out from below her, but she avoided it as she stepped forward to Toph with her illusion blades following her. There were walls and pillars forming in front of her and Ping was slicing past them with her illusion blades, and Ping herself didn't even have her real swords equipped on her hands

"Is that the best you've got!?" Toph made a boulder fly over to her but one of Ping's blades sliced through them. Toph launched herself into the air in an attempt to escape but a black smoke puff appear above Toph. "There is no escape!" Ping slashed Toph with one of her illusion blades before she kicked her back to the ground.

When Ping landed on the ground, a fireball narrowly missed her. "Oh, that was close. Suddenly three ice shards sped to her, but her illusion blades were able to cut through them easily before they could get to Ping. "You're wasting my time!" she launched over to Zuko and Katara and made her blades orbit around her when she was close which forced Zuko and Katara back, but when they ran back towards her. She sighed. "Honestly!" she raised two hands and shot two Graviton attacks and both Zuko and Katara, bringing them down, she was hit by a boulder which was from Aang, she got back up. "Finally, my golden opportunity!" she sprinted towards Aang while avoiding his air and fire streams, but her foot was caught in an Earth trap that Aang made, he made a thick pillar shoot Ping high into the air. As she was in the air she felt the air around her moving, she was now caught in a tornado that Aang made, after she had no control of her movement in the air, Aang slammed the tornado and Ping violently to the ground. Through the dust, a purple glare could be seen. She sped out of it and was dodging every attack that was thrown to her, Aang jumped from her vision and made a large blade of fire that he attempted to slam down on Ping but she blocked it with her illusion blades. "You can't beat me, not when I have magic!" she continued her assault and when Aang made two earth walls to protect himself, Ping easily sliced through them, finally when Aang made a hemispherical earth shield that surrounded him, Ping rose four blades to her left and four blades to her right she forced the blades to do a cross slash, which forced the barrier to explode and it forced Aang back to a wall of a building. Ping walked closer and the illusion blades around her disappeared. "How disappointing, to think you're the one thing standing in the way of the Fire Nation…" she pulled out her sword in her right hand, she kneeled down to him, while Aang looked terrified. "Well goodbye!" he blade was about to jab Aang in the gut but it was caught by Aang's hand, and Ping could see that the arrow on his arm was encased in a white glow He forced Ping blade from her hand and threw it, he made a huge blast of wind the forced Ping away from him before he was surrounded by Icy mist. Ping picked up her dropped blade before preparing to fight again.

"**Ice-Make: Lance**!" Aang exclaimed. He fired ice spears at Ping from a bluish white magic circle. She dodged all of them and made her illusion blades appear again.

"So you can use Magic too… This will make your defeat all the more satisfying." She slashed with four illusion swords but Aang jumped high into the air

He formed a small ball of water in his hand and grabbed it before slamming the side of his fist into an open palm. "**Ice-Make: Blizzard Storm**!" he sent ice crystals to the ground below Ping, which suddenly grew into huge ice crystals that Ping was able to slice through so she wouldn't get minced. She looked around and lost sight of him.

"Where did he go?!"

"She heard the igniting of flames behind her; eyes grew wide as Aang had a huge ball of fire above him, with a mixture of his Dragon Slayer flames and his own firebending flames."

"Dammit!" Ping cursed.

"**Fire Dragon's: Power Blaze!**" he chucked the colossal flaming ball at her, but she turned to smoke to avoid the attack.

Ping was now in front of Aang after he landed on the ground. "IT'S OVER AVATAR!" but before she could strike the finishing blow she was stopped and restrained by a rocky hand that shot out of the ground. Aang who made the hand magnetized pieces of rock to his right first before engulfing it in flames.

He ran to Ping who without the ability to move, she couldn't avoid the attack. So she moved all eight of her illusion blades in front of her to protect her from the attack. "**Fire Dragon's Granite Fist!**" his rocky, fiery fist managed to punch through all eight of Ping's illusion blades and his attack punched through the rocks and it firmly landed square on Ping's gut sending her flying, across the ground before violently rolling on the floor.

Ping weakly stood up and saw Aang slowly approach her. She was now bruised and dusted all over but she chose not to run. "I'll stand and fight, come and get me, you cocky bastard!" she unsheathed both her swords. Aang made a boulder rise up from the ground and made it fire smaller machine gun like pellets at Ping who was able to slash through almost all of them before they could hit her with both her swords, but one grazed past her shoulder, making a wound. Aang now prepared another attack.

"**Ice-Make: Geyser**!" he slammed both palms into the ground before huge towers of ice shards tried to impale Ping from above, but she was able to avoid them. After she did. Her blades were encased in a red glow, she sped over to Aang but the Avatar turned all the ice he made into water and made the water crash into Ping forcing her back. She weakly got up but she was she was now surrounded in an air sphere that was floating up into the air. Before she could think of escaping she realized that all the air was getting sucked out of her lungs through her mouth and nose, Aang was trying to suffocate her.

"AANG STOP!" as he heard this, his concentration was interrupted and he dropped the sphere of air that surrounded Ping, she was deeply gasping for air and gave out bad sounding coughs. Her unlikely savior was Katara. Aang looked at his friends who were behind him.

Ping was on her hands and knees and grabbed her swords. "Even I know when I'm beaten…" she weakly said before she disappeared into smoke.

"And don't come back!" Sokka yelled.

"Man, that was close." Toph said.

"You can calm down Aang, it's all over." Katara said, but Aang turned around and a reddish orange magic circle appeared in front of him. "Aang! What are you doing!?" Katara fearfully asked.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" the fire was speeding to Katara who was filled with fear and shock, but Zuko managed to redirect the flames to the side in time after he stood in front of Katara.

"HAVE YOU LOST IT!?" Toph yelled.

"No, something is wrong!" Suki said.

"It's the Avatar State, he's lost control again!" Sokka exclaimed.

"No! It's different this time… I can almost feel it…" Katara said

Aang stood a distance in front of his friends with ice mist on the floor, air building up around him, and with his fists engulfed in flames. The worst of Aang's fears had happened, he was in the Avatar State and turned his power towards his own friends. He had finally lost control

* * *

**Next Time: **The 7th Chakra

_With Aang losing control of the Avatar State, he has become a threat forcing Fairy Tail to unwillingly fight against him._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you thought and IronPrime and I will see you the next update. ****P.S: sorry for leaving you at a cliff hanger lol, but it was part of the plan and this chapter became a lot longer than I expected, so I wouldn't extended past this point it even if I wanted to.**

**Also Happy belated Independence Day/4th of July 2016 to all my American Readers.**


	35. The 7th Chakra

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

* * *

**A/N: Hey again guys hope you enjoy this chapter, also I wanted to thank bls123 for becoming the Beta Reader for this story to fix my grammar for the later chapters I will be making, your help is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"Well goodbye!" Those were the words that Aang had last heard before all Hell broke loose. In hearing those words, survival instinct kicked in, allowing him to stop Ping's sword from piercing through his stomach.

Fresh from blasting Ping away with a huge gust of wind, he now had access to the magical energy stored inside his body. After using a couple of Ice-Make and Fire Dragon Slayer spells, he was very close to ending Ping's life. A voice however kept him from finishing her off, permanently.

"AANG STOP!" Katara's voice was enough to keep Aang from suffocating Ping. The girl with the grudge against the Avatar knew she had no chance, and couldn't throw away her life especially when she could still think of a plan to eliminate him later.

"Even I know when I'm beaten…" The girl disappeared into smoke, making her retreat clear.

After some comments from both Sokka and Toph, they thought it was over. Katara told Aang to calm down. His response to her request was something that she didn't expect.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" It had happened - Aang had turned his power onto his friends! Zuko shielded Katara from the attack. They all gaped at Aang in shock.

"HAVE YOU LOST IT!?" Toph yelled.

"No, something is wrong!" Suki said.

"It's the Avatar State, he's lost control again!" Sokka exclaimed, but Katara shook her head.

"No! It's different this time… I can almost feel it…" she said thoughtfully.

An icy mist appeared around Aang's feet, and air built up around him. His fists were covered in flames. The airbender tattoos on his body were giving off a bright glow, akin to the glow from his eyes. All restraint was gone, willpower replaced with rage, fear replaced with recklessness. The Avatar was in his most powerful form with no one to control it, like a raging Komodo Rhino with no rider. Even Katara, the one person who could have got him to calm down, was just attacked.

* * *

Happy, who was flying back to the guild to get help with dealing with Ping, was unaware of Aang's outburst. He knew something was wrong, however, when he saw an explosion on the ground, the same place where he last saw the others.

The blue cat flew down to investigate, but was met with a scene of horror. Aang was attacking his friends!

"What's going on!?" Happy yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Happy? What are you doing here?" Zuko asked as he barely dodged a water whip.

"Why is Aang attacking you?"

Aang heard Happy's voice.

"**Ice-Make: Lance**!"

Out of a whitish blue magic circle, lances made of ice were speeding towards Happy. The blue cat was paralyzed with fear, unable to move or summon his wings. His eyes just reflected shock and terror.

"HAPPY!" Suki screamed. Acting quickly, she jumped in front of Happy, and with fan and sword in hand, she sliced the lances to they wouldn't hurt neither her nor Happy. The cat was still cowering in fear. "You okay?" Happy responded with a nod as tears pooled in his eyes.

They had quickly forgotten that Aang was still out of control. Aang saw this, and took the opportunity to strike. He took a deep breath as two magic circles, a whitish-blue one and an orange-red one, appeared in front of him.

"**Fire Dragon's: Freezing Roar**!" He shot orange flames from his mouth, which became blue after passing through the icy blue magic circle. Happy lifted Suki out of the way by flying her into the air; the icy flames had frozen a small abandoned shop.

"Thanks Happy." Suki said gratefully.

"Hey Twinkle Toes! I don't know what pissing you off, but I gotta tell you: you're pissing me off!" Toph yelled. She stomped hard on the ground, trying to trap Aang in a pyramid before covering that with another pyramid trap. They could hear banging from inside. "Jeez! What's gotten into him, you guys didn't do anything to make him mad did you?"

"No! Ping was the one who triggered this!" Zuko exclaimed. "Though I don't know why he's attacking us."

The banging increased and ice shards began piercing through the rock. The whole structure exploded, ice and rock debris shooting out all over.

"Aang, please talk to us!" Katara pleaded. After hearing her voice again, Aang turned to her. Air scooters formed on his feet allowing him to propel himself towards Katara at a faster speed.

"**Fire Dragon's: Wing Slash**!" Aang's arms were immediately covered in flames that whipped toward Katara at a frightening speed.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Sokka stood in front of Katara with his sword unsheathed.

This however didn't stop him. The whip-like fire continued towards the pair. Some of the fire caught on Sokka's boots, and he was forced to stomp quickly on the ground in order to put out the flames. Katara saw that her blue bandages on her wrists were also burning off, and there were scratch-like burn marks all over her arms. Thinking quickly, she used the water from her water skin to cover her arms and began healing them.

"Katara are you alright!?" Sokka cried, worry lacing his voice.

"I'm fine," Katara replied, even after initially wincing at the pain Aang had caused. "_Aang hurt me… he's hurting all of us…_" She had little time to think as Aang prepared another spell. He cast an Ice-Make: Geyser. The ice was about to impale Katara but Toph was able to make an earth wave that crashed into the ice before it formed. She ran to Katara and grabbed her hand as they both narrowly dodged numerous fire jabs.

After dragging Katara and herself to a nearby alley, Toph could feel Katara shivering. "Snap out of it!" Toph said as she repeatedly slapped Katara in the face. "Aang is attacking us! We can't just stand there! What were you thinking?!"

"No Toph! Aang would never do this! It's the Avatar State!"

Katara glanced around and saw Zuko battling against Aang. He narrowly dodged an earth pillar that would have otherwise launched him into the air. He gave Aang a spinning kick before following up with a couple jabs of fire, which Aang was easily able to block. "I can still get through to him! Just give me a chance!" she pleaded.

Toph shook her head. "Are you nuts!? No way, I'm sure if we hit him hard enough, the blow will snap him out of it!" she retorted.

"But I don't want to hurt him!"

"It's either us or him Katara. He could hurt us, he just hurt you! I'm just saying we gotta knock him out, once we accomplish that everything will be back to normal again."

"I'll try…" Katara said shamefully looking down to the ground. "But I won't like it."

"That's the spirit!" Katara could only blink back her tears.

Meanwhile Suki was about to help Sokka and Zuko fight against Aang.

"Suki, what's going to happen?" Happy asked. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"I don't know, but if Aang keeps this up, we won't be able to stop him. We need help Happy! You have to go to the guild and tell everyone about this. We'll only be able to stop him if we work together!"

Happy heard Suki's words and gave her a look of determination. "Aye!" He took the skies, and began making his way to the guild.

"_Hurry Happy… If Aang keeps going like this, I'm not sure we'll be able to hold on much longer._"

* * *

At the Fairy Tail guild, things were going as they normally were. Natsu and Lucy were eating at one of the tables - rather, Natsu as eating and Lucy was looking away in disgust. She was about to comment on his lack of table manners (again), when a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Natsu?" Lucy said, grabbing Natsu's attention. "Where's Happy?"

"Oh, he went with Aang and his team for a job; they should be back now. What's takin' them so long?" Natsu said.

Both Gray and Juvia walked over to their table. "Who's taking long?" the Ice mage asked.

"It's Aang and the others; they should be back from their job by now," Lucy answered.

"Maybe they got ambushed by those four hunters from the Fire Nation," Juvia suggested.

"I hope not…" Lucy muttered.

"HELP!" Suddenly the doors burst open by a blue cat with wings.

"Happy! What's the matter?" Mira asked.

"THERE'S NO TIME! SOMEBODY HELP! AANG'S GONE CRAZY AND HE'S FIGHTING EVERYONE!" Happy screamed.

All the faces in the guild showed shock, though Gajeel just looked mildly surprised.

"Aang's gone crazy? What are you talking about?" Wakaba asked.

"Wait! Maybe we should listen to him." Ty Lee suggested. "Happy, what's going on?" she calmly asked.

"Aang is fighting the others; he's also using his magic. We have to hurry, I don't know if they can hold him off."

Erza, who was by the request board, ran over to Happy. "Where is he?!"

"I can take you to him!" Happy said.

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and I will go," Erza declared. (Lucy's cries of protest were ignored).

"Wherever Gray-sama goes, Juvia goes as well!"

"Mira, Elfman, would you like to come along?" Erza asked, facing the siblings.

"Sure!" Mira replied, while Elfman roared, "Yeah, 'cause you'll need a REAL MAN!"

"Wait." As the six minus Natsu gathered around Erza they heard Freed trying to tell them something. "The three of us will assist you."

"Yeah!" Bickslow said with a confident expression. "Besides if anyone is going to bail our leader out of trouble. It's going to be us!"

"The Thunder God Tribe stick together. Plus, a certain lug would simply trash the place," Evergreen smirked. She didn't name names, but glared at Elfman from behind her fan.

"Don't forget us!" Ty Lee said speaking for her and Mai. "We're going to help and there is nothing you can do to change our minds. They are our friends too." Mai simply nodded in agreement.

Erza smiled at their determination. She looked down to Happy. "Happy, lead the way."

Happy wiped the developing tears from his eyes. Everyone who was going to help in the battle stormed out of the guild hall. All but one, and this didn't go unnoticed by Lucy. "Natsu, are you coming?" she asked.

Natsu who looked to be in a trance was snapped out of it as soon as Lucy said his name. "Natsu, are you coming?" Lucy asked.

"Oh right. I'll be right there." Natsu got up from his seat before following the group from a distance. "_It really happened, didn't it Aang?_"

* * *

At the same place where Freed battled against Mira in the Battle of Fairy Tail, a huge fireball is seen being thrown from the air. "I got this!" Toph erected wall from the ground to block the attack.

"Toph he's going to break through it, move!" Zuko yelled. Aang bashed headfirst into the wall while covered in flames. After Aang burst through, Toph who was on the bridge backed away slightly.

"NOW, KATARA!" she yelled. A huge jet of water sped into Aang forcing him down the river bouncing on the water like a skipping stone. Katara jumped off a water blob to meet the others on the bridge. "Did it work?" Toph asked.

"I doubt it." Zuko replied. "I've seen Aang take much more than that."

"What can we do?" Suki asked.

"I don't know." Zuko looked down at the ground shamefully.

"Well I'm not giving up!" Katara said defiantly, causing the others to cast their gazes towards her. "Aang is our friend, and there has to be a way to snap him out of this. I just know there is!"

Right after Katara spoke. Aang created a huge water cyclone that lifted him high in the air. The water below the bridge they were standing on was starting to drain because of Aang's water cyclone. The Avatar assumed his Ice-Make stance while the water kept him in the air. "**Ice-Make: Rose Garden!**" A huge bright blue flash was seen before the water cyclone Aang was lifted by completely froze. A huge rose garden of ice was raging towards the group.

"RUN!" Sokka exclaimed. The ice rose garden had crashed past the bridge completely destroying it. They saw the ice rose garden had raged through that part of the river.

"He's coming!" Zuko said after seeing Aang speed towards them in his air sphere. "We have to stop him!"

"How, In-case you haven't noticed he could have completely flattened us there!" Sokka reminded.

Aang landed a slight distance from them as his air sphere dissipated. However his eyelids twitched as he heard a projectile speeding towards him. A glint was seen on his side before he jumped out of the way. The projectile had pierced a wall, and it looked like a one of Mai's small knives.

While Aang was in the air a figure clad in pink rose beside him.

"Hello there," Ty Lee said with a giggle. She was trying to jab him but kept missing. She came close to chi-blocking his shoulder, but Aang grabbed her arm and tossed her to the ground. She screamed as she fell, but luckily was caught by Mai. "Thanks for the catch Mai."

"No problem." She saw Aang gently landing on the ground. "What did you guys to piss him off?" Mai asked, looking at the others as she still held Ty Lee.

"Us?!" Sokka yelled. "It was that crazy girl from the Fire Nation!"

"Yeah, you're going to have to be more specific."

"It was Ping," Zuko answered.

"Oh, that makes even more sense. But how did she get to this place?"

"How should we know?"

Mist formed around Aang as he prepared another attack. "Someone do something!" Ty Lee yelled.

"I think Cana has it handled," Mai replied.

"Huh?"

On a rooftop close by, Cana had ten floating cards in front of her. They all were engulfed in flames before they shot a huge explosion of fire, but this attack narrowly missed because she didn't want to hurt him. "Hey, you guys distract him. I have to get close!" Cana yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Toph asked.

"She's going to use a Sleep Card." Mai answered. "She just has to get close enough in order to actually use it."

"You need a distraction?" Suki took out one of her fans before she tossed it towards Aang. It just missed slicing his head. "Hey, over here!" she yelled. Aang rode on an earth wave and planned to use it to steamroll through Suki. Toph jumped in front of Suki and proceeded to make the earth wave explode. This action forced Aang into the air.

Sokka gathered light in his sword before performing a sideways swipe, throwing a crescent beam of light towards Aang, hitting him square in the chest. He hit the ground; Toph quickly trapped him as Aang stood up.

"Cana if you're going to do your thing, now's a good time to do it!" Cana, using the time they had bought her, had a card in her hand with a yellowish-green aura around it. She held the card close to Aang and he looked to be falling asleep, though he was heavily resisting the urge.

"It's working!" Katara said happily.

Aang's eyes were now closed, but as soon as he closed them, they shot back open. His eyes were still giving off that bright white glow. A huge white shockwave blew from Aang, destroying the earth trap that was restraining him.

"It didn't work!?" Cana exclaimed. Aang blasted a spinning stream of air that struck Cana in the gut. sending her flying. Zuko jumped into her path to stop her in her tracks and when she crashed into him, they both toppled on top of each other.

Aang placed his fist on his left palm. Sharp pillars of earth circled him. "**Ice-Make: …**" As he said his spell ice pillars circled around him, behind the earth pillars. Both ice and earth pillars shattered into smaller, bullet like projectiles that hovered around Aang. "**…Avalanche**!" He shot the ice and earth bullets towards the huge group.

"**Solid Script: Guard**!" The word 'GUARD' appeared in front of the group in a bronze color. It made an invisible barrier that was able to block the ice and earth bullets. The attack stopped. Everyone but Toph looked back to see Levy behind them. "I wasn't too late…" she said with a relieved sigh.

"Thanks for the save." Suki thanked.

"Don't relax just yet, he's coming back!" Sokka yelled.

Aang held his breath. "**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" he shot a large breath of fire towards the group.

Katara had a large stream of water from the ice that Aang created that froze the part of the river. She threw the water towards Aang's fire which stopped it but made a huge steam cover.

Within the huge steam cloud Zuko had an idea. "Katara clear the steam away from us!" he yelled as it was starting to condense to their skin.

"Right." She cleared the steam away that was still around Aang. His right fist was engulfed in flames. "Now what?"

Zuko looked to Levy. "Can you draw electricity?"

"Y-yes… why?"

"Shoot it into the steam cloud that is surrounding Aang."

Katara realized what Zuko was doing. "But Zuko! That will…"

"I know, but nothing we tried could stop him! If we can at least weaken him we'll be able to restrain him!"

"Won't he just redirect it?" Levy asked.

"Not if this plan works… Levy, do it the steam cloud is clearing!"

Levy pointed two fingers upwards. "**Solid Script: Thunder**!" a bright yellow orb of energy formed of Levy's fingertips before the orb shot electricity into the air with the electricity spelling the word 'THUNDER'. The electricity rained down onto the steam cloud. From within there was a huge strike and multiple thunderbolts raged inside the steam cloud like an actual storm cloud. Levy and Katara had their hands over their mouths in horror. The steam cleared and Aang was on one knee with some black marks on his skin. Sparks of electricity surrounded his body, but he slowly got back up after facing that attack. Still the white glow engulfed his eyes and arrows.

"He's still in the Avatar State!?" Zuko exclaimed in shock.

Lucy arrived just after the attack. "What's happening?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Blondie." Toph said. "Aang just went crazy."

"Ping shocked him into the Avatar State, but no matter what we try. We can't snap him out of it!" Zuko said.

"Avatar State?" Lucy repeated. She remembered when she was talking to Aang a few days ago.

"…_there's this feeling that if I don't get it under control soon, I'm going to lose control."_

After remembering what Aang had told her, she figured it out. "_So he lost control… This is bad… he can't stop himself._" "Don't hurt him!" Lucy said. "This isn't his fault!"

Aang was taking steps towards them. As he was walking, Runes were seen to be drawn around him in a square. They caused him to walk into an invisible wall. The intensity of his eyes increased after this. He punched on the rune walls that surrounded him like a cube.

"So our plan worked." The Thunder God tribe appeared by the large group. The voice saying this belonged to Freed.

"You trapped him in Runes?" Katara asked.

Everyone saw Aang trying to punch his way out with flaming fists. When that didn't work he tried to make an earth pillar slam through it, but the runes held. He then formed large ice claws around his hands but these couldn't dent Freed's runes either.

"Damn, look at him. He's like some kind of rabid animal," Bickslow commented.

"Hey, don't call him that!" Katara snapped. "I don't know why he won't come out of the Avatar State, but…" Katara clenched her left fist and place her other palm to her chest. "…the real Aang would never do this! He's not a monster!"

Freed took what she said to heart but was at a loss to explain what happened to Aang. "Well at the very least, he's contained now."

"I don't think that'll help though." Bickslow took off his helmet. His eyes glowed green and he commented on the situation. "Whatever's eating away at that kid, it's damn near close to completely consuming his soul."

Katara and Lucy's faces are filled with shock. "W-wait… you don't mean… "

"We could lose Aang forever?" Lucy finished with her hand over her mouth.

"I'm not sure what will happen if this keeps going." Freed answered. His head turned to Evergreen. "Evergreen, turn him to stone. At least this way he'll be secure until we can find a solution."

"Alright." Evergreen lifted her glasses above her eyes which were glowing yellow but as she tried to turn Aang to stone, his arrows glowed even brighter before his entire body was engulfed in bright white glow. The invisible wall surrounding Aang form a small crack, and before Evergreen could turn Aang to stone the rune barrier simply exploded.

Aang stood tall and the rune symbols that surrounded him were gone. "He… broke through my barrier…?"

"He dispelled you runes!" Evergreen shrieked.

"That's impossible… how could he pull that off?!" Bickslow yelled after he had put his helmet back on.

Aang looked to angry and surrounded himself in an air sphere before flying to them. "So, it's come to this!" Evergreen said with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'll end this quickly." Evergreen made dust particles appear around her. "**Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun**!" After waving her arms, she shot a barrage of energy needles towards Aang, who simply made a large wall to protect himself from the attack. He appeared on top of that wall. Fairy like wings sprouted from Evergreen's back. "I'll get him!" she flew towards him. However her flying only made it worse as Aang created a huge cyclone that captured Evergreen. Right after her screams were heard the cyclone disappeared leaving Evergreen floating in the air. Aang however wasn't done as he trapped her in a sphere of air

Both of Aang's fists were on fire before he placed them together. "**Fire Dragon's: Brilliant Blaze**!" using the flames, he formed a large fireball over his head. He chucked it towards Evergreen. The air surrounded Evergreen was so intense that she couldn't even move, her eyes grew as the attack got closer.

"**Baryon Formation**!" A large bright green beam was shot upwards from the ground. The beam collided into the fireball, destroying it. "Great job babies!" Bickslow said. The air sphere around Evergreen faded. As she fell to the ground her wings emerged and she gently landed on her feet. Aang was sliding down the large wall he made. Bickslow saw this as an opportunity. "Get him my babies! **Line Formation**!" the dolls stood on top of each other to form a totem pole-like structure and they combined their power to fire a crescent shaped beam that speed toward Aang.

He saw this coming and Aang quickly made a platform for him to stand on from the rock wall before jumping off it, allowing Bickslow's attack to miss. As he flew forwards towards the group he adjusted his landing and he got to the ground feet first but he smashed his fists on the ground forcing a large earth wave towards the group that sent almost all of them upwards, but they quickly landed on the ground. Aang saw there was one person missing from the group. A yellow energy needle tore through his left pant leg. He saw Evergreen above him unleashing her energy needles from above. Aang made machine gun-like pebbles shoot upwards. These small pebbles managed to block the needles from hitting Aang. The clash of these two attacks made a dust cloud. Evergreen saw Aang speeding to her with flames shooting from his feet as he was now barefoot. In all of this he was shooting jabs of fire to her from his fists and Evergreen comically dodged them. Aang ended his assault with large crescent of fire that was thrown in her direction after he swiped his left foot. Before the flames could hit her, another jet of flames collided into Aang's. The shockwave shot Evergreen towards the ground but Zuko was able to catch her bridal style.

"Nice catch, Zuko-sama," Evergreen said in a flirty voice.

"Now isn't the time Evergreen," Zuko said with a serious look.

Aang could be seen landing on the ground, he charged towards Bickslow but he was easily avoiding all his strikes. Aang was then discharging powerful air blasts from his open hands but Bickslow skillfully dodged them. After dodging another one, all five of Bickslow's dolls appeared in front of Aang and just continuously shot green beams at him which he was able to block by raising an earth wall. The dolls maneuvered around the earth wall to find a hole.

Bickslow, who was standing a distance from the wall Aang made, looked around for him but got a huge shock when Aang's arms shot out of the ground and grabbed his legs. "What!?" Before long Aang started to try and freeze Bickslow from his legs and upwards, but a green beam shot out from the ground. This forced Aang into the air and Bickslow made his dolls fire at him constantly. Aang shot out ice lances to counter the beams. He made the ice lances break into smaller shards of ice and launched them to Bickslow. He however managed to avoid it.

When Aang landed on the ground he prepared to use another ice-make spell. "**Ice-Make: Knuckle**!" a magic seal appeared under Bickslow before six fists made of ice punched him into the air. Aang seeing Bickslow in the air he made a huge explosion of air by moving his arms in the opposite direction. This forced Bickslow and his dolls to another part of town as he was sent flying.

"Bickslow!" Freed yelled. The large air blast effected everyone else too as they were in its path. Freed, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Mai and Zuko held their ground. The others were shot back by the wind. Toph felt their feet leaving the ground so she made a wall behind them so they couldn't be blasted away. Katara, Lucy and Levy crashed into the wall. Mai held Ty Lee and Cana, while Zuko held Evergreen.

After they were disoriented Aang had his fist on his palm with icy mist surrounding him. "**Ice-Make: Saucer**!" he made a large spinning ice disk that looked like a thick buzzsaw, this buzzsaw was launched to everyone else.

Zuko shoots a stream of fire to try and melt the ice disk. Levy got up and saw the icy projectile heading for them. "Everyone, stand back **Solid Script: Fire!**" Levy drew the word 'FIRE' before it was engulfed in flames and it combined with Zuko's attack to melt the ice disk before it could reach them.

"Thanks Levy." Zuko said.

Freed stood in front everyone. "This has gone on for long enough!" he lifted his sword. "**Dark Ecriture: Wings**!" he inscribed runes onto himself before he grew a pair or wings made from runes.

Aang not caring made a powerful fire stream and directed it towards Freed. He however easily sliced through the flames with his sword as he sped towards Aang. He saw Aang form an air sphere around himself before retreating into the air. After seeing this Freed took off after him.

Freed was floating at the same altitude as Aang, waiting for him to attack. Aang from within his air sphere had icy mist surrounding him. "**Ice-Make: Dual Rose Blades**!" the air from the sphere moved to surround his arms before they froze to form large, thick blades with rose thorns and vines adorning them. He had smaller air scooters on his feet to keep him airborne. He flew to Freed with his arms surrounded by the icy blades. Freed proceeded to fly towards Aang where both of their blades collided.

Aang attempted to cross swipe past Freed but he missed, allowing Freed to kick him in mid-air. Now Aang was left wide open to an attack but before Freed could get close, Aang shot a burst of flames from his mouth keeping Freed back. After seeing Freed stagger backwards he slashed Freed twice with his ice blades causing tears in his robe. Freed managed to stay in the air and saw that Aang wasn't letting up. Before Aang could get another slash in, he teleported away from Aang. As his body turned to runes, Freed appeared above Aang and shot down towards him leaving a sound burst behind him. "**Dark Ecriture: Destruction**!" Freed fell towards Aang, unsheathed his blade and slashed past him leaving a magenta gash going in a diagonal direction across Aang's chest. The slash shot out a magenta burst of energy. The ice blades around Aang's arms cracked before they shattered. Aang, with his orange shirt slashed through, began falling towards the river. After the Avatar slammed into the water Freed looked down while slightly panting.

"Is that it? Is he down?" Freed said to himself hoping his attack was enough to defeat Aang. Unfortunately he was wrong as a cyclone could be seen from the river below. Aang, who was now shirtless, shot out of the river with a massive cyclone propelling him upwards towards Freed. "J-Just how strong is he!?"

Long fire whips appear on his arms as the cyclone took Aang above Freed. "**Fire Dragon's: Wing Burst**!" combining his normal fire and Dragon Slayer fire he made the long fire whips slash past Freed which sent him falling towards the river.

Katara used her waterbending to pull Freed from the water after seeing him fall into it. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Toph yelled. "How is Aang able to still stand after everything we've thrown at him!?"

"_It must have something to do with the magic inside his body… maybe that has something to do with all of this,_" Katara thought.

"I have to do something," Lucy said. She stepped forwards after Aang landed on the ground. "Sorry Aang, I have to do this." She had one of her keys in her hand. "**Gate of the Golden Bull! I open thee! Taurus!**" The biped bull shot out of the ground.

"MOOOO!" he yelled, coming out of the ground.

"Taurus, I need you to attack Aang."

"But, isn't Aang our friend?" Taurus asked.

"There is something wrong with him I can't explain right now, but we have to do something or he's going to hurt others," Lucy said. "Just don't be too rough with him."

"No matter what, I'll always protect your perfect body!" he exclaimed.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Just do something…"

Taurus ran towards Aang. "Whatever making you crazy, I'm going to make you stop!" Taurus jumped into the air while swinging his axe. "**Rampage**!" He spun it several times before slamming it into the ground forcing a straight line earthquake towards Aang. However Aang made a curved wall that blocked the attack. He blasted through the wall and punched Taurus' face with a flaming fist sending him back. Aang covered his right fist in his small rocks as he jumped up high and dived towards Taurus. He slammed his rock-covered fist into Taurus' gut. "Sorry… Lucy-san." Taurus disappeared back into the spirit world.

"No Taurus!" Aang glared at her and she flinched. "_I've got to do something!_" She took out another key. "**Gate of the Maiden! I open thee! Virgo!**" Virgo shot out of the ground like a drill and landed in front of Lucy.

"Princess, is it time for my punishment?" Virgo asked.

"Virgo, I can't really explain but I need you to beat Aang."

"I understand," Virgo said without questioning, and she drilled into the ground. Aang ran towards Lucy but Virgo grabbed his legs and threw him into the air. "**Spica Lock**!" While Aang was in the air, boulders surrounded Aang in a sphere. However as Virgo trapped him inside, a red glow was seen from between the rocks, and a dragon's roar was heard. The Spica Lock exploded and Aang shot flames from his hands, feet, and mouth. He made the fire whips on his hands and feet fly towards Virgo but the Maiden swiftly dodged them. She extended her chains which clashed with the fire whips, preventing them from hitting her. Aang fell to his feet and engulfed himself in an air sphere to steamroll into Virgo, but she fell into a hole that she made as Aang's attack shot past her.

He skidded to a halt went back to look down the hole. A pair of blue orbs looked outside the hole. Aang was met with a swift kick as Virgo shot out of the hole, but as Virgo flew up Aang grabbed her chains and his arms were surrounded in cyclones of wind which spread to his arms. This allowed him to slam Virgo back into the ground.

When Aang saw her get back up he began flinging rocks towards her, but she was easily deflecting them with her chains. He then ran to Virgo in a blinding speed occasionally throwing punches as he ran past her. Aang engulfs his feet in flames and is close to Virgo. "**Fire Dragon's Talons**!" he kicks Virgo back with his flaming right foot.

Virgo slides back to Lucy with her face being pushed against the floor. "Princess, I apologize. I am not powerful enough to defeat him." After Virgo said this, she disappeared as well.

Lucy was running low on magical power but wouldn't give up. "_I can't give up, the real Aang is in there somewhere…_" Before she could grab another one of her keys, Aang shot air from his left hand that was able to suction Lucy's keys away from her. "My keys!" She quickly found herself wrapped in a rope of water that restrained her. Aang kept Lucy restrained with a thick whip of water that surrounded his right hand. His left arm formed a rose blade and jumped to slash past Lucy.

"LUCY!" Katara yelled. She used her waterbending to free Lucy from her water bind which allowed her to duck, causing Aang to miss his strike. Katara ran over to her. "Are you okay?" Lucy nodded and they saw Toph, Zuko, Suki and Sokka getting beaten as they tried to stop Aang.

Mai, Ty Lee and Cana prepared to attack. "Cana and I will get close. Ty Lee, you know what to do." Mai said, and the acrobat gave a serious nod.

"Wait, he's too strong!" Lucy yelled. "We need to think about this!"

"You think he'll give us time to think? If this goes on then we're all dead and you know it!" Mai threw three knives towards Aang. He managed to dodge them and after he achieved this, he made a curved earth wall speed to Mai. She wasn't fast enough and got hit.

Cana had four cards in her hands. "**Card Magic: Summoned Lighting**!" A green and white seal appeared in front of her and it shot five bolts of green lightning to Aang, but all five bolts missed. Aang made a line of fire speed to Cana. Ty Lee dived onto her, preventing the fire from burning her.

Ty Lee jumped to Aang once again to try and chi-block him. He was wise to this and placed his hands on the ground and a large whitish blue seal appeared on the ground. "**Ice-Make: Floor**!" the ground Ty Lee was running on instantly turned to ice making her lose all traction. She slid to the floor and saw pillars of ice speeding towards her. Before they got to her an explosion of ice stopped it.

To her right were Gray, Juvia and Elfman with Gray being shirtless. He held his Ice cannon as that was revealed to have stopped the attack.

Aang turned his attention to the three of them. "Happy was right, Aang is going crazy. Sorry 'bout this but we're going to have beat you Aang, nothing personal." Gray said.

Aang place his fist on his open palm. "**Ice-Make: Lance**!"

"Tch! Trying to use my own magic against me? Bad move!" Gray said as he assumed the same stance as Aang. "**Ice-Make: Shield**!" Gray crafted a petal-like ice barrier to block Aang's attacks. "Now Juvia!"

"Yes Gray-sama. **Water Lock**!" Aang was quickly surrounded by an orb of water, but the orb of water quickly burst and formed into a huge water bullet.

He saw Elfman sprinting to him and shot the water bullet to him but Elfman's right arm transformed to a black beast. "**Beast Arm: Black Bull**!" the black arm knocked the water bullet away and he punched Aang in the face which sent him flying to a high building.

"Hey!" Gray yelled looking to Katara, Lucy and the others. "You guys stay safe, we're going to stop him!"

"But Gray…"

"Don't worry Katara; we're not going to hurt him too badly, you can heal the others."

Katara gave a determined nod while Gray, Elfman and Juvia ran deeper into the town to find Aang.

…

Aang who was on a roof was looking around for any enemies. The glows on his arrows were flickering between his regular colors and the bright white glow surrounding them. The same things were happening to his eyes as it looked like was trying to regain control. He fell to his knees and the glows from his arrows had faded, but a second later they appeared again and he quickly got back up.

He saw a glint from the ground and dodged ice lances that were speeding to him from the ground. Aang jumped down, landed on a street and saw Gray, Juvia and Elfman in front of him. He made two lashes of fire extend from his knuckles as he jumped up. The lashes of fire were going to be thrown onto group. Gray and Elfman retreated but Juvia remained standing as the flames slammed on the ground. Juvia walked out of the fire, with water seen between some of her limbs.

"Have you forgotten? Juvia's body is made of water. Your attacks are worthless," Juvia said. "**Water Slicer**!" A blue seal appeared in front of her before she shot five blades of water at Aang. In response, he made a rock wall to defend himself. The blades of water easily cut through sections of the wall. Aang jumped over the wall with his right hand holding thick whip of fire at the end, but Juvia was prepared to counter the attack. "**Water Cane**!" A long water whip became an extension of Juvia's right hand. She used this whip to counter Aang's fire whip.

Aang held his breath and an orange and whitish blue seals appeared in front of him. "**Fire Dragon's: Freezing Roar**!" He shot huge blue flames from his mouth. Juvia made an orb of water around herself to keep the heat from getting her, but that wasn't heat. Juvia was frozen inside the hemisphere of water.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled. Aang heard this, jabbed his arms into the ground, and created a pair of Earth gauntlets. Elfman held Gray back.

"This is a man's duty!" He transformed his arm to a black beast arm again. He rushed towards Aang; both their fists crashed into each other. The shock wave forcing them back from each other, Aang flipped several times before landing on his feet and sliding backwards. Elfman's beast arm scratched the ground making scratch marks in the ground. Elfman saw Aang charging a fireball in his hands. After thrusting is forward, it turned into a huge fire stream which sped to Elfman. Gray however, was able to craft his ice barrier and keep the flames from engulfing Elfman.

Aang engulfed his arms in flames. "**Fire Dragon's Wing Slash**!" The large whips of flames cut through Gray, but it turned out to be an ice clone.

A distance behind Aang he saw Gray with his ice bazooka. "It's over Aang, **Ice Cannon**!" A large cannon ball of ice sped towards Aang.

"**Ice Make: Geyser Wall**!" A massive wall made of ice crystals appeared in front of Aang and he also made a wall of Earth that would assist in absorbing the impact. The ice cannon ball exploded through the earth wall, making a hole in it but failed to make it past the ice wall. Gray then saw the earth and ice walls crumble and turn into pebble like projectiles. They rotated around Aang as he was in a stance. "**Ice Make: Avalanche**!" He shot the ice and rock debris to Gray, however the ice mage was pushed out of the way and Elfman stood in the way of the attack taking it full on. This forced him to slide backwards. The attack knocked him unconscious.

Aang continued to attack them. "**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" he cried, after blasting huge flames from his mouth that missed. Gray was in the air with his fist to his knuckle.

"**Ice Make: Hammer**!" The bright blue seal appeared in front of Gray and he launched a colossal hammer made of ice that slammed down on top of him.

Gray landed on his feet only to see Aang covered in armor of ice shards. Aang launched the gauntlets of his armor which hit Gray in the chest. After this Aang made a long ice blade extend from his right arms and slashed right through Gray, making him yell in agony.

As soon as he screamed the ice hemisphere that Juvia was trapped in quickly heated up and exploded. She blasted scalding streams of water which was able to melt Aang's ice armor. Once it melted, Juvia turned herself into water. Aang used his waterbending to control Juvia while she was water, and once she was under Aang's control he slammed her into Gray, who was just getting up.

After Aang did this, he fell to his knees and began panting in fatigue. He heard something speeding to him and he flipped backwards to avoid an iron pillar that slammed onto the ground where he stood. "Gihi! I'm looking forward to seeing what 'the Mighty Avatar' has got," Gajeel said from a rooftop. The pillar retracted back and formed his regular arm.

* * *

The others who previously fought against Aang had gotten to the city where they saw Gray holding up the unconscious body of Juvia. Elfman stood next to him.

"How are we doing?" Sokka asked.

"Gajeel is fighting him now," Gray said.

"Gajeel!?"

"Metalhead?"

Both Levy and Toph sighed before they both saw Gajeel falling to the ground, and landing on his feet as he slid backwards, making a huge shockwave.

Aang was above them in the sky covered in an air sphere, his arrows still glowing brightly. Gajeel wiped his mouth as he had some bruises on his body. "This kid is good," he chuckled. "I'm getting more of a kick out of this than I thought I would." His right arm transformed into an iron spiked sword. He jumped towards Aang. "**Iron Dragon's Sword**!"

"**Ice Make: Rose Blade**!" A thick blade with rose thorns and vine appeared on Aang's right hand, this clashed with Gajeel's iron blade making a huge shockwave in the air. They both landed on the ceiling of a building and their blades continued to clash over and over. Aang engulfed his left arm in flames that stretched into a long whip. He jumped towards Gajeel and combined his rose blade and Fire Dragon's Wing Slash by slashing past Gajeel with both attacks, causing significant damage to him. Gajeel fell to his knees as his iron sword turned back to his normal arm.

He refused to give up as he got back up and had iron scales covering his arms. "Your power is the real deal, but you're not taking me down!" A grayish green seal appears in front of him, turning his right arm into large iron spearhead. "**Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs**!" He shot several green glowing iron spears towards Aang who used his agility to dodge all of them as he was getting close to Gajeel. He created two earth pillars which forced him off the roof.

Aang proceeded to jump up above him before covering himself in flames. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Edge**!" as he covered himself in fire he dived towards Gajeel and when he made contact, they both slammed into the ground. This impact created another huge shockwave.

"Gajeel!" Levy worriedly yelled.

"You're kidding me! Metalhead lost!?" Toph exclaimed.

"Now what, we're not in shape to take him on together." Suki said.

"I don't know." Sokka looked to Cana. "Where are the others?" Before she could answer his question, a flash charged towards Aang but he made a wall block the impact. This flash was Erza, as she took an earth pillar to the chest but backflipped several times onto her feet.

"Does that answer your question?" Cana asked with a smirk.

"It's not enough!" Toph said. "If Metalhead couldn't beat him alone, then I don't know if even Erza can snap him out of it."

"That's why Erza won't be alone." They saw Mirajane walking towards them.

"Devil Lady, okay now there is no way that Aang can beat the both of them."

Erza and Mira stood next to each other as an air hemisphere was raging around him. "Mira, Erza. Please don't hurt him." Katara pleaded. "Odds are he doesn't even know what he is doing."

"We understand." Erza said before her body was surrounded in a gold flash. She was now in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Aang, if you're still in there; I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't even dream about hurting your friends. But you leave me no choice. **Take Over: Satan Soul**!" A black seal appeared above Mira before she transformed into her demonic form. She sprinted over to Aang at an even faster speed than what the Avatar could accomplish. When she got close, Aang tunneled a hole for himself to escape through. Mira got to the hole before blasting a purple beam right into the hole making a tremendous explosion around the area forcing Aang out of the ground and into the sky. While he was in the air, he adjusted his descent and flames appeared below his feet. He boosted towards Mira while his fists were engulfed in flames.

Mira outstretched her hand and simply blocked the attack making a huge shockwave. Aang was throwing quick punched which Mira was easily able to block each one; because of this his power was building as a thin blue aura surrounded him. Above Mira, Erza flew towards Aang preparing to slash past him with her dual blades. Mira jumped back and in a shocking surprise, Aang caught both blades in his hands. Erza's eyes showed shock as Aang's arms were forming metal scales around them. Once they covered his fingers he glared at Erza before shattering both her blades with his hands. He began to hold his breath.

"Aang, did you just...?"

"**Iron Dragon's Roar**!" He shot a large stream of metallic shards from his mouth which engulfed both Mira and Erza. When it ended both girls had shock on their faces when Aang's arms were surrounded in iron scales.

"Since when could Aang do that!?" Sokka yelled.

"Since now apparently," Zuko said. "How much magic can his body absorb I wonder?"

A grayish green seal appeared below his feet. "**Iron Dragon's Earth Wave**!" He stomped hard on the ground forcing pillars of earth with sharp shards of iron sticking out of it. They sped to Erza and Mira with both of them taking the attack. Mira landed hard onto the ground while Erza hovered above her.

"I don't get it! Aang is only getting stronger, so why don't they fight seriously?" Sokka asked.

"Because at this rate, we don't know what will happen to Aang's body if they unleash their powerful magic on him," Zuko said. "There is a very thin line between snapping him out of the Avatar State and actually killing him."

After he said this, Aang was seen blocking strikes with from Erza's blades with the iron scales on his arms. "**Iron Dragon's Bullet Punch**!" Aang let loose a fury of punches that all made their mark on Erza. She jumped back.

"I apologize, but you forced my hand!" She summoned a huge quantity of swords before she jumped to Aang. "**Blumenblatt**!" She attempted to slice past Aang with both her blades but the strikes were blocked by Aang's iron arms. Right after that, the blades that Erza summoned were speeding to Aang.

But Aang made a powerful air hemisphere to keep the blades from striking him, sending them in numerous directions.

One of the blades almost impaled Sokka's foot. "Oh come on!" Sokka yelled.

Erza quickly counterattacked after her last one failed. She summoned eight more blades that spun around her. "**Circle Sword**!" She forced an expanding circle or energy that was made of her blades that managed to cut through Aang's air hemisphere which forced him to jump into the air.

However Mira was waiting for him before she shot a powerful dark beam to Aang. But he made an air sphere that made the beam split in five ways around him. As Aang flew to Mira, she did the same while her demonic fists were surrounded in purple circles of energy. They both threw punches at each other but Mira was more proficient in her attacks which made her send him higher up into the air with a single punch. Aang made a huge tornado of air appear under Mira as it engulfed her. The cyclone had disappeared leaving Mira hanging in the air this gave Aang a chance as he engulfed himself in flames with curving blades or air forming around them. "**Fire Dragon's Wind Edge**!" He flew towards Mira and speared into her.

But a white flash had slashed past Aang which ended the attack, causing him to fall. He landed on his feet after falling to the ground. The white flash landed on the ground in front of Aang while Mira landed on the other side. Erza was revealed to be that flash and she was in armor that bore a resemblance to a cheetah with the breastplate being a revealing cheetah patterned top with fur lining the lower edges. She had short, black shorts with a cloth hanging over it. Below that were dark blue stocking covering her legs. Her left leg had a more armored boot on it while her right leg hag a gray heeled boot, there was a cheetah patterned leg guard on her left leg. She had long armbands that were the same colour as her stockings and she had a cheetah patterned gauntlet on her left arm. There was a large furred collar around Erza's neck with a large pair of cheetah's ears on both sides of Erza's head. She had a tail hanging from the back of her shorts. She was holding a sword in each hand.

"Man, Erza sure likes dressing up doesn't she?" Suki said after seeing this armor.

"That is her Flight Armor; it's an armor that increases her speed in battle." Zuko explained.

She sped over to Aang and his eyes couldn't keep up with her so he made an air hemisphere that kept her back making her backflip in the air, landing on her feet. But Mira was able to speed through the air barrier before throwing a powerful kick to Aang's stomach. Forcing him into a building, the impact made a dust cloud. Through the dust, ice lances sped to the two S-Class wizards. Erza sliced up the ice attack with her blades. Aang could be seen holding his breath and he was also taking air in."**Fire Dragon's Gusting Roar**!" He shot a huge fire cyclone from his mouth which engulfed both Erza and Mira. Erza was surrounded by a gold light before she was in her Flame Empress Armor. She dashed through the flames and when she was in Aang's sight she saw he was preparing a punch. His right arm was covered in iron scales. "**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist**!" Erza blocked the punch with her sword, but the energy of the punch sent her sliding back.

As Erza slid back Mira flew over to Aang. "**Darkness Stream**!" She stretched out her hand where a purplish black seal appeared in front of her she shot three hands made of dark energy at Aang. They grabbed him and formed an orb of darkness around him. But spikes of earth and ice pierced through the darkness orb, freeing Aang from the attack.

Erza re-quipped back into her Flight Armor before charging to Aang. The Avatar predicted what Erza was going to do as he felt the shockwaves her footsteps left by using his Seismic Sense. He created a large ball of air that impacts her stomach instantly stopping her momentum. He proceeded to make three pillars shoot out from Erza left side, making a huge impact that sent her into a wall.

"Erza!" Zuko yelled.

Aang looked to Mira, who was now in the sky as she held charged a ball of darkness energy in her hands. "Forgive me Aang. **Soul Extinction**!" She shot a beam with a colossal amount of Darkness magic down towards Aang where it looked to have engulfed him. It made an explosion that blocked out the sky temporarily. When looking down at where the attack hit, a large crater was seen but Aang wasn't. Mira's thoughts were filled with worry. "_NO! Please tell me I didn't…_" Before she could finish her thought, Aang was behind her with his air scooters on his feet. "_I-I missed!?_" Aang unleashed a stream of flames from his mouth that completely engulfed the Take Over mage. It sent her plummeting to the crater she had created earlier. Mira was surrounded by square shaped scales that turned her back to her normal form, that last attack had knocked her unconscious.

Erza was being helped up by Zuko, as she wasn't down yet.

Lucy took in what she was seeing. "_No way… Not even Mira and Erza working together could take him down._

Erza glared at Aang. "I have to end this!" She re-quipped to where she is now wearing nothing but her red pants with yellow flame pattern at the bottom. Her chest was covered with a white, bandage-like cloth and her hair was tied in a high ponytail. She had two long katanas in her hands. "I'm sorry Aang," she apologized with tears in her left eye.

"ERZA!" Katara yelled out her name and stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry Katara, but I can't hold back anymore. Everyone else did even Gajeel, and look where it got them."

"I know but listen, a part of him is in there. I can feel it; if I can reach out to him then this will all be over." Katara said with tears falling from her eyes. "Please Erza, let me talk to him! I'm begging you!" she pleaded almost on the verge of sobbing. Erza saw the desperation in her eyes as they were quivering.

"Katara, are you really sure you can reach out to him?" Erza seriously asked.

"I know I can," She replied defiantly.

"Go," Erza said.

"Thank you!" she said, and gave Erza a hug. After letting go, Zuko looked at her.

"You better know what you're doing."

"I do!"

Aang was taking deep breaths which showed signs of fatigue. Katara took a step closer and this made Aang shoot lines of fire to Katara's sides. Her long hair was now blowing in the wind. She remembered the other three times when she calmed Aang down from the Avatar State. But something was different this time; she wouldn't let that stop her. This was the only way that Aang's rampage would come to an end. As she got closer the flames fades almost as if he was allowing her to advance.

"_Is this really going to work?_" Lucy thought.

"Aang! I know you're in there, and I know you can hear my voice. You have to control this power; if you don't you'll hurt people!" Katara exclaimed.

Aang took a step forward and the glow on his eyes and arrows were flickering. "I…can't…" he said in his Avatar State voice.

"_He really can hear my voice_." "You can hear me. You recognize me, right? It's me Katara."

"Kat…ugh!" He held his head as his eyes and arrows were fully glowing. "You… need to run!"

Katara ran over to him and engulfed his body in a hug, hoping her warmth would be enough to snap him out of it. "I'll never give up on you Aang!" she said with tears flowing down her cheeks. For a brief second he looked like he was about to hug her back. However, he engulfed himself in flames making Katara back off as she was in tremendous pain as the undersides of her arms were burned. She screamed as she let go and fell to her back side.

"NO!" Erza yelled.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sokka yelled as he ran to Aang but he was shot back instantly by an air blast.

Katara looked at Aang who was preparing a ball of fire over his head, preparing to throw it over her. Her legs were paralyzed as fear stuck her to the ground. "_That's it… I'm gonna die… Aang… why?_" Everything slowed as Aang was about to throw the fireball down on her. The attack hit the ground where Katara was. Everyone was filled with shock. When the dust cleared, the crater was empty.

Katara, on the verge of death, was clutching to something. She opened her eyes to find she was in Natsu's arms. "N-Natsu…?" she asked, confused.

"You're pretty gutsy; I can see why Aang likes you so much," Natsu said with a smirk. He set her down and Sokka and Lucy ran over to him.

"Hey, about time you got here!" Sokka angrily said. "Where were you?!"

"I was thinking…" Natsu said.

Happy appeared next to Natsu. "He always wanted to fight Aang, but not like this." Happy said.

"Aang can't control himself can he?" Natsu asked with a serious tone.

Katara shamefully nodded. He saw the burn marks on her arms. "He hurt you, didn't he?" she looked away as she didn't want to answer. "And he hurt the others too." He paused before he talked again. "Everyone stay back. I'll handle him!" Natsu said with a serious tone.

"What! Maybe you weren't here when this happened but Mira, Erza, Gajeel… Everyone that fought him went down!" Sokka started. "What makes you think you can do anything!?" He got in answer in the form of a serious glare in his direction. This slightly frightened Sokka.

"Natsu, please don't do what I think you're going to do… that's still Aang in there!" Katara pleaded, thinking Natsu would actually do the unthinkable.

"I'm not going to kill him Katara. But I AM gonna kick his ass!" Natsu replied. Katara worriedly nodded and let Natsu walk towards Aang. "Aang, if you're still in there, I'm here to keep my promise! I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt your friends, but if you're not gonna fight this, then I'll beat it out of you!"

Both of their fists lit up and flames surrounded them. They both punched each other. Natsu hit Aang in the face and Aang got to Natsu's stomach. Both flew back, sliding on their feet with them glaring at each other.

Aang surrounded himself in his elemental sphere as rings of rocks, water and fire surrounded the air sphere he put himself in.

Natsu had both his fists engulfed in flames as he prepared to battle against Aang without holding anything back.

Natsu rocketed towards Aang while the Avatar was hovering in his elemental sphere. Their epic battle has now begun.

* * *

**Next Time: **Natsu vs Aang

_Aang is on a rampage, he has beaten anyone that stood up against him and has even burned Katara. It is now up to Natsu to stop Aang before he can hurt anyone else._


	36. Natsu vs Aang

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating as much anymore, classes started for me a couple of weeks ago (which sucks btw) so I haven't been able to write as much as I would have liked. Anyway, here's the conclusion the Avatar State Arc, enjoy.**

**Beta Reader: bls123**

* * *

Chaos had fallen on Magnolia, with Aang unable to control himself; he had lost all reason and restraint as he had carelessly attacked his friends. Luckily, there was one person left that stood in his way.

"I won't hold back Aang!" Natsu roared as he sprinted to the Avatar, his hands engulfed in flames. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" His right first was engulfed in flames, but Aang, who was still in his elemental sphere, held Natsu back with a huge gust of air. The amount of wind he put out was also able to put the flames on Natsu's right fist out.

Aang shot bullet like debris from two rocks that formed the earth ring, This hit the Dragon Slayer, forcing him backwards into the ground. Natsu got back up with some small rips in his waist coat. He jumped to his feet from his back.

"Is that all ya got?" Natsu taunted. Aang took this as a challenge and made three columns of twisted earth speed towards Natsu, but Natsu engulfed his fist in flames and punched the earth protrusions to pieces. He saw Aang slowly rising into the air within his elemental sphere. Natsu took advantage of the time Aang had given him and sprinted to Aang once again. His right hand was engulfed in his flames yet again. "**Fire Dragon's…**" Aang covered his arms in iron scales and raised them to guard his face; this forced a smirk from Natsu as his punch impacted Aang's arms but the flames had fizzled out. Instead, Natsu powered up his flames on his right foot. "**...Talons**!" He swung his leg to make contact with Aang's gut, sending him to a building where his back made a loud impact. "Are you ready to snap out of it yet?" Aang got to his feet while breathing heavily. "So that's a no."

Aang took a deep breath. "**Fire Dragon's Freezing Roar**!" He expelled blue, freezing fire from his mouth.

Natsu retaliated with his own fire breath. "**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Both fire breaths collided making a cloud of steam. Natsu charged through the cloud after they ceased their attacks. Natsu was engulfed in flames before spearing into Aang and colliding into his stomach. But as he was pushing Aang back, the Avatar's feet dug into the ground slowing down both of their momentums. Aang magnetized rocks to his arms to make large earth gauntlets and use them to slam them down onto Natsu's back.

Right after the Dragon Slayer hit the ground, a pillar propelled him high into the air. Aang engulfed himself in an air sphere and sped towards Natsu. When he saw the Avatar getting closer, he hatched an attack. "**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Blaze**!" After engulfing both his hands in fire and forming a colossal fireball, he then chucked it to Aang's air sphere. Making an explosion that made Aang stagger in the air, he created Air scooters on his feet to keep himself from falling but Natsu, his face distorted in rage, speared into Aang with orange jets of fire discharging from his feet.

Both battlers were speeding through the air as they headed for the East Forest. "They are going to crash into the East Forest!" Happy cried, seeing the sight.

"Then that is where we will go.," Erza said after she re-quipped back into her regular armor.

"We're coming with you," Katara said with Lucy, Sokka and Happy beside her.

"Don't count us out…" Toph said with Zuko and Suki at her sides.

"Fine," Erza agreed. She looked back at the others to see Mai, Ty Lee, Cana and Levy helping the wounded.

"We're fine here you guys can go ahead," Mai said, holding an unconscious Mira over her shoulder.

Erza nodded and she, along with the others that agreed to go, followed her.

"Mai, you think Natsu can beat him?" Ty Lee asked.

"Here's what I think. If he can't then we have no choice but to kill him," Mai replied. "Of course that itself is no small feat, but I'm hoping it doesn't come to that…"

"Me too..." Ty Lee looked to the ground before perking herself up. "But I believe in Natsu, he's the strongest person I know. And let's not forget the cutest." Mai rolled her eyes at her remark.

* * *

A ball of tremendous energy was seen speeding to the East Forest and landed with such tremendous force that it made a gigantic crater, pummeling some of the trees that used to stand there.

"Now that we are here, I don't have to hold back!" Natsu declared. Right after he said this, he took a deep breath. "**Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

As the huge stream of fire was speeding to him, Aang took in as much air as he could and prepared his attack. "**Fire Dragon's Gusting Roar**!" A burst a flames combined with a vertical cyclone of air made a vertical fire cyclone speed through Natsu while canceling out his flames. This huge burst of flames made a large line of destruction as many trees were either burnt to ashes or on fire after the attack.

Natsu however looked completely unharmed. He raised his arm to his mouth and rubbed his fist past it. "Thanks for the meal, Aang!" he said with a smirk. His fists were quickly engulfed in flames. When Aang figured out that fire wasn't going to beat Natsu, he switched to a different tactic, but not before Natsu struck first. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu sped to Aang with fire over his right fist.

Aang's arms became covered in iron scales. "**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist**!" his right hand that was covered in iron scales made contact with Natsu's fiery fist and both combatants flew back as the attack made an explosive shockwave. Natsu shook his right hand after making contact with the iron fist, but he saw that Aang wasn't close to done with him. "**Iron Dragon's Roar**!" Aang shot a burst or iron shards towards Natsu and the Fire Dragon Slayer was engulfed in it forcing him back even further.

Natsu jumped upwards after Aang's attack; both his arms were covered in long whips of fire. "**Fire Dragon's Wing Slash**!" He brought the long whips of fire down towards Aang who shot himself in the air by using an earth pillar. Natsu created a huge ball of fire. Aang saw this and began to absorb the water from many of the grass, trees, leaves, and bushes around him to create a ball of water around the same size. He threw it down to the oncoming fireball which managed to put it out, resulting in a huge explosion of steam. When it cleared, a huge blast of air shot through it but Natsu was able to avoid it and jumped onto a tree branch. He saw Aang and jumped towards him with a fiery fist. The Avatar turned his head and he made a line of thick columns collide into Natsu before he hit the ground.

The Dragon slayer landed on his feet, while sliding back. Natsu gave a wide grin. "You sure ain't pullin' any punches are ya?"

Aang sprinted towards Natsu and appeared in front of him in a flash. He forced an earth column into Natsu's gut sending him flying back, and then adjusted himself in the air and landed on his feet as Aang sent a boulder towards him. Without activating his flames, Natsu threw a punch at the boulder, shattering it to pieces. As the bits of rock fell, Natsu directed a furious glare towards Aang. "I'm done bein' pushed around," Natsu growled as he engulfed himself in flames. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Edge**!" He raced towards Aang.

But Aang wasn't going to let him finish off the attack. He blew a huge gust of wind that stopped Natsu's momentum, forcing Natsu to hang onto the ground to keep from being blown away. The flames surrounding him were fizzled out by the winds. After seeing that a direct attack was useless, Natsu ejected himself into the sky before engulfing his feet in flames. "**Fire Dragon's Talons**!" As he sped back to the ground, Aang made a jagged column rise from the ground to block Natsu's kick but it shattered to pieces. Once Natsu hit the ground, he gave a kick with his left foot that sent Aang speeding to a tree, upon impact he let out a painful grunt.

Natsu loosened his stance a little in case Aang would return back to normal, but that didn't happen as rocks were thrown in Natsu's direction. He dodged them, and for the ones that he couldn't avoid he punched to pieces.

"Wake up, Aang! Don't you see what you're doing!?" Natsu roared before he threw a fist that connected with Aang's fist, creating barriers of wind and fire around them. Both battlers jumped back and Aang had his right fist on top of his left palm.

"**Ice-Make: Claws**!" His arms were covered in a cold wind before thick, sharp animalistic claws made of ice stretched from his forearms and past his hands. He launched to Natsu and threw slash after slash, but Natsu made sure to avoid the scratches, and he engulfed his entire body in flames just to make Aang stagger back from the brightness. Once this was achieved, he punched Aang in the face making him stagger back further, as his ice claws shattered.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Edge**!" He shot towards Aang and collided into him while covered in raging fire. The duo flew past various trees, all the while Aang taking substantial damage.

Looking down at the fight from a raised area of the forest was Porlyusica watching with a distasteful look on her face. "Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer and Elemental Wizard are clashing… Are those two trying to cause a disaster? At this rate, those two will destroy the entire forest."

Natsu was flying upwards after being hit with an earth pillar. Aang had flown upwards while surrounded by an Air Sphere. After pushing Natsu high into the sky, he shot him back down to the ground with a huge air blast. Natsu got back up and he shot a stream of fire from his mouth, but the Avatar bent the fire around his air sphere. Pieces of rocks and water had joined him and he formed a combined fire, water, earth and air attack that sped to Natsu. When the attack hit Natsu, an explosive line of destruction was made that spread across the forest.

Natsu was inside a small crater with plenty of destroyed trees; he weakly got up and saw Aang speeding down towards him with his arms covered in iron scales. Natsu crossed his arm to block a punch from the torpedoing Avatar, the impact making the crater deeper making a huge cloud of smoke. Attacks of fire and air were seen through the smoke cloud. Both Natsu and Aang were speeding through the forest while throwing blinding punches and kicks made of fire and air. As their feet hit the ground, Aang swiped his leg across both of Natsu's legs, and before he hit the ground, Aang shot a Strong wind blast that hit Natsu's chest forcing him to fly backwards into a boulder.

After Natsu crashed into the boulder, pieces of rubble landed in his hand. He quickly crushed the rubble into dust. "I promised that I would stop you if this happened…I'm going to keep that promise!" He was completely covered in fire. "I hope you can hear me Aang! 'CAUSE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" he screamed with veins appearing on his muscles.

* * *

Erza, Gray, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Lucy, Toph and Suki with Happy flying beside them were going into the forest where the fight was taking place.

They heard explosions all around the forest. "I'm worried…" Katara said.

"This was a bad idea…" Sokka started. "Aang made short work of everyone else - what makes you guys think that Natsu can beat him?"

"You should never underestimate Natsu, Sokka," Gray said.

Toph backed Gray up. "I agree, Natsu may be the biggest child I've ever met, but I was there when he faced Gajeel. He was unstoppable. When he gets in the mood, nothing can stop him!"

"I don't know…" Sokka said, still sounding skeptical.

"You just haven't seen Natsu when he's serious," Erza said. "But, I have." She thought back to when Natsu and Aang teaming up to beat Jellal. "Natsu has mastery of power that very few in our entire world can hope to comprehend. Once he unlocks the true power of the Dragon, all adversaries will fall in his wake."

"I've seen his power first hand…" Zuko added. "It is nothing like I've ever seen before."

"I guess, but that still doesn't ease my worry." Katara said truthfully.

Before the conversation could continue, they heard an explosion of fire. "…I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Natsu's getting serious!" Happy stated.

"Then we have to hurry." Erza said.

* * *

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu threw a powerful punch but it was blocked by an earth wall quickly erected by Aang. "I'm not going to hold back anymore!" His fist broke through the wall and met with Aang's face, sending the Avatar rocketing through the forest. After Aang landed on the ground he got back up and prepared to cast another spell.

"**Ice-Make: Rose Garden**!" Aang made a tremendous rose garden of ice speed towards Natsu.

"Back for more, come and get it!" Natsu yelled. Despite The wave of ice speeding towards him, Natsu stood tall. The ice rose garden engulfed Natsu. Soon Aang ran over to Natsu with his arms covered in iron scales. But before he could punch Natsu, his fist was grabbed by Natsu, who forced it out of the ice. From inside the icy prison, red orbs were glaring at Aang's figure. "Is this really the best you got?!" Natsu roared. He and Aang were engulfed in flames before the ice shattered. "**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu shot flames from his mouth; Aang blew a powerful gust to Natsu's flames but he couldn't smother them, and Aang jumped back while Natsu glared at him.

Aang placed his fist on his palm. "**Ice-Make: Dual Rose Blades**!" Ice blades with frozen rose vines appeared on Aang's arms. While speeding to Natsu, he swung the long blades in quick succession but it was avoided as Natsu ducked under it. Aang saw the opportunity and threw his blade downwards and it hit the ground after Natsu rolled away. The resulting ground impact of the sword sent a huge ice line down the forest which froze instantly.

Natsu saw that he had an opening and instantly took it. "**Fire Dragon's Talons**!" his flame covered right foot swiped into Aang's face, sending Aang digging into the ground causing his swords to shatter.

Aang made an earth platform that raised him into the air. Natsu began running up the platform to meet with Aang, so the Avatar made iron scales cover his right arm and a grayish green magic seal appeared in front of his fist. "**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist**!"

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" both of their fists made contact making an explosion that completely shattered the pillar they were on to pieces. They both slid backwards away from each other. "I'm gonna have to eventually put you down, so I'm going to make this quick!" his hands had orbs of raging flames surrounding them. "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!**" he ran towards Aang with his fists ablaze.

Aang still had the iron scales surrounding his arms and he jabbed them into the ground, forming thin earth gauntlets around the iron scales.

"**Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist**!"

"**Iron Dragon's: Quartz Punch**!"

Both of them met in the air and were through relentless punches at each other; Natsu's punches were throwing off fireballs and creating smaller explosions while Aang punches were chipping off bits of the iron and rock around his arms and using them as projectiles to aid in the damage of his attack. Both battlers were screaming their lungs out as they let their attacks go off.

The group arrived at the part of the forest where their fight was taking place. Katara had her hand over her mouth in shock to see how Aang was still fighting off Natsu, she had never seen him fight with such intensity.

"We have to help Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed before she took out one of her keys, her arm was grabbed by Zuko. "But… Zuko…"

"Give him a chance, knowing Natsu he wouldn't kill him, but he is our best option in defeating Aang right now."

"Then shouldn't it be more important to help him!?" Suki argued.

"Natsu would want to do it by himself…" Happy seriously stated.

"That's how that idiot wants it; we all had our chance to fight off Aang. We should let him get his." Gray said.

"Watching this makes me feel uneasy." Katara admitted.

Erza looked at the battle closely; even she couldn't tell if Natsu could stop Aang's rampage… so she hatched a backup plan. "Happy, I need you to fetch Warren. It is very important."

"Aye sir!" Happy flew back to the city as fast as he could.

"What was that all about?" Toph asked.

"It's a backup plan…"

Back with the fight both Aang and Natsu landed on the ground panting, but it looked like Aang had taken a lot more damage as bruises and many cuts were all over his shirtless body. "You're still up, I told you I was going to end this!" Natsu saw Aang blasting a tornado of iron shards from his mouth. "This ain't nothin'!" Natsu exclaimed as the shards covered him. "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" He ripped off his shirt as flames surrounded him; the roar of a dragon was heard as he was screaming. "**Fire Dragon's Fist**!" He sprinted to Aang while he landed a punch on Aang's left cheek. As Aang slid back, two Magic seals appeared in front of him.

"**Fire Dragon's Freezing Roar**!" He shot dragon slayer flames through an ice magic circle, turning the flames blue and making them freeze anything on contact.

Natsu stayed still, and as he began sucking up the blue fire into his mouth, his stomach expanded. "Haha, that was the coldest fire I've ever tasted… a bit minty if you ask me." He laughed and he swiped his fist over his mouth with a grin on his face. "Thanks, Aang. Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" Flames appeared on his right fist, and on his left fist… blue freezing flames surprisingly covered that hand. He jumped up high into the air as the different flames on his hand began to grow to a large size. He slammed them together and a large blue fireball with four orange fire rings surrounding it was created. "**Fire Dragon's Freezing Blaze**!" Natsu exclaimed and threw the huge ball towards Aang.

The Avatar reacted quickly and was in an Ice-make stance. "**Ice-Make: Geyser Wall**!" A huge wall of ice crystals rose from the ground. Natsu's attack slammed into the wall making a freezing shockwave, destroying the barrier in an instant. There was a circle of thawed ground around Aang, beyond that was a small radius of frozen fauna. He melted the large amount of ice and he formed a nebula of water around him before shooting it at a high pressure to Natsu who was too slow to avoid it. He soon jumped back up to his feet after he was hit with the large blast of water. Natsu surrounds himself in a vortex of fire while Aang surrounds himself in sphere of air.

Katara eyes Natsu with shock evident in her eyes. "I can't believe it; the both of them are putting out so much power. It's actually scary…"

"Let's just hope Natsu can pull it off." Sokka said.

Aang within his air sphere shot towards Natsu, but his momentum was stopped when Natsu quickly kicked him to the ground with his foot. Aang got back up, but was punched in the gut as Natsu had flames shooting out from his elbow. "Still standing? Not for long!"Aang made two powerful blasts of wind that Natsu was only slightly pushed back by it. "Back off! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" he punched Aang, making him stagger slightly, but Natsu wasn't going to give him a moment to attack again. "**Elbow**!" he swiped his right flaming elbow past Aang making him step back even further. "**Talons**!" he spun in the air and forced his flaming right foot down on Aang who blocked by crossing both his arms, the impact making a small crater in the ground. "**Fire Dragon's Wing Slash**!" he ignited two streams of fire from his hands and swung the streams around to make a huge blunt force of fire that had shot Aang upwards. "This nightmare ENDS NOW!" Natsu bellowed while engulfed in a fiery aura. "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art**! **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**!" Natsu exclaimed. Long whips of fire surrounded his arms and he swiped his arms in a circular fashion creating powerfully destructive flames in a large cyclone that kept barraging Aang. While in the flames Aang was seen taking huge damage, the flames shot him high up into the air as they began to go out and create smoke.

Aang hit the ground and he didn't look to be getting back up as the arrows had finally disappeared and the glow faded from his eyes. They had no pupils which showed his defeat…

Katara and Suki were completely speechless while Sokka's jaw fell to the ground.

Natsu begins to slightly limp to the ground. "Haha, I told ya I could handle him." He falls to his knees and starts to catch his breath.

"Take it easy Natsu…" Suki said. "That was some fight you had." She, Sokka and Zuko helped Natsu up to his feet.

"Sheesh!" Gray said. "You two idiots went overboard; the entire forest was nearly destroyed thanks to the both of you."

Toph shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, it's better than destroying the city. I bet gramps would totally freak out!" Toph's eyes quickly grew wide in shock as she sensed something coming from Aang's direction. "No!" she whispered frantically.

"What is it!?" Gray asked.

"Impossible… Aang… is getting back up!" she exclaimed.

They all looked to where Aang fell and saw he was on his feet, and he was back in the Avatar State.

"There is no way!" Gray exclaimed. "How is he still standing!?"

"What has the magic done to him!?" Katara asked, horrified.

"I had a feeling this would happen," Erza said. This caused the group to look to her. "It would seem that his body is permanently locked in the Avatar State."

"Erza… what's going to happen to him?" Lucy asked.

"There has to be a limit to how much magic his body can expel. Some of the spells he was casting are too powerful for his body to take. If he continues to absorb magic like this, he'll get stronger and so will his magic…"

"What are you saying!?" Katara demanded with drops of tears falling from her eyes.

"His body will soon give out if he keeps expelling so much magic… when that happens, Aang will die…"

Katara felt her entire world crumble around her; the information had hit her hard like a ton of bricks. It couldn't end like this, could it? The others were also shocked as well, was Aang really going to die from this?

"Erza!" this was the sound of Happy as Warren was following behind him "I brought Warren like you asked."

"Please…" Katara muttered. "Please tell me there is something we can do?" she asked with tears strumming down her cheeks.

"There might be… I believe if Warren links someone to his mind, we may be able to help him and put a stop to all of this." Erza said. "If we can talk to him in his mind, we may get through to him."

"Can you really do that!?" Katara exclaimed.

"I haven't done anything like that, but I can certainly try; though I'm not sure what we're getting into… it may be difficult to go into a mind like that?" Warren replied

"Aang is worth the risk, I'll do it! Link my mind with Aang's," Katara declared.

"No… Aang wouldn't want anything happening to you," Lucy said. "So I'll be the one to…"

"I'm goin' in," This was Natsu with a serious look. "I'm going to get Aang back to normal, that's a promise."

Katara held her hand to her heart before looking to Aang who was panting heavily. "Okay, I trust you."

Natsu looked to Aang. "Do it, Warren." Warren placed both his pointing fingers on the sides of his temple as he now tried to read both Natsu and Aang's minds and link them together. Within his mind Warren could see a younger Natsu practicing magic with Igneel which shifted to him being sad about the dragon's disappearance, and finally when he found Happy inside the Dragon Egg.

After going through those memories he went into Aang's mind which showed him using the Avatar State to freeze himself in ice for a hundred years. He began to see the times that Aang was in the Avatar State. The moment when he used the Avatar State to beat Zuko and Iroh during their first encounter in the South Pole, the time when he was sad of Gyatso's death and he began to blow away the temple around him, when he fused with Ocean Spirit La to create massive waves that washed away Fire Nation Ships at the North Pole. The time when he saw Katara sinking into the ground, and finally when he was about to fully unleash the power of the Avatar State right before Azula shot him.

White magic seals appeared below Natsu and Aang's feet, soon after this happened they both collapsed to the floor.

"Natsu!" Lucy worriedly yelled before running to his body.

"Aang!" Katara ran to Aang in a similar worry.

Aang's body was static but his eyes and arrows were still glowing. Natsu on the other hand had his eyes engulfed by a white glow in a similar fashion to Aang.

"Hey, what happened to Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"He's in Aang's mind now… or rather his spirit is."

"As long as his body is safe, nothing bad will happen to him." Katara explained.

"_It's all up to you, Natsu._" Erza thought.

* * *

Natsu's eyes slowly opened. He saw that he was falling through what seemed to be an endless pit. "What's going on!? Tell me Aang." When he looked up he saw a large version of Aang's face that was locked in the Avatar State and it was glaring at the Dragon Slayer. "AAH!" Natsu yelled as the face spooked him as he continued to fall down the pit.

…

Natsu hit solid ground, though strangely it didn't hurt. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He quickly noted that he wasn't in Magnolia anymore, but on a stone courtyard for what looked like an ancient building. "Did I go back in time or somethin'?" After looking around he saw something that really confused him. "AANGS!" Natsu exclaimed now seeing many bald headed kids with airbender clothing in the courtyard he landed in. "Aangs everywhere!" he yelled. Along with the multiple 'Aangs' he saw Sky bison peppering the skies, many of them in different sizes. Another weird thing was that he was a blue see-through figure, as if he was a spirit. "What the heck is going on?"

"_-You have to balance on it like a top, like this." _Natsu knew that voice was familiar and saw Aang though he looked a little younger, one year younger to be specific.

"Aang! What's goin' on here!?" he asked but he got no response. "Hey can't ya see me? I'm right here!" he yelled while flailing his arms. "I guess he can't see me, but what is all of this?" Natsu saw five older men in robes of similar colour walk up to the boys Aang was playing with.

"_Aang come with us. We need to speak with you." _

After Aang agreed to go with them, Natsu began to follow them. "Hey! Wait up!"

Natsu then followed them into the main temple and was listening to their conversation but he realized what was going on when he heard this: _"Aang, you are __very skilled as an Airbender, even from a very young age. We believe that this was no accident, and we have determined that you are in fact the next Avatar."_

The Dragon slayer now put the pieces together. "_Wait, Aang is only just becoming the Avatar… This must be his memories I guess_," he thought.

"_Normally you were not told of your identity until you turned sixteen, but there are troubling signs. Storm clouds are gathering. War may be coming. We need you, Aang__,__" _Gyatso said.

Natsu though wasn't happy about hearing this. "_Yeah, no pressure or anything…_" he thought. He began to see more of Aang's memories, including when the other kids started acting differently around him because he was the Avatar. "_How did they know? Does news travel fast around here?_" Natsu wondered. But that wasn't the main issue; they excluded him from playing with them… all for what? Because he was the Avatar, sure that was true but he was still the same Aang. "What kind of friends are they!? It's not like he chose to be the Avatar!" Natsu growled.

The scene changed in front of him to where he Aang and Gyatso where playing Pai-Sho and he chuckled when he saw the older monk cheat in the game to beat Aang. This forced a chuckle from the Dragon Slayer. "Gyatso is to Aang, what Igneel was to me," Natsu noted. "But I don't like how those other monks are putting pressure on one kid."

Natsu was watching the scene where the monks were talking among themselves.

"_You cannot keep protecting him from destiny!" one of the monks said to Gyatso._

"_Gyatso, I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for this boy, cloud your judgment." another one of the monks added._

"_All I want is what is best for him__,__" _Gyatso said.

"_But what we need is what is best for the world. You and Aang must be separated. The Avatar will be sent to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training."_

Natsu glared at the scene in front of him. "_They separated him from Gyatso, just to prepare him to save the world…_" As he glared at the scene he got mad. "AANG IS JUST A KID!" he exclaimed while he willed flames to surround him… though his flames were non-existent because he was just a spirit in Aang's mind after all. Just like bending, he couldn't use his magic here. "So...I can't use my magic here."

The memories take Natsu to where Aang was running away while leaving the scroll explaining everything. Natsu is seen hovering in the air. It quickly shows Aang and Appa drowning in the storm and Aang using his Avatar State to freeze himself in ice to preserve his body. He then sees Aang being broken out by Katara and Sokka by the Southern Water Tribe. "So this is where it all started?" Natsu said to himself.

Aang's memories now quickly showed themselves to Natsu. He sees all of Aang's adventures like him taking Sokka and Katara to Omashu for the first time, to the events of the Winter Solstice and Aang fighting off the Fire Navy ships when he was fused with La's spirit form.

Natsu saw the moments when he was forced into the Avatar State by General Fong when he sank Katara into the ground, his first battle with Toph where he 'earthbent' her out of the ring. Natsu actually found a lot of humor in that. He briefly saw Aang's battle with both Azula and Zuko in the abandoned town. "_Who was that girl?_" Natsu wondered thinking about Azula.

He then sees the events that happened in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se and he had a good look of the girl that shot Aang in the back with lightning. "_Is that the girl Zuko was talking about?_" After seeing this the area around him shifted to when Aang and a huge team were going to invade the Fire Nation on the day of Black Sun, he saw Aang and Katara talking with each other on top of one of the submarines that was designed by Sokka.

"_We've been through so much together, and I've seen you grow so much." Katara started. "You're not that goofy little kid that we found in the iceberg_._" _Aang blushed at her compliment. _"What I'm trying to say is… I'm proud of you."_

"_Everything is going to different after this?" _Aang asked.

"_Yes it is."_ Katara replied moving her long hair over her shoulder.

Natsu could hear Aang's nervousness. _"What… what if I don't come back?"_

"_Aang don't say that." She quickly replied. "Of course you'll-" _she was interrupted when Aang moved closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes after the initial surprise. Aang moved back and Katara blinked several times before she saw Aang open his glider and fly off to the Fire Nation.

Natsu was blinking in surprise at what he just saw before chuckling. "Aang you sly dog." He said with a smirk.

…

Finally, Aang's memories take him to the Wulong Forest where he had his epic duel with Ozai. "_Is that Ozai?_" He saw the shirtless Fire Lord with his long hair, and long, thin beard. As he saw Aang fighting him off, Natsu scoffed at the display of Ozai's firebending. "I can totally take him; he looks like a total pushover." He saw Aang curling up into an Earth ball to hide from him.

As Aang cowered inside the ball Ozan chuckled. _"You're weak just like the rest of your people. They didn't deserve to exist in this world – in my world! Prepare to join them. Prepare to DIE!" _Natsu clenched his fists in anger as he saw Aang struggling to beat Ozai.

He was met with other bits from Aang's memory before everything went dark.

* * *

Natsu who was still in spiritual form, found himself in a dark area with an echo. "Hello…! Is anyone here?" as soon as he said this, a stone floor lit up and he saw that is split five ways to five human figures. The area itself lit up as it looked like they were all floating in the darkness of space. A huge, dark figure of Aang with his eyes and arrows lit up was a further distance away. In between his hands was a ball of air that was surrounded by rings water, fire and earth. Upon closer inspection he saw the ball of air had shards of metal close to the earth along with shards of ice with a freezing mist around the air sphere, and finally there was a second ring of flames that surrounded the air sphere.

As he traversed deeper into Aang's subconscious he found that his body was returning to normal but was still unable to use his magic. "What's going on here?"

"Who are you?" Natsu heard. The source of the voice came from one of the five figures ahead of them revealing themselves to be Aang's past lives… well at least four of them were. "You aren't meant to be here. State your purpose." Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi, Roku and Ur were staring down at Natsu. Roku was revealed to be the one talking to him.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm here to snap Aang out of the Avatar State," he declared.

"If you are looking for Aang…?" Yangchen pointed to the giant Aang figure. "He is over there." Natsu noticed that Aang was inside the air sphere surrounded by the other elements. Natsu ran over to the giant Aang figure.

"Why are you here?" Kyoshi asked harshly.

"Aang has gone crazy and I'm here to stop him." Natsu replied.

"So you have taken it upon yourself to stop him on a subconscious level." Kuruk stated.

Roku began to explain. "The ethernanos that Aang's body has absorbed can only be utilized in the Avatar State, but Aang has yet to control the Avatar State and as a result, he cannot control the magic he uses in this state anymore. It has become a prison."

"Not if I can help it!" Natsu growled.

"Even if you get him out, what then…?" Ur asked. "This will all happen repeat itself if he goes into the Avatar State again."

"That's why… I'll get him to unblock his seventh chakra." Natsu said.

"He seems reluctant, how will you convince him?"

"Just trust me, but this is the only way to stop him."

"Natsu Dragneel, it is obvious that you have formed a strong bond with Aang. It is for this reason that we will allow you to communicate with him." Roku said Suddenly a curved purple path appeared which led to Aang in his elemental sphere

Natsu ran up the path to meet Aang inside the elemental sphere. "Aang! I'm going to snap you out of this!" When he got there he looked at Aang's meditative stance and saw his arrows were glowing. Natsu didn't know how to wake him up so he went with this: "AANG! YOU BETTER WAKE UP OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Aang's eyes shot open in shock, the elemental sphere went down, and Aang's arrows faded. "Natsu?!"

"Surprised to see me?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"What's going on, how did you get here?" Aang asked as he landed on the purple path that Natsu ran up.

"It's a long story, but you went into the Avatar State and you went crazy…"

Aang's had a panicked look in his eyes. "Oh no, I-I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

Natsu placed his hand on his shoulder. "A few bruises here and there, but nothing members of Fairy Tail can't handle." Aang gave a faint smile.

"And Katara…?"

"She's really worried about ya, but Aang you need to stop this."

"How?" Aang asked.

"You know how."

"But Natsu if I do that… I just can't choose this power over Katara… I just can't…"

"Even if the worst happens, you said that those feelings can be reborn in the form of the people that surround you..." Natsu said.

Aang faintly smiled as he remembered this is what he said to Natsu when he thought of Lisanna. "Wow, I can't even take my own advice."

"Don't worry Aang, I'll make sure everything turns out alright, that's a promise."

Aang smiled as he nodded. "Okay… I'll do it." Aang walked back to the giant figure of himself and was surrounded in blankets of spiritual energy as he concentrated on trying to unblock his final chakra. The eyes and arrows of the giant Aang shone brightly and a bright white magic seal appeared on the chest, one that wasn't familiar to either of them.

Aang walked out of the blanket of spiritual energy and moved towards Natsu who was at the bottom of the curving path. "So?" Natsu asked.

"I think I did it," Aang said in a sigh of relief.

"Great, now just one last thing I gotta do." Natsu placed his finger on the crown of Aang's forehead. Right after this happened Aang's eyes were engulfed by a white glow and his vision was filled with memories of Katara. When he first met her, how she looked when she wore the necklace he made for her, when they kissed in the Cave of Two Lovers, the time they were dancing when the fire nation kids had come over to the cave they were hiding out in.

"Wait… I know her!" Aang realized.

"You should, you like her a lot," Natsu said.

"Katara! I remember." He looked to Natsu. "Thanks but, how did you-"

"I've been seeing all your memories before I got here, I just had to jog yours a little."

"Wow, Natsu… how can I ever repay you?"

Natsu looked to Aang's past lives. "You can tell me who these guys are."

"Oh, well they are all previous Avatars that came before me."

He could easily determine what Nation each of them were from... almost all of them. Natsu looked to Ur. "Hey, what Nation are you from? I can't tell with the clothes you're wearing."

"I'm not a past life per-se." Ur admitted.

"Actually, that is Ur, Gray's teacher. She is the one who made it so my body can absorb magic. I guess after that, a part of her spirit will always be with me since I bent her…"

Natsu knew who Aang was talking about. "Oh…" he pointed to Ur. "So you're the one who taught Gray how to strip huh?" he asked with a simple expression.

"WHAT!?" she comically yelled, a vein popping on her forehead. "I never… WHAT HAS THAT BOY BEEN TELLING YOU!?"

Aang and Natsu both laughed at the scene. Roku looked at Natsu. "It was an amazing thing you did, Natsu Dragneel. We shall never forget this."

"We should get back, everyone misses you." Natsu said. "Especially you-know-who…" Natsu teased with a smirk.

Aang looked away and blushed. "You don't have to bring it up all the time…" White seals appeared below Natsu and Aang engulfing them in white light before they disappeared.

* * *

In the forest that Natsu and Aang almost desecrated the rest of Fairy tail had met up with the others. It Natsu who opened his eyes first. He noticed he was looking up at Lucy, Happy, Zuko, Erza and Gray "He's waking up!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu sat up.

"So did you do it?" Gray asked.

Natsu smirked. "See for yourself," he said jerking his thumb to where Aang was. His head was resting on Katara's lap.

His eyelids were twitching and a groan was heard. His eyes slowly opened, revealing big gray eyes. His vision was met with Katara smiling at his tired face while tears were falling down her cheeks. "Hey Katara…" he said weakly.

"Aang!" she exclaimed. "You're okay!" She helped Aang sit up.

He noticed the scratches, burn marks and torn clothing on her. He looked down in shame. "I hurt you…"

"That doesn't matter!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. "I could have lost you, you weren't in control it wasn't your fault, a few burns and bruises is nothing compared to losing you forever."

"I'm sorry… for putting you through this… for putting everyone through this."

"At least you came back. Thank you."

Katara let go of him. "Thank him." He pointed to Natsu. "He's the one who brought me back."

"Natsu…" she slowly walked to him as he stood up. She hugged him. "Thank you Natsu. Thank you for saving him."

"Yeah sure, no prob." Natsu said with a smile.

"I should also thank you Natsu." Aang said. "Because of you, I can do this…" Aang stood up and his arrows and eyes had glowed temporarily before his eyes returned to normal, but his tattoos remained glowing.

Aang shot a stream of fire before turning and following with throwing a blob of water from the ground and he proceeded to shoot ice lances at it. He made a line of earth speed down the forest by stepping hard on the ground after turning again. Right after he made the earth wave he surrounded his right arm in iron scales and he made an air cyclone raise him above the ground as he held his breath before firing powerful flames from his mouth into the sky. As the flames exited his mouth a dragon's roar was heard. He landed back on the ground and his arrows faded. He took a deep breath and looked at everyone before he collapsed to his knees.

"Aang!" Katara and Lucy yelled in worry

"It's great you can control the Avatar State now, but don't strain yourself. You took quite a beating from Natsu." Lucy reminded.

"Oh… that's why I'm in so much pain…"

"Always have to show off don't you?" Katara asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't exactly call it showing off…"

"Hey!" Toph yelled. "There is still one important thing we forgot…" everyone looked at her with serious faces. "Natsu, Aang… Out of curiosity, who won?" she asked with a smirk everyone accept for Mira and Sokka all comically fainted.

"Oh my…" Mira said with closed eyes and a smile.

Natsu and Aang look to each other. "Heh, let's call it a draw." Natsu said.

"That sounds fair," Aang agreed.

Sokka though wasn't satisfied. "What? Oh come on…? The most epic fight ever just happened and you want to call it a draw!? There should be a rematch! Cana what do you say?"

"Hey, keep me out of this…" she replied turning to Sokka with arms folded.

"Oh man a proper rematch would be so-" he was comically punched in the face by Erza before he was allowed to continue.

"Shut up, idiot!" she exclaimed as she re-quipped into her regular armor.

Aang looked around as everyone was laughing at Sokka's expense. "At least everything is back to normal…"

"Ahem!" everyone turned to see Porlyusica glaring at them. "Aang, Natsu… I have to talk to you about something..." She appeared civil and serious before pulling out her broom and began waving it. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU FOOLS HAVE DONE TO THE FOREST!" she screamed while she began to chase after them while waving her broom. Aang and Natsu were laughing as they were running from her.

Lucy sighed. "Some things never change…"

Katara giggled. "I'll say…" "_At least I know Aang is feeling a lot better now…_" she thought to herself while looking up to the sky.

* * *

**Next Time: **Watch Out For The Guy You Like!?

_Juvia releases a 'love' potion that causes trouble all over the guild, Aang and Katara grow closer together and Chun runs into someone after deciding to spend the day in Magnolia._


	37. Watch Out For The Guy You Like!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

**Beta Reader: bls123**

* * *

Just two days had passed since Natsu and Aang's battle. It was storming in Magnolia, and in a certain part of the city stood a worn-down building that housed a suspicious-looking magic shop, with a sign that read 'MAG DRUG'. A pillar stood on either side of the building, a pink heart on one and a yellow skull on the other.

As thunder struck in the background, Juvia stood in front of the door with a serious look on her face. "Drip, drip, drop," she muttered to herself. Giving the sign an unsure look, she walked into the shop, the bell dinging as she entered.

There was an odd-looking man at the counter. A wizard dressed in green and red robes, a green wizard-like hat, and what appeared to be goggles, was pouring a pink liquid into a much bigger flask that was a tinted purple. Maneuvering around his long white beard and hair that flowed down his sides, he addressed his latest customer. "So you want to get him to notice you, eh?" he inquired. "Well, I have the perfect thing for that."

Juvia sat in the middle of the room looking at the shady wizard. "All Juvia wants is for him to gaze in her direction," she said, still looking very serious. After lightning crackled in the back she chanted: "Drip, drip, drop."

"Well, it's not beyond the ability of my potions." He placed a flask on the table with a demon-like head as the cork. "Here, try using this."

Juvia picked it up. "And this is…?"

"It's a potion that will get him to gaze at you passionately," He explained.

"How much is it?"

"60'000 jewel," he said firmly.

"That is quite expensive."

"Well… if you try to haggle, then no sale. This potion is 100% effective."

"100%... Passionate Gaze…" Juvia muttered to herself. That was enough to sell Juvia. "I will pay it!" she said.

She had soon walked out and held the potion tightly in her hand. Walking out into the rain with her umbrella as thunder roared behind her, hinting at the ominous magic that was hidden inside the potion. In Juvia's mind, the potion would be perfect for the person she had in mind. It seemed simple, nothing could possibly go wrong… right?

* * *

The next day in the Fairy Tail guild, Lucy had her head on the counter while talking to Mira. Katara was sitting beside the blonde mage.

"Nothing to do…" Lucy tiredly said.

"Why don't you go on a job?" Mira asked.

"Well, Natsu said he wanted to rest for a little while," Lucy replied with annoyed puffy cheeks.

"He did fight against Aang, not too long ago."

"At least the whole thing with Aang going out of control is over," Katara said.

Lucy got up and smirked at her roommate. "Yeah, I bet you're really happy about that."

"H-hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Katara asked, looking at Lucy with wide eyes.

"Don't try to play it off Katara," Mira said playfully. "Plus, pretty much the whole guild knows already." Katara looked down, blushing

"Will you two knock it off already!?" Katara exclaimed with a flushed face. "Besides, Lucy hangs out with Natsu a lot."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lucy asked, suspecting where Katara was going with this.

"You two hang out a lot, just like an actual couple," Mira said simply.

Lucy glared at the two. "WE ARE NOT!" she yelled, making Katara and Mira laugh.

Mira looked to Katara and winked. "But Katara, you should think about telling him. He might really love you," said Mira wisely.

Blushing, Katara looked to another part of the guild where Natsu and Aang were dancing with Plue on a table.

"Me and Natsu, I think I'll pass…" Lucy said, sweatdropping.

"What a bunch of kids, am I right?" Katara added.

"I think you and Aang would make be a great match, though," Mira gushed with popping hearts around her.

"HELP ME!" they heard. Katara, Lucy, and Mira turned to see Happy in a locked hug by Ty Lee. "Let me go!"

"Aww but how could I let go of something so cute!?" she squealed.

"Someone help me!" He pleaded, turning to Mai. "Mai?"

"Hey, I'm not responsible for what she finds adorable. Besides…" a smirk appeared on her face. "I'm kind of enjoying this…"

"Toph?"

The earthbender shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Natsu?"

Natsu was laughing at Happy. "Sorry buddy, I'm too busy enjoying this."

"You're so cruel!" he cried.

She was rubbing his cheek against hers. "You're so adorable!" she sang.

Gray stood in front of everyone. "Hey, Natsu! We'd better go on a job soon, or else…" Before Gray could finish, Erza quickly appeared behind him.

"You, put on some clothes!" Erza commanded with a furious look on her face, causing Gray to back away in fear. She looked at Aang and Natsu who had finished dancing on the table. "Natsu, Aang. Did that fight between you two turn your brains into mush!?" she asked with a vein popping.

"Hey, give it a rest! You gotta take a day off once in awhile, right?" Natsu replied.

"Yeah, light up a little… after what happened a few days ago. A little break seems nice," Aang agreed.

They both continued their terrible dancing while Erza and Gray had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Are they really serious…?" Katara asked. "Well, at least he's happy…"

"You two would be a really good match, though," Mira said to Katara, hearts still surrounding her.

Katara closed her eyes in annoyance. "You're not going to stop are you?"

Juvia meanwhile was looking at Gray from behind a wooden pillar with blushes on her cheeks. "Gray-sama… May your passionate gaze only be aimed at Juvia!" she thought. She quickly imagined Gray, shirtless with flowers around him and a greater shine to his eyes. "Ah, this is so nerve-wracking!" The hand the potion was in had started shaking. "Even Juvia's hands are shaking! No!"

Katara found herself looking at Aang as he and Natsu continued with their crazy antics. "_Could Mira be right… is Aang really…_"

"You two would really be a good match, though," Mira repeated.

"You said that already..." Katara said in a low voice as she sweatdropped.

* * *

Nighttime had fallen over Magnolia, Lucy and Katara were walking back to their home, Lucy was balancing on the edge and Plue was doing the same thing. As usual, the people on the boat in the river had warned her about falling into the river. "You know Lucy, what you and Mira were doing wasn't funny."

"C'mon, you can't lie that you have feelings for the guy, you were the only one who actually tried to calm him without being violent when he lost control."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean what you think..." Katara sighed… "Can't you and Mira please keep your crazy ideas to yourselves?"

"_If only you knew why he lost control…_" Lucy thought.

Both girls later got to their apartment. "I'm home!" Lucy announced.

"What, are we expecting someone?" Katara asked while lowering her eyes in Lucy's direction.

"Yo!" they saw Natsu sitting on a one seat couch while Aang was standing next to him.

"Letting yourselves in again!?" Lucy screamed with her eyes slightly stretching out.

"Seriously… How do you guys, keep getting in here!?" Katara yelled.

"We need to talk about something," Natsu said with his laidback tone.

"Man, you guys really love this house, you know that?" Lucy said while sighing.

"Well… it is comfy…" Aang added while he was rubbing the bridge of his nose with his finger.

"So why are you two here?" Katara questioned.

"Actually… Aang has something to tell you, Katara."

Katara blushes and slightly steps back. "S-something… t-to tell me…" she repeated.

"Yeah…" Aang started. "You see… well…I actually wanted…" Aang began to hesitate.

Katara had her hand over her heart, just waiting for what Aang might say. "You wanted to… what…?" she inquired. "M-maybe we can talk about it later if you like." Sensing the increase in awkwardness, Aang quickly ran over to the window that he and Natsu entered. "H-hey wait… where are you going?"

"I just remembered I… uh forgot to feed Appa, he must be starving." He lied as he forced a laugh while his cheeks were bright red. "Sorry, I guess I'll see you later." He jumped from Lucy's apartment.

"Hey! We have a door you know!" Lucy exclaimed while Aang fled.

Natsu looked a little annoyed. "Can't believe he bailed, I'll get outa your hair." Natsu was standing at the window to chase after Aang.

"Leave using the door!" Lucy sighed and looked behind her to see Katara shivering, her heart pounding, as she blushed. "_Okay, these two shouldn't be so awkward around each other… Time for an intervention!_" she excitedly thought. She imagined herself as cupid with a white dress and wings with a bow and a heart arrow. Plue was flying above her with his own wings holding just a bow. Lucy turned to Katara. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… I just need to lie down for a bit…" she said as she sat down on a chair.

...

Natsu ran into Aang elsewhere in town. "Okay, what was that?!" Natsu asked.

"Look, it's not that easy Natsu," Aang told him.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about that Chakra thing, and you have the Avatar State under control right, and you still like Katara...right?"

"Y-yeah… all that is true..."

"So why can't you just come out and say it, it can't be that hard!"

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a girlfriend… no offense…"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "None taken."

"Look, I still have my doubts okay… Natsu, why are you even helping me with this anyway?"

"I guess I owe you one."

"It really should be the other way around, but…"

"No buts… you are going to do this, now c'mon I'm hungry…"

"Didn't you eat an hour ago?"

"Yeah and…?"

"Never mind…" Aang said with a sweatdropped.

* * *

The next morning, by the campsite where Chun, Hen, Ping and Kobu had set up, the sounds of a sword being sharpened were heard.

The constant grinding forced Chun awake; she crawled out of her sleeping bag as she heard the sound from the nearby forest. "What could that be?" After entering the forest, she saw Ping sitting on a rock while sharpening one of her swords with a small knife. "Oh no…" She quickly turned to leave but…

"Where are you going?" Ping asked.

"Oh… Ping! Uh… what are you doing?"

"The Avatar… he can use magic… just like me…" Ping said in a growl.

"Oh… I guess this makes our job tougher then…" Chun said while awkwardly scratching the back of her neck.

"It changes nothing!" she exclaimed. "Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail… they will pay for defying the greatness of the Fire Nation." She promised as her sword glistened in the early sunrise. "They will pay…"

Chun slightly stepped back but needed to talk to Ping about something. "Ping, I have to ask... We are only going after the Avatar and… no one else, right?"

"Wrong! Fairy Tail is harboring an enemy of the Fire Nation. That guild of inferior peasants must pay with their lives."

"Ping…, are we really doing the right thing here?" the older girl glared at the young firebender. "I mean that whole thing with Fairy Tail fighting each other. That really freaked me out. Friends shouldn't do that to each other."

"Are you really being sentimental with me?"

"If the Avatar is our only target, why do others have to die?" She thought back to the times she had interacted with Lucy, inside the Tower of Heaven, when Lucy read her thoughts when helping destroy Laxus' Thunder Palace, and the last thought of her winking at her during the Fantasia Festival. "I mean… if you had a friend you cared about. How would you feel if they were suddenly taken away from you?"

Ping chuckled. "That is the difference between you and me… I ally myself with the strong, if they end up getting killed then it's their fault. Everyone eventually dies Chun. I don't care how much blood I have to spill. As long as I can achieve the goals of the Fire Nation, nothing else matters…"

"You're sick… you're a person, not a puppet!"

"I'm not a puppet, I'm a soldier… we have our orders, and that is to either capture the Avatar or take him down permanently. To defy those orders would be a betrayal to our home, our nation. I would rather die at the hands of the enemy than become a traitor," she exclaimed. "The Avatar will be brought to justice and anyone getting in our way will be eliminated." After shooting a glare at the smaller girl, she disappeared into smoke and re-appeared closer to her, placing her sword under her chin. "You're treading a very thin line, girl. You think I care about the lives of some peasant wizards?" Chun slightly stepped back.

"There is just no reasoning with you…" Chun sighed. "Ping… I just don't want to hurt anyone."

"You can't get everything you want, Chun. Sometimes if you want something, you must fight for it! Like your brother, if you don't follow orders… well, you know what happens next."

Chun looked down. "Why does the Fire Nation have to be so cruel? Han doesn't deserve this!" she yelled while stomping her foot.

"Oh boo hoo, get over it!" Ping exclaimed.

After Chun growled at her, large footsteps were heard. Those footsteps were getting closer and closer until a large shadow stood over them. "What in…"

The screams of both girls were heard from outside the forest. In the clearing, the scream was enough to make Hen jump out of his sleeping bag while Kobu weakly got up.  
"Well, this better be good…" Kobu said with small bags under his eyes…

Hen was ready to fight. "Hey… where are the girls?"

Before they could do anything, they saw a colossal green gorilla-like figure that was holding Ping in his left hand and Chun in his right. "Hey, let us go you freak!" Chun exclaimed.

"Well, what are you waiting for you idiots?! Get me down!" Ping commanded.

"I don't know… let me lay down my options first." Kobu said, purposely wanting to mess with her.

"You two better not try anything stupid!" the large monkey said.

"I read about these things… they are called Forest Vulcan…I've also read that they like to chase after women and make them their wives." Kobu explained.

"WHAT!" Chun exclaimed.

"Yes, you caught me. You two are perfect." The Vulcan said. "One of you is small but perky and the other one has a fiery attitude that I love."

"Uh… wives!?" Chun said.

"Yes… you see, I've been looking for a wife for a long time." The huge creature replied.

"I'd be flattered if I wasn't being hit on by a damn monkey!" Ping angrily exclaimed.

"I'm not ready for marriage yet!" Chun comically screamed.

"Don't worry; you'll work out just fine." The Vulcan said.

Hen had a face that portrayed his extremely disturbed face. "Okay… that's… just wrong!"

Kobu was standing next to him with his eyes growing. "Hen, for once I agree with you."

Chun got the attention of the Vulcan. "Uh… you do know I'm only eleven, right?"

"Big deal," it replied. "I tried the same thing on a girl that was only eight a few years ago."

Chun's eyes shrunk. "W-what… you… you're so cruel! I won't marry you!" she yelled.

"We'll see about that…" he said flirtatiously.

Chun was sweating nervously and Hen glared at the giant creature. "I can't stand this anymore." Hen willed a large piece of earth to float from the ground and after punching the air, the earth projectile crashed into its right arm, instantly dropping Chun in the process. She ran from the Vulcan and stood next to the Earthbender.

"Thanks, Hen." Chun thanked.

The earthbender nodded back before looking at the Vulcan that was still holding Ping. "Uh, aren't you forgetting something!?" Ping growled.

"Shush!" Hen pointed to the Vulcan. "And you, pervy-monkey! Chun here is off-limits! But you're more than welcome to keep Ping, you'd be doing us all a HUGE favor and by 'all' I mean the whole world."

Ping grits her teeth and glared at the Earthbender. "You traitorous bastard, I will make sure Fire Lord Azula makes you pay for your betrayal!"

"Yeah… sure whatever, now y'all go off and enjoy your honeymoon." Hen jokingly said.

Ping's eyes became surrounded by a dark energy that leaked off the edges of her eyes. She disappeared into black smoke which confused the Vulcan as he noticed the girl had completely disappeared. "Huh? Where did my wife go?" He felt a sharp pain going across his back. He fell to his knees and Ping appeared in front of him leaving black smoke.  
"Listen. To me. Very. Carefully." Ping hissed while her hair was defying gravity and began floating upwards. "If I ever see your ugly face again... I will make sure to make your death, very painful and very agonizing! Do I make myself clear?"

The Vulcan was sweating. "Y-yes ma'am!" he fearfully said.

"Good!" a dark magical seal appeared in front of her and a large dark red ball of energy, roughly the size of the Vulcan, grew from the seal. "**Grand Graviton**!" after forcing her palm forward, the orb shot into the Vulcan sending itself and the Vulcan high into the air causing a glint in the sky. Ping straightened her ponytail before walking to Hen. "You insubordinate son of a-"

"Hey, you got free. What's the harm?" Hen said, still with a chilled tone.

"You purposely tried to marry me off to that thing!"

"So?"

Ping unsheathed one of her blades with her right hand. "I should put you down right now!"

"Bring it on. I can beat one of Azula's mindless peons any day of the week!" Hen said butting his head with hers.

"Get out of my face peasant!"

"You get out of mine, witch!"

Kobu looked with a neutral expression while Chun was slightly fearful. "Kobu, shouldn't we do something?"

"We should… but I'm not… I have my reasons." Kobu replied. "Plus, why should I listen to what you have to say?"

Chun gave up knowing Kobu was going to be no help. She glared at Ping and Hen and figured there was only one way to end their argument. She under-head threw her arm in a quick motion to make a line of bright purple fire that split the two. "STOP FIGHTING!"

"Whoa…" Hen breathed. "Take it easy, firecracker."

"Are you trying to kill us!?" Ping exclaimed.

"No, but we're on the same side here… fighting over every small little thing isn't going to do anything for us. Ugh! I can't stand this anymore, us constantly being at each other's throats! If anyone needs me, I'll be in town, getting a break from all this insanity." Chun angrily began walking to Magnolia.

Ping calmly slid her blade back into its sheath. "We should begin training, we don't want to lose the next time we come across the Avatar and his friends."

After Ping had said that, the remaining three split to begin their training.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Lucy?"

"Positive… it fits nicely…"

Katara and Lucy were standing outside the doors of the guild. Though Katara was wearing something very different, it was a sleeveless black dress with small white lining on certain areas. It was short so it showed off her legs and her slightly exposed chest; there was a white belt that went across her waist. She wore her usual brown shoes with her mother's necklace.

"Virgo did an excellent job re-fitting it for you?" Lucy said.

"Yes, but this hardly seems like something I should be wearing when I go out on a job. I stick out like a sore thumb in this."

"_Well, that is the idea,_" Lucy thought.

After walking into the guild, nothing much is going on. Natsu was talking with Aang while Plue was sitting by a seat close to them, sucking on a lollipop. "Why are you making me do this, Natsu?" Aang asked.

"Because, you like her… I mean it's pretty much obvious." Natsu replied.

"Yeah, but Juvia likes Gray, and I don't see you playing matchmaker…" Aang pointed out.

Natsu placed a finger to his chin. "Yeah sure, but I don't like him." He replied with a smirk.

A sweatdrop appeared on the side of Aang's head. "Figures…" Aang looked to the guild entrance and saw Katara in her attractive dress, his cheeks became red and he turned away from her as soon as her eyes turned to him. "Uh… I have to go!"

"What, but you just got here," Natsu said.

"Uh huh, but I have to… uh… find Momo. That's right poor lemur must be all alone somewhere. See ya!" he jumped onto an air scooter before escaping through the back of the guild.

"…But… Momo is right here," Natsu said to himself as he jerked his thumb to where Momo and Plue were now fighting over the lollipop.

"Natsu!" Gray exclaimed as he walked towards Natsu while shirtless. "That's enough, how long do you plan on playing around?" he aggressively asked.

"What's that?" Natsu growled. "You wanna go, buddy!?"

Happy happened to float above the two and yelled… "FIGHT!"

Right after the words left the cat's mouth, the two began fighting. Juvia meanwhile was again, hiding behind a pillar with her eyes only looking at a certain someone. "Gray-sama… Yesterday, Juvia was too nervous, she couldn't… But today, Juvia has made up her mind!" she said, determined within her own thoughts. She remembered that all she had to do to make the 'love potion' take effect was to blow on it and have the intended person swallow a small amount of it. Once that happens their feelings of attraction will reach the person drinking the potion… maybe… perhaps… That was what the old wizard selling the potion to Juvia said.

She continued to watch Natsu and Gray pointlessly fight each other. "Gray-sama. This passion burning within, grown stronger and stronger as long as you are out of reach…" she remembered all the times that she stalked Gray before joining Fairy Tail. "The closer Juvia gets, the more impatient she feels!" she had her hand to her chest as she brought all her thoughts to the surface. "But soon that will all be over. Starting today, Juvia and Gray-sama will be together as one, as lovers!"

As Natsu continued to fight Gray he remembered that he had something else planned for the day. "Oh, right! I don't have time for this!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray asked with a red tick appeared on his head.

"Oh, I also need to find Aang!"

Meanwhile, there was talk going on with the other guild members. "Did anyone else notice Aang speeding off just now?" Ty Lee asked.

"No, but I did notice that," Mai replied, pointing to Katara in her dress. "Apparently she and the Avatar like each other or something. Mira wouldn't shut up about it…"

"Those two would really be a good match, though," Mira said smiling as she tilted her head towards the two.

"Who would have thought…the powerful Avatar, getting weak in the knees all because of a girl?" Macao said.

"No way, what a laugh… That's the last thing I'd expect to hear about him." Wakaba added.

Gajeel who had Toph and Levy beside him had folded his arms. "So he is foolish enough to fight Laxus but he runs from an annoying girl, how weak." The Iron dragon slayer commented.

"Don't say that Gajeel, he's just shy…" Levy defended. "Right Toph?"

"What are you asking me for, don't drag me into this." The Earthbender said.

Katara could hear all of this and her entire face was red as they continued talking about her and Aang.

Iroh and Makarov meanwhile were playing Pai-sho close by. "Ah, young love," Makarov said.

"I wish I could be young again to experience this," Iroh said. He planted a Pai-sho tile onto the table. "I win!" Iroh made a wide smile with his eyes closed.

Makarov was stunned as this would be the sixth time in a row he had lost to Iroh. "WHAT AGAIN!?" he exclaimed while spilling his tea.

Sokka appeared in front of everyone. "Hold it!" he exclaimed. "I hear Aang has a crush on someone, well I can determine who that someone is!" he exclaimed with a pipe in his mouth.

"Uh… is that a bubble pipe?" Lucy asked. Sokka took the bubble pipe out of his mouth and tossed it behind him.

"Never mind that, but I have narrowed it down to six possible girls!"

Happy walked over to Sokka. "You're really dumb Sokka."

"Quiet you!" he took out a Light Pen and began to draw in mid-air and what he drew were complicated mathematical formulas and finally a pie chart that was split unevenly in six different directions with poor drawings of the girls' faces above the pie chart with different colors representing each girl. They were Mira, Lucy, Ty Lee, Levy, Toph, and Erza. "So thanks to all my investigative work, I have figured out who Aang likes."

Mai had her head on the table. "Ty… please Chi-block him? I think his stupidity is contagious…"

Toph glanced to Gajeel. "So should we tell him?"

Gajeel smirked. "Why rush it, let's let him make an idiot of himself a little more."

They both bumped their fists together. "I like the way you think, Metalhead."

Natsu began running out of the guild. "Later!" after leaving he saw Aang sitting on the roof. "Hey! I can see you!"

"O-oh, hi Natsu…"

"If you don't tell her soon, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you." He threatened with a smirk. "Later Aang!" he ran from him and Aang had a face of confusion.

After Natsu ran out, Gray tried to yell at him so he would come back. "Hey, Natsu, where the hell do you think you're going!"

Juvia, still hiding, lifted the cap off the potion and several pink bubbles floated upwards. "_Now Gray-sama, your passionate gaze..._" Juvia blows on the potion and the bubbles began to float from her.

Gray who was still mad at Natsu for some reason was now compelled to chase after him. "That bastard… Wait, Natsu!" Gray attempted to run after Natsu causing Juvia to miss her target as the bubbles had floated inside Makarov's nose.

He was standing close to both Iroh and Mira. Makarov sneezed which got both of their attention. "Something wrong Makarov…?" Iroh asked.

Juvia deciding to try again blew more bubbles from the flask. "Look at Juvia!" As if by fate, the bubbles had flown past Gray who was walking. They flew into the open mouths of Gajeel, Toph, Levy, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. This all happened again and the bubbles had gone into the mouths of Zuko, Alzac, Bisca, Suki, Macao and Wakaba. After blowing one more time, she again missed and instead got Erza, Mira, Elfman, Cana, Jet and Droy.

Juvia was now completely frustrated. "_Stop moving, Gray-sama!_" she thought, shaking with fear. "_At this rate, everyone is going to be looking at Juvia passionately! No one needs that!_" Her eyes were filled with flames of determination. "Gray-sama!" she yelled before she blew more bubbles from the flask. All of them managed to make their way into Gray's mouth as he yawned. After he swallowed them, he felt a weird sensation. To say Juvia was elated was an understatement. "_I did it!_" she thought with a blushing face. Gray was looking towards Juvia and he instantly blushed. As soon as Juvia noticed this, she recoiled in shock before returning to her usual emotionless expression.

"What is this feeling?" Gray muttered to himself.

"_It's finally happening!_" Juvia gleefully thought. "_Gray-sama's… passionate gaze…_" he had already started walking towards her. Her eyes were watery, he was getting closer and closer until… he had walked past her as if she wasn't there, which comically shocked Juvia.

Happy meanwhile was enjoying a fish with his back turned to Gray. When the cat noticed Gray, he turned around to meet a glare from the ice wizard.

"You're always…" he began. "You're always flying as you damn well please in the sky!" Gray exclaimed while a pink aura was surrounding him while looking furious.

"What?" Happy forced out in shock, accompanied by the drop of his fish and a sweatdrop on the side of his head.

"I'm strong, but I can't fly! You're weak, but you can fly! So, in the end, we're even!" He threw his pointing finger towards the sweating cat. "Happy! You're now my rival!" he yelled. Happy began to panic while flailing his arms up and down.

Katara and Lucy noticed this. "What's gotten into him?"

Aang had walked back in and noticed Gray's behavior. "Did something happen in the short time I was gone?"

Gray continued to yell at Happy. "I challenge you, Happy!"

"Natsu, I'm scared! Gray's acting all freaky!" Happy panicked. He flew from Gray in a panic. "Where's Natsu?"

"N-no!" Juvia said. "Where's the passionate gaze?" she asked as she watched her plan backfire.

They all heard a loud bang and Gajeel had stretched his metal pillar arm towards Toph who stopped it with her two hands. "What's the matter, metalhead? You getting' soft on me?" she taunted with an evil smirk.

"I wouldn't want to harm a delicate kid!" Gajeel said with a similar expression to Toph's.

"Delicate…" Toph began, she stamped her foot on the ground, forcing a blunt rock formation from the ground which hit Gajeel in the chin, forcing him to retract his metallic pillar arm. After his arm turned to normal she continued… "I was trained by the strongest Badger Moles…"

Gajeel's smile widened. "Gihi! I was trained by a dragon little girl!"

"Ha, yeah I'd believe that if you weren't such a pushover!"

Both of them bunted heads and they still had those evil smiles on their faces. "Remind me why I waste my time, hanging out with you," Gajeel said.

"You wanna keep tabs on your competition huh?" Toph replied.

"Yeah right, that pony-tailed idiot can put up more of a fight than you."

They both continued to push their faces together while giving evil snickers.

After this Macao threw his fist towards Wakaba but to was blocked by the latter's hand. "Wakaba, how much you make last month?" Macao asked.

The smoker laughed. "Ha, A lot more than you!"

Macao eyes showed fury. "There's no way I could lose to you!"

"I couldn't possibly lose against you!"

Both of them, like Gajeel and Toph, had they heads butted together. "What are we to each other, again?" Macao asked.

"Rivals, of course!" Wakaba answered. "That's how it should be!"

Aang walked over to Lucy and Katara. "I just saw Gajeel and Toph acting weird…"

"They're not the only ones," Katara added.

"No kidding," Mai said as she pointed to Zuko and Alzack.

"What kind of a man are you?" Alzack asked. "You should have beaten your father when you had the chance!"

Zuko laughed. "Tough talk coming from someone who uses guns instead of his fists… and you call me unmanly."

Pink auras also surrounded them. "Are you callin' me weak, Zuko?" Alzack asked as he pulled out his magic pistols.

"Well… in your case, if the bullet fits…"

Alzack had magic circles outside of the holes on his pistols. "I'll show you how weak you are, Zuko!"

Zuko chuckled as he made flame daggers on his hands. "Bring it on!"

Bisca meanwhile was taking a jab at Suki. "You seriously fight with fans? Are you a fighter or a dancer?"

"I have other weapons aside from my fans, I'd be more than happy to show them to you!" Suki angrily replied.

"No thanks, not that I would be impressed."

"I'm not surprised, you'd rather take the enemy on from a distance with that sniper of yours. In a close fight, you wouldn't stand a chance. You're nothing but a coward."

Bisca re-quipped to her magic shotgun. "I'll show you how deadly I am in close quarters!"

Suki had out her shield and katana blade. "Enough stalling, let's find out who is stronger, Rival!"

"Even Suki and Zuko?" Ty Lee said, flabbergasted. "Is anyone else acting weird?"

"I think the better question is… who isn't acting weird?" Sokka said. "Check it out!" he pointed to Makarov.

"Drink alcohol, but don't be drowned by it!" he exclaimed with a furious look on his face. He was pointing to a barrel filled with beer. "You hear me alcohol! I ain't gonna lose to the likes of you! It is you that is my fated rival!"

Iroh slid towards Makarov with a sweatdrop on his face. "Are you talking about all alcohol in general or just that barrel in front of you?" Iroh asked.

"I won't be drowned! I won't be drowned in you! We battle!" he pulled up a beer much and started messily chucking a purple liquid down his mouth.

"I'm confused here," Iroh said.

Erza was acting even weirder. "You, pillar over there!" she angrily said while pointing to it. "Why must you always obstruct my path? All I ever wished for was to pass through here, unhindered, and yet why? Why must you challenge me so? Do you intend to make me your rival!?"

Katara tried to get Erza's attention. "Uh… Erza… I don't think you can be rivals with a pillar."

The others who didn't go crazy were watching all this unfold. "Hmm, I'm detecting a pattern here," Sokka said.

"I mean the alcohol-thing with the master, I sort of get…" Aang added. "But a pillar? This is just crazy."

Ty Lee looked as if she had an idea. "But it would make sense if she was talking about a Cater_pillar_ right?"

Aang sweatdropped. "I'll pretend you didn't say that."

Mira appeared behind Erza with an excited smile while her eyes were close. "Erza! Let's fight like we used to back in the day! I'm not going to lose, no way! …Because you are my lifelong rival, Erza!" Mira declared while pointing to Erza.

"Wait, back up!" Sokka exclaimed. "Mira and Erza used to fight!?"

Aang scratched his head while smiling nervously. "Y-yeah… funny story about that?"

Happy was still panicking as he was trying to find Natsu. "Where are you, Natsu?" he cried.

His path, however, was obstructed by Gray. "I challenge you, HAPPY!" he yelled which scared the blue cat.

Happy, Gray and Momo were now on the roof the Fairy Tail guild.

"Now look here. I'm going to fly further than you without fail!" Gray declared.

"It's impossible, I say!" Happy exclaimed.

"No, I will fly! Against you… against my rival… I will not lose no matter what!"

Happy had endless tears falling from his eyes. "Natsu, where are you!"

Juvia who was looking at them from the ground looked at the potion. "Could it be that it takes some time before the potion takes effect?"

Sokka noticed her behavior. "Hey, what are you holding there?"

Juvia flinched when hearing Sokka's voice "I-It's nothing…" she said.

"Really?" Sokka said. He had Aang, Katara, Lucy, Iroh, Mai and Ty Lee with him as well. "The whole guild is fighting each other, two of them are fighting inanimate objects and you're holding a weird bottle with a demon-shaped lid. "I'm just saying its suspicious is all."

Juvia had a sad face and finally admitted what she did. "It's all Juvia's fault! She wanted to meet Gray-sama's passionate gaze!" she cried. "What if Gray-sama hurts himself?" she imagined Gray jumping off the building and landed on the cold, hard floor. "What if Gray-sama finds out that Juvia did this?" her eyes became watery.

Aang sighed and grabbed her left shoulder. "Okay, look. Why don't we just go to where you got it and talk to the guy, okay? Chances are he knows how to reverse what has happened."

"What but why...?" Sokka asked. "You have to admit that all this is pretty funny."

Aang had the potion in his hand. "I could use this to make Mai fight you."

Sokka shifted his pupils to look at her and she glared at the both of them. "Don't. Even. Think about it."

"Let's just hurry alright." Aang looked up to Happy. "Happy, make just Gray doesn't jump okay."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? HURRY AND FIND NATSU!" Happy yelled.

* * *

While Juvia unleashed chaos upon Fairy Tail. Chun was walking through town trying to get her mind off… well, everything. "_What do I do? I don't want to hurt anyone, but if we continue to stay here. I'm going to have to eventually._" She thought back to when she fought Aang and her defeat to him. "_I couldn't beat him then and now that Ping says he can now use magic, there is no way to beat him… Lucy, why didn't I accept your offer?_" she was on one of the bridges of the city and looked into the water. "_Even if we kill the Avatar, there is no guarantee that we can get back home. We weren't exactly briefed on a way to return home. Maybe Ping knows a way back and is not telling us…_"

Chun's fists clenched and she glared into the water. This whole situation frustrated her. "WHY MUST EVERYTHING BE SO… UGH!" she threw a punch in frustration but quickly stopped her arm when it was about to make contact with a girl with long blue hair, who looked a similar age to her. The girl was walking on the same bridge as her. "Uh…" Chun trailed off no knowing what to say.

The girl that was about to be punched started to slightly shiver as her eyes became watery. "I'm…sorry…" she apologized.

"No, no, no, no. Don't cry… that was my fault…" After trying to calm her down, she saw a bright blue guild mark on her right shoulder. "_She's part of a guild… but it's not Fairy Tail… or any of the others that Kobu told us about._"

"Uh… you're not going to hurt me?" the girl asked.

Chun nervously laughed. "Oh no, I was just thinking about some stupid stuff and got mad. Ya got nothing to worry about." Chun noticed she forgot to introduce herself. "Oh right, where are my manners? The name's Chun and you are…?"

"Oh, Wendy Marvell." The girl said as she bowed.

"Nice to meetcha Wendy." The two girls shook hands. Wendy was slightly hesitant but their hands eventually met. "By the way, what's your guild? I don't think I've seen it before."

"Oh, I'm from Cait Shelter."

"So your guild takes care of cats?" Chun guessed while imagining Wendy being surrounded by cats.

"No, but I do have a good friend of mine who is a cat." She answered.

"Oh… I see… I think?" Chun simply decided to roll with it.

"D-do you belong to a guild?" Wendy nervously asked.

"Well… you could say that... Though I can't really say." Chun picked up that Wendy was nervous and quite shy. She knew Wendy wasn't part of Fairy Tail, so she could drop her guard around her. "So what brings you to Magnolia?"

"Oh, that's right. I'm actually looking for someone, well two someones…"

"Ah, I'm sure you'll run into them. Hey, wanna walk through town with me? I can't stand my uh… guild mates… they kind of drive me nuts and I just needed to get away from them for a while."

Wendy gave a small smile. "Of course Chun."

* * *

Elsewhere in Magnolia; Aang, Lucy, Katara, Juvia, Iroh, Mai, Ty Lee and Sokka were standing outside the shop where Juvia bought the potion. "You sure this is the place?" Katara asked.

"Yes, this is where Juvia got the potion," Juvia answered.

"It looks… shady..." Mai noted "What possessed you to even purchase a love - wait… don't answer that."

Aang walked up to the door and knocked. "Anybody home?" he asked raising his voice. There was no response.

"Maybe he's not home?" Ty Lee guessed.

Mai glared at the door. "We have no time; everyone at the guild is going crazy. Whoever this guy is, he's going to answer to us!" she threw one of her small knives which sped through the lock that was in-between the door and the door frame. She gave the door a hard kick which made it violently swing open. "Okay, what's… in that… potion?" she said expecting to see the person who made it in the first place. But the room was dark and empty. "He's not here."

Aang stepped in and created a small flame in his hand to light up the room. "And he took all of his belongings with him," Aang added.

"Wait!" Katara said. "Does this mean that-?"

"Yep, Juvia got scammed," Sokka said. "The guy that sold the potion must have left after making a lot of money off her, he's probably looking to scam someone else." He looked to Juvia. "So Juvia, what did we learn today?"

Juvia tuned him out as her mind turned back to thinking of Gray. "_Juvia shouldn't be here if the potion takes time to work… Juvia must be there so she can meet Gray-sama passionate gaze!_" after these thoughts passed through her head, she sped out of the room, away from the group while leaving a dust trail. "GRAY-SAMA!" she cried. Everyone seeing this had sweatdrops on the sides of their heads.

"Well, what do we do now?" Aang asked.

"If this potion has any deadly side effects other than what we have seen, then it will be a good idea to find out soon," Iroh said. "I suggest that we take some to Porlyuisica."

"But Juvia took the potion with her." Ty Lee said.

"Not all of it!" Sokka exclaimed. He had some of the potions in a smaller beaker that was covered with a cork. "I figured she would destroy it… but anyway this should be enough for the old hermit figure out what is in it."

"Careful…" Mai said. "Better not let you hear her say that; she'll chase you with her broom."

"I'm not scared of her," Sokka said confidently, folding his arms.

"Well, she did chase me and Natsu all over the forest after our fight. I had to give her the slip before I was safe."

Sokka gulped and handed the potion to Lucy. "On second thought, you take it."

"Huh! Me!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I suggest we split up," Iroh said. "Sokka, Ty Lee, Mai and I will do our best to stop the guild from falling apart." He pointed to Aang, Katara, and Lucy. "While you three go and find out the potion's contents."

"Wait! WE have to stop them!?" Sokka exclaimed while shivering in horror. He heard the sounds of fighting as well as Erza yelling angrily." It was after hearing Erza, he froze on the spot.

"We must act fast. Good luck you three." Iroh said as he and Mai began running back to the guild while Ty Lee was dragging Sokka by his arm.

"Don't be such a scary-cat, Sokka!" Ty Lee said while dragging him.

"Well, we should get moving," Katara said before noticing that Aang couldn't take his eyes off her. "W-what it is?" she asked while blushing.

"Oh…" Aang quickly turned away. "It's just the dress… It well… how do I say it… you look nice…"

Katara's entire face turned red. "L-lets just find Porlyusica already…" She began moving forward.

"Wait; do you know where she lives?" Aang asked. Katara mentally facepalmed and didn't give an answer. "That's alright… I'll take the lead."

Lucy looked at the two before a smirk grew on her face. "Yes, this is my chance!" she exclaimed before she imagined both Aang and Katara getting married, with Aang in a black tuxedo and Katara in a white wedding dress. Lucy was in between them and Plue was throwing around rose petals. "_You may kiss the bride._" She imagined herself saying in a deeper voice before she snapped herself out of it. "_It's way too soon to be thinking about that, Lucy!_"

"Lucy!" Katara said, bringing the blonde mage out of her thoughts. "Are you coming?"

Lucy had an embarrassing expression on her face. "Yeah, sure."

"Is something on your mind?" Katara asked.

Lucy panicked. "Uh, n-no nothing let's just do this quickly." So both girls began to follow Aang to Porlyusica's place that was deep within the East Forest.

* * *

At the same time at the South Gate Park, Chun and Wendy were sitting at a bench and they were talking with each other. "So your friend Carla acts like your guardian or something?" Chun asked.

"Well… sort of… but she means well. She's been my best friend since I was very young." Wendy said.

"I wish I had someone like that in my life," Chun said looking up into the sky.

"Chun, don't you have any friends?"

"I do… well, I can only call one of them a friend, the others are… how should I put it… Impossible to talk to…"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Wendy sympathized. "I'll-I'll be your friend... But… only if you want me to?"

"Thanks, Wendy…" Chun jumped to her feet and let her upbeat attitude return before stretching. "Alright, so do you know any magic?" Wendy began to twiddle her fingers. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no, it's just. I don't have any strong magic… just healing and support really."

"At least it's not destructive, I'd trade my magic in a heartbeat for something that isn't related to fighting..."

"So… w-what's your magic?"

Chun looked around. And saw no one from Fairy Tail lurking about. "I'll do you one better, I'll show you." She outstretched her arms and made two bright purple flames rise up on top of her hands. She began moving her arms in a very fluid motion while slowly twirling, similar to a dance. As she did, her flames stretched into fire whips that danced around her as she moved. She rested her arms as her fire whips fizzled out. "Whatcha think of that?" she asked with a confident wink.

"Chun… your fire magic… that was amazing… your dance was also beautiful… I-I also like the colour of your fire."

Chun's face became flushed as she brushed the back of her forehead. "Oh, I'm not that great."

"Yes you are, I've never seen fire as pretty as yours."

"Huh? Y-you think my flames are pretty?"

Wendy blushed and began sweating as soon as Chun asked her that question. "Uh… I-I mean they look n-nice… I mean they are very nice and..."

The firebender chuckled. "Don't worry, I know what you mean. Thanks… You know, I think you must be the nicest person I've met since I've gotten to Magnolia. You don't know it, but meeting someone like you… It means a lot to me…"

"Oh, thanks, Chun. That's very nice of you to–" Wendy was surprised when Chun had pulled her into a hug. It felt as if… Chun really needed this and Wendy could feel it. Chun realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away.

"Oh no… I'm so sorry Wendy… I don't know what came over me!" she apologized on her knees while her face was red. Wendy had blue lines behind her with a sweatdrop.  
Wendy nervously laughed and outstretched her hand to her. "It's alright… I don't mind, really." After helping Chun back to her feet, she could feel that Chun was becoming a little awkward. "Hey, you want to get some ice cream?"

"I'd love to!" she cheerfully said.

* * *

Mai, Sokka, Ty Lee and Iroh had arrived back at the guild to view the utter chaos that Juvia had caused.

"What did we just walk into?" Mai dryly asked.

"Master!" Cana cried. She was seen pointing at Makarov while he was chugging down what looked like purple coloured liquid, though it was spilling out of his own mouth as he drank it. "Let's have a drinking contest!" she exclaimed. "I always wanted to challenge you!"

"You are not my rival!" Makarov angrily said. "My rival is alcohol itself!"

Iroh popped in between them. "That doesn't even make sense, why not have some tea instead?" Iroh said with a sweatdrop going down his face.

"I will not lose!" Cana began chugging down and the liquid was spilling out of her mouth.

At the same time, The Thunder God tribe was staring down Team Shadow Gear.

"Three against three, don't go thinking that just because we're equal in number, we're equal in ability." Freed stated.

"When you talk about team of three in Fairy Tail, it always means us!" Levy declared. "Let us battle!"

Zuko and Alzack looked like they were in uncomfortable positions as they looked to have been lifting something very heavy. "What's the matter rival? You want to quit already?" Alzack asked glaring at Zuko.

"Are you kidding!? This is nothing!" Zuko yelled back.

They were both carrying boulders of equal size over their heads. "I'm more manly than you will ever be!" Alzack exclaimed.

"S-shut up, I'll beat you!" Zuko exclaimed as both guys were struggling to keep the rocks above their heads.

Mai came in between them. "This is ridiculous! Knock it off Zuko!"

Suki and Bisca were glaring at each other. "We battle… no weapons!" Suki said.

"Fair enough, rival! It will be fun to prove how weak you are!" Bisca replied with a smirk

Both girls fists connected before their legs crossed as they tried to kick each other, it appeared as though they were doing the same thing as even their elbows connected. "I WILL BEAT YOU!" they both yelled.

Sokka walked to them. "Okay, this has gone on long enough. Suki, you need to sto-" in a blind rage both girls arched their fists back and drove them into Sokka's face which sent him flying across the floor. "W-why?" he weakly muttered.

Elfman had tear lines going from his eyes. "Is there no real man here!? If there's a rival for me, show yourself!" He exclaimed. "I am saddened! I am violently saddened!"  
Ty Lee was confused as she watched this. "So is he looking for a rival or for a man?" she asked glancing at Mai who stood next to her.

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to stick around to find out," Mai replied.

Toph had a serious look on her face with the pink aura flowing around her. "Okay metalhead, let's settle this once and for all!"

"Gihi, I'll show you who's the strongest, you little runt!" Gajeel replied.

Both Gajeel and Toph were locking in an arm-wrestling battle both of their arms had veins traveling through them. "I WILL NOT LOSE!" the both exclaimed.

Macao was looking at a stack of papers while shifting his pupils to his left. "You finished adding it up, rival?"

Wakaba was looking down at a stack of papers as well. "Of course…! And faster than you, rival! Getting a little dull in the tooth, I see."

"Damn you!"

They were revealed to be sitting next to each other. "On the count of three…"

"Bring it on! The amount of money I made last month is…"

They both yelled the amount of money they made. "150,000 jewel all in all!" they both exclaimed.

"Sooo it's a tie?" Ty Lee asked

"The same?" the both questioned. "Then we'll do battle with the month before last!"

Freed meanwhile became serious. "We, Thunder God tribe versus you Shadow Gear!" Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow did a fancy team pose. "We'll decide, just who the best three-person team in Fairy Tail is!"

Levy, Droy, and Jet were seen doing a different team pose. "Don't be surprised when you see our skills!" Levy exclaimed.

"Damn you!" they both yelled at each other.

Mai sweatdropped when she saw this. "Are they having a pose-off?"

"Everyone's lost it what are we going to do Mai?" Ty Lee asked.

"I don't know, let's just hope that the others get back with some sort of cure or something."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the section of the East Forest that wasn't completely destroyed, Porlyuisica had just finished taking a good look at the potion. "There are definitely some potent effects, but nothing to worry about." Both Lucy and Katara sighed with relief.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"This is just the result of an idiot who mixed a bunch of random potions together. It won't cause any fatal effects and should wear off by the morning. Though I would recommend you stay away from the guild till then."

"That sounds like a good idea," Lucy said.

"Why are you three still here?!" she angrily asked.

"Oh, we thought you had something else to say," Katara said.

"I have nothing else to say to humans like you!" she grabbed her broom. "I'm still mad about you and that dragon slayer destroying the forest, child!" she yelled while glaring at Aang.

"Oh, well you see I can explain."

"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! GET OUT!" she screamed with yellow four pointed stars replacing her eyes. She chased the three from her home.

After running for a while Aang and Katara found themselves in a small clearing with trees surrounding it. "Sheesh, I wonder what made her hate people so much?" Katara asked while panting.

"I don't know, but if I can get that broom out of her hands, I'll be sure to let you know." Aang joked.

Katara noticed something was a bit off. "Hey… where's Lucy?" she asked.

"Maybe she took a wrong turn somewhere?" Aang guessed.

"_Or maybe she planned this… just so Aang and I could be… alone…_" she thought "Well, we should probably find her."

"Y-yeah… sure…" they both began to walk through the East Forest to find Lucy who had 'gotten lost'.

* * *

It was sunset over Magnolia, Chun, and Wendy both walked out of an ice-cream parlor, both were holding waffle cones with white swirling ice cream on it. "This tastes so good!" Chun exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," Wendy said.

"Truth be told, I've never actually had ice cream before…"

"Huh, really?" Wendy said in slight shock. "But why?"

"Well, my mother told me 'Sugar is bad for you, young lady. I will not have our talented daughter indulge in sugary treats like some 5 years old.'" Chun mimicked her mother's voice in a posh, high tone. In all of this Wendy had finished her ice cream.

"That's not fair."

"Yeah, my family wasn't exactly what I would call… pleasant… well except for…" Chun didn't want to talk about her family or her brother so she quickly changed the subject. "What was I talking about? Oh right, ice cream." She proceeded to stuff the whole cone with the ice cream into her mouth.

"N-not so fast Chun!" Wendy exclaimed. "If you eat it that fast you'll-"

"Stop worrying, Wendy. I feel fine…" soon her forehead turned blue and black lines were going down her head. "My head feels like it's in a snowstorm!" she exclaimed while clutching onto it.

"I tried to warn you about brain freeze…" Wendy said with a sweatdrop.

Chun was comically lying on her back while shivering and her pupils were not showing. "I'm never going to eat that fast… ever… again…" she felt fingers touch the sides of her head. "Wendy… what are you-?" Chun felt a warm, soothing sensation move into her head and flowed through her entire body as if she had never gotten brain-freeze in the first place. Wendy let out a tired sigh before Chun looked at her from the ground. "Are you okay?" Chun asked.

"I'm fine," Wendy replied.

"Was that your magic?"

Wendy nodded to her question. "I know it's not as impressive as yours but I just wanted help."

"Are you kidding me? I feel great thanks to you!" Chun jumped up to her feet. She outstretched her hand to help Wendy to her feet. "Where have you been my entire life?" Chun joked.

"Thanks, Chun, you're too kind."

"HEY CHUN!" both girls looked to see Hen walking up to them. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Who is he?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, he's just a friend. Sorry, but I gotta go." Chun turned away but was surprised when Wendy grabbed her left hand with both of hers. "Wendy?"

"It was very nice to meet you, Chun." Wendy said.

Chun was blushing before she smirked, she placed her free palm on Wendy's hands "Yeah, it was nice meeting you too."

"Maybe we'll see each other again soon."

"Count on it." They both let go and waved to each other as Chun was walking away with Hen.

"So who was that?" Hen asked.

"Someone you should absolutely not tell Ping or Kobu about!" she said. "She's a very nice girl; the last thing I would want is for her to somehow get involved in our situation."

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell Ping or Kobu about your little girlfriend…" he teased.

"Hen, I'm serious!" Chun exclaimed.

"No worries, I'll keep my mouth shut, I promise."

"Thanks…" Chun and Hen proceeded to leave Magnolia.

* * *

An explosion was heard at the Guild. Toph was revealed to have been thrown into a wall; she wiped her mouth and smirked. "So, you're getting serious… then so shall I!" she slammed her palm into the ground and a pillar of earth shot from the ground and it hit Gajeel in the stomach which forced him to his knees. "Oh did that hurt… hey maybe a massage is all you need!" she stepped on the floor continuously and blunt pillars were rising out of the ground, constantly pounding Gajeel who stayed in the same place.

"Toph, you have to stop!" Ty Lee yelled. "That's fighting dirty…"

"Hey, there are no rules in battle especially when it comes to beating my rival!" she exclaimed as she continued stomping.

"I'm not done, runt! He held his breath and arched backward.** Iron Dragon's Roar**!" Toph and Ty Lee ducked under the metallic shards that were aimed at them. The blast made a huge hole in the wall.

"Dragon's roar? Ha, I didn't feel a thing. Ha, ha, ha." An Iron pillar was thrust into her chest which sent her through the hole that Gajeel made with his dragon roar.

"**Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!**" Erza meanwhile had changed her armor and impaled one of her swords into the pillar that was blocking her path, before stabbing her other one into it."

"Hey, Erza look around, you're fighting a damn pillar! May I remind you that this place was just rebuilt." Mai exclaimed. Ty Lee ran up to her. "Well, how are Gajeel and Toph…?"

"I told you they wouldn't listen."

"Well, neither is Erza!" Sokka said. "Hey! You really going to get mad at an inanimate object?!" he yelled.

"SILENCE!" Erza roared. She had swords surrounding her as she consumed with rage. "This guy is constantly standing in my way! It especially makes me angry when I wish to go further inside without delay! It's impossible to go further in without going around it! It is this pillar that is always standing in my way, in other words, my rival!"

"Uh… have you ever thought of taking a different route?" Sokka dryly asked.

"I know you're set in your ways, but this is a bit much," Mai added.

Happy floated in front of them. "Erza tends not to look where she's going."

Ty Lee giggled at what she was seeing. "I think Erza has finally found an opponent that is as stubborn as she is."

Mai and Sokka thought for a moment about what Ty Lee said. "That's true…" they both said.

Suddenly all four of them were sent flying by Mira who had boxing gloves. "Erza, fight me!" she exclaimed. "Your Rival is right here!"

"I'm facing down my lifelong rival right now!" Erza said.

"Maybe we should just let her destroy it…" Sokka suggested with a bump on his head.

Mira meanwhile was completely ignored by Erza, this enraged her as her magic was building. "I can't believe this! **SATAN SOUL**!" a black magic seal appeared above her.

"MIRA NOOOO!" Sokka, Ty Lee, and Mai yelled.

As Mira was transforming, Erza changed her armor. "**Requip! Purgatory Armor**!"

"Okay! I'm going in!" Sokka exclaimed.

"WHAT, are you kidding me! They'll kill you and I'm being literal about it!" Mai warned.

"I'm just going to calm them down…" Sokka walked over to them and got in between them. "Come on ladies… can't we please talk about this?"

Mira in her demon form was engulfed in a dark Aura and Sokka could feel her presence. Her eyes were glowing yellow. "Wildcat…" Mira started.

"Oh please no…" Sokka begged as he turned around.

"…Punch!" she punched Sokka with her right boxing glove and he was sent flying again.

Elfman was still looking for a rival. "Where is a real man?! I want a rival!" he bellowed before transforming into his beast form, but he was quickly punched by Mira, in the same manner, she punched Sokka earlier.

"It's no use…" Sokka said with three bumps on his head. "They won't listen to reason."

Iroh walked over to them. "Then maybe it's time we made them listen." Ty Lee helped Sokka to his feet. The four stood back to back. Mai pulled out her knives, Ty Lee was ready to leap into the air so she could chi-block her opponents, Sokka had two bolas in his hand that he made and Iroh was in a fighting stance. "Now!" they all rushed in to quell the fighting in the guild.

* * *

Night time fell and on the roof of the guild, Gray was looking across the horizon with his arms folder. "Gray, it's impossible, I tell you! Stop this!" Happy said.

"That's no good, I'm going to surpass you, my rival!" he angrily exclaimed.

Juvia appeared from behind the bell on the roof. "Juvia is so vexed… More potion…" she thought in a last ditch effort to get Gray to fall for her. She blew more bubbles from the potion. After telling Happy to follow him, the bubbles flew into Gray's mouth and a split-second after. He was engulfed in a large bright pink energy, he had lost his pupils and his hair stood up on end. His eyes turned red as he flexed his muscles.

"Gray!" Happy worriedly yelled.

"I'm even more fired up!" he exclaimed.

"He's all like Natsu!"

"I will fly!" he screamed as he jumped off the ceiling and Happy and Juvia panicked. He was seen running down the walls of the building before he got to the ground. He ran as fast as he could and jumped off the land that separated land from sea with his arms far outstretched to his sides.

* * *

Aang and Katara were still alone in the forest as there was still no sign of Lucy. "We still can't find her," Katara said.

"Maybe she went back to the apartment," Aang suggested. "Like Porlyusica said, we should keep our distance from the guild."

"You think Sokka will be alright?" she worriedly asked.

"He's the most resourceful guy I know. He's going to be fine, I'm sure."

A bush that was a distance away began ruffling and Lucy popped her head out of it. "_Lucy, you have outdone yourself!_" she thought to herself.

They both came across the scorched and destroyed part of the East Forest. Aang lifted a handful and ashes with his right hand. "All of this… it's my fault…" he said as he let the ashes blow away from his hand.

"Aang, it wasn't your fault. It's not like you went into the Avatar state on purpose." Katara said putting her hand on his left shoulder.

"I'm not talking about that!" he said raising his voice while he turned to face her. "I'm sorry it's just… I don't know if the others told you, but I had a chance to beat the Fire Lord… not just beat him but permanently end him. I had the chance to end the war..." Katara slightly gasped. "But I didn't take it, and because of that, all this is happening. I have no idea of what is happening back home, but it can't be good… The Fire Nation won and it's entirely my fault."

"Aang…" Katara looked him in the eye. "We can't change the past… no matter how much we would like to… I think we can both agree on that. But despite everything, you've done plenty of good with Fairy Tail; beating Jellal, saving Erza, stopping Laxus, and those are just off the top of my head."

"Well… I did have some help from Natsu." Aang replied scratching the back of his head. "…But thanks… really. I really appreciate you for… well sticking with me since you broke me out of the iceberg. I wouldn't be where I am without you." Katara blushed at his kind words.

"Well, at least we're all together now."

"I promise Katara, I'll find a way back and defeat the Fire Lord and make things right…"

"I know you will. I'd say you're more than ready to take on the Fire Lord now." Katara said with a little chuckle.

"Haha, yeah probably…"

"So how are you feeling now?" Katara asked.

"Well now that I can control the Avatar State I feel great!" he happily exclaimed.

From on top of a tree branch, Chun was listening in. After getting back together with the others, She happened to hear their voices while looking for water and had been following them ever since. She was primed to simply kill him but… she just couldn't do it… "_Why can't I do it!?_" she screamed in her head. "_I will be able to see my brother if I do this… but…_" Chun clenched her left fist. "_The Avatar is not even a bad guy… he's not angry for losing to Ozai, he's devastated… but he's had friends to help him through this._" She remembered Wendy's smiling face. "_Friends huh, that's what Wendy and I are, right? I wonder what she would think of me if she found out what I was doing… She'd probably hate me like Kobu does… I probably deserve it…_" Chun turned away from Aang and Katara. "_Well at least I can keep doing the right thing before I eventually have to what I have to…_" she jumped away and landed on another tree, leaving Aang and Katara. "_I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!_" "Hen… Wendy… Big brother… anybody… please tell me… What should I do!?" she said to herself while tears were falling down her cheeks.

* * *

Aang and Katara found themselves in a clearing where the full moon was beaming down on it. There were plenty of stars in the sky.

"The sky looks beautiful tonight…" Katara said.

"Yeah…" Aang said and he looked at Katara. In his eyes, she looked incredibly beautiful, and with the dress and her in the moonlight. He couldn't contain himself. He walked closer to her. "Yeah it really is…"

Katara was blushing when Aang was getting close but she couldn't think straight… all that she was thinking about was Aang and with him this close, she could only focus one thing.

They were both blushing and they both hugged each other for several seconds before looking into each other's eyes. Soon they closed in before they finally kissed.

Lucy who was behind a tree and fist bumps. "Yes!" she whispered. "I did it!"

* * *

The next morning, the sun shone through the windows to reveal all the chaos that took place in the guild. There were 10 of Erza's swords in the pillar that she was trying to get past.

Toph was on the ground and her eyes opened. "Did anyone get a number of that train?" she groggily asked.

Gajeel was flat on the ground. "Hey why can't I move…?" he asked. "I'm not tied down or anything…"

"You and me both," Zuko said as it was revealed that he, Gajeel, Toph and Alzack were on their backs and couldn't move for some reason.

Erza found her arms were tied up in bolas. "What in the world just happened?" she asked. Next to her were Mira and Bisca who were also tied up.

Suki found that she was pinned to the wall with what looked like red stilettos. "Whatever happened, it must have been something big… Ow, why does my head hurt?"

"Hey, what's going on here!?" Cana angrily asked as she was pinned next to Suki along with Macao, Wakaba, Elfman, and Makarov

Team Shadow Gear and The Thunder God tribe were also on the floor, unable to move. "Did we get attacked?" Freed asked.

In the centre of the guild; Sokka, Ty Lee, Iroh and Mai were lying on their backs, breathing heavily as the night had taken its toll on them.

"I vote… we never… speak of this… ever again…" Sokka panted.

"Agreed!" Mai, Ty Lee, and Iroh said in unison.

Outside the guild, Gray was lying flat on his back in the water. Happy flew over him. "Gray, hang in there! It's morning already, Gray!" Juvia made a bubble before appearing out of it and she was holding Gray's unconscious body. Katara surfed over to them on an ice board. "Juvia, Katara! You came to save him, right?" Happy asked.  
"Gray-sama… I'm so sorry…" Juvia apologized. "To make you go through all that… The reason the potion didn't work was because Juvia's feelings for you weren't strong enough!" one of Juvia's tears landed in the water and Gray woke up.

"Uh… actually… about the potion…" Katara was about to interject but Juvia was so excited by Gray waking up.

"Juvia? What happened to me? My head feels like it was in a paint-mixer." Gray said.

"You're safe, thank goodness," Juvia said.

"She liiiikes you." Happy said which made Juvia blush.

"No wonder I feel all cold," Gray said looking to Juvia. "Stop gettin' me soaked. How many times to I have to tell you?"

Juvia comically screamed while Katara sweatdropped. "Juvia is shocked!" she turned from him.

"Huh? What is it?"

"It isn't enough, it just isn't!" Juvia chose to confess what she did. "And that's why Juvia…"

"Uh, it must have been some kind of prank…" Katara interrupted. "…Probably Natsu or Sokka, knowing them…"

Gray groaned and rubbed his head. "Figures. Remind me to pay them back when I get the chance."

Katara winked to Juvia when Gray wasn't looking. "_Thank you, Katara._"

"Geez, I'm so thirsty." He sees the potion floating in the water. "Give me that!" he starting chugging it down while Katara and Juvia looked in horror.

"NOOOOO!" the both screamed.

Gray's face shifted through different colours before setting on his regular skin colour with a blue haze on his forehead. Gray's eyes became swirly and he stood up with a pink electric energy surrounding him. Juvia looked at him with a love struck face while Happy was floating and he slumped his shoulders, and Katara facepalmed.

"_This is my chance!_" Juvia thought. "Juvia is over here!"

"LISTEN UP ARROGANT HORIZON! YOU ARE MY RIVAL NOW!" Grey yelled while pointing to said horizon. He ran on the water and into the distance and became a pink glint.

Juvia had her hand outstretched. "Gray-sama… wait." Juvia said with drops of tears falling from her eyes.

"I guess some people weren't meant to fly…"

Katara sighed and patted Juvia's back. "One day, Juvia. One day…"

* * *

A day later Mira and Lucy were talking in the guild. "You saw what!?"

"Yeah, the totally did," Lucy said. "They actually kissed."

Mira smiled and had her eyes closed. "Lucy, you wouldn't have anything to do with, would you?"

Lucy had a devious smile on her face. "Who me?" "_I should totally be a professional matchmaker!_" she thought

"Lucy… you think Toph likes someone?" Mira asked.

"Huh, are you two talking about me?" Toph asked as she heard their conversation.

Lucy began sweating. "_Toph… no way… she'll kill me if she found out I tried something… maybe Gaj…_" Lucy stopped thinking immediately and looked at Toph.

"Well spit it out blondie!" Toph urged.

"_I can't be a matchmaker!_" "I QUIT!" she exclaimed as she comically ran through the doors of the guild.

Toph and Mira both had questions marks over their heads.

* * *

Juvia and Katara meanwhile were at another place to find a love potion. Juvia urged an old woman to make her one.

"What? A spell to make feelings mutual doesn't exist…" the old woman said.

Katara patted Juvia on the back as she showed a face of disappointment. "I tried to tell you…"

* * *

"Wait…" Gray found himself back on Galuna Island looking at the chief. "Why did I end up here?"

"It's the curse of the moon…" the chief briefly explained. "Now when are you guys going to come back and destroy the moon already?!" he asked pointing his staff at Gray.

* * *

Chun meanwhile was walking through the South Gate park hoping to run into Wendy, but she didn't find her. "_I guess she went back to her guild…_" she heard loud snoring and turned to see Natsu asleep by the huge tree in the park with a shovel on the ground and a poorly dug hole.

"Fairy Tail… secrets…" Natsu muttered in his sleep.

As soon as Chun saw his Fairy Tail symbol on his right shoulder she started shivering. "_Oh great… just my luck… Don't worry Chun… all I have to do is sneak out of here very quietly…_" she stepped on a twig and Natsu's ears twitched before waking up. He saw her trying to creep away. "_That's it… I'm finished!_"

"Do I know you?" Natsu asked with a blank expression.

"Uh, um…" Chun stuttered.

"Never mind, I'm looking for something." he got closer to her so no one would hear him. Chun, on the other hand, was shaking. "It's a photo album that has embarrassing pictures of everyone in Fairy Tail, I've been digging since last night… hey, will you help me dig it out…? I promise it will be fun…" he said with his signature grin.

"Who… who are you?" Chun asked.

"Natsu Dragneel, I'm a Dragon Slayer." He then chuckled. A yellow line sped right through Chun's head as she remembered what Kobu told her about Dragon Slayers. She was beginning to rapidly sweat. "Hey, what's up with you, you look like you've seen a ghost." Chun needed to get out of there.

"O-oh look a big dragon!" she said pointing behind Natsu's back.

Natsu got excited. "Huh? WHERE!" he looked back but saw nothing… "Hey, kid, I don't see no-" he saw that Chun was gone and a yellow lined figure of her body was all that was left. "Well, that was weird… I know! Toph will help me!"

Chun was running through the streets of Magnolia. "_Natsu Dragneel… a Dragonslayer… If he found out who I really am… I'd be in a whole lot of trouble! Maybe I should tell Ping and… No, if I do that, she will want to attack Fairy Tail immediately… I'll just keep it to myself… no one else has to get hurt!_" she thought.

She had made the decision to keep her and Natsu's encounter a secret.

* * *

**Next Time:** Love and Lucky

After Lucy's encounter with her father; She, Katara, Toph and Mai encounter a Dark Guild in an unlikely place. Meanwhile, Chun and Hen create something that they will never forget.


	38. Love and Lucky

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

**Beta Reader: bls123**

* * *

As twilight fell in Magnolia, the bell tolled, creating a very loud and audible chime that reverberated around the area. Ping trudged through the alleyway while carrying what looked like brown bags of groceries or food. She looked ahead of her with a strict emotion. She flashed back to when she was so close to eliminating the Avatar, but she was quickly overpowered and had to retreat. She had disgraced the Fire Nation by running away but she had to so she could get another chance to kill him again! There was a thought that kept nagging her, however.

"_The Avatar… can use magic…! He's more of a threat than ever to the Fire Nation. He must be taken care of soon_," she growled from within her own subconscious. Concentrating on these thoughts, she failed to notice a hooded figure walking in the opposite direction. Ping saw the figure just in time but expected him to move, and when he didn't the resulting collision made Ping drop the groceries she was carrying. This world continued to make Ping lose her patience; she didn't know why Chun and Hen liked it so much. She glared at the figure that had bumped into her laying on the ground. In the commotion, his hood had fallen off, showing his face which sported a blonde beard. "Watch where you're going you filthy peasant!" she snarled. She picked up the groceries and continued her walk to the others but not before leaving a few choice words for the man. "Weakling rats like you who roam the streets disgust me! And vermin like you… need to be exterminated!" Ping spat before continuing on her way. The man, looking slightly shaken by Ping's words, continued on his way as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Fairy Tail, Lucy and Katara were sitting at a table together. The former had her head down on the table. Gray, Elfman, Juvia, Ty Lee and Toph were sitting at the bar while Mira dried some plates, her expression as cheerful as always.

"It's been awfully quiet around here these days," Ty Lee commented.

"At least things have died down since the whole Avatar State fiasco, but I'm bored as hell," Toph said, planting her head on the bar.

"Aw, don't be like that Toph!" Mira said. "It's nice to have days like this once in a while. It is kind of lonely, though."

Katara noticed that Lucy was looking rather glum. "Lucy, is everything alright?"

"I'm just worried about how we are going to make rent this month. And you already contributed your share," she whined, flat tears going down her face.

"Now that you mention it… Hey, why don't you go on a job?" Katara inquired.

"I wish I could; Natsu, Aang, and Happy are out on a job right now. I don't want to have to do a job alone."

"Well then, why don't the two of us go on a job? I mean sure we live together, but we rarely work together you know."

Lucy stood up in surprise. "Are you sure about that? I mean wouldn't you rather go with Ty Lee or Toph?" she asked feeling unsure about herself.

"But I haven't been on a job with you before. Think about it, it will be just us girls. It'll be fun."

"Seriously?" Lucy lightly gasped.

"Yeah, why not?"

Katara was slightly surprised when Lucy hugged her. The blonde was comically crying. "You're awesome, Katara! Thanks for being someone I can always count on."

Katara smiled warmly after Lucy's surprise embrace. "Yeah, what are best friends for?"

The others at the bar were watching their interaction. "Those two have really gotten along well," Mira commented.

"You got that right Mira." Ty Lee chirped. "Katara's aura is blue and wavy, similar to the calmness of the water. Yet Lucy's is like golden sparkles, which indicate how kind and pure she is. They may be different but they both flow really well."

"Juvia has also noticed this as well when we were in the Tower of Heaven," Juvia said.

"Kinda hard to disagree with you guys, Sugar Queen and Princess are scarily similar, in that they are both hot-tempered, easily angered, saps, and total cry-babies." The group laughs at Toph's comment. However, the blind Earthbender quickly felt a presence from outside the guild doorway. She shifted her feet to get a better feel of the person.

"Hey, Toph, you alright there?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Just testing something." Toph could feel the presence leave and her thoughts began to race. "_I don't know who ever that guy way, yet there was something… familiar about him._" As Toph was thinking, Gray was glaring at the doorway as well.

Lucy put on her jacket. "So, let's head home," Lucy said.

Katara gave a nod but she felt a hand grab her wrist. "Huh, Toph?" She looked to Lucy. "It's okay, I'll catch up."

"Okay." Lucy began walking out of the guild.

"What's up Toph?"

"I think Lucy's got a stalker and not the good kind."

"You think it could be… them?" she asked.

"If you mean the guys from the Fire Nation who are after us…? Doubt it… His stance seemed weak for some reason, yet it slightly feels familiar to me. Lucy could be in danger; we have to make sure that nothing happens to her."

"Okay," Katara nodded. Both girls followed Lucy by a fair distance as she walked back to her home.

* * *

Lucy balanced on the wall that separated the street from the river while Plue walked next to her, shivering as usual. "Tomorrow's… gonna be a fun… day of work!" Lucy sang to herself.

The usual person who rowed his boat across the river saw her. "Lucy, be careful," he warned.

"I'm fine, just fine!" she assured. "I wonder what I should wear tomorrow?" she asked herself.

"Be careful on your way home." the boater said.

"Thanks." As she walked with her eyes closed, the same figure that was lurking around earlier in the day was looking at Lucy from an alley. The blonde, sensing a weird presence, stopped walking to find the mysterious, cloaked figure staring at her. When she sees him, she gets frightened and begins to jog back to her apartment and Plue was keeping up the same pace beside her. "_I knew it! Someone is watching me!_" She turned to see the figure running to keep up and when he saw her stop he ducked into an alley, but he wasn't doing a very good job of being inconspicuous because Lucy could fully see the cloaked figure. Lucy was shocked. "_He's following me!_" She started sprinting and turned around but the figure was gone. Plue, feeling exhausted, disappeared in a yellow light, going back to the Spirit World. She was slightly relieved to find that the figure wasn't following her anymore. That was until she heard in a bellowing voice…

"Lucy!"

Lucy comically screamed, but before anything could happen a large stream of water was shot from the lake and into the hooded figure which sent him jetting to a wall. He tried to get up but saw that his hands were encased in ice, freezing them to the wall. He then noticed rock restraints binding his midsection and legs so he couldn't escape.

"Not a very skilled stalker, are you?" Toph said, making Lucy jump in surprise. Katara ran up to the two of them. "Lucy, are you okay?" she asked with worry.

"I'm fine. Thanks, you guys." The restraints holding the man were released and Toph grabbed the figure by the collar and lifted him to his feet. Toph made her right hand into a large earth gauntlet and reeled it back.

"Okay pal, you've got about ten seconds to explain why you're stalking our friend; and if I don't like it, you better be ready for the most unpleasant dirt-fight of your life!" Toph threatened as she cocked her rocky fist like one would cock a gun. Lucy removed his hood and was surprised at who it was.

"No way… father?" Lucy whispered.

"Yes, Lucy it's me. Your dad…" Jude said as his hair was a lot longer and his beard grew, indicating that he had been on the road for a while. Underneath the cloth, he wore his brown suit and purple tie.

Toph tightened her grip with her left hand. "Wait, you're Lucy's dad!? The same prick who sicced Phantom Lord on us!? That makes me wanna pound him even more!" she exclaimed as she pulled her right arm back even further.

Katara angrily had her arms folded. "After all that you've done to Lucy and our guild, I don't see why I shouldn't let Toph pound you."

"Well, that's one vote. What about you Princess? You want me to give the old man what's coming to him?"

"N-no. I'll handle this," Lucy said in a stern tone.

"What!?" Toph exclaimed.

"Lucy, are you sure?" Katara asked.

The blonde mage nodded. "Yes, he's my father so that make it my problem. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Toph released her grip and let the earth on her right arm fall to the ground. Both Katara and Toph walked away but not before Toph gave Jude a hard punch to his ribs. "I'm watching you!" Once they are gone, Lucy looks at her father.

"Why are you here and… what's with those clothes?" Lucy asked.

"Heartfilia Railways was confiscated," Jude said. "I've lost everything, my company, my home, my money." Lucy gasped at his revelation. "All the private property was used as collateral, see… Is this my reward for being a serious businessman all these years instead of spending time with my family?"

Lucy still had a slight glare on her face. "W-wait, the house? That's where mom's grave is!" she exclaimed. Jude handed her a piece of paper which Lucy accepted.

"I transferred it here," he said. "It's not so much sad, as it is laughable. That much wealth, gone in an instant... All my long years of achievement, to naught in a single night…" he said while looking at the sky while raising his arms up to his sides. "The money I worked so hard for, I even sacrificed my family. It's laughable! What a farce!" With that he began laughing in a psychotic manner while Lucy clenched her hand that held the location of her mother's new resting place.

"Why have you come here?" Lucy was glaring at her father, clearly not interested in what he had to say.

"To see my daughter's face, Lucy."

She turned away from him. "Why now?" she turned back to him. "And I remember telling you not to lay a hand on Fairy Tail!"

"I don't have that kind of power now. I only came to see how my daughter was doing," he said with a slight smile. Lucy stared at the ground, her face twisted in anger. "Please, don't give me that kind of look. I'm sorry about everything that happened," he apologized. "I don't plan to stay here long. I'm going to go work at a trade guild in Acalypha. I'm going to start all over again."

Lucy turned to face him again. "Acalypha?" she questioned.

"You'll see it soon if you travel west from here."

"I see." Lucy had her eyes closed. Maybe she and her father _could_ repair their broken relationship…

"So about that Lucy. I'm going to need some money." … or not... Lucy's eyes began to grow. "100,000 jewel would be enough. Would you lend it to me?"

Lucy was shocked that he was asking for so much, far beyond what Lucy currently had. "T-that much money? There's no way I have that!"

"That much? It's just 100,000!" he yelled. "You're my daughter. I'm sure you have that much money lying around." Lucy could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"What the hell are you spouting?"

"MONEY!" he exclaimed. " I am setting my pride aside to beg you for it! Yes, even I! Now, give me money!" he rudely demanded.

Lucy began to have flashbacks of how badly her father treated her. "I don't know what you're saying…"

"Is this any way to treat your father? After everything I have done for you? I have made so many sacrifices for you, and this is how you repay me?"

_Slap. _

"I told you back then, remember?" Lucy said, fuming. "I never wanted dresses, a fortune, or anything fancy - all I ever wanted was to be respected! Fairy Tail is a much more loving family." Lucy paused to calm her breathing. "…And the same goes for you, Father." Lucy continued. "You don't have any fortunes waiting for you!" When Lucy said this, Jude was beginning to shake but he didn't give up.

"LUCY!" he yelled.

"LEAVE!" she screamed. "If you come near me again, I'll get my friends to deal with you!" She ran past her father and he extended an arm to reach out to her but he didn't follow her. He turned around and started walking away. Lucy had tears developing in her eyes. "_I don't believe it! How could he stoop so low!?_"

Lucy was close to her apartment and looked down the alley that was in between it. "You guys can come out, I know you're there," Lucy said with a sniff. Both Katara and Toph step out into the moonlight to face Lucy. "How much did you guys hear?"

"Enough," Katara responded.

Toph punched her fist into her left palm. "That scum, I can't believe he did that. Hey Lucy, I can still feel his footsteps. If you want I could knock all his teeth in."

"No, he isn't worth the effort," Lucy said.

Katara gave Lucy a concerned look and saw that she was on the verge of crying. "Would you like some company?" Lucy nodded gratefully.

…

The three girls later get to the apartment. Toph's eyes grew wide. Lucy noticed that Toph stopped walking. "Toph, what's wrong?"

"I'm so getting tired of this." She stomped hard on the ground which sent a small earth column to a wooden wall that was by the river. An explosion of earth occurs and Gray is sent flying out and lands in the street.

"That hurt, you jerk!" Gray said lying on his butt in nothing but his boxers.

"Gray," Lucy said, surprised.

"Gray, why are you lurking around?" Katara asked.

"Duh, he's following Lucy too." Toph joked. "Well, you're wasting your time. Lucy loves Natsu, so you're making your move a little late buddy." She smirked.

"H-hey that's not true!" Lucy retorted.

Gray began to explain himself. "I heard that Lucy was being followed by someone suspicious, so I couldn't leave her alone. I came to see how she was doing." He began to look away in slight embarrassment.

Toph stifled a laugh before she said… "He liiikes her!"

Gray's head grew in anger. "What kind of a running joke is that!?"

"Yeah, we get it you're a perv, Gray." Toph said.

"NO I'm not!"

Katara gave a neutral look to Gray. "Gray, you're wearing nothing but boxers."

"See! The stalking, the perverse stripping problem… sounds like a full blown per-"

Gray got up and he growled at Toph and made a column of ice speed past her. "I ain't gonna let you say it, no way!"

"What? The fact that you strip and stalk girls makes you look like a giant per-"

"Shut up, you mud throwing brat!" Gray said getting into a fighting stance.

"So it's a fight you want. Alright, I'll be glad to kick your ass into next week. Since Gajeel is on a job, I guess you'll suffice."

The two began fighting and a dust cloud was made. Lucy was screaming to the two of them. "Please don't fight in front of people's houses!" Lucy yelled. She gave a sigh and Katara placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You and I both know that this will go on for a while. Let's just get inside." Katara led the two of them inside and Lucy smiled at the usual hijinks that were happening in front of her.

…

They both enter the apartment and Katara plops herself down on the couch and gave a long sigh. "What a day." She noticed Lucy looking to the ground. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Katara, is it alright if I ask something personal?" Lucy asked.

"I don't see why not, sure. What do you want to ask me?"

"What… what is your father like?"

"Well, what else is there to say? He's a great guy but, three years after Mom died he left to go fight in the war. So that left Sokka and me with our Gran Gran. I was even mad at him for a short time, but he's very caring and persistent, he'll never give up until the very end. Honestly, I couldn't ask for a better father."

"Sounds like an awesome guy." Lucy complimented with a smile.

"Yeah, he sure is. I just hope he's doing okay back in our world."

"Yeah." Lucy nods but her smile disappears and she looks down to the ground with her bangs covering her eyes. "Hey, just between you and me… I've always been… well… kinda jealous of you." Lucy admitted.

Katara was shocked to hear that, so much so that she stood up to her feet. "J-jealous of me?"

"Yeah I mean, you lost your mom just like I did; but you still had your dad, grandmother, and your brother; albeit an annoying one, but you weren't alone; you always had someone. You're way more put together than I am. I didn't have anyone after my mom died; sure I had a few maids and stuff at the estate, but it wasn't the same. My dad may have still been around, but as you know it wasn't exactly a happy time for me. Who I really had was just Aquarius, and well… you know how she is, but I liked her company. I was… just… so alone."

Katara could sympathize with Lucy, even though Katara had lost her mother as well, she still had supportive people around her. Lucy, on the other hand, had close to no one to be there for her.

"Heck, I'm even jealous of Zuko! His dad was WAY more horrible than mine, and look at how he's doing now." Tears were starting to fall from Lucy's closed eyes. "Even after all of this, all my father wants from me is money!" she exclaimed. "Nothing has changed; all he really cares about is his money."

Right after Lucy said this Katara quickly hugged her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I knew it was bad, but I had no idea of how much you suffered. And you're wrong if I was put into the same situation that you were put into. I don't think that I would be so well put together as you said. But that doesn't mean you're not strong yourself."

They both let go of each other and Lucy gave Katara a questionable look. "What do you mean?"

"Despite everything you've been through. You're still on your feet, trying to make a living. Despite what happened, nothing stopped you from joining Fairy Tail. You have your own place, a job. You may have been through a lot, but you're not rock bottom; and you never will be, not when I'm around. Fairy Tail has been there for you no matter what. And I'll do the same, it's the least I can do."

Lucy rubbed her eyes. "Thank you so much Katara."

"No problem Lucy, we should probably get some rest for the job tomorrow."

Lucy balled her fist and pumped it. "Okay." She confidently said.

* * *

The next day, Lucy was sitting at a table with Katara and Toph. "So, you feeling alright since last night, Princess?" Toph asked.

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better."

"And if he shows up again, just say the word and I'm going to throw him into the dirt," Toph said with a wink.

Lucy smiled and closed her eyes. "Y'know I'm actually considering it."

"Family issues?" the three faced Mai who was giving her regular stoic face. "I can relate too."

"Mai, how did you-?"

"I heard this while Ty Lee and I were on the way to Fairy Hills, that and Toph calling Gray a pervert."

Toph smirked. "Heh, guilty as charged."

"So, what was your family like?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm, well just like any other dysfunctional family. My dad was very high up in the Fire Nation hierarchy, so naturally, all eyes would be on us. They made sure that I was their perfect little girl, well behaved and well mannered. My reward, anything I wanted… Materially speaking, of course, family love was way out of the question."

"I guess I'm not the only one who dealt with something like this," Lucy said.

"If it were up to me, I would have let Toph hurt him," Mai said.

Katara stands up. "Well, should we go on that job now?"

Lucy excitedly stood up. "Yeah."

"Hey… mind if I tag along." Toph asked. "Since Gajeel isn't here, it's kind of boring around here without constant fighting going on."

"Sure, you're my friend too," Lucy said.

"Alright, time to bust some heads…" Toph excitedly said.

"Hey Mai, do you want to come too?" Katara asked.

Mai shrugged. "Why not? Beats just sitting here. Plus, I'm sure Ty Lee can just hang out with Suki or something. So what kind of job are we going on?"

"I uhh… actually, haven't thought about that." Lucy said.

Mai showed the group a wanted poster. "Well, I was going to do this job with Ty Lee. We have to catch this guy named Velemo. He uses powerful magic apparently."

"How much is it worth?" Toph asked.

"600'000 jewel per person." She looked at Lucy. "That enough for your rent Lucy?"

"Are you kidding!? That's enough for six months! Let's do it!" Lucy excitedly said.

While they were standing before the request board, Macao and Wakaba were talking at a table over a couple drinks while Mira was standing over them. "Hey, did you hear what's happening in Acalypha?" Macao said.

"Some trade guild was being held up by a group of armed robbers," Wakaba replied.

"Damn, what a shame."

Lucy had a concern on her face. "Acalypha?"

"And that armed group is actually the Dark Guild, Naked Mummy," Macao added.

"Seriously? Then the army ain't gonna be able to handle them…" Wakaba said before Mira gave her input.

"Lately, the number of Dark Guild incidents has increased a lot. It could be very dangerous."

Lucy remembered that her father said that he was going to work in a trade guild in Acalypha. Right after remembering his words it all hit her. "Father!" she thought. She started to clench her right fist. "It doesn't matter what happens to him… it's not my job…"

Toph sighed and walked over to the table. "Yo, guys! Where is this happening!?" she yelled as she and Lucy moved over to them.

"Toph, what are-?" Lucy started.

"That's where you wanna go right, I could feel you trembling."

"Even if he is that man… I have to save him!" Lucy said with a determined face.

"Well, it looks like we are going to save him," Toph said.

Katara and Mai walked over to the two. "No matter what Lucy, we're with you."

"Lead the way," Mai said.

Lucy had a determined face. "We have to go now!"

The four began running out of the guild to make it to Acalypha before anything horrible would happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a forest outside of Magnolia, Hen and Chun were both in the middle of training. Chun looked to be meditating while Hen was throwing large, sharp boulders at targets that were drawn on trees. One of them was Natsu, Toph, and Ping.

Hen made a large boulder rise out of the ground, he shifted his foot forward and threw a punch, and the rock disintegrated the tree that had Ping's face on it. Hen looked to be sweating.

"Wow, just make sure not to destroy the entire forest while you're at it," Chun said narrowing his eyes at him.

"I won't make any promises, little lady." Hen turned and winked at her.

Chun made a small flame appear above her right hand. "**_…I've never seen fire as pretty as yours,_**" Chun remembered that Wendy said this to her.

"Hey Hen, can I ask you something?"

Hen walked closer to her. "Alright, go ahead."

"Do you think my flames are pretty?" Chun asked while turning her red cheeks away.

"Huh, that's a weird question to ask an _Earth_bender don't you think?"

"Uh… yeah… I guess you right…"

"Though I will say that your purple fire definitely a lot better than seeing, the regular orange flames of death, and the blue fire of heartlessness." He said referencing Azula which forced a giggle out of Chun.

"Hehe, you always know how to cheer me up." She laughed. Chun quickly started firing short blasts of bright purple flames in all directions.

Hen saw a large pile of pebbles in the distance, he smirked after seeing them. "Yo, now it's my turn to ask you something."

"Well I won't make any promises about the answer, but go ahead."

"How hot is your fire?" Hen asked.

"Huh?" Chun forced out in a confused manner.

"I have an idea I wanna test out. You wanna help me?"

"Hmm, okay. The truth is I don't really know how hot my fire is. They don't really teach you that in firebending school." She sarcastically said.

"Don't worry. Just shoot the most powerful fire you can to melt those pebbles over there." Hen pointed to the pile of pebbles.

Chun took a deep breath. "Well, this plan has to have some meaning." She shot a stream of fire that engulfed the pebbles. Her flames were covering the pebbles and they were blanketed in an orange glow.

"That's right Chun, keep it up!" Chun was starting to sweat but increased the intensity of her fire so she wouldn't disappoint Hen. The rocks began to clump together while they began to melt. Once the pebbles melted, they were turned into molten lava. Chun stopped her flames and Hen walked forward.

"I'll take it from here kid." Hen was in an Earthbending stance and he was focusing on the lava and he was performing fluid movements but nothing happened.

"Is this a Lava dance I don't know about?" Chun asked.

"Give it time," Hen said while sweating. He tried moving his hands upwards.

"Are you trying to-?"

"Hold on!" soon the lava began to slightly move upwards. And it bubbled. Hen smirked. "I think I got it! Chun, prepare to be amazed!" he made the clump of lava rise up into the air and Chun's mouth was agape.

"WOW!" she exclaimed. "Are you actually…?"

"Awesome!" Hen exclaimed. "It worked! Chun, you and I just invented Lavabending!"

"Hen, just… wow… I've never seen anything like that!" Chun then makes a wide smile and gets close to Hen. "How did you-?"

"Well my dear Chun, Lava is basically melted rock; plus I've seen Kobu bend water and since both water and magma are liquids and all. I studied his moments and…" he moves in a much more fluid and flexible way and he was controlling the lava in the air.

"That is amazing!" Chun exclaimed.

"Hehe, got that right, kid." He playfully puts her in a headlock and started to noogie her.

Chun was laughing as this was happening. "Stop Hen, you're going to mess up my hair!"

"Too bad!" he laughed.

Kobu saw this happening from a distance and he turned around and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, those two better keep their oogies to themselves," Kobu said to himself.

* * *

Lucy, Katara, Toph and Mai got to Acalypha via the train and they saw there was a huge crowd of people in front of the Love and Lucky merchant guild. Those people were prevented from entering. The people were very worried as they really wanted to know what happened to the hostages as they were related to some of them.

There were guards from the Magical Council that were blocking the people from entering. "Everyone, remain calm. We've put up requests for assistance at nearby wizard guilds." One of the guards said. "It's dangerous so stay back!"

The four girls were behind the panicking people. "So how do we get in?" Mai asked.

"There's no time to figure it out, we need to get in there now!" Lucy exclaimed, she ran into the crowd.

"Lucy wait!" Katara chased after her.

Mai sighed. "You wanna wait until they get back?"

Toph shrugged and sat on the ground.

Lucy and Katara in the meantime were pushing through the panicked people and ran past the guards, but they were quickly stopped as their arms were grabbed by two of them.

"Hey, wait!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey, now… Civilians can't go inside!" the one of the guards explained to the two.

"Hey, I might have family in there!" Lucy said.

The guard's head grew slightly. "I said NO!"

Katara and Lucy were dropped back behind the panicking crowd in front of Toph and Mai. "Hey, welcome back…" Mai dryly said.

The four were now hiding behind a corner. "There just isn't getting through to them," Katara said.

"We've got to do something… something…" Lucy said.

Mai was pinching the bridge of her nose while Toph yawned. The taller girl cleared her throat loudly so Lucy and Katara could hear. "Ahem!" they soon paid her attention. "I feel like I shouldn't have to tell you this, but." She pointed to Toph. "We have an Earthbender right here, remember?"

Toph smirked while her arms were folded. "Man, you two really are alike; you forget all the important stuff."

Lucy and Katara's foreheads turn blue and they quickly facepalm.

Toph made a large hole in the ground before looking to Lucy and Katara. "Ladies first."

* * *

Inside the Love and Lucky guild, there were hostages tied up in one corner of the room. There were Naked Mummy members with some of them holding magic shotguns.

"What? I thought a trade guild would have a ton of cash, but this is it?" one of the Naked Mummy members complained. As they were collecting all of the jewel they could.

"We should have just gone for a bank instead."

A bald headed member holding a shotgun yelled… "Shut up! We ain't got no time! Hurry and put the money in the sacks!" He saw the Love and Lucky merchants struggling to get free and he shot a round into the air leaving smoke around him. "Shuddap, you!" He moved over to one of them who was saying something but couldn't sound it because of the tape over her mouth. "Huh? 'mmph, mmph, mmph?' Your butt itches or somethin'?" He got impatient and he was suddenly a fair distance away from the hostages and aimed his shotgun at them. "If we don't get this money, we're in big trouble!" he angrily said.

One of the other members tried to calm him down. "That's enough man!"

"We have no time!" a bright green magic seal appears in front of his shotgun and he starts firing. He Shot bullets that looked like coloured balls with eyes but suddenly a rock wall bursts from the ground and blocks the bullets.

"What's this?" the man asked before a rock pillar was thrust into his stomach which sent him flying back.  
The rock wall was let down and standing in front of it were the four girls and Toph was standing in front of them with a smirk on her face. "Did someone call for an ass kicking!?" she yelled.

Lucy had one of her keys in her hand. "Gate of the Golden Bull! I open thee! Taurus!" shooting out of the ground was Taurus and he stood in front of the four girls.

"MOOOO! I shall protect you, Lucy-san!"

The Naked Mummy members were stunned. "A cow?"

"No, it's a spirit!"

"Why are these girls here anyway?"

"Damn it, they are from an official guild!" the leader said after he got back up.

Mai had one of her knives in her right hand. "Too bad for you guys, I'm bored so I need to take it out on somebody!"

Lucy undid her whip. "Let's do this, girls!" the four charged to them with Taurus in front of them. He threw his ax at them which scared most of them, making them scatter.

Katara was shooting water from her water whip and was freezing the criminals to the wall. One of them tried running from her but she tripped him and he fell hard to the ground.

Toph was sending tiles to the heads of the Naked Mummy members which was knocking them out. One of them who was still standing silently pleaded to Toph not to hurt him. "What's that… I can't hear you… You want to get hit as well?" the man was sweating. "Alright." Toph made two tiles rise from the floor and crash into the sides of the guy's head.

Mai was easily fighting the Dark guild members who were coming at her at the same time. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but these guys are even more annoying than Bickslow!" out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of them about to fire his magic shotgun at her as a green seal was in front of it. Mai quickly tossed one of her arrows into the hole of the gun and blocked the exit point, causing the weapon to explode.

It was just the supposed leader left and Lucy was running to him. "The final blow!"

"Oh, crap!"

"**Lucy…**" she got closed and she finally unleashed her attack… "**Kick!**" she comically threw her foot to his face and he fell back to the ground, unconscious.

Katara and Mai had their eyes wide open while Toph was laughing. Mai regained her focus and threw her knives to the hostage's ropes, immediately freeing them.

Toph surveyed the scene around her. "Aw man, finished already? At least make it a challenge."

"You seriously have to stop hanging out with Gajeel," Katara said.

"Ha, can't stop me Sugar Queen."

Mai walked up to Lucy. "Not to judge you or anything but… 'Lucy Kick'… for a supposed writer, your creativity could use some work."

Lucy folded her arms and looked away with an anger tick on her head. "Shut up!" After the hostages were freed, the guards from the Magical Council rushed in and they began arresting the downed members of Naked Mummy.

Soon they were surrounded by the workers who were in danger and they were thanking them while also complimenting them on their magic. Everyone clapped for them and Lucy began to look around. She felt Toph tugging her arm.

"Your Dad ain't here, I don't feel him anywhere," Toph said with a slight hint of disappointment.

"Well, our job is finished, time to head back," Mai said.

Lucy though really wanted to stay and look for her dad. "Well yeah, but…"

"If he really isn't here, then that must mean he's safe. That's all that matters." Katara said.

"Yeah, don't feel bad," Mai said with her usual lack of compassion. "We saved all these people, so we did well."

Lucy looked down. "Father…"

...

The four were outside as the day looked to be coming to an end. They were about to leave but Toph stops and so does Katara. Lucy stopped as well.

"Hey, why did you guys stop?" Mai asked.

"Lucy?" they all heard.

They all saw Jude standing a distance in front of them with a satchel over his shoulder.

"It's him alright." Toph slightly growled.

Mai's eyes slightly grew. "Wait, you're the guy…? To be honest I expected someone who looks less like a hobo." Toph snickered at her comment.

Lucy, on the other hand, had her right eyebrow twitching. "Don't tell me… You're only just now getting to town."

"I don't have any money, so I walked all the way here," Jude said.

Lucy's eyes became white as she hadn't expected her father to walk all the way. "_So all that was for nothing!?_" she thought, but she quickly became annoyed with him "_And wait, you wanted to borrow 100,000 for traveling money?! What kind of warped pricing sense do you have!?_"

"Hey, Princess… you want me to take care of him?" Toph asked nudging her shoulder.

Lucy slightly jumped back. "N-no, I just wanted to talk."

Toph sighed. "Okay, we'll leave you to it." Toph, Katara, and Mai were about to walk out of earshot but Toph stopped to Jude's side. "You try anything, and I'll send you flying to the moon!" She joined the other two which left Lucy alone with her father.

"You sure have some very interesting friends, though that doesn't explain why you are here."

"Why? Because I heard the guild you were headed to, was attacked!" Lucy replied.

Jude looked to see the Guards from the magical council escorting people outside the building, while others started to chase down a number of Naked Mummy members who escaped.

"You came here worried for your dad?" he asked.

Lucy turned away. "As if! I'm outta here!" Lucy closed her eyes and began walking to the others.

"I see…" he said while he watched her leave. "Thank you."

Lucy stopped walking for a moment. "Don't get any strange idea." She sternly said. "It's not like I've forgiven you."

Jude looked disappointed. "Yes, that's fine. It's only natural." He remained silent for a while before he continued. "You have traveled quite a long way, indeed. I have also. That gave me a lot of time to think. I apologize about yesterday. I wasn't thinking straight." Lucy continued walking. "I regret what I did. It's shameful. I am going to change who I am. Even without money, I made it here. I'm sure I can do anything… This guild is the place I met Layla… I mean, your mother." When he mentioned Lucy's mother, she immediately stopped.

"When I was thinking about going independent, that was right when you were in your mother's stomach. The two of us quit the guild. But right then, the guild's signboard broke. 'Lucky' turned into 'Lucy'. That was quite a strange thing. The two of us decided that if we had a daughter, we would name her 'Lucy'."

"What?" Lucy responded after a long silence. She turned back to her father with a small smile. "Don't decide your daughter's name on a whim like that."

Jude cracked a small smile too. "You're right, sorry about that. But I'm glad I got to see you. Not as Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilias… I was able to see you as 'Just Lucy' like you wanted to become."

Lucy still kept her smile. "I…"

"Yo LUCY!" she heard. She turned to Toph calling out to her. "ARE YA DONE YET!?"

Lucy waved the back of her right hand to her father. "Stay well, Father."

She left with the four girls. "So that's it, he hunts you down. We find him twice and we don't get to hit him! Not even once!?" Toph complained.

Mai gave a sigh. "It is a shame really since we had to cancel that job. And it was ripe for the taking too."

"Yeah… sorry about that." Lucy apologized.

Jude looked up into the air as he watched Lucy and the others leave. "Layla… I was such a fool…"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Naked Mummy official guild headquarters, which was situated in a very run down town that looked abandoned. The sound of a beating was heard and a large person with a primate-like face was beating the bald person that led the robbery of Love and Lucky.

"What about the money?" the primate faced person dryly asked with the purple Naked Mummy guild symbol on his nose.

"I'm swowwy! An official guild got in our way. We couldn't get out hands on anything!" he cried. It was revealed that he was tied upside down and the larger figure was pushing the body of the bald person with a wooden bat. "Please, save me!" he pleaded.

"What about the money?" he repeated.

A laugh was heard and it came from a dark skinned figure that was in a white suit with sunglasses over his eyes and had a large afro. A purple Naked Mummy guild symbol was printed on the afro. "You said the same line twice! If they ain't got it, they ain't got it, Gato."

"This isn't a time to be laughing, Zato." The large figure said in his monotone voice. "We're coming close to the deadline for paying our dues to Oración Seis. This isn't a time to be laughing, Zato."

"Haha, you repeated yourself again, Gato." Zato laughed.

"There ain't any Dark Guilds that disobeys Oración Seis… There ain't any Dark-"

"I heard you the first time! Those bastards suddenly upped the money payments they demand. What in the world could they be up to."

As this was going on, Kobu who was in a dark cloak was listening in. After hearing all he needed, he walked out of the building.

* * *

Elsewhere that had many towers made of rocks. A figure was looking at a thunderstorm. "I can hear it," he said. He looked like he was talking to a snake. "The sound of the changing of an era… The sound of eyes opening… The sound of something beginning…" one more flash revealed the person talking.

"…The breaking of the light!" this figure looked to have tanned skin with short, spiky red hair. He was wearing a white coat with a black shirt underneath. The purple snake was being held by him. This was building up to something huge. "…Yes, even you… Avatar… I can hear… the sound of your defeat!"

* * *

**Next Time**: Gathering of the Allied Forces

Makarov and other Guild Masters have decided to create an alliance to attack the Dark Guild called, Oración Seis. Arriving at the meeting point were Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and only one person from Cait Shelter.


	39. Gathering of the Allied Forces

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: It's here, the start of the Oración Seis arc! And it's a Double Update! The original chapter was wa~y too long so I split the chapter into two. But they are both plenty long anyway. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Beta Reader: bls 123**

* * *

"Welcome to 8island! Have you decided on your order?"

Inside a recently open restaurant in Hargeon, Lucy was taking a job as a waitress. She was dressed in an orange uniform that was a shoulder-less dress that showed off a little too much of Lucy's cleavage, with orange arm fabrics covering her arms. There was a necktie tied with a red ribbon around her neck. She wore long white thigh-high socks with two orange stripes at the top. Her hair was tied in two short pigtails with two red bows. Across her chest area of the uniform was the name of the restaurant '8island'.

There were two people that she was serving. "I would like a blue-sky with meat sauce and a holly soda," said a person dressed as a literal wizard with glasses covering his eyes.

"I'd like the best-man curry," a man in a white business suit said.

"Right! Thank you for your order! Would you like dessert with that?" Lucy asked with a huge smile.

"Yes! I'll take one of these ruby parfaits," the wizard man said.

"Same for me," the other man replied.

"Right, coming right up," Lucy happily said, she began jogging from the table.

A man who wore glasses and had blushes on his face called out to her. "Please take my order too…"

"Yes, coming!" Lucy chirped. But just before reaching the table, she paused, her jaw dropping in realization. "Wait… What the heck am I… am I doing?" She threw the small clipboard she was writing orders into the floor before it bounced back into her face.

"Lucy!" Natsu said, interrupting Lucy's panic attack.

"What?!"

"It's all part of the job," Natsu reminded. He was dressed as a typical busboy while holding a tray of meat and rice. His scarf was still around his neck.

"I don't see how this is a job for wizards at all! And what's with this embarrassing get up?" she inquired while she was looking at her own uniform.

"How should I know?" Natsu asked.

"'Scuse me!" Aang exclaimed while he sped past Lucy while on an air scooter while holding two trays that had corn, rice, and meat on them. The air that Aang left behind lifted Lucy's skirt up, quickly forcing her to hold it down.

"Aang, don't do that!?" Lucy angrily yelled. She sighed afterward. "At least I look pretty damn good in it," Lucy said doing a pose while sparkles were around her.

A snicker was heard from Toph as she was dressed in a smaller sized uniform that Lucy was in. "Yeah sure… you look amazing Lucy," Toph said in an obviously sarcastic tone while 'writing' down people's orders.

"Well, thank you Toph."

Happy was walking on the ground while holding a tray of two mugs. "I think Toph was being sarcastic, Lucy." The blue cat noted.

"Obviously," Toph said. "I mean, you don't even come close to Erza." Toph jabbed with a smirk.

"How could you know!? You're a blind brat!" Lucy exclaimed while comically pointing at Toph.

"Ouch, Lucy… you hurt my feelings…" she replied with a smirk. "…oh well, at least I'll be able to make rent this month," Toph laughed after saying this.

Lucy has steam rising from her head. "How can someone so small be so mean?" she angrily asked.

"So cat, remind me again how we got dragged into this?" Toph asked.

"The chef uses magic to cook the food in this restaurant. That's why he wanted his waiters and waitresses to be magic users as well." Happy explained.

"Yeah," Natsu said while his voice was muffled with something. "We're helping out too, you know." Natsu was eating the chicken leg he was supposed to be serving to a customer. One of the customers was comically shocked and his mouth was hanging to where it was just above the table.

A tray was thrown into his face, forcing the entire leg into his mouth. "Don't eat the customers' food!" Lucy said after throwing the tray.

"And don't throw the serving tray!" Happy added with a sweatdrop going down his face

Gray walked up to them. "Sometimes dressing up like a waiter is pretty nice," he said while he was only in his boxers and a red bowtie.

Katara was delivering someone's food while dressed in the same uniform as Lucy as well, only her hair was tied in two long braids. After putting the tray down, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "If only you could actually wear the uniform…"

Gray gave an annoyed look to her. "Come on now… Whose rent are we doing this for again?" Katara and Lucy looked away in embarrassment. "And besides… Look." Everyone but Toph looked in the direction of Erza. Lucy and Katara were especially surprised.

Erza was wearing the same uniform as she approached a customer's table. She seductively sat on the actual table. "Let me here you order?" she asked in a seductive tone. "What is your desire? Come… tell me?" The three men at the table were stunned by her beauty they couldn't focus on what they wanted.

So they responded with: "Please give us one of everything!"

"Oh, that will be a great help. I must give you my thanks." Erza thanked.

"Glad to be of service!" the men said in unison while blushing.

"We got someone really into it…" Gray said.

Zuko and Sokka appeared behind them; both dressed as busboys as well. "Well what did you expect; Erza always puts everything into what she does." Zuko reminded.

"Yeah… should we remind you of the play incident?" Sokka said.

"This is yet another battle to be won," Erza said with a confident look.

"Still, I can't get over these uniforms…" Katara said, trying to stretch the dress downwards.

"I'll bet Zuko would have loved to see Mai in- GAH!" Happy quickly ducked under a fireball.

"I'm sorry… you were saying," Zuko calmly said while aiming his fist at the cat.

"N-nothing!" Happy said while sweating.

Toph turned to Happy. "Hey, didn't you say you would have gotten Mai to help us out?" Toph asked.

"I did…" Happy replied. "I even showed her the uniform, and she threw a knife at me, it even grazed my cheek." The cat shuddered.

"I would have expected nothing less," Zuko said.

"Well I can see why Natsu likes this food, it's pretty good," Toph said while she was eating a bun.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Try it, it's good," she said with food stuffing in her mouth.

* * *

Sunset finally came and the group was outside the building.

"Well… good work… everyone." This was the voice of an old man. The entire group was standing in front of him. Everyone was dressed in their regular clothes except for Erza, as she had taken a liking to her uniform. Natsu and Toph had large bellies because of how much of the food they ate. "Kids sure do work hard, don't they? Please, do come again."

"Yes. I learned a lot today," Erza said.

They were all talking to Yajima who was dressed in a chef's outfit.

"Wait, are you still wearing the outfit?" Aang asked looking at Erza, suddenly noticing.

"I want to help, but were the outfits really that necessary?" Katara asked.

"Oh, please. It's not like you were the only one who wore it." Toph said.

"But you can't see! It's not like appearances matter that much to you."

"I bet she could walk out into the street naked, and she wouldn't care," Happy said.

Toph smirked. "Is that a challenge, cat?"

"Man, what a feast!" Natsu said rubbing his belly.

"You and Toph ate too much of the store's food!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What's the big deal about it?" Natsu replied.

"Yeah, we got the job done," Toph added.

"What's with your attitude!?" Lucy exclaimed while two anger marks were on the sides of her head.

"By the way, Yajima… What has happened with the Council?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, weren't you there when they almost blew us up?" Aang added.

Yajima sighed and placed his hand on his bald head. "Well, I've already retired."

"THE COUNCIL!?" Natsu, Gray, and Sokka exclaimed in unison and they all turned to Lucy.

"Yeah, didn't you know? Yajima used to be a member of the Council." The three gasped as soon as Lucy told them this.

Yajima looked to be thinking of something. "Zuuku, or was it Zullal?"

"Jellal…" Erza corrected with a nervous expression.

"Ah yes, that's right."

"Jellal? What about him?" Aang asked.

"The betrayal of Zullal and Ultear was quite the blunder for the Council." He flashed back to seeing Jellal, and to also seeing Ultear destroying the area around her with her Arc of Time magic. "Now should be the time to establish a fresh, new Magic Council, and the groundwork for it seem to be being laid in all quarters. Erza had an expression of anger while Zuko also looked quite angry as he folded his arms while leaning on the wall. They all flashed back to the battle at the Tower of Heaven. "It caused you all quite a lot of grief; it did…" then flashed back to when Natsu and Aang both finished off Jellal. "I am really sorry about it."

"No… I've heard that you were set against firing the Etherion the entire time," Erza said, giving Yajima a reassuring smile. "And you even retired out of shame for the actions of the Council."

Yajima was suddenly making stir-fry in a pan. "I'm not fit for governing…"

"Is anyone going to ask where he got the frying pan?" Katara asked with blue lines traveling down her forehead.

"As I Thought!" Yajima exclaimed. The pan was covered in a bright yellow light and he began doing flips with the pan. "I have a lot more fun being a cook!" suddenly a spotlight shone on him.

"Sorry for saying this," Zuko started. "But there is something about the Magic Council that just doesn't sit right with me."

"What do you mean, Zuko?" Katara asked.

"The way they do things, they almost blew us up to take out a threat for the greater good. They have the power to take out any continent they want, and Jellal was able to take advantage of that power. I don't know… I just don't trust them."

"By the way, Natsu, Sokka, Gray." Yajima glared at the three of them. "There will be a new Council now. I won't be there anymore. That means that no one will be there to speak up for Fairy Tail." He spoke in a firm, serious voice. "Be sure to behave in a way that keeps that in mind!" he exclaimed.

The three quickly nodded in slight fear. "We'll behave!" the three exclaimed.

Toph punches her fists together. "Hey if those bureaucrats wanna pick a fight with us, bring it on. We'll take 'em down, just like any other bad guy!"

"WHAT!" Lucy exclaimed. "We can't pick a fight with the council! They will shut down our guild!"

"We cannot be an official guild and constantly pick fights with the Council," Erza explained. "We have rules here, Toph."

Aang walked to her. "Considering how much power the Council have, we shouldn't do anything do get their attention on us. Also, we can't let them find out that we using bending and not magic."

"Hey, if they come and start messing with us, there's no telling what I'll do… but don't worry old man, I'll behave… for now." Said Toph before huffing and folding her arms.

Yajima smiled as he watched the group flying back to the guild on Appa. "Say hi to Macky for me!"

While the group was flying on Appa, Aang was holding the reins and he looked distant and deep in thought.

"Aang, are you okay?" Natsu inquired.

"Yeah, you've been pretty distant. Is everything alright?" Katara said.

"Is something up?"

"Oh, no don't worry. I'm just thinking." Aang said with a fake smile. He looked to the peach sky with a serious thought. "Ultear… where are you?" he thought as he looked up into the sky.

* * *

High in the clouds that blanketed the dark sky was a large airship that belonged to the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart.

Inside the bridge of the ship, Ultear who was dressed in a revealing purple dress that had a black ribbon tied on the lower back and it revealed her back that had a large Grimoire Heart sigil on it. She had long arm fabrics that covered her arms and was the same colour as her dress. Her hair was tied in low pigtails. She was holding a lacrima orb on her right hand. "Oración Seis is what? I see… so they making their move." She looked back to a huge part of the bridge that had decor of devil horns and angelic wings near the back. "What do you think, Master Hades?"

"Leave them be…" a voice said. "With them making their move, the ones on the other side will not be able to stand silent." A dark figure said. "We will take that opening to find the key to unlocking the seal on Zeref." Ultear's smile became more apparent as the dark figure of Hades continued. "Let us hope that they are able to eliminate the pesky guilds."

"That's not the only thing, you're looking forward to, is it Master Hades?" Ultear smiled.

Hades's dark figure grinned. "Of course not, with such a potent threat, we may get a chance to see more of what the Avatar can do."

"Ah yes, little Aang. He may act like a cute little pacifist, but this little puppy has some very sharp fangs. And I'm eager to see just how hard he can bite."

* * *

The next day at the Fairy Tail guild everyone was gathered in the main hall. "What am I supposed to be seeing here?" Toph asked.

A huge structure diagram was drawn with a light pen in front of everyone. "It's an organization chart of the Dark Guilds," Mira explained

"Yes. I drew it." Reedus revealed.

"Wow, I only thought there would be a handful of them," Katara said. "But this many, it almost seems terrifying."

"To be honest, I really thought there would only be about nine or ten at the most," Aang added.

"Why is there so many, though?" Lucy asked.

"Because lately, it seems like their activity has increased," Mira said with a serious expression.

"Activities?" Zuko muttered.

"We have to strengthen the bonds between guilds," Mira said.

"What's the big oval in the middle?" Gray asked.

"Juvia knows," the water mage answered. "It's the Baram Alliance."

"The Baram alliance?" Sokka repeated.

"The Baram Alliance is the most powerful force of Dark Guilds, it combines the three guilds of Oración Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart." Juvia clarified. Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy looked to be paying zero attention to the conversation as they were feasting on meat and fish respectively. "Each of them has a number of associated guilds, and they control the world of Dark Guilds. Then there's the guild that acts independently of the rest, Raven's Tail."

Zuko walked forwards, coming into everyone's view. "Look at this, the way this is all structured, it's almost military," he said.

"Uh, military?" Lucy gasped.

"Don't you think you're looking too much into this, sparky?" Toph said.

Mai also decided to interject. "I don't know what you're seeing Zuko, but that's no military like I've ever seen."

"No, think about it," Zuko said. "These lesser Dark Guilds are the soldiers, with their Masters as the commanders or sergeants. They all take orders from these top three; I'd say the members of Grimoire Heart, Tartaros, and Oración Seis are like the majors, with the Masters of those guilds as the generals, the heads of the whole operation." He explained.

"You do have a point, Zuko," Erza added.

"Yes, I see it what you're trying to say, Zuko," Iroh said. "If this Baram Alliance is really structured that way, then that's not good for us."

"Despite its name, however, there is rarely any sight of these guilds actually working together," Juvia said. "The Baram Alliance is more like a non-aggression pact than an actual alliance."

"But still, this is very disconcerting. I'd say these dark guilds pose an even greater threat than the Fire Nation could ever hope to be."

"Even greater than the Fire Nation?" Toph inquired.

"I get what you're saying Zuko," Katara said. "But, no one could possibly be worse than the Fire Nation."

Aang walked forward. "No, I think Zuko is right."

"Aang, what are you saying?" Katara asked.

"Many wizards are physically more powerful than benders…" Aang flashed back to his first battle with Lyon on Galuna Island. "I learned that the hard way. Plus with what we've seen with Trinity Raven back at the Tower of Heaven, Dark Guilds are nothing to scoff at."

Toph looked to be thinking. "You may be onto something Twinkle Toes. Phantom Lord gave us a huge amount of trouble and they weren't even a real Dark Guild."

"Ooh… just talking about all this is scaring me." Ty Lee said with a slight shiver.

Lucy recognizes a name on the diagram. "Eisenwald!"

"Yes, that is the guild that Erigor led," Erza said.

"Who's Erigor?" Katara questioned.

"He's a wind wizard that I fought when I first got here," Aang said. "That guy was definitely something."

"Ha! I took that loser down, no problem!" Natsu said while eating his meat.

"So that was one of the guilds associated with Oración Seis, huh?" Gray asked.

"Yes, another one called Ghoul Spirits was one of the ones that the Thunder God Tribe destroyed," Mira said.

"And the guilds Juvia and Gajeel destroyed when we were in Phantom were all from Oración Seis." Juvia cheerily said.

"Please, don't go smiling about it…" Gray said.

Lucy and Ty Lee held each other while they were shaking. "Uh-oh, I hope they aren't mad," Lucy said.

"Y-yeah, they won't come after us… will they?" Ty Lee asked.

Wakaba reassured the two girls. "Don't worry 'bout it! There's nothing to fear! From the rumors I hear, they've only got six members."

"Damn, how small a guild is it?" Macau said.

"Wait! Just six!" Toph exclaimed. "Well, this just got a whole lot easier!"

"If there really is just six members, then it wouldn't be that difficult to beat them," Mai added.

Ty Lee breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, you guys had me worried there for a second."

Mira looked at them with a serious glare. "But even with six people, they're a member of the strongest organization."

"Yes, I agree. Despite lacking in numbers, I'm quite certain that Oración Seis more than makeup for it with power." Iroh warned.

"Yeah, I may not have been here too long, but I know you don't get to be one of the top heads for nothing," Zuko said.

"About that Oración Seis…" Makarov walked up to them which caused everyone to turn to him in surprise. "We are going to attack them." Natsu looked back with a smirk on his face while he was still eating. Meanwhile, everyone gasped at what Makarov said.

Mira and Iroh though looked unfazed. "Welcome back, Master." Everyone accept Mira and Iroh comically fainted after Mira said this with a cheery attitude. "How was the regular meeting?"

Lucy comically got up and grabbed Mira's right shoulder. "Way to miss the point."

Erza started walking towards Makarov. "Master, what are you talking about?"

Makarov began to explain. "At the regular meeting the other day, we discussed the recent activity by Oración Seis. As it is not something we can ignore, we decided that some guild has to fight them."

"By 'some guild', you mean us?" Toph asked.

"You pulled the short straw again, Gramps?" Gray said.

"And Fairy Tail will take on that role?" Juvia inquired.

"No… The enemy this time is too powerful." Makarov started walking into the main hall. "If it were only us, then afterward the Baram Alliance would retaliate only here. And that is why we formed an alliance ourselves."

"An alliance!?" everyone exclaimed.

Makarov continued. "Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Cait Shelter… These four guilds will each send out members to strike these guys down!"

"_Cait Shelter?_" Aang remembered. "_That's the same guild that girl belonged to…_"

Natsu got up. "But we could handle it ourselves, no problem!" He said with a confident grin.

Erza punched Natsu's head. "Naïve fool! The Master is thinking about the consequences afterward!"

"I think I get it," Zuko said. "It would be harder for the Oración Seis to retaliate against us if we formed an alliance ourselves." Makarov nodded

Lucy and Ty Lee started shivering again. "So… wait a second…" Lucy said. "The enemy only has six members, right?" she asked counting with her fingers. "How crazy powerful are these people then!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at a clearing outside the forests of Magnolia, Hen was practicing his Earthbending. He made a long line of twisted columns before heating up the earth to the point where it became lava and once the molten rock fell, he made fluid motions to make a circle of lava around him. He was sweating and panting at the same time.

He heard clapping and saw Chun cheerfully applauding him. "That was amazing Hen."

This brought a smile to his face. "I'm still far from mastering it, just give me a couple of days and I'll really show those Fairies who's boss!"

Kobu scoffed at him as he looked like he had returned from something. "Yes, because I can be certain that strongest members will be afraid of a little lava. Just remember that they have an Ice wizard, so keep that in mind."

"Jeez, you seem a bit extra on edge than usual. What's going on?" Hen asked.

"Fairy Tail are on the move." He revealed.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's ambush them!"

"There is a better opportunity that awaits us. You two, come with me." The two walked with Kobu to find Ping sitting near a tree stump.

"So Kobu, what is this important information you have to tell us?" Ping inquired.

"I've been spying on some of the Dark Guilds and it seems that one of them are gathering the guilds under them. This Dark Guild is the Oración Seis."

"What does this have to do with us?" Ping asked.

"I was getting to that. The Oración Seis is only one of the three main guilds in the Dark Guild alliance. The other two are Grimoire Heart and Tartaros. They call this the Baram Alliance."

"So three of these guilds are about to do something big?" Chun asked.

"No, it's just the Oración Seis and the Dark Guilds under them"

"And Fairy Tail are going to stop them?" asked Hen.

"Not just Fairy Tail. I spied on a meeting between official guilds and there are three other guilds that are going to help them."

"Just get to the point, already." Ping rushed.

"I suggest we sneak in with the hopes of finding and slaying the Avatar, with Fairy Tail and Dark Guilds involved, I can be pretty sure that it will be easy to take him out in all of of the chaos."

"Why don't we just team up with the Dark Guilds?" Hen suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Chun warned. "Remember how Jellal tricked me and Ping?" she reminded.

Ping though didn't look worried "Tch, if these guilds decide to double cross us, then the Oración Seis will feel the wrath of the Fire Nation!"

Kobu chuckled. "Well, I didn't take you to be a jokester…" Ping glared at him. "Wait! You're serious!?" Kobu coughed. "Okay, let me tell you why that is_ not_ a good idea! An open attack on a guild like that would be a declaration of war, which would most likely incur the wrath of the rest of the Baram Alliance and every Dark guild in it. Even if it is unlikely that Grimoire Heart and Tartaros would help them out. The Oración Seis has a handful of Dark guilds under them. While the Fire Nation has a strong military force, if they go to war with every dark guild in this world; they would most likely lose!"

Ping glared at Kobu. "Do you doubt the Fire Nation's power?"

"Yes… besides, even in the unlikely event that the Fire Nation wins such a war, the devastation in the aftermath will take decades, maybe even a full century to rebuild. And fighting them in this world would be literal suicide. So I suggest we sneak in under their noses and kill the Avatar, that's it!"

"And leave those peasants from Fairy Tail?" Ping growled.

"We are walking into a war between alliances of guilds… I don't know about you, but I have aspirations to live. If we stick to our goal then we'll be done with this job."

Ping growled. "Fine, Kobu and I will undertake this mission."

"What!? Not fair!" Hen complained.

"You'll just try to fight anyone in sight, so you wouldn't be a good fit for this," Kobu said.

"So when do we move…?" Ping asked.

"As soon as possible, we need to get there during the fighting so we can finally take the Avatar out amongst the confusion."

* * *

Over a forest with several hills, six people were standing on a ledge.

"I can hear it…" one of the six said. He had a long purple and white snake wrapped around him. "The sound of the breaking light." He continued while stroking his reptilian pet.

"Don't be so hasty, Cobra." The person named Cobra looked to his left and all that was seen was a person's face that had a long, pointy nose. "Well, bein' hasty is not so bad."

"That magic we're talking about is hidden here, Racer." Said Cobra with a smirk, his tiny pupils were shifting to Racer.

"A magic that will bring about darkness and break all light, oh yeah!" a male voice said.

"Nirvana…" a girl with short white hair muttered.

Meanwhile, there was a light skinned person who was wearing a sleeveless, collared, black and white shirt with yellow, black striped pants and brown boots. He was sleeping while sitting up with his arms folded on a floating carpet. It also sounded like he was snoring.

Someone in the group forced the bottom end of a staff to the ground, alerting the rest of the members. The top end had a skull that had a blue orb in its mouth with a headpiece that was made from green and red leaves. "The legendary magic will finally be ours."

Racer's shades glistened. "Is this Nirvana magic, really all it's cracked up to be?"

"Behold." The person holding the staff directed everyone's attention to the forest below. "The land had begun to die. Just because Nirvana is nearby…"

* * *

Elsewhere, two purple furred boars were dragging a large carriage with a wagon of huge bags behind that carriage.

Lucy's voice could be heard. "Why do I have a feeling like something really bad is going to happen? And wait… why am I participating in this again!?" she asked in a panic.

Toph looked at her with a neutral expression. "I dunno, same reason Sokka is here… for comedy relief?"

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed. "I can do plenty, thank you."

"Plenty of nothing," Gray muttered.

"Shut up!"

Meanwhile, Natsu was looking nauseous near the back of the wagon. "Uh, Natsu doesn't look too good," Katara noted.

"The Master chose who went!" Erza said, completely ignoring Katara. "Shouldn't we be happy he trusts us with this duty?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Toph muttered.

"But when it comes to fighting there's Juvia or Gajeel… heck, even Mai, Suki or even Ty Lee." Lucy said.

"Well, Juvia and Gajeel had other jobs to do," Happy said while eating a fish that was stripped down to its bones.

"Not to mention Suki, Mai and Ty Lee are checking up on the locations of any of the smaller guilds under the Oración Seis, to see if they are on the move," Zuko said.

"That's too bad; me and Metalhead would have kicked some serious ass!" Toph excitedly said.

"Toph, why would you _want_ Gajeel to come with us? He's nothing but a big jerk." Katara said.

The earthbender folded her arms. "Hey, he's not so bad if you get to know him." She quickly grinned afterwards. "Plus he and I have a lot in common: we both love beating up the bad guys!"

"Well, that much is true," Sokka said.

"Jeez, the three of you are just as thick headed as Natsu," Gray said.

Toph snickered. "Look at this guy, calling us thick headed. Meanwhile, he hasn't acknowledged the existence of his stalker."

"What are you talking about?"

"I believe she's talking about Juvia," Katara said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Katara sweatdropped. "Of course you don't…"

Natsu slowly fell to his back. "Why didn't… we take… Appa?" he weakly asked.

"Well, we are fighting a Dark Guild and all… I didn't want to put him in danger." Aang replied.

"You owe me… big time!" he said.

Erza and Zuko looked to Aang and they both nodded to each other. "Aang, we need to talk," Erza said.

"Okay sure, what about?" the Airbender asked.

"It's about your power," Zuko said causing Aang to look down. "I don't think I need to tell you that you have a tendency to hold back in battle," Zuko said.

"We respect your pacifist beliefs, but they won't work against a powerful enemy," Erza said.

"I'm already aware of that," Aang said. He flashed back to Jellal's smirking face and Laxus's furious expression during their battle. "If Jellal and Laxus were an indication, words will barely change a person's mind in battle. I understand what you two are trying to tell me, and I don't like it. But I understand that there are enemies who will leave me no choice. Don't misunderstand, I'm going to fight to kill, I'm not a killer and I never will be, but…" Aang punched his right fist into his open hand. "I'm not pulling my punches anymore."

Erza and Zuko smiled at his words.

"I wonder what the other guilds will be like," Sokka said.

"This will be the first time teaming up with other guilds. The first thing that's important is forming better ties with the other guilds." Erza said.

Toph yawned. "As long as they don't whine like Lucy, then they're alright with me."

"Why do you always pick on me!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"You make it too easy…"

"I can see it!" Happy exclaimed. "There's the meeting place!" They were coming across a mansion-like building that was a whitish pink in colour.

* * *

They entered through the front door and found that the lights were off and the main foyer was huge. "This place's décor is seriously creepy…" Lucy said.

"If this scares you, then the halls of the Fire Nation would give you nightmares," Zuko remarked.

"This is Master Bob's villa, from Blue Pegasus," Erza said.

Aang stops in his tracks. "_Him?_" he remembers seeing his face and slightly shudders. "He…makes me… feel funny…"

Gray was also shuddering. "You and me both buddy."

Erza turned to them and gave them a stern look. "Aang, Gray, be nice. Master Bob may be a bit… eccentric… but he does deserve our respect."

This piqued Toph's curiosity. "Eccentric huh?"

Natsu who was sitting on the floor with his hands on his thighs muttered. "Are we there yet?"

"You're joking right?" Katara asked.

"Yes, you've arrived!" they all heard.

"Arrived?" they all repeated.

Toph sighed. "Let me guess, we're about to meet more weirdos aren't we?"

The same voice started singing. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Welcome!" it was also apparent that there were two voices that repeated words after the lead singer. "Fairy… Tail…" soon a spotlight shone and it revealed three figures in front of them. "Folks!" they finished with the whole group being surprised while Erza, Zuko, and Toph were glaring at them. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" this echoed through the walls of the foyer and Zuko continued his glare.

"Okay, who are you!?" Zuko demanded.

"And you better make it fast!" Toph said while making three white tiles float to her sides.

"We…"

"…are the representatives chosen…"

"…from Blue Pegasus."

"Trimens." The three said in unison.

One of them who was light skinned with chestnut brown hair introduced himself. "Hibiki of the Hundred Nights!"

Another who looked a lot younger with short blonde hair introduced himself as: "Eve of the Holy Night!"

Finally, the final member who was dark skinned with spiky black hair introduced himself. "Ren of the Silent Night." He said in a mysterious voice.

"Trimens from Blue Pegasus?" Lucy gasped. "How cool!"

"Cool? And you wonder why I make fun of you…" Toph said.

"The one they call Hibiki. He's always at the top of the 'I wish he were my boyfriend' ranking in the Weekly Sorcerer!" Lucy said while staring at Hibiki's stance. "You're _that_ Hibiki Laytis!" she exclaimed like a fan-girl.

Natsu meanwhile was on Aang's back and he was struggling to carry his tired body, meanwhile Gray was in a panic. "Crap! I forgot to put on clothes!" he was wearing nothing but his black jeans and Sokka was laughing at him.

Lucy looked at them for a moment before she sighed. "Those guys? Not a chance…" Lucy sighed.

"I actually prefer the blonde guy," Katara said.

Toph comically fainted. "Katara, not you too... I think hanging out with Lucy has turned your brain to mush."

Erza's pupils gazed to her right before a spotlight shone on Hibiki. "Your beauty doesn't do the rumors justice." He flirtatiously said with a wink.

Erza then gazed to Eve who was on one knee in front of her. "How do you do, Titania?"

Then Ren walked up to behind her and grabbed her shoulder. "Now, come this way." It was revealed that the Trimens had surrounded Erza.

Suddenly Ren and Eve lifted a couch with a huge heart into the foyer and Hibiki directed Erza to sit in it. Then he got on one knee in front of Erza. "Have a hot towel." He said.

Eve suddenly brought a coffee table with a bucket and a bottle of what was assumed to be wine inside it. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No…" Erza simply answered.

"We have cake. How about some?" Hibiki suggested.

"I'll pass…"

"What is going on here?" Lucy asked while Katara and Toph were standing beside her.

"Just hearing all this makes me wanna barf," Toph said.

"You… have a seat yourself," Ren said getting the attention of both Lucy and Katara. "And hey… they both of you are just too damn cute." He said holding the two by the waists and both girls were blushing.

Toph glared at them. "Hey, what am I? Chopped Liver?"

Suddenly Eve was in front of Toph. "I could never forget you, your beauty shines through rock like a diamond."

Toph was sweatdropping while she was blushing. "Okay, I'm freaking out now! I know we're supposed to be nice but can I please just hit them already?"

Natsu, Happy, Aang, Gray and Sokka were looking at them. "What's with them?" Gray asked.

"Who are they?" Natsu asked.

"Well, whatever's going on…" Aang looked at Ren who was directing both Katara and Lucy to the couch. "I really don't like it."

"Aang's jealous…" Happy said with a grin.

Toph meanwhile was standing by the couch while Eve was beside her. "Hey, don't get the wrong idea kid. We're supposed to work together, so don't get in my way…"

"So cute," Eve said, causing Toph to blush. "That demeanor of yours… it's wonderful. I've always, looked up to you. Toph Beifong."

"_WHY is he being so nice!?_" Toph thought. She quickly made an earth tent around her. "Seriously… come close to me again, and I'm going to kick your ass, kid. You got it!?"

Ren meanwhile handed two orange coloured drinks in wine glasses to both Katara and Lucy and he shyly looked away. "I-It's not like I made it especially for you two or anything…"

Aang and Sokka were glaring at him. "I don't like that guy!" Sokka growled.

"You and me both," Aang said. Lucy and Katara meanwhile had white circles for eyes expressing their confusion.

Hibiki who was sparkling in front of the three girls on the couch began to speak. "Come… You must be tired from your long journey. Come spend the night with us…" Ren and Eve sped to his sides and they were also sparkling. "Forever…" the three finished. Suddenly a huge blast of air had blown the three to the wall by the entrance. Lucy and Katara had shocked looks while sweatdropping.

Aang who had his right eye twitch while he gave a slight wicked smile had his right hand clenched. "Sorry… my hand slipped."

"Aang is jealous!" Happy mockingly exclaimed.

Toph walked out of her earth tent. "Well, at least that weirdness is done with." She sighed.

"Guests… stay right where you are." A deep voice said.

Toph sighed. "...Guess I was wrong."

Lucy and Katara were shivering. "What's with that silky smooth voice?" Lucy asked.

"Creepy is more like it," Katara said.

"It's Ichiya," Ren said.

"I-Ichiya?" Erza stuttered.

"It has been quite a while, Erza…" the man with a silky smooth voice was standing at the foot of the stairs into the foyer while adjusting the blue flower on his white suit.

"I-I can't believe it… You're joining us?" Erza nervously said while she shivered.

The man what actually small in stature and he was slightly tanned with short, spiky red hair while wearing a white and orange suit with a maroon bowtie. His face was well… chiseled like a rock for lack of a better term. "I've longed to see you, My Sweet Honey." He said. "But don't cry, Ichiya is at your service!" he said while sparkling.

Lucy, Katara, Aang, Happy, Toph and Zuko were all shocked. "MY SWEET HONEY!?" they exclaimed.

Toph quickly noticed something very odd. "Wait is Erza…"

"Shaking!?" Lucy and Happy exclaimed.

He began sliding down the rails of the stairs and as he spoke. The Trimens repeated what he said. "What an unexpected… reunion." He flipped three times and landed and the end of the stair railing while maintaining perfect balance.

The Trimens began clapping. "You're Ichiya girlfriend?"

Toph was trying to hold back her laughter and looked at the shaking Erza. "Is… is this true…?" Zuko asked with a shocked expression on his face.

Erza glared at the four and pointed at Ichiya. "I DENY IT, with all my might!"

"I thought so…" Zuko muttered.

Ichiya then yelled at the Trimens. "Clean up! We didn't come here to play around."

"Right, Boss!" they all yelled and they lifted the couch and coffee table and put it back to where ever they found them.

"I've heard about you," Ichiya said looking at the four girls. "Erza… Lucy… Katara…Toph…"and pointed his fingers to the others. "…and the rest!" Gray, Aang, and Sokka were shocked while Natsu still looked sick. Zuko just looked indifferent.

Ichiya began sniffing the air. He then spun in place and pointed two fingers with both his hand. "Excellent Parfum!" he said with an echo.

"You're freakin' me out, you know…" Lucy said while shivering.

"You're freaked out!? I don't have to see the guy and I can feel the creepo vibes from him!" Toph said as she was also shivering. Erza and Katara simply looked stupefied.

Erza was starting to walk backward. "Sorry… I can't really handle him either. He may be an incredible wizard, but…"

"Listen, you Blue Pegasus boy-toys!" Gray exclaimed. "How about you stop makin' passes at our princesses, huh?" he said while glaring.

"We didn't come all this way just for you to flirt with them!" Aang growled. "If we're going to team up with you, at least show some common decency!"

"Y-yeah… what they said!" Sokka added.

Ichiya and the Trimens were not amused. "You men can go home now," Ichiya said.

Gray, Aang, and Sokka were shocked. The Trimens suddenly were next to the three as they looked very annoyed. "Thanks for coming!" Hibiki said while the other two repeated him and bowed as well.

Aang glared at them and so did Gray. "We aren't going anywhere!" Aang growled.

"They send posers like you on an important mission!?" Gray asked. "I could wipe the floor with you!"

The three Trimens glared at the two. "Try us," Ren said.

"We're strong," Eve said backing up Ren.

"Prove it!" Aang said

Natsu suddenly got up. "A fight! Let me join!"

"Enough, Natsu." Zuko walked to Ichiya. "Listen here, little man!" he lifted up Ichiya by his collar. "We didn't come all the way here, just for you and your pretty boys to turn us away. Now I suggest you take this seriously because you're won't like me when I get angry!" Zuko threatened.

Ichiya's nose began twitching. "Eh, your Parfum smells awful." He said.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." He threw Ichiya across the room and the smaller figure was screaming 'men' as he flew through the air.

The Trimens were shocked. "Ichiya!"

The short man flew towards a figure in the doorway and the figure caught Ichiya with his one hand and began freezing his head.

Toph recognized his footsteps, Aang, and Gray looked at them with concern. "This is quite the greeting… You consider yourselves equal to Lamia Scale?" saying this was Lyon as he was dressed in a white jacket with white pants with black patterns on them, he had a red shirt underneath.

"Lyon!" Gray exclaimed.

"You again!?" Aang said with a glare.

"Gray! You guys!" Lyon said in similar shock.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't the Ice Prince," Toph said getting in a fighting stance.

"I'm confused, who is he?" Katara asked.

"Yeah… wanna fill us in?" Sokka followed.

"He's an ice-wizard just like Gray, they had the same teacher," Aang explained.

"If he a friend of Gray's then?" Katara guessed.

Aang sweatdropped. "I wouldn't go that far…"

Natsu, on the other hand, was slightly more trusting. "So you finally joined a guild?" he cheerily asked.

Lyon scoffed at him and he threw Ichiya causing him to comically bounce on the floor.

As Ichiya bounced he was saying "Men…" over and over and he finally finished with: "Men… Handsome men…" while he rolled to the Trimens.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gray asked.

"He started it." Lyon said in his weak defense.

The Trimens glared at Lyon. "What do you think you're doing with our General?" Ren inquired while glaring daggers at the ice mage.

"How awful!" Eve said.

"I think all the men should just leave," Hibiki said.

"I made myself clear." Aang angrily said. "We aren't leaving!"

"Oh? But there's a woman here as well." They heard. This came from Lyon's direction. The carpet started moving under Toph.

"Oh, crap! It can't be!" the earthbender exclaimed.

"**Doll Magic: Carpet Doll**!" the carpet came alive and made both Lucy and Toph slip to the ground.

When they got up they both noticed it was Shelly.

"Shelly!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"The crazy doll chick!? You joined Lamia Scale too?" Toph smirks.

"I won't allow you to say you've forgotten me," Shelly said. "And please, forget who I was in the past!"

"Uh… what!?" Toph confusedly exclaimed.

"For Love, I have been reborn!"

Ichiya was suddenly fluttering towards Erza. "More… Parfum…"

The armored wizard shivered. "Stay back!" she summoned a bladed spear from out of nowhere. "I'LL CUT YOU!"

Gray and Lyon were glaring at each other.

"Lyon!"

"Gray!"

Toph lifted several tiles to surround her. "So, including the pretty boys! That makes six! Are there any more asses I should kick!?" she exclaimed.

"Bring it on!" Natsu excitedly said.

Aang and Zuko got in a fighting stance too and were back to back, though Zuko was facing the Trimens. "So much for the alliance," Aang said.

"For once, I think the master made a horrible decision," Zuko added.

Shelly looked at Lucy and Toph. "I cannot love you…"

"And I hate you, too!" Lucy growled.

"That makes two of us!" Toph exclaimed.

Suddenly a cane was slammed into the ground. "CEASE THIS!" a voice yelled. "We are making an alliance to defeat Oración Seis." Everyone's attention turned to the huge figure standing in the doorway. He was very muscular with green arm fabrics that looked like dragon scales. He had a poncho looking blue and white fabric around his shoulders and upper chest. His torso was bare and he wore a long black skirt with sandals. He was also bald with thick eyebrows.

Lyon confidently looked back. "Jura."

"Jura?" Erza questioned.

"He's the ace of Lamia Scale… Iron Rock Jura." Hibiki said.

"Who?" Natsu inquired looking at Happy.

"He's one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints!" Happy said.

"What! No kidding!?" Toph exclaimed.

"Even I've heard his name before…" Lucy added.

Shelly rushed to Lucy and Toph. "The Fairies have nine people and Pegasus has four people… But for us, just three is more than enough."

"Hey, freak show. I beat you once already!" Toph said glaring at Shelly.

Happy was starting to tear up. "How cruel! Why don't I ever count?"

Toph began walking to Jura and everyone was getting nervous about what she was going to do. "So, your name is Iron Rock Jura huh? One of the Ten Wizard saints…"

"Yes, that is correct," Jura replied.

Toph folded her arms and smirked. "Finally, someone who's serious!" she exclaimed and everyone else sweatdropped. "I think I'm gonna like you."

Lucy was especially shocked. "Toph is being nice?"

"It would make sense, Jura specializes in Earth Magic," Happy said.

"With this, three of the guilds have gathered," Jura said. "All that is left are the people from Cait Shelter."

Ichiya began to speak while hanging from Erza's staff. "People? I have heard it is only one person."

"One person?" Erza repeated.

Footsteps of that very person were heard running through the grass outside the mansion.

Most everyone had surprised look. "They only sent one person for a mission as dangerous as this?" Gray said.

"How strong must this person be!?" Sokka asked.

Toph's eyes grew as she felt the footsteps of this one person and they were unbelievably light, even lighter than Aang's. "Unbelievable! You've got to be kidding me!?" right after Toph said this a little girl with long dark blue hair tripped and fell onto the floor after entering the building.

"Oww…" the girl said slowly getting back to her feet.

Aang's eyes especially grew when he saw her. "It's her! The girl I bumped into in Magnolia! Cait Shelter sent just her!?"

She began to dust herself off when she got to her feet. "Um… I'm sorry I'm late." she nervously began. "I'm Wendy Marvel, from Cait Shelter. Nice to meet everyone."

* * *

**Next Time: The Oración Seis**

**After everyone's initial shock at Wendy's arrival, the alliance prepares themselves to face the Oración Seis.**


	40. The Oracion Seis

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail.**_

**A/N: Here is the second chapter of the Double update, enjoy. Let me know what you thought of the chapter and the double update**

**Beta Reader: bls 123**

* * *

Shocked faces of shock were present all over the room. And all of this was because of the arrival of a single person from Cait Shelter, only it was far from what they were expecting.

Gray and Sokka gasped. "Uh... she looks a little, small..." Sokka said.

"A kid!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"A girl?" Lyon questioned.

"Wendy?" Natsu said.

"…Marvel?" Zuko finished.

Erza meanwhile was stepping on Ichiya's head. "What a surprise… This little girl is…"

While everyone was still shocked Jura faced the rest. "And now, all four guilds have gathered."

"You're just going to continue on!?" Gray comically yelled.

"But seriously." Sherry started. "Sending this one little girl for such a big mission? What is Cait Shelter thinking?"

Toph stepped in front of everyone with an annoyed expression. "First the pretty boys… then the creeps from that Island, and now a little girl who is shaking like a timid leaf!?" Toph exclaimed. "Your footsteps are as light as a feather!" Toph exclaimed. "Is this some sort of joke!?"

Aang placed a firm hand on Toph's shoulder. "Hey, calm down Toph."

"Hey." They all heard. "She's not alone, you stone chucking ruffian."

Everyone particularly Happy were shocked at the source of the voice. They all saw a white furred cat, standing on her hind paws, while wearing a yellow and magenta dress. She had a pink bow tied at the end of her tail.

"A cat?" Gray questioned.

"Looks like it." Lyon said.

"Wait… there's two of them?" Sokka asked.

"It would seem like it." Katara said.

"…The same as Happy." Natsu noted.

"It talks." Lucy said.

"And it sounds like a pretty annoying one." Toph remarked.

"Are there anymore talking cats I should know about?" Sokka asked.

"Hmph." The white cat looked at Sokka. "You must be the idiot of the group."

"What was that!?" Sokka comically yelled.

Wendy looked back to the cat. "Carla, you came with me?"

"Of course! I'd be far too worried with you going alone." Carla replied.

Toph sighed. "Well this is one poorly put together alliance."

Carla glanced at Happy with a smug look; however Happy was staring at her and suddenly hearts appeared in his eyes and he was sweating all over his body. Carla disapprovingly looked away causing Happy to shake all over his body. He soon walked over to Lucy and Toph with a fish in his hands. "Hey, Lucy… Would you give her this fish of mine?"

"What is this, love at first sight?" Lucy said.

Toph began snickering. "I can't, this is too priceless!"

Lucy then gave Happy some advice with a mischievous smirk. "Now, now… You have to make your move yourself or it won't work."

Happy looked nervous as he was pushing his paws together. He then pulled down on his face with his ears closed.

Toph nudged Lucy. "Hey Lucy, I think it's time the fur ball gets a taste of his own medicine."

Both girls evilly smiled before they bent down to Happy's level and both said: "You liiiiiike her!"

Happy started comically panicking. "Hey, that's my thing you copycats! And I don't look nearly as creepy when doing it!"

Wendy meanwhile was still very nervous. "U-um… I can't fight at all… But I can use a lot of magic that can help support you. S-so please… Don't leave me out!" she said while it looked like she was about to cry. Carla sighed at Wendy's nervousness.

"It's because you're always so weak-kneed that people look down on you!" Carla criticized

"I'm sorry..."

"And you shouldn't be so quick to apologize!"

"I'm sorry…" she apologized with a stream wavy tears falling from her closed eyes. Carla sighed again.

Aang walked toward her. "So… they really sent you?"

"I'm… I'm." she started shaking.

Aang began to laugh awkwardly. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just… surprised is all, I didn't mean any offense." He outstretched his hand. "Welcome aboard Wendy. It's nice to see you again."

Wendy smiled before she shook his hand she noted the arrowed tattoos that were on his head and arms.

"Oh wow." She said with sparkles in her eyes. "You're Aang, the Elemental Wizard? I can't believe it's really you."

Aang laughed nervously again. "Yep that's me…"

"You're much younger than I had expected." Carla said.

Happy moved closer to Carla. "Hey… Have you heard of me?" Carla snootily turned away with her nose pointed in the air and hearts continued to surround Happy. "She's all nervous! How cute!"

"Looks more like she blew you off, Happy." Lucy said looking oddly satisfied.

Happy turned to her. "You're useless, Lucy. You can't understand a woman's heart."

"Uh… I do happen to be a woman, though… whatever…" Lucy dejectedly said while looking down.

Ren and Eve meanwhile, were standing beside each other. "That girl's going to be hella cute." Ren said referring to Wendy.

"I think she's cute already." Eve said.

Hibiki was already next to the timid girl. "Come this way, little Miss."

Zuko loudly cleared his throat. "If you three perverts are done, I believe we have some very important matters to discuss." Hibiki glared at Zuko and the firebender shot one back.

Ichiya was talking with Jura. "How could I describe this girl's parfum? It's not something you smell every day."

"Have you noticed, Ichiya?" Jura started. "Her magical power is something different than ours. It looks like Erza has noticed too." They both noticed Erza with a serious look. "And so has, Aang…" the saw Aang had his eyes closed and looked as if he was trying to focus.

"_I'm getting a familiar feeling from this girl, I just can't put my finger on it." _Aang thought.

Meanwhile Ren and Eve were sitting beside the awkward Wendy on the couch that they had brought back after Ichiya told them to get rid of it. Carla was standing on the nearby coffee table with an un-amused look, her eyes darting to the three while she had her back to them.

Wendy's eyes were nothing but white circles. "Would you like some orange juice?" Eve asked while putting orange juice on the table.

"You're seriously cute." Ren commented.

Hibiki slid over to the three. "Please, have a hot towel."

Wendy was making nervous shrieks each time one of them talked to her. "Um… um…" Wendy nervously cried.

"Seriously, what is with these men in heat?" Carla asked.

Natsu meanwhile had his arms folded and was looking at the three. Gray noticed this. "Huh, what's up Natsu?"

"Wendy… I know I've heard that name before, I think…" he thought he had heard the name from somewhere.

"Huh? You know her?"

"Can you remember for me?" Natsu asked pointing to her.

"Hell no!" Gray comically exclaimed.

Aang also looked to her, and he gave her a wave with a toothy smile. Wendy smiled back at him with small blushes on her cheeks.

"You shouldn't go smiling to random guys like that." Carla said.

Wendy was thrown off by what Carla said. "T-that's not what I was…" meanwhile Happy was still following Carla and giving lovesick gazes towards her.

The Trimens continued to pester her though. All the while Wendy was sweating.

"What kind of guys do you like?" Hibiki asked.

"Would you like some cake?" Eve asked.

"I mean, seriously, you're too damn cute." Ren commented.

Suddenly Ichiya was sparkling again. "Hey, we aren't here to play around! Clean this up at once!" he told the Trimens. They took the couch and the coffee table again and rushed it back. "Men…" Ichiya said to himself.

Meanwhile Sokka walked to Aang. "So you've met her before?"

"Yeah, well sort of. We literally bumped into each other when that interviewer came to the guild, but I rushed off and we didn't really talk that much."

Sokka quickly smirked. "Oh I see what's going on here?" he began to nudge Aang in a suggestive manner.

"Uh, what are you trying to say?"

"It's obvious, the way you smiled at her back there. You were the first to introduce yourself. Trust me, I've been there before. And she keeps glancing this way."

Aang finally caught on to what Sokka was saying. "Wait! Are you saying that?"

Toph popped in between them with a playful smirk on her face. "You liiiike her!"

"Yep, and I got a feeling she likes you back." Sokka said.

Aang blushed in embarrassment. "Sokka, you're getting the wrong idea! I don't see her that way." Aang adamantly said.

"Oh come on, admit it. You two would be a good match! What do you think Toph?" meanwhile Katara was fuming in the background and Lucy was patting her back.

Toph immediately folded. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there, I only wanted to embarrass Twinkle Toes here. This is all on you."

Sokka gave a confident look to Aang. "Well you don't worry about a thing Aang. I know exactly what to do."

Sokka walked away from the two. "Toph, you've gotta stop him. Wendy's nice but I don't want her getting the wrong idea."

Toph chuckled. "What, are you kidding me; this is going to be hilarious. Sorry Twinkle Toes, but you're on your own!" Aang gave a defeated sigh.

…

Ichiya was standing on a carpet with spotlight on the four edges of the carpet pointing to him. "Now then!" he began. "As it seems we are all here, I will go ahead and explain the plan." He made another one of his flashy poses.

"Is that pose of yours really necessary?" Lucy asked.

"I will start with the place where the Six Wizard Generals, Oración Seis, are gathering…"

"Finally." Toph said. "I've been waiting for this."

"The Worth Woodsea spreads out from here to the north. Ancient people sealed an extremely powerful magic spell inside the woodsea. Its name is… Nirvana…" Ichiya pointed two fingers while he winked.

"Look, we really don't need the posing." Lucy said.

"Nirvana…" Aang repeated.

"I've never heard of it." Lyon said.

Sherry didn't either and turned to Jura. "What about you Jura?"

"No, I know not of it." He replied.

Happy was walking to Carla with his eyes closed while holding a fish with a red bow on it. "Have you heard of Nirvana? And do you want a fish?"

Carla quickly turned away. "No thank you!"

"It's destruction magic powerful enough for the ancients to seal." Ren explained. "That's basically all we know."

"We don't know what kind of magic it is." Eve said.

"Destruction magic, but we don't know the specifics of it." Zuko said.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Lucy said.

"The reason the Oración Seis have gathered in the woodsea must be for them to obtain this magic, Nirvana." Hibiki said.

Ichiya's face became serious. "And in order for us to stop them…"

"We will attack the Oración Seis!" Ichiya and the Trimens said in unison while posing with sparkles surrounding them.

"Must they pose every time they say something important?" Katara asked.

"I'm not going to say anything anymore." Gray said while smirking.

"We have seventeen on our side. They have six." Ren said.

"But we cannot underestimate them." Eve warned.

"Those six are all incredibly powerful." Hibiki said. He then snapped his fingers before a magic holographic oval monitor and keyboard appeared to his side. He proceeded to type on the keyboard with his right hand.

"Archive?" Jura questioned. "That's a rare magic."

"I've never seen it before." Sherry said.

"So what exactly does this magic do?" Sokka asked.

Six floating photographs appeared in yellow hexagon-like ovals. "It stores the information, such as these photographs of our enemy; don't ask how we got 'em." He explained. "These are pictures obtained recently." One of the pictures showed Cobra. "The wizard who uses poisonous snakes… Cobra."

"He looks like a real bad guy. Look at those slanted eyes!" Natsu commented.

Gray and Lyon glanced at Natsu. "Your eyes are the same." They both said.

"So… he fights with snakes…?" Aang said. "Or is it just that one snake?"

Hibiki directed their attention to the next picture which showed a person dressed in a red and white jumpsuit top with white pants with long white, red fingered racing gloves. He had a spiky, blonde Mohawk, with shades covering his eyes and a sharp, long nose. "Thought to use speed magic, like his name implies… Racer."

Gray glared at his picture. "I think this is a case of hate at first sight."

"I agree." Lyon said.

"I bet he isn't that fast!" Sokka confidently said.

The next picture showed a person with a large stature with a rock-like face and hands. He wore a shirt that was similar to a pastor's robe with a long, red beaded necklace around it. He wore red pants and had very long orange hair. Around his picture were a mass of defeated magical soldiers around him. "Then there's a wizard who's willing to wipe out an entire military unit, if the price is right: Divine-Eyes Hoteye."

"For profit?" Sherry asked while her hands were on her hips.

"Despicable." Jura grumbled.

Toph on the other hand pounded her knuckles together. "Looks like I know whose butt I'm going to kick!"

Another picture showed a girl who was light skinned with short white hair and one of her hairs looped upwards, she had a thick blue ribbon around her forehead. She wore a white dress that looked like feathers and showed a substantial amount of her cleavage. She wore long dark blue gloves that stretched past her forearms. She had angelic wings on the back of her dress and had printings of angel wings above her chest. "The woman said to peer into your heart… Angel."

"She seems cute." Sokka said.

"That may be true, but she is very vicious." Hibiki warned.

Lucy looked uncomfortable. "I think I might be naturally weak against someone like that."

"I'm getting an Azula-like vibe from just seeing her picture." Katara commented.

Hibiki showed a person who was sleeping on the floating carpet, while sitting up with his arms folded. "We don't have much information about this guy, but he's called Midnight."

"Midnight? That name doesn't bode well." Erza said.

"He's going to be a lot of trouble for us, isn't he?" Zuko added

Finally, an image of a tall dark skinned person with dark, line tattoos on his face, a long open purple and white jacket while holding the skull staff. The open jacket revealed his slightly toned chest and torso and the Oración Seis symbol was largely seen on his chest and torso, surrounded by a square. "Finally, the control center for them all… Brain." Aang could see the lack of emotion in his eyes and gave a glare towards the picture. "Each of them holds magical power great enough to destroy an entire guild." Hibiki made the six pictures disappear. That's why we'll use our numbers to our advantage."

Lucy, Wendy and Sokka were shivering. "Um… I think it might be best if you didn't count me…" Lucy trembled.

"I'm also not very good at fighting!" Wendy cried.

"Y-yeah, I'll just get in your way…" Sokka said slightly backing away.

"Wendy, stop being so weak!" Carla said with her paws on her hips.

Toph quickly stood in front of the three. "I think it's too late to back out now! You cowards are here for a reason, and I don't wanna be teaming up with any cowards!" Toph yelled in the same manner as a drill sergeant would. "Even if you are the worst of the worst, you're still here right now!" she pointed to Sokka. "Sokka, you remember when you helped Suki and I take down those Fire Nation Airships, are you really going to let six wizards scare you?!"

Sokka gripped the hilt of his sword that was still on his back. "Well in that case, bring them on!"

Toph pointed to Lucy. "And you, Lucy. You remember when you threw yourself off Phantom Lord's tower, and helped Mai and I fight off Bickslow. You're a lazy coward, but you're a resourceful lazy coward. And you will use that resourcefulness to help us out in beating the enemy, are we clear!?"  
Lucy was slightly intimidated by Toph but tried to stand tall. "Y-yes!"

"And you, Wendy! You… uh… I don't know just use your support magic or whatever and let the big boys take out the bad guys. Hey, I got a question. What is it that you do exactly?"

Wendy was still shaking in fear. "Um… I-I… well…I…"

Meanwhile the love-struck Happy approached Carla but with an even bigger fish this time that was almost the same size as him. "Hey, what should we do? They aren't counting us!" he said in a lovesick voice. Carla disapprovingly turned away yet again.

Ichiya started to speak. "Do not worry! Our plan does not simply involve fighting."

"Wait… it doesn't?" Toph questioned.

"All we have to do is find their base of operations."

"Their base?" Natsu inquired.

As Hibiki was typing into his monitor Ren and Eve began to explain the rest of their plan. "Ah, yes… We haven't mentioned it yet." Ren said.

"We conjecture that they have a temporary base somewhere in the woodsea." Eve explained. Hibiki shows a picture of a river in the woodsea, surrounded by forest.

"If it's possible, I'd want us to get them all into their base." Ichiya said.

"But how?" Gray asked.

"This forest is huge, even if we find it. I'm pretty sure they'll see us coming." Zuko said.

"So what! We'll just beat them, duh!" Natsu excitedly yelled.

"So that means fighting, of course…" Lucy deadpanned while turning grey.

Erza though tried to figure out their plan. "What will we do when they're all there?" Erza inquired.

Ichiya immediately pointed upwards and right as he did he explained. "We will use our guild's pride and joy, Chirstina, the Pegasus, and together with it, wipe the base of the face of the planet!" as he explained. Hibiki showed them an image of Christina that was a giant magical airship that was in the shape of a Pegasus with several cannons on the ship.

Lyon and Sokka both gasped at the sight.

"So it's a kind of magical bomber?" Sherry asked.

"Woah, that's impressive." Sokka then looked to Erza. "How come we don't have one of those?"

Lucy on the other hand was wide eyed with shock. "We'd use that kind of thing against people?"

"That's just how powerful they are!" Jura sternly said. "Are you ready? If we get in battle, do not fight alone under any circumstances! Make sure to have at least two of us for every one of them we face!" Everyone nodded.

"Considering our huge numbers, this shouldn't be a problem." Katara said.

At the same time, both Lucy and Wendy were comically trembling. "This is so dangerous!" Lucy cried.

"This is a problem!" Wendy wailed.

"Stop sounding so pitiful!" Carla sternly told the girls.

Natsu though, excitedly punched a fiery fist into his open hand. "Okay, I'm all fired up!" and in typical 'Natsu' fashion, he blew the doors open of the mansion and rushed out. "I'll take all six of them out at once!" he sprinted ahead, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"Wait! Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as she Aang, Erza, Gray and Toph ran after him but stopped.

Aang sweatdropped. "Well, that's Natsu for you…"

"Honestly, I can't believe him…" Erza said.

"I know he's impatient, but seriously?" Lucy exasperatedly said.

"I don't even think he even listened to the plan." Gray said.

Happy popped up in front of them. "Because he's Natsu."

The rest of the alliance was standing outside the doors of the mansion.

Zuko gave a light chuckle. "Can't say I'm surprised, of course Natsu sped off by himself."

"Come on now…" Ren breathed.

"How Awful." Eve said.

"At least open the door!" Hibiki said with a defeated look.

Erza looked forward. "We have no choice… Let's go." Erza said.

"Man, that idiot!" Gray said.

Toph stepped forward. "It's about time!" she jumped into the air and made two waves of earth under her feet that caught her and started chasing after Natsu. As the waves raged forward, trees were being knocked down.

Sokka was about to leave with them. "C'mon Lucy, you don't want to get left behind do you?" she was comically crying as she, Erza, Gray, Sokka and Zuko ran ahead.

Lyon had a smirk as he saw others leave. "We can't let Fairy Tail get all the good parts. Let's go, Sherry!"

"Right!" Sherry said as they both left.

Jura though tried to stop them. "Lyon! Sherry!" he exclaimed.

The Trimens proceeded to follow them. "We're going too!" Ren declared.

"Yeah!" Eve said.

"Angel, huh?" Hibiki said, exiting himself on the prospect of meeting Angel.

Wendy though was still not moving as she was still trembling. "Come on, hang in there!" Carla exclaimed.

Happy was behind the pair. "Don't worry! I'm with you!" he confidently exclaimed, balling his paw into a fist.

Aang walked over to them with Katara. "Don't worry Wendy, Katara and I will stick by you."

"Yes, if things get rough. Then just stay by me alright." Katara reassuringly said to ease Wendy's fears.

"Th-thank you." Wendy replied.

Aang was looking to Jura and Ichiya and felt a weird but familiar presence. "Hey! Are you coming?" Carla asked getting Aang's attention.

"U-uh yeah sure."

The four quickly ran to catch up with the others. As they were running, Carla was next to Aang. "I really hope those rumors I heard about you are true."

Aang awkwardly laughed. "Well, I guess you'll soon find out…"

After they ran off it was just Happy who was left. "WHY!? Don't leave me behind!" the blue cat cried as he flew after the running group. Jura and Ichiya were left.

"My, my…" Ichiya said moving towards Jura.

"Well it looks like the operation has started. We better get moving." Jura said.

Ichiya posed and looked at Jura. "Before that, Jura… I have heard that you are one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints…"

"Indeed I am." He replied.

"And are you powerful enough to rival even Master Makarov?"

"Oh, not even close." Jura said modestly. "The title of Wizard Saint is bestowed by the Council. I'm the weakest of them all." He was imagining an image of Master Makarov, Master Jose and Jellal as Siegrain with the symbol for the Wizard Saints in the background. "We may have the same title, but compared to Master Makarov, it's like the difference between Heaven and Earth."

"Oh." Ichiya replied.

"That's quite a relief to hear." He said as he popped open a vial. "If you were really as powerful as Makarov, heck even Avatar Aang. I would have been somewhat at a loss." Jura was confused by this as the vial that he opened produced a toxic odor that was flowing into Jura's nostrils.

"W-what's this smell?" Jura asked as if the smell was poisoning him as he held his face to his nose. He drops his staff as Ichiya started to speak again.

"A magical parfum that saps one's fighting spirit."

"Ichiya… What is the meaning of this?" Jura asked in a choking voice. At that moment. Ichiya's eyes were white glowing circles. He popped open another vial and red smoke was engulfing Ichiya. A red energy was shocking Jura's body.

"And furthermore, this is a scent that simulates every sensation of pain. Though out your entire body…" Jura collapsed onto his back. "I mean, parfum, that is!" he corrected in a mixture of his voice and a childish one. Ichiya pointed upwards while saying this.

Ichiya turned to smoke and two floating blue bodies were in his place they both had sashes going across their small, bare chests. One of them had red shorts and the other had black shorts. "We're back!" one of them said in the same childish voice.

"That Ichiya fellow only ever thought about pervy stuff." The other blue floating figure said.

"Seriously, what a worthless adult."

They both looked to Jura who was slowly trying to get up. "Now, now… no more struggling. Piri, piri."

Jura looked up. "What… in the world… is…" he struggled.

Suddenly Angel appeared a few steps away from him. "Oh, I just copied that dirty little man." She said. "And thanks to that, I know your entire plan!" she confidently said with a wink as the two blue figures hovered next to her.

"We can tell what the people..."

"…who we copy are thinking!"

Jura was shocked as it looked like he was defeated already. Angel winked. "Righto! I've gotten rid of two already."

…

Ichiya was somehow in the bathroom with three bumps on his head. And there were bruises all over his body. "Men…" he muttered.

…

"What a pity…" Jura said before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Piri, piri!" the blue figures said.

"A pity indeed." Angel said. "This may not have happened if Aang had stuck around… though, I have been yearning to meet him." She said with a heart in front of her. She giggled before she continued. "Don't get in our way, children of the light." A dark shadow was cast over her. "Naughty children who get in our way will face Angel's judgment."

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu who was in the front of the group noticed a familiar image in front of him. "Hey, I can see the woodsea!" he exclaimed.

Toph on her Earth wave caught up. "Hey, Flamebrain! Next time wait for the rest of us would ya!"

"Not a chance!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin.

Erza and Zuko caught up to him. "Fool! Don't go running off ahead of us!"

"What? Can't stand the thought of me taking the lead?" Natsu mockingly asked and Erza became livid.

"WHAT!? How dare you, you little…" Natsu starting running faster in an attempt to get away from Erza… What he didn't know that he was approaching a cliff and he had already run out of ground to run on. He quickly fell into the forest below and turned into nothing but a glint.

Gray, Erza Toph, Zuko, Lyon, Sokka and Sherry watched him fall. "Damn, look at him fall." Gray said.

Toph was smirking as Natsu fell. "Ah, he'll be fine. He's way too stubborn to let a fall stop him."

"Hasty idiot." Erza said.

"He hasn't changed much, has he?" Sherry said.

"Wait, who are you again?" Sokka asked looking at Sherry and she gave him a comical glare.

"When I think that I once fought with him, it really is quite complicated." Lyon said.

"That's love, isn't it?" Sherry said.

"Uh, no, it isn't!" Toph and Gray said in unison.

"Wait, wasn't Lucy with us just now?" Zuko asked.

Right on cue, Lucy was still crying as she tried to catch up with the rest. "Wait! You all run too fast! Whatever happened to ladies first?"

The Trimens caught up to her and as usual, they were covered in sparkles. "Shall I give you a lift, miss?" Hibiki asked.

"I'll hold your hand!" Eve suggested.

"Stay by my side." Ren said.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled.

Aang, Katara, Wendy, Carla and Happy were close behind. Carla was holding Wendy's hand as they were falling behind Aang and Katara. Happy was just running behind them. "Wendy, stop dilly-dallying!" Carla said.

"But…" Wendy started.

"Hey, I'm doing my best too!" Happy exclaimed, trying to get Carla's attention.

Erza looked at Toph. "Is there any chance you can make a safer way for us to get down?" Erza asked.

Toph smirked. "Leave it to me!" she saw Aang, Katara, Wendy, Carla and Happy catching up. "Hey, Twinkle Toes, I'm gonna need your help here!"

They both stood at the edge of the cliff and they made an earth platform stretch out from the cliff's edge. The platform was long and wide enough for everyone to stand on. "Everyone get on!" Aang said.

"B-but are you sure it's safe?" Lucy asked.

"GET ON! OR I'M LAUNCHING YOU OFF THIS CLIFF!" Toph exclaimed, her head growing bigger than Lucy's body.

"Y-yes!" Lucy jumped on. Soon everyone got on and Toph and Aang on both sides of the earth platform willed it to descend like an elevator.

"So, you really can use Earth magic, huh." Carla noted.

"Well yeah… it's part of my be- I mean magic after all…" Aang gave a nervous laugh and Zuko placed his hand in front of his face and sighed.

…

Natsu at the bottom of the cliff had a glowing red bump on his head while he ran through the forest. "Oww… Anyway, this place smells weird…" Natsu noticed.

Gray, Erza, Lyon, Aang, Sokka, Toph and Sherry were running together and Aang noticed something off about the woods. "Are woods supposed to be this dark during the day time?"

"Yeah." Gray agreed. "I don't really get it either, but there's something odd in the air."

"Something is definitely off here." Lyon said. "Don't let your guard down, Sherry!"

"Alright."

"Hmm, I think it's nothing." Sokka said.

Aang disagreed. "No, they may be onto something. I can sense it. There's something dark in this forest."

"Is that just your gut feeling or is it an Avatar thing?" Sokka asked.

"A bit of both, we mustn't let our guard down, no matter what."

…

The group got out of the forest and caught up with Natsu. They were now running on a rocky clearing. "What took you so long, people?" Natsu asked.

"You must have a durable body to go along with that thick skull of yours…" Gray insulted.

"I told you, he's too stubborn and stupid to let a fall stop him." Toph reminded.

A large shadow was above them and Natsu stopped to look up at it, causing to Gray accidentally ran into him, tripping them both over. They quickly got up and had their heads butted together in shared rage. "What the hell are you doing?" Natsu growled.

"Don't just stop like that!" Gray exclaimed

Erza quickly separated them and placed her armored hands between them. "Look!"

"L-Lyon…" Sherry started.

"Yeah, I see it." Lyon replied.

They looked up to see the magic bomber Christina high in the air.

"I don't get it? What's going on?" Toph asked.

"Christina's here!" Sokka exclaimed.

"So, this is where our plan starts." Aang said.

Lucy, Wendy, Katara, Carla and Happy caught up and looked at the magical bomber.

"Wow…" Lucy said in awe.

"It sure is big…" Happy stated.

"That gives me some hope." Carla said.

"If anything it will make this a lot easier." Katara noted.

"Okay! Let's split up and find their secret base." Erza said.

"What are you taking about?" Natsu asked.

"You didn't listen to the plan, did you, you dolt!" Toph said folding her arms.

BOOM

Before anything else could happen an explosion was seen on Christina's right flank. Everyone gasped as other explosions began to run across the airship. "What happened to Christina!?" Hibiki worriedly yelled.

"Those explosions are coming from Christina?" Toph asked.

Many explosions were seen and heard and Christina was being pulled by gravity to the forest floor with black smoke coming from it.

"Oh no…" Wendy gasped with both her hands on her mouth.

"That can't be good!" Katara said while still in shock.

The magic bomber exploded as soon as it hit the ground, making a tremendous shockwave and blinding, bright light after it slammed into the ground.

The whole group was in shock.

"What happened?" Lyon asked.

"They somehow saw us coming!" Zuko exclaimed.

Natsu started sniffing something odd, Toph shifted her left foot and her eyes grew wide. "Natsu…"

"I know, we got company!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Prepare yourself!" Zuko exclaimed as everyone got ready to engage in combat… well almost everyone.

Wendy was hiding behind a rock and Carla noticed. "Wendy!" she scolded.

Out of the huge black smoke, footsteps could be heard as well as; the shaking of a staff, the hissing of a snake and the chiming of beads.

Aang took a step forward as he one-hundred percent knew who was in front of them.

"They're…" Lucy started.

"No doubt about it, it them…" the smoke cleared revealing six wizards in front of them. "The Oración Seis!" Aang growled.

The leader Brain started talking. "Hmpf… The maggots have swarmed…"

"We saw thought your plans." Angel said with the two blue figures levitating to her sides.

"We already got Jura and Ichiya." Racer said.

"How do you like that?" Cobra said with a smirk.

Everyone gasped in pure shock.

"Impossble!" Lyon exclaimed, his pupils were now tinier that plant seeds. Hibiki had no words to express his shock.

Cobra gave an evil grin. "You're trembling… I can hear it."

Racer was pointing upwards with his right hand. "We should hurry up with our work." He soon pointed to the group. "But you are getting in our way."

"Money makes people stronger, oh yeah! Let me tell you something nice." Hoteye said. "Money is everything in this world, oh yeah! And…"

"Hoteye, shut up!" Racer and Cobra said with unanimously exasperated expressions.

Midnight was just sleeping on a rug that was floating off the ground and Sokka noticed. "Hey, is one of your guys asleep?"

"I didn't expect them to show themselves to us." Erza said.

Brain looked amused. "Hmm, to think they'd sent this many wizards against us. But then again, having all the power on your side surely makes things far easier. Wouldn't you agree…" he points his staff towards Aang. "…Avatar Aang?"

Aang glares at Brain. "So you have heard of me."

"We know more about you than you think, you're here because the Fire Nation won the war, am I right?" Aang's eyes shrunk and so did everyone's from Fairy Tail.

"Fire Nation? What are they talking about?" Lyon asked.

"_But… how could they have known about Aang?_" Erza thought. "_The only ones outside the guild who knows are…_" Erza flashed back to Jellal and the moment when they were both fighting on the Tower of Heaven. "_No, but Jellal couldn't have…_"

"Impossible… how did they find out?" Lucy thought.

"I don't believe it… they know about us!?" Katara said with a terrified expression on her face.

Zuko fashioned his glare towards Brain.

"Heh, so that's the messiah from another world? The Master of all the elements." Cobra scoffed. "He's just a kid, he doesn't look like much."

"Don't be so quick to judge." Racer said. "From what we heard, this kid's got the stuff to move continents; now that's some power right there."

Angel meanwhile was giving Aang a seductive smirk. "Not to mention he's awfully cute. I'm Angel by the way, nice to meet you." She blew a kiss in his direction.

"The most powerful person in the world has the potential to make tons of money, oh yeah!" Hoteye said.

Midnight was still snoring on his floating rug.

"I don't get it! I thought it was supposed to be a secret. So how do you freak-shows know about us?" Toph exclaimed.

Zuko aimed a fist to Brain from a distance. "Who ratted us out!? Was it a girl named Ping?"

Aang maintained his serious expression. "How? How can you guys know this!?" he growled.

Cobra maintained his look of confidence. "You want an answer; you'll just have to force it out of us. If you think you're up to it."

Natsu and Toph both cracked their knuckles before they glanced to Gray. He nodded.

Cobra says: "I can hear you…" with a wicked smile.

"YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK!?" the trio exclaimed as they charged to the Oración Seis.

Brain without looking away, makes his commands. "Do it."

"Okay." Racer replied and he disappeared from them. He was quickly appearing and reappearing and he was soon behind Gray, Natsu and Toph who had jumped into the air. He kicked the three of them down to the ground. "**Motor**!" he exclaimed.

"NATSU, GRAY, TOPH!" two Lucys yelled. When Lucy noticed her doppelganger, the other Lucy began to whip her.

"Idiot!" the other Lucy mocked.

"What the…!" Lucy exclaimed. "Why am I…" sounds of Lucy being whipped were heard and Angel just giggled.

Aang saw all of this and he ran towards Brain but he started sinking in the ground that somehow became quicksand and he was struggling to get out. "Hey! What's going on!?"

"Not, yet Aang. First you must see your friends suffer." Brain said as Aang glared at him, but he couldn't move at all.

"Sherry, let's go!" Lyon and Sherry were running towards Hoteye.

"Right."

"Count me in!" Zuko said following them.

"I saw that, oh yeah!" Hoteye exclaimed as he ran his fingers over his closed eyes, before they instantly shot open. The three began to sink into the ground that was now mud. "Even without love, as long as you have money, oh yeah!"

The mud turned to a wave and the three were suddenly inside a mud swell and were sinking into the mud. "What the heck is this!?" Lyon said.

"Love is more important!" Sherry declared as she was upside down and her eyes were white circles. "Lyon-sama!" she screamed while outstretching her hand to reach him.

Zuko was struggling as well. "You think this can stop me!?" he shot flames out of his hands which quickly dried the mud around him and caused it to shatter. He was then able to climb back out and he jetted out of the mud swell. "You won't beat me that easily!"

"As long as there is money involved, I will always fight, oh yeah!" he liquefied a part of the ground in front of him and shot a large stream of mud towards Zuko that sent him flying back. Once he landed on the ground, he was already sinking and by the time he noticed he was already neck deep in the ground.

The Trimens were about to join the battle. "I'll take Angel!" Hibiki said.

"No fair!" Eve exclaimed.

"Then I'll take the Brains." Ren said.

As they ran forward a red and white blur that was barely visible to the naked eye was seen for half a split second and the figure kicked Ren and he was sent down into the ground.

"Ren!" Eve noticed but right after he did, Racer delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest sending Eve flying.

"Eve, Ren!" Hibiki shouted the names of his allies but as soon as he did, Racer was in front of him and while balancing on his hands, he launched both his feet into Hibiki's chest. "_He's fast, so fast I can't see him!_" the Trimens hit the ground in defeat.

Racer shifted in front of them. "Fast is good." He said to himself. However he disappeared again and easily avoided a rock.

"Stop moving!" Toph growled. She stepped hard on the ground and tried to use her Seismic Sense and found where Racer was. "Found you!" she sent a small earth wave but it completely missed her target.

"What! B-but how?"

"Sorry, but not fast enough." Racer said whispering into her ear before swinging his foot to meet Toph's left side, sending her sliding on the ground.

"_How…!? How can anyone be so fast?! My senses can't keep up!_"

Erza leaped high into the air above Cobra. "**Requip**!" she shouted. A bright light engulfed her.

"I can hear you." Cobra confidently said looking into the air. Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and had a myriad of blades around her.

"Go my blades!" Erza commanded before sending them forward to Cobra.

Cobra took very minute steps and was actually avoiding the blades that were being jabbed to the ground. His snake also wasn't impaled by one of Erza's swords.

"What?" Erza breathed while hovering in the air. "_He read and dodged that many swords?_" Racer was suddenly behind her, but Erza sensed him in time and she crossed her swords and blocked his kick.

Cobra easily stepped to the right and avoided a bright beam of light. This beam came from Sokka's sword.

"There's a lot more where that came from buddy!" Sokka exclaimed.

"That is pointless! I can hear you!" Cobra said.

"Well hear this!" he shot another beam which Cobra avoided. He then charged to Cobra with his blade but Cobra was able to easily avoid every swipe and he tripped Sokka, embarrassing him.

"Sokka!" Katara worriedly yelled. She made the water in her water skins surround her arms and swung her arms, sending ice shards to Cobra but like with every other attack he was avoiding them by taking very minute steps. "I don't get it! How come our attacks won't hit you!?"

Cobra could only grin in response as he lifted up one of Erza swords and blocked a sword swipe that Sokka tried to initiate from behind. "I can hear you." He repeated before swinging his leg into Sokka's gut which sent him sliding back. Katara tried to get close and slam the water on her arms into him but he quickly ducked under the attack, grabbed both of Katara's arms, and put her in a head lock. "I'll say this to the Avatar, he sure knows how to pick em." He said as Katara was struggling to escape.

"Hey, snake boy! Let go of her!" Sokka threw his boomerang and it predicatively missed Cobra, though he didn't have to move.

"You missed."

Sokka looks up and sees the boomerang coming around. He grinned. "_Ha! That's what they all say!_"

The boomerang was getting closer and closer to Cobra's blind spot, but the wizard surprisingly caught it. As he did, Sokka looked shocked and his eyes turned to white circles in his disbelief. "H-how did you do that."

"Seriously? A boomerang? How old are you?" Cobra asked looking unimpressed. He pushed Katara towards Sokka and a split second after that, they were sent flying from each other as Racer easily kicked them both.

An earth column misses again and Toph is glaring at Racer's last direction. "_I don't get it. I can't even sense him. Just how fast is he!?_" She is kicked by Racer yet again, she slides close to Natsu. When they both get up they heard snoring, and it is revealed that Midnight was asleep with the carpet on the ground.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING!?" Toph asked. She felt Natsu look to her and nod, she nodded and they proceeded with their plan.

"Wakey-wakey time!" they both yelled. But Natsu is kicked by Racer and Toph threw a boulder which somehow veered around Midnight.

"Wait… what?" Racer suddenly appeared next to her.

"Careful!" suddenly Toph was being hit from all directions and she can do nothing to stop it. "You wake him up, it's gonna be your nightmare!"

Erza went for Racer after he was done with Toph, she was high in the air as she changed armors. "**Requip! Flight Armor**!" she requipped into her Flight armor. She sped to him and tried to slash him, her body was moving at a very quick rate.

"Ooh, you're quick!" Racer commented. Their aerial battle continued as Racer continued to easily elude Erza's attacks. "Fast is good!"

"But I can hear it, Titania…" Cobra said and he was right behind Erza and his left eye was glowing bright red. He struck his foot into her gut. "Your next move that is!"

"_I knew it he's predicting me!_" Erza thought. She hit the ground on her feet.

"Predicting? No…" Cobra corrected as if he read Erza's mind. "I told you, I can hear you." Erza shot a glare at him.

Gray was about to prepare an attack. "**Ice Make:**…" his spell was interrupted as Angel's blue minions fused behind Gray and a puff of smoke was seen.

"…**Lance**!" A Gray doppelganger shot ice lances at Gray, sending him gliding through the air.

Sherry, Lyon and Zuko were free from the mud trap and tried attacking Hoteye again.

"**Ice Make:**…"

"**Doll Make:**…"

Bright blue and purple magic circles appeared in front of Sherry and Lyon as they unleashed their attacks.

"…**Eagle!**"

"…**Mud Doll!**"

Lyon sent a barrage of ice eagles while Sherry made a doll from the surrounding mud while Zuko shot a powerful fire stream to Hoteye.

Hoteye pointed two fingers before a magic circle of his own appeared. "Money is more powerful than love, oh yeah!" he created a wave of mud that engulfed all of their attacks and it quickly engulfed them.

Brain looked on with a bored expression before he smiled. "HEY!" he turned his attention to Aang. "Let me out!"

"Not yet Aang, look." He made him turn his attention to Erza and Katara who were teaming up to try and slash Cobra but Katara's water whips nor Erza's swords could even come close to striking Cobra.

"That is Erza Scarlet, and Katara yes?" Brain confirmed.

"What are you going to do to them!?" Aang growled but Brain ignored him.

Cobra grabbed the Erza's blades, immediately ending her attack. "I'm coming Erza!" Katara said.

"Racer." Cobra said and Katara was blindsided by a kick to the gut which sent her sliding rolling back.  
Cobra turned his attention back to Erza. "I can hear your movements, your breating." He got closer to Erza's face "The contraction and expansion of your muscles… your very thoughts even." Cobra looked at Erza's memories in the Tower of Heaven when she was saved by Rob. Cobra's eyes grew and he backed away from her. "I see… you're also…"

Erza took advantage of this. "You're open!" she exclaimed. Before she could strike him a mudslide shot from the ground, forcing Erza into the air.

"I saw it, oh yeah!" Hoteye said.

Racer suddenly appeared in front of Erza. "Cobra! What are you doing!?" Racer asked after his kick was blocked by Erza's blades.

Cobra had enough. "Cubelios!" his purple snake shot up and bit Erza on her right shoulder and after this she roared in pain and dropped her blades. She fell hard to the ground.

"ERZA NO!" Aang screamed.

"Cubelios's poison doesn't take effect immediately. It lets you live for a while in pain!"

A battle cry was heard and Natsu was speeding towards Cobra. "You're mine, you slanty-eyed bastard!" his right arm was on fire but he missed his punch and Racer appeared in front of him. He let loose a barrage of kicks that landed all over Natsu's body. Cobra was right next to him and threw a final kick to Natsu's abdomen, leaving him on the floor, defeated.

Everyone was down and the Oración Seis was standing tall.

"ENOUGH!" Aang who was neck deep in quicksand had a large airsphere surround him and this lifted him out of the quicksand. His arrows were glowing and his eyes were engulfed in a bright white glow. The glow in his eyes faded but his arrows remained glowing. "You've beaten down my friends for long enough! THIS ENDS NOW!" an orange seal appeared in front of Aang and he shot a huge stream of fire from his mouth but it was quickly snuffed out by Hoteye's mudslide.

Aang jumped back from it and as he did, Racer was behind him but Aang made an air wake block the kick. When he landed on the ground he saw Angel's minions speed to him and they quickly tripped him. After touching him, they both fused and became a copy of Aang, however the copy quickly turned to smoke and the minions flew up.

"Piri, piri. His magical power…"

"…is too much…"

Aang blasted the minions with an air blast but Cobra appears behind him. "I can hear you!" he is about to kick Aang but this kick is blocked by an earth wall. Aang made an earth pillar eject from the ground but Cobra avoided it. Aang made many more shoot out like pistons but to no avail. Cobra was proving to be un-touchable. With Cobra distracting him, Aang was unable to notice Racer speeding towards him and he was kicked high into the air.

Aang hit the ground and his arrows stopped glowing. He weakly opened his eyes and he saw Katara looking down at him, giving him a worried look. "Aang, let me help you up!" she said in a panicked, urgent tone. Soon he grabbed her hand and Katara smiled before it turned into a devilish grin. She lifted him before forcefully blasting Aang with a powerful bullet of water that sent Aang shooting towards Hoteye.

Hoteye made a massive mud wave appear behind him and it engulfed Aang.

After the mud slammed into him, he groaned before he heard Racer zipping towards him. In his panic he made a pillar shoot him up into the sky though Racer appeared behind him. "Not fast enough." Aang crossed his arms before Racer shot his foot down to send Aang falling back to the ground. He made an air spout to slow his descent.

Once he hit the ground, Cubelios was flying towards him. Aang made a earth wave that knocked the large snake away from him.

He wasn't given a break however as he saw 'Zuko', firing quick jabs of fire to him. Aang could easily assume it was Angel's minions, and he simply made a curved wall that blocked the fire jabs. But Copy Zuko was shooting charged fireballs at the walls which made them shatter. Aang went on the offensive and he created an air sphere that surrounded him, he soon steamrolled into Copy Zuko and rammed him into a boulder before he transformed back into the blue minions.

"He's strong…"

"We're done… Piri, piri." The two minions disappeared in a gold flash.

"_Wait, they were from the Celestial Spirit World?_" Aang guessed but he saw Racer in front of him and before he struck, Aang quickly curled himself in a sphere of earth to prevent Racer from hurting him.

However the earth sphere was turning to mud and began losing its shape. Aang leaped high into the air to prevent Racer from getting to him but he had a feeling he wouldn't get away, so his eyes glowed for a second and his arrows were shining a bright white colour. "**Ice Make: Rose Blade**!" he placed his closed fist on his open palm and his right arms became surrounded in a long blade of ice with ice rose thorns decorating it. He was swiping at Racer who appeared behind him but this proved useless and Racer even jumped off one of Aang's blades and delivered a kick to his chin which sent him shooting to the ground.

He made a crater when hitting the ground and he slowly got up and saw Cobra not too far away from him. He called on the powers of the Avatar State and his right fist became engulfed in flames. He screamed when running to Cobra, similar to that of a Dragon's roar. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" but Cobra easily stepped to the side and Aang was shocked, he actually thought he had him.

"I can hear you." Cobra threw his knee into Aang's stomach and the Avatar fell to his knees. "Finish him, Racer." Cobra kicked Aang to him and Racer was mercilessly pounding Aang all over his body. Once the barrage of attack concluded, Aang was face down on the ground.

Brain looked at all the downed wizards and Benders. "Hmph, how disappointing..." he saw Aang's fist clench. "Oh…?" Aang slowly stood up, but he could barely stand. "Still standing, huh? Now I'm impressed."

Angel smirked. "What do you expect from the mighty and gorgeous Avatar?"

"Tell me…" Aang muttered. "How do you know about me!? Tell me! HOW?!" he growled.

Brain smiled. "You'll find out soon enough…" he looked at everyone who was still down. Natsu, Gray, Lyon, Zuko, Erza and Toph were angrily glaring at them. "Trash, you should all vanish from this earth." Brain aims his staff forward and a purple magical seal is seen. Coming out of it were green swirls of energy.

"Oh, what now?!" Sokka said…

"The atmosphere is trembling!" Hibiki said, as if he was struggling to breathe.

"So… is this… how… it ends?" Toph weakly said.

"**Dark Rondo**!" Brain is about to cast the spell but he sees a scared Wendy hiding behind the same boulder as when the battle started. Carla was glaring at Brain in front of the boulder and Happy was holding a stick in defense. Brain started sweating and he immediately ended the spell. Aang quickly notices why.

"What's the matter, Brain?" asked Racer.

"Why did you stop the spell?" Cobra inquired.

Brain pupils shrunk to the size of pebbles and sweat was prevalent on his face. "Wendy…" he said to himself. Wendy who had tears in her eyes noticed that Brain had said her name. "There's no mistaking it… You are Wendy. The Maiden of the Sky."

"The Maiden… of the Sky?" Gray questioned.

"What… is that?" Zuko weakly asked.

Wendy hid behind the boulder and held her head. "What's that!?" Wendy cried.

"Maiden of the Sky? What does it mean?" Happy asked.

"I didn't expect to encounter you here." Brain said. "It looks like we picked up a nice present!"

"This isn't good!" Aang thought. "WENDY RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled.

Brain aims his staff towards Wendy and a green energy shot out of it before it materialized into a large green hand. It reached behind the boulder and grabbed Wendy.

"WENDY!" the cats exclaimed.  
The green hand was pulling Wendy towards Brain and the cats chased after her.  
Natsu was trying to get to his feet. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he angrily asked.

Hoteye tried to make sure no one would intervene. "Money is the greatest equalizer, oh yeah!" he pulled his fingers over his eyes and pointed it towards the group. The ground around them became very curved and wavy.

The green arm was sliced however by a very sharp blade of water. Wendy fell to the ground and she got up to see Katara who was heavily panting in front of her. "Huh…?"

"Katara?" Happy said.

"If you want to get to Wendy, you'll have to go through me!" she declared.

Suddenly Cubelios curled around Aang and stood him up. "WHAT THE!?" he was dragged to the side of the Oración Seis.

Cobra stood next to him while he was restrained. "Now Avatar, watch as all your friends die!"

So Brain made a compromise. "Very well, I'll just take you as well." Their four eyes grew and Brain shot another giant hand that this time grabbed Wendy, Katara, and Happy but somehow it left out Carla. The three were sucked into the staff.

"WENDY!" Carla screamed.

"Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"KATARA!" Aang bellowed.

Brain aimed his staff which was radiating with green energy at the combined alliance. "I have no more need for you worms. Begone." Out of a purple magic circle he fired a colossal green energy blast that shot upwards. "**Dark Rondo**!" the green energy was about to rain down on them.

"Get down!" Hibiki yelled as he protected Lucy and Ren shielded them both.

"Sherry!" Lyon grabbed Sherry and tried to find cover.

"This is Lyon-sama's love!" Sherry said as Lyon grabbed her.

Toph couldn't even get up to try to make cover for everyone, and Aang was still being held by Cubelios

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Sokka cried.

Jura quickly appeared on the scene. "**Rockiron Wall**!" he outstretched his hand and an orange brown magic circle appeared and the sides of the curved, spiky wall they were under, started the grow and become solid pillars that formed a protective roof. Jura's spell was just about blocking the raining green energy. "Just barely in time." He said to himself.

"Jura!" Sherry happily exclaimed.

"Well it's about time!" Toph said, smiling as well.

"That was amazing!" Eve said.

"Yeah, you saved us." Zuko said.

"Man, thanks a bunch…" Lucy thanked.

When the dust cleared, Natsu got up and looked ready to fight. "Damn it… Let me at 'em!" he quickly noticed they disappeared. "Huh?"

"They disappeared…" Gray said.

"What the…HEY!" Natsu angrily exclaimed.

"Wendy…" Carla worriedly said after she walked in front of the group.

* * *

Aang eyes quickly shot open and remembered what happened. "NO!" he looks around and notices he is leaning on a tree in a forest, not far from where the battle took place.

"So, you're finally awake…" he sees Angel in front of him.

Aang leans against the tree as he stood; he glared at the white haired mage in front of him. "My friends! Where are they?"

"Alive for now…" she confirmed. Aang could do nothing but sigh in relief.

"I don't get it. Why try kill off my friends and let me live?" Aang asked.

Angel giggled. "All in good time, my dear Avatar…" She looks behind herself. "Sorry beloved, but I have to go now." She seductively cupped his chin. "Don't worry, we'll meet again." Angel leans in and forced her lips onto his. Aang's eyes grow wide in absolute shock. She gently eases off and winks at Aang before walking into the darkness of the forest ahead. Aang shook his head several times to make sure he wasn't in a weird nightmare. "W-what just happened?!"

* * *

**Next Time: Maiden of the Sky**

**After Wendy, Katara and Happy were kidnapped; the Allied forces pick themselves up and regroup in order to save them. Meanwhile Brain tries to convince Wendy to heal an old enemy.**


	41. Maiden of the Sky

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

**Beta Reader: bls 123**

* * *

The alliance was recovering from Brain's last attack, as they were saved at the last minute by Jura's intervention.

Ren was slowly getting up. "They totally got us…"

"They are too powerful," Eve stated. "We couldn't even touch them."

"Hey, you think we don't all know that. Last thing we need is a recap on that humiliating battle," Toph said shakily getting to her feet.

"Oración Seis… what kind of monsters are we dealing with?" Hibiki asked with a worried expression.

"There were only six of them and they easily overpowered us," Zuko added.

"They're even more powerful than the data we collected on them suggested!"

Sherry remembered how Christiana was shot out of the sky. "And our plan to use Christiana is…"

"Yeah, somehow they saw it coming," Zuko said.

"Yes… That woman who can peer into your heart said so," Jura confirmed. "She said that they knew everything about our plans."

"W-what about the people that were on board?" Lucy asked.

"You don't have to worry about that," Hibiki said, making everyone turn to the trimens.

"Christina was heading to its destination by remote control," Eve explained.

"After we found their base, we were supposed to board it, however…"

"Ah I see, thank goodness," Lucy sighed.

Lyon and Toph looked towards Jura who was staring out into the distance. "I'm also glad you remained safe, Jura."

"And you saved our lives… I knew I was right about you," Toph said punching Jura in the arm.

"No… it was a fearsome close call…" the wizard saint replied.

"Those wounds?" Lyon figured, noticing the wounds that were present on Jura's body.

"A fearsome power it was…" while he was talking, Ichiya was standing in front of the pair with some wounds and tears in his white jacket, but he was posing with yellow sparkles around him. "I have numbed the pain, for now, thanks to Ichiya's painkiller parfum."

"Damn you, Oración Seis… How dare you run as we arrive! We must have scared them off!" Ichiya said.

"You're all beat up, you know!" Gray comically yelled.

"Plus, they could have easily finished us off and they nearly did!" Zuko reminded.

"In that case…" Ichiya pulled out a vial with a cork closing it. "Everyone take a whiff of my painkiller parfum." He popped the cork off and immediately a green coloured scent filled the air, causing everyone in the vicinity the smell it.

"Ah… what a nice smell," Sherry complimented.

"Yeah, my pain is going away," Lucy said.

"Ah yeah! I feel like a whole new person!" Toph said after taking a long breath.

Suddenly the three girls kept hearing 'Men!' in the background and Ichiya was posing while the parfum was leaving the vial.

Lucy sweatdropped. "I just wish he would cut out the posing part, though…"

"I assume that's part of his thing," Toph said. "…Just like it's your thing to be a crybaby all the time."

The blonde put her hands on her hips. "Even now, you still find time to make fun of me?"

"Oh, course," Toph said with a smirk.

"Are you two really friends?" Sherry asked. "It seems like you two are constantly at each other's throats."

"Funnily enough we are friends, Lucy's alright. Sure she's a coward and always cries about her rent money… but she's alright."

"I'll take what I can get…" Lucy figuring that that would be the best compliment she would get from Toph for a long while.

They all heard panting before they saw Aang running to them from the nearby forest.

"Twinkle toes? Where were you?" Toph inquired.

"Let's just say there were complications… but it looks like it will be harder to beat the Oración Seis than we originally thought." He noticed a smell in the air and it was oddly rejuvenating. "Hey, what's that smell?"

Ichiya quickly slid in front of him with the vial letting out the refreshing fumes. "It's my Painkiller Parfum, men!" he posed yet again and Aang wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well, I can feel my wounds getting better… Thanks."

Natsu started to get up. "Damn those bastards… How dare they kidnap Wendy, Happy, and Katara!?" He started to run off. "Where are you? Where did you run off to?!"

Toph pinched the bridge of her nose. "Not this again."

"Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy asked.

Suddenly as Natsu was running, he felt a very tight tug on his scarf. His vision was now aimed at the blue sky after he fell to his back. The white cat was in the air, angelic wings outstretched with her paws pulling on Natsu's scarf. "Sheesh… Try calming down a little."

As for everyone else they were confused as this was the first time they saw Carla with her wings.

"Wings?" Sherry questioned.

"Wow!" Eve gasped.

"Soooo do all cats fly now?" Sokka asked.

"This is the magic called Aera," Carla explained. "Well, I suppose it's only natural to be surprised the first time you see it."

Toph had her arms folded and gave Carla a blank look. "Oh get off your high horse, Happy can do the same thing. In fact, I think you're trying to copy him."

Carla had a red anger tick on her forehead and glared at Toph from the air. "Say what!?"

"Now who's the one that's surprised?" Lucy said chiming in.

"Anyway…" Carla continued. "I'm worried about Wendy but these aren't people we can beat by randomly coming at them, right?"

Jura took a step forward. "Carla is correct. Our enemy is stronger than anticipated."

Aang meanwhile was distracted by his own thoughts. "_The Oración Seis tried to kill the others, but not me. Why is that? Angel didn't give me an answer… so what are they planning exactly?_"

"Okay, so what do we do?" Toph asked. "Cause sitting here talking about it isn't going to do anything!"

"Calm down, you. Besides, there is another matter we must attend to…" Carla pointed her paw to Erza. She was leaning on a tree, still in her Flight Armor. She was clutching her right arm that had poison swirling around inside it.

Zuko, Lucy, and Gray approached her. "Hang in there, Erza," Lucy said.

"This was from Cobra's snake I'll bet," Zuko surmised. "This isn't good, the poison is spreading around her arm."

Aang had an idea. "Wait, that Painkiller stuff, can't you use it on her?"

Ichiya complied before posing again. "Yes, for my honey… Painkiller parfum! **Augment Aroma**!" the green coloured scent was blowing past Erza. But Erza was still trembling in pain.

"Wait… Will a painkiller help with poison?" Lucy questioned.

Hibiki folded his arms and grinned. "Our Ichiya's parfum works not just with pain, but can cure poison as well."

"Well, that's oddly specific…" Sokka noted.

Erza was still clutching her poisoned wound and when Zuko took a closer look at it, he would see the poison slowly starting to spread. "I'm no expert, but it looks like it's not working," Aang noted before Erza screamed due to the poison spreading throughout her arm.

Zuko looked back to Ichiya. "Stop, you're making it worse!" He quickly took action and slapped the vial out of Ichiya's hands.

"What do we do now?" Gray asked.

"L-Lucy…" Erza said. "I'm sorry… I'm borrowing your belt!" Erza yanked Lucy's belt off from her skirt, causing it to fall revealing her… unmentionables. The trimens saw this and hearts filled their eyes.

"EYES OFF!" Lucy kicked the three of them in her fury while she held up her skirt. Everyone saw Erza tying the belt around her upper arm where the poison was starting to spread to. "What are you doing, Erza?"

"Sorry… I can't fight like this." She yanked the arm fabric off with her mouth and a sword was stabbed into the dirt. "Cut it off!"

This shocks everyone, especially since Erza quickly figured that amputation was the best solution.

"HAVE YOU LOST IT!?" Toph asked.

"DON'T BE A FOOL!" Gray exclaimed.

"No way Erza, this is crazy! Even for you!" Zuko yelled.

Aang's eyes grew as he looked at Erza. "No way… Erza can't think that this is the solution… there just has to be another way!"

Erza though looked desperate. "Please… Someone…"

The person to answer to Erza's insane request was Lyon as he grabbed the sword while it glistened in the sunlight. "Understood. I will do it," He answered.

Sherry showed concerned and Gray quickly stood in front of Lyon. "Lyon, don't!"

"Do it!" Erza said while her words were still muffled by the fabric she was biting on.

"You better not even think about it!" Zuko warned.

"Hey, Ice Prince. Think about this for a second!" Toph said.

"No, you think about this; we need her now more than ever." Lyon said.

"Sheesh are all Lamia Scale this dumb!?"

"Honestly! You Fairies are such weakling!" Sherry exclaimed. "At this rate, Erza will die, you know!"

Lucy angrily marched to Sherry. "And just what do you know!?"

"This is also… Lyon's love…"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Toph and Lucy angrily exclaimed.

"If you're going to do it, hurry!" Erza said. "Soon the poison will spread through my entire body."

"Lyon, you better not…" Gray continued.

Hibiki made himself heard. "No! We cannot allow you to harm the body of a lady!"

"There must be another way!" Eve started to run towards them but Jura stopped him.

"This is Erza's own will!" he argued.

"Here I go!" Lyon exclaimed. Zuko had enough and as Lyon raised the sword to slice off Erza's arm. Zuko unsheathes one of his dual swords and blocks Lyon from cutting off Erza's arm. Flames ignited in front of Zuko's free right hand, taking the shape of the hand and he grabbed Lyon's wrist, burning through the jacket and placing his arm on his wrist.

"Don't touch her!" Zuko venomously said as he twisted Lyon's wrist. Everyone was shocked at what Zuko was doing.

"You value her arm more than her life?"

"Of course I value Erza's life, and that's why I won't let you do this!" Zuko's grip tightened and veins could be seen on his arm, Zuko forced Lyon to drop the blade to the ground but Zuko maintained his hold on the ice mage.

"So is this how weak you are, you're nothing but trash," Lyon jabbed.

Zuko had a vision to when he confronted his father in the underground tunnels of the Fire Nation. "If caring about your friends is a weakness, then call me weak all you want. But let me give you a warning, if you hurt Erza, I'll send you into the deepest pit of Hell!"

Lyon and Sherry look slightly surprised and so did Aang.

Lucy started sweating profusely. "_H-Has Zuko always been this scary?_" she though while she was shivering with a comically scared expression.

Zuko let go of Lyon's wrist and there was a burn mark which Zuko left on Lyon's right wrist. Sherry angrily marched to him. "How dare you hurt Lyon!?" Sherry exclaimed. "Your weakness is killing her."

"And if we cut her arm off, we will then for sure kill her! If you were in the same situation, would you want Lyon to cut your arm off!?"

"I-I…" Sherry remained silent I mean, there was no way she would want to have her arm accurately cut off from her person.

"I knew you hadn't changed. We shouldn't have trusted you from the start." Gray growled.

Lyon chuckled. "Ha, you think I'm untrustworthy." he looked to Aang. "If you shouldn't trust anyone, it's him!"

"Wait, me!?"

"So tell us, Avatar. What is this 'Fire Nation' the Oración Seis mentioned? And why did that one guy say you're from another world? And I think we'd all like to know about your magic, the rumors say you can use four different magics as well as Ice Make magic and Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Something like that should be impossible."

"I agree…" Hibiki said.

"Not you too, Hibiki," Lucy said.

"There has been no record of anyone being able to use four different magics at will. Aang here is the first case I've ever seen of that."

"How can some little kid have such power?" Sherry said with a condescending tone.

"Hey, Aang is our friend. And we're not gonna let you bad mouth him." Natsu said with a more serious tone.

Toph stood beside him. "Yeah, Aang's untrustworthy. Let's trust the opinion of a person who wanted to fight a demon, a girl who is just as nuts as her magic, and a couple of pervs. Yeah, Aang's clearly the bad guy here." She said with a sarcastic voice.

"You've got quite a big mouth little girl!" Sherry in a low tone.

"Yeah, well what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll show you!" a magenta and white magic seal appeared in front of Sherry but she abruptly stopped when she and everybody else saw Erza collapse to the ground as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Erza!" Lucy and Zuko exclaimed. The both of them were at her sides.

"This is bad… as this rate; the poison will spread throughout her body!" Eve worriedly said.

Carla who was on her feet said: "Wendy could save her." Everyone turned their attention to her. "This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves. We'll work together, and save Wendy!" She calmly said.

Sokka made a fake cough. "And…"

"And the water girl and male cat I suppose."

"Suppose…?" Aang repeated while he folded his arms.

"Wendy?" Toph asked. "Okay, just tell us how that pygmy princess can save Erza?"

"She has magic that can cure poisons, and not just that. She can cure fevers, stop pains, and heal injuries." She explained while her eyes were closed.

"She can do all of that? Impressive." Zuko noted.

Ichiya's forehead suddenly turned blue. "My… Why do I feel like my identity is suddenly weakened?"

"Because with a healer like that, we don't need you… go home." Toph jokingly said and Ichiya flinched while saying 'men'.

Sherry though noted something. "But I thought Healing Magic was a Lost Magic. Wasn't it lost to the ages or something?"

"Wait, does it have something to do with the Maiden of the Sky thing?" Lucy asked.

"Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer. Wendy, the Sky Dragon." Once Carla said those words silent shock was apparent through the entire group.

Even more so for Natsu and Aang. "A Dragon Slayer?" Natsu said

"Maybe that explains the familiar vibes I was getting from her, this whole time. Wendy was a Dragon Slayer?" Aang said.

Sokka though was still processing this. In his mind he pictured a big dragon and poorly drawn figures of Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy. They each had an equals sign pointing to the dragon, but Wendy's equals sign was crossed out. Sokka tried to hold in his laughter but he started lightly laughing.

"I don't see the humor in what I just said!" Carla said, glaring at Sokka.

"Sorry, it's just… Her… a Dragon Slayer? I've met three of them and they are terrifying, but she looks like she would hurt a fly. Now you're telling me that she has magic that can kill dragons?" he chuckled to himself. "I'm sorry, not buying it!"

Carla was getting mad. "Listen here you-" Toph placed her palm on Carla's head to get her attention.

"Let me handle this. Yo Sokka, as unbelievable it might sound. She's telling the truth." Sokka immediately stopped laughing.

"So… she's actually…"

"The details can wait until later," Carla announced to everyone. "Actually, I won't tell you more anyway. Right now, we need Wendy. And although I don't know why, then seem to need her as well."

"Which means…" Lyon said.

"…there's only one thing to do." Hibiki finished.

"We have to save Wendy!" Eve said.

"For Erza's sake,"Zuko said.

"And Happy and Katara too," Lucy said.

"So, it looks like we finally agree on something." Toph grinned.

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu yelled throwing his fist into the air.

Everyone else in the alliance threw their fists up as well and yelled.

Once this concluded Aang walked over to Lyon, Sherry, and the Trimens. "Hey, uh listen. About that stuff the Oración Seis said, I can't say now, but when all this is over. I'll explain everything."

"You better, Avatar," Lyon said with a suspicious tone.

Sokka wraps his arm around Aang's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. We'll get those guys back, so let's rescue Katara and your girlfriend."

Aang became red and shook his head. "Sokka… I told you I don't…"

"It's okay to deny it at first, believe me, I get it…"

"He's not going to give up, is he?"

* * *

Deep within the woodsea there was a small island that was surrounded by six waterfalls and three streams. There was a path of stepping stones to a cave that was by one of the waterfalls. Inside the cave, there was a room that had candles and skulls. Wendy, Katara, and Happy are thrown into the room.

Katara glared at him. "Hey, what's the big deal!?"

"Yeah, why did you kidnap us!?" Happy asked.

Suddenly Brain grabbed Happy by the face and started to squeeze him.

"No! Stop it!" Wendy pleaded. Brain heartlessly threw happy to the floor. Swirls replaced his eyes as he lay down on his stomach. "Happy, are you okay?"

Happy gave Wendy a confident smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. And don't worry. We'll get out of here!"

Katara looked at the two before she turned to Brain and the rest of the Oración Seis who were watching them. "Okay, this ends now!" Katara tried bending water from her water skins but… "Hey, what happened to-?"

"…Looking for these?" Cobra was holding her water skins and he revealed that he emptied them. "Don't bother struggling, there's no water in here for you to bend. And don't even think about using your sweat, I'd see it coming a mile away." Cobra said while grinning.

"_Ugh, he's right. I can't do anything right now!_" she thought. Katara looked back to Wendy who was hugging Happy. She walked to the pair and she kneeled down and patted Wendy's head. "Don't worry about anything Wendy, I promise I'll keep you safe."

"Brain, why did we take these two girls?" Racer asked.

"Why does everyone forget me!?" Happy cried while flailing his paws.

"What do they have to do with Nirvana?" Cobra added.

"It doesn't look like they will be of much use to us," Angel said.

Hoteye who was next to the sleeping Midnight gave a solution. "Maybe we can hold them for a ransom, oh yeah!?" he excitedly said while he planted his bottom fist into his palm.

"Is money all you think about?" Cobra asked walking to him.

"As long as you have money, you can even buy love!" he was covered by a small yellow aura.

"Is that so?" Cobra sighed.

Brain began to explain his reasoning "Katara, the waterbender. She is rather close to the Avatar, she could serve as a bargaining chip should we happen to find him again."

"Hmpf." Angel folded her arms in an attempted scoff. "What's so special about her? Sure she's cute for a little kid but she's quite weak and doesn't deserve to be by the side of someone as powerful as him."

"Little kid!?" Katara angrily said under her breath.

"As for Wendy, she can use Sky Magic. In other words, Healing Magic!"

Racer repeated the last part of Brain's words.

"So, a lost magic, huh?" Angel said.

"An ancient magic that was thought to be forgotten…" Cobra elaborated.

Hoteye grinned after hearing this. "Ooh! This smells like money to me!"

Cobra laughed and walked closer. "Ha, this little girl?" However, after Cobra looked into Wendy's eyes that were showing a mix of fear and anger he realized what Brain wanted to do. "Impossible!"

"Exactly." Brain rejoiced while lifting his left arm to his side. "We will resurrect him!"

All the members, sans Midnight, had eager, evil smiles on their faces.

"Resurrect who?!" Happy demanded.

"I don't know who exactly you're trying to raise from the dead, but I won't let any of you near her!" Katara said standing in front of her.

"I-I don't really know… But I'm not going to help bad people!" Wendy exclaimed finally gaining the courage to talk to the Oración Seis.

"Oh, once you know who. You will indeed." Wendy started glaring at Brain's confident face. "You will resurrect him for us." He turned a side gaze to Racer. "Racer, bring him here."

"That's a long ways. It'll take even me an hour," he replied.

"No matter."

"I see." Cobra started. "If we resurrect him, Nirvana is as good as found."

"Cobra, Hoteye, Angel… Continue to search for Nirvana," Brain commanded.

"But if we resurrect him, that won't be necessary," Angel pointed out.

"HEY! I asked you a question! Who are you trying to revive?" Happy angrily demanded.

Brain, choosing to ignore Happy continued to talk to the others. "And just in case… Midnight and I will remain here."

"It doesn't look like Mid's going to do anything, though…" Racer said as their attention turned to his sleeping body.

Cobra was seen rubbing the underside of Cubelios's jaw. "Aw well, guess we're off then…"

Brain needed to give one more order, though. "One more thing…" The seriousness of his voice rose. "Should you spot the Avatar, do not engage him. Only watch over him, and should he happen to spot you, engage him in combat together, not single-handedly. And he is not to be harmed in any way."

Angel made a fake innocent expression with two hearts floating above her. "Oh, I wouldn't do anything to hurt such a precious thing." Katara glared at Angel after she made that comment, even forcing a growl from the waterbender.

"I don't know why you even bother with him," Cobra said voicing his opinion. "Sure that kid can take punishment, but he's just one kid."

Brain shakes his head and adds a slight chuckle to his voice. "Do not take him so lightly. Avatar Aang is not to be trifled with. Mastery of Fire, Earth, Water, and Air; in addition, he had already learned two magics one of them just happens to be Dragon Slayer Magic, all in just a short amount of time and who knows how far his power will grow. The power to move mountains, tame oceans, soar the skies and even control the fires of hell itself. He may be the most powerful being we have ever encountered, which is why if you spot him, you will hold without engaging. Am I clear?"

Cobra closed his eyes, almost as if he disregarded what Brain said, but he heard every word. "Crystal." He replied.

Katara had her fists clenched. "How do you know all of this?!"

"Yeah!" Happy exclaimed. "We only kept this information within our guild, the magical council doesn't even know!"

Wendy was confused by what was going on, she knew Aang was strong but not as strong as the Oración Seis were making him out to be. "What are you two talking about?"

"I'll explain later, Wendy," Katara replied.

"Sorry, but that's our little secret," Angel said while she grinned.

"So, this Nirvana, is it a weapon? And if so, you're going to use it to kill Aang, aren't you?"

Racer scoffed at her conclusion. "Kill him? Who do you take us for, the Fire Nation?"

"Indeed," Angel added. "Do not mention us in the same breath as those idiots. They see his power and want to kill him for it; such shortsightedness."

"They should have at least sought to use his power for money, oh yeah!" Hoteye said.

"Uh, the Fire Nation had plenty of money…" Katara said.

"If we are leaving, let's have a race," Angel suggested. "The first one of us to find Nirvana…"

"Gets 1 million jewel! Oh yeah!" Hoteye interrupted excited by the prospect of getting money.

"A million? That's a lot…" Angel muttered while shifting her eyes to the money-loving wizard.

"I still don't get it, though," Cobra said. "We just had the Avatar a bit ago, so why didn't we just take him with us?"

"As I said before Cobra, do not underestimate him. We lack the proper means to contain him, it would be too soon. We cannot afford to capture him till we have unearthed Nirvana." Brain explained.

"Uh… What kind of magic is Nirvana?" Wendy asked looking at Brain.

Brain surprisingly gave her an answer that foreshadowed their plan. "Magic that switches Darkness for Light."

Cobra, Angel, and Hoteye began to leave.

"Light and Darkness?" Wendy muttered.

"I don't understand at all," Happy said.

"We're off," Angel announced, she turned around and looked at Katara. "I promise I won't hurt Aangy too bad." She said with a smirk and winked to Katara.

"Aangy!?" Katara growled. "_Damn her!_" she thought and Angel was doing her best to frustrate the Waterbender, and it was working.

* * *

Meanwhile, the alliance had split up into groups to search for Wendy, Katara and Happy.

Natsu, Aang, Carla, and Gray were in one group. Lyon, Sherry, Toph, and Jura grouped together and running in a different direction. And finally, Sokka, Ren and Eve were together and they were supposed to be with Ichiya.

"Wait, guys, I can't see Ichiya," Eve said.

"I thought he was right behind us… never mind, he's a powerful wizard, right? I'm sure he'll catch up." Sokka said.

Meanwhile, Ichiya was all by himself in an isolated part of the forest. "Ren, Eve, Sokka!" he yelled out while posing. "Where are you? Men!" his echoed voice brought the attention of some figures that were lurking about in the forest.

…

Staying behind with Erza were Zuko, Lucy, and Hibiki. Lucy's spirit, Plue was standing by Erza along with Lucy and Zuko.

The poison on Erza's arm was getting worse causing the sleeping Erza to wince in pain. "Everyone please hurry," Lucy said.

"We just have to hope they can find Wendy in time," Zuko said.

"Fretting about it won't help. But there is something we can do." Hibiki said.

"What might that be?" Zuko asked.

Hibiki summoned his monitor and keyboard that was part of his archive magic. As he typed, multiple screens started popping up. "Those heading there, and those that remain… We're sort of a makeshift alliance, but unless we can function as a team, we can't beat them."

"Jura called that magic of yours Archive, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I can track everyone's movements like this. You're not going to go, Lucy?"

"I can't leave Erza behind, right? And besides, I'm the least useful in a fight."

"You shouldn't take Toph insults to heart," Zuko said.

Lucy slightly jumped back. "I-I don't listen to her!" she exclaimed before folding her arms. "That little brat can get hurt for all I care."

"Yeah, I'm sure you really think that." Zuko sarcastically said.

Hibiki continued to talk to Lucy while he typed. "You're too modest, Lucy. I've heard the rumors. Like how you beat nineteen 3-meter tall gorillas…" Hibiki imagines Lucy with red eyes punching a goran. "And during the battle with Phantom, you knocked out Master Jose barehanded!" he then imagined Lucy furiously kicking Master Jose. "Or when you fought 1000 guild members alone at Acalypha." He went on to visualize Lucy standing over the defeated bodies of the guild members she beat with an expression that made her look like she was laughing.

Zuko looked to Lucy. "That didn't all happen, did it?"

Lucy had black lines for eyes as she tried to figure out where these 'legends' arose from. "Not really, no. My legend grows ever more ridiculous." She looks to Zuko and notices the look of concern that he had for Erza. "You really seem to care about Erza, don't you?"

"Yeah." Zuko honestly replied. "She's like the older sister I never had."

Lucy smiled after hearing this. "Well, you two are a lot alike. And hey, don't let what Lyon said bother you; you're not weak at all. I don't care what your father, sister or anyone says. You're one of the strongest guys I know."

Zuko turned to Lucy to give her an honest smile. "Thanks Lucy, that means a lot."

"You care enough about Erza to stand up to Lyon. I admire that." Hibiki said.

"Thanks, this magic of yours, though. How will it be able to help us other than knowing everyone's location?" Zuko asked.

"My magic allows me to tell everyone where our current location is. Even if we save Wendy, Katara, and Happy, there's no point unless they can return here."

"Sounds like you know what you're doing."

Hibiki looked to the pair. "I'm just practicing what Ichiya taught me."

* * *

Aang, Natsu, Gray and Carla were still together as they searched through the forest. Carla was flying to keep up with the three. "You say Wendy's a Sky Dragon Slayer, what do you mean by that?" Aang asked.

"You know how Dragon Slayer Magic works right? Well her element is air and wind." Carla explained.

"I get it, so she's like an Airbender."

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh… I'll explain later."

"So does that mean she eats air, right?" Natsu asked

"Correct."

"Does the air taste good?"

"I have no idea."

"How is that different from breathing oxygen?" Gray muttered with sweatdrops forming on the back of his head.

"She volunteered for this mission because she thought she might get to meet the two of you," Carla said referring to both Aang and Natsu.

"Wait, really?" Aang asked.

"Yes, she heard the rumors of someone using four magics and Dragon Slayer magic. She wanted to confirm this. She also heard of a Dragon Slayer in Magnolia, she wanted to ask the both of you a question."

"What could she want to ask us?" Natsu wondered.

The four passed a large waterfall. "She says that the dragon that taught her Dragon Slayer Magic disappeared 7 years ago. So she thinks that you two might know where the dragon is."

"What's the name of the Dragon?" Natsu asked.

"She said it was the Sky Dragon. Grandeeney if I recall… She disappeared on the seventh day of the seventh month in the seventh year."

"Grandeeney…" Aang repeated. "Sorry, I've never heard of it. But I do know that the Dragons disappeared seven years ago. Toph told me about Gajeel's dragon, Metallicana also disappeared around that time."

"Yeah, so did Igneel," Natsu said.

"Three dragons vanish on the same day? No way that's a coincidence."

Natsu looked to be thinking. "Sky Dragon… Seven years ago…" he was so deep in thought that he didn't realize a low tree arch was coming near them. His head rammed right into it and he fell to his back. The hit to his skull seemed to inspire an idea from Natsu. "That's it! What about Laxus?"

"Laxus is an artificial Dragon Slayer, remember?" Aang reminded.

"Wh-What is this!?" Carla fearfully yelled. She brought their attention to the forest ahead of them. It was filled with dark shadows and there was a black haze that was all around it, blocking some sunlight from shining through.

"The trees are black?" Gray said.

"This ain't right!" Natsu said moving forward.

"No… I feel something odd. What is causing this?" Aang began to feel minute vibrations in the earth and the air currents behind him changed. These signs told him one thing. "Guys, we're not alone." The four looked back to see several figures approaching them.

"Zatou, they said it's 'cause of Nirvana, right?" a built monkey faced person said.

A dark skinned figure with big, sharp ears with yellow teeth, sunglasses, and an afro replied with: "It's just that terrible a magic!" He took a step forward revealing himself in a white, tight fitting suit with the monkey-faced person was in a brown poncho-like robe with thick shoulder armor. "The earth itself is dying, Gatou."

Yes, appearing behind them was Gatou and Zatou from the guild Naked Mummy. Soon actual primate looking people who were wearing Naked Mummy branded jackets were jumping down from the trees, appearing from all over.

"H-Hey…" Carla worriedly said. "We're surrounded!"

"It's 'cause of Nirvana, right?" Gatou repeated.

"You just said that, Gatou!"

"Oh did I?"

Aang growled in frustration. "We have no time for this!"

Natsu, on the other hand, was getting excited. "It's monkeys! We got two monkeys here, whoa!" Natsu said while actually moving around like a stereotypical monkey.

The small bald man who was kicked by Lucy appeared and noticed their guild marks. "Ahh! Those guys are from Fairy Tail! It was their fault!" he raged while purple smoke was puffing from his bald head.

"Friends of the woman who messed up our plans in Acalypha, huh?" Gatou said.

Natsu got excited after seeing both Gatou and Zatou because of their primate-like attributes. "Ooh look another monkey!"

"We're Naked Mummy, and we work of Oración Seis!" Gatou said.

Zatou moved in front of his brother and his fist that had gold rings on every finger was covered in a magenta energy. "Let's play!"

"Naked Mummy?" Aang repeated.

"One of the Dark Guilds…" Gray remembered. "Lucy told us she fought with them earlier, remember?"

"We've been had!" Carla said in an annoyed tone. "I thought we were only up against six people!"

Gray made mist form from his hand. "These guys'll be perfect…"

Natsu still wasn't taking the situation seriously as he continued to act like a monkey.

"What are you people saying…? We have to hurry and break through to escape!" Carla exclaimed.

"Even if we did, they wouldn't let us get far," Aang said.

"Besides, they came all this way to greet us…" Gray said. "We'll force 'em to tell us where their base is!"

Natsu was moving his arm in a circular motion while his fist was on fire. "Let's do this Monkeys!"

Aang had his eyes closed as he looked to be concentrating. "Katara, Wendy, Happy. Wait for us, we're coming!"

"These brats are makin' fun of us!" Zatou said as he sounded insulted.

"We're Naked Mummy, and we work for Ora-" Gatou was interrupted when a powerful blast of wind shot him back and the large figure crashed into a tree which was nearly forced from its roots.

"Brother!" Zatou exclaimed.

"I heard you the first time!" Aang said with a serious glare. "Listen, we're only after the Oración Seis! Tell us where their base is and we can all go our separate ways."

"You're going to pay for that you little brat!" Zatou said and the rest of the monkey began preparing to fight while making monkey sounds and screeching in a pattern that is meant to intimidate their foes but the Avatar was far from scared.

"Fine, but you asked for this!"

Carla looked at the scene with concern. "_What is with these Fairy Tail members? Do they really think they can win against such numbers?_"

"Carla…" Aang said getting her attention. "We can't have them reporting back to the Oración Seis, so we are going to fight. Stick close to me, but don't worry. This won't take long…"

…

Meanwhile, Sokka, Eve and Ren were surrounded by wizards that look like they're wearing school uniforms and they were holding melee weapons.

"These guys are the Dark Guild, Black Unicorn." Ren said.

"Hmm, guess that would explain the horrible haircuts." Sokka said looking at the unicorn points that all the members had in their hair.

"Why are they here?" Eve asked.

"They are probably controlled by the Oración Seis." Sokka guessed

"Damn handsome men!" a woman with long brown hair with a sharp point said.

"Bring it on!" a dark-skinned figure said while holding a pipe.

Sokka pulled out his sword and it began absorbing light. "Consider it brought!"

…

"You guys are a little lost aren't ya?" Lyon, Toph, Jura and Sherry were surrounded by guild members who wore red hoods and held wooden staffs. "You should know that this won't end well for you idiots!" Toph exclaimed.

"These people are Red Hood, a Dark guild." Jura said.

"Were they hiding this entire time?" Lyon asked.

"I can't believe they ambushed us like this." Sherry said

"That's the wizard saint, Jura." One of the members said.

"Defeating him would make an excellent trophy."

…

Meanwhile, Ichiya was up against a dark guild all by himself. They all gave him dirty looks and cornered him to a rock. "Men! Wait… I got separated and now I'm all alone… So… I'm definitely not anyone suspicious…" he said trying to get attention away from him; he did all this while he posed.

* * *

Back in the cave, that served as the Oración Seis's base. The sounds of clanging chains were heard. "Seriously…" Racer dropped a huge purple and gold coffin that was shaped similar to a 'T'. "This took longer than I thought. I couldn't get any speed with something this heavy."

Brain took a step forward while he maintained his smirk. "Don't be so hard on yourself. No one is faster than you."

"T-that's…" Wendy started.

"A coffin…" Happy finished.

"Yes, but the question is who's inside? That's what we need to worry about."

Brain walked in front of the three. "Wendy… You're going to heal this man for me."

Wendy though wasn't quick to bend to Brain's will. "I-I will do no such thing!"

"Yeah, that's right!"

"You won't make her do anything! I won't allow it!" Katara defiantly said.

Brain's smirk only widened. "Oh, you will heal him. You must."

Several of the locks on the coffin broke apart and the chains were pulled to the roof. Holes were being made in the purple doors of the coffin as they slowly started to reveal who was inside. The person inside had cracks on his body that were glowing a bright teal colour. The fog from the coffin began to clear and the person that was chained to the coffin had short blue hair with a very familiar red marking on the right side of his face.

Both Wendy and Katara gasped.

"This is Jellal. He had at one time infiltrated the Council." Brain said.

Happy started to fearfully step back. "No… No!"

"In other words… He's someone who knows where Nirvana is."

Katara had a terrified expression on her face. "J-Jellal!? But… I…I thought… I thought he was… dead!" she stuttered. She flashed back to seeing the Tower of Heaven disappear in front of them before it exploded. "I was there! There's no way he could have survived!"

Brain looked to Katara. "Your friend, the Avatar survived didn't he?"

"Jellal…" Wendy said to herself instantly getting the attention of her companions.

"YOU KNOW HIM!?" they both exclaimed.

"He was bathed in Etheranano and became like this… But he is not actually dead, you see." He gave a glance to Wendy with a confident smirk. "You are the only one who can return him to the way he was. This man saved your life, didn't he?"

Wendy looked conflicted while Happy and Katara gasped. "He's lying right?" Katara asked looking at Wendy but she wasn't able to respond as her eyes couldn't leave Jellal's figure. "Answer me, Wendy!"

* * *

Natsu, Aang, and Gray were standing back to back while the numerous members of Naked Mummy were surrounding them. Zatou had a confident smile while his much taller brother recovered from Aang's earlier attack and was stood beside him with a couple of scratches on him. "Let's get them, real quick-like, Gatou!"

"Yes, we'll show them just how terrifying Naked Mummy can be." Gatou said.

"Get 'em you lugs!"

The grunts of the guild began to attack; they were either unarmed or holding bats or magical rifles. And they started to move towards the four that were surrounded.

Natsu and Gray had confident looks while Aang looked serious and Carla looked scared. "Heh, we sure got an earful of their brain-dead brother banter…" Natsu said.

"Whatever, they seem pretty stupid to me." Gray said.

"What are you people waiting for!?" Carla exclaimed. "Do something!?"

"Stay close to me, Carla!" Aang exclaimed. Following Aang's instructions she held onto his back similar to how Happy would hold onto Natsu.

All the members started shooting their rifles but Aang made a tall, thin circular barrier from the ground that deflected the beams from hitting them. Once they were blocked both Natsu and Gray punched the opposite ends of the wall with their fists that were powered up by their magic causing pellets of earth to pelt the Naked Mummy grunts like bullets.

Once the onslaught was done, Natsu was heading towards a group of them with his right hand engulfed in flames. He punches the ground forcing an explosion that blows many of the Naked Mummy grunts away. One of them tried a sneak attack on Natsu, but his face was grabbed by Gray and his face became frozen as he was tossed to other Naked Mummy grunts leaving a large trail of ice in his wake

More of them were appearing from tree branches and tried to get the drop on the two. Aang slid to Natsu and Gray and took a deep breath through his mouth and blew a colossal gust of wind upwards, blowing away the Naked Mummy grunts back into the air and some were blown away into other parts of the forest miles away.

Natsu punched the ground causing another explosion, which blew many of them away. Gray powered up an Ice attack and made a large ice geyser that shot many of the enemies away.

The bald man from the Acalypha robbery was stepping back as he held his magic rifle. "Damn you!" He was behind Natsu. "Get a load of my magic shotgun!" but a ball of fire knocked the shotgun out of his hands. "Ahh, ow!" he looked to see Aang in his Fire bending stance. "You Monster!" Aang tightened his stance and swing his arms which made a line of earth speed to the bald man before a sharp pillar shot out of the ground and sent him into the air. "MONSTER!" he screamed in a high pitched voice before he disappeared into the sky.

The two brothers stood side by side. "They aren't half bad, Zatou."

"Shall we take 'em on together, Gatou?"

"They aren't half bad, Za-"

"You already said that."

"Oh, I did?"

* * *

At the Oración Seis base, Wendy was looking at Jellal who was held by chains inside the coffin. "Why is… Jellal here?" she asked.

"Are you sure that's Jellal?" Happy asked.

"Yes, I'm positive that him alright!" Katara said with an angry tone.

"Wait, you both know Jellal too?" Wendy inquired.

"Know him?" Happy started. "That guy tried to kill Erza and everyone else! And infiltrated the council to fire Etherion."

"That guy is bad news." Katara added.

Wendy bangs started to cover her eyes. "Yes, I heard about that…"

"So he's still alive? How!?" Katara exclaimed.

"This man is a ghost, haunted by ghosts…" Brain said. "A wretched idealist." He saw Wendy's somber expression. "But you owe him your life."

"She doesn't owe anyone anything, especially to scum like him, right Wendy." Katara was surprised when she didn't answer. "Wendy, what's going on?"

"Now, hurry and resurrect this man."

"Don't!" Happy yelled. "Whatever he says, do not resurrect this man!"

Wendy started to slightly shiver as she was conflicted on whether to resurrect Jellal or not. "Wendy, I don't get it? Why would you even consider reviving him?" Katara asked.

Brain shot his staff to Katara and she was bound in green energy and was being dragged towards Brain. "Hey, what are you… Let me go!"

"If you don't revive him, she will be the one to die." He calmly said. He had a knife in his free hand and was about to stab her.

"DON'T!" Wendy cried. Brain stopped his knife short of Katara's abdomen. The small girl fell to her knees. "Please… don't…" she said as she started to sniffle.

Brain shot the ground next to Wendy, scaring her. "Cure him. It should be simple for you."

"Wendy… don't do it!" Katara said. "If Jellal is brought back, who knows what will happen if he finds Nirvana."

"Even so… I was saved by him…" Wendy replied. Her fists were clenched on the floor and tears started to fall on them. "He was dear to me…" Wendy started to get up. "I heard rumors of all the bad things he did, but I don't believe them."

"What are you saying?" Happy asked. "We were right there when-"

"Jellal would never do things like that!" she screamed. "Please… give me time to think…"

"Wendy, you have to believe me. This Jellal is different from the one you once knew. He's pure evil!" Katara said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!" Wendy cried.

Brain smiled and accepted Wendy's request. "Fine, I'll give you time. But don't take too long…" He dropped Katara to the ground.

Wendy with tears in her eyes looked up at Jellal's weak figure.

Happy was shivering. "Natsu… This is real bad… Hurry up and get here!" Happy thought.

* * *

Natsu, Gray, and Aang were heavily panting as they have completely decimated the Naked Mummy guild, the bodies of their enemies were around them, and even the two brothers were beaten up.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Zatou weakly said. "Naked Mummy was beaten by just three wizards?"

"You've got to be kidding me… Naked Mummy was beaten by just-"

"You said that already, Gatou…"

The three were still panting. "What was with these guys? They weren't small fry at all!" Natsu said.

"Wow, they actually had some fight in 'em." Gray said as he was now just wearing a white and blue shirt as he had taken off his jacket.

"They are a dark guild; it wasn't going to be that easy." Aang said.

"You idiots just took on an entire guild!" Carla exclaimed while she hovered into the air with her wings. "What in the world were you people thinking?"

Natsu angrily grabbed Zatou by the collar of his white suit. "Okay, blabber-ape! Where is your base!?"

"I ain't tellin' you, stupid!" Natsu got so mad and headbutted him so hard that he fell unconscious. Smoke was rising from the part of his forehead that Natsu headbutted.

"Okay, big-ape! Tell us where your base is!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"You guys are crazy, you know that." Carla said to Aang.

Aang slightly chuckled. "Believe it or not, this is normal for us…"

"I can honestly believe that."

"Guests, the rest is up to you…" Gatou said before Natsu dropped him.

"What?"

"Guests?" Gray asked.

Aang quickly sensed something, he shot a gust of wind behind Gray, and it was revealed that he saved Gray from being impaled by four stiletto blades. "Ping! I know it's you! So what don't you come out!?" the Avatar demanded.

A giggle was heard from around the forest but she was nowhere to be seen.

Footsteps were heard on a tree branch above them. "Hey there, flame-brain, small brat! Long time no see," Natsu, Gray and Aang look up to see Erigor standing on the branch, but he was dressed in a black and olive jacket with white pants and black boots. He wore a navy blue shirt underneath the jacket. "I really owe you for what you did to me way back when… You damn flies!" he said with a confident grin.

Ping and Kobu stood to Erigor's sides.

"It's you again?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Ping, Erigor!" Aang growled.

"Hey, ya, you breezy bastard! Long time indeed!" Natsu cheerfully said waving to Erigor. "How's it hangin'?"

Erigor turned while Kobu sweat dropped and Ping had puffs of smoke puffing from the top of her head.

"We ain't got that kinda relationship, bub!" Erigor replied.

Natsu looked at Ping. "Oh, I think I've seen you before… how's it hanging Peach?" Aang stifled a laugh as Natsu got her name wrong.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" she shouted.

"So it's you again, last we met you fought with Phantom Lord?" Gray said looking at Kobu.

"Things will be different Gray Fullbuster, this time I won't have an incompetent, lovesick freak getting in my way." Kobu said with a dark look on his face.

Natsu finally remembered when he beat Erigor. "Oh yeah, I beat you that one time, then the other time I and Aang sent you packing!"

Erigor hovered above the ground while Ping and Kobu jumped to the floor beside him. "After the destruction of Eisenwald, I wandered as a free agent through the guilds associated with Oración Seis… Waiting for this day… The day I get revenge on you, flies! The day the Death God is born once again!"

"Hey, get in line!" Ping exclaimed. "If anyone wants vengeance on Fairy Tail, it's me. The constant humiliation of losing to you idiots, losing to the world… I cannot let it go on. I will end the Avatar's life, even if I have to lose my own life in the process because if we fail, the prosperity of the Fire Nation has a greater chance of falling." Ping pointed at them. "Don't you see? It is my responsibility to see you put down and I can't afford to fail!"

"So a three on three… at least now we get to fight on fair terms…" Kobu said.

Carla was standing by a tree, viewing the confrontation with a sweatdrop seen on the back of her head. "_Y-You people are going to fight more? You're more than just crazy!_"

…

At the same time, the Black Unicorn guild was charging to Sokka, Eve and Ren with theirs. Ren struck first. "**Air Magic, Aerial**!" a bright blue and white magic circle was made in front of his two pointed fingers. After he cast this, many of the members who charged at them felt a lot of discomfort from lack of breathing to ringing ears. Ren made a transparent hemispherical barrier around some of the members. "I lowered the oxygen content in the air around you. You should no longer be able to stand."

Soon others surrounded Eve.

"What's with this guy?"

"He's got such a cute face."

"Let's play with 'em!"

Eve smirked and turned to them. "Trying to make me angry?" they all leaped into the air to jump him, but a sudden snowstorm appeared. "**Snow Magic: Whiteout**!" Ren outstretched his right hand and a cyan blue seal appeared in front of it, this was the source of the sudden snow storm. "I'll steal your visibility and freeze your body!" the snow storm cleared and the members were close to buried in deep snow. "Still want to play?"

"S-S-S-S-S-Strong…" one of the Black Unicorn grunts said while shivering.

Sokka was blocking hits from many members that were holding melee weapons such as swords, pipes, and wooden staffs. After blocking a pipe from hitting him, he quickly disarmed the holder and slashed past him, forcing the grunt to collapse.

"You're dead!" a female grunt screamed and because Sokka heard this he reached into his robe and took out a stink bomb, dropped it and kicked it back with his heel to the speeding girl. It exploded and it made a wall of nauseous fumes that made many of the grunts charging to Sokka faint. Sokka saw a large guild member speeding towards him, he took out his boomerang and threw it, it predictably missed but it sliced off the unicorn cut that the huge, buff student had.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" but suddenly he heard something speeding to his left side. He turned, only for the Boomerang to hit him in the forehead.

"Never fails!" Sokka saw more of them leaping towards him. Sokka quickly came up with an idea. "Okay sword, don't fail me now!" he raised the sword above him and it was absorbing the sunlight, the black iron shone bright yellow and Sokka speared the sword into the ground causing a hemispherical explosion of light that spread and took out the remaining Black Unicorn members, leaving Sokka untouched.

"We… give up…" one member muttered.

"Magic Light sword! I love you!" Sokka gleefully exclaimed.

…

The Red Hood guild was standing around Toph, Jura, Lyon and Sherry and they all seemed to be writing on big notepads for some reason.

"Damn you, Lamia Scale!"

"We'll show them!"

"Uh, can someone tell me what they are doing?" Toph asked.

"Pict Magic." Jura said.

"Wait, like that Reedus guy?"

"**Unison Pict**!" magic circles appeared in front of their sketch pads and suddenly pink goblins roughly the same size as Happy surrounded them. Some of them were carrying actual axes with what looked like a little effort.

"G-Goblins?!" Jura questioned.

"Ooh, they're so cute!" Sherry cooed.

"So what is this it!? I bet even Wendy could fight these things!" Toph said.

Jura though was quick to warn them. "Don't let your guard down!" he warned. As if they were waiting for Jura to warn everyone. The goblins started rolling towards them and were crashing into them over and over.

Lyon was the first to attack, he made an icy wind attack the ones around him. "Sherry, Toph kick their butts!"

Toph made a large, wide rock pillar shoot out of the ground, hitting many of the goblins. "Don't have to tell me twice!"

"**Wood Doll**!" Sherry made a tree come alive and it attacked many of the goblins.

Once their attacks ended many of the goblins were crying and rubbing their wounds. Jura was holding one of the goblins upsides down by its tail.

"I feel bad now." Sherry said.

"I told you not to let your guard down." Jura replied.

Meanwhile, the members of the Red Hood Guild were swiftly drawing on their sketch pads again. "Yes, this is perfect…"

"While they are distracted by our cute little goblins…"

"**Unison Pict**!" they all chanted and what they drew this time was a green winged monster with scales and red spines on its back, there was a collar around its neck and a long tail on its lower back.

"A wyvern!" Lyon gasped.

"A what?" Toph yelled.

"They can even make something like that?" Sherry questioned.

"That is some skillful sketching!" Jura said.

"Now's not the time to be complimenting them." Toph said.

The three Red Hooded members pointed their pens forward. "Go, wyvern!"

"Crush the official guild!"

The four were running while the wyvern was chasing them. Funnily enough, there were some goblins that were running away with them. Two were holding on to Jura and Sherry was carrying two of them. One was on top of Toph's head.

"This is quite annoying!" Jura said.

"You're telling me!" Toph said, agreeing.

Jura quickly turned around. "**Rockiron Spikes**!" sharp earth spikes shot up from the ground trapping the wyvern. "Lyon, Toph, Sherry!"

"Right!" the three of them yelled in unison.

"**Ice Make: Snow Tiger**!" a snow tiger made of ice roared and crashed into the wyvern.

"**Doll Make: Rock Doll**!" Sherry's rock doll appeared and it punched the huge, scaly beast in the face.

The wyvern was slightly dazed and Toph cracked her knuckles before her usual smirk appeared. "Head's up!" Toph shot three earth pillars at the wyvern, pushing it with enough force to make it fly uncontrollably back to the six Red Hood guild members.

"Oh no!"

"Our wyvern!"

"Look out!"

It crashed into them and once this happened the wyvern disappeared into a puff of smoke and the goblins disappeared as well.

"Well done, Toph. I'll take it from here." Jura said.

"Whatever you say, big man."

Jura walked to the downed members who were still conscious but dazed after their wyvern hit them. Jura had a dark look on his face. "Even though they may not be real, I cannot admire those that use living things so thoughtlessly…" a huge dust explosion could be seen from far outside the forest coupled with screams of terror.

…

A large blast of wind could be seen that was almost cutting a section of the forest in two. Natsu, Gray, Aang and Carla were caught in the wind.

"Impressive…" Gray complimented. "Those monkeys were nothing compared to him!"

"I'm fired up, leave him to me!"

"No!" they both saw Aang was in a bright blue air hemisphere that was blocking Erigor's gray wind from affecting him. "I can handle Erigor!" He made a flat slab of Earth shoot him up to where Erigor was waiting.

Erigor's smirked grew. "Bring it!" Aang made a sphere of air and blasted it at Erigor which he easily blocked. "I've been looking forward to a rematch, elemental wizard!"

"Don't think it will be like the last time. I'm not holding back!" Aang declared.

Ping immediately unsheathed a sword in her right hand. "Oh no you don't; he's mine!" she leaped into the air but was surprised when Natsu appeared in front of her. She took a fiery fist to the face which sent her shooting down to the ground, but she landed on her feet. She touched her bruise with her free hand and smirked. Natsu landed in front of her on the floor.

"Sorry sister; you gotta go through me first!"

Ping unsheathed her second sword with her free hand. "The famous Salamander, Natsu the Dragon Slayer." Ping smirked. "You may not be the Avatar, but killing one of Fairy Tail's strongest is the next best thing."

Natsu gave her a serious glare. "Yeah? Well, you'll never know."

Ping's blades shone bright red. "Over confident scum! I'll knock you down a peg! **Chaos Slash**!" she launched off the ground and flew to Natsu.

Natsu charged to her. "**Fire Dragons: Iron Fist**!" His fist connected with Ping's blades managing to block her attack.

"Jeez, the fighting never stops does it?" Carla said looking to Gray.

"So… there are two talking cats?" Kobu observed. "An interesting note, however. It's about time we started our dual, Gray."

"Don't be thinking you can suddenly beat me?" Gray said with his right hand covered in mist. "Though I have to ask, what's a Waterbender doing helping the Fire Nation?"

"I have my own reasons, not that I'd ever tell you or anything. Enough stalling, time to fight!" from the two water skins on his back he formed two water whips on his arms and swung them to Gray who jumped over them. Carla narrowly ducked under it.

"Don't underestimate me, I've gotten stronger too you know! **Ice-Make: Lance**!" he shot ice lances at Kobu, but the Waterbender made them shatter before they stabbed him and there were droplets of water that were around him, Gray and Carla. Gray was shocked and Carla was equally stunned as she watched the floating droplets of water.

"Listen up Gray, the only reason you beat me was because you had another waterbender by your side. Things are obviously different now." The droplets froze into ice pellets and they pelted both Gray and Carla. "I can turn your pathetic ice into water, which I can then control. You can't beat me by yourself, Gray!" Kobu said maintaining a serious look.

"Crap!" Gray said while getting up from the attack.

"What kind of water magic does this person use?" Carla thought.

Kobu charged to Gray with six water tentacles stretching from his back. Gray got into his usual stance and bent his legs. "I ain't losing to a heartless person like you! Carla, you might want to find a place to hide for now." Carla ran behind a tree, complying with Gray's request.

Meanwhile, Aang and Erigor were floating in the air, Aang was floating using Air scooters at the bottom of his feet. "Alright Kid, let's see how strong you are without Salamander to back you up! **Storm Bringer**!" Erigor outstretched his left arm forward and made a tornado of sharp blades engulf Aang. "Haha, this is going to be easy!" suddenly the tornado had blue wind blasts shooting from inside it and it was starting to dissipate. Aang was inside his air sphere and he controlled the wind currents in the tornado instantly shutting it down.

"You think so huh!?" Aang exclaimed. His air sphere disappeared and he launched towards Erigor. They both collided and Erigor smirked. "Looks like you've gotten better, kid. But you're still not good enough!" he formed a bright purple magic circle in front of him and shot a huge blast of wind that shot Aang across the sky.

While Aang flew back he managed to jump out of the wind blast and he saw Erigor flying towards him. Aang took a deep breath while he closed his eyes and when he was focused he opened his eyes again. He shot a highly compressed blast of air that hit Erigor at the same speed that he was flying towards Aang this made him fly through the air in the same manner that Aang did and he recovered and saw Aang moving towards the ground.

"Are you trying to run away you brat!?" he then saw a flurry of rocks being launched into the sky and he was easily avoiding them. "Don't toy with me, you think you can take my revenge so lightly!" he crossed his two pointing fingers and stretched his arms forward, forming his bright purple wind seal in front of him. "**Emera Baram**!" he shot a powerful burst of wind from his finger with slammed into the ground Aang was standing on. Carla was caught in the wind blast but managed to hang on. "How do you like that destructive power? I haven't been playing around either. I've been training to build up my magic power to get revenge on you flies ever since! Wind and Air are unparalleled and are the true forces of destruction and death."

When the dust cleared Aang was in a spinning air hemisphere and looked to have taken little damage from that attack. "You are wrong!" Carla gasped when she saw Aang survive the attack. "Air is an element that is meant to be used for peace and freedom, not death and destruction like you said."

"Huh?"

"Air is an element that should never be used to constitute revenge until you realize that. You'll never beat me!" Aang dissipated his air sphere and gave a serious look to Erigor.

"You're right… This isn't about Eisenwald or Oración Seis anymore… As I am a single wizard, I will defeat you!"

"Then prove it!" Aang exclaimed.

Meanwhile Gray was still dodging Kobu's attacks. He narrowly dodged a storm of icicle spears that were thrown at them. "Man, this guy doesn't stop!" He saw the whips on Kobu's arms sharpen and the tips became frozen. He shot the water blade with the ice tip towards Gray. "**Ice Make: Battle Axe**!" Gray created a curved projection of ice and he shot it towards Kobu's water-ice sword and it sliced through it. Kobu jumped out of the way to avoid getting sliced by the ice ax.

"Not a bad move Gray, but… you've got ways to go before you can match my skill." As he said this a trail of water crept under Gray's feet. He emptied the water in his water skins to make six water tentacles that were attached to his back. He made them stretch to Gray and when the ice mage tried to jump out of the way, Gray found his feet were frozen to the ground.

"Oh, Crap!" he could see the water tentacles racing to him. "**Ice Make: Shield**!" he made a large, flower petal patterned shield. The ends of the water tentacles turned to fists and Kobu made them punch endlessly against the shield before is cracked and shattered. All this happened within a matter of seconds and it wasn't long before the water fists pounded the trapped Gray and he flew back to a tree with bruises on his chest.

The water fists moved back into Kobu's water skins and he started to walk closer to him and asked the question: "Had enough, Gray Fullbuster?"

Gray clenched his fists and he threw his shirt off and angrily glared at Kobu. "Not even close! Come at me!"

Cutting to the fight between Natsu and Ping, the Dragon Slayer is avoiding sword swipes from Ping. Knowing she wouldn't get anywhere, she jumped back. "Well, well it seems I will have to stop holding back." A purplish black magic circle appeared under Ping's feet and four of her purple see-through phantom blades appeared. "I'm going to send you to Hell, Natsu!" she charged to Natsu with her blades following her.

Natsu had his own attack planned. "**Fire Dragon's Wing Slash**!" his arms became covered in flames and he swung them to the charging Ping, but she stopped moving and the four blades formed a makeshift shield around her, blocking the flames from engulfing her.

The blades then forced the fire whips apart and Ping flew to Natsu. "You're wide open!" she slashed past Natsu in quick succession and he screamed as a line wound was made with Ping's sword. "Alright, Dragon Slayer, what happened to all that talk about me not killing you? Your bark is no bigger than your bite, all you wizards are the same!"

"Is that all you got?" Natsu asked as he turned around to face Ping.

"What?"

"I said is that all you got, this wound ain't nothing!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hmph, I guess your pain threshold is higher than I thought, no matter, though. Your death will soon be at hand."

"Why are you doing this?" Natsu asked. "Why do you fight?"

"Do I have to remind you? The Avatar is the one person who can destroy our perfect society; I'm here to destroy that person, by any means necessary."

"You didn't answer my question…"

"Huh?"

"The Fire Nation want Aang killed, I want to know why you are doing this, Ping. What is your reason to fight!?"

"I just told you! I do this because it is the will of Phoenix King Ozai that I fight, I am nothing but his humble servant and I will serve him, and right now he wants the Avatar killed; it's as simple as that."

"You…" Natsu began. "Your reason is so… so…"

"So… what?"

"STUPID!" he punched Ping with a fiery fist and she slid on her sandals.

The girl slowly rose to her feet and she was starting to shake in anger and rage. "What did you just say?" Ping angrily asked.

Natsu engulfed himself in flames. "Your reason is stupid! You only fight because some lazy old man tells you to! You act like a damn puppet!"

Ping flashed back to when Chun said something similar. _**"You're sick… you're a person, not a puppet!"**_ those words replayed back to her in her mind.

"Tell me, Ping, what do you get out of this? Fighting just because someone told you to sounds like a crappy deal to me." Ping didn't respond. "You're being used, and you know it! Ozai treats you like a weapon, and when you get rusty, he'll throw you away!" Ping's yellow pupils shrunk at what Natsu just said. "Is that what you are? Is that all you see yourself as?"

"…shut up…" Ping muttered.

"Free yourself from the Fire Nation, Ping!"

"SHUT YOUR GODDAMM MOUTH!" Ping cursed as her magical energy increased drastically; she started screaming as her power rose. The band keeping her hair in a ponytail snapped making her long hair wave in the wind. Her pupils became purple and they started glowing purple as well. Her hands and feet were turning black like a virus was spreading through her body. The black markings ended at her elbows and her knees. Her screaming ended, she was panting, and Natsu could see purple, toxic-like breath leaving her mouth. "YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN TALK DOWN TO ME!? I'LL KILL YOU!" The veins that were pumping blood through her arms could be clearly seen. Worryingly, there was a purple fluid that was being pumped.

"That magic is hurting you! Your body can't take it!" Natsu warned.

"Shut up! This pain is nothing… compared to failing the Fire Nation!"

"_What is it with this magic? I know I've felt it before._" Natsu thought.

Ping's blades shone a deep red colour. "DIE! NATSU DRAGNEEL!" she charged to Natsu with all her might, her fury only enhanced by the words Natsu said to her. She needed to shut him up… permanently...

* * *

**Next Time**: _Natsu vs Ping_

Natsu, Aang, and Gray continue their fights with Ping, Erigor, and Kobu. Wendy finally decides whether or not she is going to resurrect Jellal.


	42. Natsu vs Ping

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fairy Tail._**

**Beta Reader: bls 123**

**A/N: Wow I really should have said this in the last chapter, but... Happy New year! I just wasn't feeling to good about myself on New Years Eve and I started doubting my writing skills but I've gotten over that. Anyway, I am still to this day astounded that this story has blown up, I never though it would get close to 100 faves and follows and we are way past that. I know it sounds corny but without you guys reading and giving this story a chance, it wouldn't have given me the motivation to try to update this story as often as I could. So thanks for those who faved, followed, reviewed even those who just read the story. I'm not the best writer by any means, though it does mean a lot that you chose to stick around. **

**So enjoy the update :)**

* * *

"DIE! NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Ping was surrounded in a blazing purple aura, her black hands gripping her swords tightly and her eyes were focused on Natsu while she was flying to him. Her blades were shining a red colour that reflected the same colour intensity as blood. "**Chaos Slash**!" Ping narrowly missed Natsu as the slices of her blades created a sharp wind blade that cut through several trees. She turned to Natsu with a sick grin on her face. "See that, Dragon Slayer. That is my power, and that power stems from my devotion to the Fire Nation."

Natsu charged towards Ping. "You have one, sick devotion! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu's fist flew into Ping's stomach causing her to crash into a tree. Once she hit the tree, she disappeared into black smoke. "What! Did I just kill her?" Natsu said to himself. "I didn't hit you that hard."

"Over here," said a voice with a sinister giggle that was all too familiar.

"What just happened?!" Natsu asked.

Ping was standing on a tree branch. "You see what I did back there, it's called Shadow Form. It's when I create a clone made of shadows to distract the enemy. With this magic, you can't beat me."

"That's what you think." Natsu jumped up to her with flames igniting from his feet. "**Fire Dragon's Talons**!" Ping blocked Natsu's kick by crossing her blades while they were upside down, forcing Ping back to the ground. While Natsu stood on the tree he felt a palm on his back.

"Hi there…" Natsu's pupils shrank when he realized that Ping was somehow behind him, even though he had just attacked her. "**Graviton**!" a purple magic seal grew from Ping's hand and it formed an explosion that shot Natsu from the tree branch. He slid to his feet and his eyes grew wide when he saw two Pings walking towards him. "Impressed?" they both smugly asked. "Shadow Twin, it allows me to create a physical duplicate of myself…"

"…And I can perform independently and use my own spells." They both shot Graviton orbs to Natsu and they hit him causing him to fly past a couple of trees. The two smirked.

"I'll call on you when you are needed."

"Understood…" Shadow Ping disappeared into black smoke after performing the Fire Nation bow.

"You are about to experience my fury! Natsu Dragneel!"

As Ping walked to Natsu, a battle was happening elsewhere as Aang was continuing his fight with Erigor on rocky terrain. The wind wizard was standing on the ground and he looked to be sliding backwards. "Take this, you fly! **Emera Baram**!" he crossed his two fingers and shot a powerful burst of air that sped towards Aang.

Aang made two vertical walls of air shoot from the ground, forming a sharp barrier in front of him that cut right through Erigor's attack. When it cleared, Aang didn't have a scratch on him. "What? You countered my attack!?"

Aang saying nothing else, sprinted to Erigor with a large comet of fire above his fist. When he got close, Aang tried to slam the fire comet onto Erigor but he blew it away when it got close. After he stopped the attack he kicked Aang back since he was open and when he slid back he started laughing. However, he noticed a smirk on Aang's face. He looked down to see that his feet were stuck to the ground using earthbending and he couldn't move. Aang saw his chance, dashed to wind wizard, and threw a kick to his chest while at the same time making a blunt pillar crash into his stomach. A blast of air shot from his right foot. The pillar and the blast of air were enough to send Erigor flying backwards into a nearby forest.

Right after Aang heard a crash, a loud roar from Erigor was heard while a hurricane shot out of the forest he landed in. "I won't let you toy with me kid!"

At the same time; Gray was jumping through trees while shirtless, he was dodging numerous water whips from Kobu. He landed on the ground and saw Kobu walking to him. "Let's make this quick, Gray. The quicker I defeat you, the quicker I can proceed to kill the Avatar."

Gray laughed. "You guys are in way over your heads; taking on our guild is a big mistake."

"I'm aware of how powerful your guild is, that is why we are taking the opportunity to fight you here! This is the closest we've gotten to the Avatar and I don't plan on screwing it up!"

"Even if you and your pal somehow beat me and Natsu, there is no way you'll beat Aang!"

"I guess we'll take our chances!" he made two trees beside him explode and controlled the water within them to force powerful water jets towards Gray.

Gray got into his usual stance. "**Ice Make: Shield**!" he created his usual shield but Kobu saw this coming and he the end of the water jet formed a sharp icy point creating an ice drill. Gray saw this through his ice barrier and leaped up to a tree branch and his shield was reduced to nothing but shattered ice bits. Kobu shot a razor sharp ring of water to the tree which sliced it in half. "You just don't quit do you?"

Kobu had a large ring of water around him. He shot ice shards at Gray from the water ring but he crossed his arms and blocked them. After they shattered off his arms he attacked Kobu. "**Ice Make: Ice Geyser**!" he slammed his hands to the ground and he made a tower of ice spikes stretch out from the ground below Kobu.

He was caught up in this and when he was trapped inside, however he liquefied all the ice and he formed two large rings of water that were floating to his sides. There were tears in his outfit and there was a cut on his right cheek. "I didn't come this far to get stopped by you!" He froze them and attempted to use them as blunt objects to strike Gray with.

"This is as far as you'll get! **Ice Make: Hammer**!" Gray created a large ice hammer to block Kobu's attack, creating a large explosion of ice.

The mist cloud though didn't seem to disappear and it actually seemed to be spreading. "_He's hiding in the mist._" But the mist soon cleared and Gray saw Kobu with two whips of water hanging from his arms.

"Let's get serious. I'm sick of wasting time here!" Kobu said.

"Agreed," Gray said with a serious look.

…

Ping continued to slash at Natsu, but he was managing to dodge the swipes. "You can't dodge me forever!" Ping exclaimed.

"I don't plan to!" Natsu jumped back while his arms were blanketed in fire. "**Fire Dragon's Wing Slash**!" he threw two long whips of fire towards her. In response, she summoned four phantom blades that blocked the fire from hitting her. "Hey, what did you tell the Oración Seis?" Natsu asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ping questioned.

"The Oración Seis know about Aang and the Fire Nation! What exactly did you tell them?"

"I don't know what you think I did, but I never once got into contact with the Oración Seis. In fact, no one outside my group knows except for you idiots."

"What? But then if you didn't who did?" he wondered.

"Enough of this I won't let the Oración Seis steal my prize. **Graviton**!" she blasted a dark red orb roughly half the size of her body but as it sped to Natsu, he smacked it away with his arm.

"That the best you got?" Natsu growled.

A presence with a huge grin suddenly appeared behind Natsu. "I've got plenty… **Oblivion Wave**!" she jabbed her sword into the ground and this forced a reddish purple energy wave that hit Natsu with incredible force, sending him back. "This is the best Fairy Tail's Salamander can do? Don't make me laugh…"

Natsu smirked as he got up. "You must be out of your damn mind if you think you can beat me. I've dealt with fights with swords before. Erza is a thousand times stronger than you will ever be."

The glow in Ping's eyes intensified while she twitched her left eyebrow. "E-Erza…?" she started to chuckle. "Well you've just given me another target after I take down you and the Avatar!" she swung her sword and Natsu quickly backed away, as Ping's steel missed his gut.

"There ain't no way the Fire Nation's gonna beat Fairy Tail!" Natsu growled. He backed away and launched forwards with his fist covered in flames. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu drilled his flaming fist forward, only to come into contact with two of Ping's phantom blades.

"Admit it, I've beaten you!" Ping sent two of her blades to impale Natsu.

Natsu though was prepared. "Don't make me laugh!" long fire whips covered his arms and he used them to burn through the phantom blades. "**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu fired a bellowing roar of flames from his mouth which was jetting towards Ping.

Ping wasn't expecting a quick counter-attack and she didn't move as the flames covered her. Natsu though knew better because he caught a whiff of her scent. "Hey, I know you dodged that! Where are you?" His expert nose tracked her to a tree that was to his right. "I see you!" He blasted a powerful breath of fire that burned the trees and Natsu could see Ping high above him.

Ping was shocked by how easily Natsu was able to find her. "_How did he find me so easily? That doesn't matter. He can't keep up with my speed!_" the blades in both her hands were glowing dark purple. As she fell, she slashed the air with her swords, sending two reddish purple energy waves to Natsu.

Natsu avoided them by jumping back and he saw Ping landing on the ground while she charged to him. "I've got you now!" Ping exclaimed while her blades shifted to a red colour. As Natsu started to back away, he could smell another scent similar to Ping's raging from behind almost as if…

He looked to his side and his pupils shrank when he saw another Ping speeding to him from behind, charging to him with her swords glowing as well. "CRAP!" he thought. So he jumped up while he ignited his feet to boost his jumping power. The two Pings' blades clashed and this left a lot of sparks after the clash. Natsu stood on a tree branch and he ignited both his hands. "You've made a big mistake! I was holding back 'cause you're a kid. But I'm gonna make sure I roast your ass!"

Both the eyes of the Ping's grew. "_He was holding back…! So how powerful is he?_" she shook her head. "_It doesn't matter, I swear I will take him down_." She saw that Natsu was falling to the both of them with his fists engulfed in flames. Natsu punched the ground with both fists which made a large hemispherical explosion of fire which pushed both Ping's back. She looked to her shadow duplicate. "Hide in the tree's I'll distract him." the other Ping nodded and disappeared into the trees. Natsu grinned. He proceeded to charge to Ping where his punch was blocked by one of Ping's blades. "Know your place and just die Fairy Trash!" Ping growled.

"You should know your place, and so should Ozai!" Natsu in an unusual move drove his head forwards and his head crashed into Ping's sending her back. His ears could hear the rustling of leaves behind him. A black shadowy figure leaped to Natsu from one of the trees, leaping closer and closer to Natsu's blind spot. Shadow Ping was about to slash right through Natsu with her katana but her momentum was immediately stopped and she looked to find Natsu grabbed onto her sword. "Ha, nice try never underestimate a Dragon Slayer!" she threw Shadow Ping forwards as she was still holding onto her sword. As she flew, Natsu leaped after her and was right in front of her.

"_So fast… he… he's not human!_" Shadow Ping thought.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu punched Shadow Ping's gut making a hole where he punched her. The shadow turned to nothing but black smoke.

"Ugh!" The real Ping cried out in pain; she was on one knee while clutching her stomach. She was hidden among the trees. "_Is that what happens when my Shadow Twin is defeated… but how? It was just one hit… Is this how strong he is!?_" she could hear Natsu coming towards her. "_As long as he is fooled by my clones, I should be fine_." She leaped into the air while she left a shadow clone of herself behind to distract Natsu. As she landed on the ground, she was punched in the face by Natsu, sending her rolling on the ground before recovering with her feet. "What!? How did you find me!?"

"Like I said, never underestimate a Dragon Slayer… Your dummy clones don't have a scent on them, so I can easily tell them apart. That means you can't hide from me!" he leaped to Ping before throwing a punch that was blocked by crossing her swords.

"Then I'll just kill you right here!" The blade in her right hand shone red. "You and the rest of your guild will fall at the hands of the Fire Nation!" When the blade was going to slice Natsu, he could only think of one way to block it. The momentum of the blade was stopped by Natsu's canines. This incredible feat on its own shocked Ping, but it was what happened next that sent a chill through her spine. While the blade was in between Natsu's jaws, the steel showed is brittleness as it started to crack under the pressure of Natsu's teeth. "W-WHAT!?" Natsu's canines bit right through Ping's sword, forcing it to shatter. The bits and pieces of her sword fell to the floor, leaving her with nothing but a weapon that was the equivalent of a dagger. A dark purple aura began to surround her and her eyes that turned purple were shining the same colour. "Y-YOU BASTARD!" she cried while discarding the shattered blade. "THESE SWORDS WERE A FAMILY AIRLOOM! Passed down from my Great Grandfather… AND YOU BROKE ONE OF THEM!"

Natsu spat out a few more of the steel shards that were in his mouth… luckily he didn't swallow any of them. "Oh… sorry 'bout that…" Natsu said scratching his head.

"SORRY!?" Her hair was beginning to stand up on end. "That's all you have to say!? Do you have any idea what you've just done!? Father is going to kill me…"

"It's not a big deal; you can just get a new one…" Natsu said. He however quickly dodged a slash from the girl. The blade of her one remaining sword was glowing red. A dark seal appeared at Ping's feet and a wind of darkness formed around her. The wind engulfed Natsu and a part of the forest they were standing in, leaves were falling off trees and flowers around the were starting to wither before dying. "Okay… now I know I've felt this magic before!" Natsu thought.

…

Meanwhile, the battle between Aang and Erigor was raging on. He shot the most powerful burst of air he could to the Avatar, and as it got close, Aang stretched out his palm before he directed the air around him. Aang then proceeded to shoot Erigor up into the air with an earth pillar. Once Erigor was in the sky, he proceeded to dodge sharp rock bullets that were being thrown to him.

"That's it. Let's end this!" Erigor exclaimed.

"For once… I agree." A sphere of air surrounded Aang as he saw Erigor flying towards him with long whips of wind surrounding his arms.

"**Magic Wind Palm**!" Erigor slammed his hands together, shooting the wind generated around his arms into a fast, spinning cyclone, explosive wind blast that decimated the land around Aang. The dust soon cleared and he expected to see Aang's body, but he only saw a hole. "That brat! He escaped!" however he heard the launching of an earth pillar from a different angle and he saw Aang launching to him with six rocks that were covered by flames, Erigor was caught off guard and they all crashed into him creating a mid-air explosion. But Aang wasn't done yet. He generated a large, flexible cyclone to catch Erigor and he proceeded to use it to slam Erigor onto the solid ground, making a long ditch where Erigor's defeated body lay. "Elemental Wizard… I…I'm no match…" he muttered as his pupils had disappeared from his eyes.

Aang landed on the ground with minor tears in his outfit. Carla who was previously hiding saw how powerful Aang was. Aang saw her close-by. "Carla, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Good going, by the way…" She replied. "_So… this is the power of the Elemental Wizard. I would never have figured he can control his magic so seamlessly. Also, I am curious to know more about this 'Fire Nation' and 'Avatar' talk. But I can ask later after Wendy is rescued_."

…

Two whips of water were speeding to Gray but he used his ice geyser on himself so that he would be protected from them. He saw the ice liquefy, giving Kobu more ammo to attack with. Kobu covered his entire body, sans his head with water and he shot his arms forward sending two huge whips of water to Gray. He jumped up to avoid them, but his leg was caught and when Kobu saw this, a grin formed on his face. He swung the Ice Mage into a tree and Gray fell onto his bottom as the attack winded him. He formed an ice blade near the end of his water whip.

"Goodbye, Gray!" he swung his arm and it sliced right through Gray, but Kobu noticed that Gray wasn't in pain and he, in fact, turned to an ice sculpture before he shattered. "W-What…"

"You're not as in control as you think you are," Gray said appearing behind Kobu. "**Ice Make: Lance**!" he shot ice lances to Kobu and he narrowly avoided them by ducking to the ground. A few of them made a couple tears in his jacket. "I must say, you aren't that bad at all, but you know you're fighting for the wrong people right?" Kobu got up and he was glaring at the ice wizard.

"And just what do you know!?"

"I know plenty, from what Aang, Katara, and the others told me. The Fire Nation is run by a dictator. And you are going to do what he says?"

Kobu laughed. "Ha, you think I'm that unstable... To just reveal my reasons to someone like you, not going to happen."

Gray got into his stance. "It's just a damn shame. If someone as skilled as you fought with Aang and the others, maybe the war would have ended differently."

"Maybe… but I have no interest in fighting on the same side as the Avatar." Kobu made four water whips on the ground surround him.

"Too bad… **Ice Make: Saucer**!" Gray launched a wide buzzsaw made of ice to Kobu. It was coming to Kobu so fast that he wasn't able to avoid it in time and he got hit again, causing more tears in his outfit.

Kobu took off his jacket revealing his black and white, water tribe shirt underneath. He tied his jacket around his waist and he ripped the fabric off his hair that kept his hair into a ponytail, letting his brown hair fall into a ruffled mess. "Bastard… I've come too far!" he screamed sending three ice drills to Gray but he jumped over them. He noticed that Kobu was starting to lose control and there was less thought to his attacks. "I'll kill you!" he shot numerous thin water rings from a larger water ring that he formed.

"**Ice Make: Ice Geyser**!" he this time made a tremendous geyser of ice that acted as a large barrier to block the ice blades. He climbed it and saw Kobu on the ground. "I'm ending this, **Ice Make:** …" He formed a bazooka made of ice that he held with both hands. "… **Ice Cannon**!" he shot a circular projectile of ice that made a tremendous explosion. Kobu was revealed to have made a shield out of water but it was frozen, though Kobu was alright. Kobu was taking deep breaths and cold mist was coming from his mouth. He liquefied the ice tower that Gray stood on and soon he formed a colossal sphere of water that Gray was inside of.

"It's over, not even you can freeze all of this water!" Kobu was increasing the water pressure inside the water sphere to make it harder for Gray to move. "I'll crush you to death, Ice wizard!" Gray could be seen clutching his throat as it looked like his lungs were filling with water. Kobu smirked… but a bright blue flash could be seen from both of Gray's hands. "NO, NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Kobu tried increasing the water pressure inside the orb but a large bright blue light blinded him from inside the water sphere. Suddenly the entire sphere flash froze instantly and this forced Kobu to his rear. The ice sphere slammed into the ground and it fell apart into slush.

Gray dug out of the snow, walked out, and glared at Kobu. "You are one twisted kid," he growled. "Someone should have put you down into your place, 'cause you're out of control!" Gray prepared another spell and Kobu was too fatigued from controlling that water sphere. "**Ice Make: Ice Drills**!" out of a pale blue magic seal shot four drills made of ice that were spinning as they shot to Kobu. They looked similar to Kobu's ice/water drills that he made earlier. The four spinning ice drills slammed into Kobu and he yelled out in pain as he flew back. He rolled on the ground several times before coming to a stop. He lay there, too hurt to continue the battle.

Gray sighed. "Sheesh… What a messed up kid!"

Aang and Carla ran over to Gray. "Gray, are you alright…?"

"Yeah… Though I have no idea what this kid's problem is. He seems to hate you."

"We can figure that out later… where is Natsu?"

Carla pointed to where a mass of dark energy was gathering. "Does that give you a clue?"

…

There were dark purple winds that surrounded both Natsu and Ping. "I'll make sure that you die right here!" All the dark winds started to form in front of Ping and it was forming a huge purple ball of energy with a red energy core. "Your tombstone will lay here, Natsu Dragneel!" the ball grew to a tremendous size. "NOW DIE! **GRAND GRAVITON**!" she threw this large orb of energy and it engulfed Natsu creating a huge explosion, and a large crater.

"NATSU!" Aang yelled in worry, he ran to see if she survived but Gray calmly held him back.

"Just wait…" he said with a smirk.

The smoke from the crater was clearing and a pair of flames could be seen from behind the smoke.

"_N-NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY THAT HE COULD HAVE SURVIVED!_" Ping screamed in her mind. She saw Natsu's silhouette and it jumped to her. "_NO… I can't lose… NOT AGAIN!_"

Natsu moved to finish her off. "You'll never beat Fairy Tail!" he started punching her relentlessly with his fists ablaze. "**Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist**!" each punch created a tiny explosion and he threw a barrage of them that were raining all over Ping's body. One final punch sent Ping to a tree, the impact almost knocked the tree off its trunk. Natsu looked at her beaten figure; the dark magic that accumulated inside her had vanished along with the black marks that were previously spreading through her body. Natsu smirked. "Ha, now that, that's out of the way…" he started to walk away from her but not before he heard Ping muttering something to herself.

"…ure…" he turned back and he could see her repeating something to herself. "…failure… I'm such a failure…" he saw that her bright yellow eyes returned but there was little emotion to them as if she was half asleep.

"Not really…" Natsu replied. "At least you gave me a fight, I'll remember…"

Ping soon fell unconscious afterwards.

"Oi…" Natsu heard. He saw Gray, Aang, and Carla standing a distance away. "Couldn't you have finished that a bit faster, flame-brain?" Gray inquired.

Natsu though didn't look like he was done with her. He started comically shaking her, instantly waking her up. "Hey, you! Where are Happy and Wendy! This is no time for sleeping!" Natsu demanded.

The three looked on with annoyed looking expressions. "I-I don't think she knows Natsu…" Aang pointed out.

…

While Natsu, Gray, Aang and Carla got nowhere with asking Ping about the location of the Oración Seis, The two other groups found better luck. Ren had demanded that he tell them the location of the base and once he revealed it, he dropped him to the ground. "Well now that we know. Let's get going!" Sokka said.

"Wait, Sokka," Eve said.

"What is it…? We don't have time to be standing around!" He exclaimed.

"Sokka, you go on forward and rescue your sister and the others. We'll stay behind to see if there are any more dark guilds in the area." Ren said.

"Okay, thanks… but don't take too long. I'll need the backup!"

"Will do," Eve said.

"Hey…" he got their attention. "For a bunch of perverts, you guys are alright."

Ren chuckles to himself. "You're not so bad yourself, for someone with a ponytail."

"Pfft, whatever… I'll meet you guys later." Sokka ran off towards the Oración Seis's location.

…

Toph dropped one of the red hooded members that she grabbed by the collar. "This guy says their base is the abandoned village to the west… whatever that means…"

"The village of the ancients?" Lyon questioned.

"They dug their own graves," Sherry said. "They thought they would beat us, but ended up revealing the location of their base."

Lyon turned to his left. "Lyon, Sherry, Toph… head to the west…"

"What about you, Jura?" Lyon asked.

"I sense a great magic power."

"One of the Oración Seis?" Sherry asked.

"Most likely."

"So, they're already on the move again. I guess they knew these small fry guilds weren't enough to take us down." Toph said.

"I will engage them here!" Jura said with a serious voice.

"I see…" Lyon said. He looked to Sherry and Toph. "Let's move!" Sherry nodded and she and Lyon ran off towards the west.

Jura noticed Toph hadn't moved. "Huh, what's wrong? Aren't you going with them?"

"Nah… hanging out with those two for extended periods of time is bad for my health… plus. I've decided I'm sticking with you."

"Why? It's dangerous!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, but like it or not. I'm staying… plus remember what you said. You said we must use our superior numbers to beat the Oración Seis. At least two people per fight I remember?" Toph said while she grinned.

Jura smirked as he never thought that anyone would remember that rule he made. "Very well… let's deal with this stranger?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

"I suppose I'll let you off with this for today. You should feel lucky to be alive." Ichiya was revealed to have his arms and legs tied to a thick tree branch. He was hanging from it while two dark mages carried it. "So… please save me!" he cried.

"Will you shut it, you old fart?"

"I'm only 29!"

"We said shut up."

"Okay! How about this?" he started, trying to make the wizards an offer. "I'll be serious this time… So let's have a fair fight, man to man!" they didn't respond. Soon a group of wizards was revealed to be carrying Ichiya through a long dirt path. "I… may have underestimated you. Well, you see… When I'm not in front of a woman, I can't really fight for real… You know, a skilled hawk should hide its talons and all that…"

"Shut up, little pig!"

"Why do we have to bring this guy?" one of the wizards complained.

"Should we off him?"

"You guys should listen to your superiors!" Ichiya said.

"Angel did tell us she forgot to extract some info."

"Oh… That copying magic I've heard about?"

"You know what else I heard… that she likes the bald headed kid the Oración Seis is after."

"What… you mean the Elemental Wizard?"

"Apparently he goes by the name 'Avatar'. He is apparently a very powerful wizard."

"I heard he took on Jose of Phantom Lord and beat him all by himself."

"What a lucky kid… anyway, we should hurry up. I don't want to have to carry this pig."

Ichiya whined 'Men' as he was being carried.

* * *

Back with Aang, Natsu, Gray and Carla… they looked over the waterfall that housed the Oración Seis's secret base.

"Is this is?" Aang asked.

"It looks like it," Natsu replied. "Happy! Wendy! Katara!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

Carla quickly panicked after Natsu's yelling. "Wait! There might be enemies here!"

Aang looked to be thinking about something and Gray noticed. "Oi, Aang. What's up?"

"It's that guy… Brain…"

"You mean the leader of the Oración Seis?"

Aang nodded in response. "Somehow he knew about me, about the others… about the Fire Nation and if Ping and the others didn't say anything… then how did he get this information?"

"Who knows?" Gray said. "Maybe we'll ask him when we see him."

"Oh, I have plenty of questions for him," Aang said with a growl.

Within the headquarters of the Oración Seis, Natsu's calls could be heard.

Happy ears perked up. "It's Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"So they did come…" Katara breathed.

Brain looked to Racer, hoping he would be an effective countermeasure. "Racer. Do not let them near."

"OK." …Was Racer's simple reply before he disappeared into a blur.

"Damn trash." Brain said with a smirk.

Outside the headquarters, on top of the waterfall, the four were still standing there until they spot a gold glint from the bottom of the island. Less than a second later, Racer zips past them, striking Aang, Natsu, Gray, and Carla.

Natsu slid back on his feet. "It's him again!"

Aang got to one knee. "Of all of them… why send him?"

Inside the cave, Brain locked his intimidating gaze upon Wendy. "It is time."

"Don't do it, Wendy!" Happy exclaimed.

"Aang and the others will get here soon, so don't do what he says!" Katara exclaimed.

Brain got mad so he shot a blast to Happy, making bounce against the stone wall.

"Oh, THAT'S IT!" Katara bended all the sweat from her body as well as Wendy's, making a sharp edge on the blob of water as she looked to slice through Brain. After only taking two steps, Brain shot a dark green energy burst at her. She had no choice but to use her water to block it but the energy from the impact sent her sliding on her back, some minor bruises dotted her body.

"The Lost Magic, Healing Magic… if you won't use it now, when would you?" She didn't respond, her bangs were covering her eyes. "DO IT!" Brain exclaimed, his raised voice startling the little girl.

"Jellal…" Wendy said in a soft voice before she slowly started tightening her fists.

Happy looked on while Katara held her stomach which took most of the blast from Brain's attack.

Outside the headquarters, Racer was on top of a tree branch. "Natsu, Aang. I'll handle things here, you two go quickly!" Gray said.

"Right…" Natsu said.

"Cover us!" Aang added as he and Natsu turned around.

Racer smirked as he disappeared again; he leaped from the tree down towards the three. "You really think I'll let you go?" though he unintentionally flipped in mid-air and landed on his back. Gray had made an ice wall that caused Racer to slip to the ground.

Natsu looked back. "Alright! Carla now's our chance! Wings!"

Though after looking back he saw that Carla was lying on her back with spinning swirls replacing her eyes…

"Guess she didn't take Racer's attack to well…" Aang said while a drop of sweat fell from the side of his head.

Gray quickly came up with an idea. "Oh, well. Get going on this!" he made an ice slide that lead right to the island.

Natsu picked up Carla and jumped onto it immediately, despite Carla telling him to wait. As they slid down the white cat was screaming in terror. Aang followed after them, sliding down the ice slide.

"Why you…" Racer began as he appeared behind Gray. "You stopped my running." He calmly complained.

"It looked more like you tripped and fell to me…" Gray said facing Racer.

As Natsu and Carla got to the bottom, Natsu stopped in his tracks while Carla hovered in front of him. "Are you motion sick?" she asked.

Aang quickly got off once he saw the two in front of him. "Yeah, that tends to happen!" Aang made a dash to look for the entrance. The three started calling out for them.

Happy who was inside the base heard their calls from Natsu, Carla, and Aang, in that order.

"Happy!"

"Wendy!"

"Katara!"

After hearing them, Happy was hoping to lead them to him. "NATSU!" he cried out.

This got the trio's attention and they saw a cave entrance. "They're inside!" Carla noted.

"Then we can't waste time out here!" Aang led the three to the entrance.

They stood at the entrance of the cave, each with shocked expressions on their faces.

"N-no way…" Aang began.

"That's…" Natsu stuttered.

"No doubt about it… it's him alright!"

"Natsu…" Happy said turning to face him while still on the ground.

Katara who was also lying down faced the others. "Aang…" but she had a shocked expression with warm tears running down her cheeks. "Wendy… she…"

Brain turned his head to them with an evil grin on his face. Wendy was on her knees, lightly sobbing. "I'm… I'm s-sorry… I…"

Natsu and Aang couldn't contain their shock and fear. There he was, the man who had caused so much suffering at the Tower of Heaven was standing in front of them. The figure they were scared of turned to face them and from his bored looking expression, short blue hair and red markings on his face. They immediately knew it was him!

"Jellal…" Natsu muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hibiki is still trying to assist the others using his Archive magic. Zuko and Lucy were watching over the still Erza as the poison spread past her upper arm and past her shoulder, and also down towards her wrist.

"This is bad. The poison seems to be spreading more and more…" Lucy said.

Zuko remained silent was had his right fist clenched. He started growling. "I can't take this!" he exclaimed. "Where are they!? Have they found Wendy yet?" he asked looking to Hibiki.

"Actually… I can't contact anyone…"

"WHAT!?" Lucy and Zuko exclaimed.

"Don't worry… I'll contact them… I swear…" Hibiki assured.

Zuko stood up. "I hate just having to sit around and do nothing! Erza's running out of time! If Erza were to… I don't even want to think about that…"

"Zuko…" Lucy said in a calming voice. "I'm sure they will get here in time. All we can do, is wait for now." Lucy put on the best smile she could. "Don't worry. Erza will be fine; she won't let poison get the best of her…"

Zuko sighed, though it was one of relief. "Yeah… you're right… Erza too stubborn for that… Thanks, Lucy."

Lucy nodded while she looked at Erza's sleeping body. "Hang in there, Erza!"

* * *

Back in the cave, Wendy continued to apologize while she was crying. "I'm…sorry… This person… saved my life…" she said in between sobs.

"Wait… what?!" Aang exclaimed.

"Wendy! You used Healing Magic? What are you thinking! If you use that power recklessly…" before Carla could finish, Wendy looked to be falling to the ground. "WENDY!" she screamed.

Katara quickly ran and caught her before she could hit the ground. "It's okay… I've got her!" Katara exclaimed and as she held Wendy, she was glaring at Jellal while tears were still falling down her face as Jellal eyed the two girls.

Carla then looked at Aang and noticed that his arrow tattoos started glowing. "W-what… what is this?"

"Why are you here?!" Aang growled as he stepped forward.

Natsu's right fist ignited while Aang covered himself in an air sphere. Both of them charged to the blue haired wizard. "JELLAL!" they cried.

Jellal simply glared at the two of them and he blasted Natsu with an all-consuming, yellow blast which forced him into a wall while rocks fell on him.

"NATSU!" Katara and Happy exclaimed.

Aang stopped running and two magic circles formed in front of him as he held his breath. "**Fire Dragon's Freezing Roar**!" Jellal turned to Aang and shot another light blast which successfully blocked the blast of blue, freezing fire. Once this happened, Aang summoned his ice rose blades and sped towards Jellal. In response, Jellal shot a bright blast to Aang's right blade, shattering it instantly. But Aang was on target with his left arm and slashed with all the energy he had, but Jellal's hand looked to be enough to stop it in its tracks… Aang's eyes grew and his breathing became heavy before Jellal shot he shot a light blast into his gut with his free left hand, sending him back towards the entrance. After he hit the ground, the glow on his arrows died.

"AANG NO!" Katara screamed.

"You even managed to, stop the Avatar… Tremendous magical power as always, I see." Brain complimented. Jellal looked to Brain and made an explosion of light around him. "WHAT!"

After the explosion, Jellal looked to Katara and Wendy, who Katara held closer as soon as his gaze met hers. She maintained her glare toward him. Jellal paid no attention to the pair as he walked out.

When walking past Carla and Aang he took a brief look at Aang on the ground while Carla was stunned with fear. He walked out into the light and out of the cave.

Carla continued to look at the entrance as Jellal left. Her attention was grabbed when Aang started to stir. "Ugh… did someone get the number of that Sky Bison?" he asked while swirls were in his eyes.

"Natsu, wake up!" Happy yelled.

After hearing Happy's voice, Natsu shot up, throwing the rocks off of him. "Jellal!" Natsu exclaimed while swiftly turning his head. "Where is that bastard?"

Carla approached the two of them. "He left." She answered. "I don't know who that guy is… But isn't bringing Wendy back with you more important right now?" Natsu glared out at the entrance. "Don't you want to save Erza?" she exclaimed, reminding him of the situation at hand.

"She's right…" Natsu saw Aang getting up after his short dizzy spell. "While Jellal is dangerous, we have to save Erza first before we do anything else."

Carla sweatdropped. "You could have said this when you had to fight those three from before…"

Natsu looked to Happy. "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

Katara looked to Carla. "I'll carry Wendy. Can you carry the both of us?"

"Why not make him do it?" Carla said aiming her eyes to Happy who got startled by what she suggested.

Carla carried Natsu while Happy carried Katara and Wendy, Aang launched himself out using an earth pillar.

Within the base, Midnight was still sleeping and an explosion happened within the base. This came from Brain, who was in a deep hole Jellal blasted him into. "That did not go as planned… Well, it is my mistake for releasing him from the restraints. But he's never been hostile toward me before." Brain continued to ponder to himself about Jellal. "Could he have overheard the discussions about Nirvana, even as he was sleeping?" Brain quickly realized something which caused his eyes to grow. "Damn that Jellal! Does he plan to steal Nirvana for himself!? I will not allow it!" he exclaimed with veins stretching from his eyes. "It's ours! We will not hand it over to anyone!" he looked out of the hole. "COBRA! Can you hear me?! Jellal has escaped, go after him! Nirvana should be where he is heading!"

Meanwhile within one of the large forests… "OK. I heard ya… And I've already heard Jellal's footsteps." Cobra said while Cubelios was around his body, he stroked the jaw of the purple and white snake.

…

Gray meanwhile was thrown to a tree and Racer was zipping towards him while disappearing and reappearing continuously. Racer kicked the very tall tree as his kick missed. Racer jumped off the trees around him to land on the top branch. "What incredible speed this bastard has!"

"My codename is Racer. Faster than anyone, faster than anything…" Racer out of the corner of his peripheral, a beam of light shot to him but he easily avoided it.

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed and he was on top of another tree branch. "My codename is Sokka… and uh… I can't think of anything right now…" Racer speeds to him but he can't get to Sokka due to Gray intercepting him with his ice lances. So he dodged the ice projectiles, giving Sokka an opening. He jumped off the tree and attempted to slice Racer but the wizard disappeared from his sight. Sokka landed on the ground, close to Gray.

"What are you doing here? Where are the others?" Gray asked.

"Ren and Eve said they were going to search for more Dark guilds to find more information. So they let me go ahead… So we get to fight this speedy bastard, great…" Sokka ended in a sarcastic tone.

Racer looked up and so did Gray and Sokka with horrified looks on their faces.

"Wait… is that…" Sokka began.

"They found them?" Gray said.

"Impossible! Brain should have been inside! How did they…"

Sokka chuckled. "You don't know who you're dealing with pal."

"They saved them by beating him up, obviously!" Gray exclaimed.

"You're not getting away!" Racer said as he jumped up to them.

"Crap, Natsu, Aang. Dodge!" Gray yelled.

Racer rushed up to them and kicked the six of them out of the sky. Natsu is the first to land on the ground and Aang lands second. Natsu sees the unconscious Wendy falling to the ground. Natsu crawls on his hands and feet and manages to catch her while grinding on the ground. Aang catches Katara by creating an air cushion for her to land on.

The three rose to their feet with Natsu carrying Wendy. "Happy! Carla!" he exclaimed. Both cats had swirls in their eyes.

Natsu carried Wendy and Happy while Aang carried Carla, Katara ran beside them in a desperate attempt to escape.

"I said you're not getting away!" Racer exclaimed, and he saw a glint in the corner of his eye and he ducked under Sokka's boomerang which slowed him down.

"STOP HIM GRAY!" Sokka exclaimed.

"**Ice Make: Rampart**!" Gray erected a colossally tall wall of ice which Racer crashed into, stopping his advances. Natsu, Aang and Katara stop running for a second to see the ice wall separating them. "Go!" Gray said while he was sweating.

"You heard him, get out of here!" Sokka exclaimed.

"No way…! We can help you!" Katara said.

"No… I said that… I'd get this guy," Gray said.

Natsu turned back to the ice wall. "But you just used too much magic power!"

"Whatever, just go!"

"You're running out of time, don't forget. You guys have to save Erza!" Sokka reminded.

"Sokka… Gray…" Katara muttered worriedly.

"He isn't getting past here, not even over my dead body!" Gray said while panting.

"We'll hold him off here, so just go. There's no time for this!" Sokka said while standing next to Gray.

"Fine!" Natsu said.

Katara though didn't want to leave them behind. "Wait, but what about…"

"He has to, Katara, we can't afford to be stopped here." Aang said.

Katara had her eyes closed before she reopened them. "Gray, you better watch Sokka's back!"

The three started running. "We'll save Erza, you bet!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Once that's done, we'll come back for you!" Katara exclaimed.

Once they were gone, Gray smirked. Sokka was taking deep breaths beside him. "So, are we really doing this?" Sokka asked.

"Like we have a choice."

"You bastards…" Racer said with his calm voice as he put his hand on the ice wall. "You stopped my running twice now."

"And it won't be the last time, either…" Gray said. "Ice can even stop the flow of eternity." Racer glared at the pair. "So you'll never be able to catch up, for eternity. You'll always be eating the dust of Fairy Tail."

"We said we'll stop you, and that's a promise we're going to keep!" Sokka's sword was becoming engulfed in a bright yellow light.

* * *

Elsewhere Kobu was sitting on the ground next to Ping waiting for her to wake up. When she finally stirred he looked at her. "So… you're finally awake?" Kobu said with a slightly irritated tone.

"The Avatar… where is he? Did you get him?" She asked rubbing her head.

"What do you think?" Kobu stood up. "He's long gone, along with the others."

"Why… why do we keep losing to those damned Fairies!?" She angrily asked.

"Because Fairy Tail are protecting him that's why…? We'd have enough trouble taking him down if he was on his own. But now, it's impossible…"

"No! I refuse to give up, the Avatar will die and so will Fairy Tail!"

"That's your problem…"

Ping angrily turned to him. "What did you say!" she snarled.

"You think you can take on anything… I've heard of you before we met, people kept talking about the girl from the East Dragon Academy, I even heard you took on three firebenders and won. Sure, back in our world, you were probably the most powerful Non-bender there was, but in this world… That means nothing!"

"You better stop talking, boy…"

"I'm not finished… Fairy Tail is not only stronger than us, but they heavily outnumber us too. We'd need an army to even have a chance of beating them. There's only four of us, for us to beat Fairy Tail by ourselves is impossible!"

"So what are you suggesting? That we give up!?"

"I'm saying we shift our attention. We have to catch the Avatar off guard and take him out, simple. At this stage, we lost to Fairy Tail enough times that they don't even consider us a threat. So in a way that makes our job easier."

Ping laughed. "That isn't how the Fire Nation does things, we strike fear into our opponents and crush their spirits until there's nothing left!"

"Yeah… I'm sure Natsu was shaking with fear…" Kobu sarcastically jabbed. "It's safe to say you underestimated Natsu, just as I have underestimated Gray, but at least I was closer to beating him. From the looks of your bruises… you look like you took a beating."

Ping stood up and leaned on her sword for support. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"We watch the Avatar's moments and then wait for the perfect moment to strike, trying to beat Fairy Tail in a straight fight… its pipe dream at best."

Ping started to growl in anger. "How do the Oración Seis know about the Avatar anyway?"

"You're asking me?" Kobu said turning to her with a simple expression, he sighed afterwards. "What a hopeless situation we find ourselves in… and the Oración Seis's knowledge of the Avatar and our world complicates things…" he turns to see that a figure had taken Erigor's jacket and placed it on him. Ping instantly recognized the figure. "Uh Ping, you know that guy?"

She didn't answer as she sprinted as fast as her legs could towards the figure. The figure turned around and saw her coming. "You again, you'll pay for your betrayal! JELLAL!" she leaped and she was primed to slice through his entire body but he quickly raised his hand and shot a blast of light into Ping's gut, causing her to slid on the dirt while holding her stomach. Kobu was mildly surprised. "You Bastard!" she weakly muttered.

Jellal's gaze turned to Kobu. "Hey, I'm not going to attack you, so don't bother…" Jellal simply left the pair to process what had just happened… Kobu looked to Ping. "That was foolish, your magic was depleted and you think you still had a chance?"

"Shut up! What I know for certain… is that the Avatar… Jellal and all of Fairy Tail will all pay."

"Yeah, nice empty threat there," Kobu muttered. With his arms folded.

Back with Jellal, he continued walking down a path while he looked at his hand he had one thing on his mind. "Erza…" Jellal walked through the dirt path with a scowl on his face.

* * *

Natsu, Aang, and Katara were sprinting back to Erza. Happy who was being carried by Natsu started to wake up.

"You okay, Happy?" Natsu worriedly asked.

"Natsu… where are we?"

"Don't talk, just rest a little while."

"But… Jellal…"

"We can't afford to worry about that now," Aang said. "We have bigger things to worry about…" "_This doesn't make sense. How is he here! The Oración Seis are dangerous enough, but now that Jellal is here… I don't even want to think about it!_"

"Natsu, Aang!" the pair stopped as they heard a voice from an unknown source.

"Did you guys hear that?" Aang asked.

Natsu started to look around. "Yeah… where is it coming from…?"

"I don't hear anything," Katara noted.

"Can you hear me?" the voice asked.

"That voice…?"Natsu wondered.

"Wait… is that you Hibiki?" Aang asked.

"Hibiki? Where?" Katara asked.

"Uh… who is he again?" Natsu asked while a red question mark popped out from Happy and Katara after they used their heads to scan the area for Hibiki.

"It's me. Hibiki, from Blue Pegasus." Hibiki was typing on his archive keyboard as fast as he could. "Thank goodness. I was getting worried after not being able to contact anyone."

"Maybe that means we're close!" Aang figured.

"Really! Where are you!?" Natsu asked with a raised voice.

"Not so loud. One of the enemies has very good hearing." Hibiki reminded.

"You're talking about Cobra, aren't you?" Aang asked.

"Yes, and it is possible he could intercept our conversation. That's why I'm speaking directly to your minds." He pressed a button that made a screen rise up and it showed Hibiki's face pointing a pink arrow to the heads of Natsu and Aang. Natsu looked confused and Katara shared this expression. "So, how are Wendy, Katara and the cat?"

"They're here, although Wendy is unconscious," Natsu answered.

"Though, Happy and Katara are alright…" Aang answered.

"I see. Thank goodness."

"I'm confused! How are you talking to Hibiki right now?" Katara exclaimed with comical expression.

"You look just like Lucy right now," Happy mentioned.

"Okay, Aang. I'm going to upload an app directly into your head that'll guide you here," Hibiki said. "The cat seems to have used too much magic and taken too much damage for me to connect; the same could be said for Katara. Anyway, hurry back."

"Okay, but what is an app?" Aang asked.

"I think he said apple… I don't get you," Natsu said.

Suddenly a loading bar appeared over Aang's head and when the blue bar was filled, Aang's eyes grew. "Natsu, Katara… follow me!" Aang started running while Katara and Aang followed.

"Uh, Aang how were you and Natsu talking to Hibiki?" Katara inquired.

"I don't really know, maybe it's his magic, but there is this thing in my head… And I know where Erza and the others are."

"Really!?"

"Yes… it's like I have a map in my head or something."

"I wish I had a map in my head," said Happy.

Hibiki saw Aang and Natsu's heads as blips on a flat map of the section of the forest.

"Hurry back, you two." He turned to see Erza's right arm covered in veins of poison. "There is no time left!"

Lucy and Zuko continued to watch over Erza. Zuko growled under his breath as he helplessly watched Erza getting poisoned.

"So, how did you tell Natsu and Aang where we are?" Lucy asked.

"My magic, Archive, can compress information. By compressing it, people can pass information over more easily." Hibiki explained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Zuko said.

"Using magic to convert information into data is a recent concept, you see."

"Oh," Lucy breathed. "I see."

"It still sounds like gibberish to me," Zuko said.

"Anyway, thank goodness Wendy is safe."

"Yes, but they need to get here quickly!" Zuko looked down to Erza. "Until they come back, I'll be the one to protect you, Erza. That's a promise."

Hibiki looks at them and smiles, this didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"Hey! What are you smiling about at a time like this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Hibiki apologized with a slight chuckle. "I didn't mean to offend you."

* * *

**Next Time: Race of the Dead**

**Gray and Sokka continue their battle against Racer but later get some help. And Brain decides to finally use his trump card.**


End file.
